Nothing Left to Hide
by music-is-life-17
Summary: When Isa Swan moves to Forks, WA, she meets a group of friends that show her there's nothing left to hide. A/H A/U OOC Rated M for Language and Adult things.
1. Shameless

_Tonight I'm finding a way_

_To make the things that you say_

_Just a little less obvious_

_I confess_

_Tonight I'm dressed up in gold_

_You've got me fucked up and sold_

_You talk like you're famous_

_You're shameless._

_All Time Low-Shameless_

* * *

_Swan, Isabella Marie._

_1__st__ hour: History: Varner: 2-140_

_2__nd__ hour: English: Jenks: 2-120_

_3__rd__ hour: Music: Hall: 5-116_

_4__th__ hour: Trig.: Herter: 2-160_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ hour: Biology: Banner: 2-146_

_6__th__ hour: Phys. Ed.: Clapp: 6-106_

_7__th__ hour: Spanish: Jiménez: 3-112_

Looking down at the bell schedule in my hands, I thought about why the fuck I was here. I'm in Forks fucking Washington because, according to _Renee, _I needed a "new start". So a new start meant sending me to bum fuck nowhere. Fucking hated her. It was her fault I'm such a "sarcastic, bitchy, opinionated, brat." Her words, not mine.

Walking out of the stuffy office I looked around the parking lot. When I got to where I parked this morning I saw hell of males surrounding my baby.

Arriving at the group, I looked around and said, "I wonder whose it is."

"Yeah, so do the rest of us." One of the boys said while grabbing at me.

"Look, Hands, don't touch. Touching gets you hurt." I replied grabbing his hand and twisting.

Pulling my car key out of my bra, I walk over to my car.

"What are you doing," I looked up at one of the admirers when I heard a feminine voice.

She was gorgeous. Long, waist length, straight, blonde hair, pretty, clear, ice blue eyes, perfect hourglass shape. She looked to be about 5'7". Looking at my car and back to her I said, "Uhm, getting my bag from my car?"

"Wait, this is yours?"

Confused I asked, "Uhm is it not supposed to be?"

Aphrodite gasped and stared at me. Along with the rest of the guys.

Hands decided to choose that moment to speak up. So while walking towards me he out his arm around my shoulder and said, "Beautiful this car isn't yours. A brother's maybe, but it's not yours."

"Hands, remember our earlier encounter? Do you remember what to you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, I remember everything you say to me."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Obviously he hasn't. _

Laughing I grabbed the arm that was around my shoulder and lifted it while twisting it behind his back. Then I pulled him down to my eye level and said "Hands, remember when I told you don't touch because touching gets you hurt?"

He nodded.

"Good." I spun him around and punched him in the face. There was a sickening crunch.

"You broke my nose crazy bitch." He screamed.

Aphrodite came out of her shock at that moment because she started laughing and said "No Mike you broke your own nose. She just happened to have her fist in the air when you fell."

Oh so Hands real name is Mike. Good to know I guess for further reference.

At that moment the bell rang. I turned back to my car to grab my bag.

Aphrodite was still staring at me.

"Yes uhm…."

"Rosalie. But everyone calls me Rose."

"Good to know Rose well I'm Isa and I'm new here and all so can you please help me find where," I looked down at my schedule, "Varner's classroom is?"

"Yeah let's go before we're late."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Booty Call

_I want to show you a magic trick_

_Yeah I promise it's sick_

_Like whoa oh oh oh_

_Every time gonna Blow your mind_

_Just don't just don't_

_(Don't don't don't)_

_Don't get attached when I call you up_

_Trying to get some Ass all night oh oh oh_

_Don't want a boyfriend just want to get some_

_Ke$ha- Booty Call_

* * *

"So Isa, that car really yours?"

"Yes ma'am. I did all the work on it myself."

Rose stops in the middle of the hallway and turns around gaping at me. "You're joking? Please tell me you're joking."

I laugh, "Uhm, nope. I have the cuts, scrapes, and bruises to prove it."

"I think I love you."

Laughing as we continue walking I say "I think I love me too."

When we walk into the classroom it goes silent.

I look at Rose. "Did I become famous in the past seven seconds and not hear about it?"

"You're fresh meat. This is Forks. Everyone knows you, you know no one." She replies, laughing.

I nodded. Looking around, I spot Hands sitting in the back of the room. "Oh my God, Hands. How's your face? You should be more careful. You can't keep tripping and landing on my fist you know."

A voice behind me stopped Hands from responding. "Hands? Newton I thought you remembered the personal space rule?"

I watched as Hands face drained of color leaving him even paler than me, which is a feat in itself, and his baby blues widen. "I- I- It wasn't like that Jasper I promise. She slipped and I was just helping her up. I swear it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I slipped and one hand just so happened to land on my ass and the other one landed on my tit. Definitely helping me up." I muttered under my breath.

Rose started laughing. _Guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought. _

Turning around I see the teacher walk in the class.

"Hello Mr. Varner. I'm new here and I need you to sign this." I said handing him my pink slip.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Just Isa."

"Well, Isa we're all evenly paired up so join Rosalie and Jasper." He says handing back my slip.

"Thanks."

As I was walking to the table I felt someone grab my ass.

_Do I have a sign that says touch me?_

_No._

_Didn't think so._

Now I'm talking to myself. _*sigh*_

I turn around and see very oddly colored hair. Like almost the same color as a penny.

_I think I'll name him Copper Top._

Looking at him he turns around and I see these gorgeous green eyes. Too bad he's a dickhead. I'd so fuck him.

_Off track Isa._

Right. Anyway, he has a strong jaw and he has sharp facial features. His nose is kinda crooked, like it's been broken too many times.

"Well, hello, Copper Top. Are you friends with Hands over there?" I ask waving my empty hand in the general direction of Hands.

"No I'm not sexy sorry."

He thinks he's cute.

_Mmmm. I can work with that._

"Well sexy I need you to do be a favor." I say dropping my voice an octave or two. I run my hand up his chest to his unruly but really soft hair. Pulling him down to my level, he's about 6'4" to my 5' nothing, I whisper in his ear. "Babe," I moan. "I need you not to touch me." I say while pulling his head back by the handful of his hair I have in my hand still. "Understood?"

"Yes, now let me go."

I release and continue walking to my table. When I get there, Rose looks at me like I'm a god.

"Uhm, what did I do?"

"That was Edward fucking Cullen."

"Kaaaayyyy?" I drag out the word not really understanding why it's such a big deal.

"He's like only the sexiest guy in this school, second to my twin," she says waving her hand towards Jasper, who I never really took the time to look at, "and he's fucked most of the girls here minus me and my best friend, Alice."

I stare not really understanding why I should care if he has STD's or not.

"Jesus H. Christ. You're the first girl not to fall at his feet when he touches, talks to, looks at, or even breathes in their general direction." Jasper huffs out looking kinda pissed off.

Looking at him for the first time since he's come in the class, I see he's really fucking sexy. He has shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair that always seems to be in his face and these really sexy grey eyes with a little bit of blue, green, and hazel in them. Even sitting down, I can tell he's fucking huge. He had a jaw that could cut glass. Point is the man was fucking gorgeous.

_The things we could do to that jaw._

Okay Isa, focus.

"Sounds amay. I should care why?"

"Oh Rosie I like her."

"Yeah me too."

"Great I like me too. Moving on." I say looking between the both of them. "Who's want to know, whose need to know, and who should I fight first?"

"Well," Rose says, "we're want to know along with the rest of our crew," while waving her hand in between her and her twin. "There's no one you need to know this is Forks by Friday you'll everyone. And they are who you should fight first." She says waving towards the door. I turn to see who she was talking about.

"_Jazzy!"_

I hear Jasper groan and look back at him in time to see his head hit the table.

"Jasper?"

He hums in return.

"Want help?"

"With what?" he asked with his head still down.

"With that." I said waving toward _it._

He lifts his head and raises and eyebrow at me as if to say "_How?_"

I smirk. "What languages do you know?"

They share a look. Rose says, "Spanish, Italian, and French," confused.

"Good thing I'm Italian huh?"

When I look back, _it_ was close enough to start.

"Allora, chi è esattamente? E perché è lei che ti chiama Jazzy". I ask.

"Questo, Isa, è Tanya Denali. Conosciuto anche come Jay ecco ragazza." Rose answers.

"Mmmm è così?" I question.

"Lei non è la mia ragazza, cazzo. io la odio così tanto." Jasper snaps.

"Aw povero Jasper". I coo.

"Jazzy, so, like, good to, like, see you again." _It _says.

_Oh god her voice is horrid._

"Oh dio la sua voce."

They both laugh.

"Like, _excuse me_, I don't, like, know you so could you, like, not interrupt my, like, conversation."

"Mi dispiace non parla la tua lingua."

"Like, what?"

The three of us laugh. When _it _goes to speak again, the bell rings and Mr. Varner starts class.

About ten minutes into his lecture, Jasper passes me a sheet of paper. I look at him and he smiles so I raise my eyebrow.

I open the note and smile back at him.

_I'm forever in debt to you. Thanks. ;)_

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Translations:**

Allora, chi è esattamente? E perché è lei che ti chiama Jazzy? – So who exactly is that? And why is she calling you Jazzy?

Questo, Isa, è Tanya Denali. Conosciuto anche come Jay ecco ragazza- That, Isa, is Tanya Denali. Also known as Jay here's girlfriend.

Mmmm è così? - Mmmm is that so?

Lei non è la mia ragazza, cazzo. Io la odio così tanto -She's not my girlfriend. I fucking hate her.

Aw povero Jasper. -Aw, poor Jasper.

Oh dio la sua voce."-Oh god her voice.

Mi dispiace non parla la tua lingua. -I'm sorry I don't speak your language.


	3. All The Right Moves

_It don't matter what you see_

_I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you._

_It don't matter what you say_

_I know I could never fake_

_Someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They've got_

_All the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_OneRepublic- All The Right Moves_

* * *

After the note incident with Jasper, we continued to listen to Varner go on and on about the Revolutionary War.

Twenty minutes later, my phone vibrated in my bag. Pulling it out, I see that Peter, my bestest friend in all of forever texted me.

_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WERE YOU EVER GONNA TELL ME ABOUT YOU FUCKING MOVING?**_

_**EW you know I hate my full name jackass and I did tell you. Did you ever read my note that was on your wall last night?**_

_**I thought you meant after September.**_

_**No because if I meant after September I would've had to stay with Renee for another month and a half and that wasn't happening.**_

_**Oh right. Anyway I miss you bitch. Who supposed to stop me from beating the shit out of Jessica and Lauren now?**_

I start silently laughing while reading that.

Peter is absolutely gorgeous. He's about 6'10''; he has dirty blonde shoulder length hair that's really fun to mess with. And he has the clearest bluest eyes ever. He would be the perfect boyfriend except the fact that he is a complete asshole.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are the biggest whores Whitlock, Tennessee has ever seen. They sleep with any and everybody, so it's no surprise they want to fuck Peter.

I've stopped Peter from hitting them too many times to count and he's stop me from killing them more times than not.

Feeling someone looking at me I look up from my phone. I look up and see Jasper raising and eyebrow.

"_What's so funny?" _he mouths.

"_Best friend."_ I mouth back.

_**You're supposed to know who and who not to hit by now Nemo.**_

_**But Squirt I don't you know that.**_

_**But they're supposed to be ladies. I mean they have vaginas and I'm sure Mama Whitlock raised you to not hit females.**_

_**Fine I won't hit them.**_

_**Good. Now I miss you bestie.**_

_**I know. I miss you too when are you coming to visit again?**_

I pout because I really miss my best friend. We've never been apart this long before.

I feel a piece of paper hit my arm.

_You good?_

I look up at Rose's worried face.

_Yeah I just miss my best friend. _I pass the paper back.

_That who you texting?_

_Yeah. He forgot I was leaving._ I give her back the paper and start messing with my necklace Peter gave me on my birthday a month ago.

It's a silver chain with an all diamond Dory from Nemo pendent and a black diamond _I _for my name. It's Dory because one of our favorite movies to watch together is _Finding Nemo _and I call him Nemo or Crush and I'm Dory or Squirt because I'm so small.

Looking back at my phone, I pout some more.

_**I don't know yet Crush. Maybe you can come see me instead.**_

_***whine* but Isa you promised.**_

My pout deepens.

_**I know Peter, but you go on break before me.**_

_**Fine I'll see what I can do. Bye.**_

_**Peter.**_

I didn't get another reply for the rest of the class.

When the bell rings to go to second hour, me Rose and Jasper gather up our things.

"So Isa what do you have next?" Rose asks.

Trying to remember my schedule I say "Uhm, English with Jenks."

"Jasper has him too. He'll walk you. I have to go to fucking Spanish. See you later." She says, kissing my check and hugging her twin.

Turning to Jasper, I see he's huge. Like really huge.

"Holy fucking shit monkey balls, dude. How tall are?"

He stares at me for a good 5 minutes before bursting out laughing. I don't mean little chuckles either. No I'm talking full out belly holding red faced guffaws.

"I- I'm 7'1" and a lil bit." He gasps out. "How tall are you?"

"I'm 5' nothing and I don't think it was that funny."

"It was that funny short shit, "he sluing his arm over my shoulder, "now let's gets to class before we're late."

"So Miss Isa, what brings you here to the wonderful sunny town of Forks?"

"Lying is bad and I hate my mom and I want to murder my stepdad. End of." I shrugged.

He looks down at me and blinks.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You said it so nice and easy."

"Uhm, was I supposed to cry about it? It's done, I'm over it, I'm here now, and I think I might like it."

He shrugs and we walk into the classroom.

"Hi, Mr. Jenks, I'm new here and I need you to sign this."

"Welcome to Forks, Isabella," he said reading my paper, "you can have a seat in any of the empty seats."

"Thank you."

I took my slip back from him and started walking to the back of the class.

As I was walking I heard someone say my name. Looking back I see Jasper surrounded by a group of females.

Walking over to him, I see _It _from last period.

Looking up at Jasper, I say, "Ciao mia cara. Bisogno del mio aiuto nuovo?"

"Per favore." He begs.

"Bene giuro che stai andando a mi devi la tua vita."

Looking around at the group of girls one more time I come up with an idea. Turning back to Jasper, I ask, "Si fida di me?"

He nods.

I shrug. "Ladies, I have inside information about a one Edward Cullen."

They all turn to look at me.

"Well, as you all may know, I'm new here."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Edward?" One of the girls asks.

Ignoring her, I continue my "save Jasper" spiel.

"As I was saying I had the courtesy of meeting Mr. Edward, and well ladies I think you should know. He told me that he needed a main bitch and that he's holding fucking auditions. Because I mean we all need a main that knows how to fuck just right. So he told me to tell anyone I come in contact for the rest of the day to let them know."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm new here why would I lie?" I shrug.

"True." They all say in unison.

"Well get to him. And tell him Isa sent you."

They all turned to leave. I turn back to Jasper.

"Ta-da."

"You're fucking fantastic."

"I know." I said with a smirk.

He started laughing and pulled me to our seat just as the bell rang for class to start.

Sitting in class taking notes, I feel my phone vibrate in my bag that was on my lap.

Looking at it I see Peter texted me.

_**Sorry Isa.**_

_**Whatever can you make it?**_

_**Yeah, probably. Mama Whitlock wants to see you.**_

_**She coming up with?**_

_**Idk probably.**_

_**Okay. I'll call you at lunch.**_

_**Looking forward to it. Love you Squirt.**_

_**Love you too Crush.**_

Putting my phone away, I finish up the notes on the board.

Putting my pen and my head down I try and take a nap.

* * *

I must have fell asleep, because when I woke up again the bell was ringing.

Gathering my things, I turn to Jasper when he says my name.

"Yea lover boy."

"Rude. What do you have now?"

"Hall."

He grins.

"Please don't tell me you have that too?" I beg.

"Oh me and you are gonna be real good friends this year Isa. I can see it."

_I can also see me raping you, but I don't think you see that._ I think rolling my eyes at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Translations:**

Ciao mia cara- Hello my dear

Bisogno del mio aiuto nuovo- Need my help again

per favore- Please

Bene giuro che stai andando a mi devi la tua vita- Fine I swear you're gonna owe me with your life.

Si fida di me- You trust me.


	4. Sober

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_Pink- Sober_

* * *

After handing Ms. Hall slip, I walked around the room. I spotted Jasper by the drums.

"You play?"

"Nope not at all. Just sit here and hit things." He says straight faced.

"Fucker." I said laughing. "Play something for me."

"Only if you play for me." He said grabbing a pair of sticks.

"Promise."

He winked at me, before tapping out a count on his sticks.

_He's playing fucking Sleeping With Sirens! I'm gonna cum in my pants._

_Please don't remember your wearing sweatpants. White sweatpants._

_Fuck._

I stared at him while he was playing.

"_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_There's hope for you tonight._

_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_I can save your life._" I sang to him.

He stuttered on a count and looked up at me shocked.

"_I saw you move from across the room, _

_I knew who you were._

_You act like you are afraid of who you are, _

_I'm afraid for you_" I sang again.

"_Try, trust and believe in me._

_I can show you that there's so much more._

_There's still hope for you._

_Let me show you I can save you_" He sang back still shocked.

"_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_There's hope for you tonight._

_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_I can save your life_." I sang.

When he opened his mouth to answer back the bell rang. Turning to grab my bag, I notice that the whole class was watching us.

"We'll be taking pictures during lunch and our cover CD is for sale at the school store for $5.25. Thanks." Grabbing my bag, I turn back around only to run into Jasper.

"Jesus, dude, don't go to the gym for the next like month." I say rubbing my forehead.

_His chest is like rock solid._

"I'll work on it."

Sitting down by the window, I notice the whole class staring at me still.

"What?"

Ms. Hall walks over to me and says "Your voice is amazing. Do you play any instruments?"

"Uhm thanks. And yes I can play violin, guitar, both electric and acoustic, cello, and probably any other instrument you have in here minus any brass instruments and the drums." I say shrugging.

Jasper looks around before grabbing an acoustic guitar and a violin. Handing me the violin, he says, "Play something."

"Well Einstein what exactly can we play with-," I stopped talking.

I stood up, grabbing Jasper's hand and dragged him over to the drum set.

"I'm not playing for you again." He stated when I pushed him into the seat.

"Shut up stupid just play when I point to you."

"Fine."

Grabbing a chair, I twist it and sit down straddling the back. Lifting the violin I play a scale, making sure the tuning was right.

After that I cleared my throat and started singing.

"_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so"_

I point to Jasper and he started playing and joined in singing with me.

"_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Jasper stopped singing but kept looking at me.

"_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so"_

Once again Jasper started singing with me, along with the rest of the class.

"_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Looking at Jasper I raise my eyebrow. He started singing by his self.

"_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything"_

I started singing with him.

"_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_"

When we finished, the classroom was silent.

Putting down the violin, I spun in the chair and looked at Ms. Hall. "Soo, you like it?"

"That was amazing Isabella. You have such an amazing voice and you're such a talented person. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Well when you have nothing to do you start to dabble in things. Singing, well music in general, dancing, cheerleading, gymnastics, mixed martial arts, and kick boxing are dabbles that happened to keep my interest."

"How long have you been singing?" one of the students asked.

"Uhm, I think since I was six or seven so about 10 years." I said guess-timating.

"Wow." Jasper says speaking for the first time since the song ended.

"He speaks." I said making the whole class laugh.

"Yes I speak. Your voice is mind numbing Isa."

"Thanks I guess."

"Well class," Ms. Hall says drawing everyone's attention to her, "for the rest of the period, you can do anything. Just don't leave the classroom without me knowing."

Watching the class separate into little groups, I turn to Jasper. "Hey babe do you know anywhere that would be empty right now?"

"Uhm yeah lets go."

After telling Ms. Hall we were leaving, Jasper took me around the building and into the gym.

When we got there, Jasper asked, "Why'd you need to be in an empty space?"

"Because I want to work on my tumbling for cheerleading and I can't do that in a room full of people and instruments can I?"

"I suppose not. Well get to it I wanna see what you can do?"

"Was that a challenge?"

"Was it taken as one?"

"You have a cheer team right?" I asked while taking off my shoes and moving them by the bleachers where he was sitting, before handing him my phone from my pocket.

"Yes."

"Good. And you've seen said team cheer, correct?"

"Yes."

"Even better. Now who do you think is the best?"

"Rose and Ali."

"Fast response, I take it you know this Ali?"

He shrugged, "Rose's best friend."

I hummed.

"Now take them and multiply it by 2 and you have half of what I can do." I said stretching.

"Now, now sug. I doubt you that good."

"Have you heard of Southlake Carroll high school football team?" I ask looking up from my scorpion.

"Yeah they ranked #1 in Texas District 7 2011."

"That's my old school. I was head bitch. Head cheerleader. Get me?" I asked, coming up from my back bend walkover.

"Yea. Your point is what, exactly?"

"My point is I led the whole cheer squad to regional, state and district twice." I said while doing a double back handspring step out back tuck.

"Wait you can talk and do that at the same time?" I hear a new voice ask.

Getting up from my corkscrew back tuck into a split, I look over to Jasper where I see this girl. She's a little taller than me and she has pixie like features. Walking over to them I notice she has shoulder length black hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Uhm yea if you regulate your breathing enough you get used to it."

"Jasper whatever point she was making she made it." She said turning to him.

"See even…" I trail off not knowing her name.

"Alice but everyone calls me Ali." She says.

Turning back to Jasper, I say, "See babe even Ali knows I'm better than her and Rose."

He just nods, jaw still dropped. Walking up the bleachers to him, I tap his jaw saying, "Flies in your mouth aren't cute sweetie."

After grabbing my phone from his lap and putting my shoes back on, I turn to Ali. "Wanna show me how to get to Herter?"

"Is he ok?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah he's just in shock. If we move fast enough, he'll be out of it by time we get to class. Oh and please tell me he doesn't have Herter right now?" I beg.

"Sorry sweet cheeks I don't have him. I have to go to Spanish." Jasper said hugging me from behind.

"_Thank you Jesus." _I mouth to Alice.

I turn around to face Jasper and put on my best pout.

"Awe bambino che succhia." I whine.

His eyes darken slightly and he pulls me closer to him.

"Tesoro mi vedrai a pranzo. Promesse."

I pull his head down to mine and whisper in his ear. "I better. I might cry if I don't see this pretty face of yours." I pull back and kiss his cheek.

Turning around and walking out with her, Ali asked, "What was that about?"

"That sweet, sweet Ali was payback for him making me sing in music class."

She stops, looks at me, shakes her head and starts laughing.

"Guess he'll be late to class."

"Why would he be late?" I asked confused.

"Isa, my dear that was I just saw was the sexiest thing ever. And trust me when you've seen Rose and Em it's hard to be sexiest."

"Was it the Italian or just in general?"

Walking in the room, she turned around and said, "in general it made you _want_ to cum in your pants. The Italian _made _you come in your pants."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed. next i might do JPOV.

first song- sleeping with sirens- in case of emergency dial 411

second song- onerepublic- secrets

**Translations:**

Awe bambino che succhia. – Awe baby that sucks.

Tesoro mi vedrai a pranzo. Promesse.- sweetheart you see me at lunch. Promises.


	5. Cowboy Casanova

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Carrie Underwood- Cowboy Casanova_

* * *

**JPOV**

_Isabella Swan. _Isa.

_Fuck, even saying her name has me hard._

This is not cool. I have never, _ever_, been this affected by a female. _EVER._

It's not even like I just want to fuck like with every other girl. No, she has to be the one I actually want to get to know.

Since I saw her talking to hand Newton _and_ Cullen their ass in first hour, I couldn't stop fucking thinking about her.

Her ass length, mahogany hair. Her creamy, pale, smooth, porcelain skin. Her hypnotic, expressive, emerald green eyes. The way her top fell off her shoulder. The way she wore sweatpants and sneakers and still looked better than any of the other girls here.

"Señor Hale, le gustaría explicar por qué llegas tarde?"

"Lo siento Sra. Jiménez." I say ducking my head and walking to sit next to my twin.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Rose passes me a note.

Sighing I reach over and read it.

_Alice texted me and sent me a video._

I pass the paper back to her, raising an eyebrow.

She passes it back after writing something down.

_Looks like you and Isa are getting extra close. Check your phone._

Taking out my phone I notice she texted me.

Opening the text, I see it's a forwarded text from Alice.

_**Just met Isa and it looks like Jay met her too.**_

Scrolling down I look at the attachments.

One is a picture of when Isa was whispering in my ear. The other is a video of us speaking Italian.

I continue scrolling down to the rest of the text.

_**I wanna know what was said but then again I don't because it might take away from the sexiness of it all.**_

Looking back at Rose, I see her writing another note.

_You like her._

_-.-_

_Don't lie about it either._

_Fine, yes. She's just different._

_Yeah I figured that much when I saw her car._

_?_

_She has a fucking '69 Charger in black and according to her she did all the work herself._

Holy fucking shit.

_You're joking._

_That's why she broke Newton's nose this morning._

_For her car?_

_For saying it wasn't her car._

Damn. Not only is she the sexiest girl in the school, she drives a car I wish I had and she can defend herself. I think I wanna marry her.

_And I heard about music class._

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang.

"What'd you hear?" I asked.

"You two put on quite the show if my whole third hour was talking about it and third hour wasn't even over yet." She said looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"What happened in third hour?"

"I'll tell."

Turning around, I see Isa and Ali walking over to us.

"Please do because its talk around the school." Ali said.

"Well," Isa starts, "we were early to class and Jay here went to sit by the drums."

She walks over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and we kept walking to the cafeteria.

"Then she asked if I played and then told me to play something for her." I finished.

"He played Sleeping with Sirens, so I sang the first two parts and he finished. Then I sang again and the bell rang."

"That doesn't explain how a violin came into play." Rose said.

"Or another drum show." Ali added.

"We're getting there calm your tits." Isa said.

"Uhm what else happened Jay?" she asked me.

"Oh Hall asked about instruments." I remembered.

"Yea so I told her I played a lot and then he," Isa said pointing at me, "grabbed a violin and a guitar and told me to play something, but I didn't know what to play. Then I remembered OneRepublic _Secrets, _so I grabbed his hand and had him play the drums instead. And ta-da." She waved her hand around.

Rose and Ali stopped in front of the cafeteria doors.

Ali spoke first. "Then why is the school talking about it like it was live porno?"

Isa looked at her. "Uhm what?"

Rose spoke next. "Yeah, it's like everywhere. And apparently you two skipped last fifteen minutes."

"We skipped out because I wanted to work on tumbling for cheerleading. Alice showed up when I was finished." Isa said.

"Yea we know." Rose said.

"We?" Isa said confused.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "apparently Alice videoed us and took pictures and sent them to Rose."

She spun around to face Alice and Rose.

"Sneaky bitches."

They winked and laughed.

"Are we going in or what?" Isa asked.

"You ready to be the center of attention?" Rose asked.

Isa dug around in her bag before pulling out a mirror. Opening it she fixed her makeup and put on more lip gloss, then put it away. Then she took her hair out of the bun it was in and pulled a brush out of her bag and brushed it out. After flipping it all to one side, she looked up. "Ready."

Rose opened the doors and the whole building got quiet.

Isa leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Are we posing for pictures?"

Alice walked in ahead of us. She cleared her throat before saying, "pictures for the first five minutes."

She waved us in. I walked in, pulling Isa with me by her hand. "Jay, devo chiamare il mio migliore amico. Gli ho promesso." She whined.

_Fuck. She should stop saying my name like that._

"Dopo questo, io promesso." I told her.

She pulled on my hand when we got to the lunch line.

I turned around and she stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't eat meat. There's nothing here for me to eat." She said speaking into my shirt.

"You wanna go somewhere else to eat?"

She looked up at me and asked "do we have enough time?"

"We should." I shrugged.

"I'll tell the girls."

She let me go and walked ahead of me to where the girls were sitting with Emmett, Angela, Ben, and Garrett.

"Girls and people I don't know, I can't eat."

Rose laughed, "Isa this is Angela her boyfriend Ben, my boyfriend Emmett, and Ali's boyfriend Garrett. And why can't you eat?"

"Nice to meet you, and because I don't eat meat and that's all they have. I didn't eat breakfast so I have to eat." Isa said.

"How can you not eat meat?" Emmett boomed out in his overly loud, deep voice.

"Uhm I just don't I haven't eaten meat since I was six. Problem?" Isa answered arching an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Em said shrinking back in his seat.

The whole table laughed.

"Look Jay said he'd take me somewhere else to eat since I'm new here." Isa said pointing back at me.

Rose gave me a look, before Ali said, "ok we'll text you when the bells about to ring."

Isa nodded before grabbing her bag.

I grabbed her hand and took her out to the parking lot.

"I want to take my car." She said.

"But I wanna ride my bike." I said back turning to face her.

She pouted.

_That fucking lip._

"But I'd end up sitting on my hair and it'd end up hitting you in the face if I put it up." She said playing with her ends.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, I kinda want to know why Newton was telling everybody not to touch it."

She smiled a dazzling smile, ran over to me throwing her arms around my neck. "Thanks boo. And who exactly is Newton?"

I chuckled and hugged her back, "I think you called him Hands in first hour." I told her walking towards her car.

She pulled her key out of her shirt and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked at her.

"I don't know where were going and you'll want to drive it when you see it. Two birds, one stone."

She stopped walking in front of her car. I looked at the car, and then I looked at her. "This is yours?"

"Last I checked, yes." She shrugged. "Now unlock it and get in I'm getting a headache."

Unlocking the car, I opened the door for her before walking around the car to the driver's side. Getting in, I started the car and groaned. "I know, she's fucking amazing so please finish creaming your pants so you can feed me." Isa said smirking at me.

"And you built this?" I asked

"All on my own since I was 14." She said shrugging like it was no big deal.

_It was a huge fucking deal. Not even Rose could do something like this and she loved cars._

"Wow. How long did it take to finish?"

"I started about 3 months after my 14th birthday and I finished just before my 15th birthday so about 9 and ½ months."

"Amazing."

She smirked, "me, yeah I know."

I laughed, "Come on we're here."

I got out and opened the door for her. Taking her hand and pulling her out the car, I took to the door.

"And where exactly is here?"

"Only the best place to get food in Forks."

"Do they sell anything other than meat?"

"Yeah. Salad."

She glared at me before hitting me shoulder.

"I was joking babe, they should." I said putting my arm around her shoulder and opening the door.

She sighed and put her arm around my waist.

I started playing with her hair while we were waiting. After about five minutes a girl came out and looked me up and down before fluffing her hair.

"Hi welcome to Little Italy how may I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm table for two please?" I asked nicely.

Isa snorted.

"Sure follow me this way." the hostess said before grabbing two menus and walking ahead of us.

Isa pulled on my shirt so I leaned down to her.

"If she's trying to be pretty and sway her hips for you she looks like she has something up her ass." She said bluntly.

"Really Isa?"

"What?"

I shake my head at her. When we reach the table, the girl puts the menus down and pushes her tits in my face as I sit down.

"So babe, how's plastic taste?" Isa asks with her sexy smirk and an arched eyebrow.

The hostess gasped and turned to Isa. "I'll have you know these are real."

"I'm sure they're real fake." Isa said.

"Look here bitch just because your _friend_ likes my tits better than yours doesn't mean you can say my very real tits are fake." She said stressing the friend.

Isa looked at her blankly before laughing. When she caught her breath she said, "Sweetheart if you ever call me out of my name again I will fuck you up. If you don't know my name, don't speak to me. As for my _friend_ here, I'm sure if he wanted to fuck you id let him. The only thing I'd ask is for my keys back. Now, why don't you turn around and find someone to feed me?"

The hostess just nodded and left.

"God I fucking hate people."

"Questo è stato abbastanza cazzo di caldo, Isa." I murmur across the table to her.

"Grazie."

We sat in a mutual, comfortable silence, until her phone rang.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart _

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be you and me_

She picked it up off the table, "what the fuck?"

"No just text me you fucking idiot."

She hung the phone up just as the waiter came out. I watched as he looked from her to me then back to her and stared. Apparently Isa noticed too, because the next words out of her pretty little mouth were, "yo my eyes, yeah they're up here. Now that I have you attention can I have a cheese pizza?"

"I'll have the same." I said when he turned to me.

"Oh and I want water." Isa added.

The waiter walked away. I looked at Isa; she was staring at her phone like she was waiting on a message from Jesus.

"Are you waiting for it to blow up?"

She looked up at me. "Funny, but no I'm waiting for it to start singing again."

"What will it sing this time?"

"I think _If You Can't Live Without Me Why Aren't You Dead Yet _if not then I guess we'll see when it starts."

We talked a bit about nothing in general and then our food came. We ate and messed around. After about 10 minutes her phone went off.

_Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view_

_Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?_

_Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece_

_Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle_

_While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle_

_How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up 'nuff of that beef_

_Now I'm gonna tweak out Now you better peace out_

_Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby_

_Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size_

"Guess I was wrong." She said smiling up at me.

"Guess so."

"Fucking shit." She muttered after a couple of minutes.

"Problem?"

"Uhm yea my best friend was supposed to come see me this weekend but he ended up being able to come earlier and he decided to tell me now when he was at the airport." She said while sliding out her keyboard. She typed out a long message and locked her phone. "We gotta go. Like now." She said grabbing her keys off the table.

She threw a twenty on top of the table, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat.

"You can give me back the money later but we really need to go."

"Why are we rushing?" I asked confused.

"My best friend just beat the shit out of not one but two females that followed him here from Tennessee." She said simply. "He's in jail."

"Uhm wow. I take it you know and don't like these girls." I stated.

"Not a bit." She said pulling out of the parking space. "Text Alice or Rose or the whole fucking group and let them know I had an emergency and we can't make it back to school."

I nodded and pulled out my phone and texted Rose.

_**Isa has a problem. I'm with her. We won't make it back in time for class.**_

Almost immediately I got a reply.

_**Don't fuck her. I'll talk to you at home.**_

I wouldn't fuck her. Okay maybe I would but… yeah there's nothing else to say.

I looked over at Isa. She was smiling at whatever was on her phone. She glanced over at me, "Jay bae how old are you?"

"18 as of last week."

"Wanna bail my best friend out of jail?"

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed JPOV.

**Songs- **

Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings

Crash Your Party- Karmin

**Translations:**

Señor Hale, le gustaría explicar por qué llegas tarde? – Mr. Hale, would you like to explain why you were late

Lo siento Sra. Jiménez- Sorry Mrs. Jimenez

Jay, devo chiamare il mio migliore amico. Gli ho promesso- Jay I have to call my best friend. I promised him.

Dopo questo, io promesso- After this I promise

Questo è stato abbastanza cazzo di caldo, Isa- That was pretty fucking hot Isa

Grazie- thanks


	6. Let This Go

_I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_That now I feel like I don't know you_

_Paramore- Let This Go_

* * *

**IPOV**

"Sure." Jasper said shrugging.

"I think I love you."

He laughed. I pulled up to the police department building and we got out the car. I walked over to Jay and wrapped my arms around his waist. We walked into the building.

"How can I help you?" a grumpy odd looking woman asked.

"Yea I need to bail out someone."

"Fill this out." She said shoving a clipboard and a pen at me.

I handed it to Jay after I wrote Peter's name. After he finished filling it out, I took it back to the lady. Twenty minutes later, my best friend walked out with a guard. "Fucking hell Isa, you got a new one already."

Shaking my head, I said "Jay meet my best friend Peter. Peter you owe Jay $600."

I turned around with Jasper and walked back to my car. Taking the key from Jasper, I leaned against the passenger side and waited for Peter.

"You two are really close."

I looked up at Jay, "Yep he kept me sane up until I moved here. We got in trouble together that's why this is nothing new. It's just always the other way around."

He laughed and shook his head. I pulled on his shirt so he'd come closer. When he was in front of me, I warned him. "He's gonna ask hell of questions. Don't answer any of them that sound anything like we're dating."

He nodded. "good." I said.

"Isabella Marie." Peter yelled.

"Stupid fucker." I mumbled under my breath. I felt Jasper laugh. "Yes Peter Nathan."

"It's the first day and you're already fucking someone else. Did you ever stop talking to the other one?"

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Jasper slid in the passenger seat and Peter laid out on my backseat. "Your feet better be on my fucking floor or you're cleaning the whole car." I said without looking back.

"They are. Chill you nips."

Jasper laughed. Peter looked at me in the rearview mirror. He arched a pierced eyebrow at me.

_Fucking shit. _

"Jasper please ignore anything Peter says to you in the next 15 minutes please." I whispered.

He just nodded acknowledging he heard me.

"So _Jay_, what exactly does that stand for?"

"Jasper."

Peter glanced at me. I bit my lip, "not here." I said.

Jasper looked over to me confused. "nothing." I mumbled. "Text Rose and tell her everybody can come to my house after school." He nodded and pulled his phone out.

* * *

The rest of the ride to my house was filled with Peter asking Jasper stupid questions. When I pulled in my driveway, I sighed heavily. Turning off my car, I get out. Jasper grabs my bag and his and Peter got out and walked straight into my house. "Come on before he tells my dad some elaborate tale about how we fucked in the back seat." I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards my house.

As soon as we walked in the door I heard Peter. "_**PAPA VOLTURI.**_" He bellowed.

_Double shit. _I looked over at Jasper at the same time he looked at me. "I'll explain everything later I promise." He nodded.

Walking us over to the kitchen I told him to drop the bags on the counter. I walked over to the fridge. "Want a drink?"

"Uhm waters fine. Your house is huge Isa."

Handing him a water bottle I replied. "Yeah I know. Want a tour?"

"Sure why not."

I grabbed his hand, "so that was the kitchen. This is my living room." I said point towards the room. "This is the family room," I said pointing to the other walkway in the hallway. Walking toward the stairs, "that is my oldest brother's room, and across from his door is his gym and I think something else." I said pointing to the two doors on one side of the stairs. Pointing to the other side, "That's my dad's room." Walking us up the stairs I pointed to the four doors I used to most, "These are my four favorite rooms. That one is my dance room. The one next to it is my studio. The next one is my music room. And that one is my gym."

"All yours?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said." I laughed. "But yes all mine in the only dancer and singer and I need my own space."

"You're showing me the studio and the music room later."

"sure." We walked up the rest of the stairs. "There are only two rooms up here. The black door is my room and the red door is my photography studio." I said pointing. "I'll show you my room when everyone gets here. One big reveal."

He nodded. "ok."

"_Peter you're a fucking idiot._"

"Ooh he found out about the fight. Let's go." I said pulling him back down the stairs.

He smirked at me. "You're crazy."

I winked at him. Walking into the family room I saw my dad standing by the fireplace and Peter sitting in the recliner. My dad was Marcus Volturi, the best plastic surgeon worldwide. He's done work on any and everybody. He has blonde straight hair and the same green eyes as me. He was also extremely tall; about 6'11", so where I got my height I'll never know. Even Renée was tall; about 5'9".

Peter looked up and saw us standing in the walkway. "Isa has a boyfriend and he's here with her now." He blurted.

_Bastard._

"He's lying daddy. I'm not dating anyone." I said in my best, sweetest voice.

"Who's your friend?"

"Daddy this is Jasper Hale. He bailed out that fucktard since I just turned 17 and couldn't do it."

"Why is he here?"

I sighed. "He took me to lunch since I couldn't eat at the school and when we were eating, fucktard texted that he was in jail. Jasper stayed with me because we took my car to lunch." I bit my lip.

"Fine." My dad huffed and sat down in his recliner.

Glaring at Peter, I said to my dad, "Daddy, I have some friends coming over soon but I wanna show Jasper my studio."

He looked at me. "I'll send them up. Make sure the intercom is on."

"Thanks daddy." I kissed his cheek.

Grabbing Jay's shirt and Peter's hair, I dragged both of them up the stairs.

"Papa Volturi tell her to let me go." Peter yelled.

"You deserve it. Isa let go of Jasper's shirt." He yelled back.

I released Jasper. Walking into the studio, I let go of Peter and turned on the lights.

I loved my studio. Two walls were red and two were black. It was almost as big as my gym. It looked exactly like a professional recording studio. I had red hardwood floors and a big black and red zebra pattern rug in the middle. I also had a black couch in the corner. In the recording booth, the walls were black and neon pink and the floor had white carpet. There was a black hanging nest chair in the corner of the booth.

I turned to Jasper. "So boo, this is my studio."

"It's very…you."

"That's the point."

He smirked and sat down on the couch. I went over to him and sat in his lap. "So you like?"

"Yes."

Turning to Peter, I got up and punched him in the stomach. "That's for telling daddy about Jay. Now cowboy the fuck up I wanna run this song I wrote."

I walked over to where Peter was sitting and put in my music. Peter looked at me. "Already recorded the music with Demetri and Felix."

I stepped in the booth and put on my headphones on. I nodded to Peter and he turned on the recording light and played the music.

I took a deep breath and looked out the sound proof window and caught Jasper's eyes.

Knowing that Jasper was about to hear my song made me nervous.

I took another deep breath before singing.

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh_

_Didn't wanna take it slow_

_In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain; find it hard to sleep, oh oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started?_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_What's the time, such a crime?_

_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_

_Just to calm my nerves, oh oh_

_Popping' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_

_That's enough, call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh_

_I don't even think you know, no no_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started?_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say is like go with the view_

_Business on the front, party in the back_

_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

The whole song, my eyes were locked with Jasper's. When I finished, Peter nodded to let me know that the light was off. I walked back out into the main part of the studio.

"Soo…" I started.

Peter looked at me kinda shocked. "Wanna hear it?"

"But it's the raw edit."

"The raw edit that sounded fucking amazing, Squirt."

I sighed. "Play it." I went to sit next to Jasper. I wrapped an arm around his waist and put my head on his chest.

He played the song again. I looked up at Jasper. "So?"

"You're good. Like really good."

"thanks." I turned to Peter. "Wanna edit it now or later? And we have to do that other song."

Peter shrugged, "Later I guess. And which other one?"

I pointed to the music on the piano and shrugged. Peter glared at me then smirked.

"No Peter, whatever it is no." I told him.

"What all I want it for you to do it with Jasper."

"I said no."

"Let's ask him." Peter said and turned to Jasper. "So Jasper would you like to sing with Isa? Yes? Great. Lyrics are over there. I'll get you headphones." He said running out of the room.

I ran over to the door, "Remember where you're sleeping Peter."

"Fuck."

I walking back in the room, I saw Jasper reading over the lyrics. "You know you don't have to sing it right? He likes bothering people."

"It's chill." He shrugged.

"Is it safe to come in?" Peter yelled.

"I'm going to kill you." I yelled back.

"I'm coming in anyway."

"Let's get this over with." I took the headphones from Peter and the lyrics from Jasper. "Jay you read anything highlighted." He nodded and took the headphones from me. I quickly highlighted anything from him. Handing him back the highlighted papers, I put my own headphones on and sat on the piano bench. Jasper sat next to me.

"I'll start." He said.

"It starts immediately." I warned.

He glared at me. I shrugged and nodded to Peter.

_I swear that you don't have to go_

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks_

_I thought we could wait for the snow_

_To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt_

_I thought I could live in your arms_

_And spend every moment I had with you_

_Stay up all night with the stars_

_Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)_

_Too late, I'm sure and lonely_

_Another night, another dream wasted on you_

_Just be here now against me_

_You know the words, so sing along for me, baby_

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry_

_But you won't stop crying_

_This anniversary may never be the same_

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying_

_With my heart beside me_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced_

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

_I thought with a month of apart_

_Together would find us an opening_

_And moonlight would provide the spark_

_And that I would stumble across the key_

_Or break down the door to your heart_

_Forever could see us - not you and me_

_And you'd help me out of the dark_

_And I'd give my heart as an offering (an offering)_

_Too late, I'm sure and lonely_

_Another night, another dream wasted on you_

_Just be here now against me_

_You know the words, so sing along for me, baby_

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry_

_But you won't stop crying_

_This anniversary may never be the same_

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying_

_With my heart beside me_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced_

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

_And I will always remember you as you are right now to me_

_And I will always remember you now, remember you now_

_So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you_

_I want to_

_But I can't forget you_

_So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you I want to_

_But I can't forget you_

_So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you, I want to_

We finished the song staring at each other.

"Guys that was amazing." Peter said, breaking our staring contest.

I took off my headphones and turned towards him. Surprisingly enough, Rose, Ali, Garrett, Emmett, Angela, and Ben were all there staring at us. I looked back at Jasper, "come on. I need water."

I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the booth and out of the room. Knowing the group would follow, we went in the kitchen. "Drink?" I asked Jasper.

"Water."

I gave him a bottle.

He looked at me. "My sister is going to kill you."

"What I do?"

"She's been trying to get me to sing forever." He shrugged.

"Well duh, you're fucking amazing Jay. Like ten times better than me."

"Drugs are bad for you and lying sends you straight to hell."

"I was going to hell already but I'm not lying. Jasper, your voice is like fantastic."

"She's right." My dad said.

"You heard." I asked.

"Peter left the intercom on."

"Fucking idiot." Jay muttered.

"Idiot or not, your voice is great." My dad shrugged.

"Thank you." Jasper said easily.

The rest of the group made it downstairs.

"Bout damn time." I said.

"Sorry we were listening to that song again." Peter said.

"Can I marry you?" Rose said seriously.

"Uhm why?"

"Because you not only have my dream car and an amazing voice, you're pretty fucking sexy." She said lifting one shoulder.

"sure." I said. "And if you love that car you have to see my garage."

"Show and tell again Isa. Really?" Peter said.

"So you show the boys the garage and I'll show the girls my room. When you're done, come up."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Songs:**

Karmin- Brokenhearted

Mayday Parade- Three Cheers for Five Years


	7. That Girl

_Said, "No, kid, not tonight_

_You're not that cool; no, you're not my type"_

_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice_

_I'm still hanging on_

_So what I am supposed to do, uh oh_

_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_

_I tell myself I can handle it_

_But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_

_When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_

_But I can't lie_

_I'm in love with it_

_That girl_

_All Time Low- That Girl_

* * *

**JPOV**

_She's going to kill me._

"So what's the deal with the garage?" Em said breaking the silence.

"Yea. Why is it show and tell?" added Garrett.

"It's full of cars that she built, bikes she built and ATVs and shit of such." Peter shrugged. "Let's go."

We all followed him to the garage.

_Fuck, I'm going to die. She's going to kill me._

"Holy shit. She built these?" Em boomed.

"The engines. She redid any body work and all the interiors. The bikes, she buys broken and fixes them and sells them. The ATVs she bought and repainted." He said pointing.

"How many?" Garrett asked.

"She built all of these, the one out front, and her brothers."

We looked around for a little while longer before Emmett said, "I'm hungry."

"As always." Garrett and I said together.

Peter laughed, "Let's go see what the girls are up to. Knowing Isa there probably eating."

We walked up the stairs and followed Peter to Isa's room.

"Now, please for the love of God, don't ask about any of the writings on her wall." Peter said looking directly at Em.

"Why are looking at me?" Em said pouting like 3-year old.

"What are you, two? Cowboy the fuck up and don't ask question like you're bound to do." Peter said, opening the door to Isa's room before freezing in the doorway.

"What's wro-?" Em started to say.

"yooooo." Garrett said drawing out the word.

I walked over to all of them and looked in the room. My jaw dropped.

_She's trying to kill me. And she's taking innocent people with her._

_She has tats. A lot by the looks of it. Fuck._

Sitting in the middle of her California king bed, I'm sure, was Isa. In front of her were Ang, Ali, and Rose. But that wasn't what was shocking.

What was shocking was that none of them were wearing shirts and they had paint everywhere.

Isa looked up and saw us. "Whoa, knock much."

No one said anything. Isa shrugged and walked over to another door, which happened to be a bathroom.

_Whoa._

"ISABELLA MARIE!" Peter yelled.

"Yes." She said walking out with towels for the girls.

"What the fuck is on your back?"

She looked back. "Uhm my bra and ink."

"Isabella."

"Peter."

"Holy fuck you have your hip pierced." Em yelled from on the bed next to Rose.

_Shit. When did he move?_

"Holy fuck yes. I got it like two days ago." She yelled back.

Peter sighed.

_Wait. _"What's the problem with the tats?" I asked confused.

"She's 17." Peter said.

"Peter you're a week older than me. You have twice the amount of tattoos I do." Isa yelled.

_She's pretty sexy when she's agitated._

Off track.

"Wait, Isa what are all the tattoos of?" my twin asked.

"On my right hip I have a lotus flower and faith in Chinese. On my right side as you can see," she said lifting her arm, "I have a dream catcher and 'follow your heart and nothing else' in Spanish. On my right ankle I have 'reception is reality' in Chinese. And my last one is on my right shoulder in Italian is 'ambition is priceless'." She finished leaving us all surprised.

"Isabella, since fucking when did you start?" Peter seethed.

"Whoa, whoa you should go calm down, Peter. The Ben, Emmett, and Garrett will go with you." Ang said.

"No let him stay." Isa said interrupting. "Oh and dear best friend of mine, remember that one night me and you fought and you told me and I quote 'do what the fuck you want. Go get a tattoo. Go get something pierced.' Well my love I went and did both. Shoo now." She said with a flick of her hand, while pulling something out of her drawer.

"Maybe you and the guys, minus Jasper, should go chill out. We'll be down too we just have to get dressed." Ali said.

"Jay you can sit anywhere." Isa said without looking at me. "Actually I need you over here."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. Resting my chin on her shoulder I see her putting in a belly ring. "That's really sexy Isa."

"Thanks boo. Wanna see something no else knows about?"

"Uhm sure?"

She pulled on my hand and dragged me into her closet. She turned around and smiled at me. I winked at her and she laughed.

_She's fucking gorgeous._

"Wanna see Peter pop the vein in his forehead?" she smirked.

"Don't kill him; I'm sure you'll miss him." I told her.

"I won't I'm just putting in my other piercings." She told me, putting her industrial bar in her ear.

"How many do you have?" I asked, messing with her belly ring.

"Your hands are cold and I'm not sure." She said squirming away.

"Sorry and how are you not sure?" I said putting my hands in her pockets.

She moved to the wall near some shirts. Grabbing my hand from her pocket she put in on the wall. "Stay." She moved down and pulled out a chest. "Come."

_If you don't put on clothes I will._

I moved over to her and watched as she took out a drawer of tongue and lip rings. _Pause._ "You have your nose pierced too."

"Yes my dear." She said putting in a green stud. She pulled out a lip ring and put it in. she handed me the drawer. "Pick a bar while I find a shirt and put in the rest of my earrings." She walked away.

Playing with my own tongue ring, I looked through her collection. Laughing to myself as I look at her weed barbell, I grabbed the barbell next to it.

"Isa, come here."

"Find one?"

"Yeah, but I have to know. Why exactly do you have a barbell with a 'J' on it?" I asked, motioning for her to stick out her tongue.

"Wait. Uhm my gay best friend's name is James. He went with me when I got it done. This is my first bar." She explained quickly.

"Well it's my favorite one, minus the weed one, so stick out your tongue." I told her.

She put her tongue out and I quickly put the bar in. she pulled her tongue back in and pulled on the shirt I didn't notice she had in her hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you something else." She said grabbing my hand.

We walked deeper into her closet until she got to a door. She opened it and pulled me through. Looking around I noticed we were in her music room.

"I promised I would show you." Isa said from the corner where she was closing back the door we came through.

She walked over to me, where I was by the drums. "Wanna play for me?"

"No. But you could play something for me."

"What do you want to hear?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just play,"

She moved over to the guitars and grabbed an acoustic.

She motioned me over to sit by her. I sat and watched as she tuned the guitar.

She looked at the wall frowning before looking down at the guitar.

She took a deep breath and started singing.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

She looked up at me, frowning.

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't done that in about 4 months."

"Why'd you do it then?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Play for me."

"Why not." I took the guitar from her.

Thinking about a song for her, I looked at her as she messed with her hair.

I took a deep breath before sighing loudly. "Come here." I said putting the guitar in my lap.

"What I do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I want you to sing with me."

"K."

"Grab the other guitar." I told her, thinking of a song.

She grabbed it and came to sit in front of me again.

"What song are we doing?"

"I'm sure you know it." I told her starting to play.

_Lipstick has a way of leaving more than just a mark on my sheets,_

_Coloring my senses cherry red; at least for this week..._

_Kisses under starry night skies, talked about in song,_

_We play along, so bitter sweet by our design._

_I'm sick and tired of writing songs about you,_

_This is it, this is the end..._

_Take off your makeup and put down the camera,_

_Choke on the drama that makes me want to,_

_Tear up the pictures, the pages you've saved,_

_Creating a life of trends and make believe..._

_I've got no place in my heart for a criminal like you to dwell,_

_In this endeavor, make this last forever..._

_I'm just delirious,_

_You can't be serious,_

_You're so infamous for leaving me a mess..._

_Take off your makeup, put down the camera,_

_Choke on the drama that makes me want to,_

_Tear up the pictures and pages you've saved,_

_Creating a life of trends and make believe..._

_She gets what she wants and she breaks what she gets,_

_Get out while you can or she'll tear you to pieces_

_(She gets what she wants and she breaks what she gets,_

_Get out while you can or she'll tear you to pieces_

_"Are you having a good time sweetheart? ")_

_Take off your makeup, put down the camera,_

_Choke on the drama that makes me want to,_

_Tear up the pictures and pages you've saved,_

_Creating a life of trends and make believe..._

I let her take the last part.

"_Carry on home,_

_I'll be waiting miles and miles away,_

_Leaving you to be forever seventeen,_

_Cleaning up the messes that you've made."_

When she stopped singing she looked at me. "I really hope you don't think I'm like that."

"Wouldn't know, don't know you like that."

"Come." She said standing. She wrapped her arms around my waist and walked us out of the room. "Peter should have taken them in the kitchen."

We walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. We were halfway there when Isa stopped and took out her phone.

"Fucking asshat." She screamed before running to the garage.

I followed her. Walking over to her, I saw that one of the cars that Em had been drooling over earlier was now destroyed.

She looked over to me. "Can I kill him now? Please."

"Hey now who we killing?"

"Fucking Peter."

_Oh. Well. That makes it hard to save a life._

"Uhm. No." I said shaking my head.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand and we walked in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" she asked her dad.

"Uhm he ran up to your room. Your friends are all up there or should be."

"Really. Fucking ass muncher left them alone in my room."

"Isa calm down. My hand hurts." I said before she could break my hand.

"sorry." She said dropping my hand.

"Jasper, take her to the gym before she goes to her room. She showed you where it was right?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist. When we got to the gym, she went start to put on a pair of boxing gloves after she put her hair up. Going to stand behind the bag, I held it when she hit it the first time.

"Holy fuck, short shit, what are you eating? That shit hurt."

"Sorry."

She hit again, softer this time but still hard. This went on for another 45 minutes before she stopped, throwing the gloves on the floor and screaming.

"Isa, stop. Isa. ISA." I yelled. "Stop."

I grabbed her hands to stop her from throwing more shit on the floor.

"Look at me, could you not destroy this very nice looking gym and go explain to me why you have a stripper pole?"

"Nice upper body workout. Oh and legs. Want a show?"

"I just want to know how that works."

She walked over to the pole and took off her shoes. She looked at me and winked as she hit a button on her iHome. Katy Perry's _Dressing Up _came on.

_She's going to kill me._

_Saucer of milk_

_Table for two_

_You wanna pet my kitty_

_You're such a dirty doggy._

_It's your lucky night_

_Cause I'm in the mood_

_Oh, I'm feeling spicy_

_I'm feeling real naughty._

She walked around the pole and reached up and grabbed the pole. She spun around once before lifting he leg and wrapping it around the pole.

_Pick a part, you dream it up._

_A dark vixen, a Lolita._

_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,_

_Tonight's the night; I'm dressin' up for you._

She swung her hips from side to side before jumping up and wrapping both her legs around the pole. She climbed all the way to the top, before flipping upside down and opening her legs in a split and sliding down. Right before she hit the bottom, she flipped back around and hit the floor in a split.

_Shit, I really want those legs wrapped around my waist as I fuck her. Nice and hard._

_I can tell you're obsessed_

_By your shortness of breath._

_Ooh, my cookie monster_

_Wants a taste test._

_Be a good boy_

_And I'll show you the rest_

_Ooh, my little voyeur_

_Wants to play explorer._

She rolled over on her hands and knees and arched her back looking at me over her shoulder. Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and climbed back up the pole, wrapping her hands around it. Once she was at the top she wrapped her legs around it and bent backwards and slid down until her hands touched the floor and she unwrapped her legs and did a handstand before bending back and landing in a split.

_I can't do this._

Standing up, I walked over to her and grabbed her by her waist. "Isabella." I groaned.

"Jasper."

Looking at her darkened green eyes, I glanced down to her pink, plump lips. Glancing back at her and licking my lips, I noticed her staring at the motion.

_So much for self-control._

Grabbing her hips, I place a kiss against her lips. Then another and another, before she reaches up and grab my hair in her small hands.

Licking her lips, she opened her mouth immediately. Pushing my tongue in her mouth, I groaned at the taste of her. She moaned in return. She tasted like cherries and cream.

Straightening up, I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed her into the wall.

Knowing that she needed to breath I moved my lips down her neck leaving open mouthed kisses, licks and nibbles down her jaw.

"Jay, baby." She moaned and I could feel my dick get harder. She ground her hips against mine.

_Shit if I don't stop I will fuck her against this wall or cum in my pants. Whichever comes first._

"Isa baby as much as I don't want to we need to stop." I panted against her neck.

She groaned. "Fuck."

She slid down against the wall after I let her go.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I pull it out.

_**Ang, Ben, Garrett, me and Em are going out with Peter wanna join. Ask Isa. ~Rose**_

"The group is going out with Peter, you wanna go?" I asked looking over at her.

She looked sexy as hell. Her normally pale skin was flushed a light pink, and her lips were red and swollen from our kiss.

She shrugged. "If you want to I can't fight Peter in public so sure."

I nodded. "K."

"I'm going to change. Tell them we'll meet them wherever."

Getting up and pulling her with me, we walked into her room. She walked into her closet, while I texted Rose.

_**We'll meet wherever. Isa wants to change. ~Jay**_

_**Good looks and don't fuck her Jay. I like this one. ~Rose**_

_**I won't holy fuck. ~Jay**_

_**Whatever. ~Rose**_

_**Bye. ~Jay**_

"Jasper." Isa yelled from in her closet.

Walking in, I find her standing by a pile of shirts. I look at her and see she changed into white short shorts, which looked pretty tight, and black combat boots.

"Yes my dear Isa."

"Funny. But this is serious pick a shirt." She told me pointing at her wall lined with tube tops.

I look at her and back to the wall and grab a black tube top.

Walking back out of her closet, I sit on her bed and play with my tongue ring.

Hearing her boots on her floor, I look up at Isa and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing the same boots and white shorts, but she didn't have on the top I handed her.

"Whoa, Isa."

She was wearing a black Sleeping with Sirens band tee that was cut by her shoulders so it was hanging off. The hem of the shirt was cut up to right under her tits so her whole stomach was showing.

"Thanks. You wanna stop anywhere before we go?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

"K."

She brushed out her hair and threw it to one side. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

We walked to the kitchen so she could grab her phone and her keys.

"You wanna drive?"

"Sure. They went bowling."

"Yeah, not participating." She said.

I looked over at her. "Why not?"

"I fucking hate bowling like with a fiery burning passion." She told me messing with my hand.

I laughed at her.

"Oh stop at like Wal-Mart or some shit I need food."

* * *

Pulling up to Wal-Mart, we got out the car. Holding her hand we walked to the food aisle.

"What exactly do you need?"

"Peanut butter pretzels and animal crackers."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sharing with three year olds?"

"I mean if Emmett wants some who am I to tell him no." she said back.

I laughed.

"I'd share with you too, babe." She yelled as I walked away from her.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Songs:**

Katy Perry- Dressing Up

Demi Lovato- For The Love of A Daughter

All Time Low- The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler


	8. One Thing

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_One Direction- One Thing_

* * *

**IPOV**

I watched as Jay walked away chuckling and shaking his head at me.

_What a nice ass he has._

I turned to look at the shelves in front of me. If someone had told me 19 hours ago that I would've not only met three beautiful, hilarious girls, one clown, one bookworm, a three year old in the body of an 18 year old, and a fucking sex god, but I would also want to kill my best friend and break my number one rule, I would send them straight to the nearest crazy house.

_Never date a friend's brother._

Yeah that was shot to hell after first hour.

It wasn't like I try to do shit. It just happens.

Sighing I grabbed everything I needed and turned to leave the aisle.

Turning I run into someone. "Holy fucking ish."

"Damn Isa that's twice today. If you me to hold onto you just ask." Jay said smirking down at me.

"Fine. Jay please hold onto me and never let me go." I said in a gaspy voice.

* * *

By the time we got to the bowling alley, I needed to pee. _Badly_.

"Please stop making me laugh." I gasped out still laughing from what he said earlier.

"fine." He sighed dramatically.

"Find them. I'm going to pee."

"So out there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry uhm…I'm going to the ladies room and my bladder will magically be empty and I'll come back and be all happy like."

He looked at me blankly before laughing at me. _Again._

I sighed. "You should really stop laughing at me."

"Sorry you're just so random. But I like it. Go piss."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

As I stepped into the bathroom I noticed Tanya standing in the mirror.

Snickering to myself I go take a piss. When I come out she's still there, looking at me in the mirror.

I wash my hands and run my fingers through my hair before looking at her. "Is there a reason you're looking at me?"

"Ew, why would I look at you?"

"You tell me." I shrugged. "You're the one staring like I owe you something."

"Oh no but you do have something that belongs to me."

"I'm allergic to fake sweetie, I wouldn't have anything that belongs to you unless you want me to die. But then again." I trail off.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Jazzy is mine."

"Keep him. I don't know a Jazzy anyway." I said turning away from her.

"Jasper. He's mine and I don't like you touching him."

"Sounds cool but I mean I think he likes me touching him. Don't you _Jazzy_?" I ask Jasper as we step out the bathroom.

He looks up from his phone and looks at me before looking at Tanya. "Don't I what?"

I smirk. "Don't you like me touching you Jazzy?"

"What?"

"Tasha here seems to think you don't like me touching you." I said purposely fucking up her name.

"Excuse me bitch, my name is Tanya. Not Tasha." Tanya cuts in.

"Excuse me. You must got me fucked up with the rest of your sluts." I said turning to face her. "My name is not bitch or any variation of it. It's Isabella and if you can't remember it, then you shouldn't be saying it. If you can, speak about me the entire fuck you want. Just know I'm not one to fuck with so if you fuck up my name, I will fuck up your face. Good? Great. Understood? Even better."

I turned to Jasper. "Where are they?"

He took my hand and led me to where everybody was.

"Wanna let the group know why Barbie is standing in the corner looking like she about to die?" Peter asked when we were close enough.

"I hate you." I said bluntly.

"I love you more boo."

"Share with the class why Tanya is crying?" Rose said.

"Uhm I may or may not have out her in her place?" I said shrugging.

"May or may not have?" Ang said raising an eyebrow.

"Holy shit she did it." Em and Garrett shouted together.

I sighed, sitting down and putting my feet up in the chair next to where Jasper was sitting and opened up my animal crackers and peanut butter. "Ask away."

* * *

For the next ten minutes I answer all their question. Looking over at Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, Ben, and Peter, I sigh.

"You like him." The girls sang in my ear.

"Fucking shit."

They laughed. "Damn girl you swear more than Jay and every other word from him is fuck or shit." Ali said.

I gasped dramatically. "It's meant to be."

We all laughed. "He likes you too." Ang said.

"True shit." Ali and Rose agreed.

I shrugged. "He makes want to break rules one two and three."

They all raised an eyebrow. I pulled out my phone and showed them the rules.

_Never date a friend's brother._

_Never date Peter's friends._

_Never date someone with the nickname Jay._

"Number three?" Rose asked.

"I know plenty assholes. The ones named Jay always seem to make me fight them and I end up in jail. Like Jared. I broke his jaw, three of his ribs his nose and busted his lip and gave him two black eyes."

"wow." They all said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Number one?" Ali asked.

"Uhm. I don't like people so if I consider you a friend you have to be like really close to me. There was this girl, whose name shall not be said for anger management purposes on my part, that I was close to. Her brother liked me and I thought her brother was sexy shit so I went out with him for a bit then he started talking about how I was cheating on him and I was a huge slut bag. She thought it'd be funny to put it all over the school so I thought it'd be funny to put her in a coma for four days." I shrugged.

"Oh you're talking about the rules. Can I explain number two?" Peter asked when him and the boys came over to us.

"Go for it." I said moving to sit next to Jasper.

"What's rule two?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Never date Peter's friends."

I leaned against Jasper as Peter explained rule two.

"So Isa's a bitch. A huge one. So when I have friends around her she tends to multiply in bitchiness to accommodate. One of her billion exs was one of my friends. When they broke up I was still friends with him so whenever they were around each other they fought. Like a lot. The last fight they had he called Isa a simple whore. Isa being Isa answered back, 'was that before or after you fucked me?' and he said something along the lines of after so Isa was like 'fine by me. When you fucked Jessica and Lauren did they suck your dick so hard they sucked out brain cells?'"

They all looked at me and laughed.

"What? He was a cunt monkey."

"So you asked if he got his brain cells sucked out when two girls gave him head." Jasper asked in disbelief.

"How else was I supposed to ask?" I asked back.

"How about something like you weren't supposed to ask at all."

I looked at him in shock. "Where the fun in that?"

He shook his head. Everyone laughed.

"So yea Isa asked him that and he got and walked away." Peter said finishing the story.

"So that's why rule number two is in effect ladies." I said finishing up our earlier conversation.

"This isn't finished." Rose said.

"And I hope you know you're not getting out of it." Ali added.

"I also hope you know you're going to fuck with him so be prepared to get a phone call and millions of texts from us tomorrow." Ang finished.

"Fucking bitches, k fine whatever."

They laughed.

"I wanna watch _Finding Nemo_." Em said randomly.

"Let's." The girls said.

I looked over to the boys. "If you don't want to watch it we can do something else."

"You don't want to watch it?" Garrett asked.

"I can speak the movie word for word I don't need to watch it again."

"Fine."

I looked up at Jasper, who was playing with my hair. "Having fun there, Jay?"

"Definitely."

I rolled my eyes. "Fucking hell babe. Wanna not pull my hair out?" I said after he pulled to hard.

He shrugged. "I kinda like it so I wouldn't want to pull it out. Pulling on it, however, is a whole different story."

The girls gape at him and the boys laugh.

"Sounds fun. Maybe I like it like that." I answer back.

"Well we'll just have to see wont we."

"Maybe we will."

"Oh yeah they're perfect for each other." Peter said to the boys.

My phone went off before anyone could say anything else.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

"JAMES!" Me and Peter yell together.

I answer the phone and put it on speaker, resting it in the middle of the table.

"Hi Jamie." I said.

"Bugaboo! I miss you my dear." His smooth voice answered back.

James Hunter. James is the sexiest guy ever, but he's gay. _Not sure how that goes but hey._ Anyway James is the sexiest gay guy ever and he's freaking fantastic. He's like 6'1" with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. He's fucking hilarious.

"Hey Peter, how are you? Oh hey James. Me, I'm good thanks for asking." Peter said upset.

"Hi Peter." James said condescendingly.

"Hi."

Shaking my head I laugh. "Jamie love, I made friends."

He gasped. "What are they all boys? Oh and are they cute?"

"They are boys but they have girlfriends my love. Well I think they all have girlfriends." I said looking at Jasper.

"They have girlfriends I'm single." Jay answered.

"Whoa who was that with the sexy voice?"

"That, Jamie, was Jasper." I explained.

"That the only single one?"

"Yeah."

"How the fuck is you single sexy voice?"

"He's an ass." Rose answered.

"Who was that?"

"That was Jasper's twin Rosalie." Peter said.

"K, how about we do introductions so we're not here for days?" James suggested.

"I'm Emmett."

"I'm Garrett."

"Alice."

"Ang."

"And you know Jasper, Rose, me, and Peter." I finished.

"K, now who's dating who?"

"Uhm, Rose and Emmett. Garrett and Alice. And Ang's boyfriend had curfew."

"What is he seven?"

"teen." Emmett and Garrett say.

"Special children." I mutter.

Jasper laughs and my phone vibrated.

"Was there a reason you called bug?" I asked reaching for the phone.

_**You gotta get with that bugaboo. Like true fuck, I just fell in love with his laugh. ~James**_

"Yes. I heard from Slut 1 & 2 that my bugaboo moved."

"Yea Renée kicked me out the house." I said while texting back.

_**I wanna get with that. It's his ball now. ~Isa**_

"Why?"

"Because she caught me smoking on my patio and when she told me to put it I told her to go fuck herself because I got it from Phil."

_**You're calling me after you leave from him. ~James**_

"Damn."

"Yerp."

_**Promises. It'll get done when I'm on the phone with the girls. ~Isa**_

"Oh let me tell you now. Slut 1 & 2 are very upset about that locker incident."

"I didn't do it." Me and Peter said.

The group laughed.

"I never said y'all did." James laughed, his accent coming out.

"Holy shit. Where the fuck are you from?" Ang said.

"He's gay Ang." I said.

"And that has what to do with me? If he looks as sexy as he sounds I will cry." She said back.

"Now, now girls relax. I'm bred and raised in Whitlock, Tennessee."

"Here, here." Peter agreed.

"You're not gay are you?" Ang asked Peter, deathly serious.

I stared for a good five minutes before bursting out laughing.

"Holy fuck she's crying." Emmett yells laughing.

I feel Jasper pull me into his lap turning me so I was straddling him.

"Wanna share what's so funny?" He asked, so low only I could hear him.

"Not really, though I do kinda want you to kiss me again."

"Only kinda?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Eh, I need more to go on than just that." I said shrugging.

He chuckled slightly and I pulled my lip ring in between my teeth.

"Yea, you shouldn't do that." He said reaching up to pull it out.

"And why is that?" I asked smirking slightly.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me closer to him.

"_Oh._"

_Damn he's packing serious heat._

He just laughed.

"Bugaboo. What the fuck did I tell you about fucking in public?" James said bringing my attention back to him.

"To not do it because I'm too pretty to go to jail for exhibitionism." I said looking at Jasper.

"Exactly so tell me why you're so close to Jasper and his second in command, which I bet is huge seeing as though even when you're in his lap he towers over you?"

"Trust me its huge and because we were having a private conversation and I swear if people don't stop taking pictures of us," I said looking pointedly at the girls. "Someone is waking up without hair."

James sighed. "I'm moving love."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Forks."

Peter stared at the phone and I laughed. "Gimme a date and a time and I'll pick you up and give you a five minute tour of our new hometown, bug."

Peter started ranting. "What the fuck everybody is leaving me with fucking Lauren and Jessica. Why? What the fuck did I do? I swear I'll-."

When he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, I looked up from playing with Jasper's fingers.

_Long fingers. Imagine what he could do with those fingers._

I whimpered at my thoughts and I felt Jasper kiss my neck. I bit my lip and looked over at Peter.

My jaw dropped. Ang was straddling Peter and his tongue was pretty far down her pretty little throat.

"Bugaboo, Ima text you later, k." James said.

"She'll call you later." Jasper answered, since I was still distracted.

"Oh sweet Jesus. Bye." James hung up.

Peter stood up with Ang still wrapped around him and reached for my keys.

That brought me out of my shock. "No, no only I get to fuck in my car. Take hers."

Ang reached in her back pocket and pulled out her keys, pulling back for a breath. "Wow. Sorry Rose and Ali. You gotta find your own way home. Garrett or Emmett or Jasper, whoever sees him first, tell Ben I'm sorry."

"Holy fuck." Rose and Ali breathed after they walked out.

"You think?" I answered back.

"Isa, James said he'll text you later." Jasper interrupted sliding my phone in my back pocket.

"k." I said absently, still shocked by Ang and Peter.

"Jasper how you getting home." Rose asked.

"My school shit is still at Isa's."

"I'll take him home."

"So in other words, if he doesn't come home by one, don't call." Ali said.

"You can call just don't expect an answer." I said smirking.

"Time to go." Jasper said standing up and grabbing my keys.

"Wait, what about my food?"

"I'll buy you all the animal crackers and peanut butter you want later." He said, nipping at my neck.

I whimpered and put my head in the crook of his neck. I lifted my head when I felt the cold, night air on my back. Running my nose along Jasper's jaw, I place open mouthed kisses down his throat.

Wrapping my lips around his Adam's apple, I feel his groan before I hear it.

"Isa." He warned.

I ground my hips into his, moaning at the friction.

"Isabella." He growled out, pressing my back against my car door.

"Jasper." I moaned back, arching my back from the cold metal.

"_Jazzy!_"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Songs:**

All-American Rejects- Gives You Hell


	9. Sweeter

_You're like an angel_

_Got me feeling like a devil_

_I wanna give you something_

_If you promise that you won't tell_

_Woo hoo_

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

_Gavin DeGraw- Sweeter_

* * *

**JPOV**

_Is it wrong I want to rip her throat out?_

"I really want to hit her." Isa sighed.

"Yeah? Go for it."

"Really?" she said excitement in her voice.

"Yeah beauty."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck again and kissed me deeply. I ran my tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth for me. We battled for dominance before she relented.

My hands grabbed her hips tighter, stopping her from rolling them against mine. She groaned in irritation and pulled my hair in her little hands.

Pulling back from the kiss, I growled against her lips.

"You know how you told me I shouldn't fuck with lip ring?" she panted against my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Don't growl." She said.

Sighing I moved to let her down. She tightened her legs around my waist.

_Guess she doesn't want to move._

She shivered and I rubbed my hands up and down her legs. "You ready to-."

"Jasper you waited for me." Tanya said coming up to me and wrapping her arms around my arm causing me to let go of Isa.

She stumbled but caught herself against the side of her fuckhot car. She looked up at me. "Stupid bitches nowadays."

I snickered. "I feel you babe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So Jazzy, I just saw Rosalie leave and was wondering if you need a ride home." Tanya said.

"Excuse me, Teresa is it? But if you're going for sexy you might want to try something like this." Isa said before I could respond.

She pushed off the car door and started walking over to me putting an extra sway in her hips. When she got in front of me, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran a hand through it.

"So Jasper," she started running her hands up and down my chest. "Rose just left and I noticed you didn't have a car with you."

"Your point?" I said almost panting with the effort it took not to grab her and slam her against her car again.

"Well," she said drawing out the word moving closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling my head down by her ear. "I was wondering if you need a ride. Any kind of course, I'm not one to complain." She finished, pulling my earlobe into her mouth and running her tongue piercing over it before biting down.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing her against the car and kissing her deeply, forcing my tongue into her mouth.

Distantly I heard Tanya scream and stomp away, stepping into a rain puddle.

Isa pulled back from the kiss. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun."

I laughed lightly, letting her go and opening the door for her.

Once she was in, I walked around the car.

Getting in, I watched her lean over the center console.

"What do you want, Isa?"

"Your phone." She said smiling at me.

I reached in my pocket for it and handed it to her.

"Unlock it stupid." She said handing it back.

"You know, you're real fucking rude." I told her giving her the phone again.

"And you like it so deal."

I huffed and started the car and pulled out.

* * *

Halfway to her house, she screamed.

"I fucking love this song."

Glancing over at her, I saw her reaching in her glove compartment.

"What song?" I asked.

She ignored me and plugged my phone into her AUX cable.

She pushed a couple buttons and Mayday Parade came through the speakers.

She turned in her seat and started singing.

_The words are coming I feel terrible_

_Is it typical for us to act like this_

_Am I just another scene_

_From a movie that you've seen 100 times_

"I know you know it Jay. Sing it."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine."

_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst_

_And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse_

_And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_

She screamed again and leaned over and placed a sloppy, wet kiss to my cheek.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

She sang in my ear.

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

I sang back, turning to kiss her quickly.

_On any other day I'd shoot the boy_

_But your simple toy_

_Had caused a scene like that_

_Leave him hanging on the walls_

_Just a picture in the hall_

_Like 100 more_

_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips_

_And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips_

_I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix_

_For such a simple little whore_

She sang.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

I sang to her.

"I do not make boys cry. Well, not on purpose."

"Sure..."

_And your name remains the same_

_All that has changed is this pretty face_

_So pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over_

_But never start over_

I sang again.

_Pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over_

_But never start over_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

We sang together.

_Say hello_

_Say hello_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand how you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry and..._

She finished singing to me the same time I pulled into her driveway.

As soon as the keys were out of the ignition, she was in my lap.

"Jasper." She said in a sing song voice.

"Isabella."

"I'm not sure."

I laughed at her before I kissed her nose.

"You wanna get off me so we can get out the car?"

"Not really. You're really comfy." She said wiggling around in my lap.

"stop." I growled.

I heard her whimper and she grinded against me.

I groaned and grabbed her hips, grinding her into me harder.

"Jasper." She moaned my name before leaning forward and biting up and down my neck.

"Isa, we gotta stop before I fuck you in your car."

"Jay." She whimpered in my ear, rolling her hips and pulling on my hair.

I wrapped the ends of her hair around my hand and pulled her head back. She moaned loudly and grinded her hips against me.

"Fuuuuuck." I ground out through clenched teeth. I dropped my head and kissed and licked my way from the base of her throat to her ear.

Flicking her earlobe with my tongue before biting down on it, I whisper in her ear. "Isabella, if you don't want me to fuck you in this very sexy car of yours, you'd stop and get off of me."

She groaned in frustration. "I swear you're so fucking lucky I can't cum in these shorts, otherwise you'd be very upset and extremely sticky." She said, before crawling back over to her side and unplugging my phone. She got out the car.

_Shit…_

Getting out the car and walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. Leaning down, I whispered in her ear. "I really wanna find out why you can't cum in your shorts, Isa."

"I gush." She said simply, opening her front door.

_Holy shit. I wonder if she can… probably._

We walked into her kitchen. "Hi daddy." She said to her father.

"Hi baby girl, Jasper."

"sir." I answer respectfully.

"Daddy, Peter made friendly with Ang and Rose went home with Emmett and Ali with Jasper, so I have to take him home."

"Go for it. If it gets too late he can stay."

"_What?_" She said spinning around from making her salad.

"Don't act stupid. You like him. He likes you. If it gets too late I don't want either of you driving. He stays." He said shrugging. He grabbed his beer. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Uhm, goodnight daddy." Isa said and kissed his cheek still in shock.

"Good night sir."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

Looking at the time I notice its 9.

"Food?" Isa asked with a mouthful of salad.

"Nope." I said but still grabbing her fork and eating some of her salad.

"Ass." She shoved my shoulder and hopped up on the counter. "So you wanna stay or am I taking you home?"

I moved to stand between her legs. "Were you serious about gushing?"

"Deadly."

"I'm staying if you want me to."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Come on."

She grabbed my hand and her salad. "Grab the water."

Grabbing the water like she said, I let her drag me up to her room.

"How do you climb these stairs drunk?" I asked seriously.

"I don't, I sleep with my brother or I don't come home." She shrugged.

Dropping my hand she opened her door and turned to face me. "Come on weirdo."

"I'm a weirdo?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "That's what I said."

I shook my head at her and leaned against her doorframe, watching her kick off her shoes and jump on her bed.

When she saw me looking at her, she stood and bent over putting her hair in a bun. She straightened up and fingered her bangs, before bouncing. "Jasperrrrrr." She sang. "Come here."

I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Come jump with me." She said jumping.

"I'm good Isa."

"You suck."

"What was that?"

"You. Suck."

I reached over and grabbed her by her waist and fell on the bed with her. She squealed and laughed loudly.

"Still suck?"

"yep." She said rolling us over and straddling my chest.

She sighed you gotta help me take out these piercings."

"I thought I sucked."

"You'd suck a lot less if you helped."

Sighing, I sat up, making her slide down into my lap.

She took off her shirt, showing me her ink again. I reached and pulled out her nose piercing while she was taking out her earrings. I took out her lip ring and kissed her, pulling her lip in my mouth and nibbling on it. She moaned into my mouth.

"Let me finish Jay." She said pulling back. She got up and took her rings from me and put them on her dresser. I lie back on her bed and watch her take out her tongue ring.

When she finished, she went over to her closet. "You want sweats?"

"You have that'll fit me?" I asked walking over to her.

As I walk in the closet, I see her bent over looking in a drawer. "Try these. Bathroom is on the same wall as the door."

I turn to leave. Walking in her bathroom I notice it's neat. I look around the room. It looks nothing like a female bathroom. It doesn't have hair product everywhere and it's not pink.

_Rose should take lessons._

Sighing I take off my jeans and pull on the sweats. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. Walking back out the room, I see Isa brushing her hair on her bed going through the channels.

I lay behind her on the bed and take the brush from her.

"Did they fit?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, where did you get them?"

"I bought them. They're actually mine. I wear them around the house." She shrugged and leaned back against me.

I finished brushing her hair and kissed up and down her neck.

She moaned. "Jasper unless you're going to finish don't do that."

"If I promise to finish can I keep going?"

"As long as you finish do what you please."

"Oh Isa you're going to regret that." I whisper into her neck before biting down and running my tongue along it.

"wait." Isa said spinning and straddling me. "Stick your tongue out."

I did as she asked.

"When were you gonna tell me you had it?" she asked pretending to be hurt.

"I thought you felt it babe." I said going along with her.

She pouted. I leaned forward and took her lip between my teeth and ran my bar against it.

She shivered and I doubt it had anything to do with being cold.

"Fine you win." She relented pulling her lip from my mouth.

"Good." I said pushing her hair over her shoulder.

I dropped my head and kissed my way up her neck. When she dropped her head back, I work my way down her throat.

I kissed up her jaw before kiss her lips. I licked her lips and she opened up easily. I deepened the kiss and grabbed her hips and brought her closer to me.

She pushed on my shoulder so I fell back on her pillows. She pulled back from the kiss and rolled her hips against mine. Sitting up she put her hands on my abs and fisted my shirt in her hands, pushing it up. Grabbing her hands in mine, I take them off the shirt and sit up. I pull off my shirt and watch her take in my tattoos.

On my right pec, I have a lion head with my little brother's name under it and on my left hip going up my side and it goes over my whole back, I have a wolf howling at a moon with fog around it and it has 'No room for regrets because the past is done and gone. I've learned it's time that makes you wise and the truth makes you strong' in Italian.

She pushed me to roll to see the rest of the tattoo. She straddled my back and ran her fingers across the ink.

"Non c'è spazio per i rimpianti perché il passato è fatto e andato. Ho imparato che è tempo che ti fa saggio e la verità ti rende forte." Isa whispered into the empty room.

She moved off my back and I rolled over. She moved to straddle my lap. She grinded her hips into me and threw her head back moaning.

I rolled us over so she was under me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Mmmm, perfect. Just don't stop."

"Not now." I said grinding my hips into hers. I groaned.

"Jasper, please." She begged.

I kissed my way down her chest. Sitting up I pulled her oversized shirt up her legs. I looked at her.

"Do it."

I pulled the shirt over her head.

I growled at her red lace bra and thong. "Isa."

"Jay, move. Now."

_Gladly._

She rolled her hips again and I groaned. She arched her back, pushing her tits in my face. I leaned down and took her clothed nipple in my mouth.

"Jasper." She moaned out arching more. She pushed on my shoulders, so I rolled us again.

She ground her hips against mine and I grabbed her hips and ground her harder against me.

"Fuck Jay, I'm gonna cum." Isa panted.

"No, no." I told her shaking my head. "You are going to cum in my mouth or on my cock. Pick one."

"Whichever Jasper, please just let me cum."

"Your wish is my command." I growled out.

She whimpered and rolled her hips. I flipped us and unhooked her bra. Pulling it from her body, I leaned down and took a nipple in my mouth. I ran my tongue over it and bit down on it before pulling back.

"Shit Jasper." Isa moaned out.

I did the same to the other one before moving down her body. I ran my tongue over the tattoo on her right hip and dragged it over to her hip piercing.

"Do you like these?" I asked playing with her lace thong.

"You rip them and you buy me more." She said looking down at me.

"You going to model what I buy?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said ripping the sheer lace.

I groaned at the sight of her bare pussy.

"Fuck babe you're so wet."

"Just for you, now do something about it."

I ran a finger over her clit and she arched her back moaning. I licked up her slit and wrapped my lips around her clit, while pushing two fingers into her.

"FUCK… Jasper." She screamed.

_Fuck, she wasn't joking about gushing. And she didn't even cum yet._

"Damn Isabella, you taste so fucking sweet. I need you to cum." I groaned out.

I added another finger and moved them faster and curled them hitting her G-spot.

"Fuck Jasper, I'm going to cum." She whimpered to me.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and ran my tongue ring over it before biting down.

"Fuuuuuuck. Jay, shit. Stop, stop, please."

Ignoring her pleas I kept going. "Cum in my mouth Isa. Now."

On command she came like a fucking river.

_Fuck, she squirted. Is still squirting._

I continued to finger fuck her until she was begging me to stop.

"Jasper stop." She whimpered.

I sighed and pulled my fingers from her. She pulled on my hand for me to move up the bed.

Taking the hand that I just pulled from her, she started licking her juices from my fingers.

"Shit." I muttered when she sucked my fingers into her hot mouth.

"Mmmm. Fuck Jasper, I never squirted before. Congrats." She said kissing down my neck.

I growled at her when she bit down where my neck met my shoulder.

She continued to kiss down my chest. When she got to the waistband of my sweats I stopped her. "Isa you don't have to."

"Mmmm neither did you, you just had to let me cum. Or you were going to watch me make myself cum. way I was cumming."

"I wanted to."

"Well I want to do this. Unless of course you don't want me too in which case you're fucking stupid."

"I want you to, you just don't have to."

"Well," she said licking across my hips. "I want to."

"Carry on."

She pulled down my sweats and my boxers. She whimpered when she saw the size of my cock.

"Fuck, Jay. It's huge."

I shrugged when she looked up at me.

She shook her head at me and licked me from base to tip and ran her tongue over the head.

"Fuck." I groaned.

She wrapped her lips around the head and slowly took my length in her mouth. When I hit her throat, she paused, took a breath through her nose and took me all the down her throat and swallowed.

"Shit Isa." I said looking down at her.

She looked up at me through her thick ass eyelashes. I groaned at the sight and let my eyes slide closed.

She started bobbing her head up and down. I gasped and my eyes snapped open when I felt her teeth graze my length when she came up.

Her hand came up and started playing with my balls. She took me deep into her throat and swallowed around as soon as my phone started ringing.

_She shines like a diamond,_

_Thinks she's a queen._

_When she's hanging on the shoulders of,_

_Cocaine kings._

_She's got a lot of,_

_Daddy's money._

_And a line,_

_On the sink._

_So she thinks,_

_She's the queen of the scene._

_Fucking Rosalie._

Isa ignored my phone and kept sucking my cock. The next time she swallowed around me I felt my balls tighten.

"Isa I'm gonna cum." I warned her.

My phone rang again and I ignored it. Isa swallowed around me one more time and pulled on my balls and I came hard down her throat.

She swallowed and when my phone rang again, she grabbed it.

"What the fuck Rose?" she answered wiping the corners of her mouth.

She put the phone on speaker in the middle of Rose's rant and grabbed my sweats off the floor throwing them at me before throwing on my shirt.

"Oh and why the fuck are you answering his phone Isa? And why haven't you answered yours?" she finished.

Isa walked out of her closet with sheets. Motioning for me to move off the bed, she started to change the sheets.

"Really wanna know?" she asked.

I moved to help her spread the sheet.

"Yes."

"I asked Jay. Fine I didn't answer my phone because your twin was fingering the fuck out of my cooch and made me squirt and I answered his because when you called the first two time I was returning the favor and when you called the last time, he wasn't exactly coherent." Isa said bluntly.

We finished making the bed and she climbed in, pulling me behind her.

"Still there Rose?" I asked just to make sure.

"I'm here. What the fuck Isa? That's my twin."

"I asked and you said you wanted to know." Isa said shrugging even though Rose couldn't see her.

I chuckled.

"What the fuck are you laughing for Jay?"

"She asked if you really wanted to know and you knew she was with me. You saw how we left the bowling alley."

"Whatever, I called to see if you were coming home." She said changing the subject.

I looked at Isa. "_stay_." She mouthed, and then pouted.

"I'm staying. I'll be home before school starts though promise." I said.

"Cool. You have your key right?"

"Yes, mom. Is Seth asleep?" I asked noticing it was after 11.

"Yeah he went after I came home. You owe him."

"I know." I sighed rubbing my hands over my face.

"Alright that's it I guess. Remember Jay, don't fuck her."

"Not even if I beg for it." Isa smirked.

"Especially if you beg for it." Rose said before hanging up.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Translations:**

Non c'è spazio per i rimpianti perché il passato è fatto e andato. Ho imparato che è tempo che ti fa saggio e la verità ti rende forte.- 'No room for regrets because the past is done and gone. I've learned it's time that makes you wise and the truth makes you strong'

**Songs:**

Mayday Parade- When I Get Home, You're So Dead

Hot Chelle Rae- Queen of the Scene


	10. Oh Well

_Oh well, oh well. Guess I'll see you in hell._

_There's a pretty little picture that's in my head._

_Mayday Parade- Oh Well, Oh Well_

* * *

**IPOV**

I watched as Jasper paced the floor of my room after Rose's call.

"Wanna talk about it baby?" I asked softly the third time we walked past the bed.

His head snapped up to look at me and he sighed as he sat on the foot of my bed. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and placed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Seth is my little brother." He stated.

I moved one of my hands to his lion tattoo on his chest. "This was for him." It was really a question.

"I got it the same day we found out he was autistic." He shrugged. "Every night, we play a song together. He's like a musical genius."

"If you want to go to him you can go." I told him, feeling bad he missed his nightly thing with his brother.

He sighed and pulled me around to face him in his lap. I moved my legs so I was straddling him. "It's not the first time we've missed doing it Isa."

"Still."

"Stop. He's good. I'm good." He kissed me. "Now go put on pants before we have another situation."

I laughed and moved to put on underwear. "Blue or black?" I asked going through my drawer.

"Blue."

"Lace or cotton?"

"Lace."

"Thong, boy shorts, or full coverage?"

He groaned.

"Ooh or G-string?"

"Any." He growled out.

I felt myself get wet. I whimpered and rubbed my legs together, grabbing any one.

I straightened up and looked at the underwear I grabbed.

_Guess I'm wearing a G-string to bed._

Pulling them on, I threw Jay the remote. "Find something to watch." I walked in my bathroom, leaving the door open and looked around under my sink for my straightener.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm, my hair and eye make up for tomorrow. I didn't do anything today. Ah ha." I said finding the straightener I wanted.

Standing up, I plugged it in and open my mirror-slash-cabinet. I grabbed my mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

I looked over to Jay. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're fucking insane." He said tilting his head.

"You wanna go to school in the same clothes again tomorrow, I'll put this all away. If not, I need to do it tonight."

"Why?"

Turning back to the mirror, I brushed out my hair. "Because I have all this hair and it takes forever and a lifetime to do."

I grabbed the straightener and started my hair.

"And the make up?"

"It's the only make up I wear. Go find a tongue ring and a nose and lip stud please?" I asked.

He left and brought back what I asked for.

I pointed at the counter and he put them there.

_And we both go down together_

_We'd stay there forever_

_Just try to get up_

_And I'm sorry_

_This wasn't easy_

_When i asked you, believe me_

_And never let go_

"That's James. Grab it."

He handed me my phone.

_**Where the fuck is my phone call and why the hell haven't you texted me yet? ~James**_

_**I was waiting for you bug, I swear. Plus I was kinda sorta busy. ~Isa.**_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Laughing I answered my phone and jumped up on my counter. "Hi Jamie."

"Bugaboo, what do you mean you were kinda sorta busy? What the fuck were you doing?"

"Uhm Jasper?" I said.

Person in question laughed and came to stand in between my legs, playing with my now perfectly straight hair.

"Answer me yes or no, was Jasper there?" Jamie said.

"Yes."

"Is he still there?"

Jasper answered. "Hi James."

"I really hope y'all didn't fuck Isa."

"We didn't, Jesus. Between you and Rose we'd have to let everyone know when we did though." I huffed.

Jay ran his fingers through my hair and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Good and I better be the first one to know about."

"How about this. I tell Rose and Isa tell you and you both are the first ones to find out." Jasper suggested.

"As long as I get all the dirty deets, like how big you are, all is well."

Jay made a face and I giggled. "Well hell I can tell you that right now."

"Please do."

"How about you don't and pretend you did?" Jasper begged.

"Babe you're no fun." I pouted.

"Mmmm, you can tell him when you see him or text it to him just don't do it now." He told me kissing my bottom lip. I kissed him.

"I'm still on the phone." James sighed.

"We know." Jay and I said in sync.

"Isa video call."

"Yay." I yelled running to go grab my laptop.

I jumped into the middle of my bed and put the computer on my thighs. "Come on baby cakes." I called to Jay.

"Am I hanging up?"

"Yep." I said popping the p.

He climbed on the bed with me and put his head in my lap. I ran my finger through his hair.

My computer pinged, letting me know James was calling.

Jasper clicked accept.

"Bugaboo."

"Bug."

"Should we explain the names to sexy voice?

"Yea." I said playing with Jay's hair.

"Y'all can explain that right after James explains sexy voice." He interrupted, a southern accent leaking in his words.

I bit my lip. "Where?" I asked him softly.

"Barstow, Texas. Accordin' to James, bred and raised."

I bit my lip harder and pulled his hair.

"Release the lip Isa; I'm sure Jasper likes it." James said smirking.

"Fuck you. Explain the names Bug." I said flicking him off, but letting my lip go.

"Fine. So Isa is my boo, yeah?"

Jasper nodded.

"And when she wants something she puppy dogs and her eyes get really big, kinda like a bug. Hence Bugaboo." James finished.

Jay looked at me. "Gotta see this."

"You don't have anything I want so until then, no face."

He sighed. "Fine then explain Bug."

"James makes faces and he made one that looked like a bug. And the name stuck." I shrugged.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Isabella Marie it is 1 o'clock in the morning are you going to school?"

"Yes father."

"On four hours of sleep?"

"I've done worse and you know it."

"Yes five minutes. Now go to bed. I'll call you in the morning."

"K. night Bug."

"Night Bugaboo. Wake up sexy voice and let him fix his self because as sexy as you are your lap is not a bed."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the air and I did the same.

I closed my computer and put it on the nightstand.

"Jaybird." I whispered in Jay's ear, using his newly acquired, only James and Isabella can use, nickname.

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Wha?"

"Move." I said pointing to the pillows.

He moved and I went to turn off the lights.

Climbing into bed next to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to lie on his chest. Sighing I burrowed deeper into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, under Jay's fucktastic body, to my phone ringing. Reaching for it blindly I answered it. "Yeah?"

"Time to get up Bugaboo." James sang.

_He's way to hype for it to be 5 in the fucking morning._

"I'm up crack fairy." I said moving to wake up Jay.

"Love you too." He sang before hanging up.

I sighed and put the phone down.

"I'm guessing that was James and that we have to get up." Jay said into my neck.

"You're a mind reader, I swear it." I moaned to him.

He moved back. "Go shower." He pushed me.

I went and did as I was told putting my hair up so it didn't get wet.

I quickly showered, and wrapped my towel around myself.

I opened the door and took my hair down and brushed it out.

After fixing my makeup, I went to put on under things.

I opened my mouth to ask Jasper a question.

"If it's the same question from last night, don't speak." He said.

"It's not. If you want to brush, there's a toothbrush on the counter and a towel on the rack."

He nodded and went in the bathroom. I turned to put and pulled out a hunter green lace bra and thong set.

Pulling them on I walk in my closet and take out my black short shorts. I pull them on and walk deeper in my closet.

"Isa, your phone is ringing." Jay yelled.

"I'm in the closet, Jaybird." I yelled back.

"Don't say that in front of anyone. Ever." He said handing me my phone.

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out_

"This is your sister." I told him putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Isa." Rose's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, love."

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm working on that."

"Where's Jay?"

"Right here."

"You getting ready to drop him?"

"I was thinking I'd let him drive my car home."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Gotta be all pretty today. Remember Tasha?" I told him.

He laughed and I handed him my keys.

Taking my phone off of speaker, I throw on a shirt and walk him out to the car.

"Take care of my baby Jasper."

"I will I swear. How are you getting to school?"

I think about it. "Rose you wanna drive my car to school?" I ask her.

"Fuck yes."

Laughing at her, I tell Jay, "Rose will drive my car to school and you can come get me."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

I walked back in the house after he drove off.

Running up the stairs to my room, I tell Rose, "K, so I think I'm wearing shorts and a hoodie with my heels or my sneakers. I'm not sure yet."

"Colors? I think me you and the girls should match."

"What are Jay's favorite colors? We should use those. And call Ali, I'll call Ang and tell her to boot Peter so we can talk."

"Got it."

I dialed Ang's number and waited for her to answer.

"What's hood, girly?"

"Boot Peter I have Ro on the other line with Ali. We're matching style today." I told her.

"Got it, I'll call back as soon as he leaves."

"K."

I clicked back over to Rose. "Ro she's calling back after she boots Peter."

"Same with Ali. So colors I'm wearing black and purple. You're wearing I think red and white. Ali-"

My phone beeped, letting me know Ang was calling and cutting off Rose. "Ro that's Ang."

"Yeah Ali just called too."

I answered Ang and joined the calls.

"Ang, Rose."

"Here" They said.

"Ali." Rose asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Good so we're all wearing shorts and hoodies." I said.

"With heels." Ali added.

"So that answers the earlier question Isa." Rose said.

"Yep, now finish explaining colors."

"I'm wearing purple and black. You're wearing red and white. Ali you should be wearing blue and black. Ang I'm not sure who you're dressing for."

"I think Peter might beg to move up here, but until then I think she should dress for Ben. I mean technically you are still dating him babe." I said.

"Wait we're doing our boys favorite color?" Ali said, late.

"Yeah, Tink." Rose said.

"So if I'm dressing for Ben then I'm wearing fucking orange and yellow." Ang said.

I made a face. "Uhm no were dressing you for Peter. Fuck that."

"Here, here." Ali and Rose agreed.

"So what colors?" Ang asked me.

"You, my dear, are wearing red and black."

Someone knocked on my door. "Girls hold on." I told them getting up to open it.

Peter was on the other side. "Gimme like ten minutes and we can talk." I told him.

He nodded kissed my cheek.

"Who was that?" Ali asked.

"That was my best friend." I told them. "Someone has to help me put this outfit together."

"I'll tell Jay not to come get you and we'll all get dressed at your place."

"Sounds good."

"Here, here." Ang and Ali agreed.

"Good, Rose take my car and pick up the girls." I told her.

"Got it, girls don't get dressed. I'll help pick out and match up the clothes."

"I'll do hair." I said.

"I got make-up." Ali added.

"I'll bring food." Ang added.

We all laughed and said out goodbyes.

Opening my door, I ran down to the kitchen to find Peter.

"What's up?"

He looked at me.

"I think I like Ang." He said confused.

I looked at the clock on the stove. "The girls are gonna be here in like twenty minutes, give me cliff notes upstairs." I said looking back at him.

"K." he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I screamed and laughed. We made it to my door in record time and he put me down.

"I know Jasper stayed last night." He said looking at the bed like it was a monster.

"And I changed the sheets last night." I said jumping on the bed.

He lay next to me. I rolled over and looked at him. "Want help begging Mama Whitlock?" I asked him only slightly joking.

"She was going to send me up here for school anyway." He shrugged.

"So tell me about Ang." I said.

"Basically after we left y'all we went to her house and fucked. Then we talked." He sighed.

"Y'all have a lot in common?" I asked, kinda already knowing the answer.

"So much." He said.

I was about to say something when my phone went off.

_I'm gettin' stupid cake_

_Get in the stupid club_

_Stay out stupid late_

_Be gettin' stupid love_

_Stuntin' every day_

_I'm solid_

_I'm A1_

_Ballin' every day_

_I'm solid_

_I'm A1_

_I need a stunna baby_

_Keep it A1, yeah_

"Who the fuck is that?" Peter asked.

I laughed my ass off and answered my phone. "Hi baby."

"You have my shirt." Jay stated.

"And I said hi baby."

"Hey, babe. You have my shirt."

"I do and you're not getting it back."

"Why not? I actually like that shirt."

"Yeah, so do I so I'm keeping it. It looks better on me anyway."

"Fine. According to Rose, I'll see you in class?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I'll see you then Jay."

"Bye Isa."

I hung up and looked at the text I got while I was on the phone.

_**Bitch we're two minutes away. ~Ali**_

_Rude ass hoes._

"Out." I told Peter pointing at my door taking off my shirt.

"I'll see you when you get home bitch."

"Send the girls up." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Pulling off my shorts, I go in the bathroom to plug in my straightener. I walked back out and pressed play on my iHome and turned up the volume. Dancing back into the bathroom, I bent over and pulled out my hair spray, sheen, and frizz protector, along with my eye makeup case.

"Nice ass." Rose's voice yelled out over my music.

"Thanks babe." I told her standing up and looking over at her and the girls.

"Where the fuck is Ang?" I asked.

"With Peter." Ali answered.

"Throw me that shirt." I asked pointing to the shirt lying on the bed next to Rose.

I nodded my thanks and went to the guest room Peter was staying in.

Ang was topless straddling Peter. His mouth attached to her throat.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her hair and dragging her out the room.

"My shirt."

"It wasn't important five seconds ago."

"Five seconds ago you weren't dragging me through your house with your dad and brothers home."

"My brothers-" I started.

"Are standing right here." Demetri and Felix finished together.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed releasing Ang and jumping on my brothers. "Metri! Fee!" I yelled.

Demetri and Felix were my older twin brothers. They were both around 6'11". The only way you could tell the difference was because Fee had clear blue eyes and Metri had the same green eyes as me. They were 4 years older than me to the date.

"Bella!" they yelled back, squeezing the ever loving shit out of me.

"Wanna share with the class why you're dragging this beautiful girl around by her hair and why she's without a shirt?" Fee asked.

"She was about to fuck Peter." I shrugged.

"Again." Rose and Ali said from the top of the stairs.

"And those beauties are?" Metri asked.

"Rose and Ali." I said pointing. Glancing at the clock I turned to my brothers. "Hey are you staying tonight? We gotta finish getting ready for school." I said pleading with them with my eyes.

"We'll stay." They said.

"Yay. I love you."

"Love you too. And don't think we didn't notice the shirt you're explaining when you get home." They started together and Metri finished.

I nodded and ran up the stairs. "Angela Webber." I yelled without looking back.

I heard her muttered bitch as she followed me up the stairs.

Upon entering my room I notice Rose has set out all our outfits and accessories.

Rose would be wearing black shorts with a purple Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie that was into a V-neck. Just looking at it I could tell it was about too sizes too small. "Sexy Rose, what shoes?"

"My black ankle boots." She said showing me the shoes.

Ali showed me her outfit next. She would be wearing the same this as Rose, just in reverse and in blue. Meaning she'd be wearing blue shorts with a black Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie cut into a V-neck. She would also be wearing black ankle boots.

Me and Ang would essentially be wearing the same thing, but whereas her shorts would be red and she'd be wearing a black hoodie, I'd be wearing white shorts and a red hoodie, both hoodies cut into V-necks.

"I need shoes, ho." Ang told me.

"And I need you to stop sneaking away to fuck my bestie but you don't see me complaining." I said back, but pointing to my closet anyway. "All the way in the back near the wall on your left. I'm guessing we're all wearing ankle boots." I said turning to Rose for confirmation. She nodded so I turned back to Ang. "Take down the one with a rose on the top and the really skinny sky high heel. Pick whichever one you want."

"So how are we doing hair?" Ali asked.

"I straightened mine last night." I said. "I was going to leave my bangs out but make them straight."

"So we'll all do that then. Doesn't make sense for Isa to change her hair."

"It'd take too long." I shrugged.

Ang walked out of my closet with our shoes. "The food is downstairs, if we're getting started now." She said putting the shoes on the floor in front of the bed.

"I'll send my brothers up with it." I said smirking at her, while texting my brothers.

_**Whoever is closet can you please bring up the food that's on the counter in the kitchen? ~Bella**_

"Who's in my chair first?" I asked walking in the bathroom.

"Ang, since she's most likely to run away." Rose said pointing to Ang.

"None of us use all that make up Tink." Ang said looking at the pixie in question.

"She's right though, why don't we just use Isa's eye makeup." Rose agreed.

She nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

An hour later, we all had perfect pin point straight hair and smoky eyes that matched our colors, except mine was silver and we all ate.

We got dressed and I looked at the clock. "Damn girls we should make this a profession. We still have fifteen minutes before we should roll out." I told them.

"Pictures." Ang and Ali yelled.

Me and Ro shared a looked but nodded our consent.

We took maybe a billion pictures before Fee knocked on my door. "Are you gorgeous ladies going to school?"

We nodded and put on our shoes.

"Damn ladies since when was high school America's Next Top Model?" Metri asked walking by when we got down stairs.

"Since yesterday." Ang sang, kissing my cheek.

I laughed and pushed her and the girls out the door. "Twins I love you. Tell Peter the same and we'll see you later." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Who's driving?" Ali asked.

"Isa." Rose and Ang said, causing the three of them to look at me.

"Fine but were not going in the same car as yesterday." I said leading them to the garage.

Turning on the lights I walked over to the wall with all the keys on it and grabbed the one I wanted.

Walking over to my very first car, I unlocked it. The beep made the girls look over to me.

"Isa, marry me." Rose said.

"When and where baby?" I said back bending over to move the seat forward so Ang and Ali could move in the back since Rose took the passenger seat already.

"Here and now."

"Of course." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

My 1968 Chevy Camaro was my baby. She was fully restored by me, alone, when I was 11. I loved working on her so much so, that I had her finished within the year.

Ro turned up the radio and on the drive to school we blasted 3OH!3.

I rolled down the windows and turned up the music as we all sang along.

Ang took the first verse.

_Windows down_

_Pedal to the sneakers_

_Turn up the volume_

_Blow out the speakers_

_Best clothes on_

_Going down on fire_

_Turn the lights off_

_Turn the music higher_

_I broke free, cast away_

_Won't find me_

_And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down_

_This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now_

We all sang the chorus.

_We are young! (Woah!)_

_We are young! (Woah!)_

_We drink and we fight and we love just because we are numb,_

_We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down._

_We are young._

Rose took the next verse.

_Dance with the devil_

_Don't be shy_

_Nothings gonna stop us_

_We can't die_

_Sleepin in a bed_

_Waking up outside_

_At least I can say I tried_

I finished it up with Ali.

_So you fathers don't let go of your daughters_

_We take what we want we don't borrow_

_Think I found a message in a bottle_

_This says "Drink me, drown your sorrows."_

We all sang the rest of the song together.

_I broke free, cast away_

_Won't find me_

_And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down_

_This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now_

_We are young! We are young!_

_We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,_

_We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down._

_We are young. (young young young)_

_We are young (young young young)_

_We are young (young young young)_

_And you're never gonna chase us down_

_We are young_

_If I'm doin this right_

_I'll be leavin tonight_

_I got my bags packed tight_

_So many reasons to leave_

_I got my hands on my keys_

_Ya I'll be leavin tonight_

_We are young! We are young!_

_We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,_

_We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down._

_We are young. (young young young)_

_We are young (young young young)_

_We are young (young young young)_

_And you're never gonna chase us down_

_We are young_

When we finished the song, we pulled up to the school and Meek Mill was blasting through the speakers.

_[Meek Mill]_

_MMG nigga, chain all VS_

_I ain't with the BS_

_Catch me in the city riding hard through the BX_

_Skinny nigga, but I do it large like a 3X_

_The last nigga that tried to do me wrong, uhm he checked_

_Right back to that money slinging Os in PJ_

_I'm prolly catching milage while the pilot steady preject_

_Because we next and we flex like…_

_[Big Sean]_

_Like 90PX, working all night_

_No breaks or recess_

_Vroom, Vroom_

_Yeah, I know my car sound like a T-Rex_

_Bitch I'm 23 years old and I ain't riding in a Prius_

_My cousin finished school_

_Can't believe he graduated_

_I threw him 20 thousand dollars_

_Told his ass congratulations_

_Cause me; I wasn't made for that shit_

_But I could prolly hire him and who all paid for his shit_

_And to all the hoes that was dissing, I prayed to god that you see me_

_I'm on the yacht getting hella high, smoking good, that seaweed_

_Bad bitch and her cha-cha, grabbing on her che ches_

_Million dollars deals in my email_

_You mad as hell you ain't succeed_

_Chain all VS_

_Bitch you know its BS_

_Boy I run my city_

_[Meek Mill]_

_End of story, Nigga PS_

_All white maybach_

_Green Bay they pack_

_Y'all niggas was slackin_

_Yeah, But I'm all nice new track_

_And they say life's a game of chess_

_You can play checkers all on my jacket_

_Because it Donny Ya and rhymes away on all you pig rappers_

_I say yeah nigga I murder that_

_Pen em ear and serve em back_

_Niggas say they want beef_

_Well well the fucks my burgers at_

_I got white, was serving that_

_I been to jail, Ain't going back_

_I alley-ooped your bitch off that backboard_

_She throw it back_

_I slammed dunk in that pussy_

_Blake Griffin'd your hoe nigga_

_Maybach with Ricky Ross my chain rock like I know Jigga_

_That's cause I do hoe_

_Shout out to my new hoe_

_That pussy pink like Nuvo_

_And I dogged that, Cujo_

_[Big Sean]_

_Niggas want talk_

_What they gone say_

_I hit the pedal til that muthafucka break_

_Freaky bitches love the money I make_

_And to live like this_

_You muthafuckas gotta pay_

_So let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Gasoline,_

_The roof on fire, I'm only gettin' higher_

_50 racks all in my pocket, all the bottles_

_I'ma let that shit burn_

_[Big Sean]_

_Bitch, I had one shot and ain't blow it_

_Ridin' til the wheels fell off and they tore it_

_I got green on top of green_

_Damn it's lookin' like I grew it_

_D-Town, The hood behind me like a King Cobra_

_[Meek Mill]_

_Burn, Bitch_

_I let it burn bitch_

_My money straighta than a motherfuckin' perm bitch_

_No navigation, you can see that is my turn shit_

_Shorty give me all that brain and still ain't never learn shit_

_[Big Sean]_

_Oh that's your girl,_

_Damn nigga you ain't learn shit_

_She naked in my studio_

_I'm on that Howard Stern Shit_

_Yep, I swear that Mack 10 is my barbell_

_Finally famous, the cartel_

_Hit your girl in my whip and now that pussy got that new car smell_

_Same shit, different day_

_I ain't broke no more, it's a different day_

_Don't turn me down, I got shit to say_

_My purp strong like its lifting weights_

_It Sean Don, sippin' Chandon I got a bad bitch with them pom poms_

_My rolly don't tick tock, you shit sound like a time bomb_

_BOOOM…_

_Little Bitch…_

_[Big Sean]_

_Niggas want talk_

_What they gone say_

_I hit the pedal til that muthafucka break_

_Freaky bitches love the money I make_

_And to live like this_

_You muthafuckas gotta pay_

_So let that shit burn_

_[Meek Mill]_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Gasoline,_

_The roof on fire, I'm only gettin' higher_

_50 racks all in my pocket, all the bottles_

_I'ma let that shit burn_

_[Meek Mill]_

_Niggas want talk_

_What they gone say_

_I hit the pedal til that muthafucka break_

_Freaky bitches love the money i make_

_And to live like this_

_You muthafuckas gotta pay_

_So let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Let that shit burn_

_Gasoline,_

_The roof on fire, I'm only gettin' higher_

_50 racks all in my pocket, all the bottles_

_I'ma let that shit burn…burn_

I swerved into a parking spot next to a huge ass Jeep.

"Good you parked next to the boys. Jay's bike is in front of Em's Jeep." Rose said.

"Garrett got a ride with him." Ali said bouncing in her seat.

"Ben's mom dropped him." Ang said shaking her head.

"Ready girls?" I asked.

When the nodded, me and Rose opened the car doors and stepped out before turning and bending over to let Ang and Ali out. Ang slid out my side and Ali Rose's.

We fixed back the seats and shut the doors before walking over to the trunk. I opened it and we grabbed our bags. We all changed them to black Jansports.

Throwing our bags over our shoulders, we all reached up to push our sunglasses on top of our heads. It was a rare sunny day in Forks.

We walked into the building and went to stand around my locker.

I opened it and we all threw our bags in. I looked at them questioningly.

"Jasper's locker is right there." Rose said pointing to the locker next to mine.

"We'd all meet up here anyway." Ali shrugged.

"The only one who uses his own locker is Ben." Ang added.

I nodded, pulling out my phone and texting them the combination. Rose and Ang leaned again the lockers and Ali and I leaned against them.

Rose wrapped her arms around and said, "So wifey, are you and Jasper going to make it through the day?"

"I'm hoping and yesterday wasn't our fault. Peter beat on two girls." I explained.

She shook her head. "Fine, you remember your schedule?" she asked.

"I follow Jasper until fourth hour and them me and Ali have Trig. Then me and Jasper have class again and I go to Spanish last hour." I told her going over my schedule.

"I have Spanish last hour too." Ang said. "We could meet up outside the gym."

I nodded.

We stood around and talked for a bit more before we heard Tanya.

"Well, well, well. Isabella, last I checked you were wrapped around my Jazzy, now you're wrapped around his twin. Aren't you such the whore." She tsked.

"Takes one to know one, Tasha. And what can I say Rosalie is pretty sexy." I said looking at her. She was wearing a nonexistent denim mini shirt and what looked to be a Dora the Explorer t-shirt with purple heels. I openly laughed at her.

"For the last fucking time, my name is Tanya." She said, starting to get frustrated. "And what the fuck is so funny?"

"You are Teresa; I didn't know you could fit little kids clothes with those fake tits of yours." I said pondering.

She stepped closer to me. "Isabella you do not want to fuck with me. I can and will make your life a living hell until we graduate next year. And for your information my boobs are real." She whispered.

I stepped closer as well. "I thought I told you, Tami, you don't fucking scare me. And your boobs are about as real as Barbie." I said playing with my tongue ring. "I'm sure my daddy would love to hear from his favorite patient. I mean wasn't he the one that did your nose? And your lips? And sucked all the fat out of your pretty little stomach and shoved it up your pretty fake ass?" I asked calling her out in front of the whole school.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper, Garrett, and Emmett walking over to where the girls were posted up against the lockers still, not even trying to hold back their laughter.

"Look Tania, we can do this your way or we could do it my way. Your way, you pick at every little thing I do or say and you get called out like this every fucking time. Or," I paused bringing my hair over my shoulder. "We could do this my way and you walk away and never speak my name again. Either way this thing you have against me because Jasper likes to have a bitch with real hair, boobs, nose, lips, and ass, and would rather fuck me over you, is ending." I finished, turning around and facing the girls again.

"Oh, Jesus, wifey that was too fucking funny." Rose said still laughing.

_I bet her and the girls are happy all my makeup is waterproof._

"Here, here." Ang and Ali agreed, still laughing as well.

I looked over to the boys and noticed Jasper was looking at me with lust filled eyes and Emmett and Garrett looking at me like I was a god.

"Isa can I marry you?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry baby she's mine." Rose said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Damn that's hot." Em and Gar said in unison.

I tilted my head back and kissed Rose's jaw. She kissed my neck.

I moaned when she bit down. She soothed the bite with her tongue and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Fuuuuuck." Emmett and Garrett moaned out.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" half the male population of the school shouted.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around Rose's neck. "Wanna do it?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. How bad can it be?" she shrugged and I leaned forward kissing her deeply. I ran my tongue over her lips and she opened up pulling back slightly so if you were close enough you would be able to see our tongues battle for dominance. I let her win and shortly after, she pull my bottom lip in her mouth and bit down lightly before running her tongue over it.

She let my lip go and pulled on my stud, before letting go completely. I leaned back in and kissed her lightly a few times until the bell rang.

Separating, I opened my locker and Rose and I grabbed our phones and English notebooks while Ang grabbed her phone and Biology notebook and Ali grabbed her phone and her Spanish notebook. We kissed each other on the cheek before me and Rose locked arms and started walking down the hallway.

I yelled over my shoulder, "Coming Jasper?"

Rose and I laughed loudly when we heard his pained groan.

* * *

A/N: longest chapter to date. hope you enjoyed.

**Songs:**

Mayday Parade- I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About

All American Rejects- Gives You Hell

Kerli- Tea Party

Bobby Brackins ft. Dev- A1

3OH!3- We Are Young

Meek Mills- Burn


	11. Everybody Talks

_All this trash talk make me itchin_

_Oh my my sugar_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

_Neon Trees- Everybody Talks_

* * *

History was lame shit. We watched a video and me and Rose texted back and forth.

_**You know if he doesn't show, I'm teasing at lunch right? ~Isa**_

_**No fuck I'd join. ~Rose**_

_**Good because Ang just texted me Garrett didn't show. ~Isa**_

_**Same with Ali and Emmett. ~Rose**_

_**Then they're together. ~Isa**_

_**Lunch will be fun. ~Rose**_

We both laughed and when the bell rang we hurried to pack our shit and get to English.

Rose changed her schedule to have her first two classes with me.

When we walked in the classroom, it got completely silent. I looked at Rose and we both laughed and flipped our hair over our shoulders before walking over to our desks.

"Isabella." I heard my name.

Still laughing I turned and saw Cullen.

"Hey Cullen, what's good dear?" I asked sweetly taking in the pretty girl on his arm. "I see my little contest worked perfectly for you. Did you come over here to say thanks?"

He looked at me for a few before letting go of his girl and kneeling in front of me where I was sitting on the desk.

"Uhm Cullen what the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck off the floor. Like now." I said.

He bowed to me before taking my hand in his. "You are fucking amazing." He said kissing my hand. "You put Tanya in her place then turned around and kissed the sexiest girl in the school. You're a fucking God." He kissed my hand again before standing up and unintentionally pulling me off the desk and into his chest.

"Uhm whoa. Thanks between you and my girls I'm going to get a fucking complex. But you never answered my question about my contest." I told him hugging him and moving back to sit on the desk next to Rose.

"Oh right this is Jane." He said waving his hand towards the girl on his right.

"From my contest." I said shocked.

"I was the one that asked what anything had to do with you being new." She spoke up.

I glanced at her. Remembering her I laughed. "Right you were the one grabbing my babe's dick."

She looked down and looked back up at me. "Look you're new and all but please don't bother me. I'm not Tanya."

"Thank god for that. I really don't like her. But please Jane don't start with me. Don't threaten me and don't think I don't know how fake you nose is. We will throw hands regardless I like Cullen here or not. Get me?" I said while looking at my nails.

"She gets you Isa, Jane let it go." Cullen cut in before Jane could say anything.

"Good. Now Cullen tell me how goes it with this." I waved my hand at Jane.

He made a face at me. "It's good." He said.

I nodded. "Don't you like me now?" I asked tilting my head.

He laughed and pulled me into another hug. "I like you now. We good?" he asked

"We're great if you keep Chihuahua here away from me." I told him and kissed his cheek, dismissing him and his pet.

"I love you girl." Rose laughed.

"I love you too." I told her. "Why the look?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Edward fucking Cullen just bowed down to you."

"Great." I was about to say more when the bell rang. The teacher still wasn't in the room so I didn't get off the desk. "What does that have to do with me? I'm sure everybody else would do the same if I wasn't a rude as I was."

She just shook her head and we changed the subject to tomorrow's outfit.

"I'm not feeling the whole skirt thing." I told her when she suggested it.

She tilted her head.

"I sit like this." I explained motioning to how I was sitting on the desk.

She shrugged. "Fair enough, so no skirts."

"Boyfriend button downs?" I suggested, raising a shoulder.

"That could work. I'll get you a shirt from Jasper." She said nodding.

"Legging or shorts?" I questioned. "With sneakers." I added before she could say anything else.

"Yeah, it'll be dressy but casual." She said. "And we could make it sexy." She added as an afterthought.

"Scrunched hair most def. straight bangs." I said finishing up the look.

"No makeup." We agreed together.

I moved to sit on Jasper's desk which was across from her. I crossed my legs and took my phone out.

I noticed Jasper had texted me between first hour and now.

_**Fucking hate you. ~Jay**_

I laughed. Loudly. Rose looked at me and I showed her the text.

She moved to sit next to me so she could read everything.

"No way am I missing this."

_**Jay baby I'm sorry . ~Isa bug**_

_**Still hate you and stop pouting. ~J**_

It was then that I realized I was actually pouting. "Holy fuck." I breathed.

"How did he know you were pouting?" Rose whispered.

"Fuck if I know." I said.

_**Stop being mean to me before I tell Ro about last night. ~Isa bug**_

_**What part? ~J**_

_**The name… ~Isa bug**_

_**Bug please don't. ~J**_

"What's with the name?" Rose asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone but me and James gave him a name last night. He made me promise not to say in front of anyone this morning right before I answered your call." I explained.

"So it's an Isa James thing?"

I nodded. "Essentially."

"Text back." She ordered.

Laughing slightly I did as I was told

_**I won't just remember that the next time you want to be a dick. Speaking of dicks is yours still hard? ~Bug**_

_**No it's not. No thanks to you. ~Jay**_

_**Then why the fuck am I sitting on your desk and not looking at that sexy face of yours? ~Isa**_

_**Because if I see you we will skip class again. Let me get high and I'll be right there. ~J**_

_**FUCKING HALE! You're not getting high. ~Isa**_

"Why can't he?" Ro asked.

I turned to look at her. "He's not getting high without me and we have music next. Hall is bound to make us do something."

_**Why not exactly? ~J**_

_**Because I'm not with you so we could get high together and Hall is making us perform next hour. Can't really do that high now can we? O.o ~Bug**_

_**Guess not. I'll be there in ten. ~J**_

"And that my love is how I do." I said turning to Rose.

She looked at me in shock before grabbing my face and kissing me. "You need to date him. Seriously."

"Whoa Ro, I want to but it's on him. I'm letting you know if he starts being stupid about it I will hit him." I warned her.

"You have full permission because I will be right behind you."

My phone buzzed with two new texts. One from Ang and one from James.

Opening Ang's first I laugh.

_**What is this I hear about you putting Jane and Jasper in place? First off Jasper should be smoking right now so I wanna know why he just walked by my class. ~Ang**_

_**Because Jane is a bitch, I made nice with Cullen and she had a freak out. All is well. Jasper, my baby, is not smoking because we have to perform next period which you and Ali should try and come see. ~Isa**_

_**Fucking A. I love you and we'll work on it. ~Ang**_

Twisting slightly so Rose could lay her head in my lap I opened James' text.

_**Why is Jaybird upset with you? ~James**_

_**I'll call you later Metri and Fee are back so it'll be later than normal. ~Bug**_

I played with Rose's hair until I heard a throat clear.

Without looking up I spoke. "Have a seat or the whole school will know the name." I moved my feet off the chair and when he sat down in kicked off my shoes and put my feet in his lap.

"I fucking hate you Isa. So fucking much."

I tapped Rose on her shoulder so she could move. When she got up I opened my legs and slid off the desk and into his lap, straddling him.

"But Jay baby, you didn't hate me last night." I said tilting my head and putting all my hair on one side.

"Last night you were nice to me and stopped when I asked you to." He said slightly agitated.

I pouted. "But if I'm always nice to you people might expect it to happen to them. I'm not feeling that." I said shaking my head.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it in a big sigh. Pulling my closer to him, he whispered in my ear. "You should stop or the whole school will know what happened last night. We don't want that do we?"

I shook my head and pressed my forehead against his, feeling the cool metal of his eyebrow piercing.

"Good so you'll listen."

I nodded and kissed him lightly. "That's really sexy." I said against his lips raising my hand to pull on his piercing.

"Definitely not as sexy as this." He argued running his hands over my very exposed stomach.

_Yeah, my hoodie had the least material out of all the girls. But fuck it I'm on a mission today._

My hoodie was cut into a V-neck, same as the girls, but it was also cut to just under my tits, which in turn showed off my inverse belly button piercing, hip piercing and my tattoo that was there.

"Disagree. This is most definitely the sexist thing." Rose cut in shoving her phone at us.

I grabbed it and turned around in Jasper's lap so I was facing her. He pulled me closer and I looked at the picture.

It was of the two of us not even five seconds ago. Jasper had his hands on my hip and my hands were in his hair, our lips were barely touching.

Laughing to myself I quickly sent it to my phone and handed Rose back hers.

"That's hot." I told her.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and Jasper groaned.

_Oops guess that was on his cock._

_Too bad now._

"Sorry babe."

I pulled out my phone and sent the picture to James with a caption.

_**This is what happens in the middle of English with no teacher and Jaybird is mad at me.**_

Jasper laughed reading it over my shoulder. He froze. "She doesn't know does she?"

"Who and what?" I asked confused thoroughly.

"Rose and the name."

"Your secret name is safe twin. She just explained how it came about who can use it." Rose said.

He relaxed against my back and went back to playing with my belly ring.

I looked up and noticed Hands staring at me.

I moved Jasper's arms from around me even though I really didn't want to. The idea of bothering Hands was too entertaining to pass up.

I walked over to his desk barefoot and hopped on it, stretching out and crossing my long legs at my ankles next to his legs. Shaking out my hair I looked at him.

His eyes were glued to my legs. _Hook._

"So Hands you never did tell me your real name." I said leaning forward slightly pulling my hair over my shoulder.

I faintly heard Jasper growl and Rose shush him and smirked to myself. _Line._

"M-Mike." Hands stuttered out. His eyes drawn to what they were doing on my lip ring.

"Come again." I said starting to play with my tongue ring and leaning forward so I was face to face with him.

"Mike." He said without stuttering but still looking shaken.

I hummed my approval. "Well, _Mike_," I purred his name. "I need you to do me a favor." I said running my hand down his chest and back up again.

I heard Jasper's chair scrape against the floor and Rose telling him to calm his shit. _Sinker._

"Anything." Mike said trying to be sexy; I'm sure, but sounding like a panting puppy dog.

I licked my lips showing him a hint of my tongue ring and uncrossed my legs placing one on either side of him and ran my hands through his overly gelled hair.

"Mike I need you," I paused for dramatic effect. "To stop looking at me when I'm with my boyfriend. Get me?" I asked pulling on his hair so he would look at me and not my tits.

"What?" he asked.

"Well Mike, if you look behind you, you'd see and overly large male being restrained by his very pretty yet bitchy twin." I said turning his head. "That male back there is my boyfriend and I'd appreciate it, as well as he would, if you'd stop looking at me while I'm with him. Understand me?"

He nodded his understanding.

"Great." I hopped off the desk and walked back to Jasper and Rose.

"Jasper chill your balls or I tell Rose what James told you last night. Your pick." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He growled at me but sat down anyway.

"I thought I told you what that did to me." I said jumping up on his desk and pulling his chair closer to the table so I could play with his hair.

_It's so soft and fluffy._

He rested his head against my stomach and wrapped his arms around me; facing Rose he ignored my statement. I pulled his hair and he pinched my ass. I pulled harder and he bit me. I rolled up my notebook and hit him on his nose.

"Bad puppy." I scolded him shaking my finger at him. He nipped at it.

Rose laughed and the bell rang. I looked at my shoes, debating whether or not I wanted to put them on.

Rose grabbed them and Jasper stood up, making me wrap my legs around him, as not to fall.

_Guess I'm not wearing shoes._

I grabbed my and Jasper's notebook and we walked out the class room.

I whispered locker in Jasper's ear and we went to the locker. Opening mine for the girls, Ang looked at me wrapped around Jasper.

"He did it." I swore. "I would've just walked here with no shoes on."

The girls laughed knowing I probably would. I tossed my and Jasper's notebook in the locker while the girls grabbed their things for their next class.

I took my shoes from Rose and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sneak to the music room." I told her as I pulled back and leaned against Jay.

She nodded and went off with Garrett and Ang. Em and Ali went after giving me kisses on the cheek and hitting Jasper.

Jasper put me down when we reached the music room. I put my shoes on the table before jumping up and lying down on my stomach.

Jasper sat in front of me making a face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Before he could say anything I felt a hand come down on my ass. Hard.

I took a deep breath before flipping over on the table and sitting up.

"Did I say you could touch me Grabs?" I asked the boy still standing in front of me.

He shook his head.

"I asked you a question Grabs."

"You should answer her Tyler. She hits really hard." Jay cut in.

Rolling my eyes at him, I look back to Grabs and arch an eyebrow.

"No." he said trying to be tough.

I slip off the table and stand in front of him. "Then why exactly Grabs were you touching me without permission?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted to."

"I want to fuck up your face and still haven't done it yet." I said completely serious. "Are you friends with Hands, Grabs?"

He looks confused.

"Mike Newton." Jasper clarifies for me because I really don't know Hands' name.

"Yeah I am." Grabs nodded.

"Did he tell you who broke his nose?"

He shook his head and Jasper laughs loudly.

"I know. I know." Rose and Ang yelled running over to Jay.

Rose sat in his lap and Ang sat in my seat next to him.

Ang started. "The person who broke his nose…"

"Is standing in front of you." Rose screamed happily.

The bell rang before any one could say anything.

Grabs turned to walk to his seat as Ms. Hall walked in. "Oh and Grabs, if you ever touch me again, you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life. Get me? Good."

I sat on the table next to Ang.

Ms. Hall started class. "Ok everybody as you know September 11th is coming up soon and we all have at least some kind of musical ability since we're here."

I laughed quietly to myself as she continued.

"I was thinking we could have a little competition to see who spotlights for the assembly were having."

The class erupted into cheers.

"Settle down." She laughed. "Now everybody get into groups of two and wait for further instruction."

The class broke into groups. I looked at Jasper and he nodded.

Rose scoffed. "Of course I have to see this one."

"Speaking of where is Tink?" I asked noticing Ali wasn't here.

"She couldn't get out but she wanted me to record for her." Ang said waving her camera in my face.

"K." I nodded pushing her hand out my face.

"Ok class." Ms. Hall called. "You have until next week to write a song. We'll perform them in the auditorium and have the junior class vote. Whoever wins spotlights the assembly." She said. "Now I want you to stay in the same group and think of a song. You're performing acapella today in the next fifteen minutes. I suggest you get to it." She dismissed us and went to set up the small stage in the back of the room.

I looked at Jasper. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

He shrugged and Rose hit him in the back of the head. "What the shit Rosie that hurt." He exclaimed.

Me and Ang laughed. "Why don't we do like something upbeat?" I asked his opinion.

He shrugged.

"Look puffball, you're going to help me find a song or we're doing fucking Brittney Spears." I threaten.

His eyes get comically large and he shakes his head quickly.

"We cooperating now?"

He nodded.

"Good now what do you want to do?"

"Tongue Tied?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Too much."

"La Tortura?" he tilted his head.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He said.

"Good Girls Bad Guys?"

"Yes!" Rose and Ang shouted, causing the whole class to look at us.

"Carry on." I said waving my hand.

Turning back to Jasper, I asked. "Will it work?"

"It should." He glanced at the clock. "We still have ten minutes; let's write out how we sing it."

We did so and still had another eight minutes.

Rose looked at the paper. "This aint gonna work babe." She told me.

"I know that."

"Ooh how about One Man Drinking Games?" Ang suggested. "You should be able to write it out and everything. I doubt Hall would make you guys go first."

"This young lady is right." Ms. Hall said interrupting my objection. "Isabella and Jasper you are my most talented all around performers. Jasper you always have been and Isabella you showed me in the whole fifteen minutes you sang in class that you are incredibly talented. I would never make you two go first for anything. It'd be hard to match your levels of confidence and you two are amazing together. I noticed that when you sang the first time."

I looked at Jasper and he looked as shocked as I felt. "Uhm, wow, thanks."

"You two are very welcome. Now listen to this young lady you two are the last group to go. Rosalie I hope you have a pass to be here."

"I do and Angela is working the newspaper with me, hence the camera." Rose said showing her their passes.

"Good now get to it." Ms. Hall said walking away.

Spinning on the table and pulling my legs up, I leaned my head on my knees. "You wanna do it Jay?" I asked softly.

He nodded and slid Rose off his lap and came to sit next to me. I put my head in his lap, fanning my hair over his legs and over the edge of the table.

Rose and Ang wrote out the lyrics for us and handed them to me. "What part do you want Jay?"

"Pick yours first."

"K." I shrugged and bracketed the parts I was doing and writing my name and highlighting it.

I handed him the paper when I was done.

"Good."

"I'm going to set up the camera so I can video this whole thing. Hall is about to call the class to attention." Ang said getting up.

I got up and Jasper spun on the table so he was facing the stage. I climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

Rose came and sat next to us and we watched as Grabs and his partner, Irina, argue over what part of the song they were doing.

I laughed, along with Jasper and Rose.

"Ok class, your fifteen minutes are up." Ms. Hall said from center stage. "First up are Kate and Alec."

The two stood on stage looking slightly afraid.

"What song are you doing?" Hall asked.

"Uhm Pick Up Your Phone." Kate said.

"Have at it."

They were actually pretty good. They would've been better if Alec remembered the words to parts but all in all they were good.

"Next up Irina and Tyler." Hall called.

"Uhm whoa." I said taking in Irina, who looked at like Tanya except with fake blond hair.

"Twins." Jasper whispered in my ear, seeing as they started singing already.

I nodded. "Wow she looks faker than the first."

He chuckled against my ear.

That's how it went until we went up. Hall would call a group, they'd go up and me and Rose would run commentary to Jasper while they were performing.

"And our last group is Isabella and Jasper." Hall said looking over at us. We were still laughing from Jasper's response to a comment I made about a red head, whose name I can't remember for the life of me.

"Isabella and Jasper." Hall called again smiling slightly. "You're up dears."

I slid off of Jasper and put on my shoes, wobbling slightly and grabbing onto Jasper.

We walked up the stage and I winked at Ang.

"What song are you doing?" Hall asked.

"One Man Drinking Games." Jasper said politely, his accent leaking out into the words.

"Ok then, get to it."

I cleared my throat and turned to Jasper.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and started.

_And you thought it would be funny to keep me hanging in suspense_

_Then I'd run over to your house and I'd scale the chainlink fence_

_That borders your back yard and then I'd climb through your window_

_And I'd whisper that I love you as you fall out of your clothes_

Jasper took a breath and started after me.

_And we'd lay there in the darkness like the dream of you I had_

_Where we captured all the fireflies and knew what time we had_

_Could be counted on our fingertips and that almost made you cry_

_But you let me hold you tightly as we said all our goodbyes_

We sang the next part together.

_May I say I loved you more_

_May I say I loved you more..._

I smiled slightly while singing the next part.

_And it must've been an hour that I clutched you in my arms_

_And I must have said the right things because you instantly felt warm_

_And you heard my heart stop beating and you wanted not to cry_

_As your sympathetic whispers they told a tale of bad goodbyes_

He took my hand while he sang.

_And you swore you saw me laughing, and I swore I saw you smile_

_And the time we've spent together was meant to last us quite a while_

_As I take this piece of you with me I'll carry to my grave_

_And knowing that for someone you're an angel sent to save_

While he sang I sang over him at a slightly higher volume. **(Quick A/N: Isa is in parentheses.)**

_(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down I go with you)_

_May I say I loved you more_

_(Keep breathing, keep breathing)_

_(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down I go with you)_

_May I say I loved you more_

_(Keep breathing, keep breathing)_

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arm around his waist and we turned to face the class.

He started singing.

_So let's drink to memories we shared_

_Down one for all the hopes and cares_

_Here's two for being unaware that you're gone_

_Because before too long you'll be a memory_

I sang over him again. **(A/N: Again Isa is in parentheses)**

_(Let's drink to memories we shared)_

_Before too long you'll be a memory_

_(Down one for all the hopes and cares)_

_Because before too long you'll be a memory_

_(Here's two for being unaware that you're gone_

_You're gone)_

I held the last word while Jasper finished singing.

_Because before too long you'll be a memory_

When the song finished we looked away from each other and towards the class.

I noticed Ms. Hall, Ang, Rose, and plenty other girls were crying, along with some of the boys.

I looked at Jasper in shock.

He opened his mouth to say something when the class erupted in applause.

_How about we stop clapping and explain to Isabella why the class is crying? Any volunteers?_

Ms. Hall cleared her throat so Jasper and I looked at her. "Jasper. Isabella. That was amazing. The passion in your voices and the chemistry between the two of you was overwhelming."

Rose walked over to us. "Oh my Jesus. Isa, Jay, that was amazing." She said while hugging us both.

"I don't know why everyone thinks that's hot shit. They weren't even that good." Irina said.

_Another Tanya great._ See the sarcasm.

"There a problem Imani?" I asked politely, knowing full and well what the issue was.

"Yeah there is. Tyler and I were obviously better than you and Jasper." She said flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

"I disagree. Like a lot." Ang said wiping her face. "Ms. Hall can I use your projector and your computer?"

"Carry on." Hall said giving her permission.

Ang hooked up her camera to the computer and turned on the projector. I let go of Jasper and sat in my chair, kicking off my shoes and putting my feet on the table.

Jasper and Rose followed, and the rest of the class went back to their seats.

"Look." Ang called bringing our attention back to her. "I put your video and Isa's video side by side and cut out audio."

She clicked a few buttons and both videos started. I paid close attention to mine and Jasper's.

"Holy fucking shit, that's us?" I exclaimed watching the video.

Rose laughed. "That's you."

Jasper and I stared into each other's eyes the whole song and we were in perfect sync with each other. When I breathed in, he breathed out. When I moved, he moved.

When the videos ended, I leaned back in my seat and Jasper let out a big breath.

"I think Irina's looked like a stripper video." I said honestly.

Their song was Booty Call by Ke$ha.

"Maybe that was the point." Jay said shrugging.

I snickered and looked at stripper in question.

Ang openly laughed and said. "This is just audio. Isa's first." She pushed a button and Jasper's voice asking me if I was ready came through.

"Holy shit." Jasper exhaled.

"I know." I responded. I turned to Ang. "Don't let Peter get this he'll make us do it in the studio."

She nodded her understanding. "This is Irina's." she said pushing another button.

Halfway through Irina's audio, the bell rings.

"Don't forget our little competition. Isabella and Jasper please wait a few minutes. I'll give you a pass for you next class." Hall called out.

I put on my shoes and went to stand next to Jasper. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him.

"Thanks for staying. I wanted to know if you too wouldn't mind partaking in the school's talent show."

I looked up at Jasper and he looked down at me raising that sexy pierced eyebrow. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Thanks. I also wanted to know if you'd mind participating in the Veteran's Day show." Hall said almost shyly. "The only thing is you'd have to write your own song again."

"That's in two weeks right?" I asked.

"Yep. So would you do it?" she asked.

"Sure, sure." Jasper and I said together.

She laughed and thanked us profusely while writing out our passes.

We took our time walking to our lockers.

"You have Spanish now right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed out.

I pouted at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking like that." He said nipping at my lip.

I kissed him lightly and opened my locker and grabbing my things for Trig.

"I'll see you at lunch." I told him.

"We're all going out for lunch." He said grabbing his own things.

"Where at?" I asked leaning against my locker.

"Little Italy." He smirked at me.

I burst out laughing. "Yay. Think you can be late?" I asked when he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, Jiménez loves me."

I hummed in response and was about to say something when Tanya showed up.

"Walking that whore to class Jazzy?" she asked.

"Did you forget our conversation earlier already Tasha?" I asked.

"Did you forget I could make your life hell?" she retorted.

The bell rang. "Nope, not at all. If anything I thought of things you could do. But I'm sure Jared would love to know what went down with Coach Clapp. And I'm sure my dad would love to fix you up, just like his own personal jigsaw puzzle, if you ever step to me like that again."

She gaped at me before walking over to me and getting in my face. "Isabella Swan, I have nothing to worry about. You don't even know Jared or anyone down on the Rez for that matter." She stepped closer and I hit the locker backing up from her breath. "And if you ever fuck up my name again, your life won't be the only fucked up thing around here."

I pushed her away from me. "How much you wanna bet I know Jared and everybody down on the Rez?" I asked her politely.

"Please, you didn't even know anyone here when you first came. How could know anyone on the Rez." She scoffed.

I shrugged and pulled my phone out my pocket. Sliding my finger over his name, I called Jared and put it on speaker.

"Baby Bella!" he yelled into the phone.

I smirked at Tanya. "Hey there Jar are you with everyone?"

"Yep, you're on speaker now."

"Thanks, hey boys how are you?" I asked.

A chorus of 'good's and 'great's rang out.

The Rez boys were my other family. There was Jared, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and the twins Brady and Collin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Paul asked.

"Yeah but you see I have Jared's girlfriend here and she thought just because I don't know Forks, I don't know the Rez." I explained leaning against Jasper who was up against the wall.

"Bullshit. Baby Bella lived on the Rez." Sam boomed out.

"Thanks love. Now I just want to clear one thing up."

"Carry on." Paul said.

"Now, Jared don't be mad at me, but your girl is a whore."

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yerp, she fucked Coach Clapp behind the bleachers." I said shaking my head.

"And you know this how? You haven't been here since last year." Sam stated.

"True but when you're leaving campus on your first day to eat, you see things."

"Wow. Ok baby Bella get to class." Jared told me.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too." They all yelled back.

Hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket I grin at Tanya. "Told you so." Jasper took my hand and finished walking me to class, leaving Tanya in shock.

When we reached my class, I turned to Jasper. "Lunch." I told him.

"Lunch." He agreed and kissed me.

"Get to class babe." I told him kissing him.

"I'll text you." He told me letting me go.

"Ok now go."

I walked into class and handed the teacher my note. He told me to sit next to Ali.

"What the fuck took you so long?" she whisper-yelled.

"Tanya." I whispered back.

"What the fuck explain." She demanded.

I looked at her and quickly explained the whole situation.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Isabella is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Herter asked.

I looked at him. "Uhm, you're man wig is crooked and leaning forward." I said honestly.

"Oh my god." Ali said in shock.

I looked at her. "What he asked what I wanted to share with the class?"

"Isabella go to the principal's office. NOW!" he yelled when I wasn't moving fast enough.

I grabbed my shit and kissed Ali on the cheek before leaving. "Later." I called over my shoulder.

I walked to the main office.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" An old lady with vibrant red hair asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope, I was sent here by Herter." I said politely reading her nameplate.

"Sit over there Principal Green will be with you shortly."

I went and sat, pulling out my phone.

_**In the principal's office…FML! ~Isa**_

_**What the fuck did you do? ~Jay**_

_**I may or may not have told Herter his man wig was crooked and leaning forward. ~Isa**_

_**SMH…seriously? ~Jay**_

_**Yep . ~Isa**_

_**I'll be there when the bell rings. ~Jay**_

_**Mwah! :* ~Isa**_

I looked up when I heard my name and saw another old man with a man wig that was off kilter.

_Oh Jesus here we go again…_

I followed Man-Wig to his office which smelt like stale bear and sweaty balls.

_Barf!_

"So, Miss Swan, Mr. Herter has e-mailed me that you disrupted his class." He said staring at my stomach.

I snapped my fingers. "First off my eyes are up here and I've been told they're very gorgeous green eyes. Secondly he disrupted his own class."

"Care to explain."

"Well I was asking my friend what we were doing since I can in late and he asked if I had anything to share with the class so I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you." I paused for effect. "Your man wig is crooked and leaning forward."

"Miss Swan that is a very inappropriate and rude thing to say didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Nope my daddy did and he also taught me that lying is bad so if were done here, may I please be excused?" I said flippantly.

"You're dismissed."

I gracefully rose out of my seat and walked out of the office. I went to my locker and opened my bag searching for my body spray.

"Shiiiit."

_I'm really not feeling this, whole smelling like stale beer and sweaty balls thing today._

I pulled out my phone.

_**Babe do you have spray in your bag? ~Isa**_

_**Probably in my locker somewhere, what happened? ~Jay**_

_**What the combination and have you ever been in the principal's office. ~Isa**_

_**Not at all and 17-3-19. ~Jay**_

_**Thanks babe and you're so fucking lucky. I was in there for five minutes and I smell like stale beer and sweaty balls. ~Isa**_

_**So you'd rather smell like me? I'm honored. ~Jay**_

_**You actually smell really good. ~Isa**_

I put my phone in my pocket and quickly opened his locker.

"Holy shit Jasper; this smells worse than the office." I say to myself.

_**BTW do you ever clean your locker? ~Isa**_

_**Thanks and yes that's Em's football bag you're smelling. ~Jay**_

_**Holy shit is it in there? ~Isa**_

_**Nope. ~Jay**_

I bit my look and moved everything around until I found his bag. I opened and searched for spray.

"Fucking yes." I said out loud.

I sprayed myself all over probably a bit much but I'd rather smell like a man than old cum.

The bell rang as I was putting the spray back in Jasper's bag.

I held my breath as I opened his locker again before shoving his bag back in and slamming the door shut in record time.

I leaned against the locker catching my breath when Rose came up.

"Why do you smell like Jay?" she asked.

"Would you rather I smell like sweaty balls?" I retorted.

"What the fuck did you do to get sent to Green's?" she asked in shock. "It's only your second fucking day Isa."

"Look, I didn't mean to get sent. Herter was being an ass when I was telling Ali why I was late and asked if I had anything to share with the class and I told him his man wig was off point."

She looked at me before nodding. "Fine, but why didn't Ali say anything?"

"Fuck if I know but she said she wasn't going to be at lunch today."

"She say why?"

"Not at all and I didn't care. She's like off all of a sudden." I told her.

"Who's off?" Garrett asked walking up to us and kissing our cheek.

I looked at Rose and she nodded. "Your girl." I told him.

"Yeah not my girl. She broke up with me this morning after y'all left."

I frowned. "She say why?"

He shook his head. "She texted me."

Jasper and Emmett walked up. Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Emmett wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"Anyone know why Alice is with Denali?" Jasper asked and I shared a look with Rose.

"Uhm we were working on that baby." I told him semi confused.

"Well she looked like she was laughing with her about something." Em said.

"Well hell BTW she broke up with Gar this morning." Rose said.

Ang walked up. "Ali is best fucking friends with Tanya." She said kissing all of us and wrapping her arms around Gar.

"We all ready to go?" Jay asked.

We all nodded and we walked out the school.

When we reached the car I heard someone yell my name.

I spun around in time to see the football coming my way and caught it looking up at who threw it.

"Fucking Cullen." I muttered under my breath.

I threw it back harder than he threw it to me and sighed happily when it hit his stomach.

Turning back to the group, I heard Rose ask, "What car are we using?"

They looked between me and Em.

"Uhm my car is too small to fit giant here," I said waving my hand at Jasper. "Bear over there and the Link." I finished pointing at Em and Gar.

"So the Jeep it is." Ang concluded.

We all nodded and piled into the Jeep. We all joked around and talked on the drive.

When Emmett pulled up to Little Italy, we all jumped out and walked in.

Rose talked to the hostess. "Table for six."

The hostess eyed up all the boys, even though she saw all of us girls wrapped around them.

"Look Jay it's the same lady from yesterday." I said.

"It is, look at that."

We followed the hostess to our booth. Ro, Ang, and I took the inside seats and the boys slid in after us.

"May I take your drink order?" she asked politely now that she remembered me and what I told her yesterday.

"Water." The boys and I said.

"Iced tea." Rose and Ang said.

She walked towards the kitchen.

"So Isa, why don't you share with the class why you smell like Jay?" Ang started. _Bitch._

"Uhm, I may or may not have smell like sweaty balls before."

"What did you do?" Em and Gar said together. _They should stop doing that._

"I told Herter about his man wig."

They all stared blankly at me.

"What? It was straight and he asked if I had anything to share." I defended.

"Where was Ali during this?" Em asked.

"She was there she just didn't say anything." I told them shrugging.

"Something is off with her. Anyway, new subject." Rose said.

"Let's talk about music class." Ang said smirking at me and Jay.

"What happened?" Emmett and Garrett asked together again.

"We sang that's it." Jay said.

"Obviously it wasn't just singing." Garrett said raising an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is your damage it was a song that came out better than the rest of the class." I said frowning slightly.

"A song that made me Ang Hall and half the rest of the class to cry, Isa. That's not just a song that came out good."

"What?" Emmett and Garrett said again.

"Stop doing that and according to these two and Hall me and Jasper have this like unattainable confidence and chemistry when we sing." I said.

"And that we have such passionate voices that flow perfectly together." Jasper finished.

I leaned into his side and he put his arm around.

"I have yet to hear either of you sing." Em said sulking.

"Try and sneak out third hour to the auditorium next week and you'll see our whole third hour." I told him.

He smiled a huge dimpled grin at me and I leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.

"Or you could to the assembly and see them spotlight the performance." Rose said.

I opened my mouth to object and Ang cut me off. "Shut the fuck up bitch we all know you two are going to win. Suck it the fuck up."

"Hi, welcome to Little Italy, what can I get you?" the waitress said stopping further conversation.

I leaned into Jasper again. "What the shit is it with fake boobs in Forks?"

He laughed loudly shaking his head at me. "You want your dad to make money or not?" he asked back.

"Asshole he could make money anywhere. Forks is like the shittest town ever. There should be normal people here."

"There are; Rose and Ang. I think Ali got her stomach done." He said thinking.

I shook my head at him and focused on what Ang and Em were arguing over.

"I want veggie." Ang stated.

"And I want pepperoni." Em said back.

"And Isa doesn't eat it so tough cum." She said in retort.

"Whoa, whoa, how about we get a half pepperoni half veggie and a whole cheese." I said breaking up the argument laughing from Ang's comment.

The waitress repeated the order and left.

"Tough cum really Ang?" Garrett asked.

She shrugged. "It just slipped out."

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out.

_**911! Call me. Like NOW!**_ _**~James**_

_**I'm with everybody. We're out to lunch. ~Isa**_

_**Even better. NOW! ~James**_

"Uhm, I guess I'm having a phone conference with James now." I tell them.

"Call him boo." Rose told me.

Calling him, I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"Bugaboo, Alice just called me and told me you fought some trick named Tasha." James said quickly, his accent dripping off his every word.

"MA CHE CAZZO!?" I asked in disbelief, my Italian coming out.

"Relax Isa bug." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth. "Che cosa ha detto?"

"She said you threw hands with some trick named Tasha. I don't think she said Tasha but I dropped the phone so who knows."

"Tanya, the bitch's name is Tanya." Rose said looking as upset as I felt along with Ang Emmett and Garrett.

"What else did she say?" Jasper asked, probably the calmest out of us all.

"Hey sexy voice, she just said that Isa threw hands and that Tasha nose was broken."

"I was with her all day, she didn't throw hands but she got sent to the principle for helping her Trig. teacher with his man wig." Jay explained smirking at me.

"I figured. Isa bugaboo deal with Alice and throw hands if necessary. I'm coming up day after tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." We all said together as the waitress brought our food and drinks.

"When we get back to school, shit is going down." I said smirking at my girls.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.

**Songs:**

Mayday Parade-One Man Drinking Games

**Translation:**

MA CHE CAZZO!?- WHAT THE FUCK!?

Che cosa ha detto?- What did she say?


	12. If You Can't Hang

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't wanna take up all your time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Sleeping with Sirens- If You Can't Hang_

* * *

So I have not a fucking clue what possessed us to do it, but as soon as we showed up to the school me, Ang, and Rose hopped out the Jeep and ran straight to the cafeteria.

"Girls." Emmett boomed.

We stopped to turn towards him.

"Your bags."

"Grab them for us we have to do this now before the bell rings." Rose said.

We turned around again and stopped outside the cafeteria doors. I pulled my phone out and texted my dad.

_**Se nei guai oggi è perché la gente parlava merda. ~Isa**_

_**Va tutto bene. I suoi documenti è venuto oggi, dobbiamo parlare quando arrivi a casa. ~Dad**_

"Awesome." I turned to Rose and Ang. "it's not my fault if she stops talking to y'all after this, I hope you know that."

"We know." They said together.

"I never really liked her anyway she was always so hype for no real reason and she used to talk shit about my sweats." Ang said.

"We stopped being close a while ago, like when I started dating Em. That was like years ago." Rose said flipping her hair.

I flipped mine along with Ang and we waited for the boys to come over.

"Bout damn time. What the fuck were you doing, butt raping each other?" I asked when they finally showed up.

They shook their heads at me and motioned for us to open the doors.

Ang kicked opened the doors and we all walked in.

I walked over to the table in the middle of the room where Cullen and his girl were sitting with Tanya, Irina, Hands, and Grabs.

"Cullen baby, why do you look like you're dying?" I whispered in his ear as I bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Ella, what's up?" he asked ignoring my whispered statement and standing and giving me a hug.

I made a face at the name and hugged him back. "Just have an announcement to make." I told him moving to stand on the table.

He took my hand and helped me up.

I kicked Tanya and Irina's tray out my way and they landed on the floor. "Oops. Thanks Cullen."

I watched as he helped my girls up as well and went to stand next to the boys. I cleared my throat and whistled loudly gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Great now that we have your attention," Ang started. "My name is Ang."

"Mine is Rose."

"And since everyone seems to know me enough to start shit, I'm sure I don't have to say my name do I?" I asked rhetorically. "If not, my name is Isa."

Rose motioned for Cullen to move his bag and his tray. When he came close enough, she bent over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks go sit at our table with the boys."

Ang bent over and kissed his other cheek while I kicked the other trays off the table.

They straightened up and we watched the boys go over to our table.

"Now," I started turning in a circle looking for Alice. "Ah Alice love please come over here." I told her finding her coming out of the bathroom.

She walked over looking confused. "Uhm what's going on and why do I not know about it?"

"Because dear Alice you're the reason behind it." Rose informed her.

Ang laughed from where she was crouched down looking at Tanya's nose. "Could you come here a minute Alice?"

She walked over and Ang pointed to Tanya's face.

"This is not what a broken nose looks like. If you'd like though, Isa could show you on your face or you could go back and fuck Mike since you seem real close to his."

"Since we cleared up that Tasha's face naturally looks fucked up, let's finish this up." I said. "I've been in FHS for about 2 days and in those two days people have been talking more shit than not."

I stepped down off the table and walked over to our table with the girls following me closely. "Yesterday it was Tami, today it's been Alice, and Iesha." I sat on the table in front of Jay, Rose in front of Emmett and Ang in between Gar and Cullen.

"Now I know we're pretty bitches and I know our boys, who now include Edward Cullen, are the sexiest in the school, but damn there is no need to talk shit." Rose said.

"And you honestly can't get mad because we're _real_ pretty bitches. Nothing medically enhanced, or changed." Ang added.

Tanya opened her mouth to say something. "We're all real here."

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Would you like me to call my daddy and get all of Forks medical records?" I asked.

She sat back down.

"Thought so. Back to what was being said before Pinocchio spoke. All I really want to know is what is FHS's female population's damage with Isabella Volturi?" I finished.

Alice got up and started yelling. "You wanna know what our 'damage' with you is? Our damage is that you've been here all of two days and you've already got the sexiest most wanted bad boy wrapped around your finger like the ring that's on your hand now. Our damage is that you not only put Edward freaking Cullen in his place but you got him to bow down to you and he lets you call him Cullen. Only the football team can do that and that's only on the field."

I stood up and got her face like she was in mine. "Then what the fuck is your damage with me because as of yesterday me and you were chill and you were with Garrett? What happened Alice? And you can't even say I did anything with him."

She stepped back. "My damage with you is that you came in here and you did the one thing I always wanted to do. You were the center of attention. You're prettier than anyone in this school, in the fucking city and you act like you don't know it."

I looked at her and laughed. I laughed so hard I cried and started choking.

I felt Jasper come and stand next to me and push my hair out my face. He held my face in his hand and tilted my head to look at him.

He smirked at me. "Breathe, bug."

I took a deep breath and pecked his lips before turning back around and facing Alice. Still giggling, I tried talking.

"That was hilarious." I gasped out looking at her face.

"Isa I think she may have been serious." Ang said feigning shock.

Rose and I gasped dramatically.

"Stop being a bitch Isa." Jay told me.

I flicked him off and turned back to Alice. "Look if I acted like I was pretty I'd be acting like Tasha and Ivana over there." I said pointing towards the people in question.

"Whatever. My damage with you is also that in the whole two days you were here you've done more with Jasper than anyone in this state." She said glaring at me.

I wanted to laugh I really did but what she said stopped me. I spun to face Jay.

"Barstow babe remember." He said before I could say anything

I nodded. Right. With that cleared up I started giggling. "How do you know anything happened last night and we didn't just talk?"

"No one goes home with Jasper and just talks." She said like I was stupid.

I full out laughed. "I'm sure Rose does it every fucking day. But you're right something id happen last night but who the fuck cares. It wasn't that good anyway."

Jasper pinched my ass and I jumped and stumbled in my heels. He grabbed my wrist before I could hit the floor and pulled me into his chest.

"You definitely weren't saying that last night." He said so low I had trouble hearing him.

"Scherzando, bambino, scherzando." I told him and kissed him.

I turned in his arms when I heard Tanya's voice. "Why do you even talk to her? She's such a whore and she's rude, and she's not even pretty."

"You're the brightest crayon in this box aren't you Tanya." Rose said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Hey, when you're right you're right. But she wrong on all counts."

Ang spoke up. "She's not a whore, you are and she's a slut. She's not rude, she's honest and you're stupid. But you're right she's not even close to pretty she's fucking gorgeous but you. You Tanya are the ugliest person I ever met."

I leaned over and kissed Ang on her cheek. _Kinda hard considering Jay never let me go._

"Whatever she's so stupid. She can't even remember my name."

"Hun I remember your name extremely well. I just don't let you know it." I snickered.

"I hate you. Let's go." She ordered her group and I watched as they all got up to leave with her, including Alice.

"Good luck with that one Alice, when she's done with you don't look at us. And you're a fucking idiot for breaking up with Garrett." Rose said waving.

"And don't expect to have a determined spot this year on the cheer team." Ang added.

Jasper moved us to sit down and pulled me into his lap.

I watched as Jane walked over to our table. "Are you coming Edward?"

"I never liked Tanya." He told her.

"She's my best friend."

"You want a sticker?" he asked

Me and the girls gasped and looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Don't you have a best friend?" she said ignoring his sticker question.

Jasper answered. "Before Tanya the four of us were best friends." I felt him shrugged.

"This means he has three best friends." Garrett added.

"And we're pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself." Emmett finished.

I laughed, leaned over and kissed his, Garrett and Edward's cheek before turning back to Jane. "That answers your question Jasmine?"

"Look Isabella, just because Tanya and Alice are scared of you doesn't mean I'm scared of you."

"I never said they were scared of me but since you're putting words in my mouth carry on."

She slammed her hands on the table and bent down putting her face in my personal space bubble.

"Isabella I don't know or care who you think you are but let me tell you who I am. My name is Jane Roberts and I am the state Mixed Martial Arts Champion in the Women's division."

I stood up and looked her up and down. "That sounds wonderful Jessica, but let me tell you who I am. My name is Isabella Volturi and I am the country's Mixed Martial Arts Champion in the _Men's_ division." I said stressing the men. "I am also the number fighter in the men _and_ women division for kickboxing. So if you really want to throw hands let's go, just know I will fight you like how I fight men and I will kick your ass." I finished as the bell was ringing.

I flipped my hair and turned to Jasper as he was getting up and wrapped my arm around his waist.

We left Jane gaping at the spot I was standing.

By the time we reached our lockers, I had calmed down some.

"Are you really country champion in the men's MMA division?" Ang asked quietly.

"Uhm, Marie Volturi, yeah she is me." I told her opening my eyes.

Garrett, Emmett and Edward were leaning against the wall gaping at me. Rose and Ang were bouncing in place looking extremely too excited. Jasper had an unreadable expression.

"Jay?" I asked quietly.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "We'll talk in biology."

I leaned my head on his chest and nodded.

"Open the locker Isa." Rose said.

I turned and opened it grabbing my biology notebook.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I reached up and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"We'll meet up at the car." Emmett said walking away with Rose and Garrett.

"Isa I'll see you after gym and we'll walk together." Ang told me walking away with Cullen.

Jasper and I started walking to class.

"Wanna tell me how that goes?" he asked.

"How what goes?" I said confused.

"Men's division MMA and Kickboxing." He clarified.

"I started with my brothers when I was like seven and they started me off fighting girls but I hit too hard and I would break things on females so they made me fight boys that were smaller than the others." I took a breath. "And then they moved me up until I was fighting people your height and Em's size." I shrugged. "I did all the competitions and tournaments and I was the shit. Then they put me in states, then districts, the nationals and I'm still the shit."

"Wow so you do MMA, Kickboxing, you can sing like no other, and you're a cheerleader?" he asked.

"You forgot dancing and gymnastics, but essentially yes." I told him.

He stopped us in front of the classroom. "You're fucking amazing."

I laughed. "Thanks Jaybird." I whispered against his lips before kissing him lightly.

We walked in the classroom and watched as everyone got quiet. I sighed deeply before handing Banner my pink slip from yesterday.

"Uhm, I got sick yesterday and had to go home before I could get here." I explained when he raised an eyebrow at the paper.

He signed the paper and told me to go sit next to Jasper.

As I was walking over I felt someone grab a handful of my hair. I dropped my bag and spun around grabbing their wrist and twisting it behind their back. With my other hand I pushed my hair out of my face and over my shoulder. I finally looked at the person in my grasp.

"What the ever living fuck is wrong with you Alice? Did you know I could break your wrist and your arm in five different places right now and you wouldn't know until you felt it after I let you go?" I yelled at her.

She screamed as I pulled her hand higher up her back.

"Fucking hell Alice." Jasper said getting up from his seat and coming over to us. "You're so fucking stupid. Why can't you just let it go or did you forget her threat she made to Tanya earlier?" he said grabbing my hair as it fell in my face and pulled it back over my shoulder.

She screamed again as I pulled her hand higher. "Look chick, I don't want, care or have to know what the fuck your issue is with me, but please don't touch me. Ask Hands what happened the last time he touched me and ask Grabs what the fuck I told him would happen if her ever touched me again." I told her pulling her hand higher before letting her go and pushing her onto the table.

I turned and walked to my desk with Jasper laughing quietly behind me. I sat down with a huff and ran my fingers through my hair. He moved my hands from my hair and rubbed his fingers against my scalp where she pulled my hair.

"I should've broken her hand… does that make me a bad person?" I asked turning my head slightly to look at him.

He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "Honestly if it was Rose she wouldn't even ask question and Ang would've stopped asking after your second sentence." He shrugged.

I laughed and the bell rang before I could say anything I turned in his lap and pretended to listen as Banner went through a long ass speech about mitosis.

I took Jasper's pencil from his hand and pulled his notebook closer to me. I traced light lines with his pencil and for the rest of Banner's speech I made light lines, gradually making them darker.

I grabbed my black pen from my bag and traced over the lines, then I grabbed my red pen and lightly colored in the spaces.

Flipping my hair when the bell rang, I straightened my back and stood, and packed up my things.

"Ta-da…" I said waving my hand at the notebook.

"Jay loves Isa." He read.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" I smiled up at him as he walked around the table and took my hand.

"Of course, it's gorgeous. Are you changing in gym?" he asked as we left the building.

"Probably I'm sure Ang would have shorts for me. I need a shirt though. Rose is too big and Ang is too small."

"Unless you want a dress, you'd have to deal with too small."

"And kill my tits, please child just let me use you shirt."

"Fine which locker?" he asked when we reached them.

"Uhm mine smells way better. Oh and just to let you know I'm not putting anything, ever, in your locker until it smells better. By like a lot." I said opening it.

He threw his notebook in, and I hit him. "You can't throw my artwork like that."

He sighed and tore the page out of the notebook and neatly folded it and slid it in his wallet.

"That's not better but whatever." I threw my own notebook in and shut it.

We started walking toward the gym and I heard my name.

"It's Edward." Jay whispered to me.

"Yeah Cullen." I yelled.

"You owe me." he said grabbing my around my waist and spinning me around.

I twisted and sat on his shoulder holding onto his hands for balance. "What I do?" I asked as he walked us to the gym.

Jasper laughed. "Really?" he tossed me his phone.

_**Jane is going to kill Isa in gym. Clapp is splitting class so you and E can't help her. ~Em**_

I blinked before bursting out laughing. "Oh how she wishes. I wonder what we're doing." I said giving Jasper back his phone.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out still sitting on Cullen's shoulder.

_**Be prepared for kickboxing today. ~Rose**_

"Fuck yes." I exclaim.

Cullen put me down outside the gym doors and Jasper pulls me to stand in front of him.

"You find out?" Jay asked.

"Kickboxing." I said smirking.

They laugh loudly.

"Go get changed babe." Jasper said hitting my ass and pushing me into the locker room.

I laughed kissing him and turned and kissed Cullen on his cheek.

I walked into the locker room and over to Rose and Ang's locker. I opened it and grabbed Ro's shorts. I pulled them on laughing when I realized they stopped right under my ass. Meaning that if I bent over at any time my ass would be on display.

I pulled off my hoodie and my heels and threw them in the locker. My phone buzzed.

_**Do you want the shirt now? ~Jay**_

_**Just bring it out with you. ~Isa**_

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and sighed loudly. I walked out in just the shorts and my red lace bra. _At least my boobs look good._

I walked over to where Cullen and Jay were sitting and dropped onto Jasper's lap.

"Did you just walk all the over here dressed…well not dressed?" Jasper said moving me so I was better situated in his lap.

"Yes, sir. Where's the shirt" I asked putting my feet in Cullen's lap.

Jasper pulled his shirt over my head and I stood up so I could fix it.

I grabbed the hem of the shirt and folded it up under my tits and knotted it in the back.

"How many tattoos do you have Ella?" Cullen asked when I sat back down.

"I think six."

"Seven." Jasper said finding my sincere tattoo behind my ear.

"You found it?" I asked spinning in his lap.

"Found what?" Cullen asked.

I got up and bent over, flipping hair over my shoulder to show him the ink behind my ear.

"Wow when you get it?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Before I moved here from Italy."

He shook his head and Clapp called the class to attention.

"There's been a change in plans. We were going to be doing kickboxing today but now we're doing MMA _sparing_." He said stressing the sparing.

I looked up at Cullen and Jay. They smirked down at me and I wrapped m hair in a knot before securing it with a hair tie.

"Ladies to the left and boys to the right. Stretch out." Clapp instructed.

I moved on the other side of Cullen and Jasper watched with them as the girls stretched, some trying to be sexier than others and failing completely.

"Go you know you want to." Cullen whispered in my ear.

I turned and smiled at him before kissing his cheek and going over to Jasper who was sitting on the floor.

"Babe I'm going."

"Go for it." He shrugged.

_Uh-oh. I didn't do it._ "What's wrong?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"Nothing. Go Jane is looking at you." He said reaching forward and kissing me.

I sighed getting up and walking past Jane.

She bumped into me on purpose almost knocking me over. I rolled my eyes at her before dropping down onto the floor.

I put my legs out in front of my and bent over reaching my arms out and touching my toes. Then I bent one leg and pulled it so my heel was touching my cooch and bent again. I did the same with the other leg. I stood up and did a backbend walk over, stretching my back muscles and my legs. I did another one and landed in a split before bending my head to touch my nose to my knee. I did the same on the other side and stood up.

I watched the other girls finish up and waited for Clapp to start.

"Alright let's head over to the mats."

We walked over the mats and Clapp looked at us. "Swan and Roberts step up."

I laughed loudly before walking over to him. "You going to take out your…accessories?" he asked looking at me.

I sighed loudly and walked over to Jasper.

"Let me help." He said reaching for me.

I nodded and let him take out my belly ring while I pulled out my nose and lip rings. I removed my tongue ring and started taking out my earrings.

"Sometime today Swan." Clapp yelled.

"I'm fucking going if you let me keep them me we would be done here." I yelled back.

Jasper laughed as he pulled off my necklace and I took off my rings. I handed Cullen my fifty million bracelets and walked back to Clapp.

"Bout time." Jane muttered under her breath.

"Hip, Swan, get rid of it." Clapp said before I could comment to Jane.

I raised an eyebrow. "You paying to get it redone when it closes?"

He ignored me. "Take it out or don't get credit."

"That's supposed to make me want to take it out?" I asked.

"Out Swan."

"Fifty Clapp." I told him holding my hand out. "I got it done yesterday, it's still healing taking it out for this," I said waving my hand around. "Will close it. So fuck up or pay up."

He huffed. "Fine, I don't want to hear shit when it comes out."

"You won't hear anything your wallet will though." I said stepping onto the mat.

"Pin to the mat shoulders down for a three count." He said simply.

I snickered to myself, meaning I missed when he started the match. It didn't mean I missed Jane running full speed toward me like a fucking idiot.

I sidestepped and grabbed her arm spinning her back to around to face me and ducked the punch she threw at my face.

I swept my leg out, knocking her off her feet. She rolled pulling me down with her and straddled my waist. I kicked my legs off the mat and wrapped one around her torso. I used the other to turn us so she was under me. I pulled my leg back and grabbed her hands the she was using to try and push me off of her and pushed them against the mat.

She yelled in frustration and tried to buck me off of her, only succeeding in pushing me higher on her chest allowing me to push harder against her hands. She arched her back so her shoulders weren't touching the mat.

I laughed. "Come on Jamie you do better than this. What happened to being number on in MMA in the state?"

I heard Jasper and Cullen laugh.

Jane grunted something at me.

"What was that Jamie?" I laughed out. "Did you say you're ready to be done?"

"My name is fucking Jane." She said rolling us over and pinning my hands down.

I turned my head slightly and made a face at Jay. Cullen looked at Jane and stepped slightly away from Jasper and back away from the mat.

Jasper nodded at me. I turned back to Jane and smiled brightly at her and when she went to hit me I slid out from under her. Because she was still holding onto my hands she flipped and landed on her back with me standing over her. She let me go and went to sweep my legs out from under me and I stepped back and dropped into a split, pulling her legs out from under her.

I rolled out of my split and pushed her down on her back holding her hands in mine. I did a backbend and rested my feet against her chest pinning her shoulders down to the mat and holding her hands in one of mine, balancing my weight on the other.

Clapp counted to three and before I let her go I whispered in her ear. "And my name is fucking Isabella."

I released her hands and lifted my legs straight up into the air, balancing on one hand. She rolled out from under me and I put my hand on the mat next to the other one before pushing up and doing a backflip off the mat.

I walked over to Jay and Cullen. Edward handed me my bracelets helping me put them on. I turned to Jasper and he smirked at me.

"You love to show off don't you?"

"Babe I didn't even hit her." I said pouting.

"But she didn't hit you either and that wasn't what I was talking about and you know it."

I huffed. "She was bothering me and she can't fight. You never run head on into your opponent unless you want to get your ass beat."

He shook his head at me and helped me put on my necklace and rings and helping me with my piercings.

I was leaning over to put in my belly ring when I felt someone dumped water all over me, wetting Jasper in the process.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

I turned around to see Jane standing there looking smug. I pushed my bangs out of my face and took off my wet shirt leaving me in my bra. I dropped the shirt on the floor with a plop.

_Damn I really don't want to go back to Green's but…oh well._ "Now, I'm sure you heard what I told you in the cafeteria along with everyone else that was there right?" I asked desperately trying to find out why people insisted upon making me mad.

"I heard you perfectly clear in the cafeteria, but I noticed that you're such a fucking whore I have no choice but to see if your bite is as big as your bark."

"Last I checked you were the Chihuahua, Jane. There was never a reason for me to throw hands with you but since you insist upon pissing me off…" I trailed off when Clapp started talking.

"Hale and Newton."

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled, walking over to the mat with Hands.

"Next mat is Cullen and Crowley." Clapp added.

"Shiiit." Cullen groaned out, walking to the other mat with Grabs.

"Isa come here." Jasper called out to me. "Non l'ha colpita, la sua lotta, parlarle, guardarla, o anche respirare nella sua direzione generale, fino a quando ho finito. Capito?" he told me when I reached him.

I growled slightly but agreed and went back to lean against the bleachers as far away from Jane as possible.

I watched as Hands and Grabs got their asses handed to them by my boys.

Jasper finished first and came over to me immediately.

"Thank you for listening." He said.

"What the fuck ever. Can I hit her now?" I said handing him my water bottle and pouting at him.

He kissed me and laughed when he looked up at me. "Your hair is curling."

I gasped. "You're joking. Jasper please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head at me. "Breathe but no I'm not joking babe."

I took my hair out of the knot I put it in earlier and fingered my hair. Feeling my curls appear, I started seething.

"I'm going to kill her. She's going to die. And she's going to die today. She's going to die right now by my bare hands." I said moving around Jasper and towards Jane. "She's going to die a painful, painful death. It's gonna be bloody and its gonna be painful. And bloody. Really, really bloody."

I threw my hair into another bun and waited until Clapp was focused on the next two matches going on before walking over to Jane and decking her.

"That is for my hair."

I picked her up off the floor and waited for her to swing back at me.

She went for an obvious forward punch and I leaned away from the punch and punch her in her stomach. When she bent over gasping for air, I brought my knee up to her face, breaking her nose.

Jasper grabbed me around the waist and lifted me over his shoulder before I could hit her again.

"Put me down Jasper." I said calmly, my voice betraying how upset I was.

"Nope not until you calm down some."

"The fucking slut broke my nose." Jane screamed.

"Hey Jane it's in your best interest you stop talking. The fact that I'm having a very English conversation with anyone, is proof of just how pissed off I am." I warned her. "Just because I'm letting him carry me away from you, does not mean the Jasper has control over me. I could very well and efficiently escape his hold and be in front of you before he had the time to stop me."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt-"

She never finished her sentence because as soon as the word cunt past her lips, I flipped off of Jasper's shoulders and did three backflips, the last one bringing me directly in front of her. I pulled my arm back and hit her again, her face gushing blood, staining her very blonde hair.

I hit her again and followed her to the ground when she fell. I hit her twice more before Jasper grabbed me, wrapping both arms around my waist, pulling me off her. I kicked her in her chest and her back hit the bleachers and I pulled my hand back and let it snap forward, hitting her in the eye.

Cullen came over and helped Jasper carry me out of the gym. Jasper sat down with me in his lap his arms wrapped around my torso holding my arms down by my side.

"Text Rose or Ang and tell them to meet us here so they can get her shit. She's not going back in there unless you want her to kill Jane." Jasper said handing Cullen his phone.

Cullen did as he was told and five minutes later the whole group was standing in front of me.

"Isabella, hai bisogno di calmarsi. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare fino a che non e per quanto mi piace il tuo corpo dubito che si desidera che il resto della scuola per vedere il reggiseno di pizzo abbastanza." Jasper whispered in my ear. "The bell rings in seven minutes Isa." He warned.

I took a few deep breaths and sighed, relaxing against his hard chest.

"Good girl. If I let you go will you try and go back in the gym?" he asked.

"I need my shit." I whispered to him, so low I could barely hear myself.

"Rose got it." He whispered back. "What happened in the gym bug?"

"I never did like her and I hate, like with a burning passion, the word cunt, just like in general." I semi- explained knowing Jasper was smart enough to put together why I beat the fuck out of Jane.

He hummed and nodded before letting me go.

Ang handed me my hoodie.

"Thanks babe." I told her as I put it on.

I slid off of Jasper's lap and sat between him and Emmett pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

Emmett rubbed my back as Rose and Ang grabbed my hands making sure nothing was broken.

"Nothing's wrong with me girls."

Rose looked up at me. "It was Jane, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "After the sparring though. BTW we did MMA instead." I added as an afterthought.

"She won sparring?" Ang asked incredulously.

"Fuck that, hell no. I won sparring, but as you can see she didn't take to kindly to losing a fucking sparring match and she dumped water all over me." I told them taking down my hair again. It had dried and was now my natural tight curls.

"That why you were without a shirt?" Garrett asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I snarked and turned back to the girls. "Then Jasper and Cullen went to spar with Hands and Grabs. Jay told me I wasn't to breathe in her general direction." I said editing.

Jay scoffed and I reached back and pinched him. "Go change. Take Cullen with you and remember my phone is in your back pocket with your wallet." I kissed his cheek as he left.

Rose took his place. "So what happened after they finished."

"Jay told me my hair was curling and I freaked so I walked over and hit her once. Then she swung so I hit her in her stomach and kneed her in the face and broke her nose. Jay grabbed me when she hit the floor and was halfway to the locker rooms when she started talking."

Rose and Ang started laughing. "Continue." They said together.

"Please." Garrett and Emmett said in unison.

"I was so pissed I was calm. Then she started talking. If she hadn't started talking her face would be perfectly fine." I shrugged. "she said and I quote 'that slut broke my fucking nose', so I told her it would be her benefit if she stopped talking and that just because Jasper had me didn't mean he could keep me."

"What you mean?" Rose asked.

"Jasper grabbed me and had me on his shoulder." I explained.

She nodded and I continued. "I told her I could be in front of her before Jasper had the chance to notice I even moved and she called me a stupid cunt so I flipped off of Jasper and beat the shit out of her. It took Jay and Cullen to pull me off her."

"So what's her damage?" Ang asked as soon as the bell rang.

I slid my shoes on and stood up. Jasper and Cullen walked over as we were walking towards the gym.

Jay grabbed my hand and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Look at her." I said, pointing at Jane as she talked to Tanya, Irina, and Alice.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Emmett boomed, laughing his ass off along with Garrett and the girls.

"I broke her nose, busted her lip and gave her a black eye. I probably fractured her cheekbone too." I added thinking back to the fight.

We reached the lockers and Rose opened mine taking out her math binder.

I grabbed my Spanish things along with Ang, and we watched the boys argue over who would open their locker.

_Fucking hell._ "We have places to be, so stop being little bitches and open the locker or move the fuck out the way." I snapped.

"Relax Isa." Jay told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the locker and quickly grabbed his math binder.

"I'll walk you. Pedro's class is right next to Spanish." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I felt Ang grab my hand and we walked to class.

"I'll save you a seat." Ang said walking into the classroom.

"Remind me why I'm taking Spanish?" I asked Jasper.

"Uhm, because your amazing and don't really need it, but you need a foreign language credit." He said.

I hummed. "You're a genius." I told him kissing him.

He kissed me back and went to deepen the kiss when Jiménez interrupted. "Mr. Hale, I'm sure Mr. Pedro wants you in his class as much as I want this gorgeous young lady in mine."

I smiled against his lips and started laughing when he squeezed my hip. I kissed him lightly, once, twice, a third time, before pulling back. "Last period of the day, babe."

"Still." He pouted.

I kissed him again laughing when Mrs. Jiménez cleared her throat. "We still have to write out a song. I'll see you after school, promise."

I kissed him again and quickly ducked into the classroom. I heard Mrs. Jiménez laugh as she closed the door.

I handed her the pink slip and she signed. As I was turning away, I felt her hand on my arm. "You two make an incredible couple and I heard from Ms. Hall that you two were in the talent show and you're doing the Veteran's Day parade."

I shook my head. "We're not dating and yeah, she asked us after we performed in class."

"That did not look you two weren't dating." She said raising an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to the talent show and the parade."

I choked on my breath. Coughing I answered her. "Uhm thanks."

She laughed and sent me to my seat next to Ang.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Before I could answer my phone went off.

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale__** green**__ eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

I bit my lip and grabbed my phone off the table. Jiménez smirked at me.

I opened Jay's text.

_**Why is Jiménez smirking at me? ~Jay**_

_**Probably the same reason she smirked at me. BTW she's determined. ~Bug**_

_**To do what? ~Jay**_

_**No idea but she thought we were dating and I told her otherwise and she just started smirking then she told me she was looking forward to the talent show and the parade in November. ~Bug**_

_**Shiiiiit. ~Jay**_

I ignored him and silenced my phone before putting it in my pocket.

"Uhm she thinks me and Jay are dating and she said she was looking forward to the talent show and the parade in November." I told Ang answering her earlier question.

"When was that recorded?"

"The ringtone?"

"Yeah."

I scratched my head thinking. "Uhm somewhere between one and two this morning."

"Oh wow."

I shrugged and Ang hit me. She was about to say something when the bell rang.

* * *

For the next hour I learned things I already knew.

When last bell rang, Jiménez asked me and Ang to stay back.

"You two looked extra bored today." She accused.

"Fluent in Spanish." We answered together.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

"Credits." We answered again in sync.

She nodded. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I slid it out.

_**Rose is ready to go. Hurry up. ~Jay**_

"Asshat." I muttered under my breath and Ang laughed looking at her own phone.

"Don't come to class and pretend to focus." Jiménez said before dismissing us.

We walked to the car together joking around about Spanish class.

We reached the car and Jasper threw me my bag and my keys. I deftly caught both and glared at him as I opened the trunk of my car. Everybody threw their bags in my trunk and the girls and I put on out shades.

Jasper came over to me. "Your house or mine?" he asked putting a stray hair back in my bun and pushing my bangs behind my ear.

I bit my lip thinking. I tapped my tongue ring against my teeth hearing the clink the metal made. "Probably mine I think." I told him.

Rose answered our dilemma. "Your house Isa, but lets get some food first."

"Chinese." Em, Gar, and Ang yelled.

"Guess we're eating Chinese." Jasper laughed in my ear.

"Go with the boys and get the food. Meet at my house." I told him kissing him and sliding into my car.

He patted the roof of my car before walking toward his bike. I bit my lip and watched as he slid his way onto the bike and pulled his helmet on.

I whimpered as I watched him start the bike and drive off.

"Chick my house if you want a shirt." Rose said interrupting my fantasies of what I wanted to do on that bike.

I sighed and started the car, honking at Em as I pulled out and drove off. I followed Rose's direction in the opposite direction of my house and pulled up to a house just as well hidden as mine but definitely smaller.

"Come on madre is home." She said hopping out. I did the same and let Ang out my door.

"Rosa è che tu e Jay?" a nice soft voice asked from the kitchen.

"Jay è con i ragazzi, ma Ang e Jay's dovrebbero essere fidanzata è qui con me." Rose answered back leading us into the kitchen where we found a beautiful woman with gorgeous mahogany hair like mine and the prettiest blue eyes.

I watched as Ang and Rose kissed her cheeks.

"Madre questo è Isa, Isa questa è la mia mamma."

"Isa è l'abbreviazione di Isabella correggere." She asked.

"Sì, signora." I told her.

"Chiamami Lillian."

I nodded in response.

"Rosa Seth è stato chiesto di te e Jay. Salite e vederlo per favore."

She nodded and led us up the stairs.

"Ma is full Italian and has taken it upon herself to only speak Italian anywhere English is not necessary." Rose explained as she open up a blue door.

We walked in the room and Ang and I leaned against the wall.

"Sethy." Rose said.

"Rosa." A boy around four yelled coming out the closet.

"Hey Bud, can I introduce you to my friends?" she asked.

The boy nodded and Rose brought him over to us.

"Seth this is Ang and Isa. Girls this is Seth." Rose introduced us.

"Hi Ang." He said shyly.

"Hey Seth." Ang waved.

"What about Isa, bud." Rose urged.

I shook my head at her and motioned for her to put him down. She set him on the floor and I knelt down so I was at his level.

"You're pretty." He said quietly.

I laughed softly. "Thank you. Can I tell you a secret?"

He looked at Rose.

"She's telling you a secret that means she doesn't want anyone but you to know. You gotta answer her bud." She said putting her hands up and shaking her head.

He looked back at me and nodded slowly.

"You gotta come closer so no one else can hear it." I said urging him closer to me.

When he was closer, I leaned forward and spoke softly into his ear. "You're the cutest boy to ever tell me I was pretty."

I leaned back and watched his face. He gasped and shook his head furiously. I nodded mine.

"You're nice and pretty." He said.

I laughed. "Thanks so much. Can you tell me your name?"

"Seth." He told me.

"Well, Seth my name is Isa."

"Isa." He said slowly.

I nodded my head. "Yep."

Rose tapped her wrist. "Sorry Seth, me, Ang, and Rosa have to get going." I told him getting up.

When I bent over to brush off my knees my hair fell out of the bun it was in.

I flipped my hair when I stood back up, Seth watching my curiously.

"Jasper." He said pointing to my hip.

Confused I looked at Rose.

"Tattoo." She explained.

_Oh._ "What do you mean Seth?"

"Stay with him I'll go get the shirt with Ang." Rose said slipping out of the room.

"Jasper." Seth said walking over to me.

I pulled my hair to one side, unintentionally covering the tattoo.

He pushed my hair over and traced his small fingers over the blue and green flower inked on my skin.

"Jasper lion my name." he said still transfixed on my flower.

_What?_

_Jasper's tattoo is a lion with his name stupid._

_Right._

"It is?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yep right here." He said pointing to his chest over his heart, exactly where Jasper had his.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

_Just keep following!_

_The heartlines on your hand!_

_Keep it up!_

_I know you can!_

_Just keep following!_

_The heartlines on your hand!_

_Cause I am._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey daddy."

"Baby girl are you on your way home?"

"I'm at Rose's but we'll be leaving soon. I and Jasper have to work on a couple songs so everyone is coming over." I told him.

"Alright let me know when you get here. Am I buying food?"

"Nope the boys offered to buy us Chinese so they're paying." I explained to him.

I looked over at Seth when I heard music and noticed him sitting on a piano bench.

"Alright then I'll be in my room just come in and let me know when you reach."

"Ok love you daddy."

"Love you too baby." he hung up.

I walked over to where Seth was sitting. "Can I play you something?" I asked softly flipping my hair over my other shoulder.

He reached up and fingered a curl nodding absently.

"I'm gonna sing to you as well ok?" I asked him.

"Ok." He said softly.

_Holding my breath_

_Last one I've got left_

_'til I see you_

_Deliver my heart with the_

_Pieces and parts of me left_

_Every last day seemed to carry the weight_

_A life time_

_Watch from the ground_

_As the gold fluttered down from the sky_

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

_Inches away from you_

_Scared what I'll take from you, darling_

_I can live with your ghost_

_If you say that's the most I'll get_

_Darkness to light_

_Moved from day into nigh to be near you_

_Still here I stand_

_I am sinking like sand in your sea_

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

_You already do_

_Never you mind where the evening should find us_

_Together_

_Distance can't take what is hidden here_

_Safe in my chest_

_I'll wait for the day when_

_We finally say now or never_

_Till then I'll be here wanting more_

_As I settle for at most fear_

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

I held the last note while finishing the last chord.

"You have a pretty voice." He said pulling on a curl and watching it bounce back into place.

"Thank you." I said smiling down at him. "Do you like playing with my hair?" I asked.

"It's soft and more fun than Rosa." He said.

"I'm hurt Sethy really hurt. I thought you liked playing with my hair." Rose said walking over to where we were.

"I do but Isa is bouncy. Yours doesn't bounce like hers." He pouted.

"Don't worry I like her hair too. It's very pretty isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded smiling now that Rose was happy with him.

"Well thank you. And thank you for letting me sing to you." I told him.

"You're welcome." He said through a yawn.

"Come on bud. Nap time."

I watched as Rose carried him to his bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

I got up and walked over to the door waiting for Rose.

"Jay's gonna be so mad at you." She sang smirking.

"What I do?"

"You put Seth to sleep. Only he does it."

I raised an eyebrow at her as we walked down the stairs.

"Bye ma." She yelled as we walked out the door. "Jasper prides himself on being able to sing him to sleep. You only just met him and you put him to sleep."

"I didn't do it. He was playing with my hair and he started falling asleep while I was singing. You woke him up when you walked in." I shrugged getting in and starting the car.

"Jay just texted me, Em got a speeding ticket. Again…" Ang said.

I laughed. "Wow."

Rose shook her head and started mumbling about Emmett being an idiot.

I pulled up in my driveway and got out letting Ang out before locking the doors.

"Head up to the studio I'll be up in a minute I just gotta let my dad know we're here." I told them.

They nodded and went up the stairs. I turned and walked down the hall to daddy's room.

I knocked and yelled my name through the door. I heard his affirmation of entrance and I opened the door. I walked over to his bed and jumped on it lying back against his pillows and watched as he came out of his closet.

"Your papers are over there. I fixed it in the school you're now Isabella Volturi." He said pointing to his desk.

"K, I should tell you before the school calls. I got in a fight today." I shrugged when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "She called me a cunt. Jasper stopped me before I could do any extensive damage. She'd be coming to you soon enough though."

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Jane Roberts."

He stared at me. "Really Isa you couldn't break a new one. I'm so tired of seeing her face."

"And I'm sick of hearing her voice but I can't cut out her throat can I?" I retorted smirking at his smile.

"Fine get out of here."

"Love you." I yelled as I ran out shutting the door behind me.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some water. The bell rang and I opened the door to find the boys.

"Straight to the studio. Emmett help me." I told them.

They walked by and kissed my cheek and went up the stairs. Emmett grabbed some of the waters off the counter and I grabbed the rest and we went up the stairs.

We entered the studio as everybody started to separate the food.

"That's yours Bug." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I opened the container and squealed happily. I turned in his lap and kissed him deeply glad he hadn't eaten any of his food yet.

We ate quickly and I made everyone wash out their mouth before they talked to me. It was bad enough I sat and smelled the meat they ate; I couldn't deal with the breath.

"So which song are we working on first?" Rose asked.

"Talent show is easy; we can cover anything." Jay said playing with my curls much like Seth had.

"Uhm the hardest would be September. We have to write music and lyrics about September." I added.

"November is easier but we still have to write music and lyrics." Jay finished.

"So September first?" Ang asked.

"Guess so." Jasper and I said together, shrugging.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait; hope you enjoyed it. i'm gonna try to post again today.

**Translations:**

Rosa Seth è stato chiesto di te e Jay. Salite e vederlo per favore- Rosa Seth was asking for you and Jay. Go up and see him please.

Chiamami Lillian- Call me Lillian.

Isa è l'abbreviazione di Isabella correggere- Isa is short for Isabella correct.

Madre questo è Isa, Isa questa è la mia mamma- Mother, this is Isa, Isa this is my mom.

Jay è con i ragazzi, ma Ang e Jay's dovrebbero essere fidanzata è qui con me- Jay is with the boys, but Ang and Jay's should be girlfriend is with me.

Rosa è che tu e Jay- Rosa is that you and Jay?

Isabella, hai bisogno di calmarsi. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare fino a che non e per quanto mi piace il tuo corpo dubito che si desidera che il resto della scuola per vedere il reggiseno di pizzo abbastanza- Isabella, you need to calm down. I will not let you go until you and how much I like your body I doubt that you want the rest of the school to see your pretty lace bra.

"Non l'ha colpita, la sua lotta, parlarle, guardarla, o anche respirare nella sua direzione generale, fino a quando ho finito. Capito?- Do not hit her, fight her, talk, look, or even breathe in her general direction, until I'm done. Got it?

Scherzando, bambino, scherzando. - Joking baby joking.

Se nei guai oggi è perché la gente parlava merda- If I'm trouble today it's because people are talking shit.

Va tutto bene. I suoi documenti è venuto oggi, dobbiamo parlare quando arrivi a casa- All is well. You're papers came today; we have to talk when you arrive home.

**Songs:**

Sara Bareilles- Send Me The Moon

Parachute- Kiss Me Slowly

Florence and the Machines-Heartlines


	13. Soldier

_He was a soldier_

_He always was_

_He left this city to fight for America_

…

_And I say hey boy_

_It'll be OK in the end_

_And if this life doesn't give you the love you expect_

_There's always the next_

_Anna Nalick- Soldier_

* * *

"Fuck you Emmett."

"Angela Ava Webber."

"What? Don't get upset with me because he's a sore fucking loser."

I sighed loudly and put my head in Jasper's lap. "Make it stop." I groaned.

We were at my house in the game room hanging out before we had to leave for school. Emmett and Ang were playing a Halo tournament and Ang won, hence the argument. Garrett thought it was too funny, and is now sitting in a corner crying and laughing silently, while Rose was stopping them. Jasper and I were on the floor watching all of it happen.

Jasper laughed at me and ran his fingers through my hair before whistling loudly. "Time to go." He drawled out his accent coming out heavily.

I moved to get up when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "FUCK!" I yelled running to the bathroom and looking at my calendar.

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, asstard._ "Please tell me I have tampons." I prayed before bending over and looking under my sink.

"There is a god." I said finding the purple box.

I quickly did my business and went to change my pants.

"Two minutes Isa." Rose yelled through my door.

"Come in." I yelled back from my closet.

"You got it." She said when she walked in the closet and saw me bent over pulling on my new shorts.

I nodded. "Let's go, today is the big day."

Today was the day of the 'competition' performance for Hall's class. The past two weeks I and Jasper have been working every fucking day on both songs we needed to write. We worked before school, during school, and after school; sometimes falling asleep in my studio or on the floor of his room with guitars, paper, pencils, and food all around us.

"Your boyfriend wants to take his bike." She told me.

Somewhere in the past two weeks Jasper also grew the balls to ask me out.

"Not happening if he wants me to be ok to sing." I told her tossing my hair over my shoulders.

"Em and Gar can get a pass to come see you two, so you better shine." Rose told me as we walked down the stairs.

Ang was waiting for us when we reached the bottom with Midol and a bottom of water for me.

I thanked her and we walked outside.

I went over to my truck and opened it for the girls. I walked back over to Jay where he was leaning against his bike.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his arms come around my shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked into my hair.

I nodded against his chest. "I can't ride with you today."

"I figured as much. Meet you at the locker?" he asked.

"Me and the girls are taking a detour so probably in class."

"All is well. Go ahead." He said letting me go.

I reached up and kissed his neck, the only part of him I could reach in my sneakers.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

I pulled back before he could deepen it. "Bye babe."

"Later." He said hitting my ass as I walked away from him.

I jumped into my truck and pulled out leaving the boys arguing.

"How many cars do you have?" Ang asked when we passed Fee coming up the driveway driving his Audi R8.

"No clue." I shrugged messing with the radio, before giving up and reaching across the center console to the glove compartment.

I opened it and reached for the CD me and the girls made last night.

Rose grabbed it from my hand and put it so I could focus on the road. Soon enough music flowed out my speakers.

_County road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_It's half past ten, another six pack in_

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies_

_He don't know what's waiting here this time_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Hey!_

The song finished just as we pulled up to gas station. We all hopped out, Rose and Ang going to get snacks leaving me to pump the gas.

We worked fairly quickly and pulled up to the school just as the bell was ringing. We jumped out of the truck, each of us grabbing a bag full of junk, and walked into the school towards our lockers.

"Ella." Knowing only one person can get away with calling me that I never turned around as I opened my locker.

"Cullen." I yelled back.

"Hello Rose, Ang. Ella, I'm coming to see you third period." He said as he walked over to us.

"Good you can sit with Rose Ang Em and Garrett. How are you and what's her face?"

Rose and Ang laughed. Cullen decided to take up dating Irina for the time being and I really can't stand her.

"You should make another contest first period." He told me smirking.

"Isa are you fucking with Edward's girl again?" Em asked when he walked up with Garrett and Jasper.

"Never." I said innocently leaning into Jasper's side when he came to stand next to me.

I pulled my notebook out of my locker and handed it to Jasper, knowing he was going to take it anyway, and grabbed a bag of chips.

The bell rang and Jay, Ro, and I walked to class. Me and Rose shared the chips when we sat down and Jasper started playing with my hair.

"You need a haircut." He said.

"So do you." I told him looking at him.

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He went back to playing with my hair.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rose.

"You know what song you have to sing for spotlight?" she asked.

"I think it's like _Wake Me Up When September Ends_." I told her thinking.

She nodded. "You both know your song right?" she asked making sure we had everything right.

We both nodded and the bell rang.

* * *

History was long and boring and English passed in the same manner.

When the bell finally rang, Jasper and I were the first ones out the class.

We met up with Ang and Rose at the locker.

"Wifey, the boys are meeting us at the gym." Rose said.

I nodded. "K, you want to go to them?"

"Yeah, I'll go." She said then kissed all of us and walked away.

Jasper went to grab a guitar and the three of us walked to the auditorium.

Ang came backstage with us to put her things down and set up her camera.

"You have to do this?" Jasper asked carrying the stand to the front of the stage.

"Yep. I'm on newspaper and you're gonna be famous." I joined in at famous and we said it together laughing.

He shook his head at us. Hall walked over to us interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"Isabella, Jasper, you're last to go up. I hope you two wrote an amazing song?" she asked looking at us.

We shrugged and Ang answered her. "It's good. Better than that it's amazing."

"Good. Now I know I told you it was on song for Veteran's Day but you have to write two." She said. "You have another two weeks left so you should get started on it."

We nodded and she continued. "Everyone is out there. Good luck."

We watched as she walked away.

"That's my cue. Love you." Ang said walking off.

Jasper sat down and I climbed on his lap and we watched as our whole class went up.

"And our last group is Jasper and Isabella."

We both stood up and Jay grabbed a guitar.

We walked out on the stage and I adjusted my mic while Jasper fixed his.

Jasper pulled a stool up to his mic and sat down. I rolled my eyes at him and took my mic off the stand and cleared my throat.

"Alright this is our song." Jasper started.

"What is it about?" Hall asked.

I looked at Jasper and he rolled his eyes at me.

I pinched him with the hand I had on his shoulder. "Uhm, a couple and one of them died in the attack." I said skimming over a lot.

"Ok then get to it."

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and he started playing.

**(Isabella; Jasper is in parentheses)**

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_

_There's a reason I feel this way,_

_You're sleeping alone,_

_(You're alone)_

_I'm awake_

_When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?_

_(To where you are?)_

**(Jasper; Isa is in parentheses)**

_Lay me down,_

_And tell me everything will be alright,_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Things will be alright_

_(Things will be alright)_

**(Isabella; Jasper is in parentheses)**

_Lay me down,_

_And tell me everything will be alright,_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Things will be alright_

**(Jasper; Isa is in parentheses)**

_(Could)_

_This could mean everything or nothing at all_

_(All)_

_You take what is real (all, all)_

_I'll give you my all_

_Is it naive to make plans that seem_

_So (so), so (so), so (so), far?_

**(Isa; Jay is in parentheses)**

_I think "let's not wait, let's love right now,_

_Let's love right now"_

_Lay me down,_

_(Lay me down)_

_And tell me everything will be alright,_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Things will be alright_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Lay me down,_

_And tell me everything will be alright,_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Things will be alright_

**(Jasper)**

_Oh, here where we lie,_

_Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong_

_You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone_

_Forever know your face _

_And ever take your place here by my side,_

_Like a ghost into the night,_

_The poisoned apple to my bite,_

_I'll be the shadow at your door,_

_I'll be the moth into your light,_

_'Cause you deserve much more_

**(Isa; Jasper is parentheses)**

_Yeah, 'cause you deserve much more_

_Lay me down,_

_(Lay me down)_

_And tell me everything will be alright,_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Things will be alright_

_(Things will be alright)_

**(Jasper; Isa is parentheses)**

_Thunder storms could never shake us_

_Lay me down and kiss me like_

_(Lay me down and kiss me like)_

_Things will be alright_

_(Things will be alright)_

_Everything will be alright_

_(Things will be alright)_

_This could mean everything or nothing at all_

_(ahh)_

_You take what is real,_

_(ahh)_

_I'll give you my all_

_(ahh)_

**(Isa; Jasper is parentheses)**

_(The poisoned apple to my bite)_

_This could mean everything_

_(ahh)_

_(I'll be the shadow at your door)_

_Or nothing at all_

_(I'll be the moth into your light)_

_(ahh)_

_You take what is real_

_('Cause you deserve much more)_

_(ahh)_

_I'll give you my all_

We finished together looking into each other's eyes. I was standing next to him leaning over and I had my hand in his hair. He reached up and kissed me.

He licked my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. we battled for dominance before I relented and let him control the kiss. We broke apart for a breath and I rested my forehead against his as we heard the entire auditorium erupt in cheers.

I smiled against his lips. "I guess you should learn the spotlight song." I whispered to him.

"You know the words?" he whispered back.

"Your sister made me learn it the same day we found out. I've known it for weeks." I told him pulling back.

He put his arm around my waist as we turned to face everyone. "You'll have to teach me then."

I nodded but didn't say anything as we walked off the stage.

"All right, all right, settle down." Hall said making the entire room silent. "As some of you may know, we've been measuring your applause to see who would spotlight the assembly on Friday." She explained. "We have two groups who were too close to measure so we're gonna have them come back out and sing a song a capella." The room erupted again. "Quiet, quiet. The two groups are Katarina and Alec and Isabella and Jasper."

The four of us walked back on stage.

"Katarina and Alec please step forward." Hall asked. "Think of a song and sing your heart out."

Jasper and I stepped back and watched as they did _The Beach_ by All Time Low.

"Jasper and Isabella you're up."

"_She's Everything_?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and handed him a mic. "I lead."

"As long as I know it."

I hit him and rolled my eyes.

**(Isa)**

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

**(Jay)**

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale __**green**__ eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

**(Both)**

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

**(Jay)**

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

**(Isa)**

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

**(Both)**

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go..._

**(Jay)**

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

**(Both)**

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I leaned up and kissed his lightly before we turned to face every one.

"Ok let's vote." Hall said after everyone stopped cheering. "Katarina and Alec." Everyone cheered loudly. "Jasper and Isabella." The entire room went up in cheers. There was screaming and yelling and whistling. "Jasper and Isabella it is."

I walked over to Kate and Alec and hugged them both congratulating them.

"Isa." I turned around and was pulled into a huge hug with my girls.

"Holy shit girl. That was not what you sang for us." Ang said hitting me.

"Because we wrote like five songs." I told them rubbing my arm where Ang hit me.

"Ella." Cullen called.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. He pulled me into a huge hug and when he let me go I was pulled into another one by Garrett and when he released me Emmett lifted me into to a huge bear hug.

"Air." I gasped out tapping his head.

He put me back down.

"I don't know why this is such a big deal everyone knew we were going to get it according to Rose."

"Yeah that's nothing new, but the songs you did are." Rose said flicking me.

"If y'all don't stop hitting me I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of all of you." I huffed rubbing my forehead.

"Relax." Jasper said from behind me.

"Let me abuse you then babe." I said turning to face him.

"Later, we have to go see Hall. She's calling for us."

I let him drag me over to Ms. Hall.

"Jiménez is with her." I told him.

"I see that."

"Well sorry I'm short." I snapped.

He looked at me.

"Sorry babe I'm not feeling good." I told him biting my lip.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Jasper, Isabella, congratulations." Jiménez said when we walked up.

"Thanks." We said together.

"Here's the music and the lyrics for Friday. You need to be able to do this in your sleep. Talent show is in a week and a half and I spoke to you about Veteran's Day." Hall said handing us the papers.

We nodded and said our thanks before we walked away.

Jasper took us to the lockers and I opened mine grabbing a granola bar.

Jasper slid the papers in my folder and dropped it in my bag. I took a bite of the granola bar and gave him the rest, spitting out the bite I took.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Nothing its making my stomach hurt more." I told him rubbing my stomach.

Cramps are a bitch. _I feel like I'm slowly dying from the inside out._

"C'mere." He said pulling me into his chest. "You wanna go home?" he asked rubbing my stomach.

I shook my head and turned in his arms. "I just won't do anything extreme."

"Weren't you trying out for cheerleading today?"

I nodded and put my face in his neck. "Its Ang and Rose they'd let me do it at any time."

He hummed. I felt him run his hands up and down my back before he ran his fingers through my hair. "Come on. I'll walk you to Herter's." He said when the bell rang.

We walked and talked about Friday and next Wednesday.

"You think of a song for it?" I asked.

"Not a clue. You have one?"

"Not a fucking idea." I groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Fucking period."

"You ok?" he asked when I bent over holding my stomach.

"Obviously not, fucktard. I feel like a baby is trying to claw out of my stomach with fucking spoons. This shit aint comfortable."

"Go home."

_What?_ "What?"

_Guess my brain to mouth filter isn't working…Great._

"You look like you're about to die, babe. Go home." He said.

"You're fucking amazing. I'll come after school." I said kissing him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me where I was. "Stay home if it hurts. The jeep is big enough to fit the girls in it and I have my bike." He said against my lips.

I hummed and nipped at his lips. "You should get to class babe. Jiménez won't like it if you're always late to her class." I told him biting his lip.

He groaned and I felt his hand come down on my ass. I arched my back and bit his lip harder. "Stop biting me." He growled out pulling his lip from between my teeth.

I hummed. "But you're so bite able babe."

He bit my neck and I moaned in his ear. "So are you but I don't bite you then go home do I?" He said running his tongue over his bite mark.

I pulled back and looked at his watch. "You got two minutes baby. Go to class I'll text you promises."

He frowned but kissed me and walked down the hall. I watched him go and turned to leave.

* * *

I drove home and went straight to my room.

I somehow fell asleep, because when I woke up my phone was singing to me.

I reached blindly for it and answered without looking at who it was.

"What the fuck, yo?"

"Babe are you coming to get the girls?" Jasper laughed out.

"Ugh! I'm on my way." I groaned.

"See you then."

I didn't even reply I just hung up.

I got out the bed and ran a brush through my hair. I started my car and drove to the school.

I parked next to the jeep and put my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard the car doors open.

"You look tired." Rose said when she got in.

"I am your brother woke me up to come get you and Ang." I told her pulling out from the parking lot.

"Drop us home and go take a nap." Ang said from the backseat.

Rose looked at me and flicked my sweat. "I take it you don't feel better." She said.

"I'm dying slowly I swear it." I pushed my bangs from my face. "I'm probably not coming tomorrow."

"You can't leave us like that." Ang said.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her when I pulled into her driveway

"Alice took up talking to Jasper when he walked me to Spanish." She explained.

_Bitch._ "What else happened?" I asked.

"Jimenez say you and Jasper before you left." Rose said.

"What she say?"

"Nothing but she kept him after class. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you."

"Oh and Jane and Tanya are shit talking again."

_Fucking ass bastards._ "Maybe I should break their face completely next time." I said.

Ang and Rose laughed at me and I shrugged.

"Love you girls." Ang said kissing our cheeks and sliding out the backseat.

Rose and I drove to her house in silence.

Rose broke it when I pulled up behind her cherry red BMW M3.

"Come up with me."

"Sure."

"Madre sono a casa. Isa è con me." she yelled to her mom.

"Ciao ragazze, i ragazzi sono al piano di sopra." She yelled back from the kitchen.

We made our way upstairs. Rose checked Seth's bedroom and found it empty.

We walked up another flight of stairs and passed her room.

I knocked on Jasper's door while she went to change.

"Come in." I heard Jasper's muffled voice yell.

I opened the door and stepped over the pile of clothes that were on the floor.

"Hey baby you feeling better?" he asked from his desk when I walked over.

"Not even a little bit." I said as he pulled me onto his lap.

I looked at his desk. "Is that the other song?" I asked picking up the paper.

"Part of it." He said yawning and putting his head on my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through his hair and let my hand rest on his neck.

"Isa." I heard Seth's excited voice call.

"Hey Seth." I said picking him p and putting him in my lap.

He played with my hair until Rose came in.

"Rosa." He said hopping off my lap.

"Sethy." She said.

I turned to Jasper. "I might not be in school tomorrow." I whispered in his ear.

He pouted.

"Stop these cramps are like superman's kryptonite." I said flicking his lip.

He sighed. "I'll get all your work."

I kissed him. "You're amazing." I said against his lips. "Absolutely fucking amazing."

He kissed me again. "I try."

I sighed and pulled back glancing at his clock. "I gotta go. I left my phone home." I said running my hand up and down his bare back.

"I'll text you later." Rose said.

"I'll answer." I told her getting up.

"Bye Isa." Seth said.

"Bye Seth."

"I'll walk you out." Jasper said getting up as well.

We walked out to my car.

"I'll come see you after school." He said leaning against my car.

"K, call me?" I asked leaning against him.

He hummed. "Maybe."

"I swear I'm going to make that your ringtone and tell Rose the name."

"Not funny babe."

"Wasn't meant to be."

"Rude. I'll call; we still have to finish the song."

"Can we do that over the phone?"

"It's just lyrics and the last part of the music." He shrugged.

I hummed. "I gotta go babe."

He moved off my car and opened the door for me.

I moved past him dragging my fingertips across his tattoo.

I bit my lip and slid in the car. I started it and looked over at him. I rolled the window down when he closed the door.

He bent down and leaned in the open window. "Text me when you get home."

"Always. Rose told me about Jiménez," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I'll tell you later." He said kissing my forehead.

I nodded and kissed his chin before kissing him deeply.

"Go babe." He mumbled against my lips.

I kissed him again and pulled back.

He tapped the roof of my car and stepped back.

I drove off watching him watch me in my rearview mirror.

* * *

When I got home, I went straight to see my dad.

"Daddy." I yelled as I walked in his room.

"Yes baby girl." He said from his bed.

I went and laid next to him curling into his side. "My tummy hurts."

"Poor baby. Take some Tylenol and go back to sleep." He said kissing my head.

"Carry me?" I asked.

"sure." He lifted me bridal style and carried me to my room.

After he put me on my bed he went to my bathroom and brought me two pills and a glass of water.

I took the pills and rolled over on my stomach grabbing my phone.

"Thank you daddy. Love you." I told him.

"Love you too principessa." He said leaving my room and closing the door."

I took my phone off the pillow and texted Jasper.

_**Made it home about to take a nap. – Bug**_

_**Call me first bug. – Jay**_

I dialed his number.

When he answered, I spoke.

"This is unnecessary Jasper."

"We're finishing this song today Isabella."

"Ugh. I hate you. Let's do it."

The song really only took five minutes to finish, music and all.

"Babe did you find a song for the talent show?" I asked playing with my hair.

"Nope did you?"

"Nope I'll probably look for one tomorrow." I told him through a yawn.

"Get some sleep babe. Text me when you get up."

"K, bye baby."

"Bye bug." He hung up.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark out.

I quickly took a shower and braided my hair.

I threw on some panties and a too big t-shirt and jumped back in bed.

I turned on the TV and grabbed my phone and texted Jasper.

_**Are you awake Jaybird? – Bug**_

_**Yeah bug. You just wake up? – Jay**_

_**Just got out the shower. – Bug**_

_**Mmmm how'd that go? – Jay**_

_**Quickly. – Bug**_

_**Why is that? – Jay**_

_**I had to tell you something. – Bug**_

This could go one of two ways.

_Let's hope for the first._

_**And what is that? – Jay**_

_**I found a song for next Wed. – Bug**_

_The moment of truth._

_**Is that so? – Jay**_

_**Yep. Wanna hear it? – Bug**_

_**Love to. – Jay.**_

I slid my finger over his name and called him.

"Let's hear it Isa." He said when he answered.

I sighed and pushed play on my iPod.

"_America's Suitehearts_?" he asked.

"Yeah or we can do _I Don't Care_." I told him.

He sighed. "What about _Me and You_?"

I thought about it. "Yeah it could work.

"K. you feel better?"

"If anything they got worse."

"Poor baby." he cooed.

I huffed and looked out the window.

_Rain. Nothing new there._

I glanced at the clock. "Babe I'm gonna let you get some sleep."

"Alright feel better bug." He said before hanging up.

I sighed and laid down falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing.

Grabbing it and blindly answering it I say, "Who the fuck?"

"Rose. Me, Ang, Gar, and Jasper are coming over." Rose's voice floated through the phone. "Em has football practice. Speaking of your tryout is Friday."

I looked over at my clock and saw it was 3. "Fuck, I slept all day."

"We're still coming over so get decent." She said hanging up without waiting for a response.

I tossed my phone on the bed before getting up and going to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and used the bathroom before taking a shower and washing my hair.

I braided my wet hair and got dressed in a floor length halter top Maxi dress before going downstairs.

"You awake?" Metri yelled from the living room when I walked by.

"You hungry?" Fee asked when I walked in the kitchen.

"Obviously and yes but the group is coming over so they'll probably bring food." I answered them.

"But we're hungry." They whined simultaneously.

"Then I'll cook for you." I said going over to the fridge.

I quickly took out the leftover chicken parmesan from last night and took out two plates.

I divided the food between the two plates and put them in the microwave.

"Food's done." I yelled to them going to answer the door.

"This is leftovers." They yelled.

"Love you." I yelled while opening the door. "You can go up to my room." I told the group when I moved to let them in.

They all kissed me on the cheek as they passed on their way up the stairs.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked when he came to stand next to me.

"We're going to pretend like I'm going to school tomorrow." I told him taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

He took my other hand and pulled me closer to him. "Stay home all week if you want." He said shrugging.

"_Isa they broke it_." Rose yelled down the stairs.

_Oh Jesus. And it starts._

* * *

I took Jasper's advice and stayed home all week, but I saw him the boys and my girls every day. I also got all my school work done.

_It's a good thing my boyfriend is in most of my classes._

Today was Friday and Jay Ang and I were sitting backstage during the assembly.

"Si prega di smettere di muoversi." Jay said in my ear.

I was sitting in his lap and I really had to pee but we were going on stage soon.

"Scusa bambino devo proprio fare la pipì." I said.

He shook his head, used to my bluntness. "Then go pee. I'll tell Hall you're in the bathroom."

I kissed him and ran to the bathroom.

I did my business and went to back to Jay and Ang.

"Ang went to set up." Jay said into my hair.

"Are we playing music or it is recorded?" I asked playing with his bracelet.

"Definitely playing." He said turning me to face him.

I looked up at him through my lashes. "You want to lead?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If I'm playing by myself I'm sure you can start singing first." He said pinching the skin between my jeans and my top.

"Stop, fine." I said pulling away when he started tickling me.

"Guys its time." Hall said handing us each a mic and Jasper a guitar. "Make me proud."

I kissed his cheek and pulled my hair over my shoulder.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, squeezing it as we walked on stage.

He let me go and sat on one of the stools on stage.

I moved my stool so it was slight facing him and sat down.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded and he started playing.

I took a deep breath and started singing.

**Isa**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Jay**

_Like my father's come to pass_

_**Eleven**__ years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Both**

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Jay**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Isa**

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Jay**

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

**Isa **

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Both**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I looked at Jasper and watched as a single tear fell.

We quickly made our way off the stage.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked Jasper softly when he sat down.

She shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist burying his face in my stomach.

We stayed like that for the longest, me running my finger through his hair.

I shifted my weight again and Jasper pulled me to sit in his lap.

"You're fantastic." He mumbled into my neck.

I lifted his head and looked into his gorgeous gray eyes.

I ran my fingertips across his jaw before resting them on his neck.

"I try." I whispered.

He looked at me before slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

We kissed for a while before pulling apart when his phone started ringing.

_She shines like a diamond,_

_Thinks she's a queen._

_When she's hanging on the shoulders of,_

_Cocaine kings._

_She's got a lot of,_

_Daddy's money._

_And a line,_

_On the sink._

_So she thinks,_

_She's the queen of the scene._

Jasper pulled it out his pocket and answered. "Yes Rose."

He listened to her for a while before hanging up.

"Babe Em and Gar are fight Newton and Crowley." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the parking lot.

"Who and why?"

"Hands and Grabs, babe. Apparently they touched Ang and Rose."

_Wow I really need to learn their names._ We walked over to where they were fighting and watched as Jasper shook his head and tried to break it up.

I looked around and saw Cullen standing by his car. I jumped into the tailgate of my truck along with the girls. Jasper sat on the edge.

"Edward." I yelled.

He came over. "Hey Isa. What's up?"

"Can you hand me that rock over there?" I asked sweetly pointing at the nice sized rock next to Jasper's bike.

Cullen went and grabbed it for me.

I took it from him kissing him on his cheek and cleared my throat before whistling loudly.

"Five seconds till my new pet rock Joe gets reacquainted with his long lost best friend, one of your windshields." I yelled.

I sat next to Jay and we watched as the fight ended.

"That works too." Jay said to me.

I beamed at him and turned to face the four boys. "Hands, didn't I tell you don't touch? Grabs, do you want to eat through a straw for the rest of your life?" I asked rhetorically. "Jesus you two are dumber than my pet rock."

Jasper snickered and pulled me into his lap.

"Hands, Grabs. Don't touch any one. _Ever_. This is you fair, final, and only warning. If not, this rock will be thrown at your face and not your car. Capito?" I asked tossing the rock back and forth between my hands.

They both nodded.

"Good. Dismissed." We watched as they ran away.

I relaxed against Jasper and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Ella. I love having you here."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait classes are a beast. maybe next chapter is JPOV. Let me know what you think.

**Translations:**

Capito? -Understood

Ciao ragazze, i ragazzi sono al piano di sopra- Hi girls the boys are upstairs

Scusa bambino devo proprio fare la pipì. - Sorry baby I really have to pee

Si prega di smettere di muoversi. -Please stop moving

Principessa- Princess

Madre sono a casa. Isa è con me -Mother I'm home. Isa is with me

**Songs:**

Hot Chelle Rae- Queen of the Scene

Greenday- Wake Me Up When September Ends

Miranda Lambert- Gunpowder and Lead

Sleeping with Sirens- Let Love Bleed Red

Parachute- Kiss Me Slowly


	14. Dressing Up

_Tonight, I'm gonna come alive_

_Make you forget about your nine to five_

_Are you ready for your blood to rise?_

_Tonight's the night_

_I'm dressing up for you_

…

_Tied, tight, tip, teasing_

_Push, pull, pressure, pleasing_

_Beads of sweat drip down your neck,_

_Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak_

_Trembling, trembling, trembling_

_Katy Perry- Dressing Up_

* * *

**JPOV**

"I'm not coming out."

"Why not?"

"Seriously."

I sighed. Tonight was the Halloween football game and we were supposed to already be there.

"Isa seriously the game is starting soon."

She growled. "You want to put on these shorts?"

"Isabella."

"Fucking fine."

"I doubt the pants are that bad babe."

The bathroom door opened and I looked up from where I was laying on her bed.

_Fucking hell._ "Damn Isa." I whistled.

She glared. "Fuck you."

I watched as she walked over to her closet and took out her shirt and sneakers.

She slipped on her shirt and my eyes bugged out.

"You're joking right." _Please say yes._

"Uhm no?" she said confused.

"So you're wearing that," I pointed at her 'shirt', "with those," her piercings, "and that," her tattoos, "showing and my number is going where?" I asked.

"I never said it was a lot of clothes babe, but yes. Your number would be here." She said pointing to her hip, right above her waistband.

"Explain this to me." I asked flicking her top.

"This is your sister's creation." She said. "It's called a bandeau. Essentially it's a strapless bra minus this thing." She explained lifting it and showing me her bra clasp. "It has your number on it too. I have it inside out, look."

She fixed it and showed me.

"Are you ready?" I asked ignoring her smirk.

"Yep let's go." She said bending over to grab her blue and black Vans that went with the school colors.

_That ass._ "Your ass is showing." I told her leaning against her doorway.

"Fantabulistic." She said standing up and pulling at the shorts. "This G-string is up my ass as is I don't need spanks up there too."

"Thanks much for the info Bella." Her brother Demetri said walking by her door.

"You're welcome. Why are you up here?"

"Uhm, we're leaving and if you want to work on your stunts you'd want to leave too."

"Like now Isa." I added.

"You wanna pull these shorts out my ass?" she said glaring at us.

"Whatever let's go." I said tossing her over my shoulder and walking down the stairs.

She huffed and rested her arms against my back. "Thanks so much, babes. Metri grab that bag. Fee I need water." She yelled out.

I dropped her in the passenger seat of my truck. I shut the door and walked around the car to the driver's side.

"Jasper."

I looked up when her brothers called my name.

Demetri threw me her bag and Felix threw me her water bottle.

"Thanks." I told them climbing in the car.

"Good luck." They yelled.

I slid into the car and ignored Isa's pouting face. "Stop pouting." I told her driving towards the school.

She didn't answer and turned to look out the window.

We drove to the school in silence.

I shut off the car and turned to face her. "Isa Bug."

"What?"

"Look at me."

She turned to me. "Yes."

I raised an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Really."

I chuckled. "Come here." I said pulling her into my lap. "I'm sorry."

"Mmmm me too."

"What for?"

She turned to face me with a raised eyebrow.

"Right." I said kissing her forehead.

We slid out the car and she walked me to the locker room.

"Oh you have my piercings." She said, causing me to turn and face her.

"Which ones?"

She shrugged. "No clue Rose told me you had them."

"That means they're in there." I told her pointing to the locker room.

She huffed. "Fucking Rose. Let's go."

I snickered and watched as she opened the locker room yelling.

"Y'all dick faces better be fully clothed."

I walked in behind her and watched as she worked her way to my locker, stopping to talk to everyone on the team.

She finally made it to where I was leaning against my locker. "You ass hats better win tonight."

"Have we ever let you down yet Ella?" Edward asked her.

"Don't answer." Emmett interrupted.

She shrugged.

"Tongue?" I asked interrupting whatever statement she was going to make.

She stuck out her tongue. "I'm wearing 7."

"Lip?"

"Is obviously not in."

"Color?"

"Blue." The whole team answered for her.

I handed her the stud.

She opened Edward's locker and put it in using his mirror.

"Nose is in."

"Yeah it's the black stud."

"Belly?"

"Top or bottom? Remember I got that done."

"Both."

"I don't have either in."

"Top color?"

"We can do the plain blue one."

I turned and bent over to help her put it in.

"Ow that hurts Emmett." She said as I was standing up.

"It won't bounce back." He whined.

"Because it's technically scrunched and it's not my natural hair. It's full of gel and hairspray, relax." She turned to face me.

"Bottom color?" I asked smirking at her.

She smirked back and arched a brow. "The J works."

I laughed and handed it to her, watching her put it in.

"Hip?"

"Uhm am I wearing both or one?"

"You tell me. Isn't my number going on one?"

She shrugged. "Yeah so one blue one black?"

I turned and handed her what she asked for. "That works."

"Ella are you putting in your earrings?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but I think Ang has them." She said looking in my locker. "Guess not." She said pulling out her earrings.

"Are we doing blue in one and black in the other?" she asked me.

"Your ears. I have to take out my piercings." I told her shrugging.

She looked at me with a blank face before shaking her head and putting in all twelve earrings.

"Volturi why are we in here?" Coach bellowed when he saw Isa standing in front of Edward's locker.

"Uhm because my totally fantabuloso football team needed some…" she trailed off looking at me, thinking of a word. I shrugged. "Motivation and initiation for tonight." She finished glaring at me.

"And you couldn't do that outside on the field like cheerleaders do?"

"But Coach how would that motivate them if they had to wait till half time to see us?" she said innocently.

_Innocent my left ass cheek._ "Let's see you motivate my team then." Coach said sitting on the bench next to our center Connor.

She climbed up on the bench, with the help of Emmett, and took a deep breath. "Ok so I know you dick wads can play football." She started.

"Volturi." Coach warned.

"Just watch her coach." I told him.

"Carry on."

"Right so as I was saying y'all can all play football, whether you're good or not is still up for debate."

"Ella." Edward yelled.

"Right. We cheerleaders," she said waving to outfit, "want you football players," pointing at us, "to be the shit. We don't get all dressed up like this to watch you fail."

"Isabella." That was Emmett.

She ignored him. "So go play football and win and at halftime you boys get the best show ever. Tonight it Halloween so there's definitely a party after. Y'all are who?" she asked.

"The Bulldogs." The team yelled.

"And y'all came to what?"

"Win."

"Good and if y'all are up by halftime the cheerleaders have a fantastic show for you. If not, you get your usual show." She finished shrugging.

The team yelled and whistled, now completely motivated.

Isa motioned for everyone to move off the bench she was sitting on and did two front walkovers and a front flip off the bench.

She walked over to me. "You didn't say anything." She pouted.

"Because I have my motivation already and I know what's happening after the game." I told her wrapping her in my arms.

"True, but still."

I kissed her lightly and smiled when she whimpered as I pulled back.

"Baciami." She said.

I smirked at her.

"Jasper."

I laughed and kissed her, groaning when she pulled my hair.

I ran my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth easily allowing me to deepen the kiss.

_I should let her go practice with the girls now._

I was about to say as much when I felt her drag her nails down from my scalp to my neck and fist in the collar of my jersey.

"Volturi, go practice with the girls. Now." Coach yelled.

"I want to cut his throat out so bad." She whispered against my lips.

"Very violent bug. You should go though; I still have to put on my pads."

"I really don't want to go practice." She said sliding her hands up my back under my jersey.

I sighed against her lips and pulled back. "Come on I'll walk you."

She let her hands slip out my shirt and turned to coach. "I hate you."

"Leave Volturi, you're not even supposed to be here."

"It's not the team has anything I haven't seen before. And I highly doubt you didn't hear when I came in." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let's go." I said putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her from the locker room.

"Bye Isa." The team yelled out.

"Bye boys. Remember your motivation." She yelled back.

"I think the girls are gonna be upset, Isa." I told her seeing Rose and Ang yelling at the girls.

"Fuck that. You know how hard it is to be a flyer?" she asked looking up at me.

"Not at all dear. If anything I sympathize with the bases and even that is a stretch."

"Hmmm. You should be my base."

"No he shouldn't he'd grab your ass too much." Rose said when she saw us walking.

"Disappear Jasper. Poof." Ang said kicking me in my shin.

"What the fuck Angela?"

"Bye Jasper." She and Rose said in unison, turning to Isa. "You go flip like a good girl."

Isa ran over to me and I opened my arms and caught her as she jumped. "Hmmm, I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." I said against her lips. "I should go."

"Good luck Jaybird." She whispered against my ear before kissing my neck and letting me go. "Oh where do you want your number?" she asked turning back around.

"Here" I told her sliding my finger across her hip right under her piercing and slightly under the waist of her shorts.

"Of course." She said smiling brightly at me. "I'll have James do it now go before the girls kill me and you."

I laughed and ran back over to the locker room.

"Nice ass." I heard Isa and James yell.

I raised my hand and waved.

Walking back into the locker room was like walking in to a nudist colony.

I walked over to my locker, pulling off my shirt. "What the shit?" I yell when I look at my locker.

I opened it and slammed it shut. I walked back out the locker room not bothering with a shirt.

I heard Emmett and Edward following me.

We walked across the field and I saw Isa, Rose, and Ang looking at us.

Edward stopped to tell them what happened.

"Fucking hell." I heard Isa yell.

"Piers." I yelled when I got in front of him.

Shannon Piers. I fucking hated him. Like he should die in a hole with a fucking dragon.

"Hale. Did you see my present I left you? I thought it'd be a nice touch from the last time we played each other, don't you?"

"What the fuck did I tell you the last time we played Piers?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I felt Isa slid slightly behind me.

"You see Hale I can't seem to remember that far back."

"Well let me refresh your memory." I asked before pulling back and hitting him.

"Jasper, stop if you hit him again coach will bench you. Let it go for now wait another ten minutes and handle it on the field." Isa said calmly.

"Oh so you have another cunt fighting your battles Hale." Piers spoke, his voice grating my last nerve.

I just shook my head and laughed along with Rose, Ang, Emmett, and Edward, all of us remembering the last time anyone called Isa a cunt.

"Look ass, I just helped your ass out and you call me a cunt. Seriously?" she asked rhetorically. "Well let me tell you something cunt monkey the last bitch that called me a cunt still can't feel her brand new fucking nose and she can't eat solids for the next three weeks. You wanna be her new best friend?"

"Fuck you bitch."

"Just because Jasper can't fuck your ass up doesn't mean I won't." She said before punching him in his face again.

We all heard the crunch of his nose breaking when her hand made contact.

"Hale you, Cullen, or McCarthy better not be fighting." Coach yelled when he made it across the field.

"No sir." We said in unison stepping back and showing him it was Isa.

"Volturi, get the fuck off of him." He yelled at Isa, when she saw her on top of Piers.

"I wouldn't do that." Rose and Ang said together. "Let Jasper grab her." Rose suggested.

_Seriously._ I sighed and reached for her.

"I'm going to beat the fuck out of all of you if I get hit." I told them as I bent down. "Non lo colpì di nuovo." I told Isa when I grabbed her.

Piers went to sit up and Isa brought her foot back and kicked him once.

"Isabella."

"Non hai mai detto niente di calci." She said simply.

"Fucking Isabella." I said shaking my head.

She kissed my neck.

"Game starts in three minutes." Coach said. "Bring her in the locker room Hale."

I handed Isa to Em.

_Fucking shit._ Fuuuuuck, I hurt my hand grabbing my girl because Piers is a bitch and couldn't move out the fucking way.

I followed behind Em and Edward into the locker and shook my hand out trying not to flinch when I felt the pain in my wrist.

Em dropped Isa in my lap and she almost fell, making me reach out to grab her.

"Shiiiit." I muttered when I moved my hand.

"Let me see it." Isa said softly reaching for my hand.

She moved it around and I squeezed her thigh when she bent it back.

"Babe you can't play tonight." She muttered softly. "This is the hand you catch with."

"Fuck." I ground out.

She frowned at me and looked at my locker. "Can I go beat the shit out of him again?" she said while she opened. "And again?" she added as an afterthought.

"No Isa, I think you beat his ass enough." Em said putting on his pads.

"Fuck up Em." She sang looking in my locker. "Found it."

She came and straddled my lap.

"Get it Jasper." The entire locker room yelled.

"If you win I'm sure you'll get it too." Isa yelled back while grabbing my hand and wrapping it with the ace bandage she grabbed my locker. "There, you should be able to play now."

She leaned forward and kissed me lightly before getting up. "Get padded I'm going to bother coach."

I hit her ass as she walked past me.

"What the fuck did you forget I'm wearing a G-string with these spanks?" she yelled back at me not bothering to turn around.

I went to put on my pads as I answered her. "Not at all babe but that was for my hand."

She didn't say anything; she just raised her hand and flicked me off causing me and the team to laugh.

"Your girl's the shit Jay." My replacement Joey said.

"I know." I said smirking.

"Hale are you playing with that hand?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, Isa wrapped it for me." I told him watching as Isa walked around and helped the team with their pads.

"Focus Hale." Coach said drawing my attention back to him.

We went over the game plan until Isa screamed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fuck nugget? I should beat the shit out of you, shit muffin." She ranted as she walked over to me, dropping into my lap. "Fucking hell you really need a cup that bad." She ranted some more rubbing her ass and sitting next to me.

"Spring. What the hell dude?" Emmett boomed.

"Dude she appeared out of nowhere." Tyson, our third string running back, said.

"Obviously I fucking didn't. I mean I'm sure you heard me singing." Isa said huffing and crossing her arms.

"No I didn't."

"Fuck you Tyson go eat a pile of monkey shit."

"Enough." I yelled. "What the shit? Both of you need to relax, Tyson finish getting changed. Isa please just stay there."

"Fuck you." She said getting up and walking out.

"Fucking hell."

I walked out behind her and followed her onto the field. "Can you calm the fuck down?"

"I'm calm Jasper. I'm so fucking calm right now I want you to keep your balls." She said spinning to face me.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked grabbing her hand before she could rub her face and mess up her make up.

"Apparently I wasn't loud enough and I touched him to see if he was good and the vagina muffin freaked and hit me in the boob with his helmet." She huffed.

I tried not to laugh at her names for Tyson as I spoke to her. "Babe relax." I told her moving her bangs from her eyes. "please." I added when she glared at me.

"Ugh I fucking hate you."

"No you don't."

"I want to so, so bad."

"Hate me after today?" I suggested.

I watched her face as she tried not to smile at me but she soon gave up and laughed. "Hate you never. You should get back, the game is starting soon."

"Relax go work on your stunts with the girls." I told her.

She reached up and kissed my cheek. "Go. I'll see you right at the tunnel. I promise."

I kissed her forehead and walked away.

I walked in the locker room. _Again._

"I need to get paid for this shit." I muttered under my breath.

"You remember Volturi's speech?" Coach asked us before we left.

We all more or less nodded our agreement.

"Good listen to her and win. Dismissed."

We all ran out of the locker room and down to the tunnel.

Em and Edward looked at me when we heard Isa.

"Fucking vagina lickers." She said while walking in the tunnel. "According to the entire fucking cheer squad I have to sit on both captain and co- captain shoulders while we go out." She said walking over to me.

"Climb up." Edward said reaching for her.

"I swear fucking people bother me." she said while balancing on mine and Edward's shoulders.

"Deal with it." I said tapping her leg.

She patted my head. "Shove it. Talent show is tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They moved it."

"_The Forks High Bulldogs._" We heard the announcer say and started to run out.

I stopped and let Isa down by the cheerleaders and she kissed my cheek.

I made my way over to the coach and Edward.

"Hale you go in after second play." Coach said.

"Why?" I asked confused. I always play from start to finish.

"Your hand isn't up to par and you just had a 100 plus pound girl on your shoulder."

"I catch a ball and run it. If anyone should sit out it'd be Edward."

"You're sitting out and that's it. Consider it punishment for Piers."

"I hit him once."

"And your girl hit him more. She's sitting out until halftime." He said pointing to Isa. "Don't you dare, Volturi."

"Fuck up; because of your star receiver here, I have to sit out until halftime." Isa said coming to sit on my lap.

"That's your problem don't distract any of my boys. You wanted them to win." He said walking away.

"How long?" Isa asked turning in my lap so she could straddle me.

"First two plays." I told her.

"Ass muncher."

"You broke his nose bug."

She pouted up at me. "He called me a cunt."

I kissed her protruding lip. "And now he knows never to do it again."

She smiled brightly and kissed me. "So do you know a song for the talent show?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm sure you can think of something."

She nodded. "I'll tell you later."

"Cool."

"Oh Ang and Garrett are doing it too."

"Why?"

"Because Rose is doing it by herself."

"What song is she doing?"

"I have no idea."

"Ang and Garrett?"

"Something strange, no doubt."

"Hale get in here." Coach yelled cutting off my response.

Isa slid off my lap and handed me my helmet. "Kick ass babe."

* * *

"_And it's time for your halftime performance by your Forks High cheerleaders_."

_And I'm dying of heat stroke._

Its halftime and we were up 28-0, all four touchdowns courtesy of me.

"Babe, here." I looked up to see Isa and Rose handing me and Emmett our water.

"Cullen, catch."

Edward looked up in time to catch his water that Isa chucked at his head.

"No touching we gotta go." Isa said.

"Like now." Rose added.

The three of us sat on the bench and watch as all the cheer leaders walked to the center of the fields, each of the pulling off jackets or shirts.

We watched as the cheerleaders moved into formation.

Garrett, because God knows why he's a cheerleader, moved to stand behind Isa, while Nick went behind Rose and Sean behind Ang.

Kaylie and Kylie, two twins, handed Ang Rose and Isa a poster.

Sean lifted Ang and she sat on his hand with her poster in her hand. "Give me a F." she yelled

Garrett flipped Isa over and she did a Liberty pose and held her poster. "Give me an H." she yelled.

Rose did the same as Ang. "Give me a S."

"F." Ang shouted.

"H." Isa yelled.

"S." Rose screamed.

They did it twice more and tossed the papers on the floor.

Six girls moved in front of them and Rose and Ang bent over and did front flips down.

Isa stayed where she was and music started playing.

The entire cheer team turned towards us and I looked up at Isa and she smirked at me and winked.

"Should we be scared?" Eric asked me.

I shrugged. "Probably."

Isa counted and started.

_This is it boys, this is war- what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

Everybody joined in.

"You should be terrified." I told them.

_I was never one to believe the hype- save that for the black and white._

_**Try **__twice as hard and __**you're**__ half as liked, but here they come again to jack __**your**__ style_

The music stopped and Isa flipped off Garrett's shoulders.

She, Ang and Rose took the megaphones from the ground and yelled out, "Who are we?"

Everyone yelled. "The Bulldogs."

Music started again and I shook my head. _Only the girls._

_Don't stop, pop that, don't stop_

_Pop that pop that pop that_

I watched as most of the cheerleaders left the field, leaving Rose Ang Isa Kaylie and Kylie there with Garrett Sean Nick and Mark.

Isa moved to the middle of the field and did a triple back flip back tuck.

"Show off." I heard Tanya mutter from behind me.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Isa.

She moved around Rose and Ang and did a front flip.

"_And your Forks High dance team._"

The music stopped and the dance team came out.

Rose and Ang slid off the field and left Isa there.

"Since when was she a dancer?" Tanya said glaring at Isa as she talked to the dance team.

"Since forever ago." Emmett boomed in her ear.

I laughed when she jumped.

"She didn't." Edward said looking at me.

Isa was the dance team captain and has to pick any and all songs.

"She did obviously." Em said.

I smirked. "My girl's the shit."

_Ay payita mía_

_Guárdate la poesía_

_Guárdate la alegría pa'ti_

_(Ay dame dame damelo)_

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol_

_No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_

_Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella_

_Ay amor me duele tanto_

_Me duele tanto_

_Que te fueras sin decir a dónde_

_Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_

_Yo se que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor_

_No solo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo_

_Sólo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adiós_

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal_

_No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_

_Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

_Ay amor me duele tanto me duele tanto_

_Que no creas más en mis promesas_

_Ay amor es una tortura perderte_

_Yo sé que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor_

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo_

_Sólo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adiós_

_(Ay dame dame damelo)_

_No te bajes, no te bajes_

_Oye negrita mira, no te rajes_

_De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor_

_Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor_

_Oye mi negra no me castigues más_

_Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz_

_Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido_

_Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido_

_Yo se que no he sido un santo_

_Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón_

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo_

_Sólo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Ay, todo lo que he hecho por tí_

_Fue una tortura perderte_

_Y me duele tanto que sea así_

_Sigue llorando perdón_

_Yo, yo, no voy a llorar hoy por tí_

Isa swung her hips from left to right and dropped into a split. She pulled her back leg up and arched her back touching her foot to her head.

She straightened up and did a back walkover and the other girls dropped into splits around her.

"That's hot." Emmett said when they finished dancing.

"Definitely." Me and Edward said together.

"I can do better than that." Tanya huffed out.

"But you didn't and I did and they loved it." Isa sang out as her and the girls bounced over to us. "Hey babe did you like?"

I kissed her head when she wrapped her arms around me. "Definitely hon."

She beamed.

"Fucking whore." Tanya muttered under her breath.

"I thought we went over this Tanya." Ang cut in.

"I'm sure your surgeon would love to see you again for your new nose." Rose added.

"Actually daddy said he's sick of her face but would love to see the paycheck that comes with her." Isa said smirking with the girls.

"Hale, McCarthy, Cullen, Volturi, Webber, and Hale pt. 2 get over here. Leave Denali alone Volturi." Coach called.

We all laughed and walked over to him.

"Great show girls now get back to the sidelines. Volturi you stay."

Rose and Ang walked away and Isa turned to coach. "What I do?"

"Stop bothering people." Coach said simply. "Boys get on the field."

I kissed Isa quickly and walked away with Em and Edward.

"I didn't do that. She ran into the wall I swear it." I heard Isa yell.

I shook my head and put on my helmet. "Let's finish up boys."

* * *

"_The Bulldogs win this game 49-3. Goo Bulldogs. The Forks High Talent Show is starting right now. Head to the theatre to get the best seat in the house. Tickets are only $5, $3 if you're a student._"

"See coach my motivational and inspirational speech worked. We totally kicked ass tonight." Isa said when we walked off the field.

"Yeah whatever. Boys congratulations, I'm proud of you." Coach said.

"So am I but you smell. Hit the showers and I'll come in later." Isa added making a face.

We filed into the locker room, pulling off equipment.

"Jasper you're in the talent show right?" Max asked me.

I looked up at him. "Yeah why?"

"Is Isa gonna sing with you?"

"Is she not supposed to?"

"No I was just wondering."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wondering what?"

"If she could play for my girl."

"Ask her she's coming in in ten minutes."

"Thanks."

I nodded and went to shower.

"Jasper." Isa yelled when she walked in.

"What?"

"Pardon me?"

"Yes Isabella."

"Much better." She said when she turned the corner and walked over to me opening my locker. "Can I play for Eric's girl?"

I pulled her onto my lap and buried my face in her neck. "You want to?" I asked.

She wiggled in my lap and ran her fingers through my hair. "Yea she's one of my dancers."

"Really?" I asked lifting my head.

"Yeah, Jesus you're clueless. She was the one that had her split halfway." She said running her fingers over my tattoo.

I winced when she pressed on my side.

"What happened?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Bad tackle. Nothing too bad." I told her kissing her neck.

She shivered slightly. "You ok to sing?"

"Perfect."

"Boys round up." I yelled, sliding Isa off my lap.

"Volturi." Coach bellowed.

"I didn't do it. Jesus Jasper yelled." Isa huffed and pulled herself up on one of the bars by the showers.

"Boys I'm so proud of you." She said clapping her hands. "You guys were fantaboulisticly delicious."

"Volturi stop making up words."

"What the fuck coach chill or I'm telling daddy." Isa snapped spinning on her bar to face him.

"Ooohhhh." The team said together.

"Continue." Coach said waving his hand dismissively.

"As I was saying, I'm am soo fudging proud of you boys. You showed up and showed out and played the best fucking game ever." Isa said beaming at us. "Now since you've showed out me and my girls are opening the talent show with a song for you guys."

The team erupted in cheers and I smiled at Isa.

"_You're amazing._" I mouthed to her.

"_Thanks you._" She mouthed back. "So I suggest you guys put on clothes and head to the theatre."

She flipped off the bar and came over to me.

"You're warm." She murmured into my bare chest.

"And you're cold. You ok?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

She nodded and pulled back. "Get dressed I'll meet you guys at the theatre."

"I'll be back stage soon."

She leaned up and kissed my chin. I bent and pressed my lips to her forehead.

She went over to my locker and pulled out my sweatshirt. "I stole this." She yelled out from the door.

"Thanks for letting me know after the fact babe." I yelled back pulling on my shirt. "Hey, come here."

"What's hood?"

"Are you changing your stuff?"

"Should I?"

"Are you changing for the show?"

"Only my shirt. We can do it later."

"That works."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go check on everybody else and then go see Erica for her song." She said kissing me.

I put my hands on her hips and brought her down in my lap.

She resisted for a while but when I ran my fingers over her hips she melted into me nicely.

She wrapped her tiny hands in my hair and pulled slightly.

I bit her lip and she gasped. I took advantage of her open mouth and forced my tongue in.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my lap.

"Isabella Volturi."

Isa tightened her arms around my neck and pulled back slightly. "I'm telling daddy Uncle Aro."

"Uncle?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yep. That's my daddy brother." She whispered back. "I'm telling daddy and he's gonna be soo mad at you."

"Isa just get to the theatre you're supposed to already be there." Coach sighed. "Hale I swear to you if you tell anyone I will kill you."

"And I will kill you right after." Isa said sweetly sliding off my lap. "Let's go babe. Coach, call daddy or I will."

She grabbed my hand and I let her drag me out the locker room.

"So that's your uncle?" I asked still slightly confused.

"Yep, that's daddy's older brother. Uncle Caius is the other oldest. You'll probably meet him and his life partner in like two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I asked opening the theatre door for her.

"Daddy's birthday." She said pulling on my sweatshirt.

_That's the one with my name from the lacrosse team._

"So Isabella you're supporting the lacrosse team now, huh?" Brandon, a replacement for the captain of the lacrosse team, asked.

"I don't like you, why are you talking to me?" she asked pulling her hair from the jacket.

"Just wondering how many people your fucking in life." He answered.

"Last I checked I wasn't fucking anyone, so get that right. Secondly, I'm sure it's my boyfriend's name on the jacket. And thirdly, I wouldn't say shit about me fucking anyone, at least my boyfriend knows where I've been when I'm not with him. Can you say the same about Tanya?" she asked tapping her chin.

He didn't say anything to her.

"Thought so. Before you step to me about anything, make sure you know what the fuck you're doing." She said spinning, unintentionally smacking him with her hair, and facing me.

"I'm going to see Ro and Ang. We'll be in the dressing rooms. If not, check with Jiménez or Hall."

"Alright babe I'm going to find Gar Em and Edward." I said into her hair.

She kissed the underside of my jaw. "Ight text me if anything."

"Always." I said kissing her.

I watched her walk away and turned to Brandon. "Tanya's fucking Clapp and Jared from the Rez. If you thought that shit was done you're fucking stupid."

I walked away from him and went to the sitting area.

I spotted the boys leaning against the stage. "Hey."

"Where's Ella?" Edward asked.

"How do you get away with that?" Emmett asked before I could answer.

"The same way she gets away with Cullen." He shrugged.

"Isa's with the girls." I told them. "Garrett why are you a cheerleader again?" I asked remembering my earlier thought.

"I thought we went over this. Ass is ass which is good. Ass that is stretchy and bendy is ass which is great. Ass that is stretchy and bendy and I can grab and look at with reason is fucking fantastic." Garrett explained to us again.

"Right." We said dragging out the word.

_And the front page headline read_

_Let the girl go, you know you can do better_

_It's bad, when the fact that you can't have her_

_Is the reason you sweat her,_

_Don't let her take advantage of you_

_Like the other dudes let her_

_You better cut your losses now buddy._

_'Cause baby girl's a queen_

_And a queen's a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose_

My phone ringing stopped any further conversation.

_**Come here now. Find James. –Bug**_

I slid my phone back in my pocket. "Isa wants us to find James and meet her in the back." I told them.

We quickly found James. "Hey sexy voice and friends. What's the damage?"

"Isa needs us." I told him.

"Us as a group or us as people?"

"Fuck if I know."

_**Us as people. Hurry the fuck up. –Bug**_

"Us as people and we should hurry up." I relayed the message.

"Save me a seat, and friends." James said walking away with me.

"Bugaboo what the fuck is the damage?" he yelled when we met up with Isa.

"This is the damage." She said showing us her hair.

_Oh whoa._ "Who did that?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and looking at the huge wad of gum in her ends.

"Fucking Denali." She seethed. She turned to me and made her bug eyes. "Can I hit her please?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Uhm, no."

"Bugaboo, it's just your ends and if she was trying to damage your hair she failed because it's just in your tips. I can cut it now, you're not gonna be missing a huge chunk of hair like Jessica was when you did it to her." James said smirking at the grin on my girl's face.

"Hurry its starting soon." Isa said.

"Fuck you Bugaboo I know what the fuck I'm doing."

"I never said you didn't just hurry the fuck up."

I was about to say something when Hall and Jiménez walked in the room.

"Isabella, Jasper and friend." Hall said looking at James cut Isa's hair. "Oh no what happened?"

"Tanya put gum in it and I had to cut it. This is James. James this is like the best music teacher ever Ms. Hall and that's the most fantabulicious Spanish teacher ever Ms. Jiménez." Isa said waving her hand towards James.

"Sexy voice hand me that bottle of water?" James asked me pointing over my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at him but handed him the water.

"Sexy voice?" Jiménez and Hall asked together.

"Have you heard the man talk? His voice is pure sex. Tonight is the first night I'm hearing him sing." James said while doing whatever to Isa's, now gum free, hair.

Hall, Jiménez, and Isa shared a look. "Oh James you don't know the half of it." Jiménez said laughing.

"Ta-da." James said while fixing his ponytail.

"Thanks Bug." Isa said grabbing her guitar and tuning it.

"Oh Isabella Erica is looking for you." Hall said.

"Uhm tell her come see me." Isa said strumming random notes on her guitar.

"Will do. Good luck tonight guys." Hall said leaving with Jiménez.

Erica walked in not long after that.

"Hey sweetie you pick a song yet?" Isa asked.

"Yep. I go on next." Erica said bouncing slightly.

"That's good. Well go get ready and I'll meet you on stage alright?" Isa asked brushing out her now gum free hair, making it wavy.

"Yep, I'll see you then." Erica said hugging Isa.

"James, I'm dying my hair black and then I'm dip dying the ends and my bangs red." Isa said coming over to me.

"Why red?" James asked looking up from his phone.

"Why not red and I don't know what other color to put." She said shrugging.

"What about blue?"

"What about not? Oh maybe blonde?" Isa asked looking up at me.

"If you want blonde leave you hair this color." James said before I could say anything.

I looked at my watch. "Isa you gotta go. I'll be out front with James."

She grabbed her guitar and kissed my neck.

"Oh and find a song short shit." I told her causing her to turn around and face me.

"First off fuck you. Secondly I have one I'll tell you when I get off from with Rose."

"When and where bug? And that works now go."

When she ignored me, I made my way back to Em and Edward with James.

When my phone buzzed in my pocket I pulled it out.

_**Anytime and anywhere. Look up. – Bug**_

I looked up at the stage and saw Isa sitting there with her guitar in her lap wearing my football jersey from last year.

_Oh my Jesus…_

_**Gorgeous now focus on the song you're playing. We'll talk later. –Jay**_

_**Of course. –Bug**_

"I thought Ella and the girls were opening?" Edward questioned.

"They're gonna close instead. They go on right after me and Isa finish." I told him.

The entire theatre quieted down when Isa played the opening chords to Erica's song.

"She's freezing up." James murmured to me.

"And Isa's about to help her out. Watch." I murmured back looking at my girl.

Isa stood up and moved her stool closer to where Erica was standing and started playing again.

She glanced at Erica and started singing.

_Can't tell you the truth-_

_'Least I don't like 'bout that._

She played and waited for Erica.

When Erica didn't sing, Isa moved the stool in front of Erica and turned her back to the audience.

Isa reached up and grabbed Erica's face and looked into her eyes.

"You, me and my guitar. Nothing and no one else." She whispered to Erica and by default the mic.

Erica took a deep breath and nodded to Isa.

Isa started from the beginning again and this time Erica sang her heart out.

_Can't tell you the truth-_

_'Least I don't like 'bout that._

_A kind of comfort in you_

_Comes when you lie right back_

_Safe from such a strange point of view:_

_To hear your own words on you._

_I'm onto you; go to be gone,_

_You are any way the wind blows_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Don't wanna come down too low_

_Any way the wind blows,_

_Any way the wind blows in_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Same all the creatures, we are_

_Chasing the pipe dream down._

_Love elusive so far_

_Keeps us divided now_

_Go, go on and write me love songs_

_So I've something to sing when you're gone._

_I'm onto you; go to be gone,_

_You are any way the wind blows_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Don't wanna come down too low._

_Any way the wind blows,_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Don't wanna come down, do you know the way_

_To be in one place but sway any way the wind's blowing?_

_You are loved._

_You are monsters and angels:_

_Untouched, unseen._

_All in one, I take all that you are_

_'cause you're just like me_

_But you move,_

_And it's hard to stay close to a satellite_

_So I lose sight of you_

_Till you come 'round again_

_I'm watching the wind._

_Hey-ey, hey-ey_

_Hey-ey, yeah_

_Any way the winds blow in_

_I'm onto you; go to be gone,_

_You are any way the wind blows_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Don't wanna come down too low._

_Any way the wind blows,_

_Any way the wind blows in._

_Don't wanna come down, do you know the way_

_To be in one place but stay any way the wind's blowing?_

_Any way the wind's blowing_

Applause filled the entire building.

"That was good." James murmured to me.

"It works." I murmured back.

_**Are you coming back? –Bug**_

_**Yeah me and James are coming back. –Jay**_

_**Hurry I'm about to go on with Rose. –Bug**_

"James you wanna see Isa before she goes on with Rose?" I asked him sliding my phone back in my pocket.

"Yea let's go." He sang out wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Whoa, whoa no, no." I said pulling away from him.

"Oh please the whole school knows you and Isa are an item. Relax." He said flipping his hair.

_Oh my lord._ "Isa he violated me." I all but yelled at her when her and Rose came into view.

"Hey pretty girl." James said kissing Rose's cheek.

"He violated me babe." I whispered in Isa's ear.

She laughed and kissed my collar bone. "How did he violate you?" she asked.

"I wrapped my arm around him the same way he has you." James explained smirking at us.

"Bullshit you grabbed my ass." I said.

"Jas you have a fantabulistic ass." Isa said smacking my ass.

"Isabella you're not supposed to agree with him." I said pouting at her.

"But babe your ass is amazing. Almost as nice as mine."

"Stop." I groaned.

"Sorry baby." Isa laughed and kissing my forehead. "I'm about to go out with Rose."

"I'll be here." I told sitting in her chair.

"Twin." Rose called making me look up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck."

Rose laughed and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "As if everyone knows you and Isa are winning."

I smirked at her. "You never know Jiménez and Hall aren't judging."

"Seriously if y'all don't win the school might riot."

We laughed together.

"Rosalie Violet Hale." Isa yelled.

"I'm coming fucking relax." Rose yelled back.

"Go before she decides against you." I said pushing Rose toward the stage.

They went on stage and James and I watched on one of the small televisions in the back.

"You know what she's singing?" James asked coming to sit in the chair next to me.

"Not a clue but knowing Rose it'll be something good."

"Alright so this song is for my baby, most definitely the most amazing person ever. And it was written by the most amazing and sexy girly ever, my wifey." Rose said before going to sit on the stool slightly in front of Isa.

Isa laughed and started playing.

She played for a while and started talking.

_Ok, maybe this is the day that I have to write a song about love_

_It's about time_

_L.O. L.O. L.O. L.O.V.E. Love_

Rose started singing after that.

_I said I'd never write a song about love_

_But when it feels this good_

_A song fits like a glove_

_When you hold me, and you tell me_

_That you missed me, and call me milky _

_Fuck it, I'mma write a song about love, yeea_

_You're my key, you unlock me_

_Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy_

_So sweet, ooooooh looooove_

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me_

_I'll tell the world that your mine and you got me_

_So sweet, ooooooh looooove_

_I'm in loooove,_

_I'm in love,_

_I'm in looooooove,_

_I'm in love,_

_I'm in loooove, _

_L.O.V.E love_

_See love doesn't choose a boy, or a girl, nope_

_When I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world_

_So you can stare_

_I don't care_

_You're the one that ain't going nowhere_

_So fuck it, I'mma be honest, with you cause_

_You're my key, you unlock me_

_Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy_

_So sweet, ooooooh looooove_

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me_

_I'll tell the world that your mine and you got me_

_So sweet, ooooooh looooove_

_I'm in love,_

_I'm in love,_

_I'm in love,_

_I'm in love_

_My best friend, that makes me laugh, _

_The puzzle piece that fits exact to my half_

_I've never felt this way _

_Sometimes I'm stuck with what to say_

_You hold my hands when I'm driving_

_You dry my tears if I'm crying_

_And we just laugh if were fighting_

_I love you,_

_I love you more,_

_I love you more,_

_You love me more,_

_I love you more,_

_Loooooooooooooooooooooooove,_

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea,_

_I love you more,_

_Yeeeeeeea_

Isa smirked down at her guitar and looked up and spoke.

_Ok so, I actually wrote a love song, _

_About someone, _

_And it's completely honest,_

She let Rose take over singing again.

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me_

_I'll tell the world that your mine and you got me_

_So sweet, ooooooh looooove_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_It's about time_

_L.O.V.E. love_

_I'm in love_

_L.O.V.E. love_

_L.O. L.O.V.E. love_

_L.O. L.O.V.E. love_

_I'm in love_

Isa finished playing and she left the stage with Rose.

"So you're in love, huh Bugaboo?" James asked smirking at her.

"Oh yeah so in love. Let me tell you." Isa said sarcastically dropping in my lap.

"So where did the song come from?" he asked confused.

Isa turned so she was straddling my lap. "Let's see." She said tilting her head to the side. "Me and Jasper were doing something."

"We were writing for November." I told her remembering the song.

"Right and we were arguing over lyrics and I threw the guitar at him."

I cut her off. "Yeah I have the bruise to prove it."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway I threw it and he played the beginning."

"And we spit balled lyrics."

"No, no you spit balled. I figured out lyrics that made sense."

"Lies, Isa we spit balled."

"Jas, really. _I like peanut butter on a rainy Sunday night._" She sang in out.

Rose and James burst out laughing.

"Yes Isa and _strawberry jelly is fantastic with toast_ makes the most sense in the world." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Hey I said it after you. Anyways that's what happened." Isa said putting her head on my shoulder.

I put my hands on her back under my sweatshirt.

"Y'all are too cute." James said smiling at us.

"I swear." Isa said into my shirt. She pulled back and threw her hairbrush at him. "Fuck the shit up."

"Isa can you do that one song we wrote?" James asked.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Please don't be the one y'all wrote during that one video call?" I asked.

"The other one." James said.

Rose looked confused as ever. So I explained it to her. "We wrote I think three songs during like four video calls I hate the one he wants Isa to sing."

"How so?" she asked.

"We'll do it." Isa said handing me her guitar.

"Did you forget you have a right handed guitar and I'm a left hander?" I asked her.

"Sorry." She said handing me my own guitar. "Let's do it."

I shook my head at her and started playing.

I looked at Isa.

"You start Jay."

I rolled my eyes at her and started singing.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

Isa beamed at me and walked over to me.

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

**Both**

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

**Isa**

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

**Jay**

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

**Both**

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

James laughed at Isa when she started dancing around with Rose.

**Isa**

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

**Jay**

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

Isa stopped dancing and turned to face me.

She smiled a beautiful, bright smile at me and sang.

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

I smirked at her and sang.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

**Isa (Jay)**

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

**Jay (Isa)**

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

**Isa (Jay)**

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

**Jay (Isa)**

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

We finished the song and watched James jump up and down and squeal like a crack fairy.

"I take it you like?" I asked smirking at him and pulling Isa into my lap.

"I fudging love." He squealed.

"Dog pitches James." Isa said pulling off her sweatshirt.

_My sweatshirt but what the fuck it's not like she's giving it back anytime soon._

"Sorry but sweet Jesus bugaboo that was the shit."

We shrugged.

"Rosalie, Isabella."

"Yes Angela."

Ang walked over to us. "I need a song to do with Garrett."

Isa made a face. "I thought you were doing that one song."

"And Tanya just sang that one song with Brandon. Where the stuffies were you?"

Rose Isa James and I shared a glance. "Around." We all said together.

"What the fuck was there an orgy I didn't know about?"

"Yeah because Jay would really let James fuck him in the ass." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What the deuce?" Ang screeched. "Whatever I need a song."

"_Good Girl Gone Bad_?" Isa suggested.

Ang looked at her and smirked. "You're a genius. Help me break it down with Garrett."

Isa shook her head. "Rose will help I gotta find a song for me and Jay to do."

Ang and Rose left talking about the song.

"Y'all still don't have a song?" James yelled at us.

"No." we said together.

"Well find one fuck nuts." He yelled at us.

I grabbed Isa's water bottle and threw it at him. "Stop yelling."

"Isa, Ang needs you." Rose said coming over.

"Alright." Isa said sliding off my lap.

As soon as she got up Rose came and sat in my lap.

"Ow Rose." I said when her phone pressed against my jeans.

"My B." She said sliding forward.

_Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

"Fucking Isa." Rose groaned out closing her eyes and putting her head on my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through her silky blonde hair. "Her new favorite song."

"Yeah, but I guess it's better than last week."

"What was last week?" James asked.

"_Marilyn Monroe._" Rose and I said together.

"Stop talking shit. Rose that's your ringtone for everybody so shut the fuck up." Isa said coming back over to us.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Is Ang good?"

"Yeah. They changed songs again." Isa said coming over to where we were sitting and sat on the armrest.

She ran her fingers through my hair and we watched Ang and Garrett go on stage.

"So this song was written by the two most fantastic people ever." Ang said.

"I wish y'all would stop writing songs." Rose said frowning slightly.

"Oh no this one was by accident." Isa said.

"We didn't mean to write it we swear." I added. "We were writing for September and she ended up playing it."

"And we ended up writing lyrics for it." Isa finished.

"So how did September happen?" Rose asked.

I shared a look with Isa. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Weed."

"Oh lord. Shut up they're starting." James said.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall against Isa when the music started.

**Ang**

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

**Both**

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Because everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

**Garrett**

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

**Both**

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

**Ang**

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

**Garrett**

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

**Both**

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I looked up at Isa when I heard her singing along.

"I wrote the fucking song." Isa said looking down at me.

"So did I." I told her.

"We get it you wrote it now relax." James said sighing.

"Stay in your fucking corner Jamie." Rose said. "I like watching them argue."

Isa and I shook our heads at them.

"Hey guys you did really well." Isa said to Ang and Garrett when they came back.

"Thanks. Hall said you two are up after Irina and Jane so you two better have a song ready." Ang said.

"That sucks because Pinky and Brain here still don't have a song." James said causing me and Isa to glare at him.

"What the fuck?" Rose and Ang yelled at us.

"We didn't have a song to begin with relax." Isa said.

"You have two minutes to find one." Rose said.

"And it better be good." Ang added walking out behind Rose.

"Oooohhhh you're in trouble." James and Garrett sang out.

Isa grabbed her hairspray out her bag and threw it at them. "Disperse." She said rubbing her hands over her face and sitting in the chair James vacated.

"_Your Song_?" I suggested looking up at the ceiling.

"It's you." She said.

I looked over to her. "We can sing anything Bug. It's you singing too."

It was quiet for a while until Isa jumped up and grabbed her guitar.

I watched her dance back to her seat and raised an eyebrow at her when she looked at me.

She shook her head and played a few chords.

"Definitely works bug." I whispered to her when she stopped.

She did a very James like squeal.

I laughed at her and shook my head.

Hall came into the room with Jiménez.

"You two better have the best song ever." Hall said looking upset.

"We do." Isa sang out walking over to me.

"Ha it better be. I can't believe you two didn't have a song ready."

"But they have one now Shel calm down." Jiménez said.

"And it's the best song ever." Isa said.

"You went mute Jasper?" Jiménez asked me.

"No she's just excited enough for the both of us." I told her pointing at my girl.

Hall cut in. "You two have music already or are you playing it?"

I looked over at Isa.

She bit her lip. "E 'troppo solo per noi. Peter può portare." She said.

I nodded to her. "We should have music here soon." I told Hall.

"Peter's here. I'm going to get the music from him." Isa said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Two minutes Isa." Jiménez warned.

"I'm going."

I sat back down in my chair and closed my eyes.

"You'll be fine Jasper." Hall said standing by my chair. "Everyone knows you two are the best singers in the school."

"Thanks Ms. Hall." I drawled out letting my accent leak into my words.

"Oh next week starts a new thing."

"What is it?" I asked looking at her.

"Mash-up Monday, Texas Tuesday, Throwback Thursday, Freestyle Friday. Wednesday would be whatever songs you want to do." She said.

I smirked up at her. "Texas Tuesday Ms. Hall?" I drawled out.

"Just for you Jasper." Isa said handing her the music.

"Is that so?" I asked her standing up.

Isa bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes. She nodded innocently.

"Ok guys. You're on." Hall said coming back in the room.

We nodded and made our way on the stage.

"Introduce it bug." I whispered in her ear standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She nodded and leaned back into me. "So we wrote this song a while ago and it's freaking amazing." She said waving her hand around. "So this is _Last One Standing_."

The room erupted in cheers and I rolled my eyes and reached around Isa for a mic.

The music started slowly and I spun Isa to face me while she started singing.

_I need this like air in my lungs _

_This element tears through my bones _

_It keeps me fighting_

She reached up and touched my cheek and I looked in to her eyes as I sang.

_Well I, emotions that swim through my veins _

_A fever that shows in my face _

_I'm not hiding _

_And this fire is alive in your eyes_

**Both**

_Well I can barely breathe _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching _

_I won't go down easily _

_Stay here by my side _

_And we will be the last ones standing _

_Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide_

**Isa**

_Cold, the feeling of fear on my skin _

_Dying to find a way in the silver lining_

**Jay**

_The stars, they burn out like dreams all around _

_Falling like rain to the ground _

_But you're still shining_

**Both**

_And this fire is alive in your eyes_

_Well I can barely breathe _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching _

_I won't go down easily _

_Stay here by my side _

_And we will be the last ones standing _

_Hold my hand and kiss me_

**Jay**

_Don't wake me up _

_I feel your touch _

_Your love like blood runs through me _

_You consume me_

Isa dropped her mic and held my face in both her hands. I dropped to my knees so she wouldn't have to reach up. She looked down into my eyes and sang into my mic.

_I can barely breathe _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching_

_I won't go down easily_

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

_Stay here by my side _

_And we will be the last ones standing _

_Hold my hand and kiss me_

She bent over and put her forehead against mine as I sang.

_I can barely breathe _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching_

_I won't go down easily_

_Stay here by my side _

_And we will be the last ones standing _

_Hold my hand and kiss me_

I put my hands over her on my face and squeezed her hand while the music finished playing.

"Isabella." I whispered to her.

"Jasper." She whispered back.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine and her hands slid into my hair.

I licked her lips and she opened her mouth, her tongue snaking out to meet mine.

I slid my hands down her arms to rest on her hips. I pulled her closer to me.

The music came to a close and we pulled apart as the entire room erupted.

Isa and I slipped off stage and went back to the group.

"Isa you're going to end up in jail with Jasper for fucking in public." James said hugging her.

"You mean like you did with Ryan that one weekend?" Isa asked sitting on my lap.

_My girl is the shit._

* * *

A/N: soo fudging sorry for the wait, but in return you get a ten thousand plus word chapter.

**Translations: **_in order._

Kiss me.

Don't hit him again.

You never said anything about kicking.

It's too much for just us. Peter can bring it back.

**Songs:**

fun- Some Nights

French Montana- Pop That

Shakira- La Tortua

Gym Class Heroes- The Queen and I

Sara Bareilles- Anyway the Wind Blows

Jessie J- L.O.V.E

Boys Like Girls- Hero Heroine

Nickelback- Gotta Be Somebody

Hot Chelle Rae- Last One Standing


	15. Some Nights

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_Fun. - Some Nights_

* * *

**IPOV**

"Are you gonna get out of bed and get dressed?"

"I'm dying right now. No."

"Get the fuck up or I'm yelling your name."

Jasper groaned and rolled over to glare at me with one eye open.

I heaved a sigh and walked over to him.

I sat on the edge of his bed next to his head and ran my fingers through his hair. "I told you to leave."

He groaned loudly and buried his face in my lap. "Shhh. You're too loud."

"Come on baby cakes. You gotta get up it's been a week." I told him rubbing his back. "You don't even have to be decent."

He rolled away from me and I got up and walked over to his closet.

"Go shower and brush. Comb your fucking hair." I told him going through his clothes.

I listened to him walk in his bathroom.

Jasper had the stomach flu for the past like month and this weekend is the Veteran's Day parade where we have to sing our two songs.

Hopefully he feels better by then or can at least sing better than he is now.

I sighed to myself and grabbed a pair of black cargo shorts and his black hoodie.

I set his clothes on his bed and sat at his desk.

I picked up his drum sticks and tapped on the desk.

_Ooh..._

_Since you went away, _

_You can color me, color me, color me, color me in grey_

_So I'm working on the words I want to say_

_I never knew, never knew, never knew your name_

_You're just my soldier, babe_

"You're good at that." Lillian said standing in Jasper's doorway.

"Oh thank you." I told her turning around.

"Isa I need a towel." Jasper yelled from the bathroom.

I got up and grabbed a towel.

I cracked the bathroom door held the towel out. "A please would be nice."

"Please." He said grabbing the towel.

"Your mom is in here. Be nice."

I walked back over to his desk.

"You're good for him." Lillian said drawing my attention from my drawing on his wall over a picture of us, to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head.

"Exactly what I said. He listens to you and he's changed since he started dating you." She walked over to the picture I was looking at. "You know he put this up the same day you drew it right."

"I drew that like forever ago."

"It's been up forever Isa." Jasper said walking out of the bathroom. "Remember that one night we wrote for November."

"The night we took the picture." I whispered. "Holy freaking ish."

"Jasper, get dressed." Lillian said. "Isa, I'll see you later."

I nodded still looking at the picture.

I shook my head and jumped on Jasper's bed.

"I don't want to go to school anymore." I told him when he laid down next to me.

"Let's go down to the Rez." He said looking over at me.

I looked at him. "Beach?"

"If you want. You know you want to go see your Rez boys." He said pulling me on top of him.

I straddled his hips and pushed my hair over my shoulders and put my hands on his abs.

"How about we go see them first and then go to the beach?" I asked tracing his abs.

He groaned and grabbed my hands. "That works." He said entwining our fingers.

I pushed his hands against the pillows. "Thanks babe, now get dressed. I'm going to bother Rose."

I slid off his bed and walked to Rose's room.

"Wifey. I love you." She sang lying next to me. "School today?" she asked me.

"Nope Rez." I told her running my finger through my hair.

She fingered my ends. "I still can't believe you dyed it."

"I know but I like it." I told her.

I dyed my hair black and dip dyed my ends red.

"It looks good though."

"Thanks. I'm getting ready to leave with Jay."

"Alright. Love you babe."

I kissed her cheek. "Love you too baby."

I walked back to Jasper's room.

"You ready yet?" I asked leaning in his doorway.

"Yeah you want a jacket?" he asked coming over to me.

"I still have the one from the talent show. It's in your truck."

He grabbed my hand as we walked out to his car. "So I'm driving?"

"Not if you don't want to. We're taking your car though."

He opened the door for me. "Get in."

"Rude ass niggas nowadays I swear." I muttered to myself climbing into his truck.

He ignored me and went over to the driver's side, climbing in and starting the car.

"Jay can I tell you something? You can't get mad." I asked turning in my seat to face him.

He glanced at me before answering. "Depends on what it is."

"Babe promises me you won't get mad."

He sighed heavily. "Promise."

I bit my lip. "Jakeislikecompletelyinlovewi thme." I rushed out.

"Come again." Jasper choked out. "I think I heard you wrong."

I took a deep breath and practically bit a hole through my lip. "Jake is like completely in love with me."

I chanced a glance at Jasper. "Jasper baby you promised." I said quickly taking in his clenched jaw and his white knuckles on the steering wheel.

I watched him take a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good now."

"You're not but we'll go with it." I told him, sliding across the seat to sit next to him. I put my arms around his waist while he drove and buried my face in his shoulder. "Anyways I don't think we'll see him today go to the garage." I spoke into his neck.

I felt him nod and wrap one arm around my shoulders.

"Did you figure out what song you're doing tomorrow?" he asked when we pulled up to Jared's garage.

I shook my head and climbed out the truck. "No but I'll have one before class. You?"

"Yeah but I'm not telling you."

"So I guess you feel better."

We walked into the garage.

"Jared!" I yelled jumping on the front desk and looking at the papers there. "Hand me that pen Jay."

"Baby Bella and boyfriend." Jared said walking out from the back wiping his hands on a towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Duh. Oh and Paul needed to see me." I told him doing the paperwork that was on the desk.

Jasper came around the desk and stood behind me. "That's 13 not 12." He said pointing to the paper.

"Fuck up." I told him changing the numbers.

"Paul is in the back you'll have to go to him." Jared said leaning against the desk.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Denali won't leave me alone." He sighed. "She sent me these this morning." He handed me a vase full of roses. "There's four more in the back."

"Oh wow she must be super sorry." Jasper said sarcastically reading the note that came with the roses.

"What'd it say?" I asked while finishing the paper I was working on.

"_I love you more and more every day we're not together. I miss you. Everything about you. From the way you kiss me to the way you run your fingers through your hair when you're frustrated. Please Jare I'm so fucking sorry._" Jasper read out.

I stared blankly at him before laughing. "Jared seriously can I hit her please?"

"Go for it." He said waving his hand in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at him and handed him the papers I was working on. "File this I'm going to see Paul."

I walked towards the back. "Paul." I called out.

"Hey baby bells." Paul said from under a car.

"Hey you needed to see me." I said walking over to him.

"Yeah can you see what's wrong with that car over there?" he asked.

"Of course." I walked over to the car and opened the hood. "Y'all are all stupid." I said looking at the engine.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked coming over to me.

I pulled off my hoodie, rolled up my sleeves and threw my hair in a bun. "This battery, first of all, is corroded. Secondly there's a bad starter connection and the ignition switch is blown. Thirdly the timing belt is broken." I told him pulling out everything.

I turned to grab the other battery on the self and ran into someone. "Shit Jasper what did I tell you about working out?"

"Sorry." He said holding onto to my waist.

"Whatever." I said pulling away from him and going over for the battery, starter and ignition. "Can you grab the timing belt from up there babe?" I asked Jay walking back to the car. "Third one from the left all the way in the back."

He handed me the timing belt and leaned against the wall watching me work.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"You're fucking sexy as hell. Your shorts don't cover your ass and you're wearing my shirt. You also head first under the hood of a car fixing something professionals couldn't figure out." He explained. "It's sexy shit Bug. Deal with it."

I straightened up and looked at him. "I hate you." I told him before going back to putting in the new timing belt.

_Cause you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight_

I sang out grabbing the keys and dancing over to the car. I opened the door and started the car.

It started with a nice purr. "G-shit." I said turning off the car and shutting the hood.

I put the keys back on the wall and wiped my hands on the towel that Jared used earlier. "Come on I'm bored now." I told Jasper grabbing his hand.

"That was sexy Isa." He whispered in my ear pulling me to stand in front of him as we walked to the front.

"The car works Paul. I'm leaving now." I told them hugging them.

"Are you going to see Sam?" Jared asked.

"Is he still dating Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Then no." I said ending the conversation.

Jasper pulled me back to him and I leaned against his chest.

"Fine, fine. Bye." Jared said walking into the back again.

"Bye baby Bella." Paul said going in the back as well.

I and Jasper walked out to his car.

"Can I drive baby?" I asked looking up at Jasper.

"Why do you, tiny little you, want to drive my truck, my big ass lifted truck?" he asked pressing me against the side of his truck.

"Because I do." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and lacing my fingers in his hair.

"What does that mean, exactly?" he asked sliding his hands down my waist to my hips.

"That means that I want to drive because I do. Can I?"

"What do I get if I let you drive?" he asked rubbing his thumbs on my hips.

"I'm not sure what do you want?" I asked rubbing my thumbs on his neck.

He pulled me closer to him. "I don't know yet, but you can drive." He said against my neck.

I beamed at him and kissed him. "Thanks boo."

I took the keys from his pocket and jumped in the car.

He laughed at me and closed the door before walking over to the other side.

"Let's see how you do this." He said looking over at me.

I huffed at him and rolled my eyes at him. I reached down and moved the seat forward.

"What the shit Isa? You're short as fuck."

"No asshat, you're just tall as shit." I rolled eyes and started the car.

I drove down to the cliffs and parked.

"I'm driving back home." Jasper said helping me out the truck.

"Go for it. I just wanted to drive here." I told him holding his hand.

We walked down the beach and I pulled him over to a log.

"What are you doing?" he asked me when I walked down to the edge of the water.

He got up and walked over to me. I picked up a stick and pulled up the sleeves of my shirt.

I wrote mine and Jasper's name in the sand. I drew a big heart around it and dropped to my knees.

I broke the stick in half and wrote _Est. 9-9-12_ under our names.

"Jasper and Isabella. Established September 9, 2012." Jasper read crouching down next to me.

"Yep." I said turning my head and kissing him.

"_BELLA!_"

Jasper pulled back and pulled me to my feet in one swift movement.

"I want ice cream." I said into his chest wrapping my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around me and spoke into my hair. "I'll take you-"

"Hey Bella. How's it going?" Jacob asked cutting off Jasper.

_It was going fantastic till you showed up. Now I just want to kill you._ "Fine." I said turning my Jasper's arms.

"Sounds good. Are you coming to the bonfire this weekend?" he asked glaring at Jasper's arms that slipped down around my waist.

I felt Jay smirk into my hair. "No I'm not. Em's birthday is this weekend and we had plans." I told him.

"It's Leah's birthday." He said.

"And I don't like her so why would I go in the first place?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

Jasper's laughed in my hair. "Let's go Bug. I think you asked about ice cream." He said lifting his head.

"Yeah let's."

We walked past Jacob and he reached his hand out and grabbed my arm.

"You have thirty milliseconds to let me go Jacob. Friends or not I will hit you." I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I counted to ten in my head and opened my eyes.

"You're still holding onto me." I said looking at his russet hand on my pale skin. "I'm only asking nicely once. Let me go or I will beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"Black just let her go." Jay said rolling his eyes.

Jacob looked at me and dropped my arm.

I pulled my hand back and punched him in his mouth.

"Isabella." Jasper sighed coming over to me.

He picked me and tossed me over his shoulder. He put me down when we got to his truck and he pushed me against the passenger door.

"Isabella Marie Volturi." He growled out my name.

I shivered slightly and bit my lip, holding back the whimper that was building in my throat. "Don't do that." I whispered out.

He moved closer and put his hands on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin.

I slid my hands up his arms, stopping to squeeze the muscles I felt, before continuing up to his hair. I laced my fingers through his soft blonde locks and brought his face down to mine.

"Isabella." He warned.

I whimpered embarrassingly loud and reached up to kiss him.

He groaned into the kiss and nipped at my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter. I moaned at the taste him and his hands tightened on my hips.

I pulled his hair slightly and he groaned again, pushing my harder against the car.

I slid my hands from his hair and let them slide down his well-defined chest. I moved my hands under his shirt and scraped my nails against his abs felling them tense and relax under my hands.

"I know what I want." Jay whispered against my lips.

"For what?" I moaned out when he bit my neck.

He soothed the sting with his tongue. "My truck."

"Ooohhh." I moaned out when he placed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. "Is that right? What do you want?"

"I think you know but if not I'll tell you later." He said pulling back and looking down at me with his gorgeous gray eyes. "Come on I think I owe you ice cream."

He opened the door and I climbed in.

I slid over to sit next to him when he got in. I leaned my head against his arm and laced our fingers together. "Can we just buy ice cream from the corner store and go back to my place?" I asked softly.

"Yeah." He said kissing my head. "What's the matter?"

"Baby I miss spending time with you." I whispered to him.

"I know we haven't spent any time together since we were writing songs." He said pulling into a parking space.

"Yeah well." I said letting the rest of the sentence drift off as he lifted me out the truck. "Come on I want vanilla ice cream. Maybe some strawberry too."

I pulled him down the ice cream and grabbed the ice cream I wanted.

Jasper took them from me and we walked to checkout. It went fast and soon enough we were pulling up to my house.

"Bella." Metri and Fee yelled out when we walked through the door. "Jasper." They yelled again when they saw him with me.

"Hey twins. Is daddy home?" I asked hugging them.

"Yeah. He should be." Metri said. "You wanna make dinner one time?" he asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah what do you want?" I asked them putting my hair in a bun on the top of my head and pulling up the sleeves to my sweatshirt.

"Anything."

I nodded and pulled out some chicken breast. "Hand me that knife." I asked Jasper when he came to stand next to me. He handed me the knife. "Thank you boo."

I quickly made some chicken parmesan with some angel hair pasta.

"Twins." I called when I put the chicken in the oven and set the timer. "When the timer goes off take out the chicken. Everything is done."

"Thanks Bella." They said together.

"No problem twins." I told them. "I'm going to see daddy and me and Jay are gonna be in my room."

"Ok love you." They said.

"Love you too." I kissed them on the cheek and me and Jasper left.

"I'll meet you soon." I told Jasper at the bottom of the stairs.

He nodded. "The ice cream is in the freezer."

"I'll bring it up." I told him kissing him lightly.

I watched him walked upstairs and I turned to knock on my dad's door.

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on his bed. "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" he asked coming to sit next to me.

"Are you going into work?" I asked looking at the open suitcase on the floor.

"Yep I'm going to Rio." He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I laughed at him. "Have fun with that." I told him. "I just came to let you know me and Jay are upstairs and I made dinner."

"What'd you make?"

"Chicken parmesan with angel hair pasta."

"Alright. Go back to Jasper."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too principessa."

I got up and walked out his room, closing the door behind me.

I grabbed the ice cream from the freezer before I made my upstairs pulling my hair out of the bun I had it in to cook and pulling off my sweatshirt. I opened the door to my room and walked over to Jasper who was lying across my bed.

I put the ice cream on the night stand and climbed on my bed straddling Jasper's back. "Babe." I sang into his neck.

He flipped over and I slid down his chest to straddle his hips, wiggling around to get comfortable. "Bug. Stop moving." He groaned out putting his hands on my hips to stop me from moving.

I sighed and slid off of him and leaned against my headboard. I pulled my legs up to my chest and grabbed the vanilla ice cream and a spoon off the night stand.

"C'mere." Jay said leaning against the headboard and pulling me to straddle his lap.

"Want?" I asked eating a spoonful of the ice cream and scooping another one, holding it out to him.

He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the spoon.

I bit my lip and pulled the spoon back.

"What's the matter bug?" he asked smirking and taking the spoon from me and feeding me a spoonful.

I smirked at him.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_

_Baby let me put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

I sang to him grinding on his lap and swirling my hips.

He choked on the spoonful of ice cream he just put in his mouth and I giggled.

He glared at me.

"What you asked." I said innocently batting my eyelashes at him.

He slid his hands into the back pockets of my shorts, his fingers digging into my ass and pulling my closer to him. "I dislike you so much."

I laughed and pulled away from him closing the ice cream and standing to carry it downstairs.

"Come on I'm hungry now." I told him walking over to my door.

We walked into the kitchen and Jasper leaned against the counter next to the stove and watched me make something to eat.

I turned to see him looking at me frowning slightly. "Frowning gives you wrinkles here, here, and here. That's not cute." I told him touching both corners of his mouth and his forehead.

He glared at me and flicked my hand from his face.

I danced back over to the stove and took out a plate. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"No, not really." He said reaching for me. I let him pull me to stand between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around my lower back and locked his hands together on the small of my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Fair enough." I shrugged.

I pulled back and made myself a plate. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table.

I pushed him into a chair and climbed onto his lap. He put his arms around me and grabbed my fork, spinning some pasta around it and stabbing a shrimp.

He held the full fork up to my lips and I opened my mouth slowly, looking up at him through my lashes.

He bit his lip as he pulled the fork from my mouth.

I did the same and held the fork up to him. "Taste."

He wrapped his lips around the fork and closed his eyes, groaning in appreciation no doubt. "Damn bug. That's good." He told me.

I hummed around another mouthful of food. "Thanks. What time do you have to leave?" I asked swallowing and glancing at the clock.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon my dear." He said his accent leaking into his words as he fed me more food.

I pouted and pushed the plate away. I turned and straddled his lap.

_My hero she's the last real dreamer I know_

_And I can tell you all about her_

_I don't think I can fall asleep 'til I roll over_

_Can we just start over again_

_And I can tell you all about.._

_I don't think I'll fall asleep 'til then_

I pulled my phone out my pocket and sighed seeing it was Rose.

"What's up wifey?" I asked playing with Jasper's fingers.

"Hey babe is Jay still there?" she asked.

"Yeah but he was getting ready to leave." I told her getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

Jasper stood up and ran upstairs to grab his phone and his keys.

"K. Ang and I need to talk to you so call me back when he leaves."

"What about?" I asked leaning against the front door waiting for Jasper to come back down.

"Outfits tomorrow and-"

My phone beeping cut her off. "Hey Gar is calling me for one reason or the next I'll call you back as soon as I'm off the phone with him." I told her.

"Alright."

I clicked over to Garrett. "Yes my dear." I said walking Jasper out the front door to his truck.

"Can I come over?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing I just need someone to talk to." He said.

"Alright. You can come over now if you want." I told him.

"Thanks Isa."

I hung up and looked up at Jasper.

"Are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked him leaning against his chest.

"Yeah. Unless you want your car back?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"My car, Rose can drive to school tomorrow. I think she wants girl time anyway. I'll text you if anything changes."

"All good then. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hey, can you bring me a V-neck shirt tomorrow when you come?" I asked thinking about my outfit tomorrow.

He arched an eyebrow but nodded his consent.

"Thank you baby." I told him reaching up and kissing him.

"I'll see you tomorrow my dear Bug." He said kissing me.

I stepped back and watched him drive away. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly calling Rose.

"He's gone?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, but Garrett is coming over." I told her going back to the kitchen to pack up the food and clean the kitchen.

I put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter as she started talking. "So you know Em's birthday is Friday."

"Yeah what of it?" I asked washing a plate.

"He wants to go to a karaoke joint."

"Which means?" I asked knowing there was something else to it.

"He wants us to sing."

"Us as in…" I trailed off drying the dishes and packing them away.

"Us as in you Ang and me." she clarified.

"_Cockiness._" I sang out to her taking my phone off of speaker and going to answer the door.

"But of course." She laughed. "Tomorrow we'll go over it. Speaking of what are you wearing?"

"Uhm, my black pencil skirt and one of Jasper's shirts. I'll probably pair it with my sky high black pumps." I told her.

"How short is the skirt?"

"Right under my ass. No bending over for me tomorrow." I sang out.

I looked up at Garrett. "Hey Gar you can head up to my room I'll be right up."

He nodded and left for my room.

"Alright what color shirt?" Rose asked drawing my attention back to her.

"Fuck tell Jay I need a white shirt. Oh, if you want you can drive my car tomorrow go for it. Jay is picking me up."

"Got it and Em is taking me to school tomorrow."

"Alright tell Jasper. I'll just come over and drive home tomorrow."

"Alright go deal with Gar. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Oh my hair is gonna be straight tomorrow."

"Got it. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and made my way to my room.

"Sorry that was Rose." I told Garrett when I walked in.

"I figured as much." He said coming to sit on the floor in front of me.

I pulled the hair tie from his hair and ran my fingers through it. "You wanna tell me what's wrong now?" I asked softly.

"Uhm…" he said trying to find the words.

I didn't push him. I just sat and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I may or may not have hooked up with someone you may or may not know." He said.

_I'm confused._ "You lost me Hun. Start over?"

"I may or may not have hooked up with someone. You may or may not know who they are."

"Is it a he or a she?"

He didn't answer for a while. I felt him mumble something.

"One more time?"

"I said a he."

_Oh whoa. Hold up the only one…_ "James." I whispered out. "Oh Gar." I said sliding down to sit next to him. "Look Hun, I don't want to know anything. I don't _need _to know anything." I said stressing the need. "But I'm here if you want to talk about it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "It happened the night of the talent show." He whispered.

"Did you like it?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Enough." He shrugged. "I'm so confused." He groaned out dropping his head back against my bed.

"Let me rephrase that. Did you feel so earth-shatteringly nice that you want to do it again but fear rejection in the matter that Jay Em and Cullen find out?" I asked all in one breath.

"First breathe, secondly yes." He said.

"So do it again." I shrugged. "Cullen wants to fuck Ang, Em and Ro are fucking like bunnies, Ang is fucking Peter like there's no tomorrow and Jasper and I still haven't got there yet but what the point in all of us being sexually frustrated when we all have somebody to fuck?" I told him again all in one big breath.

"Can you breathe please? And it's not even that it's just weird because I don't know what I want to do."

"So don't do what you want to do." I told him

He made a face at me. "What the fuck Isa?"

"Do what feels right." I continued ignoring his face. "Obviously you're over-thinking shit. So don't think just feel. I'm sure the boys will support you with anything you choose and if not me and the girls will kick their asses."

"No doubt."

We laughed together. He let out a huge sigh.

"Isa thanks so much." He said turning to me. "You're a good friend."

I gave him a huge hug. "Thanks Gar. Remember anytime you need to talk or just sit in silence I'm here for you."

He hugged me in return and we got up and I walked him to the door.

When he left, I slid down the back of the door and pulled my legs up to my chest, laying my head on my knees. "Jesus H." I sighed out.

I felt my brothers come and sit on either side of me. "Rough day?" they asked.

"No just long. Jacob and Jay at the Rez. Then Gar. My life is like a fucking well written story."

I felt Metri rub my back. "Come on." He said lifting me off the floor.

"I feel a movie night happening." Fee said stopping in the kitchen. "You want ice cream?" he called out.

"Sure." I and Metri yelled back.

"Can we watch Happy Feet 2?" I asked them when Felix came back in the room.

They sighed.

I pouted deeply. "Please?" I whined out.

"Fine." They said resigned to the fact that I was the shit and always got what I want.

* * *

We ended up watching movies all night. I woke up with me head in Demetri's lap and Felix's head in mine.

I groaned and pushed Felix off my legs and made my way up to my room.

_I have to talk daddy into getting a fucking elevator._

I finally reached my room and I plugged my phone up to charge, pushed play on my iHome and went to take a shower.

I quickly washed my hair and my body before climbing out and wrapping a towel around me.

_I was out on the town_

_So I came to your window last night_

_I tried not to throw stones_

_But I wanted to come inside_

_Now I'm causing a scene, thinking you need a reason to smile_

_Oh no, what have I done?_

_There's no one to keep me warm_

I sang along with the music while blow drying my hair.

I bent over and grabbed my straightener from under my sink and plugged it in letting it heat up.

I danced over to my dresser and pulled on a hot pink lace thong and a matching bra.

I toss the towel in the hamper and dance back into the bathroom.

I straightened my hair quickly and walked into my closet.

"ISA!" I heard Jasper yell walking in my room.

"Closet." I yelled back bending over and reaching for my skirt.

I heard his groan when he walked in and saw my ass in the air.

"Sorry it was all the way in the back." I told him straightening up and pulling on the skirt. "Zip me up?" I asked him walking over to him.

He zipped the zipper and pulled me into his arms. "Good morning bug." He mumbled against my lips.

"Good morning baby. Did you bring the shirt?" I asked him kissing him.

"Yeah."

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty _

_It's singing to me_

Jasper sang to me.

I giggled and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed _

_Since then we've been history_

I sang to him.

He spun us around and pressed me up against the wall.

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

He sang running his hands up and down my thighs.

I bit my lip and screamed the next part at him.

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

I sang the next half.

_What my dreams are made of_

It went like that for the rest of the verse.

_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep _

_I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night_

_As I dream of you_

Jasper did the other half of the verse.

_I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

I leaned forward and licked my way up his neck and kissed my way up his jaw to his ear.

I whispered the next part in his ear while rolling my hips against him.

_They say that love is forever _

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

He groaned and put his hands on my hips stopping any further movement. He pushed me harder against the wall and sang into my neck.

_The way that we are_

_It's the reason I stay_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know we'll be Ok_

I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled his head up.

_The way that we are _

_It's the reason I stay_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know I'll be Ok_

I echoed back to him.

We sang the chorus together. I leaned forward and kissed him as he finished singing the last note.

He groaned against my lips and I felt his tongue snake out and lick my bottom lip before pulling it in his mouth and biting down. _Hard._

I groaned out in pain and felt him lick away the sting.

I let my own tongue snake out and wrap around his.

I moaned at his minty and slightly spicy taste that was uniquely Jasper.

"Babe you gotta get dressed or we're gonna end up staying home again." He groaned out when I rolled my hips.

I whimpered in protest when he pulled back and set me down on my feet.

He stepped back and I reached up kissing him one more time, not able to stop myself from pulling his bottom lip into my mouth and running my tongue over it.

I bit down on it lightly and pulled back still biting it.

He groaned loudly and I released his lip moaning.

"Isa." He growled out in warning.

I whimpered and hurried out the closet before I could jump him again.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and switched bags.

"Rose told me you're driving your car home." Jay said lying on my bed messing with my iPod.

"Yeah Em is dropping her and I think Peter just left to drop Ang." I told him taking the shirt he was holding out to me.

I pulled it on and went in the bathroom to do my makeup.

"I'm at a lost on why you put on makeup but don't go heavy today." He said walking the bathroom behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why not?" I asked leaning forward to put on my eyeliner.

"Apparently we're all going out."

"It's a fucking Tuesday. What the fuck are we doing?"

"Hell if I know I'm just relaying a message."

"Fine." I finished applying my eyeliner and swiped on some mascara. "There." I said tossing it back in my makeup bag.

I pulled away from Jasper looked at the shirt I had on. "Are you emotionally attached to this shirt Jay?"

"Uhm, no why?" he asked.

"Good I need to cut it. Or do you want to switch shirts?" I asked him.

_My hero she's the last real dreamer I know_

_And I can tell you all about her_

_I don't think I can fall asleep 'til I roll over_

_Can we just start over again_

_And I can tell you all about.._

_I don't think I'll fall asleep 'til then_

I grabbed my phone. "Yes Rose?"

"Come over now." She said and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Okay were going to your house." I told Jasper walking into my closet for my shoes.

I pulled them on and grabbed my bag.

I followed Jasper down the stairs stopping in the kitchen to grab my keys.

"Why are we going to my place?" Jay asked, pulling out of my driveway and speeding down the street.

"Rose having a crisis." I told him.

"And this is new?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a dick babe. Seriously she's having a crisis." I told him slapping his arm.

He reached up and grabbed my hand before I could pull back.

I laced our fingers together and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He pulled up to his house and I slid out his truck. "I'll come take another shirt after I'm done with Rose." I told him while walking up the stairs with him following me. "And stop staring at my ass."

I left him laughing and walked into Rose's room. "What's up bitch?" I asked her pulling off my shirt and jumping on her bed.

"Help." She said from her closet.

"Purple sweatshirt and black skinnies. Throw on your purple low cut converse and you're good to go." I told looking into her closet.

"I love you." She told me kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah love you too." I told her walking back out her room.

"Jasper." I sang walking into his room.

"Yeah." He said from his bed.

I walked in his closet. "I'm taking this." I told him showing him the white button down shirt I had in my hand.

"Go for it."

I knotted the shirt right above the top of my skirt and left the top few buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to about halfway up my forearms.

"Hot pink Isa." Jasper said looking at me.

"I know." I told him rolling my eyes. "I'm going to see Rose real fast then I'm done and we can go."

He nodded and we walked out his room.

I made a detour at Rose's. "Hey babe you have a bandeau I can use?" I asked her.

"Top drawer on the right." She said pointing to her dresser.

"Hey are you coming to third hour?" I asked her pulling out a black bandeau and throwing it on under my shirt.

"Probably not. Thompson is on my ass about always skipping out." She said doing her makeup.

"Alright well me and Jay are leaving now." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Bye Isa."

I walked out of the house and over to Jasper's car.

We drove to school in a comfortable silence.

When he pulled into a parking space, we walked into the school wrapped around each other.

"Ella, Jay." Edward called on our way to the lockers.

"Cullen." I said kissing his cheek.

"Edward." Jasper said.

Jasper leaned again the lockers and pulled me to stand in front of him as he and Edward talked about last week's football game.

"Volturi." I looked up when I heard my name.

"Yeah coach." I said pulling away from Jasper and walking over to my uncle.

"Caius is coming to town next weekend. What are you doing for your dad's birthday?"

"I don't know I'll probably make a cake and it'll just be us. Nothing big."

"Alright call me with the details and I'll be there."

I nodded and walked back over to Jasper.

He put his arms around my shoulders and I buried my face in his neck. I placed a light kiss on the part where his neck met his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He continued talking to Cullen occasionally running his fingers through my hair.

"Ella you look absolutely fantastic." Cullen said when he and Jasper finished their conversation.

"Thanks Cullen." I said turning in Jasper's arms.

"Did you do the history homework?" he asked.

I nodded towards the locker. "It's in the hot pink folder." I told him turning in Jay's arms and putting my head in his neck, sliding my hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Ella."

Rose and Emmett walked over to us.

"Really Isa." Em said looking at my outfit.

"Definitely. How else would I give Tanya and Irina something to talk about with Jane and Alice?" I asked him turning around again.

"Where's Ang?" Rose asked me.

"Probably fucking Peter in his car." I told her shrugging and grabbing my history folder out the locker.

Jasper grabbed his and tapped my ass lightly. "Stop being rude." He said in my ear.

"I'm not I'm telling you they're probably fucking, fucked, or about to fuck. She won't show up till like 3rd hour." I told him nipping his jaw.

The bell rang and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I held my folder to my chest and leaned into his side as we walked to class with Rose.

"So do you know what going down third hour?" she asked when we sat down in class.

"Texas Tuesday." Jasper and I said simultaneously.

"What?"

"Today we only sing country songs." I explained to her. "Apparently Hall was thinking of Jasper when she planned today."

"That explains the boots." She said looking at her twin.

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

I nodded at her and the bell rang and class started.

I felt a paper hit my arm while I was writing my notes.

_What song are you doing?_

I looked up at Rose and she raised an eyebrow.

_Probably Last Name._

_He's gonna die._

_Especially when he sees how I do it._

I slid the paper back to her smirking.

She laughed loudly, causing Varner to look at her.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class Ms. Hale?" he asked.

She looked at me.

"_Anything but the song._" I mouthed to her.

She nodded. "Well not really but I think you all should know that if you go by the music classroom today during third period you'll see the best show ever, courtesy of my very gorgeous and talented best friend, Isabella." She told the class.

I waved when everybody looked at me. "Please no flash photography."

The class erupted in laughter and Varner smirked and went back to his lecture.

We took notes for the rest of the class and when the bell rang we packed up and walked to English.

"_Jazzy._"

I laughed loudly in the middle of the hallway and stepped away from Jasper with Rose.

We leaned against Jiménez's door and watched Tanya walk up to him.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Jiménez asked when she saw us laughing at Jay.

"Because." We said simply and shrugged.

She shook her head at us and watched with us.

"Uhm, hi Tanya." Jasper said glaring at me and Rose.

"Jazzy." Tanya squealed leaning in and kissing his cheek.

I ground my teeth together but laughed at the look on his face.

"How can I help you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Well I was wondering if you dumped that tramp Isabella yet." She said twirling her fake blonde hair around her finger.

_I'm about two steps away from beating the shit out of her._

"Isabella and I are still very much together Tanya. But I'll be sure to let you know exactly when we break up." He said slowly sliding away from her.

She made a face and tsked at him. "Why are you still with her? I mean she's a whore. She has tattoos and piercings everywhere. That's not cute and her hair isn't even real." She said popping her gum.

_I'm going to pop her boobs soon._ I tsked. "Not cool Tanya." I yelled from where I was standing.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Jasper. "Look at her she's so rude and disrespectful. She's dressed like a slut and she's not even pretty like me." she said waving her hand at my outfit then hers.

"Oh no she did not just say what I think she did." Rose asked.

"Yes she did." I told her tapping my fingers against my chin.

"Don't you dare Isabella." Jiménez said. "Come on let me write y'all pass out." She said walking into her class.

"Isabella." The class yelled.

"Hey people. How goes it?" I asked them.

A chorus of fine and good rang out and the bell rang.

"We're all in the same class." I told Jiménez.

She nodded and wrote out our pass. "Get to class." She said.

We laughed and walked out.

"Jasper lets go. Stop socializing with the door knob. You look crazy and you never know what airborne disease it has." I called out walking past Jay and Tanya with Rose.

"Now Jasper." Rose called when we reached the classroom.

"Y'all are both bitches and I'm not talking to either of you." He said walking past us.

I handed the teacher our pass and went to sit at the table with Rose.

"This works. So what happened with Garrett last night?" she asked.

"I don't know if he wants y'all to find out yet but nothing major we just chilled really." I told her brushing my hair.

"Ella." Edward called.

"Yeah Cullen." I called back.

"Come here."

I got up and walked over to where he and Jasper were sitting. "Yes."

"I have a question."

"I don't have an answer."

"Yes you do. You wanna do another contest?" he asked looking at me.

I wrapped my hair around my finger thinking. "You know I only did that to help Jasper and I didn't like you at the moment right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright sure. I'll do it at lunch." I told him walking back over to Rose.

"Another contest?" she asked.

"Yep. You and Ang, hopefully when she shows up, are gonna help this time." I told her putting my head down.

* * *

English was boring. _Because I really need to know how to conjugate a verb in English._

"Isabella." Jasper sang lifting me out of my chair and carrying me out the class room.

I pulled down my skirt and buried my face in his neck. "I'm so fucking tired Jas." I moaned into his skin.

"Take a nap in Herter. It's not like you do anything in there anyway." He said back putting my down in front of the locker.

I opened it and pulled on my skirt.

"Stop pulling on the shirt Is. It's not gonna magically get longer." Rose said pulling her bag out of the locker.

"Uhm my thong is up my ass so unless you wanna shove you hand up my skirt to pull it out, fuck you." I told her throwing my notebook in the locker and closing it.

I felt a hand working its way up my legs and gasped.

"Relax." Jasper whispered in my ear moving his hand higher up my leg.

His hand went around the front of my skirt and he fingered the lace right above my clit. I bit my lip, holding back a groan.

He hooked his fingers in the side of my thong and slid them down slightly before pulling them back up and sliding his hand out of my skirt.

"Way to go Jasper. Rape her in front of the whole school." Rose said smirking at us.

"It's not rape if she enjoyed it twin and from the way she's biting her lip I'm sure she enjoyed it quite a bit." He said pulling my in front of him and pressing his hard cock against my ass.

I bit my lip harder.

"Is release your lip before you make it bleed and both of you go to class." Rose said walking away from us.

I let my lip go and let out a huge sigh leaning against Jasper as we walked to the music room.

"I hate you so much." I told him.

"No you don't." he said opening the door for me.

"Yeah I do." I told him sitting on the table in front of him kicking off my heels. "I kinda want to go first."

"Irina is going first Isabella." Hall said walking over to us. "You can go after all volunteers go up then Jasper you're after her."

We nodded and she walked away to set up the mics and music.

Jasper pulled me to the edge of the table and slid in between my legs wrapping his arms around my waist burrowing his face in my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his hair and felt his sigh through my shirt.

He spun in his chair and rested his back against my chest when Ms. Hall walked in the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class." She said. "Today is Texas Tuesday and yesterday you all did extremely well with Mash-up Monday. Our first singer today is going to be Irina and after her we'll take volunteers. Good luck to all of you. Irina you're up." She stepped off the stage and handed Irina the mic.

"My song is _Cowboy Casanova_." She said.

I leaned forward and put my lips against Jasper's ear. "Why is she looking at you like that?" I whispered.

I felt him shudder before he turned his head slightly and said, slightly scared. "I think she's singing to me."

I laughed softly in his ear placing a sweet kiss under it. "You'll be ok lover."

We watched Irina try and work her way up and down the stage singing to Jasper.

When the song ended everyone clapped. _Most likely because she was finally done fucking up perfectly fine music, but who knows._

The entire class went up and sang their songs.

"Isabella, you're up." Hall said breaking up mine and Jasper's laugh fest.

I nodded and slid my heels back on unwrapping myself from Jasper.

I pulled my skirt down and made my way to the stage. "This is my song." I said pushing play and letting the music float through the room.

I sat on the stool that was on the stage.

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

I started and chanced a glance at Jasper and smirked at him as I started to sing again.

_And I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into oh no, what have I done_

_And I don't even know his last name_

I got up and walked off the stage while singing.

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning_

I danced over to where Hall was sitting.

_I had no clue what I was getting into_

_So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo_

"_Oh where did my manners go?_" I said giggling.

_I don't even know his last name_

_Oh my momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

I walked over to where Jasper was and stood in front of him.

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas_

_I'm not sure how I got here_

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere_

I sang waving my left hand in front of his face.

I swung my hips and sank into his lap still singing.

_I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road_

_They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_

"_There's just one little problem_." I said standing up and walking back over to the stage.

_I don't even know my last name_

_Oh my momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

I held the last note for a while.

_What have I done_

_What have I done_

_What have I done_

_Oh, what have I done_

_I don't even know my last name_

I sang dancing along to the music.

_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done_

_And I don't even know my last name_

_Yea, Yeah, Yeah_

_I don't even know my last name_

_It started off "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into, oh no what have I done_

_And I don't even know my last name_

_Oh, yeah_

I held the last note as the music finished playing.

"That was amazing Isabella." Hall said over all the applause.

"Hey Isa." Kate called.

I turned to face her. "Yeah Hun."

"Your last name is definitely Hale. Especially if you wake up in Vegas." She said making us laugh.

"Alright Jasper you're up." Hall said once the cheers calmed.

I looked at Jasper and he just shook his head at me and walked on stage.

He switched music and pushed play.

_I think I'm melting._ I laughed and watched him.

"_You boys ever met a real country girl? _

_Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl_." He said looking at me and letting his accent leak into his words.

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck _

_Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up _

_She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama _

_She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach _

_With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all _

_Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots _

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, _

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country _

_Brother she's country _

He sang out, drowning the words in his accent. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed and walked over to him and stepped on stage again.

_A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town _

_Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie, _

_She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover _

_Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, _

_Brother she's all _

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots _

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, _

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country _

_Nothin but country _

He took my hand and spun me to stand in front of him.

_(Thick southern drawl) _

_(Sexy swing and walk) _

"_Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now_." He said looking at me and handing me the mic.

I looked at him and sang the next line letting my own accent slip into the words.

_Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots _

I handed him back the mic and stepped off the stage.

_Nothin but country _

_Yea yeayeaaa _

_She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots _

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, _

_That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country _

_Yea she's nothing but country _

_She's all about the country _

_From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country_

He finished and set the mic down.

"Jasper that was amazing." Hall said. She looked at me. "Explain."

"I was born in Italy and stayed there for a year. My first language is Italian and my second language is English, but I moved her after my first birthday so my English is more or less Tennessee accentuated." I said pausing to take in a breath. "My accent is as strong if not stronger than Jasper's but I hide it better because my mom hates it. Apparently it's unladylike and masculine. So I am full blood Italian but was raised in Whitlock, Tennessee." I finished letting my accent leak into my last words. "Plus my best friend is born and bred Whitlock, Tennessee so I kinda would've picked up on it eventually." I added as an afterthought.

"You're such a fucking liar." Irina cut in. "I've never seen you drive a pickup truck, your English is better than any of the English teachers, you've never worn cowboy boots and I doubt you know how to four wheel."

I laughed along with Jasper.

"Irina her truck is higher than mine, trust and believe her closet is full of cowboy boots and hats, she can make her own four wheel so she must know how to ride one and you've obviously never heard her and her best friend have a conversation." Jasper told her through his laughs, his accent leaking into the words and making it even harder to understand.

_At least he could speak because I could barely breathe, let alone string together a sentence._

"So let's hear something since she's so country." Irina said glaring at me.

I sighed and grabbed the acoustic guitar and walked on stage.

I pulled down my skirt and lowered the mic stand putting the mic on it.

"So I wrote this the other night with Jay." I said drowning the words in my accent smirking at Irina.

I played the opening chords and Jasper grabbed the other guitar taking over.

I put my guitar down and took the mic off the stand and walked over to him.

I kicked off my heels and climbed on the table next to where Jasper was sitting.

_You've got the bullets_

_I've got the gun._

_I've got a hankering for getting into something_

_I hit the bottle, you hit the gas,_

_I heard your 65 can really haul some ass._

_I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good_

_I guess the whiskey is doing what it should_

_I got the cigarettes_

_You've got a lighter_

_And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire_

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_I like 'em crazy._

_My reputation follows me around_

_Just makes me want to give them more to talk about_

_Let's go to town for a little while_

_I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile_

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_You're kinda crazy._

_Come on!_

_I see the blue lights, we better run._

_Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun_

_If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm_

_You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm._

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_Well I told you I was crazy._

_No I ain't no body's baby. _

_Hey!_

_He's got the bullets _

_He's got a gun_

_I got the hankering for getting into something._

I sang letting my accent into the words.

I turned to Irina when I finished. "Happy? I mean I'd be glad to kick your ass once and show you just how country I could get. Or maybe I could take you down to Louisiana for some good ole gator hunting. Last time I went I got a thirteen foot, maybe I could go for a man eater this time." I said thoughtfully glaring at her.

_I should kill her and make it look like an accident._

"You're not going to kill her and make it look like an accident Isa." Jasper said looking at me.

I scowled at him. "Fine." I rolled my eyes and sat on the table. "Anybody else wants to doubt that I'm country."

No one said anything but the smirk on Ms. Hall's face said it all.

"Thought so." I said smiling sweetly.

The bell rang.

"Remember class, tomorrow is Whatever Wednesday. Be prepared for anything you'll have a theme." Hall called out as the class filed out.

"Isabella that whole speech you gave about gator hunting was unnecessary." Hall told me as I was sliding on my shoes.

"Whatever do you mean Ms. Hall?" I asked innocently.

"Innocent my ass." Jasper muttered, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I lightly smacked his arm and turned back to Hall. "She just needed to know I could kill her and it could be an accident." I told her shrugging.

"Get to class." She said laughing.

Me and Jasper walked to our next class quietly.

"Hey Jas what color should I wear tomorrow?" I asked my wonderful boyfriend.

"Red." He said into my neck.

I laughed when he licked me. "Stop Jas." I laughed out. "Go to Spanish. Tell Rose she can drive my car tomorrow." I told him kissing him.

He kissed me. "Go to math Isabella stop trying to make me late to the best Spanish class ever."

I gaped at him and hit his chest. "Asshole." I said walking away from him.

"Babe." He called.

I ignored him.

"Baby." he tried again.

I ignored him some more.

"Sweetheart, stop don't be like that." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to face him. "I wanna do something tonight. Just us." He said kissing me.

I kissed him back and sighed against his lips. "Mmmkay where? Oh I'm home alone tonight." I told him.

"So we'll go to your house." He said. "Now go to class."

I kissed him one more time and walked into math.

I walked to my seat and put my head down.

"You wanna pay attention Isabella?" Herter asked.

"No I wanna take a nap." I said never lifting my head.

"You can take a nap after my class."

"No I really can't so I'm gonna take one now continue teaching."

He left me alone for the rest of the class and I took my nap.

The bell rang and I was the first one out the door.

"You're gonna fail his class." Jasper said when he came out of his class. "Then you're gonna be upset."

"Fuck up. He's just so old and boring and he confuses his self. How is he gonna teach me Trig if he can't even retain what he said two minutes ago?" I whined to him when we stopped at the locker to wait for everyone.

"Doesn't mean you can't at least pretend you pay attention."

"It does though I'd fall asleep anyway."

He just laughed and pulled me to him.

I kissed his neck and put my head on his shoulder. "You're warm." I told him sliding my hands under his shirt to rest on his abs.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked when she came over.

"I'm cold, he's not." I told her.

"Oh, that works."

I rolled my eyes. "You ready?" I asked her. "Apparently Em and Gar are meeting us there."

She nodded and we walked to the cafeteria.

"Herter is going to kick you out of class one day." Rose told me.

"Yeah and I'll just go to sleep someplace else." I told her. "It's not like he hasn't kicked me out before."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "You're going to fail Trig."

I sat down at the table with Emmett and Garrett. "Yeah Jay told me the same thing." I told her.

"Then it must be true."

I flicked her off and turned to the boys. "Hey babes. No food today?" I asked.

"Edward went to get Chinese." Em boomed.

"No need to yell Em she's right in front of you." Rose scolded.

"Is he getting food for everyone?" I asked ignoring Rose.

"Yep." Em said nodding.

"Good."

We sat around and waited for Edward to arrive.

"Ella you're in my seat." He said when he made it to the table.

"Well me and Rose are about to do your contest so we're about to get up." I told him sliding into Jasper's lap.

"How, exactly, is Jay's lap, about to go do the contest?" he asked separating the food.

I sighed and slid out of Jasper's lap, standing with Rose. We each bent down and kissed our boyfriends and we walked over to the center of the room.

I kicked my heels off and kicked Hands, Grabs, Tanya, and Irina's lunch trays of the table.

"Ima need for the two of you to move the fuck away from the table." Emmett said after I climbed on the table to stand next to Rose.

I looked down and saw Hands and Grabs looking up my skirt. "Sweet baby Jesus." I muttered and kicked Grabs in his chest making him fall back in his chair and hit the floor.

I did the same for Hands.

"Fucking asscunts." Rose said in my ear.

I scoffed slightly and cleared my throat. "Listen up. I'm Isa and this is my lovely lady friend Rose." I started waving my hand towards Rose. "We have many gorgeous man friends, one of which is Edward Freaking Cullen." I said exaggerating Cullen's name. "Lady Girls you all know that besides my man Jasper, Rose's man Emmett, and our man friend Garrett, Cullen is the sexiest man in school, but he's single."

Rose took over. "Now I know y'all don't see Garrett with anyone but he is in a committed relationship. Edward, on the other hand, is not and we," waving her hand between the two of us, "feel that he should be in a committed relationship as well."

We both jumped down off the table and I grabbed my heels off the floor and we made our way back to our table.

Jasper held up a forkful of food for me and I took it from him, eating it.

I handed him back the fork and turned to Edward. "Rise Cullen."

"This, my lady people is Edward Cullen for those of you who don't know. Line up if you want to spit game." Rose said.

"Only pretty bitches better line up." I added. "We will check before we let you spit your game to him."

"At any given time of the day." Rose said as an afterthought.

I slid over to Jasper and sat on his lap. "I need a profit for this shit." I whispered into his neck grabbing his plate of food.

I poked the fork around the plate. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Shrimp." He said into my hair.

I shuddered and leaned back against his chest and ate his food. "I'm not feeling biology today." I told him putting the plate back on the table and straddling his lap.

He rubbed the skin that was revealed when my skirt rode up. "Why not?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue. I just want to go home and go to sleep for like eight days, then wake up and eat for two days and go back to sleep for another nine days."

He laughed. "You're the best Bug."

"Thanks. I try." I told him smiling at him.

He looked at me smirking and pulled me closer to him, causing my skirt to ride up more, and leaned forward resting his forehead against mine.

I looked into his grey eyes.

_Baby come and kiss me_

I sang to him leaning back as he moved forward.

He growled playfully at me and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled back and pecked my lips a few times before glancing at his watch. "Come on the bell's gonna ring soon."

I sighed and looked at him pouting. "Carry me?"

He groaned. "Stop pouting. Let's go." He said standing up with me still wrapped around him.

I pulled on the back of my skirt and tossed my hair over my shoulder, grabbing my heels in one hand and his notebook in the other. "Are my papers still in here?" I asked as he walked us down the hallway.

"Should be if not I didn't touch it." He said putting me on my feet.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_…_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

I sang out reading the lyrics off the corner of his paper.

I slid to sit on the floor by the door and I flipped through the notebook and found my paper with the lyrics to the same song.

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

Jasper sat next to me as I sang out again.

"This is what we do in biology." I said to him flipping through the notebook finding all of his side notes and quotes.

I stopped on the notes from Friday, the last day we were in class, when I saw my name.

I read the paper twice and ran my fingers over the letters.

_~ISABELLA~_, was written in perfect calligraphy.

I flipped to my papers that were in the notebook and pulled out my notes from the same day.

_*JASPER*_, was drawn perfectly in the center of my paper.

Surrounding my name on his paper, were lyrics of the songs we've written and sang together, but one thing drew my attention.

"Isa Rose wants me for something." He said to me getting up off the floor. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." I told him distractedly.

I looked down at his paper and gasped.

_Holy fuck._ "Yes." I whispered to myself smiling like a loon.

In the corner of the paper way at the top in tiny print was, _November 8 I love you._

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait.

**Songs:**

Song for a Soldier- Sara Bareilles

Give It Up- Victorious Cast

Dance for You- Beyoncé

Out on the Town- Fun.

If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn- Sleeping with Sirens

Last Name- Carrie Underwood

She's Country- Jason Aldean

Fastest Girl in Town- Miranda Lambert

She's Everything- Brad Paisley

Forever and Always- Parachute


	16. LOVE

_My best friend, that makes me laugh, _

_The puzzle piece that fits exact to my half_

_I've never felt this way _

_Sometimes I'm stuck with what to say_

_You hold my hands when I'm driving_

_You dry my tears if I'm crying_

_And we just laugh if were fighting_

_I love you_

_Jessie J -L.O.V.E_

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched her from around the corner behind the lockers as she went through my notebook.

I watched her read the paper with her name on it. I watched her gasp and I heard her excited whispered yes.

I watched her pull my pencil out her hair, letting her thick straight hair fall around her shoulders.

I watched her tap the pencil on my notebook and bite her lip.

I watched her write out something on the paper and slide the papers back in the notebook.

I watched her rest her head against the wall before she lifted her head and put it in a bun securing it with my pencil again.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, pulling her legs to lie across my lap.

_Explosions all around me._

_There's no place that I'd rather be than home with __**him**__ beside me._

_I'm home ... take me home again._

She sang to me sliding closer and resting her head on my shoulder. "Can we leave?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. "You want to?"

"Yeah. I just have to talk to Jiménez."

I stood with her still in my arms and let her slide down until her feet were touching the floor. "Why?"

"She'd rather me and Ang be her aides rather than be in class because we either sleep eat or talk the whole class." She said fixing her skirt.

I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked to the locker. "That's good." I told her opening the locker.

She grabbed her bag and took out her phone. She dropped it in my back pocket. She pulled on her skirt. "I need to change." She said to me frowning.

"How about we skip fifth and sixth and you can come back for Jiménez?" I suggested.

"That works. Come on Jiménez has my gym back in her class."

She took my hand and I let her pull me down the hallway to Jiménez's room.

I opened the door for her and she slid in the room and I slid in behind her.

I leaned on the wall near the door and watched her walk behind Jiménez's desk and sit in her chair.

"What do you want?" Jiménez asked her. "Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"Yeah but I need to change." Isa said shrugging.

"Why?" Jiménez asked around a mouthful of salad.

"Because if I want to do a split in gym I can't."

I shook my head at her.

"Why are you here?" Jiménez asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not completely sure."

She shook her head. "Your bag is in the back Isa."

Isa danced toward the back of the classroom. "Hey, Ms. Jiménez are me and Ang your aides?" she asked.

"You have free seventh and Ang has me as an aide." She said.

"Why do I have a free period?" Isa asked walking over to me.

"Unless you want another foreign language class, you have no choice or make you an aide for Hall."

The bell rang before Isa could answer.

"Get to class. I'll finish telling you during class." Jiménez said standing.

We both walked out the classroom.

"Come on I'll change in the truck." Isa said pulling me down the hallway.

When we got outside the building I pulled her to me. "You know you're never in class right?" I told her.

"You mistake me for someone who cares, Jas. I passed biology in Italy and I never needed gym I just needed a sixth." She said spinning in my arms.

I unlocked the truck and helped her climb in. "Change."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door.

I leaned against the side of the truck and waited for her to finish.

"Those are my sweats Isa." I told her when she slid out the truck.

She tossed her bag back in the car and shut the door. "Yeah your point." She said leaning against me.

I noticed she changed into a hoodie. "Do any of your clothes fit you?" I asked her running my fingers over her exposed stomach.

"Of course haven't you seen my jeans?" she said shivering slightly. "Come on I want to go see Hall?"

I spun her in my arms and we walked back into the school.

"Are you performing for Em's thing Saturday?" Isa asked me.

"Uhm not that I know of, are you?" I asked as we reached Hall's room.

"Yeah I and the girls together and then we go on separate."

I opened the door for her and put my hand on the small of her back.

"Hey Isa, Jasper." Hall said when she saw us. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked.

"Yeah but biology is soo boring." Isa said.

"Class this is Isabella Volturi and Jasper Hale, they're from my junior class." Hall introduced us to the class. "Guys this is my freshman class. We're working on a capella songs." She explained.

I walked around the classroom while Isa talked to her about being an aide.

I stopped at one of the tables in the back. "Hey you need some help?" I asked the girl and boy sitting there.

"We don't know what song to sing." the girl said.

"I need names." I told them. "But I want to hear you sing them."

"_My name is Elysah._" The girl sang out.

"_My name is Kellan_." The boy followed.

Isa came over. "_My name is Isabella._" She sang out sitting with them. "Why are we singing?"

"We need help finding a song." Kellan said.

"What's your style?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Elysah asked in return.

"Me and Isa sing can sing just about anything. What do you sing?" I explained.

"We don't." They said together.

"Isa, Jay." Hall called.

We made our way towards her. "Yes."

"Perform a capella." She told us.

We made our way back to where Kellan and Elysah were.

"Watch us." Isa told them.

We walked to the stage.

Isa grabbed us both a mic and turned to face me. "Can we do the one we wrote like a month ago?"

I nodded at her smirking and she beamed at me showing off her dimples.

"Class Isabella and Jasper are gonna perform for you. They're gonna be doing a song they no doubt wrote a capella."

Isa rolled her eyes. "Can we start?" she asked.

"Carry on."

**Isa**

_You_

_You don't know how lucky you are_

_Hanging with that girl on your arm_

_But soon enough I'm taking my shot_

**Jay**

_Bang!_

_Once I get 'em locked in my sight_

_Doesn't mean I wasn't alright_

_I'm just seeing something I like_

_Woo hoo_

Isa made her way over to me swaying her hips.

**Both**

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

**Isa**

_You,_

_Went to school and found out you're dumb_

_Maybe you just had too much fun_

_Fell in love and think it's the one_

Isa sang out and made her way off the stage and over to where Kellan and Elysah were.

She stood on the table behind them and I walked over to her.

**Jay**

_You're like an angel_

_Got me feeling like a devil_

_I wanna give you something_

_If you promise that you won't tell_

_Woo hoo_

**Both**

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

I helped Isa off the table and she spun in my arms bringing her body right against mine.

She swayed as I sang into her ear.

**Jay**

_I'ma recommend_

_You take that body to the other end_

_I really like you but I can't be friends_

_Not with these hands of mine_

She shuddered and spun away from me.

**Isa**

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar_

**Both**

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter._

Isa put the mics back on the stool and we went over to Hall.

"Great job guys. Now go finish helping Kellan and Elysah." She said to us.

I let Isa pull me towards them and I sat at the table pulling her into my lap.

"So what'd you think?" Isa asked.

"Wow." They said in unison.

"Like seriously you guys were fantastic." Elysah said when we laughed.

Kellan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys but you have to find a song." Isa said.

Kellan and Elysah shared a glance.

I sighed into Isa's back. "Slow or fast?" I asked lifting my head and resting my chin on my girl's shoulder.

"Fast." They said together.

"New or old?" Isa asked.

"New." They said again.

Isa spun in my lap. "We can give them Sleeping with Sirens or Mayday Parade." She said tilting her head.

"_Silence_?" I asked her.

"That works." She said spinning in my lap but not before she asked for her phone.

I slid it out my pocket and gave it to her.

"So you can try this one it should work." She told them playing the song.

Elysah looked at Kellan. "You want to do it?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I left Isa to help them work on it.

I was helping each of the other groups when Hall called my name.

"Jasper can you come here."

"Yes ma'am." I said when I was in front of her.

"What's your seventh hour?"

"Trig. with Pedro."

"And Isa has Spanish right?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"How do you feel about being my aide seventh and dropping your gym class and moving your math to sixth?" she asked.

"That works." I told her. "I'll go see guidance about it."

"You think Isa can do seventh too?"

"She has, had Jiménez seventh. She has a free period and I think she's dropping gym too."

"I'll talk to her later. Why aren't you in class?"

"She didn't want to go and I didn't want to see Tanya or Irina."

"Jasper." Isa yelled.

"I'll talk to both of you later."

I nodded and made my way to Isa. "Yes my dear." I said lifting her from her chair and sitting her in my lap after I sat.

"They can't do this one. Can we let them do that one I wrote last week?" Isa asked.

"Would it work? I mean it's kinda weird for him to sing it." I said nodding my head at Kellan.

"I'll show it to them and we'll see." She said pulling up the lyrics on her phone.

I played with her hair while she talked to them.

"It'll work." Elysah and Kellan decided.

"Alright class, since we had Isa and Jasper here and they showed us how an a cappella song should work we should be set. Isabella and Jasper will be helping you work on your voices and what not. We'll take volunteers. Who wants to go first?" Hall said calling the class to attention and handing me and Isa pen and paper.

"We'll go." Elysah and Kellan said.

"Mi ricordano di noi. Ricorda Jas?" Isa whispered in my ear.

"Of course I do Bug." I whispered back to her. "How could I forget?"

She turned her head and kissed my jaw before facing the stage.

"Alright so what's your song?" Hall asked.

"Isabella wrote it." Elysah said.

"Alright then go for it. Good luck."

**Kellan**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we've shared_

**Elysah**

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

**Both**

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

**Kellan**

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_But what I need to hear now_

_Is your sincere apology_

**Elysah**

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

**Both**

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

**Kellan**

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like_

**Elysah**

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

**Both**

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I want to be_

_With the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_You do (oh)_

"No doubt, hands down, amazing." Hall called out over the applause. She turned to us. "Stop writing music."

"You guys did really good." Isa said ignoring her.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Feedback?" Hall asked us.

Isa tapped her pen against the table. "Uhm Kellan when you sang the third and fourth line in the beginning you cracked."

He made a face at her.

"Your voice cracked." I explained to him. "Elysah yours did the same when you sang the chorus." I told her.

"Oh and when you do sing over each other at any given point in time, please don't try to outdo each other." Isa said. "You end up sounding like drowning whales with pneumonia and no trachea."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. "All in all, it was a good performance."

That's how the rest of the class went. Groups would go up; sing and we would critic the performance.

The bell rang and the class left.

"Are we not going to gym guys?" Hall asked us.

Isa grabbed a guitar and shook her head. "I'm getting switched out. I think Clapp is gonna love me forever because he really can't stand me."

"What'd you do now?" Hall asked her, preparing for her next class.

"He's hated me from like day three." Isa said strumming the guitar. "I would take out my hip piercings and he got upset."

Hall shook her head at her and turned to me. "Why aren't you going?"

I shrugged. "She makes it entertaining. Edward left early so I'd be alone with Jane."

"My senior class is coming in now." She said putting away the mics. "We're going to the theatre so they can work on their projection. Are you guys coming?"

"I have to go see Pedro." I said grabbing Isa. "And you have to go to Jiménez."

"Only so she could give me my withdrawal papers." She said rolling her eyes. "Get a note from Pedro."

"Guys just meet me at the theatre." Hall said.

We nodded and walked out the classroom.

"Pedro first." Isa stated sliding behind me when I opened the door.

"Mr. Pedro, I need a pass. Ms. Hall wants me to help her." I said to him.

"Sure." He said writing out my pass.

_He hates me. I swear it._

"He hates you Jas." Isa said when we left the classroom.

"It's your fault." I told her putting my hands on her hips and pulling to me. "I'm always late to his class.

She rested her back against my chest. "That's your own damage." She said as we reached Jiménez's room. "I always tell you to get to class."

"Isabella, Jasper. How can I help you?" Jiménez said.

"We were just at Ms. Hall's." Isa said.

"Here." Jiménez said writing out a note. "Before you leave today make sure you get rid of sixth and seventh and Jasper make sure you fix your schedule."

We nodded and made our way to the theatre.

"Ella."

"Isa I'm going in. come find me when you're done." I told her leaving her to talk to Edward.

"Alright." She reached up and kissed my jaw.

I kissed her forehead and went inside.

"Hey Jasper where's Isa?" Hall asked when she saw me.

"Talking to Edward." I told her picking up a guitar. "She should be in soon."

"Alright. I'm gonna go see the class. When the bell rings come out front."

The bell rang before I could say anything so I nodded and strummed on the guitar.

_She's got all my dreams_

_I've got these broken things_

_And they always disagree_

_But if there's one real thing_

_You would choose to believe_

_Just don't lose your faith in me_

I looked up when I heard Isa singing.

"You sing it alone." I told her when she looked at me to continue.

She nodded and sang.

_She's got broken things_

_Where her heart should be_

_And I keep rolling them over in my head_

_Make my voice brand new_

_I give it all to you_

_And I'll never speak again_

_Lord I've been trading places with the ghost in me_

_And it's starting to make me sick_

_But if there's one real thing I could choose to believe_

_Just a little hope would do the trick_

_She's got broken things_

_Where her heart should be_

_But I can tell there are moments_

_When I'm really getting through_

_Make my voice brand new_

_I give it all to you_

_And I'll never speak again_

_Show me a magazine with all her fancy things_

_And all the boys wet dreams if you think this was easy_

_You're wrong_

Her voice echoed throughout the theatre.

Hall and her class made their way back to where we were.

_Ohhhh... And now it's time_

_Ohhhh..._

_Lemme see you smile_

_Ohhhh..._

_Let me see it_

_Ohhhh..._

_She's got broken things_

_Where her heart should be_

_And I keep rolling it over in my head_

_If your heart is true then I'll be with you_

_Cause it's you that I adore_

_And we both know I loved you more_

"That is what you're going to try and do today." Hall said breaking the silence. "Isabella you're going to sing one more time before the end of this period. Your other half will also be singing. Alone." She turned back to her class. "Now Isabella and Jasper were the spotlight singers for September and they are going to be the main performers on Friday at the Veteran's Day parade. Because they no longer have a sixth or seventh period they are my aides and they are helping me improve upon your talents." She looked at us. "You two are going to do the same thing you did last period. Isabella please, try not to be as rude to my girls and boys and Jasper just stop her if she feels the need to be rude."

I laughed at her. "I'll try."

Isa came and sat on my lap. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try not to be rude." She said to Hall. "Jesus it was just a little bit of constructive criticism and she decided to cry about it." She mumbled.

I chuckled. "Isa you told her she sounded like a dying cat that was having puppies and being boiled at the same time." I said to her.

"What she did and you know it."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Hall. "She'll behave."

"Great. So who wants to go up first?" She asked.

"We'll go." A guy and a girl said.

"Who are you?" Isa asked as we made our way to the stage.

"I'm Erin and that Aaron." The girl said pointing to the guy.

"Erin and Aaron. That works." Isa muttered under her breath sliding into my lap.

"What song are you doing?" Hall asked them.

"_Casualty of Love_." Erin said.

Isa gasped and spun in my lap and buried her face in my neck.

I buried my face in her hair.

I felt Isa start to giggle and I laughed softly along with her.

I heard Hall sigh. "Carry on." She said to them. "Isabella, Jasper behave." She whispered to us.

Isa lifted her face from my neck and I lifted my head.

Isa took a deep breath and fanned her bright red face. "I'm good. Continue in life." She said biting her lip.

**Erin**

_We may not have all the answers_

_I know that we can change some of the things that are beyond our control_

_And the vision of us may be blurry_

_But use your heart to see_

_Just follow the beat, the rhythm will lead you right back to me_

**Aaron**

_Sometimes it's a game of give and take_

_It's easy to break_

_But hold on and wait_

_Have a little faith_

**Both**

_I will go down to the last round_

_I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd_

_So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall_

_Then I'll go down as a casualty of love_

**Erin**

_The battle of us could be simple_

_Escape without being hurt_

_Cause love is our shield, keeps us concealed_

_From what could get even worse_

**Aaron**

_So baby let me be your soldier_

_Don't be overtaken by pride_

_Just close your eyes, take my hand_

_Promise to keep us alive_

**Both**

_Sometimes it's a game of give and take_

_It's easy to break_

_But hold on and wait_

_Have a little faith_

_I will go down to the last round_

_I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd_

_So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall_

_Then I'll go down as a casualty of love_

**Erin**

_All is fair_

_In love and war_

_Knock me down_

_And I'll get back up wanting more_

**Aaron**

_Through the fire and rain_

_It makes me numb from the pain_

_That's the price, that's the price, I'll pay_

**Both**

_I will go down to the last round_

_I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd_

_So I'll stand up tall, Baby if I fall_

_Then I'll go down as a casualty of love_

They finished and Isa and I took a deep breath.

I let mine out slowly and Isa let hers out loudly.

She bit her lip and tapped her tongue ring against her lip ring. "So this has nothing to do with everything but why this song?"

"I liked it and we wanted to do something different." Erin said.

"And different it was." Isa muttered under her breath.

I laughed loudly.

"Ok you two do you have any feedback?" Hall asked cutting off our laughter.

I bit my lip and looked down at the paper Isa and I was sharing to right notes. "Uhm, why did that one take the higher parts?" I asked them nodding my head at Aaron.

"Because I wanted the lower parts." Erin answered.

"Stupid." Isa muttered. "Uhm yeah whatever. I need you both out of my face so let's go." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she read off the paper. "Aaron, he, your voice cracked a lot during the song even when you weren't singing any high notes. Erin, she, you tried to outdo him and it made you song scratchy and raw but not in a good way." She stopped and took a deep breath before starting in again. "He, you shouldn't ever try and sing this song again. If you do I will personally cut your balls off and feed them to you dipped in caramel and drizzled in chocolate, get me?" she asked, but continued before he could answer. "She, your voice isn't meant for this song or any other ones like it, so if I ever catch you singing a song like this I will cut your throat out, understood?" she looked up at them. "Great. Dismissed."

Hall stared blankly at Isa before turning to me. "Anything to add Jasper?" she asked me still shocked from Isa.

"Nope, not at all." I told her spinning Isa in my lap.

"Do you have any positive feedback?" she asked.

"Uhm we're glad you can breathe at the correct times." I said.

"I'm glad you stopped singing." Isa said. "I'd probably be happier if you stopped breathing but you can't win 'em all." She added quietly.

"Stop." I said nipping at her neck.

"Aright then next group up is Veronica and June." Hall said ignoring us.

"You were supposed to try not to be rude bug." I whispered to Isa.

She rested her head against my forehead. "But Jas," she whined out. "I feel like they should know what and what not to sing. They're fucking seniors."

I sighed and pressed my lips against hers. "You're awful." I said against her lips.

"Am not."

"Yeah you are. Turn around and try not to be so mean this time." I told her spinning her.

"Your song is what?" Isa asked leaning against me.

"_Untouched._" They said together.

"I like that song. Don't fuck it up." She said.

_Jesus F._ "Don't mind her just sing your song." I told them.

They sang and were surprisingly pretty good.

"Jasper, Isabella." Hall said when they finished.

"Y'all were good." I said, my accent leaking into the words.

"Agreed the only thing is when y'all did the parts where you couldn't really stop and take a breath without messing up the song, your voice got higher the more you needed air." Isa said.

"Work on your breathing and y'all should be okay in life." I said.

The rest of the class went up and we gave them feedback.

"Y'all were good enough to get into the class." Isa started for the last group. "But if you want to be good enough to do anything major in music you'll need to work on your breathing. Jade breathe less, Kayla breathe more. Both of you need to work on your pitch management. The song you did was honestly a horrible pick for you because neither of you knew the words when the music sped up and you made up words when the music slowed down." She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure who and or what you were singing for but if it was for anyone at all y'all need serious help. Stop outdoing each other because you sound ratchet as hell and more or less absolutely unnecessary. Positives, you have very little of them. The only good thing about this performance was that you had the projection down to a tee." She finished leaning back against me. "Dismissed."

Hall rolled her eyes at Isa and arched an eyebrow at me. "You have anything at all to add?"

I shook my head. "She just reads my notes off the paper." I told her pointing at Isa.

She shook her head. "Class work on everything they told you about. Tomorrow we're trying again." She said to her class then turned to face us. "Which one of you is going first?"

"I'll go." I said sliding Isa off my lap and standing up.

"Go for it." She said. "Class, watch how he sits center stage and listen to his volume."

I bend down and kiss Isa lightly before hopping on the stage.

"Forget something?" Isa asked looking at my guitar.

I laughed. "Bring it for me?" I asked her.

She danced over to it and brought it over to me. "Play for me." she said kissing me and handing me the guitar.

"Always."

"Before the bell rings." Hall called out.

Isa giggled and sat on the edge of the stage facing me.

"What song are you doing?" Hall asked me.

"Uhm I wrote this last night." I told her shrugging when she glared at me.

"As of now I don't want to hear a song either one of you wrote a song until December, understood?" she said to Isa and I.

"Of course." We said together.

"Great. Jasper continue."

I looked down at Isa as I started playing.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_To try to get you thinking they really car_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it_

_Don't let nobody put you down who you with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name from,_

_From the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

Isa stood up and came to stand next to me as I sang.

Even sitting down I was slightly taller than her and I looked into her eyes as I sang the next part.

_I'm in love with the girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that felling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

I watched as a tear fell from Isa's eyes.

_After many broken back doors and windows_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_

_From the thrones without meeting innuendos_

_But you found in a piece for the moment_

_The moment was over in time_

_Then it's gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

Isa giggled and stepped closer to me.

_I'm in love with the girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that felling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

Isa reached out and ran her fingers through my hair; resting her hand on my neck as I sang.

_Gonna tell you what to do to think you practice what you preach_

_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach_

_Cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome_

_To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with the girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that felling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_Who knows me better_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

"Way to put me on spot Jas." she whispered out as I finished playing.

I set the guitar down and pulled her to me.

"That was freaking amazing Jasper." Hall shouted out over the cheers. "Class that is how a projection should sound. Isabella it's your turn. I know you can show up your other half."

Isa smirked and wiped her face. "Of course." She said turning to face me. "Are we chilling after school?" she asked me.

"If you want."

"I want, I'll answer you then matter fact look at your biology notebook." She told me grabbing the guitar.

I nodded and kissed her cheek and stepped off the stage.

"Alright Isa, what are we singing?" Hall asked her.

"_Come Round Soon_." She stated simply.

Hall made a face. "I don't know that one. Go for it." She said.

Isa nodded and started playing.

_I could use another cigarette_

_But don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted yet_

_One too many drinks tonight and I miss you_

_Like you were mine_

Isa started, her voice low and raspy but loud enough to be heard from in the back of the room.

_All your stormy words have barely broken_

_And you sound like thunder though_

_You've barely spoken_

_Oh it looks like rain tonight and thank God_

'_Cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right._

Her voice got higher but was still raspy. She bit her lip and looked up through her lashes.

_He's taken and leaving_

_But I keep believing_

_That he's gonna come round soon_

_(He'll come round soon I know)_

She stopped playing for a bit but started again as she started singing.

_You may be my final match_

'_Cause I chase everything when you play_

_Throw and I play catch_

_It never took much to keep my satisfied_

_But all the bullshit you feed me you miss me_

_You need me_

_This hungry heart will not subside_

_He's taken and leaving_

_But I keep believing_

_That he's gonna come round soon_

_Until I see him again_

_I'm staying believing_

_That it won't be deceiving_

_When he gonna come round_

She stopped playing and put the guitar down. She stood and walked to the edge of the stage.

I walked over to where she was as she started singing again.

_Well I may seem naïve if I cry as you leave_

_Like I'm just one more tortured heart_

_These cracks that I show as I'm watching_

_You go aren't tearing me apart_

_I may seem naïve if I cry as you leave_

_Like I'm just one more tortured heart_

_These cracks that I show as I'm watching_

_You go aren't tearing me apart_

She stepped back to the middle of the stage and stood on top of the stool.

_The angels said I'd smile today_

She sang smiling slightly.

_Well who needs angels_

She paused and took a deep breath.

_Anyway_

She sang out holding the note for a while.

_He's taken and leaving_

_But I keep believing_

_That he's gonna come round soon_

_Until I see him again_

_I'm staying believing_

_That it won't be deceiving_

_When he gonna come round_

She walked back over to me and crouched down, looking into my eyes.

_I could use another cigarette_

She finished.

"Holy shit."

Isa and I both looked up at Hall when she spoke. "What?" we said together incredulously.

"Holy shit Isa that was like the best thing I heard all day. Like even better than earlier." She said.

As soon as she finished speaking the class erupted in cheers.

"Hall you just swore." Isa said still shocked.

"Twice." I added.

"Isa you were that good." She said looking at my girl in awe. "What are you doing after the parade?"

"I think Em's pre birthday thing." Isa answered confused.

"Tomorrow is Love Sick Wednesday. Opposite of what you did today Jasper. There's going to be a scout there so please nothing overtly outrageous. Try going with a slow song this time." She said as she turned to face her class. "Alright class, settle down, settle down. Tomorrow we're back in here again working on projection again." She said. "Your goal tomorrow is to sound something similar to Jasper and Isabella. They will be doing feedback again but hopefully Jasper has better control over his girl tomorrow and Isabella won't crush your spirit as hard as she did today." She said pointedly to me.

"No promises." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You guys are my seniors and you have juniors showing you up. Completely unacceptable. Be on you're a-game tomorrow." She said. "Have a great day." She finished just as the bell rang.

"Come on Jas. I want candy." Isa said grabbing her bag.

"We have to stop to the locker. We have that history project." I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we walked from the theatre.

"Right." She said. "I don't want to do that."

"Me either but we have to."

She sighed. "Fine."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Singing to you remember?"

"Yeah."

She opened the locker. "Here read it so I can put it back." She said handing me my biology notebook and grabbing the history notebook.

I flipped through the notebook. "What am I reading?" I asked her.

"Friday notes."

I flipped to the notes and read the paper.

_November 11 I love you too._ "That works." I said to myself.

"Done?"

I nodded and handed her the notebook.

When she closed the locker, I pulled her to me. "You're a bit fantastic. Did you know that?" I whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Just a bit? And here I thought I was pretty freaking amazing." She whispered back.

"Oh you're the fucking best." I told her nipping her neck.

"Stop biting me." she giggled out. "You're gonna leave a mark like you did the last time."

"Oh Isabella. Aren't you bored with being a whore yet?" Tanya's screechy voice said interrupting us.

"Ignore her bug." I told Isa when I felt her hands fist in my hair.

"Oh guess what?" she said.

"What?"

"You're mine." She said kissing me.

"And you're mine." I told her kissing her back.

I deepened the kiss and ran my hand from her waist to her hips and brought her closer to me.

She laced her fingers through my hair and scratched my scalp.

"Isabella stop being a whore." Tanya screeched.

"Tanya why are you still standing here?" She asked pulling back only enough to say the words before pressing her lips back to mine.

"I'll move right after I talk to Jazzy." Tanya said.

I growled against Isa's lips at the name.

"Jas, you realize I call you the same thing right." Isa mumbled against my lips.

"Yeah but it's like Jaybird. It's never said loud enough for anyone else to hear it." I muttered back.

She giggled and kissed me.

"How can I help you Tanya?" Isa asked her as I pulled away from her and turned around pulling her to stand in front of me.

"You can help me by removing yourself from my man." Tanya said putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm not holding onto him; he's holding onto me. That's number one. Number two, I thought I told you last week he is mine. Has been since September. Thanks much. Now if you'll excuse us he owes me candy and I owe him a song." Isa said spinning away from me and pulling on my hand.

"I fucking hate you Volturi." Tanya yelled after us.

"Feelings mutual Denali." Isa yelled back.

"You're insane and you're mine." I told her pressing her against the side of my truck.

"You know you love me." she sang out. "And guess what?"

"I do bug I really do." I told her kissing her forehead. "What?"

"I love you too." She said against my neck before biting it. "What song are you doing tomorrow?" She asked after she released my neck.

"I have no idea." I told her opening the door for her. "Hall said we can't write, which means she doesn't want to hear something we wrote."

"Yeah I know but still what song do you think you're gonna do." She asked me after I got in the car.

I started the truck. "Probably _Exit Wounds_?" I said questioningly.

"That works or you can do _Walk Away_." She said sliding over to me.

I put my arm around her shoulders as I pulled out of the school parking lot. "What are you doing?"

"_Too Beautiful_ or _Gravity_. I can't decide on one yet."

"Sounds good. My house or yours?"

"Mmmm, let's do yours I need something to wear tomorrow."

"And you'll find that at my house?"

"Well yeah. It's not like I was gonna put on an excessive amount of clothes tomorrow anyway."

"So what are you gonna wear?"

"Another one of your button downs and a pair of shorts. Possibly paired with my combat boots or my sneakers. Nothing major. My hair is gonna be curly."

"Am I picking you up?" I asked her pulling into my driveway.

"I want to drive my truck." She said as I lifted her out of the car. "You can drive your bike."

"Which truck and I'm going with the smaller truck." I told her taking her hand as we walked into the house.

"The super duper high one." She said climbing on my bed. "Why don't you just use the car?"

"I really want to know how you get into that." I said lying next to her. "And because it's overheating. I was supposed to ask you to look at it."

"I'll look at it tomorrow." She rolled onto her back and looked up at my ceiling.

"Sounds good."

_I don't know who you are_

_Or who you believe to be_

_But I, I like what I see_

_And you don't gotta be on movie screens_

_Cause god damn boy you're for me_

_And don't call me a star in these old denim jeans_

_You are that thing that's setting me free_

_So stay the night_

_Talk to me_

_Let's have a drink_

_Boy get lost with me_

She sang out rolling to look at me again.

I lifted my hand and ran my thumb across her cheekbone.

_I wanna stay up late and laugh with you all night_

_Storytell about both our lives_

_And we can lay side by side_

_Boy we're done for the ride_

_One night you know I love your style_

_And the taste of your bitter sweet smile_

_Won't you scream with me_

_A little nightmare and a dream with me_

I pulled her to me. "That's not answering me Isa."

"Then you're fucking stupid but I'll do it anyway." She said crawling over me.

She sat on my hips and straddled my waist. "What song?" she thought out loud. "Oh!"

_Homie kiss your girl_

_Shawty kiss your man_

_We can see you on the kissing cam_

_Now show me some love (yeah yeah)_

_Show me some love (yeah yeah)_

_Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you_

_I never put no one above you_

_And if you feel that way_

_Go ahead and kiss your baby_

She bent down and rested her head on my forehead.

"Baby I love you, I never put no one above you." I said softly to her.

She giggled. "I love you Jas." She said. "So fucking much."

"That's cute." I heard my mom say.

"Hi mom." I said sitting up. I put my hands on Isa's hip to stop her from falling off of me.

"Hi Lillian." Isa said spinning in my lap to face her.

"Y'all are too cute." She said coming in my room and sitting at my desk.

"What do you mean?" we asked together.

"I heard everything from the first time she sang." She said pointing at Isa.

"Oh." We said together again.

"Do you plan on going to football practice?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, but Isa wanted to raid my closet." I told her.

"Oh right thanks for reminding me." Isa said jumping from my lap and dancing over to my closet. "What color are you wearing tomorrow?" she called from the closet.

"I have not the faintest idea my dear." I told her lying back on the bed.

"Well figure it the fuck out dip shit." She said looking at me. "Sometime today so I can take a shirt."

"Holy fuck Isa take a black one." I groaned out. "I think I'll wear green." I said pulling a random color out my ass.

"Stop pulling shit out your ass and find something to wear." She snapped grabbing a black button down off a hanger and throwing the empty hanger at me.

"That hurts Isa. You're so lucky I like you."

"You just don't like me. You loooove me." she sang dropping into my lap. "Now because you love me sooo much you're going to get up and find something to wear tomorrow and then we're gonna go to football practice." She flipped her hair. "Look you can even wear sweats tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her off of me. "Are you coming to practice?" I asked her grabbing my football bag and throwing my cleats in.

"Yeah possibly." She said writing something at my desk with my mom. "Are you going to take me home first?"

"I have to get there in like thirteen minutes."

"I'm sure you can make it Jasper." Mom said rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll take you." I said taking her hand. "We gotta go like now though."

"How about I drop you to practice and I take your truck and go home?" she said. "I'm only going to change Jas."

"Here." I said handing her the keys once we were outside.

We drove in silence to the school.

"I'll be back in like five minutes." She said as she turned to me.

"Sounds good." I said pulling her to me.

"You have three minutes before you're officially late Jas." she teased climbing into my lap. "I love you." She said straddling me.

"I love you too." I told her back. "I have to go."

She kissed me and slid off my lap. "Go I'll be back." She said pushing me out the door.

"Bye bug."

I slid from the truck and jogged to the practice field.

"Hale you're late." Coach yelled.

"By like five seconds." I yell back.

"So you're running me five laps."

_Fucking fuck._ "Got it."

I started my laps.

"Coach." I hear my girl sing out when I finished my last lap.

"What?" Coach asked her.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a game on Friday."

I walked over to her as coach answered.

"Yes Isa I know."

"So you also know that I need Jasper and Cullen at halftime right."

"What?"

Isa spun and looked at Edward and I. She turned and faced coach. "Well yeah. In case you've forgotten Homecoming is in two weeks which means court was decided like yesterday."

_Where the fuck was I?_ "Where was I?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Jesus." She turned back to coach. "I just need to walk them across the field. Me and Rose are on court too." She told him. "It's only for the walk across the field."

Coach sighed. "Boys get back to practice. Cullen, work with Hale with the throws."

Edward and I walked back over to the field.

"Did you know you were on court?" he asked me throwing the ball.

"Uhm no. I knew Isa was on it though." I told him throwing it back.

"I wonder who else is on senior court."

"Tanya and Irina are on junior court with me and Rose." Isa said coming over to us. "Coach wants y'all to run till the end of practice." She finished taking the ball from me.

"Practice ends in like thirty minutes Ella." Edward said to her.

"And he wants everyone to run for thirty minutes." She said to him. She turned to face me. "Want me to run with?"

I smirked at her. "Can you keep up?"

She gave me a smirk of her own and pulled off her sweats revealing her shorts that she uses for cheerleading and dance. She piled her hair on top of her head and put it in a bun before taking off her jacket. "Watch me." she said running off.

"Ella wait up." Edward called after her.

I laughed and ran to catch up.

"Alright boys." Coach shouted. "And Isa." He added as an afterthought. "Hit the showers. Practice is over."

"I'm not showering with you ass hats so don't even look at me like that." Isa said when the boys looked at her. "I'll go home and shower."

"Not with my truck." I said to her.

"Yeah with your truck." She said as we walked to the locker room. "Unless you want me to shower with y'all. In which case they see all my goods."

I pulled her to me. "You know where the keys are." I said into her neck.

"Come on Jay it's hot and I just ran like twelve laps with y'all. I'm nasty and sweaty."

"Ella you still look like a fucking model. Eat dirt." Edward said.

"Been there done that Cullen." She said as we walked into the locker room. "Ahh my eyes they burn." She screamed. "Quello che i ragazzi inferno? Ti sei dimenticato che sarei venuta qui?"

The boys grabbed towels and looked at her blankly.

"She said 'What the hell boys? Did you forget I was coming in here?'" I translated while Isa buried her face in my chest.

"That's what you get for coming in here Volturi." Coach shouted from his office.

"Coach don't make me blast you in front of the boys." She shouted back, pulling away from me. "Jay go shower if you want. I wanna go home and change. Aren't we supposed to go to my house anyway?"

I pulled off my shirt as I answered her. "I have to go home first so I'll drop you home then go to mine and I'll come back over after."

"It's you I mean I'm home alone tonight. We should finish writing that one song for this weekend."

"I thought that was done?" I asked her pulling on another shirt and tossing my bag back in my locker.

"It is we're just missing a whole section of music." She said lacing her fingers through mine. "Other than that everything is done."

"Push my chair back Isa, I can't even begin to fit in this car." I said to her as I unlocked the truck.

She rolled her eyes as I lifted her into the truck. "It's not my fault you're ginormous Jas." she said sliding the seat back and moving over on the seat. "Just take me home."

I quickly drove to her house and let her out the car. "I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Take your time I have to wash my hair." She said grabbing her bag. "Text me when you're on your way."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

I watched her walk to her door and waited until she was inside before I drove off.

I pulled into my driveway to see Em's jeep in front.

"Seriously." I said to myself. "Jesus they need to move in together."

"Who needs to move in together?" My mom said coming from out of the kitchen.

"Rose and Em, ma." I said to her. I bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Ew Jay you're sweaty and nasty go shower." She squealed.

I laughed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm gonna be at Isa's tonight." I told her.

"Sounds good. Don't drive home if it's too late." She said as she went back to cooking.

"Got it. What's this?" I asked taking a piece of chocolate off the counter.

"Jasper Wyatt. Get out of the kitchen and stop taking the chocolate. Go fucking shower." She yelled hitting me with the wooden spoon she held in her hand.

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs laughing.

I opened my door and tossed my keys and phone on my bed. I downed my water and tossed the empty bottle in the trash can under my desk.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her; I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

"You changed my ringtone babe?" I asked Isa when I answered my phone.

"Of course I did."

I sighed. "What'd you need Isa?"

"Uhm, I forgot."

"Only you babe, only you."

"Oh, I remember. Bring the shirt that's on your desk when you come over. I'm setting out my clothes for tomorrow because I'm not feeling this whole waking up early thing."

"Baby you don't feel it any day ever." I told her looking for the shirt. "Am I picking you up?"

"I told you earlier today before practice I was driving my truck."

"My b, babe, relax." I said tossing the shirt next to my keys and dropping onto my bed.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked hearing my groan.

"My back hurts." I said to her.

"Aw my poor Jas." she cooed to me. "Tell you what, how about I give you a massage when you come over?" she suggested.

"Sounds fantastic bug." I said.

"Alright. I have to wash my hair so go shower and text me when you're leaving."

"Fine."

I hung up the phone and grabbed a towel and went to shower.

As I came out the shower I heard Rose and Em yelling.

"Holy Mary mother of Jesus." I mumbled to myself as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

I grabbed a t-shirt and the shirt Isa wanted and walked out my room.

"Yo shut it the fuck up or go to her room." I yelled as I walked past them.

"Fuck you Jasper." Rose yelled.

"That's Isa's job and you made sure of it." I yelled back walking to the kitchen.

I pulled on my shirt and sneakers and sat at the table with my mom.

"What are y'all fighting for now?" she asked me never looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing." I said. "They were yelling in front of my door."

"Wow. Are you leaving now?"

"I was about to. Did you need me to do anything?"

"Take the trash out before you go and make sure Seth is okay."

I nodded and stood walking towards Seth's room.

"Seth, you okay?" I asked him as I walked in his room.

He looked up at me from the middle of his floor with his toys and nodded. "Are you leaving?" he asked taking in my shoes.

"Yeah but I'll be back before bed time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Bye Jasper."

He waved and went back to playing with his toys.

I shook my head and walked back towards the kitchen. "Seth is fine I'm leaving now." I told my mom as I grabbed the full trash bag and set it out front.

"Alright remember what I said earlier."

"I promised Seth I'd be home before his bedtime." I told her as I was walking out the kitchen. "I should be home before 10."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Bye ma."

I closed the door behind me after I grabbed my phone keys and Isa's shirt.

I drove over to her house quickly.

_**I'm outside. –J**_

_**Doors open. –I**_

I slid out the car and grabbed her shirt.

I opened her front door. "Isabella." I shouted.

"Yes my dear." She sang from the banister on her floor. "Come up."

I made my way up the stairs to her. "Why are we half naked?" I asked taking in her bra and thong as well as her wet hair.

"I just got out the shower when you texted me." she said pulling me into her room. "Unless you wanted me naked to meet you I put this on."

"No that works." I said dropping face down on her bed. "You're dripping on your carpet."

"This I know."

I rolled over and watched her through her open bathroom door.

"Did you find something to wear tomorrow?" she asked me towel drying her hair. "I think I might pick you up."

"No, but my name is Jasper and it takes me about five seconds less than you for me to get ready." I said quickly before she could comment.

She rolled her eyes at me and threw the wet towel at me. "You're so full of shit."

I watched her put of a pair of sweats and climb on the bed next to me.

I rolled over and she crawled over me.

I put my hands on her hips and held her still. "I swear you enjoy moving on me don't you?" I asked her groaning slightly.

"It's extremely enjoyable yes. But I do not make it my mission to do it." She stated flipping her hair over her shoulder. "However when I do sit on top of you, I always end up uncomfortable."

I opened my mouth to speak when her doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck?" she muttered grabbing a shirt off her desk and walking down the stairs.

I followed behind her.

"Why are you here?" I heard her ask whoever was at the door.

"What do you mean?" a female voice asked her. "I missed my baby girl. I can't come visit her?"

Isa glanced back at me. "Uhm, no you sent me away." She said turning back to the lady,

"Isabella, stop being so rude. Let us in."

Isa flew back as the door was pushed open.

I stepped forward and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Isabella who's car is that out front?"

"Renée that has nothing to do with you."

_Oh, so this is Renée "The Mother from Hell."_

"Isabella that is no way to speak to your mother apologize." The man that came in with Renée stated.

"Uhm how about I don't and say 'Fuck you Charlie' instead?" Isa snapped.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Who is this gorgeous piece of male you have here?" Renée asked looking at us.

Isa sighed and her body sagged against mine. "Jasper this is my mother Renée and her husband Charlie. Renée, Charlie this is my boyfriend Jasper." She said waving her hand between us.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, biting my lip and looking down at Isa as she looked up at me.

"Where's your father Isabella?" Renée asked.

"With Felix and Demetri." Isa said burying her face in my chest. "They wont be back until tomorrow morning."

"Why is Jasper here?"

"Because I want him here." Isa said turning to face her mother. "Problem?"

Charlie cut in before Renée could answer. "Do not speak to your mother in that tone."

"Fuck you Charlie. Fuck you and Renée. Both of you need to leave." Isa snapped. "Get the fuck out now." She yelled walking over to the door and opening it. "Now." She shouted.

Renée and Charlie walked over to the door.

"I'll tell daddy to call you when he gets back but until then ciao." She slammed the door behind them.

She looked up at me as I walked over to her.

I slid down the door and sat next to her on the floor.

"So that was Charlie and Renée." She said softly.

"They seem, what's the word…" I started slowly trailing off. "Just a little bit insane."

"Oh yeah." She said sarcastically. "Let me tell you."

We glanced at each other before laughing.

"Come on." She said standing. "I think I still owe you a massage."

I stood up and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms and lifting her off the floor.

I smiled at her as she threw her head back in laughter. "I love you Jas." she giggled out.

"I love you too bug."

* * *

A/N: so this is another chapter. Absolutely positively so freaking sorry about the delay. School is a bitch.

**Songs:**

Photographs & Gasoline- Framing Hanley

Sweeter- Gavin DeGraw

7 Things- Miley Cyrus

Casualty of Love- Jessie J

In Love with a Girl- Gavin DeGraw

Come Round Soon- Sara Bareilles

Perfect Match- Dev

Best Love Song- T-Pain

She's Everything- Brad Paisley

**Translations:**

They remind me of us. Remember Jas?


	17. Last Song

_What if we left every moment that we could spare and the perfect song will end up being the last song you'll ever hear_

_You'll never know when the songs gonna play the last song you'll hear is the one you made this song was beautiful that's why I started singing it_

_But this song is ours so let's play til the end even if the last song_

_Rihanna- The Last Song_

* * *

**IPOV**

"I swear to all that is holy if you don't get the fuck out of my room I am going to cut you. Deeply. With a rusty spoon."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

I rolled over and grabbed the closest thing to my bed, which just so happened to be my vase of roses from Jasper and threw it in my brothers' general direction. "Leave."

"You're gonna be late for school."

_You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)_

_Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)_

_It isn't even the weekend_

_Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me_

I reached up and grabbed my phone.

"What?"

"My love." Jasper sang down the phone. "Stop threating your brothers and get up. It's Friday."

"I'm up." I groaned. "Did you leave the shirt for me?"

"Yes it's on the dresser with your piercings."

"Great. I'll get dressed."

"You're driving yourself." He reminded me.

"I know."

"Love you."

"Yeah bye."

I hung up the phone and rolled over on my back.

"I'm so tired." I moaned out loud.

Today is the day the talent scout for music is coming so we have to be on point. Hall has been working our ass about it.

Jasper and I have been working twice as hard seeing as though we have her three times.

_**Did you or Jasper write songs for today?**_

I looked down at my phone when Ms. Hall texted me and thought about what songs we were doing.

_**I did. I don't know about Jay, but I think he's doing one we wrote a while ago.**_

I texted her back and put my phone on the charger and went to take a shower.

While I was washing my hair I thought about later today.

Tonight was the Veteran's Day parade and me and Jasper are so happy it's finally gonna be over.

I got out the shower after rinsing the shampoo out my hair.

I quickly threw on my thong and bra and my shorts and went to do my hair.

_Mmmm should I straighten it, leave it curly, or brush it out and make it wavy?_

I glanced at the clock.

_Curly it is. _I decided realizing I only had twenty minutes before I had to leave.

I towel dried my hair as I looked through my piercings.

"Fuck it." I said out loud. _I'll just go through Jasper's bag and use those ones._

I threw on Jasper's grey button down short and rolled up the sleeves. I looked down at my black shorts to make sure there was nothing on them. They looked good enough and I walked over to my closet and grabbed my grey and black combat boots.

I played with my curls as I walked back out the closet grabbing my keys and phone off my bed and walking down the stairs.

"I'm gone." I yelled out to my brothers and Peter.

"K." they yelled back as I walked out the door.

I climbed into my super lifted Ford F-350 truck and turned up my radio after rolling down my windows.

I pulled up at Jasper's house and honked the horn.

A few seconds later he came running out the house.

"Hey babe." He said as he climbed in the truck.

I reached over and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey baby." I said as I pulled out of his driveway.

He reached over and changed the radio station.

"Did you do the math homework?" I asked him.

We both changed our schedules. Jasper has fourth period math with me now and we always had our first three classes together, as well as fifth.

We had sixth and seventh as aides for Hall.

"Yes I did." He said. "And no you cannot copy it."

"Come on Jas why not?" I pleaded. "I did most of it I just never finished it."

"How many did you do?" he asked as we pulled into the school.

"Like twelve." I said parking. "But there was only like fifteen problems, so I think I was pretty good."

He slid out of the car and came to stand in front of my open door. "Yes you can copy the last three problems." He said watching my work my way out of the truck.

"You're fantabuloso." I said jumping out the car. "Oh did you write a song for today?" I asked remembering Halls text.

"No I'm singing one from a while ago I thought I told you that." He said as we walked to the locker.

"Oh right." I said taking out our notebooks.

I quickly copied his math work as he played with my curls.

"How is your hair so bouncy?" he asked pulling on a curl.

"Uhm after I dried it I put in my conditioner and ran my fingers through it." I said while I finished the work.

"Isa."

"Wifey."

"Ella."

"Baby bear."

"Yes, Ang Rose Cullen and Em. How may I help you and where is Garrett?" I answered them looking at them.

"Garrett has the stomach flu." Ang answered.

I made a face. "That sucks."

She just nodded.

"I think I want pizza for lunch today." Rose said.

"Little Italy?" I suggested.

Rose shrugged. "That works."

"All agree on Little Italy." I said glancing at the group.

"Agreed." They said together.

"Great. We'll meet here then go."

"Jasper do you still have my stuff in your locker?" I asked Jas as we walked back to the locker.

"Possibly." He said opening it.

"Great because I don't have in anything."

"Here." He said handing me the bag full of the piercings.

I quickly put them in and tossed the bag into the locker.

The bell rang and we made our way to class.

* * *

History and English were the two most boring subjects ever.

"God I'm gonna fail that exam." I groaned out as Jasper and I made our way to Hall.

"Ha. You aint the only one." He said back letting his accent leak into the words.

We walked into the classroom.

"Isabella. Jasper. This is Stefan Vicenza; he's the talent scout that's going to be in here all day." Hall introduced us.

I looked up from my phone and my jaw dropped. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Hell." I muttered out in rapid succession.

Stefan Vicenza is not only a talent scout he's also my uncle Caius' ex-boyfriend.

"Ah Isabella. So nice to see you again." He said his Italian accent making it hard to understand.

"Likewise Stefan." I said back. "This is my boyfriend Jasper." I introduced again.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Vicenza." Jasper drawled out.

Stefan bit his lip and glanced at me.

"Later." I whispered to him.

He nodded slightly and turned to a stunned Ms. Hall.

"Jasper and Isabella are my best singers in this period." She said to Stefan. "They're my aides for sixth and seventh period. They sing six times as much as any of my other students and are very talented songwriters. If you can stick around after school you'll have the pleasure of hearing them sing at the Veteran's Day parade."

"Ah I have yet to hear Isabella sing." Stefan said. "I look forward to hearing your students perform. I have the utmost confidence that if your first and second class were well, then this class will be just as fantastic."

Jasper and I made our way to our seats.

As Jasper sat he pulled me into his lap and buried his face in my hair. "How do you know him?" he asked into my skin.

"He's Uncle Caius' ex." I murmured to him as the rest of the class filed in.

"Sounds interesante."

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and Hall made her way to the front of the room. "Class this is Stefan Vicenza. He is the talent scout and you all will be performing for him today." She started to explain what we were going to do. "Ok so we're going to go up one by one and perform. After each performance Mr. Vicenza will be giving you feedback. After everyone has finished Isabella and Jasper have volunteered to do another song."

Jasper and I looked up at her quickly from where we were playing tic tac toe, seeing as though we already knew what was happening.

I opened my mouth to say something but the look on her face stopped me from commenting.

We went back to playing our game as she continued explaining. "If there are no questions, we can get started." She waited for any questions before continuing. "Alright so first one up is Irina."

Lucky number one went up and introduced herself and her song.

She sang a horrible version of _Gravity_. Hall bit her lip as she looked to Stefan. "Mr. Vicenza?"

Stefan cleared his throat and sat up straight.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter and I sat on the table behind Jasper and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"That was, what we call in Italy, orribile." He started.

Jasper gasped and turned around to bury his face in my chest.

"Your pitch was awful. Honestly your whole performance was terrible." Stefan said honestly. "There is nothing more to say."

"Isabella Jasper something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Hall asked us.

"No ma'am." Jasper answered for the both of us.

"Good because Jasper you're up next."

I unwrapped myself from him and gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"You too." He said back as he walked to the center of the room.

"Mr. Hale, what song do you have for us today?" Hall asked him.

"Well this was written a while ago." He said. "It's called _Forever and Always_."

"Alright. You can start whenever you're ready."

Jas pulled up the stool and mic stand. Once he situated the mic he reached over and grabbed a guitar.

He started to play and soon after he began to sing.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

He looked up at me and then glanced around the room before looking at me again.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

He looked down at his hands as he sang the next part.

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

I quickly glanced around the room and saw Hall wiping tears from her eyes and Stefan holding his hand over his mouth.

Green met grey as Jasper looked up at me and slowed down playing.

He bit his lip slightly and I pulled on my lip ring as he sang slowly.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

He stopped playing all together and grabbed the mic off the stand and sang a capella.

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

He put the mic back on the stand and leaned against the stool as he waited for anyone to start talking.

Hall wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Uhm, Mr. Vicenza?" She asked her voice thick with tears.

Stefan cleared his throat as well and sat up straighter. "That was so good." He said excitedly. "There was no other way to describe it. You have a great voice and when you sing you have this Texas twang that comes out and it makes the song that much more memorable." Stefan explained. "As you can see the song you did brought tears to many people's eyes as well as it made people want to keep listening to you sing." he waved his hand around the room and Jasper bit his lip. "Jasper you have a certain sex appeal and when you sing songs like that your sex appeal shoot through the roof. You take control of the room as soon as you open your mouth and the first words come out. I want you to try something." Stefan said thoughtfully. "I want you to speak the last words you sang, allowing your accent to come out fully."

Jas took a deep breath and bit his lip. He looked at me and began. "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you forever and always." He said drowning the words in his accent.

I nearly bit a hole through my lip.

"That." Stefan shouted when Jasper finished. "That is exactly what happens when you sing. You allow yourself to relax so fully that you drop your guard on speaking perfect English and allow yourself to speak with that oh so sexy accent." He explained. "Jasper you were fantastic and you should do this for a living." He finished.

Jas thanked him and walked over to me.

"Oh my god baby you were amazing." I whispered sarcastically into his neck when he sat in his chair in front of me.

"I love you Isa." He said simply, laughing at me.

"Alright so the next one up is Arianna." Hall said.

Arianna was awful, singing _Take It All_.

"Awful. Next." Stefan said simply.

The entire class went up and only Jasper and Katarina got positive feedback.

The only ones left to sing was me, Grabs and Anthony.

"Isa you're up." Hall called.

I unwrapped myself from Jasper and made my way to the front of the class.

"Do you have a song ready?" Hall asked.

"Uhm I did but Irina sang it." I shrugged. "I don't know what to do so I'll take request I guess."

"Go last." Hall decided. "Tyler you're up and immediately after is Anthony."

Those two went up and soon enough it was my turn again. I walked back to the front of the room and sat on the stool.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door opened.

Rose and Ang came rushing in. "Sorry." They said going to sit next to Jas.

"I'll take request." I said looking at Rose and Ang curiously.

"So an open performance?" Hall asked.

"More or less." I nodded. "So any songs?"

"_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_." Rose shouted randomly.

_Guess her and Em aren't talking._ I rolled my eyes as Em and Cullen came into the classroom as well.

They made their way over to Jay and sat quietly.

I looked at Jasper pleading with my eyes for him to play the guitar for me.

He sighed and rolled his eyes getting up and walking over.

He quickly got set up and started playing the music.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

I started singing and swung my hips as I sung the other part.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"_Like ever_." I said.

I made my way down the center of the room singing.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I sat on the desk in front of Hall and Stefan and sang.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

I leaned forward slightly and rested my elbow on my knees I pushed my hand through my hair and held it back from my face as I said.

"_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_."

I stood up on the desk and sang.

_No!_

I held the note slightly and continued.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together_

I walked back to stand next to Jasper and tossed me hair over my shoulder.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I finished singing as soon as Jasper finished playing.

"Another?" I asked biting my lip and looking at Ms. Hall and Stefan.

They both nodded and Stefan spoke. "Do two more."

I nodded and turned back to Jasper.

"The one you wrote for no reason what so ever?" he suggested.

Remembering the song I put the mic on the stand and sat on his lap. "It wasn't for no reason and you know it." I whispered to him. "Let's see how well you can play with me in your lap."

"I play extremely well Isa." He said pulling me closer to him and putting the guitar across both our laps. "We know this."

"OK so what song are we doing?" Hall asked.

"Well I wrote this one about a week ago for reasons undisclosed." I said without the mic.

"Why no mic?"

"Better without it trust me." Jasper said.

I relaxed into his chest and cleared my throat. "So this is _Breathe_." I introduced.

Because of how we were sitting, when Jasper started playing I felt the vibrations from the guitar move through my body.

_Harness your heart, and be still now._

_Quiet that mind that will wander,_

_All sorts of dark alleys._

_Tragedy strikes your self-esteem,_

_Constantly waiting for an ending,_

_To all of this._

I started.

_She opens her eyes,_

_Suddenly she cries._

_Can we help her, can we help her?_

_And she replies._

_You know, I fake it oh so well,_

_That God himself can't tell._

_What I mean and why my words are,_

_Less than parallel._

_With my feet,_

_You ask me what I need._

_And all I really need,_

_Is to breathe._

_Oooohh._

_Ahhaah._

Jasper quickly moved the guitar off of me and I stood up as he continued playing.

_People, they seem so interested._

_Only a few get invested,_

_With all the aches and pains._

_Doctor oh, doctor,_

_Please help her._

_I fear she may not be breathing._

_Blue lips, and doe eyes,_

_That's her disguise._

I sang out strongly, forcing my voice to carry throughout the small room.

Had anyone walked by they would've heard me.

_You know, I fake it oh so well,_

_That God himself can't tell._

_What I mean and why my words are,_

_Less than parallel._

_With my feet,_

_You ask me what I need._

_And all I really need,_

_Is to breathe._

_Oooooh_

_Ooooh, oh_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_(Oooooh)_

_Give me some space to breathe,_

_(Ooooh, oh)_

_I need a little room to breathe._

_Give me some space to breathe,_

_All I need is a little room to breathe._

I sang out strongly.

_I fake it oh so well,_

I sang raising my voice at the last line.

_That God can't tell._

_You know, I fake it oh so well,_

_That God himself can't tell._

_What I mean and why my words are,_

_Less than parallel._

_With my feet,_

_You ask me what I need._

_And all I really need,_

_Is to breathe._

I sang out and wiped at the tear that fell.

"_Oh, let me,_" I sang out softly but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "_breathe._"

At the last word my voice cracked slightly but that was because of the tears I was holding back.

"Isa come here." I heard Jasper whisper.

I turned and walked over to him.

I slid into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest.

I took a deep breath his scent enveloping me, much like his arms were, and calming me instantly.

"Better?" he asked into my air.

"Perfect." I whispered back.

I turned and faced the class. "This last song is about two years old." I said introducing the next one. "It's kinda in third person but not really."

I stood and grabbed the other guitar moving to sit on the desk in front of the class.

Jas came and sat next to me. I pulled my legs under my body and strummed on the guitar.

I nodded to Jasper and we started playing.

_What kind of man lays his hands on the women he loves?_

_Calls he angel, but shows no remorse in her blood_

_He covers her body in bruises and scars_

_You don't understand just how beautiful you are_

We played more before I started singing again.

_You are too beautiful_

_Your heart wants something more_

_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_

_Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

We played a bit more and I glanced at Jasper and he nodded.

I bit my lip before starting to sing.

_When he's done with her beating_

_He just stands aside_

_Wipes the sweat from his brow_

_And yells over her cries_

Jasper sang along with me just loud enough to be heard but not to overpower me.

_"You don't know what I've been through!"_

I sang alone.

_He yells and he says_

Jasper joined in again.

_"You don't know what I've done for you!"_

I finished up the verse and continued to sing.

_And hits her again_

_You are too beautiful_

_Your heart wants something more_

_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_

_Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

I set my guitar down and Jasper slowed down only strumming.

_She stands in the mirror_

_She looks less alive_

_She lifts up her shirt to see she has five_

_Branded fingers on her side_

_She's feeling it all now_

_But she doesn't cry_

I looked around the room and noticed a lot of people with tears in their eyes.

_She doesn't cry_

I sang out holding cry before singing again.

_You are too beautiful_

_Your heart wants something more_

_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_

_Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

I finished the song and slid over to lean against Jay's side.

He wrapped and arm around my shoulder and squeezed as we waited for everyone to gather the composure.

After ten minutes Hall finally had herself under control enough to talk. "Isabella." She whispered out tears still flowing down her cheeks. She just shook her head and turned to Stefan. "Mr. Vicenza?"

Stefan dabbed his eyes for a while before giving up and letting his tears flow. "Two things; first off you and Jasper have amazing stage chemistry and the mixing of your voice is pretty freaking fantastic. Second thing; you have such a raw voice and you put so much feeling behind your songs." He started. "Your first song is an overtly covered song and you made it sound better than the original. You put your own spin on it and made it sound oh so brand new. The energy you put into it made every sing along and you included the entire room in your performance. I doubt you noticed it but when you sing, you tend to make eye contact with each and every one that is your audience and it makes you a more likable performer. Your chemistry with Jasper on stage was shown through songs two and three." He looked at us thoughtfully. "The second song showed how well you two knew your way around each other especially in the beginning. Jasper knew when to let you go at the precise moment and you both transitioned without interrupting the song. At the ending of the song you both had sharp cut off moments and you both met them." He sighed dreamily. "You two were meant to be together and that song showed it. Whether it's to be in a relationship or be strictly platonic and just have an amazing partnership in music has yet to be determined." He pulled his self together and continued. "The third song shows where you, Isabella put your emotion behind your songs. I take it you wrote both of these songs?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "The last song was a while ago like I said when I introduced it. The second one was more or less written a week ago."

"Less a week Isa." Jasper said. "Remember you wrote it when we were going over the other one."

"Right. So maybe like four days ago." I corrected.

"I'm going to assume that something happened that caused you to write these songs?" he asked and I nodded so he continued. "The emotion that you put behind the last song was strong enough to be heard in Italy and your voice was raw enough to bring even the strongest man to tears." He said wiping his own tears that were still trailing down his face. "Even Jasper had feeling behind his own voice and I doubt he was there when it was written." We both shook our head. "Right so the fact that he had such raw emotion behind his voice was also surprising." He sighed and looked at me. "Isabella just like Jasper you have to be completely relaxed for certain things to happen. Right now I want Jasper to come sit next to me and I want you to sing any song you want."

I nodded and Jasper kissed my head and went to sit next to Stefan.

"Hey Isa." Rose called and I looked over to her. "Sing the one you wrote last night."

I bit my lip. "I don't feel like that's done completely yet."

"Jasper isn't always gonna be there to go over it with you and I doubt you want him to hear it when it's already perfect." She said to me.

I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Isa. He did _In Love with a Girl _for you and it was like 98% finished. Yours is completely done. Sing it."

I huffed. "Fine." I turned back to face Stefan and Jasper. "So I wrote this like last night. Late, late, last night because I couldn't sleep. It's called _One and Only_."

I looked at the piano. "Do I have to have music?"

"Not at all." Stefan answered.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

I sang slowly. I took another breath and sang again.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

I looked up at Jasper and grey met green again.

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

I smiled slightly at the smirk on his face.

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

I tried not to full out smile while looking at Jasper but it was extremely hard.

The smirk on his face told me he knew it too.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

As I sang, Ang and Rose joined in.

After that part finished I sang alone and finished out the song.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts._

I looked at Jasper and he bit his lip.

I tilted my head sideways slightly. "Baby I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worth it to hold to in your arms." I said to him.

"Where were you when I needed you most? Why did you leave me alone? We gave up before we gave it a chance and I don't understand." He said back to me smirking.

I smiled at him and thought of a response.

"Alright I give. What the fudge?" Ang interrupted.

"They were doing what is called conversational singing." Stefan explained. "It's when you sing songs to create a conversation and they do it extremely well if this was on the spot."

"Alright so everyone has gone and now it's time for Jasper and Isabella to sing their extra songs." Hall said.

"Jasper goes first." Stefan said. "I want a written one."

Jay nodded and turned to me.

"Which one?" I asked grabbing the guitar.

"Second." He said coming to sit next to me.

I nodded and strummed on the guitar as he spoke.

"This is _You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground; I'll be the Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds_."

I began to play and Jasper looked over at me. "_Echo_?" he mouthed.

I nodded and he began to sing. **(Isa is in parentheses for the whole song)**

_And honestly, I have been begging for answers_

_That you and only you can give to me_

_My voice crying loud_

_I've been crying for days now_

_And as I start to run, I stop to breathe_

_(And I was nearly scared to death)_

_And I was nearly scared to death_

_(Why you left in paragraphs)_

_Why you left in paragraphs_

_(The words were nearly over us)_

_The words were nearly over us_

_You stop and turn and grab your bags_

Jasper's accent came out heavily as he sang.

I bit my lip watching him.

_And I'll be here by the ocean_

_Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams_

_All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes_

_And every wave drags me to sea_

_I could stand here for hours_

_Just to ask God the question "Is everyone here make-believe?"_

_With a tear in His voice, He said, "Son, that's the question._

_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no-one but me?"_

He slid over and I leaned into his side slightly.

_As hours move to minutes_

_And minutes take longer to break_

_I will be desperately awaiting_

_But my tongue won't fall apart_

_And we've been sitting here for hours_

_All alone and in the dark_

_So let me think of how to word it_

_Is it too soon to say 'perfect'?_

_If I could find another thirty minutes somewhere_

_I'm sure everything would find me_

_All that's left is just to sing_

I felt someone watching me and looked up to see Rose looking at us intently.

_And I'll be here by the ocean_

_Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams_

_All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes_

_And every wave drags me to sea_

_I could stand here for hours_

_Just to ask God the question "Is everyone here make-believe?"_

_With a tear in His voice, He said, "Son, that's the question._

_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no-one but me?"_

When he finished that verse I started to straighten up in preparation to play harder.

_And if you sing to me sweet until then,_

_I may never sail Virginia again_

_And as this current moves slow for me_

_This much you must know we'll meet again_

_And I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_Tell me once again_

_That you'll love me to the death_

_And should I die, you swear that you will come for me_

_As I fade away, you reach out your hand_

Jasper held on hand and I sang the next part.

_(And please don't let me go)_

Jasper took a deep breath and sang again

_And please don't let me go_

_(And please don't let me go)_

_And please don't let me go_

_And I'll be here by the ocean_

_Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams_

_All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes_

_And every wave drags me to sea_

_I could stand here for hours_

_Just to ask God the question "Is everyone here make-believe?"_

_With a tear in His voice, He said, "Son, that's the question._

I stopped playing sharply and Jasper finished the song.

_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no-one but me?"_

I put the guitar on the side and slid into Jasper's lap.

"Jasper that was the best song I've heard by far today." Stefan stated.

"Hurtful." I said sarcastically.

"No Isa I'm serious." He said to me before turning to Jasper. "You have this certain thing about you and I feel that if you tweak lyrics you could be amazing. Like better than Isabella." I rolled my eyes at him and Jasper kissed my neck as Stefan continued. "I'm not saying what you have is terrible because you are amazing but like I said earlier after your first performance relax more and sing harder and you'll go far."

"Isa you're next." Hall said to me.

I nodded and thought about the song I wanted to do.

Jasper moved to go back to the table after kissing my neck again and whispering in my ear. "Sometime today."

"Fuck you Jasper." I said in a normal tone.

"When and where?" He smirked at me sitting at the table.

I ignored him and slid to the edge of the table I was sitting on. I started to tap my boots on the chair in front of me and the class erupted into cheers and I smiled widely glancing around at them as I began to sing.

_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan._

_He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah, he found a six shooter gun._

_In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what._

_But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you._

I started as the cheers started again and I had to raise my voice to be heard.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

The class quieted down as I finished singing my accent coming out much like Jasper's had but a lot stronger.

_Daddy works a long day._

_He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late._

_And he's bringing me a surprise._

_'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice._

_I've waited for a long time._

_Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,_

_I reason with my cigarette,_

_And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."_

My words slurred together in an almost drunken manner.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

I sang and I slowed down playing and the class started to whistle the tune.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

I sang still slowly playing and the class began to clap along to the beat of the music as I tapped my boots on the chair.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

As I finished up the last part of the song the class joined in and I stood on top of the table and sang ten times louder.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

By the time I finished the song the class was on their feet clapping and cheering for me. I looked around the class and as my gaze landed on the door I noticed three other teachers and the four main AP's were standing there.

"How may we help you?" I panted out to them as I jumped down from the table.

"There's been complaints about a large amount of noise coming from this hallway." Romano, the worst AP ever, stated glaring at me.

"Well no fuck it's a music class." I said slowly. "Meaning we play music. And music is loud for a reason." I said like I was explaining it to a child. "You know so everyone can hear it."

"No need for you to yell the music at everyone in the room Ms. Volturi." He said smoothly.

"Ima need you to leave before I hit you in the face for being stupid or you need to get a lil bit smarter." I snapped. "First of all had you asked a question you would've seen that we have a talent scout in here." I waved a hand at Stefan and flipped my hair. "That means we'd need to perform for a talent scout. Second of all if you heard when you stood there for the last five minutes of my performance you would've seen that the class loved the song I was doing and they were cheering. Now I'm a small person and I am by no means a quiet child but even I can't sing normally over a group of screaming children so yes I had to yell." I finished spinning to face Stefan and Ms. Hall. "So you like?" I asked them effectively dismissing Romano and his followers.

"I, for one, enjoyed it." Hall said.

Stefan nodded. "I find that when you and Jasper have competitions you tend to outdo him but only by a little bit." He said. "You seemed excited for this song why is that?" he asked me.

"It's only like my babe's favorite song." I said dancing over to Jas. "But I really like that it's an easier song for you to change if you wanted to put your own spin on it."

Jasper wrapped and arm around my hips and pulled me to stand in between his open legs.

"The fact you said that brings me to my next point. You have this way of, if you do cover a song for any reason you put your own spin on things and it makes the songs more enjoyable." Stefan said to me. "You and Jasper are evenly matched in every aspect when you perform and I can't wait to see you guys at the parade." He finished just as the bell rang.

"Guys make sure you come see Jasper and Isabella at the parade tonight." Hall shouted. "It's free and you get free food." She added as an afterthought. She turned to face Jasper and I. "Guys you don't have to sing in sixth and seventh today." She said. "Make sure you come by here after school and grabbed the guitars. Isa the piano is going to be set up for you by time you get there."

I nodded and turned to Stefan. "You have a question." I stated seeing the confused look on his face.

"Yeah how long have you two been together?" he asked.

"Since September." Jasper and I said in sync.

"Should've been since she got here in August." Hall mumbled as she went around the room pushing in the chairs. "Guys you gotta get to Herter. Isabella try not to get in trouble. Jasper try not to rape her on the way there.

Simultaneously Jasper and I spoke. "Me? Never that Ms. Hall."

Stefan laughed at us as well as Hall.

We made it class on time and I took a nap while Jasper took the notes.

I woke up when I felt him lift me from my seat.

"Come on baby. Little Italy." He said as I flipped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled sleepily into his skin.

I shuddered as he walked us out of the building. "Come on you can sleep sixth and seventh." He coaxed me off of him and into my truck. He pulled the keys from my pocket as he set me in the car.

"I hate James and Peter." I groaned and I curled into a ball rubbing my eyes. "Like with a burning passion."

Jasper just laughed at me as he drove to little Italy to meet with every.

With a heavy sigh I sat up straight in my seat and decided to fix my makeup.

I stretched over the seat to reach my bag.

Jasper hit my ass as I dug through the bag to find my makeup.

I shook my ass for him and sat back in my seat after finding the bag holding my makeup.

I quickly fixed the smudged eyeliner and turned to Jasper. "Mascara or no mascara?" I asked him.

He glanced at me as he parked the truck. "I don't care."

"Jas seriously." I groaned out. "Yes or no?"

"No." he said simply.

"Was that so difficult?" I asked him as I tossed the makeup back into the small bag and throwing it into the bigger bag.

He helped me out the car. "I thought I was going to die." He said sarcastically. "Look at me I'm sweating bullets."

"Aw poor Jay can't decide if he likes his girlfriend with or without make up." I cooed to him as we walked into the building to wait for the others.

"Jay can decide." He said into my hair.

"And what did he decide?" I asked turning my face toward his.

He bent his head and rested his forehead against mine. "He decided that his girlfriend is an extremely gorgeous piece of person and he is completely and utterly devoted and in love with her." he whispered against my lips so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"And if his girlfriend doesn't feel the same?" I joked to him.

"Then he shall wait forever…" he kissed me. "…and ever…" another one. "…and ever for her to return his feelings." He said before kissing me again. He pulled back slightly. "But since he is positively certain that his girlfriend feels the same there is no point in continuing this conversation."

"Who are we talking about?" Ang asked as she and Cullen slid into the booth.

I glanced at Jasper as he rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"My imaginary friends Bob and Sandy." I said to her as Em and Rose slid into the booth as well both ignoring each other.

I leaned across the table and kissed everyone's cheek.

"The fact that you just admitted you had imaginary friends worries me." Ang said.

"Someone has to be the normal after hanging out with all of y'all." I said leaning against Jasper. "Besides if you never had imaginary friends you probably had the shittiest childhood ever in the history of shitty childhoods."

The entire table started laughing at me.

I shrugged. "What I'm legit. Watch when you have kids they're going to come to you talking about how Bob and Sandy shit all over the carpet when in all honestly it was them and you're gonna look back and think about this conversation and you're gonna say 'Damn I wish I was as inventive as Isa was when she created her imaginary friends. I would've been in a lot less trouble.' And when you think that you look at your kids and laugh your pretty little ass off and say 'Tell Bob and Sandy they're grounded for two weeks and you have to help me come clean up this mess.' And when you say that they'll come run over to auntie Isa and say 'aunt Isa you're the bestest aunt ever we're never in trouble because of Bob and Sandy.' And you know what I'm gonna say?" I asked rhetorically finally taking a breath. "I'm gonna say 'I know right if only your mom was as smart as I was when we were in high school.' And you know what while Bob and Sandy are driving you bat shit crazy I'll be getting the bestest aunt award from all your little children." I finished.

Ang turned to the empty space between me and Cullen. "Bob, Sandy when you talk to my children I swear to god if you ever shit on my carpet I will find you and I will kill you. Painfully." She said seriously causing us all to laugh.

The waitress chose that moment to come over.

We ordered our food and drinks and talked about everything and nothing at all.

"I love you." I whispered in Jasper's ear.

"I love you too." He whispered in mine.

Rose glanced over at us. "What was that about?" she asked no doubt referring to the quiet exchange I just shared with Jasper.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked her.

"You said it." She accused.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I feigned confusion.

"Ang they said it and never told anyone." She complained to Angela.

Ang snapped her head over to us so fast she nearly choked herself with her hair. "You didn't."

"I'm confused." Em and Cullen shared with us.

"Of course you are." Jasper muttered under his breath.

I laughed and as I was the only who heard everyone, bar Jasper, looked at me like I was insane.

"Isa this is a serious matter." Rose pleaded with me to understand it. "Did you or did you not just tell my twin you loved him?"

"I don't know let's see." I leaned away from Jasper so I could see his face. "Jay did I tell you I loved you?"

"No you said you love me." he said catching onto what I was doing.

"See there you have it." I said turning to Rose. "I told him I love him. No past tense."

"Say it." She and Ang demanded.

"I love him." I said.

"I love her." Jasper said after me.

They glared at us and Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I laughed.

Jasper pulled me into his lap and I grabbed his hands and laced my fingers with his.

"Jasper Wyatt Hale I love you." I said kissing him.

"Isabella Marie Volturi I love you." He said in return kissing me.

I slid back into my seat next to him and looked at Rose and Ang. "Happy?" I asked them.

"Oh my god that was the cutest thing ever." They squealed together.

"Uhm y'all are on drugs." I said and I turned to face Edward and Emmett. "Y'all ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Y'all drive here with them?" I heard Jasper asked them as we slid out of the booth.

"I drove with Ang." Edward said. "I can ride back with Em if anything though."

"Yeah me and Rose aren't talking because apparently I want to fuck Charlotte." Em said.

"Oh whoa." I said.

Charlotte was Jasper and Rose's cousin. She was a bigger slut than Jessica and Lauren from Whitlock.

"Yeah." He said.

"Not sure why anyone would want to do that." Jasper said as we walked towards the cars.

"Me either but apparently I called out Charlotte's name in my sleep." Em grumbled kicking his tire.

"Wait did she break up with you?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head.

"Good because I don't think I can handle two stupid bitches in as many months." I said relaxing as my truck. "Ok so y'all aren't talking because you said Charlotte's name in your sleep."

"Yeah but my sister had the same name." Em said quietly.

I glanced at Jas and Cullen from where they were talking about the baseball season.

Sliding my way towards Em I asked quietly. "Had? What happened?"

"Car accident. She was seven years old." He said softly rubbing at his wrist.

I grabbed his hand softly and pulled up his sleeve.

I traced my finger over the name and date that was forever inked into his wrist.

_Emilyah Charlotte McCarthy_

_October 10, 2010_

"Does she know?" I whispered.

"No. Only Jasper knows." He said looking down at where my hand was still tracing the small picture of a bear that was directly under the script.

"You should tell her." I told him dropping his hand. "She doesn't know it was yesterday which is why she's mad no doubt."

"I'll try." He said looking at me. "You remind me of her. You have the same curls and she was exactly like you."

I raised an eyebrow. "So she swore like a sailor, had more tattoos and piercings than she knew what to do with and dressed like a stripper?" I questioned. "I thought she was seven."

He laughed and pulled me into a huge hug. "Well not exactly like you but I have a feeling if she hadn't died she would've been like you."

"Thanks Em." I whispered in his ear. "She would've been so proud of you and she would have the most amazing big brother ever." I said hugging him back.

"Damn Em your girl stopped talking to you so you move in on mine." Jasper said finally coming over to us. "I see how it is."

"Jay man your girl is the shit and I would love to have her as mine." Em said tossing me over his shoulder and starting to walk over to his car.

"Em put me down." I laughed out as he started to tickle me. "Jasper help." I screamed out.

Jasper laughed and started to walk over to us.

Em ran over to the lake behind little Italy and held me over it. "One more step and I drop her." he threatened.

"Em I swear to god if you drop me I will kill you." I threatened him in return.

"Have some faith Isa." Jasper said as Cullen came and grabbed me from Emmett.

"That is soo not fair." Em whined.

"Aw Em. You'll be okay." I said to him. "We should do something Saturday." I said as Edward set me on my tailgate next to Jasper and hopped up to sit next to me.

I climbed into Jasper's lap as Emmett came over to sit.

"We who?" Jas asked me.

"We us. Just us." I reiterated. "Like just the four of us and Peter and James and Garrett."

"What about the girls?" Edward asked.

"Yeah what about us?" Ang asked as she and Rose came over to us.

"I wanna hang out with the boys this weekend." I said to them.

"Sounds good." Ang said. "Tell Peter to call me after you guys get done. He wanted to hangout on Sunday."

I nodded and turned to Rose.

"Ew why would you want to do that?" Rose asked.

"Uhm, because as much as I enjoy being one of the girls I've always enjoyed being one of the guys a little bit more." I said looking at her and she made a face. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Not a thing I just didn't think you'd be willing to purposely hang out with just guys."

"Uhm in case you've forgotten," I snapped at her. "It's always been me my dad and my brothers. My best friends are guys and one is gay. Imagine me not wanting to be around guys all the time." I said as I slid off the tailgate, Em Edward and Jas following suit. "Oh that and the fact that girls are un-fucking-necessary drama and I can't stand them." I added as an afterthought flipping my hair over my shoulder and closing the tailgate.

I walked over to the door and climbed in, starting the car and waiting for Jasper.

"Rose you fucked up." I heard Ang tell her. "Why couldn't you just accept that she wanted to chill with her boyfriend and her best friends along with her other male friends like a normal person?"

That was the last thing I heard before I drove off and headed back to the school Emmett following me with Edward in the passenger seat.

* * *

After school Jasper and I made our way to my truck with the boys in tow.

I jumped in the truck to wait for Jasper to finish his conversation.

Jasper finished talking to the boys and slid into the car and I pulled off without so much as a second glance back at the teary eyed Ang and the upset Rosalie.

"Are you coming up?" Jasper asked me when I pulled into his driveway.

I shook my head and he grasped my head between his hands.

"Look at me babe." He said quietly. "Please." He added just as softly when I didn't comply.

I brought my eyes up to meet his.

"Rose would've had a problem with you hanging out with us anyway but you forgot Saturday is her beauty pageant." He said rubbing his thumb against my cheek bones.

"I didn't forget that's kinda why I wanted to chill with y'all." I told him. "Jas before I moved here my closet friends were Peter James and the twins. Girls and I never meshed." I said sliding into his lap. "I was always to rough. I fought more than anything. In case you haven't notice I own like four skirts and two dresses. My entire closet consists of jeans and shorts and sweats. Along with sneakers and heels."

"And you're fucking perfect Isa. I love that if I want to go make condom water balloons you'd be down to do it whereas Rose or Ang would ask a billion different questions all coming back around to how stupid it is." he said pulling my closer to him. "I love that if you wanted to you could make the choice to go to school in sweats and no makeup and still look better than any other female there with a face full of it."

I shook my head. "You're insane you're supposed to always want me wearing heels and skirts and makeup and you're supposed to think I'm insane for wanting to go do stupid shit with you and the boys."

"Look if I wanted you do wear heels and makeup all the time would you do it?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly." He said putting one hand around the back of my neck. "I want you for you Isa. You wanna know the first thing, well second thing I thought when I first saw you?"

"Sure."_ What could it hurt any?_

"I thought you were the sexiest thing ever with your wavy hair and your sweats with your sneakers, which by the way you have to tell me where you got them from. I thought it was even sexier when I saw your car and you told me you did all the work by yourself and if I'm being honest after the incident in the gym after Hall was the sexiest thing ever even if you did do the impossible." He said to me smirking. "Well what was impossible."

I leaned forward and kissed him.

He sighed deeply. "Isa you're fucking amazing and I love you because even though you are a female you'd rather be in a room full of sweaty nasty football players other the nice fresh smelling girls' locker room."

"The girls' locker room is not at all fresh or nice smelling."

"I'm sure it smells a hell of a lot better than the boys' locker room." I shrugged but agreed regardless.

"You. Are. The. Most. Amazing. Boyfriend. Ever. And. I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much." I said kissing him between each word.

"I love you too Isa." He said kissing me back. "Now I'm going to shower and when I get to your house you better be over this 'I-think-Jasper-would-like-me-better-if-I-was-more-girly' bullshit because I love my girl exactly how she is." He kissed me and slid out of the truck.

I watched him walk to his door and started to drive away.

"Hey Isa." He shouted as I started to pull away.

I pulled myself halfway out the open window and answered him. "Yes."

"We're taking my bike." He shouted to me.

I smirked and shouted back. "Actually you're taking yours and I'm taking mine."

He looked confused.

"Remember you wanted to see me in my truck and on my bike." I reminded him tapping the hood of my truck as emphasis. "Part one is done."

"Go home Isa." He said laughing.

I laughed along and slid back into the car and drove home singing along to the radio.

"I'm home." I sang out as I entered the house.

"Everyone is in here." I heard daddy yell from the front room.

"Hi daddy." I said dancing over to him and giving him a hug.

I went down the line of guys sitting on the chair before sitting next to Peter.

"Alright so Isa you have another list of songs to do. Demetri and Felix finished recording the music for everything with Peter and James so all you have to do is record the lyrics." Daddy explained.

"Sounds good are you guys coming to the parade?" I asked them. "Me and Jasper are singing."

"We'll be there." They said together.

"Ok I'm going to go shower and get dressed. I'm meeting Jasper there."

"What are you driving?" daddy asked me.

"Wait let me guess." Metri Fee James and Peter all shouted together.

I nodded my consent and they started guessing.

"It's not the truck so the Camaro?" Metri guessed.

"Nope."

"So the Impala?" Fee guessed.

"Naw."

"The Rover?" Peter asked.

"Hell no."

"Y'all are all stupid she's going with the bike." James said to them.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." I said walking up the stairs. "I'm in the shower. Someone make me a sandwich."

"I'll do it." Peter shouted.

"Oh Saturday me you James Garrett if her feels better Jasper Emmett and Cullen are hanging out here." I shouted out over the banister.

"Sounds good." Those in question consented.

I quickly showered and tossed my hair up in a high ponytail.

I looked at my hair in the mirror and watched it graze the middle of my back even way at the top of my head. _I think I should cut my hair… naw._

I walked into my closet after pulling on my barely there red lacy G-string and the matching bra.

I pulled out my piercings that I had in and switched them all for red and diamond ones.

In my bottom belly button piercing I had on my red J ring and on top I had in my basic diamond ring.

In my right hip I put in a diamond bar and in the left I had a red bar.

My lip would be a red diamond stud and my nose would have a plain diamond stud.

My tongue had a red lucky number seven bar running through it.

My earrings would vary between each hole. The first one held my red hoop earrings. The second held my diamond studs I go for my birthday. The third set would red diamond studs and the fourth set would be small diamond studs. I quickly changed my plain silver industrial bar for red one in my right ear and in my left tragus I slid in a single red stud.

I put away all my jewelry after grabbing the necklace I always wore.

It was a simple silver chain with a red and plain diamond heart pendant with an _I_ on it.

I pulled on the necklace and turned to face my clothes.

"Isa its Ang. Peter and James sent me up. Can I come in?" I heard Ang ask through my door.

"Sure." I shouted out from my closet.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked when she found me in my closet.

"No why would I be mad at you?" I asked her seriously.

"I don't know you seemed pretty upset after school."

I shook my head at her as I pulled on another pair of jeans. "I was just agitated." I told her pulling off the jeans. "I needed to talk to Jasper about something."

"So all is well in Isa world?" she asked me.

"All is well." I told her.

"Why so red?"

"I'm riding my bike." I told her. "It's a silver and red Ducati Streetfighter S. 2-1-2 exhaust system, magnesium alloy covers, 1098 Testastretta Evoluzione, 104mm pistons powering through short 64.7mm strokes, fed by MotoGP-derived elliptical throttle bodies, produces 85lb-ft of torque and 155hp." I told her. "My baby girl is the shit just like her mom."

"I just recorded all of that and sent it to Jasper just to let you know." She said. "Those work. Are you wearing your boots?" she said of the skin tight (literally) white skinny jeans I just slid on.

"Oh hell yeah." I was reaching for a red belt and lacing it through the loops. "You can't ride a bike without the boots and the jacket." I explained to her grabbing my white tube top.

"Girl your boobs are bursting." She exclaimed after I fixed the shirt on my chest.

"I know isn't it the best." I said to her bending over to reach for my red and white steel toe boots.

I slid my feet into them and left them unlaced. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in while getting dressed.

I ran my fingers through it and put some mousse and conditioner in it and fingered my curls again.

"Girl you look sexy as hell." Ang complimented. "No makeup?" she asked.

"Not a drop." I told her as we made our way down the stairs.

"Girly you look absolutely gorgeous." James said. "Jasper is going to cream his 501 dark wash Levi's when he sees you in his favorite colors."

"Oh shit I didn't even realize that I was wearing his favorite colors." I said.

"Oh my bestie." Peter said meeting us at the garage door so I could get my bike. "You look fucktastic."

"Thanks Peter." I said to him smirking as I pulled off the cover that was over my bike.

"I fucking hate you still." He said was I walked it out to the front of the house.

"I'm not sure why I told you mama Whitlock wouldn't mind getting you one."

"Not the point. You got one before me."

"You need Jesus." I said as I walked back in the house to grab my red riding jacket.

"Red G-string Isa? Honestly." Peter said when I bent over to wipe off a scuff mark on my boots.

"Seriously. Ask Ang." I said straightening up. "And you have to be pretty far on my ass if you can see it."

"Or it's showing over your jeans." James said.

I stood in front of the mirror on the wall next to the door and slid on my jacket. "Come fix it. I can't do it without taking off my pants." I asked of any of them.

"Come here." Ang said.

I walked over to her messing with my hair.

She undid my belt and put her hands on each side of the string. She slid them under the waistband of my jeans and redid my belt.

"Thanks Hun." I said kissing her cheek.

We walked out of the house talking.

"So you want to follow me or other way around?" I asked her grabbing my helmet off the seat.

"I'll follow you if you want me to." She said watching me put it on.

I arched my back and pushed my hair into the helmet before standing up and situating it on my head. "You can follow if you can keep up." I told her sliding on the bike.

"Sounds good. See you there."

I started my bike and feeling it rumble under me. It purred nice and smooth and I revved the engine before speeding down my driveway.

I made to the school in record time and parked my bike in the space with Jasper's.

Speaking of Jasper he was standing at the front of the school with Edward.

Ang parked in the empty space next to me and slid out of her car.

"Angie who's your friend?" I heard Edward shout to her.

I slid the helmet off my head and shook my hair out. I looked over at Edward and smirked. "Well damn Cullen, I'd think you'd know my ass seeing as how that was the first thing you saw on my first day."

"Ella?" he asked in shock.

"The one and only." I said slipping off my bike and locking my helmet in the compartment behind the seat.

I made sure everything was locked before turning and facing Jas.

"Hey baby." I sang out dancing over to him.

He didn't respond. He just looked at me with his lust-filled grey eyes as he bit his lip. He released it and slowly drug his tongue across the abused lip, a hint of his green tongue ring showing through.

"Babe?" I asked questioningly.

He shook his head and reached for my hips. He snapped my G-string against my hips. "You are so fucking sexy." He rasped out.

I slid my hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. "Thanks." I said sweetly. "How do you like my bike?" I asked him dragging him over to it. "Her name is Alyssa."

"So I know this but what kind of bike is she?" he asked me running his hand against the seat.

"She is a Ducati Streetfighter S. with a 2-1-2 exhaust system, magnesium alloy covers, 1098 Testastretta Evoluzione, 104mm pistons powering through short 64.7mm strokes, fed by MotoGP-derived elliptical throttle bodies, produces 85lb-ft of torque and 155hp." I said to him repeating exactly what I told Ang earlier.

"Ella did you just say what I think you said?" Edward asked me.

"If you heard me explain to Jasper what kind of bike I had then yes." I said to him. I turned to face Jasper. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah come on." He said before whispering in my ear. "Before I take you on your bike."

"Who said I would mind?" I asked him as we walked toward the back of the school where the parade started. "I actually want you to do it."

"Is that right?" he said.

"That is so."

"Good to know for future reference."

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the 'float' we were to perform on. I say 'float' because honestly it was an extra-large table on wheels that was decorated.

"What song do you wanna do first?" I asked him changing the subject.

"The first on we wrote." He said climbing up as well. "I mean unless you wanted to do the other one first since I play most of it."

"So we'll do the longer one first and then the other one." I decided. "Sounds good?"

"Perfect."

"Jasper Isabella."

We looked up when we heard our names. Stefan and Hall were walking over to us.

"Hey." We said together.

"You decided on your set yet?" Hall asked us.

"Just did it." Jasper said.

"Great. We start in about ten minutes." She said.

"Isa you never did explain to me what I asked earlier." Stefan said to me.

"Oh uhm Barstow?" I said turning to Jasper.

"Yes ma'am." He drawled out sitting on the piano bench.

"Makes sense." Stefan said. "Your accent comes out when you sing." he said to me. "It sounds amazing when you do slow songs or smooth songs."

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "You'll like the first song we do in that case."

"Looking forward to it." He said walking away.

"_Welcome to the annual Veteran's Day parade by Forks High. We're going to start the parade now and in about five minutes you'll have a performance by our very own Isabella Volturi and Jasper Hale._"

"Your name always comes first._" _Jasper accused.

"No clue why. Your name is first on any paper."

We talked for a bit while we were moving out of the school's bus loop.

"_And it's time for Jasper and Isabella to perform._"

Jasper grabbed the guitar and hooked up the mics as I set up the stools and mic stands.

After we were prepared and situated Jasper introduced the song.

"This is an original song called _Hero of War_." He said simply.

I glanced at him as he started to play and soon he started to sing.

_He said "Son, have you seen the world?_

_Well, what would you say if I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."_

_I said "That sounds pretty good."_

He sang slowly and deeply, his accent leaking into the words. I took a deep breath and started the next part.

_Black leather boots_

_Spit-shined so bright_

_They cut off my hair but it looked alright_

_We marched and we sang_

_We all became friends_

_As we learned how to fight_

We both sang together.

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's a flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

**Jay**

_I kicked in the door_

_I yelled my commands_

_The children, they cried_

_But I got my man_

_We took him away_

_A bag over his face_

_From his family and his friends_

**Isa**

_They took off his clothes_

_They pissed in his hands_

_I told them to stop_

_But then I joined in_

_We beat him with guns_

_And batons not just once_

_But again and again_

**Both**

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's a flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

I held on trust and when I stopped Jasper sang.

_She walked through bullets and haze_

_I asked her to stop_

_I begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on_

_So I lifted my gun_

_And I fired away_

**Isa**

_The shells jumped through the smoke_

_And into the sand_

_That the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_

_A flag white as snow_

**Both**

_A hero of war_

_Is that what they see?_

_Just medals and scars_

_So damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag_

_Now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that I love_

_It's the only flag I trust_

**Isa**

_He said, "Son, have you seen the world? _

_Well what would you say if I said that you could?"_

I finished just before Jasper stopped playing.

"Thank you for the lovely performance Isabella and Jasper." Hall said to us as the crowd quieted down, most of them wiping tears. "In another ten minutes these two are going to perform another song and after they'll be doing any request." She said to the crowd as we went down the street.

"Oh yeah Hall we soo decided to do that." I said sarcastically setting up the piano so Jasper and I could do the other song.

"That's great because even if you weren't you'd still be doing them." She said back as she went to sit next to Jiménez.

I sat on Jasper's lap and played with my hair. "How you wanna do this one?" I asked him.

He tightened his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm not sure aren't you playing the music for this?"

"I am."

"So we can do it however you want."

"But you start so it doesn't matter to me."

"Right I forgot about that." He sighed. "Uhm."

"I don't feel like moving." I said suddenly.

"So don't." he said and I felt him shrug his shoulders. "We both know you play just as well here as next to me."

"Sounds good. You know you start after first chord right."

"Yes, bug. I was there when it was written."

I giggled at his condescending tone. "I love you Jas."

"Good because I love you too."

"_It's now time for Jasper and Isabella's final song before they take request._"

Jasper pulled us closer to the piano and I lifted the key cover.

I quickly ran through a scale before starting the song.

**Jay**

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you..._

Jasper took over the piano as I grabbed a violin and slid to sit next to him.

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_Oh_

I set down the violin and took over playing the piano again.

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons,_

_All the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now, yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then..._

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Oh_

**Both**

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

We sang again but this time Jasper would sing a part and I would sing the same line after he finished.

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

We finished the song together smoothly.

_So hear this now…_

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

"_Come home_." I finished slowly.

I played for a couple more seconds before trailing off.

We were back at the school by now and everyone was there for the carnival.

Everyone applaud us as we stood up and bowed.

"Well that was fun." I said to Jas.

"Let's go get some water and sing some more." He said helping me off the float.

We quickly grabbed some water and walked over to the stage that was set up for us.

"Hopefully we can sing a capella because my hands hurt." Jasper complained sliding onto a stool.

"If not they just won't get music." I said sliding onto the other stool that was up there.

"Hey Isa." Hall called from the float not too far away.

I walked over to her. "Yeah."

"Sing this first." She said handing my lyrics. "You can take request after that. Let Jasper pick them only because he's taller."

"What do you mean 'them'?"

She spun me to face the stage where there was a large amount of people gathered to hear us sing. "Them."

"Where did they come from?" I asked stupidly.

She spun me in the direction of the gate that was open to allow people to enter. "There. Now stop being stupid and go sing."

I walked through the crowd of people and stepped on stage. "Jasper my love we have to do this first." I said to him showing him the lyrics.

"A capella?" He asked reading the paper.

I nodded. "Unless you want to play acoustic."

"A capella it is."

We moved to the center of the stage and grabbed mics.

"Welcome to the Veteran's Day parade." I shouted out over the noise. "I'm Isabella and that is Jasper and we are going to be your entertainment for the night."

The crowd cheered.

"Since we're taking requests everything we do will be with no music unless we absolutely need it." Jasper explained once the crowd calmed. ""Alright so we're gonna start with _Good Time_."

**(Isa) Jay**

_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

_It's always a good time_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

_It's always a good time_

**Jay**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

**Isa**

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

**Jay**

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

**Both**

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

**Isa**

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

**Jay (Isa)**

_Good morning and good night_

_(I'll wake up at twilight)_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

**Both**

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

**Jay**

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Isa**

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time then_

**Jay**

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Both**

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

We finished the song and the crowd erupted.

I took a sip of water before talking. "Alright so we'll start taking requests now."

Shouts came from the entire group.

Jasper whistled loudly into his mic. "Hands up or no songs." He said strongly.

Hands went up like crazy and as I looked through the crowd I saw Rose, Em, James, Peter, Metri, Fee, Ang, Cullen, my dad and Jay's mom pushing their way to the front.

I caught Jasper's eye and glanced to them before looking back to him.

"_Go find out what they want._" He mouthed to me.

_Thank god me and Peter did this all day every day for the past like ever otherwise that would be awful._

I nodded and made my way to the edge of the stage. "Hey guys what's hood?" I asked them after I put the mic down.

"Nothing." They all said together.

"Iz you gotta sing." Jas said as he walked over to where we were.

"Song?" I asked him when he sat.

"_Hello Cold World_."

"Alone?"

"No with Bob and Sandy."

Ang Cullen Em and Rose burst out in laughter, no doubt recollecting our earlier conversation.

"Way to be rude." I said to Jasper as I got up.

He hit my ass when I stepped over him. "You're the best." He said.

I ignored him and slapped the back of his head picking up my mic and going to center stage.

"So this one is requested and it's _Hello Cold World_." I said sitting on a stool.

I took a deep breath and started.

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls_

_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am_

_Well maybe I'm not perfect; at least I'm working on it_

_22 is like the worst idea that I've ever had_

_It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?_

_It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen_

I smiled and continued.

_Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best with everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around_

_Hello cold world_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh_

I stood up and walked towards the edge of the stage a ways down from where Jasper was and started to sing again.

_Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up_

_They look good, and they feel wild, but it will never be enough_

_You say you're really hurtin, at least you're feeling something_

_We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine_

_But you can't just stay down on your knees, the revolution is outside_

_You wanna make a difference, get out and go begin it_

_Whoa, get out and go begin it_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around_

_Hello cold world..._

I worked my way up and down the edge of the stage and Jasper grabbed me when I walked by him for the third time.

_Don't need my eyes open... wide_

_I just wanna feel something_

I sang slowly looking at him. He smirked and kissed my cheek. I kissed his chin and got up to finish the song.

_Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)_

_And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around (spins around)_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)_

I finished the song and everyone cheered. I motioned for Jasper to come over and pick the next song.

"Alright another one." I said once he reached me.

"_Hurricane Drunk_." I heard Jiménez shout out.

"You're joking." I said to her.

She just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her tits.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Apparently I'm doing _Hurricane Drunk_." I said.

I walked over to the piano and sat on top of it after closing the key cover. Jasper came and sat in front of me and leaned against it. I put my legs on either side of him and he put his arms over them.

I took a breath and started.

_No walls,_

_Can keep me protected_

_No sleep,_

_Nothing in between me and the rain_

_And you can't save me now,_

_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_

_I'm gonna blow myself away._

I stared the song, my voice low raspy and sensual (**A/N: I fudging love that word…its soo sensual. Lol.**) Jasper squeezed my legs and I smirked slightly.

_I'm going out,_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd_

_I see you with someone else,_

_I brace myself,_

_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_

_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse._

_No home,_

_I don't want shelter,_

_No calm,_

_Nothing to keep me from the storm,_

_And you can't hold me down,_

_'Cause I belong to the hurricane,_

_It's gonna blow us all away._

I sang strongly.

_I'm going out,_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd_

_I see you with someone else,_

_I brace myself,_

_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_

_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse._

I loved the next part of this song I squeezed my legs tighter around Jasper and leaned forward as I sang

_I hope that you see me,_

_Cause I'm staring at you,_

_But when you look over,_

_You look right through,_

_Then you lean and kiss her on the head,_

I kissed Jasper quickly on his head and sat back up.

_And I never felt so alive, and so... dead._

_I'm going out,_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd_

_I see you with someone else,_

_I brace myself,_

_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_

_I'm going out, woah-oh-o_

_I'm going out_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd_

_I see you with someone else,_

_I brace myself,_

_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_

_I'm going out, woah-oh-o_

_I'm going out, woah-oh-o_

_I'm going o-o-o-o-o-o-out_

_I'm going out, woah-oh-o_

_I'm going out._

I finished the song fading out while the crowd erupted.

I felt Jasper tap my leg so I looked over at him and he nodded his head over to where Ang was trying to get my attention.

I slipped off the piano and walked over to her. "What?"

"_Cockiness._" She said simply.

I laughed loudly, tossing my head back and flipping my hair over my shoulder in the process. "Of course and I have the music on my phone."

"He's gonna die." James said overhearing our conversation.

"My name is Isabella. He's my boyfriend when is he ever not gonna die." I said to him standing up. "You know this James." I said over my shoulder.

I ignored Jasper's questioning gaze as I hooked my phone up to the sound system.

I pressed play and I heard the music come on.

I danced over to Jasper where he was still leaning against the piano.

_Suck my cockiness_

_Lick my persuasion_

_Eat my words and then_

_Swallow your pride down, down_

_Place my wants and needs_

_Over your resistance_

_And then you come around_

_You come around_

_You come around_

I sang out smoothly sliding my hands into his hair as the crowd erupted in cheers, complete with shouts of encouragement and risqué wolf whistles.

_I want you to be my sex slave_

_Anything that I desire_

_Be one with my feminine_

_Set my whole body on fire_

I rolled my hips and swung them left to right as I sang.

_They mad at Rihanna game_

_Taking over your empire_

_She may be the queen of hearts_

_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_

I ran my hands from his hair down to his chest and let it lay against his heart before sliding down his abs and just before reaching the waistband of his jeans I spun and danced to the other side of the stage.

_No one can do ya_

_The way that I do_

_Boy I wa-a-ant_

I held the mic over the edge of the stage as the crowd started to sing along

_(Youuuuuu)_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

The entire crowd was singing along with me and they quickly quieted down when I felt Jasper's body heat against my back before I started to sing.

_Suck my cockiness_

_Lick my persuasion_

_Eat my words and then_

_Swallow your pride down, down_

_Place my wants and needs_

_Over your resistance_

_And then you come around_

_You come around_

_You come around_

I did the same thing as before this time letting my fingers dip into his waistband. I slid them against his v on his hips before pulling them out and pulling on his belt loop.

_I can be your dominatrix_

_Just submit to my every order_

_Enter my diamond matrix_

_If you want my golden flower_

_Make me your priority_

_There's nothing above my pleasure_

_She may be the queen of hearts_

_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_

I let the crowd sing the next part alone as Jasper pulled me against his chest.

_No one can do ya_

_The way that I do_

_Boy I wa-a-ant_

_(Youuuuuuuu)_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

I allowed Jasper to lift me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and cradled his head between my forearms as I sang.

_Homie don't beat it like a bullet_

_Beat my drum drum_

_Like a drum line boogie_

_(I love it when you)_

_Dive head first if you wanna_

_Sink to my body_

_Hold me tight mister lover_

_(I love it when you)_

_Do it like I do it_

_Like I said_

_Keep it up, boy_

_We can do this all day_

_Be my Harlem_

_And my St. Tropez_

_Never found nobody_

_That will do it this way_

I sang and grinded against his letting my accent leak into the words slightly.

_No one can do ya_

_The way that I do_

_Boy I wa-a-ant_

_(Youuuuuu)_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

_I love it when you eat it_

The crowd finished the song and burst into cheers and applause.

Ms. Hall stepped onto the stage and took Jasper's unused mic and spoke to the crowd. "It's time for Jasper and Isabella to take a five minute break." She said smoothly. "They'll be back to finish up and close out the parade."

The crowd wandered off and Rose, Em, James, Peter, Metri, Fee, Ang, Cullen, my dad and Jay's mom made their way on stage.

Jasper sat on the piano bench with me still attached to him and turned off my mic. I stretched over and grabbed my phone unplugging it from the speakers.

"We're talking later." He said burying his face in my neck and taking a deep breath.

I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back before making the circuit again and again.

"Way to have sex on stage Isabella." Rose snarked.

"Look trick I have no fucking clue what the fuck your damage is but whatever it is Ima need for you to pull the stick out your ass and pull it the fuck together because boyfriend's sister or not I will not hesitate to fuck your ass up." I snapped at her sick of her attitude. "If you're mad because you can't ask your boyfriend a fucking question before you decide to just stop talking to him take that shit up with him and whoever the fuck wants to care because I'm not the one."

"Isabella." My dad gasped out. "What the fuck?"

"No, it's fine Mr. Volturi. Isabella was just showing her true colors." Rose sassed out to my dad. "Although I wonder where she got her bitch gene from because you and her brothers are always so sweet."

"How about it came from being raped when I was twelve fucking years old? Or maybe it was from having the fuck beat out of me since I was eight years old?" I snapped and slid off Jasper's lap and stalked away from them. "Oh and by the way. If I were you I'd be the last one to call anybody a bitch, ice queen."

"What the fuck Rose?" I heard Jasper yell at her.

"Oh no its fine Jasper. Rosalie was just showing her true colors." I said to him as I walked away echoing his twin's earlier words to my dad.

Just as I was about to turn and leave the bus loop, I heard a loud smack. I spun around quickly to see Rose holding a hand to her and Jasper grabbing Ang.

"Ang, boys daddy and Lillian." I said addressing everyone minus Rose. "I'm going home y'all can come over if you want."

I turned and left, leaving Lillian reaming into her daughter's ass for being and I quote 'A cunt munching hypocritical unfeeling ass nugget.' _Gotta love it._

I made my way to my bike and started to unlock my helmet.

"Iz wait."

Knowing only one person can get away with calling me Iz I never turned around or looked up.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my hips as he pulled me to him. "You know Ang hit her for you right?" he said randomly.

"Oh yeah I could've told you she was going to get hit." I said pulling us forward so I can finish getting my helmet. "Just be happy it wasn't me. You should be extremely proud of me right now."

"Oh make no mistake Iz; I am overtly proud of you." He said as I rested my helmet on my seat and turned to face him. "Mom is going to ream her to the high heavens for that shit she just pulled."

"Oh I have no doubt I heard what she said before I left." I told him. "Are you coming over?"

He opened his mouth to respond when we heard his mom yelling and Em and Cullen's boisterous laughter along with Ang's giggles.

"Marcus put me down before I best the ever loving life out of-"

Jasper and I turned around when we heard her voice cut off.

My jaw dropped at the sight before me. My dad had his tongue about halfway down Lillian's throat.

"No freaking way." Jasper and I breathed out simultaneously.

"Ella did you know if your dad and Jay's mom got married you'd be fucking your step brother." Edward said giggling like a little school girl.

Emmett's thundering laughter echoed throughout the scant parking lot.

"Oh lord." I giggled out and slid my arms around Jasper and he squeezed me.

"I love you Isa." He whispered into my hair. "No matter what."

I pulled back and rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him. "No matter what?" I asked him.

"No matter what." He reassured.

"Good because if your sister ever steps to me like that again I will fuck her up." I said with a bright smile.

"Only you Isa." He said pulling me closer to him. "Only you."

"Well duh." I said. "Who else can entertain you like me?"

He stepped back and moved over to his own bike. "Go home. I'll follow you there."

I just nodded before throwing my hair in a bun and shoving my helmet on after I slid on my bike.

I started her up and revved the engine before pulling out and speeding home.

Hopefully by next week Rose has gotten over her damage with me and things can go back to normal.

_One can only hope._

* * *

A/N: this is another chapter. A lot went down in this one and a major detail was disclosed. A lot of music some laughs and a lot a lot of swearing. Hopefully next chapter might hold a lemon.

(Ps. I don't feel like typing out all the songs that were used in this chapter so just know I don't own any of them.)


	18. Friday Night Bitch Fight

_You can go to hell, girl_

_You better watch yourself_

_I'm feelin' feisty, alright_

_Friday night bitch fight_

_Ke$ha- Friday Night Bitch Fight_

* * *

**IPOV**

Have you ever hoped that spending days upon days away from someone would eventually fix whatever issue they had with you?

Yeah I know the feeling. Rosalie is still being a bitch and she now sits alone at lunch and in the classes she shares with Jasper and I she sits by herself.

"Iz."

"Ella."

"Baby bear."

"Bugaboo."

"Squirt."

"Isa."

"Jay, Cullen, Em, Jamie, Crush, and Ang." I said rolling over on my bed to look at the six of them. "How can I help you?"

"Get dressed." Peter demanded.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"He said get dressed." Jasper said walking in my room. "We're going out."

I rolled my eyes and slid out of bed and walked to my bathroom to go through my daily routine.

"Your clothes are on your bed." Ang shouted while I was in the shower.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jasper as I came out of the bathroom.

"My house." He said watching me throw on the shorts and tank top Ang set out for me.

"Mmmm." I hummed out. "And where is your twin?"

"Hell if I know I haven't seen her since last night before we left."

Right. I forgot everyone, minus her, came here last night. "Right. Well let's go." I said to him walking out of my room and buttoning my pants.

"Damn you're that fat." I heard Metri mutter as I walked by him.

Without looking up I threw an empty glass at him.

"I'm gonna cut your hair in your sleep Bella."

"Ha, you fucking wish."

"Stop arguing." Daddy yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." I said walking in and taking a water bottle form the fridge.

"I know I let your friends in." he said never looking up from his computer. "Don't fight her." he said.

"Who? Me?" I said innocently.

"She's at the house. Stay away from her."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm out."

I met Jasper by the door where he was talking to Cullen and Peter. "Come on according to padre she's at your house and I am to stay away from her."

"She is?" They asked in shock.

"Right, none of you went anywhere last night." I remembered. "Yeah she's there." I said to them.

"Are we leaving soon?" Ang James and Em groaned out from outside the door.

"Yeah we're leaving now." I said grabbing Jasper's hand in one hand and Cullen and Peter's shirt in the other.

I pulled them out the door and let them go to lock the door. "So how we getting there?" I asked.

"Jeep." Em said walking over to his car.

We all piled in and made our way to Jasper's.

"Angela and Isabella you will both behave yourselves." James said to me and Ang as we all climbed out of the jeep.

"We will." We said together.

"She just shouldn't look at me." Ang added.

"Or talk to me." I included. "Better yet I don't want her in the same general area as me."

"My room it is." Jasper said. "Come on ma was cooking when I called."

We made our way into the house and to the kitchen where Lillian was making breakfast.

"Hey kids, the food should be done soon." She said as we kissed her cheek. "How are we this morning? I noticed no one came home last night." She said looking pointedly at Jasper.

"They stayed at my house last night." I told her laughing at the face Jasper made. "We fell asleep watching movies."

"Sounds like you had fun." She said taking the last of the bacon out of the frying pan. "Here. Take what you want Isa your plate is in the food warmer."

I thanked her as I got up and got my non meat breakfast of pancakes, eggs and waffles.

I sat at the table between Jasper and Ang and we ate breakfast talking and laughing loudly while Lillian leaned against the counter watching us as she ate.

"Way to tell me you were making breakfast mother." We all froze when we heard Rose's voice.

"I figured you be down shortly after you were done making yourself pretty." Lillian said as she set her plate down. "Unfortunately for you there's no food left. You're on your own."

"So you feed the gay, the slut, the whore, my ex-boyfriend and the whore's best friend, instead of your children?" she asked feigning concern.

"Look here bitch-" I started to say, standing and leaning over the table before Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Isa stop." Jasper said pulling me to sit back down in my seat. He turned to his twin. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been acting like a fucking cunt monkey for weeks. And by the way last time I checked I came out of her vagina five minutes before you."

"Why don't you ask your perfect little girlfriend what's wrong with me?" she snarked.

"How the fuck would I know maybe you're pregnant?" I said heatedly. "Or maybe you feel oh so lonely you feel the need to be a cunt bucket?"

"Isabella stop. Rosalie answer your brother." Lillian injected before Rosalie could respond.

"You really wanna know?" she asked rhetorically. "How about the fact that your girlfriend is fucking Emmett?"

"What?" the entire table shouted out, me and Em the loudest ones.

"Isa?" Jas asked me.

"Uhm what?" I said. "Wait did you just say I'm fucking Emmett?" I asked Rose incredulously.

"I'm sure the words that came out of my mouth were in that exact order." She sassed out.

"Whoa." I muttered before turning and sliding into Jasper's lap. I straddled him and put my hands on both sides of his face. "I am 110% positive me and Emmett aren't fucking. Hell me and you aren't fucking and we've been dating since September." I said to him. "Rose is insane and no doubt she saw what went on outside of Little Italy and jumped off the ship of sanity."

"What happened outside of Little Italy?" Lillian asked.

"Me and Isa had a conversation and I gave her a hug and then we, meaning me Jay and Edward, bothered her." Emmett explained.

"Basically Jay came over when Em was hugging me and made a comment, which led to Em responding and throwing me over his shoulder." I said filling in the blanks. "Then Em threatened to throw me in the lake behind Little Italy and a whole different conversation happened."

"And this caused Rose to be a raging bitch for the past like three weeks." Edward finished.

"So what happened after that incident?" Lillian asked.

"Me and her were still eating and we were talking about Jay and Isa and she looked out the window and I guess saw them and freaked." Ang said to her. "Then we went outside and she was just being a bitch to Isa. But she and Em weren't talking from before that so I have no clue what happened there."

"I do." Em and I sang out.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked.

"You know about my sister and she doesn't." Em said simply. "So like a week ago when she slept over my house I said my sister's name and she thought I was talking about your cousin and freaked."

"What happened to your sister?" Ang and Lillian asked together.

"She died in a car accident like two years ago." Em told them.

"Oh." They said softly.

"Yeah but Isa's the chizz and all is well with me."

"Great so now that we know why Rosalie is being special how about we fix it." Lillian said to her daughter.

"Why should I fix it?" she asked, sounding like a petulant child that doesn't want to take a bath.

I told her as much.

"Look Isabella just because you think you're hot shit doesn't mean I won't fuck you up in front of everybody here." She snapped.

"Why you snapping on me like snap crackle pop? This shit aint Rice Crispies." I asked her. "And last I checked, I haven't done anything to warrant me getting 'fucked up'." I said to her putting air quotes around fucked up.

This bitch must got me twisted.

"I don't think you'd want to do that Rose." James said to her.

I had turned back to face Jasper after I spoke with her so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Oh twin you don't like your face do you?" Jasper added.

I heard her snort and soon after I felt ice cold water being dumped all over me and indirectly Jasper as well.

"What the fuck?" Lillian shouted out.

I pushed my hair from my face and stood up. I grabbed a towel from Lillian and handed it to Jasper.

"Babe you can go up to my room and change." He said to me. "I'll be up soon."

I nodded and made my way to his room.

As I walked past Rose she shoulder checked me so I turned and around to face her, my soaking wet hair spinning along with me and carrying itself over my shoulder.

"Look here bitch just because I haven't swung at you yet doesn't mean you won't get your ass beat as of now." I said to her and she stepped closer to me, bending slightly so we were at eye level.

"I'm not completely sure why you feel the need to act oh so tough Isa." She said to me like she was talking to a child. "But I need for you to either cowboy the fuck up and do something or step the fuck away from me."

I went to raise my hand to hit her when everyone jumped into action. Before anyone could get to me I had already punched her in the mouth.

Jasper quickly grabbed me as Edward grabbed Rose.

I struggled to get out of his grasp as Rose did the same with Cullen.

"Uhm Ima need for you to let me go Jasper." I said to him.

"And Ima need for you go upstairs and change like you was supposed to but I guess we can't all get what we want." He said back to me.

James came over to help him with me. "Bugaboo let's go upstairs and get you changed." He said softly in his smooth, satiny voice, his accent blanketing the words. "She is not worth going to jail for."

"Ha if only." Rose said from the other side of the kitchen. "I dare her to try and put her hands on me again."

Sick of hearing her voice, I reached around James and grabbed the pot of still warm coffee and chucked above her head where she was being pushed against the wall by Cullen. "I dare you to say shit else and watch the next thing I throw at you hit you dead in your face." I said to her in an extremely calm voice.

"5, 4, 3, 2." I heard Peter counting down.

"Fuck you Isa." Rose said. "You're too pussy shit to even hit me."

"1." Peter finished just as I slipped out of Jasper's grasp and past James.

I didn't say anything as I made my way over to her. I just pulled back and hit her in her mouth again.

She screeched and swung at me but I moved out of the way quickly and I swung again hitting her cheek. She lunged at me and we rolled around on the floor throwing hands and curses at each other.

This went on for a god fifteen minutes, not without multiple tries to stop it, before anyone succeeded in separating us. Jasper and Peter reached for me when Rose grabbed a handful of my hair. I screamed slightly, more from shock then pain and grabbed a handful of her hair as well.

"Rose let her go." James grunted out holding onto my hand so I would release my hold on her, while trying not to get hit, seeing as we continued to throw hands.

"Tell her to let me go first." She shouted out.

"Isa come on babe." Jasper said still pulling me away from his sister. "Let go."

"Fine." I relented. I swung my hand out once more and made contact with her nose before I let go of her hair.

"Fucking bitch." She screamed letting go of my hair and grabbing her nose. "You broke my nose."

"I broke my hand in the process." I said to her as Jasper changed his grip on me, his arms going over mine and his hands holding onto my wrist.

Peter grabbed my legs and James came over to check my hand while Emmett and Edward were holding onto Rose. "Yeah, no Isa, your hands isn't broken but you sprained a finger and your wrist is sprained."

Ang was standing next to Lillian against the counter holding her stomach in laughter and wiping tears from her eyes. "That was too funny." She gasped out. "Rose you talk so much shit and got your ass beat."

"Angela." Jasper said a warning in his tone. "Grab Isa's shit and meet us outside."

"Fine. You're no fun." Ang huffed out catching Em's keys as he tossed them to her.

Lillian came over to where Rose was being held by Emmett and Edward and checked her face. "Your nose isn't broken." She said in an emotionless, monotone voice. "You'll have some bruising on it so I'd ice it if I were you. She busted your lip twice, top and bottom, so clean up that blood and I'll come check on you later."

She made her way over to me where I was pushed against the wall by Peter and Jasper and hidden behind them and James. "It'd be nice if y'all can move so I can see her." she said with slight humor in her voice.

They moved just enough for her to slip through them before closing in again.

She laughed softly as she motioned for Peter to let go of my legs. "Jay is holding her against the wall there's not a whole lot she can do." She said to him laughing slightly. "Ok, let's see. You have some light bruising on your cheek. Open?" she requested and I did as she said. She pulled on my bottom lip. "When she hit you at some point, she hit your stud and it, in turn, hit your gum. I'd ice your lip and wear a ring not a stud for the next couple of days." She released my lip and moved down to wear my shirt was ripped. "Ice these bruises and you should be good for school on Monday. Jasper let her go?" she asked Jas and he slid his arms from around me and rested his hands on my hips. "You're ok to go. Go see your dad about your hand and ice your lip and your side and all is well." She said as she finished checking me over. "Your wardens should keep you away from her."

I laughed loudly and started to take out my earrings. "Can I get changed Jas?" I whispered into his shirt when he moved to stand in front of me.

"Yeah." He whispered back to me. "Guys we'll meet you at her house." He said louder to the boys.

They nodded and left to meet with Edward Emmett and Ang outside.

Jasper carried me up to his room and sat me on his bed as he went and grabbed clothes for me to change in to.

"I'm curious as to why you like to fight people Isa." He said as he sat at his desk and watched me undress.

"I don't like to fight people." I said pulling on his sweats and rolling down the waistband a couple times. "They enjoy fighting me and I just defend myself."

"You hit her first." He accused.

"Would you rather we wait four days for her to hit me first?" I retorted. "I just started the inevitable babe."

"I give up. Y'all will get over it soon." He said.

I knotted his shirt at my side and glided over to him and straddled his lap.

He slid his hands up and down my thighs and I laced my fingers through his hair and lifted his head.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "How much?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "A whole hell of a lot if I haven't killed your twin yet." I told him.

"Oh yeah that's love." He said sarcastically.

I ignored him and leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. As our lips connected all thought evaded my mind and the only thing left was me Jasper and the feel of his hands on me.

He didn't ask for permission as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I savored his spicy sweet taste as we kissed.

It was raw and brutal the way he possessed my mouth, shoving his tongue deeper into my mouth, his tongue ring running against the roof of my mouth.

I felt his hands run up the outside of my thighs and grab a handful of flesh where my thighs met my ass, hitching them over his hips.

I ground myself against him…

**JPOV**

She ground herself against me and I felt the heat of her pussy through the fabric of her sweats and my jeans as I sucked on her tongue, swallowing her moans.

She whimpered, clawing at my back as I pushed her against my desk.

It was only when my lungs started to burn with the need for air did I pull my mouth away from hers.

She whimpered and squirmed against me, placing hot, wet open-mouthed kisses to my neck. A guttural groan escaped me when she started to suck and lick her way down my neck, her hot breath fanning across the hollow of my throat as she continued her journey downward. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes as I lost myself in the feeling of her.

I grasped her thighs that were around my hips and hoisted them around my waist. My hard cock resting against her thigh as I stood from my desk chair and stumbled over to my bed.

Our foreheads crashed together as we fell onto the bed, diffusing some tension as we laughed softly. I guided her mouth back to mine, but the urgency we had earlier was gone, allowing me to fully savor how she felt and tasted.

Her smooth tongue wound with mine, twisting and curling, her tongue ring tangling with mine as I rolled us so I was leaning over her, resting between her thighs. My hands, gravitating to her hips, slowly slid under her shirt towards her tits.

I cupped them in my hands, palming the full, soft, round mounds, quickly helping her shed her bra. Her swollen nipples strained against her shirt. Isa may have been petite but she had more than a handful and thank God I had large hands.

Her back bowed and arched into my touch as she whimpered while I thumbed her nipples. My hips pressed up, grinding my cock against her pussy in a steady, precise rhythm. My lips dropped wet kisses along her collarbone, shifting down toward my hands, as I slid her shirt over her head.

Dusty pink, nipples peeked out as I tugged the fabric from her body revealing her tits. They were like large perfectly formed ivory teardrops, perky and plump.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, panting and whimpering as I blew on her nipples, the sensitive buds tightening up further as I rolled my hips in a way that made my cock rub against her clit with each thrust. I was determined to make her cum like this, and judging by the flush of her skin and the tightening of her thighs around me, it wasn't going to take long.

She cried out and pulled my hair and a groan made its way out of my chest as I ran my tongue around her left nipple as I had a taste of her undiluted taste.

**IPOV**

"Please." I whined out bucking my hips into his.

"What is it? What do you want babe?" he asked me looking up at me.

I was biting my lip so hard I was afraid I'd bite straight through it. My hands lay limply in his hair as I returned his gaze, panting heavily.

He reached up and grabbed my wrists in one of my hands, pulling them up above my head, effectively pinning me down beneath his body. I was helpless, trembling and squirming in his grip as my hips responded, grinding and rocking against his.

"Fuck." I gasped out arching my back, my breath fanning across his cheek as my lips brushed against his skin.

A shudder ran through his body as her thrust his hips harder against mine.

"I need you to cum for me babe." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

My breath stuttered and my body trembled as I threw my head back into the pillows. Breathless gasps and moans escaped my swollen parted lips and my eyelids fluttered closed.

"Fuck!" he growled out, the pace of his hips faltering as he captured my lips in a barbaric kiss.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted against his lips, slowly unraveling in his grip until I came. I bit down on his bottom lip to stop the scream of pleasure from escaping as I shattered, my body shuddering.

He continued to thrust his hips, rutting erratically against me a few times, prolonging my orgasm, before exploding into his boxers.

He collapsed on top of me before rolling onto his back, pulling me with him.

"I haven't cum in my pants since I was like twelve." He murmured into my hair.

I started giggling. I pressed my face into his shoulder, relaxing into him before pulling back. I sat up, replacing my bra and tugging my shirt back over my head and pushed the stray hair that had fell in my face back over my shoulder.

My phone ringing cut off anything further conversation between me and Jasper.

I grabbed it off his nightstand and glanced at the screen.

_Daddy_ flashed across my screen with a picture of me and him.

I bit my lip and debated on whether or not I should answer.

"Answer I'm going to change." Jasper said biting my neck where it ran into my shoulder.

I slid the green button across my screen answering the phone.

"Hey daddy." I said sweetly.

"Don't hey daddy me Isabella Marie." He said.

"I didn't do it on purpose. She was shit talking and you know how I am with that." I said to him knowing exactly why he full-named me. "Plus if I waited for her to start it we would've fought in school and been in a hell of a lot more trouble."

"I told you to stay away from her." he sighed into the phone.

"And all of us stayed away from her." I said. "We were eating because Lillian made breakfast and she came down stairs shit talking about everybody."

"So you hit her?"

"No Jasper stopped me from saying anything that time, but after that she threw ice cold water on me and by extension him and I was going to his room to change when she shoulder checked me and that's when I hit her." I told him. "But then Jasper and James grabbed me then she started talking again so I threw the coffee pot at her-"

"You threw the coffee pot at her Isa?" he shouted/asked me.

"I threw it above her head." I explained to him as Jasper came out his bathroom running a towel over his hair, his jeans hanging low on his hips unbuttoned as he walked over to his dresser grabbing a shirt. I bit my lip and finished talking to my dad. "But she kept talking and Peter started counting and then she said something else and I slipped past Jasper and James and we ended up on the floor throwing hands. Nothing much happened after that."

"You're so lucky this story is the same as what everybody else just told me." he sighed out. "Are you coming home?"

"Yeah we're leaving now." I told him sliding off the sweats I had on my changing into the ones Jas was handing me.

"I'll see you then." He said before he hung up.

I sighed and flopped back onto Jasper bed. "Jesus A. B. C. D. H. Christ."

"That bad?" Jasper asked climbing over me.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, flipping us in the process. "Not really. We gotta go though." I told him as he ran his hand under my shirt up and down my back and kissed my neck.

"Alright." He said sliding off the bed with me still wrapped around him. "What do you want to take?"

"Car?" I suggested as we made our way down the stairs.

"Sounds good. Ma we're leaving." He shouted out to Lillian.

"Bye. Text me if you stay over." She shouted back from the kitchen.

"Sorry for the fight." I shouted.

"Please that was the most entertaining breakfast I have ever had." She said.

Jasper and I laughed as we went out to his car.

He set me down in the car and jogged over to the driver's side. We drove over to my house talking about absolutely nothing.

"So I want a taco." He told me as he pulled into my driveway.

"So go to Taco Bell." I told him waiting for him to meet me on the porch.

"I want you to make me a taco." He reworded.

"Ha." I laughed out. "Funny child you are."

"I'm serious."

"Bella I want Mexican for dinner." The twins shouted to me as we walked into the house.

Jasper turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh wow." I muttered out. "Fine I'll start dinner in like an hour." I shouted to them.

They nodded and me and Jasper made our way to the front room.

"Hi daddy." I said to my dad as we walked in.

"Isa." He said simply pointing to the empty seat next to James. "Jasper."

"Mr. Volturi." Jas said respectfully.

"Sit." He said pointing to the seat next to me. "Now that everyone is here-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by the house phone ringing.

He reached for the phone and answered. "Hello."

He listened intently to the person on the phone.

"Is that so?"

"She can come. Tape her mouth shut."

He hung up the phone and sank into his recliner. I got up and walked over to the bar. I quickly made him a drink and handed it to him, before going back to my seat.

We all waited for him to speak.

"I'm thinking Isa is turning me into an alcoholic." He said lowly taking a drink.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked.

"Answer the door." He said ignoring my question.

I got up and answered the door. I saw Rose standing there and shut the door again.

"Isabella." Daddy bellowed.

I sighed and opened the door again. I stepped aside and let her in shutting the door behind her. I led her to where everyone was and sat on the floor in front of Jasper.

James pulled him down on the sofa so he was sitting closer and I slid down as well.

I threw my hair over Jasper's leg as daddy got up and began to pace. "Isa you're going to drive me crazy." He muttered. "Ok someone tell me what happened leading up to this morning."

So that's how the 'family' meeting went. Between me Jasper Ang James Peter Emmett and Edward, we told daddy the entire story. Rose put nothing into it, though I don't she could speak seeing as though her lips are extremely swollen.

"Jesus A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. Christ." Daddy said when we finished.

"That's where you get it from." Ang said.

"Oh no he got it from me." I told her.

I felt Jasper and James playing with my hair as we talked.

"Rosalie any input?" Daddy asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

"Ok, resolution." Daddy started. "Rose you were wrong for not asking a question and shit talking to Isa. Everyone knows not to do that and weren't you there when she fought Jane." He asked her. She shook her head. "Oh Lord. I'm gonna have grey hairs by the end of this conversation." He muttered to his self. "Any way you were wrong. Princess Isa and her royal court." He said addressing the rest of the room. We all smiled and waved to him. "The what five of you?" he said questioningly.

"Six." We said together,

"The _six_ of you are going to drive me crazy and only one of you is my child." He said stressing the six. "Technically none of you were wrong but Isa you shouldn't hit people." He said to us. "Principessa let me see your hand." He said.

I got up and gave him my hand.

"Only you, Isa can sprain your middle finger and your wrist." He muttered to me when he looked at my hand. "Go wrap it in a bandage and ice it. Royal court follow her." he instructed. "And Isa don't forget to record those songs."

"How many are there?" I asked him as me and my 'royal court' stood up.

"I think like five." He said. "Maybe six."

I nodded and we made our way up the stairs to my room.

"So Princess Ella what are we gonna do?" Edward asked me.

"I'm not sure." I told him looking for my bandage. "Found it." I said to myself.

I turned around to see everybody laid out on my California king bed. _Thank god I like space_.

Jasper motioned for me to come over so he could wrap my hand.

I walked over to my bed and straddled his waist as he wrapped my hand.

Peter handed me a sheet of paper. "Those are the songs." He said.

"Hey I know this one." I told him pointing at the paper.

"Do we have to move?" Ang and Em whined out.

I turned to Peter. "Do we?"

"No, let me go grab the lyrics and recorder and we can do it in here." He said sliding off the bed and leaving my room.

He returned quickly with my studio iPod and the recorder as well as the lyrics. He hooked up the iPod to my iHome and grabbed the remote.

He set the recorder on the headboard and handed me the lyrics.

"Which one is first?" I asked him.

"The one you know." He responded laying back down next to Ang.

I felt Jasper bent his legs and I rested my back against his thighs still straddling him. I laid the lyrics on his chest, the one I knew on top.

I nodded to Peter to start the music.

The smooth beat echoed throughout my silent room and I grabbed Jasper's hands in mine, lacing our fingers together as I started to sing.

_I'm gonna lose this game_

_I've got no poker face_

_I'm not designed for this, this, this_

_If I could speak in code_

_I wouldn't be so bold_

_I can't control my lips, lips, lips_

_I've never been so alone_

_I tend to be too loud but_

_I'm not ashamed of my words_

I sang to him my voice smooth and low.

_Clearly I'm going, I'm going_

_Into the deep end_

_Far over my head_

_It's so unfair_

_I'm gone and it's showin'_

_All over my skin_

_Everyone knows_

_Gone and it shows_

_But I don't care_

I smiled at him as I sang the next part.

_How do you make me smile_

_Simply by tellin' the time_

_You got the zealous eyes, eyes, I_

_I could just stare all day_

_Lay there and melt away_

_I'm such a helpless case, case, case_

_I've done away with my pride_

_They say I'm out of my mind_

_Can't even say it's a lie_

I stretched our hands over his head as I sang and he smirked at me.

_Clearly I'm going, I'm going_

_Into the deep end_

_Far over my head_

_It's so unfair_

_I'm gone and it's showin'_

_All over my skin_

_Everyone knows_

_Gone and it shows_

_But I don't care_

"_I love you_." I mouthed to him before singing the next part of the song.

_Going, going, going, going_

_Into the deep end, into the deep end_

_Going, going, going, going_

_Far..._

_Clearly I'm going, I'm going_

_Into the deep end_

_Far over my head_

_It's so unfair_

_I'm gone and it's showin'_

_All over my skin_

_Everyone knows_

_Gone and it shows_

I finished the song pressing a kiss to his lips.

Peter paused the music and stopped the recording. "That was … no words."

"Agreed." Ang Edward and Emmett said simultaneously.

"Thanks what's next?"

"_Terrible Things_." He said showing me the lyrics.

I read them over quickly. "Daddy wrote this." I mumbled to him.

He just nodded.

"Do the twins know?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "You want me to call them up?"

"And daddy." I asked.

We waited for them to come up before I started to sing.

"What's up principessa?" Daddy asked when they came up.

"I want you to hear me do this." I told him. I nodded at Peter and he started the recorded and the music.

Piano chords came through the speakers and I waited the necessary 18 seconds before starting.

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

I sang out my voice low and raspy almost as if I just woke up.

Music played for a bit longer before I had to continue.

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story, that couldn't compare_

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray_

_That God, shows you differently_

I felt my eyes start to water and I looked around my room and noticed I wasn't the only one.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

A guitar chord and some drums came blaring heavily through the speakers. I basically had to scream to be heard.

_Slow, so slow_

_I fell to the ground, on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_...Because life, can do terrible things_

I held the last not as the song decrescendo-ed. I felt Jasper reach up and wipe the tears from my face. I spared a glance around the room again and noticed James and Ang wiping their eyes as well as the twins.

Peter stopped the recording and paused the music.

"How went it?" I asked my voice thick with tears.

"Incredible." Daddy whispered out.

I nodded my thanks and they slipped out of the room closing the door behind them. I sighed heavily and turned to Peter. "What's next?"

"_Without the Bitter the Sweet isn't as Sweet_."

I found the lyrics with the paper on top of it and read over them. "Alright you can start it."

Perfectly played guitar chords played out and I waited 15 seconds before starting.

_We used to be something surreal_

_Others looked to us for what we built_

_We were ending to the point_

_The point in which we fell_

_We fell by the wayside, and slowly watched ourselves die_

_A lonely death in which no one cared and no one came_

_When the walls cave in, we only have ourselves to blame_

_And even if it's dark at least we'll be together_

_Slowly sinking in the earth to lay forever_

_You better grab a hold and hold on for your life_

_Because you don't get lucky twice_

There was a short pause before the music started again.

_Now even if it's perfect, I can't get carried away_

_And motivate my tongue in twisted ways_

_It felt like a good night, for dancing in the moonlight_

_In empty streets, well, everybody's got a reason why_

_If we could only just get it right_

_Maybe it will all work out like in the movies_

_But I know Romeo must die before the ending_

_With a final poison kiss delivered gently_

_Because you don't get lucky twice, and that's the truth_

There was another short pause before guitars and drums came in.

I played the beat against Jasper's chest as I sang.

_Sing to me sweet, just like my memory_

_If New York City still moves me_

_Then I found something real_

_I'll be okay; I could go on for days_

_But I just don't have the courage that it takes to be real_

_And even if it's dark at least we'll be together_

_Slowly sinking in the earth to lay forever_

_You better grab a hold and hold on for your life_

_Because you don't get lucky twice_

_No, you don't get lucky twice_

I held the last words and stopped to let the music finish playing. It trailed off and Peter stopped everything again.

Ang laughed slightly from where she laid on top on him. "I liked that one. It started slow and just freaked out." She said.

"Right. Ella you're good." Edward agreed from where he had his head in her lap.

James popped up from his space where he had in head in my lap and his legs under Ang's. "Sing the one titled _Wide Awake_." He said.

Jasper grabbed the lyrics off his chest and found the one I needed.

"Thanks." I read over the lyrics. "Who wrote this?"

"Rose."

"Why?" I asked. "Did you read these? I hold the whole fucking song."

"I haven't read them." Peter said and James nodded his agreement.

"Ha." I laughed out. "Start it."

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

I started just after the music did.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

I faded out with the music and turned to Peter as he stopped everything.

"Ok so that wasn't bad." He said.

I glared at him.

"Ok it was really bad but you sang it like a pro." He conceded.

"Last song is _Same Mistakes_." Jasper read off his chest.

"Oh lord why do I feel like James wrote this?"

"I didn't I swear." He said quickly.

We all laughed as Peter started the music and recorder.

I waited the ten seconds I needed to before singing.

_Circles, we're going in circles_

_Dizzy's all it makes us_

_We know where it takes us_

_We've been before_

_Closer, maybe looking closer_

_There's more to discover_

_Find out what went wrong without blaming each other_

_Think that we got more time_

_When we're falling behind_

_Gotta make up our minds_

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_

_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_

_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_

_But we're making all the same mistakes_

I waited for a bit and started again.

_Wake up; we both need to wake up_

_Maybe if we face up to this_

_We can make it through this_

_Closer, maybe we'll be closer_

_Stronger than we were before, yeah_

_Make this something more, yeah_

_Think that we got more time_

_When we're falling behind_

_Gotta make up our minds_

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_

_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_

_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_

_But we're making all the same mistakes_

_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is_

_When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix_

_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_

_While you're making all the same mistakes_

_Don't look back_

_But if we don't look back_

_We're only learning then_

_How to make all same mis-, same mistakes again_

_So we play, play, play all the same old games (same mistakes)_

_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change (when nothing's gonna change)_

_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same (well nothing's gonna be the same)_

_But we're making all the same mistakes_

_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is (crazy is)_

_When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix (there's nothing to fix)_

_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay (everything will be okay)_

_While you're making all the same mistakes_

I finished the song and looked up from the paper. "I like it who wrote it?"

"James." Peter said.

"Oi." I groaned out throwing a pillow at James.

He tossed one back but I bent over and pressed my chest to Jasper's causing the pillow to hit Emmett where he was behind me.

This caused a full blown pillow fight to start. I hit Jasper with a pillow and he tackled me to bed the bed, tickling me. We rolled around on the bed as pillows were being thrown and soon we landed on the floor.

It got dead silent and everything stopped. Slowly everyone looked over the edge of my bed down at me and Jasper.

We glanced at each other before laughing. Loudly. Slowly one by one everyone fell on the floor with us.

"So what now?" James gasped out.

"Food?" Jasper and Emmett said as their stomachs growled.

"To the kitchen." Ang and I shouted out as we jumped up from the floor.

We made our way down to the kitchen laughing loudly.

"Jesus A. H. shut the fuck up." Metri yelled out from the doorway of his room.

"Don't eat." I shouted out to him as we went to the kitchen.

"I apologize."

"Thought so." I opened the fridge. "What am I making for dinner?" I shouted out to the house.

"Mexican." Daddy and the twins yelled.

I looked at my group sitting around the table. "All agree on Mexican?" I asked them.

"Agreed."

I nodded and started pulling out the things necessary to make the large amount of food needed to feed everyone.

"So Isa are you going to try out for _America's Got Talent_?" Ang asked me as I cooked.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around. "Where are the boys?" I asked her noting they weren't there.

"They went to pick out movies and I mean _America's Got Talent _is in Seattle." She explained. "Are you going to try out?"

"I mean I should but I still have school." I told her stirring the taco meat.

"What does that have to do with you trying out for a show Isa? You act like you've never missed school."

"Whatever are you going to come with me if I do try?"

"No but I'm sure your other half will."

"Your other half will what?" James asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Jesus James." Ang sighed out. "I'm asking Isa if she's trying out for _America's Got Talent_."

"She better be. I'll go with you." James answered her looking at me with an arched eyebrow. "You know Jay will be so happy for you if you make it."

"I know but it's not just him I'd have to leave all of you if I make it." I told the two of them straining the meat and finishing up everything else. "I don't even think Jas knows it here."

"He knows he's waiting to see if you would ask him about it." Ang said moving to help me set everything up in a buffet style.

"I don't know guys." I muttered biting my lip and pouring cheese into bowls. "I mean it's a good thing if I make it but then I'd have to leave all of this."

"You're doing it and we'll go with you." James said with finality. "We'll have Lillian make Jay watch it."

I laughed softly. "Y'all are insane." I said to them before sighing heavily. "I'll do it."

"Yes." They screamed out before dancing around the kitchen.

I laughed at them and walked over to the intercom. "Guys the food is done and is in the dining room." I said into it.

I listened to everyone run into the dining room and quickly washed my hands and walked to the room.

"Thanks for dinner Isa." Everyone shouted out when they saw me.

"No problem." I told them sitting in Jasper's lap after he got his food.

"Are we eating tonight?" he asked me right before taking a huge bite of his taco.

"Uhm no." I told him.

He made a face at me.

"But we can go buy me something to eat when you finish." I added quickly.

"Better." He said. "How's your hand?"

"Fine. I have to ice my lip and I'll be good to go."

"How's your side?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

"Chew. Swallow." I said to him making a face. "And its fine the bruises are almost gone. I put an ice pack on it while I was cooking."

"Bugaboo." James called from across the table.

"Yeah." I said turning to face him.

He set down his half eaten taco and started to sign to me. _*Are you going to tell him about the show?*_

"Do I have to?" I asked when he finished.

_*I mean you should but not right now.*_

"I'll wait." I said to him picking at the cheese I threw on Jasper's plate. "But he will find out before I do it."

"Not two minutes before it happens Bugaboo." He said picking up his taco and ending the conversation.

I pouted and leaned back against Jasper's chest. I picked up some cheese and threw it across the table at James.

"Isabella." Daddy warned without looking up from his phone. "Stop throwing food."

"It's tomorrow." Ang said randomly.

"You're joking." I said spinning to look at her from where I was talking with Emmett and Edward.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Road trip." James sang laughing.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and ask." Daddy said. "Road trip where tomorrow?"

"Seattle, apparently." I said.

"And why are we going to Seattle?"

"Girl things." Ang said. "Well girl and James things."

"Sounds good. Don't make it an overnight." He said.

"We won't if it does happen to be one we'll call." James told him.

Daddy scoffed but continued to eat.

Jasper buried his face in my neck. "Why are you going to Seattle?" he asked doubting Ang's explanation.

"I promise I'll explain it when I get back." I said to him as I ate my cheese.

"Let's go get your dinner." He said accepting my response.

"Sounds good." I slid off his lap and stood. "We're going to get me something to eat." I announced.

A chorus of alright echoed out and Jasper and I quickly made our way to the car.

"So Iz what do you want to eat?" Jas asked as we drove away from my house.

"No clue find someplace." I told him lying across the seat in his truck and putting my head in his lap.

He ran his fingers through my hair as we drove.

"How's Jason's Deli sound?" He asked as he drove around.

"Ooh I could go for one of their salads." I groaned out. "You remember which one I liked right?"

"Yeah Iz." He said stopping. "Are you getting out of the car?"

"Do I have to?"

He rolled his eyes at me and ignored me. He slid out of the car leaving the keys with me and shut the door.

I played on my phone as I waited for him to come back.

In the middle of sending a text the door opened and he slid back in the car dropping the bag in my lap. I sat up and moved the bag.

"Thank you baby." I said kissing his cheek. "Now you wanna tell me why you're upset."

"I'm not mad at you Iz."

"But you're mad." I said turning to him. I took in his face and rubbed my hand across his jaw. "Tell me."

"Rose is making me hate going home." He said simply.

"She's making everybody hate going anywhere." I told him. "Why do you think we always make you meet us somewhere she doesn't know about? Like yesterday when we went to the hide out."

"Yeah well she said she's going to be in Seattle."

"Didn't know that but I doubt we'll be at the same place. Even if we were I doubt she'd want to start anything again."

"Granted she can talk at the time."

"That given knowing her she'd find a way to start."

He pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. I slid over in to his lap.

"Let it go Jas. She'll get over it soon enough." I said and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now smile for me."

He smirked at me.

"Smile." I demanded poking at his cheeks.

He flashed me a brilliant, dimpled smile. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic my love." I said sliding off of him. I grabbed my bag and we got out of the car.

"Angela. James." I shouted out as I went into the kitchen after Jasper went and sat with Cullen and Emmett in the game room.

"Isabella." They said together when they came in the room.

"What song am I doing?" I asked James as I took my food out of the bag. "And what am I wearing?"

"_The Voice Within_." James answered.

"You may or may not be wearing shorts or jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing major." Ang said. "Maybe with some heels."

I nodded and shoved a forkful of salad in my mouth. "Go find something." I told her.

"On it." She danced out of the room and James turned to face me.

"I think I want you to sing something else." He said.

"So go find a song Jamie."

He left to do just that and left me alone in the kitchen eating.

"What's going on in Seattle?" Daddy asked coming to sit down in front of me.

"Auditions." I told him taking a sip of water. "I'm being forced to go."

"Ang and James?"

"Yeah."

"Jasper knows?"

"Nope. Won't find out till after I do it."

"How do you know this?"

"Apparently James has it all set up. Are you going to watch?" I asked throwing out my empty plate.

"Of course." He said lightly. "What are you doing for you birthday?"

"It's in a month." I leaned around him and glanced at the calendar behind his head. "Exactly a month."

I'm a Christmas day baby, along with the twins but who cares.

"So what are you going to do in a month?"

"Turn 18." I said shrugging. "I don't know daddy." I huffed out. "I think I want to finish getting my tats and possibly find someplace new to pierce."

"The twins are throwing a party."

"No doubt I have to sing something right."

"At least one song." He said. "But I think they want you to do _Hello Cold World_ again. Remember they're turning 22."

"Daddy I know they're turning 22." I said rolling my eyes. "It's kinda hard not to remember they're four years older than me."

"Princess." That was a warning.

"Sorry."

"Come here." Statement.

I got up and slid into his lap.

"Why are we being difficult about your birthday principessa?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why would I make a big deal out of it? I've never done anything before."

"Uhm how about that Sweet 16 we had for you?"

"Well except for that." I conceded. "But I honestly don't feel like battling with Metri and Fee for a party Daddy." I paused and leaned back to face him. "You couldn't have spaced us out by like a day or so."

"Y'all already have four years what else do you want from me."

"Four years and a day daddy."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Princess you gotta figure something out for your birthday unless you want to collab with the boys and their party."

"How about we don't."

"Great so figure something out and go find James."

"I'm off to see The Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz." I sang as I skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"The Wizard is off duty now but his sister The Witch is in." Ang said waving a hand at herself.

"Sure. Does The Witch know what I'm wearing tomorrow?" I asked her biting back my laughter.

"She sure does." She answered doing the same. "If you'll follow me I'd be glad to show you."

I followed her deeper into my room and she walked over to my closet. "You'll be wearing these dark wash _Almost Famous _skinny jeans and this very lovely white off the shoulder Marilyn t-shirt with a black body con tank top. This outfit will be paired with a nice white and black pyramid belt, not going through the loops of course, and these black and white Jordans." She moved over to my dresser. "These are the piercings that you'll be wearing and your accessories are as followed. You'll be wearing this lovely stackable pearl ring set, all on one finger. You have a lovely Bling Chain bangle set as well as your diamond stud earrings in all hole starting with the second. Your first hole will have oversized rhinestone hoops. And you will be wearing your usual necklace. And your final ring is a Metallic Cutout Armor ring."

"That sounds absolutely gorgeous. How are we doing my hair?"

"I was thinking we could leave it curly but it would depend on what song you're doing." She said fingering my hair. "If you're doing rock we'll keep it curly and wild if its smooth we'll straighten it and make you look sophisticated."

"Sounds good let find James and see what song we're doing."

We left my room and made our way to the studio. On our way we collected Edward Emmett and Jasper.

"Where's the other musketeer?" I asked them as we walked into the studio.

"Found him." Emmett and Edward shouted out.

"Jesus lord." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Squirt you have three more songs to do and James told me to give you this." Peter said while handing me a bunch of papers. "He went to do something for Papa Volturi."

I nodded and looked through the songs. "Hey I love these three." I said. "Ang we gotta take the straightener." I told her as I looked at the song James wanted.

She nodded and left to find it.

"Are you gonna do the songs tonight or when you get back?" Peter asked.

"We can do them now." I told him spinning away from Jasper's reach and falling gracelessly into Edward's lap.

"Alright let me grab the music and we can start." He left.

"Isa did you just leave me for Edward?" Jasper asked me smirking at me.

"I did but Cullen is just soo cute Jay. You can't really blame me." I told him fixing myself in Edward's lap. "But I love you though." I added when he glared at me. "And I love the song you picked for me."

"I wrote two and the other one I think James wrote." He said pulling me on my feet.

"What is the second one about?" I asked him while he spun me around.

He pulled me back to him and spun me out again as he answered. "I wrote that for Em."

I dropped into a spilt between his legs and let him pull me back up. "Oh can't wait for that one."

"Alright we can start." Peter said interrupting Jasper and my dancing.

I grabbed the lyrics and made my way into the booth. "What do you want first?" I asked pausing at the door.

"The slowest on in your hand." He answered. "We'll make shit hype towards the end."

I nodded and set up the music on the stand. I took the bottle of water Jasper handed me and took a sip as I pulled the headphones over my head.

"Ready?" Peter asked messing with the soundboards.

I nodded and tapped on the stand. The music floated throughout my headphones and I started to sing.

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming at each other_

_Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh_

_Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy_

_Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh_

_It isn't funny anymore, oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah_

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy_

_Happy ever after, happy ever after_

_Let it go, oh oh, you never need to know, oh oh_

_I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces_

_Of your heart, oh oh, won't do it anymore, oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the...yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_What am I doing in Hollywood boulevard?_

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

I finished the song laughing my ass off.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I gasped out wiping the tears from my eyes. "Who picked the words?" I asked.

"Em did I just put it to music and made it make sense." Jasper said.

"That was too good." I said catching my breath. I took a sip of water and shuffled papers. "Oh my god. That was soo good."

"What's next?" Peter asked.

"_Never Have I Ever_." I told him looking over the lyrics. "Nice song James." I commented wryly.

He wisely ignored me as the recording light came on and music floated throughout the room.

_Never ever before_

_Has a colorful world_

_Held a colorful girl like you_

_You gotta fly_

_Never ever have I_

_Been just black or just white_

_All this freedom and flight has got me feeling high_

_Never have I ever felt like this before_

_I've never been the one to knock but now I'm at your door_

_Well listen very closely you can hear the sound_

_Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round_

_Head spin round, spin round, spin round, spin round, round, round_

_I spin round, I spin round, I spin round_

I held slightly and spoke the next part.

"_Let's all just turn into pure light_,"

_A rush runs from my heart_

_The room is spinning to red_

_The blood is leaving my head_

_You're such a chemical_

_It feels like fire and ice_

_You bring my body to life_

_Melting into the night just like a butterfly._

_Never have I ever felt like this before_

_I've never been the one to knock but now I'm at your door_

_Well listen very closely you can hear the sound_

_Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round_

_head spin round, spin round, spin round, spin round, round, round_

_I spin round, I spin round, I spin round_

_Never have I ever felt like this before_

_I've never been the one to knock but now I'm at your door_

_Listen very closely you can hear the sound_

_Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round_

I held out on round.

_Never have I ever felt like this before (this before)_

_I've never been the one to knock but now I'm at your door (at your door)_

_Well listen very closely you can hear the sound (hear the sound)_

_Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round_

_Head spin round (spin round)_

_spin round (spin round)_

_spin round (spin round)_

_spin round round, round (spin round)_

_I spin round (spin round),_

_I spin round (spin round),_

_I spin round_

I held again on round and held it a while longer. I finished the song and took a deep breath. "Yeah that's done. I'm coming in." I said without realizing the recording light was still on.

When the light went off I took a big gulp of water and listened to James and Peter argue over the ending of the song.

"Peter that last part made it an amazing song."

"James you're a fuck nugget."

"Peter, play back the end part. Only."

"Fucking fine." Peter said and started to mutter to himself as he played back the end part.

I grimaced as my own voice came back on. I took off the headphones and put them around my neck. I took a drink of water and shuffled the papers around and put Jasper's last song on the top.

"Ok are we done so I can finish up?" I asked.

They nodded and started the music.

I started to sing the song.

_You're such a motivator, I gotta get you where_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

"Cute song." James commented when I stepped out of the booth. "Who wrote it?"

I pointed to Jasper and bent over to put my hair up in a bun.

"Cute." James repeated. "Aye I got a question. Who's going home tonight?"

"I have to." Em said.

"I can stay my entire family is gone." Ang said.

"I have to go." Edward said.

"Seth wanted to hang out tomorrow." Jas said pulling me to him and pressing his lips to my 'sincere' tattoo behind my ear. "But I don't have to leave tonight."

I shuddered and melted against him.

"Alright if you have to leave tonight, leave now." Peter said.

We all walked Em and Cullen out to their cars and watched them leave.

"Girls were going to the game room if you need us." James declared once we were back inside.

"Alright I guess I'll be in the dance studio." I said shrugging.

"I'll be with her wherever but we'll have our phones." Ang said.

I jumped on Jasper's back as he turned to walk away with the boys. "Take me up to the dance studio?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

He set me down outside of my studio and leaned me against the wall trapping me between his arms.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I bit his lip and deepened the kiss.

Time stood still much like it always does when I kiss Jasper.

"Jas, you gotta go." I murmured against his lips when he pulled back to let me breathe.

"Jasper, now." Peter yelled from down the stairs.

"Told you so." I said pecking his lips one more time before sliding under his arm and punching in the code to unlock my dance studio door. "I'll see you before you leave."

He kissed my neck before running down the stairs and I walked into the room.

I turned on the lights and took a deep breath as I watched the studio become illuminated.

I walked around the room once before walking over to the cabinet in the corner that held my shoes. I pulled out my well-worn ballet shoes and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, letting my hair fall down.

I slid off my sweats, leaving my in just my spandex shorts. Kicking them over to the side I sat on the floor and put on my ballet shoes.

Keeping my back to the mirror I tied my shirt under my bra and slid over to my stereo. I chose Parachute's _Forever and Always_ and walked over to the middle of the room finally looking at myself in the mirror.

I pushed play on the remote for the stereo and threw it in the corner with my sweats.

As the music started I slowly lifted onto the tips of my toes. When the guitar started I started to spin slowly to the edge of the room.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

I spun back to the center of the room and lifted a leg while stand of the tip of my toes on my other foot. I straightened my back, leaving my leg still in the air.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

I dropped my foot and did a jumping split.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

I slowly slid into a split and pulled my back leg up.

In the middle of my dance the song changed and a voice started to song.

_Oh what the hell she said_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad then i do too_

_So I let her be_

_Oh Jasper, if I didn't love you so much I'd kill you._ "That's fucked up Jas." I told him as I got off the floor.

I spun over to where he was standing by the stereo. I lifted my leg and he grabbed it and I let it rest against his shoulder.

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

I dropped my leg and spun around him. He turned around with me.

_She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

_And i know i could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

He sang out to me as I danced for him. I left him leaning against the wall as I danced.

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be alright_

_She'll be alright_

_Just not tonight_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

When he finished singing, I slowly came out of my spin and faced him. My hair finished spinning and landed over my face. I pushed it out of the way and looked at Jasper.

"What's up?" He asked coming over to me.

I sat down in the center of the room and started to take off my shoes. "Nothing. Why are you in here?"

"Isa it's like three in the morning. No one is awake." He said as he watched me twist my ankle back and forth.

"Shit." I whistled out. "Sorry there's no clock in here. How'd you get in here?" I asked him stretching out on the floor and resting my head in his lap.

He moved us so he could rest his back against the wall. "James told me before he went to bed." He said running his fingers through my hair. "Nice code."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked him through a yawn.

"Yeah, let's go." He lifted me into him arms and I tightened my arms around his neck as he walked us to my room.

We lay on my bed and faced each other. I lifted my hand and ran my hand over his stubble covered jaw. "Out of all the things I've done I know I love you better now." I whispered out to him thinking about the song James wanted me to sing tomorrow.

"I love you forever and always even when I'm not there." He whispered back.

I slid closer to him and rested my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around me. I pressed a kiss to his neck and felt him kiss my head as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Iz."

I woke up to Jasper's smooth voice whispering against my neck.

"What?" I groaned out.

"Get up. James wants you awake and I have to leave."

"What time is it?" I asked him rubbing my hands across my face and sitting.

"8:07." He answered.

"Let's walk you down so you can go then." I said yawning and pulling my hair into an extra sloppy bun.

We walked downstairs and said our goodbyes, promising to see each other on Tuesday. I wasn't going to school tomorrow and he had lacrosse practice.

I walked back into the house and up to my room to take a shower. I quickly washed my hair and got out.

"Isa get dressed then come to my room." James shouted out when he walked past my door. "Bring the straightener."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite bra and thong set. It had a black bra with black lace over it and the thong was black with hot pink lace trimming.

I pulled them on and changed all my piercings to the diamond and silver ones that Ang picked out and finished getting dressed.

I left my jeans unbuttoned and going back to the bathroom. I bent over to look under my sink for the straightener I wanted.

"Anytime this morning Bugaboo." James shouted through the intercom.

"I'm coming relax." I answered back grabbing the straightener and walking out of my room and down to his.

"About time." He sighed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him and plugged in my straightener. "Who's doing makeup?" I asked him.

"I am duh Ang went to get food."

"Sounds fine. Let's get to it."

He quickly did my makeup, leaving me with a neutral, almost natural look and I started to straighten my hair.

"Why'd you pick this song?" I asked him as I finished up my hair.

"Your name is fucking Isabella Marie Volturi. The song was made for you chick." He said finger my now straight hair. "Button up and let's go get Ang."

I stood up and unplugged the straightener and bent over fluffing my hair and straightened up before following James out of his room.

I walked by Peter's room where Ang no doubt was. "Angela Ava Webber. Peter Nathan Whitlock." I shout as I banged on the door. "Up and out."

I finished my trek to the kitchen and sat at the table with James. I reached over and took his waffle off his plate.

"I licked that." He said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Before the bacon." I said as I poured some syrup in a bowl and dipping the waffle. "And now I'm going to eat it."

"I fucking hate you." Peter and Ang said in unison as they came into the kitchen.

"Took y'all long enough." I said before taking a bite. "Ang you got five minutes to eat whatever you want."

Five minutes later James and I were fully dressed and waiting on Ang to finish saying bye to Peter.

"Fuck this." I muttered to James. "Ang you have five seconds before I leave your ass here with Peter."

James slid into the passenger side as I walked around the car to the driver's seat. I started the car and just as I was about to drive off Ang slid into the back seat.

"You're such a fucking bitch Isa." She huffed out as I sped off. "No one stops you and Jay from saying bye."

"No you don't." I agreed. "But every time we even get remotely close to fucking y'all seem to want me to do something or he has to leave. It's like you have an Isa and Jasper are fucking radar." They both laughed out and I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what y'all laughing about. James you haven't fucked since before I left and Ang Peter is leaving next week."

That stopped them fast as hell and we drove the rest of the way in complete, but comfortable silence.

"So Bugaboo are you ready?" James asked me as we walked into the building where auditions for _America's Got Talent_ were being held.

"Born for it."

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for_

_We were born for_

The three of us sang out as I went to go sign up.

"You can have a seat over there and listen for your number." The guy, who was handing out numbers, said trying to purr out his words.

I rolled my eyes at him and put the number on my thigh.

"Are we all set up?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I'm number 29912." I told him sitting next to him.

"Fantastic. You know your song?" Ang asked.

I nodded again. "They have the music and everything."

"Great."

We talked and joked around as we waited for my number to be called.

"_29912."_

I stood along with James and Ang when my number was called.

We followed the lady to the back stage area. "Wait here and when you see that light go on you can go on stage." She said flatly.

I nodded and turned to face James and Ang.

"Girly, you got this." Ang said.

"Lady chick you can do this don't be a vag nugget now." James said.

"Ever so encouraging Bug." I said to him as I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm ready."

"Good because the light just went on." James said pushing me towards the stage. "Knock 'em dead Bugs."

I took the mic from the stage hand and walked on stage.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked.

"Isabella Volturi." I answered her politely.

"And how old are you exactly?" Howie asked.

"I'm 17 years old." I said lightly.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally Whitlock, Tennessee." I said.

"So what are you going to be doing for us tonight?" Howard asked.

"I'm going to be singing for you."

"Alright well whenever you're ready." Sharon said.

I nodded and the music started.

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Yeah, I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Because the performance could only be 1 minute and 30 seconds long I skipped over the entire middle part.

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But that scar, that scar remains_

I held remains for a while before starting to sing again.

_I know I could've saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_And now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_And to hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

I held knife longer than I held the last time and I put my hand on my stomach feeling the muscles tense with my holding.

I finished the note and took a breath as I ended the song.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

I finished the song and stood still catching my breath and watched as the three judges and the entire audience stood and applauded me.

"Wow." Sharon said as she sat back in her seat. "That was fantastic Isabella."

"Thank you." I panted out lightly still trying to regulate my breathing.

"I agree fully." Howie said. "You're voice is amazing."

"Thanks."

"How old are you again?" Howard asked.

"17."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. My 18th birthday is on Christmas day."

"You realized you just sang a song the same age as you right?" he asked. "And you sang it fantastically."

"Thanks."

"So let's vote." Howie said before turning to me. "Isabella I think you can win definitely this. I say yes."

"Absolutely." Sharon said.

"Well Isabella I think you're going to Vegas." Howard said smiling slightly.

_Oh my God. _"Oh my God. Thank you soooooo much." I said bouncing slightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I walked off the stage before running into James arms. "I did it." I squealed in his ear.

"You did. I am so proud of you Bugaboo." He said to me kissing my cheek. "You have to go see Jasper."

"I know. I will." I promised. "Where's Ang?"

"Right here." She sang walking over to us holding a huge teddy bear. "Congratulations Isa."

"Angela." I said taking the bear from her.

"I know." She said before screaming with me.

"I did it girly."

"I know you did. I told you, you were the shit."

"No girls." James said putting his arm around our shoulders as we walked out to the car. "Isa _is _the shit."

We laughed and I let James drive us back.

"Jasper's house after Ang." I reminded him.

He just nodded and I and Ang talked about random shit as we drove home.

"Girly I'll see you on Tuesday." I told Ang as she got out the car.

"Alright bye." She said.

We waited until she got on her porch before driving off.

James and I drove over to Jasper's in a comfortable silence. When he pulled into the driveway I got out and walked to the door, knocking lightly. Lillian answered and when she saw it was me she screamed throwing her arms around me. "Oh Isa I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Lillian." I said hugging her back. "Is he home?"

"Yeah he went up after you finished." She said releasing me.

"Immediately or did he see it?"

"Immediately."

I nodded. "I can work with that."

"Go ahead up."

I made my way upstairs to his room passing by Rose on the way. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter when I saw her. I ignored her and continued up to Jasper's room.

His door was open so I walked in.

"Close it." He said from his spot on his bed. "What was that?" he asked when I closed it and sat in his desk chair.

I straddled the back of the chair and answered him. "That was James and Ang forcing me to go, Jas." I said honestly. "That was them telling me not to tell you and honestly if you're going to be a dick about I won't tell how I blew them all away and I'm going to Vegas." I said standing up and walking over to the door. "Bye."

"Iz wait." He said stopping me. "I'm not upset it happened Isa." He told me getting off the bed and walking over to me. "Am I mad you didn't tell me? Yes. Would I rather you told me and not Rose? No fuck. But it doesn't matter because it happened already. Now did you just say you're going to Vegas?"

"Wait Rose told you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked out of his room and pulling off my shirt.

I could hear him shouting my name as I went down the stairs. I ignored him and pulled my straight hair to the top of my head and secured it with a bun. I stepped into the kitchen where she was sitting and eating.

I walked over and took her plate and threw it across the room. _Thank god for paper plates and plastic forks_. She looked up and glared at me so I took her water bottle and threw that too. _Ask me if I give a fuck._

"I was eating that." She said simply.

"Sounds great." I said sarcastically. "Well in case you can't remember what the fuck I told you Friday night, let me refresh your memory." I said as I kicked her chair back from the table and putting my hands on the arm rest. I leaned over so I could look her in the eyes and leaned into her face. "The very next time I hear you tell anyone, anything about me…" I started in a normal tone but finished in a whisper only she could hear. "…I will fuck you up. No warnings. No second chances." I straightened up and walked away. "This is it."

I followed Jasper, who seemingly giving up on stopping us from having any interaction, back up to his room after he handed me my shirt.

"I swear you should just not speak to her." Jasper said dropping face down on his bed.

I jumped on the bed next to him and straddled his ass. I ran my hands up and down his bare back and I opened my mouth to speak when his door opened.

"Isa this was on the table with your name on it." Lillian said.

I slid off of Jasper and took the manila envelope from her nodding my thanks as I opened it.

_I'm sorry. For everything. I know you don't owe me anything but I would appreciate it if you could sing and record this for me and play it for Emmett. I know he had Jasper write a song about us and this is my answer._

_So sorry._

_-Rose _

"Whoa." I muttered out as I looked over the lyrics she had with the note. "Now she's just fucking stupid." I murmured to myself reading the words on the paper. "Y'all can read it, Jas can I use your guitar?"

"It's a left handed one." He said.

"It's exactly like a right handed one if I flip it and play it backwards."

He ignored my comment but waved his hand in the direction of the guitar.

I kissed his cheek and grabbed the guitar and lyrics and went out on the patio connected to his room. "Babe do you have a recorder?" I shouted back to him. "And bring me a sweatshirt."

He appeared in the door way and handed me what I asked for. "Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head and set up everything. I waved my hand for him to go back in his room. I tried to strum on his guitar backwards before giving up and playing it left handed. _Thank God I broke my arm when I was nine years old_. I slowly started to play the music on the sheet of paper…

**JPOV**

I had just finished reading Rose's note when I heard Isa start to play. She played extremely well on my guitar for a right hander and I trusted she knew what she was doing as not to fuck anything up.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

I listened to her sing her voice low and raspy.

_Ah the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I am finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're my protection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_

She paused and I counted a 4/4 count before she started playing.

_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is calling?_

_And it whispers to me softly come and play_

_Ah, I am falling_

_And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

She played for a bit before singing again.

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down_

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_

_Looking for myself – SOBER_

She sang that twice before moving on.

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_I'm safe_

_Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_Will I ever feel this good sober?_

_Tell me, No, no, no, no, no pain_

_How do i feel this good sober?_

She finished the song smoothly and I looked over at my mom and saw she was wiping a stray tear from her face.

I stood and pulling on a sweatshirt walked out on the patio with her. "Rose?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I still want to beat the fuck out of her." she said turning to face me. "I just hope she knows that. Well that and Ang is going to kick her ass from here to Texas and back… twice."

I shook my head and smirked at her, receiving a bright smile in return. She set down the guitar and climbed on my lap. I pulled her to straddle me as I spoke. "Y'all need to stop it." I told her my accent coming out heavy.

She moved and situated herself, unintentionally grinding against me. "I didn't do anything."

"Yet."

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

She sang out to me as she fisted my honey brown curls in her small hands.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

She rolled her hips and tugged lightly on my hair, as my hands snaked up her waist and laced through her hair. She had taken it down when we were talking earlier.

"Guys, the crew is here." My mom said stepping out on the patio.

We reluctantly parted and Isa slid off of my lap. "We'll be down." She said to her.

We quickly made ourselves presentable and walked down stairs.

"It's Sunday what the fuu…" Isa started but stopped short at the glare ma gave her. "…dge. Jesus I wasn't gonna say it."

"BS." Ma said simply as she walked into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. Is everyone staying?"

A chorus of agreements rang out.

"This should be good." She said laughing softly as she went to finish cooking.

"What happened?" James asked as Isa bit her lip and looked away. "Sexy voice?"

"I didn't do ish. She did it." I said.

"Oh chizz way to out me there Jas." Isa said hitting me. "Shows how much you love me."

"I love you a lot." I told her dodging her fists. "But I'd love you more if you'd stop hitting me."

"Fudging butt munching bunghole lard fart chewing turd." She said making up words since she couldn't swear and hitting me with each one.

I gave up dodging her and when went to hit me I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me. I bit her lightly on her neck. "Stop hitting me." I whispered in her ear before answering James. "Rose me about her stunt, I'm mad at you and you by the way," I started pointing at Ang, "and when she found out she came down and told her something that had her writing apology notes." I told him rocking with Isa as she hummed a song I wrote a while ago.

"Why we rocking?" Edward as when he noticed.

I nodded my head toward Isa. "She's rocking."

"What song?" James asked her.

"Original." She said and twisted in my arms without breaking my hold on her wrists. "Sing for me?" she requested.

I nodded and turned her back around before lifting her into my arms and carrying her into the kitchen where my iPhone was still connected to the iHome. I sat Isa on the counter next to it before going through my phone and finding the music.

She giggled when the music started and held her hands out for me. I took them and let her pull me closer to her.

I started to sing well aware that everyone was in the kitchen watching us.

_You're not the type_

_Type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy too shy_

_Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_

I dropped to my knees making her laugh and clasped my hands together.

_I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with him for worse or for better_

I looked into her eyes from my perch on the floor.

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

I stood and lifted her off the counter and we danced around the kitchen.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

I spun her away from me and she ducked under my arm before returning to her perch on the countertop.

_In the past I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far_

_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

She giggled and hid behind her hair.

_But with you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

I walked over to her and brush the hair from her face, looking into her jade green eyes.

_And it seems that every time_

_We're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don't wanna lose_

_And I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

I tapped her on the nose and she laughed and batted at my hand.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

I pulled her off the countertop and bent her over backwards her hair skimming the floor.

_And it's never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without "us"_

_It seems like "What we supposed to do?"_

_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

As I sang I straightened us up and she fanned her red face. She made her way around me and back to the space on the counter but I intercepted her and pulled her close to me.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_We can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

She smirked at me and stuck her tongue out as I finished up the song.

_It's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If we never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

I finished and as I was lifting Isa back onto the counter Em came over and grabbed her from me. I leaned against the counter and watched him lift her over his head.

"Think you can hold me with one hand?" Isa asked.

Em shrugged (?) and moved one hand to Isa's stomach. I moved to help but Peter beat me there and helped steady Isa and she reached for Em's now free hand…

**IPOV**

I reached for Em's free hand and balanced myself on it. I nodded to him to let me go with his other hand so he was now only holding me with his hand. When he put his hand down, I fixed my weight evenly on his hand and removed one of mine, balancing on just one hand.

"You done with your acrobatic performance?" Lillian asked when she came in to finish the food.

"Almost." I told her still upside down. "Jas come here."

Jasper came over after making a face at me for using the name. _Tough cum he'll get over it._ "Yeah?"

"Cup your hands." I said looking back at him upside down. He did as I asked. "Come closer… stop."

Slowly I let one leg drop and let it fall in Jas's hand. I pushed off of Em and Jasper, being my genius boyfriend, tossed me into the air and caught me in a cradle.

"K, now I'm done." I told Lillian dropping out of Jasper's arms.

"Great, because the food is done."

We all sat down to eat the shrimp Alfredo. We talked and laughed and joked and I almost forgot to tell Jasper I made it.

"Jas guess what?"

"Yeah Iz."

"I'm going to Vegas."

He stared blankly at me for a while before he remembered. "Really? Congrats bug." He said leaning down to kiss me.

"Yeah." I said then bit my lip as I remembered when I had to leave. "I leave next week."

"Come again?" he asked in shock. "You leave when?"

* * *

A/N: I'm soo super excited I had the time to write this. A lot happened in this chapter and as always I don't own the songs and I'm sorry about the ending.


	19. Out on the Town

_I set all my regrets on fire_

_Cause I know I'll never take the time_

_To unpack my missteps and call all of our friends_

_I figure they would take your side_

_Fun. – Out on the Town_

* * *

**IPOV**

"I leave next week." I said biting my lip harder.

"And you couldn't think to tell me earlier?" He asked in disbelief.

I glanced around at the table and sighed. "Can we go up to your room?" I asked him.

"I think we should." He said standing up from the table and walking up the stairs.

I stood and followed him up to his room and sat in his desk chair while he paced the length of the room.

"Jas." I said softly to him. When he didn't answer I tried again. "Jas. Stop and look at me. Please."

He stopped and looked at me. "Iz, when exactly are you leaving?" he asked emotionless. "Exactly."

I glanced at his calendar on the wall next to my forever ago picture. "Today is the 25th and I leave 5th and then I leave Vegas on the 7th and go to LA on the 10th if make it and if I get down to the final two I stay there until the 13th and I should be back here by the 16th." I told him. "Two weeks before my birthday."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You were kinda being a dick face and I was kinda trying not to kill your twin." I shrugged. "I swear I was going to tell you Jas. Believe me, if it was up to me it wouldn't take that long." _I think I should wait to tell him he could come if I make it to finals… Yeah he can wait._

"That wasn't completely my fault and you know it."

I didn't respond and just shrugged and tilted my head slightly.

"Come here Iz."

I stood up and glided over to him, sinking gracefully into his lap. He pulled me to straddle him before talking. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Fuck that." He growled out playfully before nipping up and down my neck making me giggle. "I love hearing you laugh." He said when he pulled back.

I looked into his eyes as I caught my breath. "You better with me leaving?"

He shook his head. "Naw but I'm proud of you bug." He drawled out heavily accenting the words. "You deserve it."

"Did you figure out what you wanted to do in life?" I asked him bringing up a past conversation. "Like anything in life."

"Naw probably art school." He said biting up and down my neck.

I squirmed against him. "Mmmm." I hummed in approval. "Wait the 29th thanksgiving."

"It is?" He asked stopping his ministrations abruptly.

"Yeah it's always the last Thursday."

He shrugged and went back to biting my neck.

I hummed my approval again and ran my hands through his hair.

"Babe me Peter and James gotta go home." I said to him after a while. I pulled his head away from my neck and pressed my lips to his forehead. "Like now."

I felt him press his lips against the hollow of my throat as he spoke. "I'll walk you down. Who drove?"

"James we just got back from Seattle."

He nodded. "Let's go."

I slid off of him and we walked down the stairs holding hands. James looked up from his phone as we came down the stairs. I nodded slightly at him and he went back to his phone.

"James you ready to go?" I asked him exasperatedly and rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Peter is staying with Ang since he's leaving on Wednesday."

I nodded and followed him and Jas out of the house.

"Bug, are you writing for Hall tomorrow?" Jas asked me as we reached the car.

I turned to face him and he leaned his arms against the car on either side of my head, effectively trapping me against the car. "Uhm I wasn't planning on going to school tomorrow…" I started but stopped at the look he gave me, "…but I'll go if you want me to and I can write one tonight or do one from a while ago." I finished raising an eyebrow. "Did you write?"

"Yeah I finished writing it before you came over."

I nodded. "Do I get a hint?" I asked him playing with the hem of his shirt

"It's about you." He answered.

I giggled. "Of course everyone's songs are about me." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Go home bug." He said opening the door for me.

I slid in and he shut the door behind me. I rolled down the window and he bent over. "I love you Jas." I whispered in his ear.

"Love you too bug." He said into my hair before he stepped back.

James revved the engine and drove off. "Y'all are too cute." He said as I made a face. "I gotta talk to you."

"About what?"

He glanced at me before looking back to the road. "Remember the night of the talent show?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah?" I said drawing out the word. "What of it?"

"I may or may not have hooked up with someone you may or may not know."

"You and Garrett with this shit…"I started then remembered when Garrett told me the same thing. "Oh…" I said softly. "I know about that. Gar told me a while ago."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I thought you knew and what the fuck is with people expecting me to tell them everything." I huffed out. "You and Jas with this 'and you didn't feel the need to tell me' shit. Ima punch both of you in the throat."

He laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "Anyway what did he say?"

"I'm supposed to remember this ish James? Really?"

"Bugaboo please." He pouted.

I flicked his lip but answered him nonetheless. "Nothing really. He just said he was confused and he liked it but didn't know what to do." I said trying to recall what was said. "But you're staying so it doesn't matter anyway. Y'all can figure that shit out."

"Thanks bugaboo." He said kissing my cheek. "That's who I was texting when you and Jay came down."

I rolled my eyes as we got out the car. "I'm going to text my baby and then I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." I said planning out the rest of my night. "Do _not_ knock on my door unless someone is dying or in the hospital and I swear if you call me I will kill you."

I left him in with the twins in the kitchen and made my way upstairs. Once I reached my room I started to strip. I plugged my phone up to the charger and went to take a shower.

When I came out I threw on a thong and a too big t-shirt before I started to brush my hair. Halfway through my phone buzzed on my nightstand so I went to get it.

_**Baby I love you I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute and I can't stand it.**_

"Jasper you're the best." I said out loud to myself as I quickly finished brushing my hair and texted him back.

_**My hero, he's the last real dreamer I know and I can tell you about him. I don't think I'll fall asleep till I roll over. Can we just start over again and I can tell you all about… I don't think I'll fall asleep till then.**_ I texted back as I lay in bed.

_**And now I just had this dream that we were on my bed again, making love the way we did, tell me how can I forget.**_

I smirked as I typed back. _**This can't be healthy now the way I dream about your lips. But this just wasn't any kiss. I hope you're still not over this.**_

He texted back just as fast. _**Not at least till I get over you.**_

_**I love you Jas. Soo much.**_ I texted back in response.

_**I love you too bug. I take it you're at home now?**_

_**Yeah I just got out the shower. I'm about to fall asleep.**_

_**Alright I love you I just wanted to make sure you were in. Goodnight bug.**_

I smiled at my phone and put it back on the nightstand before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing.

"What?" I answered rudely.

"Rudeness get up and get out of bed." Ang's voice came through. "You're going to school."

"I'm up." I groaned sitting up in bed. "What am I wearing?"

"Leggings and Jasper's lacrosse sweatshirt." She said. "Remember you have to go to all classes today."

"I know. I know."

"Minimum makeup and if you're washing your hair just run conditioner through it and leave it curly." She said before hanging up.

I stared at the phone before getting up and going to the shower. When I got out I stood in front of the mirror looking at my contact case.

"I hope she knows I wasn't putting you in." I said out loud for no reason.

I shook my head at myself and went to put on some clothes. I slid on my black G-string with a matching bra and walked in my closet to find the sweatshirt. I grabbed my white leggings on my shelf as I walked in and slid them on before starting to look for the sweatshirt.

"Aha." I shouted happily when I found it. I held it up and looked at it. It was black with the school mascot on the front with the school name in white. In between the school name and the school mascot it had Jas's number _7_. On the back it had _Hale_ on the bottom also in white. I pulled it over my head and went in search of my lip ring and my nose stud. I found them and put them in quickly. I changed my tongue ring from a bar that had my name on it to a bar that had a _J_ on it and went to grab my phone off my nightstand. In the ten step walk from my closet to my nightstand I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun on the top of my head and grabbed my glasses off the dresser.

I looked at my phone and saw Ang texted me. _**Don't forget your makeup.**_

I stood in front of my mirror in my bathroom and stared at my reflection. Since I was wearing my glasses I didn't need as much makeup as usual so I quickly swiped on some mascara and eyeliner before calling it a day. I grabbed my phone and texted Ang, asking what shoes I was wearing.

She called me and I answered on the first ring. "Shoes."

"You can wear boots or sneakers." She said. "Depends. Are you wearing socks?" she asked me.

"When am I not wearing socks?" I asked in return.

"True." She laughed out. "So you can wear either your black boots with white laces or vice versa, or you can wear your black Jordan's with white laces or vice versa."

"Alright I'll figure it out." I said. "I'm wearing my glasses."

"Jasper said he was feeling neither his glasses nor his contacts when I talked to him and I'm wearing mine too so…" she said trailing off.

"Damn aint nobody feel like dealing with contacts. What are you wearing?"

"Same as you but its Emmett's football sweatshirt and I'm wearing blue leggings and my black boots."

"Who's dressing for Cullen?" I asked as I pulled on my boots. "I'm wearing white boots."

"I think he said he was wearing his soccer sweatshirt and jeans with his Nikes."

"Mmmm." I hummed as I put on some lip gloss. "I'm about to leave whose going for you."

"Are you going for Jasper?"

"I think so but he'll text me if I'm not though."

"If you are you can come get me."

"I'm in my truck." I told her knowing she hates getting in it.

"Why?" she whined out.

I laughed at her as I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. "Because Jas, if he's not getting a ride, might be taking his bike and you know regardless of whatever we go home together." I grabbed my keys and went in the kitchen to tell daddy I was leaving. "Plus I think I'm picking up everybody. My truck is the only car that fits us plus the boys."

"What happened to the jeep?"

"It's in my garage. Something happened to it but I haven't figured out what yet so…" I explained.

"Alright come get me if you're getting everybody." She said. "I gotta finish my hair."

"Straight?" I guessed.

"Yeah you know my hair isn't like yours. I have to do something with it."

"You sound jelly." I told her laughing.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous Isa. Your hair is like perfect."

"It's not but if you say so then it is." I laughed out. "Finish your hair. You know your last stop right?"

"I live closest to the school of course I know."

"Perfect." I laughed out.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked over to where daddy had his head down on the table and rubbed his back. "Still not feeling good?" I questioned.

"I feel like hell princess." He groaned out lifting his head slightly to look at me. "Not feeling it?" He asked looking at how un put together I looked.

"I'm not even supposed to be up right now." I said as I walked over to the fruit basket on the counter. I took out an apple and washed it off before taking a bite. "What am I making for thanksgiving?" I asked him glancing at the calendar.

"Doesn't matter we're eating at Lillian's." he answered.

"Mmmm." I hummed around a bite before swallowing. "You and she are mighty close. I'm letting you know, me and Jas were together first."

He chuckled at me. "Go to school."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Feel better. I'll see you when I get home. Love you." I shouted as I danced out of the room.

"Love you too." I heard him shout back just before I shut the door.

I walked over to my truck and climbed in, starting it up and speeding out my driveway. I pulled up to Jas's house and honked the horn.

Five seconds later Jasper came out of the house and hopped into the truck. He reached over and kissed my neck. "Nice jacket love. Where'd you get it?" he said.

I looked over at him and bit my lip. "I know this boy on the lacrosse team." I shrugged leaning over and kissing him lightly.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe. He's like a billion feet tall, grey eyes, blonde hair down to his ears. Co- captain on the football team and lacrosse team." I said describing him. "He can be an asshole but he's the shit."

He laughed loudly. "Oh Iz you're the best."

"I try." I said smirking at him as I pulled into Em's driveway. "Was I supposed to wait for Rosalie this morning?" I asked him as we waited for Em.

"She wasn't even halfway ready when you came." He said shrugging. "She's wearing almost the same thing as you but it's her own sweatshirt with her name on it."

I rolled my eyes at his statement about his twin. "It took me all of five minutes to get ready this morning." I told him. "And that was after talking to Ang."

He shrugged but didn't reply.

Em hopped in the backseat of the truck and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Hey, nice sweatshirt baby bear. Is that from that one guy on the lacrosse team?" he questioned before letting out a booming laugh.

"See Jay even Em knows him. Keep up babe." I said laughing.

"Just drive." Jas muttered out before letting a chuckle slip out.

I drove and listened to him and Em talk about the football games last night.

I pulled up to Edward's just as he was coming out his door.

He kissed my cheek as he slid in the car before getting involved in Em and Jay's conversation.

When I stopped at the only stoplight in Forks I asked a question. "Hey!" I shouted over them. "Am I picking up Garrett?"

They all glanced at their phones. "Yep." They said together.

I nodded and waved my hand to let them continue with their conversation.

I quickly picked up Garrett and got my kiss before he was involved in the conversation.

"Jas slide in the back." I said to him as I pulled up to Ang's.

He got out of the car and slid in the back next to Garrett just before Ang came out her house.

"Hey girl." She said as she climbed in next to me. "They were like this the whole way?"

"Ever since Emmett." I told her driving towards the school.

"And Rosalie?"

"Is wearing something similar to us and was even halfway ready when I went for Jas according to him."

"Who does that? It takes like five minutes after a shower to throw on some leggings and a sweatshirt." Ang said flipping her hair and I pulled into a parking space. "And another like ten if you're doing your hair and makeup."

I laughed as we climbed out of the car. We met up on the other side of the car. "Actually we should time this shit one day."

"Time what?" the boys said in unison as they finished their conversation.

"How long it takes for us to get ready." I said to them waving my hand between me and Ang.

The bell rang for us to start to head to class and Jas wrapped his arm around me and rested them against my collarbone, pulling me back into him as we started to walk to the locker.

The six of us made our way to the locker and the groups of people in the hallway seemed to part like the Red Sea.

"Since when the fuck were we Moses?" I asked.

Jas laughed and pointed a finger at the other end of the hall. I followed his line and noticed Rose standing there.

I giggled ridiculously and opened the locker for Ang and Jasper.

"Volturi, Hale, Cullen, McCarthy, Webber, and Smith you all have three minutes before the bell rings. Move it." Coach said as he walked down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed my notebook and let Jas shut the locker. We left the group with promises to meet back at my truck for lunch at Little Italy and made our way to class.

We walked into the class just as the bell rang and sat in our seats.

I wrote the cover of Jasper's notebook as we waited for the teacher to come to class. Jasper took my notebook and opened it and started to draw on the inside cover.

I started to write some lyrics in his notebook when I heard a throat clear. I looked up along with Jasper and my jaw dropped.

Stefan was standing there, looking all professional like. "Ms. Volturi?" he questioned like he didn't know me.

"Uhm, yes?" I answered slightly confused. Stefan left like two weeks ago.

"I'm Stefan Vicenza." He said holding out a hand. I pushed my glasses on top of my head and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Can we speak outside of the classroom?" he asked.

I nodded and stood to follow him out of the room. "What's going on?" I asked once we were outside.

He wrapped me up in a hug once we were out of the view. "I'm so proud of you Izzy." He whispered to me before releasing me.

"Thanks Steffy." I whispered back. "But what with the commotion?"

"My company wants to sign you." He said shrugging. "They sent me to tell you to pack your things because you're moving on up."

"Steffy your company is in Italy." I said blankly. "This means I'd have to move."

"Izzy this is your dream." He emphasized. He sighed heavily when he saw the frown on my face. "Izzy I know you like it here, Jesus knows why, but you do. And I know you have your friends here but this is your dream."

"Steffy it still is my dream but I don't want to lose everything to do it." I told him sliding down the wall next to the classroom door. "Did you know Ang and Jamie forced me to go to that audition?"

"I didn't know that but Isabella this is what you do best." He said crouching down in front of me. "I know you don't want to lose everything but is everything worth giving up your dreams?" he asked me. "Look call me when you figure it out but just know that you're wanted and you've only done auditions. Imagine what would happen if you went to finals and won." He said standing and walking away.

I took a deep breath and let it out loudly before rubbing my forehead.

"Wanna talk?"

I looked up at Jas. "Jas, Stefan's company wants me."

"That's amazing Iz. Why do you look like you lost your best friend?" he said coming to sit next to me.

"It's in Italy." I whispered out staring blankly ahead. "I'd have to move halfway around the world to follow my dreams."

"Whoa." He said before sighing and pulling me into his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Remember your first day here? In Hall?" he questioned. I nodded and he continued. "Remember what Hall said about your voice?"

"_You have such an amazing voice and you're such a talented person_." I said remembering her exact words. I looked up at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

**JPOV **

I looked down at her and contemplated my answer. I pulled her onto my lap and rested my forehead against hers. "Isa, I sing well great if you compare me to a lot of people. But you, my love sing fantastically, compared to anyone. This is your dream babe, go for it." I told her honestly. "If you have to go, then leave."

She looked up at me, her jade green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

_**Baby **__don't cry, I know_

_You're trying your hardest_

_And the hardest part is letting go_

_Of the nights we shared_

I sang to her wiping the lone tear that fell from her eye.

"Jas." She whispered out.

I simply shook my head. "Come on lets grab our shit and we can go tell English something then go to Hall." I told her. She stood and I followed her back in the classroom to grab our stuff.

She shook her hands out and let the sleeves of my sweatshirt cover her hands. She lifted her hand to her mouth and chewed on her nail as we walked to our English class.

I opened the door and let her walk in ahead of me. She walked over to Jenks and waited until he looked up at her.

"Yes Isa."

"Uhm me and Jasper won't be in class today." She said softly still chewing on her nail. "We just need the work for today."

"Sure thing." He said moving papers around his desk and handing her a pile of papers. "These should be due tomorrow." He told her. "There's a project due on the 5th."

She bit her lip and pulled on her lip ring. "I won't be here that day."

"Why is that?" he asked generally curious.

"Uhm I'm not going to be in the state." She started awkwardly.

I decided to save her. "She's on _America's Got Talent_ and that's the day she leaves for her semi-finals."

"Are you going to be here?" he asked me and I nodded. "Alright well when would you be back?" he asked Isa.

"If I make it past semi-finals I won't be back until like January." She said thinking. "Yeah I'd get back a week before Christmas and that's the week of exams and then we have break. So yeah, January."

"Try and work on turning it in before you leave. Other than the project everything is due tomorrow." He said. "Congratulations and good luck."

She nodded her thanks and followed me out of the room.

I let her walk ahead of me and watched her. She lifted her hand and rubbed her nose before she pushed her glasses up her face. "Stop looking at me." she said without turning around. "It's weird."

I laughed at her. "You're gorgeous Iz."

She spun to face me. "Jas I look like shit today." She said to me walking backwards. "I'm barely wearing makeup and I'm not even wearing anything like I usually wear."

"Isa I thought we had this conversation already. You look perfect without makeup and you never have to wear what you usually wear."

She just giggled and turned back around just as we reached Hall's classroom.

She put her hand on the handle and turned around putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh."

I rolled my eyes at her but followed her into the room. I sat in the chair next to the door and watched as she sat at Ms. Hall's desk and put her feet up on the desk.

"So class I want you to try the music." Hall said to her class.

When the class started playing, Isa took a deep breath and belted out the beginning of a random song.

_Well_

She held for a while before taking another breath and continuing.

_There is something going down_

_Like the storm in the sky_

She held again and Hall turned to face her with a huge smile on her face.

Isa winked at her before continuing.

_I ain't gonna be played by your behavior_

_How can I trust someone who's lying to me, so_

Hall raised her hand and Isa stopped sharply. "Class this is…" she started to say before one girl in the back spoke up.

"That's Isabella Volturi. She like my favorite YouTube singer ever." She squealed. "And she just made it to semi-finals on _America's Got Talent_."

Isa's jaw dropped and she looked at me. I raised my hands. "I didn't do I swear."

She bit her lip before gasping and pulling out her phone. She tapped out a message before putting her phone away and looking back at the little girl. "Who are you?" she said rubbing her nose and sniffling.

"Cassidy Franklin." She said bouncing slightly in place.

"What instrument do you play?" Isa asked her around a cough.

"Flute."

Isa nodded. "Can I borrow a flute?" She asked Hall.

Hall went to a cabinet and took out a flute before handing it to Isa.

Isa nodded her thanks and sat up straight in her seat. She played a random song and set it down. She leaned back in the chair and waved me over to me.

I lifted her from her seat and sat, placing her in my lap.

"Alright Cassidy back to your seat you can talk to Isabella later." Hall said. "Now back to what I was saying before I was so nicely interrupted."

I leaned down and whispered into Isa's ear. "You know she's like ridiculously and insanely proud of you right now."

"What do you mean?"

Before I could respond Hall came over to us. "Isabella, I hear congratulation is in order."

"No, there really isn't." she said shaking her head.

"Stefan came to see me."

"That's like three percent of why we're here." Isa started chewing on her lip. "If I go with Stefan, I go to Italy for three years and if I get signed before that I might not be able to come back here."

"Oh." Hall said softly, leaning against her desk in front of us. "So what are you going to do?"

Isa shrugged and I ran my hands up and down her arms as she spoke. "I have not a freaking clue." She said honestly. "I want to go but I feel like if I go I'm losing a lot more than it's worth."

Hall nodded her understanding. "Think about it. You two singing next hour?"

"What class is it?" I asked.

"Rock 101."

"You're joking?" Isa said.

**IPOV**

"Since when did we have a Rock 101?" Jas asked playing with a stray curl that fell from my bun.

I was still unsure about the whole Italy fiasco and I don't think he's too happy about it either.

"Uhm always, you guys never skipped second so I doubt you'd know about it." She answered as the bell rang.

I was writing my name on the board when I heard my name. I turned around to see the Cassidy girl standing behind me.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked shyly.

I bit my lip and reached for her binder. I took the sharpie on Hall's desk and thought about what to write. "To Cassidy Franklin, my very first fan. Love Isabella." I said out loud as I wrote. I signed my name at the bottom and drew a heart with the _A _at the end of my name.

"Thanks you soo much." She said hugging the binder to her chest.

"You're very welcome." I said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Alright Isa, Jay isn't here for now. Spill." Hall said as Cassidy left.

"Ok so I really want to go but I really don't want to leave everything here. Especially him." I said quickly as I finished writing my name on her board. "And if I don't leave then I miss out on the opportunity."

"So don't go Isa. It's not like you won't get picked again." She said switching her marching band instruments for her rock instruments.

"I know I have to talk to Stefan later."

"So that's settled, now come help me."

I laughed but went to help her regardless. We quickly finished switching the instruments and I was writing her plan for the class on the board when Jasper came back in.

I finished up my work with the board and went over to him. "What's the matter?" I asked him when he rubbed his hands across his face.

"Not a thing Hun." He said dismissively. "You good?"

"I'm perf. Now tell me what's wrong." I asked him as the bell rang.

"Later, I promise."

I rolled my eyes and went over to my bag. I sat and listened to Hall as she talked.

"…And this is Isabella and Jasper." She said. "Isabella said she would perform a song for you towards the end of class."

"Wait, isn't she like YouTube famous?" A random boy asked.

I looked up at him and snickered. "I have no clue what you're talking about but if you say I am then I am."

"Anyway." Hall said with finality. "She's performing and you all are going to work on your compositions. Get to it."

They worked for the most part of the class and I played on my phone. "Hall I can start now." I told her when there was only ten minutes till the bell.

"Alright class, pack up and when you finish Isa will start."

I walked over to Jas. "Come on."

"What song?"

"Yours."

He looked at me blankly. I ignored it and grabbed an electric guitar and hooked it up to an amp.

"You're soo lucky you don't have anything to do with this song other than drums." I muttered to him as we set up.

When we finished I stood in front of the mic and started to play.

When I started to sing Jasper started to play.

_You say that Gainesville's got no soul_

_Well that sounds like a good excuse for coming home_

_And all these Tallahassee skylines_

_They keep singing out a song_

_I know it's your song (your song)_

_They've been singing all night long_

_And this Galley Alley rooftop_

_Just keeps calling out your name_

_To come and stay_

_So stay_

_So stay_

I took a deep breath and started again while Jasper held the last line.

_Stay and watch the stars come out and then the sun as they all fade away_

_I'll sing every song I know if it will make you want to stay_

_And then I'll say_

_That I missed you_

_And these words_

_They'll convince you_

_I poured through every song I wrote_

_Every line that I've cried every note that was spilt with this pen_

_And every line in every song, they all seemed to come out wrong,_

_Until your song_

_So let's sing it all night long_

_And this Tallahassee skyline hasn't changed_

_While the view from every rooftop says to stay_

_Stay and watch the stars come out and then the sun as they all fade away_

_I'll sing you every song I know convince you to stay_

_And it'll say,_

_That I missed you,_

_And these words,_

_They'll convince you_

_And I could call you 'baby doll' all the time_

_And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say, "I missed you boy"_

_So sing it over again, and over again, and over again_

_And I could call you 'baby doll' all the time_

_And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say, "I missed you boy"_

_So sing it over again, and over again, and over again_

I took a deep breath and stopped playing.

_And I could call you baby doll all the time_

_And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say (whisper in my ears, you'd say) __**(Jasper)**_

_"I missed you boy"_

_So sing it over again, and over again, and over again_

_Still you'd say_

_That I missed you_

_And these words_

_They'll convince you_

_And I'm hoping as I kiss you_

_And I could call you baby doll all the time_

_And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say (whisper in my ears, you'd say)_

_"I missed you boy"_

_So sing it over again, and over again, and over again_

_And I could call you baby doll all the time_

_And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say (whisper in my ears, you'd say)_

_"I missed you boy"_

_So sing it over again, and over again, and over again_

We held together before we cut off and stopped playing. I let the guitar idle off.

The class applauded and the same boy from earlier raised his hand.

"What?" I said not trying to be harsh but the word came out that way.

"Who writes your songs?"

"I write most of them but there are a few written by Jasper and some by other people. Why?"

"Who wrote _Lego House_?"

I bit my lip and glanced sideways at Jasper. "I did."

"It's on YouTube."

_Fuck that's probably from when I recorded it with James._ "Shit." I muttered out. "Uhm, yeah don't play that."

"Language Isa and we have five minutes left of class." Hall interrupted. "Stevie will not play the song, however next period is yours and you are playing that."

"But it's Mash-up Monday." Jasper said coming to stand behind me.

"Change of plans." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

The bell rang and Jasper carried us over to our table. "Are you coming to my game tonight?" he asked me playing with a stray curl.

I took out my hair tie and shook out my hair, pulling it all to the one side he was playing with. "Probably. It's what sport?"

"Lacrosse."

"Do I have too?"

"I'd appreciate it if you did." He said yanking on a curl. "But no you don't. I don't play until the end anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm not need till then. That and coach doesn't want me playing anyway."

"Who are you playing?"

"Piers."

"Oh yeah I'm definitely not going."

"Yeah I have to go talk to coach because I don't think I want to go either."

The bell rang and Hall interrupted. "Princess Isabella." She called out.

I laughed and stood up to go over to her. "Yes ma'am."

"This is yours as well as these." She handed me a note and the balloons and flowers. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me and motioned for me to open it.

_We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse_

_We can turn this around please let me be first_

_And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt_

_Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_~Remember no matter what I love you. Italy, Forks nothing matters but you._

_Go to homecoming with me._

_-Jas_

I looked at the flowers and the balloons and saw the note that came with the flowers.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

_~I know you wrote that song and I know why._

_-No one can love you better now_

_Jas_

I sobbed out a laugh and walked over to him with my gifts. "Jas you're the best. Just to let you know." I told him while putting down everything.

He shrugged. "I try."

I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying silently. "I love you soo fucking much. Of course I'll go to homecoming with you." I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and ran my hands through his hair. I tugged sharply and he hissed in pain. "That was for the flower note."

He chuckled and raised his hands to cup my face. He ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away any stray tears.

"Sorry to interrupt but these are yours too." Hall said coming over to our table. "If anything else comes in during my class you're singing all day."

I laughed and nodded taking more balloons from her as well as a teddy bear and a note.

_Baby bear. I'm proud of you and I hope you do what you gotta do. Fuck all else. Love you._

_-Your Emmy Bear_

I laughed and set the balloons with the flowers and held the bear in my lap as Hall finished up her speech.

"Alright so as I was saying, Isa is singing at the end of class but until then we're all working on original compositions." She said. "I want music and lyrics as well as an explanation of the song. Hop to it." She finished and came over to us. "Care to explain?"

I pointed to the Jas's flowers and balloons, "Homecoming," I pointed to Em's balloons and held up the bear. "Em's congratulations."

"That's cute; I'm assuming Jasper asked you to homecoming."

I nodded and before I could speak the door opened and a bunch of balloons came through the door before the person carrying them along with another bear and a bouquet of white roses.

"Isabella Volturi." The person stated.

I glanced at Jasper as I stood and went over to them. I took the balloons and Jasper came over to help me with the roses and I grabbed the bear. "Thanks."

I looked at the note that came with the roses when we got back to the table.

_CONGRATULATIONS BABY CAKES._

_Bugaboo I'm so freaking proud of you and I know even though you don't want to leave Forks you want to follow your dreams. Talk to Stefan and find an alternative. I love you. Always._

_-Bugs_

_Squirt I'm ten times more proud than Jamie could ever be. I've known you since we were little and I know you've always wanted to do this so my advice to you is to go for it but don't forget who you are. If you want to stay, then stay; it's not like you aren't super fantastalicious and can't get signed again. If you want to go, go but know all of us are still here for you. I love you. Forever._

_-Crush_

"Thanks guys now I want to cry again." I said softly to myself.

I felt Jasper wrap his arms around. "You good?" he questioned.

I handed him the note and nodded into his chest.

"Fantastalicious? Seriously?" he asked pulling back to look down at me.

I giggled and looked up at him. "Don't ask."

"Alright class." Hall said when she walked away from us. "Time for performances. Isabella, you're up."

I rolled my eyes but stood up, rubbing my no doubt red nose, and grabbed my guitar.

"So this is _Uncharted_." I introduced. "A recent development."

"About what?" Hall asked.

"A lot." I said honestly. "Not really just one thing honestly."

"Alright then. Class, I want you to pay attention to her control over her voice and how she knows when and when not to breathe." Hall said and when she finished, she nodded for me to begin.

_No words, my tears won't make any room for more,_

_And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before,_

_This is no broken heart,_

_No familiar scars,_

_This territory goes uncharted..._

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I_

_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,_

_And I want uncharted._

_Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted..._

_La la la-a-a-a._

_Oh-h-h._

_Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay_

_In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm_

_So low, never knew how much I didn't know,_

_Oh, everything is uncharted._

_I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted._

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,_

_Love to watch the colors fade,_

_They may not make sense,_

_But they sure as hell made me._

_I won't go as a passenger, no_

_Waiting for the road to be laid_

_Though I may be going down,_

_I'm taking flame over burning out_

_Compare where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started._

_Oh-h_

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted..._

I held slightly longer than necessary before I stopped. As soon as I finished the classroom door opened.

"Isabella." Romano called.

"What?" I asked slightly winded.

"These are yours and I'm telling you I'm popping the next set that comes in."

"And I'm telling you, you pop my fucking balloons I will kick your ass. Put them over there."

I watched as Jasper stood up to meet Romano halfway and take my balloons and card from him. "Babe these are from Garrett." He read as Romano left.

I nodded. "Alright. I'm waiting on Ang's and the twins." I said getting off the stage.

"Class. I want you to try and match how you breathe to how Isa breathed. Don't sound gaspy but don't breathe every three seconds either." Hall said. "Next up is Irina."

The rest of the class went up one by one and each time Hall criticized breathing skills.

"Jasper you're the last one up and since you're with Ms. Totally- Rock star- Singer- Chick, your breathing should be perfect."

As Jasper stood and made his way to the front of the room I made a face at Hall and she laughed.

"What's your song babe?" I asked him randomly.

"Wait, you don't know?" Hall asked feigning shock. "How much this must hurt you Isabella?"

I rolled my eyes at her as the class laughed. "Anyway babe what's the song?"

"_Wipe Your Eyes_." He answered.

I frowned slightly as Hall questioned him. "What is it about?"

He looked at me as he answered. "Everything."

Hall looked sad momentarily before she told him to start. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the table in front of class.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do_

_But if I let you go, where you gonna go?_

_We gotta make a change, time to turn the page_

_Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

_We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse_

_We can turn this around please let me be first_

_And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt_

_Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_

_I know that I'm causing you pain too_

_But remember if you need to cry_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_When did we cross the line?_

_How could we forget?_

_Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?_

_Your broken heart requires all of my attention_

_'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_

_I know that I'm causing you pain too_

_But remember if you need to cry_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Please don't lose your faith_

_Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe_

_I promise if you let me see your face_

_That I won't let you down_

_I won't let you down_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie as he finished set down the guitar. I made my way over to him and sat in his lap as Hall spoke.

"Did any one notice that no matter how much emotion Jasper had in his voice his breathing wasn't affected?" she questioned.

"Delivery for Isabella Volturi." Ang's voice sounded out. "Sorry to interrupt." She said politely to Hall just before the bell rang.

"If you have gifts put them over there." Jasper said simply.

"Isabella are you going to fourth and fifth?" Hall asked.

"Haven't decided yet, why?"

"I'm on TLE with fourth and we'll be back during lunch but I doubt you'd want to skip out on lunch."

"I want to go see Jiménez. She has planning fourth."

"Isa, Herter has a sub." Ang said. "Just show up mark that you were there and leave again."

"I'll figure it out. If I skip out on fifth I'd be alone because Jasper would go to take the notes."

"I need you at the end of fifth and you have to record your other song you had to do today." Hall said glaring at me.

"I didn't do it. It's not my fault everyone wanted to congratulate me overtly." I pouted and crossed my arms. "Plus Jasper didn't have to ask me to homecoming like that either."

"Would you rather I just said you're coming to homecoming with me?" person in question asked me as we walked out of the room.

I was carrying my bears and the flowers from him and he had the balloons and the flowers from Peter and James.

"Wait, how did he ask?" Ang asked me.

I bit my lip and looked through my balloons for Jas's things. "Uhm was it the flower or the card?" I asked him.

"Card."

I found his card and showed it to Ang. "That is too cute." She sighed out. "So what is all of this?"

"Uhm those are between Peter and James. The other ones are Emmett's and that is Garrett's." I told her pointing. "Then there's yours."

We finally reached Herter's room and I went in to see the sub. "Hey I won't be here during class and neither will my boyfriend. Can I get our work?" I asked nicely.

"Here." She said pushing papers toward me and handing me the attendance sheet. "Find your names and put a check next to it."

I quickly did as I was told and handed her back the paper. I left and met up with Jasper at Jiménez's class room.

"Why all the balloons niña?" she asked me.

"Felicitaciones. ¿Has oído lo que podría estar pasando en Italia?" I answered as I took the things from Jasper.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" She exclaimed in shock.

"I got signed to a label."

"Congrats amor. Ah, what is this?" she said grabbing Jasper's card.

"Jesus Christ." I heard him mutter. "Babe I'm going to go…somewhere. Text me when you're ready to go to lunch."

I nodded and kissed him lightly. "I love you." I whispered to him as he let me go. "Oh and find a color. I can match my dress to whatever you pick."

He nodded as walked out of the room.

"He wrote these?" Jiménez asked me when she finished reading both of his notes. "And he lets you call him Jas enough for him to sign your letter like that."

"The homecoming one, yes. The other one, I wrote but he found it." I explained as I sat on a desk. "And he should I let him call me Iz."

"Oh wow mija. Have you decided what you're doing?"

"I have to talk to Stefan before anything-" I started but was cut off by someone saying my name.

"Princess Isabella Marie."

I turned around to see an office aide standing in the doorway with a bunch of balloons and three dozen pink and white roses, along with a teddy bear that looked twice my size.

As I took the balloons I noted that the aide was Max from the football team. "How goes it?" I asked him while he helped me put down the flowers.

"Fine. I'm curious, though, as to why you have all of this." He said. "Your birthday is next month."

"It's congratulations. I got signed."

"Really? That's awesome Isa." He said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said hugging him back. "Go back to class."

"Coming from anyone other than you I would listen, but seeing as you're not in class yourself…" he trailed off.

"Go." I laughed out.

He laughed as he made his way out of the room.

"¿Quiénes son estos de?"

I shrugged. "No clue let's see." I said opening the card.

_Baby Bella, we are soo proud of you. We'll miss the fuck out of you when you go. We love you._

_-Your Rez boys._

I laughed as I read the note. "It's from my boys down in La Push." I told Jiménez.

"Isa there's like a billion balloons here a bunch of flowers and three teddy bears bigger than you."

"It's not like I asked for them. I don't even want to go anywhere."

_Should've kissed you there _

_I should've held your face _

_I should've watched those eyes _

_Instead of run in place _

_I should've called you out _

_I should've said your name _

_I should've turned around _

_I should've looked again_

I pulled my phone out the waistband on my leggings and looked at Jasper's text.

_**The bell's ringing in a few. You ready?**_

I bit my lip as I texted him back. _**New addition to my collection; call back up. I'm ready.**_

He never texted back so, I slid my phone back into my waistband and turned back to Jiménez. "Jasper's mad at me."

"How so."

I pointed to my collection. "I'm not entirely sure how I'll drive home either."

"He'll get over it eventually. You know he can't stay mad at you."

"Because when he's mad at me I have shit to do so I don't try and fix it." I shrugged. "It defeats the purpose of him being mad at me if I go dance and he sits to watch."

"True."

"Iz everybody is waiting on you." Jas said as he walked into the classroom. "Where the fuck?"

"Jasper Hale." Jiménez admonishes.

"Lo siento señora." He said quickly to her before turning back to me.

"You can yell at me till your purple in the face later. Till then just help me put these in the truck and figure out where they want to go for lunch so we can drop them and I can drop all of it home." I said before he could speak.

"Go to talk to Hall if you're going to drop those off niña, you won't make it back before class starts." Jiménez said.

"Jas is going to class I'm not." I told her. "But I drove everyone."

"Never mind, they want to 'eat' here." Jasper said looking up from his phone. "Let me drop you and we can come back."

"That works." I told him grabbing my stuff.

He grabbed the rest and we made our way out to the truck. I threw the bears into the backseat and helped Jasper situate the balloons on the floor board and put the flowers on them to keep them down.

"I'm driving." He huffed out as we worked.

"No shit I couldn't even see to walk here."

"That's your problem. You should grow."

"Fuck you Jasper."

"Later bug."

**JPOV**

I watched her roll her eyes as she climbed over the center console to the front seat.

I shut the back door and climbed into the driver's side. "Who's at the house?"

"No one that I know of."

I nodded and we drove to her house in a comfortable silence. She played with my hands as I drove, writing her name and drawing random patterns with her fingertips.

Once we pulled into her driveway we quickly took out her gifts and carried them into the house.

"We're alone babe." She called out to me when she stopped to put down her flowers.

"I'm taking these up to your room." I told her shaking the balloons and bears at her.

"You know where it is I'll be up right behind you."

I shook my head and made my way up to her room. I put the balloons by her desk and added the bears to her ever-growing collection.

"Jaybird." She called when she walked in.

I spun in time to catch her when she jumped into my arms. "My love, how can I help you?" I asked as I noticed she too off her leggings.

"Do we have to go back to school?" she pouted.

"Not really, but unless you tell Hall something we have to go."

She pulled back slightly and pulled out her phone.

_**Other mother of mine, me and Jasper aren't in school.**_ I read over her shoulder.

_**Why not? You're going to fail your junior year.**_

_**We will not and because I don't feel like driving back.**_

"She's going to kill you one day." I told her shaking my head and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"She will not."

_**Whatever, I'll cover for fifth. Did you go see Jiménez?**_

_**Yes ma'am. We'll be in all classes tomorrow. Thank you mommy.**_

_**Whatever.**_

"There, we have a cover for fifth, sixth and seventh." She said as she threw her phone on the bed behind us.

I shook my head at her and rested my head against her shoulder. I bit up and down her neck.

"Would you stop biting me? You left marks the last time."

I ignored her and continued to bite her. She let me continue but when I bit her behind her ear she shrieked in shock and bit down on my shoulder where she was resting her head.

"Did you just bite me?" I asked her my voice full of amusement when I pulled back.

"Yes I did. That fucking hurt Jas."

I bent my head and bit her in the same spot she bit me and she bit me again. I slid my hands under her sweatshirt and started to tickle her.

She was panting and giggling as my fingers dug into her ribs, tickling her until she begged for mercy. She was rumpled and flushed by the time I finally stopped, her eyes shining brightly and those fucking dimples making me want to kiss her senseless. Our eyes met and the laughter died down as I realized how intimate our position was. I was straddling her thighs, my upper half leaning over her body, held up by my hands, where she lay in the center of her bed.

I looked down at her and she licked her lips, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip before swallowing. I didn't have it in me to stop her when she pushed herself up on one elbow and reached out, pushing the tendrils of my unruly hair out of my face before urging it down to meet her lips.

I dipped my head down, resting my forehead against hers for a moment before tilting my head to the side and giving into the temptation that were her lips. She sighed, her soft lips molding against mine, the cool metal of her lip ring creating a sharp contrast with the heat of her lips, as her arms slipped around my neck. Her fingers playing with the soft hair on the nape of my neck as I deepened the kiss, my tongue delving into her mouth. I felt her tongue ring run across my tongue as our tongues tangled together effortlessly, twisting and stroking languidly against each other. I shuddered as she dug the blunt tips of her nails into my scalp before dragging them down across my skin to cup my jaw.

She whimpered and pouted deeply when I pulled back from her lips and I shuddered when I felt her hands dip underneath my shirt, making a slow, seductive path up my bare chest.

I ducked my head down, latching onto the pale arch of her throat. I placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck before sucking and nipping gently at her pulse point. She moaned throatily, the sound created to go straight to my cock, and writhed, her hips shifting and seeking my own.

Her sweatshirt rode up on her thighs exposing the small piece of cloth she called panties. I ran my hands over them, caressing her silk like skin with my rough, calloused hands as she maneuvered them out from between my legs.

I felt her pull on my shirt and I pulled my lips back from where a light bruise was forming on her neck, and sat back on my haunches and pulled it over my head. I watched as she ran her eyes over my chest. She looked up coyly at me from under her lashes, her eyes dark and her eyelids heavy. She rolled her bottom lip into her mouth almost as if she were nervous or shy, the apples of her cheeks a dusty pink.

She reached out with a hand and lightly traced her fingertips over the muscles of my stomach as they contracted with her touch. She teased me, sliding her hand down to toy with the edge of my pants for a moment before dipping her fingers underneath, scratching lightly at my hair above my engorged cock.

I hissed, my eyes rolling back into my head as a shudder wracked through my body. She slithered her way up my body, rubbing against me like a cat in heat, one hand in my pants and the other ghosting up my side. She reached up, nipping at my jaw, scraping her teeth along the edge until she reached my ear.

"Jas, baby please." She murmured huskily, her hot breath fanning out over my already overheated skin.

I repressed a shudder as goose bumps raised on my skin and let out a breathless chuckle; both relief and urgency clear in it. My hands gravitated to her ass, grasping the round, supple globes as I pulled her flush against my body, letting her feel every inch of me. She gasped in surprise, not having anticipated my move, and I chuckled again.

I let my hands tangle in her thick curly hair and crashed our lips together. We groaned simultaneously at the contact, the spark bursting into flames as pillowed flesh gave way to soft, wet tongues and nipping teeth.

I felt her hands work their way into my hair where she grabbed two handfuls and pulled. I growled against her lips and pulled on her hair in return not as hard as she did mine but close enough. She bit down lightly on my lip before we separated for a breath.

She glared at me as she rolled from under me to reach for her ringing phone.

I lifted my hands in surrender. "Don't pull mine so hard and I won't have to pull yours at all."

She rolled her eyes and ignored me as she answered her phone. "Yes Ang."

"No I'm not coming to practice but I'll pick everybody up."

"Dance practice starts at 5:30. I'll call you if anything though." She hung up and put the phone on her desk. She turned to face me where I sat on the edge of her bed.

She flipped her hair over her shoulders and started to drag her sweatshirt up her body. She pulled it off slowly, teasingly before ridding herself of it completely. Her hair fell back around her shoulders in thick curls. The delicate arch of her brow rising and her dark, swollen lips pulling into a smirk as my eyes roamed her body hungrily.

There were no adequate words to describe just how breathtaking she looked in her bra and thong, the deep purple a stark contrast to her ivory skin along with the dark lettering and bright colors of her tattoos. Her curves were on display before my eyes, the trail of black silhouetted swallows I had glimpsed before traveling along the line of her pelvis before curving around her hip and the piercing that sat upon it.

My eyes drifted upward, the way Isa's bra cupped her full breasts, pushing them up and making the ample swells seem larger, made a shudder of lust race down my spine. My fingers danced over the supple flesh of her hips as I leaned forward, my lips caressing the delicate curve of her slender waist, parting and skimming over the soft, silken skin. My breath fanned out across her stomach, warming her flesh and causing the muscles to tense as the heat slithering its way underneath her skin.

She moaned breathlessly as my hands snaked behind her, palming her firm round ass. She looked down at me from under her thick lashes before reaching behind her and arching her back to undo her bra. She pulled the straps down her arms before dropping it next to her sweatshirt.

I kissed my way up her stomach, darting my tongue out to taste her sweet skin. I raised a hand, palming and fondling one breast while engulfing the other in my mouth. She mewled, bowing forward into my touch as my tongue flicked and swirled around the sensitive taut bud. I twisted and plucked at the nipple not in my mouth, paying it as close attention as the other. She was like putty in my hands, easily immersing herself in the pleasure I was giving her.

"Please," she whimpered, her breaths coming out in pants. Her head was tipped back, her swollen lips were parted and her eyes scrunched shut. I released the nipple from my mouth with a pop, letting my hand retreat back to its previous position on her ass. My head moved down, inhaling the thick, heady scent of her arousal as I sought out its source. I nuzzled my face against the crotch of her underwear, feeling the drenched material against my skin, the proof of her arousal—of how I affected her—undisguisable.

I dragged her thong down her thighs achingly slow as she squirmed in my grip, her round hips shimmying from side to side impatiently. I nudged the back of her thigh, silently requesting her to lift her foot, which she did without hesitation, and I grasped her ankle, tugging it over my shoulder.

I dragged her body forward, taking in her bare pussy and her folds. Her pussy was better than my mind could ever conjure up, plump, swollen lips pouted down low beneath her navel. Her clit peeked out from between her parted folds enticingly, pink and engorged. Even in the darkness of the room, I could see that she was slick with arousal, her wetness dribbling from her pussy. Her swollen labia forced her lips to split open, leaving every part of her pussy exposed to my gaze. She was like an exotic, ripe fruit cut open and just waiting to be devoured.

"You're so wet for me," I murmured, leaning forward and nuzzling her mound, this time without the obstruction of her underwear. Her skin was satin smooth. Her hips bucked forward, and she let out a mewl as I placed an open-mouthed kiss on her pussy. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, and I groaned against her flesh, unable to stop my tongue from darting out to taste her. It slipped between her folds, flattening out as I lapped at her from bottom to top, pausing to suck on her clit.

I devoured her, her juices coating my lips and my tongue holding no hesitancy as it delved into the sweet abyss of her pussy. My eyes fluttered shut as I groaned in ecstasy, feeling her gush into my mouth. I was drowning in her pussy, completely surrounded and high on it. I sucked and licked, my pace unhurried as I ate her out, my teeth scraping gently over her sensitive clit.

"Oh God," she moaned out loudly as she jerked against me, forcing my face deeper into her pussy until she eclipsed every one of my senses. I could smell only her, taste only her, touch only her, hear only her, and see only her; nothing else registered or mattered.

I ran my tongue through her labia, tilting my head to the side as I pressed inside her and started fucking her with it. She rose up, her thighs trembling as she climbed higher and higher. I plunged my tongue inside her, thrusting it in and out lazily as I lapped up everything she gave me.

She was completely unrestrained as she fell, shattering into a million pieces, my hands losing their hold on her hips as she bucked her hips up into my face. Her hips rocked and rolled unevenly, milking her orgasm and I didn't have to be able to see her to know that she was beautiful when consumed by the pleasure that I gave her. Her release caused a new wave of arousal to flow from her body, which I lapped up greedily as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

She was unsteady as she came back into herself, her grip on my hair giving her balance as she panted and trembled. A light sheen of sweat covered her naked body as she pushed me backwards so that I was lying flat on my back before her hands moved to my pants. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper of my pants and I lifted up my hips in assistance as she pulled them—along with my boxers—down my legs. My cock sprang free, slapping against my stomach as it throbbed and twitched, the red skin pulled taut around the swollen girth of my erection.

**IPOV**

I listened to his deep, guttural groan as I wrapped my fingers around him fisting his cock tightly. I stroked him lightly, gathering the pre-cum leaking from his almost purple tip as he rocked into my palm.

I continued to stroke him slowly.

"Stop." He gritted out between clenched teeth, his words sounding more like a plea then I think he intended.

I pulled my hand away from him pouting deeply as I crawled over him to straddle his hips. "Condom?" I asked.

"Pocket."

I slid back slightly on his hips and bent backwards and reached into his jeans pocket to grab the condom. "Expected?"

"Anticipated."

"Touché."

I ripped the open the condom wrapper with my teeth and pinched the tip of his cock, causing him to roll his hips forward as I rolled the condom down over him smoothly.

As our eyes met, everything seemed to fade away; the room disintegrated around us and any and everything that wasn't Jasper flew from my mind.

I rose up, positioning him at my entrance, both of us bracing ourselves for what was about to happen as I slowly slid down him.

My muscles fluttered around him, stretching around the intrusion of his dick as I sank down into his lap. One of his hands came to clasp around my hip as he thrust up to meet me.

I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders and bent, my upper half hovering over his, as I dipped my head down so that our lips sat millimeters apart. My hair fell down around us like a curtain separating us from the rest of the world; creating our own little bubble.

He grasped my hips tightly, stopping my movement. Only when he loosened his grip and released a long sigh did I start to move.

He leaned up on his elbows as our mouths gravitated toward each other, our tongues sliding and twisting around one another as our hands moved to touch every strip of skin within reach.

I whimpered as he tore his mouth away from mine. I watched him watch me as I began to rock and roll my hips. His hips surged up, thrusting his cock deeper into me as his head fell back and his grey eyes rolled back into his head. I leaned my head down and placed open-mouthed kisses against his neck, little sighs escaping me as we slid against each other.

My breath was hot against his skin as he ghosted his lips against my jaw. He sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear where my tattoo rested and I whimpered, my pussy clenching and tightening in response.

"You feel so good," he breathed into my ear, his fingers digging into my hips as I rode him. "So fucking tight and hot."

He met each thrust of my hips with one of his own, pulling me down harder on him. Our moans and grunts of pleasure were drowned out by the slapping of skin, and I was practically delirious with lust, wanting and needing the release that my body was begging for.

My head tipped back and I dug my nails into his back and shoulders. We pushed and pulled against each other as my heart pounded in my chest.

I wasn't going to last much longer and I think he knew it as well. We simply enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies. Our lips meshed together in a brutal kiss as we connected on a different level.

I ground myself down on him twisting my hips slightly so the tip of his cock hit deeper inside me. His hands moved slowly and deliberately over my body, wandering over my stomach. His fingers teased and danced over my skin lightly, skimming the underside of my tits as I let out a breathy moan.

His hips faltered before speeding up. He gripped the sheets behind him for leverage as he slammed up into me, plunging his cock into my pussy. I could smell sex in the air, taste it on my tongue and feel it dripping over my skin.

"I'm so close babe." I moaned out, my words muffled as my lips attached to his neck, sucking and licking his sweaty skin. I let out and embarrassingly loud gran as he pulled lightly on my hair pulling my mouth away from his skin as his own moved down my throat, nibbling and sucking as my hips stuttered and my muscles convulsed around him.

"Come for me." he whispered into my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath fanned out across my skin causing my muscles to tense. "I want to feel you come all over me."

His words combined with the way his hips were thrusting against me were too much. A strained groan left me as my muscles contracted and my rocking became erratic. The coil snapped as shudders ran down my back spreading down to my thighs as I let go. Fire surged through my body as I exploded.

I felt almost dizzy as I felt Jas explode inside of me. He snarled, groaning and grunting as he jerked and pulsed inside of me. His thrusts stuttering as he prolonged both our orgasms.

My hips rolled forward in a slow arch as my climax started to recede.

I fell forward onto his chest, my heart racing like I just ran a marathon. I felt Jasper slide out from under me and watched him walk over to my bathroom after going to my closet and pulling out a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt I took from him a while back.

I got up and pulled on a new thong and bra before walking over to my closet. I pulled on a barely there, non-existent denim short shorts and a white tank top. I walked back out when I heard Jas call my name.

"Your other mother." He said tossing me my phone.

"Yes." I answered.

"Get to the school." Hall said. "I have a project for you."

"On my way."

I hung up and grabbed my black button down shirt and slid my feet back into my boots. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at Jas.

"I love you baby." I said as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around me in return. "But if you want to make it back before school is over we have to go."

I giggled as we separated and grabbed my glasses of my dresser. "I'm driving."

"Go for it."

I rolled my eyes at him and started the short drive back to the school.

* * *

We got there quickly and swiftly made our way to Hall's classroom.

"Other mother." I said to her as the bell for the end of fifth rang.

"Hey sweetie, help me switch over." She said changing instruments. "I'll tell you about your project in a lil bit."

I nodded and helped her switch over. Jas helped and when we finished he sat in the back of the room.

"Alright girl. Your project is to make a video using these three songs." She said handing me the paper in her hand. "Alone. And they have to be literal so I'd head up to Seattle this weekend and work on it."

I looked at the songs on the paper.

_Temporary Home- Carrie Underwood_

_The Voice Within- Christina Aguilera_

_Conversations with My 13-year Old Self- P!nk _

"Sounds good me and Ang will go up tomorrow and do the first one." I told her folding the paper and sliding it in my back pocket.

"Perfect it'll be due next week. I know you can get it done by done."

"What about me?" Jas said from his corner. "Don't I get a project?"

"Yes but yours is harder than hers so when she finishes her she can help you." Hall told him as her class began to come in. "You'll be fine."

He nodded as the bell rang and I sat at Hall's desk as she spoke to her class.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be doing sexy songs, meaning provocative-ness."

"Mama Hall done made up a word." Jasper said to me from across the room.

"Who you telling?" I said back.

"As I was saying Jasper will be going up as an example for the boys and Isabella will go up for the girls. I want provocative not slut." Hall said motioning for Jasper to come to the front.

He grabbed a guitar and sat in front of me. I opened my legs and wrapped them around him, before I wrapped my arms around him.

"What song?" I whispered in his ear.

He bit his lip as he answered. "_Dive In_."

"Yes." I said excitedly in his ear. I took a deep breath. "Okay you can start now."

He laughed lightly and strummed on the guitar. "This is _Dive In_."

_Ooh I'm about to dive in ooh, ohh_

_I was thinking about taking a couple laps, I just wanna dive in_

_Yeah, dive in, yeah-eah_

He started smoothly. I ran my hands over his chest as he continued.

_Splash, baby girl that's your water fall_

_Feel it coming down on me, so crazy_

_Yeah, girl I love the way your body talk_

_Come a little close just like that_

_Keep on talking girl you got me_

_Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know_

_Wanting to feel, the way you flow_

_Ooh you got that look up in your eyes_

_What we 'bout to do aint no surprise_

He stopped playing while he took a deep breath and started again. At the same time he started I started to bite and suck on his neck.

_I'm about to dive in_

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Swimming in your body, let me dive in_

_You know aint no running round this pool_

_Going under just for you_

_Baby you, watch me stroke_

_Left stroke, right stroke_

_Back stroke, girl there aint no running round this pool_

_Ooh I'm about to dive in _

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Put me to the test girl when I dive_

I smirked into his neck when I heard his shaky inhale. I doubt anyone else heard it.

_Drip, baby we don't need no towel_

_I'mma be the one who rub your body now_

_Won't drown aint even coming up for air now_

_I just keep my head_

_Swim for days; I can doggy paddle all kinds of way_

_Girl you got me_

_Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know_

_Wanting to feel, the way you flow_

_Ooh you got that look up in your eyes_

_What we 'bout to do aint no surprise_

_I'm about to dive in_

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Swimming in your body, let me dive in_

_You know aint no running round this pool_

_Going under just for you_

_Baby you, watch me stroke_

_Left stroke, right stroke_

_Back stroke, girl there aint no running round this pool_

_Ooh I'm about to dive in _

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Put me to the test girl when I dive_

He took a deep breath and on his exhale I bit down lightly on the strained tendon in his neck as he clenched his teeth.

_Submerged inside your world_

_So deep inside you girl_

_Beautiful place to be_

_So soak and wet and girl it's made for me_

I bit him again and heard the hitch in his voice.

_I'm about to dive in_

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Swimming in your body, let me dive in_

_You know aint no running round this pool_

_Going under just for you_

_Baby you, watch me stroke_

_Left stroke, right stroke_

_Back stroke, girl there aint no running round this pool_

_Ooh I'm about to dive in _

_Baby girl hold your breath_

_We about to get so wet_

_Put me to the test girl when I dive_

He finished sharply and slid the guitar from his lap and pulling me in its place.

"That's part of what I want to see." Hall said narrowing her eyes at me. "Guys I want to feel like you want to have sex with every girl in this room. What I don't want is for girls to be hanging all over you."

"Sor-ry." I said breaking the word into two syllables. "But you got what you wanted."

"I did but Jasper got four hickeys that I doubt he needed."

"Call it payback." I told her moving my hair off my neck and showing her all my tiny bite marks.

"You're a male Jasper not a vampire." Hall scolded him lightly with laughter in her voice.

"But she's so…what's the word…" He said trailing searching for a word. "Bite able."

"Jasper that's not a word and we're not going to start on that now." Hall said rolling her eyes at him before turning to me. "You're up."

I nodded and cleared my throat. "This is _Mr. Watson._ Someone should know it."

_Oh boy, I just can't wait for history class_

_It's my favorite hour of the day_

_My favorite hour of the day_

_Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass (mm)_

_When you write notes it shake, shake, shakes_

_So when you get back my pop quiz_

_What will you think when you read this?_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants_

_Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

_Can't put my finger on what's so sexy_

_And why I want you in my bed or on your desk_

_Is it your power, your authority?_

_Or the thrill of being so, so bad_

_Can I please see you after class?_

_There is something that I have to ask_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants_

_Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

_And I know it's a fantasy of yours_

_You know it's a fantasy of mine_

_So why waste time?_

_Let's do this thing tonight_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants_

_Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants_

_Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Teacher, what you gonna do?_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

_Come and get it, mm_

I finished and swung my hips just as the door opened.

"Ms. Hall these are for you." The aide that walked in said.

"Thank you." Hall said in shock. "Isa don't think I forgot about your song."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said as I walked over to her. "Who are they from?" I asked her peeking over her shoulder.

"Uhm, yeah no. I'm not telling you." She said quickly sliding the card in her back pocket.

"If it's from my dad just tell me." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll talk later." I nodded and she continued smirking. "Do you even have Mr. Watson?"

"Uhm have you ever seen Mr. Watson?" I retorted. "The man is sex on legs, I swear it."

"Answer my question Isa."

"No I don't. I have Varner. Now answer mine."

"I have seen Mr. Watson."

"Good so you know the man is perfect."

"Seriously Isa." Jas said from his perch on her desk.

"Yes seriously." I said walking over to him. I put my hands on either side of his face as I spoke. "Jas I love you deeply and dearly with all of my heart."

"_As black as is it I'm surprised it beats."_ I heard Erin say, I ignored her and continued.

"But if Mr. Watson were to ever tell me he wanted to fuck…I'd fuck. Same with Rejc **(pronounced Rates)**."

"Damn Isa aren't you such the slut." Erin said.

"Look I heard what you said when I was talking don't get cut bitch." I warned her seriously. "Please don't make me put you on blast."

"Put _me _on blast. Funny because word around the school is you fuck your 'best friend's' boyfriend."

As soon as her sentence ended I had her on floor with a handful of her fake blonde hair by her black roots. "Word around the school is soon to be how you got your ass beat because you talk too much." I said. "Now since you can't shut the fuck up, let's put Erin on blast."

I heard Jasper snicker and mutter to Hall to let me finish. I looked up at Aaron, her boyfriend and motioned for him to take a seat.

"I'd sit." Jasper said.

He sat and looked at me expectantly.

"So this is me, Isabella Volturi, putting Erin on blast. Erin here has been fucking her way to straight A's." I said sadly shaking my head and ticking my tongue.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

I smirked and ripped a hole in Erin's leggings with my free hand. "I saw Erin here under the bleachers, last night giving head to Mr. Varner." I shook my head again feigning disappointment. "Tell him Erin. And don't lie Hun your knees speak for themselves." She just gaped at me with big crocodile tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Run along." I said releasing her and straightening up.

"Erin I can't even get upset with her." Hall said to her. "She said to stop and kept going, however, how Isa handled it was unnecessary."

"So I'm in trouble?" she shrieked. "She just almost pulled my hair out of my head and lied about me."

"Erin you don't play a sport or even do an activity. Singing does not involve your knees; she didn't lie about anything." Hall said simply with no expression. I on the other hand was about three seconds away from pissing my pants. "There is nothing left to say about it. Now back to Isa and her song. Did my ladies understand her performance?"

"I have a question." Jade said. "How did you change tones and expression with no music to follow?"

"When you write a song, or at least when I do it, I write the lyrics first and then add music to it. Jasper does it too." I explained. "It's easier to change the levels of old music then it is to change the tone of already written words. If you learn the song a capella then it makes it easier for you to do it a capella. For example, Hall wants me to make a video for _Temporary Home_. Because I already know the music I just have to set up the video and make it perfect. If I were an overachiever I'd start now and I could just belt out random parts of the song to see how I felt about how it ran into the next part and transitioned from the previous part."

She still looked slightly lost so Jasper took over. "Think of it like this. One of the songs Hall wants me to do for my project is _She's Everything_ and there's a part that says _she's the voice I love to hear someday when I'm ninety she's that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me_. After that it speeds up and gets higher _every day that passes I only love her yeah she's the one I'd lay down my own life for_ and I'd have to hold it. If I had to learn that after I learned the music I'd be singing every minute of the rest of forever just to get half of it done." He took a breath. "It's easy to change tones if you learn it with no music then go back and learn the music and add words where you think they should go." He summarized.

"It's a shame my juniors have to explain this to you guys." Hall said. She looked at the clock. "We'll finish this up tomorrow the bell's about to ring. Pack up."

"Alright spill." I said to her as the bell rang.

"It was from your dad." She said sitting at her desk. "We went out after the parade and we hit it off."

"Bu wait wasn't he talking to my mom?" Jas asked confused.

I shook my head. "They're like me and Cullen." I said. "Now continue."

"Alright so he's taking me for sushi and a movie tonight." Hall finished.

"Other mother you might be new mother." I said excitedly. "Remember you're not a hoe; you don't put out on the first date."

"Funny because you and Jay still haven't had a first date and I'm sure you've put out." Ang's voice floated from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ang I stopped expecting a first date after the second try and James and Peter decided to be destructive and I had to cancel."

Hall went to stand by the door while we spoke.

"Right you never did tell me what they broke."

"First it was the Xbox controller, then it was a game, then the system, then they started fighting and put a hole in the wall. I had to move the couch to hide it."

"Wow, only your best friends."

"Yep, so they owe me about, it's what November, eight first dates."

She laughed and leaned against Jasper's back and I sat in his lap. "This is for you." She handed me a DVD case with my name of it.

"Isabella, Rejc wants you to sing this." Hall called from the door.

"Coming." I shouted back laughing at the scowl on Jas's face. I made my way to where Hall was and pulled my hair to cover my neck. "Hi, Mr. Rejc." I said softly.

"Isabella." His smooth bass voice rasped out. "I missed you at tryouts yesterday."

_Fuck I knew I forgot something._ "So sorry. I'll make it up to you today." I said biting my lip. "Promise."

"Great, now can you sing a song for me?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"Of course." I said smoothly, despite how aroused I was. _Rejc, you are soo fucking gorgeous. If only you were 7 years younger, I would soo rape you._

"This is the music." He said handing me the paper in his hand. The bell rang as he spoke again. "The lyrics are there too."

I quickly looked over the papers. "I know this song." I said looking up at him. "Is it live or am I recording it?"

"It's the effects of music on the mood of a person." He said lifting a shoulder and running a hand through is hair. _If you were 7 years younger I'd do that for you Rejc. I'd do anything to touch your soft luscious-_ "Isabella."

"Sorry what?" I said biting my lip.

"I said it'd probably be better live but it's for this class." He repeated.

"I don't have a class this hour. I'm an aide for Hall."

"So you can do it?"

"Yeah just let me tell Hall I'm leaving and I'll meet you at your class."

He nodded and walked off and I quickly ducked into the classroom and leaned against the door fanning myself with the papers in my hand. "God Rejc is soo fucking sexy." I said to myself under my breath. "So sexy."

"What's so sexy?" Jas asked coming to stand next to me still scowling.

"Rejc. I love you Jas but the things I would do to Rejc, the things I would do with Rejc if only he was 7 years younger." I said dejectedly.

"You're killing me Volturi." He muttered dryly.

"I love you Jas, and you're extremely lucky Rejc isn't 7 years younger." I told him. "Now I have to go sing for his class."

I left him standing by the door muttering to his self. "Hall I'm going to do these songs for Rejc." I said to her while she was handing out papers.

She nodded and waved her hand at me.

I made my way to Rejc's and slid quietly into the room during his lecture. I glanced around the room waiting for him to finish talking.

_Rejc you have got to be the only psychology teacher I know with ADHD._ I thought to myself as I listened to him speak and looked around the room.

"Isabella is here to help with the experiment." I heard him say and I made my way over to him. "She has volunteered to play the music necessary for this experiment and has taken time out of her life to help. Be nice or I will let her fight you and make you do a project on seeing how the viewing of physical altercations affect thought processes."

I giggled softly and sat on the stool he gestured to and picked up the guitar that was on the floor next to it. "Which song am I doing first?" I asked as I strummed on the guitar.

"The slow one." He answered.

I nodded and started to play. My voice was smooth and slow.

_The hope is fading from my lips_

_When I kiss you with goodbye_

_Now when you let go of our last embrace_

_Please don't look me in the eye_

_Secrets out, that I just might care about you_

_You broke me, you're leaving _

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'll find a way to close the door_

_I want to say so much more but_

_I found you once, you're lost again_

_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to _

_Won't let myself_

_I have to realize_

_This might be_

_This could be_

_This is goodbye_

_This is goodbye_

I played smoothly for a while before I started to sing.

_The smile fate was wearing, slowly die_

_Minutes turn to months_

_Silence of the phone just mocks my cry_

_When I see that you've moved on_

_Secrets out that I did care about you_

_You broke me, you left me_

_There was nothing I could do_

_I'll find a way to close the door_

_I want to say so much more but_

_I found you once, you're lost again_

_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to _

_Won't let myself_

_I have to realize_

_This might be_

_This could be_

_This is goodbye_

I took a deep breath and sang louder than before.

_Do I ever cross your mind?_

_Cause you're on mine all the time_

_I can believe how unfair life is sometimes_

_Find a way to close the door_

_And be okay with nothing more but_

_Found you once, you're lost again_

_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to _

_Won't let myself_

_I have to realize_

_This might be_

_This could be_

_This is goodbye_

_This is goodbye_

"_The hope is fading from my lips._" I finished smoothly, letting my voice trail off.

"Thank you." Rejc said to me before turning to his class. "Alright you have ten minutes to record your partners' feelings."

He turned back to me. "You're awesome." He said simply.

"Thanks. I like the next song, just saying." I told him.

He laughed lightly. "I would expect as much Hall recommended you when I showed her the lists and asked for a person."

"Yeah, she does that."

"Alright class, time for the other song." Rejc called.

I played and for a while I muted the sounds coming from the guitar. I moved my hands and played normally for a while before singing.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

I played for a while and started again.

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks; don't let them change your mind_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

I slowed down and sang.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

I played and held for a while before stopping and tapping my boots against the stool and singing.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

I started playing again and finished the song.

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

I let my voice fade with the final chord.

"Alright class finish up the worksheet and put it in your period bin." Rejc said to his class. He turned to me. "You can go back now." He said holding a hand out to help me off the stool. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem." I told him taking his hand. "I enjoyed it."

He pulled me into his side and walked me to the door. "Oh, you're coming to cross country try outs."

"Promise." I said locking pinkies with him.

"Today." He reminded me as I walked out of the room.

I texted Jasper as I went to Jiménez. I walked into the room and sat at her desk next to her.

"My dear I hear your other mother is dating daddy dearest." She said sweetly.

"Yes they are and I think I feel better about her than the ex." I said. "Kinda wanted to punch her in the throat."

She laughed softly. "Niña…" she sighed. "You're the best. What are you doing here?"

"I was just at Rejc's." I shrugged. "He wants me on cross country and I had to sing for him."

"What was that look and does Jasper know about that look?"

"If it's the look she has when she talks about Rejc, yes I know." Jasper said as he came and sat by us, Ang trailing behind him.

"Jasper we all know she loves you and would never ever cheat on you," Ang started, "but Rejc is sexy as hell and I'm sure if he was seven years younger everyone would rape him."

"Told you so." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Niña are you going to cross country?" Jiménez asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah I was going with Jas but I have to go."

"Why?" Jasper asked. "You barely run when you need to."

"Rejc wanted me on the team and I promised him I'd try out." I shrugged. "Plus it's not like I can't keep up."

"Wait isn't Watson the other cross country coach?" Ang asked.

Jasper scowled at her as he answered. "Yeah he is."

"What's with the face, Niño?" Jiménez asked.

I laughed and answered for him. "Watson is another Rejc."

"Niña." She tsked at me. "Stop making him jealous."

I rolled my eyes and slid in Jasper's lap. "He knows I love him the most." I leaned back against him. "I just happen to want to fuck teachers I don't have as well."

She rolled her eyes and stood to speak with her class.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said to Jas looking up at him.

He nodded. "Of course, I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you wanna do cross country?"

I nodded. "Why not?"

"You have your change of clothes?"

"Yeah, they're in your gym locker."

He rolled his eyes. "Ima need for you not to get dressed in the boy's locker room."

"It was only in there because I had practice and I wasn't feeling the whole Rosalie thing."

"Yeah whatever." He said just as the bell rang. "Let's go."

We said our goodbyes to Jiménez and stopped by to say bye to Hall. We walked over to the gym and Jas left me to grab my bag.

When he came back out I took the bag from him and went to change.

Regardless how cold and wet Forks got, I always had on shorts. _That's a problem_. I threw on the same shorts I used for dance practice and took of my button down, replacing it with my varsity cheer jacket. I threw on my sneakers and made my way out of the locker room pulling my hair out of my jacket.

I bent over when I reached him and piled my hair on top of my head. When I straightened up I saw him holding a hair tie out for me. _No doubt the one I put on his hand this morning. _I wrapped it around my hair and slid the hair pin from the waistband of my short into my hair to hold back my bangs.

"Did you put on a sports bra?" Jas asked when I leaned against him as we walked out to the track.

"Yeah, I had to."

"Oh?"

"You know how I get when I run."

I heard my name from the field where the cheerleaders were practicing and looked over to see Ang.

"Yeah." I shouted to her.

"Gorgeous neck love." She shouted back.

"Fuck. Shitshitshitshsitshitshit." I muttered out in rapid succession.

"Relax Iz." Jas said grabbing my hands from pulling my hair down. "Mine is way worst." I raised an eyebrow. "Alright never mind, but you'd sweat off the makeup while you ran." I glared.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._" He sang lifting a shoulder.

I huffed and scowled at him. "I'm really mad you found that."

"Eh, I like it." He pulled me to him. "Go stretch."

I rolled my eyes but went to stretch like he said.

As I was standing to bend over and stretch my thighs I heard the football team come out of the locker room. I bent over and reach straight in front of me keeping my legs straight and arching my back slightly. I heard the team whistle loudly as I straightened back up and I turned to wave.

I bent back over and reached to my left and then again to my right. As I was finishing Watson and Rejc came out.

I danced over to Jasper and listened while they spoke.

"Alright for now we're just running the track for warm-ups." Rejc said.

"Run until you hear the second whistle." Watson added.

Rejc blew the whistle and Jasper and I started to jog at a set pace.

"Babe look."

I looked where Jas was pointing and almost fell. Erin was running the track with Jessica and Jenifer.

"This is new." I said simply. "This is very new."

"I suppose outing someone in front of a large amount of people changes things."

"Ehh, not so much." I said pointing to where she was hunched over panting. "You would think all her 'extracurricular' activities would help with her stamina."

"Hey maybe she didn't do all the work…"

We shared a glance. "Naw." We said together before laughing.

We finish the run in silence and when the whistle blew I took off my jacket.

"Why do you never have on clothes?" Caitlin, one of my dancers, asked me.

"What do you mean; I always have on clothes." I said feigning shock.

Jasper rolled his eyes and handed me a water bottle. I nodded my head in thanks.

"Jasper do you have a problem with her minimum usage of clothing?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Her major areas are covered and she's happy."

"So you're okay with your gorgeous girlfriend not wearing a large amount of clothes?"

"Why is it so important?" He asked her.

_Good question babe. I'd like to know that too._

"Because she's basically showing everything to everyone." She said confused. "Everyone in school knows her tattoos and her piercings."

"Everyone knows mine too."

"Isabella." Rejc called me. "I need you to not get in trouble until after break." He said when I reached him.

"I won't be until after break." I told him. "I'd be in Vegas."

"Come to every practice until you leave and when you come back I need you to come see me." I nodded and he continued. "That's it. I'd go stop Jasper from beating Piers."

_Why is he here? _I thought to myself as I made my way over to where they were.

"Jasper." I called as I reached them.

"Yes."

_Monosyllabic words; this is serious_. "I think we should go."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

He nodded and took my hand.

_Let's hope Piers doesn't say anything stupid now._

"This bitch again Hale." He said as we walked away. "Maybe we need to check and see who has the balls in this relationship."

_Uh-oh_.

* * *

A/N: **NEW CHAPTER!** Sorry it took so long. I'm extra excited I finished tonight. It was supposed to go up Saturday but I wasn't home so you get it today. I do actually have a psych. teacher at my school that also coaches cross country who is absolutely gorgeous. I don't own the music.


	20. Hurricane

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

…

_There is a fire inside of this heart_

_And a riot about to explode into flames_

_30 Seconds to Mars- Hurricane_

* * *

**IPOV**

You know the feeling you get when you know shit's about to go down and you have no way to stop it?

Yeah I'm feeling it now.

"Jasper. Jas baby no. Don't do it." I pleaded with Jasper when he stopped walking. "Jas, please. Please." I begged, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

He took a deep breath and easily shook my hand off his jacket. He turned slowly and faced Piers.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly through clenched teeth.

I bit my lip as Piers stupidly took a step closer and repeated his self. "I said, maybe we should check and see who has the balls in this relationship."

_Time to pray, for God has forsaken this ass munch to live his entire life with half a brain. Hopefully Jasper is listening to this prayer somewhere in his rage and is planning on being semi nice when he begins to throw hands._

"Come again." Jasper said.

_Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. Don't come again. _

"Maybe. We. Should. Check. And. See. Who. Has. The. Balls. In. This. Relationship." Piers said enunciating each word.

_He came again._ I stood there gaping at him before I huffed and threw my hands into the air. "You want to get fucked up go for it. I'm done trying to save your life. Jasper if you're fighting I'd appreciate it if you slid your jacket this way; I don't know where mine is."

Jas simply took off his jacket and handed it to me. I put it on over my tank top and went to sit down and watch when Piers decided to speak.

"Look bitch you don't run me. I'd watch how you speak to me."

Jasper grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him on the floor. "You don't run shit here; you shouldn't be here." He warned through clenched teeth. "And if I were you I'd watch how you speak to my girl."

"Your girl is a slut or did she not tell you why she moved here?" Piers choked out.

_How stupid do you get? Seriously._ I watched as Jasper tightened his hand a minuscule amount around Piers' throat. "My girl is a what?" he asked slowly and leaning down to hear.

"Your girl is a slut."

I jumped slightly when I heard Piers cry out. _Damn it. I missed it._ I looked up and saw Em and Edward coming over. I shook my head at them letting them know not to stop it.

They came and sat on either side of me.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Piers, is an idiot and can't stop talking to save his face. Now shh." I said quickly watching Jasper hit Piers again.

"You wanna say it again?" Jasper asked him, not even remotely winded.

Piers on the other hand sounded like he was running a 10K. "Your girl that one over there is a slut. Just think you should know."

"Lemme get this straight," Jasper said still holding him down, "my girl, the same one that fucked you up a month ago for calling her a cunt, is a slut." He stated and rubbed his chin with his free hand.

Ang chose that moment to come over with a bag full of popcorn and Garrett. I pulled her to sit next to me, causing Emmett to slide down, and started to eat while watching Jasper.

"I think you're pretty stupid, Piers." Jasper continued. "I mean, earlier she was trying to stop this from happening." He tightened his grip on Piers' throat when he started to squirm. "And last month she stopped me from hitting you, but then turned around and fucked you up." Jas laughed and shook his head. "You have got to be the stupidest child I've ever had to pleasure of knowing."

"She is a fucking cunt bag-"

I'd bet my life and assume that Piers was going to continue his train of thought, however Jasper's fist in his mouth stopped that shit then and there.

_Oh well; better him than me. No hair off my head._ I shook my head at my thoughts and spent the next thirty minutes of my life watching my man beat the shit out of a partially retarded child, that's not really retarded.

I waved my hand at the boys that were lined up waiting to stop it and they quickly jumped into action. "Don't touch Jasper." I shouted to them, before continuing my conversation with Ang.

"So we're going to Seattle this weekend."

"Why?"

"Because Hall gave me a project because she's going out with padre this weekend."

"She dates Papa V?"

"Apparently so."

"Mmmm so we are going this weekend?"

I nodded and stood; they finally separated Jas and Piers.

Jasper looked like he was still seething so I walked over to him and waved off most of the guys holding him back. Em and Edward were holding onto his arms and I put my hand on either side of his face. "Jas." I said softly pulling his forehead to rest against my. I looked into his eyes and sighed. "Babe, fall back and relax." I said even softer than before. "Please."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it out slowly. I lifted a hand and waved off Em and Cullen when he opened them again. "Boys I'd go see if Piers is still breathing." I told them never taking my eyes off of Jasper's. I slid my hands from his face to rest against his neck. "I haven't decided if I'm mad at you for fighting or if I'm proud of you for defending me."

He brought his hands up my thighs and let them rest against my hips. "I think you should be more proud then mad." He said softly.

I slid my hands into his hair and yanked once sharply. "I'll be mad first." I said then ran my hands through his hair, scratching his scalp with my nails. "Now I can be proud. Thank you for defending me." I leaned up and kissed him quickly.

He smirked down at me and pulled me into him.

"See what I mean, she's a slut." I heard Piers say just as I turned around.

I watched as Emmett, first, and then Edward hit him in the mouth.

"I guess he doesn't want teeth." I said under my breath. "Let him up." I spoke louder, ignoring Jasper's chuckles. "Have you decided if you want to keep the twelve teeth in your mouth?"

Piers spit out a mouthful of blood. _And possibly some teeth._ "I haven't decided yet, bitch."

I snorted softly and felt Jasper tighten his arms around my hips. "I can remedy that real fast for you, you ass, but I may decide to save you the ass beating of your life if you'd shut the fuck up and leave. Otherwise you'd have one very upset linebacker beating the fuck out of you and just letting you know he hits hard." I said waving my hand at Emmett.

He rolled his eyes, flicked me off, and turned to leave.

"Piers." Jas called.

He stopped to turn around. "Hale."

Jas nodded his head over to where Piers' jacket and bag was.

I shook my head and started to walk back to the locker room.

"Where are you going?" Gar called out.

"To change and then I'm going home to take a nice hot shower and take a nap. Anything else?"

"Can I come?" Ang said.

"Sure." I called out. "Jas I'll text you later."

"How are we getting home?" Em called.

"Call a cab. Bye."

I walked into the locker room and started to change. I quickly finished and Ang and I made our way to my truck.

I spotted Jasper as we got closer. "Smart man. Where are the others?"

"Garrett and Edward are changing and Rose stopped Emmett." He explained climbing into the back seat after helping Ang and I in.

I started the car and let it idle with the windows down as we waited for them.

"Rose you were the one that said we were never getting back together." I heard Em shout after a few. "You obviously meant it; this is the first time you've spoken to me in a month."

She said something to him and he gaped at her. I saw his hand tense like he wanted to hit her but he stopped himself and turned to walk over to the car. When he got closer he spoke, "You have got to be the biggest bitch I've ever met. I had a conversation and hugged Isa _once_ and you fucked up a three and a half year relationship." He shook his head sadly. "Hopefully you find an equally fucked up person and you live happily ever after because that person is not me and I'm fucking done." He hopped into the truck and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Jay you're just gonna let him talk to me like that?" she said incredulously to Jasper.

He shrugged. "That's not my business. Granted it was a bit fucked up, you need to hear it." He said. "You fucked up you deal with it. I have nothing to do with it."

She huffed and stomped away. I started to speak but Edward and Gar came out and climbed in.

I quickly dropped everyone home and switched seats with Jasper.

"Let's go out." He said randomly.

I looked up at him from my phone and blinked. "Where?"

"Don't we have to go up to Seattle?"

"I do, you don't. Hall said she didn't want me with you when I went to do it."

He ignored me and reached over for my hand. "Babe we've been together for four months and we've yet to go out on a date."

I pouted. "I know." I said as he pulled up in front of his house. "Change and you can come get me when you finish."

He sighed and looked at me. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded. "I love you too."

"More than anything."

I kissed him and pulled back. "Go change."

He kissed my forehead and slid out of the car. I quickly drove home.

When I pulled up to my house, I took note that I was still home alone. I sighed and walked into the house pulling out my phone and calling my dad.

"Hello." He answered softly.

"Hey daddy. I know you're out with Hall but I was just calling to let you know I'm back in the house."

"Hey princess. That's fine; the twins are staying at a friend's for the weekend."

"Sounds good. I'm going out with Jasper tonight. If you're not home when I get back I'll call you because we're doing dinner and part of my project for Hall."

"Alright. I love you princess."

"Love you too daddy."

I hung up and made my way up to my room, stopping to plug in my straightener, before continuing to my closet. I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. I paired them with a black leather jacket and my black and white Chuck Taylors.

I was in the middle of finishing up my hair when my phone rang.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

"Hey love." I answered, putting him on speaker and finishing my hair. "I'm almost done you can come over now."

"Isa." Lillian's voice came through the speaker. "It's Jasper." Her voice cracked.

I dropped my straightener and picked up the phone. "Wha- What about him?"

She sobbed. "Can you come to the hospital?"

I guess I answered her and hung up the phone. I robotically unplugged my straightener and called my dad.

"Princess?" he questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy." I said softly feeling the tears start.

"Isa what's the matter?"

"Jas-" I started.

"What about him?"

"Meet me at the hospital?" I asked instead.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

I hung up and threw my hair up into a bun at the nape of my neck and ran out to my car. I sped to the hospital making it there in record time.

As I pulled up I saw Lillian pacing. She looked up when she heard me and ran over to me. "Isa." She said throwing her arms around me and sobbing.

"Lillian, what happened?" I asked her as we walked into the hospital.

"He was in a car accident Isa." She sobbed out.

I froze. "How?" I whispered out softly.

"He came in the house after you dropped him off and we talked and he told me you two were going out on your date and then he went to change." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "He was coming back down the stairs and I guess Rose said something to him." _I swear if it's her fault I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of her._ "They started arguing and your name came up a lot. She screamed about how you were a whore and he said something back and she hit him and he yelled something and grabbed his keys and left. Thank God it was his truck." She sighed again and rubbed her face. I felt my hands ball into fist and I clenched my teeth as she continued. "I thought he was at your house so I called him, but I guess he left his phone in his room because it just rang and rang." She started crying again. "Then the house phone rang-" she was cut off by James coming over to us.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but Rosalie is here." He said his voice and expression blank but I knew James and his eyes showed just how much he wanted to hit her.

"Great thing we're at the hospital right." I muttered through clenched teeth. "Lillian if I see her right now I will beat her within an inch of her life."

"As much as I agree whole-heartedly, can we keep it so only one of my children is in the hospital?"

I chuckled in spite of myself. "Just know as soon a Jas is released I'm going to fight her." I warned.

"Can we do it lunch or dinner?" James interjected. "The last fight with her was at breakfast. We can't have that as a reoccurring theme."

Lillian rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me. "Anyway the house phone rang and they told me what happened. James was there because he was playing with Seth."

"Speaking of Seth, he's with Peter and Ang." James told her.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and tilting my head back. "How bad?" I questioned quietly.

"His left femur is broken as well as his left fibula and his tibia has a hairline fracture. He has a couple cracked ribs." She answered me just as softly.

_Fuck that's like the rest of the school year with no sports. _"He's going to hate his life." I said.

"Sexy voice will be okay girls." James said hugging us both. "He's going to kill Rosalie, but he'll be okay."

We both laughed softly. We sat in silence until my dad came in.

"Daddy." I said jumping up and running over to him. I jumped into his arms and buried my face in his neck breathing in his soothing scent.

"Princess, what happened?" he asked.

I felt him walking and sit down. I heard Lillian explain everything to him and felt him run his hand up and down my back when he felt my tears on his skin.

"I'm assuming someone is saving Rosalie's life?" he questioned.

"She promised not to fight her it until sexy voice is released and it's after breakfast." James answered.

I felt him shake his head. "Only my child." He muttered. "So I'm also assuming he's in surgery."

"Yep. Has been since he got in about an hour ago." Lillian answered.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey other mother." I whisper out when I saw Hall.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stefani outside of school only."

"Other mother." I nod.

I sighed and rest my head on my dad's shoulder after pulling my hair out the bun it was in.

_Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away_

_Tell me that I'll never be good enough_

_Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way_

_It won't be that way_

I sang out, remembering the song Jas showed me the other day.

_I'm tired and I'm lost_

_I don't wanna be found_

_I put my heart and my soul_

_And strength in this now_

_So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that_

_Yeah, this world has changed me_

_So you know when you ask me_

_Who are you now?_

_Did you say what you want?_

_Don't go back to the start_

_I'm asking, who are you now?_

_Did they break you apart?_

_Won't you fight back for what you want?_

_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly_

_We're gonna work it out_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Who wrote that?" Lillian asked.

"Jas; he wrote it like two days ago, well he finished two days ago."

"Why?"

"Remember I'm leaving."

She nodded and yawned.

"Go home Li." Daddy said playing with my hair. "He's in surgery and it's going to be a while before he's done." She pouted at him. "I'll stay." He said. "Promise."

She sighed heavily as she stood up. She bent down to hug me and him. "I swear Marcus if you leave I will beat the shit out of you."

"I'll let you. Tell them to let me know anything." He said nodding his head over to the reception area.

She quickly went over to the lady sitting there and told her before she nodded to us and left.

"Principessa, you and James should head home too."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Alright, I still have to go up to Seattle this weekend though." I pouted.

"You can go up Sunday and come back here _after lunch_." He said.

I sighed and nodded. "I'll be with him and Ang."

He nodded his acceptance and kissed my forehead. I stood from his lap and hugged him and Hall before walking out with James.

I handed the keys to James and curled up into a ball in the passenger seat.

"He'll be okay Bugaboo." James whispered grabbing my hand. "And you can beat the fuck out of Rosalie." He added as an afterthought making my smile slightly. "Everyone approves."

I sighed. "I guess."

"Take a nap Bugaboo."

I nodded and closed my eyes letting the sound of his breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked my clock. _1:12 am._ I rolled over and fell into a fitful night of sleep. I stayed in bed all day.

* * *

I woke up Sunday morning and rolled over to find a note.

_Bugaboo, when you wake up, shower and straighten your hair. We're going to get Ang and head to Seattle._

_-Jamie_

I sighed softly and went to shower and do my hair. I finished up quickly and pulled on the same clothes I picked out Friday night. As I was tying my shoes my door opened.

"Good you're up." James said as he walked over. "Ang is here and we're taking a car."

"Whatever I'm not driving." I shrugged on my jacket and pocketed my phone. "I'm sitting in the backseat too."

"I'll drive." He looked and me and sighed. "Did you try and fix makeup?"

I scoffed. "No. You're lucky I woke the fuck up."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you'll fix it in the car."

"What song are we doing first?"

"Within and after that Conversation."

"When are we doing temp?"

"Tonight before we go." He said looking at me as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy V already approved."

I nodded and we met up with Ang at the car and started the drive to Seattle. I lay down in the backseat and listen to Ang and James argue or what song to play.

I groaned out loudly at the headache that started when I woke up and reached over to seat, unplugging the iPod and shutting off the radio. "Sit in silence." I told them as I reached into the glove compartment and took out two Advil.

I dry swallowed them and lay back down. I close my eyes and sigh in relief at the silence that filled the car.

"Isa we're here." Ang said when the car stopped.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked sitting up and shaking out my hair.

"The all-girls orphanage." James answered helping me out.

I nodded and we made our way inside. I walked around with Ang while James talked to the lady at the front desk.

"Isa how many girls do you need?" James asked.

"Just one." I answered back.

"Isa." Ang called.

I walked over to her and saw her standing with a girl that looked around 9. The girl was crying softly.

James came over and nodded at Ang and she started to record me.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Al- Alessandria." She whimpered out.

I sighed softly and looked around. I spotted a baby grand in the corner and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, lifting her off the floor and walking with her over to it.

I played the opening to the song and started to sing.

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey _

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

"_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_." I finished softly.

She flung herself at me and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed her back as Ang finished recording.

When she calmed down some I pulled back. "Feel better?" I asked.

She nodded blushing slightly. "What's your name?"

"Isa. I have to go." I told her when James tapped his wrist.

"Will you be back?"

I bit my lip. "Probably but no time soon sweet cheeks. Until then I want you to make friends. You're awesome and fudge all else who cares."

I stood and walked away from her, waving at the lady by the front desk as I walked out. "Where to next?" I asked James dry swallowing another two pills.

"Anywhere we find a mini you."

I rolled my eyes. "Try the Catholic Private School."

"Why would a mini you be at a catholic school?" Ang asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "This all started when I was thirteen." I told her waving at myself.

Ang was smart enough to know what I was talking about.

We pulled up to the school and we walked into the main office. I looked around and smirked at the young girl sitting in a chair that looked exactly like me.

"Chick, state your name." I said to her as I walked over knowing James was talking to the headmaster to get permission.

"Anabellah." She said. "What do you give?"

When Ang started recording, I rolled my eyes and spoke. "Isabella. And I give a lot I used to be you."

"You and I are nothing alike." She scoffed.

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

_You're angry_

_I know this_

_The world couldn't care less_

_You're lonely_

_I feel this_

_And you wish you were the best_

I forced smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

_No teachers_

_Or guidance_

_And you always walk alone_

_You're crying_

_At night when_

_Nobody else is home_

_Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling_

_I promise you that it won't always feel this bad_

_There are so many things I want to say to you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_You little heartbroken thirteen year old me_

I stood up and pulled her up by her hand, rolling my eyes at her outfit. I pulled her outside as I sang.

_You're laughing_

_But you're hiding_

_God I know that trick too well_

_You forget_

_That I've been you_

_And now I'm just the shell_

_I promise_

_I love you and_

_Everything will work out fine_

_Don't try to_

_Grow up yet_

_Oh just give it some time_

_The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare_

_But you can wake up anytime_

_Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me_

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

_Until we meet again_

_Oh I wish you well oh_

_I wish you well_

_Little girl_

_Until we meet again_

_Oh_

_I wish you well_

_Little girl_

_I wish you well_

_Until we meet again_

_My little thirteen year old me_

I finished smirking at her. "Still think I don't know you?" I questioned. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it to James and pulled up my shirt. "This one I got on my thirteenth birthday." I told her pointing to my lotus flower tattoo. "I got this the year after along with this." I pointed to my biggest tattoo, the dream catcher, and pulled on my inverse piercing. "Unless you want to end up like me with tattoos and piercing everywhere, I'd buck the fuck up and get your shit together." She sighed but nodded her assessment. "Good, I'll be back to check on you."

I left her walking back to the office and glanced at the watch I took from Jasper Friday and sighed. _2:30pm._ "Can we hurry and finish temp?" I asked.

"How about we take you home?" Ang said. "You've been more bitchy than usual."

"Yeah we know what we have to do and you said you were going to record later." James added, giving me a look.

I nodded more at James than my agreement. "Fine."

They drove me home and decided to go to Em's first and then eat up at Port Ang. _Whatever._ I went up to my room and changed my jeans and V-neck to sweat I stole from Jasper and a tank top with Jasper's jacket and went into the bathroom to scrub my face clean of all makeup.

I zipped up the jacket as I walked through my closet to my music room and sat in my big hanging nest chair. I shook the sleeves over my hands and put my hands over my face. I took a deep breath, inhaling Jasper's relaxing scent.

I could hear my phone ringing from my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text.

_**He's awake and asking for you. 616. –Lillian**_

I gaped at my phone, reading and re-reading the text, before I excitedly jumped up and ran back through my closet. I grabbed my Chucks and threw them on as I ran down the stairs. I stopped momentarily at daddy's door. "Padre." I shout through the door. "I'm leaving, I have my phone." I heard him shout back ok.

I jumped into my Impala and made my way to the hospital. I remember from the text that they were in room 616 and I make my way to the elevator. I play with my hair as I wait for the elevator to go up. When I finally reached the sixth floor I make my way to his room.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Lillian jumps up from her seat and rushes over to hug me. "Rose is coming by later." She whispered in my ear before pulling back.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair and bite my lip. "I haven't decided if I want to beat her at lunch or dinner." I told her.

"Lunch." I hear Jas whisper from the bed.

I turn to face him quickly. "Jas." I whisper out softly.

"Iz."

I felt the tears spill from my eyes as I rush over to him and throw my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his neck as I cried silently.

I feel him bury his face in my hair and pull me into his lap while taking a deep breath. _5, 4, 3, 2, -_ "Fuck." He groaned out.

I pulled back and giggle softly. "Shallow breaths, baby." I advise. I look at him and lift my hand to run over his face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"How long?" he asked when he opened his eyes.

"Two days." I whisper out. "Almost." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Rose is here." Lillian said.

I cracked my knuckles and started to pull my hair up. Once my hair was secured on top of my head, I turned to Lillian. "Ok, she can come."

I felt Jas leaned his head on my shoulder. "Why do you still have this?" he asked softly, clearing his throat and pulling on my jacket.

I reached over to the small table that held ice chips and fed him some as I answered. "Uhm, because I never gave it back and you never took it back."

Lillian laughed softly when she heard my response. "Seriously-"

The opening of the door cut her off. I quickly handed Jas his cup and slid off of his lap and stood against the wall.

He frowned slightly and before he could talk Rose ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Twin, I'm soo fucking sorry." She blubbered out through her tears.

I scoffed lightly and rolled my eyes. "Get off of me." Jas said softly, no doubt wishing he could yell it. "Now."

"Twin-"

"Off." He said a bit louder.

"Rose just listen." Lillian sighed out.

Jas glanced at me before looking at Lillian. Rosalie followed his line of sight. "You, you're the reason he's in here."

I gaped at her blankly. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I almost screech.

"Iz." Jas warned.

"Sorry babe but this bitch is fucked up." I said to him.

"Bitch, please don't make me fuck you up like I did the last time."

I openly laughed at her. "Why don't we take a walk downstairs and into the parking lot so I can beat your ass and leave you there? I mean we are in a hospital it's not like if I break it they can't fix it."

She opened her mouth to say something when ice hit the both of us.

I turned to Jasper with my jaw dropped. "Jas." I gasped out.

He threw more ice at me and chuckled soundlessly.

"Jasper, stop throwing ice at her before she dumps that water on you." Lillian warned him.

He smirked coyly at me and I danced over to him and bent down to press my lips to his. When I felt him start to reach up to me I put my hands on his chest to keep him down. I felt his fingers slip under my jacket and tank top and I laced my fingers through his hair.

"Jas." I sang out lightly pulling back. "Guess what?"

I felt his eyebrow rise where our foreheads were pressed together. "What?"

"I finished the song we were working on and I wrote a whole new one."

"Is that right?" He questioned and I nodded against him. "You'll have to let hear you play them."

I pulled back and smiled my first real smile since Friday night. Then I heard Rosalie.

"Such a slut."

"I suppose no one was supposed to hear that?" Lillian asked her.

"What? She is." She shrugged.

"Ignore her babe." Jas said to me when I rolled my eyes and start to pull back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me there. "Rose, stop. You know how I got here and I'm pretty mad at you; don't push." He said to her.

She looked at him blankly with tears falling. "I didn't do anything." She said.

I have a feeling he rolled his eyes before he turned to his mom. "When can I leave?" he asked her.

I turned to face him slightly confused. Lillian explained. "I told him about your promise and you have like two weeks in here." She said to us.

He gaped at her. "Why?

"So you don't get an infection, maybe?" she answered sarcastically. "Isa will be here every day after school, when she decides to show up. She'll tell you everything."

"Why does no one think I go to school?" I said indignantly. "I'm sure I go to school just like everybody else I just don't stay in class."

"So correction; she'll be here every day after she goes to class." She said. "Feel better?"

I nodded and took my hair down. _I see no point in having it up if I can't fight._

"So how am I learning?" Jas asked playing with my hair. "I can't actually go to class."

"Miraculously, the both of you have straight A's and 4.0 GPAs." She said in slight shock.

"Are we not supposed to be smart?" he asked her.

"Jay, Isa, I love you both dearly but how you're passing right now is shocking seeing as though neither of you are ever in class." She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Before you came my child was always in class."

"But I failed." Jas added.

"And seeing how you're never in class this year the fact that you're passing right now is world stopping." She told him shrugging. "Anyway since you're both passing with high honors, Isa is recommended to tutor you. It shouldn't be too hard to get all the work; y'all have the same classes and Hall is three of them. Herter said he doesn't like Isa so you both get A's on the exam because regardless whether you're in class or not you pass the test, so you don't have to go to his class." She took a breath and glanced at Rose. "English and History I know the three of you had class together and Papa V talked to both of those teachers and your work is at the front office; you won't have to go to those classes."

"None of us?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh no you're failing -again- you have to go to class." She said. "And if you fail junior year again, you will never see the light of day again." She turned back to us. "Basically the only class you have to go to is Biology and most of the work you'll be doing there is worksheet and then the review sheet for the exam. Between the both of your notebooks you should have all the notes and it's only necessary to go to that class for the papers. Banner should tell you everything else when you go see him." She finished just as the door opened and James walked in followed by daddy and Hall.

I looked at my dad before glancing down at his hand that was intertwined with Hall's.

"Sexy voice, you're awake." James said obviously.

"James, really." Daddy said shaking his head. "Good to see you awake Jasper."

I felt Jas nod his head. "Thanks."

"Jasper." Hall said. "Never leave that one and that one alone. Especially if you ever decide to, you know, end up in the hospital." She said pointing at me and Rose.

He laughed lightly. "Sure thing. Now I have a question. How is that I was in here for about two days and on Friday, you were only going on a date and now you're at hand holding level?"

Jiménez walked through the door just then. "Jasper how long did it take for you to kiss Isa after you met?" She questioned.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "That's different." I said.

"Exactly they're meant to be together." James said.

"Aw thanks Jamie." I crawled over to him and kissed his cheek.

Jas pulled me to sit next to him, throwing his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into his side, playing with his fingers.

"_Such a fucking whore_." I heard Rose mutter under her breath and the tightening of Jasper's arm around me, let me know he heard it too.

"Look just because she promised she wouldn't fight you until Jasper was out of here doesn't mean I won't." James said.

"You can't hit me." she said like a little child.

"How much are we betting?" he said stepping closer.

"James." Daddy said. "Fall back."

"Hey three points for using my word." I said to him pouting.

"You're completely ridiculous." Lillian said.

"I'll remember that for later and it'll go on the wall." I said ignoring her.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Isa, shut up, James, move away."

I gasped and put my hand to my chest. "Excuse me that was extremely rude."

"Iz, shut up." Jasper said.

I smacked him lightly on his arm. "You're lucky you're injured. Wait till you get better." I warned him, huffing and crossing my arms across my chest and pouting deeply.

He kissed my head and laughed. James huffed and sat at the end of the bed pouting.

"Hall you never answered my question." Jasper said.

"Stefani outside of school, and I'm never going to answer so give up." She answered sitting on daddy's lap.

_Ha you won't but daddy will_. I slipped away from Jasper and pushed her off of daddy's lap. I fell gracefully into her space and curled up against him. "Daddy." I sang softly pouting. "Do I get a new madre?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"So what's going on with other mother?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

He made a face but answered knowing I would start making up words. "We're dating."

_And that my dear is how it goes_. "Thank you." I said leaning forward and kissing his cheek. I got up and danced back over to Jasper.

"Marcus you just got played." Lillian gasped out through her laughter.

"No I gave her what she wanted or else we'd be here all day while she made up words to call bullshit." He shrugged out pulling Hall to sit in his lap.

Rose scoffed but didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to be here, leave." Jas said to her. "You're fucking up my mood."

"What mood, Jasper?" she said angrily. "You've said all of 13 words since I've been here and even less to me. All you've done is play with her hair."

"Would you rather I throw shit at you until you got pissed off and left?" he asked her. "If that's the case I can get more ice and we can do it. I don't know what the fuck you're upset about anyway; you aren't the one with a broken femur or a broken fibula. And I'm pretty sure you can take nice big deep breath without feeling like you're about to die. You have nothing to be a bitch about." He snapped.

"Ha." _Oops that wasn't supposed to come out_.

"I don't know why you're laughing." She snapped at me. "You're the reason we got in the argument in the first place."

I opened my mouth to reply but Jas cut me off. "Rose I love you dearly; you're my twin, but you know as well as I do that Isa had nothing to do with the argument we had. She just so happened to be the topic that you brought up." He took a breath. "If you don't like her, don't talk about her, don't talk to her, and don't even look at her. Right now the only reason she hasn't fought you is because she promised ma she would wait until I left this shit hole. Be happy I'm stuck here for two weeks." He finished and his voice cracked so I reached over and handed him his cup of ice chips. He nodded his thanks.

Rose rolled her eyes. "She's wanted to fight me since you stopped it the last time. She still hasn't done anything."

"We can remedy that real fast." I said before Jas could speak again. "Look you can be mad at me for whatever reason, but don't doubt that I won't throw hands. I've switched schools plenty of times for less than fighting phony ass bitches like you."

"Bitch please, I'm phony seriously? You stopped talking to me soo fucking fast after the talent show-"

"I stopped talking to you because you wanted to be a fake ass bitch." I shouted cutting her off. "Ok me and Em hugged and you didn't know why and you got jealous, have at it. You wanna break up with him because of it? Better you than me because you couldn't pay me enough to care less. But don't talk shit about me. You know what; even better talk all the shit you want to whoever you want. But please don't get pissy with your twin, aka _my boyfriend_, when he defends me." I flipped my hair over my shoulders. "Call me anything you please; just know when I want to throw hands you need to be prepared. I'm over this petty ass shit with you; you wanna fight, let's fight. I'll personally go find Dr. Daddy C so he can have people standing by."

"Enough!" Daddy yelled. "This shit is dumb as hell and I think everyone in this room is over it. I don't know why the fuck y'all aren't talking and I honestly don't care, y'all aren't hashing this shit out now. Jasper just got in a car accident because of an argument you had with him Rosalie, meaning that shit was all on you. Isabella may have been the topic but she didn't even know what the fuck happened until Lillian called her. Now my daughter is a lot of things, but one thing I know she isn't is fake. If she doesn't like you she'll let you know nice and fast. Incase it's slipped your mind everyone in this room was at the talent show and once again you started everything. That night I had five extra children in my house, as well as my own three children and Isa's best friends, because of the stupid shit you said. I have no idea what went on the next morning all I know is that all those same children minus my twins went to Jasper's house and then came back after an hour."

Lillian took over. "Rosalie you're my daughter, the only one I have, but this is like kindergarten shit. She hugged your boyfriend, big deal, so you stop talking to her and break up with him. Then you get pissed because she danced on Jasper, who I may remind you is her boyfriend, and call her a slut with a whole lot of words and then got mad when she snapped on your ass. Yeah she probably could've been better with it but you deserved it. I chewed your ass out for that as soon as she left and you know it. The next day, the very next day, you wanted to act tough and talk shit about all of _your own_ friends and her best friends. Jay stopped her from hitting you that time and then you went a dumped ice water on her and as she was being cool about it you wanted to shoulder check her. You deserved the first hit she gave you and you're lucky James was standing in front of her when she threw the coffee pot. Be lucky she's short as shit too, had she been your height you would've had a face full of coffee." Jas laughed and lay his head in my lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and listened to Lillian. "And then she warned you not to say shit and you decided to be dumb as hell; James and Jasper saved your life that day in case you haven't realized that yet. You deserved every hand she threw at you that day. Isabella is your brother's girlfriend and regardless whether you like her or not, he likes her; hell I hear the conversations they have, he _loves _her and vice versa. The day after she beat your ass, I listened to a conversation they had in the kitchen as they were cleaning up and fixing and replacing everything and he asked her how much she loved him. Her response? 'Hell of a lot if I haven't killed your twin yet.' Rose you are my child and I would never tell you I loved Isa more than you but this is petty, stupid shit that you should be over by now."

"Bugaboo, sexy voice is asleep." James whispered to me when he looked back at us.

I nodded and shrugged. "I figured."

I shook him awake and had him move. Once he was situated, I moved to slide off the bed and he grabbed me, pulling me to lie down next to him. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Rosalie, you don't have to like her." James said. "But sexy voice is crazy in love with her and I hear the arguments you get into now that the two of you aren't talking, and honestly to me it sounds like your stupid jelly of her."

"Four points." I whisper to him.

He grinned at me then turned back to her. "Now I'm not saying this to be rude or to make it sound like I'm picking sides because I'm not, but Rosalie Isa is prettier than you. Not by much but she is prettier." I rolled my eyes. "Everyone sees it, that's why every male she's ever been in contact with hits on her before they can be friendly with her. You're pretty in your own way, but I bet my life you're wearing makeup."

"So what if I am? That slut is not prettier than me." she snarked glaring at me.

"First of all, if Jas wakes up I will beat you. Second, you call me a slut one more time, or any variation of it, I will beat you. Look at me like that one more time and I will beat the pretty out of you." I told her quietly. "Now I'm a lot of things but a slut is not one of them and I never said I was prettier than you and if you'd shut the fuck up and let people talk you'd see that James was about to say that even without a face of makeup I'm still prettier than you, meaning I have a natural beauty. You however may look like a mongrel under that face of makeup."

She sneered. "Look here Isabella, I will drag you from that bed by that gorgeous head of hair you have and beat the fuck out of you."

"You do it and I let her fight you right here and now." Lillian interrupted. "James, and every other person that has seen the both of you, thinks that she's prettier, big fucking whoop. There is no reason for you to fight her."

"Plus I'm sure if you were to drag Isa out the bed Jasper would wake up and she'd fight you twice as much." James added.

"The fact that what she just said woke me up, maybe I should just let her go." Jas said rubbing my arm. "Rose just leave, you're pissing off everybody and I'd like to sleep eventually."

"So everyone picks that whore over me? Wow ma shows how much you think of me as your child. Jasper I'd expect more from you-"

"I haven't given you a reason to so I don't know why. Rose all you've done since you came in the room is talk shit about Isa. Ok we get it you don't like her; great can you sing a different song?"

"I can." I and James snickered together. "Ready. La, la, la, la, llama." We sang together.

The room erupted in laughter. Jas moved us to sit up on the bed and I stayed curled into his side.

He sighed and pointed at Rose then to the door. "Bye."

She huffed and stalked out the room. Jas sighed and ran his free hand across his face.

"She'll get over it eventually, hopefully, babe." I said softly running my hand over his abs.

"Hopefully." He said back. I reached up and pressed and kiss to his throat. "I'm gonna miss school Iz." He sighed out tightening his arm.

"I know, now who's gonna help me bother my other mother all day." I pouted.

"You are absolutely ri-donk-ulous the two of you." Hall said. "How the two of you have straight A's and 4.0 GPA's I'll never know because the only classes you should be passing are, third sixth and seventh."

"Hey that's three out of seven, that should count for something." I said. "Plus we should have at least a B in English History and Biology; we go to those."

"So what's going on in Trig?" Lillian asked.

I looked away and scratched my head as Jas answered. "Well you see what had happened was, there are days we go and do what we're supposed to. Then there are days we go and sleep, then days when we go and just don't do anything."

"Yeah, we should have like a 0.0 in that class. Unless he just gives us credit for showing up." I added. "Or for not being there."

"Maybe he does both." Jas said.

"He doesn't like me so he probably does."

"Isa you're never in class. You come bother me." Jiménez said. "I see Jasper less than you."

"Because if I don't go to class, he has to go unless we both decide math just isn't worth it."

"And most of the time it isn't."

"New subject; you'll never get them to go to class." Daddy sighed.

"Other mother what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Are you with me all day?"

"Yeah basically I only have to go see Banner during my period and go to the office before school and get all my and Jas work and then go to your class."

"Alright, 1st hour is marching band; you won't do anything. 2nd is Rock 101; you might have to perform. You're definitely performing 3rd; that's your class. 4th is my freshman class; they're doing single, a capella; you might have to do an example. 5th is my sophomores; they're doing couple a capella, you're an example. 6th is my seniors; you might have to do an example of a kids song. 7th is a more seniors and other juniors; definitely performing."

"Got it. Pause how exactly can I do a couple a capella with no couple?"

"You and Jasper have music recorded somewhere in life."

"Oh Bugaboo the other day didn't you do _The Last Night_?" James asked. "That came out like perfect."

"Right. That came out really good and I have it on my phone." I said. "So that's good."

"Good. Did you finish your project?" Hall asked.

"I did I just have to edit everything and record the music for temp and add instrumentals."

"Alright."

The rest of the day we talked and joked around about everything. After a while I just sat and leaned against Jas, listening and watching everything happen around me.

"You ok?" Jas asked softly into my hair. "You're more quiet than usual."

I smiled softly and looked up at him. "I'm fine; just glad you're fine."

He pulled me closer to him, careful of his ribs. "There's more to it than that, but we'll talk tomorrow when you come see me."

I nodded my consent and we fell silent listening to Hall and James arguing over who was a better singer, me or Jas.

* * *

Around 8 that night, we decided it was best to head home and let Jas get some rest. Everyone left and I was finally alone with him.

"Talk to me bug. What's the matter?" he asked when I straddled his lap and buried my face in his neck, mindful of his ribs.

"It's nothing Jas; I missed you like fuck when you were out of it. It's kinda strange to be here now." I answered, my voice muffled by his skin.

"Is that right? Well I'm in it now and you're here." He said playing with my hair. "Look at me Iz." I pulled back and looked at him. He brought his hands up to my face and ran his thumbs across my cheeks. "I love you, no matter what. I told you this before. Rose is jealous for whatever reason she has but none of it matters; I'm with you and I love you. There are many Isabella's in the world but only one Isabella Marie Volturi. Only one Isabella is mine and she's the only one I care about. Understand?"

I nodded. "I love you, Jas." I whispered out before pressing my lips to his. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I have to show you the songs tomorrow."

He nodded. "Sounds fine, now go home and go to bed; you have school tomorrow." I slid off his lap as he was talking. "Remember Iz, only you. I love you." I nodded and walked out over to the door as I answered.

"I love you too Jas."

I walked back to my car and as I reached it my phone buzzed.

_**I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me; the way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. **_I frowned softly at Jay's text.

I texted him back saying I would text him when I got home. I quickly drove home and walked up to my room.

I kicked off my shoes and threw my hair into a sloppy bun. I jumped on my bed pulling out my phone.

_**Tell me that you'll listen. Your touch is what I'm missing.**_ I sent to Jas in reply to his text.

_**Too late, I'm sure and lonely. Another night; another dream wasted on you.**_

_**Just be here now against me. **_I replied to him as I slid off my jacket tank top and sweats replacing them with one of Jasper's white button downs.

_**You know the words so sing along for me baby.**_

I lay under my sheets and smiled at my screen. _**Inside I hope you know I'm dying with my heart beside me in shattered pieces that may never be replaced.**_

_**If I died right now, you'd never be the same. Forever can see us; not you and me. You'd help me out of the dark I'd give my heart as an offering. I will always remember you as you are right now to me. So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side.**_

I pouted. _**Sleep alone tonight; cause I'm a mess you and know that I can't help it.**_

_**I love you Isabella Marie Volturi. Go to bed.**_

_**And I you, Jasper Wyatt Hale. You do the same; dream of me.**_

_**Always.**_

I plugged my phone into the charger and allowed myself to fully relax knowing Jasper would be perfectly fine. I fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone banging on my door. I slipped out of bed and made my way over, pulling it open to reveal Peter and Ang. "What?" I said going back to lie down. "What can I do for you today?" I said around a large yawn.

"Where were you last night?" Peter asked.

"And why are you wearing Jasper's shirt?" Ang said.

"Peter, I was with James. Ang, because it was in my closet from the last time I wore it and he never took it back. Speaking of, he is not coming to school today."

"Oh." They said together.

"Why isn't he gonna be there?" Ang asked.

"Stomach flu." I said simply, rising to grab clothes.

"It's snowing out." Peter said. _Thanks, because one whole wall in my room isn't a window and I can't see the snow falling._

I rolled my eyes and didn't comment. I walked into my closet and pulled out my favorite skinny jeans. They were Levi's 551 dark wash jeans that were perfectly worn and were absolutely the most comfortable thing I owned.

I left Ang and Peter conversing on my bedroom floor and went to shower and wash my hair. I quickly finished and pull on my boy shorts and bra. I let my hair air dry as I swipe on some mascara and eyeliner before throwing on my glasses. I pulled on my jeans once I finished and tossed my towel in the hamper before walking out.

I switch out all my piercings and replace them all, except my tongue and inverse, with plain silver ones. In my tongue I put in my J barbell and in my inverse I slid in my silver dangling J charm.

I slid on some socks and my grey Uggs with Jasper's plain grey sweatshirt. I swiped some lip gloss across my lips and dug through my school bag for an empty folder. I finally found one and grabbed my truck keys off of my dressing table and took my phone off the charger, sliding in my pocket. I turned to Ang. "Are you coming with me?"

She nodded and kissed Peter. "No bag?" she inquired on the walk to the truck.

I shrugged. "I'll be with Hall all day. No point in one. I have all I need."

I played with my tongue ring as I drove to the school. "Ang, I have to stop by the front office real fast."

"Alright I'll meet you by the locker."

I nodded and we parted ways. I pushed my hair away from my face as I stepped into the office. I walked up to Mrs. Cope. "Hi Mrs. Cope."

"Isabella, these are for you and Jasper. I hope he feels better and that you don't catch it." She said hanging me the four packets we needed. "Oh Mr. Banner isn't here today but he left these packets for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope." I said taking the packets and walking out.

I slid the papers in my folder and walked to the locker to meet up with everyone.

"Isa- Ella." Edward shouted.

"Cullen." I said running and jumping into his open arms.

"He texted me this morning. How are you doing?" he whispered in my ear as he spun us in a circle.

"I figured he'd text one of you; I'm fine, I'll text you if I need you for anything. I promise."

"Good." He kissed my cheek and set me down.

"Where's my Emmy bear?" I asked frowning.

"Right here." He said swooping me up into his arms as he walked up to us.

I squealed and laughed as he spun me around. He set me down just as the bell was ringing.

"My lovelies, I'm going to Hall, for the day I think I may see you at lunch." I told them.

Ang and Garrett kissed my cheek and went to English. Emmett hugged me again and went to Calculus and I was left alone with Edward.

"Ella."

"I'm fine I swear it; I'll be with Hall all day anyway, I'll be ok." I told him. "Plus I'm going to see him today."

He stared at me for a minute before nodding. "Fine, text me if anything." He said pulling me to him in a crushing hug.

I nodded against him and pulled back. "Go to class Cullen. Learn something useful."

He laughed as he ran down the hall for class. I made my way to Hall's classroom and walked over to her desk.

"You got everything?" she questioned when I sat next to her.

I nodded and waved the folder. "He texted Cullen."

"Did he now?"

"Yep. If he told Ang, she would freak. Em would shout it out and Garrett I think knows through Jamie."

She snickered as the bell rang and stood to teach. I did my work for most of the class before I heard her call my name.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my English work.

"Can you play 1812 Overture?" she inquired.

"On what?"

"Flute?"

I nodded ad walked over to grab one from the shelf. I took a deep breath and played it relatively quickly.

"You should sound like that, but in time with everyone else." She said. "Isa you can get back to work thanks."

I nodded and went back to finish my work. By time the bell rang I had already finished English ad was half way through History.

"What are we working on?" Hall asked when she finished switching over instruments.

"History." I said biting my lip and frowning at the paper. "Hall, when was that Abraham Lincoln speech written?"

"Gettysburg Address? I have no clue when it was written, but he delivered it in November 1863, right?"

"Yeah see I know that, can I use your computer?" I asked her.

The bell rang and she nodded.

_See I know I'm not going crazy. No one fucking knows._ "Stupid ass Varner." I mutter to myself, rolling my chair back over to where I was working.

I continued working until Hall called me.

"Isa, are you doing a known or an original?"

"Uhm I have no one to play with for an original so a know." I said as I finished up my last question. "I was thinking about doing _The Last Night_ or _Who Am I Living For? _I haven't decided yet."

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"Sorry." I said pulling my phone out my pocket.

_**So we're gonna pretend that I'm out of the hospital and I need you. I'm going to kill her.**_

"Is that Jasper?" Hall asked coming to stand next to me.

I nodded. "He's threatening to kill Rosalie. So did you guys pick which song you wanted me to do?"

_**Why are we killing her lover?**_ I texted back after I finished speaking.

"You're not singing either; you're singing _A Trophy Father's Trophy Son_." Hall said.

I nodded as I read Jasper's text. _**I swear it; ma told her to go to school yesterday and she's here now talking about how she's sorry…I honestly just want her out of my face.**_

_**I'll come see you for lunch until then tough it out. I'm about to perform for other mother so I'll text you when I'm done. Love you.**_

I slid my phone back in my pocket and walked over to the front of the room. I grabbed a guitar and hooked it up to the amp.

"Drummer boy?" I asked the room.

Joey, one of my favorite singers, walked up to the drum set.

I nodded to him and started.

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?_

_It's been hell not having you here_

_I've been missing you so bad_

_And you don't seem to care_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_Do you even miss us?_

_Your bottle's your mistress_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause?_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_I will try to understand_

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_

_It's been hell not having you_

_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_

_With no note telling where_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause?_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Tell me please; tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_

_But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_

_But is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Family!_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause?_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Tell me please; tell me please, I need to know_

I let the class finish up the song and played slowly and smoothly.

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

The bell rang just as we finished and I started to switch everything for the rest of day.

"Hall, I'm going to see Jas during lunch; I might not make it back before class starts." I said to her as I finished.

"Alright, just make sure you come back. Do not fight her." she said, stopping what she was doing to face me. "Seriously, girl, I don't know how many way I can say it or in how many languages."

"Fine I won't, but I swear Hall if she hits me we will fight." I said sitting at my usual table. "And one of us will end up in the hospital."

"Isabella." She warned just as the bell rang.

I raised my hands in silent surrender as she started talking.

"Alright class today all we'll be doing is performing. No super log songs but no super short ones either. Irina you're up first."

I finished up my history work as she sang and started to work on Biology.

"Isa you're up."

I nodded and pulled my hair up, securing it with my pens.

I grabbed a guitar and sat on the stool in the front of the room.

"What's your song?" Hall asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"_Comatose_." I said shrugging.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

I took a breath and started playing. I played for a while before I started to sing.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

I played slowly as I sang before speeding up.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

I held slightly and played before starting again.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

I staggered the notes as I played for a while before stopping completely and starting again strumming lightly.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you, ohhhh_

I held the last night before I finished the song.

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

I stopped singing and let the last note fade; it echoed throughout the room.

"I have a question." Katarina said when it faded completely.

"Go for it." Hall said looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"How do you get your voice to change so quickly and smoothly?" Katarina asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely lost.

"Like some parts of the song your voice was raspy, other parts it was smooth and then some parts were soft."

"Oh; uhm I have no idea how but I know what you're talking about." I said pulling on my sweatshirt. "Basically you just have to practice with rock songs that are something similar to the one I just did and you should get it."

She nodded.

"Alright any volunteers for the second song?" Hall asked. "If not Isa can go first."

No one said anything. I shrugged. "What do you want to hear?"

"Country." Irina shouted out at the same time someone else said a love song.

"Mmmm how does a mash up sound?" I asked Hall.

"Sounds good to me. Are they two originals?" she said.

I nodded. "I wrote one, Jasper wrote the other. Mine is _I'm Gonna Love You Through It _Jasper's is _More Beautiful You_."

She nodded. "Hop to it."

I laughed and nodded. I started with Jasper's song first.

_Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine_

_Says she wants to look that way_

_But her hair isn't straight, her body isn't fake_

_And she's always felt overweight_

_Well, little girl fourteen I wish that you could see_

_That beauty is within your heart_

_And you were made with such care, your skin, your body and your hair_

_Are perfect just the way they are_

I changed songs and started my song.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,_

_Like you can't take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

I changed back and took a deep breath.

_Little girl twenty one the things that you've already done_

_Anything to get ahead_

_And you say you've got a man but He's got another plan_

_Only wants what you will do instead_

_Well, little girl twenty one you never thought that this would come_

_You starve yourself to play the part_

_But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true_

_And He'll treat you like the jewel you are_

I switched again and saw Hall wink at me. I bit my lip and smiled softly.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,_

_Like you can't take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

I switched back and slowed down playing. I played for a bit and started to sing slowly.

_So turn around you're not too far_

_To back away be who you are_

_To change your path go another way_

_It's not too late, you can be saved_

_If you feel depressed with past regrets_

_The shameful nights hope to forget_

_Can disappear, they can all be washed away_

_By the one who's strong, can right your wrongs_

_Can rid your fears, dry all your tears_

_And change the way you look at this big world_

_He will take your dark distorted view_

_And with His light, He will show you truth_

_And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl_

I held as I changed songs. I played slower.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,_

_Like you can't take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

I stopped playing altogether and set down the guitar as I finished.

_And when this road gets too long_

_I'll be the rock you lean on_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

I held and took a deep breath.

_I'm gonna love you through it._

_I'm gonna love you through it._

I held as the class cheered.

"Ta-da." I said slightly out of breath when Hall smirked at me.

"That was incredible." She said as she looked down at her watch. "Class, that's it for today, the bell is gonna ring soon, tomorrow we do duets."

The bell rang a few minutes after that and I walked over to where she was sitting. "What did I do?"

She ignored my question and asked one of her own. "Why those two songs?"

"Like why did I put them together or why did we write them?"

"Both."

"Uhm, I put them together because they flowed nice and Jasper wrote his in September, which is I think suicide awareness month and I wrote mine in October, breast cancer awareness month."

She nodded. "They're both really good songs. I think you should write a song together about shit like that."

"Whoa there other mother, no need to swear." I laughed at her. "We have one and I could do it tomorrow but I need someone to do it with; Peter left last night and James is with Seth all day."

"Are they the only ones that know it?"

I nodded and followed her to her desk. "Yeah, and obviously Jas but he's kinda out of order at the moment."

"Ask James if he can make it down here tomorrow. Seth can sit with me."

I nodded and sat at her desk. While she taught I did my biology work.

I winced when I heard a girl squeak with her performance.

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

I sang softly under my breath correcting her mistake. I sat back and tapped my pen against my paper.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK_

I sang to myself and I rolled over to the computer. "Fucking shit." I gasped out when I hit my wrist against the filing cabinet.

"Isabella, hush." Hall said smirking at me before turning back and talking to her student.

I bit my lip and finished up researching before rolling back to my papers. I wrote down what I just looked up.

_But I hope you soon find out how to love_

_Once upon a time you wanted to learn_

_I thought I could teach you but you were more afraid _

_Than willing_

_So when it comes don't push it away_

_One day you will find it is the greatest gift _

_And I hope you don't take advantage of it again_

_Hold her when she wants to be held_

_Don't yell at her when she's only trying to love you _

_Take her to her favorite place _

_More often than not_

_Don't take her kindness for weakness_

_'Cause I'm sure she'll love you a lot_

_Support her in all that she does_

_Don't tear her down, lift her up_

_'Cause that is the worst thing you can do to someone you love_

_Put her high on a pedestal and tell her when she looks beautiful_

_Tell her when she looks beautiful_

I sang as I finished the paper. "Isabella, hush." Hall warned again.

"I apologize, carry on." I said sliding my papers back into the folder.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jasper.

_**I just finished all my work for the next like month and a half. You only have work for the next two weeks.**_

I smiled as I read his response. _**I'm not sure I'm happy about that did you at least start mine.**_

_**Jas we have the same classes which means we have the same papers; we should end up with the same answers, especially if we're working together. **_

His reply made me giggle. _**But still I don't feel like doing it. Are you on your way here, she just brought me jello. Jello Isa, jello. Not the red kind either, the nasty purple one.**_

_**Wait like ten minutes; class is almost over and I need to get food for me.**_

_**Bring me something please… something that I need a fork for preferably. Maybe a spoon. Oh I have a spork here never mind.**_

I laughed softly as I read that. _**Babes please don't do whatever you're thinking about doing. I'm leaving right now the bell just rang. What do you want to eat?**_

…_**Chinese sounds nice, but we always eat that. Same with Little Italy. How about Jason's Deli?**_

_**Perfect I could go for a salad right now. Gimme ten minutes.**_

_**You said that nine minutes ago. You're now down to seven minutes. Come on Isabella the clock is ticking.**_

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, sliding my phone in my pocket. I pulled my keys out my pocket and walked over to Hall. "I'm out ma."

"Sounds good, what are eating?"

"Jason's Deli. You want anything?"

She shook her head. "No Marcus sent me food."

"Wait what? Not even I get food."

"What can I say? He likes me more. Get out of here."

I laughed a made my way over to my truck. I texted Edward, letting him know I wasn't going to lunch and started the car.

I turned on the radio and Jasper's CD started to play.

I sang along to _Drunk on You_ as I drove to Jason's Deli. I quickly ordered and paid for what we wanted and made my way to the hospital.

"Hey Mama Es." I said when I saw Emmett's mom.

"Hey lady girl, Jasper?" she questioned pointing to the bag in my hand.

I nodded. "Yep, is Dr. Daddy C around here?" I asked for her husband.

"Jasper's room." She said laughing at my name for him. "Go on up."

I made my way up to room and laughed when I saw him.

He was sitting on the bed pouting at Dr. Daddy C with his arms crossed over his chest.

I walked into the room. "Babe just listen to him and take the medicine and then we can eat and you can tell me why you wanted a fork." I said going over to Carlisle. "Hey Dr. Daddy C."

"Baby girl." He kissed my cheek. "You are absolutely amazing." He said when Jasper swallowed the medicine.

I nodded my thanks and handed Jas his sandwich. He left the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" I asked Jas.

He shrugged and pulled me to sit on the bed next to him. "I kind of do. I love how small you are." He said pulling me into his side.

I curled up next to him and rested my salad on his leg. "Why I'm like two feet tall compared to you."

"Because if you were any bigger you wouldn't be able to sit next to me." he said shrugging and taking a bite of his sandwich. "You're the best girlfriend ever. I swear it." He groaned out.

I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. "Thanks babe." I started eating. "So guess what?" He raised an eyebrow. _Thank god he didn't try and speak around that big ass bite he just took_. "I leave in two and a half weeks for Vegas." He pouted. "And you'll be out by then." He lifted a shoulder and nodded. "Which means you should be able to come with." I finished and his eyes popped.

He swallowed his bite. "Seriously?"

I nodded and swallowed mine. "It'll be you me and James, since we're already not gonna be in school for it and James isn't in school."

"That's awesome Iz." He said wrapping an arm around me.

"I'd love to kiss you right now, but I won't." I told him kissing his cheek. "You're so lucky I love you."

"And if you didn't?"

"I wouldn't even be sitting on the same bed as you."

"So this is love." He said smirking at me as his arm fell around my waist.

"Jas don't you dare." I warned knowing he was about to tickle me. "I will kick you in your ribs."

"Oh whoa harsh. I'm feeling some hostility coming from you right now. Are we alri-"

The door slammed open cutting him off. "What is she doing here?" Rose asked coming in with a McDonald's bag.

"_Isa _is here because I want her here." Jasper answered stressing my name. "Why do you have that?"

"Because I brought you lunch."

He stared blankly and I giggled under my breath. "Rose, how long have you known me?" She didn't answer but raised an eyebrow. "Exactly and how long has it been since I've eaten fast food?" She shrugged. "Why would you even hint at bringing me fast food?"

"You want to eat or not?" she said disregarding his facial expression.

"Not; Isa brought me something to eat already."

"What'd she bring you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

I slid closer to Jasper and played with his hands while he responded. "Can you not see the Jason's Deli bag on the bed?"

"I see it fine, what did she bring you?"

"A sandwich." He said flatly.

I took a bite of salad to stop myself from laughing.

"Problem?" She said turning to me with a raised brow.

I chewed and point to myself raising both brows. I swallowed and spoke. "Me?"

"Yes you; you were real fast to stuff your face. Oh and look at that it's yet another salad." She said feigning shock. "What happened; did Jasper tell you, you were fat?" she tsked in false disappointment.

Jasper choked on the sip of water he took and I dropped my fork in my plate. "Ima need for you to walk around and search for some pillows. Then I need you to put them behind yourself and fall the fuck back." I said picking up my fork again.

I took another bite as she began talking. "And Ima need for you to stop walking around like you big and bad and hit me if that's what you wanna do."

I sighed heavily and threw my garbage away. "See now, I can't do that; however if you were to hit me first…" I trailed off grabbing my water from Jasper and taking a drink.

"Look both of you need to chill the fuck out." Jasper said, pulling me to sit across his lap. "Rose, I'd stop before you say the wrong thing and I let her go."

"Jasper, you're always defending her." She snapped.

"Why would I not defend my girlfriend?" he snapped back, wincing, no doubt, at the pain in his ribs.

I rubbed his side. "Calm down love." I said softly. He took a shallow breath and relaxed.

"I'm your twin." She screeched. "You should be defending me."

"I would defend you if you gave me a reason to Rose." He snapped. "You antagonize her to the point where I have to defend her so she doesn't kill you."

"I don't antagonize anyone."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone. I started to make my way off the bed as Jasper spoke. "Rosalie. You just told her she was fat because she ate a salad, then turned around and said she wouldn't fight you right before you said you wanted her to." He arched a brow at me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to school, before I beat the fuck out of you oh so lovely twin." I said sarcastically. "But seriously I have to get back."

He reached for me and I walked over to him. "You're the best." He said into my stomach. "Are you coming back later?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course, but until then I really have to go babe. I love you." I said as I bent down and kissed him.

His hands slid up my waist and around my neck. One hand stroked the back of my neck as we shared and soft sweet kiss.

"I love you more." He mumbled against my lips.

"Impossible." I murmured back.

He kissed me softly before pulling back. I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door. I walked past Rose and felt her pull my hair. I froze, took a deep breath and turned back around.

**JPOV**

I huffed heavily when I saw my girl stop and turn around halfway to the door. I winced at the pain my huff caused in my chest and leaned back. "What the fuck Rose, are you for real right now?" I questioned.

Ma walked in the door just after I finished talking. "What's going on?"

"You tell me, because I'm sure Jasper just told this child to leave me the fuck alone." Isa answered tossing her keys on my bedside table and pulling her hair up.

"Bitch please; I'm sick of you acting like the victim." Rose snapped.

_I have to pee._ I sighed as I slid out of the bed and grabbed my crutches before limping over to the bathroom.

I quickly did my business and walked back out. Isa was leaning against the wall glaring at Rose and ma was sitting on the foot of my bed watching Rose rant and vent. I sat next to ma.

"And then Jasper is always defending his skank ass girlfriend and never his-"

Her sentence was never completed as Isa made her way across the room to her in five long steps. _Amazing, seeing she's only 5 nothing._ "You wanna finish that sentence?" she questioned once she got in front of her.

"I'd love to. Jasper is always defending his skank ass girlfriend and never his own fucking twin." Rose said.

Isa laughed and smirked as she shook her head. "I'm a skank." She laughed out and nodded.

"Iz." I said cautiously.

"I'm good Jas." She smiled at me. "I promise."

"_Weak ass bitch_." Rose muttered.

"You know what I'm done with this shit." Isa said grabbing her keys and walking over to the door. "I'm done, Jas I love you to death but I'm not coming to see you later. Sorry." She said as she walked out.

"How stupid do you get?" Ma said loudly. "Seriously she already wants to fight you and you call her a weak ass bitch right in front of her. When she drag off and beat the fuck out of you don't say you didn't deserve it."

"Relax ma, it's done." I told her moving back on the bed. "I'm done I just need her to leave."

"Jasper, are you fucking for real right now." Rose shouted.

"Yes I'm fucking for real right now Rose. What stupid shit was that?" I shouted.

"Jay your ribs." Ma cautioned.

"Doesn't fucking matter. Rose leave."

"Jas-"

"NO. Just fucking leave." I cut her off.

"Rose, go."

I heard her huff and the door slam shut.

"You wanna let me know what the fuck that was?" Ma asked after a while.

"No, not really."

"Jasper."

"What am I supposed to tell you? My twin is fucking stupid as hell and my girlfriend doesn't even want to come see me because of her. I just want to go home and sleep." I said easily. "Right after I eat a nice big ass stack of ribs."

She laughed and slid around the bed to sit next to me. "Talk to me, what happened before I came."

"Isa brought me food and we were eating and Rose walked in with that forever nasty ass food and started shit. Isa got up to leave after Rose started with her and you walked in right after Rose pulled her hair." I shrugged and turned to face her. "That's what happened."

She laughed softly and ran her hands up and down my back. "I'll be back." She said kissing my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked her reaching for my phone.

"Out. I'll be back in like an hour." She said as she left.

_**I love you. –I **_

I shook my head at Isa's text. _**I love you too babe. Always.**_

**LPOV (Lillian)**

I pulled my car keys out of my purse as well as my phone and texted Marcus.

_**Any hint as to where your daughter may be?**_

He texted back instantly. _**She's right here ranting about how much she wants to kill your daughter.**_

_**Perfect. I'll be over soon. **_I texted back and jumped into my car.

I arrived at their house in record time and walked right in.

"Way to knock Li." Marcus said when he saw me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He shook his head at me and started walking up the stairs. "She's in her gym. I'd watch for any flying items and I'd grab some earplugs."

We stood outside the door to her gym and I heard the blasting music. "Alright tootles." I said as I opened the door. He barked out a laugh and ran back down the stairs and I stepped into the room. I walked over to the stereo and stopped the music.

"You wanna turn that back on Lillian?" Isa questioned still hitting the punching back.

"Nope, not at all; though I'd love if you went to see Jasper right now." I told her sitting on one of the beanbags around the room.

"Why would I go if his twin is always showing up? I'd just have to leave again."

"Yes but I think it might do you some good to go see him."

"What good would it do if we can't have a decent conversation because fucking Rosalie can't keep her mouth shut?"

"It'd make him a hell of a happier camper if you would just drag off and hit her in the face but what good would it do then?"

"It'd make me feel a hell of a lot better." She said doing a roundhouse kick. "If only I could kick her like this; you don't understand how much better I would feel."

"Come here." I said to her sighing.

She danced over to me and sat next to me. "Yes."

"Why'd you tell Jasper you weren't going to see him when you left?"

"Because I'm not going; especially if she's going to show up and start shit."

"He's pissed as hell you know that right?"

"I know he is and I didn't mean to say it how I did but I meant to say it." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Rosalie causes so much shit with me and him it's unbelievable. This isn't the first time I've said shit like this to him."

_This is new. _I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You remember the day after we fought and I was over at your house with Jas?" I nodded. "Well we were in his room and we were talking about it and she walked in and got upset. They started arguing and she called me a punk ass bitch because apparently I waited until she was being held back to hit her." She rolled her eyes. "Any who, I told her I was being held back by three other people and I still beat her ass and Jas told me to stop. So me, being the Isabella I am, told him to go fuck his self and then told Rose to fuck herself sideways with a chainsaw strapped to a jackhammer and left."

_Priceless. _"Oh Isa, you are the best." I gasped out through my laughs. "Anyway so I'm guessing that's why he got so upset after you left."

"I guess, I mean like we argue over her more than anything else because she always has something fucked up and sideways to say when she's around him but when it's just me and her she's quiet as fuck."

"Rose is a problem for the two of you?" I asked confused.

"No she's a fake ass bitch that need to get her ass beat again." She said shrugging. "I'm not even over-exaggerating; she always has some shit to say when she knows I won't throw hands."

"Well if you would just beat the fuck out of her all would be well in life." Marcus said as he walked in the room.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I opened my mouth to speak when my phone went off.

I looked at it and saw it was Jasper. "Hey Jay." I answered.

"Carlisle is discharging me early; you have to come sign some papers."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

I hung up and looked at Isa. "That was my child; he's coming out early."

She smiled and looked at…Jasper's watch? "And it's 3:05. I get to fight her." She stood and danced around the room.

I laughed at her. "I'm leaving."

"I'll meet you there." She said still dancing.

I shook my head and walked back out to my car. I made my way to the hospital and up to Jay's room.

"Isa's coming to the house once you get there and hopefully your sister is there because she's ready to fight." I told him as soon as I walked in.

"That's where you went." He said handing me the papers I need to fill out.

I rolled my eyes. "Dear lord my children are all slow." He threw a pillow at me and I laughed. "Yes that where I went. Why didn't you tell me Rose was starting shit with the two of you?"

He shrugged. "Rose is insane. Isa likes to throw hands; eventually Rose is going to say the wrong thing and Isa is gonna snap and I'll let her."

"Let's get you home." I said as I walked out the room to hand Carlisle the papers.

"Just make sure he doesn't wet the cast and wrap his ribs every day for the next week and all is well." He said.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said.

He hugged me. "Not a problem. He's extremely entertaining; especially when he's with Emmett and Isabella."

I laughed as I kissed his cheek. I turned back to help Jasper out to the car. "Are you taking anything?" I asked looking around the room at the flowers and bears he accumulated.

"I don't do flowers and Isa and James got me a billion and one bears." He shrugged. "I'll be okay without the flowers and I have to go with Isa to the children's part of the hospital sooner or later so I'll take the bears there."

I nodded and started dumping flowers. Halfway through, I heard the door open.

"Isa." Jay said softly.

"Hey babe."

I turned around just in time to see her dance over to him. She stopped in front of him and looked up. _Damn I knew she was shorter than him, but shit that's a big ass gap._ I thought when I saw she only came up to his chest. He looked down at her and smirked.

Her hand shot up and covered his mouth. "Don't even." She said. "Please." She pouted.

I saw his body sag and he nodded. He mumbled something behind her hand and she screeched.

"Nasty ass, cunt bucket." She shouted. "Jas that was nasty as hell."

I laughed softly to myself and finished dumping the flowers. When I finished I turned back around and smiled softly.

Isa had her arms wrapped around Jay's waist and was looking up at him. He had one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her hip, looking down at her. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Isa rolled her eyes and he pinched her hip where his hand rested.

"Oh would you look at that; when would anyone ever tell me that my twin was being discharged early?" Rose said as she came into the room.

Isa's smile turned into a scowl pretty quickly and Jay let his arms fall around her waist and he moved them back so he could sit on the bed. "Never if I had my way." She said in a falsely sweet voice. "Of course I don't so; your twin is being discharged early."

Jasper pulled her to sit on his lap and she leaned back against his chest smiling sweetly at Rose.

"Oh look she has a heart." Rose said in false excitement.

"Yep, I found it around the same time you found your face." Isa answered back with a fake smile._ These girls are the best kind of actors. They need Oscars seriously_.

Jasper laughed and buried his face in Isa's long hair.

"Something funny twin?" Rose asked him. He shook his head and laughed harder. "We sure about that?" he nodded.

Isa patted his hands that lay across her stomach. "Poor thing." She said coyly.

"Something to say Isabella?"

"Of course." Isa said laughing. "But I think it could wait till after Jasper got home, don't you think?"

Rose rolled her eyes and I quickly busied myself with grabbing teddy bears when she turned to me.

"Babe who are you riding with?" I heard Isa ask Jasper.

"What'd you bring?" I heard him ask in reply.

"My truck." She answered. "Not the super lifted one; I didn't feel like jumping."

I heard his booming laughter and smiled to myself. "Iz I guarantee you still had to jump."

"Fuck up Jas, not everyone can be super tall like you ok."

"I love you and your shortness."

She sighed heavily. "I guess I love you and your tallness."

"You guess?"

I turned around when I heard her scream and laughed when I saw him tickling her.

They were perfect for each other. She made him laugh a ridiculously large amount of the time they were together and according to Marcus, he made her overtly happy. I couldn't have picked a better match for him.

"Alright Jas, stop I give." She gasped out.

"Say it."

"Jas no."

"I'm not stopping until you say it." _Now I'm curios._

"I'm going to piss all over you."

"Say it and I'll let you go."

"Fine." Isa cleared her throat. "Jas is the best most amazing and fantastic boyfriend ever and Iz loves him more than anything."

"Aw poor Jasper, he has to force is girlfriend to say she loves him." Rose tsked. "That's not love twin."

"Jas, will you still love me if I fuck up your twin?" Isa asked softly, looking up at Jasper from her perch on his leg.

"I think I'd love you more, but can you wait till I get home?" he answered running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh hell yes." She said as she jumped up and grabbed his crutches. She thrust them into his chest. "Up and at 'em lover. Let's go."

He laughed but stood and limped over to the door before stopping and turning to me. "We'll meet you there?" he said as a question.

I laughed and cleared my throat at the sudden lump that had appeared. "Yeah, sweetie. I doubt you'd be able to fit with all the bears and your sister."

"You may have been a child down."

"You know you and Seth are my favorites."

"Lovely moment and all but this trick just pulled my hair again and I'm about to snap." Isa said popping out from behind Jasper.

"Let's move out then." I said clapping and grabbing Jay's bears.

I followed them to the elevator and laughed when Isa kept kicking Jasper's cast.

"Isabella, I love you dearly but if you kick me one more time I will beat you with this crutch." He threatened as he pulled her to him.

"This sounds like such an abusive relationship, ma; I'm not sure they should stay together." Rose interjected.

"_It'll be an abusive relationship as soon as you step foot in your house_." Isa muttered under her breath.

"Iz, my lovely, lovely girlfriend." Jay said into her ear. "I'd love it if you would relax."

"I'm relaxed Jas, where the hell are you?" she snapped flipping her hair.

"You're relaxed and I'm Jesus."

She rolled her eyes and walked out the elevator leaving him against the wall. "Coming?" she shouted back.

He huffed and started the trek towards her car. "Fucking hate you Rose." He said in a sing song voice. "So fucking much.

"Not sure why? You should hate that skank over there." Rose answered.

"Keep talking ho." Isa said opening the door for Jay. "Just keep talking."

"I didn't know we were finding Nemo."

"Oh yeah didn't you get the memo?"

"Isa car." Jay said sharply when Rose stepped closer. "Now."

Isa growled softly, flipped her hair smacking Rose in the face and turned to get in the car.

I unlocked my car and started throwing the bears in the backseat. "Rosalie Violet, I swear to God if you open your mouth again I will let her get out of this car and beat the fuck out you. Then when you get home I will let her beat your ass again as planned." Jasper threatened through the open window.

Isa started the car and drove off not giving Rose time to reply. I started my car and leaned across the seat to shout out of the open window. "Unless you wanna walk home I'd appreciate it if you'd get in."

She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily as she sat in the car. "What's going on ma? Jay hates me, I don't have a boyfriend and none of my friends want to talk to me." She whispered out.

"You tell me girly. Last I heard you and Isa were going at it for no reason."

"It's not no reason; well technically it might be."

"Talk to me."

"Remember the first time we fought, and she brought up Little Italy?" I nodded. "It's not just that; like before all of that happened Emmett would break plans with me to hang out with her and Ang and Garrett and Edward after she snapped on Edward's ex-girlfriend." She sighed. "At first I was okay with it because it wouldn't happen every day but after a while it would be once a week, then it turned into every other day and soon me and Emmett would have any time together outside of us being with everyone. That one night when Jay yelled at us to move away from his door, we were arguing about Emmett always spending time with her. And then the whole situation at Little Italy happened and when me and Ang got outside she was talking about how she wanted to spend time with all the boys." She shrugged. "After a while Jay stopped wanting to be around us as a group because we would always start arguing and he would just be with her during the day and me at night. Then he and I started arguing about her because whenever we were together he would be texting her or they'd end up on the phone and then he'd just leave and talk to her."

"Sounds to me you're jealous."

"But I'm not. It's just all my friends dropped me for her. The day she and the boys hung out was the day of my beauty pageant and no one, not even Angela texted me. Not even a pigeon was sent." She huffed. "And then the talent show she and Jasper won by a ridiculously large amount; then she won homecoming queen with Garrett and then she won senior court with Emmett. The Veterans Day parade everyone showed up to support the two of them. I guess I just feel forgotten."

"Rosalie feeling forgotten has nothing to do with what the fuck you've been doing to her." I said to her. "Do you realize that when you and she argue and Jasper has to intervene she and Jasper get into arguments as well? Yeah, they may be all happy like when they're in front of people, but I listen to my children and every time you start shit with her, Jasper rants and throws shit around his room when he's on the phone with her because they argue about you. That shit you pulled today in the hospital especially pissed the both of them off. Did you know she meant it when she said she wasn't going to see him if he was still there?" I asked her glancing at her before looking back at the road. "I don't know if you know this but you're the only thing they fight about. The only reason they haven't broken up yet is because a) they are completely and irrevocably in love and b) Isa, lets shit with you go because you are his twin and he does love you despite everything. You use that twin shit to your advantage and sooner or later she's gonna stop asking permission to fuck you up and just do it. Regardless whether or not she loves Jasper, she lets the shit you say to her go because she knows Jasper has a limit he'll reach sooner or later and as of today, Rose, he's reached it." I said as I turned down our street. "You can go ahead and continue to antagonize shit with her if you want but don't come crying to me when you get your ass beat. He'll reach his limit later than she will but Isa is already at the top and what you caused today between the two of them has pushed it. Be prepared to fight." I finished telling her just as we pulled into the driveway.

Isa's car was nowhere in sight so I checked my phone. _**We're at dinner and we should be there in like thirty minutes. –J**_

"You're so fucking lucky." I said to her as I started grabbing his bears from the car. "Jasper took her to dinner."

She sighed and opened the door for me. I left her in the kitchen and took the bears up to Jasper's room. I dropped them on his bed and glanced around his room.

_That's new._ I thought walking over to his desk and looking at the picture frame.

There were two black and white pictures; one of Jasper and one of Isa. In his picture Jasper was smiling up at the camera with a soft smile. His eyes were the only colored object in the picture and his smile looked lightened. In hers Isa was looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. Her eyes were a vivid green and she looked unearthly gorgeous.

"Isa took mine a while ago." Jasper said leaning against his door. He started to hobble over to me and stood next to me. "I took hers recently."

"They're gorgeous." I said softly. "Where is she?"

"I talked her into going home for a lil bit." He said his accent coming out as he dropped onto his bed. "She is ridiculously excited for some reason."

"Possibly because if she comes over later she gets to throw hands if Rose starts shit."

I held him elevate his leg. "That could be it."

"Jasper Isabella is here." Rose shouted up the stairs.

He patted his pockets. "Fuck I still have her phone." He groaned out.

I held out my hand. "I'll give it to her."

He dropped her phone in my hand and I started towards the door. "Hey ma." He said. I stopped and turned around. "You're the best ever and I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too Jay." I said before walking back out his room.

"I swear to you Rosalie if you look at me like that one more time I will cut your eyes out and feed them to you." Isa snapped at Rose. "And make no mistake that's wasn't a threat; that was a promise.

"Isa here. Go home." I said handing her the phone.

She grinned at me and turned to leave.

**IPOV**

I drove home and danced into the house singing loudly.

_Maybe we can just talk about it_

_We really shouldn't resort to violence_

_I'm not the jealous type_

_But get your dirty hands off his thigh_

_So then I pushed you in_

_Skirt flappin' in the wind_

_Hope you know how to swim_

_Ha ha ha, I always win_

_But as I'm gigglin'_

_I turn around and see your friends_

_Three tall pissed off vixens_

_I laugh and say to them_

James came out of his room and looked at me like I was crazy as I danced up the stairs. I walked by him and grabbed his hand.

"Bugaboo, its Monday."

"But I get to fight." I sang out pulling him up to my room. "I just got back from dinner with Jas and dropping him home."

"That's amay, we should go over."

"I promised him I'd at least change and talk to padre before I went over again; I was going to fight her before we even left the hospital."

He sat on my bed and watched me brush my hair. "Why?"

"She likes to pull my hair. Always has."

"And you haven't put a stop to it as of yet?"

"Remember the last time we fought and you had to beg me to let go of her hair?" He nodded. "Call it payback of the sorts."

"You're insane."

I threw my hair up in a high ponytail and braided the end. "I know. Throw my phone."

I caught the phone as it sailed towards my face and texted Jas. _**Baby, daddy is with other mother.**_

I lay across my bed and watched TV with James as I waited for him to text me back.

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

"How many times do you change his ringtone?" James asked.

I answered the phone laughing and answering his question. "We change ringtones like crazy; almost once a week."

"Well hello to you too love." Jas's smooth voice leaked through the phone, his accent covering the words.

"Hi baby, what's up?"

"Nothing I just got out the shower and saw your text. You can come over now."

"Alright James is home with me and it's just us."

"Bring him with you."

"Got it; I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We hung up and I threw on my leather jacket as well as my boots.

"Oh hell, my bugaboo done went and put on her shit kickers."

"Well, well." I laughed out. "Come on. Jas said you can come."

"Yay." He squealed and followed me out to my Camaro.

We drove over to Jas's house singing random songs.

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

I sang to him as we got out of the car.

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

He sang back.

I winked when I saw Jas hobble onto the front porch. James laughed and we sang together.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

I danced up to Jas and sang swaying with him slightly.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

James took over and I ran my fingers over Jasper's bare chest.

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

James came over to us and dragged me away from Jas. he lifted me and put me on the porch railing. I stood and balanced myself on the thin bar. As I sang a walked up and down the bar.

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

I flipped off and landed in front of Jasper. He reached for me and spoke into my ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't ever do that again until I can catch you if you decide to be a fuck up."

"Maybe I love you soo much I love to push your limits and I'll do it every time I come over."

"Isabella."

I bit my lip and pulled back. "Jasper." I whimpered out softly.

"You're such a fucking whore Isa." James said in a falsely jealous voice.

"Fuck you Jamie; you're just mad jelly you can't love up all over him."

"Trick please." He huffed and flipped his hair before smacking Jasper on his ass.

"Uhm, whoa I'm going back inside." Jas said quickly pulling away from me. "Ma James is trying to rape me." He shouted as he went.

"Please James I only need one bitch for a child." Lillian said as we came into the kitchen.

My jaw dropped and I gaped at her before bursting out in laughter. "Oh Lillian you are the best." I gasped out as Jas pulled me to sit on his lap.

I slid over and sat on his leg. "That is ridiculously uncomfortable bug." He said into my ear as he reached around me for an apple.

"Yeah your cast isn't the best seat ever." I answered back taking a bite out of his apple.

He smirked and I placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"Oh look the whore and the fag are here."

_Here we go again._

* * *

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long. I'm extra excited I finished today. It was supposed to go up Saturday but I wasn't able to write so you get it today. I don't own the music.


	21. Lego House

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

…

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

_Ed Sheeran- Lego House_

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched Isa finish chewing her bite and nod her head. She spun and straddled my legs.

"Now Jas," she started, "I love you an obsessively large amount, you know this right?" I nodded. "You also know I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you right?" I shrugged. "We'll take that as a yes. Any who, you are the best and most amazing boyfriend I have ever had the pleasure of having and you are perfect. However when I beat the fuck out of your twin and you decide I'm not worth it, just know I love you." She finished and slid off of my lap.

I frowned and tilted my head at her confusedly. She walked over to where Rose was standing at the landing of the stairs and dragged her, by her hair, to the empty hallway by the kitchen.

"Now, now bugaboo, she has some very pretty hair; I'm sure she wants to keep it." James said to her as he came to sit next to me.

Isa released Rose and flicked off James. "Now Ms. Rosalie, what happened to being a bad bitch; I thought you wanted to fight." Rose muttered something under her breath as she fixed her hair. "What was that Rose? Did you just say I wouldn't hit you?" Isa repeated in false shock. "Oh you poor, poor delusional little girl. You see, the only reason I haven't hit you yet is because I'm trying to see where to hit you first."

"Fuck you Isa-"

"No, no fuck you. I've had it with you shit talking. Now all I want from you now is to shut the fuck up and throw some hands so we can pretend to fight and I can win and get this shit over with." Isa cut her off. "Come on girly time is money and my money aint too long." Isa looked at her nails and ran her fingers over the green paint covering them. "Sometime today child."

"Bitch I'm older than you." Rose snapped stepping into Isa's personal space bubble.

"And that has what, exactly, to do with us throwing hands?"

"Ugh!"

Rose reached around Isa and grabbed the braid that hung form her ponytail.

"Bitch!" Isa screamed.

She reached around and punched Rose in the stomach. Rose let go of her hair and swung. Isa tackled her to the ground and threw hands like crazy.

"James, stop her." Ma said close to tears.

"I'd just let it happen, Lillian. This is like three months' worth of pent up frustrations. Isa needs to get it out she's used to just throwing hands and it being done with; Rose needs to get her ass beat for the shit she's been saying anyway." James said, wincing when we heard Isa cry out.

"Fucking bitch did you just bite me?" Isa stood and grabbed Rose's hair and dragged her into the kitchen. "I apologize for the interruption but can someone see if she bit me?"

I leaned forward and looked at where she was pointing at her leg. I leaned back in my set and nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled quickly before she hit Rose once in the face.

Rose side-stepped and pushed Isa on the floor before climbing on top of her.

They rolled and Rose grabbed the sweatshirt Isa had on. When Isa went to move off of the floor, the sweatshirt slid off of her, leaving her in only her jeans and a red and black lace bra.

I heard the front door open and watched as Isa's dad walked by them. He raised a brow at his half naked child. "Uhm, why is Isa half naked?"

Ma shook her head and sighed. "I need a drink." She said standing up and going over to her liquor cabinet.

I looked over at the girls when I heard Rose scream. "You need to let go of my hair."

"I'll let go as soon as you stop kicking me you cunt bag." Isa shouted back pressing her boot into Rose's stomach _again_.

"I'll grab Isa." James called when Rose punched Isa and we saw Isa's foot come back to kick her.

"Of course you do." Marcus muttered.

"I'm dropping her on you Jasper, be prepared." James called from the doorway of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my head back sighing and running my hands over my face.

"You'll be fine Jay." Ma said resting her hand on my shoulder. "She'll get over it."

"I hope you're right ma. I really do."

James came in with a still pissed off Isa in his arms and dropped her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist over her arms and pulled her against me.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She released it slowly and spoke through clenched teeth. "Jas I really don't want to hit you right now, so I'd appreciate it if you would let me the fuck go."

"See now, principessa, he can't do that." Marcus said as he handed Rose off to James.

"I don't see why not." She said with an attitude.

"Watch it, Isabella. Care to explain?"

"She wanted to act like she was tough shit and I showed her otherwise." I felt her shrug. "Now she knows not to talk shit."

"Fuck you Isabella." Rose interrupted.

"Rosalie I'm about to let her go, shut the fuck up for twelve seconds." I said tightening my arms around Isa.

"Is anything broken on anyone?" Ma asked nursing her glass of Jack Daniels.

Isa shook her head. "I have to wrap my hand but that's it. I'd check on her though; she might be missing some teeth."

"Isabella." I growled into her ear. "Fucking relax."

"Oh no, Jas is mad at me too." She pouted. "This is fucking ridiculous. I'm ready to go home."

"No one is fucking mad at you." I snapped. "All I want is for you to shut the fuck up and sit here."

"No need to yell sexy voice." James said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "There is plenty of need to yell James; Rose needs to stop talking shit and Isa needs to learn how to let shit go. End of."

"Fuck you Jasper. If I'm such a problem, fucking let me go so I can take my ass home."

"I never said you were a fucking problem, Isabella, just that you needed to learn to let shit go."

"Let me go."

Fucking fine. I let her go and slid her off my lap and grabbed my crutches and started to make my way to my room.

"Isabella. Jasper. Both of you will sit the fuck down at this table and get the fuck over whatever petty ass issue you have together." Ma shouted.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the front door slam shut and continued up the stairs.

**MPOV (Marcus)**

I shared a look with Lillian when I heard Jasper's bedroom door slam shut. _What the fuck just happened?_

"How do you feel Rose?" James asked her with an attitude. "You've successfully, single-handedly ruined your twin's relationship."

She shook her head. "No. I had nothing to do with that; they did it themselves."

"Oh but they didn't Rosalie. Did you not see what happened?" He asked rhetorically. "No? Well let's refresh your memory. You started shit with Isa, as per usual, and she snapped. Then afterwards she got into it with her, who knows what the fuck he is now, because he's decided he had enough. Sound familiar?"

Her response was cut off by Jasper's aggravated yell and the sound of something hitting the wall.

Lillian stood to go up and I shook my head. "Third floor right?" I questioned as I stood.

She nodded sadly. "First door on the left."

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I knocked on his door. "Jasper."

"Go away." he shouted before music sounded throughout the room. I opened the door and leaned against the doorway. "I don't want to talk about it." He said simply looking at what used to be in phone and a broken picture frame.

I chanced a glance around his room. "Looks like you do." I said stepping over the papers scattered over the floor. I took a seat in his desk chair.

"Nope not even a little bit." He said lying back on his bed and elevating his leg.

I sighed. "Jasper my daughter is my world; she's my baby girl. However she fucked up tonight."

"Doesn't matter." He said in a sing song voice. He sat up and started unwrapping his ribs.

"Obviously it fucking does. You trashed your room; must've been pretty damn serious your phone is in three pieces. I didn't even know iPhones broke into that many pieces."

"You wanna talk? Fine let's talk." He said as he reached for his wrap. "Your daughter is a bitch and my twin is a cunt. Each and every time they go at it, me and Isa get into it." He paused and looked at me. "Keeping up?" I nodded. "Great; tonight it seems that Isa got pissed with Rose and in turn me and she snapped on me, after she went ham on Rose. She wanted to leave so I let her go. Then-"

"Sorry to interrupt Jasper the house phone." James said poking his head in the room.

Jasper reached over and took it off the charger and answered. "Hello."

"Isa." he sighed out. "Fuck you; that has got to be the most fucked up shit I have ever heard you say to any."

"And what you told me three minutes ago has nothing to do with it?"

He laughed harshly. "That is ridiculously funny because I remember saying the exact same thing to you. Bye."

He took a deep breath and set down the phone. "Now where was I? Right, then she called me to tell me to get all my shit from out of her room to which I responded how the fuck was I supposed to get there with a broken leg. She got upset then I got agitated then she hung up and I threw my phone. End of."

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at him. "There's more to it than that Jasper."

"Could be." He shrugged and grabbed his guitar. "Doesn't matter. There is no longer a Jasper and Isabella; there's a Jasper and an Isabella nothing more."

I pulled out my phone and texted Lillian. _**Come up here. Alone.**_

"Are you writing or playing?" I asked when I noticed he was writing something down after he played.

"Writing." He answered just as Lillian walked in carrying two large trash bags.

"Delivery from one very irate Ms. Volturi." She answered dropping it just inside the door.

"Of course she's irate; she can't get her way." Jasper answered still writing. He froze and looked up at her. "Ma, can I go to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure if that'd be a good thing or not." She answered looking at me.

I raised my hands. "Isa will be with Stefani all day."

"And I'll stay with Jiménez, ma, I swear it. I just can't stay in here all day; especially if Rose is staying home."

"Isa fucked her up good, Jay, she won't be going to school for a couple days. How are you going to get to school?" she asked. "Edward is the only one other than Isa that knows but he lives all of ten minutes away from the school; Isa passes here every morning."

"Look, I'll talk to her tonight and see if she can stand to be around you long enough to drive to school until then don't count on it." I said.

He rolled his eyes and went back to writing. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_**Daddy, are you coming home soon? **_Isa texted me.

_**Yes and we need to talk when I get there. **_I responded.

I slid my phone back in my pocket. "Jasper put on a shirt, we're going for a drive and you're getting a new phone."

He sighed and grumbled to his self as he hopped over to his dresser.

I picked up the pieces to his phone and walked out of his room with Lillian following.

"What are you doing Marcus?"

"Taking him for a drive and to get him a new phone like I said."

"But why; shouldn't you be with Isa."

"Isa will be fine; she doesn't want to be around anyone anyway and if I know my princess like I think I do she is in her dance room pushing herself to do some hard ass thing she knows she shouldn't even be thinking about." Lillian glared at me. "Trust me Li?" I asked holding my arms out.

She sighed and walked over to me allowing me to hug her. "You know I trust you Marc, I just don't know why." She looked up at me. "Why is this so important to you?"

I shrugged. "He loves her and regardless whether she gave back his clothes or not she loves him too."

"They're perfect together." She sighed. "Just fix it if that's what you're doing."

**JPOV**

I stood on the stairs and listened to ma and Marcus talk.

"He loves her and regardless whether she gave back his clothes or not she loves him too." Marcus said shrugging.

I rested my head against the wall I was leaning against and sighed.

Isabella Marie Volturi drove me crazy to no end and even now when I want to kill her, I couldn't love her anymore. Right now I wanted to ring her neck then hug and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her.

_Fuck, I'm going insane._ I sighed lightly and started the trek down the stairs. "I'm ready." I said once I get to the bottom.

"Let's go." Marcus said leading the way out the door.

I glared at the raised truck I saw once we got outside. I opened the door and tossed my crutches in before pulling myself up and into the seat.

I sat in silence looking out the window at the pure white snow that covered the forest greens of Forks.

"Have you decided what you're going to do tomorrow if you have to drive with Isa?" Marcus asked after a few.

"Honestly, I'm going to hope and pray to God that I don't kill her." I shrugged.

He laughed and shook his head as we pulled up to the 'mall'. I slid out of the truck and we walked into the building. We went straight to the Apple store.

I let Marcus talk as I people-watched. I froze when I heard Isa's voice.

"Such a fucking cunt bucket." She laughed with Ang.

I turned around and watched the associate replace my phone.

"Hey isn't that Jay?" I heard Ang ask a little closer than they were before.

I bit my lip instantly regretting the fact I took out my tongue bar.

"It is." Isa answered.

"What happened? Trouble in paradise?"

"I told you I fought Rose, got in an argument with him and we broke up. End of." _Two points for using my word._

"What's wrong with you Isa? You look close to tears?"

"I'm good."

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and took my phone from Marcus when he handed it to me. He turned and spotted Isa and Ang.

"Isa what happened to Jasper's leg?" Ang wondered when she saw my crutches.

"Ask him." Isa replied before she went to talk to the same associate that helped us. She handed him five pieces of what used to be her phone.

"Can we go?" I asked quickly. "Please."

"Yeah, let's go." Marcus said looking up from his phone.

**IPOV**

_He's such a fucking asshole._ I looked back to the person that was fixing my phone and caught him staring at my tits. "Ugh, can you please just fix my phone so I can go?" I asked slightly loudly.

He jumped, blushed scarlet and stammered his way through an apology. I leaned against the counter as he went through teaching me how to work my new phone.

I nodded at the right moments and pretended to think about giving him my number. "Yeah, how about I give you nine digits?" I asked agitated. "Come to think, I don't even want you to have those. Tootles."

Ang followed me out of the store and back to the car. "What are we doing? You've already packed up and given back all of his clothes and you walked past him twice without acknowledgement. What else can we do?"

_Hopefully delete his number from memory. _"Ang honestly I just want to forget about everything. I can't believe we broke up over this stupid shit."

"I can't either; the two of you are like meant to be. Rose and her bullshit I swear."

I sighed heavily through my nose and pulled up to my house. "Are you staying over?"

"Are you going to school?"

"Yeah probably." I answered opening the door. "I don't think he'll be there."

"I'll be there; only if I get stay in the car with you and not commit murder." Jasper said leaning against the kitchen archway.

"Oh well aren't you the comedian tonight?" I asked rhetorically walking past him and glaring at my dad and James.

He grabbed my arm as I went by and pulled me to face him. "Possiamo parlare?" he asked.

"Per quale motivo?" I asked rolling my eyes and pulling my arm out of his grasp. "Penso che detto abbastanza l'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato."

"Be a bitch then; not that you can be anything else."

I gaped at him. "Ugh you are such an impossible dick." I screeched throwing my water bottle at him. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Look honestly if you want to talk, let's go talk. If not, I'll be in the studio."

I walked out the opposite entry for the kitchen and walked up to my studio. I opened the door and grabbed my guitar. I pushed the record button and walked over to my hanging nest chair that was in the booth.

I played random notes before playing an old song I wrote a while ago.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancing' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor,_

'_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_When s__**he **__opens __**she**__ arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When __**she**__ lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

'_Cause we are the same_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,_

_In __**her**__ arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails; I'm on my knees,_

_Praying',_

_When __**she**__ opens __**she**__ arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When __**she **__lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

I faintly heard the door open and close again, and then the booth door, but I kept my eyes closed and sang.

_I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

_And as you close your eyes tonight,_

_I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

_When __**she**__ opens __**she**__ arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When __**she **__lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

"_Can love you more than this_." I sang again softly opening my eyes.

I saw Jasper sitting by the piano shaking his head slightly. He took a breath and played.

_I wake up and I'm sober don't even know you anymore_

_Punch drunk on a feeling, lost in believing I was sure_

_I don't care what you have to say, damn words get in the way_

_I don't wanna know_

_I know there'll come a time when I look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so"_

He started and I gaped at his back.

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

_Set me up for the falling, gave me no warning you were gone_

_Let me down I was reeling, I can't believe what you have done_

_Go do what you've gotta do, damn words will follow you_

_Everywhere you go_

_And I know there'll come a time when I'll look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

I sat staring at him in shock as he sang.

_I believe in my heart when something's wrong, say it's wrong,_

_I can deal with the part when something's wrong, if we both stay strong!_

_I know there'll come a time when I look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

"_I wake up and I'm sober_." He finished spinning back to face me smirking. "_Problem_?" he mouthed.

"_Big one_." I mouthed back strumming my guitar.

I bit my lip as I began to play the song I wrote Saturday while I was in bed. _Worrying over his asshole-ish self._

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I watched as his jaw dropped and I bit my lip harder as I continued.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

I heard my breath hitch in my throat as I remembered my first day at FHS.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

He bit his lip and I shook my head and continued playing.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I slowed down my playing and basically finished writing the song looking into his eyes.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_**That**__ night __**was**__ flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I held the last word for a while as I felt a single tear fall from my eye. _Jesus Jasper, what are you doing to me?_

I let out a shaking breath and unfolded myself from my chair. I froze halfway to the door when I heard Jasper.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

I shook my head and spoke never turning to face him. "It's not going to change Jasper. You're related to a fucking cunt." I said softly opening the door and stopping the recorder.

"Yeah and she knows it because she can't fucking move." He said following me out of the studio and into my dance room. "Isa, just fucking listen. This is the only thing I can't fucking stand about you."

"The fact that I know your sister can't change or the fact that I don't want to hear any excuse about her or why we aren't together?" I questioned pulling on my ballet shoes.

"Isabella, Rosalie has nothing to do with anything I'm trying to tell you." He shouted. I didn't comment and started stretching. "Isa." he said softly after a while.

"Jay." I said back just as softly while pulling my leg straight up behind me. "I don't know what you want me to say or what you want to say and honestly I don't think it matters. I dropped my leg and pulled up the other one. "I told you before me and Rose started fighting that if _you _decided that I wasn't worth it I love you. You obviously decided I wasn't and for some unidentifiable reason I still fucking love you."

"If you could shut the fuck up and listen for a minute, you'd be able to hear me say I haven't decided anything and yes even though I want to cut out your voice box and hide it from you I still love you." I opened my mouth to object when he cut me off. "Regardless what I said earlier Isa, you said things way worse."

I rolled my eyes. "But what happened to being a man Jasper?" I asked spinning.

"Grow up Isa. Seriously?"

"Legit. Any who, what happens with us?" I asked slowing my spinning and dropping into a split slowly.

"Whatever you want."

_I don't know what I want Jas; that was the point of asking you. _I looked at him and frowned. "That was the point of asking you Jasper."

"Iz-" he started before stopping. "I don't know."

"Jas maybe we shouldn't start immediately again." I said going so sit next to him. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees facing him. "Remember we were like predestined to be together since my first day and we started dating like three weeks after floating around it. Maybe this time would do us some good and we can start over; fresh. It's not like we need to learn everything about each other Jas, we're best fucking friends. Maybe we just need space."

I let him pull me onto his lap and ran my fingers through his hair. I looked behind him when I saw movement.

I laughed loudly and cleared my throat.

_I saw a spider_

_I didn't scream_

_'cause I can belch_

_The alphabet_

_Just double dog_

_Dare me_

_And I chose_

_Guitar over ballet_

"Sweetheart I think you took both guitar and ballet and I'm positive you can do both; however it would do me a large amount of pleasure for you to kill the spider and belch the alphabet." He said playing with my hair.

I laughed and rose from his lap. "Come on I want to go out."

"And where exactly, pray tell, can we go when I have a bum leg?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out." I said holding the door open for him. "Come on cripple; I'll drive."

I ran down the stairs with him shouting at me. "Isabella."

James raised a brow at me when I hid behind him where he was standing against the counter. "Boo, he's crippled he can't really do anything you don't let him."

"I heard that James; Isa where are you taking me?" Jas said when he finally reached the kitchen.

"I haven't decided, just start hobbling to the car while I get what I need."

He glared playfully at me and hobbled out of the house. I moved from behind James and grabbed a water bottle.

"All is well?" he asked.

"As well as possible." I shrugged. "I mean we still have stuff to talk about but more or less we're just friendly."

"What!?" he screeched. "Isabella Marie Volturi, explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Jamie; we decided to try again." I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. "Think about it I've been here since August and we've been dating since September; in the month between we learned everything about each other. It's the end of November. According to you and Ang we're predestined to be together so we should be fine and if not, oh well."

"This conversation is not done and I'm telling Papa V." He yelled as I walked out the door.

**JPOV**

I looked up from my phone when I heard Isa yell.

"Go for it and tell him I'm with Jas."

I decided to fuck with her so as I was pulling myself into her truck I spoke. "So Isa B where are you taking me?"

"No clue Jazzy Bear." She smirked when I grimaced. "Thought so. Any place; just sit back and relax. Oh fix that."

I caught the iPod she threw at me shaking my head but fixing it anyway.

She took my phone and hooked it up to her radio and started playing music.

Framing Hanley came through her speakers as she drove off.

_No use taking off your clothes._

_We won't be going there tonight._

_You were kind enough to say hello._

_I figured I could at least say goodbye._

_The way I was thinking about telling you that I was in love with her_

_I'm still in love with her._

_Oh look at this web I wove_

We shared a look when she stopped at a red light. As she pulled off she changed the song. My own voice came through the speakers.

_We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse_

_We can turn this around please let me be first_

_And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt_

_Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_

_I know that I'm causing you pain too_

_But remember if you need to cry_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Isa rolled her eyes and huffed virtually giving up with the music and just let it play.

By the time we got to wherever she was taking us we were singing along to her version of _Ordinary Girl_.

"Seriously Isa; _She's just an ordinary ho, sometimes she's lazy she gets bored she's not scared of getting sores._" I sang as we met up at the door to where we were.

"Hey, your twin makes for nice inspiration." She answered as she knocked on the door.

A girl around 20 answered. "Princess Isabella and guest; please come in." She said opening the door for us.

Isa stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked in. "Heidi where is Uncle Aro?"

"His office princess."

"Princess?" I questioned as she pushed me in the direction I'm assuming his office was in.

"What can I say; I'm the best."

"Sure."

She kicked a crutch from under me and I stumbled before regaining balance. "Keep it moving cripple."

She stopped me outside of a blue door where another girl was standing. "Princess Isabella, what a lovely surprise." She said almost sarcastically.

"Hello there Rena; did you get another boob job? I wonder if Uncle Aro noticed." Isa responded with definite sarcasm in her voice.

Rena opened her door and silently ushered us in.

"Princess, Hale; how may I help you tonight?" Aro said when we reached his desk. "What the fuck happened Jasper?"

"Car accident; I'm out till like next year." I answered.

"Any which way; I need the keys to the spot Uncle Aro." Isa said.

"You know where they are."

"I do but gimpy can't go the high."

"We're gonna fight." I said to her.

"Fine I'll send Rena with them." Aro said to her.

"Oh yeah no; I commented about her boob job, can you send like Heidi instead?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure."

She went around his desk and kissed his cheek. "Oh and Uncle Cai is coming down next week."

"What for?" he answered.

Isa started pushing me towards the door. "In case you've forgotten my birthday is in three weeks." She shouted as Rena shut the door.

_Shit, speaking of her birthday I have to get her something…and her Christmas present._

Heidi met us at the door with the keys Isa asked for and we left.

"Bye Princess Isabella." She said closing the door behind us.

"Did you fix the iPod? I'm feeling some Eminem right now." She asked once we were in the car.

I nodded and handed it to her. She quickly set it up and _Cinderella Man _flowed through the speakers as she drove off.

"So guess who texted me after I left?" she said to me.

"Bob or Sandy?" I said sarcastically.

"No you fucktard; Rosalie did."

"Why; what did she say?"

"Look at the texts." She said nodding towards her phone as she parked. I grabbed it and looked at her for the password. "Same as before."

I unlocked the phone and read through the texts. "Oh yo whoa no; seriously?"

"I swear it then she called me right before I called you, which is why I called you, and was like oh I'm such a slut and it's my fault you broke up with me and how if I stopped fucking Emmett and Cullen and Peter and Garrett our relationship would've lasted." She said as we walked up to another house. "A bunch of bullshit and then she got mad when I hung up."

"Damn Isa-" my phone ringing cut me off.

It was my mom so I answered. "Yea ma."

"Where the hell are you cripple?" she shouted.

"With Isa she kidnapped me."

"Oh…well tell her to stop threatening Rosalie."

"Yeah uhm about her; she started this whole blow out thing with me and Isa."

"_Tell her later._" Isa mouthed as she punched in a code on the key pad by the door.

"Ma, I'll talk to you later when I get home. K bye."

I hung up and slid my phone back in my pocket.

I followed Isa as she walked through the house turning on lights and opening doors.

"Princess Isabella, how lovely to see you." An old man said, coming from what seemed to be the kitchen, with a think Italian accent.

"Aw Vladimir, always a pleasure." Isa answered with a small smile. "This is a friend of mine, Jasper. Jas this is Vladimir."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Likewise, anyhow Princess Isabella what bring you here?" he asked her.

"I need the other set of keys for the spot." She answered.

"Ah, right this way."

He turned and led us down a hallway. Isa came and stood behind me again. "I always hated this house." She whispered softly into my back.

"How so?"

"Listen." She said as we walked down the hallway.

Every other step the floorboards would creak and groan. After a while a dripping sound started.

"I see." I said to her as we came to a stop outside of a set of large red double doors.

"Princess Isabella, there has been an incident that needs your overview." Vladimir spoke interrupting our quiet conversation.

"I'm about to leave, and honestly if it has nothing to do with Melyndah and Melysah I have no reason to deal with it." Isa spoke still behind me.

"Princess Isabella there has been an altercation between Melyndah and Alec; you need to be there." He stressed.

"Where are they?" She questioned.

"Her room, Princess."

"Disappear." She said waving a hand at him before turning to me. "Jas I swear this won't take long; you can go to the car or come with." I shrugged. She huffed. "Come on cripple."

I followed her around the corner to a green and grey door. Yelling and shouting could be heard from outside out the closed door. Isa pushed opened the door and walked in; I followed behind her and stood just inside the door.

Just as she walked in, who I'm assuming is Alec pulled back and punched Melyndah in the face.

Isa whistled sharply and loudly, cutting off all further sounds and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

A high-pitched wail broke the silence and walked over to a crib that was positioned in the corner of the room and Isa walked over and picked up the baby girl.

**IPOV**

I sighed and walked over to grab Melysah from her crib. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

I quickly explained everything and gave the address to the house. "Alec I want you to get all your shit from wherever the fuck it may be and sit outside on the front porch. When the police show up, I want you to tell them what the fuck happened and why you felt the need to hit Melyndah. I never want to see you around here again; if I do I will kill you." I said when I hung up the phone.

Melysah started crying again and I rocked her back and forth as I searched for a bottle for her.

"Isa." Jas called.

I turned to face him. "Come here." He said standing up.

I walked over to him and buried my face in his chest. "Isa."

"Come on I hear them out front." I said leading the way back to the front of the house.

"Princess Isabella." Tony, one of the officers, called when he saw me.

"Hey Tony." I said softly hugging him with one arm.

"What happened?"

"No fucking clue, however Alec hit Melly."

"We'll check it out; leave Melysah with Carrie and go on your merry way."

I nodded and took Melysah over to Carrie and walked over to my truck where Jas was standing. "Come on let's go to the spot." I said hopping in.

"Ma wants me home sometime tonight." He said.

"You'll be back I'm not keeping you; are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping on it; hopefully ma will accept the fact that I'm fine in life."

"You know she worries like a bih."

"This I know; Rose is home till her face is semi better so she should be fine with the worrying."

"You know she thinks Rose deserved it; everyone thinks she deserved it."

He laughed loudly throwing his head back. "If you didn't beat her ass today James would've done it."

"Oh hell yes; I would bet my life on that." I giggled as we pulled up to the spot.

The spot was one of the many houses daddy owned. This house had 18 rooms and 5 bathrooms but was designed as a huge as arcade building. There were rooms for every kind of game you could imagine and ever want to play.

I brought Jas here because we both needed to have time together one on one and we needed to talk about a lot of shit; this would be the best place to do it. No one knew where it was and even if they did you had to have a key to get it.

"Come on cripple; the spot awaits you, your limpy-ness." I said as I waited for him to meet me at the door.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I'm off these crutches just wait." He said as I opened the doors.

"Well, until then I shall call you limpy and you will be mine and you shall be my limpy."

He ignored me as we walked through the house. I flipped on light and stood in the foyer. "This is the spot." I said turning in a circle with my arms open. "This house has all the basic necessities you need for a life full of failure."

"What exactly is included in this life of failure?"

"Junk food out the wazoo," I smirked and he did the same in return, "and all the video games you can think of."

"Mmmm sounds very interesting."

"It should; now where would you like to begin?"

"Mario Kart 4?"

I smiled a devilish grin and turned. "Room 5 holds all racing games; let's get to it."

* * *

For the next two hours we played all the games you can think of. As of now we were in the kitchen eating nachos.

"Isa we have to talk." Jas said after a while. "Seriously; no phones, no yelling, shouting screaming, no projectile objects." That one came with a glare and a raised eyebrow. _Wasn't my fault I liked to throw things._

"Not my fault; I was agitated and the flowers were there. They just so happened to be thrown in a spur of the moment decision."

He glared and tossed a chip at me. "They were thrown at my head Isa."

"You're head shouldn't have been there."

"Where the hell else was it supposed to be, up my ass?"

"It was there earlier."

"Isabella." _Whoa, who knew him growling out my name like that could be oh so sexy._

I bit my lip. "Fine let's start this talk." _Before I rape you._

"Fine; what happened today?"

"Before I beat your twin or after?"

"Either one deserves an explanation but I'm leaning more towards after."

I bit my lip and thought back to what happened this afternoon. _Did everything really happen just today; it felt lifetimes away._ "I don't know; I mean like I was agitated and Rose talking her shit under her breath was helping matters. Then you kept telling me to relax and I was getting more and more irritated and I just wanted to go home take a shower and sleep."

"Then you could've said that, Hun. It wasn't like it was more to anything other than we needed you calm."

"And I know that but I was calm enough to be left alone."

"Isa you really weren't."

My fingers flexed around the jar of salsa I had in my hand, itching to throw it at his face. I took a deep breath and removed my hand from the jar. "New subject."

"Fine let's talk about the phone call in which you hung up."

"The first or the second."

"Start from the top."

I took a bite of nachos and stared at him. I swallowed and thought some before I answered. "I am a very easily agitated child and when I get agitated I'd rather fight and get it over with then start and stop." I shrugged. "At the moment I was still extremely pissed off about Rose. When you called me and wanted to talk about what happened, I was heated still. I didn't want to talk about it but you kept pushing it so I just hung up." He blinked slowly and I ate another chip. "Blah. The second time I called you I had just got off the phone with Rose and I was mega super agitated."

"You're always mega super agitated Iz."

"Because your twin is mega super agitating."

"Because you let her be. If you could ignore the bitch life would be perfect and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He was pushing it and was about to get a face full of salsa. I let go of the jar and stood, walking over to the fridge. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't defend your twin right after you call her a bitch and tell me she deserved the ass beating she got."

"I'm not defending anyone; what is it with you and Rose always thinking I'm defending the other one?"

My fingers clenched around my water bottle, itching for me to throw it, but I promised no projectile objects.

_Kiss, kiss _

_Hug, hug _

_Don't say it think it _

_Bit your tongue _

_Kiss, kiss _

_Hug, hug _

_Makes me wanna just _

_Throw up! _

_Pointless conversations _

_Forget what your name is_

I slid my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. "That's your fucking twin; let her know I don't appreciate her calling me to talk shit."

I stalked off leaving him to talk to his sister. I wandered around the house and ended up in the only non-game room in the house, minus the bathrooms.

The largest room in the house was dedicated to all things music. It was filled with a bunch of instrument and I walked over to the grand piano in the corner.

I sat on the bench and played a scale quickly before playing one of my favorite songs. I played a basic chord and started to sing; my voice low and smooth with a slight rasp to it.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

I looked up at Jasper when I heard him walk in.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I took a breath as he came and sat next to me.

_Picture, you're the __**king**__ of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I finished singing and played for a while longer before ending.

"You seem to have a song for everything." Jas spoke softly, pulling on a stray curl that fell from my half-assed ponytail before brushing it behind my ear.

I bit my lip and looked down. "So do you; I just know how to put the songs in effect."

"Let me try." He said thoughtfully. "I have one." He said randomly stretching for a guitar.

He strummed on it playfully before relaxing and playing a smooth melody; a melody I've heard him play before.

_Oh Florida, please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine_

_Look how she's so serene_

_You've gotta help me out_

_And count the stars to form in lines_

_And find the words we'll sing in time_

_I want to keep her dreaming_

_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

_I'm outdated, overrated_

_Morning seems so far way_

This was the song he wrote after our first argument about Rose. He took a quick breath before continuing.

_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

He played smoothly looking deeply into my eyes. His grey eyes have never held so much emotion.

_If luck is on my side tonight_

_My clumsy tongue will make it right_

_And wrists that touch_

_It isn't much, but it's enough_

_To form imaginary lines_

_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_

_The hours change so fast_

_Oh God, please make this last_

_'Cause I'm outdated, overrated_

_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

_Could get it right_

He slowed his playing before fully stopping. He rested the guitar down behind him and reached for my hands. I let him pull me closer to him. He lifted a hand and cradled the side of my face as he looked into my eyes and sang softly.

_You could crush me_

_Please don't crush me_

_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure_

_And I won't let you down_

_I swear this time I mean it_

_And I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his lightly. "This is doesn't change anything Jas."

"Iz, I'm not asking for anything to change. All I want from you is a second chance; even though I had nothing to do with the blow out that happened."

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I turned back to the piano and played a light melody.

_You know it's not personal _

_Sorry if I'm hurting you _

_Please don't give up on me now _

_I needed this time alone _

_To know I could come back home _

_To breathe, breathe, breathe _

I held the last breathe and felt Jas run his hands over my back.

_I need this space _

_Just like you need air _

_I need this time _

_Time to clear up my mind_

I stopped playing abruptly and turned to him as he spoke.

"Rose has a lot to make up for and she's just realizing this but we made this work before Isa. I don't know why we can't do it now."

"Jay we can't do it because if we keep up like this, one of us will die; one of us will commit a mass murder."

He stared silently and I blinked. Then I realized what I said. _Jay we can't do it because if we keep up like this, one of us will die; one of us will commit a mass murder. I haven't called him Jay since we started dating; before then. _

"Maybe there isn't a point in us trying anymore Isa." He said simply.

"Jas, I haven't called you Jay since two weeks after we met."

"Iz, why do you think we should still even try right now?" he asked leaning his arms on the piano.

"Honestly?"

He looked at me blankly. "No lie to me."

"Seriously Jas, we're fucking perfect together. You know this, I know this, I think baby Jesus and the Virgin Mary know this. Whether you plan on it or not, James and Ang are plotting right now a way to get us together; I bet my life and yours." I shrugged. "But regardless I digress," I slid into his lap and cradled his face in my hands, "Jas you make me insanely happy. It's absolutely ridiculous how much you make me want to laugh and smile and dance for no fucking reason and just be a fucking girl."

"I haven't decided if I like how you always say I make you want to be a girl."

"Look at it this way; before you, fuck before Forks and you can ask James and Peter, I wore jeans and sweats everyday no matter where I went and if I was in the house I had on basketball shorts. I wore sneakers like it was a religion and I always, _always_ had on a sweatshirt. Now that I'm here, I wear a variation of shit I didn't even know I owned. Jas I swear it before I moved here I never, ever looked at the skirts I had in my closet and I only wore that dress when I had my period and didn't feel like wearing clothes."

"We digress."

"Right, any who, you make me want to be a girl and I want to go through the motions of everything normal girls dream of." He opened his mouth to interrupt and I put my hand over it. "Hush, my turn to talk yours to listen." I moved my hand. "Remember that song I sang earlier; when I was dancing?" he nodded. "I wrote that like a week after we met. I felt like completely insane after it but I felt so much better getting everything I felt, at the moment, down on paper and putting it into terms I understood. Jas you make me a better girl; I swear it I have never felt the need to wear makeup around anyone other than you. Alright I'm done you can talk now."

His phone started ringing stopping further conversation.

I was close enough to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey ma."

"Jay where the hell are you?"

"With Isa still."

"Are you going to come home before the sun comes up? It's already 3:30."

We shared a wide eyed glance. "Ma we didn't even realize it was that late."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Talking."

"Jasper I swear to you if she was anybody else I would kill you as soon as you step foot in the house. You're going to school tomorrow; make it home. Now."

He hung up and we both stared at the phone before we jumped into action. I let him limp back to the kitchen as I ran around the house turning all lights off and shutting down all the games.

I returned to Jas just as he was turning off the kitchen lights. We walked back out to the car and I locked up the house and set the silent alarm again.

I dropped him home and waved at the irate Lillian that was standing on the porch.

"Marcus is waiting for you at home." She shouted before she pushed Jas into the house.

I drove home worrying my lip. I pulled into the driveway and slid out of the car, shrinking in on myself under the heavy gaze of my padre.

"Isabella Marie Volturi." He said slowly through clenched teeth. "If Jasper were any other child and I wasn't best friends with his mother I would strangle you right now." He said as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the house. "Do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

"Daddy-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't daddy me Isabella. It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning and you have school tomorrow; what the fuck were you thinking?" he shouted before taking a deep breath. "What were you two doing and where were you?"

"We went to the spot and we talked." I answered softly.

"And it took five fucking hours?"

"Daddy we talked about everything." I defended.

He gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I want you to go to sleep; we'll talk when you get home tomorrow. You will go straight to Jasper's and straight to school. You will stay with Stefani all day and you will drop Jasper home and come straight here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." I answered quietly.

"Dismissed."

I ran up the stairs to my room and changed. I scrubbed my face free of makeup and threw my hair up in a bun and slid into bed. I hooked my phone up to charge and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up an hour and a half later to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Iz how much trouble are you in?" Jasper's voice floated through my phone.

"Daddy hasn't decided yet; this afternoon after I drop you home is the verdict. Yours?"

"Same. Ma was pissed."

"Daddy wanted to kill me." I groaned as I looked at the time. "Jas I have to get ready I'll text you when I'm leaving the house."

"Sounds good."

We hung up and I jumped in the shower and went through my morning routine.

I left my hair curly and my face free of makeup and slid my glasses onto my face.

I pulled on my grey skinny jeans and my black Uggs with my black sweatshirt that had my name on it in grey.

I snapped a hair tie on my wrist and made sure all my piercings were in. I grabbed my phone swiped some lip gloss on my lips and headed down the stairs.

James stopped me when I passed his room. "Bugaboo, what happened last night?"

I pouted. "Daddy went ham because me and Jas lost track of time while we were talking and didn't come home till about," I glanced at my phone, "oh an hour and a half ago."

His eyes bugged. "Shit I knew I forgot something last night when I talked to him. Soo fudging sorry boo."

"All is well; just tell him and Lillian today." I said walking away. "Before we get home."

"Promise." He shouted after before calling out to daddy.

I grabbed my wallet and a random pair of keys and headed out the door. I looked down at the keys that were in my hand and laughed loudly.

_Jas you're gonna wanna kill me._

I unlocked my Charger and quickly drove over to Jasper's. I pulled up just as he was walking out the house.

I reached over and pushed the door open for him. He glared at me as he sat down pushing the seat all the way back.

"What the fuck Isa; next time you go car shopping I'm coming with and we're gonna get you a car that can fit normal sized children." He said to me as I drove off.

I laughed but didn't comment. "We're going for Ang."

He nodded. "So ma is officially pissed."

"Yeah no shit; daddy didn't even leave his room this morning when I was leaving. I do know however I have to stay with Hall all day; that much he did tell me."

"Yeah I got the same warning." He said just as we pulled up to Ang's.

"Isabella Marie and Jasper Wyatt, what the fuck is this I hear you two aren't talking?" she said as soon as she slid in the car.

"Good morning to you too, Angela Ava. Seeing as though we're both still alive I would think we did speak." Jasper and I said in perfect sync.

"Oh yeah, the two of you had a conversation about it." She said catching my eye in the rearview mirror.

I rolled mine and she raised an eyebrow. "_Lunch_?" she mouthed.

I shook my head. "_Stuck with Hall all day._" I mouthed back.

Another eyebrow raise.

"_We didn't get home last night till 4._" I mouthed.

Her eyes bugged and I nodded.

I pulled into a parking space just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." Ang shouted to us as she ran off to the locker before going to class.

I walked ahead of Jasper towards Hall's class room. We reached just as the bell rang and we snuck in and sat by her desk as she taught.

When she had her class started, she came over to us. "I don't want to know anything; Lillian and Marcus have both told me enough." She said quietly as she sat down. "Y'all don't do anything half assed do you; what happened last night, honest?"

I shared a look with Jasper and we both looked back at her. "We talked." We said together.

"About the two of you?"

We nodded together.

She sighed heavily and pulled out her phone. She grumbled and muttered to herself as she sent a text before she slid her phone back in her desk. "I just texted Lillian and Marcus; the two of you need to finish that conversation. Isa you have another project."

"What's it about?" I questioned as Jasper played with my hair.

"I want you to make two videos for two original songs. One slow, one fast."

I nodded and pulled out my phone and writing it down in a memo as well as the songs. I winced slightly when Jas pulled my hair.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"Jasper what is your obsession with her hair?" Hall asked amused.

"Touch it." He said pulling a piece of hair and holding it out for her to touch.

She reached out and wrapped my curl around her finger then ran her fingers through my ends. "Isa your hair is soo soft and bouncy."

"Thanks." I laughed out. I glanced at the clock. "The bell is about to ring."

"Alright class you guys are awesome. Remember your exams are in a couple of weeks. Class dismissed."

The bell rang and I helped her change the instruments.

"You want it again." She said as I helped her break down the music stands.

"Of course I do Hall; I was ridiculously happy with him and daddy of all people should know that."

"He just didn't know where you were Isa."

"I had my phone; he saw me get it fixed when he went with Jasper to do the same."

"Look no worries, he'll get over it eventually. You're performing this class; an original."

I made a face. "I don't wanna."

"Remember when I said you and Jasper had to perform a song together." I nodded. "This is it; end of class no excuses."

The bell rang and Stevie saw me. "YouTube sensation; do you have any classes at all?"

"Stevie, please." I said. "But yes I have classes I just don't have to go to them."

"Lucky bitch."

I blew him a kiss as I sat back in my seat next to Jasper.

"Alright enough of that; class I'm giving you until the week before your exam to write record and make a video of an original song. I want lyrics, music, a rough draft video and the finalized copy of your video in two weeks. There are only going to be groups of three so start picking partners; once you have your partner tell Jasper and he will write groups on the board. Make sure these are the people you want to work with because once a group is written there will be no changes. Isabella and Jasper will perform once we have this settled."

I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from Hall's desk and started writing the lyrics to a song I had stuck in my head.

I leaned back and sang the lyrics that I wrote on the paper.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

I turned to Jasper. "Like?"

"It's slower than normal; how's the music go?"

I got up and grabbed an acoustic. I sat back in my seat and played it while singing the same part.

"That's good; what else do you have?"

I shrugged as I kept playing. The moment lyrics struck I sang them.

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

"Try this." Hall said handing me back the paper I didn't even know she took.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

"Perfect." She said standing behind me. "Class sometime today; only seven groups have been decided."

Gradually everyone signed up and I stood with Jasper and we walked to the front of the room.

"Feel or night?" Jasper asked.

"Hmmm you pick; I'll follow you this time."

He started to play and I followed as he started singing.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_**Isa**_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_**Both**_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_**Jay**_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_**Isa**_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_**Both**_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_**Jay**_

_The last night away from me_

_**Isa**_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_**Jay**_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight,_

_**Both**_

_Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_**Jay**_

_The last night away from me,_

_Away from me._

We stopped softly just before the bell rang.

"Work on those songs." Hall said when the bell rang. "Guys you gotta move away from my desk."

"What are we doing today?" Jasper asked rubbing his side.

As Hall answered I lifted his shirt and ran my fingers across his ribs lightly massaging the area. "I think I might make you guys sing a request."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because the two of you are the best fucking singers I have in all six of my classes." She whispered quickly as the classroom filled. "You two are the best fucking singers I have and one of you is leaving in a week and a half."

"You're not the only one losing her Hall. She leaves the day of homecoming and doesn't come back until school starts again; you're not the only one losing her."

My fingers stilled their movement over his skin when I heard how hurt Jas sounded.

"I know I'm not the only one losing her Jay; Marcus is freaking out because she's leaving and if you haven't noticed your mom is being other worldly about her leaving too."

The bell rang before anyone could speak.

"Class we'll be doing a show in the theatre for the entire senior class. There will be a talent scout there and I have no idea who he is; be polite to everyone you meet."

We made our way to the theatre my head still reeling from the conversation Jasper had with Hall.

"Isa you go twice; first and last. Get ready." Hall shouted out from the front of the group. I lifted a hand and waved my understanding.

"Jas you know no matter where I go or what happens I'll always come back right; I promised you that when we were dating and now that we aren't isn't changing anything."

"Isa I'm a good singer; you're a great one. I know you still haven't talked to Stefan and today if you get signed you know you'll have to pick one."

"Isabella you're up." Hall shouted halting our conversation.

I straightened up from my perch on his cast. "We are not done here."

I walked over to Hall. "You can do an original if you want. I want an introduction; name song and if it's an original." She said thrusting a mic in my hands and pushing me through the door that lead to the stage.

I took down my hair and shook it out. I took a deep breath grabbed my guitar and walked on stage. I set up my mic and sat on the stool.

"My name is Isabella Volturi and this is an original song, _My Heart_." I introduced.

I started to play the music swaying slightly before I started singing.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

I played slowly still slightly swaying before stopping almost completely. Then I started playing staggered notes as I sang.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_Ohhh_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

I held slightly before I finished the song holding longer than usual.

_My heart is..._

As I finished the room erupted into cheers and I stood up bowed and walked off stage.

I handed Hall the mic as she called for the next singer.

I made my way back to Jasper and sat back on his casted leg. "Even if I had to pick between the best of the best, Jas I still wouldn't leave and never come back. I don't think I told you last night but you're it for me; you have completely ruined me for all other males."

"Isa, you're it for me too but I don't want you giving up your dreams to be with me."

"Jasper I can sing anywhere in the world and be happy; there's only one Jasper Wyatt Hale and he is mine and he is the only thing in the world that makes me as happy as I am with him. Well, other than fruit salad but I digress. Jasper Wyatt Hale is mine and no one else."

"I remember saying something along the lines of that when I was in the hospital Sunday."

"Technicalities."

"Jasper." Hall bellowed.

I stood up and walked with him over to Hall. "You bellowed." He said.

"Don't be cute get on stage, Isa go up because you're right after him."

We both nodded and made our way to the stage. He went on stage and I stood and watched him.

"My name is Jasper Hale and this is an original song, _She is Love_." He said his accent leaking.

He played smoothly.

_I've been beaten down; I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need. _

_Well I had my ways; they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here; yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love. Love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

He finished just as smoothly as he started and the audience applauded. _Loudly._

As he started to move off stage I moved on and grabbed the guitar. _I think I'm feeling stand off-ish; naw I'm feeling like a finale._ I thought of the perfect song as the crowd died down.

"Hi I'm Isabella Volturi and this is another original song, _The Last Song_." I said before I started.

_Here we are_

_Midair off of the cliff_

_Staring down at the end again_

_But then again maybe we're finally_

_On the road that's heading away from all your complaining_

_Of hearing the same song but baby we'll hear it when I'm gone_

_It's time to turn on the last song_

_Ooooo_

_The last song_

_Ooooo_

_What if you wasted love and our love in time disappeared and the sad song ends up being the last song you'll ever hear_

_It was ours_

_But I'd do it again holding hands with my friend again_

_But then again maybe we gave our all a song we'll never forget_

_Maybe let them play it maybe it'll save the world_

_They gonna miss her when it's gone_

_But it's time to turn up the last song_

_Ooooo_

_The last song_

_Ooooo_

_What if we left every moment that we could spare and the perfect song will end up being the last song you'll ever hear_

_You'll never know when the songs gonna play the last song you'll hear is the one you made this song was beautiful that's why I started singing it_

_But this song is our song is playing until the end even if the last song_

I played for a while before starting again.

_The last song_

_Ooooo_

_The last song_

_Ooooo_

_What if you wasted love and our love in time disappeared and the perfect song ends up being the last song you'll ever hear_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

I held the last note as the room erupted in cheers and applauds. I finished the song bowed and walked off stage. I walked back to where Hall was and saw that she was having a conversation with a bald guy in a suit. She waved me over.

"Here she is; Isabella Volturi." She said introducing me to the man. "Isabella this is Benjamin James.

"Nice to meet you Mr. James." I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Oh please believe me, the pleasure is all mines." He said kissing the back of my hand.

I pulled my hand back and discreetly wiped it on my jeans suppressing a shudder.

Hall wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed. "Benjamin here wants to sign you to his recording company." She explained sensing my discomfort.

"What? Seriously; that's ridiculous." I said excitedly.

"Yes, you are an amazingly talented and extremely gorgeous, might I add, young lady. In fact you may have been the most talented student I have seen all day." Benjamin said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, though I felt bad because Jasper wasn't included.

"If you'd like to sign with James Records give me a call." He said handing me his business card.

"Thanks I'll think about it." I said smiling softly.

I waited until he was out of the building before turning to Hall. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"I know." She said just as happy pulling me into a hug and jumping with me. When we separated she smiled at me. "Go tell Jay; leave this school and go finish the conversation from last night, I don't want to see you two unless it's a definite yes or no. I'll cover for the two of you."

I smiled hugely at her and hugged her tightly. "You're the best, ever." I whispered in her ear. "You're perfect for daddy."

"Thanks sweetie." She said hugging me back.

I pulled back and went to find Jasper.

I found him leaning against the wall on the phone.

"_Have a minute_?" I mouthed to him.

He nodded. "Rose, Rose, Rosalie." He shouted into the phone. "Shut the fuck up, I'll talk to you when I get home." He said before hanging up.

I laughed and walked over to him. "So guess what?" I said smiling at him.

"Hmm you have decided to let me take back all the clothes you no doubt still have at your house." He said pulling me to stand in front of him keeping his hands on my hips.

"Oh no and the only thing I still have is that one white button down you told me to keep and all your sweatshirts but that's not the point."

"So what is the point?"

"The scout that was here is _the _Benjamin James, CEO of James Recording Company."

"And…"

"And he wants to sign me." I squealed happily jumping up and down again.

"That's great love." He said smiling down at me and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, thank you. Anyway Stefani said she'll cover for us if we leave but we have to finish our conversation from last night and have a definite yes or no on the future of Jasper and Isabella."

"Sounds nice; let's go." He said grabbing his crutches.

We headed to my car and I drove off. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It's only 10:30 bug."

"The Spot it is."

I quickly drove to the spot and we jumped out.

"I'm hungry." He said as we walked in.

"Let's eat and talk." I said going into the kitchen and pulling out a bag of chips and some nachos.

I quickly heated up some of the nacho cheese and threw Jas the bag of chips. I pulled out the cheese and poured it over the nachos and placed the tray on the counter and sat across from him.

"Where are we starting?" he asked around a mouthful of chips.

"I think we were interrupted when I was telling you why we should try." I said before shoving nachos on my mouth. "I think you should go first."

He rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and smirked before sliding it across the counter towards me.

_**Tell Isa she has to do at least one of her songs for the project today. –Stefani**_

"Let's do that first before I go completely insane and kill you." I said standing up and grabbing water for the two of us.

I followed him into the music room. "How are we doing this?" he questioned.

"We'll record the music here and then we can go to the empty room in the attic and I can record the video."

"Or we can just do everything there; the piano has wheels." He said pushing against it.

"Fine; help me roll it to the elevator."

We rolled it to the elevator and pushed it into the attic. I pulled a chair for Jasper out of the storage room and rolled it towards where he was standing near the piano.

"How many cameras do you think we need?" I asked him.

"I think five would be good; one for each corner and then one in the middle." He answered shrugging.

I pulled out the cameras and set them up. "Did I ever show you _The Lonely_?" I asked as I worked.

"I don't think so; do you have the music?"

I nodded and ran down the stairs to get it as well as my gym bag from the car. "Let me change and then we can try and work it with me singing and dancing."

He nodded and I left to change. I pulled off my jeans and sweatshirt and replaced them with my dance shorts that had my name on it and a long sleeved t-shirt I didn't remember taking from Jasper. I walked out pulling on my ballet shoes.

"Ready?" He asked me. "That's my shirt; I was looking for that this morning."

"I swear I don't even remember taking it."

He just shook his head. "Let's start."

I nodded and made sure the lights were dimmed then walked around the room starting the cameras.

I waited for Jasper to start playing and walked into the center of the room starting to stretch as I started to sing.

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

I stood and brush my hair from my face as I continued to sing. I brushed a foot along the floor keeping my leg straight and never lifting my toes.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

I did a demi-plié before rising onto the balls of my feet and dropping my heels to the floor. I lifted onto the tips of my toes and brought one leg straight up into the air and spun as I sang.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

I came out of my spin and lowered my leg. I stretched my leg straight and brushed it across the floor again spin slowly before speeding up rapidly and did a grand plié all the while singing the song.

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

I brought my foot in front of me and dragged it in a half circle on the floor before following through and spinning. As I came out of my spin I pulled a leg in towards myself bending it and lifting it to my back while rolling onto the tips of my toes.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

I bent backwards and flipped over using no hands and started a chasse; meaning I basically took a step and had my other foot chasing it right before I did another grand plié.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

I did an arabesque penchee, my back leg in arabesque and my body leaning forward taking my leg higher, and rose onto the tip of my toes before spinning to my right and doing a pirouette.

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

I spun seven whole soutenu turns and fell into a jazz split before rolling and sliding back into a standing position.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

I finished with a perfect grand plié into another set of whole soutenu turns as Jasper finished up the music.

As he finished, I brushed my hair from my face and wiped the stray tears that fell from my eyes as I danced and started to stop the cameras.

I turned to Jasper and shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you're fantastic and that Hall will definitely cry when she sees it." He said standing.

"Alright let's go talk."

We walked back down stairs in into the kitchen where I sat on the counter and crossing my legs under me. I grabbed the chips and held them in my lap before turning to him.

"Iz what do you expect from me if we do try again?" Jas asked softly, playing with my hair.

"I don't expect anything about you to change Jas; you wouldn't be you if you did. I do however want you to know let Rosalie fuck up once more I won't wait until you reach your limit to throw hands." I shrugged. "I love you for you Jas nothing else."

"Iz honestly I don't want you to change either; you're fucking perfect for me whether you know it or not." He lifted a shoulder and took some chips from my lap. "And if Rose decides to start shit after this then go for it."

I giggled and leaned over. "Jas, I love you…a lot. If anyone else were to tell me the shit you do they wouldn't have a tongue to speak with. If anyone else had a sister like yours I'd be in jail right now for murder; not even attempted." I smirked as he laughed.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "Iz I love you…way more than you love me." I opened my mouth to speak. "Ah, not a word. Iz half the shit you say to me would get your ass beat if I took it to heart." I made a face and he chuckled. "If I was forever close to my sister and told her every little thing and her word was God for me we wouldn't even be in a relationship or be having this conversation right now and you know it."

"Technicalities baby, technicalities." I sang. "Any how I think we should tell Hall an answer, what do you think?"

He reached up and pulled me into his lap. "How about we do it one better and send her a picture and confirmation?"

I turned and straddled him. "Mmmm and what are we confirming with this picture?" I hummed out.

"That as of 11:33 am," he glanced at his watch that was still on my wrist, "on Tuesday November 27, 2012 Jasper and Isabella are trying again."

"Sounds wonderful; let's do it."

I spun in his lap and grabbed my phone off the counter.

**SPOV (Stefani)**

"So class today all you're going to be doing is working on your compositions for your exams. I'll be here if you need help with anything. Get started." I said before walking over to my desk.

I heard my phone vibrate from inside a drawer and pulled it out. I looked at it and made a face. _Isa what are you doing?_ I opened the text and grinned widely. It was a picture of her and Jasper; she was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her and he was kissing her cheek as she smiled widely at the camera.

_**How cute do we look? - Isa**_

I laughed silently and looked up when I heard my door open. Jiménez walked over with her phone in hand.

"Did you see this?" she asked thrusting her phone in my hands.

I looked at the picture she was showing me and shook my head. It was a picture of Jasper and Isa kissing. "I got that one." I said handing her my phone.

"They are the cutest ever." She said sitting next to me.

"That they are; did you hear what she did to Rose?" I asked glancing at my watch. "Guys start cleaning up we have ten minutes left." I shouted out to my class.

"No, all I know is Rose wasn't in class today or yesterday."

"Because she can't speak through the swollen lips she has." I told her.

"No?"

"Yes; it happened Sunday when Jay got out the hospital."

"So what happened?"

**JPOV**

"I beat the ever living life out her." Isa said to Jiménez as we walked in the room. "She still can't talk right but she should be in school tomorrow?" she asked turning to me.

I nodded and sat in a chair by Hall's desk and put my leg up in another chair. "Tomorrow and ma said when you come get me you have to take her too." I told her as she balanced herself on my casted leg.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Isabella Volturi." An aide interrupted.

"Over here." She said gracefully rising off my leg. "Thank you." She smiled taking the teddy bear from him as well as the red roses.

"Who are they from?" Jiménez asked as Isa came back and slid on my leg.

"I have no clue; let's see."

I held the bear for her as she opened up the card that came with the flowers.

"To the beautiful Ms. Isabella, for I wish that you accept my proposal. From Benjamin." She read looking up and biting her lip. "I'm not sure I want to be signed with him; even though he is based in LA and I won't have to go far."

"Wait Benjamin as in the scout?" Hall asked late.

"No Benjamin as in the friendly ghost Stefani; keep up girl." Jiménez said before turning back to Isa. "So what are you going to do niña? ¿Vas a ir a Italia o Los Ángeles?"

She shrugged and looked at me. "I have no fucking clue; wait other mother isn't another scout coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah Tia Michal from Phoenix." Hall said looking down at some papers. "You leave the day after the other scout comes though."

"Yeah me and Jas won't be in school that day." I raised an eyebrow at her but stayed silent. "Lillian approved; me you Garrett Emmy Ang and Cullen all stay home that day."

I nodded. "I like how Rose is now always left out."

She pushed against me. "Dude y'all are staying home to see me off, you think I really want to beat her ass before I go to Vegas."

"Wait someone tell me what happened on Sunday." Jiménez interrupted.

"We fought I won." Isa said shrugging. "Nothing left to say."

Jiménez shook her head and looked at her phone as it beeped. Isa pulled her own phone out and leaned against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked into her hair softly.

"Texting daddy; he's home and I made too much food last night." She answered spinning and straddling my lap as she buried her face in my neck. "Seafood paella." She said answering my unasked question.

"What about seafood paella?" Hall asked, leaning against her desk and flipping through papers.

"I made some last night but I made too much." Isa answered.

"Stef, Marcus just texted you." Jiménez said.

She reached back and grabbed her phone. "Isa head to the office to grab the food."

"What the fuck?" she said under her breath as she stood up and nodded. "Why couldn't he just text me that."

"Just go before they send another aide."

"I'm going relax."

I watched her leave and ran a hand over my face.

"How you feeling baby boy?" I heard Hall ask.

"My leg is hurting a freakishly large amount and my head is pounding." I said moving my leg on the chair.

"Sorry Hun, otherwise all is well?"

I nodded just as Isa walked in with the food.

"Sorry it took so long he sent some for Ang, Cullen Em and Gar." She said handing Jiménez and Hall a bowl.

I opened my arms as she fell gracefully into my lap and wrapped them around her waist. "I'm not hungry." I told her resting my head on her shoulder.

"Babe you have to eat; you didn't eat breakfast." She said opening her own bowl.

I felt my stomach turn as the smell hit me. _Not that it smelt bad or what not; just not feeling the whole food situation right now._

She turned and lifted my head. I looked at her as she watched my face. "You look hella green."

"Way to make him feel better niña." Jiménez said grading papers.

"What he does?" she said to her before speaking to me. "Babe, just eat later when you get home and you should be fine; me and Ang are going to Port Angeles so I can do the other half of my project."

I nodded and put my head back on her shoulder. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

I listened to her talk and laugh with Jiménez and Hall until the bell rang and Jiménez left.

"Hun." She called softly.

"Yeah." I answered never moving my head.

"Look at me."

I lifted my head and looked into her forest green eyes. Her eyes always held her expressions and feelings. One glance and you could tell if she excited or depressed or upset; she had, hands down, the most expressive eyes I have ever seen.

She leaned in close and brushed her lips over my ear. "I love you." She whispered softly just as the bell rang and Hall began talking.

I smirked and shook my head. "I love you too Iz." I said just as softly. "A whole fuck lot." I added making her giggle.

"Jasper, how's your head feeling?" Hall asked holding an acoustic.

"I'll play if you want it just won't be ridiculously loud." I said shrugging.

"Perfect they're learning volume management."

Isa stood and handed me my crutches as I did the same. I limped towards the front of the room and sat on the desk.

"Alright Jasper what song are you gonna do?" Isa asked, sitting in front of me.

I smiled down at her and spoke. "_1, 2, 3, 4_."

She smiled brightly at me and I laughed silently to myself as I started.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_Barely get mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only _

_ONE thing _

_TWO do _

_THREE words_

_FOUR you..._

_I love you_

_There's only _

_ONE way _

_TWO say _

_Those THREE words _

_And that's what I'll do... _

_I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_The best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only _

_ONE thing _

_TWO do _

_THREE words _

_FOUR you... _

_I love you_

_There's only _

_ONE way _

_TWO say _

_Those THREE words _

_And that's what I'll do..._

_I love you_

_I love you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only _

_ONE thing_

_TWO do_

_THREE words_

_FOUR you..._

_I love you_

_There's only _

_ONE way _

_TWO say_

_Those THREE words_

_And that's what I'll do..._

_I love you_

_I love you_

_1-2-3-4_

_I love you_

_I love you_

I finished softly and Isa stood in front of me with a water bottle and two pills. I raised an eyebrow at the pills and looked at her.

"Tylenol; but hey if you wanna finish the day with a migraine let me know now." She said rolling her eyes.

I took the pills from her and swallowed them down with a mouthful of water. "Thanks babe."

"Isa you're up." Hall called.

She bent over and kissed my cheek as she took the guitar from me. She flipped her hair and sat cross legged on the desk.

"What song lady girl?" Hall asked her.

"If I sing this song can I use for my project too?" Isa asked puling on a curl.

"Depends on if I like it now."

Isa rolled her eyes and shrugged. "This is _Sparks Fly_."

She played a soft melody before playing louder slightly and singing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

The door opened and James walked in with Seth on his hip. Isa raised an eyebrow but kept going.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those __**grey**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

James sat next to me and Seth reached for me so I took him from James and held him in my lap.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those __**grey**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Isa played sharp notes on the guitar as she sang.

_**You run your fingers through my hair as I**__ watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

She played lightly and sang softly.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those __**grey**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

She finished softly and set down the guitar as the bell rang. "What's going on Jamie?" she asked as she sat next to me and threw her legs over my lap, pulling Seth into hers.

"Papa V is in a holding cell along with Mama Lilly." James said.

My eyes bugged as I looked at him. "Wait what?"

"Someone want to explain why Marcus just called me talking about a holding cell and letting Isa beat the ever living life out of Rosalie." Hall said quietly walking over to us.

"Yeah Rose talked so much shit this morning it was ridiculous." James said pushing his hair behind his ear. "Lillian hit her just saying."

"Then why is Marcus in jail?" I asked.

"He kinda sorta maybe might have possibly hit her too."

It was silent for a minute as we all tried to comprehend that sentence.

The bell rang just as Isa was about to speak and Hall shook her head and went to talk to her class.

"Why did daddy hit her?" Isa asked playing with Seth.

"Uhm she may have hinted at him fucking Lillian."

"Oh." Isa and I said together. "Makes sense." I added as an afterthought.

"Isabella Volturi." Hall shouted.

Isa handed me Seth and stood walking over to Hall. She grabbed the guitar that was being held out to her and sat on the desk folding a leg under her.

"I'll take a request; I don't know what the fuuuudge to do." She said shrugging at the glare Hall was sending her way.

"Lawyer." James shouted.

_I know that one_. Isa nodded and smirked before she started playing.

She played for a bit before she started singing.

_Last year's wishes_

_Are this year's apologies_

_Every last time I come home_

_I take my last chance_

_To burn a bridge or two_

_I only keep myself this sick in the head_

_Cause I know how the words get you {off}_

_We're the new face of failure_

_Prettier and younger but not any better off_

_Bullet proof loneliness_

_At best, at best_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Collect the bad habits_

_That you couldn't bear to keep_

_Out of the woods but I love_

_A tree I used to lay beneath_

_Kissed teeth stained red_

_From a sour bottle baby girl_

_With eyes the size of baby worlds_

_We're the new face of failure_

_Prettier and younger but not any better off_

_Bullet proof loneliness_

_At best, at best_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_The best way_

_To make it through_

_With hearts and wrists intact_

_Is to realize_

_Two out of three ain't bad_

She took a deep breath and as she sang again she held the last word.

_Ain't bad_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_(Honeymoon)_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I wake up next to you_

_If I woke up next to you_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I wake up next to you_

_(Honeymoon)_

She finished and the bell rang. Hall left to go to the office and locked her door leaving us in the room.

Isa sat next to me and leaned into my side. I wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me as she played with Seth.

"So bugaboo, sexy voice guess what?"

Isa flipped her hair as she looked up. "You and Garrett have decided to adopt fifty billion black babies like Brad and Angelina." She said with a straight face.

"What the fuck babe?" I said shaking my head. I turned to James. "What?"

He flipped his hair and started to speak. "As you both know I go to school. I'm going for child social work and I have to intern." He paused and Isa waved her hand as Hall came back in the room with a sub. "Guess who I'm interning with?"

"Bob." Isa said.

"Sandy." I said.

"Joe." Seth said pulling on one of Isa's curls making her wince.

James glared and Isa and I before he bent down and pulled Seth off the floor form Isa. "No sweetie, I'm interning with Mama Lilly."

"Awesome." Isa said sliding into my lap. "When do you start?"

"Next Monday."

"Yay James." I said dryly pushing Isa's hair out of my mouth.

Hall came over and sat in Isa's free seat. "I'm leaving you guys can't stay here." She said.

"Going to bail out daddy?" Isa asked turning her head and hitting me with her hair.

"Yes, you coming?"

She shook her head hitting me with her hair again. "I'll meet you there in a lil bit though."

"Whatever I'm going now, head over to Staci if you're staying." She said standing. "All of you."

We all nodded and I pushed more of Isa's hair from my face.

"Isabella stop moving your head." James said to her as she turned to face him and I ate more of her hair.

I took her hair out of my mouth and wrapped the end around my hand fisting it and pulling her head back. I leaned down to her ear as she bit her lip and looked up at me. "Now as much as I love your hair and as nice as it smells, it tastes nothing like it smells." I whispered in her ear.

"I apologize. Since you have it in your hand put it up." She whispered back handing me her hair tie.

I quickly secured her hair at the top of her head and slid her off my lap. I stood and grabbed my crutches.

Isa followed suit and grabbed a half asleep Seth from James. "Wait, where is Rose?" she asked.

"Last I checked on her she was crying on her bed." He answered as we walked out.

"Hey Isabella." A voice called out to Isa as we walked towards Jiménez's classroom.

**IPOV**

When I heard Thomas call my name I stopped. "Hey guys go ahead I'll meet you there." I said handing Seth to James.

I waited until they went around the corner before I turned to Thomas. "What?"

"Hey, hey now, no need to be so rude."

"I have every reason in the world to be rude to you Thomas; please don't make me hurt you. What do you want?"

"So I see you and Jasper are together again."

"And that has what exactly to do with you fucking Tanya _and_ Irina?"

"Isa I'm almost certain you know I'd fuck you before them."

"See this face," I circled my face with a finger, "this one shows how much I give a fuck. You my dear have chosen to speak to me on a day where my give a fuck is busted." I started walking away. "Maybe try again later. It should be fixed then." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked to Jiménez's.

I fingered my forever long bangs as I walked quietly into the room towards James and Jasper.

"What'd he want?" Jas asked as I sat on his lap.

I pouted as I faced him. "I really want to beat the ever loving Jesus out of him and then cut off his dick and feed it to homeless children."

He laughed at me and shook his head. "What'd he do?"

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Jas seriously I can't stand him."

"Look at it this way Iz, you leave next week and you won't have to see him till the like second week of January right?" He said pulling me closer to him.

I leaned against his chest and dropped my arms, looping them around his waist. "January 14, that's a Saturday and there's no school on Monday so I won't see him until the 17th." I muttered into his chest.

"Exactly I think you can handle this week and half of next week. You don't even have to go to dance practice; you'll be okay."

I huffed again and burrowed deeper into his chest. "I'm ready to go home."

"Let's go then." He said standing up.

We all left after writing Jiménez a note on her board.

Jasper and I waved bye to James as we separated and walked to my car.

My jaw dropped as my baby came into view.

"Whoa." Jas said lowly when he reached me.

"Whoa." I screeched ridiculously loudly. "How the fuck?"

* * *

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long. I'm extra excited I finished today. It was supposed to go up Saturday but I wasn't able to write so you get it today. I don't own the music.


	22. Goodbye

_Find a way to close the door_

_And be okay with nothing more but_

…

_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to _

_Won't let myself_

_I have to realize_

_This might be_

_This could be_

_This is goodbye_

_Ke$ha- Goodbye_

* * *

**IPOV**

"Isabella." Jasper's sharp call of my name brought me from my thoughts.

We were in Hall's room, as per usual, but we were sitting at our usual table for class near the window.

Yesterday after I dropped him home I went home and ate before showering and falling asleep in the studio.

Today Tia Michal, the scout for Phoenix, was here and we were all performing original songs.

"Yeah." I answered playing with my straight hair.

"Hall is beckoning." He said with a worried expression.

I nodded and walked over to the piano in the corner of the room. This morning daddy and I had a lengthy conversation about my future and what I wanted to do with all my request to labels.

"I'm Isabella Volturi and my song is _Hometown Glory._" I said softly in to the mic.

I slid it into the stand on the piano and tossed my hair over my shoulders. I cracked my knuckles before beginning.

I played for about a minute before starting to sing.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"_

_"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"_

I paused before starting again.

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

I took a deep breath and sang lightly.

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand_

_Shows that we are united_

_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

I played as I held met and continued.

_Yaaaaaa yaa aye_

_Are the wonders of my world?_

_Are the wonders of my world?_

_Are the wonders of this world?_

_Are the wonders of my world?_

_Of my world_

_Yeah_

_Of my world_

_Of my world yeah_

I held the last word as my playing lightened before fading out.

The class cheered as was recommended and I stood with the mic in my hand as I waited for my feedback.

"Isabella, correct?" Tia asked. I nodded. "You have a very aged voiced for someone so young; you're what 15?"

My eyes bugged as I shook my head. "I'm seventeen."

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously; you look soo young."

"Yep, I'm seventeen until Christmas."

"We digress; as I saying you have an extremely aged voice for someone so young." She said before turning to Hall. "How much time do we have left?"

"About thirty minutes." She answered.

"Alright I want you, Isabella to sing another song; explain the meaning to the song before you sing it. Everyone else I want you to see if what she says in her explanation matches her tone and mood when she sings. Isabella if you can put a lot of words into a three minute song you have an extreme talent."

I nodded and thought of a song. "Alright so the song I'm gonna be doing is _True Love _and it is an original." I started. "As most of you know Jasper and I have been dating for a while and though we always look happy we do have fight and arguments just like any other couple. This song is about how even though you love someone you still have your moment when you want to kill them. Jasper was with me as I was writing the song and even he agrees that it makes sense. So yeah this is _True Love_." I finished sliding the mic into the mic stand that I was standing in front of before walking over to the stereo and plugging in my phone.

I started the music for the song and walked back to the mic just as I started to sing.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

I took a breath and smiled softly at Jasper as I sang.

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

I sat at the edge of the stage and sang.

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly_

_You can do it babe_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_I think it must be love_

At the same time I was singing, I was making my way around the room. I could feel Tia watching me as I came to a stop in front of Jasper and sang softly.

_Why do you rub me off the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

I held incomplete still in front of Jasper and stopped to take a breath before continuing and finishing up the song.

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

I finished and let the music play out before stopping it just as the next song started playing.

I walked back to the front of the room.

"Jasper is your boyfriend?" Tia asked.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Alright he makes for nice inspiration for you, right."

I shrugged. "More or less; sometimes it's a song about love sometimes it's a song about how much I can't stand him. This was just a mix of the two."

She nodded looking pensive. "Can you sing a song about being away for an extended amount of time?"

"Sure." I said walking back over to the stool in the center of the room. I grabbed an acoustic guitar and thought of a song. "Ok, so I don't really have a lot of songs about me being away from him but he writes about me leaving a lot now more than ever, so I'll play one of his songs."

She nodded. "Name."

"_A Twist In My Story_." I said biting my lip and looking at Jasper.

He did the same and leaned forward as I started playing.

When I started my voice was low and smooth, my eyes still locked with Jasper's.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_**My**__ tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

I blinked and felt a tear drop.

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flip turned upside down_

_It turns around, say what's that sound_

_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder_

_My heart beat, is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_**My**__ tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

I stopped playing and sang softly still looking at Jasper.

_That's what you get_

_When you see your life in someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

I started playing again; soft and light at first before playing louder.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_This world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

I finished softly and wiped my tears and I saw Jasper doing the same.

"Jasper would you mind playing one as well when the bell rings?" Tia asked just as the bell rang for our class to end.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, speaking as I walked over to him. "Not at all."

* * *

During the next class Jasper and I wrote notes back and forth at Hall's desk.

_Have you decided where you're going? –J_

_No, if you had to choose where would you go? –I_

I frowned at him when he shook his head before writing. _I can't answer that babe. I wasn't picked to go anywhere.-J_

_Babe this is hard as hell for me; do you think I want to pick to be away from this? From you?-I_

The bell rang as he was writing and he stood and walked over to the front of the room.

"Alright Jasper what song are you doing?" Tia asked writing something down.

"_Fortune Teller_." He said sitting with an acoustic.

"Go for it."

He played a little bit before starting to sing.

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I won't be bringing news of what tomorrow brings_

_I'll leave that up to you_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_Don't have a crystal ball_

_I can't predict the future_

_Can't see nothing at all_

_It doesn't mean I'm afraid_

_Of all the things that you say_

_But I just think we should stay_

_Stuck in the moment today_

_And as the seasons roll by_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Summer will end and the leaves will turn again_

_I don't know why you're acting like this_

_I don't know why you had to do it again_

_Why'd you have to go and ruin the night?_

_Don't worry about tomorrow's mess_

_I'll never know_

_How the future will go_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I'll never change,_

_But I want you to stay_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I don't like watching TV_

_I don't know what it all means_

_And your American dream,_

_Baby, it just isn't me_

_I know that what I'm thinking_

_May not be on your mind_

_I know the song I'm singing_

_Is not your favorite kind_

_It doesn't mean I'm afraid_

_Of all the things that you say_

_But I just think we should stay_

_Stuck in the moment today_

_And as the seasons roll by_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Summer will end and the leaves will turn again_

_I don't know why you're acting like this_

_I don't know why you had to do it again_

_Why'd you have to go and ruin the night?_

_Don't worry about tomorrow's mess_

_I'll never know_

_How the future will go_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I'll never change,_

_But I want you to stay_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_This feeling keeps growing,_

_These rivers keep flowing._

_How can I have answers when you drown me in questions?_

_I'll never know_

_How the future will go_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I'll never change,_

_But I want you to stay_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I'll never know_

_How the future will go_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_I'll never change,_

_But I want you to stay_

_I don't know what to tell you,_

_I'm not a fortune teller_

I looked down at the note he left before he went up as he sang and read his response.

_I'm scared to death that there may not be another you Isabella. Never have I ever met a girl that understood me like you do; a girl that puts up with my shit and gives it back 110 without a complaint. We go through so much and we have hell of ups and downs but at the end of the day we love each other and we stay together; we tough it out in the end. I want you to be happy but I want to be with you too. If you being happy means you need to leave then go just know I'll always wait for you. I love you Isa; always. –J_

I looked up from the paper when I heard my name.

"Isabella I'd like to sign you to Phoenix Records in Arizona." Tia said softly.

I gaped at her, tears still streaming silently down my face. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "You are fantastic and you have such a wide range of," she trailed off searching for the right word, "genres you can sing and still keep a tone."

"Thank you."

"Not a thing; call me and we can schedule a meeting to go over any questions you have." She handed me a business card.

I nodded put her card in my back pocket. "Thank you; I'll think it over and call you with my decision." I said.

She said her goodbyes and left. I turned to Hall.

She smiled brightly at me. "I'm gonna step out; I'll tell Marcus about it sweetie." She said coming over and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you Isa. Jay will be proud too, you know this; talk to him about." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded hugging her back and watched her walk out of the room turning off the light.

After five heartbeats of silence I sighed and grabbed my bag. "Come on; we're going to my house."

I heard him sigh and follow behind me.

We drove to my house in silence. I walked up to my room with him following. He sat on my bed as I went to put away my bag. _I'm not going back to school._

"I think I want Phoenix." I said softly sitting next to him.

"So go Phoenix." He said just as softly.

"Jasper talk to me, please. I can't make the most important decision of my life still confused." I pleaded with him. "If you don't want me to go say it."

"Iz I can't tell you not to go."

"Then tell me something Jas; anything. Tell me you don't want me to go; say you want to go with me. Say fucking anything." He didn't say anything. "Please." I added.

"What am I supposed to say Isa?" He said throwing himself back against my pillows. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Talk to me Jas, please. I need to know."

"You need to know." He echoed shaking his head. "I feel like my heart is about to be ripped out of my chest and flown half way around the world and I can't stop it. I can't stop feeling like I'm going to go completely berserk if I let you out of my sight. Last night getting off the phone with you was the hardest thing I've ever had the strength to do and I couldn't stop feeling like if I hung up you wouldn't answer if I called back. I feel like such a _bitch_," he said stressing bitch, "because I want to cry every fucking time we have this conversation. I want to sit down and cry my life away because I can't stand to talk about you leaving; even though it'd make you happier than life for you to go. I can't bring myself to be happy for if it means you leaving." He looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm so fucking proud of you Iz it's ridiculous but the thought of you leaving makes it hard to be happy for you."

_And the best way to make it through with hearts and wrists in tact_

_Is to realize that two out of three aint bad_

_Aint bad_

My voice floated through the room from my computer on the other side of the room. I walked over to it and saw Peter was video-chatting me.

"It's Peter." I said softly.

"I'm fine."

It was a tense 'I'm fine' which meant he really wasn't fine at all. I pressed the decline button and sent Peter a quick message.

_Convo w/ Jasper. Call you later. –I_

I shut down the screen and walked back over to the bed.

"I thought I told you, I can sing anywhere in the world Jasper-"

"Isabella you were signed to three different labels in as many weeks. Two in the same week less than 24 hours apart."

"That doesn't mean I have to pick one."

"So you'd rather not follow your dreams just to make me happy."

"Jasper you make me happy; I'm happy with you."

"So be with me but don't make me feel like shit because you want to disregard the opportunity of a lifetime."

I gaped at him. I can't believe he just said that. I've been making myself sick worrying about this shit. I've been thinking about it for days on end; ever since Steffy came to me all those days ago.

"Leave." I said emotionless with a blank face. "Now. Leave." I added when he didn't move. "Jasper, leave please."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall when I heard him grab his crutches. I slid down the wall as I heard him walk towards the door. I started to cry when I heard the door open. The quiet sobs started soon after the door shut. Gut wrenching ones started when I heard the front door slam shut. I curled up into a ball on my floor and cried my eyes out.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there crying before I heard my door open again.

"Go away." I cried out hoarsely, my voice raw from misuse and the sobs.

"Princess." I heard daddy say softly as he quietly closed my door behind and came over to me.

"Daddy, what am I supposed to do?" I asked crying harder now than before.

He sat on the floor next to me and pulled me into his lap, letting me ruin his shirt with my salty tears. "Princess what happened?" he asked softly rubbing my back.

I buried my face in his neck and told him everything. My daddy was my rock; I went to him for everything, good bad and otherwise. He always had advice for me; sometimes I listened and sometimes I didn't but I always asked him for help.

"Oh princess." He said pulling me closer to him as I cried harder. "Shh, princess. Listen to me Isabella." He said pulling my face from his neck and wiping the tears from my face.

I had a feeling my makeup was all over my face but in this moment I didn't care. In this moment I was a seventeen year old girl that needed her daddy to make everything better. In this moment I was really, daddy's little girl.

"Daddy I want to be with him and I want to be happy with him but it really hard to do that when I want to go and be an amazing singer at the same time. I feel like I'm abandoning him, us."

"Princess, he's hurting just as much, if not more than, you are. You have to realize Jasper is staying here while you go where ever you decide. It has to be hard to make up your mind yes, but it's harder for him to watch you struggle to make both of you happy then to watch you leave at the end princess."

"Daddy I just want to be happy; like I was before."

"I get that sweetie." He said wiping away my stray tears. "I swear I do, but Jasper needs you just as much as you need him. Go talk to him."

I frown as I think about it. "But-"

"Ah." He said cutting me off. "Go wash your face and I'm going to change and we're going over there. I have to talk to Li anyhow."

I sighed heavily and pouted. "But I don't wanna see him."

"Isabella I will dump you in the pool and take you to see him, soaking wet with makeup all over your face and your hair a mess."

I pouted and stood up walking into my bathroom. "I'll be ready in seven."

"Five or I take you as you are."

I nodded brushing my hair. I scrubbed my face free of all makeup and threw on my glasses. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants with my white Nikes and a grey and white striped long sleeve V-neck shirt.

As I finished brushing my hair again I heard someone knock on my door. "Isabella." Daddy shouted through the door. "Let's go."

I grabbed my phone and opened the door. "I was brushing my hair. We can go."

I followed him out to the car. I sat in the passenger side seat and stared out the window as he drove the familiar route. A thought struck me and I turned off the radio while dialing a number.

The phone rang before a soft voice answered. "Hello."

"Hi Tia, this is Isabella Volturi I was wondering when we could meet."

**JPOV**

"Ma." I shouted from my room.

"Yes Jasper." She said appearing in my doorway.

I never turned to look at her, afraid my red eyes would cause her to ask questions. "I think-"

"Jay, look at me." She said sounding closer than before.

I stopped breathing and shook my head. "Why?"

"Because I want to see my baby's gorgeous grey eyes; look at me sweetie."

_Not entirely sure how grey they are at the moment_. I sighed and rolled onto my back looking up at my ceiling.

I felt my bed dip and ma lay next to me. "What are we looking at?"

I lifted a hand and pointed to the corner near my window. "See that?" I asked her. She followed my hand and nodded. "Isa got bored and I was standing right there," I moved my hand down the wall and pointed, "and she shook up a soda and tossed it to me. When I opened it, it exploded everywhere." My breath hitched and my voice cracked. "She thought it was the funniest thing in all of ever; I let her laugh at me for a good five minutes."

"Jasper, talk to me; what's going on with you and Isabella?"

I turned to her with tear filled eyes. "I have no fucking clue."

"Oh baby." She cooed pulling me to her.

For the first time since I turned 10 I let my mom hold while I cried.

"Ma, everything is soo fucked between us it's ridiculous." I said against her stomach. "First Rose and now she's upset because she can't make up her fucking mind."

"You're a fucking ass cunt Jas." Her smooth voice spoke up from my doorway. "A huge fucking gaping ass cunt."

"How so?" I asked my face still buried in ma's stomach. "Last I checked you told me to leave."

Ma tugged my hair sharply before resuming her earlier pattern of running her fingers through my hair and across my tattoo.

"I can't make up my mind, ass fuck, because I'm trying to make us both happy. In the case it's slipped your mind, I really, _really,_ don't want to go anywhere." She shrugged. "But if you want to be an ass licker, I can always go to Italy."

"Bye."

"Are you fucking for real Jasper?" Isa screeched. "Like fucking seriously. After fucking everything you said to me earlier, not even 2 hours ago, all you have to say is bye. Holy fucking Roman Empire, I should cut your dick off. I'm done, it's whatever now. I'm so fucking over going through this shit with you; either you can be happy for me and tell me where you want me to go or you can be a dick like you've been doing and I can go to Italy. It's up to you."

I watched her leave and slam the door behind her. "Fucking hell." I groaned rolling away from ma and lying face down on the bed.

"Hale wanna tell me why Isa is threatening bodily harm?" I heard Marcus ask a few minutes later.

"I fucked up." I said into the pillow.

"Come again." Ma said a smirk evident in her voice.

I huffed and rolled over again looking up at my ceiling. "I fucked up."

"This we now know. Let's tell you how to fix it." Ma said, definitely smirking now.

I huffed again and threw a pillow over my face. "Let's hear it."

"Basically Jay all she wants- correction, all she needs- to know is that you care enough to tell her how far you want her to be away from you."

"Exactly. She knows if you said LA regardless whether she liked how Benjamin acted with her she'd do it because you told her to." Marcus added.

Ma interjected. "And if you told her to pick Italy she'd go. May or may not hate it but she'd go."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and opened Isa's text.

_**And just to let you know, I'm meeting with Tia for Phoenix tomorrow morning so I won't be in school. Hope you enjoy it alone.**_

"Such a fucking bitch." I groaned out tossing the phone back on the stand. "Doesn't matter any what the fuck I tell her seeing as though she finally seemed to make up her mind."

"Yeah after crying for an hour and a half and down the street from your house." Marcus said sitting in my desk chair.

I sat up in bed frowning and reaching for my sketchbook. I started to draw random lines on the paper while listening to ma and Marcus argue about Isa and me.

"Jay that is really good." Ma said looking over my shoulder.

I finally looked down at what I was drawing. "Oh."

I had been so focused I didn't realize I ended up drawing Isa's face as well as _My Life, My World My Everything_ under it.

"So she's your life, your world, and your everything; interesting words for your earlier actions Jay."

_So I fucked up, don't kill me for it_. "I fucked up, doesn't mean I feel any different about her. Still love her."

"Thanks for acknowledging your fuck up babe, but I was serious about Phoenix." Isa said leaning against the doorway.

"So you have this new thing about leaning in my doorway." I said setting down the sketchbook.

She danced over to me. "Eh, you did it all the time; you just never spoke and watched me do whatever. It was way creepier."

"I love you."

"Eh yeah you too." She said laying her head in ma's lap and lying across my legs.

"Isa." Ma scolded hitting her head lightly.

"Fine, lemme confess my undying love for Jasper Wyatt Hale." She said rolling her eyes. "Jasper I love you oh so much it hurts to be away from you for any extended amount of times and when we fight it makes me want to pull my hair out and kill myself."

She looked over at me as she spoke and bit her lip.

For as long as I've known her, I've seen Isa cry a handful of times and each and every time it's been because of me.

"I'm such an asshole." I muttered quietly to myself.

Isa shrugged. "Yeah but I'm a bitch so all is well. Anyhow can I punch Rose in her throat?"

"Yes." Ma and Marcus said together.

Isa sat up quickly and her face turned red from the sudden movement. "That was the most surround sound I've ever heard. I'll be right back."

"Yeah no." I said reaching out and pulling on her sweats. "What happened?" I asked as she fell into my lap.

"She just bothers me." She shrugged. "I have no clue why but now every time I see her I just want to hit her."

"Jasper, James and Garrett are here for you." Rosalie said standing in my doorway.

"Send them up duh." Isa said.

"Excuse me last time I check your name wasn't Jasper Hale." Rose snapped.

"Oh I guess he forgot to tell you, we went to Vegas. I'm now Mrs. Jasper Wyatt Hale." Isa said smiling brightly and flashing her left hand, adorned with a diamond ring.

"What!?" Rose screeched. "Ma you let him marry this slut."

_These females and this screeching; I'm going to go deaf._ "Excuse me but there's a problem with that sentence and I suggest you fix it before I let her go." I said rolling my eyes and pulling Isa with me as I fell back on my pillows next to ma.

"I second that notion." Ma agreed.

"Fine; you let him marry this skank."

_What the fuck?_ I didn't even _TRY_ to stop Isa from slipping off the bed this time. "I tried I swear it." I said to Marcus when he glared at me.

"Bugaboo slide right back on that bed. Rosalie crawl back under whatever rock you came from." James said from behind Rose.

I reached up and lazily grabbed for Isa. Marcus rolled over to her and pushed her, causing her to stumble into my outstretched arms. I pulled her to lie next to me and rested my head on her stomach.

"Jay, long time no see." Garrett said leaning against my wall.

"Vice versa; how's the stomach flu?"

"It was a virus and I'm never eating here again."

"Rose cooked that night everybody got food poisoning."

"Everybody except Isabella." Isa sang playing with my hair.

"Fuck up." It was a resounding announcement. We all hated the fact that Isa didn't get sick that night.

"I'm just saying; y'all should all not eat meat."

I growled quietly and bit her. She squealed and squirmed trying to get away from me.

"Shut up." I said laying back down.

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to James. "So Jamie, good news and bad news; which one do you want first?"

"Bad." He answered leaning against Garrett.

"I leave in two months." _I didn't know that; this is new._

"Sad face; good?"

"I'm meeting with Tia Michal from Phoenix Records tomorrow morning and going over what would happen if I were to sign with her."

"Yay, boo." He squealed.

"I'm going to go deaf." I said into Isa's shirt. "Profoundly deaf."

"But I thought you loved it when I squealed." She pouted down at me.

"But you screech when you're upset."

"Eh technicalities."

I scoffed and ignored her statement running my finger over the skin between the top of the sweats, _which were mine_, and the bottom of her shirt.

_They'll never thank me for opening doors_

_But they ain't even thank Jesus when he died on the cross_

_Cause your spirit is ungrateful, bitches is so hateful_

_I remain a staple_

_My career's been the pink print_

_When I retire, tell 'em think pink_

_Pink Friday is the imprint_

_And these bitches basic, instinct_

_Oh shit, my commercial's on_

_Did I really body bitches with commercial songs?_

_Did I really prophecy everything I do?_

_But before I continue let me thank my crew_

"What?" Isa laughed out.

"I guess Rose wants you to know that you're ungrateful and hateful." I said to her.

"First off; she wants to tell me that using my own song, she's a fucking genius. Secondly how so?"

"You fucking used me bitch." Rose shouted from the door. "I was the first person that you talked to on your first day."

"Actually Hands and Grabs were the first people I talked to." Isa corrected.

"I introduced you to my friends." Rose continued as if Isa didn't speak.

"After I helped Jas with Tanya and I put Cullen on blast in first hour."

"I helped you build your rep at school."

"Question." I shouted raising my hand. "Was that before or after Isa snapped on Tanya in the middle of the hallway?"

"Shut the fuck up." She shouted at me. "I helped her build her cred; helped her on the cheer team and the dance team. And how does she repay me? By fucking my boyfriend and turning all my friends against me. I can't even sit at our table without getting fucked up sideways glances."

I sat up and looked at Isa. She was staring at Rose wide eyed, rarely blinking.

"Iz, you good?" I questioned. She blinked slowly. "Iz."

She blinked rapidly and started laughing. Like deep, loud laughs. She was red faced and crying with mascara trailing down her cheeks.

"Whoa," she breathed wiping her face. I reached over and handed her a tissue from my nightstand. "Thank you babe." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Ok, from the top. We'll call all those necessary as needed."

"Wait, can I go get some food before we start story time?" I asked dead fucking serious.

Ma hopped up with Marcus. "We'll go get some; don't start 'til we get back."

"Bring up enough for everyone." Garrett said sliding down the wall with James and getting comfortable.

I tossed them some pillows as Isa flipped and laid on her stomach. "Jas can you put my hair up?" she asked me pleading with her eyes.

I sighed. "Grab your brush."

She hopped up and grabbed her brush from my desk before sliding to sit between my legs. "Thank you baby cakes."

I shook my head and brushed her hair before pulling it all back and wrapping it around my fist. She whimpered almost inaudibly and handed me one of her hair ties. I kissed her neck as I finished tying her hair up.

"All done." I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and straddled my lap. "Thank you baby." she said before kissing me soundly.

I dipped my head and kissed her deeply. I ran my tongue across her lips and they opened easily granting me the access I wanted.

Our tongue twisted with little effort. I groaned quietly when she scratched her nails against my scalp.

"Alright we're back; Isa Jay stop sucking face." Marcus called as they walked back in my room.

They were laden down with a bunch of junk food and candy. They also had a bunch of water.

"Ah, I call gummy worms." Isa and I shouted at the same time.

"Here." Ma said throwing us the bag.

"Alright," Marcus started walking over to my door, "Rosalie." He shouted.

She appeared in my door and we all settled down.

"So the story starts like this…"

* * *

Over the course of the next three hours Isa and I regaled the tale of her first days at FHS.

"So it was Rosalie's fault." I concluded as Isa took a drink.

Isa typed a message to someone and started to talk. "So it has been decided that Rosalie is a fake punk ass bitch."

My phone buzzed and I reached for it.

_**I want the pointless bickering, the long walks, the late night phone calls, the good morning texts. I want cute pictures with you, to hold your hand, to make food for you, to call you baby. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the long how I feel text messages after we make up. I want to be one of those best friends couples that people are like 'you're still together'. Yeah, that's what I want with you. –Iz**_

_**I want that too. I want all of it. –Jas **_

"What's so smile necessary?" Ma asked.

I looked at Isa and she shrugged and nodded.

"I want the pointless bickering, the long walks, the late night phone calls, the good morning texts. I want cute pictures with you, to hold your hand, to make food for you, to call you baby. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the long how I feel text messages after we make up. I want to be one of those best friends couples that people are like 'you're still together'. Yeah, that's what I want with you. –Iz." I read off.

"I want that too. I want all of it. –Jas." Isa responded.

"That's cute." Ma said.

"Barf." Rose said.

"Oh did you see your face?" Isa asked. "I know it's a poor awful sight."

I pulled Isa to me trying my best not to laugh at my twin. Isa squirmed her way under me and smiled happily up at me as I lifted myself onto my hands.

"You are the biggest slut bag I've ever met. I mean really you're doing that in front of my mom and your dad."

Isa wrapped her legs around my waist and I rolled us. She sat up straddling my hips and looked up confused. "Doing what exactly; I'm fucking around with my boyfriend. Perfectly G-rated."

"His hands are on your ass."

"His hands are huge as fuck; my hips can only be so wide."

"Glad you know you're a fat ass."

It took about six seconds for Isa to go from straddling me to straddling Rose in a completely different way.

"Are you fucking crazy; get off of me." Rose shouted before Isa hit her in the mouth a couple times.

I sighed and rolled over. I stretched and grabbed Isa's hair, pulling her off of Rose. Once she was close enough I let go of her hair and grabbed her hands. I pulled her back under me and rested my weight on her pinning her to the mattress.

"You are not destroying my room tonight. I can't clean it on my own." I told her smirking.

She smirked back. "I would've cleaned my mess baby; you should know this by now. How many times have I destroyed the kitchen fighting her?"

"Three times not including the water incident the other day." Ma answered.

"And every time I've cleaned up my mess."

"Except for Rosalie." Marcus added.

Isa laughed and then yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "I tired." She said in a small child like voice. "Daddy can I stay here tonight; I have to talk to Jas any way."

"Li can she stay?" Marcus asked ma.

"It's not like she'll do anything other than possibly kill Rosalie in her sleep otherwise yeah."

"Alright me and Gar are leaving." James said standing with Garrett.

"Later." I called as they walked out.

"Isa I'm leaving; Stefani is gonna be at the house possibly if you go home tomorrow."

She nodded and buried her face in my neck inhaling deeply.

"Rosalie get off my floor." I said rolling me and Isa.

She gaped before huffing and stomping out of my room.

Ma looked over at Isa and I. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I have to meet with Tia tomorrow morning, so I probably won't go." Isa said around a huge yawn.

"She's my ride."

"Rosalie is going to school tomorrow."

"Definitely staying home."

Ma rolled her eyes and walked out the room, leaving me and Isa alone.

Isa snuggled into my side and buried her face deeply in my neck, her hair tickling my face. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too Iz." I said in return pulling her hair from the bun I put it in earlier. "So fucking much."

"Tia took me from AGT." She mumbled softly into my skin. "The next time I leave it'll be when I go for Phoenix."

"That sounds so fucking good Iz, you have no idea." I murmured back into her hair as I played with the ends.

She played with the waistband of my sweats and pulled back to look up at me. "I'm going to change and I want to do something before we fall asleep." She whispered into the dark room.

"Should I be scared?" I asked as she slipped from the bed.

I watched as she switched her long sleeve shirt for one of mine and slide her sweats off, replacing them with a pair of shorts and one of my boxers.

She tossed me a shirt. "Put that on and come on." She said stepping out onto my balcony.

"Isa it's pouring outside and I have a broken leg in case you haven't noticed." I said slipping on the shirt.

"Please Jas wrap it up and come out." She pleaded leaning against the railing.

I sighed heavily and wrapped my leg before following her. She led me down the stairs that went down the side of the house.

We were getting soaked but it didn't matter any.

Isa pushed her hair from her face and I did the same. She turned to look at me where I was leaning against the house with my crutches.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

She sang to me as she walked backwards toward the side walk.

I smirked at her and rested my crutches against the wall and limped over to her.

"You're ridiculous." I said to her as I met up with her. "Absolutely ridiculous Iz." I whispered against her lips before kissing her.

I brought my hands up to cradle her face as her hands laced into my hair.

We kissed deeply before I pulled back to get some much needed air.

_Keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

She sang breathlessly against my lips. I smirked and pressed a soft kiss against her smooth lips as I grabbed her hand.

I tugged on her hand and she followed me back up the stairs. Halfway up I stopped and pressed her against the house.

"I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show." I whispered in her ear trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. "Drop everything now; kiss me in the pouring rain." I whispered against her collarbone, feeling her stuttered breath against my cheeks.

She pulled my face away from her skin and kissed me. As our lips connected, all coherent thought left my mind.

Isa was everywhere; her sweet Japanese cherry blossom scent was all I could smell. Her cherry vanilla taste was all I could taste, her soft sanity smooth pale skin was all I could feel. Her gaspy breaths and breathy moans were all I could hear. Her bright green eyes were all I could see.

The longer we kissed the more I wanted to crawl inside of her and never leave. She clung to me as if she couldn't get close enough.

I pulled back when my lungs burned with the need for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed in her scent.

"Jasper and Isabella, what the fuck are you two doing outside in the middle of all this rain?" I heard ma yell from my balcony.

"Sorry ma."

"Sorry Lillian."

"Don't tell me sorry. Get the fuck up here and change clothes."

We made our ways up the stairs and back into my room. We changed and dried off quickly. I lay on the bed and watched Isa get dressed.

She took another long sleeved shirt from my closet and pulled it on before pulling on her yoga shorts. She grabbed her brush and climbed into bed with me.

I took the brush from her and brushed her hair for her as she turned on my TV and flipped through the channels.

"Ah baby cakes I fucking love this movie." She said to me as I finished her hair.

I pulled her back to rest against my chest. "What movie?" I asked pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Happy Feet 2." She said pulling my arms around her waist and playing with my fingers.

We relaxed in my bed and watched the movie. When it finished Isa slipped away from me and turned on my Xbox.

She tossed me a controller and switched games. "Come on you owe me a game and I can't sleep." She said sliding back between my legs.

"What game?"

"Halo 4."

I smirked at her as she looked back at me. "Again?"

"Yes, again. Seriously babe you're the only person that ever beat me; that's a problem."

"To you that's a problem."

"Jas seriously let's play."

I laughed at her and we started to play.

"Jasper." She screamed at me when I killed her.

We started again after that.

"Fuck me." I groaned out loudly when she killed me.

"Oh fuck yes." She shouted in response. She quickly turned and pressed a kiss under my jaw before turning back to the TV.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK." I shouted.

"That's my ear, my love." Isa said softly before shouting. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES."

My door slammed open after that and we both looked up at Rose.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. Isa did the same.

"How may we help you?" Isa asked.

"It's highly appreciated that you don't shout oh so loudly at the moment."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Fuck me sideways." I muttered to myself when Isa killed me again.

"Gladly." Isa muttered back before speaking to Rose. "Alright fine whatever just go."

**LPOV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES."

I rolled over in my bed and rubbed a hand over my face. I had a feeling Isa and Jay were probably playing that fucking game again; however I was not about to get up and go see.

I looked at my clock and groaned loudly. _2:42 am_ blinked back at me and I sat up when I heard Jay's door slam against the wall.

_I put this child all the way at the top of the house for a reason. He wouldn't be able to bother anyone with his fucking noise._

"Fucking Rosalie." I muttered to myself. _Isa is going to kill her._

"…just go." I heard Isa shout at her. "Fucking shit balls."

I got up and walked up the stairs to his room. When I walked in, I noticed he and Isa we playing the Xbox and Rose was standing the corner by the door.

I waved at Rose, sending her back to her room and took her place by the door.

I watched Jay dip his head and whisper something in Isa's ear. She nodded and got up walking over to the game console and switched games.

I knew they saw me standing there and were waiting for me to say something.

I sighed. "Why?"

"Can't sleep." They said together as Isa folded herself into a small ball between Jasper's legs.

He wrapped his arms around her and they started to play whatever game they were playing.

"Please, I beg of you, stop shouting." I said softly watching them. "And Isa leave my daughter alone."

"I didn't do anything I just asked if she had a problem and told her to leave." She answered without looking away from the screen. "I swear."

Jasper smirked and buried his face in her neck still watching the screen.

"Jasper's response to that statement tells me otherwise." I laughed at them.

She shrugged. "I really didn't do anything to her though."

Jasper lifted his head. "She didn't promises."

"I'm going back in my bed." I told them turning towards the door. "No shouting." I said walking out and shutting the door behind me.

"Jas stop." I heard Isa giggle out as soon as the door shut.

I looked up at the roof. "Jesus and all other deities' out there, pray for me." I said quietly.

I walked down the stairs and stopped at Rose's door.

I pushed it open and my jaw dropped. "This is why you wanted them quiet. Seriously."

She was sitting on her bed painting her nails and video chatting Alice. "Yes, ma. I couldn't hear anything."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "That's why you get fucked up sideways glances when you sit at the table. You're still talking to the one child they all can't stand." I said to her.

"It shouldn't matter." She shrugged. "It wouldn't if they were all real friends."

I gaped at her stupidity. "Lights out go to bed you have school in the morning." I said turning off her light and shutting the door.

"Isabella." I heard Jasper growl out loudly.

I walked back up the stairs and opened his door.

"I didn't mean to I swear." She gasped out through her laughter.

I looked at Jasper and couldn't stop myself from laughing as well. He was covered in what looked like the can of Monster Isa was holding.

He growled at her and glared at me and he climbed off the bed and grabbed clothes. "I'm going to take a shower." He said shutting his bathroom door behind himself.

Isa giggled as she began stripping the bed. She threw them into Jasper's dirty hamper and walked over to his closet, pulling out a new set of sheets.

She flipped her hair as she started to make the bed again. "So why'd you come back up; I thought you were going back to bed." She said to me as she worked.

"I was then I heard Jasper." I told her watching her finish making the bed.

She started picking up clothes that Jasper had littered across his floor. "Yeah." She smirked and bit her lip. "I swear I didn't mean to have it explode on him."

"Which reminds me, how did it only explode on him?"

"I asked him to open it and went to change games." She said as she walked over to the bathroom with a towel for Jasper.

I don't think she realizes she does a lot for him without thinking about it. She just changed his sheets, cleaned up his dirty clothes and gave him a towel all without stopping our conversation.

"Oh wow, look its late. Try not to shout at each other or rather try not to shout in general." I said to her as she walked into the bathroom.

"We'll try." She said. "Oh and we're not going to school tomorrow."

"I figured; tell Jay when he come out that he has to make sure Rose leaves tomorrow."

"Got it; night Lillian."

"Night Isa."

I walked back out of the room as I heard the shower cut off.

"I'm not feeling this whole cast thing…" I heard Jasper say to her.

"That's a sad thing because you still have another three months with it." She answered.

I shut the door behind me smiling and shaking my head at their married life tendencies. I checked in on Rose and found her quietly messing with her phone.

As I walked back to my room I thought about Rosalie and Jasper.

Where Jasper was quiet, Rosalie was outrageously loud. There have been many occasions when Jasper has told her to shut the fuck up without a care in the world; more often recently than ever before.

Where Rose was outspoken and crass, Jasper would rather keep everything in and blow up at a random moment. Recently however, maybe because of Isabella, but whatever the reason Jasper has been very out spoken. He's snapped on Rose more than I think anyone knows.

Isabella Marie Volturi has brought many changes, both good and bad, to the Hale household and I don't think I could be any happier.

I've never seen Jasper so shaken up about a girl than I have witnessed with her. She has turned his world completely upside down and inside out without the faintest clue. I'm am extremely pleased to say if Jasper _were_ to elope with her like she told Rose earlier, I don't think I'd be too upset.

At the same time however Isa has caused chaos with Rose. I've had my kitchen redone three times since she and Jasper shared 'I love you's. Maybe Rosalie was jealous of Isa but whatever the reason, they have thrown hands more than I've changed clothes.

Despite what I tell Rose about Isa, I'm happy Rose got her ass beat. She was always overconfident because no one in Forks has ever stepped up to her.

When Rose came home alone that Saturday after the talent show I knew something was up. However I never expected Isa to snap or for Jasper to let them duke it out. _In my kitchen no less._ Jasper and Rosalie were always close, they started to drift apart after they both failed junior year last year though. This year when Rose came home gushing about the new girl and how affected Jasper was by her I had a feeling Isa and Jay would get on nicely. That night when Jasper came home, I got my usual greeting and he went straight up to his room, not coming down until dinner, only to go straight back up.

When I met Isa later in the month, I saw exactly what had Jay so flustered. Isa, simply put, is beautiful and she was the sweetest to me. I knew speaking Italian that day would put most people off but Isa simply smiled and said something in return, in fluent Italian.

When she snarked to Rose on their way up the stairs, I knew she was perfect for Jasper and that she and Rose would have problems.

It didn't surprise me when Jasper came to me the day after Rose and Isa had their first fall out. After I told him to just let it play out he was ok and watched in amusement with the rest of the crew as Isa and Rose tossed insults back and forth like they were nothing.

I think tonight frustrated him the most though. Despite his carefree attitude and his laughter at the matter, Jasper was highly agitated at the fact that even when warmed Rosalie still didn't tighten up and stop nit picking with Isa. that was the main reason why Jasper didn't hold Isa back. Marcus knew just as well as I did that Jasper loved his twin, he loved Isa just a bit more.

Jasper found the girl he would give up his life for without a second thought and there was no doubt in my mind that Isa would do the same.

_Ring. Ring. _The doorbell interrupted my thoughts and I heard someone run down the stairs and answer the door.

I walked out my room _again_ and saw Isa standing in the foyer glaring at Luke, one of Rose's past conquest.

"What the fuck are you doing here Luke?" Isa snapped.

_I'd assume they know each other_. "Oh Isa, did you miss me?"

"Fuck you Luke if you came to fuck Rose again go on up. Until otherwise I'm going to get food and I'm going to finish watching my movie." Isa flipped her hair and danced into the kitchen.

When she came back out she had a bunch of candy in her hands.

"Iz, grab water." Jasper said leaning over the banister.

Rose came out of her room dressed in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt.

She bounced over to Luke and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on babe."

"Later Isa; I'll be forever wanting to feel that tight, tight pu-"

Isa kicked him in the mouth stopping his sentence. "Never again Luke and if you even if hint a thought at that again I will cut your balls off and feed them to you, capiche?"

He held his jaw and wiped the blood from his lip nodding. He pulled Rose from the house and Isa started up the stairs.

"Night Lillian." She called over her shoulder like she didn't just roundhouse kick a 6' boy in the mouth.

"Night sweetie."

I walked back to my room and looked at the clock. _3:30 am._ I groaned and dropped onto my bed closing my eyes and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**IPOV**

I danced back into Jasper's room and dropped the candy and water I was carrying onto the bed next to him.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

He sang to me reading the lyrics off my phone.

_I climb I slip I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Cause I'm dying for you here with my undying love_

I sang back yawning and climbing over him, straddling his hips.

I opened the bag of gummy bears as I started to talk. "So I really honestly can't stand your twin." I said feeding him a bear.

"No, me either at the moment. I think she knows it too." He said drawing random patterns on my thighs. "And I think ma knows too."

"I guess." I said dejectedly. "I really don't want you and her not to be how y'all were, but Jas I promise you if she keeps talking shit I will break her jaw."

He looked up at me and pulled on my ends. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't done it yet."

I beamed down at him and he smiled up at me. I sighed and glanced at his calendar and then at his clock.

"Baby guess what?" I said before taking a sip of the water he was holding out to me.

"You've discovered the cure for cancer."

"Jas, no; my birthday is in 24 days." I told him bouncing slightly.

"Yay Isa. Hey I have a question." He said pushing himself up in a sitting position causing me to slide into his lap. He took the bag of gummy bears from me and set it down next to the water bottle on his nightstand. Then he slid his hands up my sides and cradled my face before lacing his fingers through my hair that fell and covered my face. He pulled my face up to look at him. "Isabella Marie Volturi, you are my everything. I love you to hell and back twice."

"Only twice?" I interrupted pouting.

"One time for you to go down and one time for me. We both know were not going anywhere else Iz." He smirked at me.

I smiled. "Makes sense continue."

"So yes I love you to hell and back twice and I would do anything for you; even if you asked me to kill Rosalie."

I squealed and clapped my hands. "Yay."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're distracting me babe."

"Sorry continue."

"As I was saying you're my everything and not being with you is killing me slowly. Yes we have been together and what not but not how we used to be. If you leave without me telling you this, I will die, like completely fall apart." He took a breath and started again. "I _need_ you Isa; I need you like I need air to breathe. Without you nothing makes sense, like nothing at all. Remember when we stopped talking and you gave me all my clothes back?" He waited for my nod and continued. "My room was completely destroyed; trashed. When you kidnapped me ma cleaned it all up. That was only you not talking to me for a couple hours; imagine if you were to not talk to me for longer." I shrugged and he smirked.

He slid his hands through my hair completely and slid me off of his lap before sliding off the bed.

"Jas what are you doing?" I asked watching him walk over to his dresser.

He ignored me so I watched him dig through a box that was sitting on his dresser. "Aha." He said pulling something out and holding it in his hand as he limped back over to the bed. "Can't fucking wait 'til I get this fucking cast off." He mumbled as he grabbed his old guitar.

He dropped whatever he was holding on the other side of him so I still couldn't see it. I frowned at him as he got situated on the bed.

He played quick melody and as he sang his voice was quick and smooth.

_Is there a right way for how this goes_

_You've got your friends_

_And you've got your foes_

_They want a piece of something hot_

_Forget your name like they forgot_

_Ain't that something_

_Some wanna see you crash and burn_

_Criticize your every word_

_I'm trying to keep from going insane_

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing_

_Trying to be something..._

_More_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

_No it's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

_So when you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

_Say all that you have to say_

He took a deep breath before starting again.

_Is there a right way for being strong_

_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_

_Still I'm here just holding on_

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs_

_Just trying to show you something..._

_More_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

_When you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_

_Look to yourself and you might find something_

_It's time that we sorted out_

_All of the things_

_We complain about_

_So listen close to the sound of your soul_

_Take back a life_

_We led once before_

_If it ain't you then who_

_If it ain't you_

_Then who's gonna love you?_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

_When you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

_So when you have today_

_Say all that you have to say_

He finished softly and I wiped a stray tear.

"I cry so fucking much now." I said pouting.

He laughed softly and pulled me to him picking up the thing he dropped before playing. "Come here." He kissed me softly. "You're the best kind of insane babe."

"I try now what is that?" I said pouting and pointing to his fisted hand.

"Soon." He promised. "For now answer my question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I sighed out happily.

He smiled brightly at me and placed feather light butterfly kisses all over my face. "Now this is yours." He said between kisses.

I giggled and tried to squirm away from him. "What's mine?" I giggled out.

He finally stopped and showed me what was in his hand. "This is. It's a white gold chain I've had forever and ma gave me a ring a long ass time ago."

The ring was absolutely gorgeous; it was a gold ring that had diamonds set into the band with his birthstone, peridot, in the center.

I took the ring from him and slid it on my thumb. "Holy mother of fucking Mary Magellan, Jas your hands are fucking huge." I said to him laughing when the ring slipped back off my finger.

He laughed with me and caught it before it fell between us. "This is why I'm giving you the chain baby love." He said lacing the chain through the ring. He motioned for me to spin around and I did so pulling my hair up in the process. "That way you can't lose it and it's always with you." He kissed my neck as he finished clasping the chain.

I dropped my hair as I turned back to face him feeling the weight of the ring and the chill of the metal.

The chain stopped right under my collarbone; it could be easily hidden with a scoop neck shirt or a regular t-shirt and if I wore a sweat shirt it would be completely hidden or if I wore my hair my down it would be hidden.

I fingered the ring as I looked up at Jasper. "It's 6:00 in the morning and I have to get up in three hours. But I really want to show you this song I wrote last night."

"Show me when you get home later today. We should really sleep Hun." He said moving us to lie down.

I stayed straddling his hips and bent at the waist once he was completely lying down and rested my head on his shoulder.

He tossed a sheet over us and I buried my face in his neck as I felt his hands rub my back.

"I love you Jas."

"I love you too Iz."

We fell asleep quickly after that and I woke up three and a half hours later to an empty bed. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair when I registered the sound of the shower running.

I got up and walked in the bathroom. "Jas I need a toothbrush." I said letting him know I was in the room.

"Under the sink, you should know this by now."

"Yeah but I was just letting you know I was in here." I said bending over and grabbing a new toothbrush.

While he showered, I brushed my teeth. I was rinsing my mouth out when the shower cut off.

I handed him a towel and closed the door behind me as I left. I walked into his closet and took one of his many black long sleeved t-shirts off a hanger.

I walked back out as he was coming out of the bathroom. I ignored his totally fuck-tastic body and walked over to his dresser going through 'my' drawer. _Technically wasn't my drawer but all the clothes I leave here is in it so its mine._ I grabbed a thong and a black bra as well as a pair of grey leggings from the drawer.

I danced into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. I turned on the water and as I waited for it to warm up I studied myself in the mirror.

The ring Jasper gave me matched my eyes and the chain matched all of my silver body jewelry. I flipped my hair and stepped into the shower.

I quickly washed my hair and body with Jasper's body wash and shampoo. _Thank god I love how he smells. It would be a disaster if I didn't._

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself off before wrapping the damp towel around my soaking wet hair.

I pulled on my thong and bra and opened the door to let some steam out before pulling on my leggings and t-shirt.

I walked over to where Jasper was sitting on his bed, watching me, and stood in front of him drying my hair.

"You smell like me." he said pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Because I don't have any more shower gel or shampoo over here." I said taking the towel away from my hair. "Besides I love how you smell."

"That is an extremely good thing to hear." He said nipping my neck.

"Stop." I laughed. "I don't have any makeup here either; I only brought my phone when I came over."

"I put it to charge when you went downstairs for food last night." He said nodding his head to where my phone was charging next to his.

I nodded and pulled my hair over my shoulder. I stood up and pulled him with me. "Let's go see Lillian."

We walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning kids. Jay your food is on the table; take want you want. Isa you know where yours is." Lillian said when she heard Jasper's crutches.

"Thanks." We said together separating to get our plates.

"Lillian do you have mousse?" I asked her as I poured me and Jas something to drink.

"Yep, I'll get it for you." She answered cleaning up Seth's mess.

I nodded and carried the cups to the table. I placed Jasper's in front of him and sat across from him stretching my legs out and crossing them in his lap.

He paused his eating and glanced down at my feet before looking back at me shaking his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just finish eating." I said eating my own food.

"Are you gonna be gone all day?" he asked as he resumed eating.

"I'm not planning on it; I need your car by the way."

"You know where the keys are." He shrugged. "What time are you gonna be back?"

"Around 1 or 1:30, but I want to go up to The Spot tonight."

"We can go up tonight but I have to be back before 1."

"What for?"

"Because unlike you I need sleep." He said flatly.

"My apologies. Anyhow I think James and Garrett are going to be picking up Em and Cullen and we might make it a group trip up to The Spot. Ang is in Seattle 'til the weekend."

"Sounds easy; I'll be here."

I nodded and stood up collecting our dirty dishes as Lillian came back with the mousse.

I thanked her and since my hair was still wet I sprayed the some mousse directly into my hair and fingered my curls making sure the mousse was completely rubbed in. I handed her back the bottle as I fingered my curls one more time.

"Alright I'm ready; Jas did I leave my black ankle boots here?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs.

"Probably check the closet." He said dropping onto his bed.

I turned on the TV as I walked by it on my way to the closet. I grabbed my shoes from the back of his closet and sat on the edge on the bed to put them on.

I grabbed my glasses off his nightstand and my phone before I turned to face him.

"Jas how do I look?" I asked him pulling the necklace from under the neck of the shirt.

"Gorgeous as always." He said running his eyes over me.

I walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed.

_I heard you're talking shit again_

_I'm gonna sleep with all your friends_

_It's too bad_

_The boys you do get back at you_

_You can't forget the monsters in your bed_

I sang to him making him laugh at me. "You're the best Isa." he said as I bent down and kissed him soundly.

"I love you Jas. I'll be back in like three hours."

"I love you more." I heard him shout as I walked down the stairs.

"Impossible." I shouted back. "Bye babe."

I shut the door and used his key to lock it.

"Iz." He called from his balcony.

"Babe I have to go."

"I love you; be safe."

"Always." I said blowing him a kiss and sliding in his car.

I quickly drove to Bella Italia and walked in. I saw Tia waving me over to the table she was sitting at.

"Isabella." She greeted kissing my cheeks.

"Tia." I responded doing the same.

"You look lovely as usual." She said to me as I pushed my hair back using my glasses.

"Thank you so do you."

"Thank you love, but let's get down to why we're really here." She said pulling out some papers. "Basically if you were to sign with us at Phoenix Records, you would receive this amount of money." She started pointing to the paper.

My eyes widened at the amount of zeros behind the 56. "Is that five zeroes?" I questioned.

"Yes it is but of course you'd have to deduct all that goes with making a record but at the end of the day if you don't sell you should have this amount."

I looked where she was pointing. I blinked and took a sip of water to wet my dry mouth. "If I do sell?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"This much."

Holy fucking shit that number had more zeroes than the first.

"Hi welcome to Bella Italia, my name is Addison and I'll be your waitress today. May I start you with a drink?" The waitress interrupted.

I flipped my hair all to one side and looked at her.

"OMG, you're, like, Isabella Volturi." She screeched. "You're like my most favorite YouTube singer ever. I love your song _Lego House_ and the guitarist is sooo sexy."

I glanced at Tia out of the corner of my eye and saw her writing something. I turned to Addison and smiled softly. "Thank you so much Addison. The guitarist is actually my boyfriend."

"You're soo lucky; he's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"I know this might sound completely ridiculous but can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you have a pen I can use?" I asked grabbing a napkin.

I took the pen she offered and read as I was writing.

"To Addison, the sweetest girl in the world. Love Isabella." I handed her the napkin and the pen when I finished.

"I'm so going to get fired." She said softly. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli and a water please." I said.

"I'll have the same with a Coke." Tia said still writing.

Addison bounced off happily with our orders.

"What are you writing?" I asked her quietly.

"Notes; I have to watch all the videos you have up on YouTube." She said looking at me. "Do you have a demo CD?"

"In my car." I said immediately knowing Jasper always kept a CD of my music in his car.

"I'll have to get that later."

I nodded and we talked more about my pay and everything I needed to know about that came with being a recording artist while we ate.

"Since your dad is a world renowned plastic surgeon you know what it's like to have cameras everywhere. However with you, people will want to know everything, and I do mean _everything_. If you're on your period someone will know about it."

I scrunched up my face and shook my head. "I can't get my period; childhood accident. Everything had to come out." I said telling her what happened without explaining completely.

"Good, this is good. Anyway that's basically everything we needed to talk about; if you decide call me and we'll meet again so you can sign the papers that make you an official recording artist."

I nodded and stood as she did. I hugged her and she kissed my cheeks before we parted ways. I paid the bill leaving a nice tip and another note for Addison.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Jasper.

"Love." He answered on the first ring.

"Do you know how many zeroes are in $200,000?" I asked him walking out to the car.

"I'm assuming five, why?"

"Because, if I sign with them, that's how much Phoenix Records is paying me." I said weaving in and out of traffic. "And that if I don't sell. If I sell I get a little over half a million dollars."

"Oh my fuck, Isa." He breathed into the phone. "Have you decided?"

"Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow and sign all the paperwork. For tonight, I just wanna spend time with my friends."

"Aright where are you headed now?"

"Your place. My padre is there with everyone right."

"Yep I haven't seen anyone because I haven't left my room since you left."

I pulled into his driveway shaking my head. "Meet me in the kitchen." I said before hanging up and walking into the house.

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch.

I jumped slightly when Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I turned and smiled at him before stretching and kissing him lightly. "Hey babe."

"Hey sug." He said drowning the words in his accent.

I leaned against his chest and whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Hey guys guess what?"

Lillian answered. "What?"

I smirked. "So I may or may not be getting paid $200,000 just for singing. And if I sing and people like it I get paid just over half a million dollars." I said shrugging like it was no big deal. "And that's without any CD's."

Jasper went over to the food warmer and pulled out some Chinese food. He grabbed a fork and held it out for me after sitting on the counter.

I danced over to him. "What is this?" I asked.

"My shrimp lo mien." He said pulling me to stand between his open legs. "I wouldn't try to feed you meat child."

"I just ate, you eat." I said to him.

As I was talking to Jasper I heard James shout. "You signed with Tia."

I laughed and turned to him. "Not yet; I had to talk to you guys before, but if it's approved I sign all paperwork tomorrow morning same time as today. "Oh and babe I have to make you a new CD." I told Jasper.

He nodded and James ran over to me with Cullen and Em. "Isa that is completely rock star." James said pulling me into a hug and spinning us.

I laughed. "Thank you."

When he put me down Cullen picked me up. "Ella you're amazing." He said kissing my cheek.

Instead of putting me down he tossed me across the kitchen. Luckily Em caught me and gave me a huge bear hug bellowing in my ear how proud of me he was. "My baby bear is famous."

"Speaking of famous, which one of you fuck nuggets put me and Jas on YouTube." I asked still in Em's arms.

"Papa V and Mama Li." James answered.

I glared at those in question. "You know what it doesn't even matter. However the waitress we had at Bella Italia recognized me." I twisted to face Jasper. "By the way you are and I quote 'sooo sexy and so gorgeous'." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Oh. Addison is completely in love with you."

"Oh."

I shook my head and turned to daddy. "Daddy, ti amo papà."

He smiled. "Ti amo troppo principessa. Sono così orgoglioso di te."

I beamed at him. "Boys, I wanna go to The Spot."

"What's that?" Garrett Cullen and Em said together.

"Right I've never told you." I remembered. "You'll see, be ready to go in ten." I said as Em set me down.

I met Jasper on the stairs and sat on the bed as he changed.

"Two things. One, I got your birthday present and your Christmas present today." He said pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. "Two, are you changing?"

"Yay, do I get a hint?" I asked of my presents and stood up walking over to the dresser pulling out some yoga shorts.

I changed as he answered from his closet. "No, what type of question is that?"

"I thought it was pretty reasonable actually." I said fingering my new chain as I lay on his bed waiting for him.

"That was completely ridiculous Isa." He said walking in the bathroom.

"Eh not really."

He stared at me as he came out the bathroom. "Let's go."

I followed him down the stairs and out to the car.

Everyone piled in and I let James drive as I sat in the back with Jasper.

**JPOV**

I played with Isa's hair as she played on her phone.

Randomly Isa burst out laughing. "Oh no that is _too _funny." She gasped out.

I shared a confused look with the boys and looked back at Isa as she started to speak again.

"Fuck two-faced people. Fuck stuck up sluts. Fuck whores who can't back off what's yours. Fuck people who spread rumors. Fuck it all." She read off her phone. "Remind y'all of anyone?"

"Rosalie." We all said in perfect unison.

"Exactly; I think that is too hilarious. Ryan is the best."

"Gross, you still talk to him." James frowned.

"Uh duh. Just because y'all broke up doesn't mean we still don't talk; aren't you still talking to Jace?"

"Yeah but that's different, Jace isn't bisexual."

"So the relationship I have with Jasper means absolutely nothing now?"

James froze as he realized what he said. "Boo…"

"Doesn't matter James." Isa said sliding out of the car.

I sighed and followed her into the house. I found her in the kitchen with a bottle of tequila.

"You've been holding out on me love?" I asked walking and standing front of her.

"Course not; you never asked if I had alcohol here you just asked what was included in a life of failure." She said taking a gulp of the clear liquid.

"Oh whoa, we're taking this away." I said taking the bottle and laying it on the top of the fridge. "I need a sober baby love for the night and we have to go to school tomorrow."

She frowned at me before huffing and opening the fridge pulling out a can of soda.

"Ella." Edward called.

"Kitchen."

"Em's hungry." He said coming in the kitchen.

"There's only junk food here. Look everywhere." Isa said. "But a lot of the stuff is in there." She pointed to the pantry.

He walked over and grabbed a bunch of food before walking out again.

"Five dollars says they're all in room 13." Isa said leaning against my chest.

I shrugged. "I'd bet my life; that's all the sports games right."

I felt her nod and take a deep breath.

_It's getting better with the seasons and the weather_

_It's getting better and it's all because of you_

_Come morning we'll still be together_

_Oh, no. We're the best at what we do_

She belted out against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and switched our places so I was leaning against the counter.

_We've been getting down to the sounds of summer_

'_Til we could get away and watch the seasons change_

_Oh, it's the little things you do that drive me crazy_

_Don't know what to do; I just need you with me_

_Oh, and I can feel it in the way you sing_

_Cause I've got the words and you've got the melody_

_You've got me singing_

She laughed and we sang together.

_It's getting better with the seasons and the weather_

_It's getting better and it's all because of you_

_Come morning we'll still be together_

_Oh, girl. We're the best at what we do_

She sang dancing around the kitchen.

_We've been getting down on the nights and weekends_

_Let's take a chance on you and me (on you and me)_

_Because we wake up to what you want to see (wake up)_

_It's getting better now, it's getting better now_

I hopped onto the counter and watched her climb onto the island and dance as I sang.

_So keep up to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Sing out all the songs that you love_

_We got time and this could take all night_

_It's not love but it feels alright_

She sang and ignored James Garrett Em and Edward as they ran into the kitchen.

_Cause I've got the words and you've got the melody_

_You've got me singing_

I let her finish the song by herself.

_It's getting better with the seasons and the weather_

_It's getting better and it's all because of you_

_Come morning we'll still be together_

_Oh, girl. We're the best at what we do_

_Oh, what we do. Oh, oh._

_And I can feel it in the way you sing_

_So sing it back to me_

_Cause I've got the words and you've got the melody_

_You've got me singing for you_

_Cause I've got the words and you've got the melody_

_You've got me singing for you_

_It's getting better with the seasons and the weather_

_It's getting better and it's all because of you_

_Come morning we'll still be together (the way you sing)_

_Oh, girl. We're the best at what we do_

_It's getting better with the seasons and the weather_

_It's getting better and it's all because of you_

_Come morning we'll still be together (the way you sing)_

_Oh, girl. We're the best at what we do_

She finished and the boys cheered for her.

"Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore." They chanted banging on the counter.

I tossed her a bottle of water as she spoke. "What song do you want?" she asked them.

They all shouted something different.

"Hey." I shouted quieting them. "One at a time."

"Jasper why don't you pick." James said.

I shrugged. "Sure. Any The Summer Set songs."

She winked at me as she took another sip of water.

"So what song are you gonna do?" Em asked.

_Have you heard about the new girl on the block_

_In her black out Benz?_

_With her old school kicks and her hipster friends_

_Got a peace sign in hand_

_She's everything you want and all you hated_

_Well dressed and overrated_

_Some girls freak me out_

_Well, Daddy's little girl knows how to party_

_She's signing "Pour Some Sugar On Me"_

_She's well versed in the new pop culture_

_Always rolls with a camera by her side_

_Well, some girls just freak me out_

As she sang she flipped her hair and danced up and down the island.

_She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing_

_But I know she's no good for me_

_Gonna take you home and take off your clothes_

_Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news_

_Hooked up with the new girl on the block_

_Wonder where she's been?_

_Now I'm laughing, drinking with my friends_

_Body shots 'till the party ends_

_Yeah, did I clean up the mess?_

_So go to hell?_

_Well, some girls just freak me_

_She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing_

_But I know she's no good for me_

_Gonna take you home and take off your clothes_

_Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news_

_Some girls freak me out_

_Some girls freak me out_

_Some girls freak me out_

_Freak me out_

We all laughed after she sang and when she continued she was still laughing.

_She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing_

_But I know she's no good for me_

_Gonna take you home and take off your clothes_

_Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news_

_Nothin' but bad news_

_She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing_

_But I know she's no good for me_

_Gonna take you home and take off your clothes_

_Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news_

_Nothin' but bad news_

_Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news_

_Nothin' but bad news_

She finished and plopped down drinking her water. "Just for Jas."

"Oh yeah let me tell you; girls freak me the fuck out." I said playfully glaring at her.

She beamed and danced over to me. "I want to beat you in Halo 4 again babe." She said smirking at me.

"Again." The boys shouted.

"I was half asleep; it was like 5 in the morning." I defended.

"Jas we were both wide awake; just accept it and move on in life."

I slid off the counter and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room that housed all the shooting games.

She squealed and quickly set up the game as I dropped into one of the bean bags on the floor.

Isa folded herself into her hanging nest chair and we started the game.

My phone rang in the middle of us playing and I quickly answered it without looking at the screen and continued playing.

"Hello."

"Are you guys coming home for dinner?" Ma asked.

"Guys ma wants to know if we're going back for dinner." I asked. "Fucking shit, Isa that doesn't count I'm on the phone."

"No one told you to answer the phone and tell her we'll be there in a lil bit." Isa replied.

"We'll be there." I told ma.

"Jesus you and Isa are going to drive me crazy with that fucking game. Fine tell Isa she has to cook whatever she wants to eat with the pasta." She said before hanging.

I let the phone drop in my lap without bothering to stop playing. "Isa you have to cook whatever you want to eat with the pasta ma is making." I told her killing her in the game.

As we started again I felt a pillow hit the side of my face. "Fuck nugget."

"Jasper Isabella Mama Li and Papa V want us home." James said laughing. "Now."

"Let me kill him first." Isa pleaded.

"Not gonna-"

I stopped talking the same time I blew up.

"Dude." The guys said slowly together.

"She blew you the fuck up." Edward shouted.

"Like KA-BOOM." Em boomed.

I snickered when I heard Isa snort with her laughter.

"Let's go." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Ah, Jas baby don't be mad." Isa called following me out to the car.

She unlocked the car and I sat in the front seat as she slid into the driver's side. "I'm not mad baby love." I told her.

She leaned over the center console and I met her halfway pressing a kiss on her soft pouty lips.

"Mmmm." She hummed against my lips slowly opening her eyes. "I love you baby cakes."

"I love you too baby love."

We drove back to my house and we ate dinner together like one big happy Italian family. _Fucking ridiculous._

**TPOV (Tia)**

_Isabella Volturi has got to be the most viewed musician on YouTube._ I thought to myself as I watched some of her videos.

I sat in my office, at home, in front of my computer just staring and listening to the beautiful, soft, melodic voice that was hers.

_**Boy**__, I'm no coffee shop poet at all_

_I wrote you that note on a napkin, you still haven't call_

_So pack up your bags and I'll grab the keys_

_Come run away with me_

_Drive out to Old Mexico_

_Leave the new world and love like we're dying_

_If you want snow, I'll make snow_

_Block the sun stop, stop the desert from drying_

_I'll never stop trying and maybe when midnight is here_

_You'll kiss me like you did last year_

_My God._ Isabella had the best voice I have ever heard in the last seven years of my career.

"I have to tell her." I said out loud grabbing my phone.

I dialed her number and waited as it rang.

"I'm Isa who are you?" She answered.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Isabella."

"Tia, hello."

"Hey, so I want to meet with you and Jasper tomorrow."

"Uhm, we promised we would be in school all day tomorrow." She said. "But I think we could meet you in the theatre."

"Perfect; I'll meet you with coffee at nine and bring a guitar."

"Alright."

We said our goodbyes and I shut down my computer and locked my office door before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning around 11:30 I texted Stefani asking what Jasper and Isabella's favorites were.

_**Isa LOVES iced peppermint mochas w/ extra whipped cream and a light chocolate drizzle (the most complicated child ever I swear T) and Jay likes black coffee with two sugars.**_

I laughed at her explanation for Isabella's drink. Stefani and I went way back far. We were childhood best friends, still were honestly.

I told my assistant I was going to be out of office and to hold all my calls. I hopped in my Bugatti and sped over to the only Starbucks in Forks to order my mocha venti, Jasper's coffee and I read off the text explaining Isabella's drink.

I paid and made my way to FHS. I walked to the theatre and heard Isabella and Jasper singing.

Jasper sang smoothly with a hint of a Texas accent leaking into the words

_Come closer now whisper a secret_

_A story about a girl_

_No you don't need to know what her name is _

_I wrote about her before_

Isabella answered back in a voice just as smooth and silky.

_I wish I were the cigarettes, _

_Tucked down deep in __**his**__ pockets_

_**He'd**__ light me up _

_Let me swing from __**his**__ lips like a circus show_

Jasper sang his voice heavily coated with his Texas accent.

_This ain't a show_

_No it's a song for a girl_

_She's making my head spin_

_Making me slur my words._

_This is a song about a girl_

They sang together, their voices mixing together as smooth as the coffee I was drinking.

_This is a song about love,_

_Love la-la-la-love _

_I won't forget __**your**__ name_

_I'll always love __**you**__ the same_

_My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love_

_This is all for you._

When Isabella sang again, her voice was lightly covered with a thin veil of her own country accent.

_Strike the match,_

_Burn me down till I'm nothing _

_Like a vision __**he**__ swims through_

_The sheets on my mattress_

_**He**__ sets me on fire through the afterglow_

_Like a fireworks show._

Jasper took over looking at her as she danced around him on the stage.

_This ain't a show_

_No it's a song for a girl_

_She's making my head spin_

_Making me slur my words._

_This is a song about a girl_

_This is a song about love,_

Isabella sang with him as she danced.

_Love la-la-la-love _

_I won't forget __**your**__ name_

_I'll always love __**you**__ the same_

_My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love_

_This is all for you._

Jasper held the last words as Isabella spun and jumped. He picked up singing after playing for a bit.

_If you want promises baby I got 'em._

_Bought a plastic ring if you want it._

_Cause we're growing up girl,_

_But damn we're still young._

_If we jump we could fall,_

_If we jump we could fall in love._

They sang together again mixing voices as if they were mixing together smoothly.

_Love, la-la-la-love _

_I won't forget __**your**__ name_

_I'll always love __**you**__ the same_

_My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love_

_This is all for you. _

Jasper finished the song smoothly.

_Oh my love this is all for love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love._

_Love this is all for you._

I heard Stefani speak as they finished. "Guys that was awesome. I loved it."

I made my presence known walking deeper into the room and speaking. "I did as well." I said handing them their coffees.

"Thanks." They said together as Jasper sat on the edge of the stage and Isabella sank into his lap.

**IPOV**

I played with Jasper's fingers as I sipped my Iced Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. _This is like an orgasm in a cup._

I snickered lowly to myself. Jas pulled my hair causing me to look up at him. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head mouthing later.

"Alright guys basically I brought you here to see if you guys are as good live as you are on YouTube." Tia said to us.

We shared a glance and shrugged.

"Alright so first I want you guys to do the first song that comes to mind the same way you guys did it for the video." She said.

We nodded and I slid off of Jasper and sat crossed legged facing him. He twisted and faced me. I set my cup down and nodded for him to start.

He picked a song and played it. I squealed lightly and clapped. He played for a bit and when it was time for me to start I sang smoothly.

_How can you tell me that your minds made up _

_When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck_

_And for what, we're not stuck here _

_Just keep messing around and get in trouble, _

_like we used to, like we're used to _

_How can you tell me that your minds made up _

_When we're just eighteen, we're much too young _

_to make decisions 'bout the future _

_Where we wanna be for now _

_Nothing's changing now, nothing's changing my, _

_papercut doesn't hurt that much _

_You sneak under my skin like, the first time we touched _

_You're not out of luck, you just, think too much_

_Are you over your head or just holding your breath _

_Why do you think you're such a mess?_

_How can you tell me that you're scared to jump _

_When you dove head first down the well for luck_

_And I saved you when you got stuck _

_You're not as scared with the people you love _

_Oh, how can you tell me that I drink too much _

_What's the fun in never fucking up _

_Got no decisions about the future _

_running through my head for now _

_Nothing's changing no, I'm not changing this _

_papercut doesn't hurt that much _

_You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched _

_You're not out of luck you just think too much _

_Are you over your head or just holding your breath _

_Why do you think your such a mess?_

_You're not alone, I found a friend in your demon _

_so you don't have to see them _

_You're not alone, no you just don't know who you are... _

_My papercut doesn't hurt that much _

_You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched _

_You're not out of luck you just think too much _

_Are you over your head or just holding your breath_

_My papercut doesn't hurt that much _

_You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched_

_You're not out of luck you just think too much _

_Are you over your head or just holding your breath_

_Why do you think you're such a mess?_

_How can you can tell me that your minds made up _

_When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck _

_And for what, we're not stuck here _

_Just keep messing around and get in trouble _

_like we used to, like we used to..._

I finished and took a sip of my coffee. "I love that song." I whispered to Jas.

"I love hearing you sing it; especially _how can you tell me that I drink too much; what's the fun in never fucking up. Got no decisions about the future running through my head for now. _You're amazing baby love."

"Thanks baby cakes." I said leaning over and kissing him lightly.

"Oh whoa. Guys that was amazing." Tia said bringing our attention back to her. "Jasper you're definitely going along."

"Uhm whoa; wait what just happened?" Jasper said shocked.

"Jasper you and Isabella have the best kind of chemistry on stage, even if you're only playing an instrument."

"Yeah guys, and when you two sing together it's mind blowing. Even if you didn't sign him T you have to admit, the boy has a voice." Hall said to Tia.

"He does but I've heard it before; not exactly like it obviously but the accent is played. However I will not deny that mixing the two of your voices together make a mind blowing song."

We shrugged. I was ridiculously excited Jas would be coming with me even if it was as a part of the band.

I took a sip of my coffee as Tia pulled out some papers from her bag. "Isabella have you decided to sign with Phoenix Records?"

"Yep, I'm going to Phoenix." I said. "Where do I sign?"

I signed all the necessary papers and she left. As soon as the door closed behind her I screamed loudly with Hall as we jumped up and down.

I spun and turned to Jas where he was sipping his coffee smiling at us. "Jas I'm a signed recording artist." I said as though he didn't know. "And you can come with."

"That you are and yes I can." He said calmly.

I screamed again and ran over to him as Hall slipped out to call everyone. I straddled him and took his cup putting it down next to mine. "Jas, are you proud of me?"

"You know I am baby love."

I bit my lip and looked down playing with my chain. "So guess what?"

"What's up?"

"I wanna get a new tattoo."

"Of what, where?"

"A dove on my wrist with esperanza under it; nothing big."

He nodded and played with my hair. "Go for it."

_**Fake bitches are tripping in Spanish class Ella. –E**_

_**What do you mean Cullen? –I**_

_**I mean Rose is talking mad shit about you. –E**_

_**Gimme seven. –I**_

_I don't have time for fake ass bitches right about now. I really don't have the time or the patience to be fucking around with Rosalie today._

I stood up and slipped my phone back in my pocket and tossed my empty cup into the garbage can as I jumped off stage.

"Isa where are you going?" I heard Jas yell after me.

I ignored him and made my way to Jiménez's class room with him trailing behind.

**JPOV**

I knew something was wrong with Isa when she huffed at her phone. I followed behind her as she walked into Jiménez's room. I leaned next to Edward near the front of the room and watched her stand in front of Rose. _Fucking knew it._

Isa took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "Excuse me." she said interrupting the conversation Rose was having.

"What?"

Isa took another breath and let it out. "Jesus please help this stupid child." She flipped her hair. "I just have one simple question for you; are you talking shit about me? Yes or no."

"Why would I talk about a skank I don't like?"

"I don't have the time or patience to deal with fake ass slutty ass hos today so either your throat made the sounds it takes to say my name or it didn't which is it?"

"And what the fuck would you do if it did; last I checked it was my throat."

Isa twitched as though she was going to hit Rose before turning to me. "Now I know I asked this child a yes or no question and I'm positive I clarified that right."

I nodded. "Rose just answer the question."

"Why should I; it's not like she has the balls to do anything about it anyway."

I just shook my head at her and watched Isa tie her hair into a knot on the top of her head and pulled of her (my) jacket. "I don't have time for this." She said taking her phone out of her pocket with her keys and throwing it on Jiménez's desk.

"What the fuck are you gonna do about anything?" Rose said glaring at Isa.

Isa just reached around her grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and slammed her face into her desk.

Never releasing her hair as she held her now broken nose between her hands, Isa dragged Rose from her chair to stand in front of her.

"You dirty ass skank you just broke my nose." Rose screeched lunging at Isa.

Isa side stepped and grabbed Rose's arm spinning her into her as they fell to the floor. They rolled around throwing punches.

When they stopped rolling, Isa was throwing punches at Rose anywhere she could and Rose was pulling Isa's hair and throwing a random punch here and there.

When I saw Rose reached up and scratch at Isa's neck catching her necklace I nudged Edward and he went over to grab Isa.

"Watch it." He warned Alice who was looking to jump in when Isa landed a particularly hard hit to Rose's mouth and she groaned out.

"Cullen let me go." Isa said once he grabbed her.

"You broke her jaw." Alice screamed at Isa.

"And I'll break yours next keep talking shit Ali cakes." She answered sweetly with a sinister smile. "Cullen please let me go."

I nodded to him to release her. I watched her touch her neck to play with her necklace and watched her face when she realized it wasn't there.

She wiped her bloody lip and turned back to my sister who was on the floor with Alice still. "It'd be greatly appreciated if you gave me back my chain, thanks."

"It's not yours; it's Jasper's." Alice answered since Rose couldn't speak.

"What did I say about shit talking Alice; if you don't know shit, don't talk about it. Now I'd appreciate it if you could take my chain from you BFF and hand it over to me before I break your jaw."

Alice did as was told without another word and Isa grabbed her things and walked over to me and Edward.

"I told you Jas." she said. "I don't have the time to deal with fake Barbie doll bitches."

"I know you did and I didn't say anything did I?" I said taking the chain from her and sliding the ring on my finger.

She sighed and leaned against my chest. "She busted my lip and I cut my hand on her ring. Plus she broke my chain."

"Well let's go get you cleaned up and I'll get you another chain later in life."

I felt her nod and Jiménez came over. "Isa you gotta go see Green; Jay so do you and Edward." she said softly rubbing Isa's back. "_Call your mom. Stefani already knows and called Marcus._" She mouthed to me over her head.

I nodded. "Come on let's go." I said to Isa.

She stepped back and I grabbed my crutches. _Can't fucking wait 'til I get this cast off_. We started the walk to the principal's office.

Isa stepped behind me and wrapped her arms around me leaning against my back as we walked. "I can't wait 'til your cast comes off babe; you don't understand." She said into my shirt.

"You ain't the only one baby love."

We walked into the office and Mrs. Cope told us to go straight back.

When we walked in to Green's office he stood as well as Marcus and Esme and Carlisle. Isa slipped in front of me as I leaned against the wall near the door.

"Thank you Mr. Volturi and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for taking the time out of your busy day to come down here." Green started. "It has been brought to my attention that Isabella has fought with Rosalie today in Rosalie's Spanish class; breaking her nose and jaw as well as dislocating her shoulder. I understand that Isabella is in a new environment but Forks High is a no violence school and I can't have her causing such problems."

"So why are we here then; that sounds like an Isabella and Rosalie's parents problem." Esme asked playing with her auburn hair.

"It has also been brought to my attention that Edward was the one that let Isabella know what Rosalie was doing and where she was." Green replied.

"Question; unless you were stalking little children, which is illegal, how would you know who told me what?" Isa asked taking out her hair. "Why couldn't I be walking down the hallway and hear her defame my name?"

"Well an anonymous source has brought it to my attention that you were in the theatre before arriving at Ms. Jiménez's classroom."

"And I just couldn't be making my way back to my class room?"

"Isabella." Marcus scolded quietly.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, if that is the case and Edward did contribute to the use of violence he could be getting suspended for a max of three days."

"Then send him home." Carlisle said simply. "Isabella is a good, close friend of his and he was being a gentlemen and a nice friend and telling her that someone was talking about her behind her back. Edward technically couldn't hit Rosalie for her."

Green looked shocked that Carlisle and Esme didn't care that Edward was getting suspended. "Oh alright well I'll email his teachers and let them know; Edward you may go and get your things from class and leave with your parents."

"Deuces." Edward said walking out, his parents following.

"Isabella, Jasper please have a seat." Green said motioning to the seat near Marcus.

I sat and Isa sank into my lap. Marcus shook his head and leaned back into his chair.

"Why am I still here; we all know Isabella is getting suspended." Marcus mumbled under his breath.

Isa and I snickered as Green spoke. "Mr. Volturi, Ms. Hale has requested that I tell you about Jasper's actions as well as his consequences, as you are his father figure."

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Well let's get started shall we?" Marcus waved a hand. "This is not the first time I have had Jasper and Isabella for being disruptive. Today however Jasper not only encouraged Isabella to fight his very own twin but he also said it was ok that she broke her jaw."

"Ok well I have to go to work in about an hour, so can we please hurry this along." Marcus asked.

"Of course sir, Jasper gets a week for encouraging violence and not interrupting and Isabella gets two weeks."

"Fine k thanks; do you two need to get anything from anywhere?" he asked us.

"Hall has my jacket and cell phone and keys." Isa said quietly.

"Let's go."

We all left the office and as we walked to Hall's classroom Marcus asked what happened.

"Cullen texted me saying she was talking shit and I told Jas next time I heard talking shit I was going to break her jaw. I did just that." Isa said walking into the class room.

"How'd you break her nose?"

"I slammed her face in her desk."

Isabella Volturi was officially the most insane person I've ever known. Here she was talking about slamming my twin's face in a desk like she was talking about the weather.

"You; what did I tell you about fighting?" Hall asked skipping over to us and kissing Marcus lightly. "Hey baby."

"Hey sweet cheeks." Marcus said.

"To stop fighting in school." Isa shrugged. "Do you have a band aid?"

"Desk."

I walked over with Isa and helped her clean the cuts on her hand and put band aids on them.

"There all done." I said softly.

"Thanks." She said just as quietly.

"Guys, head over to Jay's and tell Lillian everything that happened. And please, for the love of God and all things holy, please stay in his room." Marcus said.

We nodded and headed out to the car. Isa drove over to my house and we went straight up to my room.

I pulled off my jacket and lay across my bed watching her pull off her jeans and jacket, sliding on a pair of my sweats from my drawer. She slid into bed with me and curled into a ball on my chest.

I played with her hair and listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I followed not too long after.

**LPOV**

I hung up my phone and tossed it in my passenger seat with my bag and sped home. "I'm going to kill the three of them. Slowly." I seethed out loud.

Jasper and Isabella I understand however Isabella slamming Rose's head was completely unnecessary. There would be no saving Rose when I was done with her. Jaw or no jaw she was grounded for life.

I pulled into my driveway behind Isa's car and jumped out of my truck. I stormed into the house and the door behind me. I dropped my bags off in the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

I knew Seth was with James so I didn't have to worry about him witnessing the murder of his siblings and _his_ Isa.

I opened Rose's door and threw a pillow that was by the door at her sleeping form. "Wake the fuck up." I yelled to her.

She jumped out of her sleep and sat up. "What?" she mumbled through her wired mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. You know what don't answer that; I don't care what your problem is. Whatever Isa did to you, you deserved it. Marcus and I have repeatedly told you to leave her the fuck alone and stop talking shit. But no you had to keep going with her so she fucked you up and honestly I'm glad you got a taste of your own medicine. Gimme your phone and all your iPods. I want your laptop as well and I'll be back later to take your TV and computer. I'm taking your door off the hinges and you better be in bed by 11. I'm shutting off your power at 10:55; you're grounded indefinitely." I said taking her things and walking them to my room.

I walked back up to her room and told her to start whatever work she had to do. I continued my trek up to Jasper's room and opened his door.

Just as I was about to shout at the two of them, I saw them. They were lying in the middle of his bed asleep. Isa was curled in a ball on his chest, her hand fisted in his shirt. Jay had one hand tangled in the ends of her hair and an arm wrapped around her.

I leaned in the door way and sighed heavily. I couldn't even be mad with the two of them. Isa defended herself and Jasper went through with his promise. Rosalie needed to learn when someone said stop they meant it.

I walked deeper into the room and took in the clothes strewn across the floor. Isa had a jacket and some jeans near the bed and her shoes were by the dresser. Jay had his shoes by the bed and his jacket by the closet. I picked up the clothes and put them where they belonged

These two are the best kind of married couple, that isn't really married, there is. I threw a light blanket over them and started back out the room. As I walked by Jay's nightstand, a shine caught my eye. I walked over and saw that his birthstone ring I gave him and a chain sitting on the nightstand with a note that read:

_Fix for Iz before her birthday._

He gave it to her! I danced silently around his room when I realized that. He gave her his birthstone ring and I know exactly what her birthday present was as well as her Christmas present.

I walked out and looked back at them.

"Jas." Isa said softly in her sleep straightening up and burying her face in his neck.

Jay let go of her hair and wrapped both arms around her and sighed into her hair.

_Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed_

_Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss_

_You tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again_

_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

_And then you let her down easy_

One of their phones rang waking them both up.

"Jasper stop that fucking song from playing or I will chuck your phone out the window." Isa threatened her face still in his neck, her voice thick with sleep.

He groaned and shifted her to reach in his pocket. "I'm going to kill you; what do you want Ang?" he growled into the phone with his eyes still closed.

"Jas my ear." Isa whined rolling off of him and burrowing under his pillows next to him. "Go somewhere."

Jay ignored her rolling over himself, still on the phone with Ang. "So tell him that, Ang; why the fuck are you calling me?"

He sighed. "Isa where is your phone?" he asked.

Isa snaked a hand out from the covers and pointed to the closet. "Way in the back on vibrate; hang up with her and do the same. I would like to go back to bed."

He huffed and spoke to Ang. "Look Ang you are highly loved and appreciated, however if you can't tell Joey you have a boyfriend regardless where he may be you have a problem on your own."

"Fucking shit. Gimme me the fucking phone Jas." Isa snapped snatching the phone from Jay. "Angela Ava Webber if you can't say the words I have a boyfriend to anyone you shouldn't have one. Now I love you dearly and Joey is an ass I understand that but I'm trying to sleep and you talking to Jasper at the moment is not helping that predicament. Deal with your problem alone for now and I'll call you later in life to help. Goodbye."

She hung up and put the phone on vibrate before tossing it into the sofa across the room. "Hello Lillian, goodnight Lillian." She said snuggling back under the pillows with Jasper who waved at me.

"Isabella gimme three minutes; actually both of you owe me three minutes." I said walking in the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She groaned and kicked under the sheets pouting heavily. Jasper flipped over groaning as well and pulling her into his arms tucking her head under his chin.

"Alright we're focused." Jay said half asleep.

"All three of you are in trouble, it just so happens that Rose is in more trouble than the two of you because she instigated even after all of the warnings she got." I started. "She's grounded until further notice. Jasper, just give me your computer and I have to take at least one iPod but don't let her know that. Isa, I don't even know what to do with you but Marcus took away your computer and two iPods."

She just nodded and yawned. "Could be worse I mean I kinda did slam her face in a desk and break her jaw."

"Yeah but it was known next time you fought her she wasn't going to be able to talk for a while baby love." Jay said into her hair closing his eyes yawning as well.

"So wait they just get away with doing this to me. She slammed my face into a desk and broke my jaw and my own twin, your son, let it happen." Rose mumbled out standing in the doorway.

"I will break some other things too Rosalie I thought you might wanna let you mouth heal first before you started shit talking again." Isa said playing with Jasper's finger as he chuckled sleepily in her hair.

"I'd appreciate it if you look at me when you talk to me."

Isa looked up at Jay then at me before turning to Rose. "Me? Are you talking to me?" She asked incredulously.

"Look Rose go take a nap or some shit; I'm gonna take one too and when I wake up y'all can finish this shit. 'Til then, please don't open my door again." Jay said throwing a sheet over his head and by default Isa's as well and burrowing under his pillows.

I laughed and ushered Rose out of the room when I heard his soft snores and saw Isa sliding under his arms and falling asleep as well. I turned off the lights and shut the door behind me.

"It'd do you some good to follow his advice." I told Rose. "I'm going to cook dinner and call Marcus to help me with your door and television along with your desktop."

"I can't believe he loses his iPods and computer and I lose everything including my door." She whined.

"I could tell you to go stay with your father." I threatened.

"I'm going to bed."

I sat at the kitchen table and called Marcus.

"Isa there?" he answered.

"Yeah she and Jay are sleeping. I need you to help me take Rose's door television and desktop."

"I'll come by around dinner time; I'm picking up Isa's birthday present."

"Alright I don't know what to make."

"Have you tried Isa's seafood paella with angel hair pasta in place of rice?"

I thought. "Not that I know of."

"I'll bring over the recipe and ingredients when I drop by."

"Sounds good; bye bestie."

"Bye Hun." We hung up and I dropped my head onto my folded arms on the table.

"I need a drink."

**JPOV**

_We could live like highway robbers, thick as thieves._

_Let the lawman throw us in a jail cell for weeks._

_But the boys in blue couldn't break up me and you._

_Your daddy used to work for the FBI,_

_Put my face on a wanted poster "dead or alive"._

_So we ditched our cars and put on our running shoes._

I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head groaning.

_Jumped on a train destination anywhere._

_Yeah as long as I'm with you, __**boy**__ I don't care._

_**You'll**__ grow a mustache; __**I'll**__ cut off __**my**__ hair_

I felt Isa straddle my back and pull on the pillow I was holding over my head. "Come on Jas, your mom made our favorite." She whispered in my ear resting against my back.

_Me and you got something special_

_Perfectly dysfunctional_

_Just sweep me off my feet again_

_My new addiction_

_I'll be waiting_

She sang. I huffed and flipped over keeping her straddling me.

_I've been addicted_

_To the story of a girl_

_Who can help this boy meet world_

_And sweep me off my feet again_

I finished up pouting at her. "I wanna sleep Iz; what the hell?"

"Can you two stop fucking and get downstairs; some of us want to eat." Rose mumbled standing in my door way.

"Oh did Mama Li blend you food for you?" Isa asked looking back at her before looking back down at me. "Anyhow, I know you want to sleep, so do I but Mama Li wants us downstairs even if we don't eat." She paused yawning. "Everyone is here; Ang included."

"I want to strangle her." I told her frowning and resting my hands on her hips. "Did you ever find out what the problem was?"

She bent and rested her head in my neck, nodding. "Yeah and it's been dealt with; I should find my phone."

I hummed as I played with her hair and closed my eyes.

I reopened them again when I felt ice cold water fall over us. Isa jumped up and grabbed Rose by her hair before dragging her down the stairs.

Because she left my door open I could hear her screaming.

"Fucking Lillian I'm going to kill her. Like murder her and cut her body into little pieces and then hide them all over the world." She shouted at ma.

"Why are you wet?" I heard ma ask as I walked down the stairs.

"She just dumped ice cold water on me and Jas." Isa screeched.

I walked in the kitchen and sat next to James and Edward.

"It'd be nice if you stop screaming in my ear." Rose mumbled.

Isa turned and put her mouth right next to Rose's ear and took a deep breath. "Shut the fuck up I can't fucking stand you." She screamed.

"Isa come here." I sighed out and held my arms open for her. "Now."

She huffed and stomped over to me falling gracelessly into my lap.

"Now use your words." I said turning her to face the table.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." She shouted across to Rose.

"Inside voice."

**LPOV**

Watching Jasper talk to Isa like she was a child was the funniest thing ever. Especially while she was soaking wet and had a serious pout on her face.

I swallowed my laughter and spoke. "Yes Isa, please use your inside voice." I said. "What happened?"

"Rose came in shit talking and we ignored her and were having a conversation then she decided to act like she was the hit with her fucked up mouth and dumped ice cold water all over us." She said in one breath.

"I asked if they could come down the stairs so we could eat and she made a slick ass comment." Rose added.

"So you throw ice cold water on us seriously; I make slick ass comment on the daily nobody else throws water." Isa screamed leaning across the table. "I asked a pretty appropriate question actually; there was no slickness about it."

"What did you say?" Rose pondered. "Oh right you asked if ma blended my food."

"I broke your jaw you can really chew if its wired shut." Isa huffed out leaning further across the table. "I can break something else if it'd make you happy."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Watch me."

James nudged Jay. "Sexy voice, stop staring at her ass and stop her." He said waving a hand.

"If I have to; Iz stop for a minute." He sighed out.

I rolled my eyes at his reluctance. "Isa please," I pleaded. "Can we eat before you decide to send Rose to the hospital?"

She glanced at me and glared at Rose. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She said glancing back at me before walking up the stairs to Jay's room.

I gave the go ahead for everyone to start eating and shook my head at Jay when he moved to follow Isa.

I climbed the stairs for the fifty billionth time today and leaned in the door way watching Isa write something at his desk. I took notice to the yoga shorts she changed into and the way her hair was piled on top of her head.

She changed papers and started writing something else continuously flipping back and forth between the pages.

When she finished she stood and handed me the papers before pulling on one of Jay's t-shirts.

I handed the papers back to her when she came to stand in front of me. "Breathe." I said. "Jay would be pissed if you left."

"I'm sure he'd understand." She said pushing stray curls behind her ears.

"He would but it wouldn't make him feel any less upset." I said sitting next to her on his now dry bed. "You can't keep leaving when you and her get into it Isa; it hurts him when you don't want to talk to him about shit like that."

"I can't really tell him I'm going to kill his twin and cut her into tiny pieces and feed half of it to some pigs and I'm going to take the other half to the middle of the ocean to feed some sharks."

"You said just that when you came down the stair sweetheart." I laughed softly. "But she doesn't matter to you and him; you didn't fall in love with her."

"No I didn't but she's always around and he can't really move out can he?"

"Actually he could and I think it would be a lot better in life." Rose said standing just inside the door. "I have no idea why he just doesn't do that, I mean he's 18 and a junior in high school."

I saw the shoe fly before I heard Isa's voice. "In case you forget when I slammed your face so are you. You seem to remember every other time but you can't remember now that he's your twin."

"You fell in love with a fuck up."

"No I fell in love with a boy that'll stand in the rain with me for no reason other than I wanted to. He cooks for me and with me. He lets me sing along to the radio and he's always surprising me. We watch movies on lazy days and he remembers the little things. He helps me face my fears and writes me post-it love letters. He starts random ass play fights with me- with water, food, pillows, anything really- and he lets me wear his clothes. He shuts me up with kisses and hugs me telling me I'm not when I say I'm fine. He calls me shit like babe and sug and I fucking love it. He knows when to treat me like an adult and when to treat me like a child. And he loves me back." She took a breath. "I didn't fall in love with him to deal with his cunt of a twin I fell in love with him because he is the best person in the world and he is fucking amazing. I don't know where the fuck you came from but you are the biggest cunt I've ever met and I fucking hate you."

She threw the papers at Rose and walked past Jasper and Marcus out the room. "Jas I'm going home for a lil bit I'll call you later."

I heard the front door shut and her car speed off down the driveway.

"Jasper what are you doing let me go." I heard Rose mumble as Jasper grabbed her by her hair and dragged her from his room.

"I don't want to see your face until ma decides that you are off of punishment. If I hear your voice until then I will hit you myself." He pushed her into her room and went back up to his room. He shut his door and I shared a look with Marcus.

"Alright everybody move out." He shouted. "James take them to The Spot." He ordered tossing the keys to his truck. "Take my car and I swear if anything I wrong with it I will kill all of you."

As everyone left I cleaned up the kitchen. I packed up all the food knowing Jasper wouldn't come back out for the night and Rose wasn't allowed to come back out. Marcus was taking out Rose's television and desktop as I worked.

When I finished I sat at the dining table waiting for him to join me. When he sat I slid him a glass of whiskey and took a sip from my own glass.

"I think I'm gonna send her to stay with Tyler for a lil bit." I sigh out to him. "I don't think her being here is good for any of us."

"Well Li I think that's up to you." He said. "I would think you would let Jay and Isa the extra cabin behind my house."

"You think that'd work?"

"I mean yeah it's not like they don't go well together already. Isa already cleans up after him and him after her. Plus Isa cleans the cabin every weekend when she cleans her room. It's spotless."

"I was wondering about them moving in together too, honestly. My only thing is school; if it was up to them they would never go."

"Isa wakes up but it's in the process of getting ready that she decides whether or not she's going or not."

"See Jay sleeps all day and night; the only thing about it is Isa wakes him up and keeps him up especially if they go to school."

"So it's decided?"

"They'll move this weekend."

"Get the fuck out Rosalie." We heard Jasper shout as we finished our conversation.

We raced up the stairs just in time to see Jasper put down his phone and throw his alarm clock in Rose's general direction.

"I can't believe you just fucking said that. Iz, can you come get me before I kill my sister?" Jay said into his phone before hanging up and pulling on a shirt. "Rosalie if you don't get out of my room I will hit you."

"Jasper stop." I said stepping around Rose. "What happened?"

"I'm trying to sleep and he's singing to that fucking cunt he calls a girlfriend." Rose said.

"Rosalie I swear to God if you call her out of her name one more time I'm going to hit you." Jasper said as he walked out of his room. We all followed him down the stairs. "And that is not what happened. Yeah I was singing but my door was shut and I told her not to come in my room and she decided to talk shit so I threw my clock at her. I need a new one of those by the way."

"I'll get you one; Rose why don't you just go sit in your room for a little bit." I said shaking my head.

We all heard Isa pull up in her truck with the music blasting. She honked as if we didn't hear her pull up and Jay kissed my cheek before limping out to her car.

I walked out behind him with Marcus. We watched him lean across the center console and kiss her. Marcus walked over to Isa's window.

"Princess where are you going?" He asked smoothly interrupting their quiet conversation.

"Don't know yet, you need us?" She answered leaning back in her seat.

"We just need to talk to y'all but seeing as y'all are both suspended, we can talk to y'all whenever." I said.

They shared a look. Jay raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged biting her lip. He flicked her forehead lightly and she punched him in the stomach.

"We'll be back before nine." He gasped out holding his stomach.

"Smooches." Isa giggled out before speeding off.

Marcus and I laughed before we walked back in the house. We walked up to the den and I turned on the TV that was up there.

Isabella showed up on the screen with Jasper sitting behind her. I grabbed the remote on the DVD player and sat next to Marcus as he laid his head in my lap.

I pressed play and we watched the video.

"Alright so if you're watching this, I quite possibly may have definitely fought Rosalie Violet Hale in front of a bunch of people." Isa started laughing her ass off with Jasper.

"Iz knowing you you've done a bit more than fight her." He said laughing.

"Shut up I'm maybe my confession video and you're interrupting. Anyway as I was saying I threatened her and everyone agreed. Right now we," she said waving her hand between her and Jasper, "are in the den at Jas's house recording this because this will most definitely where her," she paused and looked back at Jay, "Jas what's the word?"

He shook his head and kissed her quickly but deeply. "Demise." He said when he pulled back.

"Right." she said a bit dazed. "Any way this is my confession," she paused for a dramatic effect before continuing. She moved the camera and stood bending over in front of Jay, holding the camera with two hands. "I beat the fuck out of Rosalie Hale and I enjoyed it."

She smiled brightly and flicked off the camera. Jay took the camera from her and spoke looking into the lens. "So that was my baby love; she's completely insane if you haven't grasped that yet."

Isa threw a pillow at him from the other side of the room. "Asshole."

"I love you too sug. Continuing, this is my confession," he paused the same way Isa did before finishing. "My girlfriend beat the fuck out of my twin and enjoyed and I thought it was completely fucking sexy."

They laughed together and Jay held the camera in front of the both of them after Isa was situated between his open legs.

"So this was our confessions and after this we may or may not go write some music." Isa said.

"Until then enjoy this wonderful video of my baby love." Jay said putting down the camera and picking Isa up, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Jas put me down." She laughed out screaming and hitting his back as he walked out the room.

"Our children are completely crazy." Marcus said on a gasping breath.

I wiped the tears that came with the laughter and answered him. "Yeah they are. Isa never finished her sentence."

As a haunting melody floated throughout the room we heard the front door open.

"Ma." We heard Jasper shout before hearing his booming laughter.

"Daddy." Isa shouted giggling loudly.

"Den." Marcus and I shouted out.

"Jas no." We heard Isa scream before hearing her footsteps on the stairs. "Daddy." She screamed running and jumping into Marcus's lap.

"Ow Isa." He said pushing her down his lap.

"Sorry daddy."

"Iz I never understood why you run from me when you know I can't walk." Jay said walking into the room and sitting on the floor in front of me.

I played with his hair like I did when he was little and spoke. "I like this video." I pointed to the screen.

They both looked up and laughed. "Oh."

"That was the day before I actually beat the fuck out of her." Isa giggled from her perch on Marcus.

"Yeah I remember this one." Jay added. "We have one at your house too Marcus."

"How many are here?" I asked.

"A bunch; we started a video confession blog thing almost." Isa answered leaning over towards Jay. "Jas you have my phone?" He handed her the phone. "Oh daddy Renée called me and said she heard I was going back to Phoenix and wants me to stay with her and her merry band of ass cunts."

Marcus sat up quickly, catching Isa when she slipped. "When was this?" he asked.

"When we were driving here just now." She answered.

"I'll be back."

While Marcus was gone, Isa and Jay told me about all their video confessions. When he returned we watched most of them.

* * *

Around ten that night Isa and Jay stood smiling at each other. "Good night." They said as Jay kissed my cheek while Isa did the same for Marcus.

They walked out of the room and I turned to Marcus. "M they're up to something."

"I got that vibe Li."

**IPOV**

When we left the den, Jas and I headed back out to my truck to get all the necessary items for tonight.

We walked back up to his room and stashed the bag in his closet. We lay on the bed facing each other and he played with the hair that fell in my face.

"Guys what are you two up to?" Daddy and Lillian said together from the door.

"Uhm nothing?" Jas and I said together looking at them.

"Right."

"Are we in trouble?" I asked.

"Nope not at all."

"Mhmm."

They turned and closed the door behind them as they left.

* * *

At 2:30 we rolled out of the bed and changed into the clothes that we had in my overnight bag.

"She can't go anywhere other than school right?" I whispered to Jas.

"Yeah come on."

We made our way down to the garage and did our work quickly and quietly. I took out my red lipstick and wrote on the hood of her white car.

I took a step back with Jas as we admired our handiwork.

_Payback's a bitch. _

* * *

A/N: Sunday morning update. Read and review; much love.


	23. Thick as Thieves

_There may be a mountain in between us,_

_There ain't nobody gonna take us down._

_No they don't, no they don't _

_Want us to be together_

_No they don't know they don't _

_Not at all_

_We could live, we could live, we could live like this forever_

_You and I, you and I, on and on,_

_Always and forever, forever, forever_

_Always and forever, forever, forever._

_The Summer Set- Thick as Thieves_

* * *

**JPOV**

I walked into Isa's room and sat on the edge of her bed. I brushed her hair from her face and sighed when I saw her lip and the bruise on her cheek.

It's been two weeks since we 'redecorated' Rose's BMW. Yesterday morning when she was going to school she saw it and automatically found Isa in my room, while I was at the doctor changing casts, and they threw hands.

I bent down and sang softly in her ear.

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,_

_My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you_

_Someone like you; a girl like you_

_Someone like you_

She moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at me pouting. "Why are you dressed and waking me up so fucking early?"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. "Because sug, I have to go to school; you should get up and do the same."

"But I don't wanna." She whined childishly. "And my lip hurts."

"Poor baby." I cooed pulling her up to sit in my lap. I pressed a light kiss on her lips and fingered her messy curls. "Sug you gotta go to school."

"Why; we took all our exams already and we already gave Hall our music and everything." She said putting her head on my shoulder and nuzzling my neck.

"That's beside the point baby love. Jiménez wants to see you."

"I can't go see her during third or fourth hour."

I pulled her face from my neck and looked at her. "Fourth?"

"Rose is an aide."

I shook my head. "Let's go see her now then." I said as she frowned. "Babe you don't even have to get pretty."

She punched me in my side and walked into her bathroom. I lay back on her bed rubbing my side and watched her go through her morning routine.

"I'm not putting on any make up and I'm wearing my glasses." She said pulling off her clothes. "You're driving."

"Uhm sure why not." I said playing with her phone.

"Find me something to wear." She shouted from in the shower.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I shouted back.

"Maybe you should get the fuck up and walk over to my closet. Then you should take out my grey Abercrombie super skinny sweats and my white long sleeve V-neck shirt."

"Your Abercrombie what?" I asked from the closet holding her shirt in my hand. _Thank god her closet is color coordinated. _

"By the grey skinny jeans the smallest looking sweats in there." She simplified.

I walked out of the closet and saw her standing by her dresser running a brush through her wet curls.

I tossed the clothes on her bed and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She smirked at me in the mirror and I smirked back.

"When are you leaving again?" I asked placing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, nibbling every once in a while.

"Uhm, I think Tia said January 3rd." She said changing her belly ring. "I'll have to check the text again but I'm packed and everything."

I hummed against her neck as she put makeup over her cheek. "I thought you weren't wearing makeup."

"And have your twin's name on my face? I think not."

I rolled my eyes and continued my tasting of her neck. "You taste good." I mumbled against her skin.

"That feels nice." She said of my nibbling.

I glanced at my watch that was still on her wrist. "Come on Isa; finish getting ready." I said biting her neck hard.

She groaned and finished brushing her hair. "That was unnecessary babe."

"That was completely necessary sug."

"Oh let me to you about your twin. This trick texted me at some three o'clock this morning shit talking." She stopped pulling up her pants and looked at me. "Jas I was so ready to drive to your house and beat the fuck out of her."

"Why didn't you; I missed you last night." I pouted at her.

She giggled and finished getting dressed. "I love you Jas."

I pulled her into my arms as I stood. "I love you more Iz."

"I'll be down in like three seconds; I just gotta find my boots."

I nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Hey sexy voice." James sang as I walked into the kitchen. "I see you got your walking cast; how's it feel?"

"Fucking fantastic; I can feel my arms." I said sitting on one of the stools. "How's your internship?"

"Mama Li is too funny; especially when she's agitated with Mya."

"She is but Mya is a rare breed of stupid only some have the same gene."

"Yeah like your sister." Isa said walking in and going over to the fruit basket.

"Princess, please stop shit talking about her." Marcus said walking in and kissing her cheek after patting my back.

Isa reached up and kissed his cheek as she walked over to the fridge. "But how else will I entertain myself when I get bored?"

Hall walked in the kitchen with ma and they both kissed everyone's cheeks. "Find someone else to talk about."

"Oh Alice is always and option." I added.

"Yeah but she's scared of me so I can't fight her." Isa pouted as she finished cutting up some pineapples and mangos.

The doorbell rang stopping all conversation. Marcus went and answered it. His booming laughter echoed throughout the room as he walked back in the kitchen with Rosalie trailing behind him.

Isa came and sat on the counter in front of me resting each of her legs on either side of my torso. I pulled her towards the edge of the counter and took a piece of pineapple from her bowl.

"Anyway continuing from earlier, Isa stop fighting people." Ma said sparing a quick glance at Rose.

"No promises but I'll try." Isa said feeding me a slice of mango. "Oh and I think Jiménez is determined to spend the day with us Jas."

"Oh," I said feeding her a pineapple as she rested her head on my shoulder. "How so?"

"She texted me when I was upstairs; she wants us all day because she leaves today after school for Rio."

"Right I forgot she was going down there. So we'll spend all day with her."

"Hey you two owe me lunch." Hall said from across the room.

"So all day with Jiménez and lunch with Hall." I suggested.

"Agreed. Staci is giving y'all your Christmas presents today and Isa your birthday present."

"_It's the same fucking day; I don't see why she needs two different presents._" Rose muttered under her breath

"Don't you get two different gifts for your birthday and Christmas?" I questioned her.

"My, _our_, birthday is in August; it's not the same day as Christmas." She said as loudly as she could without using her jaw.

"Ok so I'll give you your birthday presents on Christmas; don't me for shit on your birthday." Ma said before turning to me and Isa. "Jay you get whatever you want."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks ma."

"Wait, did Isa just let this go?" Marcus asked turning away from the stove.

"She's asleep." I said quietly. "Somewhere between our day and Rose's comment she fell asleep."

"Well she has to get up; y'all gotta leave soon." Hall said as she told everyone goodbye. "I'll see the two of you at 11:30."

"Yes ma'am." I said nodding.

I stood with Isa in my arms as ma and James walked out the front door. "Bye." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Shut up." Isa groaned wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Wake up. You're lucky you went to sleep."

"What'd she say?" she asked yawning and rubbing her nose against my neck.

"She didn't understand why you get two different presents on the same day."

"I fucking hate her and you know I almost never say that about anyone."

"I know that Hun." I said as we reached my car. "Down." I patted her ass.

She slid down my body and leaned against the car. "I'm oh so tired baby cakes."

I had to hand it to her, I'm so fucking proud of her; she didn't even try and go back in the house. "You can sleep during third and fourth today; in fact I encourage it."

She yawned and climbed in the car. She curled into a ball in the passenger seat and pulled my jacket over her like a blanket.

I laughed as I sped off down the road with Rose following me.

As I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Emmett's Jeep, I noticed Isa went back to sleep.

"Iz." I called sharply causing her to jump out of her sleep. "We're at school."

"You know you should have left me home today." She said her voice full of sleep.

"But then who would entertain me all day?"

"Your hand."

I laughed at her grumpiness as we got out of the car. I pocket my keys and phone as she slid her phone in her back pocket. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we walked straight to Jiménez's.

"Look Rose I don't give a fuck what you say to anyone I'm not losing my job because you have a problem with Isa." We heard Jiménez say. "Honestly I think you deserve every fucking hit you get and then some you talk so much shit about her it's outrageous."

"So that's favoritism and you can lose your job over that too." Rose said smugly.

"Actually it's not." Isa yawned out as she sat in my lap. "I'm not her student anymore so it doesn't matter if she likes me more or not."

"No one asked you."

"No but I'm telling you anyway."

I laughed and buried my face in Isa's hair taking a deep breath. _I love how her hair smells._

"Whatever I'll be back for class." Rose said before she stomped out.

"We'll help you pack up your desk Jiménez." Isa said yawning and leaning back against me.

"Halfway done; I started it two weeks ago." She said writing her plans on the board. "Right after all of you left."

"Ms. Jiménez please report to the principal's office." A voice crackled over the intercom.

She winked at us. "Go see Stefani for a minute; I'll stop by and get you guys when I'm done."

* * *

Isa and I walked around the school the entire first hour and half of second, just talking.

"Jas did you really?" she asked me after I explained what I did to Rose's shampoo this morning before I left for her house.

"Seriously; she'll find it when she washes her hair tomorrow." I told her as she laced our fingers together.

"She doesn't wash her hair every day?"

"No."

"That's gross; even I wash my hair every day. Maybe not in the morning all the time but I do it every day."

"And you have the best fucking hair ever." I said tossing her chocolate waves over her shoulder as she spun to face me.

_Show us off to all your friends,_

_We're the trophy boys from here to if and when,_

_We break and break your dreams of,_

_Keeping us a secret._

_We're the back-pocket believers,_

_We're the locals, who went postal,_

_Call it treason while you can._

She sang to me as we stood in the middle of the courtyard.

_I'm just a face for every picture,_

_A smile for your scrap-books,_

_And a story to be told, and told, but I'm_

_But I'm loving every second_

_So commemorate this hour,_

_As the last I spend regretting what I have._

_Boys, raise your glasses,_

_Girls, shake those..._

_We're the party,_

_You're the people;_

_Let's make this night a classic._

_We play, you move_

_We're the party, you're the people,_

_And this is how we,_

_This is how we do._

She flipped her hair and sang louder as the bell rang.

_The curtain's rising,_

_I'm forgetting where I've been._

_I watch the lights go up,_

_On a star without his screen._

_Set it off and sing it back._

_Direction's keeping me on track._

_But I'll admit, I do it all for the attention._

_I'm just a face for every picture,_

_A smile for your scrap-books,_

_And a story to be told, and told, but I'm,_

_But I'm loving every second_

_So commemorate this hour,_

_As the last I spend regretting what I have._

_Boys, raise your glasses,_

_Girls, shake those..._

_We're the party,_

_You're the people;_

_Let's make this night a classic._

_We play, you move_

_We're the party, you're the people,_

_And this is how we,_

_This is how we do._

The entire school was watching her as she sang. When she finished, Katarina walked to the front of the group.

_Shooting for the stars_

_Desperately reaching_

_For something in the dark_

_Pictures of memories_

She belted out randomly. Isa, knowing the song perfectly finished the verse.

_Buried in my heart_

_Lie awake and dream of_

_The endless possibilities_

_Catch my breath and go for it_

_Take apart_

_Everything that's_

_Holding me down_

_Make a point_

_To pick a new direction_

_To make a new connection_

The crowd cheered and from where I was standing I saw Hall make her way through the crowd with Jiménez on her heels.

_Is this what it feels like?_

_Finding out_

_That I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

_Feels like_

_Breaking out_

_When I can_

_Give up my reputation_

_Finally,_

_I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

_Bold enough to fall_

_Flat on my face_

_But I walk as they crawl_

_Slowing down_

_It's such a waste of_

_Time to let go_

_Tapping my fingers_

_To the rhythm of a metronome_

_Counting opportunities_

_Take apart_

_The gravity_

_That's holding me down_

_Make a point_

_To find a resolution_

_To be my own solution_

_Is this what it feels like?_

_Finding out_

_That I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

_Feels like_

_Breaking out_

_When I can_

_Give up my reputation_

_Finally,_

_I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

She cleared her throat and flipped her hair as she finished.

_If I'm gonna go down_

_Then just let me go_

_Let me go_

_Down_

_Let me go_

_Down_

_Just let me go_

_Let me go!_

_It feels like_

_Finding out_

_That I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

_Feels like_

_Breaking out_

_When I can_

_Give up my reputation_

_Finally,_

_I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

_Finally,_

_I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts_

_To say anything_

She finished sharply and walked over to me. She climbed on my back wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I let my hands rest on her thighs. "I love you." I whispered back to her.

I felt her breath on my ear as she spoke softly into it. "I love you so fucking much Jas it's insane."

"What is the meaning of this congregation?" Green's voice bellowed out as he moved to the center of the circle. "You; you just got off of suspension and you're already causing problems again." He shouted pointing at Isa.

"What?" she said incredulously. "I haven't done anything."

"Then why is everyone surrounding you?"

"Because I was singing; and it wasn't even like I tried to have the whole school watching me."

I let her slide down my back as Green shouted at her.

"You and all the other 256 students come to school to learn, not to have impromptu concert because you feel the need to showcase your talents; that's why we have a music class and I'm almost certain you're in it."

Isa stared blankly at him. "You know what fuck you and all the other 256 students in the fucking school. You can kiss my happy little ass as it walks the fuck out." She turned and started to make her way through the crowd. "Oh and by the way I got signed to a record label the same day you suspended me from school. Because I was still in school when I got signed and I was discovered in school, the school would've gotten a large donation. You can kiss all that money goodbye Lois."

Hall spoke up after she walked off. "I hope you can find a new music department head and a new music teacher that was half as good as I was. My resignation letter is on my desk as well as my keys." She said before turning and following Isa.

"You fired me not too long ago and I hope you can find a new Spanish teacher in time for evaluation for the new year. My keys are with Hall's; I expect my last paycheck to be mailed to my house no later than Sunday. Thanks." Jiménez said walking the same path Isa and Hall took.

I smirked and leaned against the 400 building watching Green get booed.

Katarina spoke up as the boos quieted. "You just lost to only inspiration any one had to come to this shitty ass school. I think I speak for all of us when I saw we all had Jiménez and Hall at least once in their entire high school experience and all of the freshman here have Jiménez. I also think I can say that Isabella made this school as hype as it is. She and Jasper are the ones that make all the posters and I know for a fact neither one of them is in student government. She choreographs all the cheers and dances for all the football games. Her voice is what makes the school choir sound as good as it does and all she does is record vocal exercises for them to do. Isabella gave this school, school spirit as soon as she started dating Jasper. Every game ever played the school was decked out in blue and black if you didn't take the time to notice. The school needs that money that you just let walk away. All the new shit you see around this school Isa paid for with her own money. Not Jasper's, not his mom's and damn sure as hell not her dad's. Isa has held more car washes and bake sales to raise money for a school she doesn't even like than anyone else standing here right now. Ask anyone standing here right now and I can guarantee you they all say at least one good thing about her. Even Rosalie Alice Tanya and Irina should have at least one nice thing to say about her."

"I beg to differ." Irina spoke up. "She's done nothing but call me a whore and tell me that Jasper was hers."

"Encroaching on claimed land is rights for a war Irina." I drawled out with my accent from my post against the wall. "But I'm sure Isa has told you, at least once or twice, she liked something you were wearing or helped you out when you needed it in Hall. Same goes for you Tanya."

"Exactly; no matter how much Isa disliked anyone she always had at least one positive thing to say at one point in time." Katarina injected. "Ariel, what was the first thing Isa said to you when she first saw you?" She asked a tiny freshman I noticed Isa talking to very rarely.

"She asked why my hair was always in my face and when I told her my eyes were two different colors she braided my hair down my back and told me my eyes were gorgeous." Ariel said quietly.

"And Mark, what did she say to you?" Katarina asked a sophomore I definitely remember Isa talking to.

"She asked why I always sat alone and why I was never with anyone and when I told her I didn't have any friends because I was fat, her and Jasper sat with me at lunch the same day and she said she would be my friend even if she would be the only one." He answered.

I smiled softly in his direction with a head nod.

"Kasey." Katarina called out to a senior that was at the talent show. "What did Isa say to you?"

"She is asked me why I didn't sit with any one at lunch. When I told her all my friends ditched me because I was gay she laughed her pretty little ass off and hit me. Hard. Then her exact words were 'what the fuck should they care if you're gay; you're the one that likes it up the ass no one else does. Not that it matter anyhow but if they stopped talking to you because of that maybe you didn't need them in the first place'."

I snickered to myself because I knew my girl and she probably did do some shit like that.

"Alice you and Isa don't talk anymore but I'm positive she's done at least one good for you."

Alice glanced at Rosalie and bit her lip. "Uhm she asked me why I never looked happy when I was with Garrett and I told her my deepest darkest secret and to this day I've never heard from anyone."

"So not only did you tell her your deepest darkest secret and then become a complete cum bucket to her but the whole time you've been being a cum bucket Isa has yet to spill." Alice nodded.

"There you have it Green; Isa ma fight hell of a lot and she may cause the most problem FHS has ever seen but at the same time she's still a good person." Katarina finished up. "And if Isa leaves, I leave. I can finish school anywhere; it's not like this shit school has any challenging classes anyway."

"I go too." Ariel said.

"Same here, Isa leaves I leave." Mark echoed.

"Here, here." Kasey agreed.

One by one most of the school agreed with Katarina. Eventually it came down to Tanya, Irina, Rosalie Alice and I.

"Tanya?" Katarina questioned.

She didn't answer but she and her twin stepped over the invisible line that was created.

Alice looked down before looking at Rose. "Rosie you're my best friend but after everything Isabella has yet to spill my secret that has to count for something." She pleaded for my twin to understand. "She leaves…" she took a breath and stood next to Tanya and Irina. "…I go."

"Hale."

Rose and I both snapped to look at Katarina.

"The older one." She clarified looking at me.

I smirked at her. "Isa is my girl, it should be known worldwide if she leaves I follow; it's been that way since day one."

"It's only you Rosalie; I'm sure Isa has done at least one good thing for you." Katarina said before turning to Green. "You have single handedly split a school and lost two teachers. All because of what? Isa sang and disrupted the flow of the school day, freaking wonderful, but at the end of the day she was leaving and everyone else was following."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out looking at Isa's text.

_**At your house with Stefani and Staci. Mama Li is home and she knows; you and Rosalie are wanted in the next thirty.**_

I pocketed my phone and watched as everyone dispersed into separate little groups before heading towards the parking lot and leaving.

"Rosalie we're needed at home in the next twelve minutes." I shouted to her as I walked over to my car.

I made it home in record time and walked into the kitchen following the pealing sound of Isa's laughter.

"You would think she noticed Em's newer, prettier girlfriend Kirsten." I heard ma say.

I leaned in the doorway. "You would think right; seeing as how she's so far up his ass." Isa laughed playing with her hair. "Jas stop staring."

I walked in and lifted her from her seat and placing her in my lap after I sat. "The three of you have caused quite the commotion at FHS."

"Oh?" Hall Jiménez and Isa said together.

"Yeah, the entire school said if you don't come back next semester Iz they leave and don't go back either. Katarina is very persuasive when she wants to be. Hall and Jiménez, I don't think anyone is going to any classes in life."

Rose walked into the kitchen and walked straight to the fridge, pulling out a bunch of food and piling it onto a plate.

"I wonder who the fuck she feeding with all that food." Isa said playing with my fingers.

"You and me both; last I checked she couldn't chew." Ma said glaring at Rose as she walked over to the blender.

"Uhm is anyone else supposed to eat today; if it's slipped your mind it leftover Friday." I told her.

"There's enough food for every still in there." Rose said smugly.

Hall reached back and opened the fridge…the completely empty fridge. "The fridge says otherwise."

"There's bread and butter; some of us could use the diet." Rose snarked, looking straight at Isa.

"Bitch you dream about being a double zero, please don't get slapped." Isa said never looking up from where she was tracing random patterns on my hands. "Tell me I'm fat one more time and I will beat you within an inch of your life."

The way the words seemed to flow from Isa's mouth smoothly told me she didn't have a problem following through with that sentence. From the looks on Stefani, Staci and ma's face they heard the underlying promise as well.

Rose wisely kept her mouth shut and went about blending her food.

I shook my head. "Anyway what are y'all gonna do when school starts again?" I asked the former teachers.

"Fucking Hale over there got me fired." Jiménez huffed glaring at Rose. "Because apparently its favoritism when I think she deserves to get her ass beat."

"And I was quitting anyway; Green was cutting my pay and giving it to fucking culinary." Hall huffed. "I mean really since when did we have a culinary class anyway."

Iz and I sniggered together as Rose choked on her 'food'.

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

Isa and my voice rang throughout the room and Jiménez answered her phone.

"Staci." She answered.

"Hey babe." She stood and covered the mouthpiece. "I'll be back."

Isa cleared her throat and I looked down at her to see her glaring at Rose. "Problem?" she inquired playing with her fixed chain.

"Oh no just wondering, Jasper are you gonna marry her anytime soon?" Rose asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely let me tell you I have it all planned out." I said sarcastically.

"Oh do tell." Ma said leaning forward on the table.

"Let's see her birthday is tomorrow; I'd wake her up with breakfast in bed and we'd eat in bed and then we'd do whatever she wanted until it was time to open presents. When she got to my present I make this big elaborate speech about how much I love her as I dropped to one knee." I said flatly as Isa and ma tried to hold in their laughter. "Then I'd ask her to be the future Mrs. Jasper Wyatt Hale."

Isa lost it, laughing so hard she started crying. Her face turned red with the lack of oxygen and watching her made ma and Stefani crack as well and soon all of us were laughing.

"So emotionless twin; are you sure you're making the right decision? I mean I wouldn't want you to regret it years down the road." Rose said as Staci walked back in the room.

"Me? Regret marrying Isa ever in life? I think not; she makes shit ridiculously funny." I gasped out as I regained my composure.

"You say that now but wait until she starts fucking your best friend."

"Listen up you fake ass bitch; I didn't fuck Emmett, never have fucked Emmett. If I wanted to fuck Emmett do you really think I'd be here with Jas and he'd be at his _girlfriend's _house? I think not. And I damn sure as hell aint a home wrecker, I don't fuck up relationships; that seems to be your job. Tell me one more thing about fucking Emmett and I will kill you."

And just like that all laughter ended.

"Are you threating to kill me; that's premeditated murder and it's illegal."

"That's not a threat it's a promise and there will be absolutely nothing premeditated about it. We'll just say you happened to slip and fall into a wood chipper."

"Actually that is kinda premeditated baby love." I said interrupting their stare down.

"Never said it had to be a wood chipper." Isa answered back.

"True but you have your alibi ready and everything."

"Ooh video confessional." She bounced in my lap.

I lifted her and carried her up the stairs to the den. She set up the music that would be quietly playing in the background as we taped and I handed her the camera.

"So if you're watching this I may or may not have killed Rosalie Hale and may or may not have to flee the country."

**LPOV**

I knew when they took off up towards the den I wouldn't be seeing anything from Isa and Jay until later tonight.

I was sitting at the dining table with Stefani and Staci, seeing as Rose left a soon as Jasper distracted Isa.

"Those two are the best." Staci said.

"Yeah they are especially when they talk shit like its nothing." Stefani added.

"Oh ladies you aint seen nothing yet." I said my accent leaking out and coloring the words prettily. "You have to watch the zombie apocalypse video confessional and the one Isa made about females with Jasper cosigning every now and then."

"Zombie apocalypse?" They echoed.

"Hey you never know what might happen." Isa said as she and Jasper came back down the stairs.

"You guys finished that fast?" I questioned.

"Yeah; we didn't really do much. I admitted to murder and Jasper ran his end comments as always." Isa explained as Jasper rested her on the counter.

"The title of this one?" Stefani asked almost scared of the answered.

"The first 15." Jasper answered pulling out things from cabinets and setting them on either side of Isa.

"The first 15 what?" I asked.

"Minutes." They answered together.

"Jesus help me." I muttered quietly. "Y'all are going to church on Sunday and y'all are doing a confessional." I told them watching them work smoothly. "A holy one starting with the words 'Forgive me father for I have sinned.'"

They turned and gave me identical pouts.

"That is so cute." Staci gushed.

"Not this time guys; y'all have pouted your way out of thirteen confessionals." I said.

"Nu-uh." They said together shaking their heads.

I pointed to the board by the calendar that showed how many time they got away without going to confessional.

Their pouts deepened. "Please." They begged simultaneously.

"No and that's the end."

They pouted and turned back to the stove.

I sighed and dropped my head onto the table. "Y'all are going to kill me before Seth turns five." I mumbled against the cool wood of the table.

"Li." Marcus shouted as he walked into the house.

"Kitchen." I shouted back without lifting my head.

"They tried pouting out of confessionals?" he assumed when he saw me.

"For the billion and one time."

He lifted Stefani from her seat and settled her in his lap kissing her cheek. "You can do it Li; just ignore them like I do."

The wooden spoon hitting the back of his head didn't go unnoticed.

"Isabella."

"That wasn't even me; I had the knife." She said turning around with the knife in her hand.

"Jasper."

"It slipped." He said biting his lip. "Seriously."

"Mhmm definitely slipped." Marcus said sarcastically. "Just finish cooking."

I watched Jay and Isa move around the kitchen making food as Marcus Stefani and Staci spoke.

They flowed effortlessly together like a well-oiled machine. Jasper handed Isa things seconds before she needed them and Isa always made sure she had him doing something, whether it be chopping vegetables or making sure things weren't burning. No words were spoken.

Every once in a while Jasper would drop a kiss on her head or her neck and Isa would squeeze his arm.

"Pasta or rice?" she asked him softly drawing all eyes to her.

"I'll leave you your pasta." He answered just as softly.

"Chicken or shrimp?" she asked from the fridge.

"Shrimp is just yours remember."

"I think I can handle sharing with you babe."

"You pick."

Isa scoffed and grabbed the chicken. "Cook it." She said tossing some shrimp into a pan.

"But I don't wanna." Jay whined. _My 7'1" 18 year old child just whined to his 5' nothing 17 year old (for the next 24 hours) girlfriend because he doesn't want to cook his own food._

"Jas if I cook it it'll be plain." Isa said leaning against the counter and looking up at him.

"I don't care just cook it babe."

Isa reached behind her and took down a frying pan. She put it on the stove and poured a little oil in it. "Put it in and every time I get burned I'm going to beat you."

_Still don't know how I feel about you now_

_And oh, you're shaking in your bones_

_Losing control, take it slow_

Isa pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked at it. "Ha." She barked out showing it to Jay.

"Why does she still text you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but for whatever reason she does. But watch she's going to text me talking shit next."

He shook his head and slid her phone in his pocket. Isa turned back to the stove and flipped his chicken.

She tapped her fingers against the counter and Jasper tapped the beat louder with some spoons he was packing away.

_Oh my god, did that just really happen?_

_Man this night is getting weird_

_I'm freaking out, and everybody's clapping_

_Did my clothes just disappear?_

Isa sang out as Jasper tapped the beat on the counter.

_It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else_

_Stole my best friend's girl now I'm going to hell_

_Howling at the moon, no I'm not myself and I can't believe it_

_Living up the night with the waking dead_

_Who's this monster in my bed?_

_About 5 in the morning I forget_

"I'm trying to study can you not make noise right now." Rose said from the stairs.

"See that seems personal and I'm not your person so that has nothing to do with me." Isa shouted out to her taking the chicken off the stove.

"Well you don't have exams to study for because you're a fucking failure." Rose replied from the wall near the door way.

The knife that landed in the wall about 7 millimeters from her face shocked everyone bar Jasper who just laughed and walked over to pull it out the wall and wash it.

"Next time you call me a failure I will throw it at your face."

"Keep threatening me and I will call the police."

"I'll dial the number for you; you ready?" Isa said pulling the house phone off the wall.

Jasper pulled the phone from her hand and pressed her against the counter. He bent and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm not fucking joking." Isa said crossing her arms under her boobs.

Jay whispered something else and pressed a kiss to her neck and we watched as she melted against him.

"Fucking dislike you." She mumbled against his chest.

He whispered something else as Rose spoke. "How about you not molest her in front of everyone?"

This time Jasper threw the knife and it hit a bit closer then Isa's because pieces of her hair fell to the floor.

"But I like throwing deadly objects?" Isa said pushing him away and taking another knife out of the drawer.

"Uhm yes?" he said looking at her like she was crazy as she cut up his food. "Iz you threw your nine inch heels at me because I stopped you from throwing them at James and Peter."

"Uhm you were in my way."

"Wait is Jasper Hale scared of shoes?" I questioned laughing at his pout.

"Ma they are like the best kind of weapons." He emphasized. "The same way the knife stuck in the wall is the same way the shoe did."

"Oh." I said sympathizing with him.

Isa rolled her eyes and plated up some food. "Here." She said handing Jasper the plate. "Don't ask me for shit else."

"Give me a kiss." He said laughing.

"I just said don't ask me for anything Jas."

"Funny because I didn't see that as a question." He said pulling her to him with one hand.

"Funny because I didn't see that as a reason for me to follow it." She said in return spinning away from him and plating her food.

He set his plate down and slid behind her. He said something to her that had her smiling up at him.

_You and I fell like a rag doll torn at the seams_

_Then he came in stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero_

_I, I bet it was easy to act like a damsel in distress_

_I guess you got what you wanted._

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down_

_One day I'll see you both in hell_

_Is it everything you thought it'd be?_

_When he's __lying there I bet you think of me_

_I swear he'll only dress you up go out just to show you off_

_And girl I don't know what you see_

_You're more than just a mannequin to me_

"Uhm what?" Stefani asked when Isa finished.

"I didn't write it Jamie did; it's stuck in my head, I was listening to the CD I made Jasper."

"I like it." I said taking a forkful of food from Jasper's plate. "Oh my god this is soo good Isa. What is it?"

"Uhm his is lemon chicken and angel hair pasta with a creamy tomato sauce and mine is shrimp and bowtie pasta with a creamy alfredo sauce."

"This is amazing." I said taking another bite.

"I have to eat too ma." Jasper smirked.

"I'm sure Isa will make you more."

"Not any time soon in life she's not." She said flipping her hair. "There's more by the stove."

I stood and plated some for myself. "Isa this is fantastic."

I heard her hum and looked over to see her lip locked with Jasper across the table. Lucky for her Marcus had already left with Stefani.

Staci looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Oh joy the slut is at it again." Rose said stepping into the kitchen.

Lucky for _her_ Jasper brought his hands up to cup Isa's face keeping her focused on him, minus when she lifted a hand to flick off Rose of course.

"Across the table though really; I would think you had more tact than that girly." Rose continued.

I heard Jasper growl against Isa's lips and her responding groan. "Shut the fuck up Rose." Jay said against her mouth before continuing to kiss her.

"Aren't her arms tired?" Staci asked coming over to stand next to me.

"She used to gymnastics she'll be fine." I said.

"What happened to not being a ho sweet cheeks; tonguing down Jasper across the table isn't helping that statement." Rose kept going.

_I bet my life Isa says something._ I told Staci as much and she nodded agreeing with me as we watched Jasper lift her over the table and pull her to straddle him.

"Feel better?" she panted out as Jasper moved his lips down her neck.

She bit her lip when Jasper wrapped her long beautiful hair around his fist and pulled her head back.

I saw his teeth sink into her neck as she groaned loudly. He growled with his teeth still in her skin and stood walking up the stairs.

"Bye Rosie pie." Isa said giggling at Jasper's attention on her neck and wiggling her fingers at Rose.

I sighed and moved to clear the table. "I'm not sure if I want to tell them not to go upstairs or to send Rose to do it and scar her for life." I said as I heard Jasper's door slam shut.

**IPOV**

I giggled as I bounced on Jas's bed. I ran my fingers over his bite mark on my neck knowing by this time tomorrow it would be a nice purple mark. I think he knew it too.

I slid back on the bed as he climbed on it and made his way to me. Once my back was pressed against the headboard he put his hands on either side of me.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You bit me." I said pushing on his shoulder.

"I did." He said as he rolled.

I straddled his hips and licked a line from the collar of his shirt up to his ear. "I'm going to bite you now." I said smoothly into his ear lacing my fingers in his hair and tilting his head up and away from my face.

His fingers found purchase on my hips and I sucked lightly on his neck. The harder I sucked his neck the harder his fingers dug into my hips. I moaned deeply as I bit into his neck and I felt one of his hands leave my hips and laced through my hair.

I released his neck and sat up looking at my mark on him. "Oh fuck me." I groaned out quietly.

"Gladly." He responded sitting up and lacing his other hand in my hair.

I squirmed in his lap and moaned outrageously loud when he pulled on my hair. "I love your hair." He said into my neck. "It's thick and perfect for pulling on." He added with a tug earning another moan from me. He flipped us and knelt behind me running his teeth over my neck lightly. "And if I wanted, I could bend you over like this," he pushed on the center of my back making me bend over, "and pull you up like so." He pulled on my hair making me arch my back and moan loudly.

He flipped us again and sat back on the bed. I crawled over him pushing my hand under his shirt bringing it up with my hands. He pulled it over his head as I traced his abs with my fingertips.

I fucking loved Jasper's body; it was fucking perfect. I ran my fingers across the entire expanse of his chest and down his arms feeling the muscles flex under my fingertips.

He pushed my tank top over my head and pulled on the bow that held my bra together. "Gorgeous." He murmured, running his fingers over my tattoos and pulling on my piercings.

I tugged on the waist band of his basketball shorts and stood as I pulled them down his forever long legs.

He smirked at me and pointed to my sweats. "Drop 'em."

I smirked back at him as I fingered the waistband of my sweats. "I thought you would want to do that."

He made a face and shook his head. "Naw you can do it."

Shrugging I hooked my thumbs in my belt loops and pulled them down. I shook my hips and spun as I pulled them off.

I heard Jas groan deeply and smiled to myself as I threw my leg over him and sank down on his lap.

"This is new." He said fingering the blue lace thong that rested on my hips.

"I went shopping with James after I beat Rose again."

"When I was at the doctors?"

I nodded and moaned when he ripped them off of me rolling us.

I toed his boxers off his hips and screamed when he slammed into me. "Fuck."

**LPOV**

"Fuck." _I'm not even sure I want to know._

"Ten dollars Rose goes up and is scarred for life." Staci said from the table.

"I bet my life they don't stop until they're done and then she gets her ass beat." Stefani said walking in the house.

"Just say Marcus isn't with you." I said turning to her from the stove.

"He's not; the twins needed him in Seattle."

"Good."

"Jas."

"Is the door closed?" Stef asked me.

"You missed when it slammed." I said praying like hell Jasper doesn't yell anything.

"Ma." Rose said coming in the kitchen. "Tell them to stop; I can't concentrate if they're fucking."

"I'm done." I said dropping the knife in my hand and walking out the house.

"Lillian." I heard Stef and Staci shout from the house. "She's going upstairs."

I ran back in the house just in time to hear the door hit the wall.

"Please, please, please, please." Isa was screaming.

Whatever she was begging for she must've gotten because the next thing she screamed was Jasper's name.

"I just want to know how he's going with that leg of his." Staci said as we stood in the center of the hallway looking up the stairs.

"Obviously he's going good if he got her begging like that." Stefani said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay that's my son and I really don't need to hear that." I said.

"You know you're wondering the same damn thing Lily."

"Even if I was-" I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

_Wait for it._ "Rosalie Violet Hale, what the fuck is your fucking problem?"

"Is that Jasper?" Staci asked.

"Well it not Isa." Stefani answered.

"I swear to everything holy Rosalie if I see your face even glance at my room I will kill you." We heard Jasper say to Rose as he walked down the stairs and past us to the kitchen.

"Does anyone wear clothes when they walk into the kitchen anymore?" I said almost to myself.

"Jasper is gorgeous Lily you know this." Stefani said as we followed him in the kitchen. "You're lucky he even buys clothes let alone wears them."

"I don't wear them; Isa does." He said biting into his sandwich.

"Jasper where's my shirt?" Isa shouted from the stairs.

"Fuck if I know; it's not like you wear clothes anyway." He shouted back.

"Really?" I said leaning in the doorway.

"Never mind." Isa screamed, no doubt from in his room and through the open door, as Jasper shrugged at me.

I heard Isa race down the stairs and a loud smack echoed through the house as she sped over to Jasper, half naked.

"That's for staring; I thought I was a fat bitch?" she shouted. _That was the slap._ "Guess what?" she said bouncing in front of Jasper.

"You're half naked." He said.

"I am not. But no Tia made my demo I gave her into an actual CD and she's showing it to her boss as of my birthday." She squealed bouncing.

Jasper put his hand on her head halting her bounces. "Stop." He ordered and she froze. "Good; now yay for Isa. When do you hear it?"

"If her boss approves it the same day." She answered squealing and bouncing again.

"You're bouncing." He said to her biting his sandwich.

"Sorry." She said as she stopped and jumped on the counter next to his plate.

"Sorry I feel slow but Isa what are you wearing?" Staci asked her.

"A bandeau, a bra, and my bloomers for cheerleading." Isa said tapping a beat on the top of Jasper's head as he stood between her legs.

Jasper sang out to the beat she was playing on his head.

_Let's take this back 2005_

_Drinks are poured and girls so fine_

_So many dimes got dollars signs_

_And there she goes_

_Right on the spot_

_Gotta taste so sweet _

_I swear this beat _

_Will make you want to drop_

_She wears a new dress everyday_

_No she won't stop_

_Makin' the crowd scream _

_(I can't hear anything)_

_But Hey (Hey)_

_It's Miss L.A. Again, Again_

Isa joined him as he sang.

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_I think it's about time we get down, get down_

_I want more_

Jay dropped out and let Isa sing the next verse.

_I wrote her a song_

_Not Delilah, not Kelsey_

_Got them both in my palm_

_But I'd drop them for Chelsea_

_Hey, hey what'd you say?_

_You've been looking good today_

_Let's go around town and tell _

_Those girls that I'm taken_

Isa stood on the counter and jumped over to the island as she sang and when she and Jasper sang she danced and flipped her hair.

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_I think it's about time we get down, get down_

Isa let Jasper sing alone as she jumped off the island.

_If it's worth your time_

_I've got 10 digits_

_I'd like you to find,_

_But oh, I won't give that call-_

_You've got so much to give_

_I've got nothing at all_

They finished together as Rose walked in the kitchen glaring.

_Chelsea, Chelsea tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, I think it's 'bout time we get down, get down_

_(There's nothing stopping us now)_

_Get down, get down_

_I want more_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, I think it's 'bout time we get down, get down_

_I want more_

"Is it necessary for you to be singing right now?" She asked Isa.

"What the fuck are you asking me for; I wasn't the only one singing bitch. Please don't get slapped at the moment." Isa snapped as she took a cup of juice from Jasper's hand as he went to drink.

"That was mine." He said almost upset.

"You just ate a BLT and I'm thirsty you'll be okay if I drink some first." She said drinking from the cup and handing it back to him.

"_Such a fucking slut._"

Before Jasper could take the cup Isa poured the drink all over Rose.

"Rosalie." Jasper said as Rose made her way over to Isa. "Isa stop."

Isa ignored Jasper and lunged for Rose. The cup Jasper from her from throwing shattered as he dropped it to grab her around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. "Isabella I said stop."

"And obviously I'm not going anywhere Jasper." She said rolling her eyes. "However let her mumble shit else or let her call me out my name you'll be on the floor with her."

I shared a confused look with Stefani and Staci as Jasper spoke. "I'll stay far away if that's the case but for now just don't hit her."

"Mmmm see about that, I make no promises."

"So wait she throws fucking juice all over me because I call it like it is and you have a conversation about how big of a pussy Jasper is." Rose said.

As soon as she finished the last word of her sentence Jasper was on the floor and Isa was on top of Rose.

"Fuck." Jasper said as he lay on the kitchen floor. "I'm not moving." He said looking up at me as I walked over.

"I wasn't helping you up in the first place." I said honestly. "How'd she put you on the floor that fast?"

"MMA with people my size." He said as Rose screamed. _Well as much as she could with a wired jaw._

"Little itty bitty Isabella?" I asked making sure we were talking about the same girl. "The one that did ballet when she was seven?"

"The one and only." He said.

There was a loud crash that interrupted our conversation.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Isa no doubt just slammed Rose into the coffee table." Jasper answered sitting up and walking into the living room.

"Ice your back tonight before you go to bed." I shouted after him.

"I'll tell Isa to do it." He said.

"My hair is not a leash and you will stop pulling me by it when you don't want to get hit." Isa screamed.

Stefani and Staci howled with laughter when they heard that.

"My apologies but I'm sure you just slammed me on the floor." Jasper responded tossing her over his shoulder. "Excuse me for not wanting it to happen again."

He set her down and she shook out her hair. "Don't blame me for her stupidity." She said as pieces of glass fell out of her hair. "Mama Li I owe you a new table."

"Jasper told me its fine. Is Rose still breathing?"

Jasper answered. "She's fine minor cuts and bruises; Isa hit the table first."

"Are _you_ ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. "My hair grabbed most of it and everything else is on the floor."

_Drive out to Old Mexico_

_Leave the new world and love like we're dying_

_If you want snow, I'll make snow_

_Block the sun, stop the desert from drying_

_I'll never stop trying and maybe when midnight is here_

_You'll kiss me like you did last year_

Isa reached into her top and pulled out her phone.

"I'm Isabella you're not, how can I help you?" she answered.

"Oh hey Tia." She said grabbing Jasper's hand.

She listened and nodded. While she listened her smile grew and she started bouncing.

"Oh my god really?" she said, her voice high pitched.

"No way."

"That's amazing thanks Tia."

"Alright bye. Thanks again."

She hung up and tossed her phone on the table in front of Stefani and Staci.

"So that was Tia." She said.

"We grasped that." Jasper said flexing his hand once she let it go.

She glared at him before turning back to us. "Her assistant accidentally sent off my CD today and her boss got it."

"So?" Staci said drawing out the word.

Isa squealed. "He loved it and promo for it starts the 26th and it goes on sale January 15." She said bouncing.

"Congrats sweetie." Stefani said hugging her.

"Felicidades niña." Staci said kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Isa." I told her as I hugged her.

She danced over to Jay.

"Iz that's amazing." He told her resting his hands on her hips. He pulled her to him and dropped his head whispering something in her ear.

Rose, who was passing by them, heard whatever he was saying and gasped. "You can't be serious Jasper; that's supposed to be ours."

Jay sighed and whispered something to Isa and she nodded and ran up the stairs, returning with a shirt and his keys.

"I'll be back baby love." He said kissing her.

She nodded and kissed his neck. "Bye."

He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of the house.

**JPOV**

I was so over Rosalie's petty complaining about everything Isa did.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked her as I shoved her in my truck.

I jumped in the car and drove off. I went to our meadow that we found when we were like 10.

"Get out." I growled at her as I opened her door.

"Jasper you can't give her that." She shouted at me as we stood in the middle of the meadow.

"Why the fuck not; it's not like you use it anyway, I'm the only one that does." I shouted back.

"I don't use it because everything I want to say to you I can't because you're always with her."

"This was the whole fucking point of the box." I screamed.

"That doesn't mean anything Jasper; you can't give her the one thing me and you still have from before."

"Rose he left, you can't fucking change that. We're 18; I let it go the same day it happened you shouldn't still be holding on to that."

"He's our father."

"He fucking left us."

We stared at each other silently.

"She's taking you away; you're changing for _her_."

"Rose I'm 18, what do you expect? You want me to still be 10; do you want me to hold her hand for every little thing and tell you it's fine?"

"I want my twin back. You remember who he is right; you know the one that still spent time with me even when he had a girlfriend?"

"I haven't fucking changed Rose; you did. If its slipped you mind let me remind you when you were dating Emmett I had to _beg_ you to spend time with me."

"Because you never had a problem spending time with us together."

"Because he's my best fucking friend."

"Stop yelling at me; you never used to do that either."

"Stop acting fucking stupid and I wouldn't have to." I took a deep breath. "Rosalie what changed between you and Iz and I promise you if you say she fucked Emmett, I'm leaving you here."

I walked over to a tree stump and sat down. She looked at me before sitting where she was and speaking.

"Nothing changed between us honestly." She said softly. "That day when we were at Little Italy and she was outside with you and the guys I noticed that she just fit." She shrugged and shook her head. "She is everything everyone wants to be; me included. Ang and I watched her when she was talking to Emmett before we went out and…I don't know I guess I was just jealous when I saw her take his bracelet and wear it I don't fucking know but I've never been able to touch that bracelet and we were dating for three years."

"Ever think to ask a fucking question?"

"Jasper you know me; I'm not the type to run behind anyone."

"Never said you were."' I said raising my hands in surrender. "I'm just asking why you never asked a question."

"Because…I don't know why I didn't but I didn't. Obviously it wasn't the best choice; but what does it matter now. She hates me and Emmett has a new girlfriend."

"She doesn't hate you but she doesn't like you at the moment either Rose." I told her. "You have no idea how many time we've argued about you since Little Italy. Whether it was about the two of you fighting or about her leaving the _state_ to get away from you we always had at least one argument about you."

"If she contemplates leaving you then he isn't the right one for you."

I threw my hand in the air and stood. I shook my head. "How stupid are you Rosalie; she hates fighting you because you're my twin. That's basically the only reason she hasn't fought you as much as she wants to."

"Wait what?"

"Yes Rose you being my twin is the only reason she only broke your jaw. You saw her slam me today, she can obviously do some kinda of something to your face. She told ma the only reason she hasn't killed you yet was because you were my twin; not because you were her child but because you were my twin. You use that excuse a lot in life and just letting you know it's the only reason you can still get away with shit."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Look if you don't want to see her, don't look at her. Don't want to hear her, don't be around her. Don't like her, stay away from her. And please for the love of all things holy please do not come in my room when she's at the house."

_Now would you _

_Love me, if I was crazy_

_**Boy**__, I'm going crazy for you_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Let's waste away together_

_We can stay this way forever_

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

_We'll let the world know we're alive_

_We're here to chase the flashing lights_

_Just wait and see_

_And there's no need to complicate it_

_This will be our year to take it_

_We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight_

_If __**you're**__ Romeo_

_Then __**I'm**__ Juliet_

_As long as I'm breathing_

_I'll love you to death_

_Forget all your friends_

_We're nothing to them_

_I swear_

_I'll do anything_

_That you want me to_

_They tell me I'm crazy_

_For falling for you_

_We'll say what we are_

_They know how we do_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Hey baby love."

"Baby cakes." Isa whimpered down the phone.

"What's the matter sug?" I asked walking back to the car.

"Daddy called; Metri is in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Apparently he was on his bike, as usual, and a truck ran a red light and hit him." She cried down the phone.

"Shh, sug; I'm on my way back right now, where are you?"

"Your house still with Staci."

"I'll be there in five minutes sug."

"Babe please don't rush back for me."

"I'm not baby I promise. I was only ten minutes away." I promised her.

"I love you Jas; forever."

"I love you too Iz; always."

I hung up as I pulled into the driveway and practically ran into the house. Isa ran from the kitchen and jumped into my arms sobbing.

"Iz." I said into her hair and she cried into my neck. I saw Rose walk past us and into the kitchen frowning.

I walked us up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed as she curled into a ball on my lap. "Jas." She whispered brokenly.

"Babe."

"He's my Demy bear even if he does dislike the name." she said resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm his Bella B."

"He'll be fine Iz."

"He has to be; Fee would die if he isn't." she said fisting my shirt in her hands. "They're best friends."

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "He'll be fine; they both will be."

"Did you know Metri is gay?" She asked me randomly after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" I asked and felt her nod against my neck.

"Only me and Fee knew and I only know because I accidently walked into his room when he was telling Fee."

I hummed and rubbed her back finally taking note to the button down shirt she had on.

"Isa your dad is calling you." Staci said from the door holding out Isa's phone.

Isa stood and took it from her nodding her thanks.

"Hello." She answered.

She sat in my lap as she listened to her dad.

"Thank god." She sagged against me in relief. "How's Fee?"

"Well that's to be expected right. I mean his twin is kinda sorta might be dying."

"I'm not trying to be rude daddy, Metri is my brother too."

"It's fine. I was about to go home."

"I love you too daddy."

She hung up the phone and looked up at me. "Come on, I want to record something."

We stood and went down to her truck. She let me drive and she leaned her head against chest and drew random patterns on my leg.

When we arrived at her house we went straight up to her studio and I sat on the couch that was in there and watched her.

She set up her soundboards and she pushed a button causing smooth music to flow through the room. She went into the booth and put on her headphones. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

Her voice was low and smooth.

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

As the music got louder her voice adjusted to balance it.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

Her voice was almost hypnotic as she sang holding certain words.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

She closed her eyes as she sang the next verse.

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

Her voice was like silk as it glided over the music and wrapped around the words as she sang.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

She held there and the music went off as she held before starting again just as she started singing again.

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

She held as the music faded out.

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

She finished smoothly just as the music ended.

She walked out of the booth and stopped the recording. "What'd you think?" she asked me softly.

"Amazing baby, as if you can be anything but." I told her as she changed CD's.

"That's yours." She said tossing me a CD with my name on the cover. "This is Mama Li's and that's Rose's."

I caught the other two CDs and raised an eyebrow at the last.

"She asked me for one and I couldn't sleep last night so I did it." She shrugged in answer to my non-verbal question.

_Oh._ I put the CDs on the side and looked at her as she danced to a song only she could hear as she played with her soundboards.

_Backseat down, fog on the windows_

_The sun came out about an hour ago_

_Then I kissed your head_

_Just like I always did_

_And let you take control of the radio_

_I've gotta get you home_

_I swear your parents won't know_

_Me and you've got something special_

_Perfectly dysfunctional_

_Just sweep me off my feet again_

_My new addiction_

_I'll be waiting_

_I've been addicted_

_To this story of a girl_

_Who can help this boy meet world_

_And sweep me off my feet again_

She sang as she worked and played with her hair.

**LPOV**

I was at the store when Marcus texted me letting me know Demetri was in the hospital and Isa was at my house with Staci.

I was on my way home when he texted me again to let me know Isa was at her house and assuming Jasper was with her.

I used my key and walked into the house. I heard Isa singing and walked up to the studio.

I leaned in the open doorway and listened to her soft melodic voice. When she finished I heard her ask for Jasper's approval, to which he told her the truth.

I watched Jasper watch her and almost laughed out loud at the shocked expression that crossed his face.

I gaped when I saw what he mouthed. _Marry me._

"I love you Isa." he said smoothly.

She smiled back at him and replied. "I love you too baby."

Isa jumped out of her seat as her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled looking back at Jay.

She bit her lip and typed something.

"Which one do you want to play?" he asked her typing on his phone.

"Hmmm I'll let you take guitar." She said standing and handing him a guitar.

They both went into the booth and I walked deeper into the room knowing they already knew I was there.

"I'll lead." Jasper said.

Isa smiled and nodded as she sat at the piano.

Jasper started to play a soft melody. When he sang his voice was smooth and silky.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Isa stared at him gaping as he sang.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Isa shook her head at the silly face he was making but nodded biting her lip.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

"Jas that was the cutest." Isa said as they walked out of the booth.

"Mmmm." He hummed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh and yes. Most definitely always every day and forever, yes." She said jumping into his arms.

He caught her and handed her a small black box.

I playfully glared at him.

"_Sorry_." He mouthed to me.

"Jas its gorgeous." Isa said quietly looking at her ring.

"Of course it is; it has to go on your hand." I said to her.

"Mama Li this is huge." She said turning the box so I could see it. "How the fuck am I supposed to hold my hand up with this on my finger?"

"Your Christmas and birthday present it way bigger sweetheart I'd start some hand strengthening exercises."

Jasper took the box from her and set her on her feet.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear something that had her blushing bright red.

"Stop you're making me blush you ass." She said laughing and hitting his chest before fanning her face.

He grabbed her left hand and slid her platinum 2.7 carat Tiffany legacy engagement ring as well her channel set band ring on her ring finger.

"Jas this is ridiculously heavy." Isa said looking up at him.

"You'll get used to it baby love." He said looking down at her.

"Ms. Isabella."

We all turned to the door when we heard Stefani.

"Is daddy with you?" Isa shouted.

"No he stayed with Felix."

"Alright we're in the studio."

She walked in as narrowed her eyes at all of us. She zeroed in on Isa and Jay's hand twisted together and behind the two of them. "Uh-uh cough it up."

"Stef you can't tell Marcus yet." I said before they could move. "You have to let me tell him; he can't kill her on her birthday."

"Fine; now cough it up."

They each to a step to the side and brought their hands up stepping back together. Isa's ring caught the light and shined brightly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stefani asked me.

"Depends on what you think it is."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Oh congratulations babies." She said hugging them.

"Princess."

We froze when Marcus shouted from the front door. Isa pushed Jay towards the bathroom pulling out cover up as he pulled off her chain.

"She's in the bathroom." I said as I walked down the stairs. "And I have to tell you something."

"How bad is it?" he asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Depends on your definition." I said playing with my hair.

"Lillian." He warned.

I bit my lip. "You can't freak and remember her birthday is tomorrow and she's now a signed recording artist and if you kill her people will come looking for her. If you kill Jasper I will kill you."

"Li."

"They're engaged." I squeaked out when he slammed his hands against the table.

"Jasper, Isabella." He shouted.

"Marcus you promised you wouldn't freak." I said pulling on his shirt. "Marc you promised."

"5." He shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." Isa and Jay shouted together.

Isa landed at the bottom first and Jay trailed after her. They stood side by side and Stefani came trailing down and stopped on the stairs behind them.

"Baby you can't freak seriously they're like perfect for each other." She said.

"When?" _Way to ignore people Marcus._

"Today." Isa and Jay said together, identically biting their lips.

"Let's see it." He said holding out his hand.

They shared a look. Jay nudged Isa when she hesitated.

"Sometime today girl." Marcus said making her jump slightly.

She reached up to her neck and pulled out her chain that held Jasper's birthstone ring.

"Isabella." Marcus growled out.

"I'm going. God." She said as Jasper lifted her hair and she reached back and pulled the ring forward.

I shared a look with Stefani and we both bit our lip looking back at Marcus.

I watched my best friend lean forward and inspect his baby girl's engagement ring.

"I say this every time you two get in trouble but seriously if he was anybody else Isa I would kill you and him." He said causing us all to breathe a sigh of relief. "And you should blend that better." He pointed to her neck where she hurriedly covered her bite mark.

"Stop." She said slapping at his hand away and blushing lightly.

"Is my baby girl blushing?"

"Daddy stop."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

**MPOV**

I pulled my newly engaged baby girl into my arms and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Are you happy?"

She looked up at me beaming as she nodded. "So much daddy."

"That's all that matter." I said letting her go. I looked at Jasper. "You hurt her I kill you."

"After I do." Isa said.

"Not before me." Lillian corrected.

"Got it." Jasper said smoothly pulling Isa to him. He said something softly to her which had Stefani laughing.

"Go." She said stepping over as they raced up the stairs.

"What was that?" Lillian asked.

"Apparently cover up gets sticky when it's on your neck." She answered stepping into me. "They went to take it off."

"I don't want to know why they had it on in the first place." I said burying m face in Stefani's hair.

"Good wouldn't want to scar you for life." She laughed.

"Jasper I swear if you bite me one more time I'm going to cut you." Isa screamed out through laughter.

"Hey isn't that what made you need to the cover up in the first place?" Lillian shouted up the stairs.

"Ma." They shouted together running to the banister looking down at us.

"Just wondering." She laughed looking up at them. "Oh Marcus did you know you have to buy your daughter's CD on the 15th?"

"Oh? No I didn't know that." I said looking at Isa.

"I was going to tell you I swear but then you went drill sergeant and I forgot." She said wiping at her neck.

I hummed and shook my head. "Congrats princess."

She smiled as she ran down the stairs. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked collectively.

**IPOV**

I stood in the kitchen staring in the fridge as I asked what they wanted for dinner.

They each shouted something as I turned to face them. I caught Jasper's gaze and blinked slowly.

"One at a time." He drawled out in his accent from his lean over the banister. "Catch." He said to me tossing my phone.

I caught it and looked at the screen. "I don't know who you are but you obviously know me; who are you?" I answered.

"Isabella it'd be appreciated if you could save my number in your phone." Tia laughed down the down.

"Oh hello Tia, I keep forgetting to do that."

"Have Jasper do it for you. Anyway I'm only calling to let you know, because your CD is coming out you have to leave earlier than planned."

"How early are we talking?" I asked pulling out some chicken from the fridge.

"Like the 30th of this month."

"Like five days from today 30th?"

"More like five days after your birthday 30th."

"Uhm ok; I think I can work with that."

We set up a time to meet and hung up. I set my phone down on the counter as I felt Jasper stand behind me.

I relaxed in to his chest as I cut up the meat. "I leave the 30th." I told him. "I have to start promo for the CD."

"Well that's to be expected." He said into my hair. "I'll miss you."

"Vice versa baby cakes."

We worked together nicely as we made chicken parmesan.

"What are you gonna eat?" he asked as I finished the risotto.

"I have no clue I have to go grocery shopping." I told him as I pointed to the high cabinet that held the plates.

He pulled down enough for everyone and stood next to me as I plated food. "Tell you what, you go shower while I eat and I'll take you to get something."

I nodded and helped him set the table. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Wherever you wanna go."

"Except not too far." Daddy said coming into the kitchen with everyone.

"Bella Italia?" I questioned.

"Perfect." Jas said.

"Alright well eat I'll be down in like an hour."

I ran upstairs and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with one of Jasper's grey button downs.

I took a shower, shaving everything necessary and washing my hair. Looking at my clock I didn't bother doing my hair, just running some mousse through it.

I got dressed and my door opened as I was pulling on the button down.

"Do I have jeans here?" Jas asked walking in the closet.

"Probably from the last time you stayed, check." I told him rolling up my sleeve.

"No jeans but plenty cargos."

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "It's not like I can fit them."

"That has never stopped you before babe."

"True but seriously Jas."

"Are you ready?" he asked pulling on his sneaker.

"Let me grab my boots." I pulled on my grey boots and grabbed my phone. "I'm ready."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out to my truck. I handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

We pulled up to the restaurant and he helped me down.

We walked in and the hostess looked up. "Oh my Jesus you're Isabella Volturi." She screamed pointing at me.

"Isabella." A bunch of girls ran over screaming my name.

"Uhm hi." I said waving lamely.

"Can I have your autograph?" Seven asked at the same time.

"Can we have a picture?" The other thirteen asked.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand as he laughed before letting go and leaning against the wall.

"Uh sure, why not."

I quickly signed my name for the seven girls and plastered a smile on my face for the twenty million pictures I took.

"Thank you." They all shouted hugging me at the same time.

"No problem." I gasped out.

They let me go and Jas and I were quickly seated.

"Jas never again." I said as I sat with my back to the room. I flipped my hair over my shoulder to cover my face.

"Aw Iz but you were so cute." He laughed at me.

I flicked him off from behind my hair and glared.

"Iz seriously you were amazing with them."

"One of them licked me." I complained.

"You taste good." He said as way of explanation.

I shook my head and ignored him.

"I love you Iz." He laughed leaning forward.

I leaned across the table and lightly kissed him.

"Welcome to Bella Italia, my name is Addison may I interest you in some drinks."

"I take a Coke." I said without looking up.

"I'll have the same." Jasper said pursing his lips to hold in his laughter.

"I'll be right back to take your order." She said before walking off.

"I don't know what the fuck is so funny." I growled out to him leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms across my chest. "That's your crush."

He shrugged. "She's cute."

I pouted playfully. "Cuter than me; Jas I'm hurt."

"Definitely not cuter than you sug."

"Here are your drinks; are you ready to order?" Addison asked when she came back.

I flipped my hair out of habit and heard her gasp. _Fuck me._ "Shh, just please don't scream. I'll do anything, just don't scream." I pleaded with her.

"You're back again." She said softly. "That's what all the screaming was about."

"Uh yeah; kinda sorta a little bit famous."

"Kinda sorta a little bit; have you ever seen your YouTube page?"

"I don't make it a habit to listen to myself sing, sorry."

"You should." She said. "Anyway what can I get for you?"

"Mushroom ravioli please." I asked politely. "He's fine." I said for Jasper, who was turning red holding in his laughter.

"That's the guitarist."

"That he is also my boyfriend."

"You're cute." She said before bouncing off happily.

"I'm going to kill you; stop laughing." I pouted at him.

He slid next to me in the booth and put his arm around my shoulder. "Why should I Iz; it's hilarious. You want to sing but don't want to be famous." He laughed.

I bit his arm. "Grrr." I growled out to him. "I fucking hate you."

He hissed. "Love you too Iz."

"Here you go." Addison said setting down our plates. "Call if you need me; enjoy."

Jas and I spent the whole meal talking about my necessary departure and other random things.

I sang to him softly when he grabbed from across the table.

_When you hold my hand, you hold my hand la love_

_We stick together like cellophane_

_Give me a straight jacket, I love you insane_

_Oh I will, you know I will_

He smiled at you and sang back to me.

_And when the world comes crashing down_

_We'll dance at the speed of sound_

_Oh girl there ain't nothing I won't do for you._

_Ohhh I hope you know,_

"You and I can be the best of friends cause no matter what I do my heart beats for two." I said to him laughing. "Can we go before Jesus sees me and decides to bless me with more adoring fans?"

He laughed. "Sure thing babe."

We stood and he threw some money on the table. I wrote Addison a quick note with my lipstick on a napkin and left her a nice tip.

"Baby cakes." I said loudly as we got into the car.

"Yes my love." Jas answered.

"I love you soo fucking much."

"I love you soo much more."

I laughed. "Impossible." I sang out as I leaned over and kissed his face.

"Stop." He laughed pushing me away. "I'm driving."

"Never stopped you before." I grouched pouting.

"Iz really."

"Jas seriously."

He laughed and I pouted the entire drive back to my house.

"Iz." He said as he parked.

I ignored him knowing he knew I wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry." He said struggling not to laugh.

I turned to him and sang softly.

_Words you won't use_

_You don't need them like I do_

_Show will be over soon_

I hopped out of the car and started walking to the front door smiling when I heard his quiet laugh.

"Babe." He said pulling my hand and spinning me to face him. "I'm sorry; I swear it."

I shook my head letting my hair hide my smile. "Doesn't matter Jas."

"Babe, please listen to me-"

"Fucking up already Jay; it hasn't even been a good three hours yet." Lillian said out of my bedroom window.

"We're not really fighting Mama Li." I told her letting Jasper pull me into his arms. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was helping you get ready for your Christmas present; why do you have so many of Jasper's clothes here?"

"I didn't miss that first part and the same reason I have so many at your house."

"Come up me and Marcus wanna talk to the two of you before you two take off again."

I looked at Jas before we walked into the house. We went up to my room and I saw my entire closet on my bed.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked almost sarcastically.

Daddy looked at his watch. "In three hours you'll be eighteen and I can legally do so, however no I am not."

"Then why is my closet on my bed?" I asked frowning at the thought of having to putt all my clothes back.

"Did you always have this many piercings Isa?" Mama Li asked from the closet pulling out my chests with all my piercings.

I shook my head. "I get them as presents." I turned back to daddy and raised a brow.

"You're getting the cabin." He said simply shrugging.

"Wait what?" Jasper asked when I didn't speak.

"I said you're getting the cabin for Christmas." Daddy repeated.

"We feel that the two of you are together enough between the two houses that y'all should have your own." Mama Li added.

"Plus it's not like the two of you can handle staying at either one of the houses without killing Rosalie." Daddy said.

"Especially mine."

"Neither of you stay at one house for too long anyway, plus you're engaged."

"So this is your Christmas present."

Jasper and I stared at them for a few moments while we comprehended everything.

"Wait did you just give us the same cabin I clean every weekend?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Because of why?" Jasper asked pulling me to lean against him.

"Because when the two of you stomped off after that incident with Rose we decided that you do well enough together. Isa you clean up his messes and Jay you hers." Daddy shrugged.

"But if you do move out both of you have to be in school at all times." Lillian said.

"I'm not going back to that school especially if Green is principal." I said.

They both sighed.

"How does homeschooling sound?" Daddy asked.

"Actually I think I can get early admit." Jasper said into my hair.

"So can I." I said thinking.

"Well go see your guidance counselors when school starts up again; Isa if you can get back in time for it, if not I'll go down to the school and do it." Lillian said.

We nodded and I slid to the floor with Jasper as we watched them go through my room.

"Do I want to know where this came from?" Daddy asked holding up a playboy belly ring.

"Look to your left." Jasper laughed.

"Really Li."

"I liked it and I thought of her when I saw it." She shrugged.

* * *

We spent the whole night packing up my room and by 11:45 daddy and Lillian were asleep at the dining table.

Jas and I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. "Baby your birthday is in 15 minutes." He told me.

I fell back against my pillows sighing. "It is." I said staring at my ceiling.

He fell back next to me and laced his fingers through mine. "How does it feel to be 17 for the last time?"

"I feel like I haven't been 17 for the past like two weeks, honestly; so much has happened I'm not sure I know how to be 17."

"Talk to me babe you have ten minutes."

"Jasper I just went from a high school junior that enjoyed singing to a 17 year old signed recording artist with fans. A lot of them sweetie and I have no clue how to adjust to it."

"You've been doing good so far baby love, especially with Bella Italia today Iz. You were like a professional."

I sighed and glanced at my watch. I had a minute and a half until my 18th birthday. I rolled and straddled him. "Kiss me baby."

He reached up and laced his fingers through my hair pulling my face down to his. He reached up and pressed his lips to mine.

He didn't ask for any permission to enter my mouth, instead taking what he wanted. I savored his taste and groaned when I felt his hands tighten in my hair.

This wasn't the soft and sweet kiss I was looking for when I asked for a kiss. This was brutal and demanding, rough and passionate. It showed me just how much he loved me and I returned it tenfold.

My phone singing Peter's ringtone let me know it was midnight and I pulled back from our kiss resting my forehead against his.

"Happy birthday baby." He said breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas love." I replied just as breathless as I reached for my phone.

"Bestie." I sighed in the phone.

"Squirt, you're my best fucking friend and today is your 18th birthday." Peter said into the phone. "I heard about your CD and I couldn't tell you how proud I am. I know you're no doubt with Jay right now so I'll let you go. Happy birthday Dory, call me later and I love you."

"Merry Christmas Crush. Thank you and I love you soo much more Nemo." I said before hanging up the phone.

I texted Fee happy birthday and turned it off knowing I would never get any sleep if I left it on. _I'll deal with everyone else in the morning._

"They are going to be so pissed at you." Jasper said as I curled into his side.

"They'll deal; I want right now with you. I'll share you tomorrow but this is mine." I said yawning widely towards the end.

I took off my glasses and handed them to him to put on my nightstand. I heard him open the drawer to get my case. "Oh look at that." He said. "Happy birthday baby love."

I looked up at him and took the ring case from him. "Another ring?" I questioned sitting up and taking off the small bow. I stuck it to his hand as I opened it.

I gasped when I saw the tripled weave diamond band with topaz stones thrown in here and there. "Babe it's beautiful." I said softly. "I love it." I smiled at him kissing him lightly.

He took the box from me and slid the ring on my right hand. "You have another present for your birthday but it's at my house."

"As long as it's not another ring I could care less; babe I only have ten fingers, where am I supposed to put these rings?"

He played with my chain as he smirked at me. "Well this one stays where it is." He said playing with his birthstone ring. "This one should be on your hand but it's cool." He said running a long finger over my engagement ring. "And I doubt you'd want to wear this on all day every day." He pointed to the ring that rested on my hand.

"I would wear them every day; don't I wear the chain every day?"

"You do." He said playing with my hair. "Oh and this is for your birthday too." He said handing me another ring.

This one was a white gold ring with sapphire and topaz stones as well as diamonds. "Babe I swear if my Christmas present is worth half as much as my birthday presents we will fight."

"It's not, I promise." He swore. "Your Christmas present is under your tree already."

"That's not what I asked but if you say so." I said. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Baby I loved my presents so far, I'm sure I'll love Christmas too."

"Only the best for my baby love." He said running his hands up and down my back.

I sleepily nuzzled his neck and yawned. "We should sleep."

"You should." He corrected. "You've been up for almost 24 hours."

"Eh, you're sleeping with me."

"Always."

I stood and pulled off my shorts watching how my rings caught the lights. I sighed as I pulled my hair up and walked over to the light switch. I pulled my chain off and slid off my engagement ring.

I held it in my hand and walked back over to bed waiting for Jasper to come out of the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he slid into the bed with me.

I shook my head and lay on top of him. I rested the ring on his chest. "I want you to put it on me again." I told him when he looked down at me.

He grabbed the ring and slid it on my hand. "There." He said kissing my forehead as I snuggled up closer to him.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes. "I love you Jasper Wyatt Hale." I said sleepily against his neck.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Volturi."

"Soon to be Volturi-Hale." I corrected.

"Hyphenation." He said playfully. "We'll talk about it tomorrow sleep for now."

And with that we both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**LPOV**

I woke up still at the dining table and woke Marcus up as well.

"Marcus get up." I shouted to him as I stood and walked to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and hair and did my business before walking back to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas bestie." Marcus said pouring coffee.

"Merry Christmas." I said in return taking the offered cup.

"I guess I should go see Isa before Felix." He said sitting with me at the island.

"Isa would take longer go see Felix first." I told him knowing Felix wouldn't be as into his birthday this year. "Take some balloons for Demetri too."

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back before long." He said putting his cup in the sink.

I nodded. "I'll probably be with Isa and Jasper when you get back."

"You have clothes in my room from forever ago."

"I know that; I better not find nothing scarring when I go in there."

He laughed as he walked down the hallway. "No promises." He shouted back to me.

I finished my coffee and walked up to Isa's room.

"Mama Li, give this to bugaboo." James said handing me a wrapped gift. "Tell her I'll be up later."

I nodded and continued up the stairs. I opened Isa's door and leaned in the doorway as usual.

She and Jasper were on her bed still sleeping. She was on top of him as always.

I sighed and shook my head when I saw his hand under her shirt resting just above her belly button. I noticed she had in both belly rings and her bottom one was a dangling red J charm.

_Three guesses who that one is for. _I laughed

"Isa." I called softly from the door. "Jay." I added as an afterthought knowing when one woke up the other one would follow.

"Shh." Jay said sliding Isa off of him and rolling over. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Shut up." Isa groaned throwing a pillow over her head.

"It's 9 o'clock." I said.

"Let me sleep." She groaned.

"I'd let that happen." Jasper said giving up the illusion of going back to sleep.

"Marcus is gonna be back within the next hour; that's all you're getting." I told them walking out before remembering James's present. "This is hers from James."

"It's jewelry, put it with my piercings." She muttered from under the pillow.

I threw it to Jasper for him to do and walked out. "I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

For the next hour I cleaned the family room and put finishing touches on the tree. When I finished I went to take a shower and got dressed.

I made my way back up to Isa's room. I opened the door and leaned in the doorway.

"Please behave yourselves today, for the love of sweet baby Jesus." I said without looking at them. _Hopefully they're done._

I looked at them when they laughed. "Sorry." They said together.

"I see y'all are awake and showered." I said sarcastically.

"We are." Isa answered giggling still. "Merry Christmas." She sang.

"Aren't you just the happiest thing this morning; what did you do?"

"Nothing we just sent Rosalie our Christmas present." She said as my phone rang. "That'd be her."

"Yes Rose."

"Where are you?" she screamed as well as she could with her jaw wired.

"At Isa's." I answered with a sigh.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up.

I looked at my phone and back up at the laughing couple in front of me. "I swear Isa if y'all fight today I'm telling Marcus."

"Telling me what?" Marcus said walking in to the room holding a big bag.

"If Iz and Rose fight today." Jasper answered into Isa's hair.

"Not on her birthday." Marcus said handing Isa the bag. "Happy 18th princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you daddy." She said looking through the bag. "I love it." She squealed pulling out a huge bear. "I have to put it with my collection." She finished going through it pulling out three boxes. "If any of these are rings take them back; I have enough."

"There are no rings in the box just open it." He said.

She opened the smaller one and laughed. Jasper looked down at the box and laughed as well.

"Thank you daddy; it'll go nice with James's present." She said shutting it and handing it to Jay.

She grabbed the medium sized one and opened it pulling out a necklace that read _Principessa_. "Daddy it's gorgeous."

"Of course it is." Rosalie said sarcastically standing behind me.

Isa ignored her and opened her last box. "Daddy this has got to be the best one yet."

"Hurtful babe." Jay said to her.

"Seriously." She said pulling out a charm bracelet. "Daddy this is amazingly gorgeous; thank you."

"No problem baby girl." Marcus said.

She stood and hugged him. "I love you daddy." She danced back to Jasper, who was putting everything away for her. "Baby cakes I need food." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay I want bacon." He said looking down at her.

"It's my birthday." She pouted up at him.

"It's Jesus birthday too."

We all laughed when she pulled away huffing and stomping her foot. "Jas."

"Come on; I'll make you breakfast and you make my bacon." He said laughing at her.

She squealed and ran into him. "Thank you baby cakes."

He hummed and they walked out of the room talking about Christmas presents. Marcus and I, and by default Rosalie, followed them.

"Rosalie if she hits you for anything today you're on your own." I told her as we reached the kitchen.

"Here, here." Marcus and Jasper said together.

"Are you making breakfast for everyone?" Marcus asked.

Isa and Jay shared a look. Isa shrugged. "I was only making bacon so it's you."

"You only eat eggs and pancakes Isa." Jasper said flatly.

"So make breakfast for everyone." She screamed.

Jay sighed heavily and ignored her. Isa laughed and threw a slice of bacon at him. It hit him on the side of his face and stuck to him.

"Really?" he asked pulling it off his face and turning to her.

"Whatever do you mean babe? I was just making your bacon." She said innocently.

He shook his head and turned back to making her pancakes. I turned to talk to Marcus.

"I'm not cooking tonight." I told him.

"Stefani and Staci did at their house." He said.

"Jasper I'm going to kill you." Isa screamed causing us to look over to her.

"Whatever do you mean _babe_?" he said.

I looked at Isa and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me. Isa had flour in her hair.

"Are you going to wash my hair before tonight?" she asked him ignoring his statement.

"Sure babe." He said.

"Thought so; don't let your bacon burn. I'm going to brush my hair out." She ordered before running up the stairs.

He shook his head and went back to making breakfast.

"Oh look at this; Jasper you've never made me breakfast or washed my hair." Rose said pouting.

Jasper looked at her blankly and blinked once. "K." he said going back to making Isa's pancakes.

Isa came running back down the stairs talking on the phone.

"He's cooking me breakfast Crush." She said finishing the bacon.

"Rudeness here." She handed Jasper her phone and finished the pancakes.

She hummed a tune to herself as she took over cooking breakfast. She danced from the stove over to the fridge pulling out the eggs.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried sever ties and ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

She sang smoothly and softly as she started scrambling eggs.

Jasper hung up the phone and slid it in the back pocket of her shorts. "Peter said he'll call you back later."

She hummed and leaned into his chest. "Sounds good. You want pancakes or waffles?" she questioned.

"Bugaboo you're making you Christmas waffles?" James asked her.

"If you want them." She shrugged turning off the stove. "You might have to make a trip to the store for food coloring though."

"Girly those are like the best things ever." He said tying his hair back. "I'll go if I have to."

"Well let's see first." She said pointing to the cabinet above Jasper's head.

"You only have red." Jay told her looking in the cabinet.

"I'll be back." James said standing. "I'm taking your truck Isa."

"Put gas in it." She told him turning to mix the batter for the waffles. She took the red food coloring from Jasper and told him something quietly that had him laughing.

**JPOV**

Isa took the food coloring from my hand. "Hopefully Rose eats one and dies." She said softly.

I laughed and started mixing more batter with her. "How many colors do you make?" I asked her.

"I make regular ones, red and green ones obviously, and whatever other colors they ask for." She told me starting a new bowl of batter and plugging in the waffle maker.

She started to make the red waffles and I finished making the batter.

_If I'm Romeo then you're Juliet_

_As long as I'm breathing I'll love you to death_

_Forget all your friends we're nothing to them_

_I swear I'll do anything that you want me to_

_They tell me I'm crazy for falling for you_

I sang into her ear and she leaned into my side.

"Oh I was supposed to tell you," she said as she took out a waffle and started making another one. "I need the charger for my iPod. You have it."

"Yeah somewhere deep in my room." I said. "I'm not looking for it."

"Well I need it so get to it."

"That means I'd have to clean my room."

"Jas you don't even clean it now, I do; just look for it or give me yours."

"I know where mine is and I can give you that one."

She hit me and huffed. "Stupid."

"_He's stupid but you have about eight iPods that all came with chargers but you want the one in his room. But he's stupid._" Rose muttered.

"Something to say Rosalie?" Isa asked her never looking away from the waffle maker.

"Nothing to say to you however I would like some words with my twin." Rose responded.

"Funny thing because last I checked your twin wasn't a she so I'd correct that and then come again."

"Last she checked was this morning so I'd really come again with that one." Ma said quietly causing Isa and I to laugh.

"Sorry mama Li." Isa said giggling.

"Mhmm."

"Anyhow you wanted words." I said helping Isa.

"Not really just wanted to know why you felt the need to send me that for Christmas."

"What do you mean; I just paid for it." I shrugged switching places with Isa when her laughter caused her to make a mess.

"So you let that whore send me that and you paid for it?" she screeched at me.

"Wait what did you get?" Marcus asked.

Isa was dying with laughter when he asked that.

"This." Rosalie said pulling out her 'present' from her bag.

"Isa you gave her lube and anal beads." Ma said laughing.

"And you paid for it Jasper." Marcus added.

"Hey she needed to help get that stick out of her ass." Isa gasped out with tears running down her red cheeks.

"Ma this isn't funny." Rosalie said reminding us she was still in the room.

"How; Rose they got you something you could use." James said coming into the kitchen and handing me the food colorings.

I finished making the waffles and Isa finally caught her breath and decided to help me plate food.

"Daddy I want a puppy." She said randomly.

"And you're about to leave; ha I think not." Marcus said taking the plate from her as she pouted.

"But daddy."

"Isa you're about to leave and you don't know when you're coming back the puppy might not even be a puppy when you come back. However if you really want one ask Jasper."

"We'll talk about it later." I told her when she turned to me. "Eat."

She took the plate I was offering and sat on the counter next to me. "You do the same." She said handing me a plate full of food.

"Volturi."

"Who the fuck are you?" Isa shouted.

"Happy birthday Princess." Coach said walking deeper into the house.

"Oh hey uncle Aro, thank you; merry Christmas." She said not moving from her perch beside me.

"Awesome you made waffles."

"Jasper made waffles I was kinda sorta dying of laughter." She corrected around a mouthful of food.

"I won't die will I?" he asked making her giggle.

"Not as far as I know."

I rolled my eyes at them and finished eating. I straightened up and took Isa's empty plate from her and put it in the sink.

"We still have to talk about hyphenation babe." She whispered in my ear.

"You also still have to do your CD for Felix." I whispered in her hair.

"So let's go do the CD and we can talk about it in the dance room."

I lifted her off the counter and walked us up the stairs.

"Presents at 4." Ma and Marcus shouted together.

"K." We shouted back. I set her down inside her studio and she walked over to the soundboards.

"I only have to record these two songs and we're done in here." She told me set up the music and everything.

"We'll get to it sug." I told her sitting on the sofa.

She rolled her eyes and danced into the booth after pushing a button and starting the music.

She started singing playing with her hair.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

_Yeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

She took a breath and started again.

_Oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

She sang smiling and giggling.

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_This place is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_

_Instead of sleeping._

_Yeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

_It's time_

_Oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright (alright)_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

_I don't know about you_

_22_

_22_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me (you don't know about me)_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

_22, yeah, yeah_

_22, yeah, yeah_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

She finished and motioned for me to stop the recorder.

I pushed the button and she walked out to switch music. "I love doing that one."

She kissed me lightly before dancing back into the booth. She nodded to me to start the recording and the music.

She sang lightly to go with the upbeat music.

_Oh my god_

_Did that just really happen?_

_Man this night is getting weird_

_I'm freaking out_

_And everybody's clapping_

_Did my clothes just disappear?_

_It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else_

_Stole my best friends' girl now I'm going to hell_

_Howling at the moon, no I'm not myself_

_And I can't believe it_

_Living up the night with the walking dead,_

_Who's this monster in my bed?_

_By five in the morning I'll forget._

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_

_Dare me to do it_

_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_

_Must be the music._

_This DJ sucks_

_And I ain't going nowhere till he plays my favorite song_

_Give me a shot and_

_Let me blow your speakers with "You shook me all night long"_

_And I just spilled my drink_

_And sold my soul_

_Lit the house on fire_

_Gonna rock and roll_

_Everybody look out cause I've lost control_

_And I kinda like it._

_Living up the night with the walking dead,_

_Who's this creeping in my bed?_

_When the sun comes up I won't regret._

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_

_Dare me to do it_

_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_

_Must be the music._

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Must be the music._

She sang smoothly when the music mellowed.

_Must be the music,_

_That's got me shaking like an addict_

_Dude, flyin' so high I'm gonna need a parachute_

_When I come down,_

_When I come down._

She went back to jumping up and down in the booth as she sang.

_Must be the music_

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_

_Dare me to do it,_

_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_

_Must be the music._

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Must be the music._

_Oh my god_

_Did that just really happen?_

_Man this night is getting weird._

I stopped the recorder when the music stopped and she came out of the booth dancing over to me and falling into my lap.

"I love you." I told her looking down at her.

"I love you too baby cakes." She giggled to me.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Now let's talk about this hyphenation thing."

"My name is long as fuck babe." She said standing up.

"Hyphenating it will only make it longer." I told her as we walked to her soundproof dance room.

"But I like my name long." She frowned. "Plus I'll be 'famous' and everyone knows me as Volturi."

"No air quotes about it sug; you're famous." I said pulling her to me. "But it's you, hyphenate it if you will."

"You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad baby love?"

"I don't know you just seem upset about me hyphenating it."

"I'm not I love your name baby, no matter how long it is. I'm happy you're taking mine too."

She beamed at me. "K; now I want a puppy." She pouted.

"Why do you want a puppy if you're leaving Iz?"

Her pout deepened. "Because…" she whined.

"Iz you're leaving."

"Blah. I wanna a puppy."

"Really Isa you're 18 not 8."

"Fine I'll ask Mama Li instead."

"Iz." I warned. She wasn't getting a puppy just to leave it.

"Jas, please."

"Iz, no you're leaving and I'm not taking care of it when you do."

"Jaaaaassss." She whined elongating my name. "Pleeeeaaassseeee."

"Isa no."

"Jasper."

"Isabella I said no."

"Ugh." She groaned. "Fine I won't get a puppy."

_Thank god. _"Come here bug."

She climbed into my lap and snuggled into me. "Yes." She said quietly.

"It's not that I don't want you to have a puppy baby but you're leaving and I am not going to be taking care of your puppy when you leave." I told her.

"Bleh."

"Isa if you weren't leaving you know I would get you one."

"I know." She sighed.

"Good." I kissed her nose. "I love you bug."

"I love you too jaybird."

"Isa Mama Li and Papa V want y'all down stairs." James called through the door.

Isa got up and danced out leaving me to follow her. I walked behind her down the stairs and sat at the island next to her.

"This is yours." Ma said sliding a set of keys to us.

"Please do not make us regret doing this." Marcus added.

"I say you let me fight her one last time; you know just to say good bye." Isa said.

I pleaded with ma with my eyes as I shook my head.

"Isa no." Marcus said shaking his head. "Just no."

"It's 4." James said.

We made our way to the family room and Isa and I sat on the floor across from the tree.

"Who's Santa this year?" James asked.

"I say Jasper does it." Ma volunteered me.

"How about I don't?"

"Please baby cakes." Isa pouted at me from her perch on my leg.

"You only want him to do it so you have reason to be a whore." Rose said sitting on the armrest of James's chair.

He lifted his hand and pushed her causing her to hit the floor. "Oh my are you alright?" he said feigning shock and concern.

Isa smiled and nodded her thanks. "But really Jas please." She begged holding the red hat in her hands.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed.

She shoved the hat on my head. "Thank you baby." she squealed clapping.

"So it takes her begging and pouting for you to do anything; I got this." Ma said.

"And he didn't even give a verbal response; just an eye roll and a sigh." Marcus said.

"Presents." Isa reminded them giggling and relaxing against my chest.

I rubbed her leg when she shivered slightly. "Ma first."

Isa crawled under the tree and pulled out all of ma's presents.

She brought them over to me and set them next to my leg. "This one is from James."

I threw her the box. She opened it and laughed. "Thanks James." She said pulling out a perfume set.

"This is daddy's." Isa said tossing the next box.

"Wait." James said running out the room.

He came back with a little green hat. "This is your elf hat."

Isa gasped and lunged at him. "I am not an elf." She said as they rolled around on the floor.

James laughed as Isa tried to hit him. "I didn't mean it like that." He gasped out.

"Iz." I called. "Let's finish this before you choose to fight any one please."

She huffed and crawled back over to me. "Carry on."

"That is from Marcus." I said.

Ma opened it and gasped. "Really bestie."

"Seriously look." Marcus said pulling up his sleeve and showing her his bracelet.

"I love it." She said kissing his cheek and holding out her matching one for him to put on.

"Alright, this is mine that one is Isa's and the other one is from the both of us." I said tossing three boxes her way.

She opened mine first. "Thanks Jay." She said pulling out the necklace that had _mom _on it.

She opened Isa's next. "Aw sweet cheeks." She said pulling out the necklace that read her name.

She opened our collective present last. "Guys this is gorgeous." She said looking at the teardrop earrings. "Thanks."

We nodded to her. "Daddy next." Isa sang going under the tree for his presents.

We went through his gifts the same as ma's. James got him a cologne set, ma gave him a nice chain and Isa and I got him two tickets to see his favorite band.

James got a cologne set from ma and Marcus; Isa gave him a charm bracelet and Isa got him some new shoes and put my name on it.

I got a new iPod from ma, a new laptop from Marcus, James gave me a bottle of cologne that I would never use and Isa told me my present was in her room.

"Now the birthday girl." I said as she took the remaining present from under the tree.

I pulled her on my lap when she finished grabbing presents. I nipped her neck. "I'll have to owe you a present when you finish." I whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"I'm not giving you this one in front of Marcus."

She laughed and nodded. "Alright this is from James." She said opening the box. She looked into it and laughed. "Definitely not showing this one."

I looked over her shoulder and laughed when I saw the lace pieces. "Ma next." I said sliding the box to her.

She opened it and giggled. "Thanks Mama Li." She said showing us the belly chain that read _Bad Bitxh_ and the belly ring that said _Bella._

_Giving a dose of what the future holds_

_'Cause it's another day, plus I keep my last name forever, keep this genre pretty basic_

_Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it_

_And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift_

I bit her when she sang about her last name.

"Ow sorry." She said rubbing her nose against my cheek and kissing my neck.

"This is from Marcus." I said handing her the smallest box.

She opened it and screamed. "Daddy you're joking."

"No I'm not you can take Jasper with you."

"Ahh." She screamed again jumping up and running to him. "Thank you thank you thank you." She screamed kissing his face.

"Where am I going?" I asked interrupting her love fest.

"He gave me tickets to go where ever we want for three weeks." She said coming back to me.

"Mmmm." I hummed when she kissed my neck. "Sounds nice; we can go whenever you want."

"Mmmkay."

"Baby this is mine to you." I told her giving her the small box.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair.

It was quiet for a while. "Jasper." She whispered breaking the silence.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Iz."

"This is the best present I've got all day." She said softly. "I love it." She threw her arms around my neck. "You're perfect." She said against my cheek.

"Definitely not Iz; you are." I said against her hair.

"Barf." Rose said quietly.

"I want to hit you and you're my child." Ma said before Isa could fully pull away from me.

"I don't know why; it's not like I do anything wrong."

We all stared at her until Isa's phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Yeah Tia."

She looked at me and bit her lip. "I'll text you if anything."

"Alright bye."

I followed her up to her room as she hung up.

"What's the matter?" I asked when she pocketed her phone.

"That was Tia; she wants me at the homeless shelter tonight."

"To sing?"

"No to fuck. Yes to sing."

"Okay?"

"Before I go there she wants me to go to the rehabilitation center and sing there."

"What time?"

"Seven thirty but I have to be there thirty minutes early."

"So?"

"So I can't stay with you tonight like we were supposed to."

"K I got that part." I told her pulling her into me. "Why do you look so depressed Iz?"

"It's my birthday and I basically have to work."

"Tell you what, you smile for me right now and I'll go with you tonight." I said rubbing her back as she looked up at me.

"Bitch please, you were coming any way."

"Except I wasn't." I said slipping my fingertips under the waistband of her shorts.

She giggled and smiled up at me. "Except you are."

She slipped away from me and jumped to lie on her bed. "Is my name still there?" I asked rolling down the waistband of her jeans.

"Yeah, or at least it should be I haven't bothered it other than to put on pants." She said looking down at her hip where I drew my name. "I like how it looks I might get it there for real."

I pressed a kiss to it. "Oh?"

"Yeah it looks nice. Lemme see mine." She said pulling on my shirt.

I pulled it off for her and lay on my side facing her. "Look away."

She lifted my hand and ran her fingertips over her name that was written lengthwise on my side. "You should get this."

"Maybe when you get mine I'll get yours." I said playing with her hair.

"We'll see; you'll end up getting mine first."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Fifty." She said reaching over me and grabbing a pen and notepad. She wrote out something and handed me the pen. "Sign."

I read over it and realized that it was only the bet written down. I shook my head and signed under her name.

She tossed the items back on the nightstand and lay next to me. She fingered her name as I traced mine.

We laid in a comfortable silence until her phone broke it. "Hello." She answered.

"Yeah I'll do it."

"He is; we'll say he's my manager and personal assistant."

"How much is a lot?"

"Oh whoa; ok I'll text you when I get there bye Tia."

She tossed the phone next to her. "Jas I'm getting $25,000 each show. And an extra $5,000 just because it's my birthday and I agreed to do it. And you get $10,000 each show for being my manager slash assistant."

"Wonderful." I said laying my head on her stomach.

She ran her fingers through my hair as we laid in silence.

"I should start getting ready." She said but didn't move.

"You should." I said.

"Alright move Jas." She said sitting up.

I rolled off of her and watched her go through boxes of her clothes. She pulled out a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a white tank top.

She plugged in her straightener and pulled out her makeup.

While she waited for her straightener to heat up she pulled out a pair of my cargos and a t-shirt. "Change." She ordered throwing the clothes at me.

I quickly changed and lay back on the bed. "Done."

She pulled off her shorts and replaced them with her skinny jeans leaving them unbuttoned as she pulled off her shirt.

"Go find my silver jewelry." She said starting her hair. "I can only wear the engagement ring tonight babe."

"I figured as much here." I said taking off my white gold chain with a silver cross and tossing it to her.

She caught it and pulled off her chain. "Put this on." She said throwing me the birthstone ring.

"Finish you hair." I told her sliding my chain around her neck and putting her other rings in her jewelry box. "I'm not wearing this ring." I told her dropping the birthstone ring in as well.

"Go for it." She said shrugging and pinning back her bangs as she started her make up. "Look in the box for my grey cardigan please."

I looked at the boxes on her floor. "Which one?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "That one." She pointed to the one closest to me.

I opened it and looked through it for her cardigan. I found and tossed it on the bed. "It's on the bed. I'd assume you want the grey boots."

"You're the best babe." She said putting on mascara. "They should be in the closet; if not they should be in the box closest to the closet."

_God has made my life simple today_. I found her boots at the very front of the mostly bare closet. "In front of the bed."

"Open my door please; I'm dying of heat stroke." I opened the door and walked down the stairs to grab a water bottle for her.

"Where are you going?" Ma asked when she saw I changed.

"Isa has to perform and I have to go with her." I told her.

"Oh?"

"She's not too happy about it."

"Well we'll be at Stef and Staci's if we're not here when you get back."

"We might not be back 'til late. We'll text if anything."

She nodded. "Help her finish getting ready. What time are you leaving?"

I looked at my watch. "Soon hopefully; she has to be there by seven."

I went back upstairs and handed Isa the water. "Thank you baby." She said taking a sip.

"You have twenty minutes Iz." I told her.

"I just have to change piercings and put on my shoes and cardigan." She said finishing her hair. "And switch bags."

"Well hurry up."

"I'm going." She said pulling on her tank top and boots. "Fuck." She whined when she zipped her hair in the zipper of her pants. "Help Jas."

I stood and helped her button her pants. "There." I said pushing her hair over her shoulders.

"Thanks Hun." She said quickly kissing me and throwing her phone wallet and keys in a small grey bag.

I held out her cardigan for her and the lip gloss she was searching for. "Breathe." I told her stopping her movement.

She took a breath and swiped on some of the lip gloss before dropping it in her bag. She pulled on the cardigan and kissed me lightly. "Thank you Jas."

"Not a problem baby."

She played with her lip ring as she put in her earrings and a stud in her nose. "Ok we can go now."

"What car do you wanna take?" I asked her as we walked down the stairs.

"Did you bring your car?" she asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah, you want to take that."

"Duh, I fucking love your car Jas."

"Babe you have the same car."

"But it's not as amazing as yours is." She said as she slid in to the car.

I shook my head at her as I closed her door and walked around the car. I slid into my seat and drove off.

"Do you know what you're singing?"

"Yeah _The A-Team _for the rehab center and _Fix a Heart _for the homeless shelter."

"Sounds good; ma said everyone should be at Stefani's."

"Daddy just texted me that." She said looking at her phone. "Felix is with them."

I hummed as I pulled into the parking lot of the rehab center. "You ready baby?" I asked looking at her.

"As ready as ever." She said putting her phone on vibrate and dropping it in her bag.

I pulled her across the center console and kissed her deeply. "Let's go." I said against her lips softly.

I helped her out of the car and followed her through the door.

"Are you Isabella Volturi?" A lady asked her.

She nodded. "That'd be me. This is Jasper Hale, my manager and assistant."

"Well I'm Tyana though you can call me Ty." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Isa and I said politely.

"Likewise; follow me and I'll show you where you will be performing tonight."

We followed her through an archway and through a few doors.

"You'll be performing for a large percentage of the girls we have here; most of them know who you are. Happy birthday by the way, you have no idea how glad we are that you could make it out tonight." Tyana said.

"Thank you although I wouldn't miss this for anything. It's nice to be known without being 'known'." Isa said smoothly.

"Thank you anyway."

We came to a stop outside of a closed door. "This is where you'll do your performance. There are a few guitars on the stage if you need them as well as speakers."

"Thank you." Isa said opening the door and walking in.

I followed. "Do you need me on stage?" I asked her grabbing her hands.

"Uhm probably not, no." She said shaking her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. You'll be amazing." I told her kissing her forehead. "Go."

**IPOV**

"I love you too. You'll be amazing." Jasper said kissing my head. "Go."

I took a breath and took the mic from his free hand and walked out onto the stage. The room erupted in cheers.

I sat on the stool that was placed in the center of the stage and smiled as I spoke into the mic. "Thank you." I started. "Good night ladies. You all look beautiful tonight. As most of you may or may not know today is my birthday."

The room erupted in shouts of 'happy birthday Isabella's. "Thank you ladies, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays to all of you." I said smiling. "Well tonight I was asked to perform here and I thought sure why not."

The room cheered again and I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye smiling at me. "So I'm here to do just that." I said grabbing a guitar from my left side. I slid the mic into the stand and strummed randomly on the guitar making sure it was tuned correctly. "I'll be doing one of my original songs that I absolutely love." They cheered cutting me off. "This is _The A-Team._"

I started playing smoothly. My voice was soft when I sang.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

I took a breath before starting again.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

I looked out in the group of girls and found that some of them were crying and I wasn't even half way done with the song yet. I started singing again.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

I played for a while and as I played I watched the girls as I started singing.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

My playing slowed as I sang.

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

I stopped playing as I finished the song.

_Angels to fly_

_Fly, fly_

_For angels to fly_

_To fly, to fly_

_Or angels to die_

I finished softly.

The girls cheered loudly. As their cheers and applauds quieted I spoke. "Ladies you are amazing and beautiful and awesome and complete rock stars for being here and trying to become a better person for your families, your friends, for yourselves. Always remember you're trying to change for the better. Have a nice night. Happy holidays."

I finished and walked off stage.

I met up with Jasper and I ran into his arms. "You did it baby." He said into my hair as he hugged me.

"I did." I said against his neck.

"I'm so proud of you sug." He said kissing my cheek and pulling back.

"Isabella, thank you so much for taking the time out of your night to do this for us." Tyana said coming over to us. "This is for you." She handed me a check.

"Thank you so much." I said. "This was the most surreal experience I've had yet."

"Well happy birthday and happy holidays."

"Thank you and happy holidays to you as well." I smiled before taking my bag from Jasper and walking out.

We walked out to the car and I couldn't stop myself from kissing Jasper.

When we got in the car I leaned over the center console and pressed my lips to his. He responded instantly, lacing his fingers in my straight hair.

"Not the hair Jas." I mumbled against his lips. _No need to have waves. _

He slid his hands down my neck and across my waist and rested them on my hips.

My phone buzzing in bag caused me to sigh into the kiss and pull back. I found it and answered it.

"Tia."

"They loved you Isa; you're getting paid twice." She screamed into the phone.

I smiled softly as I brushed my hair. "What do you mean; Tyana paid me already."

"That was your second pay; I have the real check."

I dug through my pockets to find the check Tyana gave me as Tia spoke. Jasper reached over and pulled it out of my bag handing it to me. I smiled at him before reading the check.

"Tia this says $8,000."

"And you're already getting $25,000 for doing it plus another $5,000 for it being your birthday."

"So for this one song show I'm getting paid $38,000."

"Yes."

I let out a big breath. "And for the homeless shelter?"

"So far only the 30K you're supposed to get. Oh and change of plans, you're singing for the kids there."

_Jesus_. I quickly ran through all the songs I knew that were appropriate as I spoke. "Alright, I'll call you if anything."

"Alright Isa; keep up the good work."

I hung up the phone and sighed as Jasper started the car.

"You'll be fine Isa." He said rubbing a hand up and down my leg.

"Songs for children Jasper?" I question closing my eyes.

I looked at him when he didn't answer right away.

"I don't know." He said.

"Yeah me either." I said playing with his hand.

"You'll figure it out when you get there."

I huffed but didn't answer. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. I slid out of the car when we came to a stop and laced my fingers with Jasper's as we walked into the building.

I walked over to the front desk and rang the bell that sat on the countertop. "Ms. Mary." I shouted.

"Isa." She said as she came out of the back. "What are you doing here on your birthday; we're waiting for a singer to stop by."

"I'm the singer Ms. Mary."

"Isabella." The kids screamed, running over to me and cutting off Ms. Mary's response.

"Hey kids."

"Ms. Isa we're gonna be watching a singer soon." Samantha, one of the girls, said looking up at me.

I crouched down to their level. "Well guess what?" I asked them smiling when they all screamed what. "I'm the singer you guys are waiting for."

"Yay." They screamed.

"Alright kid settle down." Ms. Mary said. "Let her breathe."

"Sorry Ms. Isa." They all said sweetly.

I stood and stepped into Jasper's side. "It's alright kids."

"Ms. Isa." Jason, one of the boys, called. "Can you sing _Old Mexico _with Jay?"

"I can but you'll have to ask Jasper if he wants to." I said smoothly.

"Please Jay?" They begged unanimously.

"Sure." He said causing them to run and hug his legs.

"Ms. Isa can you sing us our song too." Stephanie asked pulling on my cardigan.

"Of course." I said bending over and lifting her up.

I situated her on my hip and Samantha pulled on Jasper's pant leg. He lifted her and Jason grabbed a hold of my free hand. We walked over to the front room and sat the kids on the floor.

I grabbed two guitars and sat on the floor next to Jas.

"Who's starting?" he asked me quietly strumming the guitar.

"You." I answered doing the same.

He nodded.

We both started playing at the same time, he took the low part and I played the high. He started singing, his voice smooth and silky.

_Girl, I don't have a lot of money you see_

_Sure I play a little guitar, but I barely sing_

_The one thing I wish this Christmas Eve_

_Is you'd fall in love with me_

The kids started swaying lightly and Ms. Mary came and sat down with us as I sang.

_**Boy**__, I'm no coffee shop poet at all_

_I wrote you that note on a napkin, you still haven't call_

_So pack up your bags and I'll grab the keys_

_Come run away with me_

We sang together.

_Drive out to Old Mexico_

_Leave the new world and love like we're dying_

_If you want snow, I'll make snow_

_Block the sun stop, stop the desert from drying_

_I'll never stop trying and maybe when midnight is here_

_You'll kiss me like you did last year_

I smiled as I pushed my hair behind my ear and sang.

_Boy, I don't need a lot of money you see_

_You know your old beat up guitar is my favorite thing about you_

_I want you, all your terrible things_

_I want you this Christmas Eve_

We sang together again and the kids started swaying more.

_Drive out to Old Mexico_

_Leave the new world and love like we're dying_

_If you want snow, I'll make snow_

_Block the sun stop, stop the desert from drying_

_I'll never stop trying and maybe when midnight is here_

_You'll kiss me like you did last year_

When we finished we played for a while as the kids started to sing with us.

_La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La La_

We finished the song smoothly.

_And maybe when midnight is here_

_Baby, when midnight is here_

_You'll kiss me like you did last year_

When we finished the kids cheered and Jasper set down his guitar.

"You were awesome guys." I told them and I crossed my legs under me and resituated the guitar across my lap.

Jasper moved and sat next to them and most of them crawled over to him.

"Ms. Isa, our song." Stephanie reminded me while climbing into Jasper's lap.

"I know, I know." I said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." They shouted at me.

"Isa may I record this one?" Ms. May asked.

"Of course Ms. May; you don't have to ask."

I sat and talked with the kids and Jasper as she set up camera.

"Alright Isa you can start now." She called slipping back onto the floor.

I nodded and strummed lightly on the guitar as I sang the same song I always sign when I'm here.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

I paused and took a breath before starting again.

_And I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

The kids on Jasper all laid their heads down and the kids by Ms. May did the same.

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I played as I sang lightly.

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

I stopped playing as I sang.

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

I started playing again as I sang.

_Baby, I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I finished up the song softly playing softer and softer as the song came to a close.

_Baby, I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

I finished and the kids all crawled over to me. "Thank you Ms. Isa." They said as they hugged me.

"No problem guys; I wrote the song for you, you know that." I said hugging them back.

I stood with Jasper and Ms. May.

"Alright guys say good night to Isa and Jay and tell Isa happy birthday." Ms. May said.

"Goodnight and happy birthday Ms. Isa." They said collectively.

"OK head in; I'll be back to tuck you guys in soon." Ms. May said.

The kids ran off talking about whatever things they talk about.

"Isa this is for you." She said handing me an envelope. "Happy birthday girl." She hugged me.

"Thank you Ms. May."

"Merry Christmas." She said to us.

"Same to you." We said in return before walking out.

We drove back to my house and went straight into the kitchen.

"I'm starving." I said opening the fridge.

"You're always hungry." Jas said standing behind me and looking into the fridge as well.

"Uhm bullshit Jas I barely eat." I laughed pulling out a bunch of fruits.

"Iz every time I see you, you have food in your face."

"Jas you're so full of shit." I laughed cutting up some pineapples, mango, kiwi, apples, grapefruits, strawberries, watermelon, cantaloupes and oranges.

"Are you sharing?" he asked making a sandwich.

"No Jas, because I can really eat all of this fruit by myself."

He stared blankly at me. "But you can."

I tossed an orange peel at him as he laughed. "Yeah I'm sharing."

I finished making my fruit salad and sat on the island in front of him as he sat with his sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is that?" I asked him toeing off my boots.

"Peanut butter and jelly." He said taking a bite.

"What kind of jelly?" I asked biting into a pineapple.

"Strawberry."

I hummed around a slice of grapefruit. "You should slide your drink this way."

He handed me the cup as he stood and put his plate in the sink. "You need sugar in this house." He said going through the cabinets.

"I told you I had to go grocery shopping babe; do you not listen when I talk?"

"I was probably otherwise occupied Iz." He said finding a bag of chips.

"I kinda want fries right now."

"So do I." He agreed. "You should make some."

"Uhm how about I use my birthday as an excuse not to."

"I thought I told you it was Jesus birthday too."

I rolled my eyes as I ate. "Seriously though babes just make it for me."

"Fine." He said taking down a pan and putting oil in it.

I pulled out the fries from the freezer and set them on the counter next to him.

I slid him the rest of the fruits as I took the bag of chips from him. "Be healthy and eat some fruits."

He laughed but ate the fruits without complaint.

"We should do a confessional." I suggested after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"About what?"

"I don't know; Jas knowing us we'll figure something out half way through it."

"Go get the camera them." He said.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the video camera and my phone charger. I ran back to the kitchen and tied my hair up. I put my phone to charge and turned on the camera.

"So," I started jumping onto the counter again. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you need Jesus." Jasper said.

"Confessional." I sang awkwardly. "I don't know."

"If you're watching this we just got home and are ridiculously bored." Jasper said taking the camera from me.

"Oh yeah, bored."

**LPOV **

Marcus Rosalie and I pulled into the driveway of Marcus's house behind Jasper's car.

"I guess they made it back." Marcus said as we got out the car.

"I wonder why they didn't stop by Stefani's."

He looked at me then at Rose and back to me.

"True." I said walking into the house behind him.

We heard the loud laughter from the foyer. I shared a look with Marcus as we followed the sound to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is that?" Marcus asked the laughing pair.

"The Leaning Tower of French Fries." Jasper and Isa laughed out together.

"And this is funny how?" I asked.

Isa set down the camera and carefully spun the plate to face us. Jasper picked up the camera and pointed it at us.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Marcus asked looking at the penis fry art.

"We were bored; this is all a confessional." Jasper said as Isa went over to the fridge.

"We were doing the confessional and playing with the fries, as we ate, and we ended up making this." Isa said waving a hand at the tower and stopping the camera.

"Y'all need jobs." Marcus said.

"Hey I have one." Isa said defensively.

"So do I." Jasper added.

"Doing what Jay?" I asked.

"He's my manager and assistant for the moment." Isa said seeing as Jasper had a face full of food.

Isa's phone started singing from by the stove where it was charging.

_Niggas don't play with me, these niggas know better_

_These niggas know better, these niggas know_

_These bitches don't play with me, these bitches know better_

_These bitches know better, these bitches know_

_Talking shit but they know better_

_Talking Kush but I grow better_

_Talking money my dough better_

_All my niggas rep mafia_

_Talking borders we crossing those_

_Talking pounds we got lots of those_

_Million dollars that's independent_

_Look at us say those niggas getting it_

_Niggas don't play with me_

She nudged Jasper who reached back and pulled of the charger while stopping it from singing.

"Really princess." Marcus said.

"Bitches don't play with me, these bitches know better." She said flipping her hair as she answered the phone.

"You got my number so you should know better."

"Well hello to you to Tia."

She hit Jasper and pointed to the envelope that was in front of him. He pouted at her and handed her the envelope. She leaned up and kissed his pouting lips as she opened it.

"I'm opening it now relax." She said into the phone pulling out a birthday card.

She opened it and a bunch of voice shouted happy birthday. "That's the cutest." She gushed reading the card. She pulled out a check and looked at it. "Tia this had more than the other one; like a lot more."

"I don't need all of this; they need it more than I do."

"12."

"Send back 15 as an anonymous donation then; I don't need $42,000 just for singing at the same place for the same children I've been singing for since I was like twelve."

"We can meet tomorrow."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and slid the check back in the card and put everything back in the envelope.

"Jas, we meet with Tia at 1 at Bella Italia tomorrow." She said to Jasper who nodded.

They spoke quietly to each other while picking at their fry artwork.

Isa's head snapped up to look at Rose as she walked by. "Wanna say it again?" she asked.

"Iz not now please." Jasper pleaded dropping his head onto the table.

"Say one more thing for the night and you're done." Isa said to Rose before bending and whispering something in Jasper's ear.

**JPOV**

"Jasper I love you but I promise you if she calls me out of my name one more time I will hurt her."

I turned my head to face her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just let it go for today." I said. "Maybe tomorrow too."

"I'll try." She said laying her head on my arm. "I'm tired." She said loudly.

"Go to sleep." Ma told her looking at us. "Both of you."

"Stefani and Staci want to see you guys tomorrow." Marcus said.

We nodded and went up to Isa's room. I changed into my sweats and she changed into some shorts and one of my t-shirts.

"Do you want this back at the moment?" Isa asked of my chain while she cleaned her face.

"Not at the moment, no." I told her.

She nodded and tied her hair up as she climbed onto the bed.

"I love you always Jas." She said sleepily playing with her engagement ring.

I pulled it off of her hand and showed her the inside of it.

"_Ti amo per sempre Isabella_."

* * *

A/N: Sunday night update. Read and review; feedback is always good.


	24. Back to the Start

_I miss your touch,_

_I miss the late nights._

_I wish you never would have gotten on that plane._

…

_Where did you go?_

_I gave you my heart._

_I'm by myself and we're apart._

_Take your time,_

_Wait it out,_

'_Til this is over._

…

_Wherever you go, _

_Whatever you chase,_

_No one could ever take your place._

_I won't let you go,_

_Don't be the one that got away._

_The Summer Set- Back to the Start_

* * *

**IPOV**

I walked into the newest hotel suite and told the bell boy to leave my bags by the door. I gave him his tip and shut the door behind him.

I've only been at this 'famous' thing for a month and I already fucking hate it.

I haven't seen Jasper face to face since the day I left and in the past two weeks I haven't even been able to talk to him more than a few texts here and there.

_**I miss you Iz. – J**_

I sighed. _I can't do this._ I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Isa." He sighed into the phone.

"Jas." I sighed back. "I miss you baby."

I fingered my engagement ring that hung around my neck. "I miss you too baby love. Where are you now?"

"Burbank 'til after an interview, then Nashville 'til sunset, then I head over to Atlanta." I answered looking through my schedule for the week. "Then I head to Houston." I cheered sarcastically.

He laughed tiredly. "I really miss you sug."

"I miss you too Hun." I dropped gracelessly into one of the chairs and started unbuttoning my shirt. "I was molested today."

"By who?"

"One of my fifty trillion fans; she wasn't even cute." I pouted.

He laughed. "I was molested today too sug; Tanya thought because you aren't here I'm available."

"What a skank?" I muttered playing with my belly ring. It's become a given for me to always be wearing my J charm.

"You haven't changed any."

"Was I supposed to?"

"No Iz you haven't seen her in about three months and you still can't stand her."

I flipped my hair and rolled my eyes. "Well I apologize." I was interrupted by a banging on my door. "Jas hold on a minute."

I stood and tied my shirt under my boobs as I opened the door. "Who are you?" I asked the girls standing in front of me.

"I'm Eliza."

"And I'm Beth."

"Twins?" I questioned. They nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"We are your biggest fans." They said together.

_Somehow I doubt that._ "Autograph?" I asked.

"Please."

I grabbed a sharpie from one of them and signed my name on their foreheads. "There you go."

I shut the door and dropped back into the chair. I undid my shirt as I got comfortable. "Jas."

"I'm here Iz." He said. "Biggest fans?"

"I'm met twelve today and stopped seven fights about it already."

"Foreheads?"

"You know me soo well babe."

"Of course I do. Ma Rose is in my room again." He shouted then apologized for shouting in my ear. "Speaking of, she wants to know if you have a date."

"Jas I don't even know when I'll be able to eat in the next four hours let alone when I can marry you."

"Hey you know I'm good how we going." He said.

"I'm working on a new CD." I told him changing the subject.

"Oh?"

"Yep my deadline is the 3rd."

"You can make it Iz."

I jumped when I heard my door open but relaxed when I saw it was Ryan and Juliana. I didn't even bother getting dressed. "Thanks Jas."

"Hi Jas." They shouted together.

"Tell them I said hello." He laughed.

"He said hello guys."

Ryan was my manager and publicist and Juliana was personal assistant. Ryan was the best kind of gay best friend and he and James were the best of friends and Juliana was a lesbian to the core and she disliked Rose as much as I did.

"Well tell him how much you love his sexy soul because you have to wrap up so we can go over today's agenda." Ryan said sliding under my legs.

"Jas I love you soo much and I'll let you know exactly when I have the time off to marry you. Mwah." I said.

He laughed loudly. "I love you too Iz. Call me later."

"Every time." I promised hanging up.

I pulled off my shirt and threw my hair over the arm of the chair. "Liana and Ry, how can I help you? Oh and let it be known I don't want little people knocking on my door."

"I had those twins taken care of; please stop signing peoples forehead, you are the good girl not the bad one." Ry said.

"As far as the rest of the world knows." I mumbled playing with my belly ring again. "Alright what's today looking like?" I asked.

Liana spoke up first. "Isa you have an interview with Ellen DeGeneres at 4:30 this afternoon after lunch with Tia at 1:30. You have mani and pedi for tonight's show and then you're Ry's."

Ry took over. "After your mani pedi we need to talk about that gorgeous ring around your neck that you sometimes wear; people are asking questions. Perez Hilton thinks you're engaged but is cheating; this is not no Kristen Stewart shit, we're fixing that."

"I don't want to make a statement and bring Jas into this though." I frowned.

"So we say it's just a ring that you wear." He wrote down. "Since that is settled, we go straight from mani pedi into the interview and then we hit the plane and you have an album singing at Vanderbilt Stadium. You're there for an hour and a half then we go to an hour lunch with thirty minutes free. You then have hair and makeup for your show tonight at Bridgestone Arena after which we hit the private jet and are Atlanta bound. We'll talk about Atlanta on the plane."

"I need time to talk to my daddy and Jas; as well as Mama Li." I said.

"I'll see if we can move up the Ellen interview as well as your mani pedi so you have time between that and your album signing along with you lunch that's really more like dinner." Ry said looking through his iPhone.

My phone beeped alerting me to a text. _**I'm going to go to jail and you're going to be marrying a felon.**_

I laughed at Jasper's text. _**What's the matter?**_

_**Fucking Rosalie broke your CD.**_

_Uhm better not be the one I just sent to him. __**Which CD?**_

_**The newest one.**_

"Liana, make a copy of the newest CD and have it sent to Jas for me?" I asked her politely.

"Sure thing." She said making note in her Blackberry. "Would you like anything else sent to him?"

I reached for a piece of hotel stationary and a pen. _Fucking love you. _I wrote out digging in my pocket for my red lipstick. I swiped some on and kissed the paper. "You can put that with it."

"I'll get to that right now." She said standing.

"Thanks sexy."

"Not a problem."

_**Juliana is sending you a new one as we speak. I'll call you around 3-ish and we are definitely Skyping tonight.**_

_**Thank her for me with a big wet sloppy kiss. I'll be waiting; love you.**_

I slid my phone in my pocket and looked at Ryan. "Can you get Tia on the phone and tell her we can have lunch now; I don't have shit to do."

"Except get dressed; you're not going out dressed in the same airport outfit."

"I don't wanna wear clothes." I whined out when he walked over to my bags.

"Go shower and straighten your hair." He ordered going through my bags.

I stood and did as I was told. When I finished straightening my hair I walked into the bedroom.

"Put this on." Ry said throwing me a lace thong. I pulled it on and caught the bra he threw my way. "Tia said can meet you within the next twelve minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "Just give me the dress."

I pulled on the strapless floor length white dress and glared at the heels he wanted me to wear. "Ry please let me wear flats." I begged.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Isa no."

"I'm telling Jasper." I said running for my phone.

I dialed his number as I ran from Ryan.

"Iz."

"Jas he's forcing me to wear heels." I screamed into the phone when Ryan almost grabbed me.

"Gimme seven minutes." He said hanging up.

A few seconds later Ryan's phone rang.

"Jasper she's wearing the heels."

"Fine." He sighed glaring at me as he hung up. "Wear the flats."

I answered my phone when it started ringing. "You're the best and I fucking love you forever."

"I love you too Iz just wear whatever he tells you to for the show tonight."

"No promises; I have to go meet with Tia. I love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I slipped on my grey flats. "Am I driving myself or do I have a car?"

"Car is out front; call Liana when you're finished so she can take you for your mani pedi."

I nodded and walked out to the elevator with him trailing behind. As soon as we reached the lobby cameras started flashing.

I ran a hand through my hair and smiled as I walked out to the car. I slid in the back and took a short nap on the way to the restaurant.

I slid out of the car and behind the large body of Bigfoot aka William, my bodyguard.

He kept me hidden from the cameras as we walked into the building. I quickly spotted Tia and tapped his arm pointing in her direction.

I stepped in front of him and we walked over to the table. I sat and he stood behind my chair as always.

"Take a step back Bigfoot." I said smoothly never looking up from the menu. "What the hell Tia; did you bring me to the only place in the city that sells only meat?"

"You're famous girl eat a salad."

"I don't want a fucking salad; I want fucking pasta." I grouched.

"She'll have a grilled shrimp salad and water and I'll have the same." She laughed when the waiter came over to the table.

"Why am I here?" I asked her trying not to play with my hair.

"Pay day." She said sliding me a check. I took it off the table and folded it sliding it in my jacket pocket.

"Thanks."

* * *

We spent the rest of the lunch catching up and having fun.

"Bigfoot call Juliana and let her know to bring the car for me please." I asked nicely once we finished eating.

"You have got to be the nicest boss I have ever seen Isabella." Tia said.

"I don't like people ordering me around even if it is their job to do so; why do you think Ryan and Juliana are so young?"

She shook her head and changed the subject. "Have you seen Jasper since you left?"

"Face to face no and I swear I'm dying but I have a Skype date with him tonight." I told her.

"Y'all are good though right?"

"Oh yeah we talk at least twice a week and when we don't talk I always make sure to text him."

"Alright you have a date?"

"Nope."

My phone beeped and I glanced at it. _**Out front with the car; be careful a bunch of fans are out front. –J**_

"Alright that's my cue, thanks for lunch Tia." I said kissing her cheek and rising. "Bigfoot there's fans out front.

He nodded and stepped in front of me holding his hand out for me to take. I held up my dress and took his offered hands and we booked it to the car.

I slid into the back with Juliana as he shut the door. "I like Bigfoot." I said quietly as the car took off.

"I can't believe you call him Bigfoot and he answers."

"I'm a princess Liana; I always get what I want." I smiled at her. "Oh speaking of," I reached over and grabbed her face giving her a big sloppy kiss. "That's from Jasper." I said laughing at her disgusted face.

"Isa you just spit all over my face."

"I was just doing as I was told." I said.

"Jennavycyah is going to kill you." She warned.

Jennavycyah was her girlfriend of three years and my hair and makeup artist.

"Jenna loves me girl."

"Not sure why."

"Because I'm fucking awesome." I giggled as the car came to a stop. "Did Ry tell you what colors I had to use?"

"Pale pink toes and black fingers." She read off her phone. "Call him to pick you up when you're done; William is waiting."

I pushed my hair out of my face and nodded to Bigfoot. He opened the door and helped me out of the car. I stepped in front of him as we walked into the salon.

"Right this way Ms. Volturi." The girl at the front said. We followed her to the back. "Pedicure or manicure first?"

I glanced at my watch. "We're kind of on a time limit; can you do both at the same time?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes we can; you can pick out your colors."

I picked out the palest pink they had without it being white and a black.

As soon as I had colors in my hand, I was ushered into a chair where they started.

Thirty minutes later I had shiny black nails and pale pink toes. I had Bigfoot call Ryan while I dried.

"Ms. Volturi," Bigfoot called. "Mr. Brooks is outside."

"Thank you Bigfoot." I smiled as I stood. We went out to the car and as I slid in I held a hand out to him. "You may have the rest of the day off." I said before he shut the door.

"Thank you Ms. Volturi."

"You kinda need him tonight." Ry said handing me my list of songs I had to sing. "You open with _Begin Again._"

"I kinda don't; that's why they have security at the arena and the stadium. You'll be there." I told him looking over the list. It wasn't really a difficult set minus a few songs in the middle. "I'm working with Adam tonight?"

"You are working with Mr. Levine tonight for the new song."

"Yay."

"This is what you're talking about with Ellen." He said handing me another paper. "Anything not on that list is a wave off."

I huffed as I read over the list. "Relationships; Ry did you forget I'm engaged?"

"I didn't which is why it's there; your answer is 'I'm not really looking for anyone right now; I'm more career oriented at the moment'."

I repeated it to myself. "Is my hair real?" I screeched reading it off the paper. "Seriously this is what people want to know; I'm pretty sure out of all the times Jasper has pulled my hair its real."

"Isa you have the best kind of hair, even extensions aren't that nice; Gomez wants hair like yours, she said it in an interview."

As the car came to a stop I huffed and handed him back the paper. "Are you coming with?" I asked as the door opened.

He nodded and stepped out of the car with me. "Just don't be rude Isa."

"Text Jasper and let him know I'll call him when I'm done here." I said as I sat in Jennavycyah's hair and makeup chair.

"Change into this." He said handing me a bag once my hair and face was finished.

I walked into the dressing room that was set aside for me and pulled on the jeans shorts and grey tank top. I pulled a black grandfather cardigan over it and pulled the sleeves up to my elbows.

I pulled on the black boots and left them unlaced before fluffing my false curls.

"If y'all were curling my hair like waves I could've just left my hair curly and brushed it out when I got here; y'all would've gotten the same effect." I said as I walked out of the room.

Jennavycyah rolled her eyes at me and pulled my hair over my right shoulder. "Not to the extent of this." She said as she pinned my hair in place.

"Everything including my bangs is on the left girl." I told her fingering said bangs. "Not too sure how this right thing is gonna be working."

"Stop touching it." She said swatting my hands from my face.

"Sorry."

"Isa two minutes." Ryan called. "Stop touching stuff."

I scowled and crossed my arms under my boobs. "Is this a live interview?" I called to him.

"Yes and you go on in a few so get over here."

"_When returns The Ellen DeGeneres Show returns we have Isabella Volturi, high school student turned international superstar overnight. Stay tuned_."

I rolled my eyes at that statement and turned to Ryan.

"You can do it Isa; it's just like you did with Howard Stern except in front of a bunch of people." He said making me punch him in the stomach. "Jesus girl stop working out with Jasper."

"Welcome back to the Ellen DeGeneres show." We heard Ellen say. "Now I'm sure all of you have heard of her and most of you like her, if not that sucks because she's good. Her album _Nothing Left to Hide _is out and is selling like crazy. Put your hands together for my guest Isabella Volturi."

I pulled down my tank top and walked out to the stage turning and smiling at the audience. I turned finished walking over the Ellen. She pulled me in for a light hug before pulling away and gesturing for me to take a seat.

I sat at the same time she did and cross my legs. "Isabella, this is your very first live interview I was told." She started.

"Well it's the first live one in front of such a large audience." I said smoothly.

"Well we'll try to be as nice as possible." She laughed. "Tell us how it feels to go from high school student to an extremely successful singer."

"Well I remember sitting in music class and listening to my music teacher telling us we had a talent scout that was going to watch us sing." I started spinning a curl around my finger. "And I was sitting at my table with a bunch of friends and I was writing a song. If you have the album the track _Famous_ is the one I was writing and there's a part towards the end that says 'I hope that it's everything that you dream about; be careful what you wish for. I hope that it's everything that you dream, when everything's falling apart at the seams and I know that you never believed in me; don't ever let 'em _mess_ with your dreams' and as I was writing it, I was thinking if I were to ever get famous whoever made me famous would have to be completely insane."

"Well whoever made you famous made the right choice because at only eighteen you have a bunch of fans and a platinum selling album."

"I know and I am forever grateful for it."

She sent the show to commercial break and turned to me. "So Isabella you're 18 making millions."

"And I don't even know what to do with myself."

"Welcome back where my guest is the beautiful Isabella Volturi. You should buy her new album _Nothing Left to Hide_." She said before turning back to me. "So tell me is there anyone special that you share you're success with?"

"Whatever do you mean Ellen?" I asked coyly.

She laughed. "Are you dating anyone Isabella?"

"I'm not actually; I'm trying to get situated with everything before I even start a relationship." I said with a fake smile.

"Any new projects in the making?"

"Well tonight I have a concert in Nashville." I paused when the audience cheered. "And I'm working on a new album."

"Go your love for Isabella and go see her in Nashville." Ellen said. "Last thing Isabella; you have gorgeous hair."

"Thank you."

"But the real question is, is it really yours?"

I tossed my head back and laughed. "It is really mine; you can ask my hair and makeup artist, she loves to pull on it especially when she frustrated with me."

"Can I pull it?" she asked hesitantly.

I leaned towards her holding out the low ponytail. "Go for it."

She tugged lightly and then sharply. "Well world," she said letting it go. "Isabella's hair is all hers." She stood and I followed. "Thanks Isabella for stopping by."

"It was my pleasure." I said sweetly.

"Go out and buy your copy of _Nothing Left to Hide_; it's awesome and it's what has been playing softly in the background."

She sent the show to another break and I walked off stage. I came to a stop in front of Ryan, Juliana, and Jennavycyah.

"That was awesome, girly, but we have to go to the airport right now. Call Jasper." Ryan said thrusting my phone at me.

I did as was told as we walked out to the car.

"Hello." He answered sleepily.

"Hey baby did I wake you?"

"Yeah but I had to wake up any way; I should finish my homework."

"Oh, I just finished my Ellen interview and I'm on my way to Nashville."

"I'll watch it later, knowing ma she probably recorded it. Call me when you land."

"Always baby; finish your homework."

"I will eventually." He sighed. "What are you doing in Nashville?"

"I have an album signing for an hour and a half at Vanderbilt Stadium then I eat and I'm free for another hour and a half before my show at Bridgestone Arena."

"That's awesome babe."

Ryan motioned for me to get off the phone and I sighed.

"Baby I have to go; I'll call you when I can."

"I'll be here."

"I love you Jas; always."

"I love you too Iz; forever."

I hung up the phone and played with my engagement ring.

"You do that a lot." Ryan said when he looked at me. "Mostly after you just talked to him."

I shrugged. "Sorry it's a habit." I said moving my hand. "I just miss him."

I opened my bag and pulled out my music book. "Wear the ring for the day."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Wear the ring; if anything comes up we'll worry about it when it does." He shrugged. "Both of you are driving me crazy; you with the ring and him complaining about the ring."

"Sorry." I said as I pulled off the chain and slid the ring on my finger.

"Whatever. Here." He handed me my iPod and some gum. "We're getting ready to take off."

I put in my headphones and played the music for the song I was writing. I chewed a piece of gum and took the pins out of my hair. I piled it on top of my head in a sloppy bun and secured it with a pencil.

I pulled a pen out of my bag and stretched out across the seats. I stared at the blank sheet in front of me.

I listened to the music and closed my eyes. When I opened them I wrote down the first thing that came to mind.

_Hanging on a tight rope, swinging ten stories high_

_Doing my best to not look down._

_Feeling like a ghost in the middle of a crowded room._

_I'm alone, a stranger in my own town._

**JPOV**

I put my phone down and looked at the homework that I still had to do. _Fuck I miss her._ I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

I stood up from my desk and walked down the stairs. "Ma." I called.

"Living room." She shouted back.

I walked over to where she was sitting on the sofa and lay next to her resting my head in her lap.

"What the matter Jay?" she asked setting down her drink and running her fingers through my hair.

"I just got off the phone with Iz." I sighed.

"You miss her."

I looked up at her. "Maybe just a lil bit."

"Look." She nodded towards the TV. "She plays with the ring on habit."

I looked at the screen and saw Isa talking to Ellen DeGeneres. "I'm not actually; I'm trying to get situated with everything before I even start a relationship." She said with a fake smile. While she said it she played with her ring.

"What the fuck is on your side that you keep touching?" Ma asked.

"Nothing." I said showing her. "Isa and I have a bet."

"About what and for how much?"

"If I get her name on my side before she gets mine on her hip I owe her fifty and vice versa."

She shook her head. "Y'all need help; how is she anyway?"

"She's good; heading to Nashville for an album signing and a concert then she's going to Atlanta."

"That's awesome."

"Jasper your phone is ringing." Rose yelled.

"Bring it." I shouted back.

She dropped it on my stomach and sat on the floor. "Oh look she's on television."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my phone. _**Just letting you know how much I miss you and how much I love you baby. –Iz**_

I laughed as I looked at the picture that she sent.

"What's so funny?" Ma asked.

I showed her the picture of Isa holding up a sheet of paper that said 'I love Jasper' with a lipstick kiss under it.

"She's wearing her ring."

"I noticed; Ryan probably got sick of her playing with it."

"She seems pretty close to this Ryan." Rose said.

"He's gay."

_**I miss you baby and I fucking love you**_. I texted back, sitting up. "I'm going to finish homework." I said running up the stairs.

I sat back at my desk and started my homework. My phone started buzzing seconds after I started. "Hello."

"Hi babe." Isa whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I snuck away from Liana Ry and Jenna to call you."

"Why are we sneaking away?"

"Because I have to go be fake in front of a bunch of people who are buying my CD and I only want to eat and sleep, in that order."

"Mhmm." I hummed as I did my work. "Well I have to do homework love."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah; babe you should go back."

"I'm going now." She said louder. "I miss you."

"I know I miss you too."

"I come to Seattle after Houston for an album signing."

"I may have to go get an album signed."

"Jas I swear if I see you when I go I will kiss you all over your face."

"I will let you." I laughed. "Seriously I might have to stop and see you when you come."

She giggled. "How's school?"

I huffed. "Do you have any idea how much homework you have trying to be a PCNA?"

"I don't but I'm guessing it's about half as much as being an international rock star." She shouted over screams. "Gimme three minutes."

I put the phone on speaker and put it down while I worked.

"Hey guys, thanks for showing up and coming to see me at the airport but I have to go. If you stop by the Vanderbilt Stadium, I can sign your CDs and you can get a picture taken with yours truly." I heard her scream.

I shook my head. Only Isa could tell her fans to disperse in fewer words and have them listen.

"Alright babe; sorry."

"You're good sug."

"So how is your homework going?"

"I'm actually getting more done now that before." I said shocked.

"Huh, who knew I'd be such good motivation."

"Isabella get off the phone." I heard Ryan yell at her.

"Why?" she whined. "I already know what I'm doing."

"Jasper." He screamed to me

"Iz." I laughed. "Call me when you finish the signing and we can talk the whole time I promise. Listen to Ryan."

"Fine."

"Stop pouting; I love you baby."

"I love you too Jas. Mwah." She said before she hung up.

I hung up as well and finished my homework.

"Jas did you finish you homework?" Ma asked from my doorway.

I smirked as I turned to her. "Jas?" I questioned. "But yes I am done."

"It has a nice ring to it and why when you're on the phone with Isa does all your work get done?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But I wouldn't question it."

"I wasn't, just wondering. Dinner at Marcus's tonight; Stefani cooked."

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "What'd she make?"

"Isa's favorite."

_Seafood paella_. I nodded absently.

"You don't have to go Jay." She said when I didn't answer. "I know you miss her."

My phone buzzed. I looked at it and found a picture of a tattoo parlor. _Oh?_

_**Feeling a little troublesome; with Bigfoot pt. 2 going to get a new tat. **_I laughed when I read that.

_**Just slide the fifty my way. **_I texted in response still laughing.

_**Who said it was going to be your name? **__Getting slick are we._

"What is she doing?" Ma asked.

"Isa; she's going to get a tattoo but no one knows."

"Is she alone?"

"No she has who she calls Bigfoot pt. 2 but everyone else knows him as Jackson."

_**Apparently I get a free tattoo; ahh the life of a famous person.**_

_**I'm going to your house for dinner.**_

_**What the fuck for; actually no go to my room when you get there.**_

_What the fuck is in your room Isa?_

_**I left lyrics on my desk as well as music; I'm singing it tonight during the show Ry is recording it for you.**_

_Thanks._ I shook my head and slid my phone in my pocket. "I guess I'm going with."

"Is Isa sending you?" Ma asked.

"Apparently she left me a song."

I heard her hum. "Well come on."

I stood and grabbed my iPod following her out of the house. I slid in the backseat when I saw Rose in the front and put in my headphones.

Isa's voice came on when I pushed play and I played the beat of the music on my knees.

I slid out of the car when we pulled up to the house.

"Nice to see you Jasper." Marcus said when he saw me. "Have you spoken to my daughter?"

"I have she'll call you when she can in about two hours." I told him glancing at my watch. "If not then she'll call after her show."

"Thanks."

I nodded. "She sent me up to her room."

"You know where it is."

I smirked as I ran up the stairs. I opened her door and lay on her bed. I took a deep breath before walking over to her desk and grabbing the lyrics and music she left.

I read them over and smirked as I dialed her number.

**IPOV**

I was taking a short break between signing when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello." I answered without looking at it.

"Baby I want this live and in person." Jasper said smoothly drowning the words in his sexy ass accent.

"Of course but you'll have to wait 'til I get to Seattle." I said on a moan.

Ryan took the phone from me spinning me and pushing me towards the table. "Finish up here then you can have all the phone sex in the world." He ordered. "Jasper she'll call you back when she's done in like twenty minutes."

"I wanna do the two new songs with Adam tonight and the other one with Kellin so let them know." I ordered in return. "And tell Jasper I love him and hang up."

I sat back at the table waiting for the hordes of people to come back in. Ryan handed me my phone just before the doors opened. I left it on the table and finished up.

I grabbed my phone as I waited for the next group of people and saw that both Adam and Kellin texted me.

_**I would love to do both songs with you girly, just let me know when you wanna run through for practice. –Adam**_

_**I'm leaving from my signing in a few and then I have about an hour free before I have to start prep; you wanna do it then?**_

_**That works; meet at the arena?**_

_**I'll be there.**_

"Liana, meeting with Levine after this; please take my lunch." I shouted to Juliana while reading Kellin's text.

_**You are an extremely lucky girl; we just left a concert in Memphis which one do you wanna do? - Kellin**_

_**I would love you forever and a day if you can do the one we wrote together.**_

_**When do you wanna practice it?**_

_**OMG I love you Kellin; I'm doing a couple songs with Levine tonight too and we're practicing those in a few when I finish this signing. Can you make it to the arena?**_

_**When does the show start; I don't think I'll be there in a few.**_

_**I get prepped an hour before; we can practice while I do that then.**_

_**I'll find you.**_

"Ryan text Liana and tell her that Kellin is coming when he can and to let him in when he comes; I may be getting prepped."

"Last group is coming in and she said she would."

I finished signing the last of the albums and walked over to Ry. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah Adam is on his way there as we speak."

We drove over to the arena and I hopped out with Bigfoot pt. 2.

"Adam." I called when I walked in.

"Hey girly." He said turning to face me. "You look pretty."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Alright what songs are we doing and in what order?" he asked as we sat down.

"I wanted to do _Punch-Drunk Love _and _Love Like This_." I said biting my lip.

"Nice." He said. "Alright both back to back?"

"If you want; I'm doing a song with Quinn tonight too."

"When are you doing that one?"

"I'll have to check with him but I doubt I'll open or close with it."

"Well let's run these songs first."

We quickly ran through the two songs and started eating an early dinner.

"Girl." Kellin shouted as he walked in.

"Kellin my new lover." I screamed jumping up and running over to him. "Thank you soo much for doing this." I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah only for you would I do a show and come sing with you."

"But look its only one song and I promise you'll only have to do the one song."

"Pretty girl, I gotta go but I'll be back before the show." Adam said dumping his garbage and walking over to us.

"Alright thanks again." I said hugging him. I turned back to Kellin. "Alright let's run this song."

We ran the song and joked around until Ryan Juliana and Jennavycyah came in.

"Time to get ready." Ryan called. "Hello Kellin; I see you got new Toms."

"Had to the other ones were falling apart." Kellin smirked playing with my hair.

_The guys I know and my hair; what the fuck?_ "Can we do outfits first?" I asked.

"You only change three times; one for the start, you have a short break and a change then you go on with Kellin, another break and another change then you go on with Adam and then one last change for the end."

"So let's get these outfits done." I jumped up with Kellin. "And text Adam the schedule."

I took off the clothes I was wearing and pulled on the robe Liana was offering. I went through all the clothes they brought when they arrived and pulled out a bunch of shorts and skinny jeans with tank tops and t-shirts.

"Should I wear boots and Toms or boots and Vans?" I asked them as a group

"Toms." Everyone shouted back.

_Ok then_. I set aside my black boots and two sets of Toms, my grey ones and my red and black Sleeping with Sirens ones for when I went on with Kellin.

"Shorts or skinnies?" I asked again.

Ry answered. "Skinny's to start, shorts for Kellin, and have Adam pick when he comes."

I set out my light wash skinny jeans with my boots and a pair of almost black looking shorts with my SWS Toms.

I put a grey V-neck shirt with my jeans and boots and a red V-neck with my shorts. "I'll finish my Adam outfit when he gets here." I said showing them what I set out.

"Perfect, now sit you pretty little self in my chair." Jenna ordered lightly while people started rushing around the building.

I hummed randomly and did vocal warm-ups as she worked.

"Don't straighten it." I told her. "Leave it in curls because I'll sweat and it'll curl anyway."

She ran water through my hair and wrapped a hot towel around it. "Get dressed so I can do you makeup." She said pinning the towel to secure it to my head.

I looked at Kellin. "You watching me get dressed or what?" I asked standing and untying the robe.

"I'll leave." He said walking out of my dressing room.

I pulled on the clothes I set out and pulled on my boots.

"Five minutes." The stage manager called through the door.

Jenna quickly did my makeup and I put on an earpiece that let me hear myself over all the noise.

I walked backstage grabbing the mic from a stagehand and onto my little elevator thing. I heard the band start to play and the echoes of 'everything's fine' as I started to rise. I reached the stage as the lights went on.

Cheers and applause rang throughout the arena as I started to sing.

_Wake up, been here before_

_Slept all night on her bedroom floor._

_I slip out the window_

_Shoes untied its time _

_I put the love that I lost in a cardboard box_

_Ship it UPS, no return address, no, no._

_I gotta let go._

I walked around the stage as I sang.

_Ready for take off_

_Out into nothing_

_No there's gotta be something_

_If I crash I'll begin again_

_The weatherman's giving me rain_

_Pop an umbrella_

_I'll float away_

_Live it up like a holiday._

_Cause everything's fine_

_Yeah everything's fine_

_Ready for take off_

_Out into nothing_

_No there's gotta be something_

_If I crash I'll begin again_

I smiled at the crowd as I sang.

_Hey, hey pull the trigger_

_Here's to the start of something bigger_

_I'm sorry, I'm not sorry_

_I play the part, but I can only apologize_

_One million times before it don't mean shit _

_And you know it_

_Ready for take off_

_Out into nothing_

_No, there's gotta be something_

_If I crash I'll begin again_

_The weatherman's giving me rain_

_Pop an umbrella_

_I'll float away_

_Live it up like a holiday_

_Cause everything's fine_

_Yeah everything's fine_

_Ready for take off_

_Out into nothing_

_No there's gotta be something, something_

_I'll start over, over_

_This time I'm gonna get it right_

_I'm gonna start over, over_

_This time I'm gonna get it right._

"Alright good night Nashville." I screamed as the band played. "You're awesome." I shouted before finishing the song.

_Ready for take off _

_Out into nothing_

_No there's gotta be something_

_If I crash I'll begin again_

_The weatherman's giving me rain_

_Pop an umbrella _

_I'll float away_

_Live it up like a holiday_

_Cause everything's fine_

_Yeah everything's fine_

_I'm ready for take off _

_Out into nothing_

_No there's gotta be something_

_If I crash I'll begin again_

"Ha," I laughed at the end as the band finished. "Goodnight Nashville." I shouted again.

The crowd roared. "I said goodnight Nashville." I repeated smiling.

They screamed louder. "Awesome I hope you're excited. This next one is straight off the CD." I said as the band played. "This is _Fuck You Over._"

_Let me set it straight, I've done some shit,_

_And maybe I ain't too proud of it_

_The monster in your bed_

_You were begging me "please don't stop!"_

_Said that I'm a douchebag, won't call back_

_The worst hangover you ever had_

_Felt so good at first, you knew that it could never last_

_Wanna wash the dirt off my hands; wanna get this all off my chest_

_But I'm no good at saying sorry… whoa oh!_

I tossed my hair as I walked up and down the stage singing.

_I didn't mean to fuck you over,_

_I just want to have some fun_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

_I didn't want to hurt no body, I'ma throw my white flag up_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

"I want you to help me sing it." I screamed over them.

_La la la la la, la la, la, la la, la la la la oh oh, oh, oh oh it doesn't have to be love_

"Awesome." I said before starting again.

_Climbing out your window, gypsy fit, just another typical Saturday_

_Wrong name, my mistake, I didn't meant to break your heart_

_We were on a joy ride, Bonnie and Clyde, never ever been so satisfied_

_Heartbeats, blinding lights yeah you kept me up all night. Whoa oh!_

_I didn't mean to fuck you over; I just want to have some fun_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

_I didn't want to hurt no body, I'ma throw my white flag up_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

_La la la la la, la la, la, la la, la la la la oh oh, oh, oh oh it doesn't have to be love_

_La la la la la, la la, la, la la, la la la la oh oh, oh, oh oh it doesn't have to be love_

The band played lightly as I sang.

_You may never wanna see me again,_

_Go on and tell all your friends_

_That I'm no good, I'm no good_

_Don't wanna put up a fight,_

_I've had the time of my life_

_And I'm no good at saying sorry… whoa oh!_

I held as the band started again.

The crowd cheered and sang along.

_I didn't mean to fuck you over,_

_I just want to have some fun_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

_I didn't want to hurt no body, I'ma throw my white flag up_

_We can rock the world tonight but know it doesn't have to be love_

_La la la la la, la la, la, la la, la la la la oh oh, oh, oh oh it doesn't have to be love_

_La la la la la, la la, la, la la, la la la la oh oh, oh, oh oh it doesn't have to be love_

As they sang I sang over them.

_I didn't mean to fuck you; I didn't mean to fuck you over,_

_I didn't mean to fuck you over (doesn't have to be love)_

_I didn't mean to fuck you; I didn't mean to fuck you over,_

_I didn't mean to fuck you over (doesn't have to be love)_

I sang two more songs off CD before it was time for my change and my break.

I quickly walked off stage and started stripping. "Someone get Kellin and have him ready." I shouted out as Jenna touched up my makeup and I pulled on my shorts.

"Alright there you go." She said stepping back and handing me my shirt.

"Can I have some water?" I asked as I pulled it on. "And my Toms." I added.

Liana appeared with both. "You're the best." I told her downing the water.

"I know."

"You're on." A stagehand shouted through the door. I slipped on my shoes and walked backstage.

I took the mic from another stagehand and walked up the stairs.

"Alright Nashville you're amazing." They cheered in response. "Since you're so amazing I decided to show you a new song." They roared in delight. "I was in Grand Rapids, Michigan recently and decided, you know what let's go see a rock show."

I walked around the stage as I spoke. "So I went to see a Sleeping with Sirens show and if you don't know who they are you need to figure it out because Nashville they are amazing." I giggled. "Anyway after the show the lead singer Kellin Quinn came to see me and we got talking and we became good friends." I said pausing as they screamed. "I know right; anyway we're really good friends and we wrote this song and I think you're going to like it. Give it up for Kellin Quinn."

Kellin walked on stage. "How are we doing Nashville?" he asked as he walked.

They screamed louder as he hugged me. "You introduce the name and everything." He whispered in my ear before pulling back.

I pushed my hair from my face. "Alright guys so this is _Just Give Me a Reason_."

They quieted down once the piano started.

I started in a soft voice.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

I took a deep breath and sang as the rest of the band joined in.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Kellin stood from his lean against some speakers and sang as he walked closer to me.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

We sang together and smoothly.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Kellin grabbed my hand once I brought it away from my hair.

"_Oh tear ducts and rust_." I sang to him.

He sang back, "_I'll fix it for us_."

"_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough._"

"_You're holding it in._"

"_You're pouring a drink._" I sang almost screaming.

He sang over me towards the end. "_No nothing is as bad as it seems._"

I sang over him as he was finishing. "_We'll come clean_."

We finished the song together.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

"_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_" I finished smoothly.

The crowd went wild as I finished. I hugged Kellin again. "You were awesome." He said in my ear.

"You were too." I said back pulling away. "Give it up for Kellin Quinn and go buy Sleeping with Sirens new EP, _If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack_."

I let them get out all their screams before speaking. "Alright it's time for another short break; go get your _Nothing Left to Hide _CD and _Isabella Volturi _t-shirts from concession and I'll sign them after the show." I said before the lights went out and the curtain closed.

I walked back stage and started my next change. "Water." I said as I pulled on the shorts and tank top Ryan was handing me. "Toms." I said before downing the water Liana held out.

Jenna pushed my hair from my face. "Pin it back?" she asked.

"Please or give me a head band or some shit; I'm cutting this before Seattle." I warned.

"How far?" She asked almost fearing the answer.

"Not a lot; only two or three inches, four at the most." I said. "While it's straight." I added knowing my hair is way longer straight so it'd be more of a difference.

"Adam is back stage." Ryan said.

I nodded and took a sip of water before walking backstage towards Adam. "I'll call you on half way through; we're starting with _Punch-Drunk Love_." I told him.

"I'll be ready."

I walked out on stage as the lights went on and the crowd cheered.

"Alright, this is another new on and it called _Punch-Drunk Love_." I said introducing the song.

The band started and I sang shortly after.

_Funny, cute and kissable_

_I've found a __**boy**__ that makes me lose control_

_Every night's like the first night_

_Never gettin' old_

_Passed out on __**his**__ bathroom floor_

_Still drunk from the night before_

_But when this party ends,_

_Wake up and do it again_

_Knock me out_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

_Got me figured out, __**boy**_

_It's not enough, it's not enough_

_Knock me out_

_Hit me 'till you just can't stop_

_What you're all about_

_**Boy**__, just hit me with your punch-drunk love_

"Give it up for Adam Levine." I said as he walked on stage singing.

_I like a girl that can take control_

_Funny, cute and kissable_

_I had it figured out_

_Now my room is spinning 'round_

_I'm not looking to settle down_

_Just want to mess around_

_She walks like she knows_

_What she's doing to me_

_I said, "All my friends think I'm going crazy"_

_Knock me out_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

_Got me figured out, girl_

_It's not enough, it's not enough_

_Knock me out_

_Hit me 'till you just can't stop_

_What you're all about_

_Girl, just hit me with your punch_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

He walked over to me as we sang together.

_When the weekend ends, we'll do this again_

_Yeah, keep putting dirty thoughts in my head_

_Funny, cute and kissable_

_I've found __**someone**__ that makes me lose control_

_Every night's like the first night_

_Never gettin' old_

I sang.

_Knock me out_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

_Got me figured out, __**boy**_

_It's not enough, it's not enough_

He sang as I finished.

_Knock me out_

_Hit me 'till you just can't stop_

_What you're all about_

_Girl, just hit me with your punch-drunk love_

We finished the song together.

_Knock me out_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

_Just hit me with your punch_

_Hit me with your punch-drunk love_

_Punch-drunk love_

_Just hit me with your punch-drunk love_

The crowd cheered. "Hello Nashville." Adam said smoothly making them scream louder.

"Ok this next song is with Adam as well." I said with a giggle. "This is off the album as well we're just twisting it a bit. It's _Love Like This_." They cheered as the band started.

I started smoothly.

_I've got a way with counting cards_

_And you've got a way of breaking hearts_

_I've got the keys to a real fast car_

_And __**I'm**__ a real fast girl_

_I want a love like this_

_Won't you show me a love like that?_

_They say that love's a bitch_

_Read my lips_

_I've waited all my life _

_For a bitch like this_

_For a kiss like this_

Adam took over nicely.

_Take off your jeans and your cowboy boots_

_I like you best in my cheap suit_

_I cut the breaks to your racing heart_

_Cause you're a real fast girl_

_I want a love like this_

_Won't you show me a love like that?_

_They say that love's a bitch_

_Read my lips_

_I've waited all my life _

_For a bitch like this_

_For a kiss like this_

We sang the rest of the song together.

_Clean up the hotel suite_

_You've made a mess of me_

_You've got me on my knees_

_I'm spinning out_

_I'm tangled in your sheets_

_You've got the best of me_

_We're never coming down_

_But we're coming_

_I want a love like this_

_Won't you show me a love like that?_

_They say that love's a bitch_

_Read my lips_

_I've waited all my life _

_For a bitch like_

_I want a love like this_

_Won't you show me a love like that?_

_They say that love's a bitch_

_Read my lips_

_I've waited all my life _

_For a bitch like_

_Waited all my life for a love like_

_Waited all my life for a kiss like this_

_For a kiss like this_

_For a kiss like this_

_For a kiss like this_

_For a kiss like this_

"One more time give it up for Adam Levine Nashville." I said as the band finished the song.

He bowed and hugged me lightly before walking off stage.

"Alright guys this is the last break of the night." I said as the band faded out. "Then we go hard." They cheered. "Go get your CDs."

I ran off stage and changed into some light wash skinny jeans and my boots with a black V-neck shirt.

"Water." Liana said handing me a bottle.

I drank as Jenna fixed my hair and makeup. "What am I closing with?" I asked Ryan.

"You sing _U.N.I _and _I Knew You Were Trouble _before closing with _Red_." He answered pushing on my belly chain, putting it in the waistband of my jeans. "All acoustic baby."

"Hand me one." I said moving away and pulling the chain out of my jeans and taking it off.

I took the guitar from him and walked back on stage sitting on the stool that was put there and sliding the mic into the stand.

I strummed lightly as I introduced the song. "Alright so this is _U.N.I _and if you were a mega fan of mine and have seen all my YouTube videos you've heard it already."

They cheered and I started the song.

_I found your hairband on my bedroom floor,_

_The only evidence that you've been here before_

_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,_

_They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_

_Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on_

_Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_

_And I'm still drunk at the end of the night_

_I don't drink like everybody else,_

_I do it to forget things about myself,_

_Stumble and fall with the head spin I got_

_My mind's with you but my hearts just not_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_

_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

_That's why you and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_You and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that,_

_I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,_

_Never wanna turn into another like you,_

_Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_

_Everything's great but not everything's sure,_

_But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_

_Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like everything I say seems to always sound awkward,_

_Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous,_

_On the surface,_

_And I'm always saying every day that it was worth it,_

_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_

_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_

_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

_Ohh you and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_You and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Wo-ooooahhhh [x2] oohh ohh_

_Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,_

_And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh_

_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_

_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong_

_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one_

_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will_

_Cause you and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_You and I ended over U N I_

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

I finished and they screamed. I smiled "This next one is _I Knew You Were Trouble_."

I started and they shouted.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see; now I see; now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

I finished with them singing along.

"Alright Nashville you guys were awesome but this is the last song for the night. Everyone should know this one." I said as I started playing it.

When I started singing they sang along.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh red_

_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red_

_Loving him was red_

_Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah, red_

_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

"_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street._" I finished smoothly.

"Goodnight Nashville." I screamed over the cheers.

I walked off stage and into the dressing room. "I want my biggest baggiest sweats a tank top some vanilla ice cream my iPod and my computer." I said grabbing the wipes Jenna was holding out and wiping my face free of makeup. "Oh and my phone and a hair tie."

"Can we get you on the plane first?" Ryan asked.

"Can you get me a pair of sweats and a tank top first?" I asked in return.

He held out what I asked and I changed. We walked out the back of the building to the car which took us straight to the airport where I got my phone and iPod.

"All I need is my ice cream and computer." I sang as we boarded the private jet.

"Here." Liana said holding out a bowl of ice cream and my lap top.

"You're the best." I kissed her cheek and took the items from her.

I sat in a corner of the plane and put in my headphones pressing play on my iPod. I logged onto my computer and turned on my phone.

As soon as my phone was situated the first thing I did was call daddy.

"'Lo." He mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you daddy." I whispered.

"Hey princess." He said sounding more alert but still sleepy. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just finished my Nashville show; I'm on my way to Atlanta for a night basically before going to Houston for two days."

"That's good baby girl; how was the show?"

"The show was live; a bunch of people showed up and I sold out." I said happily. "I sang two songs with Adam Levine and one with Kellin Quinn."

"You sound happy."

"I am, extremely so." I said when I heard his yawn. "Daddy I'll let you go now; get some more sleep."

"Alright; I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy; goodnight."

I hung up and dialed Mama Li.

"Hey sweet cheeks." She answered.

"Hey ma." I giggled.

"What's up, I heard you had a show; how'd that go?"

"It turned out awesomely; I sold out." I said taking a bite of ice cream.

"That's amazing sweetie."

"I know; singing with Kellin Quinn and Adam Levine was pretty rock star too."

"You didn't?"

"I did; I'll have Juliana send a video to you."

Liana nodded and held up her iPad. "Thanks Hun. I would tell you to call Jasper but he's asleep."

"Ha me sleeping has never stopped him from calling me." I laughed quietly.

"Don't make him yell; I'm going to bed."

"Night ma."

I hung up and dialed Jasper.

**JPOV**

_I'd go and catch the moon_

_And I'd drag it down to you_

_But I know you'd be brighter anyway_

_I'd walk the whole Great Wall_

_And every brick I'd count 'em all_

_Then I'd start over the next day_

_Cause I've never loved anything like I love you._

My phone rang by my ear and I groaned as I reached for it.

"You better be dying or close to it." I growled down the phone at Isa.

"I'm neither baby." She giggled. "You owe me a Skype date, lover boy."

"Iz it's 2:34 in the morning; what the fuck do I look like staying up to Skype with you?"

"Uhm, you look like my fucking _fiancé _staying up to Skype with me; like he _promised_." She snapped.

"Sorry Iz." I huffed rolling over and grabbing my laptop. "Log on."

I logged onto Skype. I clicked on Isa's name and sat up. Her pout showed up on my computer screen.

"Jas." She whined. "You're an asshole."

"I'm half asleep babe." I told her yawning.

"And I've been awake for," she paused looking at her watch. "23 hours and I just did a completely sold out show. I'm sure I don't even look halfway tired."

She was right; she looked like she just woke up after sleeping all day.

"Sorry babe." I yawned again. "How was your signing?"

"Awesome; a bunch of people showed up and what not."

"And the show?"

"Freaking amazing; it sold out and you know how I said I wanted to do two new songs and tweak one?"

"Yeah."

"I sang one with Kellin and another with Adam and tweaked _Love Like This_ with him."

"That's awesome sug; where are you headed now?"

"Atlanta for an album signing and an interview with Mo'nique." She yawned as Ryan appeared with a cup.

"Iced Peppermint Mocha; extra whipped cream and a light chocolate drizzle." He said.

"See I knew I liked you for a reason." She said taking the cup from him and taking a sip.

I laughed when she moaned. "Jas this is like the best drink ever created."

"Too sweet." I said shaking my head.

"Because you're fucking insane." She giggled. "Anyway I wrote a new song; I'm debuting it in Seattle so no you cannot hear it."

"When is Seattle?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Well after I finish my interview I go to Houston for a signing, meet and greet and I'm watching the football game on Sunday. I think I'm in Seattle for a week?" she questioned looking away. "A week and a half sorry."

"So three days in Houston and you're here for a week and a half." I said making sure I had it right.

She nodded taking a sip of her liquid diabetes. "Yes sir, I'm all yours for a week and a half."

"Except you're not; you have a show, an album signing, a meet and greet, and an interview." Ryan called out to her. "Two shows."

"I promise you that's all the same week." She said quietly to me. "Alright." She said louder.

"Iz I miss you baby."

"I miss you too Jas; oh look." She said resting down her cup and pulling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and showed me her wrists.

On the left one she had an infinity sign with strength written in it and under it she had another one with faith written. On the right she had an infinity sign with hope written in it and under that one she had one with love.

"And ta-da." She sang moving her hair to one side to show me the dove behind her ear.

"That's five Iz; what happened to just getting one?" I smirked.

"Well you see I got bored and I had like three hours to kill."

"Isabella you had shit to do you just didn't do it." Ryan said. "How the fuck did you hide those?"

"Jenna isn't the only one that knows how to use makeup Ry."

"Ryan just let it go; it's not like she got one on her face and she can't cover them." I said.

"Thank you." Isa said looking at me before looking away to where I assume Ryan was.

"Fuck it; are you making a statement about your ring? People are asking about it already."

She looked at me and bit her lip. I shrugged. "I don't know; I know Jas can deal with the pictures and sideways comments but I almost don't want him to have to deal with it." She said softly looking at me.

"Sweet cheeks you're engaged and you're famous; even if he was famous it'd still make headlines."

"Sorry to interrupt; Isa your mom has been blowing up fan site email and fan site blog sites." Juliana said.

**IPOV**

I sighed heavily and pulled my hair up. "Print everything she's been saying and I'll go over everything with Ryan while we go over this ring situation _tomorrow_. Tonight I want to talk to my baby and eat my ice cream and take a nap at some point."

"First thing tomorrow morning; I'll be at your door with another cup of your drink and everything we have to go over. You're only in Atlanta for a day." Ryan said.

"Mhmm." I hummed around a yawn. "Got you Ryan."

He walked over to Juliana and they started speaking quietly about everything.

"You look tired babe." Jas told me.

"Because I am. I was up at 5:30 yesterday morning and I have yet to sleep and its 4:45." I yawned rubbing my eyes and taking a drink.

"Go to bed Iz." He said looking away from the computer screen. "I have to wake up again in a couple hours for school anyway."

I sighed. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Iz; goodnight."

"Night."

I closed Skype and check my emails. "Liana I'm gonna forward you this email; put it with the Ryan pile please."

She nodded. "Got you."

I forwarded the email to her and logged onto twitter. "Ry I need you." I called after reading some of the tweets about me.

"What's up?" he said sliding next to me.

I folded my legs under me and rested the computer between us. "Twitter." I said pointing to the computer.

The first thing that I saw when I looked was Adam and Kellin's tweets about doing a rock awesome show with me.

Adam's read: _Awesome show tonight isabv. Did two great songs with her; go buy her CD Nothing Left to Hide._

Kellin's was a bit more rocker-ish: _If you're following me and haven't bought isabv CD, I'm going to hunt you down and fucking kill you. My girly was fucking amazing and she did a fuck awesome show tonight and I did an amazing song with her. GO BUY HER FUCKING CD!_

"Re-tweet them and text them both." Ry ordered looking through his phone.

I sighed and re-tweeted Adam first. _adamlevine thanks a bunch for doing both songs with me and for pimping out the CD….mwah!_

Kellin's followed his in the rocker-ish checklist. _Kellinquinn YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME! Thanks for pimping out the CD and for doing the song with me …mwah!_

I slid the computer to Ryan as I texted both boys. I texted Adam first. _**Adam baby you're awesome. The show was freaking amazing and I loved performing with you.**_

Kellin's text was a bit more…risqué. _**Asshole I fucking love you and you're the best friend ever; thanks for pimping out the CD like you did especially on Twitter. Fucking great. I'm gonna go out and buy like a billion copies of your EP just because of it. MWAH!**_

I put the phone down and looked at Ryan. "A bunch of people re-tweeted their tweets." He said still looking at the computer. "_ Kellinquinn the show was amazing and I brought seven CDs NLTH at its best your EP next_." He read. "_ adamlevine fucking loved you and Isabella especially 'love like this' brought eight copies of NLTH and got three t-shirts. Love her!_"

I grabbed my phone when it started buzzing. _**I love you too girly; you should buy a bunch of the EPs just because I sang the song with you. But I wouldn't do that to you; we're chilling after you finish your tour and I finish mine.**_

I laughed at Kellin's text and shook my head as I replied._** I will buy some though and of course after my week and a half in Seattle I have to go to Europe and Asia… kill me now I'm never going to get any sleep.**_

_**You'll get used to it sweet face, I'm on my way to Milan tomorrow morning. #nosleep. Gotta go pack all over again.**_

I rolled my eyes and put the phone down. I took the computer from Ryan when he handed it back to me. I noticed Jasper tweeted.

_Just finished another song; getting ready for school #wideawake_

"Fuck." I groaned out loud and long. "I'm going to sleep." I said shutting down the computer and turning off my phone.

I handed them both to Ryan and put in my headphone again turning up the music and pulling the hood of my (Jasper's) sweatshirt over my head. I folded my arms under my head and closed my eyes.

"Night Isa." I heard Ryan say softly over the music in my ears.

**LPOV**

I rolled over in my bed when I heard someone in the kitchen. I looked at the clock on my night stand and sat up in bed. _5:49 am_. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, dressing in sweats and a tank top. I walked into the kitchen and saw coffee made and heard a light guitar strumming. _Jasper's awake._

I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked out on the porch grabbing a light blanket on the way.

I know he heard me come out but he didn't say anything, just strummed on the guitar and starting to sing.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up_

_On the right side of the wrong bed_

_And never an excuse I made up_

_Tell you the truth I hate_

_What didn't kill me_

_It never made me stronger at all._

_Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me_

_So now I'll maybe lean back there_

_I'm sat here wishing I was sober_

_I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating_

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in_

_'Cause you take parts of it every evening_

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_

_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

_Should I, should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

"So you wanna be drunk?" I asked slowly.

He laughed slightly and shook his head not answering me and continuing his song.

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands_

_Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can_

_And I've got no plans for the weekend_

_So should we speak then_

_Keep it between friends_

_Though I know you'll never love me like you used to._

_There may be other people like us_

_Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up? _

_Flames just create us, burns don't heal like before_

_You don't hold me anymore._

_On cold days cold play's out like the band's name_

_I know I can't heal things with a hand shake_

_You know I can't change as I began saying_

_You cut me wide open like landscape_

_Open bottles of beer but never champagne_

_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make_

_Should I, should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

_All by myself_

_I'm here again_

_All by myself_

_You know I'll never change_

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

_I'm just drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

When he finished, he looked at me. I set my coffee down on the window sill behind us and opened my arms pulling him to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly, playing with his hair. _He needs a haircut but I'm not telling him._

"Nothing." He said shaking his head minutely. "I just finished talking to Isa a couple hours ago and couldn't go back to bed so I finished a song."

I didn't mean to laugh, honestly I didn't but I couldn't help it. "About being drunk?" I giggled out.

He laughed softly as he played with the ends of my hair like he did when he was small. "It could've been worse."

"Yes so be drunk all you want to." I sighed. "You miss her."

"Of course I do ma; this is kinda sorta the longest we've been apart."

"It's more to it than that Jay; you haven't been to her house other than last night when she sent you. You haven't even touched your guitar other than this morning and you can't tell me you haven't noticed how much you snap on Rose now."

He was quiet for a while. I sighed.

"No one is mad at you Jay; I'd like my son back though. I get it; it's hard especially when you don't talk to her like you used to or like you want to but seriously you're moping."

"School is hard ma; it's not just me missing Isa that keeps me in my room." He said pulling back and looking out into the yard. "Yeah she's a big part of it but I have a bunch of homework too."

"It's not just when you have homework Jay, you don't even eat without me having to come up and get you and when I do go up and get you you're asleep at your desk."

"Because I have homework." He said making up excuses.

I know my children, whether they want me to or not. Homework and Jasper have never been the best of friends but Jasper has never fallen asleep doing homework as much as he has been lately.

"Because you haven't been sleeping." I corrected. "I know Isa has the most fucked up schedule in all of forever, hell she called me last night before she no doubt called you. I know you stay awake with her when she does call you Jasper which why you're always asleep."

He sighed and looked at his hands before he started playing with his bracelet. He was fidgeting for whatever reason but it didn't matter. He knew I was right.

"She's coming to Seattle in four days." He whispered.

"She told you?" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "After she leaves Houston on Sunday night she'll be here for a week and a half."

I'm sure not even Marcus knew she was gonna be here in a few days. Hell I talked to the girl last night and she didn't even tell me.

I heard him sigh. "I'm going to school." He said standing and grabbing his guitar and cup. "I'll be back later."

"Bye." I said softly.

_These two are going to kill me before I turn forty._

**IPOV**

I woke up to someone standing over me as I lay on a hotel bed. "Ryan go away." I groaned rolling over and pulling a pillow over my head.

I knew he had Bigfoot carry me up here and put me in the bed last night once we landed.

"Uhm no." He said pulling the pillow off of me and handing me a Starbucks's cup. "Here girl, we have a bunch to go through before you're album signing."

"Can I brush my teeth first; I'm not showering and getting ready until it's time for me to go do the signing." I said pouting and sitting up on the bed.

"Go." He ordered setting down my cup and pulling out everything we need to go over.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hair before walking back out and joining him on the bed.

* * *

Five piles of paper, a new schedule for the day, three hours and forty five minutes, four Iced Peppermint Mochas and a hell of a lot of yelling later we had finally finished everything.

"Go get showered; wash your hair and leave it curly, just straighten your bangs." Ryan said to me tossing all the garbage.

I did as I was told and was finishing my bangs when he walked in the bathroom with my outfit for the signing.

I pulled on a thong and bra set before I fought to pull on the dark wash skinny jeans I was to wear. I finally got them over my hips and buttoned them. I pulled on the grey tank top and black grandfather cardigan before I walked into the living room area to meet with Ryan.

He stood handing me another coffee and the black heels he wanted me to wear. I slid on the shoes without complaint and followed him out the room and to the car.

"Album signing; same as yesterday. The interview is after the signing but it's not live so you don't really have to worry about anything. After you finish that we head over to Houston for the meet and greet."

"Can I sleep on the plane?" I asked taking a sip from my straw.

"Of course."

We came to a stop outside of the stadium I was doing the signing at and Bigfoot opened the door for me.

I stepped out and smiled for the screaming fans and flashing cameras. I waved as I walked into the building and sat at the table that was set up for me.

"Twenty at a time." I shouted out to Ryan. I only had the patience to deal with a little bit of people in a short amount of time today.

"First set in five minutes." He called back.

I put my cup on the floor next to my chair and dried my hands on the napkin Bigfoot provided. I flipped my hair and grabbed a marker just as the doors opened and the first set came in.

"Quietly Ms. Volturi isn't feeling well." Bigfoot said as he led them over.

I smiled as they lined up in front of me. "Good afternoon sweetheart; who am I making this out to?" I questioned the young girl in front of me.

"Arianna." She said quietly.

I bit my lip, playing with my lip ring as I signed her CD. "Here you go sweetheart." I said handing it back to her with a signed t-shirt.

* * *

I signed over a thousand CDs and t-shirts over the course of two hours.

"Last set." Ryan called with what sounded like a smile in his voice.

I sighed and reached up for the CD without looking. "Hey, who should I make this out to?" I asked.

"Emmett McCarthy."

I froze and looked up. "Em?" I questioned.

"Hey Baby bear." He said smiling a huge dimpled smile.

I screamed and jumped over the table and into his arms. "Em I miss you soo much. What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat me down.

"I heard you were here and I couldn't just not come see my Baby Bear."

I screamed again and hugged him. "Em why are you in Houston right now?"

"I go to school down here." He answered.

"That's awesome." I said as I walked back behind the table. "What are you going to school for?"

"Sports therapy." He answered.

I signed his CD. "That's completely rock star awesome dude." I grabbed a shirt from the box next to me and switched to a silver sharpie to sign that as well. "Here dude."

He took the items from me with a smile. "You look good girl."

"Give me like thirty minutes and we can go out for lunch."

He nodded and stood off to the side with Liana.

"And who is the wonderful person I make this one out to?" I asked as I took the CD while I grabbed a shirt to give away.

"Jasper."

I froze momentarily before continuing to sign the CD and t-shirt. "Thanks for coming out." I said finally looking up handing over the items.

I really froze then. I was looking at my baby, my love, my life, my motivation, my heart, my everything, _my Jasper._ "Jas." I whispered out.

Ryan came over. "You have three more to go; you can cry all you want after that." He said quietly pulling away Jasper.

I let out a shaky breath and finished signing the last of the CDs and t-shirts. I pulled my hair over my shoulder as I stood up and took a sip from my coffee cup.

I tossed it in the garbage as I walked over to Ryan and Juliana. "You knew." I said standing in front of them.

"That's kinda why Liana wasn't with us all day." Ryan said.

I nodded slowly. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem." They answered together. "Go eat something with them." Ryan added. "You have two hours and William and Jackson have to stay with you guys."

I nodded my agreement and started to walk over to the boys with Bigfoot and Bigfoot pt. 2 trailing behind me.

I stopped walking when Jasper looked over at me as he smirked at whatever Em was telling him.

"Babe get over here." He called to me.

I took off running towards him. "Jas." I screamed when he caught me.

"Fuck I missed you Iz." He said into my hair a he spun us in a circle. "I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you soo fucking much Jas its fucking crazy." I sobbed into his neck.

I pulled back and held his face in my hands. I looked at him closely and noticed how tired he looked. "I love you." He said softly as he held me up with one hand and brushed the tears from my face with the other.

"Always." I sighed as I slid down his body. "Ok we can go now; I have two hours free."

"Is big and bigger come along?" Em asked making me laugh.

I nodded as I touched up my makeup. "Yes; William and Jackson meet Emmett and you two know Jasper." I introduced as I swiped on some eyeliner. "Emmett meet William and Jackson my body guards."

Bigfoot and Bigfoot pt. 2 just nodded. Bigfoot tapped his watch and I put away my mirror. I nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand. "Come on the car is out front."

We raced to the car and drove over to one of the high end restaurants in the area. We spent the entire lunch catching up with Emmett, laughing and cracking jokes.

I paid for lunch much to the annoyance of Jasper and Emmett and we headed back out to the car. We dropped Emmett off back at his campus and Jasper and I headed back to my hotel room.

We walked into the room and I texted Ryan I was back at the hotel if he needed anything.

Jas followed me into the room and I kicked off my shoes jumping on the bed. I motioned for him to join me.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled over me on the bed holding himself up on his elbows.

"I love you." I said tracing a finger over his face.

"I love you too." He said rolling us over and closing his eyes as I continued.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

For the first time in seven weeks I felt like I could breathe again; like everything would be okay and I can keep doing what I love to do. I felt like the world was spinning again and I would be okay tomorrow. I would be okay if I were to die right now because I finally had my baby with me again.

We rolled again and I felt him lace his fingers in my curls. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he let some of his weight press me into the bed.

I missed being with him like this; fuck it I just missed him. I missed the way we would argue when I told him to smile and he smirked. I missed the way he played with my hair. I missed the way we fought and he would just give up. I missed the pillow fights we had; the late nights when we would have food fights. I missed when he would lay on me and just be; write his name on my stomach with a finger, bite me randomly. I missed the way he would let me bite him when I got bored. I missed the way he would let me write all over him just because I wanted to.

_Now you and I are staring at each other from across the room_

_And there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you_

_I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge._

I groaned when I heard my phone go off. "Jas I have to answer that."

"Seriously?" he asked into my neck.

"Really it's Ryan." I said pulling his face from my shoulder and kissing him lightly. "Lemme see what he wants."

He rolled over and I ran to grab my phone, answering it. "Yes, sir." I said breathlessly.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you Hun, but someone was at the stadium and saw you and Jasper."

"Fuck." I said as I walked back in to the room with Jasper. "Pictures or did they make a statement?" I asked putting the phone on speaker and putting it Jas's chest.

"Picture; they're online."

"Where?" I asked grabbing my computer and turning it on.

"TMZ, WonderWall, Yahoo! omg! PerezHiliton especially; basically anywhere Hun."

I turned on the computer and pulled up TMZ. "Let's see." I said playing with my tongue ring. "Oh at that, front and center with my ass in the air; such a good stripper pole you are babe."

Jasper laughed laying his head on my shoulder and looking at the computer screen with me.

"Check MediaTakeOut." Ryan said.

I quickly typed in the website and waited for it to load. I scrolled down and laughed. "That is too funny." I gasped out.

Front and center was a picture of me and Jasper laughing as we leaned against the car waiting for Bigfoot pt. 2.

The headline read: _Isabella Volturi spotted with a sexy a** male… since when Ms. V?_

I clicked it opening up the article. "_Isabella Volturi was spotted with a gorgeous piece of specimen outside of the Georgia Dome, where she had an album signing. An anonymous source shared these photos with us of the gorgeous pair laughing and smiling. Honestly the only thing we want to know is who the f**k is he and what the hell is he to you Ms. V?_" I laughed as I read off the screen.

I scrolled down more and found a picture of when Jasper was wiping tears off of my face while I was in his arms and one of when he was chasing me around the car.

"So far everything has been positive on Media." I called to Ryan as I read through the comments.

"Check Perez for me because he's the one I'd have to fight."

"On it."

I typed in the website and waited for it to load. The first thing that popped up was same picture from MediaTakeOut.

The caption read: _Look out world; Isabella Volturi has a new man at her side…and God is this one gorgeous._

Jasper snickered as he read that and I openly laughed as I clicked on the link to read the article.

I sighed. "That's a lot of words."

"Isa just read it." Ryan said.

"She won't do it." Jasper sang out lacing our fingers together as he moved to sit behind me.

"So you read it."

I felt him shrug and he leaned forward to read. "_Apart from manager Ryan Brooks and assistant Juliana Russo, Isabella Volturi hasn't been spotted with many people… until today that is._

_This afternoon, after her album signing at the Georgia Dome, Ms. Volturi was spotted with a hunky piece of male specimen that has the whole world asking, who is he and what is you?_

_Another question that has been floating around this international superstar…what does that ring mean to her?_

_Isabella was spotted rocking a platinum 2.7 carat Tiffany legacy engagement ring as well a channel set band ring on her ring finger today when she was spotted with her mystery man. If Mystery Man is __**her**__ man then he is big balling, Tiffany's aint cheap children._

_So Ms. Isabella three questions from us to you; who is he, what is he to you, and what is the ring about?_" Jasper finished.

"So he said something nice?" Ryan said lost almost.

"Ryan he always says something nice about me." I said pulling my hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever; what are you gonna say about it?"

"He is Jasper Hale; he is my fiancé and I'm completely and madly in love with him; the ring is my engagement ring and I'm no longer about to take it off for any reason." I said looking back at Jasper who smiled down at me and cradled my face in his hands.

"I love you so fucking much." He whispered before kissing me deeply.

"ISABELLA!" Ryan shouted. "Stop sucking faces with Jasper and listen to me for three minutes."

"Sorry." I said breathlessly pulling away from Jas. "I'm listening."

"No walk away from him; go sit in the bathroom while I tell you this."

I huffed and grabbed the phone walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. "Alright I'm listening." I said as I fixed my hair and makeup.

"You have thirty minutes until Jenna comes over to do your hair and makeup for the interview. Basically when they ask about the relationship and or the pictures tell them what you told me; this is an early taping of the show so if you fuck up it'll be fine."

"Alright; can I go back to my baby now?"

"You can; goodbye."

I hung up and walked back out to Jas. "Baby cakes I only have like thirty minutes left until I have to start getting ready for the interview."

"Alright come here." He said opening his arms to me.

"Babe does ma know you're here?" I asked as I melted into his arms. _Fuck I missed feeling his arms around me_.

"I didn't know I was coming to see you 'til I got to class sug, but yes she knows; I texted her." he answered against my neck.

"Mmmm." I hummed as he played with my hair. "They think my hair is fake."

"Why?" he snickered out.

"It's not funny." I said hitting his chest. "Apparently it's too long and fluffy and shiny and…and…fake looking." I finished screeching jumping up and straddling his lap as I continued. "And during the interview with Ellen she asked to pull it and she pulled it and it didn't come out but I went on Perez that night and he said I must have some nice extensions if they didn't come out and during the album signing last night _THIRTEEN PEOPLE_ asked me where I got my extensions." I shouted all in one breath.

"Babe your hair is very real." He soothed running his fingers through it. "I would know sug; I've pulled it more than enough times. Stopping you from fighting, getting your attention…" he named off more reasons but I stopped listening when I noticed that his shirt rode up when I straddled him.

I traced his super mega defined abs, pushing his shirt up to trace higher.

"Isabella." I heard Juliana and Ryan shout as they walked into the hotel room.

"Bedroom." I shouted back sliding off of Jasper and pulling down his shirt. "We should get matching tattoos while you're here." I whispered in his ear.

"Of what?" he whispered back. "And where would we put these matching tattoos?"

"To infinity and beyond." I said running my hand over his side as we rolled over.

"And your name would go where if we get it on our sides?"

"Isabella." Ryan said standing at the foot of the bed glaring at me with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry?" I said sitting up. "I don't know what I did."

"Its 7:30; your interview is at 8. You tell me what the problem is."

"Ry you have my entire outfit planned out already; I just have to do my hair and makeup and change clothes." I frowned.

He glared at me before turning to Jasper and throwing my clothes at him. "Make sure she puts that on and send her to Jennavycyah out in the kitchen, please, within the next fifteen minutes."

I huffed. "Thanks _dad_ it's nice to know you and _mom _can still have such a nice relationship when it comes to me."

"Iz just put on the clothes and go to the kitchen; we'll finish talking later." Jas laughed out handing me the clothes.

"What the fuck is this?" I screeched looking at the shirt I was supposed to wear.

"A cut out top." Ryan shouted. "Just put it on."

I huffed extra loudly and stripped before pulling on the stretchy shorts and skimpy top. "Come put my boobs in the shirt."

I heard him groan and sigh as he walked into the room. Jasper looked extremely relaxed on the bed just laughing away as Ryan pushed on my boobs and pulled on the shirt.

"Fuck it just take it off." Ry huffed giving up.

"So you give me sore tits just to tell me to take it off." I said taking off the shirt. "I see how it is; give me a t-shirt."

"Here; support yourself." Jasper said throwing me the shirt I had thrown on the floor.

I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror. "How am I doing my hair?" I shouted to Jenna.

"Curly and I'm pinning back your bangs. Light makeup so do whatever you want."

"Shoes?" I asked Ryan.

"You're wearing a white shirt and black shorts so you can wear these." He said handing me my black ankle boots.

"Awesome; Jas look in the bag on the floor next to the bed and throw me a pair of black socks." I asked as I tied the shirt into a knot on my side.

I caught the sock Jasper sailed in my direction and pulled them on with my shoes. I walked out to meet Jenna and she quickly did my makeup and pinned my hair back.

"Jasper, are you coming?" Juliana asked.

He looked at me and I shrugged looking at Ryan. "If he goes does it make a problem?" I asked.

He huffed and looked through his phone. "So far they just want to know who he is but I'm sure y'all want to go out tonight?"

"Not really no but we don't want to stay in here either." I answered for the both of us.

"Well he can stay here for that because I know you'll want to come back and change into something more comfortable."

"Alright." I said walking over to Jasper. I kissed him lightly and ran my hand over his side. "Tonight." I whispered against his lips before pulling away.

I played with my hair as we walked out to the car.

I smiled at the few fans that spotted me before sliding in the car. "If y'all go out tonight take at least one of your guards." Ryan said going through some papers.

"I'll take both and make you feel hell of a lot better." I said taking the paper he was offering. "What's this?"

"Your question list." He said as Liana handed me a Starbucks cup. "That's the usual and if it's not on the list it's a wave off."

"I got that already Ry this is the fifty billionth time I've don't this."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't answer any question about Jasper other than he's a friend from back home."

I nodded and took a deep breath as the car stopped. "I got this."

I slid out of the car and walked into the building where I was met by Mo'nique.

"Hey girl." She said looking down at me, because even in heels I was a short shit. "Damn girl were you always that short?"

"Pretty much forever." I said shrugging and playing with my curls.

"We can get started right now." She laughed out. "Follow me."

I flipped my hair as I followed after her sipping my mocha.

"Have a seat." She said sitting and motioning to the sofa across from her.

I sat and smiled as the cameras started rolling.

"I'm here with the gorgeous and freakishly talented Ms. Isabella Volturi." She said as false applause rang throughout the room. "Alright Ms. Isabella."

"Please call me Isa." I said smoothly.

"Ok then, _Isa _when did this all start; the music that is."

I thought about. "I've been writing since I was seven and back then it was just about things that were happening around me; mostly about my mom and dad arguing about every little thing." I shrugged. "The older I got the more mature the lyrics became; I guess you can say the more I understood everything the more the lyrics became less emotionally attached."

"So you write all your own music and lyrics?"

"Yep; I play basically any instrument except brass and I'm learning the drums at the moment so I'll let you know how that plays out in the end."

False applause filled the room as we both laughed.

"Okay so you just did a concert in Nashville last night and it turned out amazing, I mean you sold out completely; did you ever think you would be this big?"

"At first it was like my dream to be this big but as I grew up the more music became a hobby almost something like something I did because I was bored. One day my best friend called me and was like 'girl you're on YouTube'. I was soo shocked I couldn't even finish the phone call I just hung up and jumped on the computer. I searched my name and a bunch of videos popped up and they all had like millions of views." I paused. "I was famous and I didn't even know it; turns out my other best friend would record me singing and upload them."

"Did you ever think you would have a concert that would sell out?"

"Uhm, well no I didn't even plan on being signed honestly however when I was signed I didn't plan on having a CD right out the gate or having it sell so well let alone do a concert and have it sell out."

"Speaking of your CD, girl you are number one on Billboard and selling _platinum_, how does it feel?"

"Honestly, I feel no different today than I did yesterday I'm just a little bit richer. But if you want me to lie to you, I feel freaking rock star; I mean I'm just starting and I'm already selling with the best of them."

"Talking about the best of them, you little miss thing was spotted yesterday with a tall tanned sexy looking blonde male, completely out of character for you."

"He is a good friend of mine from back home."

She looked at me smirking. "Y'all look a little bit closer than good friends."

I giggled hiding behind my hair. "Nope just good friends." I gasped out through my laughter.

"And this ring of yours?"

"Birthday present." The rehearsed lie slipped from my lips before I could stop it.

"Whoever gave you that one must be a big baller."

I laughed and we finished up the interview.

"Alright, so that was the beautiful Ms. Isabella Volturi, go out and cop her CD _Nothing Left to Hide_."

The cameras went off and I stood.

"Thanks for coming out tonight and doing this." She said hugging me.

"It was no problem I had fun."

"Well thanks anyway."

I smiled and said goodbye before walking out to the car pulling pins from my hair. "Hotel." I told the driver since I was in the car by myself.

I texted Ryan to tell him I was going to the hotel and would be with Jasper until it was time to take off.

I walked back up to my room and met Jasper in the middle of the bed on my computer. "Babe lemme shower and we can do whatever." I said to him grabbing a pair of boy shorts, some sweats and a sports bra.

"Go ahead; I'll be here." He said never looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and quickly showered without wetting my hair. I got dressed and walked back out to Jasper. I snuggled under his arm and lay my head on his bare chest as he continued what he was doing on the computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I looked up at him from where I was drawing my name on his abs. "Drawing my name."

He shook his head and closed the computer and set it on the nightstand. "So what are we doing?"

"Uhm I was serious about matching tats." I said letting him pull me to straddle him.

"If I get mine on my side where do you want your name?" he sighed tracing his finger over my hip where his name would rest.

I shrugged as I sat up flipping my hair in the process and letting my curls fall down my back and over his hands. "I don't know; I mean I know you would want to hide it."

"What do you mean?"

"PCNA Jas you'd have to hide it."

"So where do you want it; I know I want mine on your hip." He said fingering the area.

I slid back on his lap and rolled down the waistband of his sweats slightly. "Get it right here." I told him touching his hip. "It'd be half covered if you wear jeans but if you wear sweat or basketball shorts you'd be able to see it. All without a shirt of course; or you could go higher and get it here." I ran my fingers over the v that leads to his nice piece of manhood.

"Same side as yours?"

I pursed my lips. "Opposite; if I get right you do left."

"I'm a left hander babe flip that." He said flipping us.

"Fine; let's go to infinity and beyond." I said kissing him and slipping off the bed.

I pulled on a sweatshirt and some jeans with my sneakers as I threw him the same. "Get dressed while I call Bigfoot 1 and 2." I told him walking out of the room to grab my phone. I called everyone I needed to and decided to text Ryan.

_**Going to get a tattoo with Jasper; I have both of my usual and Bigfoot is driving.**_

_**Whatever; we'll talk about any press on the plane as far as I can see. You have four hours to kill.**_

I slid my phone in my pocket as Jasper walked out of the room running a hand through his hair.

"You need a haircut." I told him as we walked out to the car.

Bigfoot 2 opened the door for us and slid in the front seat with his twin.

"I'll get one when I go back home." He said playing with my hair. "You need one too."

"I'm cutting off three inches in Houston. It'll be straight when I do it so it'll make more of a difference."

"Go for it; just don't cut it all off."

"I'd cry if anybody fucks up my hair Jas, you know this. I cried when James cut the gum out of my hair and that was barely anything."

"I know; you love your hair so I don't know why you're cutting it in the first place."

"Jenna said the three I'm cutting is dead ends and split ends."

"So go for it; I'll be ready with the tissues and video games."

I groaned as I leaned over and kissed him. "This is why I love you."

Bigfoot 2 slid out of the car and opened the door for us, holding a hand out to me. I took it and let him help me from the car.

"Thank you Bigfoot pt. 2." I said giggling and kissing his cheek. "You too Bigfoot."

Jasper laughed as we walked through the door of the tattoo parlor.

"Ms. Isabella Volturi, my name is Jessica how can I help you and your friend." The girl at the front desk asked when she saw us.

"Give us three seconds." I said pulling on Jas's hand. "You wanna do both now?"

"Yeah; might as well." He shrugged. "Let's do it."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the front desk. "Alright we need two tattoos but they have to be perfect; who's your best tattoo artist in the shop at the moment?" I asked Jessica.

"That definitely has to be Jordan." She said pushing a button.

"I'll be out in a lil bit; let me finish this tattoo." A smooth voice came over the intercom.

I talked to Jasper about nothing in particular and we waited.

"Is that my girly I see?"

I turned around quickly. "Oh my lord Kellin, why are you here?" I asked while I hugged him.

"I was bored and was driving through." He answered, turning me to face the male that followed him out. "Jordan this is the best girl ever; she has more tattoos and piercings than I do."

I looked at the ginormous man that was standing slightly behind Kellin and smiled.

"Isabella Volturi; I just tatted your lyrics on someone." He said smiling.

"Sorry?" I said confused. "Anyway I hear you're the best artist in here?"

"You could say that." He shrugged.

I waved Jasper over to me. "Well we need two tats each and they have to be perfect."

"Come in the back and we'll see what I can do for you."

**JPOV**

I followed Isa and her new friend into the back. I was okay with her having a bunch of male friends which was odd for me.

"Alright so what can I do for you _Princess_ Volturi?" Jordan asked my girl stressing her princess title.

"Good you know what you're working with." She giggled out. "He needs _to infinity_ on his side and I need the rest of the phrase, _and beyond_, on mine. But here's the thing; I'm 5' nothing and he's 7'1" and these have to be even."

"Sweatshirts off so I can see where you want them." He said.

We both pulled off our sweatshirts and he walked over to us. "Damn little Miss Princess, I'm guessing you want this on your free side?" He asked moving her bra.

"No send it through my dream catcher." She snarked as he came over to me.

"Get over here and stand in front of him."

She huffed and stood in front of me. Jordan pushed her so she fell into me. "I'm telling Kellin." She pouted as I caught her.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a ruler and his marker. "It'll be lower on your friend here because you're so short; but it'll still look good."

"Just make it perfect." Isa said running her hand up and down my back.

"Do you want it to wrap around or just have it there?"

She looked up at me. "You can have it just sit there." I sighed out.

She giggled knowing she got what she wanted but stopped once the cool metal of the ruler touched her skin.

He drew the straight line across both of us. "Alright; what's the next one so I can sketch both at one time?"

"Names." Isa answered.

"Where?"

"His is going here." She rolled down her waistband some and showed him.

"Hers is going here." I said pointing to where Isa wanted her name.

"Much easier." He said holding out a paper. "Write down spelling."

I wrote both names on the paper and handed it back to him.

"Alright you can sit out front while I sketch these up for you and I'll call you back when I'm all done and we can get started."

I followed Isa out front and leaned against the wall as she danced over to Kellin. _Can't believe that out of all the rock stars she can be friends with she picks her favorite band._

"My new lover." She sang as she slid into the chair next to him. "I need to ask you something and you're going to hate me forever."

"I leave tomorrow for Milan so no I cannot do your Seattle shows with you." He said smoothly looking at her.

She pouted. "See I wasn't even about to ask you for that. I wanted to know if I can cover two of your songs for my acoustic set show in Seattle."

"Of course you can; you're my girly. I wanted to do one of yours too."

"Awesome." She reached over and hugged him. "Kellin Jordan pushed me."

"Oh?" he asked raising a brow.

She nodded.

"Isabella and friend." Jordan called.

She stood and danced over to him with me trialing behind.

"Ok so this is infinity." He said handing Isa the papers.

"Jordan this is completely rock star fantastic." She said showing me the paper. I nodded my agreement.

"Your friend doesn't talk much does he?" he asked her taking back the papers.

"Not really but it doesn't matter at the moment." She shrugged.

"These are the names."

"I love it." She told him showing me the papers again as she leaned against me.

I just nodded again and slid my hand in her back pockets.

"Alright which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'll go." I sighed.

He nodded and motioned for me to lie on the table. "We'll do the infinity one first."

I nodded and lay on the table. Isa came and sat in the chair by my head and started to play with my hair.

Jordan started on my side and was finished quickly. "Roll."

I did as I was told and he started prepping for Isa's name. He finished that one just as fast as the other one and I slid off the table and Isa hopped up.

"Lay." He told her changing ink.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she laid and let it fall over her side. I shook my head at her and handed her the hair tie that I always had on my wrist.

She braided it and took the hair tie from me, wrapping it around the end of her braid as Jordan started.

"Motionless." He said to her.

She rolled her eyes but stopped her movement. She was done just as fast as I was and he started my name.

"Alright all done." He said wiping the last of the excess ink from her skin.

I helped her off the table as he led us to the mirror. Isa flipped her braid over her shoulder and pulled me to her. "Perfect; you like it?" she said me softly looking at our sides in the mirror.

"If you like it I love it." I told her just as quietly turning her to see my name on her hip. "However this," I ran my hand above my name, "is fucking gorgeous."

She giggled. "I kinda love this too." She said pointing to her name.

I shook my head. We paid Jordan and left with a promise to come back next time we were in town.

We pulled on our sweatshirts and walked back out to the car. She laced her fingers with mine and leaned into my side.

"Babe can we walk around for a bit; we still have three hours to kill." She asked me.

"Sure thing sug."

We walked around the area for a bit before coming to a stop at a lake. I stood behind her as she stood on the railing.

"I missed you babe." She said as I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned back against me. "A lot."

"I missed you too sug."

I felt her phone as it buzzed in her pocket.

"Come on we gotta head back to the hotel." She said sliding her phone back in her pocket.

She laced our fingers again as we walked to the car. We spent the walk and the drive talking about nothing specific.

We walked up to the room and were met with Ryan and Juliana.

"You're both packed and everything. This is your mocha and your nasty thing you call coffee." Juliana said handing us cups. "Ryan will tell you all else."

"Let's make it to the plane first." He said sighing as he read his phone.

We made it to the plane in record time apparently and I sat next to Isa in a corner. "This is my area on the plane." She said. "They don't bother me here."

"Until right now." Ryan said sitting across from us. "Isa this is fan mail you have to reply to." He told her handing her a huge bag filled with envelopes. "And this is your schedule for Houston."

"Why am I still doing things on Sunday; I thought I was only going to the football game."

"All you have is a photo shoot for _Rolling Stones Magazine_ girl; you'll be fine."

"Not if I have to wake up at 5:30." She pouted.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Anyhow let's talk press at the moment."

Isa grabbed her iPad and typed in MediaTakeOut. She slipped into my lap as the website loaded. She giggled. "_Ms. Volturi spotted with her mystery man once again_." She read off tapping it.

"_International singer songwriter Isabella Volturi was once again spotted with her gorgeous piece of male specimen, this time coming out of Sacred Heart Tattoo Shop. Another anonymous source shared these pictures with us of the absolutely beautiful but elusive pair holding hands and walking around the area. Ms. V and her mystery man are making headlines worldwide so our question to you Ms. V; what is his name?_" My girl read of the two of us. She scrolled down to look at the pictures they had.

"Awesome; I think I'm the only person in the world that can look like shit and still be pretty." She giggled showing them to Ryan.

"Check Perez."

She did as she was told without a word and laughed. "_Another outing with her mystery man has the world buzzing…Ms. Isabella can we get a name at least?_"

She tapped on the link and sighed. I took the iPad from her and read the article.

"_Spotted with linked hands and matching sweatshirts, Isabella Volturi, international singer songwriter, and her mystery man walked out of Sacred Heart Tattoo Shop._

_After her interview with talk show host Mo'nique, Ms. V went back to her hotel room only to come back out with her mystery lover at which point they headed over to Sacred Heart and walked out an hour later all smiles and giggles._

_Still sporting her 2.7 carat Tiffany's ring, which she later explained was a birthday present to the Christmas born musician; Ms. V was all smiles and grins._

_It's known that the 18 year old superstar is a pierced and tatted up individual so we're just waiting to see what this trip to Sacred Heart has brought her. Sunday Isabella has a photo shoot with __**Rolling Stone Magazine **__so we'll be waiting to see the new ink Ms. Volturi._" I finished.

"What do you two get?" Ryan asked.

We both sighed and pulled off our sweatshirts. Isa stood pulling me with her. "Ta-da." She huffed against my chest.

"That took an hour?" Ryan asked. "Its four words."

Isa growled turning and pulling on her jeans. "Ta-fucking-da."

I moved my jeans slightly.

"And we're supposed to hide that on Sunday?" Ryan said. "How the fuck do you explain the name on your hip?"

"The same fucking way I hid my wrists ass cunt." She snapped.

"Time for Isa to take a nap." I interrupted pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to Juliana. "Good thing you're here."

"Excuse me."

"Iz relax." I said lifting her and sitting with her in my lap. "What's the matter?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fucking tired and I can't sleep because I have a bunch of shit to do." She whined into my neck.

"Sleep then; the world stops when you do Iz."

"Except it doesn't." Ryan sang back to us.

"Except your job will." Isa sang back.

"Well then Ry, I think you should stop talking as of now." Juliana said.

I rubbed Isa's back as I spoke into her ear. "You go to sleep; when you wake up you can do whatever you have to do."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I fucking hate it here."

"You'll be fine; you have to wake up before noon though. Your album signing starts at one."

She fell asleep as I played with her hair. I looked over at Ryan. "If you plan on keeping your job, when she gets huffy on a subject move on from it. If she snaps at any given point in time, tell her to take a nap or go to bed and when she wakes up have a cup of coffee ready."

"Maybe you should stay until Seattle." He said.

"I have classes I need to be at; however I should be able to help with Seattle."

Isa's voice played out from her phone.

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

I slid it out of her pocket and answered. "Ma she's asleep."

"When she wakes up tell her to call me; like immediately after she wakes up."

"You know what I'm not even questioning it, alright."

I hung up the phone and put it on vibrate.

"You should get some sleep to Jasper." Juliana said to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes falling asleep easily.

**IPOV**

I went to sleep warm and woke up cold. "Iz you're awake and everyone knows it." I heard Jasper say from somewhere in the hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" I said into the pillow never moving. "I'm still asleep."

"Wake up, you have to call ma and get ready for your album signing." He said holding out my toothbrush.

I took the offered item and went into the bathroom. I showered, washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom towel drying my hair.

"Here." Liana said handing me my phone and a strapless bra and thong.

I pulled on the clothes before lying on the bed and dialing Mama Li's number.

"Sweet cheeks you're going to freak." She answered.

"Why what happened?"

"Marcus proposed to Stef and Stace is dating Aro. Caius is moving down here and is dating Stefan _again_ and James and Garrett are moving to Phoenix. Emmett is in Houston which I'm sure you know and Ang is moving to Whitlock with Peter. Edward and Jasper are the only people still in Forks and Rosalie is dating guess who?"

"Please don't be Cullen."

"Ew gross I'd beat him myself no; she's dating the one and only David."

"Gretchen?"

"Yes."

"Gross ma; does she know what he does for a living?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh whoa moving on from her; Stefani is gonna be step mommy dearest?"

"Yes sweet cheeks he did it last night; I called but you were asleep."

"I was getting agitated so Jasper sent me to bed. Since when was Staci dating uncle Aro."

"Girl apparently they've been dating since before you left."

"What? I've been gone for almost two months."

"I'm saying."

"Why is uncle Cai moving down here with Steffy; I'd assume they were forever never meant to be."

"I couldn't tell you girl but apparently they're forever together for now and moving down here."

"Mmmm I could've told you they were all moving away ma."

"But James?"

"James hated it there plus you know Gar was moving to Phoenix anyway."

"True and they were forever together."

"Exactly; I miss my Cullen ma."

"He misses you too Hun; Jasper comes home today."

"I know but I come to Seattle Sunday night and I'll be busy all weekend so it doesn't matter. I loved the time we had together yesterday."

"I read; you and your 'mystery man' have had some pretty risqué expeditions. What'd you get?"

"He'll show you when he goes home." I laughed out when he walked into the room. "Speak of the devil."

"He just walked in?"

"Yeah." Jas tapped his watch. "Ma I gotta go I'll call you later or I'll come see you when I get to Seattle."

"Bye Hun."

I hung up and pulled on the red strapless dress Jas was holding out. "You know she's my mom right?"

I laughed and kissed him. "Zip me up and yes I do know; but you proposed to me remember."

He zipped the dress and spun me to face him. "I do remember and I love you."

"I love you too babe."

He let me go and I danced into the living room area only to be met with a cup of coffee and a pair of shoes.

"The usual." Liana said. "Jenna is in the kitchen with some fruits so head that way. Ryan is going to meet you at the arena."

I took the cup from her with the black sky high heels and kissed her cheek nodding and skipped into the kitchen.

"Aren't you just a happy?" Jenna said. "Sit and eat."

"I am; can't breathe but I'm happy for whatever reason." I told her grabbing a bowl and filling it with pineapples grapefruits mangos and kiwi.

"And you're in a tropical mood; Ryan better be prepared." She laughed starting to straighten my hair.

I put my feet in the chair across from me and pulled on the back of the dress. "Was this dress always this short?" I asked her.

"Yes ma'am you're ass got bigger though. Probably from us always hitting it to get your attention."

"Yeah I can't be getting fat because I eat even less than I did before." I shrugged. "Oh well I just won't bend over."

I ate as she worked on my hair and sipped my drink as she did my makeup. I played with the cutouts on each side of the dress.

"Iz you're gonna be late." Jasper shouted from the door.

"I was eating and putting on my shoes." I said running to the door. "I love you I'll miss you and I'll see you on Sunday." I said quickly as I kissed him deeply. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too babe now go." He said hitting my ass.

I ran out to the car pulling on my dress. "Ok sorry I couldn't find my lip gloss." I said to Juliana when I got in the car.

"Ryan is on the phone for you."

"Yo." I said fixing my hair and pulling the dress over my boobs.

"Are you on your way?"

"Halfway there." I answered. "Can you buy me bigger dresses Liana?"

"Sure girl."

"Isa, listen to me." Ryan called through the phone. "There's a bunch of fans here and they want a pretty smile. Please don't be rude, even if you have to fake it always smile."

"Got it, always smile; anything else?"

"No forehead signing."

"Ok I'm coming in now." I hung up and handed my phone to Liana.

I stepped out of the car with the assistance of Bigfoot 2. I smiled as the cameras flashed and waved at the fans that were lined up on either side of the sidewalk.

"Isabella." One girl called.

I stopped and walked over to her. "Hey sweetheart, what's up?" I said letting my accent cover the words.

"This is my little sister, her name is Kayla." She said pulling on a little girl's hand that looked around twelve. "She is completely in love with you."

I looked at my watch and noticed I had a couple minute before Ryan would come looking for me. I pulled down my dress some as I crouched slightly and lifted the rope that the fans were standing behind. I waved Kayla forward. She slipped under and stood next to me as I straightened up. I looked at her sister.

"She'll be with me when you come up for her signing you can get her alright?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. "You're amazing."

I reached over and hugged her. "_You _are amazing."

I grabbed a hold of Kayla's hand. "Alright let's find more princesses." I said to her.

I walked up the sidewalk and heard a male call my name. I turned and saw Juliana standing next to a man and his daughter.

"Hello." I said politely to both of them.

"Isabella this is my six year old daughter and she swears she is your biggest fan." He said.

"Tell you what; I'll take her now and when you come and get her CD and t-shirt signed you can take her back." I said taking the small girl into my arms slightly shocked because I knew the songs that I sang were nowhere near appropriate.

"Thank you." He said looking extremely relieved.

I finally made it up to the front of the arena with thirteen little girls. I motioned to the girls to cover their ears before whistling loudly.

"Good afternoon Houston." I called once it was quiet.

The group cheered. "Because you guys are soo fantastic I have a little surprise for you at the end of the signing; stick around if you want to know what it is."

They cheered louder chanting my name. "Alright settle down, give me a few to get settled and you guys can start coming in."

I walked into the arena and had the girls stay with Liana while I met with Ryan.

"Girl you are so lucky people like you." He said handing me another Iced Peppermint Mocha. "What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see; can you find me a guitar before the end of the signing?"

"Yes I can girl get back out to the table with your girls."

I walked back over to the girls and had them sit with me at the table. "Alright girls y'all are gonna sit here with me and look just as pretty as I do." I said to them as I smiled. "After everyone has a signed CD and t-shirt and y'all are back with who ever brought you, I have a surprise for everyone."

The smiled and started whispering about how cool it was to be handpicked by me and to spend the day with me.

I nodded to Ryan to open the doors and one by one I signed t-shirt and CDs.

"Last few." He called to me after about two hours.

I finished up and had everyone sit in some of the seats as I walked on to the stage.

"Hello Houston." I called over them as they cheered. I waited for them to quiet down before I spoke. "Guys I don't have a mic so I can't talk over you. Anyway you guys are amazing, thanks for coming out." They cheered. "Today I had the privilege to sit and talk with thirteen of my fans that came out and I see a bunch more of you out here."

I sat on the edge of the stage as I talked. "For those of you who don't know, I am a princess. I think all of my fans are princesses." They screamed. "This is just for you guys. I am a princess. I am brave sometimes. I am scared sometimes. Sometimes I am brave even when I'm scared. I believe in loyalty and trust. I believe loyalty is built on trust. I try to be kind, I try to be generous. I am kind even when others are not so generous."

I took a breath and stood up. "I am a princess. I think standing up for myself is important. I think standing up for others is more important. But standing with others is most important."

I walked through the stands smiling at the fans. "I am a princess. I believe compassion makes me strong, kindness is power, and family is the tightest bond of all." I picked up one of the smaller girls by where I was standing. "I have heard I am beautiful and I know I am strong."

I handed the girl back to her mom after I kissed her cheek. "I am a princess." I said hearing some of them echo me. "I said I am a princess." I said again.

"I am a princess." They shouted back.

I smiled. "I am a princess. Long may I reign." I finished as I walked back on to the stage. "This is a song for all my princesses." I said as I started playing the guitar Ryan somehow found.

_La-la-la-la-la la _

_Lala la la-la la lala _

I sang the same part again with the fans echoing me.

_Every day I fight for all my future something's _

_A thousand little wars I have to choose between _

_I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need _

_That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty _

_And if you strip me, strip it all away _

_If you strip me, what would you find? _

_If you strip me, strip it all away _

_I'll be alright_

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that!_

I giggled as I sang.

_I don't need a microphone yeah _

_To say what I've been thinking _

_My heart is like a loudspeaker _

_That's always on eleven _

_And if you strip me, strip it all away _

_If you strip me, what would you find _

_If you strip me, strip it all away _

_I'm still the same _

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that!_

I flipped my hair and stop playing as I sang lightly.

_Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day _

_It's what you do and say that makes you who you are _

_Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it _

_Sometimes all it takes is one voice_

I started playing again and noticed some of the fans singing along with me.

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that!_

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that!_

I finished the song smoothly and laughed when I noticed some of the fans dancing.

"You guys are awesome." I said still laughing lightly. "Thanks again for coming out but know I have to go."

The crowd saddened. "I know, I know but you guys were awesome and I'm doing a meet and greet tomorrow if you want to come out."

I walked off stage and met up with Ryan and Juliana by the doors.

"You are not a princess." Juliana said.

"No girl you are a queen." Ry said.

"Thanks. I had no idea I had such little fans." I said honestly. "Like seriously there was a six year old."

"Girl you were on YouTube; you have five year old fans." Ryan said handing me my phone. "Jasper left this for you and your dad called."

I took the box he was holding out as we slid into the car and called my daddy.

"Hey princess." He said.

"Did you know I have six year old fans that had their parents buy my CD?" I asked him.

"I did not; how did you find that out."

"I had an album signing today, just finished it actually, and I took some girls to sit with me while I did it."

"Awesome; I proposed to Stefani last night."

"I heard; I talked to ma this morning so I know about everything that went on as of yesterday."

"Wow; I heard Jasper left class?"

"He didn't leave class he was pulled from class to come see me, neither of us knew so you can't get mad; he went back before I went to do my signing."

"So where are you going now?"

"Photo shoot."

My phone beeped. "Hey daddy I'll call you later or come see you when I land in Seattle; someone is calling me."

"I'll be here; Love you princess."

I clicked over as he hung up. "Hello." I said as I opened Jasper's box.

"Princess Isabella Volturi." A feminine voice said.

"You know me but I don't know you; that should be corrected."

"This is Nicki Minaj."

"Uhm hi, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could sing a couple songs with me for my show."

"When and where?" I asked.

"Tonight in Houston."

"I can do that; which songs and when do you want to practice?"

"Thanks so much; it'll be _Fly, Dear Old Nicki, Marilyn Monroe _and _Can Anybody Hear Me_ and can you swing by the stadium right now?"

"At the moment I'm on my way to a photo shoot so no but when I finish I can swing by."

"That'll be fine; thanks so much."

"No problem; I'll see you in about an hour and a half."

"Alright; see you then."

I hung up. "I'm doing couple songs with Nicki Minaj tonight."

"Alright I'll make sure you're clear." Liana said.

"Ok this shoot is for the CD." Ryan said. "You'll be doing a couple of pictures for each song on the CD and the deluxe edition."

I nodded, I knew that already. "I'm not taking off the ring."

"Which is okay; tomorrow you have your meet and greet and a small show at the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" I questioned "Since when?"

"Since they called while you were on the phone; it's one of the boy's birthday and you're his favorite singer."

"Slow or fast?" I asked so I knew what songs I had to put together.

"Slow is what he wanted."

I nodded mentally reminding myself to do his list. "Anything else."

"You have _Rolling Stones Magazine_ photo shoot tomorrow and you're free after that; I know you're going to the game are you doing anything after that?"

"Going to Seattle and going to see my dad and Jasper's mom."

"Alright; we'll have a car drop you off there and we'll head to the hotel. You're off the first day after you land."

I nodded and slid out of the car. "I'll call when I'm done."

"Please do."

I rolled my eyes and walking in to the building. I was rushed to when people noticed me and forced into Jenna's chair.

"Jennavycyah Hayes what the fuck?" I screeched as she soaked my hair.

"Sorry love, they want curly hair." She said wrapping a hot towel around it.

"So you wet me; you know what just do what you get paid to do."

"I will." She said as she started redoing my makeup. "Put this on."

"Come with me and bring that." I said pointing to the cover up.

I changed into the black shorts and bandeau that necessary for the first set of pictures and slid on the black boots.

"Let me see it." She said looking at my hip.

I turned and showed her Jasper's name. "It's still sore; be gentle."

"It's red."

"Because the dress was rubbing against it but Ry did want anyone to see it so it was dress or show the world his name."

"We'll let me see what I can do without hurting you."

She quickly covered it and I was set to go take pictures after she pulled the towel off my hair.

"Soft cheeks." Shane, the photographer, called to me when he saw me.

"Hey gorgeous." I said as we air kissed. "How do you want me?"

"Naked and spread eagle on my bed." He said making me laugh.

"Stop I have to go do something after this."

"Let me get a side shot so I can have the new tattoo?" He asked.

I turned to the side and flipped my hair holding it over with my hand as I looked at him with half lidded eyes and bit my lip.

"Fucking gorgeous." He said as he took the picture. "Alright we can get started."

* * *

2 and ½ hours, and three Iced Peppermint Mochas later we had the pictures finished.

"Thanks again." Shane called as Jenna and I walked out to the car.

"Not a problem." I called back.

I slid in the car and crossed my legs under myself.

"Sweats Isa really?" Ry asked.

"Seriously." The last pictures we did I was in sweats and a tanks top and I didn't change back.

"Put this on." He said tossing me some of my comfiest jeans and a t-shirt that had my signature on it.

I rolled my eyes but stripped and changed in the back of the car. I slid out of the car when it came to a stop and walked into the stadium.

"Ms. Volturi Nicki is waiting for you." A man said motioning for me to follow him.

"Princess Isabella thank you soo much for doing this." Nicki said from her make up chair.

"Not a thing Ms. Barbie." I said.

We ran through the songs quickly and I was told when I would be needed.

"You do have a shirt I can use; like a plain white one." I asked.

"Yeah check the racks." She said as she finished getting ready.

I found a shirt but it was too big so I had to tie it.

"When did you get that one?" Nicki asked pointing to my hip.

"Fuck I forgot about that." I said looking down at Jas's name. "I got it yesterday with my boyfriend, who you can tell no one about."

"Secret is safe with me; I think I have cover up for your color." She said going through a big ass bag. "Here; that should work."

I caught the makeup she tossed my way. "It's perfect this is the one I use anyway." I said rubbing it on my hip.

I undid the shirt and tied it right under my boobs.

"Go up; I'll come on stage while you're singing."

I nodded and walked away. I grabbed a mic from the stage hand and stood on the little lift. I started to sing as the lift moved and the music started.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

As I finished Nicki walked on stage rapping.

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_

_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_

_They got their guns out aiming at me_

_But I become Neo when they're aiming at me_

_Me, me, me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

_They start coming and I start rising_

_Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_

_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_More fire_

I sang as she finished.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

She stood next to me as I finished and started her next verse.

_Everybody wanna try to box me in_

_Suffocating every time it locks me in_

_Paint their own pictures then they crop me in_

_But I will remain where the top begins_

_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_

_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_

_I am not fly, I am levitation_

_I represent an entire generation_

_I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near_

_So we become alive in a time of fear_

_And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare_

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_

_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

_But when you go hard your nays become yay's_

_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

I sang smoothly.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

She took over singing for a little while as the music slowed.

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_I came to win_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_Get ready for it_

_I came to win_

When the music stopped I finished the song.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

She spoke as another song started. "Give it up for Princess Isabella Volturi Houston."

She started rapping when she finished.

_I push, p-p-push it, I p-p-push it like I'm in labor_

_And he'll t-t-teach me to, teach me love my neighbor_

_Just w-w-wait up, I'm processin' all the data_

_Processin' all the data, p-p-processin' all the haters_

_You was writin' disses, I was takin' pictures_

_Signin' autographs for all of my bad bitches_

_And in the nick of time it just dawned on_

_I am Nicki Minaj and it's all on me_

_But hey, maybe I'll never win_

_Maybe I'm settlin'_

_Can't let the devil in, I'm a comic book heroin_

_But when the wind blows, I'm so Marilyn_

_Write down, take a picture, bitches e-mail that_

_I came to save a thing called female rap_

_But I hope my ninja powers_

_Don't fuck around and offend you cowards_

_You mad at me 'cus you think I got it easy_

_If we was in the second grade then you would tease me_

_Ya see, you still a lil snotty nose hood rat_

_I love Nicki scribbled all over you book bag_

_I love you too; I just wish your mother would've hugged you too_

_You know Nicki love the kids_

_Yellow brick road lookin' for the Wiz_

_But when it rains, it pours for real_

_Def. Jam said I'm no Lauryn Hill_

_Can't rap and sing on the same CD_

_The public won't get it, they got ADD._

_See Nicki, follow the rules_

_Go and say your prayers and get ready for school_

_(Yeah follow the rules, go and say my prayers and get ready for school)_

I sang the next part lightly as the music slowed.

_Dear God, I am only what you made me_

_And I appreciate everything that you gave me_

_But like, I don't wanna do it no more_

_Sort of lost sight of what I'm doin' it for_

_Thought that I was doin' somethin' good for the game_

_Until they all started throwin' dirt on my name_

_Tell Debbie, I really, really tried_

_That I said I'm sorry, but I had to say goodbye_

_Tell Fendi, I'll never forget him_

_And please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted_

She spoke the next part. "I'll never forget it, please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted."

I sang the rest of the song smoothly.

_AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?_

_AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?_

_AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?_

_AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?_

"This next one is _Dear Old Nicki_." She introduced as the music played.

She started.

_Maybe you died 'cause everybody ask me where you at_

_I try to channel you in hopes that I could steer you back_

_But it's like every intersection we just missed each other_

_You got your fans waiting tell me you ain't 6 feet under_

_And tell me that you're coming back that you just took a break_

_Maybe I blamed you for everything that was my mistake_

_In hindsight I loved your rawness and I loved your edge_

_'Cause it was you who talked me down from jumping off the ledge_

_Your earrings bamboo, your long nails too_

_Your BMW every time you came through_

_You was the brave heart_

_You stole Wayne heart_

_You never switched it up_

_You played the same part_

_But I needed to grow_

_And I needed to know_

_That there were something inside of me that I need to show_

_So I just deaded you_

_Left you in all black_

_But dear old Nicki_

_Please call back_

I sang smoothly.

_You told me you'd come when I needed you_

_And you said it so sweetly I believed you_

_But I'm standing here calling I can't see you_

_But I am holding you, holding you, holding you to that_

She took over.

_Yo, did I chase the glitz and glamour_

_Money, fame and power_

_'Cause if so that will forever go down my lamest hour_

_I should've kept you with me getting at them nameless cowards_

_There was no match for you, couldn't defeat your powers_

_I had to make them changes, I hope you understood_

_You see for every bad, I did a ton of good_

_But you was underground, and I was mainstream_

_I live the life now, that we would daydream_

_My only wish is you come enjoy it with me_

_Get on them conference calls; go meet the lawyers with me_

_The money came, yeah, tripled and quadrupled it_

_But I still miss us when we was just on some stupid shit_

_And it's still fuck the media_

_They ridiculed you, never believed in you_

_They just deaded you_

_Left you in all black_

_But dear old Nicki_

_Please call back_

I sang softly.

_You told me you'd come when I needed you_

_And you said it so sweetly I believed you_

_But I'm standing here calling I can't see you_

_But I am holding you, holding you, holding you to that_

She took my hand as we finished the song together.

_And yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Oh, yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_And yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_To that_

_And yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Oh, yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_And yes I'm holding you, holding you, holding you_

_To that_

"This is next one is _Marilyn Monroe _and Isabella and I have decided to tweak it some. We hope you like it."

She started first.

_I can be selfish_

_Yeah, so impatient_

_Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe_

I answered smoothly and prettily.

_I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

We sang together.

_I can get low I can get low_

_Don't know which way is up_

_Yeah I can get high, I can get high_

_Like I could never come down_

She let me sing the chorus alone as planned.

_Call it a curse_

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst_

_You ain't getting my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

She took over again.

_It's like all the good things_

_They fall apart like…_

_Like Marilyn Monroe_

I responded.

_Truth is we mess up_

_Till we get it right_

_I don't want to end up losing my soul_

We sang together again.

_I can get low, I can get low_

_Don't know which way is up_

_Yea I can get high, I can get high_

_Like I could never come down_

I sang alone.

_Call it a curse_

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst_

_You ain't getting my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

She sang and I echoed her.

_Take me or leave me_

_I'll never be perfect_

_Believe me I'm worth it_

_So take me or leave me_

_(So take me or leave me)_

_So take me or leave me_

_(So take me or leave me)_

I finished up the song alone.

_Call it a curse or just call_

_Me blessed if you can't handle_

_My worst you ain't getting my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt_

_Felt, felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt,_

_Felt, felt, felt_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt must be how_

_Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?_

The crowd cheered and screamed. "Give it up for my girl Isabella and go buy her debut album _Nothing Left to Hide_."

I bowed and hugged her before walking off stage. I switched shirts and took the makeup off my hip again.

I walked out to the car and went back to the hotel. I texted Ryan and Juliana letting them know I got back to the hotel and changed into a pair of sweat and a sports bra.

I grabbed my computer and video called Jasper.

**JPOV**

I was doing homework when my computer beeped. I rolled away from my desk and grabbed it off of my bed. I noticed it was Isa video calling me so I answered and put it on the side of my desk as I finished up my homework.

"Hey babe." I said to her.

"Hey Hun; I see you got back in one piece."

"I did, I'm finishing up homework." I looked at her. "You look tired sug."

"I just finished and impromptu show with Nicki Minaj and I did a photo shoot before that and you know I did my signing." She said looking at her phone. "Fuck."

"What's the matter?" I asked going back to my homework.

"I go to New York before Seattle for a show at Time Square."

"That sucks." I said as I finished my last sheet of homework. _Finally_. I leaned back in the chair and watched her swear at Ryan.

"That's fucking bull shit Ry; you couldn't have it after Seattle."

She gaped emptily at whatever he was saying before screaming at him. "Maybe because I had to see my fucking dad or my other fucking mother, the one that was actually there when I grew up. No one tells you shit about taking time off and going to see your family but I can't switch a fucking concert because it's sold out. It should've never been on fucking sale without my approval. I'm going to Seattle first whether you like it or not; fucking fix it." She finished her rant with a screech and slammed the phone on the bed. "I'm done now." She said calmly.

"Hm, remind me never to do shit without telling you." I said making her giggle.

"Jas I miss you and I just saw you."

"Poor thing." I said playfully.

"I love when you're like this." She said giggling. "Oh look it." She stood and moved the computer to show me her hip where my name was forever inked.

"Why is it so red?" I asked.

"Because of the dress this morning and the photo shoot I had to cover it and at the end of it I took off the makeup and then Nicki called and I went to do her show with her and I had to cover it again and I just took off that make up."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Just the meet and greet and a birthday thing at the orphanage here as far as I know."

"Wear a t-shirt, nothing tight, and some low rise jeans, like the ones you wore yesterday."

"I might wear super skinny sweatpants just to piss him off with some Toms."

"And a _loose_ top Iz." I said stressing the loose. Knowing my girl like I did she would no doubt skip over that.

"I'll get dressed with you on this, Jesus, that way you can approve it."

"No just wear a loose top Iz; the tattoo is irritated because it's new and you keeping touching it."

"Look." She got up and moved out of view. She came back with clothes in her hands. "Black super skinny sweatpants, light grey _cropped_ racer back tank top, and grey Toms." She held up each item as she named it off. "Plus the tank top stops above my belly button."

"Just don't put anything on the tattoo; if Ryan has a problem with it make a statement or whatever fuckery he makes up for the day. Just don't put make up on it."

"I won't baby I promise." She said throwing the clothes across the room and lying on the bed. "I love you."

I sighed and moved to my bed. "I love you too Isa; so fucking much."

She frowned quietly. "I'm gonna tell Ryan about you."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna be famous with me; I fucking hate this Jas. Everyone already knows about you now anyway; all they need is a name to go with the face."

"Let's do it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I fucking love you Jasper you're the best most amazing fiancé they will ever be and if you were here right now I would kiss you."

"Breathe bug." I laughed out.

"Ah I fucking love you soo much Jas."

"I love you too Iz."

_If only you knew how much._

* * *

A/N: Two updates in five days you should be oh so proud. Read and review; feedback is a must.


	25. About a Girl

_This ain't a show_

_No it's a song for a girl_

_She's making my head spin_

_Making me slur my words._

_This is a song about a girl_

_This is a song about love,_

_The Summer Set- About a Girl_

* * *

**JPOV**

I shut down my computer after Isa had fallen asleep and went to find something to eat.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Ma said looking up from her phone. "What's up?"

"I'm starving." I answered making a sandwich.

"I can't believe you got her name." She said when I turned around.

"I don't know why I told you it was going to happen." I shrugged. "It's easy to hide though."

"Better be."

"Ma if I put on a shirt you'd never see it. I just don't like clothes."

"For whatever reason you never have liked the…" She trailed off looking at Rosalie as she walked in the room. "Child what the fuck are you wearing?"

"A bandeau and shorts, why?" Rose answered walking over to the fridge.

I sat on the counter and tilted my head. "Isa wore the same thing once." I said.

"Your point is what exactly?" she asked sitting on the island.

"I don't think I need one." I said looking at ma. "Edward is gonna be over in a few."

"Alright I'll send him up when he gets here."

I nodded and ran up to my room.

"So you got her name forever on you?" Rose said from my doorway.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I checked my emails.

"Why would you tattoo her name on you?"

"Whose name on whom?" Edward asked as he walked in my room and sat on the sofa.

"Isa's on me." I said reaching for a shirt.

"That's great; you ready?" he said simply.

"That's not great; what if they break up?" Rose screeched.

"If they break up I date you." He said shrugging.

I laughed and grabbed my phone. "Let's go." We walked down the stairs. "Ma I'll be back."

"Don't go to jail." She shouted from Seth's room.

"No promises." Edward and I both shouted back.

**LPOV**

"No promises." They both shouted together.

I laughed and shook my head. I finished reading to Seth and tucked him in. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mommy."

I kissed his forehead and turned out his lights as I walked out of the room.

"Ma." Rose shouted from her room.

I walked in and sat at her desk. She was still on punishment so she didn't have anything to do.

"Yes girl."

"I can't believe you let him propose to her number one and secondly why would you let him tattoo her name on his hip; that's forever there." She screamed from her closet.

"Did I tell you anything about getting your own name on your hip?"

"No but it's my name."

"Yeah the one you know how to spell."

"Ma she's a skank."

"Rosalie."

"Sorry but you see how she dresses and how she acts."

"And obviously so does all her friends and her fans and your brother."

"And I'm not sure why people thinks she's the good girl; especially with all her tattoos."

"Everything has a meaning."

"Except for my brother's name."

"He's her fiancé; I think that's meaning enough."

"And his reason?"

"Please don't make me slap you."

She huffed and walked out of the closest. "I just don't see why he's with her; he's soo much better than her and he and Alice were perfect for each other."

I looked at her. "Are you fucking for real right now; like seriously I'm questioning your sanity at the moment."

"What? They were."

"Rose he threatened to kill her, on more than one occasion." I said slowly. "He actually attempted to hit her once."

"That one time was her fault but they were okay any other time."

"Rosalie."

"Okay fine they weren't perfect together; but they made a good couple."

"They really didn't; you only wanted them together so you could say you were sisters."

"Yeah that too."

"Finish your closet." I said standing and shaking my head at her.

I walked in the kitchen and started to put away the food and clean up some. I knew Jasper wouldn't be back until late tonight so I packed up the food he made for himself as well and washed the dishes.

* * *

Around 2 I was finishing up some paperwork for work in my office when I heard the door open.

"Iz I just got home; can I take a shower and eat something first?" Jasper whispered walking into the kitchen I'd assume.

"Isa I just got in the house." He said through a mouthful of whatever he was eating. _Definitely in the kitchen._

"I'm eating paella, would you like some?"

"Jasper please don't make me fight you." I heard her voice so I'd guess he put the phone on speaker.

"Seriously I just got in the house and I'm eating. I'm literally sitting on the counter with a bowl in my hand eating and I'm about to take a shower and not put on clothes as usual."

I shook my head at the two of them and walked into the kitchen to find him on the counter eating with the phone to his ear now.

"Hello." I said quietly leaning in the doorway.

He nodded his head to me as he listened to whatever Isa was telling him.

"So I'm gonna hang up now so you can finish yelling at Ryan while I go take a shower." He said washing his bowl and putting it away.

He rolled his eyes and he walked by me and kissed my cheek before running up the stairs talking to Isa.

**JPOV**

"Don't yell at me because Ryan is fucking up." I said to Isa pulling off my shirt.

"Jasper, stop being a dick and listen."

"I'm listening babe." I said as I pulled the sheets off my bed.

"So I told you how I was supposed to be playing New York before I came to Seattle right?" she said quickly.

"Yeah." I sighed falling onto the bed.

"So I told Ryan to change that and the fucking ass munch changed it so I play there and then I come to Seattle. So I basically come to Seattle a day late but leave the same time I was scheduled to leave. But if that happens the same day I finish New York I go to Seattle and do my own show and I have like 3% free time when I'm there because I have a bunch of shit to do."

"First thing, breathe for me bug. Second why don't you just sing in New York like you weren't supposed to do and come here and have the free day like you were supposed to and stop having Ryan change things."

"Because I don't want to sing New York at all."

"Babe that's more money for you to do whatever the fuck you wanna do; you can buy like five Starbucks."

She huffed. "Why are you always right?"

"Because you're always wrong babe." I told her playfully as I grabbed clothes from my closet. "Can I go shower now?"

"Fuck up; go get clean and Skype date when you're done, you promised." She giggled.

"I remember this time babe."

"Goodbye Jasper."

I laughed when she hung up and went to take a quick shower.

I pulled on my sweatpants as I grabbed my computer and jumped on my bed.

"Jasper don't stay up too late; you promised Seth you'd make breakfast with him in the morning." Ma said from the doorway.

"I'll be up." I told her. "I have to go get my car from the shop anyway."

"Just remember you promised him so don't be upset when he comes in here screaming for you to get up. I'm going to bed."

"Night ma." I laughed as she walked out.

I clicked Isa's name once I logged into Skype and waited for her to answer.

"Hello gorgeous." She said sipping from a Starbucks cup.

"Hey beautiful." I answered. "What's up?"

"Not a thing I just sent everybody away for the night." She said playing with her straight hair.

"Did you get everything settled?"

"Mhmm." She hummed pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I cut this today."

"Did you?"

"Yeah see." She sat up tossing her hair over her shoulders and turning around.

"Stand girl it looks the same when you sit."

She huffed but stood and moved the computer. "Better?"

"Yes; Iz it looks like a lot more than three inches."

"I know but it's not; I had Jenna do it before the meet and greet this afternoon."

"It looks nice though; just shorter than usual."

"I'm Italian; it'll be back by next month."

I laughed quietly. "You're gonna get me in trouble."

"What I do?" she asked playing with her iPad.

"I'm supposed to be asleep right now because I promised Seth I'd wake up and make breakfast with him."

"You'll be fine; I miss my Seth."

"He misses his Isa too babe."

"Too bad I don't have to get up tomorrow until one." She said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Thank God for football games."

"What happened to your photo shoot?"

"I did that today. I'm looking at the pictures now; you might want to go out and cop all the copies for Forks because baby cakes I look sexy as fuck."

"What?" I laughed looking up at her from my phone.

"Look." She said flipping the iPad to show me. "This is the garage collection. It starts with me pretending to work on a car."

She slid a finger across the screen and a picture of her in some heels and shorts with a bandeau bent over under the hood of a car with her curls flipped over her shoulder showed up.

"The next one is me under a car." She slid a finger across the screen and another picture popped up.

This time she was under a car with her long as fuck legs crossed as she smirked at the camera with her piercings catching the light and sparkling.

"Is that my name I see?" I asked as I looked at the picture closer.

"Yeah it is." She said looking at the iPad. "I told you I wasn't covering it today; go on MediaTakeOut."

I grabbed my iPad and did as I was told. "_Isabella and her new ink raises questions…like who the f**k is Jasper?_" I read looking at her. "Do you give them shit to say; everything about you so far has been shit that you are liable to say without much motivation."

"I really don't babe but listen I was reading it to Ryan earlier and he almost killed me and you."

"Let me read it before I ask this question."

I looked back down at the iPad and read the article.

_The one and only, Princess Isabella Volturi, was spotted today at her meet and greet at Reliant Stadium with not one, but __**two**__ new tattoos. One located on her side read __**…and beyond**__which means someone is floating around with __**to infinity…**__on their side. However the one located on her hip is the one that raises the most questions. The inked calligraphy that reads __**Jasper **__causes many eyebrows to rise. Princess V was spotted at her hotel room yesterday kissing her mystery man before racing down to an awaiting car. Mr. Mystery Man was spotted with a matching __**to infinity…**__on his side and a inked calligraphy on his hip as well that read __**Isabella**__ which causes us to assume that these two are more than the 'just friends' Princess V claimed them to be. Questions are rising and they need answers Princess._

I laughed and looked up at her to find her missing. "Iz?" I called.

"I'm here someone was at my door; sorry."

"Who was it?"

"A fan; anyway you finished it?"

"Yeah very entertaining and I can see why Ryan would want to kill us."

"Check Perez."

I typed in the website. "Should I be concerned?"

She giggled. "Just read."

"_Isabella's new ink raises new questions…is Jasper her Mystery Man?_" I read off. "You need to change that real fast."

"I will just read." She laughed.

_Spotted at her Rolling Stone photo shoot, Princess Isabella Volturi was also spotted rocking new ink. Leaked photos show that her mystery man was also spotted sporting corresponding fresh ink._

_After being spotted leaving Sacred Heart Tattoo Shop in Atlanta, GA Princess Isabella and her mystery man allegedly headed back to her hotel room where they stayed for the remainder of the night._

_The next day the elusive pair was spotted at the door of her hotel room where Princess V kissed mystery man before running off to her album signing. This was when mystery man's new ink was revealed._

_On his side he had __**to infinity…**__ written in perfect calligraphy and his hip was inked perfectly with __**Isabella**_**. **_Nothing bad can be said about this man except no one knows who you are because sweet youth Jesus this man is built. Damn can this princess pick a prince._

_During her album signing in a gorgeous red dress, this princess showed off her __**…and beyond**__ calligraphy on her side, opposite to her mystery man's which leads us to believe they were companion pieces._

_Today during her meet and greet at Reliant Stadium the one and only princess rocked her Tiffany's ring and some super skinny sweatpants with a strategically cut Houston Texans jersey paired perfectly with a pair of Toms Isabella looked absolutely gorgeous while being completely comfortable. With its strategic cuts this jersey showed off Ms. Volturi's new ink; a name perfectly placed on her hip that read __**Jasper.**_

_All anyone wants to know in life is does the Jasper on her hip and the mystery man we've spotted her with go hand in hand. Well Princess V we'll be waiting for that answer._

"Jas, I tired." Isa whined out as I finished reading.

"So go to sleep; Seth will be in here in about four hours so I have to go to bed anyway."

"Did you finish reading what Perez had to say?" She asked on a yawn.

I nodded. "I did babe; I thought you were wearing a tank top today?"

"And I couldn't fucking find the one I wanted to wear so I had Liana cut up a jersey." She shrugged. "Could've been worst."

"True." I said yawning. "Babe I love you. To death honestly but I need to go to bed."

"I love you Jas; text me when you get up." She said tossing her cup across the room. "Score. Actually don't text me when you wake up; text me like five hours after you wake up."

"Yes love." I said shaking my head. "Go to sleep; I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes sir; I love you too good night."

I closed Skype and shut down my computer before sliding under my sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

"Jay wake up." Seth said jumping on me five hours later.

"Seth get off of me." I said into my pillow.

"Jasper you promised."

"And I'm awake; go shower and brush your teeth while I do the same and I'll meet you in the kitchen when I finish."

"Okay."

I heard my door shut after he ran out and I rolled over sighing and running a hand over my face.

I showered and brushed my teeth, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts, before walking down the stairs.

I walked into Seth's room to get him and was met with a wet naked bouncing recently turned five year old.

"Seth please let me put some clothes on you." I heard ma say from the bathroom.

I laughed shaking my head and grabbed him when he tried to run past me. "Hey dude, why won't you get dressed?" I asked him as I held him.

"No clothes." He said shaking his head.

"How about this; put on some pants for me and we can both go with no shirt." I suggested taking the towel from ma and drying his skin. "Sounds like a plan?"

He stilled thinking about it before nodding his head and letting me dress him.

"You'd be an awesome dad." Ma said as I lifted a semi-dressed Seth into my arms and situated him on my hip while I put away all the clothes he had on the bed.

"Sucks; I don't want any." I said putting Seth on the counter in the kitchen. "What are we making for breakfast bud?"

"Pancakes; like Isa makes." He shouted. "And eggs. With green waffles. Oh and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon."

"Why don't you want any?" Ma asked as I walked over to the fridge. "You're amazing with them."

I pulled out the bacon and the eggs and shrugged. "I don't know; I'd probably fuck up and have a fucked up child."

I winced when she hit me. "Language. You couldn't mess up and have a messed up child Jay; look at how amazing you are with Seth."

"Seth is my little brother." I pulled out a bowl and walked back over to Seth. "Alright dude, let's start your eggs."

I cracked a bunch of eggs in the bowl and helped him mix them and add salt and pepper.

"Jasper you know you're good with kids." Ma said returning to our conversation.

"I don't know why; I should be like completely awful with them." I moved Seth over to the island before pulling out the stuff to make his green waffles. _I'll have to wake up Isa and ask about her pancakes._ "Slowly mix this together Seth; you can't go too fast or you'll make a mess." I handed him the spoon and let him mix the batter while I started his eggs and bacon.

"Both you and Isa are freaking amazing with children."

"She doesn't want them either." I told her as I worked.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"We have a bunch of random conversations, children were one of them." I walked back over to set and added food coloring to the batter. "Alright now mix it slowly until it's all green. You're doing awesome dude."

"Who has a random conversation about having kids?" Ma asked sitting at the table.

"Obviously the two of us, but seriously. We were sitting on her bed a while ago and I kept poking her every time she poked me because we were both bored and had absolutely nothing to do and she made a comment about it and we ended up having a conversation about it."

I took the eggs off the stove and piled them on a plate before taking the batter from Seth and putting him on my hip as I put more bacon in the pan.

"Pancakes." He said pulling my hair.

"I have to call Iz bud, but she's asleep so we have to wait until she wakes up."

"Pancakes." He said louder pulling my hair harder.

"Ow Seth, you need to wait for Isa to wake up."

"Pancakes." He screamed in my ear yanking my hair.

"Seth stop." I shouted putting him to stand on the counter in front of me. "Isa is asleep and you have to wait for her to wake up so I can make your pancakes the way she does; can you wait for her to wake up?"

He pouted and looked at me through his lashes.

"Don't look at me like that; it's not my fault she's still asleep. Go call her if you want." I said putting him down on the floor and watched him shoot off up the stairs and into my room.

"She's going to kill you." Ma said watching me finish the bacon and start the waffles.

"Not me, him; I just gave him the means necessary to call her." I shrugged. "Besides he wants her pancakes."

She shook her head. Seth came bouncing back down the stairs with my phone in hand talking to Isa.

"Here's Jay." He said coming to a stop in front of me and holding out my phone.

I took the phone from him and put him back on my hip. "So you wake up extra politely and sweet for Seth but I get swears and promises of death and or bodily harm."

"Of course but I'm getting married to you so you should expect the best but pray for the worst." She said sounding sleepy.

"Mhmm, did he tell you what he wanted?"

"He did; I thought I wrote this down for you already." She yawned.

"You probably did, but like I told you before I have to clean my room."

"Fine basically make my waffle mix and add sugar."

"I can do that." I set Seth on the counter and gave him a bowl. "How much sugar?" I asked putting everything in the bowl.

"How many syllables are in my name?" she asked yawning again.

"Four I think." I turned to ma. "How many syllables are in Isa's name?"

"Four." She answered quickly.

"Yes four." I told Isa.

"So four cups."

"Alright thanks baby you can go back to sleep now."

She hummed. "I love you don't call me again."

"I love you too." I laughed hanging up the phone and dropping it on the counter and handing Seth a spoon. "Mix slowly."

"She wakes up nicely for Seth?" ma asked shocked.

"She does; maybe I should have him call her every time I need her awake." I said finishing the waffles. "Alright bud, go wash your hands and when you come back I'll make you a plate." I took the batter from Seth and started the pancakes.

When he came back I had the pancakes done and was finishing up his plate.

"Here you go sir; you have some eggs lots and lots of bacon a green waffle and a pancake, with extra syrup and all cut up for you exactly like Isa makes. Your name is on the side and everything." I said putting the plate in front of him on the table with a fork. "What do you want to drink?"

"Apple juice." He said around a mouthful of eggs.

"You need to have at least on child." Ma said watching me pour his juice.

"Talk to Isa."

"You know what I will."

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her taking down a plate.

"Whatever you're having." She answered.

I made her a plate with a little bit of everything and laid it in front of her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Anything."

"Here." I said handing her a glass of Isa's guava pineapple juice. "Guava pineapple."

"Thanks."

I leaned against the counter and ate. My phone buzzed as I walked past it to get Seth's plate. "Want more bud?" I asked him as I grabbed the phone.

"Just bacon and pancakes."

I cut up his pancake and put some bacon on his plate with some syrup and refilled his cup. "There you go."

I looked at my phone and laughed quietly to myself.

_**Can we adopt? –Iz**_

_**Really why?**_

_**I was just told I have to go to the orphanage again.**_

_**That has what to do with us adopting a child now?**_

_**Jas there's this one year old boy here and every time I come he clings to me and he is the cutest thing ever.**_

_**So you want to adopt a child?**_

She ignored me and I put the phone down as I cleaned.

"What are you doing?" ma asked. "Did you leave food for Rose?"

"Microwave." I said taking my buzzing phone off the counter. "She has a little bit of everything."

I opened Isa's text and my jaw dropped. "This girl is crazy."

She sent me a picture of her and what I'd assume was the boy. _**Please Jas.**_

"Ma Isa wants to adopt." I called up the stairs to her.

"Adopt what?"

"A fish? Really? A child." I said handing her the phone.

"Jay he looks like the both of you." She gushed handing me the phone. "You should do it."

"Ma really I just told you I didn't want any."

"You told me she didn't either and now look."

_**Iz what are you gonna do with a child?**_

_**You mean 'Iz what are WE gonna do with a child?'**_

_**Iz honestly.**_

_**Jas please he is the cutest thing ever.**_

_**Iz truthfully he's cute, great. But you're an international performer; I'm going to school. Who is going to watch him?**_

_**Jaaaassss.**_

_**Iz think about it seriously.**_

She sent me a picture of her pouting with the child still in her arms.

"Ma my fiancée is crazy." I told her. "She's determined to adopt this child."

"So let her do it Jay."

"I'm telling Marcus."

My phone buzzed and I answered it as I washed the dishes.

"Hello."

"Jas pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee." Isa whined into the phone. "He is the cutest thing ever."

"Isabella."

"Jasper."

"Who's going to watch it while you're away and I'm in school; ma has to work and Rose is still in high school."

"Babe please."

"Isa no; sorry but no."

"You suck."

"Stop pouting."

"I hate you." She whined.

"Stop frowning."

"Jasper I hope you die in a hole with a seven headed fire breathing flying unicorn."

I paused before shaking my head and continuing the dishes. "Isabella you're not adopting a child; especially not now."

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll just leave the deaf orphaned one year old baby boy."

"He's deaf?"

"Yes."

"Why does he cling to you?"

"Eff if I know I just know he's adorable and deaf and one."

"Go do what you have to do." I sighed as I finished the dishes. "I have to go give Seth another shower because he has syrup all over and doesn't want ma to touch him."

"Bleh fine."

She hung up and I put the phone on the counter. "Seth." I called walking out of the kitchen. "Time for another shower."

He ran from the family room and crashed into my legs. I bent over and lifted him into my arms.

"To the shower we go." I said racing up the stairs to his room.

I quickly gave him a shower and was drying his skin when ma walked in the room.

"Guess who I just talked to?" she said happily sitting on the bed.

"Isa no doubt."

"You're right; she's not determined to adopt him she just really wants to."

"It's still not happening." I said smoothly. "Seth, are we putting on clothes today?"

He shook his head quickly. "No clothes."

"Then put on these." I said handing him a pair of basketball shorts. "Then go hang out with ma while I go shower again."

"Okay."

"Jasper you're going to adopt a child or you're going to have one; either way you and Isa are going to be producing a child."

"Not gonna happen." I sang as I ran up the stairs.

I hopped in the shower and was pulling on a pair of jeans when ma called my name.

I raced down the stairs and met her in the kitchen. "Yes ma'am."

"Your girl is on the phone for you." She said holding out my iPhone.

"Thank you." I said turning and walking back up to my room. "Yeah sug."

"I am the best most rock awesome princess there ever was, is, or will be." She sang to me happily sighing as she finished.

"What did you do?" I asked lying on my bed.

"I just got this family to adopt my little munchkin."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Do you know how rock-tastic it feels?"

"I don't but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"It's like sex babe; hard core hair pulling rough good sex."

"Sex?" I repeated.

"Seriously; like when you know you should stop but you know you're never going to."

"Sex?" I said again just to be sure.

"Yes Jasper sex; stop hanging out with your twin you're catching her stupid."

"I'm just trying to understand how you can compare helping people adopt a child to fuck awesome sex."

"Simple Jas; I just did it twice."

"You're fucking insane."

"You know you loooovvveee me." She sang. "Get on Skype."

"Sure why not."

I reached for my computer and logged onto Skype clicking on Isa's name and waiting for her to answer.

I hung up the phone when her beaming smile appeared on my computer screen.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like fool,_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

"I told Ryan to give your name." she said bouncing slightly when she finished singing.

"Yay; so everything should be fine by Seattle?"

"Should be." She said swaying to the song that was playing in her head. "I talked to Mama Li earlier too."

"I heard; what'd you tell her?"

"That I loved you ridiculously and you are the best person ever."

I raised a brow. "Is that right?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I need someone who is prepared for a million questions, uncontrollable laughter, my family, my appetite, musical outburst, random dancing, my friends, tears both happy and sad, deep talks, my imagination, my dreams, walking in the rain, random texts, pointless arguments, and they have to accept the real me. That person is you and I love you to forever and back."

"To infinity and beyond." I said quietly watching her dance around her hotel room.

"Yep; I'm so hyper right now Jas."

"Why?" I laughed out.

"I don't know; I didn't eat or drink anything since I woke up." She paused her dancing. "I got a new tattoo last night."

"Of what and where?"

She stepped closer to the computer and lifted a foot showing me the hearts and music notes that went up her foot. "It hurt too."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Eh it was worth it; I love it."

"Sit girl you're making me dizzy." I said when she went back to spinning.

She fell on the bed making the computer bounce as she sang.

_Yeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical_

"I miss my Jasper." She said rolling and looking at me.

"I miss my Isabella." I answered back as I moved.

"Hold; when did you get that?" She asked of my new tattoo.

"Last night."

"What does it say?"

"_Arriva un momento in cui ogni uccello deve volare. Ad un certo punto ogni rosa deve morire. Insegnare a un uomo a pescare e nutrire un uomo per tutta la vita. Mostrare la verità e la speranza di mentire mai._" I said.

"_There comes a time when every bird has to fly. At some point every rose has to die. Teach a man to fish and feed a man for life. Show the truth and hope to never lie._" She translated perfectly. "I miss hearing you speak Italian."

"I don't know why; I never spoke it a lot when you were here."

"Still I miss it."

"You're insane."

"I am not." She pouted.

"You are." I laughed. "But I love you anyway."

"You should or else this ring wouldn't be here." She said waving her hand. "I wrote you a song hope that you sing along and it goes merry Christmas; kiss my ass."

"What?" I laughed out. "Only you would say shit like that."

"Jasper." Seth shouted running into my room.

"Hey dude, guess who I'm talking to?" I asked leaning over and lifting him onto the bed with me.

"Isa." He shouted at her. "I miss you."

"Seth, I miss you too sweet face. Have you been bothering Jasper like I asked you too?"

He nodded. "Yep everyday just like I promised."

"That's awesome; did you give ma a big huge kiss for me?"

He nodded again bouncing in my lap. "Uh huh. It was a big huge, huge one."

"Thanks Hun; did Jasper make your pancakes like you wanted them?"

"Uh huh and he cut them and put extra syrup just like you do."

"What; you let him do my job? I'm hurt Seth."

"But Isa you aren't here." He giggled out.

"You're right bud; did he at least write your name on the side in frosting like I do?"

"He did it in syrup; it was sticky."

"Well yeah I mean isn't all syrup sticky?"

"Yeah but it wasn't like how you make it."

"Because only I can make it how I make it; did Jas at least get part of it right?"

"He did and we cooked breakfast together and it was yummy." He said rubbing his tiny belly.

"What did you make?" she asked stretching out and flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"We made your pancakes. And eggs. And green waffles." He said nodding. "Oh and lots and lots of bacon."

"Lots of bacon; did you eat some for me?" she asked.

"But Isa you don't eat bacon." He said shaking his head.

"Exactly which is why you had to eat some for me. Did you?"

"I did; I had two plates." He said holding out two fingers.

"Were they big plates?"

"They were huge; like Jasper's head."

My girl giggled. "Did you eat everything Jasper gave you?"

"I did and then I hung out with mommy and we watched Nemo and Happy Feet."

"You watched my two favorite movies." She said clapping happily. "Did you sing like when we watched them?"

"Yeah and I made mommy sing too."

**LPOV**

I came out of the shower and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and went in search of Seth.

I looked in the den where I left him and found it empty. As I was walking back down the stairs I heard his laughter coming from Jasper's room.

I leaned in the door way and watched them. Seth was seated in Jasper's lap as he spoke to Isa.

Jasper saw me and nodded his head in my direction before turning back and looking at his fiancée converse with his little brother.

"Isa did you sing my song?" Seth asked her.

"I did when I was in Texas." She replied.

"Where are you now?" Jasper asked.

"On the plane headed to New York." She answered.

"Are you gonna sing my song again?" Seth asked.

"How about I sing you your song right now; I don't think I'll be able to sing it in New York." She suggested.

"Okay." Seth said simply, leaning against Jasper.

Jasper waved me over to the bed as he sat up. I sat next to him and waved to Isa.

"Hi ma." She said playing with the guitar she held in her lap.

"Hey sweetie." I nodded.

She strummed and hummed before singing.

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

_We're just trying to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

She finished smoothly with Jasper singing along and tickling Seth.

"Thank you Isa." He giggled out swatting at Jasper.

"Not a problem Seth; you know it's your song."

"Aw babe what happened to my song?" Jasper pouted playfully fixing Seth in his lap.

"We're not getting into that one in front of Seth; maybe later tonight I'll play your song."

"I'm looking forward to it." He laughed.

"Oh Seth guess what?" Isa said tying her hair back.

"What?" Seth answered playing with Jasper's bracelets.

"Look." She showed him her wrists and behind her ear. "I got new tattoos." She explained. "And I got this one last night." She showed her foot.

"Cool." Seth said running a finger over the screen.

"Jasper got some new ones too."

"Way to out me Iz." Jasper mumbled spinning Seth to face him.

"You're welcome love." She giggled in response.

I looked to Jasper when he hissed. "Don't push it Seth." He said grabbing Seth's small hands and moving them away from his chest.

"Sorry." Seth pouted.

"You're not in trouble just don't push on it." Jasper sighed out.

"Guys I have to go; I'll call you later Jasper."

"Alright." He nodded.

"Bye Isa." Seth waved.

"Bye Hun." She said blowing a kiss to him. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too sug." Jasper answered closing Skype.

"Y'all are so cute together." I said to him.

"Who?" He said tossing Seth in the air and catching him as he giggled.

"You and Isa." I answered. "Especially with Seth."

"You need to have your insides removed." He said.

"You two would be the best kind of parents."

"No we wouldn't." He laughed out shaking his head. "Seth no." He said stopping Seth from knocking over his iPad.

"You would." I said as I watched Seth bite into his arm.

"Dude why are you biting me?" he asked removing his arm from Seth's mouth. "Let me bite you now."

Seth screamed and ran out of the room. Jasper jumped up and chased after him.

"No running down the stairs." I shouted after the two of them.

"Ma." Rose screamed. "Tell them to stop screaming."

"They're playing." I shouted as I cleaned up Jasper's room. "Relax and finish your homework."

"Mommy, help me." Seth screamed through laughter.

I walked down the stairs and followed his laughter into the family room. Jasper was leaning over him tickling him and biting him lightly occasionally.

"Mommy help." Seth screamed when he saw me.

I laughed and walked over running my nails over Jasper's back. "Alright that's enough boys." I said lifting my youngest onto my hip and walked into the kitchen. "You guys were talking to Isa all morning."

"What are you cooking?" Jasper asked lifting me and carrying me into the kitchen.

"Child put me down." I shouted slapping his shoulder.

He put me down in front of the island laughing and taking Seth from me. "Dude ma doesn't trust me."

"I wouldn't either." Seth said shaking his head.

"Hurtful bud; I thought I was your favorite."

"You are, I just wouldn't trust you."

I laughed and walked over to the fridge. "How does chicken tenders and fries sound?" I asked Seth.

"Can you make it like Isa?" he asked.

I turned to look at Jasper. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"You should never let Iz babysit him for any period of time where she has to feed him because he gets whatever he wants." He said. "She made him dinosaur shaped chicken tenders and waffle fries."

I took Seth from him and handed him the chicken. "Get to it."

He laughed but started the food and forty five minutes later Seth was happily munching on his dinosaur tenders and waffle fries.

"Jasper." He called ignoring the fact that I was standing in the kitchen with him.

Jay came running into the room with his phone to his ear. "Yes sir." He said to Seth. "Iz gimme four seconds."

"Can I have a taco?" he asked.

Jasper laughed and brought his phone to his ear. "Iz how do you make Seth's taco?"

"Alright thanks babe; I love you."

He hung up and started making tacos. "Mexican for dinner." He said as he worked.

"That's fine." I told him. "You cooked all day today; what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can't just cook."

"Jasper you don't just cook; there's always a reason behind it."

"Seth wanted me to cook today." He shrugged. "Oh and Isa had Ryan give my name."

"Bring that back." I said quickly. "Isa had Ryan do what?"

"Give my name; it was all they needed anyway. They had my picture."

"You know what I can't even be mad about it. Just stay in school."

"Always ma."

**JPOV**

After he was fed and ready for bed, Seth followed me sleepily up to my room around 9.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked lifting him into my arms as I sat on the bed. "You've been with my all day."

"Nothing." He said nuzzling into my neck and yawning.

_If you say so_. I turned on the TV and lay back with him on my chest flipping through the channels.

Soon after he was comfortable on my chest he fell asleep. I carried him into his room and tucked him in.

"Ma Seth is in bed." I called to her as I walked past her office. "I'm going back up to my room."

"Alright thanks Hun." She called back.

I walked into my room and changed into some basketball shorts and lay face down on my mattress. _So fucking tired_. As I was falling asleep my phone sang.

"Hello." I answered still face down on the bed.

"Jas I'm just letting you know I landed and if the police call you saying I'm in jail just know I killed Ryan." Isa said quickly and quietly. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Wait why are you killing him?"

"Because he's an idiot but if you were asleep you can go back; just call me when you wake up."

"I wasn't asleep babe I was falling asleep, you're good; now tell me why we are killing people."

"He's a fucking idiot."

"Not helping Iz."

"Okay so I told him not to change anything and I'd just do the show at Time Square and leave from there and go to Seattle and the fucking dumb ass cancelled all the reservations."

"So stay at your dad's house up there."

"That's where I'm at right now with him and Liana, the brightest girl in the world I swear."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping this situation at all love."

"Sorry." She huffed. "I'm surrounded by fucking idiots."

"Breathe babe." I heard her take a breath and release it loudly. "Go write some lyrics or some music; just relax and don't talk to anyone."

"I love you." She sighed and I heard a piano play out. "Ryan leave me alone."

"Pick songs for your set." He sighed.

"When is it?" Iz asked still playing the piano.

"Tomorrow night."

"So I'll do it tomorrow bye."

I laughed. "Iz I'm going to bed; I love you but I have class in the morning."

"Alright I love you more; be good."

I hung up the phone and put it to charge before walking downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked me.

"Getting water so I can go to sleep; problem?" I said slowly.

"You're such an asshole Jasper."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What did I do to you?"

"You're just a fucking asshole; you don't even talk to me anymore."

"That sounds like a you problem; I'm always here except when I have class."

"Ugh." She huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

I watched her leave and shook my head. I climbed the stairs to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**IPOV**

I sighed as I hung up the phone and played a haunting melody on the piano.

"_The Lonely_."

I stopped playing when I heard daddy's voice. "Hi daddy."

"Princess; how are you?" he said coming to sit next to me on the bench. "Honestly."

"Lying to you, I like it. Honestly, I miss back home…a lot."

"Stop threatening jobs and lives, when you get agitated baby girl. I know it's hard; remember when I started?" he said pulling me into his side.

I nodded hugging him and straightening up and playing the rest of _The Lonely_. "You hated it."

"Hell of a lot more than I ever wanted you and the twins to know about it." He nodded. "But I hated it."

"I'm still not sure how you did it; how you still do it."

"I know eventually I'll make it back home."

"But I only know I'll make it back home for a week and a half before I go overseas."

"But think of it this way, once you have your overseas covered, you'll be able to come home and say I can do this."

I sighed as I finished the song. "I talked to Seth and Jasper earlier. And Mama Li."

"Did you now?"

"I did; ma is determined for me and Jas to have at least one child as of late."

"And how does Jasper feel about this?" he asked as he played a few notes on the piano.

I added a soft melody to it as I spoke. "Neither of us wants children honestly; no matter how good with them we are, we really don't want them."

"I can see why; you and Jasper have the worst vocabulary. It's a miracle Seth's first words weren't fuck you."

"Daddy seriously." I giggled. "But really we'd have the world's most fucked up children."

"Because you don't curb you vocabulary and neither of you like clothes; you'd have a child that swore like a sailor and was a nudist."

"Exactly; the child might tell the teacher to fuck off."

"Isa you did it a lot and I know my vocabulary was on point around you."

"My point; even if we did curb the vocab around it it'll pick up on it."

My phone buzzed as he laughed and I grabbed it.

I laughed as I read Jasper's text.

_**I'm just dreaming and counting the ways to where you are. I just finished writing a song about you because I couldn't sleep; you should feel extremely lucky love. –J **_

_**Who the fuck else would you be writing about; don't make me fly over there and kick your ass.**_

I laughed loudly and played with my ring as I read his response.

_**LMAO only you love, you should know this; that ring on your finger was too fucking expensive for it to be anyone else.**_

_**That's what the fuck I thought. LOL I love you babe.**_

_**I love you too; but I really did just write a song about you.**_

_**Of course you did; I wanna hear it.**_

_**Skype date in an hour; I sing mine if you sing yours.**_

_**Mine?**_

_**You sent me to your house.**_

_**Oh I remember now; sounds like a plan. See you in an hour.**_

I put the phone down and let my hair out of the bun I tossed it in when I was arguing with Ryan.

"I love you daddy." I said simply.

"I love you too princess." He said sighing. "I have to go; please don't make me fly back and hurt you for threatening Ryan."

"No promises." I smiled sweetly.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye daddy." I said standing and going in search of Ry and Liana.

"Hey there rock star." Liana said from the table as I stepped into the kitchen.

I went about making a cup of tea. "Hello, where your other halves?"

"Ry went to get dinner and Jenna is asleep."

I nodded. "I still wanna hit him in the face."

"So do it. It's not like people see his face anyway."

I laughed with her as I sat at the table. "You know what maybe I will."

She shook her head. "Don't break anything sweet cheeks."

"I won't." I promised as the front door opened.

Ryan walked in with Chinese food and set everything on the table. "Here." He said as he handed out food. "I got your favorite." He said handing me a bowl.

"Thanks." I nodded opening the bowl and taking the chopsticks Juliana offered.

We talked about tomorrow night's show as we ate.

"Do you have a set put together yet?" Ryan asked.

"No I told I was going to pick songs tomorrow; is it acoustic or not?"

"Acoustic."

"So I don't really need a set if I play by myself. I can just pick random ass songs to play."

"Go for it."

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Juliana asked.

"Probably some leggings with my Uggs and a tank top with a grandfather cardigan."

"Sounds like something you would normally wear; you really don't like clothes."

I shook my head standing and throwing away my trash. "Nope not at all; I'm going to talk to Jas for a little bit."

"Alright." They said together.

I ran up to my room with my computer and logged onto Skype, clicking on his name once it popped up.

"Hey baby." I said before sliding off the bed and changing into some basketball shorts I took from him and a sports bra.

"Hey sug; so that's where my pants went. I was looking for those." He said as I lay on the bed.

"Apologies; I always had them though."

"I now know this."

I giggled as he changed. "You're a fucking clown."

"Hurtful babe hurtful." He said as he dropped onto the bed.

I sat up and grabbed my guitar as he did the same. "Me first." I said strumming lightly.

"Go for it."

I strummed lightly and sang in a smooth low voice.

_The space in between us_

_Starts to feel like we're worlds apart_

_Like I'm going crazy_

_And you say it's raining in your heart_

_You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood_

_Oh, but that's just crazy_

_'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

I smiled softly at him.

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_

_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

My voice was light and playful as I continued.

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe_

_When I'm not around_

_But as soon as I'm away from you_

_You say they come tumbling down_

_But it's not about the time_

_That we don't get to spend together_

_Oh, it's about how strong our love is_

_When I'm gone and it feels like forever_

I brushed my hair from my face as I sang.

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_

_If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home, my way back home_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

I sang and edited part of it since I was singing alone.

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb_

_But I can't stay just to prove you wrong_

_Oh, look at how far we've come_

_Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one_

_Oh, you're not alone_

I finished the song softly and sweetly.

_Know that you're not alone_

_You're not_

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_Know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah_

_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home_

_Making my way back to you_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

"Ta-da." I said as I finished and took a sip of my tea. "So did you like?"

He nodded. "I loved it babe."

I beamed at him and strummed lightly. "Your turn."

He strummed lightly as he shook his head at me. "You're the best."

"I know; now sing."

He laughed as he strummed lightly.

His voice was light and airy with a hint of his southern accent when he sang.

_Stay for tonight_

_If you want to, I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of_

_as I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me:_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

I giggled because it was true; from the time we kissed we haven't kissed anyone else.

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

He sang softly looking away from the computer before looking back at me.

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_And I can't fall asleep_

_I lay in my bed awake at night_

_And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_Ooh this could mean everything to me_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever_

He slowed his strumming as he sang.

_The way that we are_

_Is the reason I stay_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know I'll be ok_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay; please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_Please stay; please stay as long as you need_

_What my dreams are made of_

_Please stay forever with me_

"I love it Jas." I said softly as Rose came into view.

"You're fucking amazing babe." He said looking at his sister. "How can I help you?"

I strummed lightly on my guitar, ignoring their conversation and quietly humming.

I sang lightly when I heard Jasper growl.

_The hardest thing I'd ever do _

_Is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you_

_But I'll do it_

_And after all this time I shared with you_

_It seems unfair to leave with nothing more than blank stares_

_But I'll do it_

_If it's for the best then I wish you well_

_If it helps to say our life was a living hell_

_Well then do it_

_Then do it_

_Then do it_

I heard his quiet laughter before he joined singing with me.

_Don't you ever forget about me_

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about_

_The reasons why you close your eyes_

_I haunt your dreams at night_

_So you can't stop thinking about me_

_Don't stop thinking about me_

I let him sing alone as he played the music with me.

_Do you really think you could see this through?_

_Put on a smile and wear it for someone new_

_Don't you do it?_

_'Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love_

_But every ounce I have_

_I invest in you_

_But no one said love's not for taking chances_

We sang together smoothly.

_So don't you ever forget about me_

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about_

_The reasons why you close your eyes_

_I haunt your dreams at night_

_And so you can't stop thinking about me_

Rose interrupted singing the next part.

_Will you take me back in the morning _

_If I promise to never act this way again_

_Oh Oh_

_'Cause I'm so bad at being lonely_

_But I don't know how I don't know how_

I scoffed silently as I let Jasper finish the song.

_So don't you ever forget about me_

_Don't you ever forget about me_

_Don't you ever forget about me_

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about _

_The reasons why you close your eyes_

_I haunt your dreams at night _

_So you can't stop thinking about me _

_Just close your eyes_

_And fall asleep tonight_

Jasper laughed and I smirked at him playing with my hair.

"I fucking love you Isa." He sighed loudly.

"I love me too babe." I laughed when I heard his door slam shut. "You should get some sleep; its 3 over there."

"Fine." He pouted. "I love you Isabella; seriously."

"I love you too Jasper; always."

"Forever." He whispered.

I closed out of Skype after he did and shut the computer. I set down the guitar and lay down. I rolled and looked out of my window.

As I watched the sun come up I thought over my and Jasper's entire relationship.

From the time we met, we were constantly together; from us having the same schedule to us having the same friends, we were always together.

As of late, this is the longest we've ever been apart and it' been hell on the both of us. We talk almost constantly, other than the times he's in class or I'm doing a signing, an interview, or a show.

I couldn't wait until Seattle so I could see him at any given point in time, whenever I wanted.

I closed my eyes and imagined his arms around me as I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

I woke up before my alarm went off and went to take a shower.

I pulled on some jeans and my sneakers before going to wake up Seth.

"Bud it's time to get up." I called sitting on the bed.

He sighed as he stretched and opened his eyes. "Morning Jay."

"Good morning dude." I replied as I lifted him from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I sat him on the counter and helped him brush his teeth before giving him a shower.

"What are you gonna wear today?" I asked him as we stood in front of his closet.

He pointed to some jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Simple; I like it." I said as I grabbed the clothes. I dressed him quickly and we walked to the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Eggs and bacon." He said laying his head on the table.

I made his food and fed him before I went and woke up Rose.

"I'll be right back Seth." I told him as I walked out of the room.

I stood in Rose's door way and shouted her name causing her to jump and fall off her bed.

"Jasper you asshole." She screamed from the floor.

"Time to get up twin." I laughed out before walking back into the kitchen with Seth.

I started some coffee and sat next to Seth.

"Feed me." he said tiredly.

I took the plate from in front of him and pulled him onto my lap. "Today Rose; and wake up ma." I shouted out to her as I fed Seth.

I paused and made myself a cup of coffee as well as ma's cup and her plate. I resumed feeding Seth and occasionally took sips of my coffee.

"All done." I said when I finished feeding him. "Go wash your face while I finished getting dressed." I told him as I put him on the floor.

He took off into his room and I cleared the table setting ma's plate and cup of coffee on the table as she walked in the kitchen.

I bent and kissed her cheek. "Morning ma." I called over my shoulder racing up the stairs to my room.

"Morning Jay." I heard her call out. "Thanks."

I pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and grabbed my phone off the charger and my wallet and keys off of the nightstand.

"Seth did you grab you bag?" I asked as he ran into the kitchen past me.

"I have it." Rose said walking down the stairs.

I texted Isa quickly while Seth said bye to ma.

_**Good morning baby, I'm on my way to class. I love you and I miss you.**_

"Bye ma." I said grabbing Seth from her and kissing her head. "Twelve seconds Rose." I called as I walked out to my truck.

I buckled Seth into his car seat in the back seat and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car.

Rose came running out of the house and hopped into the car tossing Seth's bag in the back with him as I pulled off.

I dropped her off at FHS. "Have a good day high school failure." I shouted out the open window.

She turned around and flicked me off as I laughed and drove off.

I drove to Seth's preschool and hopped out of the car. I unbuckled him and grabbed his bag and we walked into the building.

"Hi Jasper." Amy, one of the girls that worked there, said fluttering her lashes at me.

I nodded at her and handed Seth his bag. "I'll be back when I finish school okay dude." I said as he took the bag from me.

"Okay bye Jasper." He said waving before running off.

I jogged back out to my truck and drove to the community college.

I walked into my first class and sat in the back of the room as always until the teacher came in.

"Today we're working on CPR." She said in a monotone voice. "Partner up."

I scowled to myself and closed my eyes as the girls lined up at my table.

* * *

Five and a half hours later I was finished with all my classes and was on my way to pick up Seth.

I walked into the building, praying I wouldn't have to deal with Amy and her wandering hands.

I walked up to the front desk and sighed quietly in relief. "Hi Ms. Lindsey." I said politely.

"Hello sweetie, Seth is getting his things together right now." The old lady said softly.

"Thank you."

We spoke quietly about nothing for a while before I felt a small body crash into my legs.

"Jasper." Seth sighed into my jeans.

I bent over and lifted him into my arms, throwing his small bag over my shoulder. "Bye Ms. Lindsey." I said waving nicely as I walked out to the car.

I buckled Seth into his seat and headed home. I took him out of his seat and carried him into the house.

"How was your day Seth?" I asked as I made him a snack and he washed his hands.

I listened to him recall his day from the time I dropped him off until the time I picked him up as I cut up an apple and put it on a plate with some peanut butter. I set the plate in front of him as he finished talking and sat at the table.

I took an orange from the fruit bowl on the island and sat at the table with him as I peeled it and ate pieces.

I was tapping a random beat on the table as we ate when my phone went off.

I pulled it from my pocket and answered.

"Hold." I said to Isa.

I took the plate from Seth and sent him to wash his hands.

"Today Jas." Iz said excitedly.

"Why so happy?"

"Because Time Square got cancelled and I'm on the plane." She squealed in my ear. "Seattle bound."

"Seriously?" I said pausing.

"I'm so fucking serious babe; I just had to tell you that, we're getting ready to take off now so I gotta go. I'll call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you too." I said hanging up the phone and drying the plate I had in my hands.

"Seth." I called as I finished.

"My room." He shouted back.

I walked into his room and sat on the floor with him as he tried to play his drum set.

"Watch." I said sliding behind him and taking the sticks from him. "One two three four." I counted as I played the same count on the drum heads. "Two, two three four. Try it."

He took the sticks from me and tried to follow. "I can't do it." He huffed slamming the sticks.

"Hey." I said picking up the sticks. "I couldn't play when I first got my drum set and now I can play with the rock stars." I said as I played the music for Isa's song for him. "It takes practice dude. You can't just wake up knowing how to play the drums, or any instrument for that matter." I stopped and handed him the sticks. "Come on I'll teach you how to play your song."

It took a while but he had the beginning part of the song learned. "It's time to go get Rose; we'll work on it more later." I said standing and lifting him onto my hip.

"Can we go in the car?" he asked.

"Sure thing." I grabbed the keys for my Camaro and walked into the garage. "I have to get your seat from the truck." I said setting him on the hood of the car.

I quickly got the seat and put it in the car before I buckled him in and drove to the high school.

Rose slid into the car and I drove off.

"I can't wait 'til I'm off punishment." She huffed.

"Don't hold your breath." I snickered out as I drove.

"It's your 'fiancée's' fault in on punishment anyway." She said. "It's been two months."

"It's been a month and a half and it's already been determined that you deserved it; you got a new nose out of it anyway. For free too." I said shrugging as I pulled into the driveway.

She screeched and slammed the car door shut, stomping into the house.

"Do your homework one time." I shouted to her as I set Seth down and he took off into his room.

I sat in the kitchen and started my own homework. I worked until about 6:30.

"Jasper." Seth said as he came to a stop in front of me. "I hungry."

"What do you want to eat?" I asked setting down my pencil and picking him up.

He hummed as he thought. "Isa's favorite." He decided. "I wanna help."

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked as I washed mine.

He nodded. "Yep."

We took all of the ingredients out and set it on the counter.

I gave him the job of watching the rice as I cut up the vegetables and seafood.

When the seafood was finished cooking and the vegetables were browned I turned to Seth.

"Alright so get cleaned up, ask Rose for help, while I finish up here." I said helping him off the counter.

He took off and I strained the rice and mixed it in a big pan with the vegetables and seafood mixture.

"Dinner is done." I called out to him and Rose.

I heard them run down the stairs as I finished plating their food and moved my homework to the counter by the stove.

They sat at the table and I placed their plates in front of them. "Eat."

They ate and talked about Seth's day as I did my homework by the stove. I distantly heard the garage open and close and I made another plate of food for ma.

I put the plate in the food warmer as she greeted everyone.

She kissed my cheek after she washed her hands. "How was class?" she asked leaning against the counter next to me.

"We went over CPR and I was mouth raped; it was a lovely day." I said simply, shrugging. "Your food is in the warmer."

"Did you eat?" she asked taking out her food.

"I'm not hungry." I said as I finished one sheet. "I'll eat later though."

She hummed. "This is good."

"I and Seth made it; we just finished."

"So it's decided."

"What is?"

"Marcus and Stefani are selling the big house."

"Since when; Isa is going to freak."

"Since last night when he got back from New York; I know she is that's why you're telling her."

"No." I said stopping my homework to look at her. "I am not telling her." I told her shaking my head. "She's not about to kill me because they're selling her childhood house."

"Your childhood house too; you spent more time there than you did here."

"Even worse; I'm not telling her ma."

"Jasper you have to tell her; she will actually kill Marcus. She'll only threaten to kill you."

"Ma, I'm not telling her; end of." I turned back to my homework. "She's not even threatening to kill me because of it; ha, she might actually kill me if I tell her."

_I wanna play with your race cars_

_I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me your baseball_

_I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty_

_I heard from a little birdy that_

_You don't think I can take it_

_Or that I made for it_

_Or that I got it in my bones_

_So what makes you think that_

_It's boys only_

_No girls allowed_

_And there's no way_

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If I feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that_

_That little spark_

_And I'll hold it_

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon..._

I froze when I heard Isa singing and Seth giggling.

I turned and saw her twirling around with a giggling, grinning Seth.

_And if he's into fashion_

_Or if he likes ballet, doesn't get the time of day_

_Cause he's build for the fields but feels like his love is somewhere else_

_And no matter how he felt,_

_They told him he couldn't take it_

_Cause he's not make for it_

_He doesn't have it in his bones_

_So what makes you think that_

_Its girls only_

_No boys allowed_

_And there's no way_

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If I feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that_

_That little spark_

_And I'll hold it_

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon..._

_It says: "Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you_

_I will never be where I stand"_

_And I've proven to these shoes that I'm takin' on the world and back again!_

She put him down in his seat at the table and danced over to me where she stopped a few steps away.

_What makes you think is_

_Boys only_

_No girls allowed_

_And there's no way_

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If I feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that_

_That little spark_

_And I'll hold it_

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard..._

_Soon_

"_I'll send you a postcard soon..._" She finished smoothly. "Hey Jas."

"Iz."

She ran the rest of the way to me and I caught her in my arms when she jumped. "You have to stop doing that when you see me." I said in her ear.

"It's not like you can't catch me." She said in return.

"One day I'm going to drop you."

"And when that day comes be prepared to have my foot up your ass."

I laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you two but I'm here for two weeks." She giggled pulling back. "I love you soo fucking much."

"I love you too."

"Not in the kitchen; finish your homework." Ma said hitting the both of us.

I laughed as I set Isa on the floor and turned back to my homework. She giggled as she looked into the pan on the stove.

"You made my favorite?" she asked ma.

"Your love and your child made your favorite; I just got home from work." She answered.

Isa bounced over to me and kissed me lightly before grabbing two plates. "You're the best; take a break and eat." She said handing me a plate and making her own before dancing to sit next to Seth. "So Hun, I heard you made my favorite tonight." She said happily taking a bite and cleaning Seth's face.

"Mhmm, Jasper helped." He said taking another bite.

"Did he listen to you?"

"Yep, do you like it?"

"I do, it the best seafood paella I ever had; thank you for making it."

"You're welcome."

They shared a hug in which some sauce was put into Isa's hair, which I don't think she minded all too much.

Seth snuggled into her chest as she held him in her lap and fed him.

"Is there something you needed Rosalie?" she said smoothly, never looking away from Seth.

"Not a thing." Rose answered standing and throwing her food in the garbage and dropping her plate in the sink.

"You have dishes tonight." I called to her as she ran up to her room.

"Fuck off." She called back.

"Another week." Ma screamed and was answered with a muffled scream.

Seth giggled at whatever Isa was whispering in his ear.

"Isa I learned how to play the drums today."

"Really; who taught you?"

"Jasper."

"Awesome; you can show me after we finish eating alright?"

He nodded and took the spoon her hand and finished eating. She finished and cleaned his face with the napkin she had in her hands.

"We gotta go wash our hands before we go play the drums." She said standing and fixing him on her hip.

"Here." I said handing her the hair tie on my wrist when she started pulling at her hair.

"Put it up." She said dancing over to me.

"You owe me my song tonight." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped her hair around my fist.

"We'll go to the cabin." She said dancing away when I finished.

I finished eating and started my homework again.

"Jasper." Seth and Isa called from his room.

I sighed and piled all my homework together and put it back in my folder. _I'm never going to finish this homework and it's all due tomorrow._

"You're never going to finish that tonight." Ma said rubbing my back.

"Isa will make me finish it before we leave tonight so it'll get done." I said before running up the stairs.

"Yes." I said leaning against the wall.

"Listen." Isa said tapping out a four count on the drum set.

She handed Seth the sticks and he played his entire song on the drums, granted it was a bit slow.

"Awesome; did you just do that?" I asked when he finished.

"Yeah, Isa helped." He said running over to me.

I lifted him onto my hip and put an arm around Isa when she came over. "That's amazing." I told him. "See I told you; you just needed to practice."

"I know and I did it over and over and over again." He said nodding slowly.

"Soon you'll be able to play it even faster than I can." I looked down at Iz. "Since when could you play?"

"I told him that. And I had to write the music, didn't I?" Isa said as we walked into the den with ma. "Hey did I leave my camera here?"

"Depends on which on you're looking for." I said shifting Seth on my side.

"They really old looking one." She said looking through the cameras that were lined up. "Found it." She danced over to me and looked at Seth. "Do you wanna have a picture scavenger hunt with me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said excitedly. "Can Jasper help?"

"Jasper can help you and ma can give us stuff to look for." She said volunteering ma, who was lounging on the sofa watching a movie.

"Let's do it." I said letting Seth down.

I pulled Isa to me before she danced away again. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" she asked burying her face in my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Because I haven't been up to my room since I got dressed this morning." I answered burying my face in her shoulder.

"Go change; did you finish eating?" she asked pulling back.

"I did." I sighed pushing her bangs from her face. "I have a bunch of homework to do."

"You'll have it all done before we leave tonight." She said pulling on my wrists. "Go change."

I ran up to my room and pulled off my shirt. I walked back to the den and found Seth and Isa on the floor taking pictures of the ceiling.

"You look tired Isa." Ma said to her.

"I know but I'm not; I slept all day yesterday." She said sitting up with Seth. She looked at me. "Go do your homework; Seth and I will come up and color with you while you do it."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room again. I sat at my desk and started my homework.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I heard her ask Seth as they walked into the room.

"Bed." Seth answered.

Isa closed the door and jumped onto the bed with Seth. She opened his coloring book and crayons and had him color her a picture before she danced over to me and sat in my lap.

"How am I supposed to do homework with such a distracting body in my lap?" I asked her pulling her against my chest and wrapping my arms around her as I continued working.

She pulled my music book off of the corner of the table as she laughed. "You seem to be going pretty well so far."

"If you say so." I said nipping at her neck.

She giggled and tapped a beat on my forearm. I finished all my homework and sighed against her neck.

She shuddered. "Stop." She said before sliding away from me and picking up the sleeping Seth. "Get a bag together."

I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in and tossed it on the bed.

"Jasper." Isa sang as she walked back in the room. "You ready?"

"I just need to put on a shirt."

"No time; catch." She tossed me a sweatshirt and grabbed my bag.

I pulled on the sweatshirt and tossed her over my shoulder. "Let's go."

"Jas stop." She screamed at me through her laughter. "My ass is out."

"It was out when you were walking around too." I said dropping her in the passenger seat of her Impala. "I'm driving."

She threw the key to me as she pulled on her shorts. "Go get my phone off your desk."

I pulled it out of my pocket and dropped it in her lap as I started the car. I drove to the cabin and grabbed our bags as she opened the door.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Hun I ate like an hour ago." I told her dropping the bags by the door and spinning her into me. "_Give me love like her cause lately I've been waking up alone_." I sang quietly in her ear.

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out; we'll play hide and seek to turn this around._" She sang in response as we danced in the foyer.

"_All I want is the taste that your lips allow._" I sang as she spun into me and held my face in her small hands. "_Give me love_."

She reached up and pressed her lips against mine. Her plush lips were warm and soft, pliant but not passive, as they moved against mine, giving into the demand of my coaxing mouth. My tongue swiped over her plump top lip before I rolled it into my mouth and sucked on it. My teeth nipped softly and a strangled whimper escaped her as she slipped a hand around the back of my neck, playing with the soft ends of my hair. The heat of her touch caused a shudder to race down my spine as her hand threaded through the thick strands of my hair, fisting it gently.

I kissed her like I owned her, possessing her mouth in the way I had longed to do since she had jumped on me in the kitchen. I tilted my head as I deepened the kiss, delving my tongue between her parted lips and letting it tangle with hers. She surrendered willingly, clinging to me as her nails dug into my scalp and my cock hardened, pushing furiously at the seam of my jeans. Lust flared up inside of me, surging through my veins as blood filled my cock, making it swell thicker as it twitched and grew, the head engorged and aching for her.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine breathing in the necessary air.

"I love you." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too." I answered.

"I wanna change." She said sighing and pulling on my hand.

I let her pull me up the stairs to the largest bedroom in the house. I fell onto the bed as she ran to get the bags. She dropped them on the bed next to me as her phone started to sing.

"You shouldn't be calling me until three days from now but I'll answer anyway." She answered putting in on speaker and throwing it to me.

I laid it on my chest and watched her strip.

"That would work if you told people where you were going." Ryan's voice came over the speaker. "Now I hate to be the one to ask but, what are you doing?"

She pulled on some of my basketball shorts and straddled me. "Having sex with Jasper." She said lacing our fingers.

"Isabella." He warned as she laughed.

"Fine, we just got to our cabin and I was changing. Did you need anything?"

"Don't go anywhere without letting someone know."

"We told Mama Li; do your background checks before you start searching for people."

"Goodbye."

He hung up and she took the phone off my chest and threw it across the room.

"He's going to quit one day and you'll have to find another one of him." I said to her.

"I'll just replace him with you." She shrugged. "You do his job for free anyway."

"And I can ignore you just as much as he wants to without a second thought."

"But you won't because you love me."

"Because ma would kill me." I corrected rolling us and holding myself up on my elbows. I played with a stray curl that fell from her bun. "And then she'd bring me back to life and kill me again."

"Before or after I kill you?" she questioned playfully.

I hummed as I pretended to think about it. "Maybe after, but I mean it depends on which one of you finds out first."

"I'd definitely find out first." She giggled tracing my face with a finger. "And I will kill you if you ever decide to ignore me."

"Never that love."

"So you say; do you love me?"

"Depends on why you're asking."

"I really want to know if you love me." She said as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I really want to know why it matters." I said trailing a hand down her arm and lacing her fingers with mine. "See this ring?"

"How can I not?"

"It cost more than all of your birthday presents from me."

"Oh?" she said as I pushed down the strap of her tank top. "That sounds like a 'your bank account' problem to me." she finished as she pushed her hands under my sweatshirt.

I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and pulled off her tank top as I responded. "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine; so correction it sounds like an '_our_ bank account' problem."

"So you're telling me, you used _our _money to buy _my _engagement ring." She said running her hands over my chest and unbuttoning my jeans.

I rolled us when she pushed on my shoulders and huffed. "See I didn't say that; I said what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine and it's an 'our bank account' problem."

"Hmmm." She hummed as I placed open mouthed kisses up and down her neck and throat. "I'll let that one go; this feels way to nice." She said lacing her fingers in my hair.

I laughed against her throat and pulled the hair tie from her hair. Her curls fell down her back and over my hands that held her upright.

I slid my hands under the waistband of her shorts and pulled her tighter against me. "Isabella." I growled lowly in her ear when her phone started to ring.

She groaned loudly and scraped her nails down my back making me pull her closer. "Sorry babe but I have to answer that."

"Go; I'll be in the kitchen." I said sliding her off my lap and buttoned my jeans again walking out of the room.

I made a quick sandwich and I sat on the counter. She came bouncing down the stairs in my sweatshirt and basketball shorts.

"That was Ryan." She said coming to a stop in front of me.

"I could've guessed." I said around a mouthful.

"We made headlines again."

"Oh?"

She pulled her phone from her pocket and slid a finger across the screen. "Isabella and her mystery man sighted driving to a cabin in the woods." She read looking up at me.

"K." I nodded sliding off the counter.

"Why are you mad at me Jasper; I can't help that people think my life is so fucking interesting." She said quietly.

"I'm not mad." I said looking in cabinets for something to eat.

"No you're pissed."

"If you say so."

"Jasper I can't help that people want to know what I'm doing every fucking second of the day."

"Never said you could but it's greatly appreciated if we can have a good hour together without your phone ringing." I shrugged. "But you know you can't help that either can you."

"Jasper you're a fucking asshole; you think I want the world to know what I'm doing every twelve seconds of my day. I have a fucking camera in my face 24/7; I can't even take a drink without it being documented."

"Isa we were upstairs all of thirteen minutes before your phone rang." I said just as her phone rang again. "My point; we can't even have a semi decent conversation without the fucking phone ringing."

I slammed the cup I had in my hand down on the counter and walked out the back door. I walked through the trees and came to a stop in an empty field that overlooked the large lake behind the house with a cliff that hung over.

I sat at the edge of the cliff and looked at the still lake as it started raining. I didn't mean to get upset with Isa in the kitchen, honestly, but it seems her phone is more important than spending time with me. I knew that it wasn't her fault that her phone kept ringing.

I fell back on the ground with a heavy sigh and looked up as the rain fell. I closed my eyes and let the rain mix with my tears.

I reopened them when I stopped feeling the rain on my face.

"Stop faking it and just let it be." Ma said as she handed me a sweatshirt.

I pulled it on and pulled the hood over my head before lying back down. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"See this is a problem; Marcus is back at the cabin doing the very same thing with Isa. They are dry; we are not." She said sitting on the ground next to me.

"I couldn't stay in the house and not throw something at her so I left." I said shrugging. "I'd rather be wet then still be fighting with her."

"Which is a good thing actually; no one's life is worth whatever the two of you are arguing about tonight."

I looked at her quietly.

"However apparently a relationship is." She continued as she looked out at the water. "I called you twelve minutes ago."

"Oh?"

"Isa answered." She nodded. "Said you left and forgot the phone then hung up."

"I just put on my shoes and left." I shrugged noncommittally.

"Isa is one in a million; she's the only girl I know that would still want to try and talk to you even though you just walked out on her."

"She's pretty fucking rock star." I sighed. "Doesn't change the fact that her phone rings every fifteen minutes like clockwork."

"Does it; I didn't hear it ringing when y'all were at the house."

"Funny because it rang every fifteen minutes since we stepped into the cabin." I said laughing humorlessly.

"Stop being an asshole Jasper; she's adjusting to it the same as you." She said hitting my side. "A relationship is hard when both people are together like clockwork; your relationship is ten times harder if not more because she's famous and is never here. If y'all are willing to fight like this and not breakup y'all have it better than most. You and Isa have got to be the two best people for each other since peanut butter and jelly. If y'all aren't willing to argue and shout at each other through the problem and push _both _prides aside then y'all shouldn't be together."

She pulled on my hand forcing me to sit up and put her warm hands on my cold wet face and turning my head to look at her.

"Breaking up at the first sign of trouble is not something you and Isa would do; trust it is hard being away from each other but y'all were doing it like professionals. Y'all maintaining this relationship ain't going be easy but it won't be this hard every day. The two of you fight like a married couple but y'all can still sit and have a conversation about just about anything without a second thought. Y'all flirt everyday just like it's the very first day all over again and I dare anyone to say anything about either one of you because without a doubt the two of you will protect each other like no other."

She huffed and pushed my hair from my face. "She loves you like nothing else in this world Jasper; I know because even after everything the two of you have been through and all the times you fuck up or Rose causes trouble between the two of you, she stays. She might threaten your life, your face, your balls, your _heart_, but at the end of the day and after everything passes, she's still there. She stays with you, for you, _next to you_ because at the end of each and every fight and each and every disagreement she remembers why she didn't leave after the first one; she's so fucking in love with you Jasper and you're a fucking asshole when you're ready. _You _proposed to _her_, not the other way around. You wanted _her _to be yours forever; _her_ to carry your name for the rest of her life. You wanted her to look down at her left hand and remember that it was you that put her ring there; it was you that married her. Stop being a fucking dick wad and man the fuck up. If you wanna cry, cry with her. If you want to scream, scream with her. If you want to hit something, go to the gym with her and beat the fuck out of each other _with pads_. Knowing Isa she'll want the very same thing."

She sighed. "Jasper, Isabella is the _perfect_ girl for you; she's the female version of you. You keep being an asshole and she'll leave just like you leave."

She stood and looked down at me. "Are you coming; it's cold and you've been out here for an hour before I showed up an hour ago."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "I'll be in in a lil bit." I said quietly as I wiped at my face.

**LPOV**

I watched my oldest child look back at the water as he cried. I can count all the times I've seen Jasper cry since he turned 5 on one hand.

Even when his dad left almost nine years ago, Jasper didn't cry.

I watched him say goodbye to Isa at the airport and as she cried her eyes out, I watched him wipe each and every tear off her face, kiss her and tell her everything would be fine. He didn't let on tear drop as he watched her walk away from him.

As bad as it may be, Jasper was the man of the house and has been since he was 10, and I couldn't be any prouder of him than I am at this moment.

I turned back around when I heard his frustrated huff and found him back on the floor where I found him.

I frowned as I turned and finished the trek back to the house. I walked back in the house and pulled off my jacket and boots.

I followed the sound of voices into the kitchen and found Isa sitting on Marcus's lap crying quietly as he spoke to her.

"Isa, Jasper loves you more than you will ever know; he couldn't use words to tell you how much he loves you but he shows you every fucking day. Yeah, at times he can be an asshole but you're a bitch too and the both of you make it through. I need you to be the strong girl that everyone knows you can be; that you know you are. The fearless girl that dared to do anything. The independent one that doesn't need a man but will keep one to make your arm look flawless. Jasper isn't the flawless arm piece you want if that's what you're looking for but damn girl. He encourages you to do stupid shit that could no doubt kill you but it'll make you stronger in the end. He supports all your ridiculous ideas and half the time he's the one paying for the supplies and the right hand to the entire operation. If I were to make the perfect person for you princess he would be it. He makes you laugh, he makes you smile; yes at times he makes you angry and he makes you cry, just like right now, but you know you love him more than anything."

He pulled her face away from his chest and forced her to look at him. "Even after everything y'all have been through, all the fights and arguments with the projectile objects and shouted curses and the promises of missing parts and bodily harm, he stays with you girl. He put this huge ass rock on your finger for a reason; I'm sure as shit he didn't just give it you because it looked pretty on your hand. If you wanna cry, cry with him. If you want to scream, scream with him. If you want to hit something, go to the gym with him and beat the fuck out of each other with pads. Knowing Jay he'll want the very same thing."

He wiped tears from her face and pushed her hair from her face. "Isabella, Jasper is the _perfect_ guy for you; he's the male version of you. You keep being a bitch and he'll leave just like you leave."

He slid her off of his lap and stood. I walked over to him and hugged his side.

"Isa we're heading out Jasper should be in soon." I said softly to her.

She stayed staring at the back door but nodded absently.

"Come on Li." Marcus said quietly.

We ran to the car and slid in.

I looked back to the house as we drove off. _Please let them work this out; the two of them would be forever alone without each other._

**JPOV**

I walked slowly back to the cabin and stood in the shadow of the trees as I listened to ma tell Isa I should be back soon.

I watched Isa as she stared blankly at the back door. I walked slowly up the back stairs as I pulled off the soaking wet sweatshirt and my boots I threw on in my rush.

I walked in to the house and sat at the kitchen table across from Isa.

She looked at me and regarded me silently before standing and walking up the stairs. She came back with a towel and dry clothes for me.

I dried my skin and changed into the clothes she handed me and walked into the laundry room and tossed my wet clothes in the dryer. I sat on the warm machine and thought about what I would say to Isa.

"Jasper." Her soft voice called from the doorway. "Talk to me. Please."

_Guess it won't matter what I think about telling her now_. "Come here." I said quietly.

She slowly walked over to me and came to a stop in front of the machine.

"_It rains all day when you're not around and I'm trying my best to come clean with the clouds; they follow me around._" I sang softly to her.

"_Stuck in the sand with the waves at my feet and I wish you'd come crash into me cause I know where you are is where I wanna be; where are you now?_"

She sounded so lost and broken. In the entire time I've known her I have yet to hear Isa sound this vulnerable.

"Iz I am soo fucking sorry." I said holding a hand out to her. "You have no idea how sorry I am babe." I said as she took my hand.

"Jasper, I can't keep doing this; I want to be able to know that when I'm with you I can be with you and still am able to answer my phone when it rings." She said shaking her head.

"Isa I was an asshole, I _am_ an asshole." I said correcting myself and sliding off of the dryer to stand in front of her. "I love you Iz."

"Jasper I love you too, always, me standing here in front of you shows that. And you're right you are an asshole but I'm a bitch and apparently according to daddy that makes us perfect for each other, but I'm so over fighting with you over simple stupid shit like this."

"And I can't promise that we won't have more stupid argument over simple shit but I swear to you I will always love you more than anything and I will always come back and tell you how fucking sorry I am and how much I _need _you with me." I promised her touching her face lightly. "I need you like I need air Isa; I need you more than I need air. Every fucking song I write is about you; even the ones that aren't have shit in it that only you would say. All because you're the only fucking thing I think about _all fucking day_."

I turned us and lifted her, resting her on the dryer as I spoke to her. "I haven't cried since the day I left the hospital and you told me you were done, with everything." I tried swallowing around the lump that formed in my throat. "Before that I haven't cried since I broke my fucking arm in _eight different places_ when I was_ seven_. I didn't even cry when my so called father told me I was an accident and he wished he only had Rose right before he left." I brushed the hair from her face. "I was ten." I stepped closer to her when she pulled on the waistband of the sweats I was wearing. "I left the house earlier tonight so I wouldn't throw anything at you, because every time we have a disagreement the first thing from your throat is how much of an asshole I am."

She huffed and opened her mouth to argue and my hand slipped from her cheek to cover her mouth. "I'm right and you know it; but I was still wrong and I'll admit to it every day for the rest of forever because when I left I thought about how I would feel if you ever left me and honestly, I would die."

She pulled my hand from her mouth and huffed. "Jasper you're a bastard, granted you are a sweet one and have an amazing way with words." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck looking up at me. "I couldn't ever leave you because I would kill myself; Jasper you're my everything and I think I tell you that every fucking day and if I don't you should know it. However if you ever talk to me how you did and walk out, I will follow you with a butcher knife and cut your balls off and feed them to you after roasting them over a nice fire, while crying the entire time, get me?"

I looked at her soft smile and red nose and eyes. "Got you." I said almost silently.

"Good." She tied her hair back after I pushed it off her face again. I wiped away a few stray tears as she sang softly. "_Everybody knows this is the part of breaking down in anybody's arms. I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours; God please let this stay._"

I pulled her into my arms and responded. "_And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me, saying…_"

"_Play me a song it's been too long since I've heard you sing_." She whispered in my ear. "I need to sleep though."

"So let's go to bed." I said as I lifted her into my arms.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I walked us up the stairs.

I pulled her sweatshirt over her head and pulled the hair tie from her hair and watched it fall over her shoulders and down her back.

"You're gorgeous." I told her as she lay back on the bed.

She tossed her hair over her shoulders. "You're extremely handsome as well."

I pulled off her pants and tossed them over my shoulder as I grabbed one of my t-shirts from my bag and tossed it to her.

"Long sleeves Jas; really." She said as she pulled the shirt on. "Help." She gasped through her laughter as her hair blinded her. "My hair doesn't taste like mangos and pineapples."

"How do you do this?" I asked as I helped her put the shirt on and pulled her hair from the collar.

"I don't know; I was putting on the shirt and my hair decided to attack me." She pouted once I was finished.

I smiled softly at her and kissed her protruding lip. "If you cut you won't have to worry about it attacking you." I said turning off the lights and lying next to her.

She played with my hand as I leaned on an elbow and watched her in the moonlight that came through the window. "But I like my hair; it's always been long." She frowned.

I laced our fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe you could try something new with it and make it shorter."

"But I'd miss my hair; I'd really cry." She looked up at me through her lashes. "And you know you'd miss it too."

I hummed as she traced her name on my hip. "You're right; I do like playing with it."

"Exactly; and I already cut off three inches." She said lying on my chest as I rolled onto my back.

"It's still ass length babe." I said playing with said ass length hair.

"And you're still playing with it." She giggled tracing my newest tattoo.

I chuckled and kissed her head grabbing her left hand. I kissed the back of her hand, her ring and her palm. "I love you Isabella Marie Volturi; soon to be Volturi-Hale." I said against her palm.

She cupped my cheek and pulled my face to look down at her. "I love you Jasper Wyatt Hale; always Hale." She said softly. "I can't wait until I become Mrs. Isabella Marie Volturi-Hale…" she trailed off tracing a finger down my neck. "…July 20th." She finished on a whisper.

"You have a date, lovely." I said covering her hand that still rested on my neck with mine. "Did you start planning yet?"

She yawned as she shook her head. "No; what colors do you want to have?" she asked quietly against my neck as she traced random patterns on my chest.

"I have no idea; do you?"

"I know I definitely want red." She said on a yawn. "But I don't know what other color."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow; sleep for now."

She hummed lightly and snuggled into my neck. I closed my eyes as I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her breathing even out against my neck as she fell asleep. I followed shortly after her.

* * *

I woke up the next morning as the sun was rising. I slid from under Isa and went to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and sat on the edge of the bed next to Isa.

"Why are you awake at the moment?" Isa said as she stretched her arms above her head and hugged the pillow under her head. She looked at me with half lidded eyes and huffed. "And wet?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep and I took a shower." I answered running my hand up and down her exposed thighs.

She hummed lightly and closed her eyes. "My foot hurts." She said quietly.

"Go shower and put some cream on it." I told her rubbing her back.

She rolled over and sat up. She leaned over and kissed me before bouncing off into the bathroom.

I lay on the bed and played with my phone while she took a shower.

She walked out of the bathroom with wet hair hanging down her back in curls and a towel wrapped tightly around her body. "Did I leave a blow dryer here?" she asked as she walked over to the closet that housed a bunch of formal clothes.

I watched her pull out one of my button downs. "Did you check the bathroom?"

She tossed the shirt on the bed next to me and pulled on some boy shorts. "Yeah and I didn't see one."

"I don't know what to tell you; my hair is still wet love."

She paused rubbing lotion in her skin and looked back at me from the edge of the bed. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Did you unpack everything?"

"There are a few boxes in the back of the closet but I don't think your hair stuff is in any of them."

"So I'll just brush it out; I don't feel like looking for anything." She said as she pulled on the button down.

"No bra?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she crawled over me.

"I told you I didn't feel like doing anything; my phone is on vibrate downstairs in the laundry room and no one other than daddy and Mama Li know where this is. We're all alone." She said taking my phone from my hands and putting it on the nightstand after she put on a bra.

I laced our hands together as she settled down on my hips. "And…" I prompted knowing she wanted something.

"I want to watch a bunch of movies and cuddle with my baby." she said playfully pushing against my hands.

"What kind of movies?" I asked pushing back.

"I have yet to see _The Notebook _and you know I love _Titanic _with a passion."

I paused and she rolled her eyes sighing heavily. "You want to watch the two most feminine movies ever and expect me to stay awake."

As I spoke she mouthed the words with me. "Yes I do Jas; how many time have I watch _Die Hard_ with you?"

"'Jas lets watch _Die Hard_' ring any bells?" I said to her as I sat up. "I am not watching them with you."

"Jas." She whined.

I leaned down and kissed her pouty lips. "I love you but no."

"Jasper why not; you've watched _Titanic_ already."

"Because you were menstruating and it was the only way I could keep my life." I said finishing her sentence.

She glared at me. "Jasper."

"Isabella."

"Fine." She huffed. "Let's watch _Up_."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. She bounced over to the television in the corner of the room on the wall and turned it on. She set up the DVD player and slid back on the bed.

She curled into a ball as always and put her head in my lap throwing her still wet hair over my legs.

As we watched the movie she ran a finger up and down my leg and traced random patterns. I ran my fingers through her soft silky strands.

She sat up randomly and sat on my lap and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you." She said sweetly, kissing my forehead.

I kissed her neck softly and spoke against her skin. "I love you too."

I looked at her and brushed her bangs from her eyes. She looked at me with her bright emerald green eyes and turned her head, kissing my palm. "You're the best boyfriend, the best fiancé, the most amazing, best friend I have ever had and you are going to be the best husband on the planet." She said against my hand.

"Same goes for you babe; you're the best girlfriend I have ever had, the only fiancé I will ever have and the most amazing best friend I will ever had. You will be the best wife in the universe." I said as I held her face in my hands.

She looked at me and sighed. "You're cute."

I laughed and pulled her tighter to me, kissing her lips with all of the love and passion in my heart.

For every ounce of emotion I poured into the kiss she returned with just as much intensity. It was like a continual loop of love and lust, growing stronger the longer it continued. Isa reached up and scratched at my neck pulling me closer, devouring me with her mouth as her tongue massaged mine excitedly and leaving marks in her wake.

She clawed her way down my chest and unbuttoned my jeans. I laced my fingers in her hair and flipped us, pressing her into the mattress and never breaking the kiss.

The kiss was not broken until the depravation of oxygen was making us both lightheaded. We were gasping for breath in unison, staring deeply in one another's eyes when my phone rang.

"Your turn." Isa panted when I reached for it.

I shook my head and looked at it. "The house phone?" I said questioningly as I answered.

"Hello."

"Jasper, Ro-Rose hit me." Seth cried into the phone.

"Seth, what?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly.

"Rose hit me." He repeated.

I handed Isa the phone and climbed off the bed. I faintly heard Isa talking to him as I pulled on a shirt and buttoned my jeans.

"Seth what happened?" she asked.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my sneakers. Isa slid behind me and wrapped her hand around my arm when I stood up.

"Seth go sit in ma's room and close the door for me okay; I'll come get you when we get there." She said before hanging up the phone.

I pulled my arm from her hand. "Don't; not now Iz." I said through clenched teeth taking my phone off the bed and walking down the stairs.

_Fucking Rosalie is going to send me to jail._ "Jasper." Isa shouted running down the stairs behind me. "You need to calm down before you go over there." She said stepping in front of me as I reached the door.

I leaned against the door towering over her small frame and took a deep breath. "Calm." I said smoothly. "Now can you please move?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Go sit in the kitchen while I go put on some pants." She said reaching up for my hand. "I need you here not in jail for murdering you dumb ass twin. When we go over, go get Seth and stay with Seth."

I walked into the kitchen when she ran up the stairs. _I swear the only reason I listen to her is because I love her._

"Come on." She said coming down the stairs a few second later. I grabbed the keys to her car and walked out of the house.

She slipped into the car silently as I did the same and sped off in the direction of my house.

When I pulled into the driveway, all my anger that had dissolved while I was waiting for Isa had returned as I opened the door.

"Jas, Seth." Isa reminded me as she tied her hair at the top of her head. "Now." She added when I didn't move.

I walked up to ma's room and found Seth curled up on the bed and watching Nemo. I sat on the bed next to him and he climbed into my lap.

"Where's Isa?" he asked quietly.

"Outside; you wanna go see her?" I said rubbing his back.

He nodded and I stood putting him on my hip and walking out of the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you; who hits a five year old child for making noise?" I heard Isa scream from the family room. _Thank God it's half empty, minus a bunch of pictures_.

"He wouldn't stop playing the fucking drums; unlike you I'm not a fucking rock star, I have homework." Rose screamed back.

"He's fucking five and he just learnt how to play a song written for him and it's not my fucking fault you're a total screw up and couldn't graduate early like me and Jas; please don't make me take Seth away from him because he honestly wants to kill you at the moment and even though I don't like you I really don't want to see you dead." Isa said smoothly.

"Iz, little ears." I called leaning in the archway.

"I have homework that needs to get done for tomorrow and I can't concentrate when he's playing the freaking drums."

Isa rubbed a hand over her face and turned to me. "You went to class and you had homework right?" She asked me. I nodded shifting Seth on my side. "And you dealt with Seth and cooked dinner and still did your homework right?" I nodded again and she turned to Rose. "I'm pretty fucking sure he had more homework than you and he still got everything done."

"Jasper can do fifty billion things while dealing with Seth I can't. I need to concentrate."

"I'm going to beat the ever loving life out of you; stop making effing excuses. You hit your five year old brother because he was making noise. He's five and a boy, that's what they do, they make noise and you deal with it. You are going to sit in your room and do your homework and I am going to play the drums with Seth and you are going to deal with it because if you hit me I will kill you." Isa finished sweetly and walking over to me and Seth.

I handed Seth to her when he reached for her and followed her and Rose up the stairs.

Deciding Isa wouldn't let me kill Rose I sat in front of Seth's drum set and played his song for him. He clapped happily as Isa bounced him in her lap and sang to him loudly.

Rose screeched loudly and Isa shouted out to her. "Keep going."

* * *

During a pause in our noise making the front door opened.

"Seth, Rose?" Ma called.

Isa stood and hitched Seth onto her hip and walked down the stairs. I trailed behind and hugged Isa from behind when she came to a stop in front of ma.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked kissing all of our cheeks. "I thought y'all weren't talking."

"We fixed that and Seth called." I answered.

"Why?"

Isa nudged him lightly coercing him to talk. He played with one of her stray curls as he answered. "Rose hit me."

"What, why?"

"Apparently he was making noise and she couldn't concentrate." Isa said letting her hair down for Seth to play with.

"And she's still breathing?" Ma asked looking at me.

I looked down at Isa and shrugged. "She wouldn't let me talk to her."

"I need him free and with me, for the moment, and that would be a fail if he was in jail." Isa shrugged.

"Mhmm," ma hummed, "Y'all can go I'm here now." She said taking Seth from Isa.

"Seth you gotta promise to make all the noise in the world for me." I said taking him from ma as Isa walked to the front door. "And I want you to try and play your song like how I did it earlier ok?"

"Okay." He said nodding and hugging my neck tightly. "Bye Jasper."

I handed him to ma and walked out to the car with Isa. I drove us back to the cabin and we walked back up the stairs where we both stripped. Isa pulled off the yoga shorts she threw on and I pulled off my shirt as always.

I sat on the bed and pulled her with me, helping her get situated across my lap. "I'm sorry." I said against her hair as she played with my hand.

"Why?" she asked confused looking up at me. "You didn't do anything."

"We just had an argument about phones."

"Yeah but Seth is your little brother, I wouldn't, correction, I _couldn't _be mad because you answered the phone for him." She said straddling my hips and looking at me. "You're the best big brother ever and I love how protective you are of him; I can't be upset about that."

I looked at her and couldn't help but fall a little more love with her. "I love you." I said putting my hands on her face. "Soo fucking much." I added kissing her deeply.

Every time I kissed her it felt like the very first time. I poured all of my love into the kiss and felt her return the intensity 110%.

Her nails clawed at my neck and shoulders and I pulled her closer to me. She dragged her nails down my bare chest and unbuttoned my jeans and slid down my zipper.

I pulled my hands from her hair and started unbuttoning the few buttons she had done. I pulled back from the kiss and allowed us both the air we desperately needed. She clutched at my sides as she gasped her air.

The shirt slipped from her shoulders the more she moved and stopped in the crook of her bent elbows. I pulled the shirt off completely and took in the sexy jewel toned purple bra covered in black lace.

The shirt joined the growing pile on the floor from when we changed as I claimed her lips again with mine. Slowly I trailed my lips across her jaw and down the line of her neck to nip at the place where it joined her shoulder as she leaned her head away to give me better access. I snaked my tongue out to lick at the dip in between her collar bones, growling instinctively at the taste of her skin on my tongue. She was the perfect blend of sweet and salty.

Her hands clawed and scratched at my back and sides, dipping deeply as she arched her back encouraging me to continue my assault on her skin while also grinding our hips in delicious ways that made my blood boil like never before.

I slid my hands from her hips and up her back under her hair releasing the clasp on her pretty bra, pulling it free from her body so I could feast on her perfect peaks.

I constantly told her she was gorgeous and as confident and as little as she liked clothes she never fully believed me. I moaned as my slow descent brought me to her right nipple where I caressed it with my nose before slipping my tongue out to flick it gently, tweaking the left gently between my fingers. Isa arched harder toward me whispering 'please' as her hands scratched down my back pulling closer to me.

She ground her center into me harder making me ache all the more to feel her completely. With a moan, I took her nipple into my mouth sucking gently, rasping my tongue across the beautifully hardened peaks. The more attention I lavished on her sensitive buds, the harder she rubbed herself against my painfully tight jeans. The tiny cries in the back of her throat sent shivers down my spine.

When my phone started ringing from across the room I stood with her in my arms holding her against me as she wrapped herself around me tightly. I pushed her against the wall as I blindly reached for my phone, turning it off and dropping it back onto the dresser.

I sucked voraciously on her neck before trailing back down to lave at the poor lonely breast that had been ignored before. She panted and shifted against me using the wall for leverage, causing another growl of desire to rise from my chest. I shifted my mouth back up to her lips to claim them again as her hands drifted from where they supported her weight on my shoulders to grasp at my hair, pushing my face harder into hers.

We separated for air and I pushed her hair from her face. "I love you so fucking much Isa, its fucking ridiculous. I can't function if we go a day without talking; I'd fucking die if you ever left me, no matter how fucking crazy that sounds." I said against her swollen lips.

"I love you too Jas, I can't even start to tell you how much. I hate being away from you and I can't even begin to imagine what it'd be like to not be with you." She answered making my heart skip a beat.

Without any more of a reply than the deep kiss I placed on her lips, I braced my hands more firmly under her thighs and carried her back to the bed. When we reached the edge of the bed I slowly leaned down, placing her delicately on the comforter as though she were made of fragile spun glass. I loved this woman too much to ravish her in a haze of lust forgetting to show the overwhelming emotions I felt for her. Instead I was going to worship her like the goddess she was.

I swallowed thickly, as I stared down at the beauty waiting in the bed for me, her dark hair splayed across the pillow, contrasting pointedly with the creamy white satin of the pillow case under her.

I slowly crawled up the bed next to her and propped my head up on my left hand as my right smoothed across the soft planes of her abdomen before trailing up to circle her nipples lightly before tracing up to outline the contours of her face.

My fingers continued to drift along the ridge of her brow and down her nose to dip across her lips. As my finger passed the delicate bow of her top lip, she opened her eyes to look at me. Her eyes were nearly black with desire as she pulled my finger between her lips with a slow kiss, slowly pushing it out of her lips with her tongue before parting them a bit more again to pull it back between them, earning a long moan laced with pleasurable agony. She was killing me slowly, but fuck was it a great way to go.

She released my finger from her lips as her left hand reached across her body to lightly trail the lines of my abs. After a few seconds, she braced her hand on my chest, pushing me backwards to lay flat on the bed. Rolling on her side, her fingers resumed their journey across the ridges of my body, as her mouth attached to my earlobe, nibbling gently before drifting down my neck, laving gloriously at my flesh.

Her mouth drifted down across my pecs. She circled my nipples slowly with her tongue, looking up at me through her eyelashes. The feel of her tongue on me was pleasant, but it was the look in her eye that really instigated the moan that followed.

She smirked up at me as her fingers danced down the front of my pants and over the solid bulge under my boxers. My hips shifted instinctually into her touch, my body begging for her to grip me, stroking me with beautiful friction. Her hand cupped me, gripping me through the material of my underwear and moving in slow deliberate motions as her lips caressed my upper abs with hot open mouthed kisses. The closer her mouth got to the waistband of my underwear, the tighter her grip became on my hardness.

It was getting to the point where I was about to lose it before she ever got to her destination. I laced my fingers through her hair, gathering the thick curls in my hands, wanting nothing more than to position her where I wanted her. Her lips felt so good against my flesh and I wanted her warm mouth to surround me and take me in.

She was almost there when I remembered that I wanted to make sure she felt worshipped. I gripped her shoulders and brought her back to my mouth, where I licked her lips before kissing her gently.

She moaned into my mouth as I resumed kissing her gently, caressing her body with a feather light touch as we sat on the bed with her body straddling my lap.

I flipped us and ghosted my hands across her shoulders and breasts, teasing her nipples with my thumbs before drifting down to her waist and skimming along the band of her underwear.

I ran my hands down her legs gently caressing her soft skin. I ran my hands back up her legs, massaging at her muscles as I traveled, smoothing circles in her satin skin with my thumbs. I could see the darkened material of her underwear, moistened with her arousal for me. An animalistic desire boiled deep in me to rip off the material and bury myself deep inside her, thrusting until we both screamed for release, but my goal tonight was not raw animal passion, but rather adoration and worship.

With this in mind, I continued to massage her thighs as I leaned up kissing the curve of her hip. I traced my name lightly with the tip of my tongue and nipped lightly at the skin around her piercing. I continued kissing and sucking gently, driven by the desire to mark her with proof of my adoration for her. She moaned and shifted underneath me as I sucked and nipped at the same circle of flesh with fervor, determined to give her a physical reminder that she owned me body and soul.

Her hand buried in my hair as she began to beg me, not telling me what she wanted, but begging none the less. I pulled back examining my work with a satisfied smile. It was already tinged slightly purple. I licked across to her belly button, pulling her dangling J charm into my mouth and tugging at it lightly. I released it and rested my chin there as I looked up at her adoringly.

"What do you want sug? I will do anything you ask, but you have to tell me how you want me to worship you. How do you want my devotion to be displayed?" I asked allowing my accent to fully cover the words.

She moaned and bucked up to rub her soaked panties against my chest. "Touch me, feel me, taste me. I want to feel a part of you inside me, any part." She moaned out as I growled, ducking my face to lick around her belly button as I slid my hands to ghost over the wet satin covering her swollen pussy.

"Your wish is my command," I whispered barely loud enough for her to hear as I slipped my fingers under her underwear, pulling it away and running my hand straight back up to her core. I slid my fingers up and down her slit as she arched her back with a loud cry.

I twitched inside my boxers at the slickness that met my fingers and the swollen protrusion of her clit as the pad of my finger applied pressure as it slipped past it.

I slipped a single finger into her opening, twisting it as I pulled it back out slowly, relishing the warm slick walls inside her, begging for me to be buried inside.

Isa moaned and arched her back, but kept her eyes on me the entire time as I slowly shifted my finger in and out of her, while the other hand slid up to move slow circles around her clit. Her eyes rolled up in her head as I kept a slow, constant rhythm. Eventually I added a second finger as she cried out, her eyes rolling into her head a moment before refocusing on me.

"Jas, fuck, please."

I smiled, knowing without her saying that I hadn't done all that had been asked of me yet. Keeping my eyes on hers, I slowly leaned down to where my hands kept steady movement on her body, removing my finger from her clit and slowly licking up her slit to circle her clit with my tongue. A loud moan escaped my mouth and rumbled against her flesh as the taste of her sweetness registered on my tongue.

"Fuck Jasper." She screamed arching off the bed, flooding my fingers and mouth with her essence, while her walls milked my fingers determinedly.

Her head thrashed and her legs tightened around my head. I continued to lave at her steadily while the waves of her climax continued to wash over her, not stopping until her cries finally stopped and she lay limp below me, breathing hard with exertion.

With a small smirk, I slowly kissed my way back up her delectable body, settling next to her and letting my fingers caress her soft flesh. Her breasts heaved heavily as she fought to catch her breath, her torso and face glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

She looked over to me with a lazy smirk on her face as she played with her tongue ring. She reached her hand behind my head and pulled me down to kiss her mouth, moaning against my tongue as she lapped at it passionately. I moaned, feeling my eyes roll in ecstasy again.

She smiled into my lips as her hands slowly drifted down my body again, tugging down the jeans that were still hanging on my hips and pushing them down past my feet with her toes. I groaned as she rolled on top of me, grinding her bare, wet core against my rock hard erection, through the thin material of my boxers.

She leaned down to kiss me before slowly sliding back down my body, kissing as she quickly slid this time, only stopping once her face was over my tented boxers. Looking up at me again through her eyelashes with that sexy smile, she grasped the band, freeing me to the cool air with a moan.

She didn't waste any time as she licked a quick circle around the head and then slid me past her lips and deep into her mouth, moaning around me with delicious vibrations. I fisted the comforter on either side of me as she bobbed up and down, glancing up at me every few cycles with dark eyes.

Her hand joined the effort with twisting motions as she twirled her tongue over me with each pass, and far more quickly than I would have liked, I knew I was going to cum. I grasped her hair in my hand whispering a warning only for her to pull me deeper in her mouth and moan lightly. I came hard calling her name along with a string of curses.

She let me slip from her mouth and crawled slowly over me with a sinister smirk on her ruby red lips.

"You feel proud?" I asked smirking up at her as I ran my hands over her ridiculously toned body.

She shrugged and flipped her hair. "Eh, it was okay." She said finishing on a moan as I brushed a finger over her clit.

"Just okay?" I asked speeding up my motions.

She moaned, arching her back and tossing her head back, as her mouth opened into a wide 'o'. I sped up my motions, leaning forward to nip on her breasts as I shifted one finger lower to slide inside, curling it up, and tapping gently as I changed the rhythm of my other hand. Isa screamed louder than ever before as she started trembling and flooded my hands and chest with her essence.

She pulled my head from her chest and kissed me deeply. When her voice finally returned, she ran her fingers through my hair gently, clutching my face between her hands and looking deeply in my eyes.

"I need you Jas, now." She said breathlessly.

I kissed her nose lightly. "Gladly." I said pulling her against my chest as I sat up.

She grinded her hips in to me as her lips claimed mine, her hands running through my hair eagerly. As we kissed, she positioned me between her slick folds, making me moan and twitch as she shifted me back and forth across her clit.

I was on the verge of exploding just from the friction she was creating when she pulled away and looked me deep in the eyes the same moment that she shifted her hips, accepting me into her body. She tensed at the intrusion, but her eyes retained the same deep green adoration.

When I was completely sheathed, we both whimpered slightly at the sensation. She began to grind myself up and down on my shaft.

My hands firmly gripped her hips and I began to lift her off my cock and slam her back down, my pace speeding up.

She shouted, "OH. MY. MOTHERFUCKING. GOD!" each word accentuated with a hard thrust in between before I came explosively, jerking uncontrollably beneath her before going limp and collapsing into the mattress as she screamed and swore enough to make a sailor look bad above me.

She lay on my chest as we caught our breaths. "I love you Jas." she said softly.

"I love you too Iz." I said against her hair.

We laid in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before she slid off my chest and walked in the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and shook my head. I pulled on my boxers and grabbed a set of clothes before walking down to the other room and taking a shower in that bathroom.

I was pulling on my sweats when Isa shouted my name.

"Jasper I'm hungry and there's no food here."

I followed her voice to the kitchen and sat on the counter across from where she was sitting on the island. "So order in." I suggested.

"With what take out papers?"

"Do you wanna cook?"

"I'll have to." She looked at me pouting. "Unless you want to."

I rolled my eyes. "Go put on clothes and bring me a shirt." I sighed.

She went upstairs and came back down in another one of my button downs and some skinny jeans. She held out a t-shirt to me and went in search of her phone. "I wanna take the bikes." She shouted to me from the laundry room.

"Are they still here?" I asked when she walked over to me.

"Yep, I just checked." She said looping her arms around my waist. "My baby is here."

"So let's go." I said kissing her forehead.

I helped her walk the bikes out and we headed to the store.

**IPOV**

"There's going to be a big ass thing about me riding the bike." I said as I pulled off her helmet and shaking out my curls.

"You'll be fine." Jas said kissing me lightly. "What do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea." I answered honestly. "We'll find something."

We walked through the store grabbing a bunch of junk food and talking quietly.

"You're Isabella Volturi." A guy said walking up to us. "_Princess _Isabella Volturi." He corrected.

"I am." I replied. "You're Brian Dales."

"I am; I was just about to call you. My band would love to do a song with you." He said smoothly.

"Oh my mother freaking God, you're Isabella Volturi." A girl that looked around Brian's age screamed. "And you're Brian Dales. From The Summer Set."

"Iz, you got ice cream." Jasper whispered in my ear. "I'll be back at the house."

I nodded and turned kissing him lightly. "I'll be there hopefully soon."

He nodded and walked off as I turned back to the girl.

"Hello." Brian and I said together smoothly.

The older girl freaked and started screaming, causing the entire store to rush over to us. One overly excited girl pushed me into Brian and he caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Thanks." I said as he set me on my feet.

"Not a thing." He replied. "How you wanna deal with them?"

I sighed and looked at the people screaming for us to sing a song together. "I have no idea."

"Let's sing them a song." He shrugged as I pulled my buzzing phone from my pocket.

_**You're already on MediaTakeOut Isa –Ry**_

_**I apologize I was getting dinner.**_

_**Deal with the fans then call me.**_

"What song?" I asked sliding the phone back in my pocket. "Wait, I just finished writing this one." I told him going through my phone and looking at the music and lyrics for the song Jasper and I finished.

I handed him the phone and he looked at it quickly. "That'll work." He said handing it back. He took my hand and pulled me to the front of the store.

He jumped onto the conveyor belt and helped me up with him. The entire store followed us and I whistled loudly when they stopped in front of us.

"Alright princess here and I have decided to do a brand new song for you." Brian called out once they got quiet.

"But y'all have to leave us alone after that." I added.

They cheered for the impromptu concert they were receiving and I looked around. "Does anyone have a guitar?" I asked sweetly.

"There's an old acoustic in the storage room." One of the workers said.

"Perfect." I said handing my phone to Brian. "Here."

"This is a really good song." He said smoothly.

"Thanks." I said to him and the worker as I took the guitar.

I strummed it lightly hoping it was in tune and cheered internally as I realized it was.

"You to start?" I said to Brian as I played the opening chords.

"You can have it." He smirked.

"_I try to sleep but my eyes are open. I can't think because my heart is broken. There's a bottle lying next to me; I'll down a couple drinks just to take the pain away._" I sang smoothly smirking at Brian when I finished. I stood next to him as I played.

"_I want to say all the things I need to say; I won't lie I'll just tell them honestly. If God can take a friend away from me, then I can say all I want and he won't do anything._"

We sang together effortlessly. "_My tongue is weak and every time I try to speak I can't say nothing at all._"

I sang softly and smoothly. "_Sleep well my friend; there will be another moment we'll meet again. Just let it go._"

Brian answered. "_Sleep well, good night. You're something to remember; I wish that you were here by my side._"

"_I spend hours trying to make it through the day. I don't know if I'll ever be the same._"

"_It's hard enough when you're all alone in the city that you loved; now Atlanta's just a burial ground._"

Our voices blended perfectly. "_My tongue is weak and every time I try to speak I can't say nothing at all._"

He sang and I joined in at the end as we held together. "_It's hard to think when losing someone only makes you want to scream and that you're gone._"

I sang softly and smoothly. "_Sleep well my friend; there will be another moment we'll meet again. Just let it go_."

Brian replied. "_Sleep well, good night. You're something to remember; I wish that you were here by my side_."

"_Rest in pieces, I can't believe this. A mother shouldn't witness her son die at 24._"

As Brian sang I sang lightly over him. "_(Please take notice, these words are hopeless; it's ripping me apart and I can't take it anymore.) I will hold my tongue for the rest of my life; I can't keep this up anymore._"

We sang together. "_Sleep well my friend; there will be another moment we'll meet again. Just let it go. Sleep well, good night. You're something to remember; I wish that you were here by my side."_

I sang lightly pausing my strumming. "_By my side._"

As I continued Brian sang. "_By my side._"

We sang together again holding the last note. "_By my side_." We finished together softly. "_Sleep well goodnight, you're something I'll remember; I wish that you were here by my side._"

The small group applauded and screamed loudly as the last of the music faded.

I handed the guitar back as Brian jumped down. He reached up and lifted me down by my hips.

I swatted at his hands until her put my down. "Fresh tattoo." I explained rubbing at Jasper's name.

"My apologies." He laughed.

"Alright you got your show; I'm leaving now." I called to them as I worked my way to the door.

"I'm out too; goodbye." Brian said.

I pushed my hair over my shoulders as I grabbed my helmet.

"This is yours?" he asked looking at my bike.

"Yep." I nodded. "I've had it forever."

"This is like my dream bike." He said looking at me.

"Poor thing; I'm off to home now." I said playfully smiling at him as I straddled the bike.

"I'll call you tomorrow; I was serious about the song with my band."

"Call me in two days; I'm off duty for now." I said remembering my argument with Jasper.

"Alright."

I tucked my hair in the helmet and sped off towards the cabin.

Jasper met me by the front door when I slid off the bike and pulled off my helmet.

I shook out my hair as I walked over to him. He bent and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hey babe." I said as he straightened up. "Oh my god what is that smell?" I asked on a moan as I walked deeper in to the house.

"That is lobster ravioli in tomato cream sauce with shrimp." He answered lacing his fingers with mine as I washed my hands.

"Babe it smells fucking amazing." I moaned out leaning back against his chest and drying my hands.

I pulled out a plate and put enough for the two of us on it, placing it on the table. I pulled on his hands and pushed him into a chair.

He pulled me to sit in his lap and I pulled my hair over my left shoulder to keep it out of the way as he spoke. "How was your expedition at the store?"

I fed him a forkful of food as I answered. "Fucking awful, but we sang a song. Ryan texted me too; I'm supposed to call him."

I moaned loudly as he fed me. "He'll be okay with not hearing from you."

"This is fucking amazing and he better not be holding his breath on the phone call." I said playing with the fork. "Brian is supposed to call me in a couple days too, to write a song."

He took the fork from me, feeding me. "The world will be okay without hearing from you for a few days, girl." He kissed my neck. "As long as people are still talking about you they'll know you're alive."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. "You're amazing."

He hummed swallowing his mouthful. "I try."

We finished eating talking about nonsensical things. I set down the fork and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for making dinner; it was fantastic." I said against his lips.

"Not a problem." He said running his nose up and down my neck.

I put my head on his shoulder and yawned. "I'm tired."

"It's 7:30."

"And it's my first day to relax since the 27th of December. Plus we woke up extra early."

"Let's go take a nap." He said standing and carrying me to the bedroom.

We lay on the bed and watched _Up_ again. When the movie was over we lay facing each other and I played with his hands.

"Your eyelashes look fake." I giggled out when he closed his eyes. I traced a finger over his face. "Like perfectly fake Jas."

"What do fake eyelashes look like?" he said never opening his eyes.

"Come on I'll show you; I think Jenna put some in one of my bags that are already here." I said pulling him off the bed. "Go sit in the bathroom."

"Why did she give you fake eyelashes and your eyelashes are so perfect?" he asked from the bathroom.

"Because she thought they were fake when we first met." I said walking in the bathroom. "Basically they look like that." I handed him the box. "But on you face they'd look like mine with some glue."

"Experimentation time." He sang pulling on a shirt.

"Where are you taking me?" I laughed out as he lifted me into his arms.

"My house." He said dropping me in the car.

I played with the radio as he drove and sang along to the songs I knew.

"I'm on the radio Jas." I screamed when I heard my voice.

"You are." He said glancing over at me.

"I hate it." I said honestly and changed the station. "Our song babe." I told him sitting on my knees.

"I hear that." He said stopping the car. "Grab the lashes." He reminded as he opened my door.

I slipped them in his pocket and grabbed his ass. "Lovely ass there babe."

"I can say the say." He said blatantly staring at my ass.

I gave it an extra wiggle as I walked up the stairs to the front door. He laughed and picked me up bridal style and opened the door.

I giggled when he tickled my side. "Stop." I laughed.

"Jasper." Seth said happily running into his legs.

"Hey bud." Jasper said running his hand through Seth's hair. "Where's ma?"

"Right here." She said coming out of the kitchen. "Jay put the girl down."

We laughed as he put me on my feet and he lifted Seth above his head talking to Mama Li. "Where's Rose?"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked in return waving me over to her.

"We have an experiment and she's needed." He said as I danced around him and Seth over to her.

"I don't wanna know just don't fight. I need Isa for thirteen seconds so wait a few." She said pulling me into the kitchen. "Tia called."

"Why?"

"Apparently her assistant is a fuck nut and sent off your newest CD to her boss." She read off a paper.

I bit my lip. "And…" I prompted.

"He liked it…a lot; he wants to know who the voice in the very last track is." She said still reading.

I chewed on my lip as I thought. "Jasper." I said quietly.

"I'm guessing he played the drums on the…" she trailed off and looked at the paper she read from earlier. "…fifth and eighth track."

"Yeah we were fucking around and I liked the beat he was playing so we wrote a song."

"Well she said to call her in the next couple of days."

I nodded. "I have to call a bunch of people anyway."

"Alright you can go back to Jasper."

I skipped out of room and called Jasper's name.

"Yes my love." He answered meeting me in the doorway of the family room with Seth on his shoulders.

I leaned up and kissed him as I pulled the lashes from his pocket. "You ready?" I asked when I pulled back.

"I am." He said taking Seth down. "Go find ma." He told him.

"I think I just fell in love all over again." I told him when we walked into his room. My merchandise was all over the room; posters, CDs, calendars, all the magazines I was pictured in or had my name on. Jasper's room was like Isabella Volturi Super Mega Fan Headquarters.

"Why?" he said lying on the bed.

"Jas this is ridiculous; my name is on everything in this room." I said walking around the room. "Oh let's look through this one." I grabbed the Rolling Stone magazine with me on the cover.

I snuggled up next to him and pulled his arm around me. I threw my legs over his and tangled them together.

"You are the weirdest person ever." Jas said putting his over arm over my waist. "But let's do it."

I snickered and opened the magazine. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

**LPOV**

Around 8:30 I put Seth to bed and was walking up to the den to watch a movie when I heard the loud laughter that belonged only to Jasper and the childish giggles that belonged to Isa.

I walked to his bedroom door and found them tangled together flipping through a magazine.

"I remember taking that one." Isa giggled pointing to the page. "I think I punch Ryan in the mouth and then took like seven trillion pictures."

He whispered something in her ear and pointed as well.

"I think I was killing her thirteen ways in my head." She said making him laugh.

"I love you." He said shaking his head and kissing her ear.

"I love you too." She giggled. "Ooh I showed you these."

Laughing quietly at them I announced my presence. "Guys, you're loud." I said with a soft smile.

"Sorry." They said together with matching sheepish grins.

"Just lower your voices." I said. "What are y'all doing anyway?"

"Going through some magazines." Another surround response.

"Mhmm." I hummed. "Are y'all staying the night?"

They shared a look. "Sure, why not?"

"What are y'all gonna be doing?"

Isa answered. "Well we learned that we both have fake looking eyelashes."

Jasper continued. "And we found fake eyelashes so we're doing an experiment."

"And this experiment includes Rosalie why?"

"Because I know she used to wear fakes lashes." Jasper said.

"And I want to know if she still does." Isa added.

"Jasper you would know if she still does." I said frowning at them.

"Shh, you can't take the surprise away from it." Isa said. She turned to Jasper pouting. "Jas she took the fun out of it."

"We'll find something else to do then." He said nipping at her lip. "Ma stop taking the fun out everything." He pouted.

"The two of you are insane." I laughed. "Please don't fight and don't make her scream."

"We won't."

"That was extremely fast and a bit to synchronized for me." I said glaring at them. "Do _not_ fight tonight and do not make her scream; she has no door so I will know if you do both."

Jasper mumbled something under his breath and Isa giggled and muttered back causing him to laugh loudly.

"I'm done; I will kill both of you if I hear her." I said throwing my hands in the air and walking out of the room.

I shut off all the lights and went up to the den and started my movie.

Halfway through the movie I heard Jasper and Isa's soft footsteps on the stairs. _So they put on socks._

I walked quietly down the stairs. Because the house was dark I leaned against the wall across from Rosalie's room and watched Jay and Isa walk by her bed.

Isa handed something to Jasper and he handed her something in return and she opened it. I looked closer and shook my head as I realized it was false lashes.

Jasper handed her the glue and took the box of lashes from her. She bent and placed the lashes on Rose's eyelid. She straightened up and Jasper bent pressing the lashes down.

They did the other eye and Jasper searched for Rose's makeup bag. Isa looked up and saw me standing there. She waved and grinned as Jasper did the same handing her the bag. Isa went to work doing Rose's makeup and took a step back when she finished.

Not gonna lie, Rose looked good. They walked out of the room and I led them to the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked as they searched for food.

They shrugged and Jasper answered. "You said not to fight and not to make her scream and we had lashes to kill."

"So you put fake eyelashes on a sleeping girl and did her makeup."

"Honestly she looks pretty damn good if I say so myself." Isa said pulling out a bunch of fruits as Jasper pulled out the blender. "Plus we didn't fight and she didn't scream."

I sighed. They were right and they followed directions. "Jasper are you going to class tomorrow?"

"I am; is Seth going to school?" he asked leaning against the counter as Isa cut up the fruits.

"Ask him in the morning, he'll be in your room first thing in the morning since you're here."

He nodded and started pulling out stuff to make smoothies.

"Isa what are you gonna be doing tomorrow for the five hours he's in class."

She shrugged. "If Seth doesn't go to school I'll take him to Seattle because I have to go to the orphanage."

"Don't go crazy and text me asking to adopt a child." Jasper said making the smoothies as she hopped onto the counter.

"Jas you've seen the kids there; if I wanted one of them we would've have one, especially since you were 18 already." She said walking up and down the counter.

He lifted the cups off the counter as she flipped backwards landing perfectly on the other side as he finished the smoothies. "True; just don't do it again."

"By the time you 25 we'll have one." She said smoothly.

"Why by the time I'm 25 and not you?"

"You're 4 and ½ months older than me Hun."

"Your point?"

"You'll be old before me."

He glared at her.

"She has a point Jay." I said taking the offered cup from his hands. "You were 18 before she was."

"That's your fault." He said letting Isa take a sip from his cup.

"No that's your fault; did you forget you're older than Rose by five minutes."

"Ma; they put fake lashes on my face." Rose called.

"Speak of the devil." Isa laughed flipping on the counter again.

Rose came running into the kitchen. "Jasper and Isabella put fake lashes on me and makeup." She said pointing to her face.

"Rose you look fine." I said patronizingly.

"My lashes are longer than Jasper's." she screeched quietly knowing Jasper would kill her if Seth woke up.

"But his looks real fake already." Isa said quietly as she continued her gymnast moment on my kitchen counters.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Shh."

"Ma." Rosalie called. "My lashes are longer than life."

"But they're not fuller than life so we gave you full long lashes." Isa said taking a break in her flipping and sitting behind Jasper on the counter. "And we made you look like less of Bozo the Fool and more like a young lady; you should thank us."

"No one asked you." She screeched loudly.

Everyone froze as looked at her. Seth's door opened slowly and Jasper glared.

"In the kitchen bud." He called out to Seth.

Seth came barreling into the kitchen and Jasper caught him lifting him into his arms before he collided with his legs.

"Hey Seth." Isa said to him as he nuzzled into Jasper next. She looked at me. "You only had him to give him to Jasper."

"I know I did; I only went through the late night feedings I swear." I told her.

"Yeah he likes his sleep." Isa said rubbing Jasper's back.

"Yeah I do and I won't be getting any tonight, thanks Rose." He said glaring at Rose. "And I have class in the morning."

As he groaned Isa kissed his neck. "I'll deal with Seth tonight and you can sleep; I don't have anything to do."

"Except look at my truck again."

"Jasper the truck is dying but I'll look at it; you can take my car."

"You have Seth tomorrow so you can't take your bike."

"So I'll drop you."

"How am I getting to school?" Rose asked, interrupting their conversation.

Isa pulled on Jasper's hand and looked at his watch. "Its 3:30; if you get ready now and start walking you'll make it to school by 6:30."

Rose glared. "No one was talking to you."

Isa leaned around Jasper. "I'd check your tone because I'm dropping you to school in the morning and I will gladly drive 2.01 miles to Forks High; I don't have shit else to do."

Deciding he had enough Jasper shifted Seth onto his hip and turned around. "Grab the cup." He said lifting her into his arms.

She huffed but grabbed the cup anyway and growled at Rose as they went by.

I finished my smoothie and dropped the cup in the sink. "Go to sleep." I said to her walking up to my room.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

**JPOV**

I dropped Isa on the bed and took the cup from her as she bounced.

"It'd be appreciated if you didn't threaten to kill my sister each and every time you see her." I said quietly laying Seth on the bed and turning off the light.

"I don't do it each every time I see her; I didn't do it earlier when we saw her."

"You told her if she hit you, you would kill her." I said lying down on the opposite side of Seth.

"Because I would; do you not know how fucked up it'd be if I didn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isabella Marie Volturi, I love you so fucking much." I said kissing her.

"I love you too but I'm serious." She said braiding her hair down her back. She reached over and dug through my nightstand. "Where is a fucking hair pin?" she asked taking the hair tie from my wrist.

I reached into the other nightstand and handed her the first hair thing for her I touched. "Here's a clip, stop talking."

She glared as she pinned her hair. She leaned over and kissed me, lying down and taking my hand. "I love you Jas."

"We established that."

"Go to sleep, before I beat the fuck out of you." She said rolling her eyes.

I laughed silently and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you too." I said against her hand.

She closed her eyes and squeezed my hand. I squeezed hers in return and fell asleep holding her hand.

**IPOV**

I woke up when I heard Seth.

"Jasper." He said shaking him and pulling at the pillow he pulled over his head.

"Seth let him sleep." I said softly pulling him into my lap as I sat up. "What's the matter?"

He snuggled into my chest and spoke against my shirt. "Nothing, I don't wanna go to school today."

"So let's go get cleaned up so Jas can sleep for a bit more and it'll be me and you all day." I said slipping from the bed.

I hitched him onto my hip and covered Jasper with the light sheet. I walked down to Seth's room and into his bathroom.

I gave him a shower and helped him brush his teeth. I dressed him in some jeans and a black t-shirt and had him sit in his room and watch TV while I showered and got dressed.

I ran back up to Jasper's room and found him in the shower.

"Good morning baby." I said before starting to brush my teeth.

He grunted in response and I smiled around my toothbrush. _My baby really wasn't a morning person_.

"You'll be fine love." I said as I finished brushing and handed him a towel.

I kissed him lightly as he walked out and I took a quick shower washing my hair with his shampoo.

"Isa where is my shirt?" he said as I walked out of the bathroom brushing my hair.

"Uhm the closet?" I said confused.

"The grey one with the black stripes." He said pulling on his dark wash jeans.

I sighed. "I'll find it; go feed Seth and make sure Rose is awake because I'm not waiting for her."

He kissed me. "Fucking love you babe." He said before walking to the door. He paused and turned around walking back to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. "And good morning love."

I watched him walk back out of the room calling for Seth and took a deep breath. I got dressed in some light wash ripped skinny jeans and a grey tank top. I slipped on my grey flats and grabbed my black cardigan as well as Jasper's shirt, which was under my cardigan, and walked downstairs.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Mama Li said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Morning ma." I said putting Jasper's shirt on the table with my cardigan and starting breakfast. "Jasper." I shouted.

"Yeah." He said running into the kitchen with Seth in his arms.

"What happened to feeding Seth?"

"We got side tracked sorry."

"Yeah I see that; is Rosalie awake?"

Seth pulled on my jeans. "Can we have lots and lots and lots of bacon?" he asked looking up at me.

I laughed. "Yes we can; do you want eggs with your lots and lots and lots of bacon?"

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

"Alright go sit with Jasper and I'll bring your bacon and eggs." I laughed.

"Is Rosalie up?" Mama Li asked.

"She's in the shower." Jasper answered playing with Seth.

"She got twelve minutes." I said putting Seth's plate in front of him. "You want food?"

"Nope." He said but taking a piece of Seth's bacon.

I shook my head rolling my eyes and put a bunch of bacon on a plate for him.

I sat on the counter and ate some pineapples and mangos as the boys ate.

Rose came bouncing down the stairs, lash free and looking semi-decent. I handed her a plate and let her take her own food.

"Damn Jasper what happened to your back?" Lillian asked making me laugh and hide behind my hair.

"See what had happened was…" he started but trailed off looking at his phone as it went off.

"See what had happened was Isa is a whore." Rose finished smugly.

I hit the bottom of her plate as I walked by and she got a face full of bacon and eggs. "What's the matter?" I asked Jas.

"Where's your phone?" he asked.

I patted my pockets. "Upstairs."

"Ryan just texted me because you don't have your phone."

"Saying what I told him to leave me alone 'til tomorrow."

"I'll tell you later."

I nodded and took Seth from him. "Finish getting dressed."

He pulled on his shirt and ran up to his room to get my phone and his shoes.

I cleaned Seth's face and helped him wash his hands. I helped him with his shoes and walked out to my car.

"His seat is still in the truck." Jasper said throwing his binder in the front seat.

"Go get it and put it in."

"Rose is changing." He said taking Seth from me and buckling in him.

"Well she got all of three seconds before I leave." I said as we got in the car. "I hate when you drive my car."

"I hate driving it too, short stuff." He laughed as we both fixed our seat, him moving it back me moving it up.

I rolled my eyes as Rose climbed in the car slamming my door.

"Bitch don't make me slap the fuck out of you for my car." I said turning around.

"Isa drive." Jasper said pulling my hair.

I sped off towards the high school. She got out the car and closed my door like a normal person.

I drove towards Port Angeles Community College and parked.

"So what did Ryan say?" I asked Jasper flipping my hair and giving my phone to Seth to play with.

"You and Brian are everywhere and you and the bike is everywhere and me and you are everywhere." He said.

"So basically I and Brian are doing what we're supposed to be doing and I'm famous, as usual."

"Basically." He rolled his eyes. "And he wants you to call him."

"He'll be ok 'til tomorrow."

"I gotta go love."

I leaned over about to kiss him then remember he had bacon. "You ate the bacon."

"I brushed my teeth again when I went upstairs; come here." He smirked pulling my face to his.

He kissed me deeply and I could taste the minty toothpaste. I pulled back slightly.

"Go to class." I said against his lips kissing him between each word.

"You want me to go to class but won't stop kissing me." he said against mine between kisses. "That makes a bunch of sense babe."

I hummed. "Bye." I said pulling back completely.

**JPOV**

I laughed and slid out of the car. "I love you." I said bending down and grabbing my binder.

She leaned across the seats and kissed me again. "I love you too."

I pulled away and kissed her pout lips. "Bye Iz. Seth I'll see you later."

"Bye Jasper." He said never looking up from Isa phone.

I shut the door and started walking towards the building.

"Don't slam my fucking door." Isa shouted out of the window.

I turned around and mouthed sorry to her and walked into the building.

I walked into my class and sat in the back as per usual.

"You're dating Isabella Volturi?" one of the girls said sitting on my desk.

"Uhm what?" I said looking up from my phone.

"We all saw you kissing Isabella Volturi this morning in a cute car."

I laughed at her explanation of Isa's car and her star struck expression. "And it couldn't be a look alike?" I said sliding my phone in my pocket and leaning forward, looking up at her.

"No one in the world can look like Isabella Volturi; she's freaking perfect."

Luckily the teacher walked in. "We're working on CPR still; get partners."

"This is not over." The girl said.

_As far as I'm concerned, it is._

* * *

A/N: first update of the year, yay. Read and review; feedback is perfection…


	26. Kiss Me

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

…

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

… _I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

…

_This feels like falling in love_

_Ed Sheeran- Kiss Me_

* * *

**JPOV**

After I was done with all my classes, I leaned against the building to wait for Isa.

She sped into the parking lot and came to a screeching halt in front of the building. She got out of the car and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked pushing her hair away from her furious face. She opened her mouth to talk and huffed. "Breathe Hun." I told her as I walked her backwards to lean against the car.

"I'm going to kill Rosalie Violet Hale." She said slowly. "And it's going to messy and bloody and slow and painful and no one will ever be able to recognize her fake fucking face."

I tossed my binder into the car and cupped her red face in my hands. "Breathe." I said resting my forehead against hers. "Where's Seth?"

"With ma; I was soo fucking pissed I think he learned about thirteen new ways to swear without cursing." She huffed fanning her face.

I took the hair tie from my wrist and pulled her hair in a loose high ponytail. "What happened?"

"So I just finished getting ice cream with Seth and was called to do this thing at the fucking high school so I was walking to the office and the first fucking thing I hear is how big of a skank I am come from her fucking mouth but I didn't say anything. I went to do the thing or whatever and I come back out and this fucking girl, I swear Jas you're not going to have a fucking sister, this fucking child is like oh and by the way Forks High that's Isabella Volturi." She said in one breath fisting my shirt in her hands. "I'm going to fucking kill her; do you know how many fucking fans go to Forks High? No? Good, because there are too fucking many of them but no I had to stay and sign a bunch of fucking foreheads and take a bunch of fucking pictures."

"Breathe." I said interrupting her tirade. "Can we leave the school now?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to your house yet; if I see her I will kill her."

I kissed her deeply. I pulled back and kissed her forehead. "You're the best."

She smiled sarcastically. "I try."

She walked around the car and the same girl from class saw her.

"Isa be prepared for more fans." I said leaning against the car. "One of the girls from my class saw you."

"Fucking hell." She turned and smiled waving politely. "Get my sharpie from the glove compartment."

I handed it to her as the girl and all her friends ran over to the car.

Isa signed their foreheads and took a few pictures. She slid in the car and once they moved she sped off.

"You're gonna get a speeding ticket." I said messing with the radio.

"Here; play our playlist. And no one would ever give me a speeding ticket; I'm a princess." She said tossing her phone to me. "Especially not in Forks."

"If you say so. Let's go out somewhere."

"Where?" She said stopping at the stoplight and redoing her hair. "We can go wherever."

"Anywhere you wanna go; my treat." I said tapping the beat to our song on my knees.

"_You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks and you're gonna burn the city down right now_." Isa sang tapping the beat on steering wheel. "I want pizza, but I have a feeling Little Italy would have my shit playing."

"So let's go somewhere else."

"Like where; you know I don't eat meat."

"Let's go to Ma's Diner." I said. "You know the lady loves you."

"No she loves you; she just likes the fact that you only go when I do."

"So let's go; they have pizza."

"I want a nasty sloppy greasy pizza Jas." She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder as she drove. "Like completely gross looking."

"Sounds to me like you want a nasty ass burger." I winced when her hand flashed over and hit me.

"Jas I'm serious; I really want a nasty greasy slice of pizza."

"So let's go to Seattle and get Sal's."

She growled turning the car sharply. "If anyone sees me they see you and you're going to hell with me."

"You'll be fine."

"Let's go to the zoo."

I looked over at her. "Random ass statement but let's do it."

"We'll go after I get my pizza; we should do the aquarium too."

"All day with my love…perfection."

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"_You got here just in time to let me know I was worth saving_." She sang along to the music tapping on the wheel. "_It's nothing more than for the heart._"

I yawned and closed my eyes rubbing my face. "I have hell of homework."

"You'll get it done; I'm not trying to be out all night." She said. "I have stuff to do too."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to write a song and music and put together an acoustic set and a set for the concert."

"You can do that while I do my homework."

"This I know." She said parking the car. "Come on; they better have the emptiest building known to man."

"Girl you want to go to the zoo and the aquarium, don't hold your breath on not being seen." I said coating the words with my accent and helping her out of the car.

"You know what I will and when I die it'll be your fault."

I held the door open for her. "No it'll be _your _fault; I'm not telling you to hold your breath."

She rolled her eyes and tapped the bell on the counter.

"Welcome to Sal's, how can I help…" the guy trailed off recognizing Isa.

"Don't shout her name." I said quickly. "Just don't."

"I just want a cheese pizza." Isa whined into my back. "You can get what you want; I'll pay since we're going out after."

I looked back at the guy. "Get her the cheese pizza." I shrugged.

Isa took her card out of her pocket and handed it to the guy. "I have too much money," she mumbled against my shirt. "Like way too much."

I took the hot pizza from the guy and handed her the card. "You'll find a way to spend it eventually."

She ignored me and drove over to the park. We found a shaded area and sat.

I leaned against the tree and she leaned against me with the pizza box on her legs.

"Sooo." She said elongate the word and she bit in a slice pizza. "God Jas this is soo good." She moaned straddling my hips and holding the pizza out to me.

I took a bite. "It is." I said bending my legs for her to lean against. "Are you happy?"

"This is the messiest nastiest greasiest looking pizza ever." She said moaning around another bite. "I'm fucking ecstatic."

I laughed at her. "I'm glad."

"So how was school?"

"We went over CPR again; I was mouth raped, glorious feeling lemme tell you."

She laughed 'til her face turned red. She caught her breath and wiped the tears from her face. "Jesus Jas really."

"Seriously and that was just the first class."

I told her about my day in school and she had a good laugh as we ate.

"So what'd you do all day while I was being raped and molested?" I asked.

She played with her hair. "Nothing me and Seth went to the orphanage like I said and then we went out; we went to the park and then we had ice cream and I dropped him off at the house with ma because I had to go to the high school." She shrugged. "My day was definitely not as entertaining as yours."

I rolled my eyes. "I fucking hate going to school. I'm raped every four fucking seconds."

"Well my love, we're going to the zoo where I will be getting raped ever _two_ seconds."

"No aquarium?"

"I'm tired and you have homework and I have to at least start the work I have to do tomorrow so I can do something with you."

I nodded and we tossed our garbage and walked back to the car. Halfway there Isa's phone rang.

"Yo." She answered lacing our fingers.

"Ryan would you rather I killed Rosalie; besides nothing happened at the school except we kissed. They saw it that morning I'm sure."

I hugged her from behind one arm around her neck and the other around her waist and pressed my lips to her neck.

She giggled out a response to Ryan. "We didn't do anything you know the windows to my Impala aren't tinted." She batted at me. "Jas stop." She whispered. "We were going to the zoo."

"No I wanted to go to the zoo and he just got out of school; we were just leaving the park."

The longer she listened to Ryan the more agitated she became. I kissed her neck and took the phone from her hand.

"Ryan we just ate lunch and we're going to the zoo; she's an international singer songwriter and she's in Seattle. Your job in life is to make her look good in public and to make sure no one is saying anything bad; that's your title publicist. Your other job is to manage her _business_ life not the personal one; that's your title manager. You're not need for anything at the moment; she'll call you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket kissing her neck again.

"I love you." She giggled squirming in my arms. "That tickles stop."

"Let's take you to the zoo." I laughed walked forward with her on my shoes.

"Jasper I'm 18 not 8; I can walk by myself."

"You're 18 but want to go to the zoo." I stated. "And there are no children with you."

"Let's go get Seth then." She said getting in the car.

"Go for it; you're driving."

"You're an asshole."

"I love you."

"I want another belly piercing."

"So get one."

"I want my webbing pierced too."

"In your mouth?"

"No in my vagina; yes in my mouth. And I want another tattoo."

"Of what where?"

"I don't know but I want it on my back."

"You're worse than me with these tattoos Iz."

"Jas I always had more than you please don't start."

"We'll get one together."

"You'll get a bunch on your own."

"You'll still have more than me."

"Unless you decide to get another big ass piece like your new one or the one for Seth."

"I had two when we first started dating and I ended up with three other ones."

"I had five when we first started dating and I ended up with eight other ones."

"Seth." I called walking into the house behind her.

"Hi Jasper and Isa." He said happily.

"Hey Hun wanna go to the zoo?" Isa asked him picking him up.

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

"Iz, I'm going to put my binder down and tell ma."

She looked up from the floor where Seth was telling her about his drums and nodded. "I wanna change."

"Alright lemme tell ma and you can change."

She nodded and went back to Seth.

I ran up the stairs a dropped off my binder before running down to ma's room.

"Ma me and Isa are taking Seth to the zoo." I told her.

"Okay be back before 8."

"We will."

She nodded and I walked down the stairs. Kicking Rose's shoes out of the way I met Seth and Isa in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Isa said to Seth and kissing me on her way up to my room.

"What is it?" I asked him when he shoved the spoon in my face.

"Spaghetti O's." He said happily.

_I hated these things with a burning passion_. I opened my mouth and ate the spoonful he was holding out.

He finished eating and I cleaned his face and hands as Isa came bouncing back down the stairs in shorts.

"Ready?" she asked pulling her hair up again.

"Yeah." I said lifting Seth onto my hip.

She drove back to Seattle to the zoo quickly.

"I'm telling you I'm not gonna get a speeding ticket." Isa said taking Seth out of the car.

I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked to buy the tickets. "You will get one; especially in that fucking truck of yours."

"Language love." She giggled.

"You're Isabella Volturi." The girl at the counter said.

"Jesus I just wanna go to the zoo." Isa mumbled before smiling brightly at the girl. "Hey sweetheart." She said cheerfully. "Can we get the tickets?"

"Yeah sure." The girl fumbled pushing tickets towards us.

Isa slid her card forward. "Thanks Hun."

"Can you sign this for me?" the girl asked sliding back the card.

Isa shifted Seth on her hip and signed her name on the paper. "There you go; have a good day."

"Have fun; thanks."

I laughed at Isa's scowl as we walked away.

She put Seth down and fixed her tank top. "Put this in your pocket." She grouched handing me her wallet and sliding her phone in her back pocket.

I rolled my eyes but complied. "You're very bitchy at the moment." I said crouching down and tying Seth's shoes.

She crouched next to me and fixed his shirt. "Where do you wanna go first sweetie?"

"Lions." He exclaimed.

"Oh my favorite." Isa said lifting him again.

"Mine too." Seth said clapping.

I put my arms around Isa's hips and we walked towards the lions.

"Jasper look." Seth said excitedly. "It looks like the one on your chest with my name."

"I see bud; look that one's moving." I said pointing to the one lion that was yawning and walking about.

We stayed at the lions a little bit longer before walking around.

Seth loved the lions and the penguins and made me buy him two stuffed animals.

"Okay Hun, are you hungry?" Isa asked him once we had walked around the entire zoo.

He nodded. "I want pizza."

Isa laughed. "We'll get you your pizza; let's go."

We walked back to the car and drove to Port Ang.

"Seth did you have fun?" I asked him as we sat in a booth in Little Italy.

He nodded and started to talk about his day.

The pizza came and Isa fed him his slice as he talked.

"Excuse me; you're Isabella Volturi."

"You're the manager of this lovely establishment." She said looking up before continuing to feed Seth. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes I am; it's been brought to my attention that a large number of your fans are here."

Isa smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh don't be sorry; I'm very sorry to interrupt you but there are many request for you to sing tonight. Do you think that could be arranged?"

She looked at me pushing her hair back again while Seth happily drank his juice. I shrugged.

"I'm sure we could work out something." She said wiping Seth's mouth.

"Thank you very much." We watched him walk away.

I took a bite of my pizza and motioned for Isa to do the same. "Eat something love."

She took a bite to appease me but continued to deal with Seth. "I don't know what to sing."

"You'll find one."

As I said that a family walked in the door.

"He's in the army, or was in the army." Isa whispered across the table looking at the family.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Ms. Volturi this was sent to you from the manager." Our waitress said handing her the guitar and placing the tray of extra food on the table.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

I moved and sat next to her taking over feeding Seth. "You need to eat Isa." I said quietly. "You haven't eaten since earlier today."

She picked at the fries that were just brought to the table and finished her earlier slice of pizza. "I have a song." She said randomly.

"You're not gonna tell me so I won't ask."

"I'll be back in about four minutes." She said standing. She held her hair back as she leaned down kissing Seth's cheek before kissing me lightly. "If y'all are done, just wait for me in the car."

"We'll be here." I said as Seth asked for another slice.

She laughed and grabbed the guitar before walking to the small stage and sitting on the stool in front of a mic.

I pulled Seth onto my lap. "Seth look Iz is about to sing."

Isa pushed her hair back. "Good night." She spoke softly into the mic. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Isabella Volturi." She waited for the cheers to die down. "Apparently a lot of you are fans of mine; thank you very much for not freaking out like usual. I've had enough of that for the day. But it was brought to me that you wanted a song so I'm here to give you a song." The room applauded.

She strummed lightly and I immediately recognized the song.

"_It's in the eyes of the children as they leave for the very first time._" She sang smoothly smiling at the little girl in front of her and then at the girl we saw at FHS this morning that stood behind her. "_And it's in the heart of a soldier as he takes a bullet on the frontline._" She smiled at the same man we saw earlier and he smiled back.

"_It's in the face of a mother as she takes the force of the blow. And it's in the hands of the father, yeah, as he works his fingers to the bone yeah. I'm standing under a white flag, oh. Can you see me, oh? Can you see me oh? I'm standing for everything we have oh. Can you hear me, oh? Can you hear me?_"

Her voice, light and smooth, glided over the words with the same ease of a hot knife in cool butter. _"This is why we do it. This is worth the pain. This is why we fall down and get back up again. This is where the heart lies; this is from above. Love is this; this is love. Love is why we do it. Love is worth the pain. Love is why we fall down and get back up again. Love is where the heart lies; love is from above. Love is this; this is love."_

She played a staccato rhythm. "_This is love. This is love. This is love._" Her playing leveled. "_It's in the soul of a city, what it does after it crumbles and burns. And it's in the heart of a hero to know where he goes he may never return. I'm standing under a white flag, oh. Can you see me, oh? Can you see me oh? I'm standing for everything we have oh. Can you hear me, oh? Can you hear me?"_

She took a quick breath. _"This is why we do it. This is worth the pain. This is why we fall down and get back up again. This is where the heart lies; this is from above. Love is this; this is love. Love is why we do it. Love is worth the pain. Love is why we fall down and get back up again. Love is where the heart lies; love is from above. Love is this; this is love."_

"_This is love. This is love. This is love._ _This is love. This is love. This is love." _She stopped playing as she sang. "_If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be with anyone that you wanted to be with; do anything that you wanted to do? What would it be and who would it be with you. Time flies but you're the pilot moves real fast but you're the driver. You may crash and burn sometimes._ _This is why we do it. This is worth the pain. This is why we fall down and get back up again. This is where the heart lies; this is from above. Love is this; this is love. Love is why we do it. Love is worth the pain. Love is why we fall down and get back up again. Love is where the heart lies; love is from above. Love is this; this is love."_ She finished easily.

She stood and bowed lightly returning the guitar to the manager and giving him a light hug. She made her way back to us stopping and hugging people occasionally thanking them. She slid in across from us and looked at me.

"What?" I asked slightly worried.

"We have to go to the bank before we go home."

I nodded. "Seth, are you done?"

"Mhmm." He said reaching for Isa.

She took him and wiped his face as she positioned him on her hip. She grabbed her phone and my hand as we walked out to the car.

She sped to the bank and did what she had to do before walking back to the car with a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had to get a black card; platinum wasn't cooperating." She pouted as she drove back to the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Isa I know people that would kill for half of the money you have; I would kill for half of the money you have."

"If you want half let me know I'm getting the whole fucking thing back again tomorrow and Friday; you can have this card." She said seriously.

I huffed. "We'll talk later."

"_But I am very bitchy at the moment_." She said under her breath.

I reached over and pinched her side. "Stop."

"Jasper." She screeched hitting at me blindly. "Wait 'til we get to the house."

When we pulled into the driveway, ma came out and took Seth. "Hey y'all."

"Hi." We said together before for glaring at each other.

"Uh oh; can I put Seth to sleep first?"

We both nodded and huffed at each other.

"Stay in the car 'til I text one of you."

"You're an asshole." Isa said after a few minutes. "Like a real asshole."

"And you're a bitch like a real fucking bitch." I answered back.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Ugh you're so fucking frustrating."

"Right because you're the easiest person in the world."

"I'm a lot less frustrating than you are."

"Bullshit."

"Ugh you insufferable incorrigible ass munch."

"You frustrating infuriating bitch."

I didn't even know why we were fighting just that we were.

"Ma said y'all can go upstairs now." Rose said from the front door.

"Still want to scratch her fucking face off."

I rolled my eyes and followed behind Isa as she walked up to my room.

"Stop looking at my ass." She said loudly. "I know it's perfect but damn."

I fell face first onto my bed as she sat in the desk chair. "Can you pass my binder?" I asked pulling off my shirt and sitting up.

"Pass my computer." She said pulling off her clothes and pulling on a pair of sweats.

I took my binder from her and handed her the computer.

I walked over to the door. "Homework." I bellowed out waiting for a response. A faint ok answered back from ma and I shut the door.

I lay on my bed and started my homework. Isa groaned. "Jasper can I use your computer?"

I nodded and held it out for her. She took it turned on the fan and laid on the floor.

We worked in a comfortable silence until Isa was done.

"Yes." She said jumping up and dancing around the room. "I finally finished this song." She squealed jumping on my back. "I'm done Jasper."

"I heard; I'm not even halfway done so shh."

"I'm not either I'm just extra happy I finished." She said leaning over and taking the computer off the floor.

She set the computer on my back and sat on my ass.

We worked quietly until ma came into the room.

"Only the two of you can do work like that and be comfortable." She said taking in the way Isa was sprawled across my back still working on the computer as I did my homework.

"We work." Isa said. "What's up?"

"It's 9:30 and neither of you ate dinner yet."

"What'd you make?" I asked.

"Meatless lasagna."

I nodded.

"Y'all need to eat; whether y'all eat up here or downstairs." She said.

"Where's Rose?" I asked remembering Isa's determination to fight her.

"Good question." Isa said sitting up.

"She's in the kitchen eating."

"We'll eat up here." I said decisively.

"But we'll come down and get it." Isa added.

"It's fine I'll bring it up." Ma said.

Isa pouted but nodded and fixed herself. She moved the computer off of my back and I flipped over.

"You know I love you right." Isa said straddling my hips.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're an asshole." She said punching me.

"Sorry." I gasped out through the pain of her hit. "I love you too Iz always."

She bent down and let her hair fall around us. "I love you Jasper, more than anything in the world, but you're an asshole of massive proportions."

"Yeah, I know; but I love you more than life itself." I said lacing my fingers through her hair and running my thumb over her neck. "And I mean that."

**LPOV**

I finished plating the food for Jasper and Isabella and set it on the counter when a stack of paper in a manila folder captured my gaze.

I grabbed it off the table and flipped through it.

_Only these two I swear_. Upon further investigation I realized it was for Jasper and Isa. The folder contained over twenty sheets of paper filled front and back with a bunch of different things and was titled _Jasper and Isabella's Bucket List_.

It was also filled with photographic documentation of everything they did. The folder held everything from, put soap in a public fountain (which Isa has done) to create melted crayon art (which I know Jasper has done).

Funnily enough they had _be retweeted by someone famous_ both checked off. The pictures showed that Jasper was retweeted by Isa and Isa was retweeted by Kellin Quinn.

They had _survive high school_ and _stop eating fast food for at least a month_ checked off as well.

I shook my head and put the folder back together before standing and taking the plates up the stairs with the folder.

Pushing the door open quietly with my foot I found Jay and Isa laughing on the bed.

I set down the food and folder and watched them from the door.

"Jasper stop." Isa said sounding like she had something in her mouth as she giggled.

"Just do it." He laughed. "Hurry up."

"Ta-da." She said flipping her hair and allowing me to see her holding her tongue out to him.

She had a Starburst on her tongue with the wrapper leading me to believe she just wrapped it with her tongue.

"Wonderful." Jasper replied taking a picture of her mouth. "My turn."

She dropped the opened candy into his mouth as she stretched over him for another one. "Can we make skittle vodka tonight?"

"How would we buy the vodka?"

"Mama Li do you wanna buy vodka for us?" Isa asked turning around.

"Why are you making skittle vodka?" I asked.

"Bucket list." They answered simultaneously pointing to the folder I had in my hand.

"Mhmm." I hummed. "Fine I'll do it in a little bit."

"We need skittles too." Isa added taking the plates from my hand. "Jasper hurry up and do the candy so we can eat."

"Here."

"Asshole." She gasped hitting his chest and taking the picture of his mouth. "How'd you do that so fast?"

He glanced at me. "Really want to know?"

"I'm still in the room." I screamed waving my hands.

They laughed and Isa slid to sit next to him as he sat up fully.

"I'm going to get your liquor and skittles anything else?" I asked.

They shared a look and Jasper shrugged and nodded.

"Gummy bears and a bunch of liquor; here, you'll need it." Isa said handing me her black card. "And we need a bunch of junk food and we have a baking date at my house with Seth tomorrow after the aquarium."

"So I'll get the liquor last." I said nodding. "Do you need stuff to bake with?"

"A bunch of sugar and flour and eggs and milk and butter."

"And silly string." Jasper added.

"Silly string." Isa nodded running her hands through her hair. "And paint."

"I'll just go to Wal-Mart."

"That works." They said together.

I walked out of the room leaving them to eat and grabbed my wallet from my room.

"Get breakfast food too." I heard Jasper bellow from the top of the stairs.

"Mmmkay." I shouted back.

I drove to Wal-Mart and picked up everything they needed there except the alcohol. _Thank god Isa gave me her card._ I spent over two thousand dollars there.

I drove to the liquor store and got them their vodka and picked up another bottle of my Jack Daniel's.

I drove back towards the house. "Hello." I answered my phone when it rang.

"Ma Rose just pushed Isa in the pool." Jasper shouted over other screams and shouts.

"Why?" I asked. "_How_?" I added. "When I left, y'all were in the room."

"Well we came down to put the dishes in the sink and Isa was dancing around like she always does and we ended up outside at which point Isa decided to play some music and Rose came out and they were talking to each other loudly and Rose pushed Isa in the pool." He answered in one breath.

"Breathe; I'm pulling into the driveway now."

"K."

I hung up and met him at the front door. "Is Seth still asleep?"

"In my bed." He answered as he took the bags from the car.

"And the girls?"

"Listen closely."

Faintly I heard Isa call Rosalie a slut bag monkey cunt. "Stop Isa from making shit up." I said helping him.

"I try, it just never works; she compared helping a child get adopted to having sex, telling her to stop making shit up is a lost cause."

I rolled my eyes as I started putting away the things I bought and leaving out the things for them tonight.

"Jasper." Rosalie shouted from the back door.

"He's busy what do you need?" I shouted back.

"Nothing." Isa answered walking back in the house.

"Bullshit." Jasper said leaning against the counter and pulling her to stand him front of him.

Isa slapped his face lightly. "No swearing in front of fucking ladies." She scolded.

"Ladies?" he questioned. "Iz you drink more than my dad did when he was here and that's a fucking lot."

"Gone are the days where ladies cooked like their mothers; now they drink like their fathers." She said smugly smirking at him. "I'm still a lady."

"A lady that swears like a sailor on leave." He replied lifting her onto the island and standing between her open legs.

"Please Jas you know you _love _my potty mouth." She said saucily as she flipped her curls over her shoulder and pulled him closer.

He bent and whispered against her ear and pulled back with a devilish smirk. "Anything else?" he asked with a heavy accent.

"Ladies do that too Hun; they're called escorts." Isa smirked back. "But if you feel that way…" she finished whispering in his ear.

_I don't even want to know anymore_. I turned back to finish putting away the things.

"Isabella." Jasper growled out causing me to turn and face them.

Isa was laughing ridiculously and he was standing in front of her glaring. "I didn't mean to I swear; I slipped and my ring got stuck."

"Yeah slipped, kinda like this right?" he asked pulling her hair sharply.

"Jasper." I gasped loudly.

Isa giggled. "No more like this." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled.

His head snapped back with the force and she pulled him down to her level.

"Pull my hair like that again and I will kill you." She threatened with a sweet smile on her face.

"Got it; let me go." He demanded.

She released him and tossed her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly before standing on the island.

"Ma." Rose said as she limped back into the house. "_She _made me sprain my ankle."

"I didn't make you do anything." Isa said as she flipped up and down the island. "You sprained your own ankle when you decided to push me in the pool; which I still haven't hit you for so I wouldn't push it."

"Shut the fuck up no one asked you." Rose screamed.

"If Seth wakes up again I will hit you." Jasper said from the fridge. "And that's a fucking promise."

Rose huffed. "You're a fucking dick; you act like it takes soo fucking long for Seth to go back to sleep."

"Like you'd fucking know; I have yet to see you deal with Seth for longer than an hour." Isa said taking a bowl of ice cream from Jasper. "I spend more time with Seth and he's only my fiancé's little brother."

Rose screeched and threw the remainder of her water bottle on Isa.

_Fucking hell._

**JPOV**

When Rose threw her water on Isa I sighed. "I'm not stopping this one." I said to ma as I ate my sandwich and took the bowl of ice cream from Isa.

"Meh." She said eating the ice cream.

"Did you buy the Mentos and soda?" I asked.

"Rosalie I swear to god if you throw one more thing at me I will show you everything I learned in MMA and kickboxing." Isa said calmly.

"I did the soda is in the fridge and Mentos are over there." Ma said nodding her head to the counter near Isa.

I nodded and sighed when Rose threw soda on Isa. Isa took her hair out of her sloppy bun and pulled it into a tight bun at the top of her head and wiped her face.

If I got a dollar every time I've seen Isa fight my sister I'd be a very rich man. And if I got a dollar every time Isa hit Rose in the face I'd be even richer.

I had a feeling Isa wouldn't be stopping until someone pulled her off of Rose or she got tired.

"Jasper stop them." Ma said hitting my arm after about an hour.

"Ma I'm not stopping anything; Rose has been bothering Isa all day." I shrugged. "She kinda deserves it and I know for a fact Isa is not hitting her as hard as she can."

She rolled her eyes and walked off. I sighed and hopped onto the counter.

After a few minutes I heard the front door open.

"Who are you?" I said loudly.

"Marcus."

"Kitchen."

Marcus walked into the kitchen and sighed before tying his hair back and grabbing for Isa.

"I'd grab Rose first." I offered knowing Isa would kick until she was far enough away from Rose.

"Then you get your fucking girl." He said grabbing Rose by her hair.

I huffed and jumped off the counter. I pulled Iz away from everyone and pinned her to the wall on the other side of the kitchen.

"You got it all out?" I asked breathlessly. _Struggling with a 115 lb. 5' nothing girl that did MMA and kickboxing is a lot of work_.

I felt her shrug slightly before she lifted a hand and wiped at her bloody lip. "Enough of it; I'll be good until she decides to call me a slut maybe."

"Then you didn't get enough of it out." I said stepping back but keeping her hands in mine.

"Bleh." She wiped at her lip again. "I'm going to kill her if I can't sing tomorrow night."

"Love to see you try it." Rose snarked from across the room.

"Just because I look over it doesn't mean I am; I'm pretty fucking positive I can drop Jasper and my daddy just to beat your ass again." Isa said pushing stray curls from her face.

"Not dropping me." Marcus and I said at the same time.

"I'd gladly let you go." I said seriously.

"Some fucking brother you are."

"Enough." Ma said walking downstairs with Seth on her hip.

When he saw me, Seth reached for me. I looked at Isa, silently pleading with her to stay away from Rose. She rolled her eyes but nodded and sat in the kitchen chair as I took Seth.

"I have had enough of the two of you going back and forth over stupid petty shit. Rosalie you need to accept the fact that everyone likes Isa; she has a likeable, once you get past everything, personality and is a generally sweet girl. Isabella…" she trailed off looking at Isa, who was playing with her hair. "…just stop fighting; there is nothing I can say to you since you do only defend yourself. However this fighting in my fucking house is ending today. At this very fucking moment y'all are fighting outside; I'm not going to keep fixing my house because you felt the need to beat on Rosalie."

Iz frowned but nodded.

"Isabella Marie Volturi." Marcus said slowly.

"I didn't do anything daddy." Isa started quickly. "She pushed me in the pool and then I came in here and I was talking with Jasper when she came in yelling at me for Jesus fucking knows what and when Jasper told her he would hit her if Seth woke up again, which I feel defeated the entire purpose, he would hit her, she got upset and said it didn't take that long for Seth to go back to sleep and I said she wouldn't know because she hasn't spent more than an hour with Seth and that I spend more time with him and he's just Jasper's little brother to me." she paused and took her first breath since starting. "Then she threw water all over me and I threatened, no I promised, her that if she threw anything else at me that I would show her exactly what I learned in MMA and kickboxing and she threw soda on me."

"That's exactly what happened." Ma said.

"Just stop fucking fighting Isa, especially when Jasper says he's not separating it; look at your face compared to hers." Marcus said motioning to their faces.

"I forgot to take off my ring; sorry." Isa said waving her hand. "But my mouth is kinda sorta bleeding."

"You hit yourself in the mouth stupid." Rose said.

"In case you have noticed I'm not being held by anyone and you're kinda sorta in a corner." Isa said flipping her hair. "I'd step correct."

Seth pulled my hair accidentally as he fell asleep on my hip. "Iz let's go upstairs." I said from behind her. "Seth is asleep and I have class in the morning."

She stood gracefully and walked up the stairs without a backwards glance.

"Say absolutely nothing to her." I said to Rose shifting Seth in my arms. "Ever."

I walked up the stairs and heard my shower running. I put Seth on the bed again and changed out of my jeans into some sleep pants.

I walked into the bathroom as Isa was coming out of the shower.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she brushed her hair.

"For what?" I said taking out my contacts.

"Fighting."

"Iz she threw you in the pool and threw water on you twice." I said looking down at her. "I'd expect you to fight; in fact I'm shocked you waited so long."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush. "I don't always want to fight."

"You always want to fight her." I said following her lead.

She rolled her eyes as she brushed her teeth. I did the same.

"Because she always gives me a reason to want to fight her." She said as she finished.

I rolled my eyes and sat her on the counter in front of me as I finished. "I think you enjoy throwing hands with her." I said pushing her hair from her face.

"And if I do?" she questioned smirking up at me.

I wiped her lip. "I have nothing against it." I said before kissing her lightly. "You know I don't."

**IPOV**

I hummed as I dragged my hands up his strong arms. "Is that right?" I asked.

He dropped his hands from my face and let one rest against my throat. "It is." He said licking his lips.

"I should get dressed." I said biting my lips. "And you have class in the morning." I smirked.

"I've went to class on less." He smirked back sliding his hand around to the back of my neck. "And you know it."

"Yeah?" I asked lacing my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." He whispered against my lips before his brushed mine in a light kiss.

His tongue licked my lips parting them. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and wrapped his hands around my waist.

My hand instinctively tightened in his hair as our kiss deepened. I was lost in this kiss. His tongue was sliding against mine. He had me held against him and I could feel the muscles of his chest and stomach against mine. I pulled back, needing air but not wanting to let go completely, I kept my hands in his hair and pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it. Jas took mine into his, pulling on my lip ring and our kissed started all over again.

"Jas let me get dressed." I said against his lips.

He sighed and pulled back. "I'll be finishing my homework." He said.

"You only have half a paper left right; you can do it." I said pulling away.

He shook his head at me and walked away. "I'm going to finish my work."

I leaned against the mirror and sighed once the door closed. After a few minutes I hopped off the counter and finished brushing my hair.

I pulled on my thong and one of Jas's button down shirts and walked out of the bathroom.

**JPOV**

I sat at my desk and took a deep breath. I sighed as I reached for the last part of my homework and my glasses.

I finished the paper as soon as the bathroom door opened. I spun in my chair and sighed.

_She's trying to kill me slowly._ Isa walked out in only my button down and a thong, which I saw when she bent over.

She danced over to me and dropped lightly in my lap. "I'm unnerved." She said slipping my glasses off my face.

"Why is that?" I asked tracing random patterns on her thighs.

"I'm not sure." She said yawning. "I tired." She said as she snuggled into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm done my homework." I told her, playing with her hair.

"Mmmkay; can we watch a movie?"

"What do you want to watch?"

I felt her shrug. "You pick." She said sliding off my lap and dancing over to the bean bag I had on the floor. "Nothing crazy hyper."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed _Rio_ and put it in the DVD player. "_Rio_." I told her when she looked at me questioningly.

"Yay." She said letting me lift her.

I sat in the bean bag and let her curl into a ball on my lap. I took off my glasses and tossed them on my desk.

I watched Isa's face as she watched the movie; the variations of emotions that she showed gave her a childlike innocence that she didn't have.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said on a yawn rubbing her nose against my arm. "It's weird."

"Can't help it; you're gorgeous." I told her pulling her closer against me. "You need sleep."

"I know I do but I can't sleep; you know I only get like four hours of sleep on the road."

"You'll get even less tomorrow so please sleep."

She yawned loudly. "Is Seth going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so but tomorrow is my last day for the week."

"Yay; I have to meet with Brian tomorrow after my meeting with Ryan and Liana."

"When is that?"

"Four, I think."

"I'll be home."

She hummed as she turned back to the movie. "I think I want you to play with me for my show here."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "After this I won't see you again 'til I come back from Japan in May."

"I remember you saying that; I'll play if you want me too."

"Yay." She said weakly. "I'll have the music for you."

"Go to sleep."

She sighed and leaned against me again. We both fell asleep before the movie ended.

* * *

I woke up still on the floor and slid Isa off my lap as I stood up. I stretched hearing my bones crack and checked on Seth. He was still asleep on my bed. I lifted Isa off the floor and put her next to him before going to take a shower.

I showered quickly washing my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist. I was brushing my teeth when Isa ran into the bathroom.

"Gotta pee." She said when I gazed at her.

I rolled my eyes at her when she sighed. "Hello to you too."

She finished and flushed the toilet. "Hi; I'm going back to bed. Seth isn't up yet." She said washing her hands. "You can take your truck; I had Paul and Jared look at it."

I nodded and followed her into the room. "You are staying here all day?"

She shrugged as she climbed back in the bed and pulled the comforter over her and Seth. "I guess until you come back. I don't have anywhere to be until four and you come home at twelve."

I nodded as I pulled on a pair of jeans. "I have nothing to do after class so it doesn't matter."

"If anything I'll take Seth with me if I go anywhere."

"I'll switch seat before I leave if you're not taking the car."

She shook her head as she lay down and hugged my pillow to her chest. "I'm taking the truck."

I raised a brow at her as I put in my tongue ring. "Why?" I asked when I finished. "Better yet how are you gonna deal with Seth; you can barely get in it on your own."

"Rude; I can get in it on my own. I just like you helping me. Just make sure you switch his seat."

I nodded and put in my eyebrow ring. "Anything else, princess?"

"Not at the moment; I'll call if I think of anything." She giggled. "Are you dropping Rose?"

"She's not going to school today."

"Right. Well you should get going babes." She yawned. "I love you and I'll see you when you get back."

"I need my watch off your hand." I said as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"Grey boxers love; so fucking sexy." She said holding out my watch.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Bye babe." She giggled waving at me.

I quickly switched Seth's seat and jumped in my truck. It started with a nice purr and I sped off towards the school.

I sat in the back of the class as was usual and put my head down.

"Jasper Hale." The teacher called.

"Yes ma'am." I answered covering the words with my accent as I lifted my head.

"This is for you." She said holding out a box.

I took the box from her and put it on my binder as she started class.

* * *

After I finished with all my classes I sat in my truck with the box. I opened it and pulled out an envelope with my name on it.

I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I know you probably never want to_ _hear from me again and I honestly don't blame you. Ten years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, walking away from you and your mom. After years of extensive therapy, rehab and years of regretting everything, I feel that it's time for me to meet you face to face to see the person you have grown to be. I know that you may never forgive me and I don't blame you because I can't forgive myself. I see you on magazines and on the internet with Isabella Volturi and I wonder if you ever think of me the way I always have you on my mind._

_Walking away from you and Lillian ten years ago after telling you, you were a mistake was the biggest regret I have and I hope you at least want to meet with me._

_From Tyler._

I stared at the paper in my hands. After ten fucking years this asshole wanted to talk to me. I can't even fucking think correctly. _I need to go home._

I sped towards the house and noticed Isa's truck wasn't there but ma's car was.

"Ma." I called as I walked in the house.

"Kitchen." She answered back.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped everything front of her as I sat across from her. "He's a fucking asshole and if I see him at any point in the near future I will kill him." I said as calmly as possible.

"What?"

"Read the letter."

She read the letter quickly and put it down. "Jasper this box has a bunch of shit in it." She said as she looked through the box.

"I wouldn't even know; I never looked." I said putting my head on my arms. "I fucking hate him."

"Jasper I wouldn't expect anything less; he told you he wished you never existed and you were eight. He's an asshole to think you'd want to see him after ten years but he does and honestly if you meet with him and you hit him, punch him in the face for me twice." She said as she reached across the table and touched my hand. "He gave you the same bear you had when you were little and a bunch of your old toys."

"Why does he even have all of that shit; I don't even care to know honestly. This is all a bunch of shit and I'm asleep at the moment." I said pulling at my hair. "I'm still on the floor with Isa asleep."

"Jasper you're going to pull your hair out. Stop and listen to me." She said rising and walking around the table to stand in front of me. "Tyler is an asshole but not for all of this. He's trying to right a wrong he didn't know he made until a few years ago. He wants to meet you Jay; he wants to get to know the person you are now. You can either show him that this is bothering you like you're showing me or you can show him the 18 year old you grew to be; the one that cowboy'd the fuck up and ran this house, _runs_ this house. Jasper you do more than he ever did when he was here. You take care of Seth like he's your child and you make sure Rosalie is good, whether you like her for the day or not. You make sure _I'm _good before you take care of anything you need. You made your own money and you put half of it into this house; you buy groceries and you make sure this house is spotless. You cook dinner when you know I'm tired and you always, _always_ have a smile on your face when you do _anything_ in the house, whether you wanna do it or not."

She pushed my hair from my face. "Jasper you do more than I expect from you and you stepped up when he left. You didn't cry about it and you didn't dwell on it for too long. You became the man of this house a week after he left, even if you didn't know it." She sighed and cupped my face. "Jasper you are my first born and I am so proud of you. You run this house and still go to school; yes you did some shit that made me want to kill you but at the end of the day they made you who you are at the moment and I love it. Seth loves it and Rosalie appreciates it. Isabella is so in love you Jasper it's ridiculous and she knows how much you've done in this house I'm sure of it. She's marrying you because of who you are Jasper."

She sighed and kissed my forehead. "I love you Jasper and it really sucks that he chose now to want to do this, when you're over it and you moved on from it but you'll be fine."

I hugged her tightly. My mom was everything to me whether she knew it or not and I always wanted, _needed, _her support. "I love you ma." I whispered against her shoulder. "I know I don't ever tell you enough but I do."

I felt her tears on my shirt. "I know you do Jasper." She whispered. "I know you do."

"Jasper." I heard Seth scream as the door opened.

"Seth stop running in the house." Isa scolded from the door.

I pulled away from ma as Seth ran into the kitchen and came to a stop in front of me.

**LPOV**

I walked over to the counter as Jasper positioned Seth on his lap and wiped my face.

"Hey bud." Jay said lifting him onto his lap. "What's up?"

"Jasper Isa punched Rose in the face." Seth answered excitedly, all the words running together. "And Rose said a lot of bad words."

"Really?" Jasper said exaggerating his shock as Isa walked into the room with a large stuffed shark and an Applebee's bag. "What happened?"

"Rose called Isa a bad word and Isa told Rose to leave her alone and Rose threw water on the both of us." He frowned. "But Isa punched Rose in the face when Rose pulled Isa's hair when Isa was walking to my room." He finished happily.

"What?" Jasper gasped. "What did Isa say?"

"Nothing she just walked away." He said as though Isa was supposed to say something. "But we went to the aquarium and I got a shark."

He turned and Isa held out the shark for him.

"Cool; what'd you name it?"

"Kenny and the penguin is named Mumble and the lion is named Alex."

"Awesome; did you have fun?"

"Yep; we saw a lot of fishes." He said launching into a detailed explanation of his day with Isa at the aquarium.

Jasper listened intently and asked a bunch questions. He didn't fake his interest in the conversation like Rosalie did.

Watching the two of them brought back the tears from earlier and I felt Isa hug me. "They are too cute." She whispered.

"They are." I whispered back. "Jasper has to talk to you later tonight."

"We're making the vodka skittle, bears and gummy worms tonight."

"He'll need it."

I felt her nod against my side.

"Did Isa take you to see the clown fish?" Jasper asked bringing our attention back to him and Seth.

"Mhmm and the fish like Dory." Seth said nodding. "And we saw the sea turtles."

"Cool. What else did you do today?" Jasper asked holding out a juice box for Seth.

"We went to Applebee's and Isa took me with her to the studio."

"What you do at the studio?" Jasper asked Isa.

"I told you I had to meet Brian and he was with the rest of the band recording." Isa said dancing over to him, her skirt trailing behind her. "It was fine we just wrote and Ms. Jess Bowen played with Seth on the drums, right Hun?"

"Uh huh, it was fun."

Isa kissed Jasper's cheek and whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." He said quietly. "We'll talk later."

"We're making the vodka."

Jasper nodded and turned to his brother. "Seth what do you wanna do now; I'm all yours."

Seth thought about the question. "Can I share you with Isa?" he asked.

Jasper laughed and nodded. "You can share me with Isa."

"Good because you can't bake and I wanna make mommy a cake." Seth said decidedly.

Isa giggled her childlike giggles and took him form Jasper who pouted playfully. "We have to go to my house though."

"Okay."

"Which car do you want to take?" Jasper asked standing up. "My truck or Iz's."

"Isa's."

They both nodded and Isa turned to me. "Do you wanna come with?" she asked.

I looked at Seth. "Can I come Seth?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded playing with Isa's necklace.

I grabbed my keys off the table. "Ma you can take my truck." Jasper said clearing off the table and putting the food from Isa and Seth in the fridge.

I nodded and took his keys from him. "I hate driving it."

"Only because you have to change everything about it." He said lifting Isa bridal style and carrying her and Seth out the door.

"You sit so far from the wheel." I said as I locked the front door.

"Because I'm so tall ma; Isa hates driving my cars too."

"She's not even half your height." I said watching him strap Seth in his seat. "I doubt she can even see past the wheel sitting in the seat."

"I can't which is why I drive my cars unless I don't feel good and he drives his." Isa said slipping into a pair of sky high black ankle boots. "My seat is too close to the wheel for him."

Jasper handed his phone to Seth as he stepped away from the door and spun Isa to face him. "Who's driving?"

"I am, unless you wanna change the seat." She answered looking up at him even in her sky high heels. "I need gas." She pouted.

"Here." He said handing her some cash. He bent and whispered in her ear and had her blushing a light pink.

"Stop." She giggled as he pulled her closer to him. She said something to him and he looked down at her.

"Later." He promised. "Seth wants a cake."

"I want a kiss."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"Oh." She whispered something else which caused him to sigh.

**JPOV**

"Oh; Jas something is bothering you and I have a feeling this going to be the most sober you'll be all night." Isa whispered to me.

I sighed and pulled her as close to me as I could, crashing my lips to hers as my tongue twirled around hers. I tasted every inch of her mouth.

When we needed air I pulled back and started kissing her jaw line as my hands gripped her tighter to me. I pushed her against the side of her truck as I kissed her neck. She had one hand on my shoulder and one in my hair at the base of my neck, running her nails along my scalp.

Her hands roamed my chest before slipping under my shirt and scratching my abs. Isa pulled away from my lips and started kissing my neck throat and found her way to my ear sucking the lobe into her mouth.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly into my ear.

I sighed heavily and pulled back. "I love you." I said against her forehead. "So fucking much Iz."

"I love you too Jas. Forever." She said against my neck.

I helped her into the driver's seat and slid into the passenger side. "You good Seth?" I asked him.

"Yep." He answered back never looking up from my phone.

Isa sped to the gas station and jumped out of the truck. I watched her walk into the building, her skirt billowing around her forever long legs.

She came back out with a bag in her hands and walked over to my window. "You wanna pump the gas?" she asked me playing with her straight hair.

"No really." I said leaning over and looking down at her. "Ask one of your followers."

She turned and huffed. "I want a cute one." She said turning back to me.

"Find a cute one then."

She handed me the bag she held in her hand and fixed her tank top flipping her hair.

She turned around and scanned the group of males gaping at her. "You." She said pointing to one of the unsuspecting guys in the back that wasn't paying attention.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah you, you're cute wanna do me a favor."

"Uhm thanks? Sure." He said walking over.

"You wanna pump my gas for me."

"Sure."

"Jasper mommy is calling you." Seth said holding out my phone.

I took the phone from him and answered. "Yo." I answered watching my girl talk to the guy she had pumping her gas.

"Where are you?" ma asked.

"Isa has someone pumping her gas at the moment but she got sidetracked."

"Well un-sidetrack her; Marcus wants her at the house."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few." I hung up the phone and handed it to Seth. "Hey bud can you shout for Isa."

He nodded taking the phone from me. "Isa." He shouted. "Hurry up."

"Thanks dude."

She kissed the guy's cheek as he helped her into the truck and drove off towards her house.

"You need like ADHD medicine I swear." I told her letting her lace our fingers together.

"But I don't have it; I just can't focus, or sit still for too long." She said.

I kissed the back of her hand. "I love you." I said against her hand.

She smiled at me. "I love you too." She said with a hint of her accent. "Oh and I have a present for you."

"Should I be worried?"

"No."

"If you say so."

She came to a stop behind my truck.

"I just noticed how much bigger your truck is than Jasper's, Isa." Marcus said as he helped her out of the truck.

She kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him as I took Seth out. "My truck is always bigger than my boyfriend's."

"Good thing he's not your boyfriend then." Demetri said from the door way.

"Oh my god Metri." Iz screamed as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much Tri."

"Bella bug." He laughed. "I missed you too; I was in the hospital for a month and you went all international _engaged_ singer songwriter on me."

"The engaged part is Jas's fault." She giggled pointing at me. "And the international singer songwriter is Stefani's fault."

I shook my head at her and pushed her into the house. "Seth is heavy and I didn't hear you complaining about the engaged part when it happened." I said to her.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"And now?"

"My brothers are here your feeling don't matter."

"Hurtful babes."

She giggled and kissed me lightly. "I love you though."

"So Ms. V, why are you in Seattle?" Demetri asked her as we walked into the kitchen.

"I have an acoustic show tonight a live show tomorrow night and a bunch of other stuff to do and I have to do a song with The Summer Set and I have _VH1 Storytellers_." Isa answered slipping off her heels and pulling out the things to make a cake. "So I'm actually here to work and then I leave next week Wednesday until May."

"Where will you be 'til then?"

"Around Europe and Asia." I answered since she had food in her mouth.

He hummed and Felix walked in the kitchen with Seth. "Who taught little bit here to play his song?"

I pointed at Isa who was still eating. "What are you eating?" I asked her.

"Sushi." She answered around a mouthful. "Want?"

I shook my head.

"Since when could Bella bug play the drums?" Felix asked.

"Since Jas taught me." She answered. "Seth what kinda cake are making?"

"Strawberry." He answered around the mouthful of candy he was eating. "With strawberry frosting."

"Can Jasper make the frosting; I'll make sure to put everything in the bowl so all he has to do it mix it, so he can't mess it up."

"Okay." He said. "But if it tastes bad I'm blaming you."

We all laughed. "Okay babes, let's get started alright."

They started the cake and Isa handed me a bowl with a bunch of things in it. "Just mix it together." She said. "Don't do anything but mix it."

I rolled my eyes but complied and started to mix it. One by one everyone drifted off to do different things leaving only me Isa and Seth.

"I'm done." I said once everything was mixed.

"Good; the cake is baking. Put half of it in this and put it on the side then put the rest over there." Isa said handing me a sandwich bag and a spoon. She sent Seth to find ma.

I did as I was told and sat next to Isa when I finished. "Tyler sent me a letter." I said into her ear and caught the plate of sushi she dropped as well as the chopsticks before they could dirty her white skirt.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's a fucking asshole. Because he wants me to punch him in the face." I said feeding her the sushi. "Because apparently he's a couple years clean and wants to make amends for telling me I was unwanted ten years ago."

"What do you want?" she asked me taking the sushi from me and setting it on the table. "What do you think about it?"

"I want to punch him in the throat." I said shrugging. "I think I definitely will punch him in the throat and I think I want you with me if I do meet him."

"I'll be wherever you want me babe you know this, but I can't let you punch him in the throat twice; maybe once in the throat and once in the mouth."

I laughed and shook my head. "Only you can make me laugh when I get like this Isa." I told her leaning my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Jas and I'm extremely happy I can make you laugh when you're like this. If I couldn't we'd both be in jail right now." She giggled and kissed me. "Go take out the cake." She whispered just before the oven timer beeped.

I stood and pulled the cake out of the oven resting it on the counter.

"Come here." She called.

I walked and crouched in front of her. She ran her fingers through my hair and cupped my face. "Yeah love." I whispered.

"If Tyler was to walk into the room right now what would you do?"

"Probably punch him in the face and then ask why he left and punch him in the face again if he gave me a fucked up answer." I shrugged.

She giggled. "I don't mean to laugh honestly, you just sound so confused but you know you definitely want to hit him."

"Yeah I do I want to hit him."

"You'll be fine my love." She said kissing my nose and standing up.

I took her seat as she danced over to the counter and started putting the frosting on the cake.

"But what if I won't?"

"Come on." She said hitting me then running up the stairs to her room.

I ran behind her and caught her just as she opened the door. She screamed as I jumped on the bed with her in my arms.

She laughed and pushed her skirt down. "I love you babe." She laughed kissing my neck.

"I love you too my love." I said kissing her forehead. "Did you finish the song with Brian?"

"No but we're only stuck on the chorus." She frowned. "We get confused because we have the music and everything already."

"You'll get it eventually."

"We're meeting at Starbucks tomorrow morning." She said grabbing her computer and sitting up.

I laid my head in her lap as she set the computer on my chest. She typed quickly and gasped.

"Jas I have over a million followers on twitter." She gasped.

"Iz you're famous." I said slowly. "You'll get more eventually."

"Shut up." She said as her computer beeped. "I don't know who you are." She sang smoothly.

"That is Brook Betts, rhythm guitarist. That is Jake Bundrick, percussion and vocals. That's Alex Garcia, lead guitarist and behind him is Jeremy Lenzo, bass guitarist and vocals. And I am Derek Sanders, lead vocals, keyboards and acoustic guitar." A smooth voice said.

"Mayday Parade." I said to her.

"Oh cool." She said spinning her hair her around her finger. "How'd you get my Skype?"

"Tia."

"Awesome; so what can I do for you guys? I mean I don't think this is a 'hey how you doing' conversation."

"We would love to write a song with you."

"Sure why not." She shrugged. "What kind of song?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm when do you want get together; I'm in Seattle until next week." She said as her door opened and Seth ran in.

She helped him onto the bed and held him in her lap as Derek spoke. "We can do tomorrow around noon."

She bit her lip in thought as Seth played with her hair. "I'll be in the studio." She said slowly. "No I'll be at the halfway house in Port Angeles. Can you meet me there?"

An echo of agreements rang out and Isa nodded. They made plans to meet tomorrow and Isa sighed moving the computer for me to sit up.

"So you meet with Brian and then you go and meet with them?" I asked pulling her against my side.

"Yes sir and I have Seth again." She said going on MediaTakeOut. "What the fuck?"

I looked at the computer screen. "_Does the Princess Isabella Volturi have anger issues?_" I read.

I clicked on it and the full article popped up.

_We all love and adore the 18 year old pierced up, tatted up, internationally known singer song writer, but does our favorite singer have anger issues._

_Rosalie Hale, alleged friend of the princess, shared with us that our lovely princess has been known to throw down. Now we all know, every lady has claws but the pictures we have of Rosalie's face show this princess has more than claws…she got them hands._

_Ms. Hale has shared with us that the princess is a very one that has her face looking this f****d up. Our princess is known for her temper having being seen throwing things at her manger Ryan Brooks and is known for her very colorful language but this is a bit much._

_Please say it aint so princess._

"Daddy, take this paper off the printer." Isa shouted out her open door as I printed the screen. "Wait for us to come down to read it and make sure Rosalie is here; let Ryan and Liana in when they get here, I'm calling them now."

I dialed her phone and held it out to her as she tied her hair in a knot. "Ry get Liana and get over here." She said quickly. "Now."

She walked in her closet. "Jasper I love you dearly but we might have to not go back to your house tonight."

"I didn't understand that sentence so I'm assuming you won't be coming to the house tonight."

"Nope." She said coming back out of the closet in shorts and the same tank top.

"Is that fresh ink?" I said looking at her leg.

"Yeah, look it." She danced over to me and held out her leg.

I looked at the calligraphy that was place horizontally on her thigh. "_Hai un cuore forte come leoni e allora perché lasciare che la tua voce essere domato?_"

_You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed._ "Yerp." She said dropping her leg as we heard the front door open. "To go with your chest piece."

"Oh." I said lifting Seth off her bed and following her down the stairs. "Let me catch up with you before you decide to get anymore."

"You'll never catch up but okay."

We walked into the family room and I sat in the recliner with Seth in my lap and Isa sat on the arm.

"So we're all here why?" Marcus asked. "And what is this?"

"We're all here because of fake bitches and that is the proof that punk ass bitches run rampant." Isa said smoothly looking at Rose, who in turn looked to the floor in front of her.

"Isa why am I here?" Ryan asked.

She took the paper from Marcus and read it. "That is why you're here."

Everyone looked at Rose. "Why?" ma asked quietly. "After everything she hasn't done to you when you deserve it you go and do this."

"Ma-" Rose started.

"I don't even want to hear it; after all the time Isa couldn't have put you in the hospital or worse, you go and do this bullshit." Ma shouted. "Rosalie this isn't a joke; this is her career, her profit. That nice ass car you got for Christmas that had my name on it, she and Jasper got that for you, all because she thought you deserved something nice. If it was up to me, I would've left you with the lube and anal beads."

Rose opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Shut up." James said walking down the stairs with his computer in his hands. "What the fuck is this?"

He hooked his computer up to the projector and Perez Hilton's website showed up.

"Isabella Volturi has anger problems…this rock star princess has anger problems?" He read off the screen. "Princess V was allegedly reported for assault by her alleged friend, a one Ms. Rosalie Hale. Ms. Hale shared with us that she and the princess had an altercation recently that escalated to a full out brawl. Pictures of Ms. Hale show a busted lip and two black eyes and a bruised cheek. Our favorite princess was spotted with a young boy at Seattle Aquarium earlier today sporting a gorgeous white high low shirt and a black racer back tank top with black Toms and accessories include a busted lip and bruised knuckles which leads us to assume this story is true. Princess V has an acoustic, invitation only, concert tonight and one can only hope that this altercation doesn't affect her music. Ms. V please say you don't have anger problems." James finished on a growl.

"Alleged friend?" Isa screeched. "I haven't been friends with you since fucking November, it's almost February. And shit wasn't allegedly reported, I fucking did it; if you wanna fuck up my career please do it correctly and honestly."

"I wasn't trying to fuck up anyone's career." Rosalie screamed.

"Damn sure as shit don't look like it; Rosalie you told people how Isa fought you and you sent pictures." Juliana said. "You wanted to do something major."

"Not only that, this entire thing is more than just wanting to get back at Isa for a fight or for stealing a boyfriend." Ryan added.

"Which I didn't fucking do." Isa shouted.

"Iz." I said cautiously. "Breathe."

She huffed and leaned back. "I'm fine; great actually." She said way too calmly.

"And pigs fly." I said rubbing my hand on her thigh.

"TMZ has this and is running with it." Ryan said looking up from his phone. "You know you have that _Friday Night Bitch Fight_ on the album; they're connecting dots that aren't supposed to be together."

"Rosalie I swear to God if this blows up I will kill you." Isa promised. "I swear I will."

Rose sighed and started to cry.

"Here comes the fake ass waterworks." Marcus said quietly as he sank to the floor in front of where ma was sitting. "I don't know what the fuck you're crying for; you brought this shit on yourself. Maybe if you would listen when people tell you not to fuck with Isa, we wouldn't be here."

"New news; James go onto MediaTakeOut." Ryan called pulling his iPad from his bag.

"Princess Isabella's mystery man related to Rosalie Hale." He read clicking on the headline. "After detailed investigation, we have discovered that Princess V's mystery man is actually Rosalie's twin brother, older by five minutes. As you've probably heard Rosalie and the princess had an altercation that escalated to hands being thrown and blood being spilt. After this new information is revealed we're all left wondering what was the real cause of this throw down between Hale and Volturi. A few weeks ago at her New Year's launch party for _Nothing Left to Hide_ the princess announced her engagement to her mystery man, but if sister and wifey don't get along how long is that relationship gonna last? One question for mystery man, whose side are you on?"

"Rosalie you better go home and hide." I said slowly. "Like far away from civilization, hide, because if I see you I will kill you."

"Rosalie you're not only fucking up Isabella's future you're fucking up Jasper's too." Ryan said. "How is he supposed to find a job if this is going on, or did you forget he finishes school in four weeks?"

"I didn't forget and I'm not trying to fuck up anyone's future. I'm sick and tired of hearing her name everywhere I go. In school everything is about her; her music is playing everywhere, everyone has her t-shirts, her pictures are everywhere and she's like this thing I can't get away from. When I come home I hear Jasper and Seth playing her music and Seth has his own collection of her t-shirts and I can't even look in the general direction of Jasper's room without seeing something that belongs to her or has her name on it."

"Maybe because we're fucking engaged or did that slip your mind with the rest of your fucking common sense." Isa shouted at her. "If this shit was reversed I'd have Jasper's shit playing every fucking second of the day; I'd have his shit everywhere in my room and I'd own any and everything fucking thing that had his name on it. It's what a fucking relationship is about; you support each other, something you obviously know nothing about."

"Isabella." I said slowly when Seth jumped.

"Sorry." She said taking Seth from me.

I pulled her to sit on my lap. "Rose no matter what you are my sister but this is major fuckery." I said as I buried my face in Isa's neck. "Regardless anything that happened with Iz you don't do shit like this."

"TMZ said Isa doesn't have anger issues and Rose probably did something to warrant the escalation." James said.

"Perez said something similar." Ryan said.

"Girl you are the luckiest." Juliana said. "Isa I'm going to Starbucks, your show is starting in an hour and a half; you have to be there in thirty minutes."

"Get the usual and get something for Jasper." Isa answered. "I'll head out soon; I'm taking my truck."

"Your truck is making headlines by the way." Ryan added as Juliana left. "A bigger truck than Jasper's."

"I told daddy earlier my truck is always bigger than my boyfriend's; fiancée's in this case."

"And yet you're still always smaller than them." Marcus said. "I want food."

"You're fault I'm short and so do I." Isa said. "Seth, are you hungry?"

He shook his head and yawned. "I tired."

"Well I have to go and Jas is coming with me so you have to stay with Mama Li. Mmmkay?"

Seth nodded and Isa carried him over to ma. "Come on girly." I said standing. "You have to go."

"Bye all." She sang, hugging everyone. She came to a stop in front of Rose. "You're so fucking lucky people are smart." She bent and whispered something in her ear before bouncing back over to me. "We can go now."

**IPOV**

"If you ever and I mean _ever_ do some fucked up shit like this again I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." I whispered in Rosalie's ear before bouncing over to Jasper. "We can go now."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the car. "I love you." He said kissing my ear and helping me in the truck.

He climbed in and I sped off towards Seattle. "Jasper, I'm kinda happy; you're playing with me." I cheered sarcastically. We laughed and I reached over and grabbed his hand. "But I'm seriously really happy you're playing with the band tonight but some warnings."

"What?" He said kissing my hand."

"There's Kyle, who is the bassist; Kevin, who is the lead guitarist if I decide I don't want to play an instrument; and there was Austin, the drummer, but he got slick which turned into to him getting slapped." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "So you fill his space for all things Seattle."

"And the other warning?" he questioned.

"The entire band is gay." I said biting my lip. "But they're all dating someone; Kevin and Kyle are dating. Austin was dating some dude."

"Isa do you just find the gay people to work for you?"

"I really don't, they're awesome musicians Jas like freaking amazing. They just all happen to be gay but I would assume you'd like that better than them being straight." I said as we got out of the car.

He pushed my against the side of the truck and kissed my deeply pulling back when I needed air and sucked on my neck.

He bit down harshly and I pulled his hair. "Jas." I gasped.

"You are mine." He said smirking at me.

"Yeah I am; you're mine too but I don't go biting you."

He arched a brow. "You'll cover it with makeup anyway."

"Yeah but not the point." I said pulling him behind me into the building. "What if I didn't have any makeup?"

"Isabella without makeup is like a church without Jesus." He said making me giggle.

"Guys." I said ignoring Jasper for the moment. "This is the new drummer for all things Seattle."

"I'm Kyle."

"I'm Kevin and those are Alessandria and Alexandria." Kevin said pointing to my backup singers.

"They are twins. Alexandria, aka Dria, red hair and Alessandria, aka, Drea (A/N: pronounced dray-uh) has blonde hair." I clarified. "Guys this is my fiancée Jasper. Be nice; he fights."

"Nowhere near as much as you do, baby." Jasper said handing me my cup as he took it from Juliana.

I hummed as I took a sip. "Babes, Piers at cross country tryouts." I said. "Yeah that qualifies as like eight fights right there."

He kissed me and pushed me into Jenna's chair. "Now he knows not to bother you, right?"

"Yeah but the fight was a bit unnecessary."

"No talking." Jenna said as she did my makeup.

"Leave my curls, do whatever with the bangs." I said quickly.

"You know what I'm not even asking." She said when she saw my neck.

"Misunderstanding." Jasper answered since she started my lipstick.

"Yeah, uh huh." She said sarcastically as she finished my makeup and started my hair.

"Oh no what is this?" I asked when she flipped her hair revealing her neck and a nice purple hickey that looked just as fresh as mine.

"Misunderstanding?" she said turning red as the band laughed.

"Yeah, uh huh." Jasper and I said together through our laughter.

She huffed and finished my hair. "Go change."

I grabbed the shorts and tank top she was holding out and went to change.

"I can't fit these shorts." I said walking out of the small bathroom with the shorts undone.

"In." She said pulling on the pants.

I sucked in a deep breath. "It's not gonna work." I said flipping my hair and taking my cup from Jasper.

"You're fat." Jas said sitting in her chair as I went to change pants again.

"Fuck you." I called shutting the bathroom door again.

"We did that already but we can do it again if you want." He shouted back.

"Shut up and let's go over the songs we're doing." I said rolling my eyes as I walked out of the room.

I sat on his lap and sipped my coffee. "So I think Tia wanted Jasper to play single instrument songs with me." I said looking at the song list.

"Why?" Kevin asked. "I always play."

"Well now you don't." I said. "Jealous."

He flicked me off and we laughed.

"So you're starting with that?" Jas asked pointing.

"Yeah but I don't know who's singing it with me."

"Girl."

"Kellin." I screamed jumping into his arms. "I thought you were overseas."

"We were but our last few shows got cancelled so we're back early." He said hugging me.

"Awesome so you're all here?" I asked as we walked back over to the band.

"Yep; the rest of the band are out front with Marcus and everyone else he was with." He said. "And this little dude was looking for you."

I lifted Seth into my arms. "So I take it you're singing the first song with me."

"Yeah girl; who's he?" Kellin asked pointing at Jasper.

"Fiancée." I said waving my hand in his face and taking my cup from his hands. "Kellin meet Jasper, Jas this is Kellin; another annoying older brother." I introduced.

"You know its love girly." Kellin said kissing my cheek and taking my cup again.

"Stop drinking my coffee or send somebody to go get me another one." I pouted reaching up for my cup he was holding over his head.

"Isa you go on in a minute exactly." A stagehand called out to us.

I nodded and we all stood and finished getting ready.

I touched up my lipstick and changed tank tops.

"Why did you change?" Jasper asked standing behind me as I stood fluffed my hair.

"I don't know." I shrugged spraying mousse in my hair. "I wanna show off my stomach."

He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my neck. "You taste like cover-up."

"That's where you bit me earlier." I told him.

"Right."

"Girly we're on." Kellin called.

"Coming." I shouted back. "Let's go."

I pulled Jas with me as we met up with band and Kellin before walking backstage.

I kissed Jasper lightly and the band and I did our usual backstage thing.

"I think I might vomit." I said as we waited for the instruments to finish getting set up.

"Why; you do this every other day." Kyle asked.

"You're never nervous Isa." Kevin added.

"I also never sing with Jasper on camera." I said flipping my hair again.

"Princess you'll do fine; he's playing drums girly." Kellin said taking my hands in his. "You'll only see him and sing with him for some songs; this first one isn't it. It's just me and you out there."

I took a deep breath.

"Iz." Jas called. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too baby."

"You'll be fine." He said in my ear.

"Alright guys you can go on." The stagehand said handing me and Kellin a mic.

I walked on stage and sat on the stool as the audience cheered.

Kevin started playing with Kyle and Jasper started as the cheers died down.

Kellin started singing smoothly. "_I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. One more chance to hold you close; I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home_."

I smiled as I started. "_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions, so I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing. And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact, when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at or what day of the week in the middle of the month. In a year I don't recall; it's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke I told you I wouldn't be long; that was last November, now December's almost gone. I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong._"

Kellin sang the chorus smoothly holding a hand out for me to take. _"I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. One more chance to hold you close; I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home."_

I took his hand as I sang. "_And you've been nothing but amazing and I never take that for granted. Half of these birds would have flew the coop but you, you truly understand it. And the fact you stood beside me, every time you heard some bogusness. You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it. Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk; let 'em talk like we don't hear what they saying. Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk. We'll just drive by and keep waving, because you and I above all that just let them wallow in it. Now they all choked up, yuck, cause they be swallowing it."_

"_I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. One more chance to hold you close; I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home."_

I looked back at Jasper as I spoke. "No one hold me down like you do sweetheart. You keep doing that, I keep doing this; we'll be alright in the end. Trust that. We put the us in trust, baby. Aww, let's go."

Kellin started singing when I finished. "_I don't care what you're after, as long as I'm the one. No, I don't care why you're leaving; just miss me when you're gone. I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. One more chance to hold you close; I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home._"

"I'm home baby." I smiled when the music faded out. "Good night Seattle."

The crowd cheered. "Give up for the gorgeous Kellin Quinn."

They cheered more. "Alright then Seattle, welcome to my _Storytellers_, I'm the Princess Isabella Volturi." They erupted in applause. "Thank you, you guys look gorgeous."

I slid off the stool, grabbed an acoustic guitar, and sat on the floor. "So this next song is a weird one." I said making a face. "It's called _Walk on Water or Drown_ but it has nothing to do with water. Basically it's about a relationship that's on shaky grounds and they're trying to work it out."

Jasper started playing and Kevin followed. "So this is _Walk on Water or Drown_."

I strummed the guitar as I started singing. "_This hurts me more than I can stand to say in just on sitting, you left the room so I could pray. So I'll pace the halls to see if I can find a hole in something or maybe places to escape. Oh, but everybody knows this is the part of breaking down in anybody's arms. I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours; God, please let this stay. And then I fell into pieces and __**he**__ fell into me saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing." You got here just in time to let me know I was worth saving; it's nothing more than for the heart. Too proud to breathe but I'm too scared to say the things worth saying. Who knew this trip would be this hard? As I'm looking to the sky to count the stars I wonder if you see them where you are. I'm down on both my knees and pray tomorrow brings no pain. And then I fell into pieces and __**he**__ fell into me saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing." And yeah, we all fall to pieces but at least you fell to me. But this is a wrong night so tell me goodnight and let it go. I stayed here and you just pray my head would clear and I'd stay safe; the pieces left the love had changed just saved everything. Oh, and everybody knows this is the part of breaking down in anybody's arms. I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours; God, please let this stay. And then I fell into pieces and __**he**__ fell into me saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing." And then I fell into pieces and __**he**__ fell into me saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing." And yeah, we all fall to pieces but at least you fell to me. But this is a wrong night, tell me goodnight and let it go, oh._"

I finished smoothly and the crowd cheered.

"So this next song was written in the middle of my Trig class." I giggled at the memory. "I was told by my lovely then boyfriend now fiancé, Jasper, who is sitting on drums, that I wasn't allowed to sleep in class for the week."

The crowd laughed. "I know my daddy probably wants to murder me at the moment but hey I passed the class with an A and that's all that matters. Anyway so I was told I could sleep so I decided to write a song. As I was thinking about what to write about I ended up thinking about Jasper, which was weird because I usually don't think about him when I write a song."

Seth started moving in his seat pointing at me. As I spoke I stood and walked down the ramp towards the fans. "So I was thinking about him and there was this part in my head and I couldn't figure out what it was. It went like 'I'm out of touch I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.' And at that point I was just like fuck it."

I situated Seth on my hip and walked back on stage. "So the entire time I was supposed to be learning Trig I was writing a song that had me completely confused. I couldn't even name it correctly, I was so lost. But this is _Lego House_."

I let Kevin and Kyle start before I started singing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

Jasper started playing as I sat on the floor with Seth in my lap.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And color you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

I faded lightly with the music and waited while the crowd cheered.

"Alright Seattle, this little cutie here in my lap is Seth." I said tickling Seth. "He's gonna help me play the piano for this next song."

The crowd cheered.

"This one is another song I wrote for Seth. Well not wrote co-wrote, Jasper helped a lot with the lyrics for both of his songs." I said sitting at the piano. "The first song for Seth is on the deluxe edition of the CD, it's called _Turn Up the Music_. I have a new tattoo on my thigh in Italian with a few lines from this song. This one is called _Read All About It_."

I let Seth start playing the low notes and I added a few high notes here and there. As the music picked up I started playing with both hands and Seth did too.

I sang lightly, my voice smooth and airy.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed._

_Baby we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbors_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we remember, yeah_

_Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

I let Seth finish the song and I finished singing, my voice light and smooth. "_I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all about it; read all about it, oh._"

I kissed Seth's cheek as the crowd sang. "You have to go back to Li now Hun." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and I let him down. He ran back to Lillian and daddy.

"Alright so this next song was written on Skype at like four in the morning three weeks ago when I was in New York." I started introducing the next song and pulling my hair up in one, feeling it tickle my waist. "At the time that this song was written I had just learned that I was number one on Billboard with my CD, mind blowing information lemme tell you. But anyhow I was about to call Jasper and some random call popped up on my screen.

I sat on the stool again as I spoke. "So I answered it all polite like, and it was the one and only Ed Sheeran." I paused as they cheered. "So, not lying, I kinda freaked. I mean _the _Ed Sheeran was calling me. Anyway, we talked and all that good and this song came out of it and basically, it's a big fuck you and your sister. Give it up for Ed Sheeran Seattle."

Ed walked on stage and hugged me lightly. "Hello Seattle." He said with his English accent.

They cheered even louder. I rubbed my fresh ink as Kevin started playing lightly. "Alright this is _You Need Me I Don't Need You._"

Jasper started playing as well as Kyle. Ed nodded for me to start and I made a face but started.

**Isa- **_Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound; playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd. That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now. See me lose focus as I sing to you loud. And I can't, no, I won't hush, I'll say the words that make you blush. I'm gonna sing this now_

**Ed- **_See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is. I'm like glue I stick to other artists. I'm not you no that would be disastrous. Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures. See I'm real I do it all, it's all me. I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy. I won't stay put gimme the chance to be free. Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me._

**Both- **_Cause you need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me._

**Isa-**_ I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse. Hell, don't need another wordsmith to make my tune sell. Call yourself a singer writer you're just bluffing; name's on the credit and you didn't write nothing._

**Ed- **_I sing fast I know that all my shit's cool. I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School. I came fast with the way I act, right; I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe. And I won't be a product of my genre. My mind will always be stronger than my songs are; never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to you. Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia._

**Isa- **_And musically I'm demonstrating when I perform live feels like I am meditating. Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me young singer writer like Gabriella Cilmi._

**Both- **_Cause you need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me._

**Ed- **_Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right, I won't stop till my name's in lights at stadium heights with Damien Rice, on red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Night. Because I'm young and all my brother's gonna give me advice. Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper, never be anything but a singer songwriter._

**Isa- **_Yeah, the game's over but now I'm on a new level watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal. People think that I'm bound to blow up; I've done around about a thousand shows. But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch. So you believe the lyrics when I'm singing them out (wow)_

**Ed- **_From day one, I've been prepared, with VO5 wax for my ginger hair. So now, I'm back to the sofa giving a dose of what the future holds_

**Isa- **_'Cause it's another day, plus I keep my last name forever, keep this genre pretty basic, gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it_

**Ed- **_And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift, into another rapper's shoes using new laces. I'm selling CD's from my rucksack, aiming for the papers. Selling CD's from my rucksack, aiming for the majors. Nationwide tour with Just Jack still had to get the bus back, clean-cut kid without a razor for the moustache. I hit back when the pen hurts me, I'm still a choirboy in a Fenchurch tee_

**Isa- **_I'm still the same as a year ago but more people hear me though according to the MySpace and YouTube videos. I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio, truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio. Melody music maker, reading all the papers, they say I'm up-and-coming like I'm fucking in an elevator_

**Both-**_ Cause you need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me._ _Cause you need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me. Cause you need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me man I don't need you. You need me._

My voice was light and airy as I finished. "_You need me man I don't need you_."

I smiled and hugged Ed one last time. "Give it up for Ed Sheeran." I said over the cheers.

I played a few more songs that were on the CD and answered a few questions before we took a break. I walked back stage with the band and we headed to our room again. Jasper fell on the couch and I sat on his lap as the rest of the band sat on the floor.

"Jenna come take off all my makeup." I called. "And did Kellin send someone for my drink?"

"Here." Liana said handing me my coffee as well as the others theirs.

"You're heavenly." I said blowing her a kiss. "Jenna." I called.

"I'm coming." She said walking over to me.

"Hi daddy." I said when he walked in with Stefani, Staci, Seth and Lillian. "And Staci and other mother and Mama Li."

"Hey girly." My other mothers said together.

"Hey princess." Daddy answered.

I lifted Seth and set him on Jasper's chest. "How do you like the show so far?" I asked.

"Pucker up." Jenna asked.

"I think you're fantastic." Mama Li said. "And I think someone has something to say to you."

"If its Rosalie please don't let her come in here because I will hit her in the face." I said through puckered lips as Jenna took off my lipstick.

"Later." Stefani said. "Why couldn't you sing like that in class?"

"Honestly because I was only in the class for the credit and I didn't even need it then I just needed a class." I shrugged.

She hummed. "Whatever you're awesome girl."

"Thanks."

"Half a minute." A stagehand shouted.

"Guys y'all aren't need for the next few songs; someone will call out for you when you're needed though." I said standing. "Y'all should head out."

I walked backstage. "Daddy." I called as an afterthought.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy." I whispered into his shirt.

"I love you too princess always." He said hugging me back.

"Isa you're on in five."

I kissed his cheek and walked back over to the stagehand. I took the mic and walked on stage.

"Okay so we're going to mellow out some for a little bit. This next song has a lot of meaning to me." As I spoke I walked over to the piano. I put the mic in the stand and took my hair from the ponytail it was in.

"I started writing when I was like 7, mostly just like poems and crazy shit about everything that happened around me. Looking back I think I saw more when I was little than I do know, probably because now I really don't care. Anyway we're off track, when I was like nine, my parents started arguing about every little thing."

I pushed my hair behind my ears and continued. "One night they got in a really bad argument and my brothers told me to go in my room and I remember falling asleep crying that night. If you know me at all, you'd know I'm not extra friendly with my mom and I am the biggest daddy's girl in the world; my daddy is like god to me. But I remember waking up the next morning and going into my brothers room and asking them 'where's daddy' and my oldest brother told me that he was there."

I pushed my hair from my face. "I know I ran to my room and I locked the door and I remember crying but after that it's like a big blur. Anyway I was packing up my room right before my birthday and I found my old poem book and I looked through it and found the poem I wrote after my brothers told me my dad had left. And it went something like 'good morning mom good morning twins I went to bed with a lullaby of screams. I woke up to silence and missing my daddy please tell me it was all a dream. I want my daddy and I want my family.' And then there was a bunch of 9-year-old crap but it ended 'good night mom good night twins I'm going to bed to no more screams. I miss my daddy and I miss my family.' And I remember Jasper walking into my room and finding me in tears and he didn't say anything and I know he didn't read the book; he held me and just let me cry and then I know I brushed him off and ran to my dad and cried for _hours_ and I know my padre was so confused."

I laughed humorlessly and pushed my hair from my face again. "Anyway I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day and I locked myself in my home studio and I wrote this song. Everything I just said no one has ever heard. And this song was the product of me finding that poem. I haven't talked to my mom in about seven years since my dad got full custody of me and my brothers but this song is never before heard."

I played a light scale on the piano. "So this is _Family Portrait_ and I know my dad is in the audience and I just want him to know this has nothing to do with him leaving forever ago."

I played a haunting melody on the piano as the crowd cheered.

I started with a soft voice.

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound _

_Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down _

_I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed _

_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you_

_Said _

_You fight about money, bout me and my __**brothers**_

_And this I come home to, this is my shelter _

_It aint easy growin up in World War III _

_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see _

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done_

_My family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything _

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_

_Leave _

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around _

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says_

_It's true _

_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love_

_You, too _

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away _

_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_

_No choice, no way _

_It aint easy growin up in World War III _

_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen _

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_

_Family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything _

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_

_Leave _

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy _

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes_

_Naturally _

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays _

_I don't want two addresses _

_I don't want a stepbrother anyways _

_And I don't want my mom to have to change her_

_Last name_

I held the last note as I felt the tears slide down my face.

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Turn around please _

_Remember that the night you left you took my_

_Shining star? _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Don't leave us here alone _

_Mom __**I'll**__ be nicer _

_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my __**brothers**_

_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner _

_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right _

_I'll be your little girl forever _

_I'll go to sleep at night_

I held again as I left the music fade.

I wiped my face as I stood and walked over to daddy, never happier that the makeup was starting to get sticky and I had Jenna take it off.

I hugged him tightly and I felt his tears on my skin. "I love you daddy, so fucking much."

"Isabella you are my princess, my world and I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

I have never seen daddy cry. "I feel soo bad." I said as I cried. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Isa we'll talk later go finish the show." He said tightening his arms around my shoulders before pulling away.

I kissed his cheek and walked back on stage. I fanned my face as Jasper came out and sat on the stool.

"Guys this is Jasper." I said waving my hand at him as I sat on the other stool. "This next song was written by the both of us and it's pretty deep. It's more for Jasper than for me but whatever, this one was written in the middle of the night not too long ago actually."

I crossed my legs and pulled my hair over my left shoulder as I faced Jasper. "Uhm I don't know how to explain it any deeper than it was written for Jasper but it sounds better with me singing so this is Jasper's song _I'm OK_."

Jasper started playing lightly and I sang with a soft voice.

_Once upon a time there was a __**boy**_

_In __**his**__ early years __**he**__ had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that __**he**__ called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

**JPOV**

I played lightly as Isa sang my song. No one but her has ever heard this song and the only reason she's singing it now is because she told me about the song for Marcus.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming, "Please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

Isa's voice held so much emotion it was almost like she lived it with me and it brought tears to my eyes. I looked over to where ma was sitting as Isa sang and noticed she was crying.

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

Isa held the last note as I played and continued.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

She held the last note again and I felt the tears stream down my face as I finished playing.

"_I'm OK_." Isa finished smoothly.

Isa came over to me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too Iz. More than you could ever know." I whispered to her burying my face in her neck.

I kissed her lightly and watched her walk down the ramp to ma. She whispered something in her ear and hugged her tightly.

Iz walked back on stage and sat on the stool. "The next song is with a new friend of mine, Derek Sanders."

Derek came out and sat on his stool after hugging Isa.

"So this next song is more upbeat than the last two and I had a lot of fun writing it." Isa said. "It's called _I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Make Nothing at All._"

I played right after Derek started singing.

_All these days have turned these months into a year_

_And I've been spending every second wishing I could disappear_

_And I know when they all start to speak again_

_I just need some inspiration I can rightfully defend_

_And I'm close when it's hurting bad, it only gets worse_

_I sing for the children of the earth_

Isa sang her voice light and playful.

_I've broken every rule that I've known_

_Since you told me that I've got to have passion_

_Honestly, you've got me all wrong_

_I am just a __**girl**__ on my own, and looking for some promising action_

_Tell me what it takes to move on_

Derek took over again.

_When I'm gone I can't keep up with what's at home_

_And I'd love to make it right, but there are things I can't control_

_But I'm close, when it's over tell me when to let go_

_I'll be the last one to know_

Isa sang flipping her hair from her face.

_When you were at the top of my list, I promised you_

_That this wouldn't happen, how do I begin to explain_

_Crimson lips and permanent kiss, you love me_

_On the back of a napkin, maybe I should throw it away_

They sang together.

_Make a move, so carefully,_

_Cut me down and let me bleed_

_And I'll slowly, walk away_

Isa stood up and walked down the ramp towards the audience.

_And now you wanna talk, so fitting_

_I remember times, when you were holding by a thread of a chance_

_You'll make it out alive, God willing_

_All you need is time,_

_And it's been getting awful close to our year_

Derek followed her.

_This is so messed up, but if you give me all your love_

_Then we'll show angels up above,_

_That we can make it out alive, God willing,_

_I remember times, when you were holding by a thread of a chance_

They finished the song together looking at each other in front of everyone.

_I've broken all the rules that I've known_

_You told me that I've got to have passion_

_Honestly, you've got me all wrong_

_I am just a boy on my own,_

_And looking for some promising action_

_Tell me what it takes to move on_

_Make a move, so carefully,_

_Get me down and let me bleed_

_And I'll slowly walk away_

They held together as I finished playing.

"That was fun Ms. V." Derek said to her as he helped her on her stool.

"You sang with me of course it was." Isa giggled tossing her curls over her shoulder. "Ok this next song is with another new friend." She said hugging Derek before he walked off stage. "Give it up for Vic Fuentes."

Vic came out and hugged Isa tightly. "I love this girl soo fucking much; she's my favorite normal definitely." He said as he pulled away.

Isa giggled childishly. "My favorite abnormal." She said twirling her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway this song is abnormally fantastic. It's called _When I Grow Up_ and I think we wrote it with another song that's on Vic's album."

"Yes ma'am we wrote this one after your show with Kellin." Vic said smoothly.

"Right so this song was a lot of fun to write and I honestly can't sing it with Vic without laughing as I do it, so feel free to have some fun." Isa said flipping her hair.

I started playing when Vic started singing.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, every time you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Isa joined him singing the chorus swaying slightly with the music.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one homey when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and danced around the stage as she sang.

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see, when I was younger I would say_

They sang together smoothly.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one homey when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

They finished the song smoothly.

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one homey when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Isa answered some questions from the audience as the band came out and I slid behind the drum set.

"Alright last question before we do the last few songs." Isa said fluffing her hair.

"Hi Isa." A girl said standing up. "My name is Angela."

"Lovely meeting you Angela."

"I know you don't have a set genre of music, all your songs are different genres but my question is, if you could pick anyone, living or dead, to sing a song with, who would it be?"

"That's a hard one." Isa said. "Hmm I've met a bunch of completely fantastic people; I mean my favorite abnormal is standing right next to me, but I'll have to say I would love to sing with Christina Perri." She answered.

Isa answered a few more questions and flipped her hair. "Alright this one is also with Vic."

"I think it's pretty amazing." Vic said pulling on one of her curls.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway but this one is a bit rocker-ish. It's called _Caraphernelia_."

She flipped her hair as I started playing and the rest of the band joined in.

"_Sunshine, there aint a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night._

_(But, there's just something about)_

_This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy._

_Licking your fingers like you're done and,_

_You've decided there is so much more than me._" She started and looked back at me.

I smirked as Vic started singing and mouthed the words to her.

"_And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake._

_I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me._

_Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway._

_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat._

_I'll be the fire that'll catch you._"

They sang together as she giggled, which was a rare occurrence for her.

"_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole._"

Vic spun Isa under his arm as she sang.

"_Nobody prays for the heartless._

_Nobody gives another penny for the selfish._

_You're learning how to taste what you kill now._"

As he sang Vic reached for Isa's necklace.

"_Don't mind me; I'm just reaching for your necklace._

_Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas._

_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat._

_I'll be the fire that'll catch you._"

They sang together again.

"_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole._"

Vic sang holding Isa's hand in his.

"_Just give her back to me._

_You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need._

_So, baby, what if I can't forget you?_

_What if I can't forget you?_"

Isa answered back smoothly.

"_Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall,_

_And just throw, oh no._

_You can't just throw me away._

_So, what if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat._

_I'll be the fire that'll catch you._

_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_What if I don't even want to?"_

I played smoothly with Kyle before they continued singing together.

"_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat._

_I'll be the fire that'll catch you._

_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole._"

Isa sang loudly over the cheers.

"_Just give __**him**__ back to me._

_You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need._

_So, baby, what if I can't forget you?_

_(What if I can't forget you?)_

_I'd better learn to live alone_"

Vic finished the song smoothly.

"_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_What's so good about? What's so good about?_

_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_Oh._"

The audience cheered. Isa sang a couple more songs before she finished.

"All right Seattle thanks for coming out tonight." Isa said as the band and I played together. "I hope you enjoyed the show as much as I enjoyed performing. Give it up for my band. On bass you have Kevin Jacks. On guitar you have Kyle Jacobs. My lovely backup singers are twin, Alessandria and Alexandria. And on drums my lovely fiancée Jasper Hale."

She waited for the cheers to die. "Alright. Good night Seattle. Drive safe and I love you."

The lights dimmed and Isa walked off stage pulling her hair up in a ponytail and pulling off her clothes.

"You honestly never have on clothes when I come see you after a show." Kellin said as he walked into the room.

"I don't like clothes when I'm not hot." Isa answered dropping onto the couch. "Plus you act like you're always dressed I go see you."

I laughed as I sat in front of her and laid my head on her stomach.

"I'm a rock star; I have reasons to be overheated." Kellin answered drinking her coffee again.

A shoe flew from where I was with Isa and hit him in the side. "Put the fucking cup down." Isa said. "And I'm pretty sure I just had a bunch of fucking lights in my face."

"So violent." Kellin said putting the cup down and sitting next to Jenna on the couch.

"Normal put on clothes; children are present." Vic said walking in the room with Seth on his shoulders.

"Ugh." Isa groaned pushing my head off her stomach and pulling her bag over to her. "There I have on pants; I'm not putting on a shirt." She said pulling on a pair of my sweatpants.

"Good enough." Vic shrugged. "Awesome show tonight, normal."

"Thanks V. You were awesome." She answered playing with my hair.

"I'm a rock star normal, of course I was."

"Fuuuudge up." Isa said throwing a pillow at him and changing her intended word at ma's glare. "Why can't you just accept the compliment?"

"Because V, I'm a rock star I don't take compliments."

She huffed and ignored him. Her phone rang and she answered. "Yeah Brian."

She motioned for a pen and paper. "Yeah I'll meet you there. When am I meeting you?" she asked writing something.

"Tonight?"

"Right now?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled my hair. "Alright I have a bunch of people with me."

"Ok bye B."

She hung up. "So Jas and I have to go see Brian and Jess wants to see Seth, so we're taking him. Y'all can head back to my house or Jas's depending on where everyone else is going."

I stood and lifted her over my shoulder. "We'll be back before the sun comes up." I said kissing ma's cheek.

"Hopefully." Isa added stretching out and kissing Marcus's cheek.

"Call or text if otherwise please." Ma said.

"Yes ma'am." We said together.

I grabbed the jeans for Isa that Jenna was holding out and held Seth's hand.

"Are you gonna put me down?" Isa asked tracing patterns on my lower back as I walked. "You have a nice ass babe."

"Thanks but no." I said setting her down and lifting Seth into my arms.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on my jacket. We walked out to her truck and she drove us to another stadium in Seattle.

"We go in through the back; Jackson is the guard back there. He loves me." She sang as I took Seth from his seat.

"Is that right?"

"Yes Jas you love me but Jackson has the most love you can have without being obsessed."

I laughed as she danced over to the back door. "Jackson." She sang. "How are you my dear?"

"Isa bee, what's up love?" Jackson asked her in his heavy English accent. "Jasper and little bit, how goes it?"

"Hey." I said as Seth waved.

"Isa bee Brian is waiting for you in his dressing room; go right in and make a left then a right and it's the second door on the left."

Isa reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you dear."

"Not a problem love."

I followed Isa to Brian's room and stood leaning against the wall as she jumped on him. "B." She called. "What do you need; I just finished my show."

He laughed and sat up. "You look it; Jasper does too."

"I played with her." I shrugged setting Seth down when Jess walked in the room.

"Coolio basically y'all are both needed at the moment." He said.

"Why me; I don't even play when I have to." I said lifting Isa from her seat and setting her in my lap.

"Because Josh is dying of the flu."

"Josh dies when he sneezes." Isa said changing her sweats for her jeans. "Jess I need a shirt."

"Check Brian's bag." Jess shouted.

"Anyway Jasper you have to play."

"What am I playing?" I sighed.

"The song we wrote the other day no doubt." Isa said tying one of Brian's shirts under her boobs.

"You're a genius Isa I swear it." Brian said standing up. "You know when you start to sing Jasper let's go."

I rolled my eyes but stood to follow him from the room. I kissed Isa lightly and ruffled Seth's hair as I walked by.

I took the guitar from the stagehand and walked on stage with everyone.

The crowd cheered as the lights went on and Jess and I started playing.

"This songs a new one." Brian said before starting to sing. "_Take me on the edge. I wanna be the panic in your head. I wanna say the words that turn you red; don't wanna pretend. Oh no, no._"

"Give it up for the lovely princess Isabella Volturi." He shouted as Isa walked on stage singing.

"_If I could start a war, I wanna be the calm before your storm. I'd wanna be the one you're dying for again and again. Oh no, no. If I'm going down then you're coming with me._"

They sang together as the music picked up. "_Hold on tight; won't leave you high and dry. Pull back your hair and ride and baby you take the wheel to kiss or crash me. I can't breathe; turning the red to green. You'll be the death of me. And baby you've got the wheel so kiss me or crash tonight._"

Isa stepped closer to Brian as she sang smoothly resting a hand on his hip. "_Hands against your jeans I wanna feel the spaces in between. The writing on the walls that no one's seen and sleep in your dreams. Oh no, no."_

Brian laughed as he sang and took her hand spinning her. "_Hanging by a thread, but I feel your windows opening. Throwing rocks into your bed; throwing rock until you let me in._"

"_Hold on tight; won't leave you high and dry. Pull back your hair and ride and baby you take the wheel to kiss or crash me. I can't breathe; turning the red to green. You'll be the death of me. And baby you've got the wheel so kiss me or crash tonight."_

Isa sang smoothly holding the last word as I played alone. "_Hear them talking; backseats dancing, backwards all the while. Turning ashes into fire._"

I played for a bit before Brian started singing again. "_If I'm going down then you're coming with me. If I'm going down then you're coming with me._"

"_Hold on tight; won't leave you high and dry. Pull back your hair and ride and baby you take the wheel to kiss or crash me. I can't breathe; turning the red to green. You'll be the death of me. And baby you've got the wheel so kiss me or crash tonight."_

The music faded as they stopped singing. Isa bowed with Brian as the crowd cheered.

"Give it up for Isabella Volturi." He shouted over the screams again. "And give it up for her fiancée Jasper Hale who is filling in for our sick Josh."

I waved with a small smile from where I was standing.

"We're gonna do one more song together; it's another new one."

Isa started smoothly as we played. "_Well I guess this is quite a mess that we got caught in. It's best if we just confess that we have fallen. And love it problematique when you feel like a fanatic of a person that you barely know._"

Brian picked up instantly. "_The trigger's been pulled and there's no use in running. So let's bite the bullet and talk what we've got coming. Forget the contemplation, situation's complicated and I'm thinking we should let it roll._"

They sang together their voices mixing like Isa's favorite coffee drink. "_Let's take this wherever it goes and go places that nobody knows about; anywhere I don't care. Take me there. We'll take this where it goes._"

Brian sang. _"Okay, the way I feel is so surreal and heavy on my mind all the time this thought is beating steady. Process is monotonous but baby it has gotten us everything we think we need"_

Isa followed. _"Our hearts they beat the same, there's no way to explain emotions when a sudden change causes you and me. Its ecstasy, you're next to me and gradually reality will soon begin to take control."_

"_Let's take this wherever it goes and go. Places that nobody knows about; anywhere I don't care, take me there. We'll take this where it goes. We'll be strangers in this land. You and me; together with no plan. Let's take this wherever it goes and go. Places that nobody knows about; anywhere I don't care, take me there. We'll take this where it goes."_

They finished smoothly and we continued playing for a while. The music faded.

"Alright Seattle, that was the last song for the night. Thanks for coming out and supporting us we really appreciate it. Give it up one more time for Isabella Volturi and Jasper Hale. Good night Seattle and remember…"

Isa spoke with him as he finished. "Everything's fine."

The lights dimmed and we walked off stage again. Seth jumped up from the floor where he was playing with Josh.

"Isa." He shouted running past me. "Josh said you're gonna cut your hair."

"I'm not ever cutting my hair babes." Isa said lifting him.

He turned to Josh. "Told you so; you owe me fifty bucks."

We all laughed as Josh huffed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Could've just said you would cut it." He grumbled pulling out fifty dollars.

"You sound awful love." Isa said kissing his cheek as she sat on the sofa with Brian and Jess.

I took the money he was holding out and slid it in my pocket. "We can't stay Iz."

"Can I change; then we can go." She asked.

I nodded and took Seth from her as he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

She came out of the bathroom changed. She hugged everyone and danced over to me.

I tossed my jacket over the half asleep Seth and slung my arm around Isa's hips.

Isa drove us to my house and I carried Seth into the house as she grabbed our bags.

"Babe." She called from Seth's doorway. "You wanna talk about Tyler tonight or in the morning?"

I glanced at my watch. It was already four thirty. "How about we talk about Tyler when we wake up; it's late."

"It's up to you; I just wanna snuggle honestly."

I looked down at her pout and laughed softly. "Go shower; I'll be up right after I talk to ma."

She hummed lightly and pressed a kiss to my neck. "I'm not wearing clothes to bed."

"Oh?"

"You know what I meant." She giggled pushing me away. "Go talk to Li and leave me alone."

I pulled on her hand and spun her back to me. "I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." She replied kissing me lightly.

"_Tu sei la cosa migliore che sia mai capitata Isabella me e io non sono del tutto sicuro dove sarei in questo momento senza di te. Ti amo così fottutamente tanto che non riesco nemmeno a spiegare a voi. Mi fai venire voglia di essere la persona migliore del mondo e onestamente mi ha reso la persona più felice mai quando hai detto che mi avresti sposato."_

"I love you too Jasper; more than anything. I know for a fact Forks would have been the lamest shit ever if I hadn't met you. I'm forever happy I get to keep you to myself for the rest of forever so I'm not marrying you because you asked; I'm marrying you because I'm a very selfish child." She said making me laugh.

"You're the best; go shower."

She ran up the stairs and I walked into the kitchen where ma was sitting.

"Hey Hun." She said when I sat in front of her.

"Hey ma; Seth's in bed."

"Mmmkay."

I looked at her. "What's wrong ma?"

"Nothing."

I stared blankly, not believing her.

"Tyler was at the show." She sighed.

"I know he was." I said smoothly. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Words were exchanged."

"About?"

"You and Isa. And Seth."

"Like?"

"Jasper please."

**LPOV**

I looked across the table at my oldest child. "Not tonight Jay please." I pleaded.

Isa's show was amazing up until Tyler decided to be his usual dick faced self.

"Ma what did he say?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Jasper."

"Ma, please."

"Tyler is an asshole Jasper and I forever regret everything I did with him."

"Everything?"

"Jasper you and Rosalie are the best things that ever came out of knowing him."

"Ma what did he say?"

I sighed heavily knowing I should tell him. Jasper was extremely perceptive and he knew something was wrong.

"Jasper no matter what she tells you, you have to promise me you'll stay completely calm and not go hunt him down." Isa said slowly walking into the room and sitting in his lap. _Thank God._

"Iz." Jasper said smoothly.

"Jas promise me." She stressed taking his hands from her face. "Please."

He studied her face and sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Thank you. Carry on."

I sighed and looked at my hands as I told Jasper everything Tyler said.

I took a deep breath and waited for his anger as I finished.

"Jas calm; you promised." Isa said in a soft voice.

I watched him stand and set Isa in his chair before he paced the length of the kitchen.

"Wait." Isa said holding her hand out as I went to stand.

Jasper punched a hole in the wall right by the fridge.

"Carry on." Isa said waving her hand.

"Jasper, he doesn't matter." I said taking his hand and brushing off the dry wall. "I told you before he's an asshole of epic proportions and he doesn't matter at all Jasper."

"Ma."

"Jasper no, listen to me. Tyler can talk shit 'til he drops dead purple in the face. He can't change the fact that you're engaged; the fact you love the girl with all of everything in you. He can't change the fact that I adopted Seth and that Seth looks up to you for everything. He damn sure as hell can't change the fact that said fiancée is a fucking international rock star that decided that she wanted you to be on stage with her."

I tapped his forehead lightly. "You're a fucking genius Jasper, stop acting like your sister. Tyler is fucking ridiculous if he thinks saying shit like that is going to change anything. He wants to say shit like that to me and then turn around and want to see you, talk to you, get to know you."

Jasper shook his head and pulled away from me before walking up to his room.

"Daddy." Isa said into her phone once his door slammed. "Can you come talk to Jas please; I'll get you the best present ever."

"Thank you." She hung up and looked at me. "Up. We're going for a drive." She said grabbing her keys.

I stood and followed her out the door just as I heard Jasper's music start playing.

**MPOV**

After I hung up with Isa, I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Stefani asked rolling over and hugging my pillow.

"To talk to Jasper apparently." I said pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. "I'll hopefully be back before 9."

"It's 5 babes."

"I know sweet cheeks but Isa asked me to talk to him and I don't know why because they aren't fighting." I said sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair from her face.

"I swear only because it's Isa." She pouted.

"Oh no I know that pout; stay away from my daughter." I said laughing.

She giggled and pushed away from me. "Go talk to Jasper."

I laughed and bent over. I kissed her cheek. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

I walked out to my car and sped over to Li's.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

_Isa kidnapped me, Jay is in his room. Rose and Seth are asleep._

_-Li_

I sighed and set the note down before walking up the stairs. I shook my head as I heard the music blasting from Jasper's room.

He and Isa were too alike. Anything wrong? Find the perfect genre and blast it until you get over it.

I sighed and opened the door.

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?_

_It's been hell not having you here_

_I've been missing you so bad_

_And you don't seem to care_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

Kellin's voice was the first thing that reached my ears just before the ringing of Jasper's phone.

"You gonna answer that?" I asked turning down the music. "It's a very grating ringtone."

"It's Isa she'll be fine." He said never looking up from the drawing he was working on.

I sat at his desk chair and rested my elbow on the desk, leaning my head on my hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really but, you're gonna make me do it anyway." He said shaking his hand out and looking up at me for the first time since I walked in.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything."

He looked at me blankly before turning his music back up and going back to drawing.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll call Isa and tell her I'm not helping and then I'm gonna crawl my ass back in bed and snuggle up nice and close to my gorgeous fiancée while yours beat the fuck out of you."

He scoffed. "Have fun with that." He said with a wave. "I'll call Isa myself."

"Go for it." I said rolling my eyes and walking out of his room.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Li first.

_**Jay is still in his room, drawing. All is well otherwise.**_

I texted Isa next.

_**Princess I love you dearly but you have to talk to Jasper. One on one. And do NOT swear more than necessary.**_

I drove back to my house and slipped back in bed with Stefani.

"You're back earlier than expected." She said burrowing into my neck.

"He didn't want to talk and I didn't have the patience for it." I sighed and kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep." She yawned

I listened to her breathing as it evened out and followed her back to sleep.

**LPOV**

I followed Isa out to her truck and climbed in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her as she drove.

"Out." She said smoothly. "Not too far though."

"Cause that tells me oh so much."

"It should." She said on a soft laugh. "But I'm taking you to where I go when I need to be away from life."

I hummed as watched the trees blur past as she sped out of Forks.

"Out." She ordered once she came to a stop.

I hopped out and followed her into the building we parked in front of.

"Princess." The entire room called.

"Hey." Isa waved walking deeper into the room.

"Who's your lady friend?" One guy asked as she hugged him.

"Off limits Michael. Is Anthony in?" she said tapping his arm.

"You know he is, go on back."

She reached back and grabbed my arm. I let her pull me to the back of the room and followed her up the three flights of stairs.

"Don't worry about anything Ant says to you; he's a bitter old man."

She opened the door signing. "Anthony."

"Princess." He answered with a soft smile. "And friend."

"That is Jasper's mom. They had a minor disagreement."

"Jasper is always disagreeing with someone."

"He is my forever." Isa sighed playfully.

Anthony laughed softly. "Which room do you want?"

"Third one please." Isa answered.

He held out a gold key. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Isa said kissing his cheek.

I followed her up some more stairs and into the door that was unlocked with the key.

"Ant likes you." Isa said sitting in front of the piano.

"How so?" I questioned sitting next to her. "He said all of two words to me."

"This means he likes you a lot." Isa said playing a scale on the piano. "He said one word to me when we met and he completely ignored Jasper. We're his favorites."

I shook my head at her logic. "Why are we here?"

She shook her head as she started to play a haunting melody. "Jasper has a lot of problem with Tyler. Not just like abandonment issues with him; it goes deeper than that."

She paused and looked at her phone. "Anyway…" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Jas grew up watching you and Tyler interact. Rose grew up the same place but we all know her reality is a bit twisted. Plus I'm sure Tyler treated her like a queen which is why her reality is cracked. It's why they are the way they are."

"Rosalie was always his favorite." I said quietly running my hands through my hair. "This is so fucked."

"No, because Jasper is perfect exactly how he is and you know you wouldn't change him for shit."

"He's my oldest couldn't change him if I tried."

"I love Jasper, a hell of a lot honestly, but he has daddy issues."

"Yeah." I sighed heavily.

"But he's pretty fucking rock star with Seth." She continued as though I hadn't spoken. "And when we go to the orphanage the kids love him."

"He'd be a good dad."

"Too bad we don't want one."

I heard a hint of a hitch in her voice when she said that. "What wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said smoothly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Isabella."

"Lillian."

"What the matter?"

"I can't have kids." She shrugged. "Birth control is useless other than to regulate my period."

"Since when?"

She looked at me and I held my arms open for her. "Since ever." She said quietly against my shirt.

"How?"

I felt her shrug. "Fuck if I know. I only know that I can't have kids and my period is fucked up because of it."

My phone sang Marcus's ringtone.

_**Jay is still in his room, drawing. All is well otherwise.**_

"Let's go." Isa said standing up.

We took the key back to Anthony and walked back out to the truck.

She drove back to the house twisting a curl around her finger.

She went straight up to Jasper's room while I went to check on Seth.

Seeing him still asleep I shut his door back and walked up the stairs to Jasper's room.

I leaned in the open doorway and watched him and Isa.

They were laying on the bed tangled together, Jasper's face buried in Isa's stomach. No words were spoken as a soft melody played quietly in the background and Isa ran her fingers through Jay's hair.

"_Father, father, tell me where have you been? It's been hell not having you here; I've been missing you so bad and you don't seem to care. When I go to sleep at night, you're not there; when I go to sleep at night, do you care? Do you even miss us? Your bottle your mistress; I need to know. I need to know._" Isa sang out smoothly in a soft voice.

"_Why are you walking away? Was it something I did; did I make a mistake cause I'm trying to deal with the pain. I don't understand this; is this how it is. I will try to understand_." Jasper answered back just as smoothly, his voice muffled slightly by Isa's skin.

"_Father, father, tell me where are you now? It's been hell not having you; the last thing I heard you were fed up. You're skipping town with no note telling where. When I go to sleep at night, you're not there; when I go to sleep at night, do you care? I need to know; I need to know_." Isa sang strongly.

"_Why are you walking away? Was something I did; did I make a mistake cause I'm trying to deal with the pain. I don't understand this; is this how it is. Why are you running away? Tell me please, tell me please; I need to know?_"

Isa rubbed Jay's back as she sang. "_Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family?_"

"_Spent __**ten**__ years wishing that you'd drop the line but I bury the thought along with you in my mind but is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Family._"

I could hear the tears that he was hiding as Jasper sang.

"_Why are you walking away? Was something I did; did I make a mistake cause I'm trying to deal with the pain. I don't understand this; is this how it is. Why are you running away? Tell me please, tell me please; I need to know?"_ Isa sang softly as Jasper cried quietly against her stomach.

**IPOV**

I felt my eyes sting with fresh tears as I looked down at Jasper as he cried.

In the time I've known him I've only seen Jasper cry twice, this moment being one of them.

Jasper was the strongest person I knew (next to daddy of course) and seeing him break like this was hurting me.

I know Tyler wanting to talk to him was hard; I would be pissed if Renée even thought about wanting to talk to me, but I didn't know it was this hard for him.

I felt him tighten his arms around me as he turned his face to look at me.

I softly wiped stray tears from his face. "_I love you so fucking much_." He mouthed to me.

I felt my tears fall. "I love you too Jas." I said almost inaudibly. "We have to talk later." I added.

He nodded as he absentmindedly traced patterns on my stomach. "We should talk about Tyler at the moment." He said unwillingly.

**JPOV**

"Only if you want to."

Never in another moment have I ever love Isabella Marie Volturi more than I did now. Not only did I just cry in front of her and she didn't say anything, she's not pushing me to talk about the hardest things in my life.

I sighed debating whether I wanted to talk about it tonight or later in the day.

"How about this; a drink for a confession." Isa said tapping my shoulder.

I sat up and rubbed a hand over my face. "A drink for a confession." I said testing the words. "Rules?"

"Do you have class tomorrow?" she asked sitting up as well.

I shook my head. "Not till Monday morning when I take Seth to school."

"Perfect; rules are every time you confess anything you take a shot." She said digging in my nightstand.

I tapped her leg and held out the clip she was looking for. "Don't you sing tomorrow night?"

"I do but I'll be fine by then. Plus it's a show with Vic and his band; I don't have to be on point singing because I'll be screaming most of the night anyway."

I shrugged and lay on my back next to where she sat cross legged. "What are we taking shots of?"

"You guys have vodka in the fridge in the garage still." Ma said from the doorway.

Isa hummed and nodded. "I'll go get it; you hungry?" she asked standing on the bed and stepping over me.

I thought about it and nodded slowly. "I guess."

She nodded and danced past ma down the stairs.

"Are you going to talk to him?" ma asked walking into my room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Undecided." I said. "I know I should and I know Isa would go with me wherever, but I don't trust myself to not hit him at first sight."

"It's deserved." She started but stopped when Isa walked in the room.

I stood and helped her set the food and drinks on my bed. "Yeah but still." I said to ma shrugging.

I pulled Isa to sit on my lap as she spoke. "I think you should go to bed ma. I put Seth back to sleep."

Ma nodded and kissed our cheeks. "Good night guys."

She shut my door behind her and Isa turned to straddle my lap.

"So shots for confessions?"

"Lets do it."

* * *

A/N: update…sorry its so long between them I had this bio project due and a bunch of makeup work to do and my computer stopped working…life just wasn't cooperating.

Translation

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Isabella and I'm not entirely sure where I'd be at the moment without you. I love you so fucking much I can't even begin to explain it to you. You make me want to be the best person in the world and you honestly made me the happiest person ever when you said that you would marry me.


	27. Million Dollar Houses

_So what if I was just a painter_

_Painting houses on the rich blue coast?_

_Would you ever try to leave me?_

_For somebody who deserves you most?_

_'Cause darling I am just a painter._

_I'm painting houses for the rich old folks._

_I'm gonna make a million dollars,_

_'cause nobody's gonna steal you, no,_

_For diamonds and gold._

…

_She's like a bullet through an ocean,_

_I still remember how you moved so slow._

_You tried to kill me with a shotgun._

_Bang! Now we're even_

_We don't stop till someone's bleeding._

_Pierce the Veil- Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)_

* * *

**JPOV**

Isa set up two shot glasses on my desk with the bottle of vodka in the center. She opened the jar with the gummy bears that were soaking in vodka and set it on the side.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

She bit her lip and played with her ring. "I'll go."

I poured two shots as she took a piece of candy. "Go for it."

She fixed her hair in her clip before downing the shot. "I can't have kids."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Can't have 'em. Apparently my insides aren't fully developed enough to carry a child to full term." She said shrugging. "My period is insanely irregular so I'm on birth control."

"Oh." I said before downing my shot. "I cut Tyler down his back the night before he left."

She choked on the bear she was eating. "What?"

"Yeah. I was upset and he wouldn't leave me alone so when he passed out drunk the night before he left I took a knife and cut a long irregularly shaped line down his back."

"Wow."

We spent the next hour or so doing the same thing. She would take a shot and confess something I didn't know and I'd do the same.

After a while we stopped drinking and just talked. We talked about Tyler and I told her everything. We talked about her not being able to have kids and how we both felt on the topic.

Eventually her phone ringing interrupted our conversation.

"You got the digits so you know better." She answered without a glance at the screen.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her to sit on my lap.

I missed the time we had to ourselves just to be together. The times where we could just sit and be together; no interruptions. When we could just talk all day and night without having to worry about when she would have to leave.

_I missed spending time with my girl_.

"Alright Ryan bye." She huffed and put the phone on my desk.

I kissed her neck. "I miss you Isa."

"What do you mean?" she asked melting into me.

"We never spend time together like this; I miss you." I explained into her neck. "What did Ryan want?"

"To remind me of my show with Vic." She huffed. "But Vic texted me already and I'm not even slightly drunk."

I chuckled lightly against her skin. "You'll be fine it's only…" I trailed off looking down at my watch. "…8:30. You'll be fine by 10."

I knew my girl so I know she rolled her eyes with her light sigh. "We should sleep." She said yawning.

I hummed and pulled her closer to me. "We should."

She slipped away from me and stripped before pulling on one of my t-shirts.

I changed my jeans for sleep pants and walked in the bathroom.

As I was brushing my teeth, Isa walked in braiding her hair.

"I have to straighten my hair so we can't sleep forever." She said before starting to brush her teeth.

I spit. "What happened to Jenna?" I asked.

"She has the flu; so does Liana." She said around her tooth brush. "Fucking awful."

"That sucks." I washed my mouth out. "What are you gonna do for coffee now?"

"Since Kellin is sick I'll just ask him to get it for me because he'll be at the show."

I took out my contacts as she did the same. "And for all other things she does?"

"Well basically she can do everything else but she can't be with me for some shit so she's send her PA."

"Who is?"

"Mike."

"Mike?"

"Newton."

"No way?"

I slipped into bed behind her. "I swear it; I think I wasted an entire cup of coffee when she told me."

"Hands is a personal assistant." I mused.

"Well he always was a good ass kisser." Isa added.

"True so maybe it was destined to be."

She laughed and kissed me lightly before rolling over and putting her phone to charge.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to my chest. "I love you baby." I said into her ear.

"I love you too Jas." She said tracing patterns on my hands. "For always."

"Forever." I said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

I followed shortly after.

* * *

I woke up when Isa's phone rang. I groaned into my pillow. "Isa."

"I don't wanna." She whined rubbing her face against my side, where she was curled into a ball.

"Isabella."

She huffed and pulled it off the charger. "What?" she growled into the phone.

As she talked on the phone I fell back asleep.

"Jas." Isa said nudging me.

"What?" I said into the pillow.

"Jasper ma wants you." Rosalie interrupted. "Like now."

I sighed heavily. "I'm coming."

"It's important; get downstairs like now."

"Can I put on some fucking clothes?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my face. "And maybe something so I can see?"

"Rosalie leave; he'll be down in a few." Isa said to her waving a hand. "Jas do what you have to do; I have to leave at 11."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth before walking back into my room.

"Can I have those pants you're wearing?" I asked Isa as I searched for a shirt.

"Catch; switch."

I caught the sweats she tossed my way and tossed the shirt I was holding in my hand to her.

I put on my glasses as Isa did the same. I fixed her shorts as she took out her braid and nipped at her neck.

"I'll meet you downstairs." She said kissing my cheek.

I nodded and walked downstairs. "Ma." I called.

"Kitchen." She called back. "Is Isa with you?"

"No; do I need her with me?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen before freezing.

"Deep breaths Jay." She said and I realized I stopped breathing. "Slowly."

I took a slow deep breath and let it out just as slowly. "Why is he here?" I asked quietly.

Tyler was sitting at the kitchen table cradling a bottle of water.

"Rose let him in and then told me after the fact he was here." She answered walking over to me. "Where's Isa?" she asked quietly.

"Bathroom." I answered. "Or my room; honestly I couldn't fucking tell you."

"We just had this conversation the other day asshole; no swearing in front of ladies." Isa said as she danced over to me and snuggling into my chest.

"Sorry." I sighed into her damp hair. "You showered."

"Had to I told you I was leaving in a couple hours." She said turning to face me. "You're frustrated; what's wrong?"

"You _are _dating Isabella Volturi." Tyler said indirectly answering Isa's quiet question.

"Is that?" she asked with raised brows.

"That is." Ma answered. "Just keep him calm please."

Isa nodded against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"He is." Ma said replying to Tyler's statement. "Has been since…" she trailed off looking at us.

"August." We answered together.

I ignored the rest of their conversation and let Isa pull me over to the fridge. I helped her pull out a bunch of fruits and make a fruit salad.

Isa jumped onto the counter and crossed her legs as I put some fruits in a bowl for her. We ate the fruits and talked quietly until I felt a small body collide with my legs.

"Jas Kellin is here." Seth said excitedly. "He brought Copeland."

"Let's go help him." I said bending and lifting him.

I walked into the living where Kellin was coughing up a lung.

"What happened, you were just fine two days ago." I asked picking up Copeland's car seat.

"Katelynn happened; she has the flu." He whined on a cough. "I can't sing tonight so all the shows are cancelled until I get better."

"Back." I said taking a step away from him. "Seth can't get sick because I'm not dealing with him."

I followed him into the kitchen where he leaned next to Isa pouting.

"Girly he's being rude." He coughed out to her.

She kissed his cheek and reached for Seth. "Poor thing; I can't get sick however so away with you."

"Jesus, it's just the flu."

Ma bounced into the kitchen and walked right past Tyler much like the rest of us. "Kellin." She said hugging him.

"Lillian your children are being mean to me." He pouted as he hugged her back.

"Ma he has the flu." Isa and I said together.

"Poor thing; is Jasper watching Copeland?" she asked him rubbing his arm.

"I will if I'm not doing anything." I said looking at Isa.

"You're fine; I think Vic's entire band is okay." She said flipping her hair.

"Actually I think Tony is sick." Kellin said.

"I can play his instrument; Jas can stay home."

I took Copeland from her seat when she started crying.

"Where's her bag?" I asked holding her away from me when I smelled her diaper.

"Car."

I rolled my eyes as Isa bounced out of the room and danced back with the bag. "Here."

I took Copeland up to my room and changed her diaper. She giggled and kicked, smiling a big toothless grin at me when I tickled her.

"Ima need for you to not talk to me like that." I heard Isa say while I walk down the stairs. "I've fought bigger battles for less."

I shook my head praying that Kellin was still here.

"Wanna say that again a little louder?"

I walked into the kitchen to find her leaning across the table glaring at Tyler.

I sat on the counter next to ma and watched. "Where's Seth?"

"In his room; Isa sent him up to take a shower." She answered.

"And Kellin?"

"Katelynn called."

"For the last fucking time. My name is Isabella. If I hear you call me a slut or a whore or a skank one more fucking time I will show you what I did to your fucking child."

"You mean the one that handed his balls over to you and became Suzy Homemaker or the other one?" Tyler asked.

Isa's hand flashed across the table and before ma could get to her Tyler was laid out on the floor holding his face.

"You are the most disgusting excuse for a father I have ever had the fucking joy of meeting. If I ever hear you disrespect me or Jasper again it will be on your last breath." Isa said brushing off ma and walking up the stairs.

Once the shock of what happened wore off, ma started to laugh. She came and took Copeland from me. "Go calm her down." She said when we heard her slammed shit around in the bathroom.

I hopped down and went to walk past Tyler before pausing and crouching down next to him.

He glared up at me holding his bleeding, broken nose.

"See better her than me." I said with a small smirk on my face. "If it was me, this whole conversation wouldn't be happening."

"Because you're too much of a pussy to do anything." He said his words muffled by his hands.

"See this is why you are where you're at." I said sighing. "If it was me this conversation wouldn't be happening because I'd be in jail for murder. Plain and simple." I shrugged. "However I will tell you this. If you ever decide to step foot into _my _house and disrespect _anyone_ your nose won't be the only thing broken."

"This isn't your house."

"See that's where you're extremely wrong. I've paid bills in this house since I was ten. _I _make sure the house has food, water and electricity. _I_ make sure your daughter has clothes and a fucking car. The only I don't pay in this house is the cell phone bill and the cable bill." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'd come correct next time you wanna act hard. I know when not to fuck with Isa for a reason."

"Because you're a big fucking pussy."

I had enough of him and I let my hand snap forward, landing a solid punch to his mouth.

"I know when not to fuck with her because she's fucking bad ass." I said shaking out my hand. "Anyhow, we're off track. The next time you want to come in my house and disrespect my fiancée, she will not be the only one hitting you in your shit."

"Jasper, Isa." Ma said when Tyler opened his mouth, no doubt to say something sideways.

"Jasper. Oh my god what did you do?" Rosalie gasped kneeling on the other side of Tyler.

I straightened up and pulled my hair from my face. "I didn't do anything. My girl, however, did a lot."

"Jasper." She scolded. "You let that skank hit our father."

I scoffed. "Your father; he is of no relation to me. And yeah I did."

"I'm pretty fucking sure he'd let me hit you too." Isa said walking in to the kitchen and coming to a stop in front of me.

I brushed her now straight hair over her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I would although I wouldn't recommend it at the moment." I said causing her to giggle.

"Such a fucking slut." Tyler and Rosalie said together.

"Oh look at that; like father like daughter." Isa said with a false sniffle. "Although you'd have to be pretty deeply interested in me to know if I was a slut or not."

"Isa you're the best; who wouldn't be deeply interested in you?" I asked turning her head to face me.

"I'm not entirely sure." She said tapping her finger against my chest.

"Don't think too hard."

"Tyler we just had a conversation about disrespecting my girl in my house. Are you really testing my promise?" I said smoothly never looking away from Isa.

My girl bit her lip and clawed her way down to my hips where she looped her fingers through my belt loops. "You know I love when you say shit like that." She whispered.

"Is that so?" I asked smirking down at her as she nodded. "Well my girl should get something to eat because if Tyler disrespects her one more time she'll have to stop me from killing him."

She tossed her head back and let loose a melodic laugh, her hair falling over my hands that rested on the small of her back.

"Fake ass bitch."

Luckily for her my phone started ringing from Isa's pocket.

"First of all why is my phone in your pocket? Secondly, how can I help you?" I asked Isa as I answered my phone.

"It rang and I was bringing it down for you and we got distracted." Isa said.

"Jasper where is Isa?" Marcus asked tiredly.

"Right here; what happened?" I asked as Isa cuddled against my chest.

"Renee is gonna be at her show tonight with Vic and I heard Tyler was there."

"Oh joy. He is she already hit him once and threatened to stop his breathing."

"Hi daddy." Isa said into the phone as she kissed me lightly. "I'm going to get dressed." She said in my ear.

I nodded and picked at the bowl of fruits ma slid to me. "So why is she coming?"

"Because apparently she misses principessa. Are you gonna be at the show?" Marcus asked.

"No I have Seth and Copeland tonight."

"Copeland?"

"Kellin and Katelynn are like dying with the flu and I'm home for the night."

"Isn't Tony sick?"

"Isa said she'll play for him; I'm babysitting tonight."

"So you're not going to the show?"

"No sir. Isa should be fine though. If not Renée just gets hit."

He laughed. "Goodbye."

I laughed as he hung up and put my phone on the counter. "Isa Papa V said Renée is gonna be at the show tonight." I called out.

"Fuck her; if I see her I'm going to hit her." My girl shouted out over the banister brushing her hair.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked up at her. "Isabella, Isabella let down your long hair."

"Ass does my hair look like a ladder?" she asked flipping it over the banister anyway.

"It wouldn't work anyway." I said jumping up and brushing her hair lightly. "Maybe if it was longer."

"I know right; catch me?"

I rolled her eyes but held out my arms as she flipped over. I caught her easily and set her on the floor.

"I'll never have to go the gym again, between you and Seth." I said dodging her fists.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked with a smirk.

"Never that love." I laughed kissing her.

She laughed and pulled away from me. "I don't know what to wear."

"Nothing."

"Jasper."

I shrugged. "You asked."

I got an eye roll for that one. "I'm wearing one of your long sleeve shirts."

"What color?"

"Your favorite."

I nodded and lifted Copeland when she started crying.

"Pass me her bottle." I asked Isa when she walked by the bag.

Isa held out the bottle and sat next to me on the couch throwing her legs over mine as I fed Copeland.

"You're such a left hander." Isa said taking Copeland from me.

"I'm sorry I'm left handed." I said confused pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her.

"You should be." She said turning to kiss me lightly. "But I love you anyway.

**LPOV**

"You should be, but I love you anyway." I heard Isa say to Jasper.

I followed her giggles to the living room where they were sitting on the couch. Jasper was wrapped around Isa as she fed Copeland.

Their whispered conversation had her giggling and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"You have to start getting ready soon." Jasper told her as he took Copeland.

Isa hummed around her ring that she held in her mouth. "I know." She said fixing her hair. "Stop bouncing her, unless you enjoy vomit."

"Sorry, habit."

"I'm going to get dressed." Isa said standing as Seth came running past me.

"Hi mommy." He said quickly as he continued to Jasper. "Jas, Jas guess what? Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"What?" Jasper said shifting Copeland and lifting him onto his lap.

"Listen." Seth said sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. "_You've got the words to change the nation but you're biting your tongue. Spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong. If no one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song._" He sang smoothly biting his lip when he finished.

"Seth that was awesome." Jasper said proudly, hugging him. "When did this happen?"

"I just learned it." Seth said beaming happily. "It's easier than the other one."

"We know but you should try learning the other one when you finish learning this one." Jasper said. "I'll help with the next one."

"Mmkay."

Isa came bouncing down the stairs in one of Jasper's red long sleeve shirts and black shorts.

"Vic is out front." She said to him after kissing my cheek. "And I can't find my boots."

"Which ones?" Jasper asked standing up. "The black ones are in the hallway closet." He said putting Copeland in her car seat for the time being.

"You're fantastic." She said as she ran for the hallway. "Ahhh I fudging love you Jas."

"I take it you found them." He said lifting Seth.

"I did." She said dancing back into the room. "I really have to go like now."

"Come on we'll walk you out."

"Bye Mama Li." Isa said waving as Jasper led her towards the door.

"I'll see you later Hun." I said following them.

"Isa when you come back I have to show you something." Seth said as she opened the door.

"Really? Is it cool?" Isa asked.

Seth nodded happily.

"Okay then I'll make sure I see you before I see Jasper." She said.

"Hurtful." Jasper said. "Iz baby I'll see you when you come home."

"You will. I have to go, before Vic decides he wants to pull my hair." Isa said leaning up and kissing him lightly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Iz now go before he blames me." Jasper said.

Isa laughed and kissed Seth's cheek before kissing him again and walking towards Vic's extra-large truck.

As she went to climb in Marcus pulled into the driveway.

"Hey daddy what's the matter?" she called from the truck.

"Come here." Marcus called in return.

She quickly ran over to him and they talked quietly.

"Jas can you do me a favor and we'll talk when I come back because I have to go." Isa called.

Jasper set Seth on his feet and walked over to her.

They spoke quietly before he nodded and kissed her. She ran and hopped into Vic's truck and he sped off as Jasper reached into Marcus's car and pulled out a sleeping baby girl. He reached in again and pulled out a bag.

"Jasper this is for you and Isa to read." Marcus said holding out an envelope.

He nodded taking the paper and Marcus drove off.

"Ma, meet Melysah." He said motioning to the sleeping girl in his arms. "She is 18 months old. Isa is her god-mother and that's all I know for the moment."

I nodded and lifted Seth when he reached for Jasper.

"I want Jas." He whined struggling against me.

"Jas has Melysah in his hands Seth." I said. "Wait until he puts her down."

"No I want Jas now." He screamed.

"Seth gimme seven seconds and I'll take you. Can I put Lysah down first?" Jasper said turning to face him. "She sleeping and if you keep yelling she'll wake up and then Copeland will wake up and I won't get to take you."

Seth huffed and started crying with a serious pout. "Jas." He whined.

"Seth." Jasper said a warning in his voice. "Let me put her down; the longer we argue the longer I have to hold her."

Copeland chose that exact moment to wake up.

Jay sighed and ran up the stairs to his room and came back down with Copeland's bag.

He changed her diaper and fed her a bottle before taking her upstairs as well.

He came back down stairs and took the still crying Seth from me.

"Suck it up dude. I told you to wait a few." Jasper said carrying him into the kitchen.

Seth pouted as Jasper wiped his face and made him blow his nose. "Jas."

"Stop whining." Jasper said pulling Seth onto his lap and rocking him back and forth as he ate the plate of food Isa left out for him.

By the time he finished eating Seth was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

"Jesus fuck me sideways." Jasper muttered when we heard Copeland crying as the door slammed shut.

"I'll deal with her, put Seth in bed." I said walking up the stairs to his room.

I quickly changed Copeland and walked back into the kitchen to clean up.

"After everything I've done for you this is how it is?" Tyler said to the cleaning Jasper.

Jasper paused in wiping the counters. "Everything you've done for me?" he asked confused. "Maybe your rehab fucked up your thought process and the memories you have because you haven't done shit for me."

"Really now? Who the fuck made sure you had clothes and food?"

"Damn sure as hell wasn't you, because I'm pretty sure you never even thought twice about me when you were here."

"So who the fuck did?"

"Uhm my mother?" Jasper said turning to face him for the first time. "I'm pretty sure you weren't the only parent I had growing up."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something which would know doubt piss Jasper off so I stepped in.

"Jay, go shower and lay down." I said walking deeper into the room and taking the cloth from him.

**JPOV**

"Please." Ma said quietly.

I nodded and walked up to my room.

As I pulled clothes to take a shower I glanced at my bed. Seth somehow managed to work his way from his room to mine and into my bed with the girls.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. I showered quickly and pulled on my sweats.

I changed the crying Copeland and went downstairs to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and had to remind myself to breathe.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said loudly pulling Tyler away from ma. "On second thought I don't want to know; I need you to go."

"We were just having a friendly conversation Jasper." He said struggling against my hold on his shirt.

"A friendly conversation in which you threatened to hit her? Really; do I look fucking stupid to you?" I asked rhetorically. "Leave and I swear on all that holy if you come back you won't be walking for a while."

I shut the door in his face as he tried to explain his self. I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table across from ma.

I didn't want to talk about anything. I just wanted to eat and go to bed hopefully all by the time Isa came home.

"You ok?" I asked her quietly.

"Fine." She said on a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I'm gonna eat and go upstairs." I told her.

She nodded kissed my cheek and walked into her room.

I stood up and looked in the fridge. I pulled out a bunch of leftovers and plated it.

Half way through eating Copeland started crying. I quickly ran upstairs before she could wake up Melysah and Seth and took her downstairs with me.

I ate while I fed her and rocked her back to sleep when she finished. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was after 4.

* * *

I was putting my dishes in the sink when the front door opened.

"Hey Jas." Isa said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." I said kissing her softly. "How was the show?"

She shrugged as she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. "It was good I guess. You know how me and Vic are during shows."

"So turnout was good?"

"Yeah. Why are you still awake?"

"I was eating and then Copeland woke up."

She hummed as I pulled her to me. "Come on I wanna go shower. Can we cuddle tonight?" she asked pulling me up the stairs behind her.

"On the couch sure." I said laying Copeland in between Seth and Melysah. "Do you see my bed?"

"Why is Seth up here?" she asked sitting on my lap when I sat on the couch.

"He fell asleep crying because I had Lysah and he didn't want ma to hold him." I told her. "But I put him in his room."

"You look so confused." She laughed. "I'm gonna go shower."

"I'll be here."

While she showered, I took out my piercings and cleaned up my room some.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth as she came out of the shower.

She sniffled and groaned. "I'm going to cry if Vic got me sick tonight." She whined pulling on a thong and bra.

"Poor thing. You'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at me as she brushed her teeth.

She pulled on one of my V-neck shirts when she finished and I leaned against the face basin.

"So you have three adorable babies in your bed and we're both tired." She said braiding her straight hair down her back.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I wanna cuddle; can't do that on the couch."

I followed her into my room and pulled her to sit on my lap as I fell onto a bean bag.

"Let's cuddle then." I said as she turned on the TV.

"There are reasons I love you." She sighed burrowing into my arms as I hid in her hair.

"Like what?"

"The fact that you cuddle so nicely." She sighed as I tightened my arms around her. "And without complaint."

I laughed and kissed her neck. "We have to read that letter." I told her quietly.

"Reach for it."

I grabbed it off the TV stand and handed it to her.

She sighed as she opened it. "To Isa and Jay, I know this is possibly the biggest surprise ever but I can't afford Melysah anymore. Rather than sending her with Ms. Mary I think she would be better with the two of you. I know your lives are very hectic but I have a feeling that Lysah would be perfect for the two of you. As of today you are proud parents of a one Melysah Maliyah Volturi-Hale. Love, Mely."

"Congratulations." I said against her cheek. "It's a girl."

"Fuck you Jasper." She laughed pushing my face from hers. "Your child too."

Her stomach growled causing me to laugh. "You should eat."

"You should sleep."

"You know I won't."

**IPOV**

I frowned at Jasper as I stood up. "You should still try. I need my baby well rested; you're singing with me at the acoustic show tomorrow night."

I walked out of the room before he could reply. I danced into the kitchen and pulled out some of the left over seafood paella.

As I made my plate, he stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I put down the spoon I had in my hand as we stood in silence for a few.

"I love you." He said in my ear.

"Jas-" I started before he cut me off.

"Turn around." He asked.

I turned and looked into his grey eyes.

He pushed some stray hair behind my ear as he looked at me.

"Prometto di sempre si solleva quando si sente giù. Prometto di asciugare le tue lacrime quando sentite il bisogno di piangere. Prometto di tenervi sorridere per mostrare quel bel sorriso che hai. Prometto di essere la vostra forza ogni volta che si cade debole. Prometto di essere la tua voce, quando non si riesce a trovare le parole. Prometto di sempre dire ciò che è reale quando si vuole ascoltare la verità. Prometto di essere il tuo acchiappasogni per scacciare sei ogni paura. Prometto di essere il tuo sorriso quando si è accigliato. Prometto di sempre tirarti su quando si è giù e blu. Prometto di darvi fede quando si sente insicuro. Prometto di tenervi robusto quando si sente sicuro. Prometto di ascoltare quando hai bisogno di parlare. Prometto di dirti non è solo ciò che è vero. Prometto di dare sempre la mia spalla per quando si ha bisogno di piangere. Prometto di sempre stringerti quando hai bisogno di qualcuno. Prometto di cura sempre per te, ovunque tu sia io prometto di essere sempre lì. Prometto di non farti del male e non rompere il vostro cuore. Non posso promettere il mondo. Non posso promettere il cielo. Non posso promettere che non riusciremo mai a combattere. Non posso promettere che non potrò mai piangere. Ma posso promettere che sarò sempre fedele a te. E il bambino ti prometto che sarò sempre ti amo più di ogni altra cosa con tutto il cuore, non importa ciò che accade o ciò che passare attraverso, piccola ti amerò fino alla fine dei tempi!" He said smoothly.

I mentally translated it. _I promise to always lift you up when you are feeling down. I promise to wipe your tears when you feel you need to cry. I promise to keep you smiling to show off that beautiful smile you have. I promise to be your strength whenever you fall weak. I promise to be your voice, when you can't find the words. I promise to always tell you what's real when you want to hear the truth. I promise to be your dream catcher to chase away your every fear. I promise to be your smile when you're frowning. I promise to always cheer you up when you are down and blue. I promise to give you faith when you are feeling insecure. I promise to keep you sturdy when you are feeling unsafe. I promise to listen when you need to talk. I promise to tell you no lies just what is true. I promise to always lend you my shoulder for when you need to cry. I promise to always hold you when you need someone. I promise to always care for you wherever you are I promise to always be there. I promise to never hurt you and never break your heart. I can't promise you the world. I can't promise you the sky. I can't promise you that we will never fight. I can't promise you that I will never cry. But I can promise you that I will always be true to you. And baby I promise that I will always love you more than anything with all my heart, no matter what happens or what we go through, baby I'll love you until the end of time!_

He wiped away tears I didn't know had fallen. "Isabella you are the most important person in my life and I love you so fucking much it's ridiculous. I would wait forever and a day to marry you, as long as you let me show you how much you mean to me."

"Jasper. I love you too. So fucking much I can't even put it into words-"

The rest of my sentence was cut off by his warm lips against mine. I quickly overcame my momentary shock and threw my arms around his neck, stretching up to reach him. His lips were soft and smooth against mine.

Our kiss grew deeper with his tongue sweeping across my lip. I opened my mouth to him. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me closer than ever before.

He lifted me and set me on the counter. My bare legs wrapped around him and I moan when his crotch comes into contact with mine. I can feel how hard his is and all I can think about is how fast I can get him out of his sweats and inside me.

I moved my hands from his neck and down his back to the waistband of his pants. I feel his breath heat the skin of my neck as he kisses his way across my jaw.

I slipped my hand under the waistband and smirked up at him when I felt skin.

"Copeland started crying." He said against my cheek.

I waste no time pulling him out and stroking him soundly. His moaned out and buried his face in my neck to muffle the sound. His hands moved up my bare thighs and under my T-shirt. He fingered the lace and moved one of his hands over my soaked crotch. He rubbed firmly as he moved his mouth back to mine.

I continued to stroke him slowly as he moved his hand against me. It felt _so _good but I needed more.

I pulled my mouth from his gasping for air. "Jas please. I need it."

His hand continued to move as I removed my hand from him and gripped the counter. I threw my head back and couldn't do anything at the moment but rock my hips against his hand.

"What do you need, love?" He asked in a low husky whisper, his accent full blast.

"Oh my god." I moan out biting my lip. "Please."

His hand stops but before I could complain he moved my thong to the side and had the tip of his cock right at my opening.

He slid in quickly, filling me up and crashing his mouth to mine in an attempt to silence my groan.

He kissed his way down my neck as my lips found the skin behind his ear. He moved my legs up at a higher angle and draped them over his elbows. I tightened my hold on his hair and bit my lip harder.

He drilled into me, skin slapping skin. Through his pounding my body trembled through the aftershocks of my orgasm. His hips faltered and after a few more thrusts he moans deeply biting my neck as he came inside me.

We stayed like that for a few both of us catching out breaths. He slipped out of me and I slumped against the counter.

I can't feel my legs. That being said Jasper is going to have to carry me back up stairs.

"I can't feel my legs." I said in his ear.

He laughs a deep throaty in my ear. "Oh about that."

"Don't be an ass." I huff pushing him away from me.

"Aw don't be mad." He grinned pulling me to him.

He fixed his pants and kisses my neck. He rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, massaging the muscles. The feeling comes back but they still feel like jelly.

"Jas take me upstairs." I sighed pushing my hair from my face.

He nodded and effortlessly lifted me into his arms. He walked easily up the stairs and dropped us on the couch in his room.

I changed thongs as Jasper changed pants before we lay down to watch TV.

Copeland started crying and I slipped away from Jas. "I got her."

I quickly fed and changed her before putting her to lie down again.

I lay back with Jasper and he draped his arm over my waist. With his chest to my back I listened to his breathing as it slowed.

"I love you Isabella." He said softly before falling asleep.

I watched TV for a bit unable to fall asleep. I never slept after live shows, too amped up on the coffee I had to stay awake.

Around 6:15 Copeland and Melysah started crying softly. I slipped away from Jasper and covered him with a light blanket.

I held Copeland as I calmed Melysah. I quickly gave Copeland a bath and fed her before setting her on the bed next to Seth with a toy.

I showered Melysah and fed her before lying on the bed with her Seth and Copeland.

When Seth woke up I sent him to brush his teeth.

"I want Jas." He whined.

"Look here little bit Jasper just went to sleep not too long ago." I said to him. "Go shower and brush your teeth and when he wakes up he'll play with you."

My phone buzzed as I was playing quietly with the girls.

"Hey." I answered quietly lifting both girls onto my hips and walking down stairs shutting the door behind me.

"Girly." Kellin coughed out. "How was Copeland?"

"As far as I know she was fine. Jas is still sleeping though." I said to him. "Seth do not go upstairs." I called to him when he walked out of his room.

"John is on his way over for her; Katelynn is feeling better."

"Alright she's showered and fed already; I'll have her bag ready."

"Thanks girly."

"Not a problem Hun. Feel better."

"Hopefully. I'm coming to the show tonight."

I hummed as I sat Seth at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Sounds good. I'll see you there."

"Later girly."

I hung up and set my phone on the counter.

"Copeland's bag." I mumbled to myself. _Fuck_. "Seth are you gonna be ok for a little bit while I run upstairs?" I asked.

He nodded and ate a spoonful of Frosted Flakes. I put Melysah on the floor with a toy and ran up the stairs with Copeland to grab her bag.

I found it quickly and shut Jasper's door. I walked back downstairs stopping at Rosalie's door.

"Rosalie I'd wake up." I called banging on the door.

I started making breakfast when I walked back into the kitchen.

I made waffles eggs bacon sausages and I cut up some fruit. I set some on a plate for Seth and went to wake up Lillian.

I lifted Copeland off the floor and walked to Li's room.

"Mama Li time to wake up." I said knocking on the door.

I walked back in the kitchen and made her plate, putting it in the food warmer before walking up to Rose's room.

"Little girl. It's 7:10." I shouted.

"I'm coming." She called back.

I tickled Copeland as I walked back down stairs. The doorbell rang and I opened it grabbing Copeland's bag.

"Good morning Isa." John said taking her from me.

"Good morning John." I said kissing his cheek and holding out her bag.

"I'll see you later."

I waved and shut the door.

"Rosalie, stop."

I walked into the kitchen and shook my head sighing. "Rosalie, leave Seth alone and go to school."

She huffed and rolled her eyes at me before leaving.

Li walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning mommy." Seth said happily munching his fruits.

"Morning." I said from the floor with Lysah.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked taking her food from the warmer.

"Sleeping." I answered standing. "He went to sleep a few hours ago." I said glancing at his watch on my wrist.

"Seth, are you going to school?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess not."

"You wanna come to work with me?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah."

"Go get changed." She laughed.

I laughed quietly and yawned.

"Did you sleep?" Li asked me as she ate.

"Not yet. I couldn't sleep last night." I said shrugging. "It's just me Jas and Lys today."

"I'll take Melysah with me."

I shrugged again and pushed my braid over my shoulder and pulled down my shirt. "I'll be fine."

"Give her to me and go pack her bag." She said taking Lysah from me. "Now girl."

I sighed and ran upstairs to get her bag. "Here." I said handing her the bag.

"Thank you. I'll see you at 10."

I nodded and started to clean the kitchen as she left with Seth and Melysah.

I finished and went upstairs. I walked into the room and sighed falling heavily onto the bed.

My vagina hurt and I was tired and I just wanted to shower and cuddle with Jas.

I went to take a shower and brush my teeth again.

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and feeling clean. I sat in front of Jasper on the couch and flipped through the channels.

I leaned against his chest when I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I thought you were asleep." I said redoing my hair.

"I was and then you weren't here."

"The kids woke up." I said lying down. "I had to feed them and make sure they were clean."

"Where are they?"

"John came for Copeland and Li took Lysah and Seth." I said kissing his cheek. "Good morning by the way." I started to sit up.

"Good morning." He said kissing my wet hair. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed." I said pulling away. "Li told me I had to sleep." I called from the closet.

"Great, I wanna sleep." He said yawning. "Come here."

"I'm coming." I said as I pulled on a shirt.

I jumped on the bed next to him and laid my head on his chest.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked quietly.

"We're doing my _Unplugged _at like 9 and ma comes home at 10." I said shrugging. "Until then Li told me to sleep."

"Marcus wanted you to call him last night." He said suddenly.

"And you just remembered this?" I said reaching for my phone.

"We were otherwise occupied last night."

I rolled my eyes as I texted daddy.

_**Will you be at the show?**_

_**You know I will. It's at 10 right?**_

_**Yes, sir. I'll see you then. Love you.**_

_**Love you too princess.**_

I tossed my phone back on the nightstand and yawned. "I'm sleepy now."

"No coffee tonight?"

"I have to have something but it won't be my usual mocha."

He gasped and turned my face to his. "Isabella. My Iz. Where are you?" he asked with false shock. "Where has my love gone?"

"Fuck you Jasper." I laughed pushing his hand away and nuzzling into his side. "My mocha was the reason I couldn't sleep."

He hummed and started playing with my hair. "We also only had 2 hours of sleep the night before but if you say so."

I yawned. "Go to fucking sleep."

**JPOV**

I laughed as she drifted off to sleep. I shifted her off of me and went to use the bathroom.

When I lay on the bed she immediately rolled to face me. I smiled softly as I pulled her to me.

I buried my face in her neck and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

I woke up to her nuzzling her cold nose against my neck. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her throat.

"Why must you wake me up?" I said my voice full of sleep.

She giggled as I nipped at her throat. She burrowed deeper under the sheet that covered us. "I didn't mean to. Plus I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you decided to molest me."

She gasped and hit my chest. "I was not; besides you'd know if I was molesting you. Sleeping or not." She said reaching between us to give my cock a nice squeeze.

"Don't start unless you plan to follow through." I warned pulling her closer to me.

She kissed my jaw and gave me a sweet smile. "I can finish Hale and you know it." She started pulling away. "However I have to straighten my hair, so you'll have to wait till another time."

"Is that right; and where were you going?" I asked pulling her back and smirking as she melted against me.

"Nowhere." She giggled as I started to tickle her.

"Thought so." I said smiling against her neck.

I slowly moved my hand between her legs and slipped under her thong. She rubbed against me as I trailed my tongue down her neck.

"Jas." She whined as I sucked and bit at her neck.

I laughed softly as she reached back and pulled at my sweats.

"Stop fucking teasing me Jasper. Fuck me already." She huffed pouting.

"Such an ugly mouth on a pretty girl Isabella." I drawl in her ear feeling her shudder.

I let her pull down my sweats and shift my hips. I rolled over her kissing her deeply as I slammed into her.

"Jas." She screamed out against my lips.

I bit her bottom lip with a smirk, slamming my hips against hers.

She wrapped her legs high around my waist and clawed at my back.

"Fuck baby you feel so good." I groaned out against her lips.

She swiped her tongue against my lip and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth biting down on it and pulling my lip ring.

She let go of my lip and cried out, her nails digging into my shoulder as her orgasm ran through her.

I followed her after a few more thrust biting on her neck in the same place as last night.

I rolled over pulling her with me.

"You have to stop biting me." She said running her hand over the purple marks.

"You've seen my back correct?"

She glared at me before sitting up. "We should start getting ready; it's 8:30 already."

"I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up.

"Go ahead; I'll have your clothes out."

I walked to the bathroom and stopped just inside the door.

"Iz." I called out.

She poked her head out from the closet.

"I love you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too."

I took a quick shower, washing my hair. I stepped out and wrapped a towel low on my hips.

"Jas you're distracting." Isa said as I stood behind her while she straightened her hair.

"And you're clean." I said smelling her shampoo.

"And you're wet." She squealed pulling away from me.

I laughed and kissed her softly. "You're lovely."

"I know, but you need to get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the jeans she set out for me and shook my head at the shirt. I walked back in bathroom fingering my hair.

"Why that shirt?"

"It's sexy." She shrugged. "By the way your ass is fantastic."

"Yours is so much nicer."

She sighed as she pinned her hair from her face. "Yeah I know." She said putting in her piercings. "Help."

I crouched and helped her change her piercings. I kissed her stomach as I stood. "Why so upset?"

"Unplugged is moved to tomorrow and tonight is just an acoustic show for the new CD."

"When does that come out?" I asked following her into the room.

I lay on the bed and watched her get dressed. "February 9th. But I obviously start promo before then. But since it launches here a lot of my oversea shows for NLTH are cancelled."

"It launches here?"

"Yes." She said pulling on her leggings. "Continental US. Forks, WA. It's called _Hometown Glory_ Jas, keep up for me."

"You never told me that, my apologies." I frowned when she pulled on her boots. "Why those?"

"I thought I did and because I don't feel like putting on clothes. However when you're famous they become a necessity."

I hummed and pulled her to lay with me. "It sucks to be famous doesn't it?"

"It does but I like what I do. I can do without the cameras but it comes with the territory." She said kissing me. "We gotta get going."

I stood and pulled her with me. "I'll drive." I said pulling on my shirt.

She nodded and grabbed our phones and held out the keys to her truck.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. She laughed and took two water bottles from the fridge.

I helped her into the truck and took off towards Seattle. She laced our fingers together and leaned against my arm during the drive.

"There's a Starbucks right before the stadium, stop by for me?" Isa asked quietly.

"Sure thing." I said kissing her head. "You ok?"

"Perfect. I'm just tired."

"When is unplugged?"

"8."

"So sleep all day." I said pulling into the Starbucks parking lot.

I helped her out of the car and held her hand as we walked in the building.

"Isabella." A red head girl called.

"Hey Lita."

"The usual, plus one?" she questioned looking at me.

"No, I'll take an iced latte but make it slushy and a black coffee two sugars." Isa said leaning against me.

"Coming up."

Isa traced her name over my jeans, where it was on my hip as we waited.

"Isa." Lita called. "Your slushy latte and a black coffee two sugars."

"Thanks Hun. Have a good night."

"You too. Good luck on your show."

Isa jumped in the truck and I drove to the stadium. "Usual parking?" I asked.

"Yeah; closer to the door today."

I nodded and parked in the closet spot to the door.

We walked to her dressing room and bummed out while we waited.

"Am I singing everything with you?"

"Except for the first and last song with one or two in the middle yes."

I nodded and kissed her tasting her latte. "I love you and I'm so fucking proud of you."

"I love you too babes."

"Isabella Jasper, you're on." A stagehand called out knocking on the door.

I took the offered guitar as Isa took the mic and followed her on stage.

"Goodnight Seattle." Isa said softly as we sat on the stools that were on stage. "I'm Isabella and that's Jasper."

She waited until the cheers died down to continue speaking. "Tonight is gonna be the first time that Jasper sings with me since NLTH." She paused as they cheered again. "We're gonna start with a few that everyone knows."

We ran through a few songs before she stood to move the stool back. When she looked at me she made a face.

"_Why is Renée here?_" she mouthed.

I shrugged and leaned over when she sat next to me. "You'll be fine, look." I whispered in her ear nodding to Felix and Demetri.

She shook her head and grabbed an extra guitar. We both slid our mics into the stands.

"So this is the first new one for the night. It's called _Are We All We Are_."

I played lightly as she talked and when she finished we played together, a staccato rhythm.

"_Cut to now, holy wow; when did everything become such a hell of a mess? Maybe now maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?_" she sang lightly.

I rolled my eyes when she glanced at me. "_I know you think it's not your problem. I know you think that God could solve it_." I sang lightly coating the words with my accent.

We sang together as the crowd cheered. "_But if your shit is not together it'll be you and me. Plant the seed; open up and let it be. We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are?_"

Isa paused playing and pushed her hair behind her ear as I sang and played.

"_Seven seconds, seven seconds, that is all the time you got to make you point. My attention, my attention's like an infant tryna crawl around this joint._"

Isa started playing again as she sang. "_I know we're better than the masses but we're all following our asses. And if our shit is not together it'll never be you and me plant the seed open up and let it be._"

She held as I sang under her. When she finished she joined me. "_We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are?_"

She rolled her eyes at the cat calls when she stopped singing and let me finish alone.

I laughed silently and let her take the first part.

"_Four. That's how many years it took me to get through the lesson; that I had to do it all on my own._"

I took the next part. "_Three. That's how many Hail Mary's that they would pray for me; thinking I was gonna end up all alone._"

"_Two. For second chances that you've given me. Can it be, lucky me, lucky me; now let's go._"

"_One. It's what we are; it's what we are._"

We finished the song smoothly. "_Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. We've had our fill we've had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are? We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of, rest of. Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back. Are we all are? Are we all we are?_"

"Give it up for Jasper." Isa said over the chants of my name. "Settle down, settle down. The next song we're doing is _Props and Mayhem_."

She turned and took the guitar I was holding out as I slid behind the drum set.

"_I love you_." She mouthed.

"_I love you_." I responded as she started to play.

I joined in with a simple beat when she started to sing.

"_Self-medicate; while they sleep, we let the night chase evil things away. And we're like animals homesick from shows. We gotta kill everything before the night gets wasted."_

She flipped her hair and her eyes widened when she looked back at me.

I stuttered on a count but I doubt anyone noticed unless they knew the music. "_Maybe it seems so strange, but we don't even stress at all 'cause we've got poison in our well._ _Come at me with everything you've got._"

I looked back over to Tyler and Rosalie with Sara, his new wife, as I sang with Isa.

"_Burst into flames, scream in the dark. I'm gonna light up this place and die in beautiful stars tonight._"

I sang still shocked. "_Does it even make a difference? When I'm sober, I feel pain because we run under the stars through cemetery backyards; celebrate the way the night hides scars._"

Isa sang fluffing her hair over her shoulder. "_So dance; if it moves you. Jump in the fire; if it burns you. I'll throw my arms around you darling and we'll turn to ashes drown me in the flames._"

"_Burst into flames, scream in the dark. I'm gonna light up this place and die in beautiful stars. But if these demons keep falling from the sky; it's alright. Cause sometimes I love the way you swing the blade at everything in sight._"

Isa sang slowly slowing her playing as I lightened on the drums. "_Separate me from my own two hands, I've killed so many times, but I can't save the world from creatures that don't die._"

As I sang I started to play harder. "_**You **__kinda like the way__** I **__tell__** you**__, 'Baby please come home, I need you here right now; I'm crying underwater so you don't hear the sound.'_"

We finished easily. "_Burst into flames, scream in the dark. I'm gonna light up this place and I will be the only light. I'll be the only light._"

The crowd cheered. "Alright Seattle we're gonna take a break for about ten or so minutes and we'll be right back." Isa said setting down the guitar.

I set down my sticks and took her hand pulling her off stage and into the dressing room.

"What the fuck?" We said together looking at each other.

"Like no seriously, what the fuck?" she said pacing back and forth pushing her hands through her hair.

I sat on the couch and tapped a beat nervously on my knees. I reached over and grabbed a spare set of sticks of the end table and tapped the same beat on the table.

"Play louder." Isa said still pacing but humming along with my tapping.

"Have you figured anything out?"

"_I took a walk for the very first time on the dark side of the dance floor. Lit a match just to heat things up but I got more than I bargained for; mixed drinks mixed feelings of elation. I should've known it was a one night invitation_." She sang reaching for an electric guitar and playing a chord and singing again.

"Iz."

"Shh."

"Princess."

"Daddy hush; Jas play louder."

"_I took an oath but I'm giving it up you didn't have to see things my way. Nothing more than a casual fuck isn't that just how we operate. Let's drink to feelings of temptation; you and I we're an overnight sensation._" She sang quietly.

"_Outside the brake lights started to dim. I feel the tension that's been pulling us in and then we do it again so we can feel alright. Falling in love for the night._" I sang to her. "_Don't sweat it forget, everything is a-ok. Just let it go, then it's off to find another face. I make you come just to watch you leave; you walk around with my heart on your sleeve. Don't sweat it it's over now; our time ran out._"

"Perfect." She screamed kissing all over my face. "You're perfect. I love you. You're perfect."

I laughed as I put down the sticks and fixed her on my lap. "I love you too; did you figure anything out."

"Renée called them." Marcus said.

"What the fuck?"

Isa and I shared a look as we spoke simultaneously.

"That's weird. However yes, Renée called them." Marcus said. "But we'll finish later you guys are needed now."

"_Postcards and Polaroids_ love." Isa said as we walked back on stage with an acoustic guitar.

I nodded and sat behind the drum set.

"So this next song is a well-known one if you watched my YouTube videos." Isa said playing.

I started when she finished talking and started singing.

"_Hey, I know it hurts to watch me leave but say it aint so, how could you ever replace me? You're so shy when you wanna be standing in front of, mind spinning in circles, you're waiting to speak. These hands here in front of me anxiously wait to see. How's it gonna be? Before I go, oh, oh, oh, oh, let me remind you what you're waiting for. Before you go oh, oh, oh, oh could you love me just a little bit more; one more time."_

I sang as I played. "_Hey, hey darling, it's so damn hard to say goodbye, you know I'll try my hardest; I'll never change who I am inside. Try so hard and it's gotta be standing in front of me, clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me; tonight's all we got, keep your arms right here where it should be. Keep 'em wrapped around me. Before I go, oh, oh, oh, oh, let me remind you what you're waiting for. Before you go oh, oh, oh, oh could you love me just a little bit more; one more time._"

Isa stopped playing as she sang holding her hair from her face. "_Say baby don't go, go, go; I don't think I'm finished with you yet. Baby, don't go, go, go; I'll never be finished with you no, no, no._"

"_Don't go now, baby; don't let me fall asleep alone. She said 'Oh no, no baby' I can't do this on my own._"

We finished the song together. "_Before I go, oh, oh, oh, oh, let me remind you what you're waiting for. Before you go oh, oh, oh, oh could you love me just a little bit more; one more time. I'll never leave to long; I wanna make it clear. And if you wait for me I'll always keep you here. Before I go, oh, oh, oh, oh, let me remind you what you're waiting for. Before you go oh, oh, oh, oh could you love me just a little, love me just a little bit more? Love me just a little; love me just a little bit more?_"

Isa sang the next few songs alone.

"Alright. This is the last song for the night and I absolutely love having Jasper start it so he will." She said pulling her hair to cover her neck as I sat next to her on the stool and took the guitar she was holding out.

Because I was a left hander and her guitar was stringed right handed, I had to flip it upside down.

"So this is _Hell Above_ and Jasper is starting." Isa said before I started to play.

When I started my voice was light and heavily coated with my accent. "_If you wanted to set me free, why the fuck would you say something? See I was just over 17, made of poison, cave in free. Oh no please don't abandon me; mother father I love you so. But this is just me disguised as me; I'm the killer who burned your home._"

I held the last note as Isa started to sing.

"_I can't spend another night in this home; I close my eyes and take a breath real slow. The consequence is if I leave I'm alone, but what's the difference when you beg for love?_"

Her voice was smooth and light and mine was rough in contrast but just as light. "_As I run through glass in the street, kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me and take the face of the wolf_."

**LPOV**

Isa and Jasper sang together smoothly, their voices mixing together just as smooth as their personalities.

"'_Cause this is a waste land, my only retreat; with heaven above you there's hell over me._"

Jasper looked over at her and played with his lip ring as he sang. "_I met a girl who never looked so alone; like sugar water in your mouth luke warm. She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue; we fell in love and now we're both alone_."

She giggled and played with her own lip ring as she sang just as he finished. "_'Cause I don't need any more friends and another kiss like a fire on pavement. We'll burn it down to the end. 'Cause this is a waste land, my only retreat; with heaven above you there's hell over me. The water is rusted the air is unclean and there for a second I feel free. 'Cause this is a wasteland my only retreat._"

She played with her hair and tapped her foot as Jasper played for a bit before singing staring blankly ahead. "_I've waited all this night to honor you and say, 'I know it's hard but who are you to fall apart on me, on me?_"

As he held the last note Isa sang under him. "'_Cause this is a waste land, my only retreat; with heaven above you there's hell over me. 'Cause this is a waste land, my only retreat; with heaven above you there's hell over me._"

Jasper sang smoothly as Isa stood and held her hand out to him. "My wonderful fiancé Jasper."

"_You said 'What about us?' well what about me? Hang from the gallows asleep in the rain. 'Cause this is a waste land, my only retreat; with heaven above you there's hell over me. Paralyze me; don't let me jump. Don't let me fall._"

The crowd cheered and I had to give it up for my oldest, the boy had lungs.

I lifted Melysah onto my hip as Marcus lifted Seth. I followed him with Stefani and Staci towards Isa's dressing room.

We met up with Isa and Jasper just outside the door.

"Hello family." They said together, Isa reaching for Melysah and Jasper reaching for Seth.

"Hey." We said together following them into the room.

"Hey mama." Isa cooed to Lysah as she reached for her hair giggling and kicking.

"Hey baby girl." Jasper cooed when she reached for him.

"How are you Seth?" Isa asked my youngest switching with Jasper.

"Problem?" Isa said looking up at Renée who was standing in the doorway to the dressing room.

Isa bent over across Seth, who was playing with Jasper's drum sticks, and took her phone off the makeup cart.

"Just wondering; if you've been dating since August, how are you engaged?" Renée said, her nasally voice floating through the room.

"Nice and easy like; I sang a song and asked a question and she gave an answer." Jasper said tickling Lysah, her childish giggles making both him and Isa smile.

"Jas do you have a toner for me?" Isa asked laughing.

"A what?" he laughed as Renée huffed and walked out, slamming the door.

"Shhh." Isa said quieting the crying Lysah. "A toner; a musical boner."

"Oh Iz." He laughed leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Jasper." Stefani and Staci screeched together, blushing brightly.

"My apologies ladies." He drawled out pulling Isa on his lap.

"You are so lucky you're cute Jay." Stefani said fanning her red face.

"Haven't heard that one in a while." He sighed and whispered in Isa's ear.

"Later love." She said kissing his jaw. "When Lys is sleeping."

He nodded and lifted her as he stood. "We'll meet you at home?"

"Marcus's." I answered.

He nodded and carried Isa, with Lysah in her hands, out the door.

"Jasper, I'm going to shoot you, you asshole." We heard her scream.

"Little ears baby cakes." He laughed.

We all laughed when she screeched.

"Only my daughter." Marcus said picking up her phone and Seth.

"I want Jasper." Seth pouted.

"That's not your child." Staci said as we packed up Isa's makeup.

"No shit." I sighed. "He threw a fit when Jas had Lysah the other night."

"I see."

"Yeah so I give up on the 'Seth is my child' thing and let Jasper take over; Isa does the same thing too."

"But he's still main suspect."

"Yeah."

We quickly finished cleaning up the room and headed over to Marcus's house.

"Renée I'd let it go." We heard Jasper say from the kitchen. "She's about five seconds away from ripping every strand of your fake red hair from your scalp."

We followed his voice and found him feeding Melysah as Isa sat on the counter glaring at Renée.

"Isabella you're letting your father ruin your future. Singing is not something you would want to do for the rest of your life; it's not something you can do for the rest of your life."

"Mhmm let's see. Let me count the ways I give a fuck." Isa said rolling her eyes.

"Wait Iz we have a confessional about this." Jasper interrupted.

"Oh you're right." She said with a sinister smirk. "Field trip to the movie room."

She lifted Lysah onto her hip and Jasper lifted her bridal style, making her and Lysah giggle.

"Onward." She said with a laugh.

We all walked up to the den and found seats around the room.

Renée walked in and stood in a corner and folded her arms across her chest.

Isa laughed as Jasper danced around the room searching for the correct DVD.

"Aha." He said pulling a case off the shelf and putting it in the DVD player.

He tossed the remote to me and sat on the floor in front of Isa.

I pressed play and Jasper's face came onto the screen. He sat in a chair and played with his lip ring for a while before Isa came into view and sat across his lap.

"If anyone is watching this video, someone has tested my baby's ability to give less than half a fuck." Jasper said pushing hair from Isa's face.

"Most likely fucking Rosalie." Isa said rolling her eyes.

"Anyhow, somehow someone has tested her ability to not give a fuck and this is a confessional to count the ways, my girl shows how little she gives a fuck. Numero Uno."

The screen changed and Isa looking blankly at the camera appeared.

"The blank face. Give a fuck level 1." Jasper's voice explained.

I paused the video and turned to the two stars of the video. "Pause; not only did you make a video about how little Isa gives a fuck, you made levels?" I asked.

They shrugged. "It was better than her ripping off Rose's face right?"

I sighed heavily shaking my head but couldn't help but agree with the logic and played the video.

Isa appeared on the screen glaring. "The glare. Give a fuck level 1.5."

Isa appeared sneering at the screen as she walked into the kitchen. "This face. Give a fuck level 2.5."

Isa showed up shaking her head as she spoke slowly. "We're breaking down sentences since you seem to be in second fucking grade tonight. I. Do. Not. Give. A. Flying. Superman. Rats. Asshole. Fuck."

Jasper's voice sounded. "Slow sentences. Give a fuck level 7.5."

Isa slowly leaping over his bed and crashing into Rosalie showed up next. "The explosion of not giving a fuck. Give a fuck level 12.6."

The same scene from the beginning appeared again and Jasper started talking. "This was all on a scale of one to ten and obviously some levels were skipped. Point is my baby is most definitely the last person to test on her give a fuck factor."

"Word of advice; when I say I don't give a fuck… believe it." Isa said before the video ended.

"So Renée as you can see, you were at level 7.5, also known as the slow sentences." Jasper said stretching out on the floor as Isa set Lysah on his back. "There are only four levels."

"Seeing as though this conversation had nothing to do with you, you can shut the fuck up." Renée said glaring at Jasper.

"First of all there are little children around. Secondly be very lucky I was raised a gentleman; had I not been you wouldn't be standing here." Jasper said calmly.

"See this is where me and my baby cakes beg to differ." Isa said taking off her engagement ring and tying her hair at the top of her head. "Where he was raised to respect his elders at all times, I was only raised to do it when respect is deserved. At this point it's not, so you have one of two options. You can leave on your own, or I can beat the life out of you and help you leave."

Renée huffed. "You know what; marry straight out of high school, have fifty million babies, and ruin your life with that singing thing you do. Become a freaking drug addict, I could care less at the moment."

Isa gaped at her before laughing incredulously. "Are you fucking serious?" she screeched.

Jasper sighed and lifted Lysah. "Come on Seth; field trip to Isa's room." He said holding a hand out to Seth.

"No you're fucking joking right?" Isa asked. "Marry straight out of high school? Really; I'm pretty sure I graduated a year early with high honors as valedictorian."

"Here, here." Jasper said walking back in the room.

"Fifty million babies?" Isa questioned rising gracefully to stand in front of Renée. "I can't even have one without the possibility of dying; thanks for the fucked up uterus."

"Poor thing. I'm positive I have nothing to do with the fact your insides aren't fully developed." Renée said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up." Isa screamed. "If this 'singing thing' is ruining my life, please tell me why I have millions and millions of dollars off of one fucking CD? I'd really like to know because I for the life of me don't understand it."

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "And a drug addict? Of all the things I could be, you see me becoming a drug addict? Are you fucking serious."

"Let's let everyone know why the perfect Isabella moved here?" Renée said clapping her hands once. "'Princess' here smokes weed like religion and drink more than an alcoholic in a brewery."

"Oh this is fucking rich." Isa laughed humorlessly clapping her hands.

"I smoke weed like a religion and I'm pretty sure me and Isa have drank enough for five alcoholics not even two nights ago." Jasper said quietly.

I pulled his hair as I ran my fingers through it. "Shut it."

"Let's air everyone's dirty laundry, Renée." Isa said bringing my attention back to her. "Let's talk about how you've been cheating on Charlie with his best fucking friend since you met."

"Jasper did you know your 'perfect' fiancée had a train ran on her in the middle of the football field after a homecoming game?" Renée said looking at Jasper.

"Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic." Isa said laughing. "It's not having a train ran if it's rape."

"Rape?" Jasper and Marcus said together.

"Not even close to it Isabella."

"Say nothing." Marcus said to her. "Isa?"

"Rape." Isa said with a shaky voice. "Such a wonderful fucking thing. Tell him Renée. Tell daddy how much you paid for three of them to rape me after the game."

Renée didn't say anything and Jasper stood to pull Isa to him.

Isa shook her head wiping the tears off her face. "Fucking tell him Renée." She screamed. "Tell him how my fucking virginity was worth $12,000. Tell him $12,000 is the reason I can't have the one thing in the world I want more than being able to sing." She screamed.

"Marcus." Renée started.

Isa's hand flashed out and hit her in the mouth. "Tell him Charlie put you up to it. Tell him why I have a fucking flower on my hip and a dream catcher on my side." She said crying. "Tell him before I do."

"Renée." Marcus said slowly.

"Marcus, it was me or her." Renée said holding her mouth and crying.

"So you let three football players rape your daughter?" Jasper asked. "Please tell me how that makes any sense. Isa is like two feet tall; how does that even connect in your head that she'd be fine after that?"

"I didn't know they would be that big." Renée shouted.

"She barely comes up to my fucking chest; how in the ever loving life did you not know they would be that big?" Jasper asked pulling Isa into his arms.

She burrowed into his chest and sniffled. "Don't even bother it Jas. It's done. I'm over it." She said rubbing her face against his shirt. "Apparently to her I'm only worth 12 stacks."

He sighed heavily and pulled away from her and cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"She is full of shit." Jasper said easily, wiping stray tears from her face. "You are worth more than anything to everyone in this room. However they at the moment don't matter."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against her. Because I was closet to them, I could hear what everyone else couldn't.

"Isabella you mean the world to me. Nothing, not all the money in the world, could change that. You're my Iz; my baby, my girl, my babes, my baby love." He added causing her to giggle. "Point is you're mine and I love you so fucking much I can't even explain it. I'm so fucking ecstatic that you're mine and I can't wait until I can call you Mrs. Volturi-Hale."

_Didn't know she was hyphenating_. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jas." She sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips softly.

Despite the tears and dried mascara on her face, Isa still looked absolutely beautiful.

She turned in Jasper's arms and looked at Renée. "You need to go; you defeat the purpose of me even trying to be semi decent with you. I fucking hate you and I never wish to see you again. Daddy, Li, Stefani, Staci, Jas, I'm going to lay bed. Good night."

She slipped past Renée easily and we all heard Seth ask her why she was crying when she opened her door.

"Renée leave." Marcus said without looking at her.

"Marcus-"

"Leave." He bellowed.

"Jasper."

"I'll show you out." Staci said when Jasper walked out of the room.

_This is insanity._

**JPOV**

I walked from the den when Renée called my name. The bitch is fucking bent. _And I thought Tyler was bad_.

I sighed when I walked into Isa's room and saw her and Seth on the floor.

"Babes." I called jumping on the bed causing Melysah to giggle loudly.

She babbled wordlessly when I pulled her to me.

"Hey Hun." Isa said quietly.

I sighed and sat behind her on the floor. "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear as I put Lys on the floor to play with Seth.

She leaned against my chest and huffed. "Yeah; it's just weird outing shit like that. Have you ever just wanted to not be around people?"

"Almost every fucking day at least twice."

"Yeah I was having one of those moments." She turned and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna go shower really quick. Can we go to the cabin?"

"Whatever you want baby." I said stopping Lysah from putting Isa's eyeliner in her mouth.

She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

Lys crawled over to me holding her blanket in one hand and Isa's iPod in the other.

I laughed and sat her in my lap. "Come here Seth."

I situated the two of them on my lap and played the playlist Isa and I made a while ago.

The bathroom door opened and Isa came out in my FHS lacrosse hoodie and her bloomers for cheerleading, brushing her hair.

"_So what if I was just a painter, painting house on the rich blue coast? Would you ever try to leave me for somebody who deserves you most? 'Cause darling I am just a painter; painting house for the rich old folks. I'm gonna make a million dollars 'cause nobody's gonna steal you no. For diamonds and gold. For diamonds and gold._" She sang as she lifted Lysah off of my lap and laid her on the bed.

"Come here." I said once I put Seth on the bed.

"_I'm made of money but fuck money we want love._" She sang as I kissed her neck.

"I love you." I said against her neck.

"I love you too Jasper."

"Good." I said pulling back and looking at her. "Still wanna go to the cabin?"

"Yeah; what are we doing with them?" she asked nodding towards the bed.

I shrugged. "I know ma is taking Seth home."

"Let's see if she'll take Lys till tomorrow." She said dancing out of the room.

I followed her into the kitchen and leaned in the doorway.

"Ma dukes." She sang playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Ma answered.

"Can you watch Lys for tonight?"

"Y'all are going to the cabin?"

Isa hummed from the fridge.

"Isa didn't you just eat?" Marcus asked hitting me as he walked by.

"Ow." I said sarcastically.

Isa hummed again and shut the fridge with her hip. "I did but then I had a mini breakdown and you know how they go."

"Right we're talking about that."

"No not really."

"Anyhow." Ma said loudly, interrupting Marcus and Isa's stare down. "If y'all are going to the cabin, I'll stay here and leave them upstairs."

"The intercom is on for my room so they'll be fine if you don't want to stay up there." Isa said throwing me a water bottle.

I opened it and tossed it back. "They're sleeping at the moment and Lysah won't wake up for a while."

"OK, well head out. I'll see y'all in the morning." Ma said.

"Oh fuck me." Isa said as she tossed her garbage. "You have to keep them till after my show tomorrow night."

"That's fine." Ma said ushering Isa over to me. "We'll see you whenever."

I draped an arm over Isa's shoulder as we walked out to her truck.

"Do you have a set for tomorrow night?" I asked as I drove.

"Yeah it's a bunch of old songs and I think three new ones."

"You know which ones you're doing?"

"Yeah." She sighed and leaned against my side. "Stop at like Wal-Mart and get food for tomorrow."

"Will do."

Because the cabin was just at the Forks Port Angeles border, on the outskirts of Forks, I drove to the Port Ang Wal-Mart.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked Isa as I parked.

"Might as well. Half the world knows in here already." She said pulling her boots on.

I lifted her out of the truck and held her close to my side as we walked into the building.

"What's the matter baby love?" I asked when she stood on the cart and leaned against my chest as I pushed it.

"I'm so fucking cold." She said dumping a bunch of chips and candy into the cart.

"Iz you're like twelve billion degrees hot at the moment." I said pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I'm going to kill Vic if I'm sick." She said, sneezing every other word.

I shook my head and kissed her neck. "You'll be fine; think of it this way, if you're sick you get to stay home."

She sneezed before laughing. "I know, but this constant sneezing this that's going on is going to kill me."

I laughed and hugged her to me as we stood in line. "You realize we just got a bunch of junk food and fruits right?"

"I do." She said playing with her ring.

"Practicing the big line I see." I said in her ear.

She giggled and blushed a light pink. "I am I guess I just can't wait till I can say it."

"I can't wait to hear it."

She laughed and pulled out her black card.

"You're Isabella Volturi." The girl behind the register screamed. "And you're Jasper Hale."

"Hi." Isa and I said smoothly.

"Isabella I was at your show tonight; it was fucking amazing. Jasper you have an amazing voice and you're so fucking sexy."

I laughed softly against Isa's hair when I heard her quietly huff. "Thanks Hun." I drawled lightly. "But it'd do us much good if you could just finish."

"Sorry of course." She blushed deeply and finished. "Your total today is $102.79."

Isa slid her card and took the receipt. "Thank you."

"Thanks for shopping at Wal-Mart. Have a nice day."

With all the bags in hand Isa and I made our way to the truck. We tossed the bags in the back seat and I helped her in the car.

"Damn Isa, were those shorts always that short?" I asked playfully as I drove to the cabin.

"But of course my love. I thought you knew this since the Halloween game."

"I probably did."

She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you Jas." She said kissing my neck.

"I love you too Iz." I replied kissing her head and putting my arm around her.

"_Cowboy boots, cowboy boys; mhmm oh the joy. My man drop beats like a bomb, excuse me now huh? Wind me up spin me round; oh look at what I've found. Boots and boys, they bring me so much joy. I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city. Boot and boys._"

I laughed as I parked in the garage when she finished singing. "Where did that come from?"

"Forever ago." She said straddling me as I turned off the car. "Jamie helped."

"Of course he did. Can we go inside?"

She nodded and slid off of me and out the door. We carried the bags into the kitchen and packed away the food.

"Iz I'm going to shower." I called to her from the bedroom.

"What do you want to eat; there's still some stuff here from last time." She shouted back.

"Whatever you make is fine."

"K."

I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Why are you never dry?" Isa asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Because I'm always wet." I answered kissing her.

"Hmm I'm not sure I want to take that sentence as a good thing or a bad thing." She hummed with a smile as she kissed me back.

"Nasty; how about you take it as a sentence." I laughed pulling her to me.

She giggled. "Stop, I'm cooking and now I'm all wet."

I sat on the counter next to where she was standing as she pulled off my hoodie, revealing a red lace bra.

"Sexy." I wolf-whistled.

She tossed her head back and laughed loudly. "You're the best." She said throwing the hoodie at me as she turned back to the stove.

I laughed and shook my head. "What are you making?"

"I finished your chicken and made you chicken alfredo and I'm eating shrimp fettuccine."

I nodded and helped her plate the food.

I carried the plates to the movie room and she trailed behind me with drinks.

She sat in her hanging nest chair and I sat on the floor next to her. I handed her the plate and she handed me a glass.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"My favorite movies ever." She answered pressing play on the remote.

"_Silence of the Lamb, Hannibal, _and _Hannibal Rising_." I said rolling my eyes. "Only you can love these movies."

"Asshole; you like them too." She laughed around a mouthful of food.

I hummed around my own mouthful. "Yeah I actually do."

"Exactly." She laughed.

The rest of the night was spent watching her three favorite movies. After we finished eating she slipped from her chair and snuggled next to me. At some point she put on my hoodie and again. The more she shivered the closer I pulled her to me, feeling how hot she was.

I pulled a blanket off the couch behind us and pulled it over us. "You're so gonna kill Vic." I said in her ear.

"Ya think?" she said scowling.

I paused _Hannibal _and looked down at her. "Really?"

"Sorry, Jas. You know how I get when I'm sick."

I sighed and played the movie. "I do." _If you don't kill Vic, I will_.

* * *

We fell asleep halfway through the last movie. I woke up and found Isa in the bathroom throwing up her life.

"Fuck me." I groaned before getting up to check on her.

I sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed her back, never happier she always slept with her hair in a bun.

"Jas." She whined hugging the toilet bowl.

"Good morning love. You look like shit." I said honestly pushing her bangs from her forehead.

"I feel it asshole, but thanks for the second opinion." She replied before throwing up some more.

I left her throwing up and went to the kitchen to get her some crackers.

"Brush." I said leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

She crawled to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"Eat." I said holding out the crackers.

I carried her up to the bedroom and started to brush her hair.

"Can I have some water?" she asked quietly while I put her hair in a bun. "Actually never mind."

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom throwing her hair over her shoulder before throwing up.

"Jesus Isa." I sighed walking into the bathroom and tying her hair back sloppily.

"I feel like shit Jas." She whined curling into a ball on the floor.

"I'm calling Ryan."

"Thank you."

I hummed as I called Ryan.

"Isa." He sang when he answered. "What's up Hun?"

"Apparently everything she ate for the past two days." I said watching her throw up again.

"Jasper, what do you mean?"

"I mean she's sick. She woke up at fucking 5 to throw up." I sighed when she crawled into bed. "Yeah she can't sing until further notice."

"Please tell me you didn't impregnate her."

"I wish that's what it was." I said. "But no she's really sick."

"And vomiting is normal?" he asked.

I played with my lip ring as I ran my fingers through Isa's hair. "For Isa yes. She can't get sick like a normal person."

"Alright, call me when she's feeling better. I'll cancel everything until further notice."

"Thanks Ryan." I said before hanging up.

Isa buried her face in my lap and curled around my legs.

"Don't throw up on me." I warned her as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Never." She said against me. "I feel like shit; I hate being sick."

"Well I hate when you're sick too."

"Go eat." She said when she heard my stomach growl.

I brushed my teeth and made a sandwich. I ate quickly and raced upstairs when I heard Isa call my name.

"My love." I said from the doorway.

"Can I have some water?" she asked quietly, hugging my pillow that I used the last time we stayed here to her chest.

I ran downstairs and grabbed her water.

I handed her the bottle. "Did you shower?" I asked noticing her wearing a pair of my sleep pants and my lacrosse sweatshirt.

She nodded before taking a small sip. "Yeah. I felt icky." She said taking another small sip.

"You look a lot better."

"Still feel like shit." She said motioning for me to lie next to her.

I slid in the bed behind her and kissed her cheek. "You feel hot."

"I feel like I'm naked in the middle of Antarctica." She said laying her head on my chest as we watched Family Guy reruns.

"Did you tell Li I'm dying slowly?" she forced out before going to throw up again.

I texted ma first.

_**Isa is sick; I'll come get Melysah when she's semi better.**_

I texted Marcus something similar.

_**Isa is sick; all shows are cancelled until further notice.**_

Ma replied when I heard the sink turn on.

_**I'll keep her till Isa's better; I guess you're staying with her?**_

_**Yes ma'am; I'll come get Lysah in a few days.**_

_**Alright I love you Jasper.**_

_**Love you too ma.**_

Marcus called when Isa crawled out of the bathroom.

"Hello." I answered throwing Isa the pillow she was reaching for.

"Good luck." Marcus said. "She's going to drive you crazy."

"Halfway there and all she's done is throw up."

Isa glared weakly at me from where she was curled into a ball on the floor.

"It gets so much worse; when she falls asleep in the bathroom, leave her there."

"Mmmkay anything else?"

"Feed her. All the time." Marcus stressed. "Please don't feed her shrimp or any fish really. Pasta and crackers only. That should be it. Oh and have her drink hot tea and cough drops with honey for her throat."

"Alright; pasta and crackers. Hot tea and cough drops with honey for her throat." I repeated.

"Perfect, I'll call later to check up."

I hung up and sighed when I heard her throwing up.

"Baby are you hungry?"

"No but you're going make me…" the rest of her sentence was lost with the vomit that flowed.

"I won't make you eat babe. Come get some rest." I said giving up and helping her into the bed.

I covered her with the comforter and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower baby."

"Mmkay. If I'm not here I'm probably down stairs vomiting." She said sleepily, rubbing her face against my pillow before pulling her hood over her head.

"I'll find you."

She nodded and turned back to the TV. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and pulled on my jeans. I walked into the room and didn't find Isa in bed where I left her.

"Iz." I called walking down the stairs.

"Guest room bath…" Her answer was cut off as she threw up some more.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen where I cut up some pineapples for her. I walked to the bathroom.

She was leaning against the side of the bath tub; her knees pulled to her chest as she rested her head on them and held her stomach.

"Ryan called but I was kinda throwing up; you should call him back." She said when she saw me.

"I will; can you eat some of this for me?" I asked holding out the bowl of pineapples.

She nodded and brushed her teeth. I sat on the floor with her and fed her small pieces of the fruit.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, answering knowing it could only be one of two people; ma or Ryan.

"Hello."

"Jasper Isabella needs to be half way semi decent looking for the next week." Ryan said frantically.

"Ry breathe. Why does she have to look semi decent?" I asked as Isa laid her head in my lap.

"I can only cancel after the next two major shows… which are five days apart… after four interviews and two more acoustic shows, not including tonight's."

"Oh my fuck." I groaned rubbing Isa's back as she threw up the same pineapples that were supposed to help her feel better. "So I'm not entirely sure she can sing a song without throwing up at the moment."

"Give her some pineapples; she'll be fine."

I held the phone next to the toilet as Isa puked. "That's the pineapples."

"Jasper." He screamed at me. "Ugh, where are you?"

"The cabin, why?"

"Text me directions and I'll be over there in twenty minutes."

"I'll meet you at the main road." I said before hanging up and texting him the address.

"I fucking hate Vic Fuentes." Isa groaned brushing her teeth again.

"Funny thing he just texted you."

"Saying?"

"_Normal, how you feeling; I miss you._" I read off her phone.

"Call him for me." She asked pinning her hair away from her face and knotting it at the top of her head.

"Normal." Vic shouted.

"I hope you die in a big huge fire and…" her sentence ended just as fast as she started.

"Uhm yeah Vic she's going to kill you slowly when she sees you again." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Fuck, I got her sick didn't I?"

"Sure nuff did." I drawled. "And she still has to sing till two weeks Wednesday."

Ryan texted me that he was at the main road. "Oh fuck me. How bad is it?" Vic asked.

"Iz I'm going to meet Ryan at the main road; try to eat something for me." I called out to Isa before answering Vic. "She woke up at 5 and threw up and hasn't eaten anything since, but threw up about 50 million times."

"Oh shit a fucking brick. Is she gonna be fine?"

"Eventually. Vic let me call you back when I get in the house."

"Yeah, yeah; bye normal pt. 2."

I hung up and straddled my bike before speeding down the rocky road.

I revved the engine and he followed me back to the house.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me you're sick." He said brushing his hand over my back.

"That's weird; don't do that." I said leading him through the house. "Iz."

"Your hair is never dry and you never have on clothes. You just rode you're bike to meet me." Ryan said.

"Kitchen." Isa called softly. "Bring me another sheet."

I grabbed the afghan off the couch and followed Ryan into the kitchen.

"Babes you look semi better." I said wrapping the sheet around her. "Did you eat?"

She nodded. "Some pineapples."

"So Ms. Isa I can't get you out of work until after next Wednesday." Ryan said sitting across from her.

I laughed quietly when I heard a soft thud as Isa dropped her head to the table with a groan.

"So what do I have to do?" she said around a mouthful of pineapples.

"Jasper," Ryan sang cutting a glance to me, "is gonna help you out."

"Jasper has class." I said looking through the cabinets for something to make for dinner. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Vic is coming over." Isa said.

"I'll stay; I have to meet this one." Ryan said.

I nodded as my phone rang.

"Jesus speaking, how may the Lord serve you today?" I answered.

"Where is your girl's phone?" Vic asked.

"Mhmm… the virgin Mary you mean?" I asked.

"Not sure how virgin she is but sure why not?"

I laughed. "Isa's phone is in the room I think, why?"

"Meet me at the main road?"

"Gimme thirteen seconds, or do you want Isa?"

"Either one; no send my normal."

I looked at Isa who was playing with her food. "Okay."

I hung up and threw Isa the keys to her truck. "Let's go."

I walked her out to the truck and helped her in. "Drive slow and please don't throw up in it." I said as I shut the door.

She nodded. "I'm going to the main road."

"And you know how you are when you're sick."

She huffed and kissed my head. "Bye."

I laughed as she drove off and went to start dinner. _Let's see what other famous people we'll have for dinner_.

**VPOV (Vic)**

I dropped my phone in my lap and played with my radio as I waited for Isa.

I absolutely adored the girl; she is the best type of girl ever. I started my car when I heard her truck.

She honked and turned around without waiting to see if I was following. Lucky me I was.

After about five minutes of driving she pulled over and opened the door throwing up.

"Oh fuck me." I muttered. "I'm gonna die tonight."

We made it back to the house and I slid out of my car and helped her from the truck.

Once she was on the floor she pulled her hand back and hit me in my throat.

"What the fuck normal?" I wheezed.

"That's for getting me sick." She said quietly before hugging me. "But I did miss you."

I hugged her back holding my throat with one hand. "I missed you too normal."

I followed her into the house and into the kitchen while she went to brush.

"Jasper." I said sitting across from Isa's manager.

"Vic." He said glancing back at me. He laughed loudly. "Throat punch?"

"She threw up once." I said as Isa walked into the room. "Damn normal are you sure you're not pregnant?"

She glared at me and Jasper hit me as he walked to the fridge.

"Definitely no; I'm on birth control." Isa said before looking at Jasper. "Babes what are you cooking?"

"You're not helping and you won't be able to eat it so it doesn't matter but it chicken penne."

"So fucking lazy." She said putting her head on the table. "Ryan, my abnormal. Vic, Ryan." She introduced pointing. "Fuentes, go in the fridge and cut up a grapefruit for me." She sneezed.

"Volturi get up and do it yourself." I said taking my phone from my pocket.

"Hale."

"Brooks."

"Jesus." Ryan said standing and pulling out the fruit.

"Tha…" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the vomit she was holding back.

"Sink Iz." Jasper said pointing behind him. "I'll clean it later."

Before he finished the first sentence she was bent over vomiting.

"Do I still cut the grapefruit?" Ryan asked.

"Yes sir. Isa no more pineapples." Jasper said opening the window near her.

"Make me tea plea…" she started to ask.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get that out your system and try and eat that." He said sliding a plate of crackers to her.

She slid to the floor when she finished.

"Vic, help her to the bathroom." Ryan said.

"What are you here for? Good looks?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh good you notice." He said sneering.

"Problem?" I asked innocently.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Jasper said.

I looked over and saw him lifting Isa off the floor. "If the food burns the two of you are eating it."

"See what you did?" Ryan said washing out the sink.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. "That was your fault."

I strained the pasta when he finished and put it back in the pot.

"My fault how?" he asked. "You were asked, quite politely, to pick the girl up off the floor."

I stared at him. "I don't like you."

"Great, we weren't planning on being the best of friends anyway; I filled my quota already."

"See I did too; Isa was a part of it."

"I'm paid to be with her 97% of the time; you're not part of it."

"For 97% of the time I'm not. The other three percent she's with me."

"Funny because I'm pretty sure when I call her during that three percent, she says she's with Jasper."

"Well we can't have the world thinking we're dating now can we?"

"It'd help me keep my job."

"You're going to lose it soon. Leave Vic alone and Vic, please just don't talk to him." Isa said from Jasper's arms, her head on his shoulder.

"So I get my job threatened and he just gets a 'don't talk to him'?" Ryan said.

"Soon enough it'll become a promise." Jasper said sitting Isa on the counter. "Just stop; leave Vic alone and he'll leave you alone. Kinda like a bear."

"Asshole." I laughed shoving him when he walked by.

"Takes one to know one sweet cheeks." Isa giggled nibbling on a cracker.

"I'm hurt, normal. I thought you liked me." I said holding a hand to my chest.

"_Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway_." She sang on a giggle.

"Perfect." I said kissing her cheek and taking a plate from Jasper. "Thanks, normal pt. 2."

"So what's my set for tonight?" Isa asked pulling a piece of pasta from Jasper's plate.

"You throw up, you clean it." He said.

She nodded as she chewed. "Ryan?"

"Here."

I handed her the paper he was holding out.

"Question; how am I supposed to sing that when I can barely hold down a fucking cracker?"

"Sing what?" Jasper asked.

"One of yours." She said pointing me. "Great escape."

"I'll sing it with you." Jasper said.

She nodded. "I'm not playing the music."

"You know the band will play for you." I told her.

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek and slipped off the counter. "I'm going to get ready. Am I allowed to wear Jas's rugby jacket on stage?"

"Go for it; it's not super big is it?"

"Nope; it's smaller than this one." She said standing and showing him the lacrosse jacket with Jasper's name on it.

"Alright, wear the rugby one with some leggings."

"I'm putting on my sneakers."

"I can handle boots."

She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

I washed my plate and cup. "Jasper I'll meet you guys there."

"Mmkay; I'm going to shower." He said walking up stairs.

I flicked off Ryan as I walked out locking the door behind me.

I headed to my hotel room for the next few weeks and hopped in the shower.

I showered quickly and pulled on my favorite, ripped black skinny jeans and a black and white V-neck shirt.

I dried my hair with my towel and tossed it on the floor before putting in my nose ring.

I texted Jasper's phone since I knew my normal would have hers.

_**I'll meet you guys at the stadium.**_

He texted back as I was walking out to my car. _**We're in the dressing room; find Isa when you come.**_

_**You don't have her?**_ I texted back before driving.

I heard my phone go off just before I pulled up to Starbucks.

_**Obviously not; she walked out. Ryan pissed her off yet again; he's slowly losing his patience with her b/c she can't stop throwing up and she's slowly losing her mind b/c she can't fire him as of yet.**_

_**FIRE HIM?**_

_**She's so pissed at the moment. Get here… FAST!**_

I ordered and paid for my coffee never happier Forks has never heard of me as far as a solo artist.

I sped to Seattle and found Isa sitting on the sidewalk playing with her favorite lighter.

"Normal; what the fuck? Did you forget you have a show in an hour?" I asked sitting next to her.

"No." She said smoothly, flicking her lighter. "I'm thinking of another set and I didn't want to kill Ryan as of yet. Plus I can't throw up with a bunch of people in the room."

"Girl, let's go in the dressing room and finish this conversation."

I stood and pulled her with me, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Ok, if your name isn't Jasper or Kellin or you're not a part of Pierce the Veil, fucking leave." I shouted over the noise in her dressing room.

Slowly the room emptied until it was only me, Jasper, Kellin, my brother Mike, who would be her drummer for the night, Tony, who would be lead guitarist and Jamie, who would be her back up for some songs and bassist for others.

She went into the bathroom and I sat on the couch next to Mike and hit the stick from his hand.

"New set." Isa announced walking from the bathroom in Jasper's rugby jacket and leggings as earlier stated.

She handed everyone a paper and sat in Jasper's lap. He put his chin on her shoulder and spoke.

"Why are you starting with that?" he asked quietly.

"I saw everyone out front; I think it's appropriate for the night." She answered just as quietly.

"What state?"

"Arizona."

He nodded and pointed to the paper. "That's new."

"Yeah I play that one by myself; it's not that hard, just piano."

Another nod. "I guess I'm doing that one with you?"

"You're lovely." She said kissing him lightly.

I tossed a pillow at them. "Enough; what are you doing alone and what is he singing with you?"

"I'm doing 4 alone and he's singing 7 with me." She said playing with her belly ring.

"Are you gonna be okay closing with that?"

"Should be; if not oops."

"Isa you're on."

"Thanks Lilly." She said standing with Tony. "Let's go."

We all followed them backstage. Jasper Kellin and I went out front to sit with the audience, while Tony and Isa went on stage.

"Goodnight Seattle; this first one is _Blown Away_."

**MPOV**

I greeted her main boys when they sat with us on the floor. Kellin and Vic were her favorite rock stars to chill with when she wasn't feeling good for whatever reason.

I knew Isa would get sick; I knew it since I heard Vic tell her about the show and heard how sick _he _was.

_Hopefully she doesn't throw up on stage._

"Goodnight Seattle; this first one is _Blown Away_." My baby girl said smoothly as she sat on her stool.

I glanced at Jasper when he elbowed me and nodded on the other side of the room.

Renée sat with Tyler and Rosalie looking intently at Isa as Tony started to play the piano.

"_Dry lightning, cracks across the skies; those storm clouds gather in __**his **__eyes. __**His**__ daddy was a mean old mister; mama is an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister, __**he**__ prayed blow it down. There's not enough rain in __**Arizona **__to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in __**Arizona **__to rip the nails out of the past._"

As she sang, Isa glanced at where I was seated with Jasper and Lillian before looking over at Renée and Tyler.

"_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away; every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday; every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away. Blown away._"

Isa held the last word closing her eyes and leaning away from the mic. I heard Jasper shift next to me and glanced over at him. His eyes were closed as he listened to Isa's soft but strong voice.

"_She heard those sirens screaming out; her daddy laid there passed out on the couch. She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people call it taking shelter; she called it sweet revenge. Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away; every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. 'Til there's nothing left standing; nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away._ _Blown away._"

I heard the tears that Isa held back as she sang and felt my own eyes water. As she held the last note, longer than before, the crowd around us cheered loudly.

"_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away; every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. 'Til there's nothing left standing; nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away. Blown away._"

She finished lightly with small smile. "Thank you." She said politely as the cheers died down.

The rest of Vic's band came out and she did a couple more songs before a short break.

Jasper stood and went backstage to talk with her and came back just before she walked on stage.

She was wiping her eyes and Jenna came out before the cameras started rolling and touched up her makeup.

The cameras started and Isa pulled her hair over her shoulder as she sat at the piano.

"You guys are awesome. This one is brand new; no one has ever heard it ever. It's called _Don't Let Me Go_."

She played a somewhat light melody before singing softly.

"_Hanging on a tight rope swinging ten stories high; doing my best to not look down. Feeling like a ghost in the middle of a crowded room; I'm alone, a stranger in my own town. Oh, who will be the one to save me; fix me up, help me come around? I'm falling now; don't let me go, don't let me go. Is anybody gonna lift me up; when you gonna come lift me up? I'm out of my head flat on my face. Is anybody here listening; when you gonna come let me in? Don't let me go._"

Her voice was smooth and soft as she sang. Melysah crawled over to Jasper and fell asleep peacefully in his arms as Isa sang.

"_Spinning in the back yard where I grew up; lost a piece of me inside that house. The top of that tree was the top of the world, but now it's gone, not a root left in the ground. Oh just a memory I'm chasing; better days but I'm far behind am I still alive. Don't let me go, don't let me go. Is anybody gonna lift me up; when you gonna come lift me up? I'm out of my head flat on my face. Is anybody here listening; when you gonna come let me in?_"

She took a breath before continuing.

"'_Cause the hardest part is holding on, when everything has come undone. Yeah everybody needs someone, so when you gonna come lift me up? When you gonna lift me up? Are you gonna come lift me up? Don't let me go._"

Isa held the last note perfectly as she continued played.

"_Oh, don't let me go. No, don't let me…go._"

She finished smoothly and the band came back out. They played a few more songs before Jasper handed me Melysah and going backstage.

"This next song is the cover of the night and it's by a really good friend of mine, Vic Fuentes. Give it up for Jasper, who is going to be singing it with me."

Jasper walked on stage and hugged her lightly before sitting next to her on an extra stool.

"Ok this is _Tangled in the Great Escape._" Isa said as Tony and Mike started playing.

Both of them fingered the beat on their legs before Jasper started singing.

"_Don't you say you had a part of it; I guess we'll never know. Oh would you say that had a part of it; I guess we'll never know._"

Isa started lightly and softly as he finished.

"_Constant recovery; I see you choke and it takes my breath away. But all is good, we close our eyes; they all accept the lie._"

They sang together effortlessly, as though they've been doing it forever and not the months they were together.

"_So bury what you want outside. Brother promise you won't leave me. I know you're tortured with this; your eyes look hungry again. But I'll never wander my friend._"

Isa bit her lip and she sang.

"_Will somebody believe in this suicide; am I the only on that thinks that you should stay alive? Oh I became the train as you back up on the ropes to arm yourself and lie._"

Jasper followed in a smooth voice tapping his fingers against his knee.

"_And so I scream 'Mayday I'm in trouble, send somebody on the double.' Scratching at the floor inside my mind; they all accept the lie._"

"_So bury what you want outside, brother please don't be afraid of… I know you're tortured within; your eyes look hungry again. But I'll never wander, my friend._"

They shared a look and Isa smirked as she sang.

"_I let you down and I stared to run. Never meant to be your pain; what have I become?_"

Jasper had a laugh in his voice as he answered back.

"_Show me and show me the way back. Show me the way back home._"

He held the note as Isa sang lightly.

"_I know you're tortured within; your eyes look hungry again. But I'll never wander, my friend; no I'll never wander again._"

Jasper sang smoothly and Isa joined at the end.

"_It's not what I want but now it's what I need. Can I just have one more taste just to make it through the day? You're tangled in; you're tangled in the great escape._"

They finished sharply as the music faded and the crowd cheered.

"Give it up one more time for the lovely Jasper Hale." Isa said lightly, her words coated lightly in her accent.

_The only one of my children that kept it_.

"This is one if the last song for the night. I wrote it with the wonderful Kellin Quinn, my new BFF, about love. It's called _If You Can't Hang_."

Mike started an upbeat rhythm and Tony and Jamie joined in just before Isa started.

"_I met a __**boy**__ at __**fifteen**__, thought __**he**__ meant the world to me, so I gave __**him**__ everything, __**he**__ turned out to be a cheat. Said __**he'd**__ been thinking for a long time and __**he**__ found somebody new; I've been thinking that this whole time. Well I never thought you'd stay, that's ok. I hope __**she**__ takes your filthy heart and then __**she**__ throws you away some day. Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know. If you can't hang then there's the door baby. If you can't hang then there's the door. I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time. I don't wanna take up all your time_ '_cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time._"

She shrugged playfully and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"_You're the lowest type, you're the lowest; I met a __**boy**__ stuck in __**his**__ ways, __**he**__ found a __**girl**__**her**__ knew __**he'd**__ change. I changed my clothes my hair my face to watch us go our separate ways. __**He**__ said we've grown apart for some time but then __**he**__ found somebody new. I hope __**Mrs. **__**Right**__ puts up with all the bullshit that you do. Stay the hell away while I sit here by myself and figure out how I got this way. Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know. If you can't hang then there's the door baby. If you can't hang then there's the door. I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time. I don't wanna take up all your time 'cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time._"

She ran a hand through her hair and held it from her face.

"_I don't want to get things confused. __**He**__ said __**he'd**__ never settle for someone __**he**__ couldn't use. So now I gotta call the doctor so he can prescribe me medication so I can deal with all the memories of meeting you this way._"

Her voice lightened and the music slowed as she showed her ring.

"_I met a __**boy**__ at seventeen knew __**he**__ meant the world to me so I gave __**him**__ everything and __**he**__ did the same for me. Imagine that._"

She held leaning away from the mic and laughed as she continued lightly.

"_Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know. If you can't hang then there's the door baby. If you can't hang then there's the door. I don't wanna take your precious time, 'cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time. I don't wanna take up all your time 'cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty face, but you turned into a big waste of my time._"

She finished lightly.

"_Would you please stay and come inside baby? Would you please stay and please be mine?_"

The crowd cheered and some random person shouted.

"Marry me princess."

Isa laughed lightly. "Of course baby cakes." Everyone laughed and Melysah stirred. "Alright Seattle I had a bunch of fun but it's time for me to go. You were wonderful and I love you. Please drive safely."

Jasper stood with the now fully awake Melysah and walked backstage with Vic and Kellin.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_**My house unless you're going to the cabin.**_

Lillian and I walked back out to my car and we heard Isa giggling and Jasper's laugh.

"Party at my house." Isa said with false enthusiasm.

"We're coming." Vic and Kellin said together.

"I'll be there." Brian said hugging her tightly with a spin.

"I'm showing up." Derek said.

"Damn just how many people were there?" Lillian asked when Kyle and David of Breathe Carolina said they'd show.

"Apparently a lot."

Vic brought over Melysah and kissed Li's cheek.

"Hey there ma dukes."

"Vic." She said laughing. "Why do you have Lysah?"

"Isabella is otherwise occupied and Jasper is helping her not vomit in her hair." He answered.

Eventually Isa stopped vomiting and everyone ended up at the house.

Li and I had to go to the store quickly and when we returned we heard the group of rock stars that were sitting at my kitchen table start to sing.

Kyle started. "_You show us everything you've got._"

David finished. "_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot._"

Everyone sitting at the table sang together. "_You drive us wild we'll drive you crazy._"

Kellin added a line as he handed out chips. "_You say you wanna go for a spin._"

Brian started as he handed out water. "_The party's just begun we'll let you in._"

Everyone sang together again as Isa stood from Jasper's lap and ran to the bathroom. "_You drive us wild we'll drive you crazy._"

Isa hoarsely called out for Jasper as the group of her superstars started screaming. "_You keep on shouting; you keep on shouting. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day._"

Vic plated some pasta for Isa as she came back into the room with Jasper. "_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while._"

She answered with a smirk and a kiss to his cheek. "_You're looking fancy and I like your style._"

Jasper answered pulling one piece of pasta from her plate. "_You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy._"

Brian sang as the front door opened. "_You show us everything you've got._"

Kyle sang waving to Demetri and Felix. "_Baby, baby that's quite a lot._"

Isa sat on the counter and tossed her head back laughing as all the boys sang to her. "_You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy_."

They all sang together before getting up and dancing around the kitchen. "_You keep on shouting; you keep on shouting. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day._ _You keep on shouting; you keep on shouting. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day. I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day."_

They all stopped and looked over to Li and me.

"_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_." They sang/ shouted to us.

"Enough." Ryan shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

All sounds stopped and Isa dry heaved over the sink before Jasper handed her a cup of water.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Kyle muttered quietly to Isa.

"I'd like to know as well." She said leaning into Vic's side.

"Isabella Volturi pictured tossing cookies just before going on stage. More details inside." Ryan read throwing the magazine on the table. "Isabella possibly impregnated. We've got all the dirty details." Another thrown magazine.

"First of all I'm unsure as to why you're upset." Jasper said flipping through the first magazine.

"We're gone." Brian said as he, Derek, Kyle and David stood to leave.

"Later." Isa said sitting in Jasper's lap.

"Anyway back to this; I'm still unsure as to why you're pissed. You know Isa can't have kids. I know it, she knows it." Jasper said.

"Oh that is just fucking priceless." Isa giggled showing Jasper the magazine she was flipping through. "I bruise so fucking easy; that's from when I ran into Vic."

"I remember that." Vic laughed looking over as well.

"This is not fucking funny; do you have any idea what this could do to your career?" Ryan shouted.

"I swear if Lys wakes up we're going to have a problem." Jasper said, his voice muffled by Isa's hair.

"You'll have a problem and he'll be out of a job. In nine months they'll realize I was never pregnant and in about two weeks they'll realize I was only sick." Isa said smoothly.

Ryan huffed and walked out of the house.

"Ugh." Isa groaned. She said something quietly that had Jasper laughing softly.

"You'll be fine love; just get better."

"Girly I'm going home; Katelynn called." Kellin said kissing her cheek.

"I should head out too; I'll see you at the show on Tuesday." Vic said running his fingers through her hair.

"Bye guys."

**JPOV**

"Bye guys." Isa said shifting on my lap.

My hands slipped under her jacket and I played with her belly ring. "You ok babes?" I asked against her cheek.

She nodded. "For now."

"Guys Lysah is awake." Ma said from the stairs.

"I got her." Isa said standing and dancing over to the stairs.

"Jasper." Ma shouted when I started cleaning up the kitchen.

I stood and walked up to Isa's room. "Yes ma'am."

"Deal with Isa." She said rocking the crying Melysah.

I opened the bathroom door and shut it quietly behind me. "Isa." I said softly with a sigh as I sat next to her by the tub.

"Jas I have to go to the hospital." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm throwing up blood; never a good thing."

"Forks Regional?" I questioned lifting her off the floor.

"That'll work." She said nuzzling into my neck.

"Ma we'll be back; going on a small road trip." I said to ma.

"Alright; I might be at home. I'll text you. Am I keeping Lysah?"

"I'll take her."

Isa slid down my side and started putting a bag together for Melysah.

I took Lys from ma and kissed her forehead when she reached at me.

She babbled wordlessly and pulled at my hair.

"Ready?" I asked Isa when ma left.

"Gimme three sec…" Her words were cut off as she dropped the bag and ran to the bathroom.

I sighed and lay on the bed with my knees bent. I rested Lysah against my thighs and made faces at her, making her giggle and grin a toothless grin.

"Jas." Isa groaned from the bathroom.

"Coming." I called back laying Lysah on the floor and standing in the doorway. "What's the matter?"

"I don't fucking know but we have to go to the hospital like immediately." She said brushing her teeth.

I bent and lifted Lysah when she tugged on my sweats. "OK well finish up; where's her seat?"

"See if daddy will let us take his car; I haven't gotten around to switching seats yet."

I grabbed Melysah's bag. "Marcus." I called as I walked downstairs.

"Family room." He called back.

I situated Melysah on my hip as I walked in and shouldered her bag. "State of emergency; Isa has to go to the hospital."

"You're taking Lysah?" he asked looking up from where he was playing with Seth.

"Yeah, might as well."

"Alright take my car; I know Isa hasn't switched over seats yet."

I caught the keys he threw my way just as Isa walked over to me.

"Feel better princess." He called to her as we were leaving.

"Thanks daddy." Isa called back.

I strapped Lysah in her seat and helped Isa in the car before sliding in and speeding over to the hospital.

"I called Mama Es." Isa said as I parked.

"And?"

"She'll meet us in the back because my music is playing in the front."

I nodded and we slid out of the car.

I grabbed Lysah and her bag and followed Isa to the back entrance.

"Oh who is this cutie?" Esme gushed hugging the both of us and smiling at Lys.

"This is Melysah; our new 'child'." Isa explained. "A friend of mine gave me custody of her but because me and Jas are engaged her name is Volturi-Hale."

"She is adorable; anyway let's go. Carlisle is waiting for you in an examination room."

We followed her into the hospital and into one of the empty rooms. Isa lay on the table and I sat in the chair next to her with Lysah in my lap.

Carlisle came in and sighed. "Melinda?" he questioned.

"Melysah but yes Melinda's baby." Isa said. "Ours now."

"Esme explained that." He said washing his hands. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick; when I get sick it's normal for me to throw up for the first couple of days." Isa said sitting up and flipping her hair. "But I started throwing up blood which never happens."

"Lay back and lift your shirt." He said pulling on gloves.

Isa did as she was told and hummed along to her song that was playing softly in the background.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I played with Lysah.

_**I wanna write a song with you.**_ Kellin texted me.

I played with my lip ring and shifted Melysah on my lap to text him back.

_**Me? Why me? Are you even sure you texted the right phone?**_

_**You. Because I know you write with Isa and those songs are just as amazing as the ones she writes alone. Yes I'm sure Jasper.**_

_**Me. I just write the music and parts of lyrics when she gets stuck. Me.**_

_**Jesus Jasper. I want to write a song with YOU!**_

_**Sure, sure. Let me know when you want to start.**_

_**Awesome; how's tomorrow?**_

_**We'll see; Isa is still sick and I have Melysah and Seth. I'll let you know.**_

I slid my phone in my pocket and made faces with Melysah. She giggled and squeezed my face with her tiny hands.

"Alright Isa, we'll have to get a blood test done but you might have the stomach flu." Carlisle said after feeling Isa's stomach. "And you might have appendicitis. We'll have to check that out with an x-ray and if it is we have to take out your appendix before it burst. This means no singing until your scars heal."

"How long will that take; I have a few shows in a couple weeks." Isa asked pulling her shirt down and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Well you have pretty nice recovery time so it would be shorter than normal but it'll still be between two weeks or so. If I put on antibiotics now, the flu should be gone by…today is Monday…it should be gone by Thursday. What are you gonna do?"

She bit her lip and played with her hair. "I'll start the antibiotics and run the x-ray."

"Start removing your lovely metals dear." He kissed her forehead and handed her a cup. "You can put them back in when you're done."

"I can't take out my hips." She said taking out her earrings.

"Leave them; I don't think we'll have to go down that far anyway."

He slipped out of the room and she finished taking out her piercings. Esme came in with the machine and Isa's vest.

I stood and went to walk out of the room when Esme stopped me.

"Someone is looking for you; go to the cafeteria." She said as she helped Isa pull her hair out of the vest.

I nodded and made my way to the cafeteria with Melysah.

I dodged the numerous amounts of 'friendly' female company and finally walked into the cafeteria.

"Jay."

One person on the planet continued to call me Jay; even after everyone started calling me Jas.

"Edward." I said walking over to where he was sitting in the back.

"Why are you here?"

"Iz." I answered as Lysah pulled at his hair. "I could ask you the same question."

"My residency; who is this adorable thing with an obsession with my hair, much like your girl."

"Our new child." I answered.

"What?"

"Remember Melinda?" I asked and he nodded. "This is her daughter; she gave Isa custody and by default me."

"What's her name?"

"Melysah."

He made a face that said 'continue' and I said her whole name.

"Melysah Maliyah Volturi-Hale."

"Volturi-Hale?"

"Isa's hyphenating."

"Her already forever long name?"

"Yes sir; she wanted to. I'm happy if she is."

He made another face and I laughed.

"If she's happy." He said shaking his head. "My Ella; why is she here?"

"Throwing up blood; part of stomach flu. Apparent possible appendicitis; removal of the appendix soon."

He looked shocked. "Appendicitis; how?"

"Because I look like a doctor right?" I rolled my eyes. "You tell me; you went to medical school. Finished it in 8 months too."

"I failed that part in class; didn't understand it."

I rolled my eyes again. "Of course you did; you barely passed anatomy in high school."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JASPER HALE!"

The screaming girl brought other screaming girls over to where we were sitting.

"Do you see what talking to you does?" I said to Edward as I quieted the crying Melysah.

The screaming girls rushed over to me and started asking for autographs.

"Ladies, ladies." I said smoothly. "LADIES." I shouted when they kept yelling. "Relax. Give me thirteen seconds and I'll deal with all of you."

I hushed Melysah and gave her to Edward before I started signing my name on every paper that was pushed in front of me.

I took a bunch of pictures before I got sick of people.

"Alright ladies I have to go now."

I grabbed Melysah and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Edward followed me out and up to Isa's room.

"Kill me Iz please." I said when I walked in to her room.

"What happened?" she said holding her hands out for Lysah.

I gave her to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fucking females."

"Oh no. Poor thing; now you know how I feel." She said with a giggle.

I pushed lightly on her stomach and she gasped in pain. "Now you know how it feels when you bite me for saying shit like that."

"Asshole."

"Little ears Ella." Edward said from the door.

"Oh my god Cullen. Get over here."

He came over and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Ella."

"I missed you too Cullen; what are you doing here?"

"My residency."

"That's awesome babes. You like?"

"It's crazy but I like it; it reminds me of you."

"Asshole."

"Isa." I warned with a soft glare.

"Sorry."

I sighed and shook my head. "Just curb it."

"Impossible for Isa." Carlisle said walking into the room. "Are you ready to get prepped?"

"Right Jasper can you put my hair up?" Isa asked me as Edward helped her sit up.

I grabbed her curls in my hand and wrapped it around my fist. I tied it with the hair tie I had on my wrist and kissed her forehead. "All done."

"Thank you baby."

"Alright Isa, love up on him and Melysah; the surgery should take about two hours."

She pouted and I kissed her softly. "You'll be fine love; it's just your appendix. I haven't had mine since I was eight."

"I did his surgery Isa." Carlisle added and her pout deepened.

"I hate getting surgery."

I sighed. I knew why she was being like this. Renée fucked up earlier tonight and she's still bothered by it.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Isa you'll be perfectly fine. Carlisle knows what he's doing otherwise he would be head surgeon. If he fucks up anything you have my permission to haunt him from the afterlife."

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "I love you Jas."

I chuckled and hugged her back. "I love you too Iz. Can he put you to sleep now?"

She frowned but nodded.

I took Melysah from her and kissed her one more time. "I'm going home; I'm not going to be molested again."

"I'll see you when I wake up?" she asked.

"First thing, I promise." I said before I walked out with Melysah.

I pulled out my phone and called Kellin.

"Jasper, have you made up your mind on this song?"

"I have; Isa is getting her appendix out tonight so I have time now."

"That sucks; how's her stomach?"

"She's on antibiotics for that; she has the stomach flu." I said putting Melysah in her seat.

"Damn it's just not her day is it?"

"Sure nuff aint. I have Melysah but I have to switch cars, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll meet you at the cabin; it's closer to the hospital and I wanna see my girly when she wakes up."

"I have to tell Vic because he is going to flip the fuck out." I said driving to get my car from Marcus's house.

"Isa is going to kill him ten times over for this shit."

"Aint that the truth; she already wants to fight because she's sick."

Kellin hummed. "I just want to be there. Is she still gonna be doing her next few shows?"

"I know she wants to but I doubt it." I said switching cars. "We'll be at your show definitely."

"My show is in five days."

"She'll be out of the hospital in like three days." I said rolling my eyes. "She hates them more than she hates Renée."

"That's some serious hate right there."

I laughed. "Meet me at the cabin in fifteen."

"See you there." He laughed.

I hung up and sped over to the cabin.

I pulled into the driveway just as Kellin pulled up behind me.

"Hey." I called to him as I pulled Melysah from her seat.

"Hola." He said holding Copeland and shouldering her bag.

"She's yours for the night?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Katie wanted to go out so I said I'd watch her."

"Well Isa is getting her surgery so I have Melysah."

He laughed. "She is yours."

"No she's Isa's; she's mine by default to the fact I'm marrying Iz."

"You love her just as much as Isa does, or you wouldn't still be with her."

I made a face at him as we sat in the music room. "Isa is everything."

"Katelynn is everything."

I played with my drum set and played multiple sets of staccato beats before speeding up and playing something faster.

"Pass that book." I asked as Kellin feed Copeland.

I caught the book he tossed my way and wrote down the beat I was just playing.

"This is how you and Isa work?" Kellin asked.

"Pretty much; I get a beat and we build off of that. Then we sit and write random lyrics." I shrugged and grabbed a guitar. "It doesn't take us long since I'm usually almost always writing music and she always has lyrics in her head or she's always writing."

"And this; how long should it take?"

I wrote down the chords I was playing as we talked. "I just have to put these chords in an order that flows with the drums and add a bass line and then we could work on lyrics; by that point it's done. Bass lines are easy; I'm sure you have some lyrics right?"

"In Copeland's bag; you're good at this."

"I write with Isa all the time. If you look at her CD info, my name is on almost every song." I set the guitar down and lifted Melysah onto my lap. "Let me finish putting the chords together and we can talk lyrics."

"Do you; I have to go change Copeland."

"Bring Melysah's bag?"

I finished the music as he was walking in with the bag.

"I'm done with the music; I'll record it when we're done with the lyrics." I told him looking at my phone.

Edward texted me. _**Ella is fine; no appendix nothing's wrong as far as the surgery. She should be heading home in a few days; you're only needed as far as lifting heavies, like Seth and Melysah.**_

_**Thanks E; tell her I'll see her in the morning when she wakes up.**_

_**Not a problem Jay; you should come around more often. You're going ghost like your girl.**_

_**Not that I intend to go ghost; I'm busy. I have school and the house to look after.**_

_**You're 18 throw a fucking party; go to a party. As it is, let's go to one Wednesday night.**_

_**Whatever; pick me up; Isa should be fine with the kids.**_

_**You sound so married.**_

_**Call it practice for the future.**_

_**I forgot about that; she's not wearing the ring.**_

_**She was about to fight Renée. I have it.**_

_**I haven't seen it. Not cool. No bueno.**_

I rolled my eyes and shifted Melysah. _**You'll see it tomorrow.**_

_**I gotta go; ring tomorrow, party Wednesday. DON'T FORGET!**_

I slid my phone back in my pocket and shook my head. "My friends are weird."

"No weirder than those of mine. Rock stars are freaks." Kellin said handing me the lyrics he had.

I ignored his statement with a laugh and looked over the lyrics.

"These are good; a few tweaks and a couple attachments and it'd perfect."

We went over the lyrics as we both fed our girls.

"I don't like that." I said making a face at the paper. "Try this."

I quickly wrote something on the side of the paper.

He sang it slowly.

"Faster, deeper. As Isa would say, say it with your chest and act like your balls dropped in freshman year."

He sang it again but his voice still wasn't deep enough.

"Put some fucking bass in your voice." I said tapping his chest. "You obviously have balls; you made Copeland. Fucking use them."

He sang it again perfectly. "Happy?"

"Over the fucking rainbow." I said smirking. "Now I'm going to record the music after I put Lysah to bed. I might even record the entire song together."

"Send me a copy when you're done." He said standing as I stood. "I should be heading back, Copeland is KO."

I laughed and walked with him to the door, shifting Melysah on my hips as she curled around me, falling asleep. "Alright, I'll send you the copy when it's done."

"Thanks."

I locked up after he left and put Lysah on the bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on some sleep pants and lay in bed next to her falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**FIVE DAYS LATER…**_

**LPOV**

It's been five days since Isa was admitted to the hospital for appendicitis and two days since she got out.

"Jasper if you're going then fucking go; I have to write a song. I'm not a fucking child; you can leave me home alone."

They've been arguing about Jasper going out for the past fifteen minutes.

Isa wants him to leave but he's still unsure about her watching Melysah since she'd have to pick her up. Lifting heavy things aren't good for her stitches and she knew it so I'm unsure as to why she just won't let it be.

"Isabella it's not about you being a child; it's about you being able to watch the one you have."

"The one _we_ have asshole. Last time I checked my name wasn't Hale."

"Maybe it might never be."

Jasper walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Two minutes later Isa came into the kitchen. "I have to go; I'll just be at daddy's can you watch Lysah?"

I nodded. "You know he didn't mean it right?" I asked, just making sure she knew Jasper wanted to marry her more than anything.

"Yeah." She said quickly, grabbing her keys. "I'll be back before Kellin's show."

She walked out and shut the door behind her. I heard her truck as she sped away from the house.

I sighed heavily and got up to find Melysah.

I found her in the living room playing with her toys and sat on the couch near her.

She looked exactly like Isa with Jasper's eyes and hair, which was fucking insane seeing as though she wasn't theirs.

Seth came running into the room holding Happy Feet 2, one of Isa's favorite movies.

"Can we watch it?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

I lifted Melysah and we walked into the den. I set up the movie and we watched it.

By the time Jasper came back I had Melysah fed, showered, and in bed.

By the time Isa showed up Seth was in bed falling asleep.

"Jasper, Isabella." I heard Marcus call from the kitchen.

I walked from my office to the kitchen just as the two in question came in.

"Sit." He said pointing to the seat in front of him.

I sat on the counter next to where he was standing and took an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What the fuck?" Marcus said looking between the two of them. "We'll start with you." He pointed to Isa. "Why do you constantly feel the need to go against everything Jasper says?"

"I don't constantly go against everything he says; I just always have a disagreement with it." Isa said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Isabella Marie."

"Marcus Mason."

"Isa just answer the fucking question." I said. "You two have some place to be in an hour in case you forgot."

"I did answer the question. I always have a disagreement with everything he says."

"Why though?"

"Because it's fun to see how red he gets. Because it's fun to see how many buttons I can push before he snaps. Because I like knowing how much I mean to him." She shrugged again. "I can keep going but that's the point of me disagreeing. When we argue, the longer it takes for him to walk away shows me how much he's willing to compromise with me. I would've listened even if I didn't want to."

"That made absolutely no sense." Marcus said sitting down across from her.

"Actually it did." I said. "If they argue and Jas walks away immediately after it starts he doesn't care enough to work it out and it defeats the purpose of the entire relationship. The fact that he stays long enough to say shit like what he said before walking away shows he wants to work it out before she completely totally and utterly frustrates him to the point of premeditated murder."

"So you purposely pick fights over little shit?" Marcus asked his youngest and only daughter.

"Basically; he does the same thing too. It's just less obvious than mine."

"And you're ring?" I asked noticing she took it off yet again.

"Upstairs; the more frustrated I got with him the less I wanted to wear it. When he made the comment I took it right then and there."

"And the comment?" Marcus asked.

"I told her that her name may never be Hale." Jasper said shrugging. "Obviously I didn't mean it."

"Yeah obviously." Isa said rolling her eyes but smiling and leaning over to kiss him lightly. "I'm good; he's good; we're good. Anything else?"

Marcus still looked confused but Isa's ringing phone cut off anymore conversations.

"Kellin." She answered.

Jasper looked shocked as she laughed.

"Colorful language there Kell. We still have to get ready but we'll be there in a few. Take a breather, smoke a blunt, burn a bowl and chill."

"Yeah, yeah love you too. Bye."

Isa put her phone on the table and turned to Jasper.

"What do you want?" he asked without looking up from his phone.

"Straightener." She said pulling her curls over her shoulder.

"And?"

"That's it."

**JPOV**

Isabella Marie Volturi pissed me off like no other person on the planet but I love her to death and couldn't live without her.

"That's it." My love said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes but stood.

I ran up the stairs to my room and pulled out her straightener. I plugged it up for her and went to take a shower.

"Thank you baby." She said as I was in the shower.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Your clothes are on the bed."

I rinsed my skin and my hair and took the towel she was holding out. I wrapped the towel lowly on my hips and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you babe." I said pulling on the jeans she laid out.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you find my forever favorite shorts?" she asked as she did her hair.

"They are right here." I said slowly, pulling her shorts in question from my dresser drawer.

"Thanks; are my boots here?"

"Closet." I said searching for my phone. "I'm downstairs."

"K."

**IPOV**

I continued to straighten my hair after I heard Jasper's door close behind him.

I finished and decided to semi style it. I pushed everything except my bangs away from my face and slipped on a black headband.

I swooped my bangs and had them curled back away from my face. I sprayed a bunch of hairspray to keep them where they were and put some moisturizer in the rest of my hair to keep it straight and soft.

"Isa drop Lysah's bag over the banister for me." Jasper shouted up the stairs as I was slipping my thong and bra on.

I dropped my towel in the hamper and grabbed her bag.

"You're so lucky you're the only room up here." I said down to him as I dropped the bag.

"But you're sexy." He called to my retreating form.

"I better be." I laughed back as I walked into his room.

I pulled on my favorite shorts and a pair of socks before starting to put in my piercings that matched my outfit for the night.

I started with my ears; my first hole held big silver hoops, my second were smaller silver hoops, my third and fourth held matching emerald green studs. I put the industrial Jasper gave me, just because, in my right ear and a simple green stud in my left tragus.

Next I did my nose; I couldn't decide between a green or silver stud so I called out to Jasper.

"Jas, green or silver?"

"Green." He shouted back from somewhere on the first floor.

I put in my green stud and moved on.

I did my tongue ring and lip next; I put my favorite weed barbell in my tongue and slipped in a simple diamond stud in my lip.

Next was my stomach and hips; I finally finished my cross for my belly button and they were finally healed so I put in two simple diamond rings in the left and right holes. In my upper piercing I put in my simple jade green ring and in the lower hole I put in my dangling green J charm. In my hips I screwed on green stars on the lower two and I decided to let Jasper choose the other two.

I moisturized my skin, making sure all my tats were covered. My phone went off and I looked at it as I laced up my black boots.

_**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND JASPER?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THIRTY MINUTES GIRL!?**_

_**Sorry Kellin we had to shower; I'm getting dressed now; we'll take a bike to get there in the next twenty minutes.**_

_**FUCKING HURRY!**_

"Jasper, get up here and finished getting ready." I shouted out of the open door as I put on my favorite t-shirt.

It was a SWS shirt that I cut and sewed into a tube top. There was a decent sized dip in the middle that showed my fuck-tastic cleavage and it was tight around my waist. It stopped just above my _…and beyond_ tattoo and showed most of my dream catcher and all my other tats.

I bent over and slid on my boots when Jasper smacked my ass.

"Asshole." I said rubbing my ass cheeks as I straightened up. "Pick two tops for my hips." I told him pointing to my chest of jewelry.

As I went to walk away, he pulled me to him by my belt loop. I steadied myself with my hands on his hips as he put on his choices.

"I was thinking about these ones." I said running my hands over the two diamonds he chose.

"Yay; now let's go before Kellin kills me and you." He said pulling me behind him by my belt loops.

"We're taking bikes." I said clipping my hair up and out of the way once we got to the garage.

"My bike; yours draws way too much attention." He said walking it out of the garage as I grabbed our helmets.

"Mine is a custom made Ducati that costs more than other people's car."

He chuckled and slid onto the bike holding a hand out to help me on. "Only you could get a bike like that for your birthday."

"Daddy loves me; I got it for my 16th birthday." I said sliding behind him.

He put on his helmet and I did the same, putting my feet on the pegs as he started the bike.

"Ready?" he asked revving the engine.

"I am." I said leaning forward and wrapping my arms loosely around his waist as he sped towards Seattle.

When he pulled up in the back of the stadium Kellin came out to meet us.

"You two are fucking awful." He said lifting me off the bike.

I pulled off my helmet and let down my hair. "I'm sorry my hair wasn't cooperating." I said fluffing it and taking my phone from Jasper.

"Lysah didn't want to go to sleep." Jasper said running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever I go on in thirty minutes; here's your VIP and backstage passes. You guys have front row seats."

I took our passes and kissed his cheek. "We'll see you on stage; you're fuck-awesome."

He laughed and kissed my head. "You're the best. Go get situated."

I followed Jasper with a finger in his belt loop as he maneuvered his way through the crowd.

Since we were in the very front I could see everything perfectly.

"About time someone gave me seats where I can see." I said in Jasper's ear as he pulled me to stay in front of him.

He laughed. "I'll lift you in you want me too."

"You know what I just might."

He kissed me deeply as the lights dimmed and Kellin came out with the band.

"Good night Seattle." He screamed over crazy cheers. I screamed and clapped my hands with everyone else and laughed with Jasper.

After a few songs, Jas lifted me to sit on his shoulders as we watched Kellin perform.

Kellin sang a few more songs off old CDs and a few off the EP, before he stood at the edge of the stage in front of Jasper and I.

"Alright this one is brand fucking new and it was written about, oh four or so days ago with the best guy on the planet." Kellin said as Jasper rubbed his hands up and down my legs.

"Jasper, get your ass on the fucking stage right the fuck now."

"You're fucking joking right?" Jas huffed putting me down and jumping over the barricade.

He took the mic from the security guard and jumped on stage, waving meekly at the screaming fans around me.

"I'm going to fucking kill you slowly and painfully." Jasper said to Kellin as they greeted each other causing the crowd and myself to laugh.

"You wouldn't, your girl loves me way too much." Kellin replied.

"I fucking love you Kellin." I screamed loudly.

"I love you too." He laughed winking at me. "Back to this song and why Jasper is on stage. This is brand fucking new like I said and it was written with Jasper because our girls are fucking amazing."

"When they decide to cooperate in life, they are the best girls on the planet." Jasper added. "But they are pretty fucking amazing and this is called _Your Nickel Aint Worth My Dime_."

Kellin started holding a hand to his chest. "_I found a love that swept me off of my feet; found a baby she's the finest thing this boy had ever seen._"

Jasper smirked down at me before he looked at everyone else and sang. "_She'd pick you up and make you want to fall hard; when __**we**__ step out on the scene they shout 'Oh my God!'._"

They sang together like they were meant to be and I laughed as I screamed and cheered with the rest of the crowd. "_She's so unreal; she lets me take her home. Let my body love your body baby all night long. I wanna write a song about you now yeah, something that would make you want to start. I wanna write a song about you now yeah, something form the bottom of my heart. I wanna take you home. I wanna take you home._"

Jasper sang leaning over the edge of the stage with Kellin and reaching in my direction. "_Damn this girl can't find nobody like her. She is everything I want and I'd do anything for her._"

I leaned forward and touched the both of screaming as Kellin sang. "_I'd beg and beg and beg, make me believe that there is no one else I need when you satisfy me._"

Jasper sang smoothly. "_I wanna take you home; we can be alone and let my body show you loving like it's never ever known._"

He held the last note as Jack played his solo and finished as Kellin started talking.

"I need two lovely ladies up here with us." He said clapping slowly along to the music. "And they have to be pretty fucking sexy so Jasper, help me out."

Kellin looked at me then to Jasper and I nodded understanding what he wanted.

I was to go up when Kellin came over to me and Jasper would find Katelynn.

Both boys jumped off stage and walked up and down in front of the barricade. Kellin came to a stop in front of me and helped me over the railing.

"Jasper I found one." Kellin said smoothly.

"I found one too." Jasper answered not too far from us.

Katelynn and I were helped on stage as Jasper started singing again.

"_I wanna write a song about you now, yeah something that would make you want to start. I wanna write a song about you now, yeah something form the bottom of my heart._"

Jasper held a hand to his chest as he made his way towards me.

I laughed and looked over to Katelynn who was also being serenaded by Kellin.

"_I wanna take you home tonight alone. Take you place you've never known, keep you coming right back for more. Keep you coming right back for more."_

Jasper sang me the same thing holding the last note, before they both stepped away from us showing everyone who we were.

As they started to recognize us, the crowd screamed happily, clapping and cheered as the boys finished together.

"_I wanna write a song about you now, yeah something that would make you want to start. I wanna write a song about you now; yeah something form the bottom of my heart. From the bottom of my heart. From the bottom of my heart._"

The music faded and crowd cheered, chanting my name and Jasper's. There was a few chants of 'kiss her' here and there and Kellin and Jasper shared a look that had me and Kate backing up, away from them and closer to each other.

The chants of 'kiss her' got louder and they both reached for us.

Kate and I laughed and allowed them to pull us back to center stage.

They dipped us deeply and kissed us passionately with a soundtrack of risqué whistles and cat calls.

When they finally let us up, we took a much needed breath and fanned our red faces.

"Give it up for my girl Katelynn, Jasper, and his girl the very well-known Isabella Volturi aka my best friend." Kellin said throwing an arm around Katelynn's shoulder as Jasper put his arm around my waist.

We bowed as the crowd screamed and Kellin continued speaking. "We're gonna take a short break and when we come back we'll finish the end of the show."

The lights dimmed and we walked backstage. As soon as Kellin's dressing room door closed, Katelynn and I both jumped at him.

"What the fuck was that Kell?" I asked as I punched him in the side.

"Yeah babe." Katelynn added. "A little heads up would've been nice."

"And you." I said spinning to face Jasper my hair swinging around to land on my shoulder. "Don't even touch me."

"But baby I didn't know." Jasper said reaching for me.

"He didn't." Kellin added with a frown as Kate stood beside me in the center of the room.

Both boys looked perfectly scolded and I shared a look with Kate and we both sighed lightly and slid into our respective love's lap.

"We loved it though." She said to Kellin as he looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We did; it was super sweet." I added as Jasper put his chin on my shoulder and an arm around my hips.

"And the song was pretty nice too." Katelynn said making them smile.

We both kissed our boy's lightly before reaching over and kissing the other's cheek.

"The song was lovely and the kiss at the end was fucking perfect." We said together.

They laughed at us and Jack knocked on the door. "Kellin we're on in five." He shouted through the door.

"Alright." Kellin shouted back.

Jasper Katelynn and I stood and walked to the door.

"Kellin we won't be able to see you after the show." I said hugging him and Kate tightly. "Melysah and Seth were promised time with us."

"Alright are you doing your acoustic shows?" he asked.

"Yes sir. The first one since my surgery is on Tuesday."

"I'll be there."

Jasper pulled on my hair and I turned to him.

"Ma is turning in and Seth is causing problems." He said waving his phone.

I turned to Kellin and shrugged. "Guess I won't see you 'til Tuesday."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. "Alright bye girly."

Jasper and I walked back out to his bike.

I pinned my hair up as he spoke. "You're doing the show."

I nodded as he handed me my helmet. "Yeah; it's an acoustic I don't have to scream or shout. And I'm fine; I screamed and shouted just fine tonight."

He shook his head and kissed me lightly before putting on my helmet.

He put on his own and slid on the bike, helping me on behind him, before speeding back to the house.

When he came to a stop in the driveway I slipped off the back of the bike and pulled off my helmet.

"I'll meet you in the studio." I said as he went to cover his bike back up.

"Alright. I'll be up in a few."

I walked into the house playing with my hair. Lillian waved from her seat on the couch in the living room. Seth was sitting in the corner pouting deeply.

I shook my head with a small laugh and went up to Jasper's room. I checked on Melysah and found her still asleep so I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of Jasper's hoodies.

I changed quickly and tied my hair up as I walked into his studio.

It was similar to mine except his was black and red. I grabbed his acoustic and started to strum lightly when my phone rang.

I sighed and answered it. "Isabella."

"Isa you have to come down to the record label. Now." Tia said. "Bring Jasper."

My eyes widened as I sighed rubbing my temples. I could feel the beginning of a migraine coming on and I was tired. "Alright but we have the kids."

"Bring them." She said. "Hurry."

I looked at the phone when she hung up and texted her.

_**I'm in sweats and a too big t-shirt with no makeup and my hair is up; don't hold your breath on that changing.**_

_**That's perfectly fine; I know you had your surgery. That'll be your excuse.**_

I put my phone in my pocket and went to stand up when Jasper walked in with Seth and Melysah.

"Why is Tia freaking out at the moment?" He asked as I took Melysah from him.

"I don't know but I don't feel good and we have to go now."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and sighed. "I really hope you're not sick again."

"You and me both. Let's go; we can take your car."

I followed him downstairs and out to his car. I strapped Lysah in her seat as Jasper did the same with Seth.

I slid into my seat and pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

Jasper started the car and sped to the record label, getting there in record time.

As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door and leaned out, throwing up the very minimum food I had earlier.

"Iz you good?" Jas asked once I finished and took a sip of water.

"For now; don't speed," I said rinsing my mouth and getting out of the car.

"No promises."

I rolled my eyes as I took Melysah from her seat. "Seriously; that's why I threw up."

"So now you have motion sickness; are you sure you're not pregnant?" he asked as we walked into the building.

"I'm fucking positive." I said as he laced our fingers.

He laughed and kissed my head. "I'm joking babes; I know you're not."

I sighed and leaned against his side. "I really don't feel good."

"I'm sorry."

"Guys today." Tia shouted from her office.

"What?" I whined sitting in the chair in front of her desk with Melysah in my lap.

"This is what." She said pushing a button.

Jasper and Kellin appeared on the projector from tonight's show and their entire performance played out, including the kisses at the end.

"Jasper people are going insane over you." Tia said once the video finished. "That show you and Isa did, without any kid of warning thanks Hun," she glared at me and I shrugged, "was the turning point in life."

**JPOV**

I blinked slowly when Tia stopped talking. "Not really but ok." I said.

"Do you want to sing for a living?" she asked bluntly.

"No not really." I shrugged.

"Isabella isn't the reason is she?" Tia asked me. "She's not stopping her career for you why should you stop yours."

"Isa has nothing to do with anything." I said simply. "I choose to not sing because I choose to be a PCNA. I'm not wasting my entire time I spent in school."

"As long as you're sure."

"Fucking positive." I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Isa your contract is up soon. Are you staying with Phoenix Records?" Tia asked Isa.

"Definitely not planning on it. Rise Records and Fearless Records asked; one best friend is on Rise the other is on Fearless."

_Didn't know that_. "So you're not staying?" Tia asked for clarification.

"I'm not sure yet; when I decide I'll tell you." Isa said shifting the sleeping Melysah in her lap. "Can I go home now?"

"You have to be here at 4 to record a new single." Tia reminded.

"I'll write one tonight." Isa said rolling her eyes.

I drove back to the house and Isa went upstairs with Melysah.

I put Seth in his bed and went up to my room, passing by Rosalie on the way.

_I need to fucking move out_. "Isa." I called when I walked into my room.

"Bathroom." She said before I heard her throwing up.

I sighed and changed into a pair of sweats before walking into the bathroom. "You're still throwing up."

"You sped home even though I told you not to." She said standing up. "This is all on you."

I rolled my eyes as she brushed her teeth. "Sorry."

She huffed as she braided her hair and I brushed my teeth. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"What happened to writing a song?"

"I have like five written already. You can pick one when we wake up."

I shook my head as I slid under the sheets behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to my chest. "I love you Isabella Marie Volturi."

"I love you too Jas. For always."

I kissed her shoulder as she laced our fingers together on her stomach.

"Forever." I whispered in her ear as we fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: update…sorry its so long between, life doesn't seem to enjoy cooperating.


	28. Southern Constellations Pt 1

_It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me._

_Before I get you home you're nearly frozen,_

_But I'll never let you freeze without me._

_Pierce the Veil- Southern Constellations_

* * *

**IPOV**

I woke up to my phone singing Jasper's ringtone when he texts me.

"This better be the most important text message in the world." I muttered reaching for the phone.

I was in a hotel room in Tokyo and I hadn't seen him, face to face, in seven months.

I had just gotten back to the hotel room an hour or so ago from yet another sold out show and I had to be up in a few hours to catch a plane, continental US bound, for an interview in LA.

I braided my hair again and pinned my bangs again as I read his text.

_**Good morning baby love. I hope your show went well. I love you and I miss you.**_

As I finished reading it my phone buzzed again.

_**Ryan is an asshole by the way.**_

There was a knock at the door and I pulled one of Jasper's sweatshirts over my head and went to answer it.

"Yes?" I answered as I opened the door without looking up from my phone.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella."

I gasped and dropped my phone as I jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Jasper I can't believe it." I screamed as he held me tightly to him.

"Isa." He sighed into my hair hugging me tightly. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Jas, I love you so fucking much." I said in his ear.

I pulled back and held his face in my hands. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you Jasper."

He let me slide down his body and picked up his bag as I bent and grabbed my phone. I laced our fingers together and pulled him into the hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled off my sweatshirt.

"I missed you." Jasper said pulling me to sit on his lap.

"I missed you too, but seriously why are you here?" I said undoing my hair.

He played with my hair and sighed. "Ryan called and said you were threatening to kill him slowly for whatever reason, I kinda zoned to be honest, but he said I needed to be here when you flew back continental."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I was threatening to kill him because he was making me cover all of my tattoos for a fucking music video. Like every single one; all sixteen of them. And then on top of that he wanted me to put a fake one on."

"That makes no sense." Jasper said confused. "Why not just leave yours?"

"Thank you." I said running my fingers through his hair. "So yeah there were reasons I was threatening him."

"I know there was Isa." He said as he played with my hair.

I sighed and cuddled closer to him. "I love you." I said against his chest. "So fucking much. Being away from you is so fucking hard."

"I know Isa. Trust and believe I do know. I love you." He said against my hair.

We spent the few hours I was supposed to be sleeping, talking touching and kissing.

When Jenna and Liana knocked on the door, I slipped off his lap and let them in.

"I'm going to shower." I announced taking Jasper by his hand and pulling him with me into the bedroom.

He lay on the bed as I grabbed sweats a bra and a thong. "I'll be back." I said dancing into the bathroom.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth again. I pulled on the clothes I brought in the bathroom with me and walked out, brushing my wet hair.

"Catch; you have thirty minutes before you take off." Jasper said throwing me one of his shirts.

I pulled the shirt over my head and knotted it on my hip. "Are you coming with?" I asked as he took over brushing my hair when I slid onto his lap.

I felt him shrug. "Yeah I guess. Ryan is taking a commercial flight."

"Is he fucking retarded; seriously I have an interview immediately after we touch down. What the fuck?"

I reached for my phone as Jasper played with my hair. I dialed Ryan's number and waited for him to answer.

I tapped my fingers on Jasper's leg mindlessly as I waited.

"Hello." Ryan answered with a sigh.

"How about you grow a fucking pair of balls and speak?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Isabella you threaten my life and my job whenever I tell you something you don't like. I don't understand why Liana and Jenna and Jasper can tell you shit and I can't when it's what you pay me to do."

"Maybe I should just not pay you and pay somebody fucking else. This is fucking ridiculous; you get paid to manage business and publicize shit. We need to have a sit down when we get back continental; you can't keep bringing Jasper everywhere when your balls disappear. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Jasper kissed my neck and whispered against my skin. "Guess what?"

"What?" I said melting against his chest.

"My birthday is in seven days."

"I know." I started before Liana called out to us.

"Guys it's time to go."

We slid off the bed and I grabbed my bags and Jasper grabbed my phone.

"Private jet right?" I questioned as we walked down to the car.

"Yes ma'am." Liana answered. "Are you ready for your interview?"

"Yes ma'am."

We slid in to the car and we were all preoccupied on the drive to the plane.

We boarded the plane easily and Jasper and I sat in the back in a corner.

We both grabbed a guitar as the girls sat in front of us as the plane took off.

"Which one?" I asked him.

"Remember the one I showed you a couple weeks ago?"

I made a face and played a few chords. "This one?"

"Yeah; you can start."

I nodded as we started to play lightly. After a few seconds I started to sing.

"_If you call me at all, don't tell me that I'm ordinary 'cause I won't be passing you; please don't leave. And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read. Turn off this light, call my name; don't talk just ride._"

Jasper answered softly. "_Who wouldn't let you be all about, about me; I'm only trying to work this out. So if you call me at all don't tell me that I'm ordinary 'cause I won't be passing you please don't leave. And if tell me you're listening to everything you read. If you call me at all._"

I sang lightly as I played softer than Jasper. "_Oh I hear you breathing on the line, oh baby __**boy**__ I'm not you're type; I'll leave you hurting every night, so I won't be coming back. Who wouldn't let me be all alone? Who wouldn't let me be all alone?"_

As I held the last note Jasper sang under me. "_Who would let you scream ohh to a soft pillow? I'm such an animal and baby honestly these teeth won't let you go. Don't tell me that I'm ordinary cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave. And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read. If you call me at all._"

"_Don't tell me that I'm ordinary cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave. And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read. If you call me at all._"

We finished together. "_If you call me at all. If you call me at all. If you call me at all. If you call me at all._"

We held the last note together as the music faded.

"That was awesome guys." Jenna gushed when we finished.

I laughed as I sat on Jasper's lap when he put down his guitar.

"I don't know why but check MediaTakeOut." Liana said handing me my iPad.

I typed in the website and rolled my eyes at the headlines.

_Isabella Volturi's Tokyo show a bust!?_ I clicked on the headline and read it out loud.

"It seems our favorite princess is falling off, overseas. It was allegedly reported that Princess V's Tokyo show was nowhere near as sold out as her Europe or America, shows. Anonymous sources say that Isabella's show was only partially filled and her set was already used. Well Ms. V does the source speak the truth?"

I rolled my eyes again and tossed the iPad in the seat next to me.

"The set was the same as an acoustic set nine months ago and the show was most definitely sold out." I said as Liana typed on her Blackberry. "Have Ryan send out a video of his favorite song from the set."

I cuddled against Jasper as he buried his face in my neck.

"Take a nap; both of you." Jenna said looking up from her magazine. "Y'all look dead."

We laughed tiredly and I took the blanket she was holding out.

I threw the sheet over us and fell asleep breathing Jasper's distinct perfect smell.

Eleven hours later Jenna woke us up. I stretched as I sat up in Jas's lap. He shifted me off to one side and rubbed his face.

"You have about an hour of down time before you have to go to your interview." Juliana said as we made our way off the plane and to the car. "We're gonna drop you off at the hotel; grab a shower and something to eat."

I nodded with a yawn. "Am I driving myself?"

"Over to the radio station? Yes."

I nodded again and slid from the car with Jasper.

"What am I wearing?"

"Something decent." Jenna said. "Simple makeup or none at all?"

"I can deal with none at the moment. My eyes hurt so I'm putting on my glasses."

"Throw on a little bit of mascara and some eyeliner."

"Mmkay."

I followed Jasper up to the hotel room I always get when I'm in LA.

"Isa." He groaned as he fell onto the bed. "I tired." He said into the pillow.

"Sleep; I have to do the interview then I get to go home."

"The house is unpacked; finally." He said looking at me.

He had decided to move out of Lillian's in March when Rosalie burned a few of my CDs.

"Yay; you like it?" I asked from the bathroom.

"Yes; you picked amazing."

I laughed as I pulled of my clothes. "Of course I did; I know my baby."

I picked out the house he had because I thought he would like it.

It was a simple three bedroom three bathroom two story house with an office and two extra rooms. The extra three rooms all had their own bathrooms, so technically it was a six room six bathroom house. His kitchen was fucking perfect and he had a family room and a living room as well was an indoor pool. One whole side of the house was made of glass and the house was overlooking a _beautiful_ river that ran into a huge lake. He loved it and I thought it was gorgeous.

I finished my washing my body and rinsed out the conditioner I had in my hair. I wrapped a towel around my body and squeezed all the excess water from my hair.

"Jasper, do you have a button down shirt with you?" I asked as I pinned my bangs back.

"Here." He said walking in the bathroom with a red shirt a bra a thong and some leggings.

"You're lovely."

He laughed as he sat on the edge of the tub and watched me pull on the clothes. "So are you love. I have a question."

"Shoot." I said fixing my belly rings before pulling on the shirt.

"Move in with me." He said simply.

I looked at him intently, gauging how serious he was. "Seriously?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, pulling me to stand in front of him and starting to button the shirt. "Yes seriously."

"You're serious?"

"Isabella. You're my fiancée and ma is making me take Melysah; might as well have us all together."

"Are you sure you're prepared to live with my crazy?"

"I'm prepared to marry your special brand of crazy Iz. I think I can handle living with it."

I looked at him as he finished buttoning the shirt. "Okay let's do it. We can start when I get back."

"I'm staying with you until you go back."

"Don't you have shit to do?"

"Not at the moment. I start working in two weeks."

"Right; I forgot you got the job."

He shook his head. "I work with Edward and Carlisle. How do you forget I work with your two favorite people in the world?"

"The same way I forget my best friend's birthday." I said shrugging.

It was true though; I forgot Vic's birthday.

"You have to go." He said shaking his head.

I kissed him lightly as I put on my glasses. "Did you see my Toms?"

"By the door; you have to go now or you're going to be late." He said handing me my phone and wallet.

I slipped on my shoes and searched for my car keys.

"Isa." Jas said holding them out. "Go."

I kissed him lightly and took the keys from him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too now go."

I ran out to the car and started it. I loved having rentals.

I sped over to the radio station I was supposed to be getting interviewed and walked into the building.

"Good afternoon Isabella, Mr. Jenks is waiting." Alana, the receptionist, said motioning for me to follow her.

I trailed behind her playing with my curls as she led me to the booth where Jason Jenks was seated.

"When the lights go off, you can go in." she said.

"Thank you."

I played with my hair as I waited, looking for split or dead ends. When the lights went off I quietly opened the door and walked into the small room.

"Ah the lovely Princess Isabella Volturi." Jason said standing and holding his arms open.

I smiled sweetly. "Jenks, lovely seeing you." I said as I hugged him.

I loved interviewing with Jenks. It's been a while but he was my very first interview, on the radio, and we instantly became close. He was like another father to me.

"How have you been?" he asked as we sat down.

"I've been better."

"I hear Jasper got a new house."

"Yeah we're moving in together." I sighed happily.

"Is he prepared for the insanity that is Isabella?"

"I asked the same thing." I said causing us both to laugh.

He pushed a couple buttons and handed me headphones to put on before flipping a switch. The lights went on outside of the booth and I pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"Welcome back to Jenks' Daily, at the moment I'm sitting here with the one and only Isabella Volturi."

He pushed a button and cheers sounded.

"So how are you princess?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, perfect actually." I answered with a smile.

"Well you just came back from Tokyo, correct?"

"I did; I was overseas for the past seven or so months and I've never been happier to be back continental."

He laughed. "Thank you for coming here on your first day back."

"Glad to be here."

"Well princess, you just launched your third album and this one was called _Beyond Repair_. The second was _Hometown Glory _and the first was _Nothing Left to Hide_. Why such detailed titles?"

I bit my lip as I thought. "Well _Nothing Left to Hide_ was my first album, of course, and I picked that name because of the title track, which was also the first single. But that was one because it was the first time I would be sharing my own, personal music with the world and I honestly had nothing left to hide at that point."

I played with my engagement ring as I explained the next one. "I actually didn't pick the title for the second CD; Jasper did, after I showed him a list of the songs that would be on the final edit. Most of the songs were about me growing up and things that happened and situations that shaped me; they were my hometown downfalls, reasons I never wanted to go back. I did eventually end up going back for the first show of the launch tour and we ended up finalizing the name after that show. It became my hometown glory after that."

I flipped my hair and pushed my glasses higher on my nose as I explain the most recent CD. "_Beyond Repair_…" I sighed as I thought about the songs that were on the CD. "This title was definitely a conscious effort on my part. I wrote most of the songs on the road and they all ended up having a more morose feeling. Actually no, some were really sad and others were really rock-ish. But the title came about as I was writing about different situations that happened since NLTH was launched and in one song the lyrics are 'hold me up just a little bit longer I'll be fine I swear; I'm just gone beyond repair.' And I thought that was the point of every song on the CD; I'm completely gone beyond repair and I'm not sure how to fix it."

He hummed as I finished. "So the titles didn't really have any thought put into until just recently?"

"Exactly; the ones that had the least thought put into had the more upbeat songs."

"Ok, next frequently stated question; you're only 18 and you're engaged, and you've sold three gold CDs and you're a multi-millionaire, how does it feel?"

I sighed. "Honestly I'm freaking out internally. Not more so over the engaged part or even the gold CDs really but the money. Almost everyone knows my dad is a ridiculously famous surgeon, so I grew up with a bunch of money so having money was never really a problem for me. But I was taught, growing up, that money never made a person so having a bunch of money is scary. I have a bunch of people wanting to be friendly with me and they're people I never would've really talked to without the money."

I pulled my hair over my shoulder again and twisted a curl around my finger. "The CDs, honestly when I first found out about them I freaked out. I think I asked the same question a billion times, but seriously I never knew people would like me that much. After a while I got used to hearing it over and over again and it started to become like 'Isabella you have a gold selling album how does it feel?' honestly I feel like I did the other two times, nothing major changed."

"And the engagement?"

I laughed and spun my ring on my finger. "That was funny but I'm super happy. Jasper is my best friend before he's anything else and I love him more than anything."

"Can we ask how did it come about?" Jenks asked with a laugh. "Like the entirety of Jasper and Isabella."

I laughed again and ran my finger through the ends of my hair. "Music is a big part of Jasper and my relationship; we met in high school, we both graduated a year early which is why it sounds strange, but we had the same schedule in high school so we spent quite a bit of time together. But we never really connected until we had to do an a capella performance on the spot in music class. We ended up doing one of my favorite songs from Mayday Parade, who is now some of my good friends, and we ended up blowing the teacher away. After that anything we had to do with partners, we were always paired together. Eventually Jasper asked me out and we started dating. We did the veteran's day parade for the school and another song for 9/11. The teacher, who is now my step-mom, ended up signing us up for the talent show without our knowledge until we were sitting in her classroom during lunch and the performers were announced."

I took a breath and fluffed my hair. "We ended up writing a brand new song for it and performing and that was when I was first asked to sign to a record label. Uhm, the engagement. That happed honestly the day before my 18th birthday and was completely random and just so perfect. Jasper never really plans anything, so it wasn't really a super duper romantic occasion; there was no roses and candle light dinner. Honestly I think it was better for the both of us, we're not really a flashy super romantic couple, but how he did it was perfect. I was in my home studio and I was making a CD for my brothers and he ended up with me in the recording booth and singing one of his original songs to me. The song is on my YouTube page, but yeah he sang to me and then as we were walking out of the booth he stopped me and gave me the ring."

I played with said ring. "And I think his mom was in the room and she freaked out, absolutely the funniest thing on the planet, but I said yes and that was that."

Jason laughed. "Are you happy; does Jasper make you happy?"

I sighed happily with a small giggle. "Jasper makes me the happiest girl on the planet. I don't think I have ever had the most fun in a relationship like I do with Jasper. Even our arguments and fights end with us laughing and I couldn't be happier."

"Ok don't shoot the messenger but this is listener question; are you and Jasper going to be producing any baby Hales?"

I tossed my head back and laughed. "No. At least not in the very near future; my schedule is still really hectic and Jasper is just starting his career as a PCNA. Honestly today was the first day in seven months that I've seen Jasper and it was only for a couple minutes, so everything is still really crazy. Maybe once everything settles."

"So this is another frequently asked question; how many tattoos do you have and what do they all mean to you?"

My eyes bugged and I choked on my breath. "Oh God I think I have sixteen, maybe less maybe more. I stopped counting after number nine."

"How about this; we start from the most recent one and work up. And we need photographic proof."

I laughed but nodded. "Let's do it."

"We're taking this party outside." Jason said. "We'll be right back."

He turned off everything and I texted Jasper to have him bring over a bandeau and some short shorts.

"Do you need anything?" Jason asked while setting everything up in front of the building.

"Nope maybe some water, we'll be here for a while." I said laughing.

We talked a bit before I heard a bike come to a stop on the curb.

I turned and laughed lightly as Jasper slid off the bike. I danced over to him and took the bag he was holding out.

"Hi-lo there love." I said kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not in trouble stop; they want to know how many tattoos I have and what they all mean to me."

"Do they know how long that'll take?"

"Apparently so." I said as we walked over to Jason. "You remember Jason right."

He nodded as Jason spoke. "Jasper nice seeing you again; we were just talking about you."

"All good I hope."

I rolled my eyes and left them to talk while I went to change.

I pulled on the shorts after I put on the bandeau and huffed. "Fucking Jasper." I growled as I pulled on the shorts.

_What the fuck ever._ I walked back out to the guys and pushed my hair over my shoulder as I felt the heat.

"Ready princess?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be; we may be here for a bit."

I sat on Jasper's lap as put on the headphones Jason was holding out.

"Alright welcome back to Jenks Daily, I'm here with Isabella Volturi and her elusive fiancé Jasper Hale."

Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We're about to start the breakdown of all of Isa's tattoos and Jasper is here to help her explain them."

_Way to give him a job Jenks._ I laughed and shook my head silently.

"Alright Ms. Isa, the most recent one."

I stood up and looked at my body. "Oh so I got a bunch at the same time but I think the last one I got were these music notes with hearts on my foot." I said as I took off my shoes.

I held out my foot as Jasper took the picture.

"And what does it meant to you?" Jason asked.

"Uhm music is a big part of my life. As far as I can remember I've always loved music and I thought maybe I should finally get something to show that."

"Sweet, next one?"

I held my hair over my shoulder and out of my face as I looked at my thigh. "I got the lyrics to one of my songs on my thigh. It's important for reason not available for disclosure."

"They are?"

Jasper answered. "You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed." He said smoothly as he took the picture. "But it's in Italian."

"A next one?"

I turned and held my hair over my shoulder. "…and beyond on my side."

"And that one is important how?"

"It's the first tattoo I got with Jasper." I said as person in question took a picture of my side.

"I'm assuming Jasper has to infinity…"

"Yes sir."

"The next one."

"People freaked out when they first realized I had this one, but I love it and I thinks it's my favorite one." I said before I rolled down the waistband of my shorts. "It's Jasper's name on my hip. I got it the same night I got the last one I explained."

"Another?"

Jason was seriously interested in all of my tattoos and I just realized I always had my tattoos covered when I saw him.

"These next four were another all at the same time experience. It's faith, strength, love and hope written in infinity signs on my wrist and I got them because I always loved infinity signs and I think that if you have faith and hope you have the strength to love wholly."

I held out my wrist for Jasper and tied up my hair when he finished, it was hot out and I was nowhere near finished.

"This is one is a dove, behind my ear and I got it because I always loved doves and I always told my dad my first tattoo would be a dove. It never was."

I let Jasper take a picture and bit my lip. "What is my next most recent tat?" I asked Jasper.

"Nothing with me." He said.

"Ok I think the next most recent one is the one on my ankle. Its reception is reality in Chinese and I got it because I feel your reality is based on your reception of life and things that go on around you."

Jasper bent and took the picture. I fixed my hair and explained the next tattoo. "The next one is ambition is priceless in Italian on my shoulder. And it's pretty self-explanatory; if you want something you go for it."

Jasper took the picture and ran his hand over my hip. "The next one is a lotus flower with faith in Chinese and this is another tat with reasons not available for disclosure."

Jas took the picture and kissed the scar that it was covering.

"The next two was a double tattoo. Behind my ear I have strength in Chinese. Strength is forever important to me. The next tattoo was my first one and it's my biggest one. It's a dream catcher with follow your heart and nothing else in Spanish on my side."

I explained the meaning behind it as Jasper took a picture of it. "When I was younger I always had ridiculously large dreams and my mom always told me they would never come true and my dad always told me to follow my heart and nothing else."

"That's all of my tattoos." I said sitting with Jasper and pulling on the shirt I had on before.

"Lovely; absolutely lovely. Your tattoos, they tell a story."

"It's why I have them and why I continue to get them." I said shrugging. "That and they look pretty rock awesome on my skin."

Jason laughed. "Last question; if you could get married anywhere, where and when would you get married?"

Jasper and I laughed. "Oh God, that has got to be the most asked question if I've ever heard one before." I said.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest. "But it is a good question. One that we can't answer, but a good one nonetheless."

"And why can you not answer this question; Isabella you're a female, you had to have a dream wedding when you were little."

I laughed and rubbed Jasper's hands. "I actually didn't. I never planned on getting married."

"Jasper; never had a dream place."

"No sir." Jas said simply. "Never cared to go anywhere, except back to Texas but we've been there and done that."

"You guys are lame." Jason said.

We laughed. "I'm sorry but when we decide you'll be the first on to find out." I said.

"As long I find out first." He laughed. "Thank you for coming out and doing this. I had fun."

"I did as well; it was nothing." I laughed.

"Jasper, thank you for coming by for a little bit."

"Not a problem." Jas said smoothly.

The interview ended at that point and we said our goodbyes before heading back to the hotel for a little bit.

"Isa, I'm hungry." Jasper said falling onto the bed as I took off my makeup.

"So order room service." I said crawling in bed next to him.

"What time are we leaving?"

I looked at his watch that was on my wrist. "In a few hours."

"I think I'm more sleepy than hungry; can we sleep?"

"Please." I said snuggling next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Jasper."

We fell asleep peacefully and I think it was the best sleep I've had in the past seven months.

**JPOV**

I fell asleep a few hours after Isa and I woke up to my phone ringing.

"'Lo." I said sleepily.

"Jasper, wake up and get Isa up." Juliana said lightly. "The plane leaves in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah." I said before hanging up. I went to brush my teeth and use the bathroom.

I rolled Isa over and pushed her hair from her face. "Isa wake up."

"I don't wanna." She groaned burrowing into the pillow.

"You have to if you wanna go back home."

She groaned loudly before rolling onto her back. "I'm awake." She said pouting deeply.

"Go brush your teeth and your hair." I said to her.

She got up and went to do as I said and I straightened up the room some.

"I can't wait to go to fucking sleep." Isa said into my back as I sat on the bed.

"Think of it like this; you can sleep on the plane and then when we get home you can sleep at the house."

I felt her press a kiss in between my shoulder blades. "C'mon." She sighed, "Before they call again."

I laughed and we walked down to the car that took us to the airport. We boarded the plane with the girls and Isa slept the entire three hour flight.

"Jasper, are you gonna be at the show Thursday night?" Juliana asked me.

"Next week?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes sir."

"My birthday is next Thursday." I said shifting Isa on my lap. "Probably not."

"Shh." Isa said lifting a hand and covering my mouth. "Sleeping."

"Wake up; the plane is about to land." I told her. "And when were you announcing the show on my birthday?"

"I told you yesterday." She said rubbing a hand over her face and squinting at me. "At least I'm pretty sure I did. We can still go out as planned."

"As long as you say so." I said lifting her over my shoulder and walking us off the plane and to the car.

"Which house?" Liana asked with a laugh.

"Mama Li's." Isa answered. "Everyone should be over there."

"And you know this how?" I asked as the car pulled off.

"Daddy texted me."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her neck lightly.

We drove over to ma's quickly and slid out of the car.

"I'll call you guys in three weeks; Isa you know you have your show next Thursday, please have a set ready by Tuesday with everyone you want to sing with." Liana called out to her.

"Yes ma'am. Have a meeting arranged with Ryan sometime this week before I go off call." Isa said nicely.

"I'll have that for you in about an hour; I'll text you."

Isa leaned in the car and kissed her squarely on the lips. "You're lovely."

I laughed at Juliana's shocked face and pulled Isa to me. "Bye girls."

"Bye guys." Jenna said pulling the car door shut.

Isa skipped up to the house and I followed her with the bags. I stopped and dropped the bag in my truck before walking into the house.

"Isa. Isa, guess what? Guess what?" Seth said to her bouncing in front of her.

She pulled away from Marcus and took Melysah from ma as she talked to him. "Yes sir."

"I learned both of my songs and I can play the first one on the drums." He said before he caught sight of me. "Jasper."

I caught him as he ran to me. "Seth it's been three days." I said as I walked deeper into the house.

"You left me with Rosalie." He said as way of explanation.

"I apologize." I said hugging him. "What did you do?"

We sat at the kitchen table and talked as everyone fussed around Isa.

I know my girl missed them but in the next three or four minutes she's going to freak the fuck out.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Seth when he finished telling me about his three days.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ravioli."

I looked at him. "Homemade?" _Please say no._

He nodded slowly. "Isa." He screamed.

She came bouncing into the kitchen with Melysah on her hip and a thankful expression on her face.

I laughed quietly.

"Yes sir." She said smoothly.

"I want ravioli." He pouted.

I took Melysah from her as she started to tie her hair up. "Homemade?" she asked.

Seth nodded happily. "Yep."

"Coming right up." She said as she started pulling out her ingredients.

Seth ran off to play with Felix and Demetri and I kept Isa company while she cooked.

As she worked we talked about the house and when she wanted to start moving her things.

"Closet first." I said.

"And my jewelry definitely." She agreed. "The other crap can wait."

"His and hers bathroom sink; you can bring your bathroom shit too." I reminded her.

"So I basically need a box for the bathroom, a box for my jewelry and twelve boxes for my closet." She said taking the ravioli from the pot.

"I would say fifteen but yes." I said laughing.

She snapped the towel in my direction and I slid back in my seat. "Melysah." I said holding Lysah out for her.

"Yeah that has yet to stop you from hitting me." She said rolling her eyes.

"I love you though." I said kissing her as I stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." She said kissing me back and sitting on the counter. "Go get Seth."

I shifted Melysah on my hip and walked up to Seth's room.

"Seth Isa wants you." I said waiting for him.

I followed him into the kitchen where Isa had a plate for him set on the table.

"What do you want to drink sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Apple juice." Seth answered around a mouthful of ravioli.

"Seth what do you say?" I reminded.

"Thank you Isa." Seth said hugging her as she set down his cup.

"Not a problem Seth." She answered hugging him back.

She danced over to me where I was leaning against the island and hugging my side.

"Did you know my closet is already packed?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't; from when we were supposed to go to the cabin?"

"Yes sir; so I basically need to take those boxes and put my bathroom crap and jewelry in another box and I'm done."

"So you want to do that today?"

"Preferably; or else I will fall asleep."

"Let's go."

She pulled away and went to tell everyone bye.

"Seth I'll see you tomorrow; please listen to ma." I said to Seth who was eating happily.

"Mmkay." He said easily.

"Seth I'm serious."

"Okay."

I sighed and walked to meet Isa. She was holding Melysah's bag and talking to Marcus.

"Okay." She said to him.

He said something quietly.

"Daddy, yes fine. Mom please stop him." She said to Stefani, who looked close to tears.

"Please don't cry." Demetri said hugging her.

"Please; you were already called other mother." Isa added kissing her cheek. "But I really have to go. Daddy you're loved dearly but that's not gonna happen, bye."

She ran over to me and pulled my hand, dragging me out of the house.

"Don't even ask a question." She said taking Melysah from me and strapping her in her seat.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said starting the car as she slid in her seat.

I sped over to Marcus's and lifted Melysah from her seat as Isa ran up to her room. I followed her at a slower pace, playing with Lysah.

I lay on her bed and watched her pack up her things, singing quietly as she worked.

"Riff off tonight." She said randomly as she looked at her phone. "Me, you, Ang, Vic, Kell, and Ria. Peter is babysitting."

"Gross, Ria is gonna be there?" I said making a face as I fed Lys.

"Yes Ria is gonna be there. I don't understand how you two don't like each other."

"She's such a fucking bung hole it's ridiculous." I said. "If I'm an asshole than she's like the queen of all thing asshole-ish-ness."

Isa paused in throwing her hair products into a box and stared at me. "You just made up a word." She said slowly as she walked over to me. "Like a legit unknown never said before word."

"Yes. You do it all the time." I said letting her lay across my legs.

"I know but you never do it." She said walking back to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Babes, go finish the bathroom so we can go; Melysah is sleeping."

"I'm done." She said sweeping her hand across the countertop, dropping everything into the box she was holding. "I'm gonna start taking them down."

I nodded and shifted Lysah in my arms. "I'll be here."

She nodded and bounced out of the room with the box.

A few minutes later she bounced back into the room with Vic behind her. She took a box and bounced back out the door.

"Hey Jay." He said taking a box off the floor.

"Hi there." I said standing up.

"Today, Vic." Isa shouted from downstairs.

"You might wanna get down there." I said shifting Lysah and picking up the last box.

I dropped the box on the tailgate of my truck and put Melysah in her seat.

I grabbed Isa by her hand and sat on my tailgate, holding her hips. "What's wrong?"

"I have an interview in an hour; it's the last one until after your birthday." She said twisting her hair and tossing it over her shoulder, letting it cover my hands. "I fucking hate this."

"No you don't." I said easily. I rubbed the small of her back. "You love it; you hate the part of explaining everything. You love performing."

She pouted. She knew I was right.

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Where is it?"

"Conference room at the fanciest hotel in Forks."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll drive you."

We got in the truck and I drove her over to the hotel. She leaned across the center console and kissed me lightly.

"I'll call you when I'm done." She said.

"You have to unpack when you get home." I told her.

"I know just take them upstairs for me."

"Of course; now go."

**IPOV**

I kissed Jasper one last time before sliding from the truck and walking into the hotel. I slid my phone in my back pocket and tugged on the sleeves of my shirt as I walked to the conference room.

I waved to Nick, who would be doing the interview and made sure my phone was on vibrate.

I sat in my seat and it started like any other interview. Simple questions that didn't require much thought.

"Now the hard stuff." Nick said folding his hands. "What do you fear?"

I bit my lip as I thought. "What do I fear?" I mused. "I fear stagnation and lack of progress; I definitely fear never reaching my potential and being just average. I fear being forgotten, becoming a part of the past; yesterday's news. I fear that at some point I'm going to give up and get passed by, going softly into that 'has been' mode. I fear letting my supporters, my fans, my family, down and giving into everything. I fear dying without leaving a mark and I fear not feeling fear and letting everything go." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I fear though; I let them feed my drive, I let them be my motivation to do my best. I love my fears."

"Very well put; next question, you are number eight on the most beautiful list, how does it feel?"

I sighed lightly. "I am beautiful because I know my flaws and I'm aware of them. I accept them and I let them make me beautiful; I know my strength beauty wise is my eyes and I know my weakness is my hair, because I have a habit of keeping it in my face. I'm aware and I acknowledge and I accept."

"Any old friends that are now new enemies?"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "As far as frenemies, no. There are some people that are strangers but it's a part of life, you know. Your best friends become strangers, lollipops turns into cigarettes, the innocent ones turn into sluts, homework becomes garbage, soda becomes vodka and kisses sex. Getting high went from swinging at the playground to using. Heavy. And the worst thing you could get from boys was cooties. Your worst enemy was your sibling and wearing a skirt didn't make you a slut. The only thing that hurt you was scraped knees and goodbye only meant until tomorrow."

I shrugged and braided my hair as I spoke. "Things happen, people change, time continues and you have to make the choice to move on. Lucky for me only a few people changed and I still have all my friends; nothing major changed except the digits in my bank account and even then they were high."

"Very articulate princess; another. You were on a track with the well-known Nicki Minaj and you say, on the track, 'and this song for them fuck niggas who hating on you this summer; talk shit behind your back but won't say shit in public.' In another interview you explained that Jasper's, your fiancé, twin Rosalie and yourself are very unfriendly. Was this a hit to her?"

I laughed lightly. "Ok so that was technically a hit to anyone but at the time is was written it was a hit to her and her friends. I and females never really clicked at for whatever reason, for the life of me, she and I never really hit it off once Jasper and I started dating. At the time of the song, we had just finished a big debate on why I was with Jasper and I had left. Three days later it came back to me that she was talking shit so I was just like fuck it. I was, am, over it and hopefully Jasper won't hate me too much when I say me and her will never be friendly."

"Speaking of Jasper, you've been dating almost a year and you've been engaged for just under a year; what is he like?"

I smiled as I thought of my baby. "He's not perfect, at all, and thank god for that. But I'm not either, so the two of us can be imperfect together. But he makes me laugh, he makes me think, a lot, and he admits to his mistakes and his fault without a second thought, and I hope I do the same. He doesn't quote poetry and I know for sure he doesn't think of me every second but I know he gave me a part of him that only I can break and I pray that I never will. I couldn't dream of hurting him and I never expect more than I hope he can give. When he makes me happy I smile and when he makes me mad we argue about it. I always miss him when he's not around and we love hard when love is to be had. Perfect guys don't exist but Jasper is definitely the perfect guy for me."

I played with my engagement ring. "We don't have the most romantic relationship but it perfect for us. He sings to me at random, and he is the biggest goofball on the planet. He throws shit at me when I act stupid and he lets me beat him at videogames. He makes fun of me just to hear me laugh and he plays with my hair. _All the time._ He surprises me constantly with the smallest of things and we go stargazing on the daily. More than anything though, Jasper is my best friend and he keeps it 100; he loves me unconditionally and lets me know when he wants to kill me slowly. He just…"

I sighed as I ran out of words to describe what Jasper meant to me. "He's just perfect for me and I love him with everything I have."

"So is Jasper your knight in shining armor, princess?"

I shook my head adamantly. "Fuck a knight in shining armor. I may be a princess but I want a country boy; blue jeans and cowboy boots. My one major downfall is I'm a sucker for big trucks, boots and southern accents. I am a princess and I rock the makeup and perfume perfectly, but I'm also a raised country girl to the core. My truck is bigger than Jasper's and my accent is way heavy. I'm a country girl and I love my country boy. There's no need for skirts or high heels; my man loves me just fine in my shorts and boots."

Nick laughed. "Alright last one for the day. You're engaged, have you given any thought to your wedding?"

I chewed my lip as I thought. "Well yes and no. Jasper and I definitely don't want a traditional wedding, because we're so off the charts separately. As far as planning we know the colors are red and black but that's as far as we can share."

"Alright, thanks for your time. I know it was a bit of a last minute thing."

"It was no problem; very fun."

We talked a little more before it was time for us to go. I called Jasper and waited for him in the hotel lobby.

He pulled up on his bike, which let me know that someone was with Melysah.

"Lys is with ma; Peter is refereeing the riff off, which starts in about an hour at the spot so get on." He said handing me my helmet.

I put it on and slid behind him, tightening my legs around his as he sped off and I fixed my braid.

I wrapped my arms around him when I finished and closed my eyes, enjoying the ride.

We came to a stop behind Vic's car and we slid off the bike. I took my helmet and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

"They're out back; there's a bunch of food and drinks." Jasper said.

I nodded and tied my shirt under my boobs and undid my hair. "Okay I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes but threw an arm over my shoulder, walking us behind the house.

"Isa." Ang, Peter, and Ria shouted running over to me.

I let them hug me for a bit before pulling away and hugging Jasper's side again.

I missed my friends but my new friends made up for it and it was all good in life.

Peter and Ang looked same as a year ago and they looked as close as Jasper and I did.

Ria. Victoria Bryan was a red-headed lesbian version of me, with blue eyes, no tats or piercings other than her belly button and her first and second hole in her ear.

We could pass for twins except she was way taller than me and we looked completely different. I couldn't for the life of me understand why Jasper didn't like her.

"Jay." She said curtly.

"Ria." He answered back on a quiet growl. I felt the vibrations where my head rested on his chest.

"Guys." I said rubbing Jasper's chest and waving a hand at Ria.

"Denied." They said together.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jas. I walked over and sat between Kellin and Vic. Everyone was surrounding a small fire.

"Bad blood?" Vic asked kissing my head.

"No idea why." I said nodding. "She's exactly like me."

"Can't help it." Kellin said shaking his head and kissing my cheek.

I took the guitar from Peter and strummed it lightly.

Kellin knew the song I was playing and started singing.

"_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette; she broke his heart. He spent his whole like trying to forget; we watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until that night._"

I joined in lightly, my voice almost completely covered by his. "_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank her memory away. Life it short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love her 'til I die.' And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._"

Jas and Ria finally made it over to us. Jas sat in front of me and leaned against my knees while Ria sat next to Ang as everyone sang smoothly, the two of them included.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

My voice was light and smooth as I sang. "_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself; for years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, until the night._"

Kellin and I sang together. "_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._"

We all sang together, finishing the song smoothly. "_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

We all clapped for each other when we finished. "Another one; something different." Peter asked, handing out drinks.

I took a sip of my lemonade and thought. I smirked to myself as I played smoothly.

"_Were you honest when you said 'I could never leave your bed.'? Wake me up and let me know you're alive. And will you fall in love again; is the scent slowly spreading? I've been answering machines all night. And are the doctors dancing in while the ambulances sing; another boy without a sharper knife._"

I paused and Vic grabbed a guitar joining me as I started playing and Jasper tapped his drum sticks on the cooler next to us.

"_The moment that's where I kill the conversation; wrap this up with a knife that loves to feel. How do you know how deep to go before it's real? Can I even complicate your breathing? I guess I'm just your average __**girl**__; this is me with a knife in the back and grip on the grass its cold and I don't want to be here. I guess I'm never comfortable or situational. Are we losing or beginning to try a new life without you?_"

"_The moment that's where I kill the conversation; wrap this up with a lie that I'm enjoying with myself and she could make hell feel just like home so I'm never leaving her alone. But if you're lightning lips aren't mine then I don't know the awkward stranger to my right. But she's crying_." Kellin sang smoothly with Jasper's assistance.

Vic and I finished up the song easily. "_And don't you ever feel alone; and don't you ever wish you were home? Cut the lust tonight; it's alright it's alright. Tell me why my little Mona Lisa told a lie, lie, lie, lie. Do you want me; do you want to let me know that you're okay? A diamond gold ring customized to cut your circulation. But I couldn't let you go; no I'd never let you go my dear. So keep talking 'cause I love to hear your voice._"

Peter reached over and tapped the bell that was on the table. "Riff off." He said loudly.

Ang Ria and I cheered unnecessarily and we separated into our groups; Jasper, Kellin and Vic against me Ang and Ria.

We stood on separate sides of the back yard and Peter stood in the middle with the list of topics.

"First category is…" he closed his eyes and ran a finger up and down the page. "…ladies of the 80's."

**JPOV**

I laughed as I heard Peter call out the first category.

"I have one." Vic said.

"Go for it, we'll follow." Kellin said.

Vic ran over to Peter just as Ria did the same. _Really don't like that girl_.

"_Oh Mickey, you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey._"

Kellin and I joined in from our side of the yard. "_Oh mickey you're so fine…_"

"_Fine and you're mine. I'll be yours 'til the end of time. 'Cause you me feel; you make me feel so shiny and new._" Ria cut us off and sang smoothly, Ang joining in. "_Like a virgin; touched for the very first time. Like…_"

Isa shook her head as she cut off her girls. "_Like the one in me; that's ok, let's see how you do it. Put up your dukes let's get down to it._"

She made her way to Peter as she sang, her girls joining in. "_Hit me with your best shot; why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot; fire away_."

She held perfectly and Peter called the round to an end.

"Ladies win this one." He called. "Separate; the next round is… songs about sex."

Isa ran to the middle as she started singing. "'_Cause I might be bad but I'm perfectly good at it sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it; sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me._"

Her girls joined in as I walked to the center, Vic and Kellin following. "'_Cause I might be bad but I'm perfectly good at it sex…_"

I cut her off smoothly. "_Sex baby, let's talk about you and me; let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex._"

Kellin took over and I smirked at Isa. "_Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex baby._"

She cut him off and took a step closer to me. "_Baby all through the night I'll make love to you._" Her girls joined in. "_Like you want me to and I…_"

I cut her off taking another step closer. "_I guess that's just the woman in you; that brings out the man in me. I know I can't help myself you're all in the world to me._" Kellin and Vic joined. "_It feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time. It…_"

Isa cut us off again. The song she chose shocked Peter and the girls but Kellin Vic and I were used to her bursting out in rap songs like this.

"_It's going down fade to Black street. The homey's got at me collab creations bump like acne. No doubt I put it down never slouch as long as my credit could vouch. A dog couldn't catch me, straight up. Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves attracting honey like a magnet; giving them eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor with homey's Black street and Teddy, the original rump shakers._"

She paused and looked at her girls. Ang looked like she was thinking about the song and Ria looked completely lost.

Isa looked back at me.

"Keep going." I said softly, Kellin and Vic agreeing.

She sang smoothly. "_Shorty get down, good Lord; baby got up open all over town. Strictly biz she don't play around cover much ground got game by the pound._"

Ang finally remembered and joined in easily. "_Getting paid is a forte, each and every day true player way. I can't get her outta my mind; I think about the girl all the time. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it. No diggity I got to bag it up, baby._"

They finished on a laugh. Isa looked up at me and smirked. "We out."

They laughed some more and the looked over at us again.

"I mean you're welcome." Isa said as Ang and Ria pulled her towards the other side of the yard.

The boys and I back up as well as Peter started talking.

"Ladies win again." He called out to both sides with a small chuckle. "I see no point in continuing so ladies, you get dinner tonight, courtesy of the guys."

They cheered and Isa blew a kiss our way. "I don't eat meat besties." She called to us.

"We know." We called back.

"Who's house?" Ang asked. "There's no regular food here and it's pretty fucking late to go to the store."

"Wal-Mart is a 24 hour deal baby girl." Isa reminded her. "Road trip anyone?"

"What car?" Peter asked.

"My truck should fit everyone; someone might have to sit on a lap." I said.

"Isa." Everyone called causing her to roll her eyes and tie her hair up.

"Ok; so we have a destination and a vehicle. I'll profit, who's driving?" Isa said.

"I'll drive." I said. "No one else can without moving the seat."

"Ok; let's clean up here and head out." Peter said.

Isa took off running in my direction before flipping smoothly three times and landing perfectly in front of me.

"Perfect dismount." Ang called. "And that is a beautiful thong; where from?"

"Vicky's Secret." Isa called back fixing her shorts.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and started to pick up the empty bottles.

"Are we eating here?" Ria asked as we worked.

"Do you want to?" Kellin asked picking up Isa and throwing her to Vic.

"Not really." Ria answered. "Where else can we go?"

Isa looked at me as she sailed through the air. She twisted her body away from Kellin and landed perfectly a few feet in front of me.

I raised a brow as she walked over. "What?"

"Nothing." She said coyly.

"Not there; anywhere but there." I said following her as she walked away. "It's still so clean and neat. Please not there."

"We'll see what house is empty; if not we're going to the cabin." She said taking out her phone as I did the same.

I called ma and she called Marcus. I explained to ma what was going on and she said the house was a no go.

"Nope." Isa and I said at the same time.

I frowned.

She kissed me lightly. "Poor baby." She cooed lightly. "I'll help clean and you know V and Kell will."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine; you owe me so major."

"Jas I barely want to clean the spot when it's just me and you. You really thing I'm going to clean it with all of us?"

I laughed, shook my head and kissed her deeply.

The empty water bottle that hit me didn't go unnoticed and I pulled away from Isa and looked at Kellin.

"Seriously." I said pulling Isa to stand in front of me. "Does anybody interrupt you and Kate?"

"No but we're done and you're driving." He said with a smirk.

"Jesus." I said quietly walking Isa towards my truck. "Let's go." I called out to everyone. "Who's not in the truck, gets left."

Peter slid into the front seat as I slid in the driver's side. Kellin climbed in then Ria and Ang followed by Vic, who lifted Isa into the truck and onto his lap.

"We can't go into the store." Isa Vic Kellin and I said at the same time as I pulled away from the spot.

"And why the fuck can you not go in?" Ria asked.

"Maybe because my face is everywhere." I said as I drove, reaching over and tossing her the magazine with my and Isa's picture on it.

I heard her sigh and had a feeling she rolled her eyes.

"What are we getting?" Peter asked.

"Seafood and pasta; you know what Isa can eat and what she can't I'm assuming?" Kellin said smoothly.

I laughed quietly as I drove. Isa leaned forward and kissed my neck lightly. "You're fuck awesome." She said in my ear.

I nodded and turned to kiss her lightly. She leaned back as Peter responded.

"I should I mean she's my best friend; has been since we were little."

"Shit happens, people change." Kellin said.

Isa gasped and shook her head. "I'm done."

Vic laughed. "You'll be fine V."

"So Isa changed and now I'm not a best friend; I'm assuming you fill the space now."

"Never said that but I do fill the space; is that a problem? If it is tough balls because I doubt it's changing anytime in the near future."

"Kellin." Isa and Vic called in warning.

"What it's not?" he shrugged as I came to a stop outside of Wal-Mart.

"Look Peter you left and shit changed. You're still my best friend in the entire planet but Vic and Kellin were here and you weren't. Ang is one of my only girl friends that I'm close to and I'm forever happy that you're together but she's not the first girl on your list. At least she wasn't." Isa said smoothly from Vic's lap. "The only time we've talked in the last seven months was when I called for your birthday; even then you didn't have the balls to tell me you were engaged or that you were in town."

"What difference would it have made Isa; it's not like we would've been able to see each other anyway. Or did you forget where you were for seven months?" Peter said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Isa said loudly. "Get the fuck out; like seriously I don't even want to look at you right now. Goodbye."

"Iz." I intervened knowing she'd regret kicking him out in the next twelve minutes. "Relax. Peter you're wrong for whatever reason and you know it."

"Your girl is a bitch." He said rolling his eyes.

"She was your best friend first; you did kinda drop off, heavy, after you and Ang moved away. International superstar or not she is, was, whatever. Y'all were best friends and you just stopped. So she made friends with two rock stars what the fuck does it matter; she hasn't changed any has she?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Ang reached forward and slapped his head.

"What the fuck babe?" he said turning to look at her.

"Stop being an asshole; you either want to stay friends with her or not. No in between; I have a feeling Isa has no time for that."

I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio to tune out their conversation. Isa's voice floated over the speakers and the car quieted.

"Turn it up." Vic asked.

I did as I was told and we all listened closely.

"_As far as frenemies, no. There are some people that are strangers but it's a part of life, you know. Your best friends become strangers, lollipops turns into cigarettes, the innocent ones turn into sluts, homework becomes garbage, soda becomes vodka and kisses sex. Getting high went from swinging at the playground to using. Heavy. And the worst thing you could get from boys was cooties. Your worst enemy was your sibling and wearing a skirt didn't make you a slut. The only thing that hurt you was scraped knees and goodbye only meant until tomorrow. Things happen, people change, time continues and you have to make the choice to move on. Lucky for me only a few people changed and I still have all my friends; nothing major changed except the digits in my bank account and even then they were high._"

"_There you have it; Isabella Volturi explains the concept of frenemies and how little has changed in her life. It's a rare thing but when it happens it happens big and she knows it. This is her new single of her new album __**Beyond Repair**__._"

Her newest song came on and I turned it down again.

"Best friends become strangers. Strangers become best friends." Peter said with a humorless laugh.

My hand snapped out and punched him in the face before I could stop myself.

"Stop being an ass cunt." I said shaking out my hand. "You were here they were; apologies if your feelings hurt but you seem to forget this," I waved my hand towards Isa Kellin and Vic, "was basically an overnight deal. Either you accept the fact that you've been replaced but are still accepted or you can be an asshole and be replaced and forgotten; your choice."

"You've all changed." He said holding his face.

"No one fucking changed Peter." I said starting the car. I gave up the illusion that we were going into Wal-Mart.

"It's called fucking growing and if this is how you're doing it, I don't want to see you grow old." Isa said rolling her eyes and looking out the window.

Kellin stretched over and kissed her cheek as Vic leaned down and did the same.

She smiled softly and held Kellin's hand while rubbing Vic's for the rest of the ride to the cabin.

When we got there she jumped out and flipped over to the door.

"Ria, Ang, you…" she gave Peter a glare. "… this is Jasper and I's cabin. It'd do us nice if you could keep it semi clean; it's not that difficult really, clean your shit and don't touch what doesn't concern."

The rest of the night went peacefully. Kellin Vic and I made paella for dinner and Isa decided she liked people enough to make a cake.

Currently, Vic Isa and I were cleaning up any messes that were left over.

Ang and Peter left first, followed by Ria and Katelynn called Kellin home.

"All done." Vic called from the kitchen.

"Here, here." Isa shouted from the movie room.

"Let's lock up." I called turning off the living room lights.

Isa jumped onto my back as Vic and I met up in the foyer.

I rolled my eyes and said bye to Vic. Isa kissed his cheek and we both went our separate ways.

"Melysah is at the house with daddy." Isa said as we drove to my new house.

I nodded. "What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked.

"Hopefully sleep; when you showed up in Tokyo I had got home an hour before and was sleeping."

"You slept the entire 11 hour flight."

"So did you."

"True."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "So to-do list. Feed Lysah, give her a shower, take a shower, eat, sleep?"

"Perfect."

I parked in the garage and followed her in the house. I went into the kitchen and started to make Lysah something to eat.

"Night Jasper." Marcus called out to me.

"Good night." I called back, taking Melysah from the floor where she was walking.

She babbled wordlessly as I made her plate.

I could hear Isa cleaning up the living room as I fed Lys.

"Babe, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Uhm did you cook when I was gone?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"Mama."

_That was new. _Isa froze by the fridge and turned to look at me.

"Did she-?"

"Yeah."

"That is fucking awesome."

I shook my head. Melysah's been talking for about four months and her birthday was five months ago. Isa misses a lot when she's overseas and I know she fucking hates it.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Ju." Isa made Lysah a cup of juice like she was asking for and handed her the cup.

"I'm going to shower." Isa said.

I nodded and finished feeding Lysah. When I finished, I went to her room and went to set up her bath.

"What color baby girl?" I asked as we sat in front of her dresser.

She hummed as she looked through her pajamas. "Gwey." She said holding up her grey pajamas.

"Alright, shower time." I put her clothes on her bed and walked to her bathroom. "Bubbles?" I asked starting her water.

"Yes pwease." She nodded bouncing on my lap.

"Go pick one." I said putting her down and grabbing a towel from her cabinet.

She handed me her favorite bubbles, Isa's favorite smell, Japanese cherry blossom, and I put some in her water.

"Toys?" she asked.

I looked at my watch and decided she had enough time before she had to go to bed. "Two only." I said decidedly.

"Ok." She said running over to her toy chest and taking out two toys.

She undressed and I helped her into the tub. I let her play with her toys as I washer her hair and gave her a bath.

She played a little longer before I had to take her out.

"Alright Lysah, time to get out." I said laying her towel across my lap.

"Ok."

I pulled her from the tub and held her in my lap as I dried her skin and hair.

"Pwease wead book?" she asked as I helped her get dressed.

I nodded. "Go pick on."

She ran over to her book shelf and picked Aladdin.

"Jas." Isa called.

"Lysah's room." I called back tucking in Lys and started to put away her toys.

"Dada."

"Yes ma'am." I said looking at her as I put away her toys from earlier.

"Kowawa." She said pointing to her koala bear she got from an adventure to the zoo.

I took the bear and sat on the edge of her bed. Isa stood in the doorway and watched.

"Ready?" I asked Lysah giving her the bear.

She nodded. "Mama sit." She said to Isa patting the other side of her bed.

Isa walked over and lay behind her. "Carry on." She said waving a hand and running her fingers through Lysah's hair.

I cleared my throat and started to read the book. About halfway through it, I looked down at Lysah and found her sleeping.

I closed the book after saving my spot just in case she wanted to finish it tomorrow and stood, putting it back in its place on the book shelf.

Isa stood up and covered Lysah with her sheet. I stood by the door after I kissed Lysah's forehead and waited for Isa.

She kissed Lysah's head and brushed the hair from her face.

She walked over to me and I turned off the light, shutting the door, leaving it cracked slightly.

"Iz I'm going to take a shower." I said quietly holding her to me.

I knew she felt bad she missed so much when she was overseas and I also knew she would obsess over it for the rest of the night.

"Alright; what do you want to eat?"

"Anything." I lifted her face to mine and kissed her lightly. "It's nothing major Isa; it's your job, its ok." I kissed her again. "I love you."

She kissed me twice and sighed. "I miss everything when I go away; thank god that was my last major tour." She shook her head. "I love you too."

I kissed her forehead and pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower. Eat something."

"Did you cook recently?" she asked again walking to the fridge.

"No but ma brought over some food." I said walking up the stairs after I heard her hum of acknowledgement.

I showered quickly and pulled on some sweats. Isa was wearing the shirt I usually slept in which meant she either wasn't feeling good or she still felt distant.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Isa was sitting on the counter eating some left over shrimp penne and held out a bowl for me when she saw me.

I leaned next to her and we ate in a comfortable silence.

"How was her party?" Isa asked after a while.

"Turnout was insane; everybody showed up. She likes Kell and Vic."

"That's good; did she like her presents?"

Isa sent her a couple of Italian toys for her birthday since she wouldn't be here.

"She loves them. Plays with them all the time." I told her taking her plate.

She hummed as I put our dishes in the dishwasher. "That's good."

"Iz she's happy; she loves you. You are not Renée." I said sighing as I turned to face her.

That was her biggest fear; being just like Renée.

"I don't want to be like her." She said pulling her legs to her chest. "I want to be a good mom but I don't have anything to go off of."

"The same way I want to be a good dad and look at my example."

"Jas you had daddy as a backup plan." She said and she was right. Marcus was a big part of my life after Tyler left.

"But that doesn't mean he was always there."

"He was there enough for you to have an example; plus you're so fucking perfect with Seth."

I pursed my lips as I looked at her.

"Stop being retarded Isabella." I said causing her to look at me sharply. "Yes I called you Isabella, this is an Isabella moment. You're being fucking retarded. Melysah calls you ma for a reason; she loves you. You're nothing like Renée so stop acting like it or I will tell Marcus."

She pouted and I rolled my eyes walking over to her. I kissed her protruding lip and held her face in my hands. "Stop pouting I love you."

"I love you too." She said covering my hands with hers. "Can we go to bed?"

I nodded and started the dishwasher. I helped her off the counter and turned off the kitchen light. I followed her up the stairs and into our room. We brushed our teeth and I watched her take out her contacts before I did the same.

She fell onto the bed easily and I watched her hair fall around her.

"I have to cut an inch and a half off of my ends." She said as she twisted it into a bun.

"Why?" I asked lying next to her.

"Because it's split ends." She shrugged falling onto her back.

I laid my head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes.

She fell asleep playing with my hair and I fixed her on the bed before I lie next to her and fell asleep.

"Dada."

I rolled over sleepily and lifted Lysah into the bed with us. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and groaned quietly.

It was six and she was wide awake which means I would be wide awake.

"Can you take a nap for me baby girl?" I asked her as she snuggled under the sheet.

She shrugged.

"Please try. Mommy is still sleeping and she's tired so she needs to sleep."

She nodded and cuddled against my chest before passing out.

_What is so sleep-tastic about my fucking chest; can no one fall asleep on a pillow?_

I didn't question it and fell back asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to two giggling girls. Pushing my head further under the pillow, I feigned sleep.

"Mama he's sweeping." Lysah giggled.

Isa giggled. "Shh or else he's gonna wake up and it's not gonna work."

I felt the sheet that covered my body get pulled away. Little hands traced my tattoo and I faintly heard Isa explain it and translate it.

"Let's do it." Lysah said as I felt her hands disappear.

"That's my girl." Isa said with a laugh.

It was quiet for a while before I felt ice cold water cover my back. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said sitting up.

"Don't ever repeat that word Lysah but run." Isa told her.

Lysah giggled loudly and ran from the room. I chased after her and caught her just before she reached her room.

**LPOV**

I rang Jasper's doorbell and Isa opened the door with a big smile.

"Good morning Li." She said stepping aside and letting me in.

"Good morning smiley. Why so happy?" I said hugging her and kissed her cheek.

"Listen." She said walking up the stairs.

I followed her and heard Melysah high pitched giggles.

"They're in her room." Isa said pointing down the hall. "I'm going to put on pants."

I walked to Melysah's room and smiled brightly.

"Was that funny Lysah?" Jasper asked as he tickled her.

"N-no." Lysah gasped out through her giggles.

Jasper stopped and let her catch her breath. "I thought so." He said sitting up and sitting her on his lap. "Wanna help me get mommy?"

I felt my eyes tear as I watched him and Melysah together. Hearing him call Isa mommy and seeing Lysah get so excited was so adorable.

"Stop crying ma." Jasper said standing up and put Lysah on his hip. "We'll go get mommy in a minute; first, teeth and a bath."

"Toys?" she asked. _This girl was too adorable._

Jasper played with his lip ring as he thought. "I don't know, are you gonna wet me again?" he asked playfully.

Lysah shook her head adamantly. "Never dada."

I held a hand to my mouth as Jasper told her to get three toys.

He walked by and kissed my cheek. "Good morning."

I hugged him. "You're fucking amazing."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He was about to say something when Melysah ran past him naked.

"Melysah Maliyah." He shouted following her.

"Jasper breathe." Isa said grabbing Melysah. "You girly, if you're naked you go shower. You know this."

"I don't wanna." Lysah pouted.

"You just wanted to." Jasper said leaning in the doorway next to me.

"Baby girl just let daddy give you a bath and you can run around naked all day." Isa said easily.

"Except you shouldn't." Jasper said taking her from Isa. "Now tub."

I shook my head at the dynamics in the house. Jasper and Isa were so smooth and laid back with each other it was weird to see them be stern with Melysah.

I followed Isa into the kitchen where she started taking out things for breakfast.

"So what brings you to the lovely soon to be Hale, Volturi-Hale residence?" Isa asked as she danced around the kitchen.

"Well I was to tell you that you're show was bumped to 8 on Thursday, not 10, via James."

"Maybe James should be my new manager slash publicist." She mused as she scrambled a few eggs.

"Babes, Melysah is coming down and I'm going to take a shower." Jasper shouted from the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want bacon?" Isa shouted back lifting Melysah off the floor and running her fingers through her hair.

"Please. You're the best."

Isa rolled her eyes but took the bacon out for Jasper anyway. "Meat is so fucking disgusting." She complained.

"But you know you love him anyway. Meat lover and all." I said taking Melysah from her.

I played with her as Isa cooked.

Jasper came bouncing into the kitchen and kissed Isa.

She hummed against his lips. "Watch the bacon while I go shower."

He nodded as he made a small plate for Melysah.

"So I'm assuming all is well is Isa land." I said as he took Lysah and sat across from me.

He nodded. "As well as we can be." He said feeding Melysah. "Are you good with Seth and Rose?"

I shrugged. "They both miss having you there; Seth is slowly losing his mind because he has to depend on Rosalie for everything."

He sighed. "Maybe he should just live here."

"No; you and Isa need to focus on the baby girl you now have together. Seth will be fine; he's been doing a lot of stuff for his self."

He played with his lip ring as he fed his 'daughter'. "Seth is my ride or die ma."

"Yeah I know he is, but he's growing up Jas. You won't always be able to be there for him. He freaked on Rose the other day."

"What for?" he asked.

I told him about how Rosalie tried to throw out the picture Jasper drew him and how Seth made a point to cut up all her homework for the week.

"Melysah." He groaned when Lysah spit her mouthful of eggs in his lap. "So no cool."

Isa laughed as she walked into the kitchen. She lifted Melysah from her seat and rubbed his back. "Go get changed; we're going to see Vic."

"What for?"

"Just because now move it." She said waving a hand as she finished feeding Lysah. "Did you eat?" she shouted as an afterthought.

"No but I should do that. You should do the same." Jasper said walking into the kitchen, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Isa bit her lip as she watched him and sighed. "Eat, I'm going to dress Lys and you are going to buy me something to eat."

"You didn't want any?" he asked taking a bite of bacon.

"No, you should know by now I don't eat breakfast unless I have to."

My phone went and I smirked as I looked at Marcus's text.

_**The moment where Seth is five and smarter than his soon to be nineteen year old sister. He just cut up all her homework and put all her clothes in the pool.**_

I laughed loudly. "Seth is your brother, for real." I said to Jasper showing him and Isa the text. "He's your brother and her best friend."

"No, no. I like fire all her crap would be lit up in flames." Isa said rolling her eyes and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Go dress Melysah." Jasper laughed.

She huffed but left swaying her hips more than necessary. "Stop staring." She called as she hit the stairs.

"You're gorgeous." Jasper called back as he started to clean.

"Y'all need help. I'm gonna head home, 'kay?" I said standing.

"We might stop by later. Hopefully." He said walking me to the door.

"If not I'll see you whenever." I said turning to face him. "I don't think I told you this but I'm so fucking proud of you Jasper. You've turned shit into this." I waved a hand around his house. "You fell in love and you're so fucking happy. You took care of Seth and Rosalie without a second thought and now you have Melysah and Isabella to take care of. You're my oldest and I couldn't be prouder of you than I am now. You got your degree, alibi a community college but you have it nonetheless. You start work in 13 days and you're engaged, happily so."

I shook my head and let him pull me into his arms. "I couldn't do it without you ma, you should know that." He said in my ear. "I don't tell you often enough but I love you so much and I have no clue where I'd be without you. God knows I probably would be in jail for murdering Rosalie long ass time ago. I had more than shit growing up and you made sure of it so stop. This is just a product of not being like Tyler." He said waving a hand around. "I'm happy because…" he trailed off as he thought.

"I actually don't know why I'm happy but I love Isa and I love Melysah and I love you and Seth. Yes I am happily engaged because the girl I'm marrying is the female version of me times four and she is the most amazing girl on the planet but you're still number one ma."

"What a way with words Jasper." I laughed wiping the tears from my face and hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed hugging me back. "Stop crying."

"Asshole." Isa said walking by and putting a bag together for Melysah. "Only you would tell her to stop crying."

"And how many times have you told her to stop crying?" he asked her.

"I'm a female you're not. It's nice when I say it; you're an asshole when you say it."

He lunged at her and she screamed in laughter, letting him tickle her.

"Stop, stop." She gasped out through her childlike giggles. "Lysah help mommy." She called out to Lysah.

Lysah walked over to Jasper and pulled on his jeans. She put on her best pout and looked up at him. "Dada."

"Yes baby girl?" he questioned still holding on to Isa.

"Up." She pouted holding out her arms.

He pulled on his lip ring as he shifted Isa in his arms to pick up Melysah.

Lysah tapped him on the nose lightly. "Let mama go pwease." She added sweetly.

Jasper nipped at her nose causing her to squeak in shock as he tickled her making her giggle.

Isa slipped away and finished making Lysah's bag.

"Alright tickle monster, time to go." Isa said to Jasper. "Lysah go get your tablet."

Jasper set her down and Melysah shot off up the stairs. For a two year old she was highly advanced.

"You know where we're meeting him?" Jasper asked Isa.

She nodded. "His house and then he wants to take Lysah to the zoo, so we're going there."

He nodded and caught Lysah before she hit the floor when she came to a stop in front of him. "You okay there baby girl?"

She nodded and gave him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Oh and my show on your birthday is at 8 not 10 so we have to move something." Isa told him. "And I have nothing planned at any point from November until next January."

They shared a look before speaking together. "December."

"That means we start immediately." Jasper said.

"Yeah, yeah." Isa said. "We have to go."

They both kissed my cheek and I kissed Melysah's cheek before they left in Jasper's truck.

I locked up the house and drove back to mine. I had a feeling things were about to get real fucking great.

**JPOV**

I sped over to Vic's house and came to a stop behind his car.

"But I'm getting a speeding ticket." Isa said as she hopped out.

"You go way faster than me." I told her taking Lysah from her seat.

Isa smoothed the front of her skirt and grabbed Lys's bag. "Only because I have way more control than you."

"Is that right?" I questioned, following her as she walked into the house.

"Vic." She called ignoring my statement.

"Studio." He called back.

We walked up to his studio which was much like Isa and I sat on the couch with Lysah.

"Why so pouty?" Isa asked him after hugging him lightly.

"I can't get this song out of my head and it won't record correctly." He said handing her a paper.

"Come on." She said rolling her eyes and walking into the booth.

I stood and walked over to the soundboard. "Ready?" I asked them.

They nodded and I pushed the button to start recording and then the button to start the music.

Isa started smoothly. "_All along it was a fever, a cold sweat hot headed believer. I threw my hands in the arm and said 'show me something.' He said 'if you dare come a little closer.' Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me you know. Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way; I want you to stay._"

She held perfectly before stopping and Vic started. "_It's not much of a life you're living; it's not just something you take it's given. Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me you know. Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way; I want you to stay."_

Isa sang lightly and Vic joined in towards the end. "_Oh the reason I hold on; oh 'cause I need this hole gone. Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one that needed saving. 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving. Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way; I want you to stay."_

Isa finished easily. "_I want you to stay_."

I stopped everything and they came out of the booth.

"V you're the best, best friend on the planet." Vic said hugging Isa and spinning her.

"Thanks Vic." She laughed as he put her down.

"What now?" I asked as Isa stood in front of me.

"Now we go to the zoo."

We all piled into my truck again, Isa sitting in the back with Lysah and Vic in the front with me.

The ride to the zoo was lame, Vic and Isa argued over what animal was the best before Melysah sided with Isa and made Vic pout the rest of the drive.

I rolled my eyes as I parked. "You still pouting?" I asked Vic.

"Yes I can't believe they think lions and tigers are better than hyenas." He complained.

I laughed as we waited in line. Luckily for us the lady handing out tickets didn't recognize us.

The zoo never changed from the last visit but Lysah and Isa had the most fun on the planet.

* * *

We dropped Vic back to his house five hours after we left the house and drove back home.

"To-do list, shower eat sleep." I said helping Isa with Melysah.

I laid her in her bed with her koala bear and pulled off her shoes. I tucked her in and turned off the light.

I walked into my room and heard Isa in the shower. I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took out my contacts while she showered. When she came out we switched places.

When I finished I pulled on the sleep pants she was holding out and kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really I just wanna cuddle and sleep." She pouted.

I laughed tiredly. "Come on." I turned off the lights as she turned on the TV and I pulled her to lie next to me.

She tangled our legs together and laid her head on my chest, drawing lazy patterns over my skin.

We talked quietly about the wedding until she stopped.

"December what?" I said when she stopped mid-sentence.

"I don't know; my birthday is the 25th, you engaged the 24th. You pick a day."

"I like the sixteenth." I said playing with her hair.

"Perfect." She said pressing a kiss to my chest. "So the 16th of December and colors are red and black. So now we just need flowers, patterns and food."

"Do you know who are bridesmaids are gonna be and maid of honor?" I asked knowing I didn't know mine.

"I really don't like females." She groaned sitting up and pulling her hair in a bun. "Do you know yours?"

"Not at all." I said.

"Tomorrow." She decided dropping next to me.

I laughed softly and pulled her to me. "I love you Isa."

"I love you too." She said easily kissing my neck and falling asleep.

I followed shortly after and was awoken at about 10.

"Dada." Melysah said pulling my hand, where it hung over the edge of the bed.

"Yes baby girl?" I questioned looking at her.

"I hungwy." She said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Let's get you showered and fed then." I yawned sliding from under Isa and covering her with the sheet.

I lifted Lysah and walked tiredly to her bathroom. I gave her a bath and helped her brush her teeth before putting her in front of the big TV in the living room to watch Pocoyo while I brushed my teeth.

I quickly did so and went to the kitchen.

"Baby girl what do you want to eat?" I asked her when she came wobbling into the kitchen.

"Pankay." She said happily, bouncing much like Isa when she's excited.

"Just pancakes?" I asked starting to mix everything together.

"And bacon." She added as an afterthought.

I laughed softly and started to make her breakfast. She bounced back to the living room and I faintly heard her giggles as she watched TV.

I made some eggs and waffles for Isa as I made Lysah's request. I made Lysah's plate and cut up all her food before writing her name on the side of the plate in syrup.

"Melysah." I called putting her plate on the table with a cup of orange juice.

"Tank woo dada." She said before digging in.

"You're welcome baby girl." I laughed before I started cleaning.

Isa stumbled sleepily into the kitchen as I started to eat with Melysah.

"Good morning mama." Lysah said around a mouthful of bacon.

Isa kissed her head muttering her reply against her hair.

"Morning baby; you have a plate in the microwave." I said to her.

She hummed in response and walked to the fridge. "Coffee?" she questioned.

"Vic brought you some last night." I said before taking a bite.

"Thank you." She said starting the coffee machine and taking her plate from the microwave.

She kissed my cheek when she was the bacon on my plate and sat next to Lysah on the table.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Iz asked.

"You have to finish unpacking the closet." I told her as I cleaned Melysah's face. "And pick people."

She made a face as she took a bite. "Is it wrong I want Vic to be my maid of honor but not maid of honor?"

I looked at her as I tried to comprehend her sentence. "I'm gonna pretend like I understood you and say no."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll finish the closet tonight."

I nodded and washed the dishes. "You have to find a Ryan replacement too."

"I told Li and mom to tell James meet me at Starbucks with Liana tomorrow morning."

"Does he know he's replacing Ryan?"

"Mom or Li probably told him already; most likely mom. She knows about the date by the way."

"Stefani or ma?"

"Mom. Li knew when we figured it out in case you missed her ah ha moment."

I probably did miss it and she knew it. "Probably."

"So I think…" She trailed off and I turned to face her.

"Melysah." I scolded taking the cup from her.

"It's fine Jas." Isa said wiping the orange juice from her lap. "It was an accident."

"I sowy mama." Lysah said quietly.

"All good baby. Just be careful next time ok?"

Lysah nodded and Isa let her go to the living room to watch TV as she cleared the table.

She put the dishes on the counter next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head against my back.

"Breathe babes. She's two." She breathed against my skin, her fingers running over her name on my hip.

I sighed as I washed the plates and forks we used. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, dragging her nails over my hips. "What do you want on your birthday?"

"A day with you." I groaned out as she clawed her hands up and down my stomach.

A knock at the door separated us.

Isa pressed a kiss between my shoulder blades before pulling away and dancing over to the door.

"Hey Vic, Kellin." She said with a laugh.

"Bestie." They shouted together. "Melysah."

"Hi." Lysah said giggling.

"Jasper." Kellin said hitting me as he walked by with Melysah. "Who made breakfast?"

"I did and I hope you choke." I said drying my hands and leaning against the counter.

"Hey Jay." Vic said walking into the kitchen with Isa over his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Isa asked once he put her down.

"Because we have news." They said together.

"What the fuck is happening December 16th?" Kellin asked.

Isa ignored him and turned to Vic who was eating the left over bacon. "So would you like to be my maid of honor but not really my maid of honor?" she asked batting her full lashes.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're my best friend." Isa shrugged.

"So am I; I don't have and invitation yet." Kellin said.

"Asshole you know you're going." I said hitting him and taking Lysah. "I'm holding Melysah." I added when he went to hit me.

"Dick." He grumbled.

"Boys." Isa scolded with a glare. "Anyway Vic?"

"Of course."

Isa squealed happily and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Kellin frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you want to walk down the aisle with him instead of Katelynn carry on." I said feeding Melysah pieces of the waffle she wanted.

"You wouldn't." he said glaring at me.

"Kellin would you like to be my best man?" I asked him batting my lashes at him.

"Boys." Isa called from her perch on Vic's lap. "Melysah."

"Sorry." We said together.

She rolled her eyes. "Kellin tell Katelynn she's a bridesmaid and you one of those for him." She said waving a hand at me. "Unless of course you do wanna walk down with Vic, in which case that's all good too."

"Yeah we'll just have Katelynn walk down with Seth." I added.

"Jasper."

"Isabella."

"Stop." She said with a glare. "Kellin?"

"I like your first idea better." He answered.

"Katelynn?" Isa questioned.

He nodded and she clapped.

"Yay so I have two and you have one." She said looking at me.

I nodded making faces at Lysah. "Yeah. How do you feel about Garrett?"

"James has an invite for the both of them so why question that?" Vic asked.

"Maybe she didn't want them walking down together." I said with a shrug.

I dodged the bacon Isa threw my way and let it fall into the sink.

"So fucking stupid." She muttered too quietly for Melysah, holding a hand to her head. "James is walking with Garrett if you pick him."

I nodded.

"I call Cullen." We both said quickly.

"Cullen?" Vic asked.

"Doctor boy; Edward." Kellin clarified.

Vic nodded and Isa pouted.

"But he's my Cullen." She whined.

"He's my best friend."

"So is Emmett."

"That's also your Emmy bear apparently."

"But Cullen is _my _Cullen."

A knock on the door interrupted the argument and she slipped away from Vic to answer it.

"Cullen and Emmy." She said happily.

"Ella."

"Belly."

She walked in with the two trailing behind her.

"Emmett, Edward." I called in greeting letting Melysah down to run to Edward.

"Jasper." They called with a wave.

"Why do I feel like we interrupted an argument?" Emmett said taking bacon from Vic.

"They were arguing about who gets who for the wedding party." Kellin said.

"I want Ella." Edward said.

"I'll take Jasper for 500." Emmett added.

"I told you so asshole." Isa said throwing more bacon.

Vic bit her lightly. "You keep wasting bacon."

She slapped him lightly. "Anyway I'm finished my party. You need a girl for Vic and Edward."

"I'm dating Katarina." Edward said.

"You're doing what with whom since when and how?" Isa asked rapidly, dropping the fork she held in her hands.

"Uhm I'm dating Katarina since three months ago and its Jasper's fault."

"And does no one remember where I was for the last I don't seven months?" Isa asked waving a hand.

"I thought he told you." Edward said pointing at me.

"I forgot?" I said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, since Jasper is retarded, congrats Cullen."

"Yeah, yeah." He said smoothly.

"Vic find a girl." I said pulling Isa to stand in front of me.

"You suck; Isa is always my date that's never really my date." He pouted.

Isa reached into the sink and threw bacon at him. "You pout about everything I swear it. Anyway what about Mariah?"

"Psycho crazy bitch Mariah? Are you trying to kill me before the wedding?"

Isa laughed. Mariah was his ex-personal assistant and she was absolutely obsessed with him.

"Hey what about Ria?" Isa asked.

I bit her neck and growled. "Fuck no. Never. She can be there but she's not part of the party." I said against her neck.

"Ria is fuck awesome and I don't know why you don't like her." She said with an eye roll. "But it doesn't matter; Liana?"

"I like her." I said shrugging.

"Here, here." Kellin said.

"She's a cool chick, V." Isa said.

"Liana it is." Vic said.

Isa squealed happily and rushed over to him. He hugged her with a laugh and kissed her cheek.

"You're okay with Liana?" He asked over Isa's head.

"If I wasn't do you think she'd be my best man that's not really my best man?" I said rolling my eyes. "She's cool."

"Yay so now we really only need food, flowers and patterns." Isa said.

Lysah wobbled over to me. "Dada I hungwy." She pouted.

"What do you want?" I asked lifting her and waving to my best friends as they left.

"Mama favwit." She said.

Isa sighed and held a hand to her chest. "A girl after my own heart. Tell you what, Jas go shower and I'll start the food."

I handed Melysah off to her and went to shower. When I came out Isa's phone was ringing.

Seeing it was Liana I answered.

"You're my best man but not really my best man and you're walking with Vic. How are you?" I said as I dried my skin.

"Awesome." She squealed happily. "I'm fine thanks where's the bride to be?"

"Cooking with Melysah, problem?"

"She's wanted to write a song for September's Children."

I nodded slowly as I pulled on my jeans. "It's only the 10th of August." I said glancing at the calendar.

"She has to write music and lyrics Jas."

"Liana, she wrote her entire album in two days."

"She has shit the song has to have so…"

"I'll tell her."

"Alright. Bachelor party is starting to get planned soon."

I hummed. "You're getting together with Kellin Katarina Emmett and Garrett to plan it."

"Is that right? Well me and Kellin can plan the whole thing ourselves."

Walking into the kitchen I listened to Liana plan the bachelor party.

"No strippers Liana." Isa called kissing my cheek as she raced up the stairs to take a shower.

"We're not listening to her." Liana said before continuing. "Any way what are the colors?"

"Red and black." I told her finishing the food and plating some for Melysah.

"Do you have flowers planned or a pattern?" she asked as I sat at the table with Melysah.

I looked at the paper Isa was writing on and read her picks to Liana. "Red roses apparently with black floral lace overlays on red cloth."

"Cute." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and put the phone on speaker, resting it on the table as I fed Lysah.

"I guess." I said easily.

"Do you have food yet?"

"It's in four months."

"Which means you should have this already."

I sighed. "This is why Isa is planning it and I just have to show up looking decent."

"Where is she?"

"Shower."

"Tell her to call me when she can. Don't forget to tell her about that song."

"I won't hopefully." I said before I hung up the phone.

I finished feeding Lysah and put her down for her nap.

I walked back into the kitchen to find Isa on the phone.

I stood between her legs as she sat on the counter. I fingered the fabric of my shirt she was wearing as she talked.

"Liana, no please." She laughed. "Seriously I don't think so, remember I don't eat meat but everyone else does. It's not a big wedding."

I gathered they were talking about the food and played with her hair.

"Goodbye." She laughed hanging up. "I love you Jasper." She said kissing my forehead.

I pressed a lightly kiss to the tip of her nose and returned the sentiment.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I'm tired." I said against her neck.

"Go take a nap. I'm gonna clean up the house some and make dinner. What do you want?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Really wanna go there?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Make lasagna." I laughed quietly.

I felt her nod. "Baby, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

**IPOV**

Jasper nodded against my skin and pressed a kiss to the base of my throat. I sighed as I watched him walk up to our room.

I hopped off of the counter and sang quietly to myself as I started cleaning the house. When I finished with the living room and family room I went to check on Melysah. She was awake and playing with some of her toys.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Hi mama." She said nodding to my question.

"Daddy is sleeping so you have to be quiet if you stay up here okay? If you need me I'll be down stairs."

She nodded and I left the door open as I went to start dinner. I made their lasagna easily and made a small pan of meatless lasagna for me.

I went up to check on Lysah and found she wasn't in her room. I sang quietly as I checked all the rooms I knew she would go in. I checked my and Jasper's room last.

I found her curled up next to Jasper's sleeping form watching TV quietly.

"Baby." I said quietly walking over to her. "You okay?"

She nodded and held her koala bear closer to her chest.

"You wanna help me wake up daddy?"

She nodded happily. She cuddled closer to him and played with his eyebrow ring.

Jasper made a face but stayed asleep. Lysah moved her hand over his face and played with his lip ring before continuing to trail her tiny hands over his tattoos.

Jasper rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his face. Lysah traced his matching tattoo on his side before finding my name on his hip.

"Isabella." I read to her. "My name."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I have his. See look." I lifted my shirt and showed her my hip. "Jasper."

She traced his name before turning back to mine.

"Melysah please stop." Jasper groaned throwing a pillow over his head.

Lysah giggled and poked his side.

"Jas it's time to wake up; you can go back to sleep after you eat something." I said from the end of the bed.

He groaned loudly kicking his legs childishly making Lysah giggle loudly. "Why?" he whined.

His stomach growled loudly answering his own question. I rolled my eyes and let them stay while I made plates for them.

I gave Jasper his plate and sat on the edge of the bed to feed Melysah. They ate quickly and I took the empty plates to the kitchen and went back to the room.

My phone rang from the bedside table and I reached over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Isabella Volturi?" a voice questioned.

"Pretty sure that's my name, how can I help you?"

"This is Eric Tyler, writer and editor for Tyler Magazine."

"Nice to know, still doesn't let me know what I can do for you."

"Well I'd like for you to write something for us and I would love to do an interview with you."

"When?" I asked running my fingers through Lysah's hair.

"How is tomorrow around 11? At Starbucks."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

I hung up not waiting for his confirmation and tossed my phone back onto the nightstand.

"Interview tomorrow at 11." I said letting Jasper pull me to his side.

Melysah snuggled in between us and we watched her favorite movies until she fell asleep.

Instead of moving her to her room Jasper shifted her between us as I braided my hair and turned off the lights.

"I love you Isabella." He said quietly as I slid into bed between him and Lys.

"I love you Jasper."

I kissed him lightly and fell asleep easily.

I woke up before everyone else around 9 ish. I slipped away from Jasper and headed to the shower.

I washed my hair and my skin quickly. My phone buzzed as I stepped out of the shower.

It was Liana. "Liana I overslept I'm getting dressed now."

"Be here fast." She said before hanging up.

I squeezed the excess water from my hair before I started on some simple makeup.

I swiped on some eyeliner and mascara before sliding my glasses on my face.

I rubbed some lotion on my skin before I walked into the huge walk in.

I pulled on some shorts that stopped just under my ass and one of own t-shirts.

It felt weird; I was so used to wearing Jasper's clothes, that my own were odd.

I pulled on my favorite boots and wrote Jasper and Melysah a note. I texted Liana that I was on my way and left, taking my Impala.

I sped to where I was to meet Liana and James and walked into the building. I sat next to Jamie.

"Bout time you got here." Liana said.

"Sorry." I said wiping my face. "I swear I woke up late."

"Alright so why are we here?" James asked.

"Because Ryan is no longer and you're fuck awesome and would love to replace him." I said sweetly, batting my forever long lashes at him with a pout.

"No way."

I nodded.

"Sure."

I clapped happily and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jamie."

"Not a problem bugaboo you know this."

I glanced at my watch and notice the time. "Shit I have to go; interview with some writer."

"I'll call with the details for the wedding." Liana said as I kissed her cheek.

"Text me." I said waving as I walked back out to my car.

I sped over to Starbucks and bought an iced latte as I waited for Eric.

He walked in at exactly 11 and sat across from me at the table by the window.

"Ms. Volturi." He said politely.

I smiled but didn't reply.

"This is the topic for your writing." He slid a paper across the table to me.

_Dear Dad_

_Dear Mom_

_Dear Sister(s)_

_Dear Brother(s)_

_Dear Crush_

_Dear Best Friend(s)_

I nodded and put the paper behind my phone case.

We started the interview and it was over soon.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Volturi."

"No problem." I said shaking his hand and standing.

I drove back home and walked into the house calling out for Jasper.

I threw my keys in the bowl by the door and walked upstairs.

I rolled my eyes at the sight that greeted me. Both Jas and Lys were still sleeping in the same position I left them.

I toed off my shoes and climbed in between them, falling back to sleep peacefully.

_**A WEEK LATER…**_

I stepped out of the shower and dried my skin. I pulled on my bra and thong before brushing my teeth.

I braided my wet hair down my back and pulled on my robe before going to wake up Melysah.

Today was Jasper's birthday and she wanted to make him breakfast in bed. I didn't question it but agreed to help her.

When she was showered and her teeth were brushed I braided her hair like mine, just like she asked.

I dressed her in the shorts and T-shirt she wanted to wear and walked to the kitchen. We made pancakes, eggs, waffles and bacon. I made a fruit salad for myself and plated her and Jasper's breakfast.

"Quietly and be careful." I said handing her my glass bowl before we started up the stairs.

We walked into the room and I set the food on the night stand.

"Jasper." I said quietly brushing the hair from his face. "Wake up baby."

"Daddy." Melysah added snuggling next to him. "It's your birfday."

I laughed quietly and shook Jasper. "Babe." I said louder. "Your baby girl made you breakfast."

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning ladies." He said with a voice thick with sleep.

He cleared his throat as he sat up, pulling Melysah onto his lap.

"Happy birfday daddy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you baby girl." He said sweetly kissing her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Happy birthday baby." I said leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "Melysah made you breakfast."

He thanked Lysah again and went to brush his teeth.

"Mommy my pwesent." She reminded me while Jas was in the bathroom.

"I have it don't worry." I said kissing her cheek.

I walked into the closet and pulled her present off the shelf behind my shoes.

I walked out at the same time Jasper did and put his present on the tray with his and Lysah's food.

"Breakfast courtesy of Melysah and your birthday present from her." I said handing him the plate and wrapped box. "And your breakfast baby girl." I said setting the tray in front of her with her small fork.

She fed herself the bite sized pieces and Jasper ate his food complimenting her nicely.

"Open your pwesent daddy." Lysah said once they finished.

I took their plates and the tray and put it on the side. I sat on the other side of Melysah as Jasper opened his present.

**JPOV**

I opened my present and took out the coffee cup that said best dad.

"Thank you baby girl." I said hugging her to my side. "I love it."

She beamed happily and I kissed her head with a soft laugh.

Isa slipped from the room with the dirty dishes and she came back holding a big box in one hand and a CD case in the other.

"Lillian and mine." She said handing me the box first.

I put the CD on the side and opened the box as she took Melysah to get ready to go with Stefani and Marcus.

I took out the letter and read it before digging deeper into the box.

_To my oldest,_

_Jasper Wyatt Hale. Born August 18, nineteen years ago. Today is your day. Well yours and Rosalie but we all know that's a story for another day._

_Jasper you are my oldest child, my wisest, my strongest. Eleven years ago to the date you made the choice to take care of the house. You took care of Rosalie and you took care of Seth when he came. I don't think there is another person on the planet that could step up and do what you did without a second thought._

_You managed to not only be a football prodigy, a rugby star, a lacrosse legend and a soccer coach for a youth team all while maintaining good grades (until junior year) a job and keeping up with Seth and Rosalie._

_And then, almost a year ago, you met the gorgeous Isabella. A month into the school year and you were already failing. Isa showed up and you liked her (trust me baby boy it showed…a lot). I don't want to know what she did or how she did it but you graduated salutatorian with high honors, only second to Isabella. I watched you fall from lust to like. From like to love and I'm watching you promise her forever slowly each and every day and I know she returns it 110._

_You and Isa have a beautiful bouncing baby girl and she adores the both of you. And in just under four months you will make Isabella Marie Volturi, Isabella Marie Volturi-Hale (I got a hand cramp just writing her name) and I couldn't tell you how proud I am._

_You've met your match in her and I know she has found the same in you. You're happy and I can say you haven't been in a while. Your greys spark when she walks into the room and when she smiles at you they blow up. Jasper she loves you just as much as you love her._

_But we're sidetracking. Today you turn nineteen and you now have a degree in emergency pediatrics and you are a PCNA (big jump from a hobo like you wanted to be for about 18 years). You have your own house and a child (whether she is yours or not) and you have a wife (to be). Always, __**always**__ tell them how much you love them, even if you don't mean it at the moment, always let them know._

_As a parent of three I know I shouldn't pick favorites but I can honestly say that you, Jasper Wyatt, are my favorite._

_Love, Ma_

I laughed and wiped the tears I didn't know had fallen as I finished her letter.

Isa walked in the room and I pulled her into my lap, kissing her deeply. "I love you soo much Isabella."

She giggled. "I love you too Jas." She said wiping my face with the sleeve of her silk robe.

I hugged her to me and finished going through ma's box.

_Correction boxes._ I opened each of the boxes before opening the last one and finding a small box that looked similar to the one I gave Isa for her birthday.

I opened it and found another note.

_By the way, I know you have all the money in the world from Papa but please don't go overboard with Isa's ring. She still has to function with it on her hand._

I laughed and reached for my phone. I texted her.

_**Thank you for the empty boxes ma. Her ring is already chosen and paid for. I would tell you how much it cost but I want you there for wedding.**_

_**Jasper I swear to God if it's more than your house we're going to have a problem.**_

_**It's half of the house. You can't kill me on my birthday. I love you.**_

I put the phone on the nightstand and cleared the boxes.

Once the bed was cleared I rolled over and laid my head on Isa's chest.

I traced my name that showed through her open robe and she ran her fingers through my hair and over my tattoo.

"Go take a shower; we're going out before the show tonight." Isa said pushing my head off her stomach.

I sat up with a frown. "Why?"

"Because I want to show off my baby, now move it."

I shook my head but went to take a shower.

I washed my hair and body thoroughly before stepping out of the shower.

I shook my head as Isa sang her way through getting dressed.

"That's a new one babes." I said changing my piercings.

"Yeah it is. Straight, curly or waves?" she called back.

"I like your waves."

"Waves it is. Red or black?"

"I'm wearing black."

"Red it is. Short or tall?"

"Do you want me to pick out your clothes for the day Isa?"

"You can but I just wanted to know. It is your birthday."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my black cargo shorts. I helped Isa with her belly rings and her hip studs as she brushed her hair.

"Thank you baby."

I hummed and laid on the bed, playing on my iPad.

"Any place in particular?" I asked her.

"Well Seth wants to see you and he stayed with Metri and Fee so I'd assume you'd have to go to daddy's."

I played with my lip ring as I looked for my glasses. "OK. Glasses?"

"Other side. My black sky high heels?"

"With the rest of your sky highs." I said pointing towards the closet and slid my glasses on my face.

She pulled out the box that held, what I assumed were her heels and dropped them next to my sneakers.

She jumped on me and I slid my hands across her stomach.

"Do you ever wear clothes?" I asked as I traced the flower on her hip.

"Well I do but in the house no; you don't either so." She shrugged and traced the lion on my chest.

My hands continued to trace her tattoos before coming to a stop on my name. I rolled down the waistband of her almost nonexistent shorts and traced my name.

When I finished she lay against me and I pressed soft butterfly kisses on her neck, paying close attention to the dove behind her ear.

She moaned quietly and I smirked against her skin before nipping at the ink.

"Jas." She whined.

"Yes." I said against her neck. "How can I help you?"

"Either stop or keep going."

"I think I'll stop." I said pulling away and playing with her hair.

She huffed and sat up, straddling my lap. She bent down and kissed me her arms going around my neck.

I kissed her back as my left hand laced through her thick waves, gripping her neck and I sat up and leaned down to reach her lips. My right hand slid from her left hip to cup her ass and pull her against my body and crushed her against me.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as the kiss became heated. I groaned when I felt her tongue sweep across my mouth. I opened to her and tasted the sweet taste of her and the fruit salad she had for breakfast.

Her right hand was woven through my hair, her nails scraping against my scalp. She pulled back for a breath and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck. She licked a line from my shoulder to my ear before whispering huskily in my ear.

"I want you Jasper." She said before sucking lightly on the spot where my neck met my shoulder. _Fuck!_

She bit down harshly and I groaned. "Isabella." I growled.

She pulled back and ran her fingers over her mark with a smirk. "You're mine."

I gathered her thick waves in my hand and pulled it away from her neck, running my nose against her skin as she kissed her mark.

I held her hips with one hand and thrust up against her. Her head fell back and she held out a breathy moan. I pushed her down against me as she rolled her hips and groaned as she moaned.

"Jas." She breathed against my skin.

I kissed up and down her neck before biting her in the same spot she bit me. She groaned and her legs tightened around me as she moaned out my name.

"Jasper."

A knock on the front door separated us. I groaned against Isa's neck and started to pull away.

The hand she had woven through my hair stopped me and pulled my lips back to hers. _That was sexy._

Another bang on the door made her jump slightly.

"Let me answer the door; put on some clothes." I said kissing her forehead and moving to stand up.

I ran a hand through my hair and played with my lip ring as I answered the door.

"Rosalie; what?" I said leaning against the door way and rubbing my stomach.

"Happy birthday to you too." She said holding out a card.

"Yeah, yeah; what's this? I never got anything before." I said opening the envelope.

"Thanks." I said smoothly taking the card Isa was holding out behind the door and handing it to her. "Anything else."

"Not really. Thanks for the computer and the TV." She said playing with her hands.

I looked at her. Rose was my twin and she _was_ my best friend until she started to be fucking crazy. I sighed and held my arms open to her.

"Come here." I said pulling her into a hug. "You're still my twin."

"But I'm not as important."

"No but I doubt I'm still as important to you as I was four or five years ago."

I felt her sigh against my cheek. "Do I get an invitation?"

"Are you gonna start problems?"

"Are you happy?"

I nodded silently against her hair.

"No problems then."

"Good. I miss this Rosalie, twin."

"I know I'm sorry."

I kissed her head and let her go. "You're my twin."

"I love you Jay."

"Sure, sure." I said waving as she walked back to her car.

I shut the door and sighed. Isa appeared with a cup and a T-shirt.

I pulled on the black V-neck T-shirt and took the cup of coffee from her.

"It's only 10 and I feel like the world is ending." I said taking a sip.

"Well it's your day so finish your coffee and let's go."

"Where are we going again?"

"We went through this babe. We're going to daddy's."

I nodded as I followed her into the kitchen. We talked quietly while she cleaned the kitchen.

"Come here." I said when she finished.

She slid onto my lap and buried her face in my neck. I felt her kiss my neck nineteen times before she muttered quietly against my skin.

"And one for good luck." She said kissing me softly.

"Thank you." I said against her lips. "I love you Isa."

"I love you too Jasper."

She danced away and over to the front door. "Coming?"

She called jingling her keys and dancing out the door.

I laughed but stood to follow her grabbing my own keys and locking the door.

"My car." I said walking over to my Impala.

She laughed as she slid into the car. "You're happy."

"No fuck." I laughed softly. "I would assume I'd be happy on my birthday."

She raised a brow at me but said nothing.

I shrugged knowing she was thinking about Tyler. I was over it and I told her as much. It happened and it's over.

She laced our fingers together and kissed my wrist. I brushed her hair from her face as I drove. We listened to the radio and talked about nothing as I drove over to Marcus's.

"I can't believe you, you asshole." She laughed as I helped her from the car. "Who says that?"

"Obviously I do but you can't lie. Ria looks exactly like a porn star." I laughed as we walked to the front door.

"She does and apparently, so do I."

"My porn star." I laughed loudly as she opened the door.

"Surprise."

I shook my head and looked down at Isa. Even in her sky high heels I was still forever taller than her.

"Really?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I was just told to bring you here. I didn't know about this."

"That's because it was my doing." Ma said dancing over to us with Marcus.

I let her pull me into a hug. "Of course it was." I said hugging her.

She pulled away and hugged Isa pulling her away with a wave over her shoulder.

"Jasper." Marcus said pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. What did she make you do to have it here?"

"A promise of no more shopping trips for the rest of the month." He said with a sigh. "Stefani agreed."

"How does that feel?" I laughed dodging his fist.

"You tell me. Isabella is your fiancée."

"Your daughter." I shrugged. "Plus both of her best friends are males. Rock star males. There was never a thought of shopping sprees. She just goes alone."

"Fucker."

"Happy birthday Jasper." Katarina said coming over with Edward.

I hugged her and bent to allow her to kiss my cheek. "Thank you sweet cheeks."

"Happy birthday." Edward said.

"Asshole." I said with a nod.

Katarina rolled her eyes at us before walking away towards Isa and ma.

One by one everybody in attendance came over to wish me happy birthday.

I was talking quietly with Kellin and Edward when I heard Isa start to sing.

"_Word on the street, you got something to show me, me. Magical colorful Mr. Mystery; I'm intrigued for a peek heard it's fascinating._"

I looked up at her from her perch on the banister for the stairs as Katarina and Katelynn sang with her.

"_Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath._"

Isa flipped her hair as she sang. "_What's up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show. In 3D_ _a movie heard it's beautiful. I'll be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote._"

Her and her girls sang together easily as they made their way down the stairs.

"_Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath. I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking. I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing._"

They came to stop in front of us. They danced around us as they sang smoothly. "_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy stop acting like a biotch; I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see you what you hiding underneath. Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you waiting for it's time for you to show it off; don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath._"

Isa ran her hand down my chest and looped a finger in my belt loop. She pulled me closer to her as she sang swinging her hips.

"_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk. Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss. Need some goose to get loose; come on take a shot._"

I laughed and shook my head as her and the girls sang.

"_Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath. I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking. I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing._ _Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy stop acting like a biotch; I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see you what you hiding underneath. Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you waiting for it's time for you to show it off; don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath._"

Isa stood on the table and sang flipping her hair. "_Oh my God, no exaggeration. Boy all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear; I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture end of the rainbow looking treasure; such a sight to see and it's all for me._"

She held as the girls sang under her. When she finished she took a breath and they finished together.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy stop acting like a biotch; I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see you what you hiding underneath. Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you waiting for it's time for you to show it off; don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath._"

The room erupted in cheers and I helped Isa off the table.

"Have fun there baby?" I asked.

"I got bored." She shrugged. "You like?"

"Peacock." I said leaning against the wall and pulling her to stand in front of me. "I'm still curious."

She pulled on my shorts. "Peacock." She said looking down.

"Of course." I said pulling her against my chest.

"Isabella." Kellin and Vic called. "Get over here and bring Jasper." Vic added.

We walked over to the front door and came to a stop behind them.

"Problem besties?" Isa asked holding her hair off her neck and fanning herself.

"Tanya?" Kellin asked pointing to Denali.

"Wonderful." I said pulling Isa's back to my chest.

"Wanna deal with it?" Vic asked her.

"Sure."

She pulled her hair into a bow tie hair bun and opened the door.

"Tanya." Isa said with false enthusiasm. "How wonderful to see you."

"You slut!" Tanya screeched. "How could you?"

Kellin Vic and I walked onto the porch and shut the door behind us.

"How could I what? And it'd do you well to keep your voice down." Isa said.

"First Jasper. Now Shawn."

Isa looked so confused. "Who the fuck is Shawn?" she asked.

Tanya screeched and leaped at her.

Isa, not expecting it, fell to the floor with Tanya. After she got her bearings, Isa rolled them over and punched Tanya once before holding her hands over her head.

"Wanna explain what the fuck your damage is?" Isa asked.

"Shawn is fucking obsessed with you and he never wants to spend any time with me." Tanya screeched bucking her hips as she tried to push Isa off of her.

Isa slid back on Tanya's hips and sat across her thighs, arching her back to keep her hands down.

"I don't know who the fuck Shawn is. However, I apologize all you 'friends' enjoy me more than you. Not that I gave a fuck in the first place. Jasper was never yours and apparently Shawn isn't either."

"Isa are you out here?" Ma said walking outside. "Fucking Christ. Really boys?"

We shrugged. "They just got on the floor not too long ago." Kellin said.

"Isabella." She called ignoring him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Seth is looking for you and Melysah is looking for you." She said pointing to me.

"I'll be right there." Isa said smoothly. "Tanya, go home. Fix your face and find a pet. Men aren't your thing apparently."

She slid away from Tanya and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Ok I'm done."

The boys and I followed her into the house and I found Lysah with Katarina.

"Since when?" she asked when Lysah saw me and shouted 'daddy'.

"Uhm…" I trailed off thinking.

"Since January." Isa said walking by with Seth. "We'll be back."

I nodded and dropped on the chair next to Katarina.

"Rina." Isa shouted from the kitchen. "Bring Liana Kate and Kirsty."

The other girls heard their names and followed Katarina into the kitchen.

I played with Melysah and listened to her tell me about what she did for the morning.

"Alright Jasper come on." Isa called from the kitchen.

I sighed and stood to walk to her.

"You're joking right?" I said when I saw the forever huge cake on the counter.

"You don't have to eat any but yes. Come on."

I sat with Melysah as every sang happy birthday.

"Lysah help me blow out my candles?" I asked her.

She nodded happily and we blew out all nineteen candles.

Isa cut up the cake and handed out slices to everyone who wanted a piece and had me feed some to Melysah.

"Jas someone is at the door for you." James said. "Isa is out there; I'll finish here with Lysah."

I walked to the door and stood behind Isa. "Tyler."

"Jasper, happy birthday." Tyler said holding out a box.

I looked at the box and back at him. "Why are you here?"

"You're still my child. So is Rosalie."

"Rosalie may be but I'm pretty sure eleven years ago you decided I wasn't worth it."

"Assholes nowadays." Ma said coming to a stop behind me with Melysah. "Gross what are you doing here?"

"What's the problem? Tyler I thought I made it clear the last time I saw you."

"Just having a decent conversation with _my_ son."

"Daddy." Lysah said reaching for me.

"Hey baby girl." I said taking her from ma.

"Daddy? Baby girl? I see y'all got busy since last visit." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Excuse us." Isa said grabbing his hand and Marcus's.

She pulled them both out the front door before shutting the door behind them.

**MPOV**

"Your son?" I asked Tyler after Isa shut the door. "I have two of my own I don't want Jasper. However Lillian is my best friend so I accept the fact that he might as well be mine. Hell I do more for him than you ever have anyway."

"You accept another man's child? Fucking wonderful." He said with a fake laugh. "Jasper is my son. I have the right to talk to him when I feel like it."

"Actually you lost that right eleven years ago when you decided he wasn't worth your fucking time. You're lucky he even wants to see you, let alone talk to you."

"That's the fucking thing he doesn't and it's your fucking fault."

"You're fucking retarded I swear."

He took a step closer to me. Isa stepped between us.

"Enough." She said sharply. "Two things; number one, Tyler Jasper doesn't want to see you or talk to you because you're an asshole. My dad has nothing to do with that. Number two my dad accepts Jasper as his because you're a fucking asshole but mostly because I'm fucking engaged to him. The both of you need to cut this shit out. Jasper chooses to talk to one of you over the other for a fucking reason. I'm done."

Isa pushed me towards the house and shut the door behind her.

"Mama." Melysah said running over to her. "Daddy wants you."

"Where is he?" Isa asked.

Lysah pointed towards the stairs. "Your old room."

Isa nodded and I followed them up the stairs.

When we walked in the room, Kellin, Vic and Liana stood.

"We'll go clear house and clean up." Liana said pulling the boys behind her.

They shut the door behind them and Isa danced over to Jasper as Li danced over to me.

"All is well?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "As well as can be I guess. Isa's over it and I'm pretty fucking sure Jay is too."

"He most definitely is."

Liana knocked on the door and poked her head in. "House is empty. Jas do you want your cake?"

He hummed lightly and I looked over to him. I rolled my eyes when I saw him and Isa tangled in a passionate lip lock. Melysah was playing a game on his phone.

"Jas." Liana called with a smile.

He waved a hand.

"I'm throwing it away if you don't answer."

Isa pulled back slightly. "Save a piece for Lysah and throw the rest away. We won't eat it."

"Thank you but I thought your name was Isa."

Isa screeched and chased Liana down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you." she shouted.

"Only if you catch me first." Liana shouted back.

I shook my head at their antics and looked at Jasper with a smirk.

"I didn't do it." He said quickly as he lifted Melysah onto his lap and hiding his face in her hair.

"Are you blushing?" Li asked incredulously.

"Is who blushing?" Kellin asked as he and Vic walked into the room.

"Jasper." Li sang dancing over to her son.

My baby girl came into the room with Liana, laughing.

"Now you know how it feels." She said to Jasper. "Embrace the blush babes."

"He's gonna make you embrace celibacy in a few." Liana said to her.

"Uhm no. That'd hurt him more than me."

Jasper turned a brighter red before falling back on the bed and covering his face with a pillow.

Isa laughed. "Alright enough, enough. I kinda need him for about three and a half months."

"And after the wedding?" Liana asked.

"His head can explode from all the blushing." Isa said sitting on Jasper's stomach.

"Payback's a bitch babe. Always remember that." He said through the pillow.

I laughed and sat on the floor next to the door. Liana sat next to me and Kellin and Vic sat next to Jasper on the bed. Li sat on the floor in front of Lysah and let her play with her hair.

We talked about nothing in particular until Isa's phone went off.

"Hello." She answered.

"Yeah. Uhm it should be me Jas Liana Li daddy Kell and V."

She covered the mouth piece and held the phone away from her mouth. "Jas anyone you want to be front row at the show?"

"It's acoustic right?" he asked through the pillow.

"Yes sir."

"Uhm no."

She nodded and put the phone to her ear. "Just them. Lysah is gonna be there too. Staci and mom are planning a bachelorette party for yours truly."

"Well head over now. Have my black princess shirt out with some grey leggings with my black boots out."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

She hung up and we sprang into action. Jasper lifted her and Melysah and walked down stairs with Liana and the boys following him. Li and I made sure everything was shut off and the lights were off before locking up the house and getting into my truck.

We followed Jasper's car to the stadium where Isa's show was taking place and met up at the back door.

"Ok so y'all can come backstage for a little bit. The show starts in forty five minutes." Isa said letting her accent cover the words.

"Y'all aint a word V." Vic said.

"Y'all is actually a contraction for you all. That's a southern thing." Jasper said. "Aint however is not a word. That's a ratchet thing."

"Excuse me, southern king." Vic said.

"You're retarded." Jasper said opening the door to Isa's dressing room.

"No you're just incapable of comprehending my genius."

Kellin and Isa shared a look before looking at Jasper. "Retarded." They said together.

"Some best friends you are." Vic pouted sitting in Jenna's makeup chair.

Isa kissed his cheek. "We'd be worst best friends if we weren't honest with you."

"She's right." I said sitting next to Li.

James danced into the room holding out some clothes to Isa. "There's not bathroom but you have a changing curtain in the back." He said pointing.

Isa took the clothes and went to change. She came back out running a brush through her hair.

"Do I have a set or am I playing alone?" she asked sitting on Jasper's lap.

Jasper took the brush from her and brushed finished brushing her hair.

"You have a set I'm just not sure if you like it. You kinda put it together pissed at Ryan." James said handing her a paper.

She sighed and played with a strand of hair that fell in her face as she read the paper.

"No bueno." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Jasper shifted her on his lap and pulled a paper from his pocket.

"This would be better. You made this one four days ago."

She read the paper and smiled softly. She kissed him lightly. "You're the best."

"Thought he was an asshole." Liana muttered.

"Thought you didn't like him for the day." Isa muttered back.

"Get on stage." James said helping her put in her ear piece and handing her a mic.

She kissed Jasper again and kissed Lysah's head.

The group of us walked out front and sat in the front row.

Isa came on stage a few minutes after we were seated and the crowd cheered. Jasper clapped Lysah's hands and whispered to her quietly pointing at Isa.

"Goodnight Seattle." Isa said taking a seat on her stool. "We're gonna open with a well-known song and if you know it I wanna hear you sing it with me."

The band started easily and Isa sang lightly.

"_Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck. Sparks over your carpet while I chase you through the darkness. Somebody's supposed to fall in love, but nobody even calls; somebody's supposed to tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait. You'll be excited just to see me someday; everything's okay. Summer and gold throw their colors at the dark; a mother tell her son darling look at the sparks. But you hold my attention without even trying; a beautiful reflection through fireworks eyes. But never means forever; desperation and hanging in the backyard at night. Somebody's supposed to fall in love._ _Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait. You'll be excited just to see me someday; everything's okay._"

Isa sang slowly as the crowd sang along with her. I heard Kellin Vic and Jasper all singing along as well.

"_Love. Don't forget to bleed so slowly; haunted hearts we melt over the fabric of your floor. I'm holding __**him**__ just like __**he's**__ gold but I've been running from the sun. Oh no, no and if I ever catch the ones who hurt you_…"

She trailed off and let the crowd finish the verse. "_I'm hoping that God looks away this time. Why would I let you go?_"

"Beautiful Seattle." She said before finishing perfectly. "_Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait. You'll be excited just to see me someday; everything's okay._"

She did a few more that everyone knew before taking a break.

"Mama?" Lysah said questioningly looking up at Jasper.

"She went to take a break she'll be right back." He said taking a sip from his water bottle and holding it out to her.

She drank some and went back to playing with his fingers.

I turned and saw Isa dancing over to us. She sat next to Jasper and said something in his ear.

He rolled his eyes but nodded and handed Lysah to her. She crawled over to me before putting Melysah on my lap.

"Take her to the back room please?"

**LPOV**

I watched Isa pout to her dad to take Lysah to the back. Marcus sighed but took Melysah and went to the back.

"Care to explain what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see."

She hopped back on stage as the lights went back on.

"Give it up for Jasper Seattle."

Jasper walked on stage fingering his hair. "Hello." He said smoothly.

Isa stood next to him and elbowed his side. "This next song is very…" she trailed.

"It's about sex." Jasper said. "Like the entire song."

She glared up at him. "Really?"

"It is and it's your fault."

"You wrote it."

"You wrote it; I wrote the music."

Isa rolled her eyes as the crowd laughed. "This is _Something in Your Mouth._"

Isa started just after the music and flipped her hair. "_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's all for budget but you'd pay her just to touch it. Need to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene, if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you hollered come on._"

She and Jasper sang together smoothly. "_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long; doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. Aint it funny how the honey wanted you all along. You're ripping dance floor honey; you shake your ass around for everyone. I love the way you dance with anybody, and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out; 'cause you're so much cuter with something in your mouth._"

Isa danced around stage, her shirt rising every time she moved.

Jasper bit his lip and pulled on his lip ring as he sang, watching her.

"_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip; she's bending as your spending, there's no way to end it so baby come on. Dressed up like a princess betting that her skin smells better than the scent of every flower in the desert come on. Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long; doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. Aint it funny how the honey wanted you all along."_

They sang together, Isa grinding against Jasper easily. "_You're ripping dance floor honey; you shake your ass around for everyone. I love the way you dance with anybody, and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out; 'cause you're so much cuter with something in your mouth."_

Jasper sang to Isa smoothly holding her hand as she swung her hips. "_She loves the night scene, bar queen, living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one._"

Isa joined in and they finished the song effortlessly. "_In the spotlight all night, dissing everyone and trying to look so innocent with sucking on her thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out; 'cause you're so much cuter with something in your mouth. You're ripping dance floor honey; you shake your ass around for everyone. I love the way you dance with anybody, and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out; 'cause you're so much cuter with something in your."_

Isa laughed at whatever Jasper whispered in her ear. "Give it up for my lovely fiancé Jasper. Today is his birthday so when you go home blow up his twitter and instagram."

Jasper whispered something else in her ear as he hugged her before walking off stage.

Isa sang a few more songs before she sang the last one. "Alright this is the last one and it's one of my favorites. It's called, _I Know How to Say_. It's gonna be a little different since we're a bit short on time. I won't sing the chorus until the end."

Her band started playing and she started to sing easily. "_I got a date in San Jose; I got a flight that I gotta take tonight. Cause I got plans in Tokyo, Japan; I got a cabin in Switzerland. I got a dinner in Rio de Janeiro; wake up next to pharaohs hung over in Cairo. Sleeping in it's the weekend, New Zealand then it's back to CO to rock the show. Stumbling on the streets of Berlin, we can French kiss through the border fences. There's underwear on the mic stand in Iceland then it's back to NYC on the MIC. I've got a party in Saudi Arabia, drunk in a building so high in Dubai. I wanna touch you in a parka in Russia it was nice to see you but this is goodbye._

"_Aishiteru, te amo, I love you, je t'aime, everywhere I go they always scream the same thing. In Russia Japan Brazil Spain, everywhere I go they seem to scream the same name. I'm sorry but I have to go. There's so many ladies that I know. You could try to get me here to stay, but you know that I'll be leaving here today. I gotta go now; I really wanna stay, cause I know how to say. I'm always in a different time zone my homes where I roam. I'm never gonna stop I'm a rolling stone cause I know how to say. Love in many different ways._"

She finished easily and bowed as the lights went out to a chorus of cheers. I stood with Kellin and Vic and we made our way to the dressing room again.

"Something in your mouth Isa?" Kellin asked.

Isa turned around eating. "Yeah spaghetti taco; would you like some?"

Kellin took a bite as did Vic. "Where did you get food?" Kellin asked.

"I have the best fiancé on the planet." Isa said shrugging.

Jasper hummed. "Yeah, yeah."

Melysah yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Jasper took her from Marcus and set her on his lap.

"Sleepy baby girl?" he asked her.

"Yes daddy." She said quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "Poor thing. Go to sleep."

She kissed his cheek wetly and did just that.

"What are we still here for baby?" Jasper asked Isa.

"I actually don't know." She said tying his shirt at her waist. "You can go I'll get a ride with Liana."

"I can wait." He said. "Come here."

She danced over to him as she rolled down the waist band of his sweats. _This girl never has on her own clothes. _They had a quiet conversation and I turned and talked with Marcus.

"Jasper." Isa shouted with a laugh.

"Shut up." Jasper laughed back. "Come here and let me fix it. If you wake up Lysah you're dealing with her."

_I don't even want to know. _I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't even question it Li." Marcus said laughing. "Come on."

"What's the plan for the night?" Kellin asked.

"Edward and Emmett are taking me to and 18 and older club." Jasper said reading off his phone. "And I have to be ready in the next hour and a half."

"Oh?" Isa said braiding her hair. "Go for it. The girls will just come over and we'll just pig out in the movie room."

"Who qualifies as the girls?" I asked. "I know the boys by heart with my eyes closed."

"The girls are Liana Katarina and Ang." Isa said.

"What about Ria and Katelynn and Kirsten?" Vic asked.

"They, plus the girls, are the girly's." Isa explained.

"Makes sense." Marcus said. "How about we head out? Jasper is going out and you have Lysah and the girls."

"I'm gonna head home." Kellin said.

"Bye babes." Isa said kissing his cheek as he kissed her head.

"I'm out too." Vic said.

Isa nodded as she took Lysah from Jasper.

"Guys we'll see you later." I said hugging them both. "Happy birthday baby." I said to Jasper.

He hugged me tightly and lifted me off the floor. "Best birthday on the planet." He drawled easily in my ear.

"Put me down please." I said.

He laughed but set me down. "I love you ma."

"I love you too baby." I told him pulling away and kissing his cheek.

He kissed my head and I hugged Isa.

"You're the best in the world." I told her.

"What I do?"

"You made him happy. That's all that matters."

Isa shrugged still confused. I laughed softly and kissed her head. I followed Marcus out of the building.

"You staying the night?" Marcus asked.

"Seth is there; Rosalie is out with friends. Might as well."

**JPOV**

My baby looked so confused after ma told her something.

"Don't think too hard baby." I said as I moved away from her.

"Fuck up." She said grabbing my keys and throwing them to me. "Let's go."

I caught the keys and followed her out the door and to the car.

I drove back to the house and went to take a shower as she put Melysah in the bed.

"Jasper what are you wearing?" Isa asked as she brushed her teeth.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran a hand through my hair. "The same thing I always wear. Jeans and a T-shirt."

She nodded as she redid her hair. I put in all my piercings as Isa took hers out. She put on her glasses and I switched my contacts.

"Are you gonna be up when I get home?" I asked as I got pulled on my jeans.

"Depends on what time you get home." She said buttoning my jeans and snapping the waistband of my boxers against my hips.

"I'll try to be back early."

"Don't; just have fun. It's your birthday."

I frowned as I looked down at her. She hugged my waist letting her face rest against my stomach.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I have the girls and I doubt Lysah will wake up at any point."

I nodded and kissed her lightly.

The doorbell rang and she pulled one of my long sleeve shirts over her head and let it fall down her body, covering her bra and thong.

She let her girls in and called up to me. "Jas the boys are here."

"I'll be down soon." I called back grabbing my phone and T-shirt off the bed.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs pulling my shirt over my head.

"Damn Isa you are so lucky I have E." Katarina said quietly to Isa. "If I didn't we'd have serious damage control."

"I'm a lesbian and I know a fine ass man when I see one." Liana added.

"Yeah my man is fucking gorgeous." Isa said.

I smirked at her and bit my lip. She chewed her lip and ran over to me.

I caught her easily and spun her around. "What's this for?" I asked when I stopped spinning.

"I love you and your sexy and I want you to have fun tonight." She said wrapping her legs around my waist.

"We have to go Ella." Edward said.

"Shut up." Katarina scolded.

Isa and I laughed. I held her face in my hands. "I love you too. Thank you so are you. I will have fun. Will you be okay in the house?"

"I will Jas." She kissed my chin. "I promise me and the girl will just pig out in the movie room I swear."

I kissed her deeply. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Jas."

I kissed her nose and let her down.

"Keys are by the door." She said.

I grabbed my keys and followed the boys out the door.

"Girly that was so fucking sexy." I heard Liana say as I shut the door.

"I wish E would do that." Katarina added.

"Cullen isn't the type." Isa laughed. "Bye boys." She added louder locking the door behind us.

We made our way to Em's jeep and we drove to the club. We got there around 11 and they let us in immediately.

We sat in the back of the club and people watched for a few before Em got bored so we went to walk around.

The club got boring so we left and walked around Seattle. We all ended up getting new tattoos. I got three. One on my wrist, one on my side and the last one on my shoulder.

The one on my wrist was the day I met Isa and her birthday. On my side just under my tattoo I got with Isa I got '_With the pain comes the strength; with no suffering is no greatness.' _On my shoulder I got Lysah's birthday in Roman numerals and _Melysah Maliyah_.

We ended up back at the club again. We chilled and relaxed some.

We left around four and Em dropped me back off at the house around 4:30.

I waved and he drove off. I opened the door and quietly shut it back, locking it silently. I dropped my keys on the side table and went to check on Isa and the girls.

They were passed out on the living room floor and were tangled together.

I walked into the kitchen feeling extra hungry.

I pulled off my shirt since my tattoos were getting irritated and dug through the fridge.

"Jas is that you?" Isa asked walking in the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah baby. I thought you were sleeping?" I said hugging her to my chest, mindful of my tattoos.

"You know I don't sleep well without you." She pouted. "You smell like antiseptic."

"Fresh ink." I said showing her.

"That's sexy." She yawned as I sat down with my plate of leftovers.

I hummed and pulled her onto my lap, letting her snuggle against my chest. I ate as I played with the end of her braid.

"I tired." She said quietly nuzzling against my neck.

"So sleep." I said around a mouthful.

"That's gross."

I rolled my eyes and stood with her in my arms. I carried my plate to the sink and went into the living room with her.

I dropped her on the couch and went to take out my contacts and piercings. I checked on Melysah one time and went back down stairs.

I slid behind Isa on the couch and we watched Family Guy reruns. Isa fell asleep and I followed her quietly.

**KPOV (Katarina)**

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."

I opened my eyes and saw Lysah poking Jasper.

"Yes baby girl." He answered opening one eye.

She didn't say anything but tried to climb on the couch next to him. He sighed and lifted her with one hand to lie on the other side of Isa.

He took the remote off the floor and turned it to one of her shows.

"Anything else baby girl?" he asked her wiping something off her face.

She shook her head and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm never going to sleep." He said quietly as he played with her hair. "Good morning by the way." He added looking at me.

"Morning. How about you go back to sleep and if Lysah needs anything I'll deal with her." I said sitting up.

He shrugged. "She's gonna go back to sleep soon. She usually doesn't wake up again until Isa wakes her up."

"If you say so."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair before I cleared my face of makeup.

I walked back out to the living room and looked at Liana and Ang, who were still passed out on the floor.

Isa was KO on Jasper and Melysah was in a similar position. In the five minutes it took me in the bathroom, Jasper put one of the throw pillows over his face and had went back to sleep.

_That was good. I heard him and Isa in the kitchen at four_.

I cleaned up the mess me and the girls made last night and was lying on the floor when Isa woke up.

"Hey you." I said quietly.

She looked at me and yawned. "Hi there." She moved Lysah in front of her as she rolled over. "When did she come down?"

"An hour or so ago." I told her. "She always wakes up Jasper first?"

Isa nodded. "Usually unless he wakes her up."

I nodded and we talked quietly until Ang and Liana woke up.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Isa asked once everyone had fresh breath, decent hair and were makeup free.

"Anything." We all said together.

"Dinner for breakfast?" she asked. "We have a bunch of leftovers."

We all agreed and we went to the kitchen. We pigged out on all the leftovers and talked about stuff that happened last night.

"Shut up." Jasper yelled from the living room.

"Sorry baby. You can go upstairs if you want." Isa called back.

"That would require motion."

I laughed and followed Isa into the living room.

"And how's this stationary thing go for you?" I asked.

"Rina?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

I caught the pillow he tossed at me and threw it back at him.

"Babe." Isa laughed and sat on the edge of the chair. "Go upstairs."

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"Then suck it the fuck up and deal with the noise." She said running her fingers through his hair.

He lifted the pillow that covered his face and glared at her. "Rude."

"I love you too. Go back to sleep. Dinner for breakfast if you decide to wake up at any point." She said standing up.

We walked back into the kitchen and finished the conversation we were having.

Jasper's phone started ringing from the living room.

"Isa." He shouted, his voice muffled.

"I'm coming. You're gonna wake up Melysah." She said walking from the kitchen.

"Jasper's phone, Isabella speaking." She answered walking back into the kitchen playing with her sleeves.

"Hey Dr. Daddy C. What's up?"

"He's passed out at the moment but I'm sure he'll do it eventually."

"Alright, I'll let him know. Bye."

"Dr. Daddy C?" Liana questioned.

"Edward's dad." Ang and I explained.

"Right."

We talked some more before Lysah woke up.

"Mama." She said walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Isa said lifting her.

"Daddy no wake up."

"Well he just went to sleep a few hours ago. And I'm sure you woke him up earlier." Isa said easily. "I'm sure he'll come see you when he wakes up."

Lysah nodded and put her head on her mom's shoulder. "I hungwy."

"You see anything you want to eat?" Isa asked her walking around the kitchen.

Lysah shook her head. "Bacon."

Isa nodded. "Let's brush your teeth first and I'll make all the bacon in the world just for you."

"Really?" Lysah asked excitedly.

Isa nodded with a soft laugh. "I promise."

They walked from the kitchen and I heard them laughing in the guest bathroom.

"I'm going to kill them. Slowly." Jasper grumbled walking past us to the stairs.

"Daddy." Lysah shouted and I heard her feet run across the floor.

"Hi there." Jasper said as he followed Isa down the stairs.

"I'm making bacon for your daughter. Do you want any?" she asked him rolling her eyes.

"Lysah can I have some bacon?"

Lysah nodded. "Yeah."

Isa nodded and started to make the bacon.

**JPOV**

I put Lysah on the counter next to Katarina and went to brush my teeth. I washed my face and walked back to the kitchen.

I leaned next to Isa as she fed Lysah.

"What's your damage?" I asked her, my lips brushing her ear.

She looked back at me and frowned. "Nothing why?"

"You seem upset."

She went back to feeding Lysah as she shook her head. "Nope."

I rolled my eyes and took the plate from her. I handed it to Katarina and put Lysah next to her.

"Feed her for me please?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good. Isa come on." I said walking up the stairs.

I heard her mumbling as she followed me.

She sat against the headboard on the bed. "What?"

"Talk to me. What's the matter?" I asked laying on my side next to her.

She shook her head. "Nothing I just don't feel good."

Rina knocked on the door before I could tell her anything.

"Baby girly here wants a nap." She said holding Melysah.

"So let her take a nap." I said shrugging.

"Are you staying up with her when she can't go to bed?" Isa asked pulling my hair.

"Don't you have a show tonight?" I asked.

"Exactly. I have a show; you were staying home with her regardless." She smirked down at me.

I sighed. "Sorry baby girl no nap time today." I said to Melysah.

She pouted deeply. "But Daddy." She whined.

"Stop teaching her your tricks." I whispered to Isa as I sat up. "Come here."

Rina set her down and she ran over to the bed.

"If I let you sleep now you won't sleep later." I said lifting her on to my lap. "You need to sleep later."

"But I tired now." She whined._ I'm going to kill Isa._

"Baby how about daddy takes you to the park later. For now play with Auntie Liana and Auntie Rina." Isa said running her fingers through Melysah hair.

Lysah thought about it before nodding. She kissed my cheek and Isa's before sliding off the bed and running to Katarina.

They walked out of the room with plans of makeovers and cookies.

"Clean your mess." I shouted out to them.

"Fudge up Jas." Rina shouted back.

"Bitch." I muttered. "What the fuck?" I added when Isa hit me.

"Rina is not a bitch." She said rolling her eyes and hitting me again. "And I do not have any tricks. You just don't have enough balls to tell me or Lysah no."

I arched a brow and rolled over on top of her. "Sure about that?"

"Fucking positive." She purred running her hands through my hair and tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"And if I did?"

She bit her lip in thought. "There'd be huge problem for me and Lys; we'd never get what we wanted then."

I hummed and let some of my weight rest on her. "I see. I see. And if things happened the way you wanted?"

"The world would have about 7.8 billion less people." She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "That's no fun; no one to make fun of and no one to buy my music."

I hummed as I kissed her nose. "That makes sense."

"I know." She laughed before kissing me deeply.

I pulled back and played with her lip ring as she scraped her nails against my scalp.

I kissed her deeply, nibbling her plump bottom lip.

"Jas." She whined as I nipped her neck.

**KPOV (Kellin)**

"Vic, get the fuck out the car." I shouted as I walked up to the front door.

"I'm coming ass hat." He shouted back as I knocked on the door.

We were at Isa and Jasper's again, just because. Vic finally met up with me on the porch as Liana opened the door.

"We have a bachelor party to finish planning." She said immediately as she hugged me and pulled me into the house. "Isa's bachelorette party is a part of it so you get a pass." She added hugging Vic and shutting the door.

We nodded and followed her to Melysah's room. Katarina turned to the door when she heard us while Melysah put away her toys.

"Hey guys."

"Rina." I sang with Vic. "How are you beauty?" I added.

"Lovely." She laughed. "How's name stealer?"

"She's with my baby girl." I laughed. "She said hello and sent her love."

She giggled and flipped her hair as she turned back to Lysah. "Return it."

Melysah finally noticed me and Vic in the doorway and screamed happily. "Unka Kell. Unka V." she shouted running towards us.

Vic caught her easily, spinning her in a circle. "Hey there cutie." He said as she giggled.

I took her from him and hugged her. "Sweet cheeks."

"Hi." She said shyly, rubbing her face against my shoulder.

I laughed and shifted her to my hip.

"Where is my bestie?" Vic shouted as we walked into the kitchen.

I gave him Lysah and went to the fridge. "A better question is did she cook." I said looking through the fridge.

"Let's find out if she's cooking at all." Rina said as she danced up the stairs.

I continued digging through the fridge. "Lysah are you hungry?"

"I want bacon." She said.

"Oh you are Jasper's child to the fullest." Vic said as she sat on the counter with her.

"I'm scarred for life." Rina screamed as she ran down the stairs.

I laughed as I fed Lysah her bacon. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She pouted as she sat at the table. "They need to learn how to lock doors."

Jasper came down the stairs and ran a hand through her hair. "We were in the bathroom. You didn't have to come all the way in." He said making a plate.

"Is your fiancée, aka my best friend, making dinner?" Vic asked.

"No she is not. She is making breakfast though. Put your requests on the board and clear house." Isa said dancing down the stairs, with wet hair and Jasper's shirt on.

"Please have on pants." Rina said looking at her.

Isa lifted her shirt and flashed everyone her bloomers.

"Thank God." Rina sighed out.

"You're welcome." Jasper said shooing Vic off the counter. "Requests on board, ass out the kitchen." He added pointing.

"Asshole." Vic muttered.

"Thank you." Jasper said. "Now move it."

"Vic stays. Kell can too, we need words." Liana said.

"About what?" Isa asked finally removing herself from the fridge. "Help."

I helped her bring the ingredients to the counter. "Your parties."

"Party." Liana corrected as Rina took Melysah up the her room. "It's one big joint party, since Isa had to be fucked up and have Vic as her MOH."

"He's my best friend." Isa said as we started to cook.

"Uhm he's also a guy." Liana said.

"I'm pretty sure you're a female and you're taking the place of Jasper's Best _Man._"

Jasper spoke up form where he was mixing pancake and waffle batter. "Don't put me in this. Liana is my girl."

"You're an asshole." Isa said throwing an egg shell at him.

"I'm your asshole." He said handing her the batter.

"I love you." She laughed kissing him.

"Back to this party." Liana said sitting next to Vic.

"Just plan." Isa said. "I don't give a fuck; just give me a time place day and a dress code."

"I second that." Jasper said.

"You guys suck." Liana pouted. "You're supposed to be excited about it."

"I don't like planning. Anything. Period." Isa said as she looked for something in the cabinet. "I barely wanna plan the wedding."

"Thank god you're almost done with that. Where is it gonna be?"

"Undecided. It'll be snowing by then."

"Holy fuck bucket. You'll be gone for your birthday." Vic said lifting his head.

"I will." Isa nodded. "You just figured this out."

"Don't do drugs, stay out of fights and wear condoms." He said waving his hand and putting his head down again.

Isa looked at me and I sighed and shook my head. "Your retarded." She said easily.

"Jesus Isa here." Jasper sighed reaching above her head and handing her the bowl she was reaching for.

"Asshole."

"Short shit."

"Fuck you."

_Here we go again._ I rolled my eyes and finished up the food Isa was cooking as she moved to lean against the wall and she and Jasper continued their 'argument'.

"Already did. We can go again if you want."

"You mean you and your hand? That'll go perfect with me; I'll get drunk and find somebody else."

"As if. In case it's slipped your thought, Princess, that ring on your finger is worth more anyone else can buy you."

"Maybe I'll sell it and buy a new boyfriend."

"Come again."

"Maybe. I'll. Sell. It. And. Buy. A. New. Boyfriend."

**JPOV**

"Maybe. I'll. Sell. It. And. Buy. A. New. Boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on either side of Isa's head where she was pushed against the wall.

"I doubt you can find another anybody that loves you like I love you." I said against her ear, my lips brushing her skin with every word.

"Then it's a damn good thing I don't want to replace you huh?" She said against my collarbone.

"Good." I dropped my hands and kissed her head.

"Y'all done?" Kellin asked holding out a plate.

"Just about." Isa said taking the plate.

She handed me the plate when she realized there was bacon on it.

"Good. Feed your daughter and let's talk location." Liana said holding out a plate for Melysah.

"Lys, baby, come eat." Isa called sitting at the table.

"Hi mama." Lysah said as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Hey baby did you have fun with Auntie Rina?"

Lysah nodded and launched into a tale of what she and Rina did as Isa fed her.

When she finished and Rina went to give her a shower, like she asked, Isa went to clean the mess.

"Babe, eat, I'll clean with Vic. Talk location with Liana." I said stopping her.

I made her a plate and lifted her to sit on the counter next to Liana.

She picked at the food and talked as I cleaned the kitchen.

"So I don't think James and Garrett are gonna work together." Liana said. "Especially not for the dress code."

"There's a dress code?" I asked turning around.

"Red or black to get in." Isa said. "Court has to wear red and my dress is white no shit."

"Just give me a time a place and my clothes for the day." I said turning back to the sink.

"We knew this already." Isa said running her hand over Lysah's name on my shoulder. "And you have Lysah for the day."

"And you will be where?" Liana asked.

"Res with Kell and V. They asked that I show up." She shrugged.

I kissed her shoulder. "_It feels like it was just yesterday; we were in love, why's it falling apart. I've never been one to walk away but I've had enough and it's breaking my heart. Cause you love me just the way that you should. It's nothing that you do; no it's nothing you say. But I don't want a good girl, no not today._" I sang against her skin.

She laughed as I sang to her. "_Cause I want it bad; I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah. I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want it bad. I want a girl who stays out too late and when I call she doesn't answer the phone. Oh I want a girl who likes it her way and through it all I know I'll end up alone. Yeah, yeah you love me just the way that you should. It's nothing you do no, no it's nothing you say. Oh pretty baby I know you're good but I don't want a good girl no not today. Cause I want it bad; I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah. I wanna fight; I wanna rock and roll and party all night. Yeah I want it bad; I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want it bad._"

Rina and Lysah walked into the kitchen laughing as Liana laughed her ass off.

"_I'm getting sick of predictable; tired of acting logical. Oh yeah I gotta shake it up tonight. Yeah, girl I want something physical not something invisible oh yeah. I'm tired of being good, let's be bad. I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah. I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah. I wanna fight; I wanna rock and roll and party all night. I want it bad._"

Isa kissed me lightly when I finished. "Thank you." she laughed. "I'm going to get ready."

I nodded and finished cleaning.

"Daddy, guess what?" Lysah said running over to me and pulling on my sweats.

"Gimme me a minute." I said drying my hands. I lifted her onto my hip and brushed her hair from her face.

**KPOV**

I sat at the table with Liana after Isa went upstairs.

"Talk to me baby girl." Jasper said to Melysah sitting on the counter.

Lysah launched into a tale of princesses and frogs and Jasper sat and listened, gasping and feigning shock in the right places.

Isa bounced into the kitchen tying her hair up and grabbing an apple off the table.

Lysah paused in her story and looked at her. "Mama, spaghetti taco night?" she asked.

"Of course baby. I'll make it when I get back in the house okay?" Isa answered.

Lysah nodded and took the orange slices Jasper was holding out.

"I'll be back in a few hours babe." Isa said to Jasper.

He nodded and wiped his hands on the towel next to him. "I'll be here. If not I'll text you."

Isa looked at him and fixed her bikini top. "I love you." She said quietly as she slid her phone in the back pocket of her short. She added something else quietly.

"Come here." Jasper sighed, shifting Lysah on his lap. He said something quietly which caused Isa to blush and giggle.

"You're the best." She laughed.

"I know and I love you too babe. Now you should go if you plan on making it on time." He said kissing her nose lightly. "You know how Kellin gets."

"I'm leaving now." She said kissing his chin. "Bye baby girl." She added kissing Lysah's head.

"Bye mama." Lysah replied kissing her cheek sloppily.

Isa left and we all heard her speed down the driveway.

Lysah launched back into her story and finished with a sigh and a confused look on her face.

"What's with the face sweetheart?" Jasper asked her wiping her hands and face.

"Is mama going away again?" she asked quietly.

**JPOV**

"Is mama going away again?" Lys asked me quietly.

I looked at her closely. Her wide grey green eyes looked up at me as she frowned.

"Baby girl she'll be back in a few hours." I answered her.

She held up her small hand, pinky extended. "Promise?"

I hooked my pinky with hers and nodded. "Promise."

And with that she bounced back into the happy bubbly baby girl she was. I let her bounce over to Rina and Liana as I cleaned her mess.

I listened to the girls plan away for the day and leaned against the counter.

"Jasper, go take a nap or something." Rina said when Liana carried Lysah up to her room.

I ran a hand over my face. "I'm fine." I sighed.

"You're now listen to me and go to fucking sleep." She said hitting me as she pushed me up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and swatted her hands away from me. "I'm going. Jesus."

"I'll let Isa wake you when she gets back."

I nodded and made my way to my room. I fell face first on to the bed and into a dreamless sleep.

**IPOV**

"Isa."

I rolled my eyes as I heard my best friends scream my name unnecessarily when I pulled up to the private part of the beach.

I hugged Kellin and Vic when I got out of the car and let Vic carry me over to where they were set up.

"Who all is appearing?" I asked when he set me down.

They both shrugged. "For now just us." Kellin said.

We sat and talked about nothing in general until Brian and Jamie showed up.

At the moment Kellin and I were listening to Brian and Vic argue about the girls on the other side of the beach.

"They were looking at me." Vic said.

"Yeah only because you're with me." Brian admitted. "If I were with me I'd look twice too."

"Jesus fucking Christ." I muttered lifting my head from Kellin's shoulder.

"Get at 'em V." Kellin said.

I stood up and located the females in question. I whistled loudly, getting their attention.

"Who the fuck were you looking at when you looked over?" I shouted out to them.

"Vic." They called back. "But blue eyes is hot too."

"Thanks. Carry on." I sat back down and turned to the boys. "This argument is done."

I texted Jasper when the sun started to set and let him know I wouldn't be able to make it home to make dinner.

Adam and Alexander, aka Alex, from The Cab, showed up and we ate junk food around a small bonfire and talked shit.

Vic grabbed the guitar that appeared on the log next to him and played a well-known melody for him me and Kell.

"_Yo my best friend, best friend 'til the very end, cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend. You need a hand I'm right there right beside you. You in the dark I'll be the bright light to guide you._" Kell started holding my hand.

I squeezed his hand lightly as Vic sang. "_'Member the times sneaking out the house all of the times that you had your doubts. And don't forget the trouble we got into; we got something you can't undo, do._"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and played with Kellin's hand as I sang. "_Laughing so damn hard, crashed your __**brand **__new car, all the scars we share. I promise I swear._"

The three of us sang together, harmonizing perfectly. "_Wherever you go, just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you. Wherever you go, just always remember, you're never alone we're birds of a feather. And we'll never change no matter the weather. This is my oath to you._"

I laughed as I sang. "_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes. I know I call you lazy, and that's most times. But you complete me and that's no lie._"

I felt Vic rest his head against mine as he answered me. "_You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie. We in the car singing our song, rocking the building tear it down like we King Kong._"

Kellin put his arm around my waist as he sang. "_And in my eyes you can do no wrong. You got best friend sing along. Laughing so damn hard, crashed your __**brand**__ new car, all the scars we share. I promise I swear._"

He pulled me to stand with him and we danced around the fire singing.

"_Wherever you go, just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you. Wherever you go, just always remember, you're never alone we're birds of a feather. And we'll never change no matter the weather. This is my oath to you._"

Everyone stood up and danced with us except for Vic. I sat next to him and sang softly.

"_Oh I'll never let you go. Oh, whoa this is my oath to you. Ohh just thought you should know. Oh, ohh, whoa this is my oath to you_."

He stopped playing and I kissed his cheek.

"This is my oath to you." I said to him and Kell. "_Yeah…_" I sang holding the note as he and Kell sang.

"_Wherever you go, just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you. Wherever you go, just always remember, you're never alone we're birds of a feather. And we'll never change no matter the weather. This is my oath to you._"

We finished, easily, smoothly, in sync and perfectly. "_This is my oath to you._"

Side stepping Adam's drink I sat next to Alex. We talked quietly about nothing particular.

"Isa your phone is ringing." Jamie called from by Kellin.

"Who is it?" I asked taking a sip from my can.

"Jasper."

* * *

A/N: so this is a long one so I'm breaking it into two parts. The next part should be up soon.


	29. Southern Constellations Pt 2

I took the phone from him and walked a ways away to get away from the noise.

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hey baby, are you coming home tonight?" he asked sleepily.

I looked at my phone and noticed how late it was. "Uhm depends on if the night is over yet. We just started kinda."

"Just asking baby you owe Melysah dinner." He said smoothly.

I chewed on my lip as I sat on the trunk of a fallen tree. I played with the can in my hand as I answered him. "I didn't plan to stay out so late Jas."

"She asked if you were leaving again. Going away I think is what she said." He told me. "I'm not trying to be a dick Iz."

I rolled my eyes as I finished my soda and crushed the can. "You act like I get time with my friends Jasper. I don't go away for fun. I go away to make a profit and do what the fuck I love to do."

"This is why I said what I said Isabella. I'm not trying to be a dick. I know you don't get to have fun and go out with friends; I'm not mad that you're out this late. At the same time I know that, you have to remember Lysah."

"So now I forget Melysah?" I asked incredulously. "Really Jasper? I barely see her when I'm home; you're acting like I want to be away for months on end."

"Fucking prioritize Isa."

"You're a fucking asshole." I said pulling at my hair. "I work 25/8/367, I'm sorry if I want to be 18 for a night. I'll see you when I get home."

I hung up and turned off my phone. I didn't want to be bothered; I just wanted to vibe with my besties and my rock star friends.

I made my way back to group and grabbed the lemonade Jamie was holding out.

We sang songs and talked shit most of the time and I let them drink a couple of beers since I wouldn't be able to drive them all home.

I stayed for another hour or so before I decided to leave. I turned on my phone to check the time as I told everyone goodbye.

Kellin and Vic walked me back to my car.

I ignored all of the texts from Jasper and listened to the voicemails daddy and mom left.

"_Isabella I don't know if I'm mad you went out or if I'm mad because you disregard everything Jasper tells you. Just go home and talk to him. Call me in the morning._"

That was daddy's message. I rolled my eyes. _Of course you take his side. Jasper can do no wrong in anything._

I listened to mom's next. "_Missy, disregard anything Marcus said. He and Jasper are both being assholes. I understand why you would ignore Jasper; you're 18 and you have no time on the planet to act like it. Jasper goes out and has his fun but you're either always working or taking care of Melysah or the house. I know you're trying to take classes online when you can I know you're behind. I also know you get little to no sleep for days on end and you have yet to allow it to affect you. I'm going to see Jasper at this moment and hopefully all with be settled when you get home._"

I could practically see her rolling her eyes and glaring at daddy as she left this message. Stefani was the best mom on the planet and I'm kinda pissed she hadn't met daddy earlier in life.

I tossed my phone in the car and leaned against the door.

"What happened V?" Vic asked.

"With Jasper." Kellin clarified.

"Apparently I'm a bad parent for wanting to be 18 for a night. Fuck that I _have_ to be gone for long periods of time and when I get back I have to go straight from international superstar with no sleep to a mother with no sleep. All while managing a house and trying to find time to take college classes." I said looking at my phone as it rang.

"You're taking classes?" they asked together.

I scoffed. "Trying. I'm so behind it's ridiculous."

"Does Jasper know?" they asked together again.

I shrugged. "If he figured it out he's being an ass on purpose. If not mom probably told him by now."

"What are you gonna do?" Kellin asked moving my wet hair from my face as he leaned next to me. We ended up cliff diving at some point in the day and my hair was still wet.

"Probably fight with him." I sighed. "That's inevitable. Then I'll probably crash somewhere far from him."

"We're here always." Vic said. "Always."

"I know." I said looking up at them. I looked at Kellin's watch and huffed. "I guess I'll get this over with. If I call just be proud he's still breathing."

They laughed but nodded. They kissed my cheeks and I slipped into my car. I turned off my phone again before pulling away from the beach and speeding home.

I took a deep breath and turned off the car. I turned on my phone and waited for it to load. I ignored more of Jasper's text and looked at the one that stood out the most. Rosalie's.

I sighed and redid my hair. I opened the text and read it getting more and more frustrated with each word. The entire text was full of shit just like its sender.

I have never once stopped Jasper from doing anything so I have no idea where she got her information from. I always supported him and let him do his thing, whether I agreed or not.

I've lost more sleep staying up with Melysah and doing shit around the house, on top of being a world renowned superstar and naturally being unable to sleep.

Never once have I complained about it or even made a statement of it. Jasper personally chooses to take care of Melysah when I'm home, allowing me to sleep when I _need _it.

It's not my fault Melysah thinks I'm going away when I leave. Half the time I usually am. Once again not my fault. That's my profession; what I choose to do to make a living.

I've never made Jasper feel like shit when he chooses certain things over others. Whether they are smart or retarded, I always let him know I was there for him.

I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the head rest. I sighed heavily and prepared myself for the argument that was ahead of me.

I slid out of the car and locked it before walking into the house. I took off my shoes and put my keys in the bowl by the door.

I walked past Jasper and went upstairs to change. _I'll shower when I leave_. I pulled on a pair of yoga shorts and my favorite Pierce the Veil T-shirt from Vic.

"Ignoring me? Really Isa?" Jasper said as I walked past him again and started to pack my bags. "Where the fuck are you going?"

Deciding that stabbing him in the face wouldn't look too good publicly, I replied quietly and in a monotone voice. Melysah was sleeping and I really didn't want her to hear us.

"Packing a bag for the night. I'm sorry I didn't know if it was okay for me to stay here. I mean I can't prioritize or anything."

"You are, without a doubt, the most frustrating person I have ever dealt with." He said quietly. "I never said you couldn't stay here Isabella."

"No but you made pretty damn sure I understood that I have all my priorities fucked up." I said back to him as I walked out of the room.

He grabbed my arm as we reached the stairs. "Stop and fucking listen. You left in January; you just got back a couple weeks ago. Melysah has seen you all of a month and a half since everything. When you're home you're so fucking busy with everything else you barely spend time with her. I apologize for being concerned about her."

I gaped at him in shock. "You uncaring heartless bastard." I shouted unable to stop myself. "I left because I had to. This is what I get paid to do Jasper. Newsflash I can't pick and choose when I go overseas and when I have a tour. But despite all of that I have yet to be a bad parent. When I see her I make sure I spend time with her. I'm sorry I can't help that I have to work no matter what. The only time I have off is breaks like this and when I'm sick. And this is barely a break. I took off to marry your stupid selfish unfeeling ass. Do you really think I want to spend them doing the same thing all the fucking time? I get it I'm a mother; I have a child that needs me. But I'm 18. You go out with Cullen and Emmett all the fucking time and I have yet to stop you. Whether I got sleep the night before or the _nights _before I always make sure I handle Melysah when you're not around. Excuse me for wanting to do the same as you and be 18 for a minute. You come home to dinner and a clean house every fucking time you leave. The only time you ever have to worry about anything is when I'm overseas. Melysah has only seen me for a month and a half because I'm still not officially 'off'. I'm busy with everything because I get paid to be busy. Or would you rather I just stop making music and stay home all the fucking time. I get that you're concerned I honestly do but don't ever doubt my parenting skills. In case you've forgotten I never had a mother growing up and I never had a stable house. I would rather die than let Melysah have the same childhood I had." I finished and pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Mama."

We both turned when Melysah called me. The same thing I didn't want to happen happened.

I dropped my bag and opened my arms to her.

She ran over to me and clung to me. "Are you leaving again mama?" she asked against my neck.

I looked at Jasper as I answered her. "Only for the night baby. I promise. I'll be back tomorrow."

She pulled back and looked at me. "Why you and daddy fighting?" she asked.

"We're not fighting baby girl. We just have different opinions." Jasper said crouching next to us.

"What's an opinion?" she asked scrunching her face as she tried the new word.

"Different choices, baby." I said kissing her head. "Let's get you back to bed."

I walked away from Jasper and took her to her room.

I tucked her in with her koala bear and sang her a song.

"Mama." She called when I went to stand.

"Yeah Lys." I said kneeling by her head.

"Promise you come back." She said holding out her hand with a lifted pinky.

I linked my pinky with hers and kissed my hand. She did the same as I answered. "Promise."

I brushed the hair from her face as she fell asleep and kissed her head one last time before leaving.

I grabbed my phone and my bag from where I left them near the stairs.

"So that's it? You're just leaving." Jasper said as I walked downstairs.

"Why would I stay?" I asked rhetorically. "Apparently, according to _you_, I'm only here long enough to change clothes and pack a bag before I'm gone. Maybe I should prove you right."

I walked away and left him sitting on the bottom of the stairs. I called Kell and V and asked one of them to pick me up.

Vic came and I got in the car. The drive to his house was silent.

I watched the scenery on the drive to the apartment he had on the outskirts, not too far from Jasper's house.

Halfway there I dialed the one number I hadn't in a long ass time.

"Hello." He answered sleepily.

Hearing his voice made everything shatter. The tears I held back came rushing forward and I sobbed into the phone.

"Emerson. I need you." I sobbed.

"Gimme an address and I'll be there."

I gave Vic the phone and faintly heard him tell Em his address.

I felt his hand grab mine. "It'll be okay Isa." He whispered.

_I hope so._

**JPOV**

I was sitting on the bottom of the stairs where Isa left me when the door opened.

I looked up and saw the one person I never wanted to see.

"Of course she called you." I muttered as I stood.

"No fuck she did. Wanna explain why my baby B called me crying?" Emerson said following me into the kitchen.

"Not really." I said shrugging.

"So it's a damn good thing I went to her first." He said taking the water bottle I was messing with and chucking it from the room. "You're a Grade A dick."

"I graduated as valedictorian with high honors. Number one in my class." I said playing with my fingers.

"It's four o'clock in the morning and I was peacefully sleeping. Up until my phone started to play the one song it hasn't played in a good month or two." He said grabbing my arm and pushing me from the house. "Speak Jasper. Before I decide to retract my promise and kick your ass."

"Why does it matter?" I said sitting on the porch steps.

"It matters because you care and so does B. It matters because the two of you have a child in that house that heard everything the two of you said to each other. It matters because whether you know this or not, you're getting married in less than four months."

"I'm unsure as to what that's supposed to change."

He groaned out in frustration before speaking. "How would you feel if B accused you of being a shit parent, knowing that you had a shitty childhood, all because you tried to make money doing what you loved to do?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't accusing her of being a shitty parent."

"Then pray tell what the fuck you were trying to accomplish because she's about half an insult away from saying fuck you and cancelling the wedding."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Isa never had a mom and mine was always there. Complete opposite with my dad. She always had her dad and mine was pretty much nonexistent on my end. Isa doesn't want the same for Melysah."

"Then why would you tell her she's was turning into it?"

I shrugged.

"I need more than that." He said with a growl.

"I don't know. Maybe because she promised to make dinner with Lysah and ended up staying out. Lysah asked for an hour, where she was. I had to make dinner with her and tell her Isa would make dinner with her tomorrow."

"Daddy?" I heard Lysah in the house.

I stood and walked in to find her in the hallway clutching her koala bear with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aw baby girl, what's the matter?" I asked quietly, lifting her and wiping her face.

"I had bad dream." She said quietly.

"Talk to me baby."

She shook her head and sniffled. "Where's mama?"

I looked at Emerson and raised a brow before looking back at Lysah.

"Baby girl, mommy went to stay with Uncle Vic for the night." I said softly.

"I want mama."

"She's not here baby girl. Talk to me please."

"No I want mama." She cried running back up to her room.

I sighed when I heard her door slam shut. _Isa's child to the fullest._

I laid face down on the couch and buried my face in a pillow.

Everything is so fucked and I'm curious to see how this will work out.

_I need a fucking drink._

**EPOV (Emerson)**

I rolled my eyes at Jasper's dramatic ass and walked up to Melysah's room. I texted B that she needed to buck the fuck up and come home to which she replied with a fuck you.

I rolled my eyes and opened Melysah door.

She was curled in a ball in the center of her bed crying. I sat on the edge of her bed and she looked up at me.

"You remember me short cake?" I asked looking at her.

Her face scrunched with the effort as she thought.

"Not Emmy." She said, tilting her head and looking at me.

"I'm hurt short cake." I said. "How can you not remember your bestest uncle ever?"

"Unka E." She said jumping into my lap.

"Hey short cake."

"Unka E is mama leaving daddy?" she asked quietly tracing the tattoo on my forearm.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she's never here. And I heard her yelling at him earlier."

"You know when mommy goes away for a long time she always comes back right. She only leaves for a little bit to make money so you can have everything you ask for."

"Why was she yelling?"

"Daddy pissed her off pretty bad short cake."

"Are they gonna send me away?"

I looked down at her confused and pulled her face from my chest. "Why would you think that short cake?" I asked wiping her face. "They love you so much. We all do."

"I heard my name a lot."

"Short cake. No matter how much daddy and mommy argue and no matter how many times you hear your name, you are never gonna be sent away. They love you more than anything and I'm positive they will never ever get rid of you."

"Promise?"

"I swear it." I swore to her.

I kissed her head and sighed. "You wanna go see mommy?" I asked against her hair.

She nodded. "Can I?"

"Let's get you dressed."

I helped her put on some pants and her jacket before she grabbed her koala bear and my hand. I let her pull me downstairs and into the living room.

"Unka Kell." She said happily when she saw Kellin.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Kellin said glaring at Jasper and lifting her into his arms.

She kissed his cheek. "Why here?" she asked.

"I just had to talk to your daddy about something. Where are you headed?"

"With Unka E."

"_Isabella._" I mouthed as she ran back over to me.

He nodded. "Well, have fun."

"Tell daddy bye before you go." I told her as I walked to the door.

"I love you daddy." I heard her say.

"I love you too baby girl." Jasper replied.

Lysah came speeding over to me. I caught her before she could run into my legs and walked out to my car.

I put her in the spare car seat I had and sped over to Vic's.

Lysah was quiet on the drive over but perked up when the house came into view.

"Little Miss Lysah." Vic said as he opened the door.

"Hi Unka V." she said waving from behind her hair.

"She's upstairs." He said to me. "She's talking to Stefani."

"I would assume so. Who called who?" I said as I helped Lysah take off her jacket and shoes.

"Stefani her."

I nodded. "Let's go see mommy short cake."

I carried Melysah up to the spare room and stood in the door way. I set her down and watched her walk over to B.

"I know that mom. But he's an asshole and I'm over it." B said waving a hand around as she took off her makeup.

"I'm not breaking up with anyone mom."

"Mama." Lysah said quietly, pulling on B's shirt.

She bent and lifted Lysah, kissing her cheek before finishing her face.

"I know that too. I haven't had a moment to be 18 since it happened. And not even then."

"Mom I wasn't drinking anything. I had a Coke and lemonade. I'm 18 and I know that disregarding the fact that Kell is 26 and Vic is 30, I'm still a minor. Everyone else had one fucking drink; I made sure of it because I couldn't drop them all home."

As she talked she was rocking Lysah, who was clinging to her.

"I don't know I think Kell went to talk to him. I know Vic stayed with me."

"Look I'll talk to his royal asshole-ish-ness in the morning. For now, Lysah is here and I don't want her to hear me swearing her dad. No matter the level of frustrated he's made me."

"Yeah I think I'll have referees around when I go. I doubt I'll be able to throw anything either."

B laid the sleeping Melysah on the bed and finished taking off her minimal makeup and taking out her contacts.

"Yeah, I love you too mom."

She hung up the phone and started to brush her hair.

"He's just as frustrated B." I said still in the doorway.

"No idea why he started it. I was perfectly fine making dinner with Lys tomorrow night." She said braiding her hair. "He had to make a big deal about."

"Alright B you're about to freak but you need to hear it." I sighed taking her hand and pulling her to the kitchen with Vic.

"V he has a semi decent point." Vic said. "You are gone and you are rarely home."

Her hand flexed around the water bottle she was sipping from. "Uhm what?"

"B you're an international superstar, yes. Your shows are continental everywhere, yes. You have reasons to be away from home for long periods, no shit. But when you have time off you do tend to go out more than necessary." I said. "I'm not even here most of the time and I know this."

"V I get where you're coming from, you of all people should know this. You are 18 and you did have to grow up way before you should. Jay still gets to have fun because he's not at famous. He goes out when he can because he has to start working shitty hours in a few days." Vic said.

"B, let him finish." I said when she opened her mouth.

Vic continued. "At the same time he is wrong for that, he spends more time with Melysah than you and you should feel semi shitty about it."

"Can I speak?" she asked when he finished.

"Carry on." I said sitting down and motioning for Vic to do the same. "Remember Lysah is asleep."

She took a breath and looked between the two of us. "I turned 18 the week after I got signed and had to immediately start working on promo for CDs that weren't even out yet. After that I had a six month tour around the US. When that finished my European tour was cancelled because I got sick. That break I was dying, I had my appendix removed and I had the stomach flu. I didn't sing for a good week. I went to Kell's concert and then had my own acoustic show three days later. I slept all of thirteen hours from Kell's concert to my show."

She paused. "I never complained about it. I took care of Lysah and made sure that shit was clean and everybody had food. I slept all day after my show. After I was healed, I went straight to the studio. I had _Hometown Glory_ done in three weeks and started promo immediately. I wasn't too far from the house but I was still busy. Then I had all of a three week break in which I helped Jasper move and buy a house. Never once heard a complaint fall from my lips. While I was doing that I was writing for the next CD I had to start. _Beyond Repair _was finished in a month. When I found out I would be overseas most of the time I made sure I spent time with Melysah. While I wasn't around all the time I was there, I made sure I spent time with Jasper and Melysah."

"Mama." Lysah shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Kitchen baby." B shouted back tying her hair back.

Lysah came blurring into the kitchen and B lifted her onto her lap.

"What's wrong baby; why are we crying?" B asked her easily.

Lysah just sobbed into her neck. B cooed and rubbed her back. "Bad dream?"

Lysah nodded. "You left." She sobbed. "And never came back."

B sighed and pulled back. "Melysah." She called softly. "Melysah, look at me."

Lysah looked up shyly. "Yes mama."

"I will never _ever_ leave. And if I do I will always come back." B said, leaving no room for argument. "No matter how mad daddy makes me; I will always come back. Understand?"

Lysah nodded showing her understanding.

"Lemme hear it." B said.

"Ho capito." Lysah said is almost perfect Italian.

"Molto buono bambino. Ora voglio un bacio e io voglio che tu vada di sopra." B spoke slowly; making sure Lysah heard each syllable and pronunciation.

"Can I call daddy?" Lysah asked quietly.

"Of course."

B pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Jasper.

"Stronzo. Non troppo eccitato; Lysah vuole parlare con te. Parleremo domani. Se decido di calmarsi a un certo punto questa sera." She said rapidly, rolling her eyes.

"Here baby."

Lysah took the phone and B carried her upstairs. She came down after a few minutes tapping away on her phone.

"V, why did this start?" Vic asked her.

"Good fucking question V." She said sitting at the table and putting her head down.

"Answer it then."

"Because I stayed out and forgot about making spaghetti tacos with Lys." She said against her arm. "Oh and because my job comes first. Completely disregarding my _Family First _tattoo down my side."

**VPOV**

I looked at my best friend before looking over at Emerson when he spoke.

"I have to go. Adeline wants me home."

I nodded and walked him out, locking the door behind him. I walked back to the kitchen and sat next to Isa.

"V, Jasper is an asshole. I was with you all tour; everyone knows that." I started. "James was there too. We both saw how much it killed you to be away for so long and how much you missed the both of them. You stayed up forever late just to talk with them; Jay can kick his own ass if he thinks you were fine without it. Do you spend a lot of time away when you are home, fuck yes; it's your job to be away. Do you wish you could stay home?"

"All the fucking time." She answered.

"Exactly." I kissed her cheek. "V, you're my best friend and at the same time Jasper has a point he's also fuck-tastically incorrect."

"V you're the best." She said hugging her.

I held her tightly as I whispered in her ear. "I know. Now, come help me with this song."

I pulled her out of her seat and we walked to my home studio.

"Tell me that is not what I think it is." She said walking into the booth and looking at my new mics.

"Uhm it is. Kellin sent them over when we were gone you should have a few at your home studio and at the record studio." I answered as I set up the music for the song we were gonna be doing.

"Jasper is gonna die when he sees them." She said putting on her headphones and sitting on the stool.

I followed her lead and grabbed the remote for the soundboard. "I'll start." I said looking at the lyrics with her.

She nodded pressed play on the remote in my hand.

The music started low and slow. I sang lightly, pulling away from the mic. "_Please keep chasing me; your Southern Constellations got me so dizzy. It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me. Before I get you home you're nearly frozen; but I'll never let you freeze without me. Oh no. Freeze._"

I held slightly as Isa sang. "_It's time to take you home; it feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door. Now our lips are numb._"

"_As we walk, sharing warm alcohol; that kiss tastes like summer. I hope you like the stars I stole for you a hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue._"

We sang together, Isa letting her voice stay low and be covered by mine. "_I'll be the brightest someday. I'll be the brightest someday. I'll be the brightest you'll see. Don't rain on my parade; it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon dreams of sun._"

Isa chewed her lip as the music played before talking/singing lightly. "_Now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky, we bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways. And I ask myself, why do I still pray. When will it end? And who fucking cares?_"

As she held I sang. "_I swear to God, I did what I could. I practically begged you; I pretended everything was fine._"

Isa finished the verse. "_A soul sacrifice, an American nightmare; I'd rather be dead._"

"_Don't rain on my parade; it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon hears a nightmare in his head._"

We both looked up when we saw the door open. Kellin walked in with Copeland and Jasper who was carrying Melysah.

Isa rolled her eyes and sang, her voice taking on a playful tone. "_I'll bet you money as you're running to the bathroom, you barely started drinking but your beauty never stopped you. You died in California by the sulfur and the sea. Well I guess I never should've loved you but I do forever cause you loved me._"

I answered just as playful. "_And I break my glasses as I fall in the street; if you were gonna leave this world how could it be without me? Now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste, cause without you there is no me. There is no me at all._"

We finished the song together smoothly. "_Don't rain on my parade; it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon dreams… Don't rain on my parade. I'm losing a perfect thing. A perfect thing. A perfect thing._"

Kellin stopped the recording when we finished. I helped Isa off her stool and followed her out of the booth.

"Ms. V." Kellin said.

"Mr. Q." She responded as she leaped into his arms.

He hugged her tightly.

"I love you girly." He said against her hair.

"I know. I love you too Kell."

"Fix it. Now." He added.

"You're an asshole." She said as he pulled away leaving an arm over her shoulder.

_And these, ladies and gentlemen, are my best friends._ I shook my head. _Gotta love 'em._

"Can I join this sharing of best friendliness? I asked.

Kellin lifted his other arm and Isa did the same. "Bring it in." Kellin said.

"Guys, you're squishing me." Isa said when I joined the hug.

I shared a look with Kellin and we both nodded.

"Bear hug." We shouted together squeezing her between us.

"Assholes." She screamed out through her laughter.

We separated and she fanned her face.

"Breathing is a necessity." She said taking Melysah from Jasper and tickling Copeland.

"Hi mama." Lysah said hugging her.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep?"

Lysah nodded.

"I'm hungry." I said falling into the bean bag on the floor in the corner of the room.

Kellin dropped into the other with Isa and Melysah. "It is 5:42. What's open?"

"Nonna Italia." Isa said looking at her phone. "I know the owner of the one down the street. Let's go."

She jumped up and grabbed Jasper's hand pulling him from the room with Melysah.

**JPOV**

"Se mai, e dico mai, mi dico che non prioritaria o io sono un genitore di merda, mi occuperò personalmente di tagliare le palle fuori e dar loro da mangiare a te prima che ti uccida lentamente. Comprendere?" Isa said smoothly and quick enough for Melysah not to understand.

"Fluently." I replied as I followed her downstairs.

"Good, and should it slip your mind in the future." She stopped and punched me.

"Isabella." Vic and Kellin called together.

"Did you just junk punch Jasper?" I heard Vic ask as I gasped through the pain.

"And throat punch him; with the same hand." Kellin added. "In less than two seconds."

"Kinda in pain." I gasped out from the floor.

"Are we clear?" Isa asked as she crouched by my head.

I nodded. "Crystal."

She pulled my hand from my throat and massaged where she hit it. "I love you." She sang as she worked.

"Funny way of showing it." Vic said as he played with Copeland.

"Still love." She said. "Feel better?"

"No." I said slowly, still in pain from her junk punch. "That fucking hurt."

"Then it worked." She kissed me easily and stood fluidly. "Let's go."

We finally made it to Vic's truck.

"Are the girls coming with?" Vic asked as he drove from his house.

"Probably not." Kellin said. "Lysah is KO and Copeland isn't too far behind."

"Mom is awake." Isa said looking up from her phone. "She'll watch them. At least until we get back."

Vic directed the truck in the direction of Marcus and Stefani's new house. We reached in record time and Isa and Kellin jumped out carrying the girls in the house.

They came back arguing and slid into the car.

"I swear Isabella if you say it I will kill you." he threatened.

"Fine I'll just have Kate say it." She retorted as she put her phone on speaker.

"Isa girl, is Kellin and Copeland with you?" Katelynn asked when she answered the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Quinn, Kell is but Cope is with mom. We're going out for breakfast."

"At six in the morning?"

"We had a slight delay in plans."

"Because it was necessary to junk punch and throat punch me." I muttered still upset about it.

"Oh you two are on talking terms again." Katelynn said happily. "This is interesante."

"Not the topic of the call but yes." Isa said with a laugh.

"Then let's get to it."

"Kell doesn't believe that I have done weirder shit than he has ever thought to do." Isa said with a pout for the best of them. "Turn left." She added to Vic.

"The weirdest thing he has ever done was probably shit in a plastic bag." Katelynn said, causing Vic to stop suddenly and all of us to turn and look at Kellin, except Isa who was laughing her life away.

"Thank you Kate, I'll send him back when the guys are done grilling him." Isa gasped out.

"The guys?"

"Jas and Vic."

Kate laughed smoothly. "Alright. Later spice."

Isa hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Any questions?"

"What-?" Vic started.

"Why-?" I added tilting my head.

"It's unnecessary and I'm hungry." Kellin grumbled with a pout. "Vic if you don't drive within the next 5 seconds I'm telling Liana about _that_."

"Kell you swore." Isa said hitting him. "Never to speak of that situation again."

"So did you."

"I didn't tell, Kate did. Bitch at her."

They both rolled their eyes as the car stared moving.

The silence only lasted for a few minutes before they made up and started joking around.

I helped Isa from the car once we pulled up to the Italian diner.

She walked in leaving us to trail behind. She hopped onto the counter and crossed her legs.

I shook my head knowing what was about to happen. "Iz-…" I started before getting cut off.

"Isabella Marie Volturi! Che cosa ti ho detto di sedersi sulle mie contatori. Scendere ora. Jasper Hale Wyatt! Lei sa meglio di lasciarla stare lassù."

Isa hopped down and stepped over to me as we both looked down.

"Scusa nonna. Mai più potrebbe accadere di nuovo." We said together.

"Molto bene. Ora dammi il mio amore."

I let Isa dance over first before going over.

"Guys this is Nonna V." Isa said as Nonna kissed her cheeks. "Nonna, questi sono i miei migliori amici, Kellin e Vic." She introduced as I bent and let Nonna kiss my cheeks.

"She doesn't speak English so we'll translate." I added.

"Nice to meet you." They said together.

Isa translated and Nonna shook her head. She started a rant about how skinny and sick they both looked, more Kellin than Vic.

"Nonna, nonna. Calmati e 'naturalmente pallido. Perfettamente sano lo prometto." Isa soothed.

I translated for Kellin and Vic before walking over to an empty booth.

Nonna asked why we were up so late, and/or early. Isa replied we couldn't sleep and Nonna let it slide, for the moment.

We ordered a bunch of food and were eating and throwing most of it before the diner opened officially.

"Quando è questo matrimonio?" Nonna asked on her second pass to make sure we were okay.

I answered as Isa translated. Kellin and Vic laughed when she hit me and glared at Isa.

She launched into another rant about sucky timing and it being too soon.

"Nonna, per quanto tempo lo sapevi nonno prima di lui sposato?" Isa asked.

"La sua diversa. Ci conoscevamo prima." Nonna replied rolling her eyes.

"Papà sposato mamma e tu eri d'accordo." Isa retorted.

"Marcus è 35. Vi sono solo 18." Nonna said with a light glare.

**IPOV**

I pleaded with my Nonna with my eyes, begging her to understand.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jasper or didn't want us to get married, it was the opposite. She hated Rosalie and didn't want us to rush into it just to piss her off. Well that and she thought we were too young.

"Avevi 16 anni quando si sposò nonno." I said quietly.

"Isa." Jasper warned.

"Non è giusto. Non può arrabbiarsi, perché ho 18 anni se lei lo ha sposato quando aveva 16 anni." I pouted.

Jasper stopped translating at that point and was glaring at me. "Isabella."

"Isabella mio ufficio." Nonna said before turning on her heel and walking away.

I sighed and slid out of the booth, flicking off the boys as they 'Ooohhh' like I was in trouble.

_I probably was but they didn't have to know that._

I sat in the chair across from her desk and crossed my arms with a pout.

"_Isabella you know I enjoy you and Jasper. I'm just curious as to why so soon._" She said smoothly.

"_Why not; I barely know when I'll have another day off, let alone another couple of months to plan and carry out a wedding._" I replied. "_I don't want to be one of those couples that stay engaged for an hour and forever_."

She sighed and looked at me. "_You're happy, and I want you to stay that way. Even if it means watching you marry Jasper in three months' time._"

"Ti amo Nonna."

"Ti amo Isabella."

We talked a little more before Jasper texted me that Kate wanted Kellin home.

We said our goodbyes to Nonna with a promise to see her at the wedding before leaving. We headed to Vic's to pick up our cars and went our separate ways.

"Stefani said she's keeping Melysah." Jasper said as I drove.

I nodded. "Mmkay."

We talked quietly as we drove to the house. My phone ringing shattered the comfortable silence we fell into.

"Answer that." I said softly.

I ignored the conversation as I parked in the garage. I went to take a shower as Jasper wrote on the announcement board.

"Isa guess who that was?" Jasper said as I washed my hair.

"Who?"

"Wale."

"The rapper?"

"Yes ma'am; he has a song and he wants you to sing and star in the video. The tattoos and piercings give you the perfect edge for it. His words not mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, when do we meet?"

"Tomorrow at 9. That was the only time he had free and he knows you're technically not supposed to do it so you get paid extra."

I was cool with Wale from a while ago when he asked me to do a song with him. He was a chill person, very fun to be around.

"Alright, set an alarm." I said. "And bring me a towel." I added turning off the water.

I heard his laughter as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Isa come here."

"I'm naked." I shouted to Jasper pulling my wet hair into a sloppy bun on top of my head, feeling strands fall around my face and neck.

"So what?"

I giggled as I walked down stairs, pulling on his button down he was wearing the day before.

I buttoned a few buttons as I walked into the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter.

I smiled at him. "I love you." I said sweetly. "Even though you make me want to kill you. I really do love you."

"Oh believe me the feeling is mutual." He laughed. "Come here."

**JPOV**

I held back a groan when my baby walked in the kitchen in nothing but my button down and wet hair. She obviously rushed down to meet me; the white shirt sticking to her wet skin in certain areas was proof enough.

I adjusted myself in my jeans as she buttoned a few of the buttons before she looked up at me.

She told me she loved me with a sweet smile and my heart swelled. Only a few hours ago she was threating my life, _and balls_, and now she was telling me she loved me.

Slightly bi-polar, yes, but I'd take bi-polar over murderous any day.

I held my hands out to her and she didn't hesitate to take my hands. I pulled her into my arms and nuzzled my nose against hers.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked playfully rubbing my nose against hers.

She giggled. "Cuddle with me?" she asked shyly.

I switched our places and set her on the counter next to the sink. I stood between her legs and slid my hands up her bare legs to her face.

"Anything you want." I said to her brushing my lips across hers lightly.

She pouted and I chuckled quietly pressing my lips to her multiple times. I slid my tongue between her lips tasting her uniquely sweet taste.

My cock hardened further and I shifted away from her slightly as I sucked on her bottom lip.

This was better than any other kiss we ever had and I was man enough to admit, her lips were softer than anything and gentle.

I pulled back and looked at her, her emerald green eyes sparkling with love. I kissed her again soundly as I laced my hands in her hair. I pulled her face to mine, kissing her urgently and tasting her.

I groaned against her lips, to which she replied with a moan. "Fuck baby." I groaned out.

She pulled away when we needed air and fisted her hands which were under my shirt and on my abs.

I let my hands slip from her hair and stepped back. She sighed heavily and reached over to the cabinet next to her head.

"I'm kinda hungry, kinda not." She said almost to herself as she pulled down a bag of chips.

I rolled my eyes at her as she ate. "Still want to cuddle?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course." She smiled. "Carry me?"

I lifted her off the counter easily. I carried her up to our room and set her down just inside the door. She danced over to the bed and leaped on it, the shirt rising and falling as she did.

I went to shower as she flipped through the channels. I came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I pulled on a pair of sweats and started to dry my hair. My phone rang and I grabbed it off the dresser, answering without looking at the screen.

"Hello."

"Jasper, come with me to get my belly button pierced."

I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at the screen. "James you want me to go where to do what?" I asked putting it back to my ear and finishing my hair.

"Come with me to get my belly button pierced." He said and I could sense the eye roll that went with it.

"And you couldn't have asked, I don't know maybe Isa?"

He sighed. "Jasper that'd be weird."

I stared at my phone before I said anything. "Weirder than asking me, a very straight very engaged male?"

"Jas please?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my free hand. "Yeah we can go tomorrow while Isa is with Wale."

"Thank you you're the best on the planet." He squealed happily before hanging up.

I put my phone on vibrate and left it on the dresser as I made my way to Isa. She was chewing her bottom lip as she lay in the center of the bed.

I lay next to her and played with a stray curl that fell from her bun. I leaned down and kissed her while I fingered the few buttons she had fastened on her shirt.

As I kissed her, I undid the buttons and let the shirt fall apart. I let my hand slid down her body letting it come to a stop on her bare skin, feeling how wet she was.

She groaned into the kiss as my fingers worked up and down her slit. I kissed my way down her sinful body before coming to a stop between her legs. I started slowly, pushing my tongue up the entire length of her pussy and lapping at it. I nipped at her clit harshly then sucked it into my mouth, flicking my tongue ring against it rapidly.

I groaned against her skin and she moaned loudly. I looked up at her at the same time she looked down and laced her fingers in my hair. Her head fell back and she arched her back as I brought her to the edge. I hummed against her lips and sucked her hard and deep.

I flicked my tongue ring against her clit rapidly, working up to her first orgasm of the night. I bit her clit lightly and flicked my ring against it again. She screamed out as her orgasm ran through her.

I slid back up her body and kissed her neck. She pulled my face from her skin and kissed me. I groaned when she moaned knowing she could taste herself on my lips and tongue.

As we kissed I hovered over her. She pushed my sweats off my hips with her feet and wrapped her legs around my waist. She reached between us and grasped my hard cock in her tiny hand.

I moaned against her neck as she guided me into her tight wet heat. Her hands laced in my hair as I started to move, fisting it and holding my head to her neck.

I sucked and bit at the skin as I thrust into her hard. Her nails dug into my shoulder and my bicep as I kissed along her throat and jaw.

She arched her back and she cried out, screaming my name as I felt her pussy shudder and grip my cock as she came.

I thrust into her a few more times before following. I bit her neck and groaned.

After she reamed my ass for biting her again and leaving a mark we took a shower.

"I still wanna cuddle." She said burrowing into my chest after I pulled on pants.

I lifted her and carried her to the bed. She tangled our legs together and I wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked against her hair as she turned away from me.

"Let's Netflix something." She said reaching over and grabbing the Xbox controller. I switched the TV input and remembered something.

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

"Depends."

"You promised you'd watch one full episode." I said laughing at her scowl.

She huffed and went to my favorites and found my possible favorite show ever, The Big Bang Theory.

She grumbled as we waited for the first episode of the first season loaded.

I turned off the bedside lamp that partially lit the room, sending us into semi darkness, the TV the only light source.

We watched all of the episodes and she turned to me as I put on a random movie.

"So your show is dumb as hell." She started resting her head on my shoulder and drawing a pattern on my chest. "But it's funny. I like."

I kissed her head. "Of course you do; who doesn't?"

I had a feeling she rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Can I take a nap?"

"At," I paused and glanced at my watch. "12:30 in the afternoon?"

"I didn't sleep since the day before."

"Neither did I."

She hit me lightly. "Jas."

"Wait 'til a little later and if you still want to you can."

She reached across me for her phone and rolled away from me to face the TV.

"What's this?" she asked nodding her head to the screen.

"Men in Black." I answered. "The first one."

She nodded. "Look. Kell put the pictures on Instagram."

Together we looked at the pictures of our breakfast. Kellin put up the most. Vic put up a few and Isa started to put up hers.

My phone buzzed from across the room, no doubt from the Instagram notifications.

"You gonna go get it?" Isa asked.

"Probably not. I'm very comfortable; you are very soft." I said burying my face in her neck and pulling her closer to me. "And warm."

"I'm not sure if that means I'm fat or if I'm not as toned as I used to be."

"Toning; we should go running every morning." I mused brushing her hair from her neck with my nose. "You know to tone."

"Jasper you ass." She laughed hitting my arms. "We start next week."

"Thought so." I laughed.

We watched a few movies before her stomach started growling.

"I don't wanna move." She whined moving closer to me.

"Well unless you wanna starve you have to." I laughed. "Come on I'll carry you."

I lifted her off the bed and carried her into the kitchen. I put her on the island and leaned next to her.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked me pulling a blanket around her body.

"Anything." I shrugged. "Make what you want."

She nodded and hopped of the island. I took her place and watched her dance around the kitchen as she made shrimp penne.

"Are you gonna eat this or do you want something else?" she asked as she drained her pasta.

"You know I'll eat it babe."

"Just asking; being polite."

I rolled my eyes and took the plate she was holding out. We moved from the island to the dining table and ate talking quietly.

"Do you have the food and everything done?" I asked her.

"Yep, the menu is upstairs if you want to change anything. It's mostly meat but I have a little seafood thrown in. A lot of pasta." She answered.

"So the only thing left is…" I trailed off to let her fill it in.

"Dresses, tuxedos and location." She said with a nod. "Location is up to you."

"What?"

"You pick location babes." She laughed. "Seriously it'll be snowing anyway; just pick somewhere that looks pretty when it's snowing and that'll look nice with the colors."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Liana will help you know this. Bachelor and bachelorette parties are two nights before the wedding and you're getting a haircut."

I glared. "How short?"

"Not much which is why it's a last minute thing; you won't look too bad. I'm getting one too; Jenna is doing both."

"Haven't seen her in a while and I usually see her more than Liana; why?"

"They broke up and I'm not sure why; I'll figure it out though."

"When did this happen?"

"Your birthday; when you went out. That's why there was so much junk food on the floor."

I nodded and took her empty plate with mine to the sink. "I guess."

As I washed the dishes we used I felt her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're finding location and I'm not helping. You have six and a half weeks." She said against my back.

"Does it have to be outdoors?"

"I'd say no since I have to wear a dress and heels as well as the girls but it's your choice. We can work around that; we're not doing dress shopping until we have a location."

_That explains the time frame. _I nodded as I finished the dishes and dried my hands. "I'm going with James tomorrow."

"What for?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. "He wants to get his belly button pierced. Don't ask why he asked me and not you."

"Wasn't planning on it. When are you going?"

"When you're meeting with Wale."

She nodded. "Let's go back upstairs."

I followed her back up to the room and laid on the bed as she brushed out her tangled locks.

When she finished she climbed into bed and we watched another movie.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and sharing soft kisses and whispered 'I love you's until we fell asleep.

**IPOV**

I woke up when the alarm clock started to go off. I reached over Jas to stop it and sighed.

"Jas." I said pushing his head off of my stomach.

"Iz." He said as I moved off the bed.

"I love you." I sang as I danced to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah."

I brushed my teeth and did my business before I took a shower and washed my hair.

Jasper was brushing his teeth when I came out and pulled on a curl when I walked by.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I pulled on my favorite short shorts and a tank top before I walked back into the bathroom.

I dried my hair and was straightening it when Jas got out the shower.

"Are you eating breakfast?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Probably a granola bar and some water. Were you planning on cooking?" I called as I did my hair.

"No; I'll put your stuff out."

"Thank you." I shouted to him.

I quickly swiped on some eyeliner and mascara before sliding my glasses on my face.

"Bring my phone and glasses please." Jasper shouted up to me.

I grabbed both of our phones and his glasses, as well as his jacket, before bouncing down stairs. I handed him his things and took the granola bar and water from him.

I pulled on the jacket and zipped it up a little. "Are you ready?" I asked as I slipped on my Toms.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and nodded. We grabbed our keys and I locked the door.

He walked me over to my Mustang. "I love you." He said smoothly.

I stretched up and kissed him lightly. "I love you too. I'll see you later."

He nodded and kissed my head. "I'm picking up Melysah later today."

"See if Li wants her; you know they haven't spent any time together as of late."

He nodded again. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

"Of course."

I waited for him to get into his truck before I drove off towards Wale's studio.

He met me in front of the building. I slid out of the car and gave him a hug in greeting.

"Hey Dred head." I said.

"What's up short stack?" He said in return.

I laughed and we walked up to the studio.

"We can do this two ways; you can record now and lip it later or you can record it later when we do the video." He said.

"Whichever is easier for you; I don't ever lip anything so I can record it later." I said taking the guitar his assistant was holding out.

"We can record the music now."

I nodded and we did that before heading to the video location. I watched him do his parts before I was needed.

I did as was instructed and the whole shoot went easily.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Wale said hugging me as we walked out to my car.

"No problem; I had fun." I said leaning against my car.

We talked for a little while longer before he had to get back to work and I left.

Juliana called me as I was driving back home and asked to meet at Panera Bread in Seattle.

I sighed but did start to head in that direction.

"Hey girly." I said when I met her.

"Hey chick." She said hugging me.

"What's up; you look depressed." I asked sitting down.

"Jenna is being bitchy for no reason."

"What happened there?"

"She got upset because we were gone for so long and when we came back I was with you, so we never really spent any down time together. And that night at your house, she said either we do something the next day or it was done. We ended up going to the zoo like she wanted and when we got to the house she said she couldn't deal with us not spending time together like we used to. Mind you, you are my biggest client ever so I kinda have to follow you when you go overseas."

"Wait so she broke up with you because you came on tour with me as tour manager?"

"Basically but she said it was because we don't spend as much time together as we used to." She said with a shrug. "I let it go and she asked if we could stay friends and I said whatever. This morning however, she freaked the fuck out."

"What happened?"

"I moved out a few days ago, like yesterday I was actually completely moved out, and she came over to help unpack and Tiara came over."

"Isn't she like your step sister or whatever?" I asked waving a hand.

"Exactly. Anyway she came over and she hugged me and kissed my cheek and you know how she's English and what not. So she called me love and all that good and Jenna saw it as she was the reason we weren't spending time together and instead of listening to us explain how T was my stepsister she freaked and left."

"So where are they?"

"T stayed at my apartment and finished unpacking when I went to Jenna's and tried to explain but she ignored me and was on the phone with Jas. That's a whole different country."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Wow. Did Jas talk to you at any point after she called?"

She shook her head. "No but I sent him a text saying T was my stepsister."

"This means he explained it to Jenna." I said knowing Jas. "Wow. So Jenna is qualified as…"

"Completely fucking psycho."

I laughed and shook my head. "Heartbroken works just as nice, and it sounds polite."

She laughed. "You're the best."

"I know."

We talked for another hour or two before she decided to head home.

I drove back to the house and dropped my keys in the bowl by the door and took of my shoes. I slipped off my jacket and decided to start dinner. I made baked ziti for Jas and didn't cook for me since I had leftovers from yesterday.

"Iz." Jas called as he came into the house.

"Kitchen." I called back putting his food in the oven.

"Hey baby." He said in greeting.

I kissed him softly. "Hey."

"You just get back?"

I looked at the clock. "Thirty or so minutes ago." I said. "How went James?"

"Fine. Up until he started to complain."

"It hurt?"

"They used clamps so he has a bruise, nothing big."

I rolled my eyes. "This is James were talking about Jas. They might as well have cut his stomach off."

"True."

I hopped onto the counter as we talked about our day.

"I found out about Liana and Jenna." We said together.

We laughed. "Liana?" he asked.

I nodded. "We met up at Panera after the video." I explained. "She looked depressed so I asked."

"Jenna freaked and called me."

"I thought she met T though." I said checking on his food. "I would assume in the three and a half years they'd meet eventually."

"I asked; apparently whenever T came she was gone."

"That makes no sense; Liana would make sure they met at least once. Even we met her."

"That's what I said; apparently Liana never made an effort to introduce the two."

I thought about it. When Liana and I got closer, we both made an effort to introduce each other to our families, seeing as though we'd be spending a lot of time together, in and outside of work. Jasper also made the effort to introduce her to his family, and vice versa.

The only person Liana hadn't met was Nonna and that would be remedied a few weeks from now when we go dress shopping for the wedding.

The fact that Jenna said Liana never made the effort is mindboggling because Liana made sure she met everyone else. Why would she leave out her stepsister, who was also her best friend?

"But T is her best friend." I said taking Jas's food from the oven. "T would be the first person to be introduced."

"Exactly. But honestly I could care less." Jas shrugged.

I shrugged as I plate some food for him and he went to get his laptop. I gave him his plate and covered the food.

"I'm upstairs." I said when I finished.

He nodded, never looking up from his computer.

I ran upstairs, tying my hair as I went. I grabbed my laptop and iPod as I made my way to the bed.

I put in my headphones and put on my wedding planning playlist, full of songs that kept me excited and focused, as I lay on my stomach in the center of the bed.

I started looking at dresses for myself and the girls, before I got frustrated and gave up and started looking at tuxedos for the boys.

A sharp smack on my ass brought me out of my concentration.

"That kinda sorta hurt, quite a bit actually." I said to Jas taking out my headphones and pausing the music.

"I was calling you name for a good twenty minutes." He said lying next to me on his back.

"I was focused." I said putting my headphones back in and playing the music. "Now I'll never finish."

"What are you doing?"

"Tuxedos." I answered. "I got frustrated with dresses."

"I have a place, I think."

"This is good, where?"

He took the computer from me and typed in something. He put it back in front of me and pointed to the screen.

"There."

I looked at the screen and my jaw dropped. "Jas you did it. It's fucking perfect." I said in shock.

He found the perfect place. Suncadia was in Seattle and it was right in the mountains; it looked gorgeous when it snowed and the room he chose had a window wall overlooking everything. The snow that fell would look gorgeous and the lighting in the room was perfect for our colors.

"Don't sound so shocked." He said glaring at me playfully.

"But I am. Jas this is perfect. Call Liana and have her get everything set and booked." He nodded and kissed my cheek before bounding out of the room to get his phone. "Round tables." I added as a shout.

"Got it."

I continued to look through pictures of the room while he talked to Liana.

"Babe Juliana wants you." Jas said breaking my concentration again and holding his phone.

"Ew why did you call her that?" I asked taking the phone.

He shrugged with a laugh.

"Hello." I said to her rolling my eyes.

"Girly bits. I looked up the place Jas picked." She sang.

I looked back to my computer screen. "It's perfect, Liana." I said quietly before looking back up at Jas. "He did well."

**JPOV**

I smirked at the computer screen at Isa's smooth escape upstairs as I ate. Location for the wedding was very simple. She told me before (and probably doesn't remember the entire conversation) where she wanted to get married if she ever got married.

I quickly logged onto the website and found the perfect room for the amount of people that were invited.

My being Irish and her being Italian meant we had very large families; large families that all want to be included.

I finished my food and went upstairs after I cleaned my dishes and shut down my computer. I leaned in the doorway and watched her.

She was singing along to the song that she had blasting from her headphones and was concentrated on her computer screen. From where I was I could see she was looking at tuxedos.

I watched her, just taking in the beauty that was Isabella Marie Volturi. From her straight mahogany hair that flowed down her back, to her petite frame and her nice round ass with toned legs that went on for days despite her short stature.

I walked over and hit said ass, before showing her the location I chose.

She praised me for the choice, disregarding the fact it was the same one she showed me not too long ago.

"I know. So did you get it reserved and everything?" Isa asked Liana, bringing me from my thoughts.

I watched as she talked excitingly to Liana, who was just excited.

"I know I have to tell them but I can't find my phone."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, grabbing her phone off the nightstand and holding it out to her.

She mouthed her thanks as she spoke with Juliana.

"Girly, please. You know he likes it." She said with a giggle. _I loved that sound_. "And he likes that even more. Why not just tell him you're a lesbian; cute short and to the point. You get the P."

"You get the P babe. If I wasn't famous, you'd have the P on sideline for occasions as such."

I laughed and shook my head at her. Only Isa could come up with shit like that.

They talked a little more before Isa hung up and gave me back my phone.

"Question, how do you get Missy from Melissa?" Isa asked me after a few minutes.

"Uhm Jesus gave it when she was created." I said looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jas?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Which one do you like; this one…" she turned the computer screen to face me and pointed to a tux. "…or this one?" she changed the screen again and pointed to a different one.

I played with my lip ring and studied her face. "Honestly?"

"Jas." She whined.

"They look the same; you know I hate this shit." I said leaning down and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Pick whichever one you want."

"Make me a plate." She shouted as I walked downstairs.

"Of what?" I called back.

"My left overs. Kell and V are coming over later with Liana and Rina, how do you feel about that?" she said bouncing into the kitchen.

I thought as I made her plate. "I'm not sure. Why are they showing up again?"

"The girls for the wedding. The boys to bother you like usual, until you all get bored and come to bother me."

I held out her food to her and nodded. "Eat up. I wanna show you something when you're done."

She nodded and I kissed her neck as I walked into our joint office. Sitting behind my desk I pulled out my sketch book.

Regardless my love for my profession, I still liked drawing. While Isa was gone I drew a lot more than I tended to.

Melysah loved looking through the book and I loved drawing simple things for her to color.

"Jas." Isa sang, her voice carrying throughout the house.

"Office." I called through the cracked door. "Come." I said when she walked in.

She slid onto my lap and gasped as she saw the book.

"I haven't seen this is forever." She said looking through it from the beginning.

I looked with her, explaining pictures she didn't know about and telling her the stories behind the ones she's seen before.

"I remember that night." She said softly running her fingers over her picture.

"I did it the night we got into it." I said against her shoulder. "I didn't realize I drew you until ma said something."

She said the words at the bottom of the page quietly. "My Life, My World, My Everything."

"I love you." I said against her skin.

She hummed in return and flipped through the book. I stopped her at the last picture before the one I wanted her to see.

It was of her, per usual and it was in black and white. The only color was her eyes which the brightest green I could find. Her name was in block letters in the top corner and if she flipped the page she would find a song.

"My eyes aren't that bright." She said quietly, brushing her hair behind her ear and looking back at me. "Never are."

I rolled my eyes at her and stood with her in my arms. I carried her to the conjoined bathroom and set her on her feet, facing the mirror.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her head.

"You are my short shit. My babe, my love. My baby." I said tickling her lightly. "My Iz, my Isa. And so much more babe."

Our eyes met in the mirror and she smiled brightly at me, her eyes shining just as bright as they looked in her picture.

"Look." I said softly. "Your eyes are that bright, you just never focus on them."

She chewed her lip and looked up at me. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too baby."

She flipped her hair and turned in my arms. "Rose called me bitching."

"About what?"

"Did you tell her you would stop by yesterday?"

I followed her from the office as I thought. "No I told Seth I would see him when I dropped of Lys today." I said. "She wasn't home when I was there. I haven't seen her since my birthday."

"Then the bitch is psycho." She said as she jumped on the bed.

I crawled up the bed and held myself over her. "Yeah? She's still my twin." I informed her.

**IPOV**

"Yeah? She's still my twin." Jas said.

I rolled my eyes and snaked my arms around his neck. "Yeah, your point?" I said biting my lip and running my fingers through his hair. "Thank God you got the normal cells, otherwise this relationship wouldn't work."

He laughed loudly and bent his head and nipped at my neck. "Oh Isabella. You really feel that way?"

"I do." I giggled as he tickled me. "Jas stop."

His phone rang from its place on the dresser and he finally let me go.

I gasped for air and fanned my bright red face.

"Isa where is your phone?" he asked as he helped me sort my hair.

I spit out the strand that was in my mouth and answered. "Downstairs, or under the bed. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Alex." He said handing me his phone and going in search of mine.

"The Cab?" I shouted to him.

"Yeah." Alex said in my ear.

"Sorry Hun." I laughed softly. "What can I do for you?"

"Two things." He laughed quietly. "I wanna record three songs with you for my new CD, how do you feel about that."

"Absolutely; I'd love to. When and where?"

"Uhm I'm in the studio tomorrow and the day after. Can you do that?"

I hummed as Jasper came in the room with my phone. "Tomorrow and the day after?" I asked.

He tossed my phone and I looked at my calendar. "I'm good tomorrow at any time. The day after, however, I have a nail appointment at 10 so any time after that is good."

"Lovely. The next thing I need; I have an acoustic show tonight and I know its short notice but can you do _Lovesick Fool_ with me. Pretty, pretty please?"

"Can I tell you something; honestly?" I asked with a laugh.

"What?"

"I think that is my all-time favorite song on the planet and I would love to do it with you tonight."

He laughed and sighed. "Thank you. Can you squeeze in _Temporary Bliss_ as well?"

"I'd love too. Where is it?" I asked running a hand through Jasper's hair as he laid his head on my stomach. "And does it have a dress code?"

"Port Ang and no you can wear whatever. Bright lights so dress light."

"Ah you're the best on the planet. Pick me up?"

"I know thank you and of course I will. Look we were planning on going out after the show tonight. Get your girls and come out."

I giggled softly. "I'll see who I can round up and see. Rina, Liana and Ang will be free definitely and even if they weren't they'd make time. I'll check with Kate and Ria."

"Please do. I have to go. Dress to impress and make sure your girls get the message. Have Jasper give you your curfew."

"Fuck you Alex. Bye."

I heard him laugh as we both hung up. I dropped my phone on the bed and flipped to straddle Jasper.

"So I'm singing with Alex tonight." I started.

"I heard." He replied. "What's up with the girls?"

"Everyone was planning on going out after the show and he's with a bunch of guys and I would've been the only girl if I went with. He wants me to round up my girls so we can go out."

"And?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled off of him. "Jas."

"Stop." He said pulling me to his side. "Come here."

"Stop being an ass. I'm asking if you want me to go out tonight." I said against his chest.

"Go ahead. I'll probably go see Seth and ma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes babe. I'm fucking positive. Have fun. Be 18."

My head popped up off his chest when he said that. "Are you serious?"

He looked at me with a soft glare. "Isa."

"No seriously because the last time I was being 18 you told me I was a shit parent and couldn't prioritize."

"And I'm an asshole. We know this." He sat up and kissed my nose. "Yes I'm serious. Yes you can go out after the show. Text me when you get home or if you need me to get you. Go get dressed before you make Alex late to his own show. I love you."

He punctuated each sentence with a kiss all over my face.

I sighed and rolled off the bed. I went to take a shower and wash my hair.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair and clipped it to the top of my head. I sang lightly under my breath as I dried my skin and put on some lotion.

I looked through my drawer and pulled out a matching bra and panty set. I pulled on the grey cotton boy shorts and matching lace bra before I walked into the closet.

"Isabella." Jasper sang out as he walked into the room.

"Closet." I called back searching for my shorts.

"Are you getting coffee before the show; I'm on my way out."

"Uhm my usual will be fine which one are you going to?" I asked finding the shorts and pulling them on.

"The usual."

"Have it waiting for me; I'll have Alex drive by." I said pulling my tank top over my head.

"Will do babe. Text me when you're leaving and make sure you lock up."

I pulled the towel off my hair since it was dry and fingered my curls. "Alright. I love you baby. If I don't text you I'm more than likely staying with Alex for the night."

"Text me in any case. I love you babe." He said pulling me to him.

I stretched up and kissed him lightly. "I love you too. Now go."

I pulled away and grabbed my tightest shortest shorts and my zippered bustier that was a size and a half too small along with my favorite sky high heels that made me almost as tall as Jas.

I shoved them in my purse and slipped into my Toms as I heard Jasper leave the house.

I was finishing up my minimal makeup for the show when Alex texted me saying he was out front.

I threw my makeup bag in my purse and grabbed my heels before running out to the car, stopping to lock up.

"Stop by the Starbucks right before the stadium so I can pick up my drink." I said after hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Are you approved for tonight?" Alex asked once I got my coffee.

"Yes sir; I'm Jasper approved. I can stay out however late and if anything I get to stay at your place."

"And who all for you is coming?"

"Just Rina, Liana, and Ang. Jenna may possibly show up with Ria but I doubt it; they both have to wake up in the morning."

He hummed. "Sounds good it's just Brian and Adam on my part."

"Awesome. Kellin and Vic may or may not show up."

"Cool." He said as he helped me out the car. "You're in a room with me and the guys."

"Like that's anything new. Am I getting hooked up with you guys one time or do I wait?"

"All at one time." He replied holding the door open for me.

"You asses better have on clothes." I called as I followed Alex deeper into the room.

"We do." They replied in sync.

I sat on the spinning chair next to Alex and spun as they got ready.

"Isabella, song six and seven are yours." Danni, Alex's assistant, called to me.

I nodded as I played with my curls.

"Isa you're the number one sexiest artist for the year." Alex called from the small TV.

"What?" I said walking over to him.

I came to a stop next to him and watched.

"_And the number one sexist artist is Isabella Volturi._" The host said before the scene changed.

"_Isabella has got to be the sexiest person on the planet. And if she's not it's probably her child that no one knows about._"

I laughed at that comment.

"_This princess has got to be the sexiest princess since Jesus made the word. I swear if she was locked in a tower I would do anything to get to her just to have relations with her._"

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Guys quiet down." I called over them as they continued.

"_So if Isabella is the sexiest artist on the planet then her fiancé Jasper Hale has got to be the sexiest PCNA just to match it._"

I bit my lip as a picture of me and Jasper on the beach showed up.

"_These two could be clothed for the next winter blizzard and still catch fire. Imagine if they're naked._"

I shook my head with a laugh.

"_So not only is Isabella the sweetest princess on the planet. She's also sexiest *beep* on the planet. She can write about anything and it'll come out sexy._"

My newest song _Kisses Down Low_ came on in the background and I laughed so hard I cried.

"_Isabella was named not only the sexiest artist in general; she was named the sexiest rock artist, the sexiest country artist. She has the title for pop and alternative too. This woman is best friends with two of the sexiest rock stars in the world, seriously if she wasn't on this list I think the planet would just fly into the sun._"

"_At only 18 Isabella has a billion fans, too many music awards to count, and she's engaged to the sexiest normal person in the world. And they both sing. Honestly if Jasper Hale was as famous as his fiancée, there wouldn't be a reason to do this show. They'd both be number one._"

My music stopped and the laughter in the room calmed as the show came to an end.

"_There you have it the top 100 orgasm inducing artists with the Princess Isabella Volturi at number one._"

One of my older songs closed out the show and I shared a look with Alex.

"So sexiest artist of the year, are you ready to showcase your sexiness?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know are you ready to be shown up by the sexiest artist of the year?" I asked in return with a smirk of my own.

We both laughed as everyone cleared out.

"Get on stage Alex. Knock 'em dead." I said sitting back in my spin chair.

He kissed my head as he walked out on stage singing smoothly.

I watched him on the tiny screen in the corner of the room and waited 'til I heard my cue in my ear.

I stood and fluffed my hair as I took a mic from the stagehand and walked out. I sat next to Alex and flipped my hair.

"So obviously I don't have to tell you who this is." Alex said as the crowd chanted 'princess' multiple times.

"Hey guys." I said softly with a smirk as I nudged Alex.

"This next song is with the lovely Isabella and it's _Temporary Bliss._" Alex introduced as the band started.

It was decided I would start this song so when the time came I sang light and smooth.

"_I come over, quarter past two. Love in my eyes; blinded by you. Just to get a taste of heaven, I'm on my knees._"

Alex sang in reply. "_I can't help it; I'm addicted, but I can't stand the pain inflicted. In the morning you're not holding on to me._"

My voice flowed thick and smooth almost like honey. "_Tell me what's the point in doing this every night what you're giving me is nothing but a heartless lullaby gonna kill my dreams oh. This is the last time baby make up your mind._"

Alex sang the chorus easily. "_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something please? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss._"

"_We were on fire now we're frozen; there's no desire, nothing spoken. You're just playing I keep waiting for your heart._"

"_I am feigning for the sunshine to show our love in a good light. Give me reason; I am pleading to the stars._"

"_Tell me what's the point in doing this every night what you're giving me is nothing but a heartless lullaby gonna kill my dreams oh. This is the last time baby make up your mind._"

"'_Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something please? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss._"

We sang together, our voices mixing nicely and growing in volume before he finished alone.

"_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely. I'm you're one and only, only when you're lonely. I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely; baby why you calling me? Not another one night tryna be your whole life I don't wanna fall asleep. I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely; baby why you calling me. Not another one night tryna be your whole life. I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something please? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss. Temporary bliss._"

"_I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. I can't keep feeling love like this. It's not worth temporary bliss._"

He waited for the crowd to calm before we launched into the last song for the night.

He started and I swayed slowly as his voice calmed the room.

"_Who are you; you're looking like a stranger. You were once my love and my savior now I'm left with nothing but your makeup on my pillow. And I can't sleep the pills they never helped. Tried counting sheep still hurts like hell. I can't believe this rose has lost its red and its petals. Who put that rock in your chest won't you tell me. If I said I wished you the best I was lying. Waking up just brings me down, down. 'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed is half empty not half full; I'd rather live with broken bones than lay here all on my own. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool._"

I took a deep breath and started my voice just as hypnotic as Alex's.

"_Where'd you go; you said you'd never leave me all alone. My heart is barely beating. Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone. I'm not the same; no something went missing. There's a cage; it feels like a prison. Here, I'll stay until you come back home, home. Who put that rock in your chest won't you tell me. If I said I wished you the best I was lying. Waking up just brings me down, down. 'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed is half empty not half full; I'd rather live with broken bones than lay here all on my own. Like a lovesick fool._"

Our voices were perfect as we sang the last part.

"_Am I a lovesick fool, or am I human? Oh, am I a lovesick fool? Waking up just brings me down, down. 'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. Waking up just brings me down, down. 'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed is half empty not half full; I'd rather live with broken bones than lay here all on my own. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool. Like a lovesick fool."_

The crowd went wild as we finished. Alex stood and held a hand out to help me do the same. We bowed and thanked the crowd.

We made our way backstage and I waited outside the dressing room for the boys to change.

While I waited I called my best friends and confirmed that they were gonna come with. Then I called my girls and did the same. I saved Jasper 'til last and bit my lip as the phone rang.

"Hello sexiest artist of the year." He answered.

"Asshole." I giggled softly. "Hi baby. The show just finished."

"I figured. Seth stop jumping on me." He shouted before apologizing. "So what now?"

"Now I'm waiting for Alex to finish changing." I said as the band came out and kissed my cheek. "Then we're going to the house to get my truck since it's the biggest car."

"And after?"

Alex took my phone as he walked by and answered Jasper's question while he fixed his beanie on his head.

I looked him up and down as he talked to Jasper. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt and some dark washed jeans with his favorite black boots. He had on a few chains and a bunch of simple bracelets as well as two rings.

He looked sexy as fuck and I know my best friends weren't leaving the house without my approval just after looking at him.

"After we're going to a club and she's going to get white girl wasted and we're going to eat breakfast in the middle of the night before we crash at my house. Is there a problem?"

"Isa go get changed." Alex said waving a hand at me.

I rolled my eyes but walked into the room. I changed shorts and pulled on my bustier. Because it was so small and my boobs were so big the zipper didn't go all the way up, but that was the point. I slipped off my Toms and went in search of a straightener.

Finding one I plugged it in and let it heat up while I looked through my purse for my black bow.

"Isabella sometime today and Jasper wants you." Alex shouted through the door.

I snaked a hand out and felt him drop my phone. "Three minutes I'm doing my hair." I said to him before talking to Jasper.

"Hey babe."

"Babes. Don't do anything stupid tonight."

I laughed as I started to straighten my bangs and a few curls in the front of my hair. "Me? Never that love."

"Isabella. You know how you get with Kellin and Vic. Let alone those two and your girls. Plus you'll be with Adam Alex and Brian. This has disaster written all over it."

I made a face as I grabbed most of my straight strands and pulled it away from my face clipping it with my bow. "How so?" I asked, the question muffled by the hair pin I was holding between my lips.

"Rosalie is gonna be where you are; you know how she loves Alex." He sighed, almost reluctant to tell me.

"I'm in my sky highs with little to no clothes on; I'm ready to get chocolate wasted Jas. Plus I'm with my boys and my girls. I'm wearing a bow for fucks sake; I'm not in the mood to fight tonight. So fair warning if the boys or the girls or the police station people call you, she fucked up my night so I fucked up her face."

As I told him that I reapplied my makeup, making my eyes smoky and my lashes full. I swiped some red lipstick and grabbed my heels off the counter, pulling them on as I walked out to meet Alex.

"About time." He said quietly. "You look lovely however." He added holding out his arm.

"Isabella." Jasper warned in my ear as I looped my arm through Alex's and we walked out to his car.

"Jas seriously. I wanna drink and have fun tonight. I can't do that if she's hanging all over my boys. Their mine tonight and the whole world is gonna know it."

"No fighting at any point in the night."

"No promises on my girls' part though."

"Oh they got the same warning. Especially Rina, neither of you can get in a fight; let the boys handle it and if it comes to blows please get hit at least once before you hit her."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "I'm wearing my ring."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't ignore that statement."

"Jas I can't promise I won't fight. Especially if she starts shit with me and I'm in a good mood." I sighed. "Look I'll call you when I see her and I'll stay with my boys. I'm going to approve Kellin and Vic's outfit for the night. I love you, bye."

I hung up and turned off my phone. "Come on Alex." I said grabbing my purse and sliding from his car.

I walked into the house with him trailing behind me and found Kellin and Vic in the kitchen. I took a bite of the salad Vic was eating and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back in twelve seconds I'm going to switch bags." I announced.

"Nothing big." Kellin called behind me. "We're in the truck."

"You're not leaving until I approve."

"We'll wait by the door."

I grabbed my small clutch and put my ID and license in it as well as my credit card and some cash. My phone was slipped in my back pocket as I walked back down stairs.

"Hey girls." I greeted, hugging my girls and kissing their cheeks lightly.

"Isabella, Isabella. I'd so fuck you tonight." Liana said looking me up and down and spinning me slowly.

"Damn Isa when did your ass get so big?" Ang asked smacking said ass.

I shook my hips with a laugh. "I have no idea but I like it."

"I can't fight tonight." Rina said with a pout as I appraised my best friends.

"I can't either." I said as I walked behind Vic.

Kellin was approved already and was talking to Alex and Brian who I made sure to approve before he stepped foot in the house.

He was wearing his usual jeans and an Anthem Made V-neck T-shirt that had Quinn on the back with his black sneakers.

Vic was wearing some dark was jeans and a white T-shirt.

"No. You're gonna go up to the spare bedroom with your crap in it and change shoes." I said shaking my head at his Toms. "Now." I added when he pouted at me.

"18 year old drama queen." He muttered as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm a princess asshole." I shouted after him. "Now let me see my girls."

Rina was wearing some light wash skin tight skinny jeans that looked painted on and a hi-lo white tank top that flowed around her nicely. She was wearing a pair of white pumps.

She looked totally fuck-able.

"Where is your claim?" I asked knowing she would understand.

"Right here." She said as she lifted her shirt and showed me her belly ring that said Edward.

"Perfect."

I looked at Ang next. She was wearing a strapless skin tight blood red dress that stopped right under her ass and had a deep dip in the front with black pumps.

"Your claim?"

She turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder showing me her tattoo of Peter's name. "Ta-da."

"Lovely."

"Where is your claim?" Kellin asked.

"I'm famous, I don't need a claim for them to know number one: I'm out of their league and number two: I'm engaged." I said flashing a smile and waving my left hand, my ring catching the light perfectly. "Where is your claim?"

He held out his left hand and I saw his wedding band.

"Alright then." I said as I turned to Liana.

"My lesbian lover; let me see you." I said waving a hand for her to stand.

She was wearing a pair of shorts that were similar to mine and a black cropped racer back tank top. Her hair was in curls much like mine that flowed down her back and she had on sky highs just like me.

"You look sexy." I said leaning over and kissing her lips lightly.

"Thank you."

Vic came downstairs in better shoes and came to a stop in front of me.

"Much better."

"Adam is meeting us. His meet and greet ran late so he still has to go home and change." Liana announced.

I nodded and motioned for them to head out to the truck. I locked up the house and held up the keys.

"Who wants to drive?"

"Alex."

I turned to Alex and shrugged. "It's a unanimous vote. You drive."

He took the keys from and shrugged. "You ride center seat and pick music."

"As long as I'm not on the radio all is well." I said as he and the boys helped me and my girls in the car.

We drove to the club singing along to the stupid songs that were on the radio. When Alex parked we waited for a minute before we got out.

"Ages?" Brian asked. "We all know Isa is 18 and Liana is 22, no matter how young they look."

Liana and I both rolled our eyes as Alex threw an arm around our shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as the girls answered Brian.

"I'm 20." Rina said. "Birthday was three weeks ago.

"I'm 20 in…" Ang trailed off as she looked at her phone. "…seven hours."

"So Isa is the baby, once again." Vic said smirking at me.

I growled at him and went to lunge when Alex tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Settle down there short stack. It's true and you know it. We'll get you your drinks and the girls look old enough or in Katarina's case show enough to get away with buying their own." He said against my hair.

I glared at Vic but nodded. "Let's go."

We made our way to the front door and the girls and I ignored the cat calls and wolf whistles directed toward us.

"Isabella?"

I looked up from where I was playing a hand game with Alex and moved my bangs from my eyes when I heard my name.

"Oh my god Jason." I called hugging him.

Jason was one of my ex-boyfriends and he was quite possibly the only one I still liked.

"Isa." Kellin called.

"Is that Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes?" Jason asked in my ear.

"My best friends. That's Alex DeLeon, of The Cab, Brian Dales, of The Summer Set." I started pointing out the boys. "These are my girls. Katarina, aka Rina. Angela, aka Ang. Juliana, aka Liana. No they are not single, Liana is a lesbian."

"Guys this is Jason, aka fuck nigga." I said sweeping my hand and dancing back over to Alex.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, the hair on his arms tickling my stomach.

"So you gonna let us in or stare at how sexy my lover has gotten?" Alex asked his voice smooth and rough in my ear, his chest rumbling against my back.

"Lover?"

"Jason, let us in." I said with an eye roll. "Please."

He stared for a heartbeat longer until the boys stepped closer to me and the girls stepped behind them.

When we got in Alex and Brian walked with me and the girls to a booth in the back corner of the club.

We took our seats, me between the two, Rina on Alex's other side and Liana on Brian's other side. Ang sat next to Liana and when Kellin and Vic came back with drinks they sat on the ends.

From my seat I had a perfect view of the door and when I spotted the familiar blond hair, I smirked to myself and tapped a hand on Alex's thigh while I drummed my nails on the table.

"Disaster just walked in." I said slyly.

The girls caught on and glanced in Rosalie's direction. I squeezed Alex's thigh and pointed where the girls were looking. The boys finally caught on and they all turned to face me.

I raised my beer bottle and tipped it slightly as I spoke. "She's the disaster category one. I'm in my zone and bitch best not kill my vibe." I said before I took a draw from my bottle.

They stared for a beat longer before deciding I was fine. We drank and danced and laughed for the most part of the night.

I was dancing with Alex when I felt the need to pee.

I squeezed his hand on my hip and reached up to talk in his ear. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Come on I have to go too. I'll walk with you."

I lead him to the bathrooms and we separated. I tried to be as quick as possible since I had a feeling he was waiting for me.

I was washing my hands and started to fix my bow that was askew when the door opened and disaster walked in.

I was sure not to make eye contact with her in the mirror but her off hand comments about 'her brother's skank ass fiancée' were bothering me. I went to walk out when she shoulder checked me.

I looked down at my arm and back up to her before I shook my head with a soft scoff and walked out.

"Alex I'm going to hit her in the face if I see her again at any point in time." I said as we walked back to the group.

"I figured as much, babe. Here's a drink." He said in my ear holding out a bright pink drink.

"This better have some kind of vodka, whiskey, jack, or José in it." I said looking at him.

"How would you feel if I said it was Jack Daniels and some fruit juice?"

"I'd feel like I need you to drink one with me." I said laughing and grabbing his hand.

I swung my hips to my song that was playing as I walked backwards, pulling him toward the bar.

"_You're like ice. I-C-E. Feel so nice; scorching me. You're so hot, hot. Baby your love is so hot, hot._" I sang smoothly in his ear as he ordered a drink.

"Together?" he asked.

I nodded and held up my glass. We downed it together and I made a face as the sweet flavor hit my tongue.

"No like." I said.

"No like what?" Vic asked as he came over and grabbed my hips.

"This drink." I answered as I danced with him. "Get me a beer."

He ordered my beer and one for himself as Rina and Liana came over.

"Ang wants to go home." Liana said with a sneer.

"What happened?" I asked pulling away from Vic and pulling the girls to the bathroom area.

Alex touched my pocket to make sure I had my phone as I walked by him and Kellin did the same.

I nodded to them and turned to the girls. "Dish."

"I was dancing with Vic before he went over to you and I asked if she wanted to dance and she said no." Liana started.

"I left Kellin and started to go over to her when douchebag extraordinaire couldn't take no for an answer and I had to flash my claim. Brian came over in time after that." Rina added. "But I made it over to her, before she blew chunks in the plant."

"So where is she now?" I asked putting the pieces together.

The boys were good with me Rina and Liana because when we went out it was usually just us. They were used to working around us when we started drinking and how we got; they knew the routine. Ang was a new add in. Not completely new, but she wasn't around them enough for them to know how she functioned.

Alex tended to cling to me whenever we went out as did Kellin or Brian, depending on the night.

Vic was a toss-up between Liana and Rina depending on who Kellin was with.

There were set rules and Ang flipped it tonight. Adam couldn't make it out so we were uneven, more so than usual.

"I think Brian is sitting with her until we could get to you." Liana said bringing me from my thoughts.

"The boys leave when you do." Rina added.

"Uhm Brian was designated right?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Yes ma'am."

I texted Alex and finished off my beer. "Finish your drinks and let's go."

"I have to pee." Rina said.

I nodded and we went to the bathroom. She did her business as I touched up my makeup and fixed my hair.

When we walked out Rosalie was standing against the wall with Alice and Tanya.

Rina and Liana stood on either side of me as I pushed my hair off my shoulders.

"How can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

Alice slurred something. She was so drunk I couldn't make sense of the words so I arched a brow as Rosalie.

"Sorry I don't speak belligerent drunk; can you translate?" Rina said.

Alex and Kellin walked into the hallway at that point. "Girls, Brian is ready." Kellin said glancing between our two groups.

I nodded once and started to walk away knowing my girls would follow.

Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and Kellin wrapped an arm around both Liana and Rina until Vic saw us and put an arm around Rina's waist.

"They're out by the car." Vic said.

We walked to the truck and climbed in. Brian dropped Ang to daddy's house and helped her in the house.

While we waited for him to come back it was decided we wanted to eat.

"Where at and I'm very uncomfortable." Liana said with a slight slur while unbuttoning her shorts.

"We can go to Nonna's but I'm not sober enough to translate and I think Jas is sleeping." I said shifting in Alex's lap.

"Can we change before we go anywhere?" Rina asked.

"Please?" Liana and I added.

"Isa your house is closest; do you think you have enough sweats for the girls?" Brian asked.

"I have enough for everyone. I'll just take one of Jasper's." I answered.

That was decided and we headed towards my house, driving slower than when the night started.

I slid out of the car with my girls and we stumbled up to the door. I opened it slowly, making sure not to make too much noise.

The girls found bathrooms as I walked up stairs. I faintly heard the boys make it into the kitchen and I pulled my bow from my hair.

I walked in my room and found Jasper at the small desk in the corner.

"Hey bug." He said as I tied my hair in a sloppy bun.

I stumbled over to him and kissed him lightly. "Hey. We're gonna change and get something to eat. Then we might head over to Alex's or Brian's."

"Don't come home drunk." He said taking off his glasses as I went to get a bunch of sweats.

"Too late." I said pulling off my shorts and pulling on a pair of his sweats.

"I figured. I love you babe."

I kissed him again as he lay on the bed. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

I headed downstairs and handed out the sweats. I waited in the kitchen with my head on the table.

"If we go to IHOP do I have to wear shoes?" Rina asked as she snuggled next to me.

"I hope not; my feet hurt." I answered never lifting my head.

"Here, here." Liana added as she sat on my other side.

Kellin Vic and Alex came in a lifted us. Alex set me on his lap; Kellin took Rina and left Vic with Liana.

"Do we have to wear shoes?" me and the girls asked together.

"Depends on where we go." Brian replied.

"B honestly, I just want good greasy food and more alcohol." I said, my girls agreeing easily, as well as my best friends and Alex.

"Let's head out; we'll hit IHOP. No you don't have to wear shoes." Kellin said smoothly.

The boys lifted us and walked us out to the truck.

"Can we go to Taco Bell?" Alex asked after a while of quiet conversation.

"I don't eat Taco Bell." I said against his neck. "Only meat."

"IHOP works just as well. Less grease though." Liana said from her perch on Vic.

"Plus we aren't hung over yet so it doesn't matter what we eat." Rina added.

"I'm slowly losing my buzz so make up your fucking mind." I said.

"You have two seconds before I pull up to IHOP." Brian said as he stopped at a red light.

"IHOP is fine." Liana said.

We parked and walked into the building. Being famous, we were all seated quickly in a booth in an empty corner.

"Hi my name is Bryan and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"A bunch of water and orange juice." I answered for everyone. "Like a lot."

"Coming right up. I'll be right back with that."

As Bryan walked away we discussed what we wanted.

"Carbs." I said over everyone.

"Especially if we're gonna drink more." Liana explained.

"So a bunch of pancakes and toast. We can get eggs and bacon with it." Rina added.

"All agree say I." I said.

"I." The boys agreed easily, knowing we were right.

We talked for a bit until Bryan came back.

"Alright here is your orange juice and water. And here are some cups." He said cheerfully as he set down the pitchers and cups. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah." Kellin said. "We're gonna need and shitload of pancakes. And toast."

"And eggs and bacon." Vic added.

"Shitload of butter and syrup. And forks; we only need a few plates." Alex said.

Whenever we went out and ended up eating, we tended to share plates; there was nothing intimate about it. We just never felt the need to waste dishes; that and the table tended to be covered in food.

"Alrighty how many plates?"

I chewed my lip. "Four maybe five."

"I'll be back in a few."

"Brooks called me." Liana said with a smirk.

"And said?" I replied, fixing my bun.

"He missed us and our crazy during shows and on tour. Apparently his new client is lame and boring."

"Should've thought of that shit before he acted like a bitch and called Jas for everything."

"You know you enjoyed Jas being around so don't front." Vic laughed.

"No fuck I did. I love Jasper and I did miss him but he was fucking up in school because Brooks is a bitch and can't speak the fuck up."

"But he graduated and starts to work in a couple of days, doesn't he?" Rina said raising a brow in my direction.

"Yes he does and I couldn't be happier for him or prouder of him. However he could've been done a long ass time ago if he didn't keep coming out to see me."

"Ok here are your eggs, bacon and toast." Bryan said as he and another server set down the food on the table. "And here are your plates and forks. I'll be back with your pancakes and refills for your drinks."

He came back quickly and as soon as he left, we started to devour the food.

"I swear to god Alex I will cut your finger off if you push bacon at me one more time." I threatened around a mouthful of pancakes.

He laughed roughly in my ear and fed the bacon to Liana.

After another hour of eating we finally decided we were done.

"Whose house are we going to now?" I asked as Alex paid the bill.

"We're in Seattle. Just an FYI." Liana said.

"My place is closer." Alex said pulling me to lean against his chest as he sat back.

"So your place it is babe." I said putting a stray curl back in my bun.

"So let's move out. Who wants to drive?" Brian asked.

"I'll drive." I sighed.

"Alright let's go."

I caught the keys he tossed my way and we walked out to the car.

I sped over to Alex's and we piled into his living room.

"I have Jose and Jack; Heineken is an option too." Alex called from the kitchen.

"I'll take a little bit of all." I called out.

"Here, here." My best friends called.

"Heineken, please." Liana called.

"Shots." Rina added.

I was lying across the couch uploading the pictures for the night on Instagram when Alex walked in.

"Isa." He called holding out my bottle and shots.

"Ready V?" Vic asked as he and Kellin grabbed their shot glasses.

I grabbed mine from Alex and nodded.

"1, 2, 3." Kellin counted down.

On three we down both shots and chased them with the beer.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Liana and Rina chanted.

"Done." I gasped holding my bottle upside down.

"Here, here." Vic said soon after doing the same.

"Kell you lost yet again." Vic laughed when Kellin finished.

"To Isa no less." Alex laughed sliding behind me.

I bent my leg and sighed. "V you should be the last one talking you lost to me too."

"Fuck you V." He said with a glare.

"I love you too Vic." I said laughing and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Let's talk wedding." Liana said with Rina.

The boys and I groaned but the rest of the night was spent talking about the wedding and drinking beer as we chilled.

I was woken up the next day with everybody else, by a bright light being shined on us.

"Rise and shine."

"Shut the fuck up and turn off the light." Alex groaned as I buried my face deeper into his neck and he buried his in my sloppy hair.

"Jasper I swear if you value your life you won't even think of touching me right now." Liana said from her cuddle with Kellin.

"Well my lovely hangover bugs." Jasper said cheerfully. "It's four in the afternoon and Stefani wants us together for a family dinner. Be ready by six."

"Where is a phone?" I groaned against Alex.

I blinded patted the coffee table until I felt any phone and pulled my hand back. Seeing it was Vic's I dialed mom's number.

"This is Vic's phone but I have a feeling it's my princess." She whispered.

"Thank God you understand the term hangover." I said quietly. "Jasper won't let us sleep mom."

"What time did you guys stop drinking?"

I cracked an eye and glanced around the room. "Honestly I think we fell asleep drinking."

"At what time?"

"And hour and a half ago." Alex said shifting me on top of him.

"Alright. Uhm get another few hours in and I'll come over myself. Send Jasper back."

"I love you mom." I said gratefully.

"Love you mom." Everyone added.

She laughed softly. "I love you guys too."

I hung up and glared at Jasper. "Mom said for you to go home. She'll come get us later."

He came over and kissed my forehead. "You smell terrible babe."

"Thanks for the newsflash asshole. I'm going back to sleep. Fuck you." I said rolling back over.

"I love you too babe."

He turned off the light and all of us breathed a collective sigh of relief as he quietly shut the door behind him.

We went back to sleep easily until mom came by.

"Alright rise and shine." She said loudly. "It's eight; we're having a true Italian dinner."

A collective groan sounded.

"Isabella Marie. Alexander Michael. Katarina Kailynn. Juliana Katina. Kellin Quinn. Victor Vincent."

"Oh shit she whole named." Alex said in my hair.

"Get the fuck up." Mom said.

"We're up." We said together.

"Hit the showers. Clothes are over there, girl. Kellin and Vic your clothes are in that bag. Move it. Now!" She said pointing in the right directions.

The girls and I disentangled ourselves from the boys and grabbed our designated bags.

We walked up to the master bathroom as the boys spread out throughout the other bathrooms.

"I call shower first." I said brushing my hair.

"Go for it I have to pee like a bitch." Rina said.

"My mouth tastes bad." Liana added pulling out her tooth brush.

I showered and washed my hair as Rina and Liana did their thing.

When I got out the shower Rina slipped in and I brushed my teeth.

I pulled out the clothes mom picked for us and separated them on the face basin. I would be wearing a white tank top that stopped just under my boobs and a black hi-lo skirt.

I looked down at my piercings that I wore last night forever thankful that I had in all my diamond rings.

I got dressed and towel dried my hair. I took out my contacts and slipped on my glasses.

Rina came out as I was clearing my face of makeup. She pulled on her clothes and started cleaning her face too.

She would be wearing a white tank top the stopped above her belly button and a black pencil skirt.

Liana would be wearing a strapless black and white hi-lo dress that had cut outs on both sides.

"Natural hair and glasses?" Liana asked after she cleaned her face.

"Are you girls dressed?" Alex called.

"Come in babe." I called fixing my skirt.

"Is it wrong I want to tell everyone to go fuck themselves?" he asked as he ran a comb through his hair.

"I'm half a step behind you." I and the girls said in unison.

"Stefani is calling." Kellin said taking my brush and brushing his hair.

"Unnecessary amount of people in the bathroom." Vic said grabbing my and Rina's hand. "Come on."

"Beautiful girls and handsome boys. See how nice you can look when you put in an effort?" Mom said.

At her sentence the girls and I looked at the boys.

They were all in black and white; black jeans white shirts. Kellin and Vic were in Toms and Alex was in his boots as usual.

I slipped on my Toms with the girls and we all took the pills mom was holding out. Once we swallowed them we followed mom out to her SUV.

The ride to the house was totally silent. The boys and we girls had hangovers from hell so loud noises aren't too high up on or list of things we wanted to deal with.

"Are the girls here?" Kellin asked lifting his head off my shoulder.

"Katelynn came for them; they're having a sleepover." Mom answered meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror. "Seth is the only child at the house."

The girls and I shifted in our seats and spoke at the same time. "If Rosalie starts any shit tonight I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Jasper and Edward let her know already." Mom said with an eye roll as she parked. "_Everyone_ is here."

We got out the car and walked into the house. I went straight to Jasper and curled into a ball on his lap, interrupting his conversation with Edward.

Rina did the same thing I did and Liana curled between Kellin and Vic.

"Hey there Ella." Edward said rubbing Rina's back.

I waved and buried my face in Jasper's chest.

"Babe how goes the hangover?" Jasper asked against my hair.

"Awful as you can see." I said against his skin. "My head is going to explode and I can't see."

"Here."

I took the cup Alex was holding out and kissed his cheek when I smelled the coffee.

I took a sip of the drink and sighed.

"Guys dinner is ready." Mom called.

Slowly we all moved toward the dining room. The girls and I stuck together and fell back as everyone picked seats.

Daddy sat at the head of the table and mom and Lillian sat on either side of him. Jasper sat next to Li and Edward next to Mom. There were empty seats next to them and then on Jasper's side was another empty seat then Alex and Kellin. Next to Edward's empty seat were Vic and Emmett. Kirsten sat across form Emmett and next Alex and to her other side was Rosalie. Seth was at the other head of the table.

Smirking my girls and I sat in our saved seats; me next to Jasper, Rina across from me and Liana next to me.

Mom glared at me across the table as daddy spoke. "Bow your heads."

I bit my lip and held Liana's and Jasper's hand as daddy blessed the food.

Liana squeezed my hand as daddy finished and I squeezed hers in response. I felt Rina kick me lightly and knew we were together in whatever happens tonight.

These were my girls through thick and thin and I loved them which was why I was letting them give me a bachelorette party in a strip club and take me to a hookah bar two days before my wedding.

"Dig in." Daddy said.

"Can I have the shrimp please?" I asked. "And the pasta." I added with a smirk knowing it was in front of Rosalie.

My girls laughed softly and Jasper squeezed my thigh where his hand lay.

I took the pasta from Liana and put a little on my plate with some shrimp. We ate talking and laughing about what happened from the time I left.

"So Princess Jay, have you guys found a place yet?" Mom asked.

"Jasper did." I said taking a sip of my lemonade. "I swear it's the perfect place ever."

"Where is it?" Li asked.

"Suncadia Resort." I said picking at my food.

"Eat." Jasper said quietly in my ear.

"I'm full." I said back draping my legs over his.

He pulled my chair closer to him and held up my fork full of food. "Open."

I shook my head. "Jas stop."

"Eat."

"Jas I'm full. I'm going to throw up if I eat anything else."

He leaned over and spoke into my ear. "I love you beauty."

I beamed up at him and kissed him lightly. "I love you too sexy."

He went back to eating, keeping a hand on my thigh at all times, and I spoke with my girls.

Kirsten put in her input here and there but for the most part she spoke with Rosalie.

"Princess can you and the girls get the dessert from the kitchen while me and Stef clear the table?" Li asked.

I nodded and slid over Jasper, walking in the kitchen with my girls. As soon as the kitchen door shut behind I looked at the girls.

"What the fuck?" we whispered together.

"Since when was Kirsten tight with Rosalie?" I asked as I took the cake from the food warmer.

"Jesus fucking knows; I haven't seen her since E started his residency after you left." Rina whispered grabbing the lava cake from the oven.

"I was with you lover." Liana said grabbing cheesecake from the fridge.

We shared a look before walking back into the dining room. As I walked by him to get forks Alex grabbed my hand and Jasper's shirt before pulling us into the kitchen.

"One of you is switching seats with me." He whispered urgently.

"What the fuck is the problem?" Jasper whispered back as I went to get the forks.

"Your fucking sister won't stop touching me." Alex hissed. "And Kellin isn't helping; ass hat keeps playing with Seth. And by the way isn't her friend dating the linebacker?"

"She is dating my Emmy bear and a bitch is tripping if she thinks her cheating is going to go by smoothly." I whispered walking back over to them. "Especially if the girls catch wind."

"Kirsten may we have a word." I heard Rina say sweetly with an underlying bite.

"Please." Liana added.

"Too late." Jasper said taking the forks from me. "Go do damage control babe."

He kissed my head and walked back out, sidestepping the girls.

"Babe go out for a minute; I'll call you back in a bit." I said kissing Alex's cheek.

He kissed my head and went back out.

"Girls." I called to my girls.

They followed me deeper into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as I hopped up and sat on it.

"Explain to me why Alex is complaining about wandering hands if you're dating Em, please and thank you." I said smoothly as I crossed my legs.

"I don't have to explain shit to you." Kirsten said crossing her arms across her chest.

I smoothed my skirt and leaned forward as my girls took a small step closer to her. "See this is where you're wrong. Em is like a brother to me, to us, and if you hurt him we hurt you." I said looking at my nails.

"Best start explaining chick." Rina said, her faint New York accent coming out.

"Three seconds." Liana added with a glare.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." She said looking at her nails. "I haven't touched him all night."

My head, as well as the girls', snapped up to look at her.

"Are you calling one of my very best friends a liar?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not saying that." She said backtracking. "I'm just saying I haven't touched him all night."

I touched Rina's shoulder and she went to get Alex.

"Yeah babe?" he asked when he came in.

"Has she touched you at any point in the night?" I asked, barely glancing in his direction.

"Would you like to see the bruises her hands left on my legs?" he asked in return.

I sighed and hopped off the counter. "Come for a walk with me Kirsten."

I turned and walked to the back door without checking to see if she was following.

"That wasn't a decision girl. That was a demand that you better follow." Rina said to her once I hit the door.

"We can do this one of two ways." I started once we hit the back porch. "You can break up with Emmett and carry on your whoring ways or you stay with him and give it up. Either way if Emmett ever announces that you hurt him in anyway in life I will end you."

With that I turned back to walk to the house. I met the girls in the kitchen and we walked back out with more drinks for everyone.

Mom glared as we sat down but daddy leaned over and whispered something in her ear that calmed her down.

"Did you guys pick music for the wedding yet?" Li asked after Kirsten came back in.

"Jasper is doing all music." I said taking Jasper's fork and eating a piece of his cake.

"You sure you want to do that?" Li asked me raising a brow.

"He knows if it's not perfect we'll have a problem that he doesn't want."

I felt Jasper kiss my head as I spoke.

Li hummed and Kirsten started to speak loudly with Rosalie.

"So they threatened me." She said with an airy tone.

My hands clenched around my water bottle as Rosalie answered.

"For what; you haven't done anything. Those girls are skanks and you should worry about them."

I dropped my hand and saw Kellin Vic and Alex slide towards me and the girls. Jasper tightened his grip on my hip.

"I know they are but it's still dumb as fuck. Like why are they in my relationship?"

"Uhm Kris you might want to step correct and come again." Emmett said realizing they were talking about us.

"Please and thank you." Cullen added tightening his hold on Rina.

Kirsten rolled her eyes but muttered a soft sorry under her breath before continuing her conversation with Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I felt Jasper nuzzle my neck which calmed me further and I went back to picking at his cake.

"Stop or eat it." He said against my skin as I played with the cake.

"Here." I said holding out the fork.

As I fed him the cake, I spoke quietly with Alex Kellin Vic and Liana about after wedding tours and shows.

"You know he seems pretty cool about her calling a very single very beautiful man babe and having him hang all over her." Kirsten said loudly.

"They both are." Rosalie agreed just as loudly. "And they want to commit? I think not."

"Besides they aren't even all that pretty. I mean I know some guys think all those tattoos and piercings are sexy but that's a little excessive."

"I know and the too tight or too small clothes aren't cute on anyone if no one has told them that yet."

"So I know I'm still a little drunk, I haven't had enough food or sleep to remedy that completely, but please tell me this bitch isn't shit talking .7 inches away from me." I said as I finished feeding Jasper.

"Isa." He warned.

"No warning about it Jasper. I've listened to her talk shit for three fucking days and I haven't hit her yet." I said rolling my eyes.

"You wanna repeat that?" Alex asked one of them causing me to turn to him.

"I said, Jasper needs to grow a pair and tell her to shut the fuck up. I'm his twin and I come first."

"Ima snatch this hoe." Rina said.

"Not if I don't do it first." Liana added.

By the time they finished speaking I had a handful of Rosalie's hair in my hand and was pulling her from her chair.

"Now you could be his holy fucking savior and I could care less than seven and a half fucks if you were." I said leaning to speak in her ear but loud enough for her friend to hear.

"However if you ever disrespect me or my daughter again, because you think you're tough shit, I will fuck you up beyond all repair. You are his twin not fucking Jesus and even if you were I highly fucking doubt I would like you anymore than I do now."

I released her and grabbed Kirsten.

"Now due to your retardation, I now have to change my entire wedding party because I don't want you anywhere near it. This also means I can't have my Emmy bear at my wedding."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "If you ever make any sideways comment about me, my girls, my tattoos or my piercings, I will personally hunt you down and fuck you up so bad you will be eating through a straw for the next thirteen months. Understood?"

She rolled her eyes at me and huffed.

"I said do you fucking understand me." I repeated tightening my hand in her hair.

"Understood." She gasped in pain.

"Good." I stood and smoothed my skirt.

I sat on Alex's lap and took his fork, taking a bite of his lava cake.

"And by the way I can do what I do with Alex because I'm trusted in my relationship. It's different because I'm not a whore." I added as my phone rang.

"Austin Carlie." Kellin called and answered the phone.

"She is such a whore." Kirsten said loudly.

I spun on Alex's lap, pulled my hand back and hit her in the face.

"Shut the fuck up." I sighed turning to Emmett. "Emmy I love you but you have to get her the fuck out of this house before I kill her."

"I'll see you later?" he asked standing.

I stretched over the table and kissed his cheek. "I'll be at the studio with Alex in the morning, stop by?"

"Promise Belly Bear."

He grabbed his girl and walked out.

"Isabella." Mom called after the door shut.

"I'm sorry."

"Isa can you record with Austin tomorrow?" Kellin asked.

"Yes tell him to meet with me and Alex in the morning."

"Princess are you gonna finish eating?" daddy asked.

"I'm done."

"Isa can you play me my song?" Seth.

"Gimme a minute."

"V, eat something." Vic.

I couldn't do that.

"Babe breathe." Alex. "Jasper."

I gasped to satisfy him.

"Isa." My girls. "We need to start dress shopping."

"I know."

A sharp whistle sounded and the room quieted.

"Isabella needs a minute." Jasper said.

Alex pulled my hands from my head and let Jasper carry me outside.

**JPOV**

I carried Isa outside when she started hyperventilating.

"Breathe baby." I said sitting her on the porch rail. "In. Out."

I stepped closer to her, pressing our chests together.

"Baby, breathe with me. In, out, in, out."

Slowly her breathing regulated. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"Are you okay now baby?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"No one is mad baby." I said holding her tighter.

The front door opened and I had a feeling it was her best friends.

"Isa."

Her head lifted and she set her chin on my shoulder. "Hey guys."

"How you feeling V?" Vic asked her as they came over.

"Fine. All is well now." She said biting her lip.

"You know no one cares right." Kellin said playing with one of her stray curls and brushing it behind her ear.

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"You good babe?" Alex asked her and I let her wrap around him.

She nodded against his neck and he laughed.

"Good because Rosalie is now shit talking and Liana had enough. Damage control?"

"Where is mom?" she asked.

"They left after Jasper brought you out here."

"Back door." Kellin said seeing her confusion.

Rina stuck her head out the door and raised a brow at Isa and Alex.

"So we're having a conversation about that." She said to Isa.

Isa waved a hand and asked what the problem was.

"So Rosalie is bleeding profusely." Rina answered.

"From?" I asked.

"Her face." She said. "At least I hope so."

"It's probably her nose." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where is Liana?" Isa asked.

"Still beating on Rosalie."

"Katarina!"

"What?"

"You left Liana, the lesbian fighter version of me, beating on Rosalie, the punkest bitch I know?" Isa asked.

"E is in there." Rina said rolling her eyes.

"Cullen cares less than Isa does." Vic said waving a hand at Isa.

"Babe go fix it." Alex said to Isa putting her on her feet.

"But I don't wanna." Isa pouted stomping her foot.

He raised a brow and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Promise?" she asked when he straightened up.

"I'll tell them myself." He said as they did an elaborate handshake.

She sighed and grabbed my hand. "I call Liana."

"No, you always get her. You know I hate dealing with Rosalie." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"And you act like I give a fuck."

"Isabella."

"Jasper."

We shared a look and I sighed. "Fine."

She pecked my lips and walked over to the fighting girls.

"Juliana Katina Russo." She sang pulling at Liana easily.

I grabbed Rosalie as she went to lunge at Liana who was being held against the counter.

"Who the fuck attacks someone like that?" Rosalie screeched. "Fake ass weak punk bitches."

"Really now?" Isa sighed. "I don't like you, the only reason I did this is because of Alex don't make me regret it."

"Does no one defend the victim?" Rosalie shouted.

I pushed her against the wall and stood with my back to Liana. "Shut the fuck up." I growled in her ear. "If you didn't talk shit you wouldn't be a fucking victim."

Her waterworks started and I rolled my eyes.

"Isa are you done?" I asked without turning around.

I heard her hum and turned to look at her.

"Really now?" I asked seeing her and Liana kissing.

"You want her calm or you want her still fighting." Isa answered pulling away. "Besides she started it."

"Whatever." I sighed.

"You know I love you most. No matter what, right?" she asked holding out a hand.

"No matter what always." I replied taking her hand.

Rina took Liana to clean her small cuts and ice her lip and ma dealt with Rosalie when she came back in the house.

"Come here." Isa said to me as she sat on the counter between Alex and Vic.

I stood in front of her and let her lace her fingers in my hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. "I promise." I added seeing her face.

Rina and Liana came back into the kitchen and sat at the table with Kellin and Edward.

I turned and Isa dropped her hands from my hair and let them fall to my neck.

"So we have an announcement." Kellin said waving a hand toward Vic Alex and Isa.

I felt Isa lean forward to whisper in my ear. "Alex is replacing Edward only because Edward doesn't really associate with the wedding party outside of these."

"Because of the close relationships between Isa and Jay with everyone in their wedding party some changes have occurred." Vic said.

"Like what?" Rina asked playing with Edward's hair much like Isa was doing with mine.

Isa slapped Alex and pointed to the table.

"Ow, uhm I'm replacing Edward." He said rubbing his arm.

"Why?" Rina asked.

"Because Cullen, as much as I love him, doesn't associate with my best friends outside of moment like this." Isa said. "However you are still in it."

"I better be."

Isa blew her a kiss.

"Any other changes?" Liana asked, holding an ice pack to her mouth.

"Other than Emmett and skank part 3 no." Kellin said.

With that out of the way Isa went back to playing with my hair and biting my neck and I watched everyone interact with each other and pick at the dessert that was still on the table.

I played with my lip ring and bit my lip when Isa nipped at a sensitive part of my neck.

"Stop." I said softly, tapping her thigh.

"But what if I don't wanna." She purred in my ear.

I spun and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter. "If you don't stop, there's gonna be an issue."

"Maybe I want that issue." She said dragging her nails down my chest to loop her fingers in the belt loops of my jeans.

"Really now? And if you continue you will get that issue." I said kissing her lightly and taking her bottom lip between my teeth.

I bit down lightly and felt her back arch slightly, pressing her chest tighter against mine.

I released her lip and kissed her deeply. Her hands pulled my closer to her and my arms tightened around her as we fought for dominance. She relented and melted beautifully in my arms.

"_Baby girl I'm not quite human and I'm not quite a machine so I guess that leaves you staring at something in between._" Alex sang out causing us to separate.

"_Yeah, I'm another hungry lover but I was born a different breed. I can shake you, but then I'll break you and baby sweat is guaranteed._" I sang in Isa's ear.

She chewed her lip as Alex sang loudly. "_I wish I could give you my heart and my soul. But inside my chest there is nobody home._"

Vic and Kellin joined in causing Isa to bury her face in my chest.

"_My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent; I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree you'll be coming home with me. Cause girl you know, cause girl you know. I'm an animal. Animal. I'm just an animal. Animal._"

My phone rang in my pocket and upon looking at the screen I saw it was ma.

"_Girl you locked the door behind you when you walked into my room, and your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you. Because when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching so I wonder could it be. That when your clothes fall to your feet that you can be an animal like me. I wish I could give you my heart and my soul. But inside my chest there is nobody home. My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent; I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree you'll be coming home with me. Cause girl you know, cause girl you know. I'm an animal. Animal. I'm just an animal. Animal._"

"Yeah Ma." I answered laughing as the guys continued singing.

"Can you make it to the house in point four seconds?" she asked frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling away from Isa as Alex danced in front of her.

I walked outside and leaned against the railing as she spoke.

"Rosalie called Tyler when she got in the house and he's here now and won't leave and Marcus just left with Seth because he was crying because I was yelling with Tyler and Rosalie is putting shit about Isa in Tyler's ear and Sarah is egging this whole thing on and Tyler now thinks you let Isa beat Rosalie as bad as she got beat just because." She said in one breath.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Gimme thirty two seconds."

"Come by yourself because you know as well as I do that if Isa comes shit will happen and she will be in handcuffs by the end of it."

I agreed and hung up.

"Hey baby, what's the matter; you just left." Isa asked as she came outside.

"I have to go see ma." I said into her hair, letting her distinct scent and the feel of her in my arms calm me. "Tyler is there."

"Where is Seth?" she asked concerned.

"With Marcus and Stefani." I answered feeling my heart swell at her concern for my little brother. "I love you."

"Here are the keys; I'll wait here with Alex. The guys are leaving soon." She said holding out my car keys.

"Why do you have these?" I asked taking them from her.

"I told you the guys are leaving and I was ready to go." She said with a shrug. "Now leave if you have to leave."

"I love you." I said again.

"I love you too. Call me when you can." She said kissing my cheek and dancing back into the house singing softly.

I drove over to ma's and walked into the house, only to have to dodge the vase full of flowers that soared in my direction.

"Shut the fuck up Tyler. Oh my fucking God, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to cut you. "I heard ma scream from the kitchen.

"Excuse me don't talk to my husband like that." I heard Sarah shout back.

I stood in the doorway and whistled sharply stopping all sounds.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. "You go to your fucking room and shut the door stay there until I say it's okay for you to come back out." I shouted pointing at Rosalie.

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you?" I asked of Sarah, only knowing her name and that she was married to my sperm donor.

"I am Sarah. Who the fuck are you?" she said flipping her hair.

I arched a brow. "Honestly I'm finding a fuck to give to you, nice to meet you but you need to go wait outside." I said pointing to the door.

"Jasper check yourself when you talk to my wife." Tyler said.

"Tyler, check yourself talking to me in my house." I said in response. "Sarah, you're not moving fast enough for me. Would you like some help?"

She huffed and walked out the front door.

I followed behind her and shouted out a warning. "I promise you if you fuck up my car, we are going to have bigger fish to fry and you will be taking that up with my fiancée."

I shut the door behind her and walked back to the kitchen.

"You need to correct your son Lillian." Tyler said to ma.

"Hey asshole, if you have a problem with my attitude or how I act in a house that belongs to me you take that shit up with me." I said to him. "Yes that is my mother, but I'm nineteen and I live elsewhere. You take up any issues about me with me."

He muttered something under his breath that I ignored and turned to ma.

"Ma what happened?" I asked.

"I told you. Rosalie called King Ass Hat and basically lied and said Isabella and she got into it. And King Ass Hat came over guns blazing." Ma answered.

I turned and looked at Tyler like he was retarded. "Do you really think, after the last time, that my girl would leave Rosalie able to walk and talk if they got into it?"

"Did you forget that she's your twin sister and you constantly take up for some random skank that happens to say she loves you and tied you down with a daughter after she found out how much money you have?" he retorted.

By the end of his sentence, I had his shirt in my grasp and had him pushed against the wall.

"Listen to me and understand something." I shouted in his face.

**LPOV**

Jasper shocked the shit out of me when he slammed Tyler against the wall and started yelling in his face.

"Isabella is not a random skank and obviously you know fucking nothing. If you knew even the littlest of facts you would know Isabella always had more money than me. Always will have more money than me." Jasper shouted.

"Rosalie is still your fucking sister." Tyler shouted in his face.

Jasper changed his grip from Tyler's shirt to around his throat. "I'm not fucking done." He said eerily calm.

"If you ever decide to bring my fiancée or my daughter into this conversation at any point of the night I will fuck you up beyond your wildest imaginations. Do you fucking understand me?" Jasper asked.

Tyler clawed at his hand around his throat.

Jasper took him form the wall and slammed him against it again. "I said do you fucking understand me?" he shouted.

"Yes, yes I understand." Tyler gasped.

"Good on to the fuckery that you spewed." Jasper said dropping him and brushing his hands against his jeans.

"What the fuck?" Tyler gasped.

Jasper either didn't have anything to say or ignored his statement because he continued his train of thought.

"I can't forget that I have a twin sister; especially not when she continuously brings it up in every fucking sentence. I constantly take up for my fiancée because of that reason. She's my fiancée and she obviously cares enough to put up with this psycho bitch you created."

"You will not disrespect my daughter." Tyler shouted grabbing Jasper's shirt.

Jasper spun and grabbed Tyler by his throat again. "I will do what the fuck I please how the fuck I please. I was not disrespecting your daughter and I promise the next time you raise your voice to me you will not be able to speak for the rest of the night. Got it?"

Tyler nodded and Jasper tightened his grip around his throat.

"Now back to why you're here. If Isabella really wanted to fight Rosalie like how Rose says she does, it would've been done a long ass time ago. I know it; Rosalie knows it and so do fucking you no matter how much you want to deny it.

"Isabella had a panic attack right before Rosalie got her ass beat and one of _my _very best friends beat her ass and I don't give a fuck. If Rosalie wants to talk shit likes she's big and bad she can get her ass beat the same fucking way.

"Now that this is done, this is your last and final fair warning. If you _ever_ enter through that front door and start your shit again, my hand will do more than affect you air supply. Do you comprehend that or do I have to say it in another language?" Jasper asked dragging him to the front door.

"I get it." Tyler gasped.

"Good now say sorry to ma and get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck away from it." Jasper said letting go of him.

Tyler turned to me and I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it, get your skank and fucking leave."

Jasper opened the door and waved a hand. "You heard her."

Tyler left and Jasper shut the door behind him. "I need fucking alcohol and a nice large amount of weed." He sighed leaning against the front door.

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Jasper."

"Unnecessary ma. You know that." He said hugging me.

"I love you Jasper." I sighed against his chest.

"Yeah ma." He sighed in return against my hair.

"Go up to your room and call Isa." I said pulling away from him. "Please."

"And Rosalie?" he asked.

"I think Isa should deal with that one. Just handcuff her feet and put her in a strait jacket."

He laughed and started to walk up to his room. "I'm telling her you said that."

**JPOV**

I heard ma laugh as I ran up the stairs and chuckled softly to myself. I fell face first onto my bed and pulled out my phone after I pulled off my shirt.

No matter how calm and collected I looked on the outside, on the inside I was a fucking wreck. I think ma knew it and that was why she sent me upstairs to call Isa.

Isa was probably the only person on the planet I could handle right now without snapping and I needed her.

I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"I'm on my way." She said after the first ring.

Just the sound of her voice soothed my frayed nerves. "I love you." I sighed.

"Yeah I know." She giggled. "I'm legit twenty four seconds away; I and Alex got bored so we went for a drive."

"Sounds lovely. I'm upstairs."

"Alright. Bye baby."

I hung up and put my face in my pillow.

I don't know how long I laid there motionless but I moved when I felt Isa straddle my back and start to massage my tense muscles.

I groaned when she did a particularly sore spot in my shoulder. After she finished my back she made me flip over and massaged my chest and arms.

When she finished I was perfectly relaxed and totally blissed out.

I closed my eyes and felt her take my hand.

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"I just grabbed him. Nothing much." I whispered blindly reaching for her. "He scratched at my hand."

"Jas you mark nowhere as easily as I do." She said pulling away and causing me to open my eyes. "What did you do?"

I sighed and sat up my relaxed feeling slowly dissipating though it had nothing to do with Isa.

"I swear I grabbed him. Only that." I said.

She looked at me intently and sighed.

"Come here?" I asked knowing she was partially upset. "Please?"

She huffed and crawled over to me. "Why?" she asked against my chest.

"Because my sperm donor is a shit talking asshole and he can't shut the fuck up." I said smiling in her hair when she giggled. "And if he doesn't stop talking shit about my baby we're gonna have a bigger problem."

I felt her shake her head and sigh. "Don't think you're off the hook because you defended my honor."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed softly.

I told her about the entire situation and was waiting for her opinion on the topic.

"Honestly?" she asked running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded against her stomach and she sighed.

"Honestly, Tyler is unnecessary. Everyone knows this." She said pulling my head to see my eyes. "The only time you should ever worry about him is when Rosalie calls him for stupid shit like this and you know it. Don't sweat it babe. You did good tonight and I know you're still upset about whatever he said about me but he doesn't matter."

My girl was a fucking genius I swear. I made sure not to tell her anything her said about her and Melysah for the sole reason that she would flip and hunt Tyler down.

The fact that she knew why I was still frustrated without me having to tell her was a lot.

I buried my face in her stomach and huffed. "I'm done defending Melysah to him. I'm done defending my relationship with ma to him. I'm done defending my relationship with_ you_ to him. I'm done with him completely and Rosalie can't get that through her fucking head. She seems to think I answer to him."

"Then tell them both that. Melysah has nothing to do with him and if he cares so much about her he'd be less of an ass to you. You and mama Li may not have the typical relationship but it works. You put so much into making sure everyone you care about is happy than you do yourself." She sighed and shifted on the bed.

I sat up and looked at her as she knelt in front of me. "Are you happy with me?" she asked.

"Isa what type of question is that?" I asked in shock. "You know I'm happy."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything all the time you know that Iz."

"Why are you letting Tyler get to you then? You're happy with me and vice versa; he can't change that even if he wanted to."

I sighed and reached for her. She stayed away but held my face between her small hands.

"Jas stop. Seriously." She scolded. "We are going to talk about this before you even hint at touching me."

"Isa I haven't touched you in seven months bar four days ago. Let me get my time in before you leave again please." I pleaded knowing she was serious.

She studied my face before heaving a heavy sigh and sliding into my lap.

"Thank you." I sighed into her hair.

"Will you talk to me now?" she asked softly drawing patterns on my chest.

I buried my face in her hair and started to talk. I told her about everything; from the time Tyler left up to tonight and she just listened.

She didn't make any effort to interrupt nor did she try to put in any comments. She stayed quiet when I stopped and calmed me when I got irrational.

"…And that is how I feel on the subject of Tyler Campbell." I finished with a sigh.

Isa ran her fingers through my hair and down my back, across my tattoo, and started the pattern again.

"Can I tell you something that is completely irrelevant, technically?" she asked after a few seconds.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on her stomach, looking up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Campbell is a really ugly name and I'm extremely happy you don't have it, otherwise I wouldn't even hyphenate my name."

I shook my head at her with a soft chuckle. "That's all you got out of four hours of confession?"

"No I got a lot more and you know it." She said playing with my hair. "I just think you look too depressed to be my baby."

I kissed her belly button and took her belly ring into my mouth and tugged it lightly.

"Stop." She laughed. "Okay back to your confession." She sighed. "You shouldn't have to explain your every decision and your every relationship to a parent. It should be as easy with Tyler as it is with mama Li if it was meant for you to have a real relationship with him. Obviously it's not but who the fuck cares honestly."

"That was how you sum up an entire four hours' worth of words? Three sentences?" I asked tracing her tattoo.

"Yes Jas. You know how I am with words."

"Yeah you don't use them."

"Like I said, Tyler is unnecessary and you don't need him."

I played with my lip ring and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

I made my way up her body, holding my weight on my elbows.

"You're fucking perfect Isabella." I said resting my forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" she said lacing her fingers in my hair.

"Yep." I said leaning down and brushing my lips against hers.

She sighed lightly and I deepened the kiss, tasting chocolate and the whiskey she no doubt shared with Alex.

Our tongues battled for dominance until she gave up and I kissed her harder, pulling back only when she needed to breathe.

I kissed her jaw and neck and I felt her tiny hands trace my muscles, stopping at the waistband of my jeans and looping her fingers in the belt loops.

She pulled me closer as I kissed down her chest, pulling her tank top off in the process. I unhooked the clip on her skirt and pulled down the zipper, slowly peeling the fabric from her body leaving her only in the lace thong and bra set.

I kissed and bit my way back up her body stopping to free her from her bra.

I kissed her again, my hands fisting in the lace on her hips.

"You rip it you're buying me more." She mumbled against my lips.

I was gonna rip it anyway; she just gave me a reason to do it faster. My hands tightened in the lace and I heard it rip.

"Oops." I said with a smirk and I pulled back, dropping the ruined lace on the floor.

I chuckled lightly as she glared at me and kissed the dove behind her ear. She sighed and melted beautifully in my arms.

I ran one hand down her body stopping at her hip. "Tell me you love me." I said against her neck.

"Only if you don't stop." She moaned as I nipped at her neck.

"Tell me you love me." I said around a mouthful of her skin.

She moaned loudly as I bit down. "Jas." She groaned.

**IPOV**

"Fuck Jas." I moaned biting my lip as Jasper pressed his long fingers into me.

He added another finger and pressed his thumb against my clit. He kissed me deeply as he pumped his fingers in and out of me quickly.

My hands released his belt loops and worked into his hair. The faster his hand moved the tighter my grip became.

"Iz." He said against my neck with a growl. "Come for me."

I arched my back and bit my lip to hold back my scream as I came on command.

"So fucking sexy baby." He said pulling his fingers from my body.

I pushed on his shoulder and straddled his lap when he rolled over. I fluffed my hair, tossing it over my shoulders and started to unbutton his jeans.

I started to pull the jeans down his forever long legs and smirked and raised a brow when I noticed he went commando.

"Where was I when you got dressed?" I asked sliding back up his body after I dropped his jeans.

"Drunk and drinking more with your best friends and the girls." He said pulling me close to his body and rolling us over.

My fingers dug into his shoulders as he slammed into me. I bit my lip to hold back another scream.

"Shit Jas." I moaned when he dropped his head and started to bite at my neck.

"Fuck baby you feel so fucking good." He groaned out.

He pushed harder, deeper, making me arch my back and claw down his back as he bit into my skin.

"Fuck Jas, please." I begged. "Please. Please. Please."

He started to thrust faster and harder and deeper. Between his thrusts and the nips he was delivering to my neck I was close to exploding.

"Shit Isa come. Now." He panted in my ear.

My nails scratched his back as I came. Hard. I groaned his name into his ear as he bit my neck again, coming with me.

"I'm going to kill you." I said after a few minutes.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"Then why do you continue to bite me if you know I'm going to kill you?"

"Cause you're sexy when you're pissed."

I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. "I feel sticky."

I started the water and when it warmed up I slid in. I heard Jasper slid in behind me and kept my eyes closed as I stood under the spray.

I heard him pick up his shower gel and open it. After a few seconds I felt his hands all over my body, massaging me and lathering me with the soap.

The lower his hands moved the more they roamed.

"Fuck Jasper."

**LPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing on my nightstand.

"What?" I answered.

"Mama Li." Vic Kellin and Alex sang into the phone. "Do you know where my best friend and her fiancé are; no one is answering their phone and we need to get to the studio." Alex added.

"Can I fully wake up and call you back in like twenty minutes?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Of course."

I hung up and went to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day, pulling on my Sunday sweats and a tank top.

I shuffled up the stairs towards Jasper's room and stood in the doorway.

They were wrapped together in the middle of the bed, Isa was sleeping and Jasper was playing with her hair.

"Jas wake her up and have her call Alex Kellin or Vic." I said softly. "You feel better?"

"Isa's perfect." He said shrugging and moving Isa. "Iz wake up."

"Don't wanna." She said rolling away from him.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. "You forgot you promised the boys to meet at the studio."

"But I don't wanna." She whined rolling over to look at him.

His phone rang from across the room and he stood, taking the sheet with him and answered his phone, leaving Isa on the bed in only her bra and boy shorts.

"I swear if I didn't love you, you ass munch cunt bucket lint licking bunghole." Isa shouted throwing a pillow over her face.

I laughed at her insult and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes Alex." Jasper answered.

"Under the TV stand."

He rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Done?"

"Good because I'm about to drop her in the shower and she'll be there within the hour. Do I have to come with?"

As he spoke Isa fell back asleep and he went into the bathroom.

"Alright bye." He hung up and turned on the water.

"She is going to kill you." I sang hugging a pillow to my chest.

"She'll be fine." He said pulling up his sweats and grabbing his fiancée, bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

I heard the shower door slide open just before I heard Isa scream.

Half a second after her scream I heard Jasper.

"Isabella fucking Marie, let go."

"You asshole."

"Isa let go."

She screeched and I heard what I assumed was her hitting him.

"Get out before I kill you."

Jasper walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, one hand on his junk and the other rubbing his side.

"Can't fucking stand her." He said falling face first on the bed next to me.

I rubbed his back with a laugh. "I told you so."

"Ma." He groaned glaring. "Really?"

"Jasper that was fucked. You know that." I said. "You knew she wasn't gonna be happy about it."

He huffed and ignored me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his head. "You know how she is; y'all will be okay before she leaves."

I walked from his room and shut the door behind me as the shower cut off.

**JPOV**

I didn't move when I heard Isa come out of the bathroom and I knew she was ignoring me. _Fine by me_.

I rolled over when I heard her get quiet and didn't hear any movement. I saw her standing at the end of the bed looking at me as she brushed her hair.

"You're an asshole." She said separating her hair as she brushed it out. "But you're my asshole and no matter what you'll always be my asshole. An asshole I plan on marrying in three or so months so fair warning if you ever do that again you will not have balls to grab when I'm done."

I rolled my eyes at her and motioned for her to come closer. She crawled over my body running her fingers through her hair.

"I love you but if you ever grab my balls like that again you will wake up with twelve inches of hair missing." I said curling my fist in her hair.

"Yeah whatever. I have to go."

"I'm gonna take a shower and meet you there."

She slipped off the bed and tossed her waved over her shoulders, grabbing my t-shirt form five days ago and pulling it over her head.

"You know that's dirty right?" I called out to her as she slipped on her Toms and buttoned her shorts.

"Looks clean. Smells clean. It's clean enough." She said pulling her hair from the collar. "Besides I'm gonna steal Alex's shirt when I get to the studio. You know how we work."

"Yeah he takes off his clothes for you to wear them."

Most guys would be jealous if they knew their fiancées were best friends with famous musicians and wore their clothes on a regular basis but I knew Isa didn't care much for Alex, Vic and Kellin outside of being best friends.

Besides Kellin was married and Alex was a man whore and Vic was part retarded. They blended well together so they didn't care but Isa being the only girl usually raised a few eyebrows.

My girl was beautiful and she hung out with guys 99.99% of her time; no one would assume she was the toughest one out of all of them.

"Yes but it works for us. Now I'm leaving; go shower and get dressed."

I watched her leave and heard her take my truck.

I took my shower and went to eat something before calling Isa.

She answered laughing her ass off. "Are you ready?" she gasped out.

"Yeah."

"Gimme me ten; I'm coming with Alex."

I looked at my phone after she hung and sighed. "Of course you are."

"He's her best friend Jas. Nothing more. Nothing less." Ma sang as she walked past to the living room.

"Alex I'm going to shoot you. Put me down." Isa screamed as the front door opened.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two of them fight before Isa danced over to me.

I caught her when she jumped at me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Jasper." She sang softly. "Don't be jelly. Please?" she asked with a pout.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to her.

"Alex is my bestest friend ever. Along with Kell and V. I can barely function without them but I can't live without you."

"Did you finish what you had to with them?" I asked.

She pulled my hair and tapped my cheek. "Acknowledge my statement asshole. And yes I did."

I rolled my eyes and set her on her feet. I lifted my shirt and pointed to my hip. "That says what?"

"Isabella." She answered with an eye roll.

I took off my bracelets I always wear and pointed to my wrist. "And that?"

"Isabella Marie."

"Exactly, so please don't fucking doubt that I can't live without you. Jesus knows if anything ever happened to you my world would stop." I said into her ear.

"Jasper." She sighed holding a hand to her face.

"Isabella your name is forever on me in, not one, but _two_, places. _Forever_." I said. "Can we grasp the fact that it's forever there?"

"Can we go?" she called to Alex walking away from me.

"Isabella." Alex and I both called at the same time.

"I swear to all that is saintly if I hear Isabella one more time I'm going to freak the fuck out." she said from the front door. "What; what could you possibly want from me? Jasper you're an asshole and Alex you're no doubt going to stick up for said asshole but only after you tell me how much of a bitch I am. All I want is to record music with my fiancé and my best friends but I can't do that."

"I can't function." I shouted at her. "Oh my fucking God Isa. I can't fucking function when you get like this. You're like super mega frustrating and I promise if you freak out one more time I'm going to shoot you."

"What the hell is going on?" ma shouted walking into the foyer.

"Jasper what's today's date?" Isa asked me.

I thought about it and we shared a look.

"Exactly. So I'm bent for a reason. Now can we please go back to the studio so I can sing out all of my frustration and not shoot myself?" she asked when she saw I understood.

"What the hell?" ma shouted again.

"Ten and twelve." Alex said pointing to me and Isa. "Check the date. We have frustrations to write out."

I followed Isa from the house and we sat in the bed of my truck in silence. Alex started the car and drove to the studio.

He left us in the truck and Isa and I stared at each other.

"Come here." She said quietly as she tied her hair in a bun.

I raised a brow as she used my usual phrase but made my way over to her.

"I don't know why this happens every time, but it does and I don't like it." She pouted. "We both forget all the time and get upset when we both spaz."

"I miei nonni erano tutto quello che avevo lasciato lo sai." I said against her hair.

"No merda Jas. Il nonno non era esattamente inesistente quando ero piccola." She said in response.

I sighed and pulled her onto my lap. "Are we good now?"

"We good now." She sighed against my neck.

**APOV (Alex)**

I watched from the studio with Kellin and Vic as Isa and Jasper talked in the car.

"They finally talk about shit they should already know?" Kellin asked.

"Pretty much; they both forget and Jasper flipped when we went to get him." I said.

"Well about time." Vic said. "I'm gonna go get them so we can get to making music."

"Tell them about the cameras." Kellin called after him.

This entire recording session was being recorded for label purposes, not that any of us cared, but we would work the same way we always did.

"Jasper good to see you can smile." Kellin said hitting Jasper as he and Isa walked in the room.

"Fuck you twice Kellin." He laughed in response.

"So how is this gonna work?" Isa asked tying my shirt at her hip.

I rubbed my inspire tattoo on my collarbone as I thought. "What song to you want to do first?" I asked anyone.

"Can I do my song with Isa?" Jasper asked. "Then we can go from there."

"That'll work I guess." Kellin conceded. "Wait for the cameras."

"If they'd hurry the fuck up." Vic shouted.

"Unnecessary." Isa sang setting up the mics and instruments.

I pulled another shirt over my head and went to help her. When we finished she made me sit down so she could brush my hair and resituate my beanie on my head.

"Now you look semi decent." Isa said kissing my cheek as the camera peoples came in the room.

Isa danced over to Jasper as he took a seat and sank into his lap. Kellin sat next to them and Vic sat on the other side of me.

"Introductions first. Then we can do the songs." The lead camera person said.

"All acoustic so get that fucking thing away from my face." Isa growled as they tried to put a mic and earpiece on her.

She would've been the only one that needed it since her voice was the softest.

They were finally set up and Isa slid into her own seat as they started recording.

"I'm Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil." Vic introduced.

"I'm Alexander DeLeon of The Cab." I followed.

"I'm Kellin Quinn of Sleeping with Sirens." Kellin said easily.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Jay said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm the future Mrs. Jasper Hale." Isa said with a smirk. "But for now I'm Princess Isabella Volturi."

We laughed softly knowing she was still pissed about the earpiece. Once introductions were finished, Kellin and Vic dropped back as Isa moved closer to Jasper and he grabbed a guitar.

"This is _Caught Like A Fly_." Jasper said softly as he started to play.

I stood behind Isa's chair and waited for her nod to start.

"_Attention, attention everyone! I got a couple things I would like to get off my chest._" I laughed lightly as the lyrics Jasper made me memorize. "_Friends; who the fuck needs them? You know who you are._" I laughed as Isa started to sing.

"_Caught like a fly in a web of your lies. Its truth be told now or it meet you demise. So how did it feel, when you held the knife that you stuck right in my back a thousand times?_"

Jasper took over his voice rougher than Isa's, making the sound have a haunting harmony despite the playful lyrics and light acoustics.

"_Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave if he knew of the person that you had became. I will not just lay down and take this; not again, not again._"

They sang together the textures of their voices sounding odd separately but blending to make an amazing sound.

"_You have left my heart, black and blue. Just like your father did to you. How does it fell, knowing you're barely alive; see through bloodshot eyes you're left empty inside. Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud. I must agree, you're just like me._"

Isa tapped against her mic before singing playfully causing Kellin Vic and me to laugh.

"_And when you die I won't be at your wake. No eulogy from me just a smile on my face._"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his fiancée's excitement as he sang. We all knew she was singing for one person and one person only.

His twin.

"_And while God might be busy judging your soul. I will have slept with the girl that you loved most_."

"_You have left my heart, black and blue. Just like your father did to you. how does it fell, knowing you're barely alive; see through bloodshot eyes you're left empty inside. Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud. I must agree, you're just like me._ _How does it fell, knowing you're barely alive; see through bloodshot eyes you're left empty inside. Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud. I must agree, you're just like me._"

I finished the song laughing lightly as they sang. "_I'm no fucking saint but at least I'll sing about it. Oh, the audacity._"

Isa reached up and kissed my cheek before leaning over and whispering to Jasper.

He laughed and answered her aloud. "We could but then I'd have to kill you."

She pouted and tried again.

"Iz baby no. Sorry." He answered kissing her lightly.

"Jas." She whined. "I hate you."

"No you don't. Move off the stool and pout elsewhere we all have songs to do." Kellin said lifting her off the stool.

"I should shoot you in the foot. Twice." She frowned.

**JPOV**

I took Isa from Kellin sitting her on my lap. "Stop pouting it's not gonna work this time." I said in her ear. "Let me have this secret please."

She pouted as she looked up at me. She heaved a heavy sigh and waved a hand. "Fine."

I kissed her temple and we watched her best friends do their songs.

"Babe can we do a song?" Alex asked while we were taking a break.

"Which one?" Isa asked from behind me.

"Any one."

"I lead."

He nodded and Isa grabbed a guitar, passing it onto Alex as she slid behind the baby grand.

They both ran through a scale, the sounds blending prettily.

Isa played an opening chord and Alex caught on quickly and joined her.

"_It's twelve o'clock and I need your attention. It's like the alcohol making my head spin; your scent the rum, the room is a bottle, keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow._"

Isa sang smoothly and Alex joined in. "_If tonight ever makes a difference the way that I feel, the way that I'll remember it. I'll take this down until the glass remains; swallow the words that I was meant to say._"

Isa pushed hair behind her ear as Alex sang. "_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies, so why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight._"

They sang together, Kellin and Vic joining in as I tapped lightly on the box drum set they had set up.

"_So say goodnight, our first goodbye; I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right._"

Isa started the next verse. "_All of these guards, they stand tall and defensive, putting up walls around what was once was innocent. They won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that 'cause you stole my eyes and I never looked back._"

Alex looked at me to finish the verse. I rolled my eyes but did so. "_Girl, last night I forgot to mention, the way that I feel the way that I'll remember this. When we're this young, we have nothing to lose. Just a clock to beat and a hand to choose._"

Alex took the next part and we all sang the chorus together.

"_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies, so why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight._

_So say goodnight, our first goodbye; I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right._"

Alex sang the last verse. "_It's a long way down; just fall into place and you'll fall into me. We'll make it out. You'll see._"

I faded out with Alex and we all let Isa finish the song since her voice was the highest.

"_So say goodnight, our first goodbye; I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right._"

She let the piano fade and we sat and stared at each other.

Kellin handed Isa sheet music with lyrics and told her to warm up as Vic kicked out the cameras.

I pulled Isa to straddle my lap and warmed up with her.

Alex started to set up the song Kellin wanted to do and Isa played with my hair.

"Isa booth now, just your parts. For now, then you can track over me." Kellin said.

Isa kissed me deeply before dancing into the booth, taking the headphones from Vic.

Alex slapped her ass as she passed him and I chuckled when she took his beanie.

"Start immediately." Kellin said through the soundboard.

Isa nodded as the music started.

"_It's crazy to see but I have tried._" She started standing far from the mic.

She moved closer and sang lightly. "_It's crazy to see, just how simple things have become. Day by day your reasoning ends promises, before they've begun._"

She tapped lightly against her hips as she waited for her next part.

"_Over time you knew how this would end; pacing the halls of a home that you brought down with your own hands. And in my mind you knew how this would end; in an hourglass you better think fast or get lost in the sands._"

She held the last note before pointing to the door and holding a finger to her lips.

I followed her finger as I listened to her voice, the only thing that kept me from leaping across the room and choking my sperm donor and his wife.

"_Simplify things not in my control. Directions change, rebuild your empire alone. The colors will fade but remain inside you'll see. Just a drifting reminder it means the world to me._"

She held again and I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, rubbing my hands over my face.

Kellin turned up the volume on the soundboards and I felt Alex throw something at me.

I looked and saw it was a toy gun. I sent him a questioning look as Isa slowed her voice and left it melt over the music.

"_And if we slow this down and take things slower this time; maybe find the time between the lines, between the lines. If you make me a part of your plan, pick me up just one time; don't let me fall out of your hands._"

The music stuttered and Isa let her voice get higher, the tone slightly deeper. "_This dug out trench it runs through my mind; blurry vision, thoughts unwind. Torn from the places I've been. I meant every single word and every poorly written letter but my words they are my word and I can't put them any better. If you make me a part of your plan; pick me up don't let me fall back to the ground again. I will bring you in close back in my arms again. So fire your guns I'm standing alone here; wasting away at the threat of you taking. No you'll never take what's mine._"

Isa held the last note and finished smoothly.

"_Over time you knew how this would end; pacing the halls of a home that you brought down with your own hands. And in my mind you knew how this would end; in an hour glass you better think fast or get lost in the sands._"

Isa held as the music faded out.

She slipped out of the booth and waited for Kellin to do his part before they went back in and tracked each other.

When they finished she tossed Alex his beanie before leaping onto my lap.

"If you weren't so insanely tiny that would've hurt a lot more than it does." I groaned pushing her off my stomach where she landed.

"So sorry baby." She frowned kissing my head as I pulled her close to me and buried my face in her tits.

"I wanna get drunk." I said after listening to Isa and the guys recap the night before.

"Who's gonna be designated driver and whose house are we crashing?" Alex asked. "We still have to clean mine; thank all things holy we can hold liquor and not vomit."

"Ang is the only one that ever vomits." Isa said and I had a feeling she rolled her eyes.

"So let's do it." Vic said clapping his hands. "Me, Kell, Alex, Jay, you, Rina and Liana."

"So pairs?" Isa asked. "But who shares; we're not even."

"It's you and Jay, Kell and Rina, and then me and Alex will share Liana."

"Or I share with Jay." Alex said pulling Isa's hair.

"Or Liana can kick it with V and Kell then Alex gets Rina." I said lifting my head from Isa's chest.

"I like it." Kellin said.

"All agreed?" Isa asked.

"Agree." The boys sounded.

"And location?" Alex asked.

"There's a new place high up in Seattle. Farther than where we were last night." Isa said playing in my hair. "We can check that out, turn up and then head back to the house?" she finished as a question.

"Sounds good."

"Did you just plan to drink under aged?" Tyler said as we started packing up our things to get ready for the night.

"Are you still breathing?" Isa asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just wondering how stupid you can get before you forget how to breathe."

The boys and I laughed and we followed her to the cars.

Tyler was ranting behind us about nonsensical things.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Alex finally shouted when none of us could hear Isa despite her being in the middle of us all. "Please."

Isa giggled and kissed the underside of his jaw. "Like I was saying. We should all get dressed at the house. Bring a change of clothes; a set to sleep in and a set for the food tasting."

"About that who all should I expect to be hung over with?" I asked pulling her to stand in front of me.

"The wedding party and maybe mom. Most likely Mama Li."

I nodded and the conversation continued.

"Mainly bring sweats and junk food, while we're sober enough to decide what's good." Isa said shrugging and sliding her hands in my back pockets.

"So the plan." I started looking at my watch. "We have about three hours until y'all want to head out so we go grab the food for the night and the clothes and get to the house. You and the girls can get ready and you can approve all apparel for the night and we go get drunk and come back to the house and do it again but with good food." I said squeezing her ass.

She laughed and shifted against me. "Sounds perfect, let's roll out."

I helped her into my truck and we drove to Wal-Mart.

I let her pick whatever she wanted and I added a few things before we checked out and drove to the house.

While we were packing away the food the boys arrived with the girls.

"Y'all are caught up?" I asked as they kissed my cheeks.

"Yes sir." Liana answered, wiping Rina's lipstick off my cheek. "Who has Melysah?"

"Her Nonno." Isa answered from under the sink. "He wanted time before he left for China."

The conversation started flowing until about 6:30. One by one we all trailed off to find showers.

Isa bounced around the house setting out clothes for the boys and approved the outfits for the girls.

"Alex you're wearing sneakers. Kell and V so are you. Vans count." She called walking from one bathroom to the next.

"Girls sneakers. Rose is out and about." I shouted from the kitchen after I got off the phone with ma.

"Jas where were you thirteen seconds ago when it was approved, which is why we're all wearing sneakers." Isa asked hopping on the counter in front of me.

"What am I wearing?" I asked. "Better question; what are you wearing?"

"I'll set it out when you're in the shower; Liana is in ours. And for me you'll see when I _finish_ getting dressed. No one knows what I'm wearing but me."

"This is new." I said.

And it was the girls always knew what she was wearing when we went out.

"Shake it up a bit." She said hopping down. "Go shower."

Liana ran past the kitchen to grab her clothes from the room Alex was in. I took of up the stairs taking them two at a time and jumped into the shower. I washed my hair and body, taking my time until Isa came in the bathroom with Liana.

"Are you gonna get ready anytime soon girl?" Liana asked her.

"Eventually; brush your teeth with Rina or Alex. Check on my rock stars for me." Isa asked as I turned off the water. "Make sure all piercings are in."

I took the towel she was holding out and dried my skin quickly. "So I'm guessing I'm putting in all of mine."

"I help you if you help me." She said plugging in her straightener and slipping out of her clothes.

I nodded as I pulled on the dark wash jeans she set out for me.

I was drying my hair and looking for my belt when she came out of the shower.

"Jesus Jasper socks are in the drawer as always and your belt is in the closet." She said brushing her hair.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed what I was looking for. I went downstairs rubbing cream into my fresh ink on my shoulder.

"Another one?" Vic asked as I walked by him. "What is it?"

I nodded and showed him the simple ink on my shoulder.

"Translate it Jay." Rina said looking over Vic's shoulder.

"I'm not perfect but I'm perfect for you." I said easily decoding the Italian ink.

"That's the third time I've seen Isabella on your skin." Liana said coming from the kitchen with Alex.

"Isa has a key on the back of her neck with his name on it." Alex said. "And she's debating getting something on her arm."

Kellin rolled his eyes.

"All these half naked men." Isa said bouncing down stairs and going through Alex's bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"Found it." She cheered happily holding out a black beanie. "Finished getting dressed."

I followed her upstairs and pulled the red T-shirt over my head.

She walked into the bathroom and finished straightening her hair.

"Your shoes are on the side. When you finish head down and make sure you have my phone ID and license because I have a feeling I'm gonna be driving."

I pulled on my sneakers and reminded her about my piercings.

"Grab mine; I'm wearing red and black so make a choice." She said.

I grabbed all my favorite of her charms and walked downstairs. I set them on the kitchen counter and went in search of the girls. The boys were still getting dressed.

"Girls." I called out.

"Up here." Rina called.

I walked upstairs to the room that they were in and knocked.

"We're dressed. For the most part." Liana called.

I rolled my eyes but walked in. "Beautiful ladies." I said appraising them.

They both had on skinny jeans and sneakers with straight hair. Liana was wearing a blue tube top and Rina was wearing a black bustier.

"Thank you." They giggled together.

"Jay."

The girls followed me from the room as I walked out when Alex called my name.

"I need my beanie from Isa." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I need her to hurry up." Kellin added. "She has my shirt for the night."

"And she promised." Vic added waving his hands.

I nodded at all of their requests and went up to my shared room with Isa.

"Light a match babe. Alex needs his beanie, Kell needs his shirt and you promised Vic something." I called to her through the shut bathroom door.

"Beanie is on the bed; shirt is in the closet my side back left; grab the black bag on my nightstand and give it to Vic." She called as she opened the door.

I did as she said and grabbed the items before running back down stairs.

"I'm gonna start locking up and shutting down." I called up the stairs to her.

"I'm almost done gimme thirty seconds." She called back.

I made sure the back and garage doors were locked and started turning off the unnecessary lights.

"Alright I'm ready." Isa said stopping the quiet conversations.

I rolled my eyes at her attire and helped her with her piercings. I slipped my black bar in my eyebrow and my silver bar in my tongue.

"Are we ready?" Alex asked fixing his beanie.

"Yes sir." Isa said with a nod fixing her belly ring. "Cabs or designated?"

We all shared a look.

"I would say cabs since we want to be pretty drunk." Liana said.

"Let me call James and give him a warning." Isa smirked tossing hair over her shoulder.

I called the cabs while she called James.

"Let's go." Kellin said.

We all piled into the cab and talked on the way to the club.

"Alex are you buying my drinks again?" Isa asked.

"Don't I always?" He replied.

"Just clarifying."

He laughed and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

When we arrived the girls touched up their minimum makeup and we made our way to the door.

"Isabella Volturi." The bouncer announced causing the line to erupt into cheers.

Isa growled lowly but smiled and waved as we walked into the club.

"I better be getting free drinks for this shit."

We laughed and sat at a booth in the back of the club.

The night was spent drinking laughing and dancing.

"Alright I'm ready to grub." Rina said as we walked from the club.

We took another cab back to the house, where we changed and took all the food to the living room.

The boys and I moved the furniture as the girls spread the food on the floor. Movies played in the background as we ate and talked shit.

We drank some more and passed out as the sun was rising.

I woke up the next morning to a phone ringing.

Isa answered it. "Hangover 101; never call before you get a text."

"Oh shit; seriously?" she gasped and I felt her sit up and slip from my arms.

"I'll wake them up and we'll look at them."

She hung up and I felt her sit on my back.

"What is so important?" I asked never moving from my position face down.

"We were documented." She said. "Repeatedly."

"This is new how?"

"We're getting paid." She answered. "All of us. Call it promo for the club since we stayed from a little after opening 'til after closing and because I was spotted outside more people came in to see me. Us."

I nodded and sighed. "Let's wake them up."

"I get the boys."

I nodded and started to wake up the girls.

When everyone was awake Isa and I set up the TV and hooked up a computer. I lay on the couch with the girls and Isa sat on the floor with her boys.

"So we are getting nice thick checks for getting drunk." I started as Isa pulled up Perez.

A collective cheer sounded followed by a groan.

"So who can see the TV screen?" Isa asked.

"I'll read it." Alex volunteered.

She nodded and moved closer to Kellin.

"_Last night seemed to be the night to fight. Isabella Volturi, Jasper Hale, Alexander_ _DeLeon, Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes were all spotted along with Juliana Russo and Katarina Castillo, at the new club in Seattle, Fuoco e Ghiaccio_, _dressed to kill._

"_We'll start with the newest ones. Ms. Castillo was rocking super skinny light wash jeans and a black bustier. Ms. Russo was spotted wearing something similar in baby blue. Both ladies wearing Air Jordan III Retro in true blue. Pierce the Veil lead singer, Vic Fuentes, was spotted wearing a black Anthem Made T-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with black Vans._"

Kellin took over when Alex stopped. "_Recently married, Sleeping with Sirens front man, Kellin Quinn was wearing something comparable in white. The Cab front runner, Mr. DeLeon was spotted in black boots and jeans with his forever present black beanie and a black V-neck._

"_Mr. Hale was spotted wearing dark wash 501 Levi's and a red T-shirt paired with Air Jordan 3 Retro in white cement. And last but certainly not least, his fiancée Princess Isabella was spotted with straight hair red lips and smoky eyes. Not to mention her many tattoos and piercings. Wearing the least amount of clothes, she rocked a red embellished bra and low rise shorts that stopped just under her ass leaving us to question how Jasper let her leave the house. To finish off the sexy outfit Ms. V wore Air Jordan 3 Retro in black and cement grey with a hint of red accents and a black snap back."_

I finished up the article as Rina played with my hair. "_This clique of forever beautiful people turned up the club and dipped out but not before a one Ms. Rosalie Hale started drama. It's reported that Ms. Hale arrived a few hours after Ms. V and immediately flocked to DeLeon, causing tension between the ladies. An hour or so later, according to our source, Princess V had enough of Ms. Hale's shit talking and flipped a switch. The altercation didn't last too long but it was long enough for some damage to occur to Ms. Hale. We have pictures below._

"_Our only question is to Mr. Hale; who do you defend first? Twin or fiancée._"

I rolled my eyes and Isa scrolled down to look at the pictures.

"You put that one on Instagram?" she asked Kellin causing me to look back at the screen.

"I didn't put anything on Instagram since yesterday but I don't know where my phone is so someone else probably did it." He answered.

It was a picture of the two of them talking at the bar. I remember, faintly, Liana taking the picture.

"I think I put it up." Liana said.

"When is the food tasting; I'm starving." Vic and Rina asked together.

"A couple hours but we can head out early." Isa answered laughing.

We all separated, heading to take showers and get dressed for the day with hangovers from hell.

I lay on the bed as I waited for Isa to come out of the shower. I checked Twitter and commented or liked any of the pictures I was tagged in on Instagram before I uploaded my own.

I was finishing up the last picture when Isa came out of the shower.

**IPOV**

Jasper went into the bathroom as I came out and I got dressed in a simple ensemble of skinny jeans and one of his T-shirts.

My phone pinged alerting me and I reached over to grab it once I was dressed. It was an alert from Instagram and I checked in sitting in the center of the bed.

It was from Jasper; a picture of me the night before when I took his phone and took a few pictures of myself.

It was my favorite one; I was looking at the camera and everything around me was blurred. I was smiling brightly and my eyes sparkled prettily, my lipstick drawing a contrast from my pale skin. My top was only partially visible since my hair was covering one shoulder and my shorts left his name on full display. My ring shined brightly as I held my hair from my face.

The picture wasn't the best part though. The caption caught my attention.

_This girl right here is my best friend before she's anything else to me. She's my other half and I love her to death. She makes me want to kill her most times but I can't function correctly without her and if anyone says differently that's a problem. She makes me laugh when I'm sad and calms me when I'm pissed. There is no one else in the world that can make me as happy as she can and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else if there was. She is my girl. My fiancée. The future Mrs. Jasper Hale. Without her my life is pointless; granted she's not perfect she perfect for me and I would never replace her. Not for all the money in the world. I love her and I can't wait until she's my wife. She's my forever and I will love her endlessly._

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I finished reading it. I cleared my throat and called out to him.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too baby." He shouted back.

I uploaded a picture of us from last night and wrote out a caption. It was one of us kissing before we left the house. Rina and Liana were being weirdoes and snapped the picture after he helped me with my belly rings.

I was balancing on his feet and his hands were keeping my steady on my hips as my own were resting against his neck. My hair flowed down my back and covered his hands and the back of my top stopping short of my shorts.

_This is not a right now relationship. I love this man with everything in me. Yes, he makes me upset and yes, he makes me question life with him if we stay together but at the end of every day I can proudly say I will stay with him through thick and thin. He's my ride or die, my right hand, and if I didn't have him I have no idea where I would be right now. He stuck by me when I first blew up and he still stands by my side through the ups downs sideways and inside outs. He wipes my tears when I'm crying and excites me when I'm bored. He makes me laugh and he calms me. We don't have the perfect relationship but it's perfect for us and I can't live without him. He's my heartbeat, my air. He's the stupid love songs I continue to write and he's the motivation behind each and every note I belt. I love him so much it's hard to function and I want him so much more. He's mine. My baby, my fiancé. He's not my right now. This man is my always._

* * *

A/N: this is the second half of Southern Constellations and I'm soo sorry for the wait. I've been really sick and really busy with school and dance and work. Only a few more chapters left (the wedding and an epilogue maybe) and then it's the end of NLTH. I'll be working on TOO soon.


	30. Til The Casket Drops

_You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,_

_So I answered with only just one reply,_

_Till the casket drops,_

_Till my dying day,_

_Till my heartbeat stops,_

_Till my legs just break,_

_Till the casket drops_

_ZZ Ward- 'Til the Casket Drops_

* * *

**MPOV**

"So this one is for my daddy. He's my rock, my strength, my support system. I have no idea how I would've made it through life without him. I love you daddy."

I was seated at one of the high tables at Isa's very last acoustic show before she was done for a few weeks. It was a couple days before she was scheduled to tie the knot with Jasper.

I looked around the table I was seated at and couldn't be prouder of my baby girl.

Alex, Kellin, and Vic were her best friends and they supported her more than Peter, her childhood ride or die who dropped her when he started dating Angela. Jasper supported her more than I ever think I did and I know they love each other more life.

Katarina and Juliana, Jasper's best friends, were sitting on either side of him, both leaning against him as we all watched his fiancée perform her final show. They were his best friends and Isa's girls; their ride or dies. If anyone caused any drama these girls and Isa's best friends will be the first people on the scene and the last ones to leave.

Lillian, my best friend and her pseudo mother, looked as sad as I felt. We were both preparing to watch our children start their future.

Stefani, my wife and Isabella and Jasper's ex- music teacher, sat by my side. She was as proud of Isabella as I was and I know Isabella looked at her as her mother, no ifs ands or buts. Stefani saw her as her daughter; the one she never had.

Jasper, her very first true love. Yes my baby girl went through relationships like she changed clothes; I'll be the first to admit it. And yes, while she did love some of them I doubt she loved any of them like she loved Jasper. He was her support, her rock, her motivation, more than I was even though she won't admit it. He kept her going through anything that came her way and he was who she called when all else failed. He was her heart and their daughter was her heartbeat.

Melysah, the mini Isabella, was seated between her 'uncles'. Kellin Vic and Alex were more than just Isa's best friends they were her brothers that she never had. Demetri and Felix were both okay with being replaced.

Isa's smooth voice brought me from my musings. "This is _**Daddy's **__Song_."

She brushed her hair off her shoulders as she shifted on her seat, resting the guitar across her lap.

Her opening chord was soft and her voice matched it evenly. "_**Papa**__ you taught me to do the right things. So now it's time to let your baby fly. You've given me everything that I will need, to make it through this crazy thing called life._"

Her band joined in as she continued. "_And I know you watched me grow up and only want what's best for me and I think I found the answer to your prayers. And he is good, so good. He treats you little girl like a real man should. He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps. No he's never gonna leave so don't you worry about me. Don't you worry about me._"

She set the guitar to the side and put both hands on the mic. She looked directly at me as she sang the next verse, her voice full of emotions and heavy promises.

"_**Papa **__there's no way you'll ever lose; giving me away is not goodbye. As you __**walk with me **__down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._"

She brushed a single tear from her cheek and Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder.

"_And he is good, so good. He treats you little girl like a real man should. He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps. No he's never gonna leave so don't you worry about me. Don't you worry about me._"

Kellin walked with Melysah to the edge of the stage and Isa lifted her into her arms.

"_And when I watch my baby grow up I'll only want what's best for her and I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers and that she'll say…And he is good, so good. He treats you little girl like a real man should._

"_He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps. No he's never gonna leave so don't you worry about me. Don't you worry about me. __**Papa **__don't you worry about me. Don't you worry about me._"

The music faded and the cheers got louder. Jasper went up and took Melysah from her, sharing a short kiss.

"Alright I'll take one request after this short intermission and then I'll play my last song." Isa said before the lights went out and she bounced off stage.

She came over to the table and greeted all of us before planting herself onto my lap.

"I love you daddy." She said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too princess." I answered kissing her head.

She was so grown up. She's not my baby girl anymore.

"I'll always be your baby girl, you know that right?" she said looking up at me with my own green eyes through her full lashes, as though she could read my mind.

I nodded my head, feeling my eyes sting with tears. "Yeah. I know." I said softly.

"I love you daddy." Melysah said to Jasper.

"I love you too baby girl." He answered with a small smile. "Now go love up on mommy before she goes back on stage."

Isa grabbed her and tickled her lightly; pressing butterfly kisses all over her face as she giggled.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."

Isa slid off my lap setting Melysah there and danced back on stage, sipping from a water bottle.

The lights went on and she was in her zone.

"Alright the request for the night is…" she said looking out in the crowd as the shouted songs.

"All- American Girl." One guy shouted loudly.

Isa laughed lightly. "All-American it is."

The band started up the country tune and Jasper groaned, dropping his head to the table. Her boys and his girls laughed.

Lillian and I shared a look but didn't question it as Isa started to sing.

"_Since the day they got married, he'd been praying for __**another **__baby boy. Someone he could take fishing, throw the football and be his pride and joy. He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed._"

She held and flowed effortlessly into the chorus. "_And now he's wrapped around her; she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-American girl._"

She tossed her hair and continued. "_Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the __**junior**__ football star. Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her. The coach said 'hey kid what's your problem; tell me have you lost your mind?' __**Mama **__said 'you'll lose your free ride to college; boy you better tell her goodbye.'_

"_But now he's wrapped around her finger; she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-American._"

Jasper appeared on stage next to her, as she started her last verse. "_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own. She said 'be honest. Tell me what you want?' And he said…"_

Jasper took the mic and one of her hands in his, finishing the verse and song. "_Honey you ought to know._" He held and brushed a stray curl from her face.

"_A sweet little beautiful one just like you. I want a beautiful wonderful all-American. Now he's wrapped around her finger; she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-American girl. All-American girl._"

He held the last note as the music faded and Melysah took off towards the stage before any of us could stop her.

"Daddy." She squealed happily, when Jasper lifted her and spun in a circle.

"Stay?" Isa asked as she prepared for the last song.

He nodded and sat on her chair. She stood behind him and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

The band started and the crowd erupted in cheers before singing along.

Isa sang happily.

"_Come feel my heart; it's beating like a drum and I confess. When you're around, it's like an army's marching through my chest. And there's nothing I can do; I just gravitate towards you, you're pulling on me like the moon. I just wanna get you sideways, I'll say anything I can to get me more than just a dance. Tell me where to put my hands; you know that you can be my favorite one night stand._"

She held the mic out to the crowd, mouthing the words as the crowd sang, her boys the loudest.

"_You get me higher. What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; cause you know I la, la, la lie._"

She laughed as she continued. "_You're like a song; a beautiful symphony to my eyes. So take me on; I wanna sing along all through the night. I'm not like the other __**girls**__ cause with you I got no choice; you make me want to lose my voice. I just wanna get you sideways; no I'm not the type to lie but I might just start tonight. Let me turn off all these lights; you know that you can be my favorite lullaby. You get me higher. What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; cause you know I la, la, la lie."_

The crowd sang as Isa danced up and down the stage.

"_Like a symphony. Like a symphony. Like a symphony tonight. Like a symphony. Like a symphony. Like a symphony tonight. Like a symphony. Like a symphony. Like a symphony tonight. Like a symphony. Like a symphony. Like a symphony tonight._"

Isa finished up the song beautifully. "_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; cause you know I la, la, la oooh. What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you; cause you know I la, la, la lie."_

The crowd cheered as Isa finished the show with her usual thank you before walking off stage.

I and the occupants of the table made our way back stage and found Jasper and Isa talking while Melysah played on her iPad.

Liana danced over to them. "Are you ready to be separated for the next 48 hours?"

I watched Isa pout and Jasper pull her closer to him as he frowned.

"Why?" Isa groaned. "I just finished my last show and it's his first day off in weeks."

"Bridal shower tonight, bachelor and bachelorette parties tomorrow, wedding the day after." Rina explained. "You aren't supposed to see each other anyway."

Isa's pout deepened and Jasper bent to whisper in her ear.

"Jasper that is so inappropriate." Li scolded with a smirk. "You'll be fine without her for a night and a half. Seth wants to see you anyway."

"Baby girl who do you want to stay with?" Jasper asked Melysah, ignoring his mother.

Melysah thought about it, chewing her lip much like Isa. "Nonno." She decided.

"Alright. Gimme love." Isa said, crouching with Jasper.

Melysah hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek wetly. "Love you mama."

"I love you too baby. Go love on daddy."

Melysah went to Jasper and did the same as Isa came over to me.

"Her bag is in the car; Jas will bring it over since the girls are taking me when we leave here."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you baby girl."

She looked up at me and beamed. "Thank you daddy. That means a lot." She said sincerely and I knew she meant it.

To have my approval was always number one on her to do list. As long as she was happy she always had it.

"Isabella, change into this and let's go. Tell Jasper bye." Liana ordered.

**IPOV**

I took the dress Liana was holding out and kissed daddy's cheek. I said goodbye to everyone except the girls and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him with me into the dressing room.

I changed into the black floor length strapless curve hugging dress and slipped on my heels.

"Baby I'm gonna miss you tonight." I whined when I finished.

"I'm gonna miss you too Iz." He said pulling me close to him.

It's been almost two and a half months since he started working at the hospital and pairing his hectic schedule with my already off centered one meant we had very little time to see each other.

When I was home he was working and when he got off he usually dealt with Melysah and went to sleep while I had shows to do.

"I miss sleeping with you." I said against his neck. "And cuddling and snuggling and just lying in bed with you."

"I know baby but think of it this way. We spend the next two nights away from each other, and then it's the wedding." He whispered in my ear excitedly. "And then it's just us for three and a half weeks. No shows, no work. Just us."

I shivered against him. "I love you." I sighed.

He chuckled lightly in my ear. "I love you too baby. So fucking much."

"Isabella." Rina shouted through the door. "Tonight."

Jasper opened the door and we walked out.

"Looking sexy bestie." Kellin called.

Alex smacked my ass as I walked with them out to Jasper's truck. "So curvaceous. Where was all of this three months ago?" he asked.

Vic answered. "It was there and you felt up all over it; you just never saw it."

Jasper laughed and I rolled my eyes at my best friends. "I love you guys." I said when we came to a stop.

I hugged all of them and faced Jasper when they got in the car.

"I love you." he said kissing me lightly.

I pouted. "I hate being away from you."

He ran one hand over his hidden name on my hip and I felt the fingers of his other hand run over the key on my neck.

"I feel the same but remember two night then three weeks of just us."

I ran my fingers under his shirt and fingered my name as I kissed my name on his wrist.

"I love you." I said with a pout.

He kissed me deeply. I groaned when his hands laced in my curls and tugged softly.

I fisted my hands in his shirt and bit his bottom lip as he pulled back. The kiss started again and was growing intensely.

"Sorry to interrupt but the girls are headed this way." Alex said sticking his head from the car window.

I pulled away from Jasper and sighed, wiping smudged lipstick from my face and the excess from his.

He turned and kissed the palm of my hand and my ring before we separated. "I love you baby. I'll see you in a couple days."

"I'll be in white." I said kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I'll be waiting."

I made it to the girls before they could comment and we drove to the beach house where my bridal shower was being held.

"How's makeup?" I asked as we got out the car.

"Perfect as usual." Rina said rolling her eyes.

I followed the girls into the house and shook my head as the people in attendance shouted surprise.

I walked with the girls to the make shift throne and sat down. I crossed my legs as Liana put a tiara on my head.

"Princess." She giggled.

I laughed and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Hey mom." I called to mom as she walked in.

"Vic is gonna show up as well as Alex and switch places with me and Liana." Rina said as she handed me a glass of champagne.

I nodded. "What does the night consist of?"

"Well before the boys show up we're gonna be talking about Jasper. When the boys show up its just marriage advice and stories of such." Liana answered helping me take off 98% of my makeup.

"He can't bite you anymore." Rina sighed when she saw the fresh mark from Jasper.

"Yeah that's form like two days ago." I said as I ran my fingers over it lightly.

They both sighed. "No more biting."

"I won't see him for two and a half days. There won't be and hopefully this one will be a lot better by then." I said with a wave of my hand.

Mom came and stood by me and the girls and cleared her throat. "Ladies and James and Garrett." She said catching everyone's attention.

I giggled with the girls and winked at James. "Love you Jamie."

"I love you too bugaboo." He called out.

"Welcome to Princess Isabella's bridal shower." Mom said. "Because she and Jasper have to be difficult and have a mixed party, we're gonna be doing things a little backwards. All the dirty secrets are gonna be blasted first because as close and she is with her best friends I highly doubt she wants them to know certain things."

"Mom." I cried pulling my hair over my shoulders. "Stop."

"All in good spirits Isa." Li called from the door, where she was taking presents and directing late comers.

"Just hurry up." I said covering my face.

"So dirty secrets first and then we finish mellowed out. Alex and Vic will be here in about two hours." Mom finished laughing.

I dropped my hands and took the box full of questions from James.

"Liana picks and Rina reads." I said holding the box on my lap.

"Or we flip it." Liana said as she picked the first question. "Please."

I nodded and she read the question.

"If you're off for a couple days and you're spotted in public with Jasper, your hair is always covering your neck. Why is that?" she laughed out, the words slurring together.

"Oh my god." I cried.

"You promised to answer all questions princess." Mom said, laughing with Li.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward in my seat, tossing my hair over my shoulders. "This is why." I said pointing to my neck. "Next question."

Rina pulled a question and laughed as she showed it to Liana.

"Does Jasper do anything that pisses you off and turn you on at the same time?"

These were anonymous questions and I had a feeling I would be sporting a natural permanent blush at the end of the night.

I looked at Lillian and she held up a cup and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I think I need something stronger than champagne to get through this." I said feeling my face heat.

"No, no all these answers come from a sober Isa." Rina said. "You can get as drunk as you want tomorrow night."

I groaned and tossed my hair over my face. "Please."

"Answer the question Isa." Liana said.

"He bites." I whispered in my hair.

"No one can hear you Isa." Mom said.

"He bites." I said louder, moving my hair from my face.

The questions got progressively worse as we went through the box.

"Alright last one." Rina said as I fanned my blush away from the previous question.

"This is actually a sweet one." Liana said.

"Just read it." I said running my hand through my hair.

"When you're away, it's known that you and Jasper have separation anxiety."

I cut her off. "Not separation anxiety, we just hate being away from each other longer than necessary. Especially when it's unnecessary."

"Do your songs show your anxiety?" she continued as though I never spoke.

"For the thirty billionth time, it's not separation anxiety. I and Jasper have spent every moment together since we met for various reasons. The same schedule in high school, the same friends, parents being best friends, his sister being obsessed with me. We're always together so being away, like when I'm out of the state or on tour, is hard for us. Some songs have a hint of how difficult it is. Others are completely based on that only. _T-shirt _is the perfect example."

"Isa." Alex and Vic called as they walked in the house, dropping their presents on the table.

"Besties." I screamed running over to them.

Vic caught me and spun me in a circle. "Baby V." he shouted kissing my cheek.

I giggled as he sat me down and Alex picked me up.

"My baby." He laughed roughly in my ear, spinning me and kissing my head.

Instead of putting me down he shifted me in his arms and carried me bridal style deeper into the house.

"Everyone, these are my best friends. Well one is missing but that's not important. This is Vic and this is Alex." I introduced as Vic sat in my throne and Alex sat on the floor next to it keeping me in his lap.

"Yeah about that Jay sent this." Alex said presenting a paper with my name on it.

_Babes Kellin misses you and Katelynn wants to be with the girls. Fix it._

"Girls." I called rolling my eyes. "I need my phone."

"What's the matter?" Liana asked presenting my phone.

I called Jasper as I told her.

"Change of plans. My half of the party is my best friends and Jasper's half is his."

"Babe." Jasper answered.

"Send Kellin over and I'm kicking the girls out tell him to make sure all his shit is ready for the bachelorette party and I know Katelynn is set."

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too and get to it." I hung up and put my phone down. "Done." I said to Alex and Vic.

"That was fast." Vic said.

"I missed Kell." I pouted.

"So what is the party looking like?" Rina asked.

"You Liana and Kate are Jasper's. Vic Alex and Kell are mine." I said.

"Alright. We're gonna go find Kate and head out." Rina said kissing my cheek.

I nodded. "Bye girlies." I said kissing Liana and sighing. "I guess we should mingle."

"Let's go find me a girlfriend." Vic said pulling me up and by default Alex.

We laughed and made our way through the crowd, pausing to talk to the guests.

I slipped away from them to get some water when I noticed Kellin being bombarded by Rosalie and her friends.

"Kell." I said loudly as I ran over to him. "Come on; I want you to meet Jas's aunt." I said hugging him tightly and pulling him away.

"An aunt really?" he said falling into step next to me.

"Aunt Siobhan." I called ignoring him. "This is the last of the crew."

"Nice to meet you." She laughed, her Irish accent flowing over the words.

"You too." Kellin said politely. "Isa, where is the boys?"

"Alex was boo loving with Maggie and Vic was stuck with Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius." I said pointing them out in the crowd.

"I'll be back."

I nodded. "If I'm not here I'm with Liam."

He nodded and slipped away.

"Your best friends are beautiful lass." Siobhan said in her Irish dialect.

"Thank you." I laughed. "They're awesome."

"I would hope so."

We spoke for a little while longer before I went to find Liam.

Liam was Seth's best friend and Maggie's son.

"Liam." I said bending and lifting him from the floor. "How are you?"

"Isa." He said happily, hugging me tightly. "I'm fine."

"Awesome. Did you find Seth?"

He shook his head his light blonde curls falling in his face.

I brushed them from his eyes and walked with him through the crowd to find Seth with Lillian.

"There you go." I said setting him next to Seth.

"Thank you Isa." He said.

"Jasper sent this for you." Lillian said handing me a box and a CD. "Open the box with the presents and go play the CD now. Presents in ten minutes."

I nodded and went to find my best friends. Alex was still with Maggie and Kellin and Vic were people watching in the corner.

"Alex she has a son." I said in his ear as I passed him making out with Maggie.

I hid behind Vic and Kellin as I waited for him to separate from her.

"Presents in a few minutes." I said as Alex came over.

"You still owe Austin Carlie a song." Kellin said.

"Jasper did it for me when I was in Miami with Oli Skyes."

"Ronnie Radke wants you too." Vic said.

"I know that too. I start a bunch of appearances when I come back from the honeymoon."

"No singles or a new album?" Alex asked.

I shook my head. "I've been putting off a lot of people that wanted me to do appearances with them because I was touring for myself."

"That means I call first song." They said together.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. "You assholes know we always record together. No matter what."

"Oh and by the way all of those rock stars are gonna be at the wedding." I added as an afterthought.

They trailed behind me as I walked to the present table, faintly listening to mom get the attention of the room. I started Jasper's CD and sat in my throne behind the table.

When mom finished talking I started opening the presents. There was a lot of wedding gifts, shit off the registry mom and Lillian made me and Jasper make.

"This is the last one and it's from Jasper." Alex said handing me the box I dropped on the table a couple hours ago.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder and wrapped it around my hand before tossing it over my shoulder.

I opened it and caught the small paper that fell.

"Isabella, I can't live in a world without you and I don't want to live another day without you now. All I want to have is all that you can give me and I'll give back everything I have in me, cause when I looked into your eyes and you dared you look right back you should've said 'Nice to meet you, I'm your other half.' You're the best thing that could happen to me and I love you more and more every day. This is your something new." I read the note.

I put it on the side with a small smile. I chewed my lip as I lifted the beautiful white gold necklace from the Tiffany's box. It was a gorgeous heart shaped locket. I turned it over in my hand and saw the inscription.

"My heart. Ti amo per sempre." I read. "I love you forever." I translated.

I opened the locket and inside was a picture of us when we were at the beach not too long ago with my boys and the girls.

It was at sunset and we were standing at the water's edge. The sun casted a beautiful shadow of the two of us.

I remember exactly what happened. We were talking about maybe getting a bigger house since everyone tended to stay with us. We had finished the conversation deciding it would be better to just build another house and sell the one we had now. He leaned down to tell me he loved me and kissed me softly.

"Jasper is the best." I sighed closing the locket and dropping it back in the box.

"Yeah he is. And if you hurt him or make him regret marrying you we're gonna have problems." Rosalie said speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the night.

I arched a brow at her. "Really wanna go there Rosalie? Like really."

"Girls." Alex said. "Happy night; no fights. Jasper said."

"Jasper can kiss my left ass cheek. Especially in this case." I said playfully.

"Oooh I'm telling." Kellin and Vic said together.

"No." I laughed lunging at them playfully.

And just like that the party started again. Kellin Vic and I rolled on the carpet play fighting as Alex refereed from my throne.

"Guys mom is coming over." Alex called.

The three of us separated and sat up just as she came to a stop in front us.

"Time to kick these people out and head to Seattle." She said with a knowing smirk.

I nodded and stood up. "What about cleaning?"

"Marcus is paying people to clean up this house and the one Jay is at." She said.

I nodded and sat in my throne. "Thank you all for coming out and showing your support." I said with a smile. "Thank you for the gifts and for making tonight so much fun. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding."

I stepped down and made a secret escape with my boys. We hopped into Kellin's car and drove to Seattle singing obnoxiously loud along with the radio.

We climbed from the car laughing loudly and walked into Alex's house.

"Sleepover in the living room?" I asked as we ate.

"For you anything." They said together.

We changed, them into sweats losing T-shirts and me into a stolen The Cab T-shirt and some shorts, and we lay on the floor watching bad TV.

I let Kellin brush my hair and laid my head in Vic lap when he finished feeling Alex play with the now wavy tresses.

"How are you doing it for the wedding?" Kellin asked as he rubbed my back.

"Pin point straight and away from my face, down my back or pin point straight and over my shoulder with false curls at the ends. It depends on how I feel after tomorrow night." I answered.

"You know Liana is gonna be here and I'm gonna be with Jay right?" Vic asked.

"Yep she told me earlier." I said nodding. "We're going to a hookah bar. Just announcing that."

"Awesome; how'd you pull that?" Alex said moving my hair and putting his head on my stomach.

"Jasper made me promise no strip clubs and I made him promise the same and he was going to _Fire and Ice _again so." I shrugged.

"So a hookah bar was the compromise?" Kellin asked.

"No a hookah bar was what I wanted and I always get what I want."

They laughed but couldn't deny I was right. We fell asleep talking about tomorrow and the wedding.

* * *

We slept all day and pretty deep into the night only waking up when Liana called for Vic to leave.

"Do you even want to have a bachelorette party?" Liana asked wearily, waking us up again.

"Honestly no." I said moving closer to Alex. Or Kellin whichever one that was cuddling with me. "I miss Jasper and I want to sleep."

"He misses you too but he's still awake and at the club. You wanted to go to the hookah bar my love." She said.

"I know but I'm tired. Can we just drink here?"

"You mean do the same thing you always do; no. It's your last day to be single; to find another maybe better fiancé."

I threw a throw pillow at her and laughed softly when it hit her in the face. "I love Jasper too much to ever do that. I can't wait to marry him you know this."

"Exactly let's go out and celebrate that fact."

I groaned. "Gimme an hour."

"Good."

I pulled away from Kellin and went to take a shower. I washed my body quickly and skipped my hair, knowing I would have to wash it again tomorrow.

I dried my skin, rubbed lotion all over and pulled on my most comfortable cotton boy shorts and lace bra. I grabbed my most worn and tattered black skinny jeans and a black Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt.

I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. Deciding I looked shitty enough I sighed and sat next to Kellin and Alex, who looked similar to me, and swiped some eyeliner and mascara on.

"I'm assuming it's wrong for me to wear my sneakers." I said to them.

"I'm wearing Toms." Kellin said in my hair.

"I'm wearing my boots as usual." Alex said against my shoulder.

"So since it's for me I kinda have to wear something appropriate. I guess I'll wear my sky high heels."

I crossed my legs as we waited for Liana to change.

"Alright are you guys ready?" she asked coming into the living room brushing her hair.

"Yeah." We said together, untangling our limbs and rising.

I slipped on my heels, holding onto Alex for balance and we walked out to the car.

"At least act like you want to be there; do you know how many people are gonna be there?"

"Yeah and the only ones I care about are in this car or with Jasper. Rosalie is gonna be there with her followers and I promise you if she even looks at me sideways I'm going to stab her in the eye with these heels. Twice."

Liana rolled her eyes at my rant and waved a hand. "At least fake it. You're famous you do this on a basis."

I rolled my eyes at her wave off and fell back into conversation with my best friends.

The hookah bar wasn't too far from Alex's so the drive wasn't that long. I slid out the car after the boys and Liana did and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

The place was packed and the VIP section was designated just for this party. I followed the boys up the stairs and when they reached the door I opened it.

"Oh look we all look better than she does for her own function." Rosalie started as soon as I took my seat and placed my tiara on my head.

I downed the shot Alex handed me and glared at her. "Tonight is not the night. I will fuck you up and have you standing right next to the pastor tomorrow afternoon."

"And embarrass Jasper, you wouldn't."

"Try me."

I accepted the sash that Kellin was holding out and took a hit of the hookah Vic was holding.

The night was fun; it consisted of me drinking and sharing a hookah pipe with my besties.

As I was saying goodbye to Cheyenne, one of Jasper's distant cousins, I heard Rosalie talking shit.

"And she looks so tacky tonight. I mean who wears band shirts and heels to a bachelorette party."

Cheyenne looked at me and wished me luck before ducking out. I stalked over to Rosalie and sat next to her on the couch.

"I hope you choke. Heavily. On a big black cock." I said sweetly in her ear for only her to hear. "And I promise you if you piss me off at my wedding I will put you in the hospital. I've been generous for long enough."

"All set?" Kellin asked laughing at Rosalie's shocked expression.

I nodded and looped my arm between his and Alex's. "Oh and Rosalie?" I called, stopping before we could walk out.

I waited until she looked at me to continue. "I'm still going home with the sexiest guys here; how do you feel?"

I laughed and continued to walk with the boys as she screeched a rant to her friends.

We headed back to Alex's where he grabbed his tux for tomorrow before doing the same at Kellin's. My dress was already at the hotel room since no one was to see it until I was ready to walk.

Alex drove us to the resort, where the wedding was being held, and we checked in before heading up to the room.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Hale?" Alex asked as I dropped on the bed with Kellin.

I kicked off my heels and pulled off my jeans. My shirt was Kellin's so it was long enough. "I was ready yesterday." I answered honestly. "I was ready a year and four months ago."

"That's good." Kellin said laying his head on my stomach and I lay mine in Alex's lap.

"When did you know Kate was the one?" I asked quietly, just to get rid of the silence.

"When Cope was born." He answered closing his eyes as I played with his hair. "Maybe even before that. She was my constant. With the shows and tours and everything that makes being in a rock band insanity, she was the only sanity and constant calm. I always looked forward to getting back home because she was neutral. Yeah I love my band but I love my sanity a little bit more."

We laughed softly and quieted when the door opened.

"Bedroom Vic." Alex called. "All the way in the back." He clarified since we all had separate rooms.

"Can I join this love fest?" Vic asked around a yawn.

"Find a place and join in." Kellin said.

He climbed on the bed and put his head in my lap on the opposite side of Kellin.

"So Isa when did you know Jasper was the one?" Alex asked continuing our earlier conversation.

"When we first met probably. I can't explain it. You know when you see something you want so much and you get butterflies?" I asked probably sounding ridiculous.

"Like your life would be perfect with it?" Vic asked.

"Like finishing a song you've been working on for years?" Alex added.

"Exactly like that." I said, glad these boys were my best friends. "When I saw Jasper I saw a future I didn't know I wanted."

"Marriage, kids, forever." Kellin said. "I saw it with Kate too."

"He is the eye of my hurricane." I sighed.

"That's cute; where's the tat that goes with it?" Alex asked.

I laughed but held out my arm that I got a few weeks ago.

It was just a simple quote. _A love like this will last forever._ And his name looped into infinity sign.

"Cute." They said together.

We laughed and continued a new conversation. We talked and talked and talked until we passed out in the same position.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at my best friends still sleeping around me.

_I'm getting married today._ "I'm getting married today." I whispered to the quiet room.

"Guys get up." I said happily. I pushed heavy heads off my body and sat up. I jumped on the bed waking them up. "I'm getting married today." I shouted excitedly.

The all glared at me before laughing at me.

"Order food." Alex said as Kellin pulled me to sit on his lap.

Vic ordered a bunch of food as Kellin and Alex tickled me and went to get it from the door.

"Guys let her up to eat." He said pulling the food into the room.

They let me breathe and I tied my hair on the top of my head and fanned my bright red face.

"Guys this is gonna be the last time I go spouse hunting with you." I said after we finished eating.

Vic and Alex shared a look before lunging at me, tickling me as I fell back on the bed.

"Never." Alex cried.

"You will always be number one spouse hunter." Vic added.

"But it won't be the same." Kellin said helping me sit up when they stopped.

"Exactly now I can't bag the cute guys with cute girls." I said snuggling into Kellin's side.

"Can I just say, spouse hunting was very unnecessary?" Alex said.

"We're all famous; we don't need to go scoping out spouses." Vic agreed.

"You just have to scope out the good ones. The ones that could give less than half a fuck about the money." I said.

"Like a Katelynn." Kellin said.

"Or a female Jasper." I added.

"Isa you're a female Jasper." Alex said.

"That's why you love me the mostest." I said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Of course babe."

Vic's phone rang and he answered.

"What?"

"I'll pass the message along." He replied before hanging up.

"It's time?" Alex asked.

"It's time." Vic nodded.

"Guys I'm getting married in two hours, thirty seven minutes and thirteen seconds." I said looking at Kellin's watch.

"Go take a shower; we'll be doing the same." Kellin laughed.

"And wash your hair." Vic added as I skipped into the bathroom.

"Someone set up my straightener." I shouted.

"It's in my bathroom." Kellin shouted.

I showered and washed my hair, making sure it was conditioned and perfectly soft.

I rinsed my body and my hair and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair and body.

I dried my skin and pulled on my white lace thong and bra. I also pulled on a pair of sweats and walked around the hotel room drying my hair.

"Sexy." I called to the naked Alex as I walked by his room.

"Same to you." he laughed to me.

I wolf whistled at Vic who was singing into his blow dryer and dodged the flying pillow that he sailed my way.

I walked into Kellin's room and was glad to find him dressed and on the phone.

I brushed my hair and started to straighten it as he spoke to his other half.

"I love you too babe." He sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked running my fingers through my straight locks before continuing.

"No she missed me last night but I'm pretty sure all the girls slept in the bed with Jasper." He said sitting on the counter.

"No duh. Jasper is like the best blanket slash pillow slash cuddle bear ever." I said rolling my eyes. "Kinda like you."

"Not sure how I feel about that."

"It was a compliment." I said rolling my eyes. "Can you go check on the other two; one was naked and the other one was serenading his blow dryer."

He laughed and went to do as I asked. I finished my hair and separated my bangs.

I sat in front of my vanity mirror and looked at my hair. I always loved it and had a plan when it was needed. Now, here, on the most important day of my life, I couldn't think of what to do with it.

Then it hit me. Jasper loved playing with my hair. Whether it was straight or curly he always played with it. And he liked brushing it from my face.

I grabbed my round brush specifically for when my hair was straight and brushed it over my shoulder, pinning it to help it stay put.

I brushed my bangs and looked in the mirror. My hair now fell perfectly straight over my shoulder and covered my face unless I pushed it behind my ear.

"Perfect." I said to my reflection.

"Isa we're going to bother Jasper, Liana is on her way over with mom and Marcus." Alex said bring my dress in the room with Kellin.

I nodded and stood up to look at my best friends.

"Guys you look so nice. Even you Alex, with the beanie." I said pushing my hair from my face.

They all had on plain tuxedos with a black ties and a red rose pinned to their lapels. Vic had a red tie since he was my 'maid of honor'. Point was my best friends cleaned up nice.

Alex glared but thanked me regardless.

"You're gonna look so pretty today babe." Alex said. "Save me a dance?"

"No shit." I laughed. "Promise. The three of you."

"Promise." They said together.

"Alright boys, time to get this girly prepped. This is the key for the room." Mom said shooing my best friends from the doorway. "Just head in. He's still getting ready."

I blew kisses to my best friends as daddy shut the door behind them.

**MPOV**

"I'm getting married." My baby girl sang with Juliana.

"You're getting married." Liana sang in return. "But if we don't get your make up done and your dress on you'll be late to your own wedding."

"Sweetheart Jasper will be late to his own wedding." My wife said to the two of them as Isabella sat in front of her vanity mirror. "He couldn't even wake up this morning."

My baby girl chewed her lip at the mention of her fiancé. I arched a brow at her silently and she stopped flushing softly.

"Daddy stop." She whined childishly.

"I haven't done anything." I laughed softly, taking the brush from her hands and brushing her hair like I used to do when she was younger.

"Just brush." She hummed, closing her eyes as Liana attacked her face. "Light on the makeup; I have a feeling Jasper is gonna make me cry."

"Waterproof. Light liner and you can do the mascara. Neutral foundation; make it look invisible." Liana said as she worked.

"Sounds good."

I finished her hair and sat on the bed with Stef.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You're handling this well." She said slipping into my lap.

"I'm actually not." I said burying my face in her hair. "She's my baby girl."

"Always will be baby. Even she said it. And Jasper told you he would never take her away from you."

"Still weird."

"Something old?" Liana asked Isa, bringing our attention back to them.

"Right here." I said pulling out my mom's bracelet. "Nonna wanted you to have this. Pass it on to Lys on her wedding day; if she had a daughter she would have it but she didn't and I had the only daughter so it's yours."

It was a simple white gold charm bracelet. Nothing changed from when my mom gave it to me, other than the extra charms.

"Music notes." Isa whispered as I fastened it on her tiny wrist.

"Couldn't give you a bracelet that was personalized now could I?" I asked her with a smirk. "It was Nonna's idea; Jasper paid."

"I love it. Thank you daddy." She said hugging me.

"Something new?" Liana asked.

"Jas got me a necklace for my bridal shower." Isa answered handing her the Tiffany's box.

"Something borrowed?"

Stefani stood up and took off her earrings. "Family tradition." She explained.

"Mom I can't." Isa started.

"You can and you will." Stefani said putting in the earrings. "Ohana." She whispered to her.

"Ohana means family and family means…" Isa started.

"No one gets left behind." Stefani finished. "You're my daughter, not by blood but it doesn't matter. You get the earrings."

"Mom." Isa said as Stefani brushed her hair from her face.

"No tears."

Isa hugged her tightly. I cleared my throat quietly. Isa never had a mother figure as much as I hated the fact but she turned out pretty damn good.

She accepted Stefani pretty much instantly and I found it hysterical when Isa did act like a teenager and Stefani dealt with it like a normal mother would do.

To Isa, and the twins, Stefani wasn't a step mother. She was a mother and she fit the bill perfectly.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too princess. Now you're something blue?"

Isa stuck out her tongue and showed the bright blue tongue ring she was sporting.

"Isabella." Liana scolded.

"I was joking Jesus. I have a hair pin somewhere from Renée. I think it's the only thing I kept that she gave me." Isa answered.

"What is it?" Liana asked.

"Butterfly hair pin. My birthstone." Isa said pulling it from her bag and pinning back stray strands of hair.

"Ready for your dress?" Liana asked.

Isa nodded and I took that as my cue to check on the boys.

"I'm gonna check on the boys. Make sure Jasper didn't fall back asleep or is getting drunk." I said.

"Ten minutes max." Isa warned walking me to the door.

"I know baby girl." I laughed.

She shut the door behind me and I made my way to Jasper's room he shared with his best friends.

"Y'all better not be drunk." I said as I walked in.

"Please Iz would kill us all." Jasper said catching the football he was tossing back and forth with Alex.

"You especially." I said catching the ball midair. "Everyone ready?"

"The girls just went to get their shoes from the car and obviously we're dressed." He answered playing with Isa's ring.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"We're gonna go make sure all the guest are set up." Kellin said sensing the direction of the conversation.

I nodded and waved a hand.

"To marry Isa, no. I can't sit still." Jasper said as the door closed again.

"I see. How do you feel?" I asked. "She looks amazing by the way."

"For Isabella I would expect nothing less; even on her bad days she looks good." He said leaning back in his seat. "I'm excited. It's basically been known to the entire world we were gonna be at this point since we met."

"Known to everyone but the two of you." I corrected remembering how they denied ever reaching this moment.

"Things change."

"You have a daughter."

"I'm also marrying an international superstar. Not even singer songwriter anymore."

"You're also marrying my daughter."

"Who also has three best friends that have threatened me enough for the day and two older brothers that have promised death."

"Good so I won't have to say it."

"You can it'd just be a waste of air."

I pulled out my phone when it buzzed.

_**She's ready and she looks fucking beautiful**_.

"Get downstairs." I said walking from the room.

"Can I get a please?"

"Now."

I heard his laughter as he went down stairs and I headed back up to Isa's room.

**IPOV**

I heard the light knock on the door and took a deep breath.

"She's in the back, waiting for you." I heard Liana say to daddy. "We'll see you downstairs."

I heard the door close softly and looked up when he entered the room.

"I wouldn't mind if you had second thoughts." He said holding a hand out to me.

I took it and let him pull me to stand. My dress flowed softly around me.

It was a custom made strapless Swiss Dot Tulle Empire Waist hi-lo gown. It had a strapless bodice and was super mega fitted around my boobs and waist. It had a plain ruched pattern over my chest and a light tulle skirt.

"I would never." I said softly. "You don't seem too happy about giving me away."

"I wouldn't be happy if you were 98 and I was giving you away. You're my baby girl. My only girl."

"Always daddy. That will never change." I promised.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face and sighed. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed lightly like I tended to. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to get married?"

I chewed my lip and nodded. "Yes."

I looped my arm in his and we walked down stairs to the room where the wedding was being held.

"Don't get mad?" he said in my ear as I took my bouquet from Lillian.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused.

The music stopped and I heard Alex singing.

"He didn't." I said feeling my eyes prick with tears.

The doors opened as Alex sang lightly.

"_There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic ring for a quarter a piece I swear it. Yeah I know that it's cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it. Yeah, the ink may stain my skin and my jeans may all be ripped; I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you._"

I let my tears fall, helpless to stop them as I looked at my life at the end of the aisle.

"_And there's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. Yeah I'm no angel I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need; you need me. There's a house on the hill with a view of the town and I know how you adore it. So I'll work every day through the sun and the rain until I can afford it. Yeah your friends may think I'm crazy cause they can only see. I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you._"

As I met his eyes, Jasper mouthed an apology.

I shook my head minutely and mouthed back how much I loved it.

"_And there's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. Yeah I'm no angel I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need; you need me. Ink may stain my skin and my jeans may all be ripped; I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you. And there's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. Yeah I'm no angel I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need; you need me. There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic ring for a quarter a piece I swear it. Yeah I know that it's cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it._"

Alex finished smoothly as daddy and I reached the end of the aisle.

Daddy placed my hands in Jasper's after I gave my bouquet to Vic. _Insert silent giggle._

Jasper wiped the tears from my face and held my hands in his.

"_I love you_." I mouthed to him.

"_I love you more_." He mouthed in return.

"_Not now_."

The ceremony was simple and to the point. Jasper made me cry with his vows and I made him shed a single tear. _Props for Isabella._

"With the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you more." He whispered.

"It's not up for debate right now. Kiss me hubby." I whispered in response with a smirk.

"With pleasure Mrs. Hale."

Before I could correct him he pressed his lips to mine. My arms draped over his shoulder as his came to rest on my hips, kissing me deeply, our tongues battling for dominance before I relented.

I caught his tongue ring between my teeth when his hand came up to cover my face. "Which one?" I asked quietly, releasing it.

"The one and only Isabella Volturi." He said making me pull away and laugh.

I have way more merchandise now than when I first started singing. Piercings and temporary tattoos were a part of that merchandise and Jasper has the very first tongue ring from the collection.

The cheering of the audience brought me from my thoughts and Jasper and I turned to face them.

"Mommy." Lysah called running over to us from Lillian and daddy.

I laughed but crouched and caught her. I straightened up and let her take my bouquet.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk back down the aisle, stopping sporadically to speak with family members and friends.

By the time we left the room, we had spoken with at least everyone on either side of the family.

"Are you still changing before the reception?" Jasper asked taking Melysah as she reached for him.

I chewed my lip and looked up at him. "I'm debating because the dress is similar to this one but more off white and shorter in the front."

"We want to change." My best friends said coming over to us. "Please." They added.

"I guess everyone can change. Wedding party only and they still have to look decent. Tell the girls." I said playing with my tongue ring.

"I'll see you in a few." Jasper said kissing my head.

I kissed his chin and let the boys carry me away.

"Let's see this rock." Alex said once we were in the room.

"It's heavy." I complained lightly holding out my hand.

It was a 5.21 carat round cut diamond with a 14K white gold diamond band, obviously custom made since the diamonds in the band were my birthstone.

"It looks like it would be." Vic said.

"Put it on your finger." I said taking it off. "Kellin unzip me and watch them with the ring please."

"It's bigger than Kate's and I wouldn't trust them with hers of course I'll watch them." He said as he unzipped my dress.

I held the front and walked into the room that held my reception dress. I let my wedding dress fall form my body and kicked off my heels as I picked it up.

I grabbed my reception dress and stepped into it, grabbing my metallic silver pumps from the box on the bed.

"Who's dressed?" I called walking through the room.

"We all are." Kellin answered sliding my ring back on my finger.

"Zip me." I said looking at each of them.

They didn't change too much just from dress shoes to sneakers and they took off their tux jackets and pulled their shirts from their pants.

"Everyone else got the same memo." Vic said as I chewed my lip.

"Thank god."

"Stop chewing your lip. Have a piece of gum." Alex said holding out a stick of gum.

"Thank you." I said taking it and pulling pins from my hair.

"You know you have pictures." Kellin said with a smirk.

"You know my hair will look the same without the pins." I smirked back fingering my hair and pulling on my pumps.

"Let's head down." Vic said looping our arms.

Alex took my other arm and Kellin lead the way. Jasper was waiting outside of the doors when we made it downstairs.

He held out a hand and I pulled away from my boys to take it as I appraised his attire. His change was much like the boys and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Uneven sleeves as always." I said playfully as I fixed them.

"That's what you're here for." Alex said.

"And straightening ties apparently." I said fixing his. I pulled it tightly and he gasped. "Perfect."

"Rude Iz." Jasper laughed. "Who wants to announce it?"

"I do." The boys said together.

"Keep calm and let Liana and Rina do it." Rina said walking over with Liana.

Liana opened the doors and together they shouted. "Welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Hale."

The room erupted in cheers as Jasper and I walked in trailed by my pouting best friends and Jasper's smug ones.

"You should talk to the boys." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait for it." I said leaning into his side.

"I call first song." They shouted together.

"Rock paper scissors for it." Liana said with a smirk.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and the seven of us walked to our designated tables. Katelynn was already seated with Copeland, Melysah and Seth when we arrived.

Jasper and I sat together at the head of the table. My boys were to my left and the girls were on Jasper's right.

The boys were playing rock paper scissors for first song when daddy mom and Lillian came over.

"Jasper, Isabella congratulations." Li said hugging us. "I need to tell you something."

Jasper raised a brow. "What; better question is Tyler anywhere near here?"

"Congratulations, you've successfully fucked up your entire future. How do you feel oh son of mine?" Tyler said as he came over to the table.

"Can I hit him?" I asked loudly causing my besties to laugh.

"Come outside with me?" Jasper asked into my hair, standing from his seat.

"Time for the first dance." Rina said from the stage. "Vic, get up here."

"Gimme a minute." I said to him. "Alex, come with. Kellin, stay with Jasper. Vic and Liana, manage until I get back. Tyler, a word please?"

"No thank you."

"That wasn't a choice it was a demand." Alex clarified. "Now get the fuck outside."

"Who fucked up your wedding day?" I asked Tyler when we got outside. "Better question; why is it your mission to fuck up Jasper's?"

"Because I don't like you." he shrugged.

"You don't have to fucking like me. Jasper doesn't like your ass anyway. I don't even know why the fuck you're here." I shouted.

"Babe calm down." Alex called from the door.

I took a deep breath. "I'm calm. Look, just don't say shit to him. Sit at the basic bitches table with Rosalie and her people and stay the fuck away from my table. If I see you, your wife, or your daughter I will fuck all of you up."

I turned and walked back into the reception with Alex. I found Kellin and Jasper talking with my uncle.

I danced over to them and hugged Jasper's side as Kellin slipped away.

"I miss playing for the team." Jasper continued his sentence with a laugh.

I giggled and reached up to whisper in his ear. "Finish up here; Rina wants the first dance and we need to take the pictures."

He nodded minutely and I slipped back over to my boys. "Where are the girls?"

"Liana is finding a muffin for Melysah and Rina is somewhere." Vic answered looking for Rina.

"Go get ready for the first song." I said. "I found Rina."

I walked over to Rina where she was knocking back champagne for the best of them.

"What the fuck?" I asked taking the fresh glass from her hand.

"Edward is a dick and if I see him I will stab him with my heels." She said taking the glass back and downing it in one gulp.

"Ok go sit with Alex for me." I said turning her toward the boys.

I caught Jasper's eye and waved him over to me. I saw him finish the conversation with uncle Aro before he walked over to me.

"You need to find Edward and find out what he did to turn Rina into that." I said turning him to see Rina.

"About that they broke up." He said looking down at me and playing with his lip ring.

"Tonight?" I screeched.

"Shh, yes tonight because apparently she hooked up with Alex last night."

"I'm going to kill these people." I fumed closing my eyes.

"Baby please." Jasper said holding my face in his hands. "It's your day."

"_Our_ day." I sighed.

"Our day." He repeated. "Deal with all this bullshit in three and a half weeks."

I laughed but nodded.

"And it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Hale's first dance." Vic said on stage. "Please clear the dance floor for the lovely couple."

I pulled Jasper's shirt when he went to move away and kept him in our tiny corner.

"That's not my best friend." I whispered.

"Isabella get your ass on the floor with Jasper or I will have Alex carry you." Kellin shouted from our table.

"Now Isa." Vic added.

I tossed my head back and laughed loudly. "Those are my best friends."

**JPOV**

"Those are my best friends." My girl, my _wife_, laughed to me.

"Of course they are." I laughed in return.

"Jasper Wyatt Hale if you don't get to the center of that room I'm going to shoot you." Liana called.

"Twice." Rina added.

"Those are my best friends." I said to her as I pulled her to the center of the room.

She giggled. "We need better friends."

I held her hand in mine as she let one rest on my neck. My free hand was on her hip.

"So Jasper wrote this song for Isabella." Vic said causing the women in the room to 'aw' for no reason.

"_I can see it in your eyes, you're scared; all these things they force you to do unfair. I'm here to chase away these tears. Baby we can chase away these fears, because sometimes when you fall on your back. But girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have and you know, you know it's true. This is a fight I refuse to lose._"

Isa looked up at me and started to cry. I wiped her face and bent down to sing along in her ear.

"_And I'll run, have a little faith in me; you're scared and alone. And I'll run, this is where we both break free; I'll bring you home, you home, you home. I can hear it in your voice; you care. Let me run my fingers through your hair. I'll keep you company at night; baby I'm here to make it. Because sometimes baby you fall on your back, but girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have. You know, you know it's true. This is a fight a refuse to lose. And I'll run, have a little faith in me; you're scared and alone. And I'll run, this is where we both break free; I'll bring you home, you home, you home._"

"Jas stop." She sobbed a laugh into my ear.

I chuckled softly. "Sure?"

"Please." She laughed.

I laughed but stopped and let Vic sing.

"_Believe me and don't think twice. And don't leave me, or say goodbye. Believe me, believe me, tonight. Baby believe me, and don't think twice. Believe me. And I'll run, have a little faith in me; you're scared and alone. And I'll run, this is where we both break free; I'll bring you home, you home, you home._"

The song came to a close and I bent down and sang in Isa's ear. "_If you have a little faith in me_."

"I'm going to kill you." Isa sobbed as she pulled away from me.

"Stop. I don't like when you cry." I said as other couples started to dance around us.

"Then stop being such a Jasper." She said making me laugh.

"Am I supposed to be an Alex? Or maybe a Kellin. I can't pull off a Vic." I laughed.

"Jasper."

I pulled her off of the dance floor and over to our table. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. "Please stop crying?" I asked as I worked.

"No more sweet songs." She said. "Or sweet words."

"I can promise the songs but the words are gonna flow."

She looked at me. "I can handle that."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Jas. Forever."

"For always."

"Ready for pictures?" Rina asked.

"Sober now?" Isa retorted.

"Was never drunk." Rina glared playfully.

I laughed. "Let's get these pictures done before you girls get bitch-tacular."

They laughed but went to get everyone together. The pictures went by quickly and the reception was turned up as soon as the last picture was taken.

"Isa you're up." Alex called to her holding a mic.

She nodded and pulled away from me. "I'll be back."

"What's going on?" ma asked me.

"Jesus only knows." I sighed, but turned to face the stage.

"So since Jasper wants to make me cry all night, I'm gonna sing a song for him. He won't cry but whatever. This is my best friend Alex and he's gonna play guitar." Isa said sitting on a stool and crossing her legs.

Alex started to play softly and Isa sang softly.

"_Get out your gun, battles begun; are you a saint or a sinner. If love's a fight then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need a soldier I will be."_

She held slightly and continued. "_I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe; don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live not just survive tonight._"

"What the fuck; I'm so confused." Rosalie shouted loudly to her friends.

Isa smirked at me and sang. "_Sometimes to win you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. And major tom will sing along; yeah they still say I'm a dreamer. I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe; don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live not just survive tonight._"

"Angel with a shotgun? Bitch please more like a skank with a bank account." Rosalie laughed.

Alex stopped playing and Isa stopped singing. "Uhm excuse me bitch can you not interrupt my fucking song?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" Rosalie asked looking at her.

I dropped my glass and stood up quickly. "Shit." I muttered catching Isa before she made it across the room.

"Jasper let me go." Isa said calmly.

"Isa baby you promised." I said tightening my grip on her.

"Let her go Jasper. She obviously wants to get her ass beat on her wedding day."

Isa laughed sarcastically. "Bitch you should be the last one talking about getting her ass beat. Because you're a stupid ass bitch you have pictures of your face all over the fucking internet of how badly I fuck you up. We can do a live demonstration if you really want to."

"Isabella." I scolded lightly. "Three and a half weeks."

"Stop defending her Jasper." Rosalie shouted.

"Shut the fuck up." I shouted.

The room got silent.

"I don't know what the fuck you're yelling for." Rosalie muttered.

A cup flew in her general direction falling just a few millimeters from her dress.

"Bitch shut the fuck up." Kellin said from the table. "Please before I fuck you up for my bitch."

"So now men want to fight me to."

"Rosalie I'm going to fight you and I dare you to call the police." I said. "Fucking really? My wedding day no less. I'm done with you. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't even think of me. This twin shit you continue to use; the same twin shit that's keeping Isa next to me and not on top of you is done. You talk shit about Isa I'm going to let her fuck you up. I'm done. Completely over with you. You're dead to me."

Rosalie gaped at me. "Jasper you're my twin."

"And I obviously don't give a fuck. You don't just start shit at a wedding reception because you don't like someone. Like who the fuck does that. If my being your twin was so important to you, you would've accepted the fact that I'm with Isa regardless of the fact that you don't like her."

"Kinda like she does right, when every three words out her mouth about me is an insult or a threat?" she asked.

"Bitch is bent. I only insult you to your face I make sure you know I can't stand your ass and I only speak to you when you speak first. And sweetheart I don't make threat I make promises and grant wishes. Hence the princess title." Isa said tying her hair. "Now that you have sufficiently pissed off both Jasper and me on my wedding day no less, are you ready to get your ass beat so you can go cry to Tyler so I can kick his ass too and I can finish my reception and go on my honeymoon?"

"Do you see what I mean?" Rosalie screeched.

"I'm done." I said throwing my hands in the air.

I walked out of the room and went back to my room. I fell face first on the bed.

I rolled over when I heard the door open.

"And I wish that cunt would jump in again I will fuck her up twice as hard." I heard Isa shout. "Fucking punk ass bitch. I fucking hate her."

"Jasper a little help." Alex called from the front room.

I sighed but went to help him. And apparently Kellin and Vic who were holding Isa back as well.

"Isa, stop. It's done." I said taking her from them and brushing her hair from her face.

"It's not done 'til that bitch is ten feet under." She huffed. "Fucking fake ass. Jasper I'm going to kill her."

"Who is 'her'?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"There's two; when we first walked in it was Kirsten at this point it may be Rosalie." Kellin answered.

"Where are Liana, Rina, and Kate?" I asked knowing if Isa popped off my best friends would jump in in a heartbeat and Kate would try to mediate, unsuccessfully.

"With mom and mama Li meditating. They got too live." Vic said.

"Like yoga meditating." Alex clarified.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rosalie made a comment about how fucked up you were to her in front of everyone and Isa snapped and went on a rant about how she deserved it and Rosalie hit Isa. Isa hit her back and a fight happened. Isa was winning as usual and Kirsten sidelined Isa and they jumped her before the girls jumped in and mom and Kate got involved to try and stop it then the girls got pulled out by mama Li and Marcus which left Kirsten and Rosalie on Isa, who was going in on them but then mom grabbed Rosalie and Kirsten hit Isa with a cup I think and Isa snapped again and Alex grabbed her and then me and Vic had to help and then we brought her up here and ta-da." Kellin explained.

"Isa what did she hit you with?" I asked.

"A fucking glass full of champagne." Isa answered cleaning her lip. "I swear to all things holy if I see any of them they will not walk out of the room."

"Where is everyone?" I sighed.

"Leaving or gone."

"And Marcus?"

"Working his way through the injured."

I looked at her fully for the first time since she came in the room. She was finally calm enough to function without screaming. She looked fine, bar slamming shit around and her busted lip. A few bruised knuckles were nothing to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked in the case she wasn't.

"Just my lip and a few bruised knuckles. Nothing major." She said with a wink.

I smiled at her and played with my lip ring. "I'll be back." I said standing.

"Mom's room." Kellin said.

"Rosalie?"

He nodded.

I made a face but walked to the room Stefani and Marcus were sharing with ma Melysah and Seth.

"Daddy, where mommy?" Lysah asked when I walked in.

"Hey baby girl, she's upstairs. Play with Seth while I talk to Rosalie and when I finish I'll take you up alright?" I said kissing her cheeks.

"Ok." She kissed my cheek and ran back to Seth and Liam.

I walked deeper into the room.

"Jasper. Great come here." Marcus said poking his head from behind a door. "Let's see your learning skills."

I rolled my eyes but walked behind him. "What am I doing?"

"Sewing her hand shut." He said handing me a needle and thread and pointing at Kirsten.

"Do I have to?" I whined looking at Kirsten.

"Yes. Unless you want to clean Rosalie's face. Her wound is superficial. Eight maybe nine stitches at the most."

I huffed but put the needle down and washed my hands. I washed the cut and made sure to apply extra pressure.

"That fucking hurts." Kirsten shouted in my ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jasper." Marcus scolded, holding back laughter.

"I'm working, what?" I said sitting on a stool.

"Just sew."

I hummed as I did as I was told. "I'm done." I said when I finished.

"Clean Rosalie's face." He said as he finished stitching her arm. "I'm coming back."

I gaped at his form as he left me in the bathroom with Rosalie and her friend. "Marcus." I shouted.

"Clean Jasper." He shouted back.

I heard the door shut behind him.

"Ma." I yelled.

"Jasper clean her face and get it over with."

"Ma."

"Jay clean." Stefani said standing in the door way.

I gritted my teeth but grabbed a towel and started to clean her face.

"Jasper." Stefani scolded when Rosalie whimpered and started to cry again. "Lightly."

"Lightly." I scoffed under my breath. "Lightly my ass."

Finishing up, I decided to talk to Rosalie one time.

"The next time you start shit with Isabella, I'm going to let her put you and whoever you decide to have jump in in the fucking hospital. Talk shit like you big, I'm going to let her fuck you up. Interrupt her when she's doing anything or make a sideways comment under your breath or to a friend when she asks you to repeat before kicking your ass, you better do it and you better believe I will let her kick your ass. I've had it up to here with this petty bullshit you call drama and the way I see it so is Isabella. Everyone else sees how much it takes for Isa to hold back and not deck you every time you breathe the same air as her. Everyone but you. You continuously push it until shit like this happens and I'm done stopping it. I'm done telling Isa she's wrong for snapping in front of people and I'm done telling her not to fight you. I'm over stressing and wondering when the next slick comment is going to spill from your lips and I'm over measuring the distances between me and Isa and Isa to you. I'm over it. There is no other way I can say it but I will say this now and I will say it in front of ma. I will say it in front of Stefani. I will say it in front of Marcus. I will say it in front of all your petty ass friends. Just so there are no misunderstandings. You want to fight with Isabella and she puts you in the hospital I'm going to let it happen. You want to talk mad shit and she puts you on blast in front of everyone I'm going to let it happen. And I _promise_ you, if you want to goad her into hitting you first or start shit to make her start anything with you first, I will let her put you in the hospital. Understood?" I said to her.

This was her last and final warning. If anything was to happen between the two of them at this point, it was between the two of them.

"Do you fucking understand me?" I asked her again.

"Yeah." She sobbed.

"Great." I said standing up. "Melysah." I called as I walked from the room.

"Yes daddy?" she said skipping over to me.

"Ready to go see mommy?" I asked lifting her into my arms.

She nodded and kissed my cheek wetly. "Please?"

"Let's go."

I grabbed her bag and walked out the door. I played with her as we walked up to my room.

"Up." I said lifting her above my head.

"Down daddy down." She squealed giggling loudly.

"Down." I said dropping her lowly.

"Up daddy." She squealed stretching her arms up towards me.

I tossed her in the air making her scream happily.

"Daddy, mommy sing tonight?" she asked me when I put her back on my hip.

"If you ask her to but remember we're leaving tonight." I said walking into my room.

"Jasper you have point four and a half seconds to get Alice out of this room before Isa kills her." Alex said frantically taking Lysah and her bag from me.

"The eff." I said running my hands through my hair. "Isabella."

"Is busy." Isa shouted back in response.

"Isabella." I growled.

"Effing what?" she said coming from the back in sweats and a bandeau.

"Effing what?" I repeated. "Would you like to rephrase that?"

She arched a brow at me with a smirk. "So I'm assuming you heard she was here?"

"It was thrown at me when I walked in." I smirked in return, leaning against the wall.

"She's in the back bleeding. I was just cleaning up."

"Come here."

She danced over to me and came to a stop in front of me.

"I swear her fighting is like some type of foreplay for these two." Kellin muttered.

"Fudge off Kellin." Isa sang softly.

"You hear your mama talking about me sweet stuff?" he said to Kellin.

"You broke my fucking nose." Alice screamed from the bathroom.

"Language." Alex tsked. "Children are present."

"Mommy sing for me." Melysah asked her.

"Of course. Go with Uncle V and pick a song." Isa said pointing to her bags.

"Come on." I sighed after they left.

I pulled Isa with me to the back of the room. Alice was cleaning her face.

"Leave now and ask Rosalie what I told her." I said as we walked past.

I shut the door behind me and lay on the bed next to Isa.

I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together, her rings shining brightly.

"You're so fucking lucky." She whispered.

"How so?" I asked kissing up and down her arm.

"Alex and Kellin wanted to see the ring so I didn't have it on when I started fighting. If I did you would've had to get it replaced." She said sliding closer to me. "You should be proud my best friends are easily distracted."

I hummed. "I should but she has her final warning." I said to her.

"Oh?"

"If anything happens after tonight you have full rights to fuck her up to your heart's content."

She sat up and looked down at me. "You're not serious?"

"Deadly." I sighed and shifted on the bed, putting my head on her lap. "I'm tired of separating the two of you because I get hit more times than not and it's pointless." I shrugged. "Especially if she's just going to disregard every warning after each fight."

She hummed and ran her fingers through my hair. "If you say so."

"Mommy. Daddy." Lysah said as she ran through the door. "Mommy. Mommy, this one, this one please." She said excitedly.

"Well stop hopping in place and jump over here." Isa laughed.

Alex came in the room and lifted her, dropping her on my stomach.

I gasped when she landed. "Thanks. Because I don't need air." I wheezed.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

"Stay." Isa said. "Get Kell and V and the girls."

"Yeah." He said walking out.

"Mommy this song." Melysah said shaking the paper.

I reached up and took the paper from her. "Baby girl, this is my song." I said looking at the lyrics.

"I know. That's why I got this one too." She sighed and shook another paper. "Unka V said that."

Isa laughed. "That's my girl." She praised and took the other paper.

"Yeah this is exactly why she's your girl." I muttered.

The boys and the girls came in and sat on the floor, along with ma Stefani and Marcus.

"Which one first?" Isa asked, running her hands through my hair.

"Daddy." Lysah answered.

I sat up and fixed her on my lap, taking the guitar from Isa and holding it across Lysah's lap.

"Daddy I'm sitting here." She laughed.

"I know that silly." I laughed. "Come on, keep still."

I played softly, planning the acoustic version in my head. "Someone record this." I said quietly.

"Got it." Liana said pulling out her phone.

"Lys go sit with mommy." I said moving the guitar.

She crawled into Isa lap and nuzzled against her.

"Ready?" Liana asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Start."

I played lightly and spoke softly. "_I said her love is my religion, it's my religion, it's my religion. It's my religion._"

Isa took out her pony tail and shook out her hair, letting it fall on Melysah's face and making her giggle.

"_Some have their bibles and some go to church. Well I found my heaven inside of her. We only talked until believe, gotta find our destiny. I've got her and she's got me. I see her when I close my eyes; she's my only God in life. Never gonna say goodbye._"

I held slightly watching Isa as she played quietly with Melysah. Stefani cleared her throat causing her to look up. Stefani nodded towards me and raised a brow.

Isa turned to me and mouthed an apology.

"_Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face and I'm seeing God every time she says my name. So Mother Mary pray for me, without her I'm so lost. Her love is my religion._"

Isa raised a brow at me as I continued.

"_Some have their crosses and their golden gates. Well she is the grace I wear, when I lose my faith. We only talked until believed the words we say before we sleep; close my eyes and she's my dream. She's the truth inside the world of lies, keeping all my hope alive; never gonna say goodbye. Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face and I'm seeing God every time she says my name. So Mother Mary pray for me, without her I'm so lost. Her love is my religion. Her love is my religion, it's my religion, it's my religion. It's my religion. Her love is my religion, it's my religion, it's my religion. It's my religion. Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face and I'm seeing God every time she says my name. So Mother Mary pray for me, without her I'm so lost. Her love is my religion. Her love is my religion, it's my religion, it's my religion. It's my religion. Her love is my religion, it's my religion, it's my religion. It's my religion_."

I held as the music faded and came to a stop. Liana stopped recording and Isa smirked at me.

"I don't have freckles." She said faintly as she leaned towards me.

"I've seen you without makeup Isa. You have freckles." I replied kissing her nose. "Your turn."

She nodded and took the guitar from me as Melysah dived into my lap.

"Careful." I said catching her before she hit my chest.

"Alex or Kellin or Vic sing with me?" Isa asked. "This is one of those songs."

"I'll do it. I rarely get to sing with you." Vic said.

"No one tells you to have songs only Jasper can sing." Isa said rolling her eyes but making space for him on the bed.

"Not my fault my voice fits better." I said lightly.

"Eff up Jas." Isa sang as she strummed.

Vic laughed and started to sing. "_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyoncé we could rock the nation like they do. And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa paint a smile perfectly on you. And if I was James Dean you could be my Audrey breakfast at Tiffany's for two. So throw me away, 'cause if were a boomerang I'd turn around and come back to. Back, back to you, you. Yeah, yeah. You, you, yeah, yeah._"

Isa sang softly with staccato strums. "_If you want to, we'll take the world by storm. Show you places you've never been before. LA, New York. What are you waiting for? Drop __**her**__ take me 'cause I love you more._"

"_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyoncé we could rock the nation like they do. And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa paint a smile perfectly on you. And if I was James Dean you could be my Audrey breakfast at Tiffany's for two. So throw me away, 'cause if were a boomerang I'd turn around and come back to. Back, back to you, you. Yeah, yeah. You, you, yeah, yeah._"

"_Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires. Just you and me, aint much but we don't care. You look so good; I love when people stare; you on my arm trying to keep you there."_

"_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyoncé we could rock the nation like they do. And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa paint a smile perfectly on you. And if I was James Dean you could be my Audrey breakfast at Tiffany's for two. So throw me away, 'cause if were a boomerang I'd turn around and come back to. Back, back to you, you. Yeah, yeah. You, you, yeah, yeah."_

"_Doesn't matter what you do, I'll be there for you, yeah. Doesn't matter what you say cause I'm here to stay. What I'm trying to say, yeah. Doesn't matter what you do, I'll be there for you; I'll be there for you, yeah. Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay. What I'm trying to say, yeah._"

"_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyoncé we could rock the nation like they do. And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa paint a smile perfectly on you. And if I was James Dean you could be my Audrey breakfast at Tiffany's for two. So throw me away, 'cause if were a boomerang I'd turn around and come back to. Back, back to you, you. Yeah, yeah. You, you, yeah, yeah._"

"_Throw me away cause if I were a boomerang I'd turn around and come back to you. Right back to you."_ She finished softly.

"Do you two make it a habit to write songs like this?" Alex asked.

Isa and I shared a look. "Not at all." We said together.

"Daddy, tummy talks." Lysah said pulling my hair.

"Hungry?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She nodded. "I want sandwich."

I nodded and slid her off my lap. "Who wants what and who's coming?" I asked. "Jason's Deli."

"We'll come." The girls said standing from the floor.

"Jas you know my usual." Isa said from the bed.

"I'll take what Isa's getting." Her best friends said together.

I looked at Stefani Marcus and ma. "The usual."

"Surprise me." Marcus said as Stef and ma nodded.

I nodded. "Let's go."

**APOV**

Jasper and the girls left as did the parents, taking the kids with them.

"Can I get drunk or is that wrong?" Isa asked, as we lay on the bed staring at the celling.

"We'll share a bottle." Kellin said calling room service.

"Get a bunch of bottles." Isa said texting Jasper. "Jas said he'll drop off food and then come up here with the girls."

Vic went to get the cart when it came up and Isa grabbed a bottle of vodka off of it.

"Here's to a fucked up wedding reception." She said lifting the bottle before taking a huge gulp.

"Here's to a bitch-tacular best friend." Kellin said taking the bottle and downing a mouthful before passing it to me.

"Here's to breaking up the biggest fight of the night." I said taking my mouthful and passing it to Vic.

"Here's to babysitting fuck awesome kids all night." He said making us laugh.

"Here's to fuck-tacular best friends." Isa said downing another mouthful.

"Here's to fake bitches and sideline hos." Rosalie said dumping water on Isa and all of us by default.

"Here's to kicking ass on my wedding night." Isa muttered taking off her jewelry and tying her hair up.

As she stood her soaked sweats fell off her hips, revealing a pair of shorts.

"Are you done or do you have anything else you'd like to throw at me or would you like to call for help?" Isa asked stepping out of her sweats.

Rosalie grabbed the ice bucket that held champagne and dumped that on Isa. "I'm done."

"Good." Isa said reaching out and grabbing her by her hair before she started to hit her.

They fell to the floor and we watched from the bed, only moving to move things from their path.

"I'm fucking done." Jasper said as he walked into the room.

"Oh you're gonna be pissed." Kellin sang walking from the bedroom with a bottle of tequila.

"What happened?" we heard Jasper ask.

Kellin began to explain what happened.

"Rosalie no." I said jumping off the bed when Rosalie grabbed another glass. "Vic grab Isa." I said as I went to grab Rosalie.

By the time we got across the room Rosalie had already broken the glass by hitting Isa and Isa had already slammed her head against the floor.

Vic grabbed Isa, who was on top of Isa still hitting her, and pulled her from the room. "A little help Jasper."

Through the open door, I saw Jasper help Vic take Isa from the room.

"Let me go." Isa said calmly.

"You're a little too calm for me." Jasper said.

"Ice cold water." Isa stated as I walked into the kitchen with Rosalie. "Like really that's the best you could come up with."

"And you're still talking shit." Rosalie said in false shock. "Somehow this is unsurprising to me." She added walking from the room.

"Somehow the fact that you blatantly disregarded my warning shows how stupid you really can be." Jasper said as he cleaned Isa's hands.

"And that surprises you Jas. Really." Isa said arching an eyebrow before wincing at the pain.

"Neutral faces V." Vic said as he helped Kellin clean up the bedroom.

I sat on the island in the kitchen with Kellin when they finished.

"Ow Jasper." Isa whined as Jasper took out her lip ring to clean her busted lip.

"Sorry baby, I had to take it out." he said dropping a kiss on her bleeding lip.

"I'm going to kill her if I see her." She muttered as she shivered.

Jasper slipped off his button down and handed it to her. "Put this on."

She did as she was told and took off her wet tank top and soaked shorts. "Thank you." she whispered.

"I wanna get shit faced." Vic said.

"Random but let's do it." Isa said. "Here's to fighting continuously with stupid people."

"Yeah you're not drinking anymore." Jasper said taking the bottle from her and taking her mouthful.

"Why?" she whined as he cleaned her face.

"Because you need to stop bleeding and alcohol won't help that." He replied.

"All fucking educated." Kellin muttered.

"Go fuck yourself Kellin." Jasper laughed.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

"Coffee table." Jasper replied.

He finished her face and we sat in the living room to eat and watch a movie.

Halfway through the second movie someone knocked on the door.

Isa got up laughing and went to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Isabella Volturi, you're under arrest for the assault and battery of Rosalie Hale." An officer said biting the inside of his lip.

**IPOV**

_I'm going to choke her._

That was my only thought as I was led out to a cop car and put in the backseat. Rosalie Hale will be the end of my career and I promise all things holy if I lose my record deal because of her I will kill her.

I hummed along to my song that played over the radio as we drove to the police department. I made my areas were covered when they took me from the car. I was booked and was put in my own cell.

I was there for a while just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and playing with my knotted curls.

"Isabella Marie Volturi."

"Hale." I corrected automatically.

"Isabella." Daddy yelled.

"Yes sir." I answered sitting up.

"You are so fucking lucky everyone had the fucking story. You're being replaced by Rosalie; get out." he explained as a guard opened the cell.

I slipped out and stood behind him as Rosalie walked by.

"Hiding behind daddy now?" she sneered.

"For your own safety." I replied with a sweet smile.

"Isabella." Daddy said walking away.

I followed behind him and was released. I took my piercings back and walked behind daddy to the car.

"First call Jasper. Then you're explaining this to James." Daddy said handing me my phone.

I dialed Jasper.

"All is well baby girl?" Jas asked after the first ring.

"Yes it's not on my record or anything." I replied playing with my curls. "I have to call James."

"Your boys already explained it." He said.

"Thank God." I sighed. "I still have to do it."

"Call me back when you finish with him. We leave in a few."

"Alright I love you Jas."

"Love you too baby girl."

I hung up and dialed James.

"Isabella I love you." he answered.

"What did I do?"

"Not only did you fuck up her friends you fucked her up twice and got her arrested." He laughed.

I sighed. "I guess. I just feel extra shitty."

"How so?"

"I got married not even eight hours ago. The reception never finished and I've fought five times already and got jumped twice. Jasper disowned her and no one gives a fuck."

"If you want to you know Jasper would marry you all over again until you get the perfect wedding you want."

"I know but still."

"Whatever. What's your statement?"

"What are they saying?"

"MediaTakeOut: Isabella Volturi arrested. Sources say the princess was allegedly arrested for assault and battery charges against a one Ms. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale's twin sister. But that's not the worst part. Today was Princess V's wedding day. Our sources also say that Ms. Hale started the brawl that escalated to handcuffs. More in the morning.

"Perez: Our lovely Princess arrested for assault and battery. On her wedding day, our princess was allegedly arrested for fighting Rosalie Hale. We all know the bad blood between these two and we all know Jasper cares very little and has stuck with Princess V through thick and thin. According to our source there were many fights at the reception party. The first between Isabella and Rosalie which rolled into another with Isabella Rosalie and a Kirsten Roberts. There was a small break in which things were mellow before an Alice Brandon sideline Isabella. That altercation quickly escalated rapidly, leaving Isabella with more bruised knuckles and another split lip and Ms. Brandon with a broken nose. There was a small altercation with Ms. Roberts again with minimal damage. The largest and last fight is the one that caused the most drama.

"Ms. V was, reportedly, changing in her room when Ms. Hale 'shared' the wealth of ice cold water with our Princess. Twice. Few words were exchanged before it rapidly exploded into an exchange of fists. Police were involved when Ms. Hale reportedly used a champagne glass for the second time in the night with Ms. V. Plot twist? I think so. Isabella wasn't the one to call the police. Ms. Hale was. Her reason? Our Princess attacked her multiple times in the night and she had enough. We are a firm believer in our princess so Ms. Hale you can go to hell. Team Isabella all the way."

I laughed at that and sighed. "Universal statement. I'm not sorry for fighting though I do apologize for being arrested. Being antagonized on such a happy day kinda shortens my already short temper as all of my lovely fans know. I was jumped twice on my wedding day and was attacked many times more. Self-defense is the only time I threw any blows tonight and I am not sorry."

"Got it. Where are you headed?"

"To meet up with Jasper so we can leave."

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"Apparently clothes are optional so somewhere warm."

"Call me when you get back baby."

"Promise. Make sure you fix that statement and publicize it soon."

"I'm working on it now bye."

I hung up and texted Jasper.

"Isabella." Daddy said stopping me as we came to a stop outside of the resort.

I turned to him and raised a brow. "Yes sir."

"We need to talk." He said stopping the car. "About Rosalie."

I nodded and dropped my phone. "Ok."

"Come for a walk with me." He said leaving the car.

I tied my hair and followed behind him. We walked down a jogging path that went by a few parks.

We sat together on a bench and I watched the kids play as he gathered his thoughts.

"I miss you Isa." He started.

I glanced at him before looking back at the kids that were playing. I knew what he meant and I knew why he said it how he did. That didn't mean I would acknowledge the statement how it should be.

"I miss you too daddy."

I heard his heavy sigh and bit my lip waiting for the lecture.

"Jasper is over the fighting. I'm over the fighting. Lillian is over the fighting. Hell even Stefani is over the fighting. Why keep it up Isa; I know you're over the fighting too so why continuing letting her get to you?"

"Self-defense? Nice workout?" I shrugged as I threw out random reasons. "You know how I get with females. They have to be a certain type of way for me to like them. Like Liana Rina and Kate; they can't be feminized."

"Not everyone is going to like you and not everyone you're going to get along with. You need to learn to let shit go. I'm over talking with Jasper and I'm done talking with you about her. This fighting shit needs to stop. You just saw how quickly it escalates to jail cells and thousand dollar bonds. Your boys had your back and luckily Alex had the foresight to record the entire account so you got lucky. Your career could easily end because of petty shit like this and I know you don't want that to happen." He sighed. "Just be careful and no more fighting."

I nodded brushing stay hair off my neck. "Yes sir."

We stayed quiet for a while and watched the kids play.

"Where's your ring?" he asked after a few minutes.

"With Jasper." I replied looking at my bare left hand. "I took it off before she dumped the ice water on me."

I saw him nod out the corner of my eye. "Good looking out."

"Thank Vic."

"Let's head back. Jasper is anxious."

I chewed my lip and winced when I split it open again. "Shit." I muttered sitting in the car.

I held a napkin to it as daddy sped back towards the resort.

"Mommy." Melysah shouted when I walked into the room.

"Hey baby. Where's da…" My sentence trailed as I lifted her and saw Jasper.

"Come on." He sighed walking into the master bathroom.

I winked at my best friends as I followed behind him fixing the napkin on my lip.

I heard their laughter as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I set Melysah on the toilet seat and let Jasper lift me onto the sink.

"You're not going to be able to do much for the next month and a half if you don't stop chewing your lip."

"It's a habit my apologies." I muttered wincing as he pulled the napkin from my face.

"Mommy what happened?" Lysah asked.

I shared a look with Jasper. He raised a brow and mouthed 'explain' with a smirk.

"I had a minor misunderstanding with Rosalie." I said slightly stretching the truth.

"Where she go?" she asked. "Why she hit you?"

"She went away for a little bit and she hit mommy because they don't get along." Jasper answered as he cleaned my lip. "But you don't hit anyone unless they hit you first. Understood?"

Lysah nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good."

I tapped my fingers against the countertop as Jasper finished my lip.

"How's your eyebrow?" he asked softly.

"It stings but nothing much. It's mostly sore." I answered.

He looked at me intently. "Lysah go find one of your uncles or aunts." He said opening the door without looking away from me.

Lys danced from the room calling any name.

Jasper shut the door behind her when Kellin shouted that he had her.

I played with my hair since I couldn't bite my lip.

He reached up and pulled my usual chain from around his neck and slid off my rings. "I need you to always have these on you. At all times." He said sliding them onto my finger.

He slid his own ring off and onto the chain before putting it back around his neck.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't go to work with it on my hand." He answered.

"Right." I sighed. "Come here."

He stepped forward and stood in between my legs. Kissing my forehead he took out my hair.

"I love you Jas." I said against his neck.

"I love you too baby you know that but I love you more when you don't fight and I love you even more when you're not bruised and scarred." He said into my hair.

"I know but I'm not gonna let her continue to be a cunt to me and let her hit me constantly without doing something about it."

"I don't expect you too just don't get arrested." He sighed, tousling my curls.

**JPOV**

"Just don't get arrested." I sighed into her hair.

Isa pulled away slightly and looked up at me with a pout. "Is that the next PSA?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her statement. I let my fingers lace through her hair and my thumbs touch her lips as I held her curls from her face.

I tilted her face up towards mine and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Jas." She whined softly.

I smirked against her skin and stepped closer to her. I traced my tongue across the crease of her lips and as she parted her lips I thrust my tongue into her mouth hungrily.

She tasted like the fruit salad she picked at during the reception with a hint of blood, nothing major.

I sucked her tongue into my mouth, immediately feeling the absence of her tongue ring, and caressed it with mine, running my tongue ring around it.

I pulled her closer to me, pushing my hard cock against her stomach making her whimper as she laced her fingers in my hair.

My lips slipped down to her neck where I nipped and bit her skin.

"Isabella. Jasper. You leave in about thirteen minutes." Liana shouted as she banged on the door making Isa jump. "Go get dressed."

I growled softly into her skin as she shouted back a breathless acknowledgement.

I held Isa tight to my body as she caught her breath. I breathed against her neck slowly and felt her shudder.

I heard the door open and Kellin shouting. "Isabella Marie, untangle yourself. You're coming with me and the boys. Jasper the girls are waiting for you."

"Isabella you have thirteen seconds before I drag you out of the bathroom by your hair." Alex added from somewhere in the room.

"Enough." Vic decided, pushing me away from her and tossing her over his shoulder.

"I swear to God if y'all weren't her best friends I would kill you." I growled stalking past them and taking the clothes Rina was holding out.

Liana followed me into the bedroom as Isa left with the boys and laid across the bed as I pulled off my clothes.

"Relax you have three and a half weeks with her. They'll miss her; you know they barely spend time together as is." She said as I pulled on my jeans.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You always see me and Rina. Unless I'm with Isa." She continued. "Let them get this before you take her away because when she comes back she'll be forever busy."

I frowned at her as she made my rolled sleeves even. "I don't like when you make sense."

"I know you don't so I will continue to do it." She laughed. "You're my best friend dude; let her be with hers."

I let her hug me and drag me from the room. "Ana I need my arm." I said using a rare nickname.

"Jay please." She said rolling her eyes pulling me up the stairs to Isa's room. "Rina." She added.

"I'm getting bags I'll be up in a minute." She called.

Liana knocked and Marcus opened the door. Liana pulled me into the room as Isa and the boys stared at each other.

"_Life goes on; we got all night. If you got rock and roll, you're gonna be alright._" They shouted to each other.

Kellin sang smoothly. "_Friday night at the bar where everybody knows my name and I don't know what she's doing here but I'm glad she came._"

Vic picked up easily as Liana pulled me deeper into the room. "_From her cowboy boots up to her little black dress. I need a Jameson shot of confidence and I'll let her do the rest._"

I lifted Isa onto my lap as Alex belted out the next line. "_She's kinda like a scene in a movie; I can hear music when she speaks. She says 'I can't sleep alone, I really like the Stones and I hate TV.' Well I must confess I'm a little obsessed with Dawson's Creek. Yeah I know what you're thinking; it's not what it seems. Can I buy you a drink?"_

Isa belted out the chorus swaying lightly as I kissed her neck. "_Then she said 'Life goes on; we got all night. If you got rock and roll, you're gonna be alright. So give me one more drink and play my favorite song. Put a quarter in the juke box and sing along.'_"

They laughed and clapped before pointing to each other. The most hands were pointed at Isa so she rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"_Last call on the round and now I'm seeing stars. We're invincible; don't matter who you are._"

Alex picked up. "_Well a tattooed biker and the bartender got into a fight. Then they both sang along to a Springsteen song and they're alright._"

Kellin and Vic sang together standing with Alex and taking Isa from me. "_Life goes on; we got all night. If you got rock and roll, you're gonna be alright. So give me one more drink and play my favorite song. Put a quarter in the juke box and sing along._"

As they sang Liana poured us all shots of vodka. Rina handed out the cups as Isa and her boys sang.

"_If you got a drink put it in the air; here's a toast cause we just don't care. If you got a voice then sing cause life goes on and on and on._" We all lifted our glasses.

"_If you got a drink put it in the air; here's a toast cause we just don't care. If you got a voice then sing cause life goes on and on and on_."

We downed the shots and my wife and her best friends stood in the couch shouted the ending of their song.

"_Life goes on; we got all night. If you got rock and roll, you're gonna be alright. So give me one more drink and play my favorite song. Put a quarter in the juke box and sing along. Life goes on; we got all night. If you got rock and roll, you're gonna be alright. So give me one more drink and play my favorite song. Put a quarter in the juke box and sing along._"

They laughed and Kellin took a bottle off the coffee table, downing a mouthful before passing it down the line.

Isa grabbed it last and motioned for Alex to hold her hair. He did so and she downed the rest of the bottle.

"Alright mini alcoholic." I said taking the empty bottle from her. "You need to be sober." I said in her ear.

She giggled and shuddered against me. "Promises of something good?" she whispered against my shirt as she spun in my arms.

"Promises of _great_ things to come." I replied softly. "But only if you're sober."

She glared softly. "You know it takes way more for me to get drunk than all I had tonight."

"And out the door the lovely couple goes." Liana said ushering us out to the car that was waiting.

"Liana I love you baby." Isa said before slipping into the car.

"I love you too babe." Liana laughed. "You need to go."

"I know. Come here." I said opening my arms to her and Rina who bounced out of the building. "You girls are my best friends. Tonight was fuck-tastic."

"Even with the fights?" Liana asked biting her lip.

"Especially with the fights." I said.

"Don't lie to them Jas." Isa called from the car. "And hurry up I wanna cuddle."

"Ignoring my lovely wife in the car tonight was fun and I loved it. You girls did good and I love you both." I said hugging them tightly and kissing their cheeks, bending to let them kiss mine.

"Love you Jay." They said together.

"Yeah." I replied sliding in the car.

"I love you Jas." Isa said as she crawled onto my lap and curled into a ball against my chest.

"I love you too Iz." I said against her head.

The drive to the airport was quiet and peaceful. The flight followed the pattern.

"Tasmania, babe, honestly?" Isa questioned excitedly when we landed.

"Yes, now come here because I see your posters over there." I said laughing softly and pulling her towards a secluded exit.

Of all the places she had been Isa has yet to see Tasmania, it was probably the only thing I had over her, and I know she really wanted to go so I rented a beach house a short walk away from the ocean's edge and part of the beach that went with it.

I let her drive the rental over to the house giving her directions and watched as she took in our accommodations for the next month.

"Jas you didn't?" she gasped when she saw the beach with private property signs.

"I told you. Just us for the next three and a half weeks." I said pulling her to me.

"I love you." she beamed throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I answered resting my hands on her hips.

"Really; show me how much you love me, Mr. Hale." She challenged.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Hale." I growled playfully as she giggled childishly.

_I love this woman._

* * *

**KPOV (Kellin)**

It's been a month, a complete four weeks, since I last saw my best friend and I was going through withdraws. Vic and Alex were too.

This is completely unbearable. This was the longest we've gone without communication and I was slowly going crazy.

I was recording a new album with my band, as was Alex, and Vic was touring but we were all missing our other piece.

"I swear to God if you don't shut up I'm going to beat you with that drum stick." I growled out slowly to Gabe, my drummer.

"Sorry." He said drawing out the word.

"Kellin your phone is going off." My assistant called.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." I said banging my head against the studio wall.

"I'll tell Mrs. Hale that." She said softly.

"Wait, say that again." I said freezing my movement. "Mrs. Hale?"

"That's who calling you." she explained confused.

"Gimme the phone." I said holding out my hand. "I want this room empty." I shouted.

"KELLIN MY BEST FRIEND ON THE PLANET!" Isa screamed as I held the phone to my ear.

"Girly I miss you so fucking much. You have no idea." I sighed. "What's the matter?"

"How do you feel about picking us up at the airport with the boys?" she asked. "Jas stop."

"I think we could work that out." I said.

"Great. I'm gonna call the boys and let them know." She said happily. "I really missed you guys Kell. How's the CD coming along?"

"If the band would focus it'd go a hell of a lot smoother but we're almost done." I complained lightly. "Alex is completely done."

"Is he; that's awesome." She said excitedly. "I can't wait to record my parts after my birthday bash. We saw Vic's concert."

"Say again?" I asked as I packed up my things. "You saw who?"

"We went and watched Vic's show in Sydney but no worries no one saw us. And no we didn't have a conversation with him." She sighed answering all the question running through my head.

"Good because it would suck to have to kill my best friends."

"Just pick up the boys and come get us."

I laughed as she hung up on my and decided to call the boys.

"Kellin I'm recording what?" Alex asked rudely when he answered the phone.

"Fine I'll just take Vic to get Isa." I said quietly coming to a stop outside of his recording studio.

"What?" he said loudly.

"Get outside we still have to get Vic." I said hanging up the phone.

Four minutes and thirteen seconds later he was sliding into my car.

"Drive. I ditched." He panted.

I sped off, my tires screeching as I made a U-turn and drove away from the building.

"Call Vic." I said as I drove to his apartment.

I faintly heard them talking as my phone rang.

"Yellow." I answered.

"Red. Where the fuck are you?" Jasper asked.

"Getting Vic; are the girls gonna be there?" I said as I came to a stop outside Vic's.

"Yes and they are on their way now. Iz is freaking; hurry the fuck up." He said before hanging up.

"Book it." Vic said climbing in the car.

"No shit." I said speeding towards the airport.

I made it there in record time and the three of us walked through the back.

"Look." Alex said pointing towards the left of us.

We looked and saw Isa chewing her lip and playing with her hair as Jasper spoke into her hair before pointing towards us.

We started to make our way towards her before she took off.

Alex caught her as she jumped and hugged her tightly before passing her off to Vic.

"I missed you guys so much." Isa said looking at us.

"Oh trust me spouse hunting is no fun without you and Kellin running commentary." Alex said to her.

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "I think I missed Vic the most."

"Hurtful." Alex and I said together as we walked back to Jasper.

The drive home was fun; singing along to the radio and talking about the last few weeks.

**JPOV**

Kellin grabbed Isa's hand and pulled her away. She laughed and kissed my cheek before following behind him.

I rubbed a hand over my face and grabbed our bags, taking them into the house.

I dropped them next to the door and left Alex and Vic to their own devices.

"Snacks in the kitchen. I'm going to take a shower." I said pulling off my shirt as I walked up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and was pulling on a pair of sweats when I heard my girls calling my name.

"Bedroom." I shouted back as I replaced my tongue ring and eye brow bar.

"What the fuck happened to your back?" Rina asked as she saw the marks Isa left.

"Isa." Liana giggled.

"Hello to you too." I laughed.

"Now when did these happen; they look fresh. Like hours old." Liana said.

I played with my lip ring. "Because they are." I yawned.

"Of course they are." She laughed. "Did y'all at least have fun?"

"Yeah we did. He's an asshole but he knows what I like." Isa answered walking into the room.

"Y'all need Jesus." Liana muttered.

"Love you too babe." Isa called from the shower.

"We're gonna go. See you Friday night?" Liana said.

"I work nights starting Tuesday so no. I'm off Saturday Sunday though." I said getting up with them and walking to the door.

"Sunday you have to go to her show." Liana said.

"We'll be here to get you ready. No worries." Rina added.

"Bye." I said rolling my eyes.

I shut the door behind them and followed the light piano chords to the studio where I found Isa.

"Start that please." She said softly when she saw me.

I did as she asked and sat in the chair to watch her. She played a heavy chord and I immediately recognized the song.

"_Funny how every time you push me away, you turn around and you beg me to stay. Cut down by the things you say; it's the beating of a broken drum._" She sang lightly her voice more soprano than alto.

"_One of these days you'll push me away, turn around it'll be too late. Your love is addictive; I'm trying hard just to quit it. But you're drowning yourself you won't catch your breath until you admit it. Is anybody out there; I'm dying in a nightmare. You got third degree burns and now it's your turn to feel what I feel, yeah. And if it don't hurt then you know what we got aint real._"

I entered the booth silently and sat next to her on the bench, singing with her.

"_Funny how every time you push me away, you turn around and you beg me to stay. Cut down by the things you say; it's the beating of a broken drum. One of these days you'll push me away, turn around it'll be too late._"

She sang just as lightly as when she started. "_This love is a monster; it's eating me alive. Let go of my hand, you don't give a damn and it's killing me inside. You show me no mercy. Did God make a mistake? Put a hole in your heart and then you can start to feel what I feel and if it don't hurt then you know what we got aint real._"

We sang together smoothly. "_Funny how every time you push me away, you turn around and you beg me to stay. Cut down by the things you say; it's the beating of a broken drum. One of these days you'll push me away, turn around it'll be too late."_

Because my voice was deeper then hers she let me take the last verse. "_Where will you go when you refuse my benevolence?_"

Isa sang softly and as she held I sang under her. "_It's funny how every time you push me away you turn around and beg me to stay._"

"_Every time you push me away you turn around and you beg me to stay. Cut down by the things you say, I've had enough. Where will you go when you refuse my benevolence?_"

We finished the song together easily. "_Funny how every time you push me away, you turn around and you beg me to stay. Cut down by the things you say; it's the beating of a broken drum. One of these days you'll push me away, turn around it'll be too late."_

Isa played lightly for a while before stopping and letting the music fade.

I pulled her onto my lap and played with the hem of my shirt she was wearing. "You do this every four days." I said against her neck.

"Keeps you on your toes right?" she shuddered.

"True." I sighed. "Come on."

I lifted her and carried her from the booth. I stopped the recording and walked up to the room.

"I have to edit that tonight. The band wants it tomorrow." She said starting to pull away.

"Do it tomorrow; I want tonight with you." I said holding her tightly.

I brushed her hair from her face as we fell on the bed and she sighed.

"I love you Iz. Only you." I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Jas." She whispered softly.

She reached up and kissed me softly. Her soft lips, warm and plush but not passive as they moved with my own, giving into the coaxing of my mouth. My tongue ran across her bottom lip and rolled it into my mouth, sucking on it and running my tongue ring over it. My teeth nipped softly and I let a moan slip when she whimpered and let her fingers lace into my curls.

I tilted my head and deepened the kiss letting my tongue tangle with hers. She surrendered willingly, clutching me to her as her nails drug across my scalp, and my cock hardened pushing against the soft fabric of my sweats. Lust flared up inside of me, surging through my veins as blood filled my cock, making it swell thicker as it twitched and grew, the head engorged and aching for her.

I let my hands trace her shape and clutched the ends of her shirt in my hands, pushing it up her body and pulling it over her head, groaning loudly when I saw she didn't have on a bra.

I ghosted my hands across her body and breasts, teasing her nipples with my thumbs before drifting down to her waist and skimming along the band of her underwear.

I ran my hands down her legs gently caressing her soft skin. I ran my hands back up her legs, massaging at her muscles as I traveled, smoothing circles in her satin skin with my thumbs. I could see the darkened material of her underwear, moistened with her need for me. An animalistic desire boiled deep in me to rip off the material and bury myself deep inside her, thrusting until we both screamed for release.

I ripped her thong from her body roughly, adding on to her many bruises from the honeymoon.

"Jasper." She groaned. "You owe me so many clothes."

"You can take my card and go crazy but right now it doesn't matter." I said nipping at her belly.

I slid my fingers up and down her slit as she arched her back with a loud moan.

I slipped a single finger into her opening, twisting it as I pulled it back out slowly, relishing the warm slick walls inside her, begging for me to be buried inside.

Isa moaned and arched her back, but kept her eyes on me the entire time as I slowly shifted my finger in and out of her, while the other hand slid up to move slow circles around her clit. Her eyes rolled up in her head as I kept a slow, constant rhythm. Eventually I added a second finger as she cried out, her eyes rolling into her head a moment before refocusing on me.

"Jasper, fuck me."

I smirked, knowing without her saying that I hadn't done all that had been asked of me yet. Keeping my eyes on hers, I slowly leaned down to where my hands kept steady movement on her body, removing my finger from her clit and slowly licking up her slit to circle her clit with my tongue. A loud growl escaped my mouth and rumbled against her flesh as the taste of her sweetness registered on my tongue.

"Jasper." She screamed arching her back and rolling her hips, drowning me with her essence while her walls contracted on my fingers.

I smirked at her at I kissed my way up to her face. She panted softly as she caught her breath and pushed on my shoulder.

I rolled and let her straddle me. She bit the corner of her lip sexily as she slid down my body, pulling my sweats with her.

She wasted all of .9 seconds as she licked a circle around the head and slid me past her lips and deep into her mouth, groaning around me with fuck-tastic vibrations. My hands tangled in her curls, holding it from her face as she bobbed up and down, glancing at me with half lidded eyes.

She twirled her tongue around me with every pass and faster than anticipated I was ready to cum.

I tightened my grip in her hair and groaned her name in warning as she pulled me deeper in her mouth and swallowed around me.

I came hard, shouting her name. "Shit Isa."

She pulled away and I let my hands fall from her hair. She crawled over me and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

**IPOV**

I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I sat on Jasper. He turned me around so my back was to his chest and bit down harshly on my neck. His rock hard cock pressed against my ass. I was so turned on I was literally drenched and shaking with my need for him. Jasper pushed me forwards suddenly until my hands touched the bed.

I felt his hand on the nape of my neck pushing my face into the silk sheets and then I felt his hardness invade my warm depths so deeply I screamed. The sensations were mind blowing and I didn't care who heard. He fucked me then so hard I felt as though he might tear me in half, but I knew he wouldn't. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me back against him repeatedly, faster and faster until I came violently, exploding around his hard flesh. I shuddered as I felt him come too. The feeling was truly indescribable.

He slipped from my body and I whimpered his name, shaking from my orgasm.

He fell next to me and I sighed as he pulled me close to him.

"I love you." I said against his neck.

"Love you too baby girl." He replied.

We lay for a while longer before my stomach growled. Jas laughed softly.

"Go clean up and I'll order some food." He said kissing my forehead.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the water. As the shower heated I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had too many bite marks on my neck to count; some were fresh like the ones around my key tattoo and others were barely healing like the ones that trailed around my collarbones.

I had more hickeys than I knew to cover all over. My thighs, my chest, my stomach.

I tilted my head back and screamed. "Jasper."

"What?" he asked running into the bathroom.

"When did you bite my throat?" I asked tilting my head again and looking at the huge bite mark that covered my throat.

He glanced at it and shrugged.

"Leave." I sighed. "You're so useless."

"I'm eating your Chinese then."

"I dare you." I shouted to his disappearing form. "You will not touch me in any way shape or form until all of your love marks are healed."

"My apologies." He shouted back sincerely.

"Thought so."

I laughed softly and shook my head at his antics before continuing my appraisal of my body.

My waist was purple-ish from where Jasper had gripped too tight and my hips were soo much worse. Red hand prints and fingermarks were bright against my pale skin.

The only reason I didn't have any piercings in was because my body was so sore the effort it took to put in four belly rings, screw on four dermal tops, and run a metal bar through my swollen lips would've brought me to tears. I had love bites all over my stomach and thighs.

I sighed and went to take a shower. I washed my hair slowly and my body even slower.

I slipped out and called for Jasper.

"Baby love." He said running a hand through his wet hair.

"Shower?" I questioned receiving a nod in response. "I need you."

He raised a brow suggestively.

"Not like that ass, I'm sore. Help me put in my belly rings and screw on my dermal tops." I said taking my most basic pieces from the cabinet.

"Of course."

He took the things from me and told me to lie on the bed. I did as I was told after pulling on a thong and bra set.

He easily, quickly and most importantly _gently_ put in my belly rings and screwed on my dermal tops.

"Lip?" he questioned helping me sit up.

"Too sore." I mumbled against his neck. "Find a tongue ring for me."

The doorbell rang and I took his wallet off the nightstand and pulled one of his hoodies over my head.

I pulled my hair from the collar as I opened the door.

"Ew." I said looking at Rosalie as she held out the food Jas ordered. "I will kill you if you spit in my food."

"Bitch gimme the money and my tip so I can leave. I want to be here about as much as you want me here." She said.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." I said giving her only the money for the food. "Jasper can give you your tip." Taking the food I hip checked the door shut, instantly regretting it.

"Put this in your mouth." Jas said handing me a silver barbell and taking his wallet.

"Thank you."

I quickly put it in and started to separate our food, easily telling the difference between his meat dishes and my meat free ones.

I jumped when I felt his arms wrap around me. "Eat and sleep I'm forever in pain." I said pulling away from him.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked as we ate.

I swallowed my bite and shrugged. "Give the edited music to Issues and maybe record a few more songs with them and Woe Is Me. The boys are busy and I'm free until next week."

"Lucky you." he said with a smirk.

"You sleep for the next two days then you work nights. With little children. I'm home with Melysah for the entire week."

"Actually ma and mom have her." He said. "They are in Tennessee."

"For?"

"Peter's wedding; where are you in life?"

"Right. Sorry we don't talk anymore remember."

"I know that. Ang didn't tell you."

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about after we had that fall out about Peter."

Angela and I are, in no uncertain terms, not allowed to be left alone together. Especially after she told me _I_ was a shitty friend because Peter stopped talking to me.

"My apologies."

I hummed and we finished eating in a comfortable silence.

The rest of the night consisted of watching old movies and sharing soft touches.

* * *

We slept all day and well into the night until I woke up to Jasper's phone ringing around 11.

"Jas." I groaned pushing him away from me and pulling a pillow over my head.

**JPOV**

"Hello." I answered my phone half asleep.

"You need to come in to cover a shift." Edward said quickly into the phone.

"Has to be me?" I questioned, sitting up in bed and rubbing my face.

"You're the only other PCNA on call. I know you just got back a couple days ago and you aren't supposed to start until tomorrow but this is important."

"What happened?" I yawned.

"Car accident. Two under five and one is seven. Head injury to the youngest but she's fine and the next one is just getting stabilized. You're needed."

"I'll be there in a bit. Let me tell Isa and get dressed."

"When you get here don't clock in first. Lauren will do it for you scrub in and get to work."

I hung up the phone and woke up Isa.

"Iz I have to go in." I said rolling her to face me.

"Alright. Here." She pulled at the chain that hung around her neck with my ring and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said putting it around my own neck.

I went to take a shower and brush my teeth and quickly dressed in my scrubs. "Iz." I called.

"I'm coming." She shouted as I walked downstairs.

She met me in the foyer with the comforter wrapped around her. "I hate your job." She pouted sleepily.

"No you don't. You hate that you can't sleep without me when I have to go." I said kissing her lightly. "Call Alex. I love you and I'll see you when I can."

"Call me when you can. I love you too." She said kissing my neck before walking to the kitchen to do as I told her.

I grabbed my car keys and sped to the hospital. I nodded to Lauren, the receptionist, as I walked by.

"Jasper your ring." Edward cautioned as I started to scrub in.

I dropped the chain under my shirt and finished.

I took my chart from him and read it. The first patient I would be looking at was the youngest at age 3.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heely, I'm Jasper and I'll be you daughter's nurse for her stay." I said shaking their hands.

I walked over to the patient and saw she was awake.

"Hey sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?" I asked as I touched her stomach lightly.

"Emalia." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Emalia, my name is Jasper and I'm gonna make sure you're all nice and well okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright I'm gonna help you sit up and then I'm gonna listen to your heart beat with this thing." I said lifting my stethoscope.

She nodded and I helped her into a sitting position. I held the stethoscope to her chest over her heart and listened.

Her heartbeat was fine for her age and I moved on to listening to her lungs to make sure there was no liquid in it.

"Deep breath." I asked.

She took a nice deep breath and exhaled slowly.

I repeated the action six times and removed the stethoscope from my ears, hanging it around my neck.

"I'm gonna move you to the edge of the bed to make sure you didn't hurt your back okay?"

I always made sure to tell the kids what I was doing and why I was doing it so they wouldn't be surprised or scared.

Emalia nodded. "Okay."

Emalia was around Melysah age and I looked at my wrist briefly before I checked her reflexes.

I didn't think I would be this calm if Melysah was here and I had to do this for her. If Isa was my heart, Lys was my heartbeat and I would die if anything happened to either of them.

"Last thing, I'm gonna push around your neck and I need you to tell me if anything hurts anywhere. Okay sweetheart?" I asked washing my hands again.

She nodded slowly. Her nodding meant that her neck was well enough for her to move without any pain but it didn't mean she checked out perfectly.

I did as I said I was going to and she was fine, minus the few stitches on her forehead.

"One more thing sweetheart." I looked away from her and towards her parents. "I'm gonna need a blood sample to make sure everything is perfectly fine with her. If the test comes back fine she should be able to go home tomorrow morning. If not we're gonna need to keep her for observation and run a couple more. I'm gonna take her with me to another room and take her blood there and bring her back within a few minutes."

They nodded and I turned back to Emalia. "You get to go on a field trip." I said softly as I lifted her onto my hip.

She smiled shyly and hit against my neck. "Where?"

"To this big red room and I'll tell you the rest when we get there." I said to her as I signed her chart and put it in the holder near her door for the doctor.

I grabbed my other chart and walked to the children's blood room.

I walked to the room at the further end of the room and set her on the bed. I sat on the rolling chair and washed my hands.

"Pick any bear on that wall while I get set up." I said giving her permission to move about the room.

"I like this one." She said holding up the giraffe.

"Do you like giraffes?" I asked her as I hid the needle and vial behind my gloves.

I set the items on the cart and pulled on my gloves.

"Yep they're my favorite." She said cutely.

"Well right now I need to take a little bit of your blood to make sure you're not sick." I said. I lifted the needle and showed it to her.

"I'm gonna tie your arm like this." I demonstrated the tie on the giraffe. "Then I'm gonna put the needle in and make sure your blood flows like so." I showed her how the blood should look coming from her using the orange I had in my pocket and an extra needle. "And it's gonna fill up nice and fast. Then I'm gonna clean you up and you get a giraffe Band-Aid."

She nodded and I got to work. It went quickly and she cried a little as I took the needle from her arm. I quickly bandaged her arm and took off my gloves.

I brought her to me and carried her from the room turning on the red light to let the other nurses or doctors that the room wasn't cleaned yet.

I took her back to her parents. "I'm running her test now and she gets a new bear for being a trooper." I said to them. "She should eat something before she falls asleep but otherwise she's good."

I put her in her bed and walked from her room. I went to clean up the mess form taking her blood and grabbed my other chart.

_Robertson, Julia. Age: 4_

The process was much the same and I moved on to my other rounds.

"Congratulations."

I spun when I heard Carlisle's voice. "Thanks." I said with a small smile as I went back to checking my patient's lungs.

"_Your son is perfectly healthy; he just has a minor cold. Children's' strength cold medicine should be fine just measure the right dosage_." I said in fluent Spanish to his parents. "_If he gets worse bring him back in and we'll check and make sure he's fine._"

They thanked me and praised me for a job well done before leaving me with Carlisle.

"Where is your ring?" he asked glancing at my left hand as I signed my chart.

I touched where it lay against my chest. "I'd lose it or it'd come off with the constant hand washing." I explained.

"Good looking out." he replied with a laugh. "I lost two before Esme made me get this."

He held out his hand and showed me the tattoo on his ring finger that read 'Esme'.

"But I still have my ring." He said revealing his own chain.

"I have Isa's name on my skin enough." I laughed as I looked for my other charts.

"How much is it up to now?"

"Three." I answered. "NICU?" I questioned. "I'm rarely up there."

"Special request." He explained. "Especially you and Edward."

I nodded and made my way up.

"Good night. I'm Jasper and I'll be your child's nurs…" I trailed off looking up from my chart after I read the name.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

_Why were Aro and Sulpicia in NICU?_

"I'll be your child's nurse." I stated quietly. "I'm gonna check her vitals and do a usual checkup." I explained.

I washed my hands and went about my routine as usual. "Just a premature birth?" I asked like I usually did.

"Breeched." Pica cried softly.

That's a serious thing especially if she was premature. More complications.

"Alright. The doctor will be in shortly."

I signed the chart and paged for Edward.

"Yes sir." He answered

"NICU read the chart before you go in. I'm taking my break."

"Lunch or just because."

I glanced at my watch. "Uhm I just need to talk to Isa for a little bit."

"I'll give you thirty."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and made my way out the back doors. I called Isa as I leaned against the building wall.

"How does it?" she answered sleepily and softly.

"Fine. Nothing major." I said quietly.

"Spill." She said sounding more alert but still tired.

"Patient doctor confidentiality." I muttered rubbing my face. "Bring my glasses?"

"Now? Sure. But you will tell me when I get there."

"Of course." I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Jas. I'll be there in less than ten."

"Alex's?" I asked knowing the house was more than ten minutes away from the hospital.

"Kellin's." she answered. "Let me get dressed."

"Alright." I hung up and sighed as my pager beeped at me.

"Yes."

"I know I said thirty but you're needed again at NICU." Edward said.

"For?" I asked as I walked back through the hospital.

"Not Aro." He said quietly.

I sighed softly. "I'll be up."

I met him at the intersection and took the face mask from him. "Cuddle Maliyah. Or do something with her."

I nodded, disregarding her name, and put on the face mask.

Cuddling NICU babies was always iffy. If you didn't have a face mask you couldn't cuddle the babies. NICU babies were more prone to illnesses and other infectious things than other babies.

I found Maliyah and lifted her from her bassinet. "Hey there cutie." I cooed when she reached for my face.

I walked around the room as I spoke with her softly. I fed her when she cried and changed her easily.

A knock on the door brought my attention from her and Isa poked her head in. "Glasses." She said softly.

"Are you clean?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and stepped into the room fully. "Here."

She took Maliyah as I put on my glasses. "Did you find out?" I asked hugging her to me.

"About uncle Aro? Yeah." She answered. "I was walking by and saw him talking to Cullen."

I hummed and watched her set the sleeping baby girl back into her bassinet.

I followed her from the room and we walked to the break room.

We were talking softly when my pager beeped.

"Answer it." She said shifting on my lap.

"Lauren." I said.

"How good are you on guitar?" she asked over loud wails.

"Isabella good." I answered. "Why?"

"Get to room 927."

I hung up and stood with Isa. We walked to the room and I immediately went to wash my hands.

"Explain." I said to Lauren as I dried my hands.

She explained that Aaron, another PCNA, was checking on Alexia, the wailing baby girl, when she woke up and freaked out since it wasn't me.

As she spoke I calmed Alexia and went about checking her vitals.

"We good now Lexia?" I asked her when she calmed down.

"Play for me please?" she asked in return.

I nodded and brushed her hair from her face. "What song?"

"Someday."

I sat with the guitar in my lap. Isa stood in the corner of the room, away from Alexia's view.

"_Even if I were king for a day I'd leave this place behind. Could have everything that money could buy but not be satisfied. Yeah there must be more that I'm looking for._"

I held softly and Isa joined me as I sang the chorus, walking deeper into the room. "_Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday._"

I let Isa sing alone and watched as Alexia slowly relaxed. "_Even if I was somebody else, I'd chase the same song. Could be near far or be on the stars; I'll find where I belong. If I don't let go I may never know._"

"_Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday. Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday._"

I finished the song softly as she fell asleep. "_I may never find the answer; I just gotta be on my own. This may not last forever; I know I can always come home."_

"_Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday. Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday. Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday. Cause there's gotta be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere so I'll hold my breath 'til I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday._"

I put the guitar on the side and covered her small body.

"She is my patient. Always; no one comes in here without or you have moments like this. Don't do it. Ever again." I said to Aaron as we walked out of the room. "Lauren, tell Edward or Carlisle I'm taking my lunch break and an extra fifteen."

"Yes sir." She said walking away to do that.

I grabbed Isa's hand and pulled her from the building. "Come on."

"Get in." she said dropping my hand and unlocking the car.

"I only have an hour." I told her as I complied. "And I'm on call."

"We're not going far. Ronnie Radke wants me to perform with him tonight at the Seattle's Best Lounge in Port Ang which is down the road." She said speeding down the road.

"Is that right?"

"Yep and you're gonna love the song."

I laced my fingers with hers. "Of course." I said against her hand.

She parked and we walked into the lounge together. "Go sit up there and get something to eat." She said pointing to the box at the top overlooking everything.

"It's two o'clock in morning what exactly can I eat?" I asked unnecessarily.

"I'll send something up get a coffee or some shit. What time are you coming home?"

I thought about it. I left the house at 11 and I usually worked twelve hour shifts but I was covering a shift before my own and I was on call.

"Probably not 'til tomorrow night honestly." I said.

She nodded. "Go. I have to go before Ron starts looking for me." She said kissing me lightly before dancing over to the bar.

I made my way up to the box where she pointed and found Vic.

"You just get off?" he asked.

I shook my head and picked at the sandwich Isa sent up. "I'm on lunch. I'm covering for someone."

"Alright." Ronnie's voice shouted over the crowd. "Last songs for the night. The newest singles with the beautiful Isabella Volturi."

The crowd cheered as Isa stepped on stage next to him. She hugged him lightly and spoke into his ear.

He held up two fingers and she nodded before grabbing her mic and belting out a chorus as the band started.

"_It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with __**his**__ friends again. Great taste, beautiful place and you're fashionably late. And I don't wanna be that __**girl**__ that makes you sad, makes you cry again. Without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends._"

She held and the crowd erupted. She smiled brightly as Ronnie followed her.

"_I love the way that this began; started off right, so innocent. I'm letting you know, I'm letting you go. I want you best friend. I'm giving it up and asking why you seem so shocked and so surprised. I'm sorry it hurts, I'm surely a jerk; I understand why you're mad. Don't talk that crap when you call me back as a matter of fact, don't act like that._"

Isa followed as soon as the last note fell from his lips. "_Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong._ _It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with __**his**__ friends again. Great taste, beautiful place and you're fashionably late. And I don't wanna be that __**girl**__ that makes you sad, makes you cry again. Without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends._" She blew a kiss with a wink and laughed

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at Isa as if challenging her to continue. She shrugged and belted out the next verse.

"_It's got nothing to do with how you look, just another excuse to write a hook. I'm letting you know __**he**__ liked my post up on my Facebook and after all you're not my type. But all your friends are pretty nice. If you know what I mean, stop making a scene and take some words of advice. Don't talk that crap when you call me back as a matter of fact, don't act like that. Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong._"

Ronnie laughed as he belted the chorus as Isa caught her breath.

"_It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with her friends again. Great taste, beautiful place and you're fashionably late. And I don't wanna be that guy that makes you sad, makes you cry again. Without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends."_

He tossed an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist as they shared his mic.

"_And I've got the topic conversation now and I know I'm running out of time. It's an honest demonstration now; you're not the only one, not the only one._"

Isa held her mic in front of her as she knelt on the floor reaching out to the crowd.

"_Don't talk that crap when you call me back. As a matter of fact don't act like that. Everybody knows you're right. Everybody sing along. Ahhh!_" she sang softly and sensually, the soft sigh at the end falling sexily from her lips.

Ronnie helped her up and they faced each other as he sang. "_And I don't wanna be that guy that makes you sad, makes you cry again. Without a doubt sorry about fucking all your friends._"

Isa replied rapidly. "_What?"_

They finished easily._ "It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with her friends again. Great taste, beautiful place and you're fashionably late. And I don't wanna be that guy that makes you sad, makes you cry again. Without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends._"

Ronnie held her to his side as he finished. "_Without a doubt sorry about having sex with all your friends_."

They laughed as the music came to an end.

"Isabella Volturi." He said as a reminder.

"Thank you." Isa panted, fanning her face.

"Alright the last song of the night." Ronnie said as the band started.

"_Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known. Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known._" Isa sang smoothly.

"_White boy on the beat rocking Gucci sneaks. All I do is win, Charlie Sheen. Started out in '06 now revive the scene; so many motherfuckers wanna be like me. Came from the lowest of the lows, rose to the top with a vision. My haters talking shit while washing dishes for a living. Fuck you bitches I'm a business. I'll be kissing on your Mrs.; what you spend in 15 months is what I spend in 15 minutes."_ Isa kissed his cheek with a smirk as he continued._ "Oh! Don't give a fuck about you. You hear me talking motherfucker and there's nothing you can do. You're a bitch, you're a bitch. Don't make me pull the pin_."

"_Oh this is the end of everything that I've known, no way of knowing if I'll ever be home. I don't ever want to be alone. Oh and if I try to make it out of this town no way of knowing if I'll ever be found. I don't ever want to be alone. Alone."_

Isa held as Ronnie started again.

"_I've got a lot of people talking nothing but chatter, why'd you switch your style up but now that don't matter. Man I've been in rap since I was shitting in pampers. Climb the ladder to the top and now I'm shitting on rappers. All I do is work, straight up hustle and grind; so many people mad at me for crossing the line. I find it kind of funny the shit you say in your tweets, but when we're face to face you aint got nothing to say to me! So fuck you too! You better take a step back before I call up the crew. You talk a lot of shit but you speak nothing but lies. You keep on running your mouth; you better open your eyes."_

"_Oh this is the end of everything that I've known, no way of knowing if I'll ever be home. I don't ever want to be alone. Oh and if I try to make it out of this town no way of knowing if I'll ever be found. I don't ever want to be alone. Alone."_

Isa finished the song a capella as my pager beeped.

"_I don't ever wanna be alone. Alone._" She held.

"Hello." I answered the page walking from the building. "Tell Isa I'm outside." I added to Vic.

He nodded.

"Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I was on my lunch break. Where am I going when I get there?" I sighed running a hand over my face.

"You have two requests that won't see anyone but you and I need you to look over Aaron's patients."

"How many of his?" I asked rubbing my temples.

I could feel a headache coming on. I didn't eat recently and the last thing I ate was the Chinese from two days ago. I slept through life up until tonight.

"Seven."

"What the fuck does he do; fuck up because he knows I'll fix it?"

"Just finish eating and get here."

"Jas swallow this. Eat this. And drink that." Isa said walking up to me.

I dry swallowed the aspirin, ate the sandwich she started to eat and drank the water she handed me.

"Now get in the car."

I did as she said and let my head fall back and closed my eyes as she speed towards the hospital.

"I'll be home in two days." I said sliding from the car.

"I'll bring you something to eat for two days." She said leaning across the seats.

I leaned in the car and kissed her deeply. "I love you." I sighed against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied touching my ring as it fell from my shirt. "Now go before Dr. Daddy C kills me."

I rolled my eyes at her name for Carlisle and shut the door.

I heard her speed away as I walked into the hospital.

"Ring." Lauren called politely.

"Kill yourself." I called back just as nicely.

"Planning on it."

I laughed and tucked in my ring. I grabbed my charts for my requests and went through them. I ran my rounds and checked on all my patients before checking Aaron's.

On my last check, the heart monitor beeped wildly before flat lining.

"Shit." I paged Carlisle and Edward as I quickly tried to revive the seven year old girl.

"Jasper." Carlisle said as he walked in.

"She's coding." I said flipping through her chart as Edward worked on her. "He's a fucking idiot I swear. If she dies it's on Aaron."

I stuck my head out the door. "I need 50 CCs of A Neg. and an X-ray machine." I shouted down the hall.

"What?" Carlisle said as her heart monitor started beeping again, though it was faint.

"He gave her A positive blood instead of negative when he did the transfusion." I explained as I pumped the blood in her arm. "Check her internal organs and make sure her stitches didn't rip on her liver."

"Jasper Hale is needed at the front desk." Lauren's voice floated throughout the hospital.

I made my way to her and frowned. "Yes?"

"Marcus just came in with Melysah. They're in room 900." She said handing me a chart.

"Did he fill out the papers?" I asked looking through the chart.

"Right here."

I took the papers she was holding out and clipped it to the chart.

"Hold everything until I beep you." I said walking away.

I walked into the room and set down the charts. I sat on my stool and washed my hands.

"Daddy it hurts." Melysah cried holding her arm.

"I'm coming baby girl." I said drying my hands. "What happened?" I asked Marcus doing the usual check on my daughter.

"She was playing on the swing with Demetri and he turned away for .3 seconds and she fell." He said simply. "It's a simple thing."

I nodded. "Alright baby girl where does it hurt?" I asked Lysah softly.

"Right here daddy." She whimpered pointing to her forearm.

I set her in my lap and held her arm out straight. She screamed and cried loudly, soaking my shirt.

"I know baby but I have to check it." I said softly.

It was only a compound fracture of her ulna; nothing major but she would need a cast.

I turned to Marcus. "Stay here, I'm gonna get her cast colored and numb her arm before I set it." I said getting a nod in response. "And you're telling Isa." I added walking from the room.

I walked with her to an empty room where I gave her a small dose of anesthetic.

"What color cast do you want baby?" I asked her as I set her arm in a brace.

"Red." She said shakily. "It hurts daddy." She whimpered.

"I know baby but it won't hurt for long okay." I said kissing her red cheeks. "I'm gonna get the stuff for your cast okay."

She nodded and I left her with a nurse aid.

"I need a red cast for a two year old." I said to Edward.

"You know how to do it. I'm on break." He said taking a bite of a sandwich.

"And I was on my lunch break." I retorted grabbing the things I needed. "Why are we in the supply closet?"

"I'm hiding from my dad."

"What did you do?"

"We may have lost a patient and it may have been partially my fault." He muttered. "But in my defense I didn't stitch the incision I just made it."

"Infection?" I asked confused.

"Yep and she was allergic to the antibiotic and no one knew."

"Doctor or in general?"

"Doctor."

"Then it wasn't your fault if she knew she could've said something. Or it should've been in her charts so you could give her something with the same effect minus the allergen."

"You're a genius."

"I graduated high honors and salutatorian in high school and high honors and valedictorian in college. I should be."

I left him in the supply closet with that and went to give Melysah her cast.

It went quickly and she fell asleep after I finished. I carried her back to Marcus and reminded him it was his job to tell Isa.

"Get to work." He said rolling his eyes.

I beeped the front desk as I ran my rounds and checked on my patients.

"_Just a list of things I'd do if I could fly, oh I would fly straight to the moon. To bring the sands back here to here to you. And we'd make castles, where we'd spend our days and room that last eternities and perfect cracks get fixed with ease. And if it falls apart faster than we had planned, we'll plan for something else. Doesn't matter if it's raining or it's dark you'll be my something else; the only else cared for you are. And if I prayed for one more thing it would be time. Just a second I could pause; just one more minute at exhaust. Because on the list of everything I need there's air but first there's you and me. There's love and love you're everything. Because I've had dreams where we collected all the clocks and put them all to bed because here inside this moment there is us. There need be nothing else; this is something I've wished for._"

I sang to myself as I signed all my charts for the night.

"_If I had to walk the earth a thousand times, I'd do it cause I love you. Because if you said I had to, I would know it to be true. And I would spend every night under the stars to memorize the patterns both our heartbeats would make; it might stop me from shaking. And the truth is I'd be shameless and I'd be grateful, for this one chance; for our fits dance and you are the one."_

"Jasper you're floating through the hospital." Carlisle said as I started my own shift.

"Of course I am; who replaced Lauren?"

"Mia."

"Can't stand her." I said softly.

"No one can; I'd put on your ring."

I nodded and clocked out. "I'm taking fifteen before I start my shift."

"It's noon. Go home for a couple hours and sleep. _Eat._ Then come back around 6." He ordered.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'll eat something right now."

"Dr. Daddy C, I'll feed him." Isa said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Isabella." He greeted smoothly. "Lovely seeing you."

"Same here." She laughed shyly. "Ready to go Jas?"

I nodded and led her outside. "Where are you taking me?" I asked getting in her truck.

"Show with Ronnie Radke then out to lunch." She said speeding off. "How was your shift?"

"Long." I sighed. "Aaron almost killed one of his patients trying to keep up with me."

"Shit." She sighed. "That sucks; this next shift is yours?"

"Yes ma'am. I get home twelve hours after I clock in again."

"Melysah is happy with her cast." She hummed. "You have to draw on it for her."

I nodded. "Marcus told you?"

"Obviously. Almost choked Metri in the process."

I shook my head at her and sighed softly. "I'm tired."

"I'm sorry baby. If it makes you feel any better I won't be sleeping either."

"Why?"

"I start singing again tonight. First show is with Kell so it's all good." She said sliding onto my lap after she parked.

I kissed her neck, tasting her cover up. "How much make up do you have on?"

"On my face, barely any. On my neck and chest, too much for comfort." She sighed. "But it's worth it."

"Is it?" I asked raising a brow.

"Let's go." She giggled.

I followed her into the building. "Where are we?"

"No place important; just some hole in the wall place that has enough money to book both Falling in Reverse and Isabella Volturi."

I hummed in acknowledgement as wrapped my arms around her as she waited for Radke.

"Ms. V. Hale." He greeted us.

"Hey there rock star." Isa said pulling her hair over her shoulder as I nodded. "Just one song?"

"Change of plans; the both of them." He said running a hand through his hair.

Isa nodded and I let her go and sat at a booth.

"I'll be back my dear." She sang kissing my head and dancing off with Radke.

I laid my head on my arms and watched the two of them walk on stage.

"So this is the beautiful Isabella Volturi." Radke introduced as Isa sat on a stool holding an acoustic guitar. "And being the lovely person she is, these next two songs are gonna be acoustic, courtesy of her."

Isa laughed and tossed her curls over her shoulders. "Sorry guys my voice is raw from last night." She said softly.

"This is _The Westerner."_ Radke said sitting next to Isa.

"_I was born one morning in December on the coldest day; abandoned by my mother whom my father I was raised. My father raised my __**brothers**__ and I with a stubborn heart. My mother left me her good looks and confident charm_."

Isa played lightly as she sang pausing and tossing her hair before continuing as Radke picked up.

"_Well I spent most of my teenage years searching for her love. I could not find it anywhere so I turned to drugs. And after all the smoke had cleared and it was said and done. I found myself addicted by the age of 21._"

Isa followed softly, playing lightly. "_I tell the truth. I've been beaten; I've been bruised. I was left for dead as well; I was wrongfully accused. You left me locked inside a cell. I've been cheated; I've been sued, but I have live to tell. The more you kick me when I'm down the more it truly helps."_

Radke harmonized alone around the smooth guitar. "_I feel the madness creeping slowly; loved by many, I'm still lonely. Paid the price for your mistake; the music died the day I walked away. No I won't let you win; not this time my friend. You know that I'm better in the end. No you won't take my pride. I'll keep my head held high. Cause I know that I'm better in the end._"

Isa sang playfully as something by the entrance caught her eye. I followed her gaze and saw Rosalie.

"_Ohh I know you're jealous and you wish you could be me. I'm so smart and clever with my lyrics, can't you see? There's nobody better in this music industry. And in case you think you are go ahead, give me a ring._"

Radke smirked as he tossed an arm around Isa. "_Ohh I deserve a purple heart from all my fucking wounds. Lacerations to me ego; pride that I consume. And in your final hours, when you're looking back. You'll find that I'm the best at what I do and that's a fact._"

They finished the song easily and Isa waved me to the stage.

"_No I won't let you win; not this time my friend. You know that I'm better in the end. No you won't take my pride. I'll keep my head held high. Cause I know that I'm better in the end._ _And all I got to say. Take it or leave it but you best believe me it's true. There's no mistaking so please stop the faking; you know I'm better than you. No I won't let you win; not this time my friend. You know that I'm better in the end. No you won't take my pride. I'll keep my head held high. Cause I know that I'm better in the end."_

I shook my head and she frowned as she transitioned into the last song.

Radke introduced it as _Tragic Magic _and started singing smoothly. "_So let's rewind, back to the time; 2005 I almost died. I overdosed I did not know. Did I provoke this evil ghost? Disaster. Magically, I turned tragedy into melodies over catchy beats. It comes so naturally so smooth and casually. That's why they call me king of the music scene._"

Isa bit her lip as she followed. "_I dug a hole, 10 miles wide, so I could throw all of you inside. You're such a dumb fuck; you need to shut up. You bring a picture of me every time you get your hair cut. Imposter. Magically, I turned tragedy into melodies over catchy beats. It comes so naturally so smooth and casually. That's why they call me __**queen**__ of the music scene._"

Radke finished the song easily. "_Bruised and broken, my eyes are open. I won't lose focus; my eyes are open. Can you see in the distance; can you see the resistance. We will rise, rise against them. From the start; rise against them. Magically, I turned tragedy into melodies over catchy beats. It comes so naturally so smooth and casually. That's why they call me king of the music scene._"

Isa stopped playing and they finished smoothly a capella. "_Magically, I turned tragedy into melodies over catchy beats. It comes so naturally so smooth and casually. That's why they call me king of the music scene._"

I kept my head down until she danced over to me. "Come on. Before you pass out and Dr. Daddy C kills me."

I slid into the truck after helping her in and closed my eyes as she drove.

"Jas." She called once the car was stopped. "Get out."

"Panera?" I groaned sitting at a table.

"Usual?" she asked ignoring my grumpiness.

"Sure."

She came back a few minutes later and sat across from me.

"Eat." She ordered, picking at a cookie.

I ate the sandwich she bought for me and sighed glancing at my watch. "I have to get back."

She nodded and we headed back to the car.

She sped to the hospital and stopped at the back door. "Don't come home if you're gonna be an ass. Lys misses you."

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you baby girl. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to work." She said kissing me lightly.

She drove off and I clocked in and started another 12 hours of absolute insanity.

"I'm officially off." I called walking through the break room when I finished my last chart. "Don't call me; don't beep me; don't send a pigeon; don't throw rocks at my window; don't send me a letter; nothing. I'm going home to sleep." I said as I clocked out.

"Did you eat?" Esme asked me.

"Nope." I replied taking my bag of untouched food from my locker. "I'm gonna go home and sleep though."

"You do that; did you sleep at all between shifts?"

"I went out with Isa for lunch between shifts but I did nap some. I'm on call so I wasn't expecting a bunch." I said with a shrug. "It's all well and good though."

"Go home." She laughed kissing my cheek.

I kissed her cheek and walked out to my car. I sped home and took a shower before falling into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**IPOV**

"Baby girl say bye to uncle Kell." I called walking away from Justin and Gabe and rolling my eyes at their stupidity.

While Jasper was working, Lys and I were studio hopping while I recorded music. Today I accomplished all my Woe, Is Me songs along with Issues and I just finished my Sleeping with Sirens.

"Bye Unka Kell." She sang dashing over to Kellin.

"Bye sweet cheeks." He said catching her and hugging her tightly.

I took her from him and hugged him.

"Friday?" he asked in my ear.

I pulled away and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully Jas can get the weekend off."

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

I chewed my lip. "Yeah, no." I said softly as we walked out to the car.

I put Melysah in her seat and set up her tablet.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, uhm my throat is shit from my impromptu Falling in Reverse shows." I said. "You heard it when I was recording. Especially from the first night."

He glared softly at me. "Yeah. I see how it is."

"Kell you know you're my favorite." I said hugging him.

He hugged me tightly. "Of course I am. I was the first."

"Vic was the first actually but it's all good; I love y'all the same." I giggled.

"I love you too baby." He cooed taking a dig at my age.

"I'm 19 now asshole. And still more accomplished than you." I pouted pulling away.

"What you graduated high school a year early and got signed to a record label a month and a half before it?"

"And I still sell better than you." I sang sliding in the car.

"Your image sells better than me. My music sells better than yours."

I started the car and heard my very first single on the radio. I turned it up as I started to drive off.

"They still remember my first hit. What was yours again?" I asked sweetly as I drove off.

My phone rang and I answered it knowing it was him.

"Hello."

"You're a bitch."

"I love you too Kell." I laughed.

"Go home."

I hung up and sped home.

"Baby girl what do you wanna do?" I asked as we pulled into the garage and parked next to Jasper's car. "Daddy's home."

"Can we go pool?" she asked.

"Yep." I said carrying her up to her room. I got her changed and went to change myself.

I pulled on my favorite bikini and we made our way to the indoor pool.

"Come here." I said.

I wrapped her cast and tied her hair at the top of her head. I tied my hair in a knot at the top of my head, pinning loose strands and turned on some music.

"Let's go mommy." Lys said excitedly.

I laughed but helped her into the pool.

I played with her for a few hours until she got hungry.

"I hungry mommy." She said as I lifted her from the pool and drying off the both of us.

"Let's get you cleaned and changed first." I said taking her up to her room.

I gave her a shower and washed her hair.

"Alright baby, what do you want to eat?"

"Taco." She said after she was dressed. "No, pasta."

"What about penne tacos?" I asked sitting her at the kitchen table.

"Yes." She shouted happily.

"Shh baby, daddy is still sleeping." I said with a laugh.

I fixed my bikini bottoms and started her dinner. I listened to her recap her day with Vic and Alex and she told me how much fun she had with Kellin and his band.

"Justin silly." She said as I placed her food in front of her.

"Yes he is." I agreed sitting next to her. "But you had fun right?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep."

"Then that's all that matters." I said.

I started to clean up the mess as she ate quietly.

"I done mommy." She said.

"Alright, bed time in twenty minutes; go watch TV or play with your toys." I said taking the plate from her.

She ran up to her room and I took down my hair as I finished cleaning.

I put her to bed and read her a story before I went back to the pool. I turned on some slow music and dived in.

I swam lap after lap until my arms were sore.

I climbed out and flipped my curls to one side, grabbing my towel.

"Should I expect this every time I work double shifts?" Jas asked scaring me.

"Shit Jas don't do that." I exhaled softly. "And no."

"I'm sorry baby girl. How is Lys?" he asked.

"Sleeping now; she wanted to swim so I let her." I said walking behind him. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate before I found you."

I nodded and sat on the counter. "I'm going to shower and head out."

"Kellin?" he asked coming to a stop in front of me.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He nodded and kissed me softly. "Go shower."

I walked up the stairs with him following.

I showered quickly, washing my hair and foregoing the conditioner.

"Jas do you think I can pass without conditioner for the night?" I asked upon entering the room.

"Up or down?" he asked around a yawn.

I shrugged. "You pick."

"What are you wearing?"

"Band tee and shorts." I answered pulling on my favorite thong and bra set. "Band tank and shorts."

"Who are you supporting for the night?" he asked around another yawn.

I tapped a finger against my lip and hummed. "Hmmm maybe Memphis May Fire. Possibly Of Mice & Men."

"You should probably support who you're singing with baby girl." He laughed tiredly.

"Probably." I laughed softly pulling on one of his Sleeping with Sirens tanks. "Approve?" I asked steeping in front of the bed and pulling my perfectly straight strands into a high ponytail.

I was wearing his black tank and my light wash shorts with my favorite black pumps. I had on a white bandeau under the tank to cover my bra through the sides.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you baby now go to sleep." I said kissing him softly. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered in return.

I kissed his forehead as I stood up and made my way to the garage.

I drove to the Seattle stadium and met up with Kellin and the band in their dressing room.

"Isa." They shouted together.

"Hey boys." I laughed making my way through them, giving hugs to each one, before stopping in front of my best friend and two unknowns.

"Matty Mullins and MGK." Kellin said easily, pointing between the two. "Guys this is my best friend Isabella Volturi, she'll be singing on most of our songs tonight."

"Lovely meeting you. My wife loves you." Matty said kissing my hand.

"Lovely." I smiled keeping an arm around Kellin. "My husband is a fan." I replied.

"Nice to meet you." MGK said softly.

"Likewise." I said with a nod before looking up at Kell. "What songs am I sitting through; better question how many?"

"I think like seven." He answered. "You'll be fine; make a friend."

"But I don't need any more friends."

"Vic and Alex are coming soon; relax." He said rolling his eyes.

I clapped and squealed happily. "Yay."

He laughed and kissed my head. "I'm leaving you here." He said leveling me with a glare. "Behave."

I nodded and sat on the couch. I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap. "Perfect princess. Got it." I said sarcastically.

"Play with that." He said handing me sheet music and a guitar. "Learn it; it's Brian's."

I nodded and started to learn the music as well as the lyrics.

"You have a smooth voice; how does that work when your best friend is lead singer of a rock band?" Matty asked me after listening to me memorize my parts.

"Two of my best friends are lead singers of rock bands. The other one has a raspy voice." I shrugged. "I always had a silky smooth voice; I sang with Falling in Reverse two nights in a row and you would never know I could keep up with Radke as well as I did, do." I corrected. "My best friends don't make my voice, I do. And it just so happens I can make it well enough to be received by all genres of music."

"Ms. Volturi, you're up with Mr. Mullins." Kellin's assistant called into the room.

I walked by my boys and blew a kiss as I grabbed a mic.

I heard Kellin as I walked on stage with Matty.

"This next song is with two good friends of mine. You should know them well enough." He said. "Give it up for Isabella Volturi and Matty Mullins."

The crowd cheered as we walked next to Kellin.

The band started and Matty began singing.

"_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife, for what seems like the millionth time; they said it gets easier but they lied. She looks at me and says 'Really baby, I will be just fine.' But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry, and that is when I ask myself. How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me but I know they need me too. So god give me the strength to do what you created me to do."_

Kellin picked up and I chewed my lip as I looked in the crowd and saw Jasper.

"_Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen, but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream. I know they say that no one is perfect but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave. How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me but I know they need me too. So god give me the strength to do what you created me to do."_

I knelt on the floor reaching out to the crowd as I sang the loudest part of the song alone. "_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away. Please be strong, be strong for me. I need you to show me how to change the inside of me._" Jasper touched my hand in the middle of me singing and I met his eyes as I finished. "_For my heart, for their sake. Be strong, be strong for me._"

I lightened my voice as I finished the song. "_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone?_"

I held as Matty and Kellin joined me in finishing the song. I felt my eyes tingle with tears as I sang to Jasper.

"_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home. She needs me but I know they need me too. So God give me the strength to do what you created me to do._"

Kellin held a hand out to help me up and I cleared my throat softly.

He hugged me tightly. "Head back while I do this one with Matty. When I'm done it's me you and MGK. Then me and Jasper; you'll like that one."

I nodded minutely at his whispered words and pulled away.

I walked off stage and was swept into the arms of my husband.

"You know you're the best husband on the planet ever created right?" I asked in his ear hugging him tightly.

"I will never leave you. I promised you forever and I will make damn sure of it baby girl." He said against my hair.

I laughed and pulled back. "My strength?"

"As long as you're my heart?" he retorted.

"For always."

"Then forever."

"Good."

I laced our fingers together and we walked into the dressing room.

I talked with him and my boys while Kellin sang.

"Jas why are you awake right now?" I asked.

"Because Kellin wouldn't let me miss out on your songs and he wanted to do the one we wrote a while ago."

"Isabella. MGK."

I stood and walked with MGK on stage. I ignored Kellin's words and tapped my fingers against the mic while the band started.

I sang easily when it was my time to. "_Could you check my pulse for me to see if I'm alive cause every time that I am near you is the only time I feel alright. If there were any way I could think to turn back time I'd stay here with you. Sometimes I sit and wonder; sometimes I feel like letting go. All I know is no one should have to be alone._"

I held beautifully before falling into the chorus. "_I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I could fall apart here and now. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, you, you. I only want to be with you, you, you._"

Kellin glanced at me as he tossed an arm over my shoulders.

"_Tell me what's the point in life; is it material? Had everything I could ever want and probably more. When I lay in bed at night all I do is think of you; so when this is all gone what do I have to come home to? This life goes by so fast; pretty soon I'll grow old. What would I have but some storied now that I have told; no one to share them with and when it's all done, what am I left with? Tell me what's left._"

"_I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I could fall apart here and now. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, you, you. I only want to be with you, you, you._"

"MGK." I introduced as he started his part.

"_Leave me? How the fuck you gonna leave me, when I'm the one that's on TV with these girls screaming outside with my CD. And I'm begging? Nah baby you're the one that can't keep me. Leave me? Girl how the fuck you gonna leave me? You know I love you, when we fight and we argue, I kiss and I hug you. You push me back, you say that I'm trouble but every Bonnie got a Clyde with her. Every woman need somebody that's gonna ride with her. And I can't go on staying alive if I'm alone, pick up the phone and say hello. I'd rather die with her. Now my heart's so cold when your heart is frozen, mines exposed you know this. Try to blame the fame for the way I've changed and you know those claims are bogus. Baby it's not me it's us, maybe now all we need is trust. Maybe this Hennessey will solve our problems baby pick it up."_

"_I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I could fall apart here and now. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, you, you. I only want to be with you, you, you._ _I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I could fall apart here and now. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, you, you. I only want to be with you, you, you._"

I held lightly before finishing over the screams.

"_Could you check my pulse for me to see if I'm alive?_"

I laughed when Kellin tickled my side as I walked off stage with MGK.

"That was awesome." Alex said hugging me to his side.

"Thank you." I laughed. "Jas you're up. I'm done for the night; I'll be in the crowd."

Jas raised a brow as he stood. "Front row?"

"As usual." I said as he pulled my hair tighter in the ponytail.

"Iz we're out." Vic said. "I have to pack for my show and Alex has to finish recording."

I nodded and hugged them both. "Love you guys. I'll tell Kellin."

"Love you too." They said together.

**JPOV**

"Iz head out." I said against her neck.

"I would if you weren't connected to me." She whispered glancing at Matty and MGK.

"Just go." I said pulling away.

I kissed her forehead and she danced from the room, humming a heavy tune.

"Jasper?" Kellin's assistant called.

I took the mic from her and made my way backstage as Kellin introduced me and the song.

"So this next one, the last one, is with Jasper Hale." He paused as the crowd cheered. "Yep that one. It was written for our lovely, beautiful wives. This is _Déjà Vu_."

I walked on stage, waving to the crowd with a smirk.

"Yeah lovely and beautiful." I drawled lightly as I greeted him.

He laughed and nodded at me to follow him. I nodded in acceptance and looked into the crowd.

I saw Isa and Katelynn standing front and center as the band started and Kellin began shortly after.

"_You know I love it when your hair's pulled back; ugh it drives me crazy. You know I love it when you look like that; tell me what you want to do yeah._"

He winked at Katelynn and I noticed she and Isa were matching perfectly. Down to the very ponytail.

I smirked as I sang holding a hand to my chest.

"_You know I love the get the sheets messed up; put your hands on my chest because it might get rough. Don't stop me baby 'til you've had enough. Come on. Come on. Come on._"

I held slightly before singing with Kellin.

"_With my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; feels like we're having déjà, déjà vu. Got my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; it's like we're having déjà, déjà vu._"

I winked at Isa as Kellin sang. She and Kate were blushing softly and fanning themselves.

"_Won't you tell me baby what's your type; kiss you soft and slow, turn off the lights. I know sometimes you like to lose control. You love to rock and roll, yeah._"

I walked by Kellin and saw him nod towards the girls slightly as I sang. I came to a stop in front of them and sang.

"_You know I love it when you talk like that, just when I think that we're through you make me come right back. You like a drug and I can't relax. I need more, more, more._"

"_With my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; feels like we're having déjà, déjà vu. Got my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; it's like we're having déjà, déjà vu._"

Kellin came to a stop next to me. "_Yeah, you make me feel so good!_"

I belted the same as the crowd erupted. "_Yeah, you make me feel so good!_"

I held as Kellin sang. "_With my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; feels like we're having déjà, déjà vu. Got my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; it's like we're having déjà, déjà vu._"

We finished together. "_With my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; feels like we're having déjà, déjà vu. Got my hands all over you there's nothing I can do; it's like we're having déjà, déjà vu._"

"Jasper Hale." Kellin said when we finished.

The crowd cheered and the girls were bright red as they screamed.

My name was chanted as Kellin closed the show and we walked off stage.

I waited for him to change before we met up with the girls.

"Goodnight guys." Kate laughed softly.

"Later girly." Isa giggled kissing her and Kellin's cheek.

"Bye Kate." I laughed letting her kiss my cheek.

We separated and I took Isa's keys from her.

"Question, how did you get here?" she asked as I slid in the driver's seat.

"Alex."

She hummed and leaned against my arm. "That song Jas?"

"Kellin had the idea; I just made the music and the lyrics." I laughed. "Did you like it at least?"

"Loved it." She giggled, kissing my cheek. "Thank you."

I kissed her head as I stopped at the stoplight and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Jas. When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow night; why?"

"Does that mean you work Friday?"

I played with my tongue ring as I thought. "I should be; I'll have to check."

"I sing with Alex Gaskarth and Vic Friday night. But if you work you don't have to show up."

"You know I always try to show up baby. Even when I shouldn't, I show up."

"Babe if you work just work. Liana will record it for you; it's an acoustic show. We're going out on Saturday."

I helped her from the car after I parked in the garage. "Where?"

"Fire and Ice." She answered pulling out her hair tie as she lay on the bed. "Maybe a hookah bar after."

"I'll see."

After we showered we were laid in bed and watched a couple movies until she fell asleep.

I left her in the bed when I got hungry and made my way downstairs.

I made a sandwich and ate quickly before glancing at the baby grand that was located by the fireplace. The seat faced the stairs. I walked over to it and sighed as I looked upon my unfinished music sheets. I had music finished and I was working on lyrics before I got stuck. It never happens. I always finished everything I started.

I sat on the bench and lifted the key cover. I situated the sheet music in front of me.

I played a light scale before playing the music that was laid in front of me.

"_And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early and we just need a little time to ourselves. If my wall clock tells me that it's 4 in the morning I'll give it hell._

"_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song. When our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone. So goodnight moon and goodnight you, when you're all that I think about; all that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you; the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about. Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon._"

My voice was low and smooth as I sang, playing a lullaby like melody.

"_And sing for me softly, love your song for tomorrow and tell me my name's the one that's hidden in there somewhere. And dream for me anything, but dream it in color when the suns still rising and we don't care._"

As I sang I looked out the ceiling to floor window and saw the sun peeking over the horizon.

"_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song. When our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone. So goodnight moon and goodnight you, when you're all that I think about; all that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you; the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about. Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon. From goodnight moon._"

I held and looked at the stairs when I saw Isa.

Seeing her walk downstairs, her straight hair over one shoulder covering half of her face in my button down that was haphazardly buttoned and falling off one shoulder as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, struck me with inspiration.

"_And there you were; as I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs. It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air. Just feel her lips lock onto every breath I take and breathe it in. Do you feel us falling; cause I feel us falling._"

I held as she curled into a ball in the couch across from the piano.

"_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song. When our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone. So goodnight moon and goodnight you, when you're all that I think about; all that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you; the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about. Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon._"

She ran a hand through her hair and met my eyes as I finished the song.

"_And there you were. I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs. It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air. Do you feel us falling; cause I can feel us falling._"

I let the music fade away as I stood and sat next to Isa.

"I need you." she said softly against my chest. "You shouldn't disappear when I'm sleeping."

"I'm sorry." I said against her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed." She sighed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Tyler's son is my patient." I said with a heavy sigh.

"He has a son?"

I nodded. "Three years old." I said with another sigh. "He had to stay overnight."

She nodded knowing that legally I couldn't tell her anything else but my girl was smart. She would know that because the child had to stay Tyler did as well.

"That why you off today?"

"Pretty much. Carlisle figured it out after I called for Edward when I got the chart."

"What happened to your cover?"

"He got fired."

"Oh."

I nodded against her head.

"Daddy, daddy." Melysah screamed from her room.

I got up and ran up the stairs and found her standing in her doorway. "What's wrong princess?"

"I had a bad dream." She cried throwing herself at me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked taking her downstairs and sitting next to Isa who curled into my side.

"You and mommy left me with Rosalie alone and she said you didn't love me anymore so you wasn't coming back and that you didn't want me." She cried against my neck.

"Princess." I said softly. "Melysah look at me."

She pulled away from me and looked up at me, still sobbing.

I wiped the tears from her face. "Me and mommy will always love you."

"Always baby." Isa emphasized. "And we will always want you."

She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't let you steal my title if I didn't love you." she added with a smile.

It had the desired effect and Lysah giggled softly.

"Promise?" she asked softly.

I wiped stray tears from her face and nodded. "Promise." I swore.

"Mommy?"

"I promise sweetheart." Isa promised. "And you have to tell me and daddy whenever Rosalie says anything you don't like okay?"

Lysah looked hesitant so I added onto the statement. "Me and mommy just want to make sure you're happy princess. We can't do that if you don't tell us."

She looked between me and Isa before nodding. "Okay."

"Wub wu." Isa giggled kissing her face.

"Wuv wu too mama." Lys said kissing Isa's cheek.

"Where's my love?" I asked with a playful pout.

My girls shared a look before jumping at me. Together they covered my face with kisses.

"I love you daddy." Lysah said hugging me tightly around my neck.

"I love you too princess." I said kissing her cheek.

"Love you Jas." Isa said kissing me softly.

"Love you too baby."

"Who's hungry?" she asked standing and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Can we have bacon?" Lysah asked excitedly as I followed Isa to the kitchen.

"You can't eat just bacon princess." Isa laughed.

"Can we have pancakes?" I asked.

Isa rolled her eyes. "Crazy pancakes?" she asked Lysah.

Lysah nodded and Isa set about making breakfast. While she cooked I went to get Lysah ready for the day.

She would be spending the day with me while Isa recorded her songs with Vic and Alex.

"Go find mommy." I said to Lysah once she was dressed.

I went to take a quick shower and was pulling my jeans over my hips when Isa walked in the room.

"Food's in the warmer. I made coffee for you and Lysah is in her room." She said kissing my shoulder. "She wanted to eat with you."

I nodded and kissed her head. "What's the plan for the day?" I asked. "Besides recording."

She shrugged as she stripped in the bathroom. "No clue. I'm probably gonna finish recording the other songs."

I nodded. "Shower. I'm going to feed Lysah."

"Eat Jasper." She shouted from the shower.

I found Lysah and fed her, eating at the same time, while we waited for Isa to come downstairs.

"Isabella." I called when her phone started ringing.

"Answer it." She called back. "It's probably Alex."

"Isabella Volturi's phone, Jasper Hale speaking." I answered cleaning Melysah's mess.

"Mr. Hale, may I speak to Ms. Volturi?" A smooth voice asked.

Biting my tongue, I dried my hands and held out Isa's phone as she walked into the kitchen.

"Isabella speaking." She answered as she took it from me.

"Uhm, sure?" she said uncertainly, looking at me and chewing her lip.

"Will do." She hung up and sighed heavily.

"What was that about?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"That was about writing two songs. One happy, one not so happy." She said resting her chin on my chest and looking up at me. "You're writing with me."

"Not that I have to work or anything." I smirked down at her.

She giggled. "You get paid just as much as I do when you sing or write and you know it."

"Mommy, mommy. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Lysah screamed from the TV room.

Isa bounced over to her I heard the two of them laugh as the movie started.

I shook my head at them and finished cleaning. My phone rang as I was finishing the dishes. I dried my hands and answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello."

"Jay, how much do you love me?" Liana asked.

"What did you do?"

"Daddy, daddy. Look what I find." Lysah said bouncing over to me.

"Hold on Liana." I said to my best friend before I set down the phone and lifted my princess. "What did you find princess?"

She held out the chain I gave Isa a while ago that held my birthstone ring. "See." She said excitedly.

"I see. Do you want it?" I asked her knowing Isa didn't wear it anymore.

"Can I have it?" she asked.

I nodded. "I have to find a smaller chain. Go show mommy and I'll get you a chain later today okay?"

She nodded and I set her down and watched her takeoff up the stairs to show Isa.

"Liana." I said picking up the phone again. "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have Jenna at my house right now."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Liana, what happened to 'bitch is psycho and if I see her I will have her committed'?"

"I got drunk and forgot?" she answered as a question.

"What's the problem?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"She trashed my house when she woke up and got upset when I told her she was paying for all the damage and she had to leave."

"What?" I asked then shook my head. "I'm not questioning it; pack a bag and come over. You're explaining this to Isa." I told her before hanging up.

"Jasper." Isa shouted from upstairs. "Your daughter wants to cut my hair."

_This is my life. Crazy but oh so worth it._

* * *

A/N: This was a long chapter and a bunch happened. Feedback is wonderful.


End file.
